Queen Rat
by Sarge4
Summary: Nabiki has always been a hustler and Ranma and Akane were often involved in her schemes. You'd think she'd get caught. She got caught. Book 9 - Chapter 5 - This is really a Hika story.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Rat

Chapter 1

Cell Block Girl

"Keep moving ladies." Said the wiry looking woman behind the counter. She wore a gray and white uniform that had TWCF stitched over one breast. As each woman passed in front of her she handed the woman a orange outfit. A smock-like top and loose pants. "That includes the three of you." She said to the three women at the end of the line.

"Yes Ma'am." Chorused the three women in almost cheerful tones.

The eldest of the three was a tall, slim beauty with dark brown hair styled in a helmet cut. She picked up her orange prison outfit with two fingers of each hand. "Orange is so not my color." She complained. "Don't you have something in black?"

"Nabiki." The second young woman scolded. She was shorter than the first and her short hair was a black that was so shiny it was almost blue. She turned to the prison guard. "You'll have to excuse my sister." Akane said. "When she hasn't had her morning coffee, she can be a little, um"

"Bitchy?" Supplied the third woman. A short buxom redhead. She held the prison smock against her. "I'm going to look like a pumpkin." She complained.

"Shut up Ranma, I mean Ranko." Akane said. She sighed. "Come on let's see what kind of room we got."

The prison guard shook her head as the three women walked passed her. 'They act like they're checking into a country spa.' She thought. 'Well a couple days in the Tokyo Women's Corrections facility should fix that.'

Nabiki, Akane and Ranma followed the line of woman as they were led to their cells. As they reached a cell, the prison guard called off names and cell numbers. Finally, "Akane Tendo, Ranko Tendo, Cell 51. Nabiki Tendo Cell 52."

Ranma and Akane walked into their cell and Nabiki walked into hers. Apparently she had the cell to herself. The cell was small but not oppressively so. There was a bunk bed against one wall, a toilet, which had a privacy curtain, and a sink against the other. Nabiki could see a small table folded flat against the middle wall. The walls were painted a pale green. She sat down in the lower bunk. A moment later Ranma and Akane walked in. Akane sat down next to Nabiki while Ranma leaned against the open cell door.

"How did I get myself into this one?" Nabiki grumbled to herself. "To make money." She answered herself a moment later. "Way to go Nabs." She said in self reproach. "It's bad enough that I'm here but I had to drag the two of you along with me."

"Now you stop that Nabiki." Scolded Akane. "You're not to blame. We needed the money."

"Yeah Nabs." Agreed Ranma. "What's the big deal? It's only eighteen months." She looked around. "I've stayed in worse."

"Eighteen months, eighteen years, what's the difference?" Nabiki growled. "Tokyo University is not going to renew my scholarship."

"So?" Returned Ranma. "Why is school so important?"

"University is where I make contacts." Explained Nabiki patiently. "Contacts equal influence which equals money."

"So?" Ranma said again. "It seemed to me you were doin pretty good without it. It's your Art."

"You know I think you're actually smarter as a girl." Muttered Akane. She smiled at Ranma's 'I heard that'. Akane turned to Nabiki. "As difficult as it is to believe; Ranma's right." She said. "This is just another little problem for the Tendo's. No different than the Gambling King or any number of petty nuisances we've encountered over time. We'll get through this one just like we got through the others."

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah," She looked around the cell. "It's so damn ugly." She said moodily. "I wonder if we're allowed to put things on the wall." Nabiki tapped her lower lip with a finger. "Maybe a nice picture."

"Well if you need anything, let me know." Ranma pulled at her pigtail and looked at the end. "I could always go into town and get ya something."

"Not without me you don't." Akane said sternly.

"Okay." Ranma nodded. "It'll be good training for ya."

"You and your training." She stood. "Come on Ranma. I need to talk to you." She said. "In private."

"If anyone gives ya any trouble you get me or Akane." Ranma said. She followed Akane out of the cell.

Nabiki lay down in the lower bunk and stared at the bottom of the bunk above her. "It seemed like such a good idea at the time." Nabiki said to herself.

After Ranma and Akane had returned from Jusendo they resumed their schooling. Both her sister and Ranma had changed. They were harder, more cynical. They wouldn't talk much about their experiences but it seemed, to Nabiki, that there was an almost desperate quality to their actions And they trained. Hard. Jusendo seemed to break Ranma of any hesitation he might have had in training Akane. "We seem to be trouble magnets." Ranma had explained. "Might as well be prepared."

After the failed wedding, Ranma had broken all the engagements, except for the one with Akane. This was not to say Ukyo or Shampoo accepted his decision but, and again this was an indication of how much Ranma had changed since Jusendo, he followed up his decision with a warning. "Anybody touches Akane they'll answer to me."

Shampoo tried but Akane was able to fight her off. Ranma leveled the Nekohanten in retaliation. Ukyo looked at the remains of the Nekohanten and proceeded to get drunk for a week. Ukyo was still around but was keeping her distance. Nabiki felt a little sorry for Ukyo but family came first.

Ranma and Akane had thrown themselves into school but now seemed to throw themselves even more so, especially Akane, into athletics. Any and every sport the school offered the two of them would join. They were star athletes before Jusendo, they were unstoppable after. Any team either Ranma or Akane (and occasionally both) were on won. It stopped being a matter of if they'd win and became by how much.

Nabiki quickly smelled an opportunity to make money, a lot of money. She cornered Ranma and her sister and had been prepared to convince the two of them, using blackmail if necessary, to agree to go along with her. To Nabiki's surprise both Ranma and Akane agreed readily, even enthusiastically. "Sure why not?" Akane had said. "We have to pay the bills." All during Ranma and Akane's senior year Nabiki would travel back from Tokyo University and make book at every one of the many sporting events the two were in. With the two athletes laying off on scoring as needed, Nabiki had a lock on the outcome.

Nabiki even took the opportunity to sell fan pictures of Ranma and Akane at the events. The ones of the female Ranma and Akane together were especially popular. For those willing to spend a little extra, Nabiki provided some racier pictures of the two of them. What was surprising was that it was Akane who asked Nabiki to take the pictures of her and Ranma.

The money rolled in. Nabiki carefully funneled the profits into legitimate assets through a shell company she created.

Then, one day, soon after both Ranma and Akane had turned eighteen, there was a knock on the door.

During the trial it became clear that Akane and Ranma were not innocent dupes but rather active partners. Ranma and Akane in an act of bravery or stupidity, Nabiki wasn't sure which, convinced their lawyer to make all three of them co-defendants. In desperation, Nabiki worked with their lawyer to cut a deal. They ended up, all three of them, pleading guilty to a lesser charge. In a stroke of good fortune, the judge, apparently a distant relation to the Kuno's, refused to accept that Ranko Tendo, the girl, was actually Ranma Saotome a boy and sentenced the three of them to the same facility. He further issued an arrest warrant for Ranma Saotome. Ranma, for reasons of his own, seemed content to be sentenced as Ranko Tendo. A little behind the scenes maneuvering by Nabiki made sure they ended up close together. She made sure, though she didn't tell Ranma or Akane, that those two would be in a cell together. 'Least I could do.'

* * *

"Okay Ranma." Akane said. "Here are the rules."

"Rules?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Rules." Repeated Akane. "Don't ogle the other women. Especially Nabiki."

"Akane." Protested Ranma. "You know I don't do that."

"See that you don't." Akane replied. "It's going to be difficult enough sharing a cell with you for eighteen months."

"Well if it bothers you so much, why don't you see if you can share Nabiki's cell?" Ranma shot back angrily.

"And have you sharing a cell with some strange woman?" Akane growled back. "Uh Uh Saotome, I'm staying where I can keep an eye on you." She marched over to Ranma and shoved her face close to Ranma's until their noses almost touched. "You're mine Saotome, you got that?"

Ranma smiled back. "Got it Tomboy." Ranma sighed suddenly. "I really need you to not get too mad at me while we're here." She said.

"Need?" Akane replied. She searched Ranma's eyes. 'He's nervous about something.' She realized. She took Ranma's arm and led the redhead to the lower bunk. They sat. "Need?" She repeated.

Ranma nodded. "If they find out I'm a boy they'll send me to a men's facility."

"So?" Replied Akane. "You are a boy, you know." She smiled slightly. "Though I do appreciate that you're here to keep an eye on Nabiki." She said. 'And me.' She thought. "But I can watch Nabiki."

"I know you can Tomboy." Ranma replied in such a matter of fact manner that Akane couldn't help but swell in pride. "It's just that I'd like to be able to sleep at night and not worry about someone splashing me with cold water. Guys can be such jerks you know." She looked at Akane. "They used to splash me after gym class every so often. Most of them just wanted a free show."

"Most?" Growled Akane. "What jerk would try to do more than look?"

"Try six, at once, in the shower." Ranma looked down at her hands.

"They didn't?" Akane said worriedly. "No, of course not, I would have heard about six students ending up in the hospital at the same time."

"They tried." Ranma said. "I broke one of their arms, the rest ran." Ranma admitted. "I can't believe they thought I'd just let them." Ranma grumbled moodily. "It's bad enough having to worry about being attacked in my female form."

Akane put an arm around Ranma's shoulders. 'I can't believe his classmates would try,' Akane's thoughts broke off as she finally realized what Ranma was worried about. "I'll try to keep my temper."

Ranma leaned her head against Akane's shoulder. "And I'll try not to be a jerk all the time."

"Now don't go making promises you can't keep." Akane giggled to take the sting out of the words.

"Speaking of showers." Ranma said a moment later.

"Damn I forgot about that." Akane said. "We'll always bathe together." Akane said decisively. "I'll make sure no one splashes you."

Ranma searched Akane's face. "You always cover my back don't you?"

"About time you noticed." Akane smiled. "We may not always be the best of fiancés, but we always protect each other."

* * *

"Father?' Kasumi's voice carried softly in the evening air.

"Yes Kasumi." Soun replied. After dinner he walked out to watch the sunset. Since his daughters and Ranma had been sent to prison, dinners were very quiet. 'I wish Genma were here.'

"I just spoke to our accountant." Kasumi kneeled down next to her father.

"I see." Soun took a deep breath. "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as we had first thought." Kasumi replied. "Apparently Nabiki anticipated," Kasumi paused. "Something like this." She sighed. "Our accountant says we have enough for the immediate future. We won't have a lot but the house is safe."

"Thank heaven." Soun said feelingly. "Oh my little Nabiki. Has any daughter sacrificed so much for her father?"

"I do hope Ranma and Akane are watching out for her." Kasumi said. A faint note of worry colored her voice. "There are some very dangerous people in prison."

"I'm sure Ranma will protect both of them." Soun said confidently.

"Hello." Called a voice from the front door.

"In here Auntie." Kasumi called.

Nodoka and a glum looking Genma entered the main room. Genma was carrying a canvas bag. "Good news everyone." Nodoka announced as she entered the main room. "Genma has secured a position." Nodoka took the bag from Genma. "Now we will be able to repay you for all your kindness."

"That's not necessary, Nodoka." Soun replied. Genma's expression cheered.

"I must disagree Soun." Nodoka replied. Genma's expression became glum again. "You and your family were more than kind enough to take in Ranma and my ungrateful husband. Before she left Nabiki showed me how much the Saotome's owe the Tendo's."

"Now Nodoka we were happy to," Began Soun only to be interrupted by Nodoka.

"This is not open to debate." Nodoka said firmly. "It was a lot of money and, I suspect, Nabiki was being very generous in our favor. No we will, we must, for honor's sake, repay you and your family." Nodoka held up the bag. "In the meantime the very least we can do is make dinner." She looked at Kasumi. "Would you care to help me Kasumi dear?"

"Of course Auntie." Kasumi replied. She stood and the two women went into the kitchen. Nodoka began to remove food items from the bag.

"How bad is it?" Nodoka asked. "Really."

Kasumi shrugged. "I was just telling Father the house, at least, is safe." She shrugged again. "As for the rest, I'm hoping to convince Father to start teaching again." Kasumi pulled out a cutting board and started slicing the vegetables that Nodoka had brought. "I may have to find a job as well."

"Why don't you talk to your nice Dr. Tofu?" Nodoka suggested. "I'm sure he could find something for you to do in his office."

Kasumi sighed. "Ono," Kasumi colored slightly. "Dr. Tofu seems to find it difficult to be around me."

"I see." Nodoka started humming to herself. 'I must do something about that as well.' She thought. "Well let's not worry about such things for the moment."

"Yes Auntie." Kasumi continued chopping vegetables.

* * *

Akane was awakened in the middle of the night. At first she wasn't sure what woke her then she heard someone moaning. "Crap." Akane said. "That's Ranma." She got out of bed and stood. Ranma was thrashing in her sleep. Akane shook the redhead. "Ranma wake up. You're dreaming."

"Huh, wha?" Mumbled Ranma.

"You were having a nightmare." Akane said. "What was it? The Cat pit?"

Ranma wiped the sweat off her face with her hand. She nodded. "I hate that dream."

Akane chewed her lower lip. 'One day I'm going to make a panda skin rug.' She vowed to herself. She tugged on Ranma's arm. "Come down from there Ranma and wash your face." She watched Ranma do as she said. When the redhead began to climb into the top bunk, Akane stopped her. "Get in." She said indicating the lower bunk. "You know you have trouble sleeping after that."

"Akane?" Ranma said nervously. "Are you sure? We're both," Ranma trailed off.

"Get in." Akane repeated. When Ranma got into the lower bunk, Akane got in afterwards. "Good thing you're so tiny." Akane commented. "Well most of you." She smiled when Ranma giggled. Akane lay an arm across Ranma's body. "Go to sleep." She commanded.

Akane stroked Ranma's red hair and was soon rewarded with a slight buzzing snore. 'Funny how almost dying helps to put things into perspective.' Akane thought. Since Jusendo the relationship between her and Ranma had become more physical. Akane smiled in remembered satisfaction. Every time though was with Ranma in his male form. Much as both of them proclaimed that the curse didn't matter. It did. Oh they had slept together as girls but only to sleep. Every time the possibility of something more physical occurring had presented itself, one or the other, 'mostly me.' Akane admitted to herself, would say or do something to ruin it. The pictures that Nabiki took of the two them together didn't count. Those were posed shots in front of others, though Akane thought of them as an attempt to get both of them comfortable with the idea. It even looked like it was starting to work and then came the arrest.

'I guess almost dying doesn't put everything into perspective. And here I am cooped up with Ranma in her female form for the next year and a half.' Akane thought in annoyed amusement. 'Some kami is having a big laugh at our expense.' Akane kissed the back of Ranma's head, closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'**Old and New friends'**

**The following morning, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki went to the showers to bathe. Ranma nervously eyed the shower heads and tried to hide behind Akane. They made their way to the far end of the bathing area. Akane waved Ranma away as she turned on the shower. She stood under it and adjusted the faucets. "I think this will be okay." She said finally. Ranma walked over and stuck her hand under the running water. It was warm but not warm enough to trigger the transformation. She nodded and let the water sluice over her. Akane and Nabiki each took the shower to either side of Ranma.**

"**Remember," Akane hissed in a whisper to Ranma. "No ogling."**

"**I'm not ogling." Ranma whispered back. "I'm just looking around."**

"**Well you can ogle me, if you want." Nabiki said. "What do you think Ranma?" She turned to face Ranma and stood with her hands on her hips. Who's better built; me or Akane?"**

"**Nabiki!" Akane squeaked. "Next time you're showering next to me."**

"**Well since I'm not," Nabiki turned her back on Ranma. "Do my back."**

"**Do it and you die, Ranma." Akane snarled. She joined Ranma. She shivered under the much cooler water. 'Note to self, start showering in cooler water, we may need to change showers or shower together.' Akane picked up a sponge and soaped it. "Ranma will do my back and I'll do hers. I'll do your back." She pressed the soapy sponge against Nabiki's back with just a little more force than necessary. **

**Nabiki staggered slightly. "Okay. Okay. I was joking."**

"**Sure you were." Akane replied. She soaped Nabiki's back thoroughly. Akane smiled as Ranma started washing her back. A few seconds later Ranma leaned forward.**

"**Akane," She whispered nervously. "People are staring at us."**

**Akane glanced up. She shot a glare at several of the more obvious oglers. They quickly looked away. "Okay now they're not." **

**Ranma chuckled. "Thanks Tomboy."**

**After finishing their morning shower, the three women got dressed and headed to the prison cafeteria. It was about what they expected. The food was limited in variety but basically nutritious. They joined the line and eventually got a table. They sat as far away from the other prisoners as possible. Mostly for privacy.**

**Nabiki leaned forward. "Hey Ranma." She said quietly. "Were you serious about going into town for stuff?"**

**Ranma shrugged. "I've gotten out of worse."**

"**Yeah, but not quietly." Akane elbowed Ranma in the ribs. "What are you thinking sis?"**

"**I'm thinking that someone who is known to be able to get things is going to have an advantage." Nabiki smiled shark-like. "We may even be able to make a small profit."**

"**Told ya." Ranma said to Akane. "Let's take a walk around after we eat." She said. "Let's see what this place has to offer."**

**Ranma and Akane walked through the prison. It was a typical modern prison. A series of levels that rose eight stories. The lowest level contained a cafeteria, a gym, library and even an area containing a large television. A door at one end led toward the guard area. The levels above contained individual cells, arranged in a circular manner overlooking a central space. The highest levels contained cells holding the more violent prisoners. The Tokyo Women's Correctional Facility may have been a medium security prison but it did have need to separate some of the prisoners from the general populace. Ranma looked up. A slow smile came to her face.**

**Akane followed Ranma's gaze. "You're kidding, right?"**

**Ranma chuckled. "Let's keep looking around." **

**

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji carefully cleaned the grill in Uk-chans; One of the many daily chores necessary for the care and upkeep of a busy restaurant. "Busy." Mused Ukyo. "Busy is good. I don't have to think when I'm busy." Ukyo put down the scraper she was using and sighed. "I miss him." She said. "Heck, I even miss Akane."**

**The bell over the front door of the restaurant tinkled and Ukyo looked up. "Kasumi?" She said questioningly as she recognized the oldest of the three Tendo sisters.**

"**Hello Ukyo." Kasumi said pleasantly. **

"**Not that I'm not happy to see you sugar." Ukyo said. "But why are you here?" Ukyo's faced paled. "He's alright, isn't he?"**

"**Ranma is fine." The older girl assured Ukyo. "Nodoka and I were planning on going to see the three of them this weekend and we wondered if you'd like to go with us."**

"**I'd love to." Ukyo replied sadly. "But Ranma made it clear he wants nothing to do with me."**

**Kasumi placed her hands on her hips. "Now you know that's not true." Kasumi said firmly. "You're Ranma's oldest friend. He'd be thrilled to see you." Kasumi walked over to the counter and sat down. "I understand your feelings." Kasumi said gently. "But you must let it go. Ranma has chosen and you must respect his choice."**

"**How can I?" Ukyo's voice choked slightly. "I love him."**

"**I know that Ukyo." Kasumi reached across the counter and squeezed Ukyo's hand. "We all know that." Kasumi released Ukyo's hand. "But Ranma loves my sister, even you must realize that by now."**

**Ukyo swallowed. "I would have been good to him." She said in a hoarse voice. **

"**No one disagrees Ukyo." Kasumi smiled sympathetically. "But would you have been good to her?" **

"**Her?"**

**Kasumi just smiled. "Come with us Ukyo." **

**

* * *

Nabiki's privacy ended the following afternoon. She was idly leafing through a magazine she had been given when the sound of footsteps made her look up. One of the guards was escorting another prisoner. "Heads up Tendo." The guard said. "Your roomy has arrived." She waved the newcomer into the cell. "In you go."**

**The new prisoner was, in Nabiki's opinion, in her mid-twenties, tall and very attractive or would have been except for her extremely short hair and the hard look on the woman's face. Nabiki sat back and waited to see which way the woman would jump. Nabiki made a bet with herself.**

"**Out of my bunk sweetmeat." The young woman growled. **

'**Bingo.' Thought Nabiki. "If I were you," Nabiki said coldly. "I'd be very, very quiet. I had a bad week."**

**The woman snorted. "Tough." The woman replied. "Let's get one thing straight." She said. "I'm in charge here." She walked over and made to poke Nabiki in the chest to emphasize her point. The next thing the woman knew she was staring up at the ceiling.**

"**Let's try that again." Nabiki said in the same cold tones. "I've had a very, very bad week." Nabiki's smile was icy cold. "If I were you I'd take the top bunk."**

**The woman looked into Nabiki's eyes. She swallowed. "Yeah, bad week. Top bunk. Sure, no problem." She babbled. When Nabiki stepped away the young woman scrambled to her feet and retreated to the cell door. Nabiki sat down on the bottom bunk and resumed reading her magazine. After a minute she looked up. The young woman was still standing by the cell door.**

**Nabiki smiled to herself and looked down at the magazine. "You learn fast." She commented without looking up. "I like that." She turned a page in the magazine. "What's your name?"**

"**Ota." The woman replied with a trace of quaver in her voice. "Kimi Ota."**

"**Well Kimi Ota." Nabiki replied. "My name is Nabiki Tendo." The sounds of running feet made Nabiki look up and Kimi jump into the cell. Ranma and Akane burst in. Ranma gave Kimi a cold look as she entered.**

"**We heard your roommate arrived." Ranma said.**

"**Everything's fine Ranko." Nabiki replied calmly. "Kimi Ota, this is my cousin Ranko Tendo and my sister Akane Tendo." She said. "We were just getting acquainted, right Kimi?"**

"**Uh, yeah right Nabiki." Kimi replied. "Getting acquainted."**

**

* * *

Kimi Ota lay in the top bunk. Lights out had occurred over an hour ago but she was unable to sleep. She kept replaying the events earlier in the day. 'I never saw anyone move that fast.' She thought. She rolled over. "Tendo." She called quietly. "You awake?"**

"**What do you want Ota?" Nabiki replied in the darkness.**

"**Look about before, it was nothing personal." Kimi began. "It was just," Kimi paused. "You gotta understand, in here you have to be strong."**

"**Been here before, have you?" Nabiki's voice came in the darkness.**

"**Yeah." Kimi replied. "You?"**

"**First time." **

**Kimi could hear the amusement in Nabiki's voice. "Really?" Kimi said. "After what you did before, what was that anyway?"**

"**Family martial art." Nabiki said. "Compared to my sister and Ranko, I'm an amateur." **

"**You're kidding?" Kimi rolled on to her back. "Whoa." Kimi shivered. "For a moment there I thought you were about to tear me a new asshole."**

"**For a moment I was going to do just that." Nabiki replied. "Sorry."**

"**Sorry?" Kimi said in amazement. "Girl, you're never sorry for being strong. In here you're either strong or someone's bitch."**

"**Don't worry Kimi." Nabiki chuckled. "I don't swing that way."**

"**No?" Kimi replied. "I said that the first time too."**

"**Get some sleep Kimi." Nabiki said after a long pause. "We'll talk more in the morning."**

**

* * *

Four very attractive young women entered the dining hall. Nabiki was in the lead, Kimi Ota a step behind. Ranma and Akane walked together talking. After a couple days of 'rooming' with Nabiki, Kimi found she actually liked Nabiki. She quickly realized that there was a first class brain hiding behind the woman's good looks and aristocratic manner. 'I think I may have lucked out.' Kimi thought to herself.**

**Kimi looked around and then suddenly stiffened. "Nabiki." She whispered urgently. "Trouble."**

**Nabiki picked up a tray and some utensils. "What kind of trouble?" Nabiki asked calmly.**

"**Bull dyke trouble." Kimi replied. She indicated the location with a small shake of her head. **

**Nabiki casually glanced in the indicated direction. So too did Ranma and Akane. Approaching them were three large tough looking women. The one in the lead reminded Ranma a bit of the Amazon that Shampoo had fought in China when they first met. 'Cept she doesn't look as smart.' Ranma smiled to herself.**

"**Let me handle them." Akane almost begged. "I need something to hit."**

"**Heh." Ranma chuckled. "Be my guest." She said and gave a half bow.**

"**No." Nabiki said suddenly. "They're mine." Kimi nodded to herself as if it were obvious to her that Nabiki could and would handle it.**

"**You?" Chorused Ranma and Akane. "No offense sis." Akane continued. "But you haven't really trained in years."**

"**None taken." Nabiki replied. "But if a Tendo can't handle those three, she doesn't deserve to be in the family." Nabiki smiled slightly. "Besides I want to keep you and Ranko in reserve in case a real problem comes up." Nabiki's expression changed. "Please sis, this is something I have to do."**

**Akane looked into Nabiki's eyes. "Okay sis." Akane said finally. "But if she hurts you, I'll make sure she'll wish she was never born."**

"**I wouldn't expect less." Nabiki said. She handed Kimi her tray and then turned to face the approaching women.**

"**Well lookee here." Said the central woman, obviously the leader. "New meat."**

**Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone use the word 'meat' when they first meet me?" She complained. "Why not 'flower' or 'jewel'? Heck I'd even settle for sugar." She looked at the woman in front of her. "Now you on the other hand have at least a passing resemblance to a cow." The three women behind her suppressed a snort.**

"**What did you say?" Growled the woman angrily.**

"**Moo." Replied Nabiki. She never took her eyes off the woman. When the first punch was launched she was ready and blocked it easily. She stepped forward and kicked the big woman in the gut. The woman bent over in pain and Nabiki, using the woman's shoulders as a platform for her hands, jumped and kicked out to the sides catching the woman's two cronies in the faces. She dropped to the ground and raised her knee sharply then stepped back. The three women crashed to the ground in unison.**

"**Not bad Nabs." Ranma said in approval.**

"**Well she is a Tendo." Akane said. She grinned at her sister proudly. "Way to go sis."**

"**Hey Nabiki." Called Kimi. She held up two trays. "I got you something to eat." She said. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got you an assortment." She looked at the three women on the ground. "Satoh is going to be mad when she wakes up." Kimi said. She smiled a little viciously. "Good." She handed the tray to Nabiki.**

"**Thanks Kimi." Nabiki looked at the contents of the tray. "This all they had?"**

"**Yeah, sorry Nabiki." Replied Kimi.**

"**Not complaining just commenting." Nabiki led the way to a table and sat down just as a group of prison guards reached the unconscious women. One guard turned to stare at Nabiki. Nabiki returned the look coolly. The guard approached.**

"**Now that she had coming." The guard said. "I hope this isn't going to be a habit Tendo." **

"**I won't be the one starting anything." Nabiki replied easily. "But I'm nobody's punching bag."**

"**If you do, you'll spend ten days in the hole. Consider this a warning." The guard looked back at the three women now being helped to their feet. She turned back to Nabiki. "You're Soun Tendo's daughter, aren't you?"**

"**You know my father?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow.**

**The guard nodded. "Yeah, Soun used to teach basic martial arts skills to corrections officers. I was one of his students. Too bad he stopped teaching."**

"**Well Daddy had some problems to work out." Nabiki replied. "But he still managed to teach me a little."**

**The guard gave Nabiki a hard stare. "What rank are you?" She asked finally.**

**Nabiki shrugged. "I never really tested for rank." Nabiki replied. "But it is hard to not pick up something if you're, well, Soun Tendo's daughter." She pointed to Akane. "This is my baby sister Akane, and that's Ranko my cousin." Ranma and Akane nodded politely. "Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble."**

**The guard smiled. "See that you don't." She looked at Kimi Ota. "I see you found someone to watch your back this time Ota." The guard turned back to Nabiki. "Soun always told me I was one of his better students. It's hard to find decent competition."**

**Nabiki kicked Ranma's leg under the table. "Well, I don't know if I'd be decent competition but I wouldn't mind sparring a little."**

**The guard's smile widened. "I thought you might. My name is Yasuhara, Sargent Yasuhara." She turned away. "See you around Tendo." She called over her shoulder.**

"**Would you mind telling me why you had to do the fighting?" Akane asked.**

"**Yeah and why did you kick me?" Ranma grumped. "The tomboy and I coulda used the workout too ya know."**

"**I told you. I want to keep you in reserve." Nabiki replied. "I want them paying attention to me, not you." She smiled. "The trick now is to make sure they don't pay too much attention." Nabiki's smile turned into a shark-like grin. "Besides it doesn't hurt to have a tough guy reputation in here. Right Kimi?"**

**Kimi smiled at Nabiki. "Right." She said. "Chief." She added a moment later.**

* * *

"**What did Yasuhara mean, when she said you found someone to watch your back this time, Kimi?" Nabiki asked. It was early evening and she and Kimi were in their cell. **

**Kimi grimaced. "Remember I told you about being strong or being someone's bitch?" Kimi's hand clenched into a fist. "You don't know how happy I was to see Satoh eat the floor like that." She looked up. "I owe you one."**

**Nabiki waved a hand in dismissal. "Forget it." Nabiki tapped her chin with her finger. "I'm bored." She said finally. "What is there to do around here?"**

"**Do you play Shogi?" Asked Kimi.**

**

* * *

Kigomi Satoh was not happy. 'Damn that Tendo bitch.' She thought to herself. She looked around at the private cell she currently occupied. The Hole. Satoh punched the cot. "One lucky shot and my reputation is ruined." She growled. "Who'd of thought that skinny bitch knew how to fight?" She punched the cot again.**

**Satoh stood up and started pacing the length of the short cell. "Ten days bitch." She snarled to the empty cell. "Ten days and then your ass is mine."**

**

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Nabiki and Kimi were in their cell. Akane and Ranma were walking around, though Nabiki knew that both of them were not far away. 'Not until they're sure Kimi is safe.' Nabiki thought. Nabiki had already formed a partial opinion. She wasn't 'safe' but she also wasn't a danger, whether she could be counted upon to remain that way was still open. 'Okay, what do I know about her?' Nabiki thought to herself. 'She's smart.' She looked up from the table where she and Kimi were playing a game of Shogi. 'Too smart in some things.' She sat back. "You win." Nabiki shook her head. "That's one each."**

**Kimi grinned. "Thanks Nabiki." She looked at the board. "I can't tell you the last time I had to work that hard to win." She looked at Nabiki and raised an eyebrow. "Again?"**

**Nabiki waved a hand. "Maybe later." She started putting the board away. 'Smart. I like smart.' Nabiki held up one of the pieces and looked at it. "Tell me Kimi." Nabiki said. "What do people want around here?" She asked. "Other than not being here of course."**

**Kimi gave a bark of laughter. "Of course." She rubbed her cheek thoughtfully. "Do you mean things?" Nabiki nodded. "Well, basically everything they can't get." Kimi shrugged. "This place has a small commissary but the selection is pretty limited." She replied. "Why?"**

**Nabiki ignored the question. "What kind of things especially?" Nabiki persisted. **

**Kimi raised an eyebrow at Nabiki's evasion. 'She thinks she can get things in here.' She thought in suppressed excitement. She looked around furtively then leaned closer. "Look if its drugs you're talking about," She began only to be cut off by Nabiki.**

"**No drugs." Nabiki said sharply. "No drugs, no cigarettes, no booze." To Nabiki's surprise the look on Kimi's face was more relieved than anything.**

"**You mean that?" Kimi asked. Nabiki nodded. "Good, cause there's enough drugs here already. There's always plenty of drugs." The last said with some anger. "What people really want in here is," Kimi scratched her scalp. "Luxuries." She said finally. "You know, chocolates, perfume, shampoo, that kind of thing." She said. "Good soap." She added feelingly. "The stuff here is no better than detergent." **

"**Makes sense." Nabiki agreed. 'She's going to be my roommate for at least the next eighteen months.' Nabiki finished putting away the shogi set. 'Practical.' She added to her mental checklist. 'But can I trust her?'**

**Kimi's excitement grew. She always prided herself on being able to read people. She liked what she read in the brunette's face. 'I think she really can do it.' Kimi realized. "I want in." Kimi said suddenly. **

"**In?" Nabiki inquired coyly. 'Quick on the uptake. I'm beginning to like this woman.'**

"**In." Repeated Kimi. Kimi spread her hands to the sides as she spoke. "You're going to need me to keep my mouth shut at the very least." She said firmly. "I'm very good at keeping my mouth shut."**

"**Are you now?" Nabiki smiled slightly.**

**Kimi nodded firmly. "Look Chief." Kimi said. "We're going to be stuck together in this little room for a long time. Any scam you plan on trying is going to go a hell of a lot easier if I'm working with you and not against you." She spread her hand apart again. "Look, you don't know me, I'm the outsider, I accept that." Kimi shrugged slightly. "But I smell opportunity."**

"**A girl after my own heart." Nabiki said in approval. "How does ten percent of the profit sound?"**

**Kimi smiled. "Sounds okay, but twenty-five percent sounds a lot better." She replied. "Though twenty-five percent of nothing is still nothing."**

"**Oh I think I can do better than that." Nabiki replied airily. 'Didn't take the first offer.' Nabiki suppressed a pleased smile. 'And came back with a reasonable counter.'**

"**Can you now?" Kimi smirked slightly. 'Didn't blink on my counter offer.' She thought to herself. 'Probably what she was willing to offer anyway.' Kimi found she was enjoying herself immensely. **

**Nabiki nodded. Nabiki tapped her lower lip with a finger. 'She's right I have to trust her or forget about the whole idea.' She nodded again as she came to a decision. "Remember I told you that compared to my sister, I'm an amateur?" Kimi nodded. "Well I exaggerated. Compared to my sister I'm a rank beginner and Ranko is even better than my sister." She smiled proudly. "If they wanted to they could walk out of here and no one would be able to stop them." Nabiki grinned. "Or even know they left."**

"**Yeah?" Kimi said dubiously. "So why haven't they?"**

"**Honor." Nabiki replied. "They live and breathe by it. They were sentenced to eighteen months so they'll serve eighteen months." Nabiki winked at Kimi. "But that doesn't mean the two of them wouldn't decide to take a short vacation from here every so often."**

"**You're serious." Kimi said in awe. She leaned closer to Nabiki. "Look we can get jobs here. The state pays us a small salary based on the hours we work and the jobs we do. If the four of us pool our money together we should have some startup capital in no time." She stopped as Nabiki's grin threatened to split her head in half. "What?"**

"**You know Kimi, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Nabiki replied.**

**End Chapter 2**

**Authors Notes; Well the reaction to Queen Rat was more positive than I expected. Thanks for all the reviews. I was happy to see the names of some old friends among the reviewers. Anyway, a little confession. The idea of Queen Rat, or at least the idea of Nabiki being in prison, came from reading the work of Zombie Boy. He mentioned, almost in passing, in one story (forgive me for not remembering the name) that Nabiki spent time in prison. He, however, did not do anything with the idea. I thought the idea was great and so, Queen Rat was born.**

**I have no clue as to how long Queen Rat will run. I never do when I start these things. Chapters will be released when ready and not under any set schedule. But I will do my best to not let too much time pass between chapters. As usual, expect the unexpected. And, above all, enjoy the ride.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'**Visiting Day'**

"**Hello Doctor."**

"**Mrs. Saotome." Exclaimed Ono Tofu. "This is an unexpected surprise." The doctor led the elder woman over to a chair opposite his desk. "Please sit down." Nodoka sat. "Now what seems to be the problem?"**

**Nodoka smiled. "Oh there's nothing wrong with me." She said. "I'm here for another reason altogether." She looked around. "You wouldn't happen to have any tea, would you?"**

"**Oh where are my manners?" Dr. Tofu stood and hurried over to a low table. "It will just be a moment." On the table was a machine that he filled with water. "I love modern conveniences." He said. "Especially tea makers." Dr. Tofu pressed a button. "It makes surprisingly good tea." Several minutes later he carried over a carafe and two tea cups. He allowed Nodoka to pour the tea. **

**Nodoka took a sip. Her eyebrow rose. "I'm impressed."**

"**You were saying." Dr. Tofu prompted. "The reason for your visit."**

"**Ah yes." Nodoka took a sip of her tea. "Kasumi." She said suddenly.**

"**K-k-kasumi." The doctor stammered. The doctor's glasses steamed up and a silly smile came to his face. Nodoka leaned across the table and slapped the doctor. "What happened?" Dr. Tofu asked in confusion. He pressed his hand against his cheek. "You slapped me."**

**Nodoka shook her head. "She told me but I didn't believe it." She murmured. "Honestly Doctor, a man of your age acting so foolish." Nodoka placed the tea cup on the desk. "I'm half tempted to tell her to look for someone else."**

"**No please." Pleaded Dr. Tofu in an anguished voice. "Don't do that."**

**Nodoka picked up the cup. "Give me one good reason." She said cooly.**

"**I. I love her." The doctor replied.**

"**Well that's obvious." Nodoka rolled her eyes. "But unless you can learn to act normally around her," Nodoka didn't finish the threat. From the look on the Doctor's face she didn't need to.**

"**I'm trying Nodoka." Dr. Tofu stammered. "But every time I see her or even hear her name." Dr. Tofu looked down at the desk. The very image of anguish and shame. "I've tried everything; meditation, hypnosis, even drugs. Nothing works."**

"**Apparently a slap in the face works." Observed Nodoka. "You will come to dinner tomorrow night." She said firmly.**

"**To-tomorrow?" Dr. Tofu asked in fright. "Ow." He exclaimed when Nodoka slapped him again.**

* * *

"**I'm to do what?" Kasumi's normally calm voice broke in disbelief. "Auntie, I couldn't."**

"**You will if you wish to get anywhere with your Doctor." Nodoka replied firmly. "It doesn't need to be a hard slap, just hard enough to get his attention."**

"**I couldn't." kasumi protested. "I couldn't slap anyone."**

**Nodoka snorted. "You'll just have to get over that Kasumi dear." Suddenly Nodoka smiled. "I have an idea." She said. "You'll practice."**

"**Practice?" Kasumi echoed nervously.**

"**Genma." Called Nodoka. "Get over here."**

**Genma looked up from his game of Shogi. "Now?" He looked over to where Nodoka was standing. He took in the look on her face and slowly got to his feet. "Excuse me Soun." He said ."Coming No-chan." He sighed. He walked over to Nodoka. "Yes?"**

"**Just stand there." Nodoka directed. She turned to Kasumi. "Now look, it's easy." She turned around and slapped Genma.**

"**Ow." Genma complained. "What did you do that for?"**

"**Never you mind." Nodoka replied tartly. "Now you do it, Kasumi dear."**

**Kasumi cringed slightly under Nodoka's glare. "Auntie?" She whispered. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Nodoka folded her arms. Kasumi swallowed and walked over to Genma. Her hand trembled as she swung it softly against Genma's face.**

"**That was pitiful." Nodoka said cooly. "Do it again but harder this time."**

"**No-chan." Protested Genma.**

"**Shut up Husband." Nodoka snapped. "Go ahead Kasumi."**

**Kasumi swung her arm and slapped Genma softly.**

"**Again." Directed Nodoka. "This time think of all the food my ungrateful husband has eaten."**

**Kasumi swung hard enough to this time make a sound when her hand connected with Genma's face.**

"**Again." Directed Nodoka. "The koi pond."**

**This time the sound of Kasumi's hand hitting Genma's face was sharper. **

"**Again." Directed Nodoka. "The broken furo." Kasumi slapped. "The broken walls in the dojo." Kasumi slapped harder. "The times he got your father drunk." Kasumi slapped harder. "His treatment of Ranma." Kasumi slapped even harder. "All the money you've wasted on him." Suddenly it seemed if something broke in Kasumi and she started slapping Genma over and over. The sound of the slaps brought Soun into the room. **

"**I think she's got it." He observed.**

**

* * *

Dr. Tofu nervously approached the Tendo front door. "Hello." He called. He entered and bent down to take off his shoes. When he stood, Kasumi was standing in front of him. Ono's glasses steamed up. "K-kasumi. Hee hee. Fancy meeting you here." Kasumi slapped him hard enough to knock the glasses off the doctor's face. "Kasumi?"**

"**I've had enough of this foolishness." Kasumi said in a voice that sounded more like Nodoka's then the normally mild tone she usually affected. "Now you get in there and sit down."**

"**Yes Kasumi." Dr. Tofu swallowed and walked into the main room. Seated at the table were Nodoka, Soun and Genma. Genma face, Ono noted, seemed extremely swollen and red. Ono sat down. **

"**Hello Doctor." Greeted Nodoka. "Right on time." She said in approval.**

"**Hello everyone. Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Dr. Tofu replied. "Mr Saotome." He said in concern. "What happened to your face?"**

"**Training." Grumbled Genma. Kasumi walked out of the kitchen carrying a platter and Genma flinched. **

**Kasumi placed the platter on the table and then sat down next to the Doctor. The Doctor's glasses began to fog up again. Kasumi slapped him. "Behave yourself." Kasumi ordered.**

**Ono swallowed nervously. "Yes dear."**

**Nodoka smiled in approval.**

**

* * *

Ranma sat down in the chair and looked nervously at the woman sitting in the chair opposite her. A thick plate of plastic separated the two. "Hi Mom."**

"**You look thin." Nodoka said. "Aren't they feeding you enough?"**

**Ranma shrugged. "Yeah, but the food isn't all that good." Ranma smiled slightly. "I think I've been spoiled by you an Kasumi."**

**Nodoka smiled. "That's very kind of you my son."**

"**Who's bein kind? You know you're a damn good cook." Ranma replied fiercely. She leaned forward. "They listen in on these conversations ya know."**

"**How rude." Nodoka looked around then decided on glaring at the ceiling. She returned her gaze to Ranma. "So Daughter," Nodoka smiled slightly. "This is the last place I expected to find you. Though considering your Father's past I guess it was inevitable." She sighed. "No, that's not true. Your actions were very man," Nodoka broke off. "Honorable." She corrected.**

"**Thanks Mom." Ranma peered behind Nodoka. "Speakin' of Pops." Ranma said. "Is he here?"**

**Nodoka snorted. "I felt, under the circumstances, that it would be best if your father not miss a day of work."**

"**Work?" Ranma exclaimed in disbelief. "Pops is working?" An evil grin came to the red heads face. "As what, circus clown?"**

**Nodoka laughed. "That would be appropriate." She said. "No, your Father is working as a construction worker." The grin that appeared on Nodoka's face matched Ranma's. "The foreman is the husband of a friend of mine. I gave him permission to apply whatever incentives he thought necessary to get a full days work out of him." Ranma laughed. Nodoka watched as the lines of tension eased off of her, sometimes, daughter's face. "Now I only have short time to speak to you and I certainly don't want to waste it talking about your Father." Nodoka placed her hand against the transparent barrier. After a moment, Ranma placed her hand against the plastic as well. "I'm very proud of you." Nodoka said quietly. "It's good to know at least one Saotome knows the meaning of honor." She smiled at Ranma's expression. "Oh yes, I know exactly why you're doing this." She said. "I approve."**

**Ranma swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat. "Thanks Mom." Ranma stared into his mother's eyes and found only love. **

"**Oh now some good news." Nodoka said. "Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are engaged." For some reason Nodoka giggled. "Kasumi didn't come today because she and Ono need some time together."**

"**That's great." Ranma said cheerfully. "I never thought the two of them would ever get together."**

"**Well." Nodoka said. "Kasumi finally took matters into her own hands." Nodoka giggled again. Then Nodoka's expression sobered. "Now before my time is up I want to tell you something." Nodoka blew out a breath. "Ukyo is here." Her hand rose to stop Ranma from speaking. "I still don't know what we can do to make up for your father's ill considered actions but I want you to be kind to her."**

"**You know I will Mom." Ranma grimaced. "Sometimes I wish I were twins."**

"**You do care for Ukyo, don't you?" Nodoka smiled at Ranma's nod. **

"**Good." A guard approached. "It seems my time is nearly up." Nodoka stood. "Until next week."**

* * *

"**Hi Akane." Ukyo said hesitantly.**

"**Ukyo." Akane replied coolly. **

**The two young women stared at each other without speaking for a long time. Finally Ukyo dropped her eyes. "How is he?" She asked.**

"**She, Ukyo, in here, it's she." Akane replied. "She's fine. She gets a little claustrophobic now and then but Ranko's doing fine." Akane stressed the 'Ranko'. Akane peered through the transparent barrier. "How are you doing?"**

"**Well I'm not getting drunk every day anymore." Ukyo kept looking at her hands clasped on her lap.**

"**That's good." Akane shook her head. "You had Ranm, Ranko worried." Akane frowned. "You had me worried as well." **

"**Sorry Akane." Ukyo shrugged without looking up. "This is very difficult you know."**

"**Yeah, I'm sure it is." Akane tapped the plastic causing Ukyo to look up. "I know you're going to talk to Ranma afterwards. I want you to do me a favor."**

"**Favor?" Asked Ukyo. "What kind of favor?"**

"**Nothing too hard." Akane replied. "Don't talk about me or the engagement. Okay?" Akane gave Ukyo a small smile. "Make her laugh if you can."**

**Ukyo returned Akane's smile. "I can do that." Ukyo gave a small almost sad laugh. "Can I flirt?"**

**Akane raised her hand and held her index finger and thumb about an inch apart. "About that much." She gave Ukyo a mock glare. "Just don't get carried away."**

* * *

"**Ukyo!" Ranma cried. "Man it's good to see ya."**

"**Hey Ran-chan." Ukyo replied. "Good to see you." Ukyo placed her elbows on the counter in front of her, then rested her chin on her clasped hands. "Cute outfit."**

**Ranma snorted. "Don't remind me." She tilted her head to one side. "You don't know how much I want a Ran-chan special right now."**

**Ukyo laughed. 'And here I thought I was supposed to cheer him up.' She thought to herself. Ukyo wiped her eyes. "Oh sugar, you don't know how much I would love to make one for you."**

**Ranma searched Ukyo's face. 'She looks tired.' Ranma decided. "You exercising?" Ranma asked in concern. "Getting enough sleep?"**

**Ukyo laughed ruefully. "Is it that obvious?" Ukyo rubbed the back of her head. "Exercising, yeah." She waggled her hands. "Sleeping, that's another story." Ukyo looked down slightly. "I get a little lonely. At night." Ukyo looked up. "Does Akane know about," She chewed her lower lip. "You know. Us?"**

"**I think so." Ranma replied. "She never brought it up, so maybe not." Ranma smiled sheepishly. "Come to think of it, there was this time when she got really mad at me for no reason." Ranma pulled at her pigtail. "Maybe she had a reason after all."**

**Ukyo snorted. "That girl never really needed a reason to get mad at you." She shook her head. "That's not fair. She's really a good person." Ukyo leaned back. "God I wish I could hate her."**

"**I'm kinda glad ya don't." Ranma replied seriously. "For a lot of reasons."**

"**You were my first, you know." Ukyo said with a small smile. 'Only.' She added mentally.**

"**So were you." Ranma replied with a similar smile. Ranma's smile fell slightly. "Sorry Uk-chan." She said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."**

"**I know sugar." Ukyo replied. Ukyo gave a small laugh. "I can't believe we're having this conversation here.**

"**Not like we had a chance before." Ranma smiled sheepishly. "To be honest I was afraid I'd chicken out."**

"**Thought we'd just end up in bed again?" Ukyo asked. She batted her eyes at Ranma.**

"**Yeah." Ranma replied. "I think that's exactly what I thought would happen."**

**Ukyo chuckled. "You're probably right." She shook her head. "Well that explains why you stayed away." Ukyo gave Ranma a sidelong look. "Still tempted?" She asked.**

"**All the time Uk-chan." Ranma replied. "You're a hard woman to get over."**

**Ukyo snorted. "So're you." Ukyo smiled. To Ranma it was the most natural smile she's seen on the chef in a very long time. "For some reason I feel like I found my old friend again." She said. "It feels good."**

"**It feels really good." Ranma replied.**

* * *

"**Hello Daddy." Nabiki said quietly. **

**Soun Tendo looked at his middle daughter. To Nabiki's astonishment the Tendo patriarch bowed his head. "I'm sorry for failing you Daughter." Soun said. Tears leaked from his eyes as he sat back up. **

"**I thought I was supposed to apologize to you." Nabiki said. "I'm the one in prison."**

"**And I'm the one who forced you to break the law." The tears flowed from Soun's eyes. "I should be the one in prison, not the three of you." With obvious effort Soun got his emotions under control. He pounded his chest. "My fault." He cried. "Mine alone."**

"**Daddy!" Nabiki cried. "You're embarrassing me." Nabiki rolled her eyes. Inside she was trying not to laugh. 'That's my Daddy.' She thought in amusement and, to her surprise, gratitude. She smiled as her father stopped crying as quickly as he had started. "That's better. Who's handling the bills?"**

"**I've given the accounts to Kasumi as you instructed." Soun replied. "Don't worry Nabiki, the house is in good hands." He looked down at his own hands. "Any hands other than mine would be good hands." Soun sighed. "Kasumi wants me to start teaching again."**

"**I think that would be a good idea." Nabiki replied. "Speaking of teaching, I met a former student of yours here. Does the name Yasuhara ring a bell?"**

"**Yasuhara? Yasuhara." Soun rubbed his chin. Suddenly Soun raised a finger into the air. "Oh yes, Kiki Yasuhara."**

"**Kiki?" Laughed Nabiki. "We talking about the same woman; built like a refrigerator, face like an old shoe?**

**Soun chuckled. "Sounds like Kiki." Soun pursed her lips. "Good student. Loves all forms of martial arts." Soun leaned forward. "She was one of my earlier students." Soun frowned slightly. "Right after Genma and I broke from the Old Master." Nabiki nodded then waved a hand encouragingly. "We weren't at our best then." Soun sighed. "My best came after I married your mother." Tears began to leak from Soun's eyes. "I miss her." Soun wiped his eyes. **

"**I know Daddy." Nabiki replied in a soft voice. "I know."**

**

* * *

Nabiki walked over to the guard station. "Prisoner Nabiki Tendo to see Sargent Yasuhara." She announced.**

**The guard looked her over. "The Sarge said you'd be by." The guard said. "Funny you don't look like a hotshot martial artist." She said.**

"**What makes you think I'm a martial artist?" Nabiki asked curiously. 'Let's see if I was right about this too.'**

"**Because the Sarge said to give you a gi if you showed." The smile on the guards face was a combination of glee and pity. "Yasuhara makes it a point to interview," The way the guard said interview confirmed Nabiki's suspicions. "Anybody demonstrating an advanced level of skill."**

'**Yep I was right.' She thought. 'Note to self, make sure neither Ranma nor Akane show off.' Nabiki fixed a smile on her face. "Well I really don't consider myself all that advanced, but I would mind testing myself against the Sargent."**

**The guard grinned. "That's exactly what Yasuhara had in mind."**

**Several minutes later Nabiki found herself dressed in an old gi and facing Sargent Yasuhara in a room obviously designed as a training hall. The Sargent grinned at Nabiki. "So Tendo, a little test of skill?" She started circling Nabiki. Nabiki kept her distance while she assessed the Sargent. **

'**Strong.' Was her first assessment. 'Not as strong as Akane but I bet she's just as aggressive.' To test her theory she stopped circling and firmed her stance. Sargent Yasuhara charged. Nabiki swayed away from the fist and quickly raised a leg to block the followup kick. 'Yep.' She threw a quick jab. **

"**Not bad Tendo." Yasuhara said dancing backwards. "I usually tag my opponents with that combo."**

"**You should." Agreed Nabiki. "My dad likes it for the same reason." Nabiki threw a couple quick jabs and kicks to test Yasuhara's defense. 'I could take her.' Nabiki realized. 'Okay Nabs make this look good. Lose but make her work for it.'**

**

* * *

Kimi Ota looked up from the magazine Nabiki had left on her bunk as Nabiki walked in. "How was your mat," Kimi broke off. "Oh shit." She exclaimed. She sprang off the top bunk and hurried over to Nabiki.**

"**It looks worse than it is." Nabiki said but didn't refuse Kimi's assistance. Nabiki's lower lip was swollen and it looked like Nabiki was favoring one leg. "You should see Yasuhara." **

**Kimi pushed Nabiki on to her bunk and then raced over to the sink. She rinsed the rag there in cold water and wrung it out. "Put this over your lip." She commanded. Kimi rummaged under her pillow. "I knew I had some aspirin left." She said a moment later. She got a glass of water and handed it and a couple aspirin to Nabiki.**

"**Thanks Kimi." Nabiki swallowed the pills gratefully.**

"**Was it worth it?" Kimi asked curiously**

**Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, it was worth it." Nabiki grinned then flinched as pain shot through her swollen lip. "Yasuhara proved she is the tougher bitch." She said. "And I was properly convinced of it. Made her work for it though." She said proudly.**

"**You threw the fight?" Kimi said in disbelief.**

**Nabiki nodded. "To be honest, I didn't have to fake it all that much. The woman is actually very good. Still, now she is convinced she can take me if I," Nabiki grinned. "Get out of line." Nabiki rubbed her leg. "Damn she kicks hard." Nabiki suddenly found herself pushed to the bunk.**

"**Let me take a look at that." Kimi said. She started probing Nabiki's leg. "Nothing broken." She declared a moment later. "But you'd better take it easy for a couple days." She started gently massaging the bruised area. "Add massage oil to the list." She said after awhile.**

"**Massage." Nabiki said longingly. "I would kill for a good massage."**

"**Roll over." Kimi commanded. "I've had a little experience giving massages." She said. When Nabiki rolled over she started massaging Nabiki's neck and shoulders. In a minute Nabiki was purring.**

"**A little experience, she said." Nabiki said. She groaned in pleasure as Kimi worked out a kink in her shoulder. **

"**Well I used to work in a couple massage parlors in order to make some quick money." Kimi confessed. "Mostly rub and tug places."**

"**Rub and tug?" Asked Nabiki.**

"**Massage and a hand job." Kimi explained. "Don't anyone ever tell you different, you have to know what you're doing if you want repeat business."**

"**You were a prostitute?" Nabiki said in shock.**

"**Hey." Kimi said defensively. "The money's good." She said. "I'd get half the cost of the massage plus tips." Kimi chuckled. "Regulars always tip better than someone off the street." Kimi continued to work on Nabiki. "And I never put out unless I wanted to."**

"**I didn't know you had a choice." Nabiki said in surprise.**

"**That's the difference between working in a massage parlor and working in a brothel." Kimi replied. "The guys who'd come into a massage parlor actually wanted a massage. It's no big deal jerking a guy off. Heck it barely counts as sex." Nabiki joined Kimi in laughing.**

"**Is that how you got in here?" Nabiki asked curiously.**

"**Nah." Kimi replied. "Well not exactly. I had this customer that wanted more than I was willing to give. God he was a real pig. I didn't even want to work on him but no one else was available."**

"**What happened?"**

"**I may not be in your league." Kimi replied and Nabiki could hear the confidence in her voice. "But I can handle myself. Anyway he tried to force himself on me and I defended myself." Kimi chuckled. "I was a bit forceful."**

"**Good for you." Nabiki said seriously.**

"**Thanks." Kimi started working down Nabiki's spine. "Anyway it turned out he was related to some mucky muck and, well here I am."**

'**Would you have changed what you did if you knew who he was?" Asked Nabiki.**

"**Nope." Kimi replied.**

"**Good." Nabiki arched her back slightly as Kimi started on her lower spine. "The money was that good?" Nabiki asked.**

"**Good enough to pay for my apartment and my mom's." Kimi replied. "Plus I was able to put some money aside for a rainy day. Mostly long term bonds."**

"**You don't get much of a return that way." Nabiki replied. "Oh yeah, right there." Nabiki pillowed her head on her arms. "You have to make your money work for you." Nabiki warmed up to her favorite topic; money. 'Hmm.' Nabiki thought. 'Long term bonds, means she has a good chunk of change.' Nabiki turned her head. "If I were you, I'd have my own business. Find out what people want and get it."**

"**Well that is sort of what I was doing, wasn't it?" Kimi replied with a laugh. She started working her way back up Nabiki's spine. "But I guess that wasn't what you meant."**

"**I don't know." Nabiki replied seriously. "I mean sex is a commodity. I just never really considered it before." Nabiki snorted. "I ran a numbers racket and point shaving scheme. Who am I to judge?"**

"**Good money?" Kimi asked. **

"**Oh yeah." Nabiki replied. "Kept the roof over our heads at any rate." Nabiki gave a small laugh. 'Damn, I really like this woman. We're so alike.'**

**Kimi smiled as she continued her massage. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way." Kimi said after awhile. "But I think you're very attractive."**

**Nabiki was silent for a long moment, then she sighed. "I was wondering when you'd say something like that." She said "I told you I don't swing that way."**

"**Maybe I should stop then." Kimi said with a touch of disappointment in her voice.**

"**Don't you dare." Nabiki commanded. **

**Kimi giggled at Nabiki's tone and continued massaging. Then her face turned serious. "You going to trust me after what I just said?" She asked.**

"**Why shouldn't I?" Nabiki replied. "All you said was that you found me attractive. How could I object to that?"**

"**You know what I meant." Kimi responded with a touch of annoyance in her voice.**

"**Yeah, I did." Nabiki turned her head toward the wall. "They called me the Ice Queen in High School." She said softly. "I never, the boys wouldn't, I think I scared the boys off." She finished slightly incoherently.**

**Kimi's massage became softer, almost a caress. "Bummer." She said. "Well, what do you expect from boys?" She asked. "When what you needed was a man."**

"**I think I scared them off too." Nabiki replied. **

"**You are not going to lie there and tell me you're a virgin are you?" Kimi asked. Nabiki hesitated then nodded slightly. "Oh my." Kimi said. "So what did you do when you got horny?" Nabiki raised her hand and wiggled it. Kimi giggled. "Well that does work." Her hands started kneading the tops of Nabiki's buttocks. Nabiki wriggled. "Good spot, huh?" Kimi shifted downwards slightly. "Between you and me, it's better when someone else does it."**

"**So I heard." Nabiki mumbled. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought to herself. Her legs spread slightly at the pressure of Kimi's hands. "I always thought I was straight." She muttered.**

"**Straight, gay." Kimi replied. "They're just words. If it makes you feel any better, I still like men."**

**Nabiki turned her head. "Then why?"**

"**You see any men here?" Kimi asked. "I'm going to be here for two years. That's a long time without a man."**

"**I wouldn't know." Nabiki replied.**

**Kimi stopped massaging. "Roll over." She said. When Nabiki rolled over, Kimi lay down next to her. "I like you chief." Kimi said. "You're smart, attractive and tough." Her face was close to Nabiki's. "I like tough women." Her hand raised and stroked Nabiki's cheek. "I could be good to you, if you'll let me."**

**Nabiki swallowed nervously. She looked into Kimi's eyes. "I think I like tough women too." Nabiki said finally. "You're going to have to show me." She said a moment later. "I don't know what to do."**

"**Don't worry chief; I think you're going to be a natural." Kimi said softly. She leaned closer and pressed her lips softly against Nabiki's. "Well?" She said when she broke the kiss.**

"**Do that again." Nabiki said. "I need to check something."**

**Kimi grinned and pressed her lips against Nabiki's again. This time she let her tongue emerge from her mouth and press against Nabiki's lips. Nabiki opened her mouth slightly and sucked on Kimi's tongue. Nabiki felt her breath start coming faster. She broke the kiss and pulled away from Kimi.**

"**Do you want to stop?" Kimi said trying to hide her disappointment. She smiled when Nabiki shook her head. "Then why'd you pull away?"**

"**I didn't think I'd like it so much." Nabiki said. She stared at Kimi wide-eyed. "It scared me." She admitted reluctantly.**

"**Wanna try again Chief?" She said with a giggle.**

"**On two conditions." Nabiki replied in her best Ice Queen tones. "Let's take it a little slower." **

**Kimi nodded. "No problem, slow is better anyway." She replied. "What's the second condition?"**

"**I like my friends to call me Nabs." Nabiki said with a blush.**

**Kimi smiled and cupped Nabiki's cheek in her hand. "I would very much like to call you Nabs."**

"**Oh shut up and kiss me again." Nabiki said.**

**End Chapter 3**

**Authors Notes: I'll let this one stand on its own without comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'**Shopping trip'**

**Ranma, Akane, Nabiki and Kimi walked into the small weight room the prison had. "Hey look." Nabiki said happily. "Treadmills." **

"**Yeah." Kimi walked quickly over to one of the vacant treadmills. "Dibs." She called. "Hey Nabs." Kimi continued. "There's another one free."**

'**Nabs?' Akane thought. 'That was quick.' She waved her hands at Nabiki. "Go ahead Sis." She said. "They have free weights." She grabbed Ranma's hand. "Come on Ranko." She said. "Spot me."**

**Ranma laughed. "You're on." Ranma and Akane went over to a bench while Nabiki walked over and took the remaining free treadmill. She and Kimi weren't next to each other but close enough to have a conversation. Even so, for the first few minutes she concentrated on getting her heart rate up. From the concentrated look on Kimi's face; the other woman was intent on the same thing. Soon Nabiki got into a comfortable rhythm and was able to better take in her surroundings.**

"**Hey they have music playing." Nabiki said suddenly as a quiet background music came to her ears. **

**Kimi nodded. "Must have been pretty quiet recently." Kimi replied. "It's one of the first privileges they take away when things are getting out of hand." Kimi listened to the music. "Must be an American station." Kimi decided. Kimi hummed along. "Hey I know this song." She said suddenly. "Let's get physical. Physical." She sang in bad English. "I wanna get physical."**

**Nabiki laughed. She looked around as she worked out on the treadmill. Ranma and Akane were not far away. Akane was at a weight bench. A bar with a good number of plates rested on the benches' uprights. "Whoa." She exclaimed softly.**

**The woman working on the treadmill next to Nabiki followed Nabiki's gaze. "No way." She exclaimed suddenly. "Who's she trying to kid?"**

**Nabiki turned to the woman. "Oh I don't know." She said. "She looks awfully strong."**

**The woman snorted. "I'll give you that, but there ain't no way she can lift that." The woman gestured with her chin while she continued to work on the treadmill. "She must have at least a hundred kilos on that bar."**

"**Is that a lot?" Nabiki asked. "I don't know much about weights or anything. But that girl certainly looks strong."**

**Kimi looked up. 'What's with the dumb broad act all of a sudden?' She caught Nabiki's eye. Nabiki just widened her eyes slightly. Kimi raised an eyebrow. "I got two hundred yen says she can't." Kimi said.**

"**You're on." Nabiki replied. 'Good girl.'**

"**How about a thousand yen?" Asked the woman. **

**Nabiki looked concerned. She looked from the woman to where Akane was stretching. " I don't know." She said. "I only have five hundred yen on me."**

"**Tell you what." Said the woman. She stopped her treadmill and walked over to Nabiki. "How about putting up your five hundred yen against my one thousand?"**

**Nabiki beetled her brow. Then she shrugged. "Sure why not?" She stuck her hand out. "Deal." The other woman shook Nabiki's hand. "Deal." She said.**

**Kimi walked over to Nabiki. "Do you have five hundred yen on you?" She asked in a whisper.**

"**No." Nabiki whispered back. "Don't worry." She stopped the treadmill. Nabiki turned to the other woman. She waved an arm toward where Akane was now lying on the bench. "Shall we?"**

**The three women walked over to the bench. Akane reached up and placed her hands carefully on the bar about shoulder's width apart. Akane nodded to Ranma. Akane pushed while Ranma pulled on the bar. The heavily weighted bar swung free of the brackets. Akane let the bar sink down to her chest. Akane started sucking in air in little gasps. She pressed. The bar lifted smoothly off her chest and into the air. "One." Called Ranma.**

**Nabiki tapped the now gaping woman on the shoulder. "One thousand yen please." The woman nodded with her mouth gaping open. **

"**It's worth it." She gasped. She handed a couple of bills to Nabiki. "Damn that broad is strong."**

"**Double or nothing?" Asked Nabiki. "Ten reps."**

"**You're kidding." The woman looked at Nabiki in disbelief. A look that was shared by Kimi.**

"**Two." Called Ranma.**

**The woman's head snapped around. She stared at Akane.**

"**Three." Called Ranma.**

"**Deal." Said the woman. She pulled out a couple more bills from her pocket. By this time a number of other woman had started to congregate around Akane's bench.**

"**Anyone else want a piece of the action?" Asked Nabiki. "Ten reps."**

"**Four." Called Ranma. A faint sheen of sweat started to form on Akane's brow.**

"**What odds?" Asked one of the observers.**

"**Two to one." Nabiki replied back quickly. **

"**Five." Called Ranma. Akane seemed to struggle to lift the weight.**

"**I got a hundred yen, says she can't." The woman said quickly. "Two hundred yen." Said another. "Five hundred." Nabiki pulled a pad out of her pocket and a pencil and started writing down the bets. She handed each bettor a slip with the odds and the amount bet. Once she collected the bets she turned to Ranma and gave the redhead a slight nod.**

"**Finish it Tomboy." Ranma said. "Eight. Nine. Ten." Called Ranma as Akane suddenly seemed to get stronger and lifted the weights smoothly and easily. Akane racked the weight. "Way to go Tomboy." Nabiki walked around and collected her winnings. Akane got off the bench and Ranma sat down. "My turn."**

"**Now that's impossible." Called a woman.**

"**Wanna bet?" Asked Nabiki. She looked around. "Five to one. Ten reps."**

"**You're on." Shouted the women in unison.**

**Later that evening Nabiki and Kimi were in their cell. A respectable pile of bank notes were stacked neatly in the middle of the table. "A couple more of those and we'll have enough for our first shopping trip." Nabiki said in glee.**

**Kimi shook her head. "Now that was incredible." She looked at Nabiki. "And you," Kimi shook her head again. "It was a pleasure to watch a master in action."**

"**Why thank you Kimi." Nabiki grinned. "You played the part of the shill pretty good." She said. "Good catch."**

**Kimi ducked her head. "I just was hoping you knew what you were doing." Kimi looked at the pile of money. "Apparently you did."**

* * *

"**Okay guys." Nabiki said. "I think tonight's the night."**

"**Awright." Exclaimed Ranma. "I was wonderin when you'd give us the okay."**

"**Can you really get out of here?" Asked Kimi. "I mean without getting caught."**

**Ranma smirked. "Yep." She said. "The biggest problem will be keeping the Tomboy from falling down or something."**

"**Ranma." Growled Akane. "Remember your promise." She turned to Kimi. "If Ranma says we can get in and out without being seen then we can get in and out without being seen." She looked down at her orange prison outfit. "The biggest problem is this thing." She pulled at the orange outfit. "It isn't exactly street wear."**

'**I wonder why she calls her Ranma?' Kimi thought. "Got it covered." Kimi said. She reached under her bunk and pulled out two gray pairs of sweats. "They'll be a little big for you Ranko, but it was the best I could do." She said. "They belong to a couple prison guards; I don't think they'll miss them for a couple days at least." Ranma stashed the outfits under her prison uniform.**

"**Good work Kimi." Said Nabiki. "See? I told you she was resourceful." She gave Kimi a proud smile. She handed Akane a sheet of paper. "Here's the list. Try to get as much of what's on there as possible."**

"**There's a twenty-four hour store about five miles south of here." Added Kimi. "Lights out is in an hour but the guards do a sweep of the place an hour later. I'd wait another hour before going. Just to be safe."**

"**Good thinking Kimi." Nabiki agreed. She handed Akane an envelope. "This is all the money we've saved so far. Don't lose it." She smiled at Akane. "Good luck Sis."**

"**Thanks Nabiki." Akane replied. She stuffed the envelope and the list inside her blouse. "Come on Ranma, we need to get some rest before we go out." **

**Akane and Ranma exited Nabiki and Kimi's cell and walked to their cell. Ranma was about to climb into the top bunk but was stopped by Akane. "Come here, Ranma." Akane said. She pointed to the lower bunk. "You know I can't sleep when I'm nervous. I need a cuddle." Akane pushed Ranma into the lower bunk. "Move over." Akane got in and wrapped the redhead in her arms. "You know you're pretty cuddly, not as cuddly as p-chan but not too bad."**

"**Stupid pig." Grumbled Ranma. "I'm the one you should have been cuddling not him." She said. "Ow."**

"**I can't believe you're still jealous of p-chan." Akane said. "He's just a pig you know."**

"**Yeah, yeah." Replied Ranma. "Still isn't right."**

"**Honestly Ranma, the way you carry on you'd think he was Ryoga." Ranma stiffened in Akane's arms. "That's it." Akane said suddenly. "It's Ryoga you're jealous of." She said. "I should have realized. That's the big secret isn't it? P-chan belonged to Ryoga."**

"**Yeah, that's it." Ranma said quickly. "You knew I was jealous of Ryoga?" Ranma asked a moment later.**

"**Well it took me awhile, but yeah." She laughed quietly against the back of Ranma's neck. "He never had a chance you know."**

**Ranma rolled over and looked at Akane. "Really?" She asked. "I dunno, I kinda thought." Ranma trailed off. "I always worried about that."**

"**You know I think it's kind of sweet that you'd be jealous but you really have no reason to be." Akane smiled into Ranma's eyes. Ranma smiled back. Akane tilted her head slightly and tightened her hold on Ranma. "Now I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."**

"**Akane?" Ranma shivered when Akane placed her lips against hers. "You kissed me." Ranma gasped when the kiss broke. "And we're girls." Ranma smiled hesitantly. "And you didn't get mad at me neither."**

"**Want me to do it again?" Asked Akane. Ranma nodded rapidly. Akane grinned. "Good, because I want to do it again too."**

"**Tomboy wake up." Ranma shook the sleeping Akane. "It's time to go."**

"**I'm awake." Akane said a moment later. She rolled out of the bunk and reached under the mattress. "Here." She handed Ranma a gray sweat suit and then quickly donned her own. She then stashed the envelope with the money and the shopping list securely in her bra. "Okay now what?"**

**Ranma smirked. She pointed to the lock. "Think you can generate some hot chi?" She asked. "Or am I gonna have to insult ya?"**

"**Ranma." Akane growled. She held up her hands and a reddish glow sprang up around them. "How hot do you want it?" She said in a teasing voice.**

**Ranma grinned. "Just don't melt the door." Ranma pointed. "Put your hands there." Ranma placed her own hands about six inches apart. A pale blue glow appeared and Akane could feel the room get cooler even with all of the hot chi she was generating. Ranma let her own cold chi grow then suddenly slapped her hands against the lock. There was a faint click. Ranma grinned and pulled the cell door open. "Tah dah." She chortled quietly.**

"**Show off." Akane said fondly. "Not bad Ranma." She looked at the red head. "What would you have done if I wasn't here to generate hot chi?" She asked curiously.**

**Ranma shrugged. "I woulda thoughta somethin." She replied. She stuck her head out of the cell and looked around. "The coast is clear." She said. "Let's go." With Ranma leading the two women crept quietly down the corridor. Ranma raised a hand to stop them. She waited a moment then waved them forward again. They traveled to the end of the corridor then Ranma pointed upwards. Ranma hopped on to the railing and then leaped upwards. Akane took a deep breath and followed. The two martial artists quickly reached the top floor of the prison, leapfrogging each other as they ascended. **

**

* * *

The guard on duty hid a yawn behind her hand. 'Three more hours.' She thought. 'I am so bored.' She glanced at thebank of monitors in front of her."****What the?" She exclaimed suddenly. ** " 

"**Problem Omura?" Her partner asked. The guard wandered over to peek over Omura's shoulder at the bank of monitors.**

"**I thought I saw something." Omura replied. She pointed at one of the monitors. "It," Omura chuckled in embarrassment. "For a split second, it looked like something was standing on the railing," She shrugged. "Then nothing." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm not cut out for the graveyard shift." She checked the bank of lights in front of her. All the lights indicated that all the cells were closed.**

**The other corrections officer chuckled. "Yeah it can get to you." She replied. "Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone on the graveyard shift sooner or later."**

**

* * *

Ranma pointed upwards again. **

**Above them could be seen some structural beams. Ranma jumped and landed on one of the beams. Akane followed. She wobbled for a moment then caught her balance. They continued on along the aerial pathway. Finally they came to a large air circulation vent, large enough for the two of them to navigate through on hands and knees. "We gotta be real quiet." Ranma admonished. Akane nodded and followed Ranma into the duct work. Eventually they came to a grating. Ranma leaned forward and pushed the grating out of place and caught it before it could fall. Akane could see the night sky through the opening. **

"**Okay." Ranma said. "We're almost out. We climb down the outside of the building, jump to the top of the wall over there," Ranma pointed. "And we're home free." Ranma chuckled. "Just watch out for the razor wire." Ranma climbed out of the opening.**

**Akane looked out the vent opening. 'The things I do.' She swallowed and followed Ranma as he descended the side of the building. In a matter of a couple minutes they had descended the side of the building and jumped to the wall. Akane jumped down and joined Ranma outside the prison compound. The two of them started running. A moment later Akane threw back her head and laughed joyfully.**

"**Having fun?" Ranma asked as they ran.**

"**Yep." Akane replied. "I have to admit, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."**

**Ranma laughed. "That's my Tomboy."**

**

* * *

The shopkeeper heard the bell to his twenty-four hour convenience store tinkle. He noticed two attractive women in sweat suits walk in. One grabbed a shopping cart and the two of them started walking rapidly up and down the aisles. Murmured whispers and the occasional giggles reached his ears. He shrugged. **

**Several minutes later the two girls reached the counter and the shopkeeper's eyebrows rose when he saw the shopping cart was nearly full. He started ringing up the items. 'Perfumes, soap, toothpaste, body oil.' He tallied up the items. "Shopping for a sorority house?" He guessed.**

"**Gee mister." The cute redhead said. "That's right. How did you know?" The redhead gave the shopkeeper a look that made him weak in the knees. **

"**Just a guess." The man said mesmerized by the redhead's beauty. "That's a lot even for a sorority." He said a moment later.**

"**It's part of our pledge." The other girl an extremely attractive brunette explained. She looked at a list she held. "It's a good thing you had everything we were supposed to bring back." She paid the bill.**

**The man laughed. "Well that explains it." He said. "It's a good thing you'll only have to do this once."**

"**I wish." Said the brunette. "You'll probably see us again." She smiled.**

'**The redhead is beautiful.' The shopkeeper thought in awe. 'But that smile.' He swallowed. "Really?" He stammered. "Well I hope to see you two again." He reached behind the counter and grabbed a large box of chocolates. "Here." He said. "Just for being such nice customers." The redhead crooked a finger and the shopkeeper leaned forward. He nearly passed out when the redhead and the brunette each gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. **

"**Bye Mr. Shopkeeper." The redhead said cutely. The shop bell tinkled and they were gone.**

"**Wow." Whispered the shopkeeper.**

**

* * *

Ranma closed the cell door behind her. She gave it a little tug to make sure the lock had set and sat down on the bunk next to Akane. They had stashed most of what they had bought in the duct work, only bringing back a few samples of each item. The two of them quickly pulled off the gray sweats and Akane stashed them under her mattress. Ranma stretched and then made to climb into the top bunk. **

"**Where do you think you're going?" Akane asked in a firm tone. She pointed to the lower bunk. "Get in there."**

"**What?" Ranma asked. "More cuddling?"**

"**You have a problem with that?" Growled Akane.**

**Ranma grinned. "Nope. Not at all." She replied. She got into the lower bunk. **

**Akane got in afterwards and wrapped an arm around Ranma's waist. "I had a good time." She whispered. "It felt good working together again." She kissed the back of Ranma's neck. She smiled as she felt a shiver go through the redhead's body. "Not fighting."**

"**Especially not fighting." Agreed Ranma. "We make a good team." She said sleepily. She turned in Akane's arms until she faced the brunette. "Can I get a good night kiss?" She asked. Ranma shivered again when Akane captured her mouth and kissed her hungrily. "Wow." Ranma said when they broke the kiss. "Um Akane?"**

"**Yes Ranma?" Ranma didn't say anything just took Akane's hand and put it on her breast. To Ranma's relief and pleasure, Akane not only didn't pull her hand away but began gently kneading the redhead's large breast through the prison tunic. Akane leaned forward and captured Ranma's mouth again while continuing to caress her breasts. Ranma moaned. Akane broke the kiss and rolled over and captured Ranma beneath her body. Akane grabbed Ranma's wrists and held the redheads arms over her head and against the bed. "I thought you were sleepy." Akane said in an almost growl. She ground her hips against Ranma's. **

"**After that kiss?" Ranma husked back. "Now I'm too horny to sleep."**

**Akane smiled hungrily. "We can't have that, now can we?" **

**

* * *

Authors Notes. Yep there's a lemon scene. Let me know if you want it. The scene works without it. Lerris, I hope this answered your question about how they'd get in and out of the prison. Thanks everyone for the great reviews. **

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Vengeance'

Nabiki and Kimi walked into the television lounge. A small number of women were watching a local soap opera. 'Perfect.' Thought Nabiki. The two women sat down in a couple vacant chairs close to several other women, though Nabiki made sure it wasn't in direct sight of the surveillance camera. Nabiki made herself comfortable then reached into her smock and pulled out a small bottle. Nabiki opened the bottle and placed the open end against her wrist. Nabiki closed the bottle, replaced it in her smock and then rubbed her wrists together. Nabiki sniffed at her wrist and smiled. "What do you think Kimi?" She asked and extended her wrist to Kimi.

Kimi sniffed. She nodded. "Definitely your scent." Kimi said.

One of the women snapped her head around. "I smell perfume." She said in disbelief. She looked over to where Nabiki and Kimi were sitting. She sniffed again. A look on longing appeared on her face. "Where? How?" She whispered. She swallowed. "Never mind. Do you have any more?"

Nabiki locked her eyes on the woman. "Possibly." She said calmly. "For a price." Nabiki smiled her most shark-like smile. "Come to Cell 52 later and we can talk."

By the end of the day, Nabiki and Kimi had completed making the rounds of the prison. They never really said anything. They'd just oh so nonchalantly demonstrate one or more of their wares. That would usually be enough. Someone would talk to them.

As they approached their cell they could see a number of women already clustered around their cell door. Ranma and Akane were standing in front of the cell keeping order. Ranma spotted their approach first. Ranma nodded to Nabiki.

"Word gets around fast." Ranma said with a grin. "How do you want to handle it?"

"One at a time." Nabiki said easily. She and Kimi entered their cell. A moment later Ranma let the first of the women in. Nabiki pointed to the bunk. "Please have a seat." The woman nodded and sat down Nabiki gave the woman her best shark grin. "This is how it works." Nabiki said. "You tell me what you want, I'll tell you how much. You pay up front. Delivery will be later." Nabiki crossed her legs and folded her arms. "No booze, no drugs, no cigarettes, other than that." Nabiki said. "So what can I do for you?" Nabiki asked.

The woman licked her lips. "I heard," The woman began hesitantly. "Is it true you have," The woman broke off. She pulled at her hair. "My hair feels like straw." She said finally.

Kimi walked over to the woman and touched a lock of the woman's hair. "You poor thing." Kimi said in sympathy. "We must do something for her Chief."

"I'll pay anything." The woman said.

Nabiki nodded to Kimi. Kimi walked over to her bunk and rummaged under her mattress. She pulled out a trial size bottle and looked at it. She nodded. Kimi walked over and held the bottle in front of the woman. "Two thousand yen."

The woman's eyes widened. "That's my favorite brand." She said in wonder. She made to grab at the bottle but Kimi pulled it out of reach.

"This is just for display purposes." Kimi said. "As the Chief said. Delivery comes later."

The woman scrambled at her smock and extracted several bills. "Deal." She said. She handed the bank notes to Nabiki. "My names Aoi Kasamura. I'm in cell 122."

Nabiki nodded and wrote down the information in her note pad and then handed the woman a receipt. "You'll be hearing from us." Nabiki said. "Anything else?"

"No, this'll be fine for now." The woman rose. "Thank you. Chief."

Kimi escorted the woman to the cell door. "Next." She said.

Aoi Kasamura woke up the following morning. She rolled over in her bunk and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock seeing a small bottle sitting on her pillow. She grabbed at it. "Oh my heavens." She gasped. Aoi clutched the bottle to her chest.

A week later Nabiki sat in her bunk counting the day's take. "Heh." She said in satisfaction. "We've already broke even." She stashed the money under her mattress. "I'll have Ranko hide this tonight."

"Good." Said Kimi. "We make a pretty good team, huh Nabs?"

"A very good team, Kimi." Nabiki agreed. "You made some excellent guesses about what to get." Nabiki patted her bunk. "How about we celebrate?"

Kimi laughed. "God you're insatiable."

"I am too satiable." Nabiki said primly. Then she grinned. "It's your fault you know."

"I've created a monster." Kimi sat down next to Nabiki. "What are you going to do when you get out of here and I'm stuck behind?" She teased.

"I don't know." Nabiki said seriously. "I really don't want to think about it."

"Hey. Hey." Kimi said soothingly. "Let's not worry about what might be. We have now. That's all that counts." She gave Nabiki a searching look. "What's wrong Nabs?"

"I don't know." Nabiki replied. "I guess I never expected to care for another woman." She admitted after awhile. "Let alone having a woman for a lover."

"Think I might have ruined you for men?" Asked Kimi. She smiled at Nabiki's blush. "Thought so." She took Nabiki's hand. "If you want to know the truth, I think you may be ruining me for men too." Then she smiled. "But Auntie Kimi has a solution for that."

Nabiki giggled. "And that is?"

"When I get out," She pointed to Nabiki and then herself. "You and I are going to get together and pick out the hottest guy we can find and give him a night he'll remember for the rest of his life." She grinned. "Deal?"

Nabiki grinned back. "Deal." She replied. "One guy?" She asked a moment later.

"Yup." Kimi giggled again. "Just in case you need a little something extra."

"Good thinking." Nabiki agreed. "Speaking of something extra." Nabiki took Kimi's hand and placed it on her breast.

"God, I created a monster." Kimi repeated. She giggled. "Damn I'm good."

* * *

"Don't take this wrong Tomboy." Ranma said. "But I think prison life agrees with Nabiki."

Akane rolled her eyes. "You noticed, huh?" She and Ranma were working in the prison kitchen. For obvious reasons Ranma kept nervously looking toward the large stove where a pot of water was boiling. Akane kept a bottle of cold water at her side. Just in case. "My sister, the junior Yakusa." Akane cracked.

"I dunno Akane." Ranma replied. "At this rate she's gonna be a senior Yakusa." Ranma chuckled. "Damn I'm glad she's on our side."

"Well you did say making money was her art." Akane gave Ranma the last plate to dry. She and Ranma stacked up the dishes and carried them to a large cabinet. Ranma looked quickly around and, seeing that they were alone, started tossing the plates into the cabinet. They landed evenly stacked. "Show off." Akane said. Then she leaned over and gave Ranma a quick kiss. "Want to go for a walk tonight?" Akane whispered. "Just for fun."

"Oh like I'm gonna say no." Ranma replied.

"Oh good." Akane looked around. "I think we're done here." The two women walked to the guard station. "We've finished the dishes." Akane said. "All wash, dried and put away."

"That was fast." Said the guard. She reached down. There was a buzz and the door swung open. "See you tomorrow."

Akane and Ranma waved in acknowledgment and walked back into the main part of the prison. As they neared their cell Nabiki came running toward them. "Hey Nabs." Called Ranma. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Kimi?" Nabiki asked worriedly. "We were supposed to meet at the library but she never showed."

"Sorry we just got off work." Akane replied. "When was this supposed to happen?"

"About an hour ago." Nabiki replied. "Kimi is reliable. She's never late."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Akane replied. She took in the worried look on Nabiki's face. "Well it couldn't hurt to go look for her." The three women started walking through the prison. They inquired about Kimi's location from those acquaintances they ran into. The fifth person they met remembered seeing Kimi heading toward the showers.

"As good a place to look as any." Ranma said. The three women walked toward the showers. As they entered they noticed that the lights were out. Ranma and Akane immediately went into threat mode. "The lights are never out at this time." Ranma said ominously. Her head snapped around. "Did you hear something?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah, it sounded like," She broke off. "Let's go see."

Now that their eyes had started to adjust to the gloom, they could start making out details. Akane and Ranma both looked to where they had heard a sound. Lying on the floor against the far corner was a naked body.

"Kimi!" Screamed Nabiki. She raced ahead of Ranma and Akane. When Ranma and Akane reached her she was holding a beaten and battered Kimi Ota in her arms. "Kimi." Nabiki pushed the other woman's hair away from her face. She flinched when she saw how badly beaten her face was. "Kimi. Talk to me. Please talk to me."

"N-nabs?" Came Kimi's weak voice. "Yo-you're here?"

"Who did this Kimi?" Demanded Nabiki. She placed one arm under Kimi's legs and stood taking the taller women with her. "Was it Satoh?"

Kimi nodded slightly. "Y-yeah. Satoh."

Nabiki, holding Kimi in her arms, turned to Ranma and Akane. "Find her." She hissed. "Find Satoh. I'll get Kimi to the infirmary."

"Not a problem." Ranma said grimly. "You want we should teach her to mess with your friends?"

"No." Replied Nabiki. "You find her and bring her to the roof, then get me." Nabiki growled. "If anyone is doing any teaching around here, it's going to be me."

"Go with her Tomboy." Ranma said. "I'll find Satoh."

"Don't hurt her Ranma." Akane said. She smiled coldly. "That's Nabiki's job."

Ranma snorted and raced off.

"Come on Nabiki." Akane said. "Let's get your girlfriend to the infirmary."

Nabiki nodded and started walking. She refused any help from Akane in carrying Kimi. "Don't worry baby." She whispered to Kimi as they walked. "I'll make them pay." They quickly reached the infirmary. Akane just grabbed the nearest nurse and hustled her to where Nabiki still held Kimi.

"She was beaten." Akane explained. "We found her in the showers." She grabbed the nurse by the front of her uniform. "Now you will treat her and do it quickly. I'm in no mood to argue."

* * *

Ranma walked quickly around the prison. She knew where Satoh normally hung out and it was just a short time before she found Satoh and her two cronies. The three women were in Satoh's cell. From the sound of laughter it appeared they were replaying their earlier actions. Ranma walked into the cell. "That was not a very nice thing to do." She said.

Satoh looked up in surprise. Then she grinned nastily. "I was planning of saving you for last." Satoh said. The big woman stood. "Like dessert."

"Sorry but I think your menu is about to change." Ranma smiled coldly.

"Hey who turned on the air conditioning?" One of the women said suddenly. "It's freezing in here."

"Fuck that." Satoh advanced on Ranma. "You have got to be the dumbest broad on the planet. You just saved me a lot of trouble and you don't have Nabiki to protect your ass."

Ranma snorted. "I'm gonna let the three of you in on a little secret." Ranma walked over to Satoh and, almost negligently, knocked the big woman to her knees. "Nabiki isn't protecting me." Ranma explained. "I'm protecting her." She raised a knee into Satoh's face. Then she quickly turned on the other two women. It was a matter of seconds for Ranma to render all three women unconscious.

Satoh slowly came to consciousness. Her first thought was that she was blind but then she realized that it was just night. Her second realization was that she was outside. Her third was that Nabiki Tendo was staring angrily down at her. Satoh tried to surge to her feet but found, to her horror, that her legs wouldn't obey her.

"You're lucky." Nabiki hissed. "I don't kill people."

"I do." Muttered Ranma.

Satoh turned pale at Ranma's words. She stared at the red head in horror. The words were delivered with such conviction that Satoh couldn't not believe it to be the truth.

"That's why I'm doing this." Nabiki said. "Like I said, I don't kill people. But I have absolutely no problem with making someone wish they were never born." She grabbed Satoh by her hair and pulled. This was when Satoh realized that she couldn't speak either. Nabiki dragged Satoh across the roof top and Satoh had another realization. She was naked. "You hurt my friend." Nabiki said in a voice as cold as death itself. Nabiki continued to drag Satoh along the concrete rooftop. Finally she dragged Satoh back to where Ranma and Akane stood. "You can leave if you want sis." Nabiki said. "This is going to get ugly."

Akane cracked her knuckles. "You mean uglier than she already is?" Akane's laugh was completely devoid of humor. "Uh Uh. Someone got my big sister upset. You know how we Tendo's stick together." She said. Akane reached down and pulled Satoh to her feet. "God you're ugly." Akane spun Satoh around so she was facing Nabiki. She pushed. Satoh stumbled forward. Right into Nabiki's fist. Satoh crashed to the ground.

Ranma picked up Satoh. "Gettin uglier by the second." She spun Satoh around and pushed her toward Nabiki. This time she met Nabiki's foot. Every time she hit the ground either Ranma or Akane would pick her up and push her toward Nabiki. Finally a battered and dazed Satoh found herself leaning against a concrete wall. Nabiki stood in front of her. "Any last words?" Nabiki asked. She started punching.

"Well it may not be the chestnut fist." Ranma said in clinical detachment. "But it gets the job done."

"Think we should stop her?" Asked Akane.

"Do you think I'd stop if that had been you?" Ranma shot back. "I may not be the smartest guy on the planet. But even I know that Nabiki cares for Kimi."

"Yeah." Agreed Akane.

* * *

Warden Itsuro Kenichi glared at Sargent Yasuhara. "Three fights." He growled. "Three fights in less than a month. Four people in the infirmary. Do you have any idea what kind of ass reaming I am going to get over this?" The warden was an older man in his early sixties. His hair, what was left of it, was gray, almost white. He was thin almost to the point of emaciation. The expression on his face put one to mind of someone sucking on a lemon. 'This was supposed to be an easy job.' He thought in annoyance. 'It's a freaking woman's prison.'

Kenichi had just been assigned as warden to the prison. A veteran of over twenty years in the Japanese penal system, Kenichi had considered this last assignment as sort of a reward. Almost a semi-retirement before he really did retire. He was just starting to know the people who worked for him and some of what he was learning he didn't like.

"I wouldn't call the first one a fight." Yasuhara protested mildly. "More like two people getting acquainted."

"Don't give me that Yasuhara." the warden shot back. "You put Satoh in the hole because of it."

"Well, she did start it." The Sargent replied. "Tendo was pretty restrained I thought."

"Speaking of Tendo." The warden brushed at his thinning hair. "Why isn't she in the hole over this?"

The Sargent shrugged. "There's no evidence she had anything to do with it." She replied. "And until Satoh wakes up and tells us who did it. It could have been anybody." Yasuhara shrugged again. "I'm still trying to figure out how Satoh ended up on the roof."

The warden blew out an annoyed breath. "And that's another thing." He growled. "What kind of panty-assed security do we have around here? I want to know how she got there. I want to know where the hole is and I want it filled." The warden took another breath to calm himself. "Now what do you know about the drug trade in here?"

* * *

Kimi Ota opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't. She moaned as the pain of her battered body reasserted herself. She felt someone place a cool towel over her forehead. "Nabs?"

"Who else?" Nabiki sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "Welcome back."

"How?" Kimi swallowed. "How long was I out?" She finished.

"Couple days." Nabiki replied. "I talked to the doctor." Nabiki smiled reassuringly. "You lost a tooth, but other than that, you're going to be fine." Nabiki leaned closer. "Don't worry about Satoh." She whispered. "She's been taken care of."

"You didn't?" Kimi asked worriedly.

"She'll live." Nabiki replied coldly. "Don't worry, I wasn't about to sink to her level." She stood. "Now you listen to the doctor and get well. We have a date to keep when we get out of here." She leaned over and kissed Kimi on the lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Insatiable." Cracked Kimi.

"You know it." Nabiki replied. "Now get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow."

Nabiki walked out of the infirmary and made her way back toward her cell. She noticed idly that she was given a lot more space as she moved through the prison population. A surprising number of inmates gave her, what could only be described as, grateful smiles. Even so, no one spoke to her. Instead of going to her cell she walked into the one occupied by Ranma and Akane.

"Hey sis." Called Akane. "How's Kimi?"

"She's fine." Nabiki replied. She sat down on the lower bunk next to Akane. "How long have you known?" She asked.

Akane snorted. "About you and Kimi?" Nabiki nodded. "About a week." Akane grinned. "In the future use two pillows."

"Yeah Nabs." Agreed Ranma. "You're loud."

Nabiki blushed. "You're not upset?" She asked Akane.

"Oh please." Akane replied tartly. "My fiancé turns into a girl. Something I'm just beginning to appreciate." Ranma blushed. "Why would I be upset?"

"Surprised maybe." Ranma added. "Should have figured that Ice Queen would be attracted to another Ice Queen. You two are awfully alike you know." Ranma shuddered theatrically. "Nerima is doomed."

"Shut up Ranma." Akane took her sister's hand. "If she makes you happy, that's all that matters."

Nabiki smiled. "Thanks sis." She looked at the cell door as it opened. "Company."

"I figured I find all three of you here." Said a voice from the cell door. Akane and Ranma looked up. Sargent Yasuhara stood framed in the doorway. She walked in. Instead of walking over to Nabiki she walked straight to Ranma. She looked at the redhead for a second then threw a sharp, hard punch at Ranma's head. Ranma's hand shot up and stopped the punch. The redhead barely moved from the impact. "Holding out on me huh?" Yasuhara scratched her head. "According to a buddy of mine in Nerima." She said. "You're Ranma Saotome."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Stammered Ranma. "I'm Ranko Tendo."

"Save it." Yasuhara said. "Don't worry I'm not planning on exposing your little secret." She snorted. "I don't think anyone would believe me." She gave Ranma an inquiring look. "Heck, I don't believe it. " She gave Ranma an almost leer. "I don't care why kind of clothes you wear, there ain't no way you can hide those. One day I'd like you to tell me how you convinced people you're a guy."

"What do you want Yasuhara?" Nabiki asked. 'Okay she thinks Ranma is a cross-dresser. She doesn't believe in the curse. Let's keep it that way.' Nabiki let no trace of her thoughts show on her face.

"I'd be polite if I were you." Yasuhara said. "Right now you're facing ten days in the hole for fighting."

"Yeah?" Nabiki said cooly. "It'll be worth it. No one messes with my friends." Nabiki crossed her arms. "Now since I'm currently not in the hole, I suspect you're here for something else." Nabiki tilted her head. "What do you want?"

Yasuhara raised a hand palm up. "I'm not greedy. Ten percent of what you're making." She grinned. "I figured you were the kind of girl who knows how to get things. Even here."

"We don't bring in drugs." Nabiki said coldly.

"Now did I say anything about drugs?" Yasuhara said easily. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Like I told you, I was one of Soun Tendo's students. I know Soun, he was a lot of things, martial artist, teacher," Yasuhara grinned. "Petty thief. He had a buddy, Genma Saotome. Does the name sound familiar?"

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki exchanged glances. "Maybe." Said Ranma.

"Genma and Soun were students to the same guy." Yasuhara continued. "Hap,"

"Don't say it." Ranma and Akane shouted in unison. "Just call him the old pervert." Ranma added. "Okay so maybe we know their teacher." Ranma said. "What's your point?

"The point is I know them, and even though Soun and Genma were both petty thieves, they had this thing about honor. A kind of a bent honor but they lived by it." Yasuhara leaned back against the cell door. "I've seen the two of them drop their loot in order to save someone's life." Yasuhara chuckled. "Of course they'd sometimes rob the person they just saved." Yasuhara's face turned serious. "But they never intentionally harmed anyone." She said. "And there's one more thing. They saved my life."

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki shared another long look. "What's the deal, Yasuhara?" Asked Nabiki. 'I can live with ten percent.' Nabiki thought. 'Now let's see what else she wants.'

"There's someone bringing drugs into the prison. I want it stopped. If I find out who is bringing in the drugs it'll do wonders for my career, I'll even put in a good word about you with the warden. Consider it repaying my debt to your Father. Cause if you don't, I can always break a petty smuggling ring." She looked at Ranma. "Are you really as good as they say you are?"

"Better." Ranma said in her cockiest voice.

"You have three months." Yasuhara stood. "Deal?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Nabiki replied. "Deal."

Yasuhara nodded. "Good." She turned to Ranma. "I'll expect to see you in the dojo tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there." Ranma shot back. "I hope your insurance is all paid up."

Yasuhara grinned and walked out of the cell.

"Well what do you know?" Nabiki said a moment later. "An honest, dishonest prison guard."

"Do you think we can trust her?" Asked Akane worriedly.

"No further than I can throw her." Nabiki replied. "But I think she hates drugs as much as we do." Nabiki nodded in decision. "We play along." She said. "For now." Nabiki checked to make sure no one was listening. "Obviously Yasuhara was told about your curse but is too," Nabiki grinned. "Rational to believe it. Keep it that way."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other, nodded and turned to Nabiki. "Sounds good." Said Ranma.

"In the meantime." Nabiki continued. A slow grin came to her face. "We have a smuggling ring to break." She said. "Not ours, of course."

"Of course." Chorused Ranma and Akane. "What about the Yasuhara's challenge?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki thought about it for a moment. "I don't suppose I can make you consider letting the Sargent win, can I?" She sighed as Ranma shook her head. "Well if you won't lose then how about not hurting her?" Suddenly Nabiki grinned. "On second thought, why don't you scare the shit out of her?"

Ranma grinned. "I can do that."

* * *

"Prisoners Tendo Ranko and Tendo Akane to see Sergeant Yasuhara." Ranma announced to the guards the next day.

The guard looked at the diminutive form of Ranma in disbelief. "You?" She shook her head. She looked at a list. "Well your name is on here." She admitted. She looked at Akane. "Your's isn't." She said pointedly.

"I'm just here to help Ranko get back to her cell if she needs it." Akane said easily. "I could wait out here if you want."

The guard picked up a telephone and dialed a number. "Sargent?" The guard said. "I have two people here for one of your private interviews." The guard listened. "Yeah her and the baby sister." The guard listened and then laughed at something the sargent said. "Probably. Okay Sarge, I'll send'em in." The guard hung up the phone and turned to Ranma and Akane. "Okay. Sarge says he thinks he can trust Tendo's daughter." There was a buzz and a door opened. "Go on in."

Ranma and Akane both smiled at the guard, then each other. The two girls went through the door. Sargent Yasuhara stood at the far end of the dojo in a gi. In each of her hands, the stocky prison guard held a three foot wooden rod.

"Hi Sarge." Called Ranma cheerfully. "Studied Escrima, huh?" She pressed a finger against her chin. "I don't think you have to worry about l'il ol'me." She said in her cutest voice.

Sargent Yasuhara raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you learn the bimbo act?"

"A purple haired acquaintance of ours." Akane replied for Ranma. "Stop it Ranko." She scolded. "I doubt it will work as well on Sargent Yasuhara."

"Ya never know." Ranma replied. "Relax Sarge." Ranma said. "We're gonna spar." She nodded toward Akane. "Your choice for first; me or the Tomboy?"

"Which one would you recommend?" Sargent Yasuhara asked. 'Confident little shit, isn't she?" She thought to herself. 'Well I handled the older sister pretty easily. How much better could either of them be? They're only eighteen.' Yasuhara's contact in Nerima had given Yasuhara a pretty sketchy report but had pointed out some of the more interesting characteristics of Ranko Tendo AKA Ranma Saotome. Yasuhara ignored the more fantastic aspects of the reports and chalked them up to typical Ninja tricks; smoke bombs, hidden wires. She'd seen it before. 'An eighteen year old Ninjitsu is still only eighteen years old.'

"Oh I think the Tomboy could use the workout more'n me." Ranma replied. "But you did challenge me first." Ranma grinned and turned to Akane. "Sorry Tomboy. You'll have to wait for another time."

"Darn." Akane turned to Sargent Yasuhara. "I'll act as Referee, if you'd like." She told the Sargent with a grin.

"Not this time." Yasuhara jerked her head to the corner. "There's your gi."

Ranma ran over to the corner. A old grayish gi lay folded neatly in the corner. She quickly put it on. She turned around and started walking. Actually she waddled. "Hey Tomboy." She called. "Who do I remind you of?"

Akane grinned. "Well if the look were a little less intelligent, I'd say your father."

Yasuhara cleared her throat. She nodded toward the center of the dojo. "If you're done fooling around."

Ranma walked to the center of the dojo and got into an open stance. "Whenever your ready." Ranma wiped at her nose with her thumb. "Show me what ya got."

Sargent Yasuhara raised one stick and held it in front of her the other raised over her head. Yasuhara quickly closed the distance to the redhead and start spinning the escrima sticks, her wrists swinging the sticks in tight deadly arcs with practiced ease. Suddenly she struck with the stick in her right hand. It was a perfect attack and the stick sped unerringly toward Ranma's head.

The redhead seemed to blur and the stick sped through empty air. Yasuhara found herself off balance in surprise. There was a slight tap on the back of Yasuhara's head. She turned around. Ranma stood there with her tongue sticking out.

"Missed me." Taunted Ranma.

Yasuhara's eyes narrowed in anger. The sticks flashed and spun as Yasuhara chased Ranma around the dojo. Ranma backflipped, cartwheeled and bounced around the dojo, easily dodging all of the Sargent's blows. Ranma's laughter rang through the dojo. "Stand still and fight me, you little monkey." Growled Yasuhara.

Ranma stopped and faced Yasuhara. "Okay." Ranma charged.

Yasuhara swung both sticks at Ranma. The redheads hands flashed. There was a clatter against the far wall. Yasuhara looked at the escrima sticks. They had been split in half. The break was clean and even and looked as if it had been cut with a knife. Ranma stood a few feet away with her hands behind her back. "Oh." Ranma said in her cutest voice. "Did I bweak your wittle sticks?"

Yasuhara threw the sticks away. A grin came to the older woman's face. It wasn't a pleasant grin. "Been a long time since I had to work this hard." She growled. "I could take Soun, no reason why I can't take you."

"I could take Daddy." Akane said from the sidelines. "Even before Ranm, Ranko started training me." Akane smiled coldly. "If you ask nice, maybe Ranko could train you." Akane stood and walked over to stand between the two combatants. "You're not even in my league." Akane said confidently.

"I'm the best Soun ever trained." Yasuhara spat, stung by Akane's words..

"Really?" Akane raised her hands. "Can you do this?" Akane's hands started to glow redly and Yasuhara could feel the heat coming off them. "I'm sure you've heard of chi."

"A trick." Yasuhara sneered. "No one can really control their chi like that."

Akane extended one glowing hand. "A trick huh?" She said. "Take my hand if you think it's just a trick."

Yasuhara extended her hand. Then pulled it back suddenly. "Shit." She exclaimed. "That's hot."

"Exactly." Akane said. "Notice my hands aren't burning. Notice I don't feel the heat. Face it Sargent, it's no trick."

"Ah that's nothin." Ranma walked over to the wall and turned off one of the overhead lights. The room was dim but not dark. Yasuhara frowned as Ranma walked back to stand about ten feet from the Sargent. She pulled her arms into her body and her face seemed to become vacant. "Now you see me," Ranma's voice seemed to fade. Then to the Sargent's astonishment, Ranma faded as well. Ranma's face stayed visible longer than the rest of her body. "Now you don't." Ranma vanished.

"What?" Yasuhara raced over to where Ranma had been standing. The diminutive redhead was gone! "Oh shit." She looked around wildly. "Where'd she go?" She demanded of Akane.

Akane grinned. "Neat," Akane's grin widened. "Trick. Huh, Sargent?" Akane pointed to a corner. "There she is."

Yasuhara spun around. No one was there. "Very funny." She said.

"Keep looking." Akane said almost commanded. Yasuhara's eyes widened as a form seemed to coalesce out of the shadows. Ranma stepped out of the corner of the room. "Ranko is the premier living chi adept on the planet." Akane said proudly.

"Hey Herb is pretty good." Ranma replied modestly.

"Herb?" Asked the Sargent in an almost numb voice. She licked her lips. "Who's Herb?"

"Never mind." Akane said quickly. "You're not in our league Sargent." Akane repeated. "Now we could go on pretending but that wouldn't be fair. To you."

"The offer still stands." Ranma said. "I can train you." She shrugged. "Whether you can match what even the Tomboy can do is another story." Ranma smiled. "To be honest, I'd rather train ya than fight ya."

Yasuhara swallowed. 'They're like something out of a bad kung fu movie.' She thought in disbelief. "Do you think I could learn that?" She asked a moment later.

Ranma shrugged. "Ya never know." She replied. "Either way, you'll be better than ya are now."

End Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. I think this chapter answers a few criticisms made by some reviewers. Title notwithstanding, this story could not just be about Nabiki running a scam in the prison. I hope you liked this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'**Visiting Day 2'**

**Kimi returned to her cell two days later. She was still sore but was mending quickly. Especially since Nabiki insisted on rubbing analgesic cream on her regularly, courtesy of a midnight run by Ranma and Akane, and feeding her meals that did not come from the prison kitchen. Again courtesy of several midnight runs. **

**Kimi was resting on the lower bunk. Nabiki sat on the floor next to her reading a magazine. Kimi's hand played with Nabiki's hair. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact we're in prison, I think I'd be very content to stay like this."**

**Nabiki snorted. "You just like being waited on hand and foot."**

"**Well yeah." Kimi grinned. "Who wouldn't?" Kimi rolled over. "How come you're not in the hole?"**

"**Yasuhara decided to overlook it." Nabiki replied. "For a price."**

**Kimi grimaced. "How much did she want?" Kimi asked.**

**Nabiki gave a lopsided smile. "Ten percent." She replied. "Plus we have to break a drug smuggling ring."**

**Kimi was quiet for awhile as she digested Nabiki's information. "You realize of course," She said a little later. "That it's one of the guards."**

**Nabiki frowned and nodded. "Yeah. I figured that had to be the case." She took Kimi's hand. "It could get rough." She said. "I think I could get you transferred to another cell."**

"**Uh. Uh." Kimi replied firmly. "You need me." She said. "To watch your back."**

"**It's not my back I'm worried about." Nabiki replied in a voice touched with concern. "Satoh proved that any friend of mine can and will be a target."**

"**Then we'll just have to be more alert." Kimi replied. She pulled Nabiki's hand to her cheek. "I owe you, Nabs." She said seriously. "For a lot of things." She snorted. "I never had a really good friend before." She said. "I'd like to keep her around for a bit longer." Kimi lay back against the bed. "Wouldn't you do the same?" She yawned. "Sorry."**

**Nibiki smiled slightly. "Yeah," She replied. "Get some rest Kimi. You're going to need it once the shit hits the fan."**

* * *

"**Prisoner Tendo Ranko, report to the visitors area. Prisoner Tendo Ranko, report to the visitors area." Blared over the prison public address system. Ranma's eye brows lifted in surprise. "Just me?" She said. "I wonder who it is." She turned her head. "Tomboy?"**

"**Go ahead Ranko." Akane replied. "I think I can handle everything here." She and Ranma had been standing outside of Nabiki's cell while Nabiki and Kimi conducted various business transactions. They were there mostly to make sure there weren't too many people crowding Nabiki's cell. Though they occasionally had to break up a few incipient scuffles. The number of problems dropped quickly once it became clear that the 'Tendo Gang' as they were now being referred to, didn't take crap from anyone. Akane found she could get someone's attention by the simple expedient of lifting the person one handed and hold them dangling over the railing.**

"**Thanks." Ranma raced off. Since their cells were on the second floor it didn't take Ranma long to get to the guard station leading to the visitors area. She quickly announced herself and was let into the visitation area. She looked at the person waiting for her. A big grin appeared on Ranma's face. "Ukyo!" She said happily. "I didn't expect you until next week."**

**Ukyo smiled back. "Complaining?" She said teasingly.**

"**Never Uk-chan." Ranma replied. "You know I'm always happy to see ya." Ranma leaned closer to the transparent divider. "What's up?"**

**Ukyo matched Ranma's posture. "Ah, the grill needed some repair so I thought I'd come see you." Ukyo sighed. "They still won't let me send you an okonomiyaki." She snorted. "What are they expecting, a file under the toppings?"**

**Ranma laughed. "Probably." Ranma sighed happily. 'She's looking better.' Ranma tilted her head. "Anyway it's good to see ya."**

"**Actually something came up that I wanted to talk to you about." Ukyo shrugged. "It may be nothing but I overheard a couple customers talking." Ukyo leaned forward. "They were talking about the prison." **

**Ranma raised an eyebrow then raised a hand to stop Ukyo. She looked around. "When are you planning to go back home?" She asked.**

"**Tonight. Why?"**

"**There's this motel a couple miles east of here, kinda cheap looking, but it's got this great all night ramen shop with a big red umbrella painted on the side." Ranma stood. "Thank for coming by Uk-chan." She smiled. "See ya later."**

**Ukyo grinned. "Later sugar."**

**Ranma made her way back to where her cell was. Akane was still leaning against one wall while Nabiki and Kimi conducted business in the cell. Akane looked up as Ranma approached. "It was Ukyo." Ranma said immediately. "Seems she heard something that we may find interesting." Ranma grinned. "Wanna go for a midnight run?"**

"**To see Ukyo?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded. To Ranma's surprise Akane walked over and gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. **

"**What was that for?" Ranma asked. "Not that I'm complaining you understand."**

"**You could have snuck out without telling me." Akane replied. She smiled wryly. "You've done it before."**

**Ranma opened her mouth to protest and closed it with a click. "Yeah, you're right." She shook her head. "I did." Ranma sighed. "Come with me Tomboy."**

"**Don't trust yourself?" Ranma looked down and then shook her head slightly. Akane patted Ranma on the cheek. "We'll go see Ukyo."**

**

* * *

Ukyo looked at the clock on the wall. '1 a.m.' She thought. Ukyo was dressed in her most masculine garb and looked more like a boy than usual. She shrugged and turned back to the chef. The chef and owner of the Ramen shop and Ukyo had spent the last hour talking shop. An all night restaurant wasn't all that rare. Especially in Tokyo. Ukyo and the chef had been comparing notes in regards to running a restaurant.**

**The bell over the door tinkled. Ukyo turned. She grinned when Ranma walked in. When Akane walked in behind the red head, Ukyo's grin dimmed for a second then turned wry. 'Well it was a nice fantasy.' She waved. "Hey guys." A minute later the three were seated at a corner table. The table had a curved bench along one side and the three squeezed in with Ranma in the middle.**

"**Looking good Uk-chan." Ranma said. "Ow." She rubbed her side where Akane jabbed her with her elbow.**

"**Wipe you mouth Ranma." Akane said. "You're drooling." She gave Ukyo a slight glare. "That's cheating Ukyo."Akane said in annoyance. "I thought we had an understanding." **

"**Oh we do." Ukyo replied. She and Akane exchanged looks that threatened to escalate into outright glares.**

"**Can we please get back to reason we came here." Pleaded Ranma.**

"**You're right Ran-chan." Ukyo broke the staring match with Akane. Ukyo took a deep breath and calmed herself with some effort. "Now's not the time."**

"**Ranma said you heard something we might find interesting." Akane said after she got herself under control. **

**Ukyo nodded. "A couple nights ago I had a couple customers. There was something about them so I kept a close watch." Ukyo began. "I had Konatsu keep them supplied with Sake." Ukyo grinned. "'Natsu made a ton in tips." She said. "Anyway Konatsu kept his ears open and he overheard them mention the prison." Ukyo's grin vanished. "They also mentioned drugs." Her eyebrows rose when both Akane and Ranma nodded. "You knew."**

"**We heard something." Corrected Akane. "Someone's bringing drugs into the prison. We have to find out who." Akane said. "Anything else?"**

**Ukyo nodded. "Something big is happening soon." Ukyo sat back and crossed her arms. "Something bothers me about this." She said. "Bringing drugs into a prison seems, I don't know, kind of petty. The way these guys were talking." She shrugged. "It doesn't add up."**

"**Too big?" Asked Akane. Ukyo nodded. "I'll let Nabiki know." Akane stood. "Come on Ranma. It's time to head back."**

**Ranma stood. "Thanks Uk-chan." She said. "You hear anything else, let us know."**

"**You know I will sugar." Ukyo replied. She looked at Akane. "You make sure you treat Ranma right or you answer to me."**

"**With you in the wings waiting for me to screw up?" Akane responded easily. "Of course I'll treat her right." The two women exchanged a look. Ukyo nodded. "Later Ukyo." Akane turned and she and Ranma walked out of the restaurant. **

* * *

"**I really hate it when the two of you fight over me." Grumped Ranma from the darkness of the cell. "I thought you guys had gotten over it."**

**Akane sighed. "We have Ranma." Akane replied from the bottom bunk. "That's what Ukyo meant; as long as I treat you right she'll accept," Akane paused. "Us." She said finally. There was another pause. "I am treating you right, aren't I?" Akane said in a small voice.**

**Ranma rolled over and peered downwards into the darkness. "Of course you are Tomboy." She replied. "You know that."**

"**Sometimes I'm not so sure." Akane replied. "I saw the look on your face when you saw Ukyo."**

"**Akane?"**

"**She makes a very convincing boy doesn't she?" Akane said softly.**

"**What's that got to do with anything?" Ranma's voice cracked in annoyance.**

"**Don't pretend Ranma." Akane's voice remained soft. "That's why Ukyo dressed the way she did. She knows just like I know." There was a rustle as Akane shifted in the bunk. "In a way it was a challenge to me, she was letting me know she knows."**

"**Know what?" Ranma asked nervously.**

"**You're very different when you're a girl." Akane's voice was soft. "It took me a long time," Akane paused. "No, I think I knew from the beginning. I just didn't want to accept it." Akane sighed. "I love you Ranma. Boy or girl, I love you. I want you to know that."**

**Ranma rolled over on to her back. She didn't speak for so long Akane thought she might have fallen asleep. "I-I like girls."**

"**I know you do Ranma." Akane replied in the same soft voice. "No one is saying you don't." Akane smiled in the darkness. "You're a very good lover you know." She said. "You know exactly what a girl likes." Akane paused. "You slept with Ukyo, didn't you?"**

"**Akane!" Protested Ranma.**

"**It's okay Ranma." Akane said quickly. "I'm not mad. Not really. I wasn't very good to you in the beginning. And Ukyo does love you." Akane pillowed her head on her arms. "She'd treat you right." Akane said. "She'd have no problem acting like a boy around you." Akane swallowed nervously. "She'd give you what you needed." Akane paused but Ranma remained silent. "I-I'll give you what you need too." She said finally.**

"**What do you think I need?" Ranma husked. "A man?" The last said angrily.**

'**Careful Akane.' She told herself. "No Ranma, I don't think that's what you need." Akane replied. "Not exactly. But you do need to be treated like a girl sometimes. I didn't realize that." Akane's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I realize that now and, and I don't mind."**

"**But do you like it?" Ranma's voice matched Akane's. "You called me pervert enough times."**

"**Yeah, I did and I'm sorry." Akane replied. "And yes, I do like it. Heaven help me, but I like it a lot." Akane could hear Ranma roll over in the top bunk. "Boy or girl Ranma, boy or girl."**

**Ranma was silent for a time. "What's it like?" she asked finally.**

**Akane smiled in relief. "Really nice baby." Akane replied. "Did you like it when I used my fingers?" Akane's smile widened. 'My, my I think I HEARD Ranma blush.' She thought. "Well it's even better."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You'll see." Akane replied. "Once I figure out how, that is." Akane was rewarded with hearing Ranma laugh. "I love you Ranma."**

"**I love you too, Tomboy." Ranma said. "Can I get another good night kiss?"**

"**Any time baby." Akane replied. She grinned. "My bunk or yours?"**

**

* * *

Nabiki and Kimi were in their cell working on their next 'shopping list' when there was a knock on the cell door. The door opened and Ranma stuck her head in. "Hey Nabs." Ranma said. "You have a visitor. Says she has something you may find interesting."**

"**Who is it?" Nabiki asked.**

"**She says her name is Koemi Asahi." Ranma replied.**

"**Petty thief." Kimi said to Nabiki. "She's serving a two to five sentence." Kimi shrugged. "I haven't heard anything really bad about her."**

**Nabiki nodded. She turned to Ranma. "Okay let her in."**

**Ranma pulled her head from the doorway. The door opened wider and an older woman in her mid forties walked in. Nabiki noted how quietly the woman walked. Nabiki nodded to the bunk. "Have a seat Ms. Asahi." Once the woman sat Nabiki leaned over and picked up a box sitting on the floor next to her chair. "Chocolate?"**

**The older woman smiled. Her hand hovered over the box as she considered her selection. Finally she picked a candy and popped it into her mouth. A blissful smile came to her face. "Oh that's good." She said finally. **

"**So Ms. Asahi." Nabiki said. "Ranko says you have something?"**

**The woman nodded. "I hear you're interested in the prison drug trade." She said. Koemi Asahi tilted her head. "Funny you don't look like a user." She observed.**

"**I'm not." Nabiki replied. "And if that's what you're selling you can leave now."**

"**No. No. No." The woman waved her hands in denial. "Just checking. Never touch the stuff myself." The woman leaned forward in the bunk. "Did you know that your friend Satoh was one of the main suppliers?"**

**Nabiki extended the box of chocolates. "No I didn't." Nabiki replied. "Go on."**

**The woman nodded again. "Well she was." She waved a hand. "You'd think it would take awhile before someone else took up the slack wouldn't you?"**

"**Go on." Nabiki repeated.**

"**Well apparently there is a new supplier." Koemi replied.**

"**A name." Kimi said urgently. "Do you have a name?"**

"**No name." Koemi replied. "But it appears that most of the activity is centered around the fourth floor." She grinned. "Cell 207 to be exact." Her grin got wider when Nabiki extended the chocolate box once again. "Thought you'd like that."**

**Nabiki and Kimi exchanged a look. Nabiki turned back to Koemi. "So Koemi." Nabiki said. "What can I do for you?"**

**Koemi rubbed the back of her head. A sheepish smile came to her face. "I was wondering." She said slowly. "Do you take special orders?"**

"**No drugs, no booze, no cigarettes." Nabiki replied. She shrugged. "Other than that. It's a matter of time and money."**

**Ranma looked up from where she was leaning against the wall as a peal of laughter came from Nabiki's cell. A minute later the cell door opened and a smiling Koemi Asahi walked out. "Thanks again." She called into the cell and walked away. Ranma watched the older woman almost skip as she left. Ranma walked into the cell.**

"**Good information?" She asked.**

"**Possibly." Nabiki replied. "I want you and Akane to pay a visit to cell 207." Nabiki's smile was cold. "Drugs." She said.**

"**Consider it handled." Ranma replied confidently. "We'll do it tonight." Ranma grinned. "The Tomboy needs to practice not being seen."**

"**Good." Nabiki replied. "Have fun." She waved Ranma off. After Ranma left Nabiki turned to Kimi. "Now any ideas about how to fill our special order?"**

"**Not yet." Kimi grinned. "You know, I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier." She shook her head in amusement. "I have a feeling it's going to be a very popular item." She laughed. "Think I should get one for us?" Her laughter increased as Nabiki blushed. "Thought so."**

* * *

"**There it is again." Omura all but shouted. She pointed to her monitor. "I think the damn prison is haunted." She scanned the bank of telltales arrayed before her. "All the cells are locked down." She said. "No wait." She pointed to a light that started to blink in red. "Cell 207." She said as she read the number. She picked up a nightstick and a flashlight. "Come on." She said to her partner.**

**The two female guards hurried to the doorway that led to the prison proper. "We're heading for the fourth floor." Omura informed the guard on duty. "My monitor says a cell just opened. We're going to take a look." She shrugged. "It may be nothing but the book says to look."**

**The other guard nodded. "Make sure you check in regular like." She admonished. "Don't be afraid to press the panic button."**

**Omura nodded. She and her partner hurried through the opened door to the prison. The two female guards walked quickly toward an elevator and let it take them to the fourth floor. Total quiet greeted them as they walked down the causeway. Suddenly they halted. The door to cell 207 was slightly ajar. "By the numbers partner." Omura hissed. The other guard nodded.**

**The two guards flattened against the wall and sidled over to the open door. Omura looked in. "Shit." She hissed. The cell looked like a cyclone had passed through it. The two occupants were lying on the floor. That was unusual enough. What was more unusual was the fact that the two women in the cell had also been tied up with their own bed sheets. A large bow sealed the sheets around each woman. Several plastic bags were placed on top of each woman. The bags had little bows attached to them.**

**Omura quickly walked over to one of the bound women and picked up a plastic bag and looked at it. "Oh my." She said in glee. She handed the bag to her partner. "If this isn't crack, I'll turn in my badge." The woman nearly dropped the bag when a peal of laughter echoed through the prison.**

"**Did you hear that?" The guard asked nervously.**

**Omura grinned. "Nope." She replied. "And neither did you." Omura threw a salute into the darkness. "Have a good evening Casper." She said quietly.**

* * *

"**You wanted to see me Warden?" Sargent Yasuhara said.**

**The warden smiled. At least that's what Yasuhara assumed that was the expression on the man's face. It was hard to tell. "Relax Yasuhara." He pointed to a chair. "Have a seat." The warden straightened some papers on his desk. "You heard about the bust last night I assume?" Yasuhara nodded. "Lab analysis confirms Omura's guess."**

"**The question is; how did it get in here?" Yasuhara replied "It has to be an inside job."**

"**I agree." The warden ran his hand over his thinning hair. "My problem is; who am I going to trust to break the ring?" The warden grimaced. "You don't have the cleanest record Yasuhara." The warden chuckled sourly. "And it's for that reason that I think I can trust you."**

"**I think you can trust Omura as well." Yasuhara replied easily. "I can work with her."**

"**I'm already ahead of you." The warden replied seriously. "She's being assigned to you." Yasuhara grunted in approval. "Have your inside sources given you any new information?"**

**Yasuhara raised a hand and waggled it. "Only that they think something big is about to come down. When, where and how." Yasuhara shrugged. She gave the warden an inquiring look. "You haven't asked who they are."**

"**You noticed." The warden's expression became, if possible, even sourer. "I don't want to know." He said. "I didn't want you wondering if it's me." The warden picked up the papers on his desk and straightened them even further. "Dismissed."**

* * *

"**Do that last sequence again, Sarge." Ranma said. "It was sloppy." Ranma watched as Yasuhara went through one of the more complex Saotome/Tendo katas. 'She's not too bad.' Ranma conceded. 'But she needs to loosen up more.' Ranma turned. "Hey Tomboy."**

"**Yes Ranko?" Akane trotted over where she was working with a Chinese style wooden practice dummy.**

"**The Sarge is too stiff." Ranma said. "I want ya to limber her up."**

"**Stiff?" Protested Yasuhara. "You've got to be joking."**

"**Ranko's right." Akane said. "You don't stretch enough." Akane grinned evilly. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." Akane's grin got wider. "Much." Akane pointed to the floor. "Lie down." Yasuhara cautiously lowered herself to the floor. Akane took a hold of one of Yasuhara's legs and lifted it. Then she leaned against the guards leg and pressed it towards the woman's chest. She locked her hands around the woman's knee to keep it from bending.**

"**Eeyah." Sargent Yasuhara bit back on the scream. 'What are you trying to do, rip me in half?" She gasped. **

"**See? Ranko was right. You're too stiff." Akane commented as she continued to press against the Sargent's leg. She kept the pressure on for nearly a minute before she eased off. "Now the other leg."**

"**You're gonna let Akane work on ya every day from now on." Ranma said easily. She grinned at Yasuhara's expression. "Having second thoughts?' She asked.**

**Yasuhara gritted her teeth. "No." She grunted.**

"**No what?" Ranma asked in a suddenly cooler tone.**

"**No sensei." Yasuhara replied.**

"**That's better." Ranma replied seriously. "I don't just train anyone you know." The red head pulled at her pig tail. "You got some talent and Mr. Tendo gave ya the basics. But you're sloppy."**

"**Ranko hates sloppy." Akane added. "Okay done. You can get up now."Akane stepped back and offered a hand to the Sargent. Yasuhara grabbed the hand and Akane pulled her easily to her feet. "I'd soak in a hot bath tonight." Akane said.**

**Yasuhara nodded. "I'm going to need it." She looked at Akane. "You two did good before but our deal was to find out the source."**

"**We're working on it Sargent." Akane said easily. "Nabiki is looking at the personnel list you gave us. She's trying to cut it down."**

**Yasuhara nodded. "Good."**

"**Oh I nearly forgot." Akane said. She reached into her prison uniform and extracted an envelope. "Your cut." She said as she handed the envelope to the Sargent. **

**Yasuhara took the envelope and opened it. Her eyes widened as she counted the bills. A grin appeared on her face. "Not bad." She said. "Not bad at all."**

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Well if the AN is at the top of the page it means 'read it'. Lime warning: Even edited this chapter contains some sexual content and coarse language. There is also a lemon version of this scene available. It is graphic and violent. What happens in the missing section is explained at the beginning of chapter 8. For some people I think it would be best to pass on requesting the uncut version. ANY requests for the lemon must be by email and affirm you are at least eighteen years of age. No exceptions.

I mean it.

Sarge

Chapter 7

'Night moves'

Ukyo Kuonji entered the restaurant that had become her meeting place with Ranma and Akane. "Hey Jimmu." She called to the night chef. "How's it going?"

"Quiet." The night chef replied. "Your girl friends showing tonight?" He grinned. "You are one lucky guy. Two beautiful women. One day you're going to have to let me in on your secret." Jimmu leaned closer. "That brunette is hecka cute but the redhead." He held his hands cupped in front of his chest. "Oh man, I'd love to see those."

Ukyo snorted. "You and about half the population of Tokyo." Ukyo replied. She grinned. "The male half."

"I dunno Ukyo." Jimmu replied. "I think my sister wouldn't mind seeing'em either." He whistled. "They can't be real."

"Trust me Jimmu, they're real." Ukyo shook her head in amusement. "Hey you mind if I borrow your grill. I promised Ranko I'd make her an okonomiyaki."

"Go ahead." Jimmu replied.

The bell over the door tinkled. Ukyo turned around. "Hey guys." She called. She pointed to the counter. "Have a seat. Jimmu said I can use his grill. One Ran-chan special coming up."

"Awright." Ranma crowed. She quickly sat down. "Hey Jimmu." She greeted the chef. She cupped her chin with her hands. "It's so sweet of you to let Ukyo use the grill." She said in her cutest voice.

"For you gorgeous." Jimmu replied. "Anytime." He leaned on the counter close to Ranma. "How come you always wear sweats? A pretty girl like you should show off what she's got." Jimmu looked at Akane. "You too. I bet you're both knockouts when you're dressed up."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Akane gave Jimmu her best smile. "Maybe one day, if you're very, very good, we'll dress up for you."

"Yeah, you should see Akane's legs." Ranma whistled. "I'd kill for legs like hers."

Akane flushed in pleasure at the praise. "Thank you Ranko," Akane caught Ukyo's eye. "It's all Ukyo's fault." Akane said with a grin. "He gets so jealous."

"If you were my girls, I'd never let you go out dressed like that." Jimmu turned to Ukyo. "Come on man, have a heart."

Ukyo slid an Okonomiyaki each in front of Ranma and Akane. "Stop flirting with Jimmu." Ukyo mock growled. "Eat your okonomiyaki."

"See I told you he gets jealous." Akane cracked.

"I can't believe you're making them wear sweats." Jimmu complained. "If I were you, ladies, I'd dump him."

"I dunno." Ranma said between mouthfuls. "Ukyo's got his good points."

"He must." Jimmu chuckled. "You are one lucky dude." Jimmu said again. The bell over the door tinkled again. Jimmu looked up. "Customers."

Ukyo looked at the two men who entered the restaurant. "Jimmu, if I were you, I'd go disappear for awhile." Ukyo looked at Ranma and Akane. "It's them." She said quietly. "The guys from Uk-chan's."

"What's going on?" Jimmu's voice was suddenly nervous.

"Trust me." Ukyo said. "You don't want to be here." Ukyo slid her giant spatula out of it's holder on her back.

Jimmu looked at the spatula then at Ukyo. "You're Yakusa aren't you."

Ukyo shook her head. "No. But they are." Ukyo pointed to the floor. "If you won't leave then stay down. You're a good guy and I don't want you to get hurt."

Jimmu nodded jerkily and then lay down on the floor behind the counter. He covered his head with his hands. Suddenly there was an eruption of sound. Gunshots. Screams, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Jimmu's curiosity got the better of him and he peeked over the counter. His eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the redhead charge right into the path of the gunmen. Somehow the bullets kept missing her. The redhead seemed to be in several places at once. The brunette started throwing what looked like fire from her hands and Ukyo was throwing little spatula shaped blades. Jimmu ducked back behind the counter. Then there was silence.

"You can come out now Jimmu." Ukyo called.

Jimmu got to his knees and peeked over the counter again. The two gunmen were pinned to the wall by a number of the spatula shaped blades that Ukyo had been throwing. The redhead was quickly going through each of the men's pockets. Ukyo and the brunette were standing off to one side talking quietly.

Ranma walked over to the counter holding the men's wallets. "I figured these guys would carry cash." Ranma said. "Here Jimmu." Ranma tossed a wad of bills on the counter. "This should pay for any damages."

Jimmu swallowed nervously. "What?" Jimmu swallowed again. "What was that?" He didn't pick up the money.

"Nothing much." Ranma replied easily. "Give Akane and me ten minutes before you call the cops. Okay?"

Jimmu nodded rapidly. "Sure. No problem." He stammered.

Ranma arched her back and stretched. "Now that was a decent workout." She said happily. "Just like old times, eh Uk-chan?"

Ukyo grinned. "Just like." She agreed. She turned to Akane and raised an eyebrow. "You mind?"

"Yeah I do." Akane grumped. "But go ahead."

Ukyo crooked a finger at Ranma. "C'mere Ran-chan." When Ranma walked over Ukyo swept the redhead into her arms and gave her a very passionate kiss.

Akane grumbled to herself as the kiss seemed to go on endlessly. "Okay that's enough." She said finally. "That's more than enough."

Ukyo released a dazed looking Ranma. "Just getting her warmed up for you sugar." Ukyo said easily. Ukyo spun Ranma around and swatted the redhead on the butt. "Go to momma Ran-chan." Ukyo said with a grin. "Same time next week?" She asked Akane.

"Yeah. Yeah." Akane replied testily. A crooked grin came to her face. "I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight." She half complained.

"Well if she's too much for you," Ukyo said suggestively. She ducked as Akane swung at her. Ukyo laughed. "Later guys." The bell over the door tinkled and they were gone. "Just like old times." Ukyo said happily.

The next morning a grumpy looking Ranma and an irritated looking Akane walked into Nabiki's cell. Ranma threw the two wallets she took off the Yakusa to Nabiki. "You might find these interestin'." Ranma told Nabiki. "We took'em off the two goons Ukyo told us about." Ranma rapidly filled Nabiki on the events of the previous evening.

"A break at last." Kimi breathed.

"Good job guys." Nabiki said in approval. "Speaking of Ukyo, I need her to get something for us."

"Sure." Akane replied. "We're not seeing her for another week though."

"That's okay." Nabiki smiled in a way that made Ranma nervous. "In the meantime, you have some deliveries to make tonight." She handed Ranma a list. Nabiki eyed Ranma curiously. "You don't look happy." She said. "What's the matter?" Ranma muttered something. "What? I didn't get that."

"Ranko started her period last night." Akane supplied. The irritated look on her face increased. "Stop making such a big deal about it."

"If you had periods like mine," Ranma shot back. "You wouldn't talk that way."

Nabiki choked back a laugh. 'Damn I keep forgetting how complete the change is.' She shook her head. Nabiki reached under her mattress and pulled out a bottle. "Here Ranko." She tossed the bottle to Ranma.

Ranma grabbed the bottle. "Oh good. I forgot we got these." Ranma opened the bottle and extracted two tablets and swallowed them dry. "Stupid periods."

"I feel for you girl." Kimi said sympathetically. "Mine are pretty rough too. At least the first two days anyway."

Ranma nodded. "Same here."

"Maybe you should let Akane do the deliveries tonight." Nabiki said a moment later. "Or better yet put it off until tomorrow."

"Could I?" Ranma replied. "I mean the Tomboy could do it, no problem, but I always feel better being with her."

The irritated look faded from Akane's face. "Tell you what Ranma." Akane said. "I'll just do half the list tonight." Akane walked over and put her arm around Ranma's waist. "That way I'll only be gone for a short time."

"You be careful." Ranma gave Akane a faint smile. "I'll wait up for you."

* * *

Akane ran along the railings in the darkened hallways of the prison. Ranma had looked at the angles of the cameras that monitored each floor and determined where there were blind spots. 'You know for someone who keeps saying he isn't so smart, he can be brilliant when he wants to be.' Akane thought to herself. Akane jumped and grabbed the edge of the walkway above her as she navigated through an area that was under direct view of the cameras. Akane stopped and let go with one hand. She reached into the bag slung on her hip and extracted a box. She nodded. Akane then flipped around and hung by her feet. 'Yep Cell 102.' She tossed the box through the narrow opening. 'Score.' Akane exulted and raised her arms over her head. 'Well that was the last one.' She said in satisfaction. 'Better head back before Ranma worries.'

In a feat of both strength and flexibility, Akane flipped again and grabbed the walkway with her hands. She was about to lever herself up when she heard approaching footsteps. 'Shit.' She thought. 'They never make rounds at this hour.' The thought made Akane narrow her eyes. Using her immense strength and the skills Ranma had drilled into her. Akane clung tightly to the ceiling to wait. She didn't wait long as two guards approached.

Akane didn't recognize either of the guards. 'I thought I knew every guard here.' Akane's eyes narrowed even further. 'This doesn't smell right.' Akane silently followed the guards hanging underneath the walkway. They traveled through the prison and upwards until they reached the sixth floor. The guards walked along until they came to a particular cell. As Akane watched the two guards opened the door.. The guards entered and the cell door closed behind them. Akane thought a moment then retraced her path back down to the second floor and her own cell. Akane knocked and the cell slid open and Akane squeezed inside.

"Where have you been?" Ranma demanded. "I was getting worried."

"Something came up." Akane replied. She quickly filled Ranma in on what she observed. "Ranma I didn't recognize either of them." She said at the end. "I'm not even sure they were really guards."

"Did you get a look inside the cell?" Ranma asked. Akane shook her head. "Why not?" Ranma asked.

"Without you there, are you crazy?" Akane replied shortly. "You've yelled at me enough times for jumping in without looking first." Akane suddenly found herself on the receiving end of an Amazonian style glomp. "Can't breathe." She gasped. Ranma released her. Akane ducked her head. "So?" She said. "I did good?"

"You did real good Tomboy." Ranma replied. "Get some sleep."

"Can I get a cuddle?" Akane asked.

"Baby you can get as many cuddles as you want." Ranma grinned. "But you still need to get some sleep."

* * *

"Cell 511?" Yasuhara asked with a touch of skepticism in her voice. "Are you sure you got the cell number right?"

"I got it right." Akane replied. "Why?"

"Because there isn't supposed to be anyone in cell 511, that's why." Yasuhara replied. The prison guard leaned against the cell door. Her head bowed in thought. After a minute she looked up. "No. You have to be mistaken."

"Not at all Yasuhara." Nabiki interjected. "Think about it, it's the last place you'd look." Nabiki nodded to herself. "Clever, clever, clever." She muttered. "Look we know at least one guard is involved, right?" Yasuhara nodded. "Who had monitor duty last night?"

"Last night?" Yasuhara rubbed her chin. "Kasamoto and," Yasuhara frowned. "Tanaka."

"Kimi?" Nabiki turned in her chair. "What do we know about them?"

Kimi leafed through a notebook she held in her lap. She grunted. "Not as much as we should Nabs." Kimi replied. "In fact they're two of the people we red flagged." Kimi looked at her notes. "Both were assigned here at about the same time. Both never worked in a corrections facility before and both have some very odd gaps in their work history."

Nabiki rubbed her hands together. "It's all starting to make sense." She said in satisfaction. "Not one, but four guards."

"At least four." Interjected Kimi.

"Agreed, at least four." Nabiki pulled at her earlobe as she thought. "Definitely at least four. I'd guess two teams. Each one taking turns. One team does monitor duty while the second team distributes the goods. Then they switch."

"You think they're living in Cell 511?' Yasuhara said in surprise. "Shit! That makes more sense then I like." Yasuhara growled. "They'd be virtually invisible."

"Exactly." Nabiki shook her head. "The team on guard duty goes out picks up the drugs and comes back in."

"No way." Yasuhara disagreed. "They're always screened before coming back on duty."

"Three teams?" Kimi said in surmise. "One team brings it in, the same team on monitor duty, a second team for distribution and the third team as gatekeepers."

"Bigger than that Kimi." Nabiki said in a voice of sudden understanding. "This facility becomes the central distribution hub for all of Japan. It's too elaborate for a petty operation."

"Ukyo was right." Akane said in an aside to Ranma. Ranma nodded. Akane turned to Nabiki.. "What's the plan?"

"Sarge?" Nabiki looked at Yasuhara. The prison guard just made a 'go on' motion with her hands. Nabiki nodded. "This is big." Nabiki tapped her chin with a finger. "Busting the jerks on the inside is not enough. We have to get the supplier."

"That's going to be a problem." Yasuhara protested. "Whoever it is, is not here. The shit heads in 511 are just low level. The big boys are on the outside."

"I know that Sarge." Nabiki replied with a touch of annoyance. "I'm trying to figure out how to get them here, or at least close by." Nabiki thought for a while. "If we break the ring inside, they'll probably just relocate to another facility."

"Probably." Kimi said. "But it sure should piss them off." Kimi rubbed the bridge of her nose in a way very reminiscent of Nabiki. "I wonder if it would piss them off enough?"

"Ooh." Nabiki breathed in appreciation. "I like the way you think." Nabiki laughed evilly. "I got it. Don't bust them. Just keep taking their supply."

"I kinda like it." Ranma said. "But only kinda." Ranma grabbed the end of her pigtail and looked at it. "They'll get pissed alright, but," Ranma broke off and looked at Akane. "We ain't enough."

"The NWC is broken up Ranko." Akane replied. "Mousse and Shampoo are back in China, who knows where Ryoga is, all that's left." Akane broke off. "Oh no. We are not involving Ukyo."

"She's already involved remember?" Ranma replied. "Those jerks got a good look at her. It's only a matter of time before their bosses know." Ranma spread her hands. "We gotta at least let her know what's gonna go down."

"Yeah. Yeah." Akane grumped. "How about Konatsu?" She shook her head. "Never mind. He's a total flake."

Ranma shrugged a shoulder in reluctant agreement. "Now I'm kinda worried about Uk-chan." Ranma said moodily. "I gotta call her, let her know." She looked at Yasuhara. "Let me borrow your cell phone." Yasuhara hesitated for a moment then tossed her cell phone to Ranma. "Thanks." Ranma dialed Ukyo's number. "Uk-chan?" She said when the phone answered. "Yeah, it's me. I'm using someone's cell so we won't be overheard." Ranma paused as Ukyo said something. "Smart girl. I knew you'd figure it out but I wanted to call to make sure." Ranma laughed. "Yeah, me too." Ranma expression sobered. "Watch your back Uk-chan. Don't take any chances okay?" Ranma nodded. "Yeah, we're still on." Ranma again smiled at something Ukyo said. "Yeah me too." Ranma's expression softened. "Later Uk-chan." Ranma hung up. "Okay she already figured it out." She tossed the phone back to Yasuhara.

"Good." Nabiki crossed her legs and then her arms. Her head bowed as she thought. "Okay." She said finally. "We have a plan. Let's see what happens."

* * *

"Hey Uk-chan." Ranma greeted the chef as she and Akane entered the all night ramen house.

"Hey sugar." Ukyo gave a low wolf whistle. "Nice outfits you guys."

"Now that's the way you two should dress." Jimmu called from the grill. Jimmu eyed the pair with appreciation. The redhead was wearing tight pants and a midriff baring t-shirt and Jimmu was sure she wasn't wearing a bra. The brunette was wearing a baggy sweatshirt but the 'daisy dukes' more than made up for it. "Damn you do have fine legs."

Akane smiled. "Why thank you Jimmu." Akane turned to Ukyo. "Kimi was able to get us these. Ukyo, she's nearly as scary as my sister."

Ukyo snorted. "That's saying something." Ukyo spread her arms. "Give Daddy a hug." She said. Akane and Ranma hurried over to Ukyo and let the chef wrap them both in her arms. Ukyo cupped Akane's butt for a second.

Hidden by Ukyo's arms Akane jabbed Ukyo in the ribs."Getting a little carried away huh Ukyo." Akane whispered.

"Got to keep up appearances." Ukyo replied in the same tone. "You know what Jimmu thinks."

"Damn you're one lucky dude." Jimmu said in a voice thick with envy.

"See?" Ukyo laughed. Ukyo released Akane but kept an arm around Ranma's waist. Ukyo looked at Ranma. "She treating you right?' She asked. Ranma nodded. Ukyo nodded back and walked Ranma over to the counter. Akane followed. The three sat down at the counter with Ranma between her and Ukyo. Jimmu walked over from the grill and leaned on the counter right opposite Ranma.

"I see ya got the place patched up." Ranma remarked. "Looks good." Ranma leaned closer to Jimmu. "My eyes are up here Jimmu." Ranma said as she pointed to her face. Ranma giggled.

"Sorry Ranko." Jimmu blushed.

"It's okay, Jimmu." Ranma replied with a smile. "I'm used to it."

"You mean you like it." Akane said. "Ranko is an incorrigible exhibitionist." Akane explained. "Sometimes we have to remind her to wear clothes."

Ranma stretched her arms over her head exposing part of her bare breasts. "Clothes are such a pain." She said in a sultry voice.

Jimmu grabbed his nose. "Excuse me." He raced away.

"That was mean Ran-chan." Ukyo said. "But effective." She looked to where Jimmu had run off to. "He wont be back for a few minutes." Ukyo turned back to Ranma and Akane. "It's been quiet for the last couple weeks. No suspicious characters. No nothing."

"Maybe they haven't figured out who you are yet." Akane suggested. She shrugged. "Maybe they're stupider than we thought."

"Maybe." Ukyo said in a dubious tone. "How's it going on your end?"

"We've taken the last two shipments." Ranma said cheerfully. "Drugs are getting pretty scarce right now." Ranma's grin got wider. "Considering the amount we took from them. Drugs are scarce all over Tokyo right now."

"Nabiki pegged it." Akane added. "They were using the prison to distribute drugs throughout Tokyo. She figures they'd bring it in to the prison and then ship it around inside prison vehicles. Dealing the drugs in the prison was probably just a sideline."

Ukyo nodded. "Makes sense." Ukyo's mouth twisted. "Which makes the silence so much more puzzling."

Ranko pulled at her pigtail. "Yeah, but don't drop your guard. Okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Ukyo replied seriously.

"I do worry Uk-chan." Ranma said. "The only backup you got is Konatsu. He's a damn good martial artist but, as Akane puts it, he's a total flake." Ranma looked at Akane. Akane grimaced but nodded. "I'd feel a lot better if you stayed close by for awhile." Ranma looked at the end of her pigtail. "I was wondering if you'd consider staying here for the next couple weeks."

"I got a business to run Ran-chan." Ukyo replied. "Not that it isn't tempting, but I got to pay the bills."

Akane pulled an envelope out of the confines of her baggy sweat shirt. "Will this cover the next two weeks?" She asked. "I'm not thrilled with having you this close, but I'm less thrilled about you being in danger." Akane smiled sourly at Ukyo's expression. "Yeah. Yeah. We're rivals and all that but you're still Ranma's friend. And mine."

"Thanks Akane." Ukyo looked at the contents of the envelope. "Business has been good, I see." She looked at the empty grill. "Maybe Jimmu will let me work a shift."

"That's the idea." Ranma said happily. "Hey did you get Nabiki's order?" Ranma looked at the suddenly blushing face of Ukyo. "What did I say?"

"It's in my room." Ukyo said in a whisper. She looked at Akane. "Was it your idea?"

"Was what my idea?' Akane's face showed her confusion. "Nabs didn't tell us what she wanted. She just gave me the list to give to you."

"You didn't look at the list?" Ukyo asked.

"Nabiki said not to." Akane replied. "Sometimes it's better to listen to her."

Ukyo stood. "Come with me." Ukyo led them out of the restaurant and into the motel proper. Ukyo's room was on the second floor of the two story structure. She opened the door and waved Ranma and Akane in.

"Man, I think our cell is bigger." Ranma said in disgust.

"Not quite." Akane looked around. "But close." The room was small. Barely large enough for the single bed and a dresser. An old beat up television sat on the dresser.

Ukyo walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a cardboard box about a foot square. Ukyo brought the box over to the bed. "This is so not the right place to show you." Ukyo said. She sighed. "But, oh hell." Ukyo opened the box.

Akane looked in the box. Her eyes widened. "Oh my." She gasped. "Are those what I think they are?"

"What's in the box? What's in the box?" Ranma asked in excitement. She pushed herself past Akane and looked. "Eep." She squeaked as her ears turned as red as her hair.

"You sure this wasn't your idea?" Ukyo asked Akane. Akane shook her head rapidly. "You have no idea what I went through getting them." Ukyo continued. "I was never so embarrassed in my life."

"Didn't stop you from getting them." Akane observed. She looked in the box again. "Oh my, that one looks just like Ranma's."

Ukyo snorted. "That's why I got it." She admitted with a blush. "Oops." Ukyo said once she realized what she had said. "I mean."

Akane waved her off. "It's okay Ukyo, I already know you slept with Ranma." Akane blew out a breath. "Dying has a way of putting things into perspective, you know what I mean?" Akane reached into the box and took out one of the items. "Damn it really does look just like Ranma's." She held the object in front of her.

"Me?" Ranma squeaked. "I'm not that big."

"Oh yes you are." Akane and Ukyo chorused. "Even got the color the same." Ukyo continued. Ukyo swallowed. "It comes with a harness." Ukyo giggled nervously. "You know, so you can wear it."

"Wear it?" Echoed Ranma. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Why would you wear it?" Suddenly Ranma's eyes widened. "Oh." Ranma looked between Akane and Ukyo then back at the object Akane was holding. She moaned.

"You okay Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked in concern. Ukyo gave Ranma a penetrating look. "I thought this was what you wanted. I thought you wanted Akane to, oh lord how do I say this?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked at Akane. "Tell him Akane."

"Me?" Squeaked Akane. "I'm not using that." She declared hotly. "That thing."

"Oh yes you are." Ukyo snapped in a suddenly angry voice. "Either you do or I will."

"What?" Shrieked Akane. "Oh no Ukyo. You keep your hands off, she's mine."

"Only if you treat her right." Ukyo shot back. She held up the dildo. "This." She said. "This is treating her right." Ukyo glared at Akane. "You know it and I know it."

"Ranma wants no part of that." Akane growled.

"No?" Ukyo replied in a suddenly calm voice. "You think so?" She said. "Watch." She turned to the still stunned looking Ranma. "Open your mouth Ran-chan." She cooed. She held the dildo against Ranma's mouth. "Open your mouth." She repeated.

To Akane's astonishment Ranma opened her mouth. Ukyo placed the dildo in the redhead's mouth. "R-ranma?"

"Good girl." Ukyo said in approval. "You want this don't you?" Ukyo moved the dildo in and out of Ranma's mouth slowly. "You want to feel this inside you. Don't you?" Ukyo took the dildo out of Ranma's mouth and ran it slowly down Ranma's body. "Take a good look Akane." Ukyo said. "Ranma would let me use this on her right now, wouldn't you baby?" Ranma nodded slowly.

"Ranma we're leaving." Akane almost screamed. "Now." She walked over to Ranma and pulled the redhead to her feet. Jerking Ranma out of her daze. "I can't believe you Ukyo." She snarled.

"Believe it Sugar." Ukyo snarled right back. She waved a finger under Akane's nose. "I'll keep my distance only as long as you give her what she needs. You screw up all bets are off." She said. "Got it?"

"Stop it." Ranma cried suddenly. "Stop it, just stop it." Without saying a word Ranma ran out the door.

"You better go after her." Ukyo said calmly.

"This isn't over Ukyo." Akane snapped, she grabbed the fallen dildo, stuffed it in the box and raced after Ranma. Ukyo watched them go from the door of the motel room.

"Yes it is Akane." Ukyo said to the night. "You just don't know it yet."

* * *

Ranma closed the door to the cell with a sigh. "I know you're really angry at me right now." She said to the door. "You have a right to be."

"Come here Ranma." Akane said from the bed. Ranma could hear the suppressed anger in Akane's voice.

Ranma turned and walked to the bunk, head down. "Akane I." Ranma stopped when Akane slapped her. "Akane?"

"Shut up Ranma." Akane snapped. Akane pushed the redhead to her knees. "You want to be a girl?" She growled. "Then you can be a girl."

Lemon Section removed.

Ranma waited for Akane to fall asleep and then shakily extricated herself from Akane's arms and climbed back into her own bunk. Ranma was a long time crying herself to sleep.

End Chapter 7

Authors Notes part 2: A special shout out to Wharpt for prereading this chapter. As always Jim, I appreciate your comments and critiques.

Chapter 8 will be out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Repercussions'

The next morning a very subdued Ranma and Akane followed Nabiki and Kimi into the cafeteria. Nabiki kept looking back worriedly. 'I think I better have talk with Akane.' She turned to Kimi. "Hey Kimi would you mind going to see Koemi after breakfast?" She said. "Tell her we got her shipment." Nabiki noticed that both Akane and Ranma flinched at her words. "Take Ranko with you. Just in case."

Kimi had also noticed the forlorn expressions on Ranma and Akane's faces. She nodded. "Sure Nabs." Kimi watched as the two younger women picked at their meal. 'Something happened.' She thought. 'And I think I know what.'. Kimi hurried through her breakfast. "Come on Ranko." She said. Without a word Ranma got up and followed Kimi.

Nabiki looked at Akane. "Come with me Sis." She said. "I think we need to talk."

Akane nodded without looking up. In a short time they were in Nabiki's cell. Nabiki in her chair and Akane on the lower bunk. "Okay sis." Nabiki said in a firm voice. "Spill it."

Akane remained silent for a long time. Then, "I screwed up Nabiki." She whispered. "I think I really screwed it up big time."

"What happened?" Nabiki moved to the bunk and put an arm around her younger sister. "Talk to me sis."

Akane shook her head. "It's too awful." Akane began. "He's going to leave me, I just know it." She wailed. Nabiki said nothing, she just waited. "Last night." Akane looked at her hands. "Last night, we went to see Ukyo." Akane began to shake. "It's all her fault." She growled angrily. "If she hadn't, if Ranma, oh gods, I raped him Nabiki. I raped Ranma." She screamed in panic. Akane buried her face in her hands.

"Bullshit." Snapped Nabiki. "You could rape Ranma about as much as I could." She said. "Talk to me." She ordered.

Tears came to Akane's eyes. "Ukyo kept pushing and pushing, telling me I had to treat Ranma right, that I had to treat him like a girl. And Ranma, Ranma. And then I.. Oh sis it's too horrible." Akane slammed the cot with her fist making it creak. "It wasn't supposed to be like that, it wasn't supposed to be like that." She looked at Nabiki with tear filled eyes. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Hysteria filled Akane's voice.

"The first thing you're going to do is get a hold of yourself." Nabiki snapped. "And the second thing you're going to do is apologize to Ranma." Nabiki sighed. "Look so you were a little rough. Okay a lot rough." She amended at Akane's glare. "He'll get over it." She raised a finger. "If you make amends right away."

"How?" Akane cried. "He won't even look at me." Akane punched the bunk again. "I really messed it up this time."

"Stop that." Nabiki pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I'm going to have to have a little talk with Ukyo.' She decided. "Now here is what you are going to do."

* * *

Ranma and Kimi slowly walked back to their cells. Kimi paused as Ranma hesitated at her cell door. "Now remember what I told you." Kimi said. "Be strong." Ranma nodded and slid the cell door open.

"I'm back." She said glumly. A whimper made her look up.

Akane was kneeling in the middle of the cell. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said in a broken voice. "I got mad at Ukyo and took it out on you." Akane bowed repeatedly as she spoke. "Please don't hate me." Akane wiped her eyes. "I couldn't stand it if you hated me." She bowed again. "I'm sorry." She looked up at Ranma with an anguished look. "Yell at me. Hit me if you want. Just don't hate me."

"Akane."

"Tell me what I have to do to make it up to you." Akane cried. "Anything, I'll do anything." She shuffled over to Ranma on her knees and wrapped her arms around the redhead's legs. "Anything, just don't hate me." She said. "I'll." She swallowed. "I'll stay here the next time you see Ukyo."

"I don't know if I want to see Ukyo right now." Ranma grumbled.

"Yes you do." Akane said miserably. "Because she was right. Because she wouldn't have, wouldn't have." Akane broke off. "Ranma!" She wailed.

"I wanted you to stop." Ranma said in a cold voice. "And you wouldn't"

"I know." Whispered Akane. "I hurt you. I know I hurt you." Akane held tightly to Ranma's legs. "It wasn't supposed to be like that. I let my jealousy get the better of me." She hung her head. "I have no excuse." She amended.

"Damn right." Ranma snapped. "You gonna listen next time when I tell you to stop?"

"Next time?" Akane gasped in sudden hope. "Oh Ranma." Akane looked up from the floor. "You don't hate me?"

"I'm kinda mad at you right now." Ranma replied.

Akane nodded. "That's okay." She whimpered. "You have every right to be." She let go of Ranma's legs and stood up. Akane hesitantly took Ranma's hand. To her relief she didn't pull away. "Look I got you some ice cream." She babbled. "And I traded some chocolate for a manga I know you like." She pulled Ranma to the table and made the redhead sit down. Akane stood behind Ranma and started rubbing her shoulders. "Is there anything else I can get for you? Or do for you?"

"Akane?"

"Yes Ranma."

"Shut up."

"Yes Ranma." Akane smiled slightly and continued to massage Ranma's shoulders. 'He doesn't hate me. He doesn't hate me.' Rang in her head. Akane stopped massaging Ranma's shoulders, ran to her bunk and then ran back. She slowly undid Ranma's braid and then began brushing Ranma's shiny red hair.

"It still hurts a little." Ranma said quietly a little while later. "Next time can we take it a little slower?"

"Oh Ranma." Akane sobbed in relief. "We'll do it any way you want. I'll do whatever you want."

"Yeah?" Ranma's voice seemed warmer. "So if I told you to stand on you hands in the corner?" Akane ran to the corner and stood on her hands. Ranma laughed. "I could get used to this." She said. "Come over here Tomboy." Akane got to her feet and hurried over to Ranma.

"Yes Ranma?"

"I need a cuddle." Ranma said with a slight smile.

Akane scooped Ranma up in her arms eagerly. Ranma put her hand on Akane's chest. "Just a cuddle." She said. "I don't think I'm ready for anything else, okay?"

Akane swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "Whatever you want Ranma." Akane carried Ranma over to the bunk and gently placed Ranma on the lower bunk and slowly climbed in after her. Akane wrapped Ranma in her arms. "I'm so sorry Ranma." She said. "Does it really still hurt?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah."

Akane stared at the back of Ranma's head consumed with self hatred. 'I don't know why you're even speaking to me.' Akane thought morbidly. 'I wouldn't if it had been me.' Akane's eye's burned with unshed tears as if even her body was punishing her. 'Damn you Ukyo. Why did you have to push?' Akane thought in anger. The anger changed it's target. 'Damn you Akane Tendo, why can't you ever learn to control your stupid temper?'. The tears finally began to flow. 'Damn you Akane Tendo. Damn you.'

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Kimi asked Nabiki.

"What? Violent and selfish?" Nabiki nodded. "Yep." Nabiki looked at Kimi in consideration. "I'm going to tell you something." Nabiki said. "It's going to sound impossible but it isn't."

"I'm listening." Kimi replied. She folded her arms across her chest and waited.

"Contrary to all appearances, Ranko is a boy." Nabiki said. She raised her hand to stop Kimi from protesting. "A little over two years ago, Ranko," Nabiki paused. "Actually his name is really Ranma. Anyway a little over two years ago, Ranma and his idiot father were traveling in China. There they came across this ancient training ground called Jusenkyo. In Jusenkyo are all these pools of water. If you fall into a pool, you take on the form of whatever drowned in it last. Ranma landed in a spring where a young girl drowned."

"Do you really expect me to believe this?" Kimi replied.

"Want me to prove it?" Nabiki replied calmly.

"Well, yeah." Kimi shook her head. "Come on Nabs. Magic water?"

"Magic water." Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Cold water, she's a girl. Hot water, a boy." Nabiki shrugged. "To make matters worse, my idiot father and his idiot father made an agreement that Ranma would marry one of us Tendo girls." Suddenly Nabiki laughed. "Damn if I had known how much fun a girl could be I wouldn't have palmed him off on Akane."

"So Akane was always a lesbian." Kimi surmised.

Nabiki held out a hand and waggled it. "I always thought so but she, well let's just say that Akane didn't take it too well."

"Ah." Kimi unfolded her arms. "That explains a lot." She leaned forward. "She really turns into a boy?"

"Other way around. He turns into a girl." Nabiki corrected. "And that's the point. Ranma was raised to be as macho as possible."

"I'm starting to get the picture." Kimi shook her head. "I still want proof. But if what you're telling me is true, turning into a girl would have been the absolute worst thing that could have happened to him."

"No kidding." Nabiki smirked. "They almost destroyed the house before they finally admitted they cared about each other. And it took coming here before they'd learned to deal with the sex part. Hell they're still learning to deal with the sex part."

"Your sister's an idiot." Kimi said. "They're both idiots."

"No kidding." Nabiki replied. "Guess what, It gets worse."

"Somehow I had a feeling you'd say that." Kimi rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, this Ukyo character Ranko, Ranma told me about." Kimi's brow furrowed. "Is Ukyo a boy or a girl? Ranko really didn't say."

"Girl. Sorta." Nabiki sighed. "From age six, Ukyo was raised as a boy. But not before she was also engaged to Ranma." Nabiki's eyes widened slightly in amusement. "She dresses like a boy more often than not. And she's really good at it."

"Let me see if I got this straight." Kimi raised her hand. She tapped a finger. "Ranko was a macho jerk who now turns into a girl." She tapped another finger. "He is engaged to your sister, a repressed lesbian." She tapped another finger. "And is also engaged to another girl, Ukyo, who is probably also a lesbian or at least gender confused."

"Add to the mix a girl named Shampoo who is a member of a tribe of Amazons." Nabiki replied. "Not a lesbian, but even more macho than Ranma."She nodded. "But yeah, that's about the size of it."

"That's too stupid not to be true." Kimi shook her head. "About this Ukyo broad." Kimi said. "From what I got out of Ranma, she, he still has feelings for her." Kimi leaned back. "So what are you going to do about her?"

"Ukyo?" Nabiki asked. Kimi nodded. "Give her a piece of my mind next time I see her. Other than that, I have no idea." Nabiki gave Kimi a wry smile. "On the other hand, if it wasn't for Ukyo, my sister and Ranma would still be dancing around some things."

"Do you think Ukyo planned this?" Kimi asked seriously. "Do you think she purposely goaded Akane into it?"

Nabiki opened her mouth and then closed it with a click. "You know, with Ukyo that's a distinct possibility." Nabiki said. "Damn, Akane did say she was pushing. She didn't say how but I think I can make a couple good guesses."

"Your sister can't back down from a dare can she?" Kimi frowned slightly. "I still don't understand something. You told me Ranko is better than Akane, so how was she able to, to." Kimi refused to say the word.

"Rape her?" Supplied Nabiki. "I don't know. It shouldn't have been possible." She sighed. "Best guess is that deep down Ranma wanted this." She shook her head. "No. Not what happened." She shook her head again. "They've always had an almost abusive relationship." Nabiki snorted quietly. "Not almost. It was abusive. Unfortunately it was in both directions." Kimi shuddered slightly. "Ranma really was no better than my sister in some things."

Nabiki looked at the walls of the cell. "I think we better suspend operations for a while." She said finally. "Until this blows over."

* * *

The days that followed were torture for Akane. Nabiki and Kimi refused to talk to her for anything other than the minimum necessary. Sometimes Kimi would take Ranma off for a while to talk to her. Ranma never discussed what they talked about. Worse were the looks that Akane received from many of the other inmates. Apparently what had happened had become the topic of discussion throughout the prison. To her shame some of the looks were of approval and even respect.

'How can they respect someone like me?' She asked herself over and over. Akane shuddered. Akane would spend most of her time in the weight room. Placing heavier and heavier plates on the machines and work herself until her muscles shrieked. Then she'd run until she was exhausted. Akane would barely pick at her meals and when she showered she'd just let cold water run over her until her teeth chattered.

The only bright side was that Ranma still talked to her and even was willing to cuddle at night. Akane was too afraid to attempt anything else and Ranma didn't offer. Every night she'd gingerly wrap Ranma in her arms and wait for the redhead to fall asleep. Then she'd cry herself to sleep. 'I can't stand this anymore.' Akane thought morbidly one night as she waited for sleep to overtake her. "You'll be better off without me." Akane whispered to Ranma's sleeping form. 'It won't be difficult to steal a knife.' She told herself as she fell asleep. 'Tomorrow then.' She kissed Ranma on the back of the head. "Good bye Ranma." She whispered.

* * *

Ukyo cleaned the grill at the all night restaurant. Jimmu was more than happy to get a break, especially during the graveyard shift. Ukyo brushed back a lock of her hair and sighed. "Well he hasn't come by in a week now, so I guess Akane finally did what she had to." She said to the grill. She wiped at her eyes. "I guess deep down I hoped she wouldn't." The bell over the door tinkled and Ukyo turned around. Three very tough looking men in dark suits entered. Ukyo narrowed her eyes. "Have a seat gentlemen." Ukyo said in a pleasant voice.

"We won't be staying long." One man said. He grinned nastily and reached into the front of his suit. Ukyo caught a flash of metal. Without thinking she vaulted over the counter, pulled her battle spatula from it's place on her back and charged.

* * *

Ranma woke to someone pounding on the cell door. "Huh?" She mumbled. Ranma extricated herself from Akane's sleepy embrace and walked to the door. "Yeah?"

"Ranma, let me in." Came Ukyo's pain filled voice.

Ranma's eyes snapped open. "Ukyo? What are you doing here?" She slid the door open wide and Ukyo fell into the cell. "Ukyo!"

"Ranma?" Akane called from the bunk. "What?" She saw the form of Ukyo sprawled on the floor. "Ukyo?"

Ranma knelt down and turned the chef over. A large splash of wetness covered her right side. In the darkness it was black but the smell of blood came to Ranma's nose. "Akane, light!" She snapped. A glow sprung up in the room. "Oh shit." Ranma exclaimed in horror and anger. "She's hurt."

"You should see the other guys." Ukyo's weak voice returned. "It's not," Ukyo shuddered. "It hurts Ran-chan."

"Lie still, Uk-chan." Ranma said in a comforting tone. She ripped the front of Ukyo's clothing open. "Oh shit." She repeated. Blood was trickling from an obvious bullet wound in her shoulder. Ranma grabbed the bed sheet and ripped it into strips and quickly fashioned a pad that she bound to Ukyo's shoulder. "Who did this?" Ranma growled. "Never mind, let's get you to the infirmary." Ranma picked Ukyo up.

"How are we going to explain how she got here?" Akane asked. She flinched at Ranma's look. "Right. Who gives a crap." She said. "Let's go." Akane led the way letting the light coming from her hands guide them through the darkness. They hadn't gone too far when there was the sound of running booted feet.

"Halt." A guard ordered. She held a shock baton in one hand. "Don't take a step further."

"Screw you." Ranma growled and kept walking. "I gotta get Ukyo to the infirmary." She glared at the guard. "Be a good girl and get out of my way. Now!"

The guard swung the shock stick at Ranma. Still holding Ukyo, Ranma's bare foot shot up and connected with it. There was a flash and the guard found herself flung to the ground by the blast. Ranma kept walking. Akane glared at the remaining guard. "Don't even think it." She ordered. "Now we are heading to the infirmary, come along but don't get in the way."

"Who are you to order me around like that?" The guard snapped back.

Akane grinned nastily and raised her hands. The guard hadn't noticed the glow coming from Akane but now she did as the glow got brighter. What appeared to be fire surrounded Akane's hands. "Got any more stupid questions?' Akane growled. Akane turned and hurried after Ranma.

The guard reached to her belt. "We got three prisoners out of their cells." She said hurriedly. "We need backup." Suddenly the air was split by the sound of alarms. The guard sighed in relief and chased after Akane.

* * *

"In the news today, there is an apparent hostage situation at the Tokyo Women's Correctional Facility." Began the newscaster.

"That's where my babies are." Soun said in shock. Soun's shock deepened when pictures of Ranma and Akane were flashed on the screen. "What?" He stood. "Kasumi." He yelled.

Kasumi came running into the main room. "Father?" She looked at where Soun was pointing. "Oh my."

"Call Ono." Soun ordered. "He has a car."

"Yes Father." Kasumi raced over to the phone and dialed. "Ono." She said. "Get over here right now. Bring the car." She hung up and dialed again. "Auntie." She said when the telephone was answered. "Something's happening at the prison. Ono is coming with the car." She nodded. "Yes, that makes sense, we'll pick you up." She hung up.

"Details are sketchy but the prison authorities report that Ranko Tendo and Akane Tendo, two members of the so called Tendo Gang have taken control of the prison infirmary. Along with the prison medic, a second, unknown person, is being held hostage in the infirmary." The newscaster reported. "We now go live to the prison." The newscaster's face was replaced by a pan of the prison.

"We have an update to the hostage situation." Came the voice of a reporter. "The second hostage has been identified as one Ukyo Kuonji a popular chef from the Nerima district." A blurry picture of Ukyo at her most masculine appeared on the screen.

"Ukyo?" Kasumi gasped. "What is she doing there?"

The scene changed again. This time a reporter was holding a microphone in front of a very thin, older man. The words 'Warden Itsuro Kenichi' flashed under the screen. "Warden Kenichi. What's going on? How did Mr. Kuonji get in the prison? How did he get shot? Was he shot by a member of the Tendo Gang?"

The warden shook his head. "I can't comment at this time." He said. "Except to say we are in negotiations to resolve this issue." The warden stalked off. He was followed by a very powerfully built woman in her thirties.

"Yasuhara." Exclaimed Soun.

* * *

"Okay Tendo." Growled Warden Kenichi. "Start talking."

Nabiki crossed her arms and legs. "What do you think?' Nabiki snapped. "We got them pissed." She was sitting in the warden's office. "Obviously they decided to take out Ukyo first." She looked at Yasuhara. "Did you have the police check out the ramen shop?

The warden growled. "I'm asking the questions here." He began only to be stopped by Sargent Yasuhara.

"They found three men unconscious in the shop." The Sargent said. "They had guns." She looked at the warden. "Nabiki Tendo is one of our inside contacts." Yasuhara explained. "It's been the Tendo Gang that's been intercepting the drugs."

"You didn't tell him?" Nabiki asked in surprise.

"I asked not to be." The warden admitted. The sour expression on his face increased.

"The rot is that deep?" Nabiki asked curiously. "Yes, it must be." She answered herself. Nabiki uncrossed her arms and legs and leaned forward. "We've been working with the Sargent to crack a drug smuggling ring that was using the prison as a distribution point. Our plan was to get the smugglers angry enough to take direct action."

"Apparently it worked." The warden said dryly. "So they attacked Mr. Kuonji, that I can understand."

"Miss Kuonji." Corrected Nabiki.

The warden looked down at his desk. He picked up a photo. "This is a woman?"

"Good isn't she?" Nabiki replied.

The warden mumbled something under his breath. "Okay Miss Kuonji. That doesn't explain how SHE got here in the first place."

"Ever been to Nerima?" Asked Nabiki.

The warden's eye's opened wide. "That insane asylum?" He asked. The warden pinched his nose. "NWC?" He asked weakly.

"Founding member." Nabiki replied. "She may not be as good as Ranko but she's still damn good. I figure the pain and fear made her head to where she would feel safe. Here. To Ranko." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you've heard of them."

"I have a friend in the department." The warden replied. "I visited a few times. One time there was this thirty foot tall winged cow that was tearing up the city. The NWC took it down."

"Taro." Supplied Nabiki. "And he's a Minotaur not a cow." She looked at the warden. "My turn. How's Ukyo?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. The medic did the best she could but she's not a doctor." The warden replied. "The bullet needs to be removed. If we don't get her to a hospital soon." The warden didn't finish his statement. He didn't need to.

"So why haven't you?" Asked Nabiki in anger.

"Because your idiot sister and idiot cousin won't let anyone near her." Yasuhara replied. "They said they couldn't trust anyone from the prison." Suddenly there was a noise from the corridor outside the warden's door. The door smashed open.

Nabiki spun in her chair. "Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"I'm here baby." Soun cried. He rushed to Nabiki. Right behind him were Nodoka, Genma, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. He wrapped Nabiki in his arms. Soun glared at Yasuhara. "How could you let this happen to my babies?"

"Me?" Yasuhara protested.

"Daddy." Nabiki said from the shelter of Soun's arms. "Ukyo is hurt. Badly."

Kasumi turned to Dr. Tofu. "You heard my sister." Kasumi said fiercely. "Go." Ono raced away.

"Go with him Daddy." Nabiki said. "Someone may try to hurt Akane and Ranma."

Soun released Nabiki. He stood quickly. "No one hurts my baby." For a moment Soun's head sprouted horns and a forked tongue lashed angrily from his mouth, then it returned to normal. "Let's go Genma." Soun charged out of the office. Genma right on his heels.

The warden wiped his face. "What was that?" He asked in a stunned voice.

"Daddy being pissed." Nabiki replied calmly. "You don't want to get Daddy pissed."

"Hang on Ukyo." Akane urged in a worried voice. "Just hang on." She looked at Ranma. She swallowed. "She's not responding to my voice anymore Ranma."

The medic took Ukyo's wrist in her hands. "Pulse is very weak." She pronounced. "You have to let us get her to the hospital. The bullet has to come out." She said to Ranma. "I can't do any more than I have."

Ranma pounded the door to the infirmary. "So someone can kill her out there?" She rasped angrily. "No. If Ukyo is going to die, it'll be surrounded by friends."

"She doesn't have to die." The medic said urgently. "Once she's in the ambulance we can stabilize her."

"You don't get it, do you?" Growled Ranma. "I can't trust any of you. I barely trust you."

"Ranma!" Came a voice through the door. "Open up."

"That's Daddy." Akane exclaimed excitedly. She walked to the door and raised her hands. A bright red glow formed around her hands. "Open the door Ranma."

Ranma nearly ripped the door off its' hinges opening the door. Soun, Genma and Ono nearly fell in. Ranma slammed the door behind them.

Ono rushed over to the unconscious chef. "Crap." He exclaimed. He placed the bag he was carrying on a chair next to the bed and opened it. Ono pulled out a syringe and a small bottle. He quickly injected the contents into Ukyo's arm. "I need four liters of plasma. Stat." The medic hurried away and quickly returned with an IV stand and four plastic bags. "Let me see them." Ono demanded. Dr. Tofu carefully checked the plasma bags and the IV needle. He nodded. "Hook her up."

"She's gonna be alright isn't she doc?" Ranma asked nervously.

"I hope so Ranma." Ono replied. "Now stay out of my way and let me do what I have to."

End Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews and emails. I appreciate all the kind words, helpful criticisms and, yes, even the flames. I hope everyone sticks around for the rest of the story.

I don't want to get up on the soapbox in regards to Chapter 7. Anyone who is undecided over whether rape is a bad thing or not is not someone I wish to associate with. It's a bad thing. The question is; is it redeemable? You tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Recovery'

Ukyo opened her eyes to see Ranma looking down at her. Ukyo tried to talk but only a croak came out of her dry throat. Ranma placed a straw against Ukyo's lips. The chef drank thirstily.

"You're going to be okay Uk-chan." Ranma said in a broken voice. "Doc Tofu said so." Ranma took Ukyo's hand. "Will you please stop scaring me like that."

"I'll try." Ukyo rasped out. She looked around groggily. "Where?"

"You're in the prison infirmary." Ranma replied. "The doc took the bullet out. You're going to be okay." Ukyo nodded. "Get some rest Uk-chan." Ranma said. "I'll be back later." Ukyo nodded again. Ranma walked out of the infirmary. A number of prison guards immediately surrounded her. One approached with a set of manacles.

"That will not be necessary." Warden Kenichi ordered. "Just take her back to her cell." The warden turned to the stocky woman standing next to her. "See that she gets there without theatrics, Yasuhara."

"Yes sir." Sargent Yasuhara replied. "Come along Ranko." She leaned closer as they walked. "Don't worry, your Father and Mr. Tendo will watch over her." Ranma nodded but didn't say anything..

They reached Ranma's cell. Ranma turned to Yasuhara. The older woman flinched upon seeing the redhead's expression. "They hurt my friend." Ranma said in a voice pitched for Yasuhara's ears alone. "No one hurts my friends." She walked into her cell.

Akane was sitting on the bunk. She looked up when Ranma walked in. "How is she?" Akane asked in concern.

"She'll live." Ranma rasped. "Our Dads are with her." She sat down on the bunk. "Someone is going to pay for this." She looked at Akane. "You with me?"

"Do you have to ask?" Akane replied fiercely. "It's personal now." Ranma nodded. "Rest now Ranma." Akane said. "You've been up all night." She pushed Ranma down on to the bunk. "Rest." Ranma nodded and curled up in the bunk. "I'm going to talk to Nabiki."

Akane stood and walked to the cell door and opened it. The two guards standing there immediately raised their batons. "Don't even think it." Akane growled. "I'm going to see my sister." She pushed passed the two guards and went to the next cell and opened it. Nabiki and Kimi looked up from the lower bunk. They were wrapped in each others arms and naked.

"You ever hear of knocking?" Nabiki grumped.

"Put some clothes on, we need to talk." Akane snapped. "You can fool around later." She sat in one of the chairs. Akane waited impatiently as her sister and Kimi got dressed. "Hurry up."

"Okay. Okay." Kimi and Nabiki shot back. Finally they dressed. Nabiki sat in the other chair while Kimi stood just behind Nabiki. "I've seen that look." Nabiki said. She looked up at Kimi. "Kimi if you stay here right now, you're going to cross a line."

"It's already been crossed Nabs." Kimi said calmly.

Nabiki nodded. "How's Ukyo?" She asked.

"Ranma says she'll live." Akane replied. "Daddy and Mr. Saotome are with her. As guards."

Nabiki nodded again. "Where's Ranma?" She asked.

"Resting." Akane returned shortly. "Right now he's on a very short fuse. I'll try to keep him calm if I can, in the meantime."

"In the meantime we need to find him the right target. Right?" Nabiki asked. Akane nodded. "Everyone we know who was involved has been put in custody."

"Here?" Akane asked.

"Here." Nabiki crossed her legs. "They're in the hole. The warden is keeping their arrest quiet."

"They say anything yet?" Akane cracked her knuckles when Nabiki shook her head.

"Kimi, have I ever told you how persuasive my baby sister can be?" Nabiki smiled coldly. "I'll see if the warden will let you and Ranma talk to them." Akane's smile matched Nabiki's. "Just don't kill them." Nabiki added.

"I don't plan to." Akane replied. "But I can't speak for Ranma." Akane expression was cloudy. "I haven't seen him this angry since China."

"Do your best." Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll live." Akane stood. "I better get back to Ranma." She walked to the door. When she got there she paused and looked back at Nabiki and Kimi. "Find something and soon Sis. Ranma won't stay patient for long. Neither will I." She opened the door and walked out.

Kimi watched Akane leave. "Anyone ever tell you your sister can be very scary?" Kimi shook her head. "All you Tendos are scarey."

"Even me?" Nabiki asked in amusement.

"Nabs, you're the scariest one of the bunch." Kimi replied. She wrapped her arms around Nabiki's shoulders. "Good thing I like tough women."

* * *

Warden Kenichi walked into his office to find it already occupied. Two men he recognized as Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome were sitting in a corner playing Shogi. Even as he watched he could see the two were both cheating outrageously. Sitting at his desk, knitting, was a very attractive young woman. 'Oh yes the elder sister Kasumi.' Sitting in a chair next to the desk, reading a book, was a very attractive older woman that he recognized as Nodoka Saotome. "Excuse me but why are you people still here and why are you in my office?' He asked in a tight voice. "I thought you left?"

"We did." Said Nodoka Saotome. "We came back." She put a book mark in the book to hold her place and put the book on the desk. "Don't blame your guards, Genma and Soun can be very persuasive when they want to be."

Soun looked up from the game board. "Why thank you Nodoka." Genma grunted. Soun looked back down at the board. "Hmm. It appears I've lost. Another game?" Genma started to reset the game pieces.

"I don't think you people understand what's going on here." The warden said in a tightly controlled voice. "This is not a hotel. This is a prison." He said. "There are some very dangerous people in here."

"Oh my." Said Kasumi without looking up from her knitting. "How exciting." Kasumi finished a row. She looked at the warden. "Don't worry Ranma and Akane will protect you."

The warden stopped short of pulling out his hair. "It's not me I'm worried about." He began.

"You're not married are you? I can always tell." Nodoka interrupted. "I have a couple friends who would find you very interesting. I'll introduce you if you'd like."

"Mrs. Saotome." Began the warden.

"Please. You must call me Nodoka." Nodoka replied. She walked to a sideboard. "Tea?"

"What is wrong with you people?' The warden exploded. "This. Is. A. Prison."

"And a very nice one." Replied Nodoka. She carried a tea cup over to the warden. "You must be so proud." She guided the warden over to a small sofa. "Now please sit." Warden Kenichi opened his mouth to protest. Thought better of it and sat. "Wonderful." Said Nodoka.

The door to the warden's office opened and Sargent Yasuhara walked in. "I have the reports you," Yasuhara's voice trailed off. "How did you get back in here?"

"Kiki!" Chorused Soun and Genma. The two men stood up and greeted the startled Sargent warmly. "We didn't get a chance to talk before. Ranma tells me you're doing very well." Added Soun.

"Who's Ranma?" Asked the warden in a faint voice.

"Ranma Saotome. My son." Nodoka answered. "But you probably know him better as Ranko Tendo."

"Him? Ranko?" The warden sipped his tea nervously. "Your. Son." The warden took another sip of his tea. "You mean it's true?" He said in a stunned voice. "I thought my friend was joking."

The door to the warden's office opened again and two burly female guards walked in carrying some rolled up futons. "Oh excellent." Said Nodoka. "Just put them over there." She pointed to a corner.

"What is going on?" The warden's voice cracked.

"Soun and Genma will be staying here until it's safe to move Ukyo" She smiled warmly at the warden. "Don't worry, you'll barely know they're here."

The door to the warden's office opened yet again. This time Dr. Tofu walked in. "Hello everyone." He said. "I just checked on Ukyo. She's doing very well. Three, four days at the most and we can move her."

"Wonderful news." Enthused Nodoka. "See warden, they'll be gone before you know it."

* * *

The 'hole' was in the lowest part of the prison, actually in the sub-basement. The 'hole' was a series of small cells. Each cell measured two meters by two meters and consisted of nothing more than a futon and a toilet. One prisoner per cell. Except for two meals a day, each prisoner was totally isolated. Mariko Tanaka had been in the hole for two days now and it was starting to get to her. The door to her cell suddenly opened.

"Hey it's about time." She snarled. Mariko Tanaka jumped to her feet. "I want to speak to my lawyer."

"Did you hear something Ranma?' A short, but extremely powerfully built brunette asked the other woman who came into the cell with her, a petite redhead.

"Hearing ghosts, Akane?" The redhead replied. She looked directly at Mariko. "You know this cell is empty."

Akane gave Mariko a cold look. "You're right. This cell is empty."

"Hey, what's the big, oof." Mariko's protest was cut off when Akane slammed her fist into her stomach.

Akane picked Mariko off the floor. "As far as anyone knows, no one is in this cell." Akane said conversationally. "You could disappear and no one would ever know." Akane slammed her fist into Mariko's stomach a second time. Akane picked Mariko off the floor again. "That was just to show you we're serious." Akane threw Mariko onto the futon. "Of course, if we start hearing what we want to hear, maybe, just maybe, you'll live to complain about it."

Mariko wrapped her arms around her stomach. "You. You can't scare me." She gasped.

"Can't scare you huh?" Akane smiled coldly. "I want you to look at my friend over there." Akane jerked a thumb toward Ranma. "Show her, Ranma." Ranma turned and punched at the cell door. When she pulled her hand away, Mariko could see a fist sized dent in the heavy steel. "The only thing keeping her from ripping your arms off and beating you to death with them," Akane's smile was glacial. "Is me."

"Maybe you should leave Akane." Ranma said.

"Maybe I should." Akane started walking toward the cell door.

"You can't do this." Screamed Mariko. "I have friends, important friends."

"Five minutes Ranma?" Asked Akane. She started to slide the door open. "I'll get a mop."

"Better make it ten." Ranma replied. "I want to take my time." The look she gave Mariko was one of...anticipation. The room began to get cold. A faint coating of frost started to form on everything in the room. Mariko heard the pipes begin to groan and her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably. She looked at the redhead and her breath caught in her throat. Ranma's body was glowing a menacing blue. "I'll talk. I'll talk." Mariko screamed in fear. "Just keep her away from me."

* * *

The next morning Kasumi walked into the prison infirmary. "Hello Ukyo." She said pleasantly. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to the chef. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like I was run over by a herd of elephants." Ukyo replied. She smiled slightly. "Which is an improvement over yesterday." Ukyo picked up a water bottle and drank from the straw to relieve her dry throat. Ukyo struggled to get into a seated position. Kasumi immediately stood and helped her. She even fluffed Ukyo's pillow. "Thanks." Ukyo leaned tiredly against the pillow. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you still doing here?"

"Ono and I decided to stay here until it's safe to move you. Actually you could leave now, but we'd rather let you heal a little more first." She looked fondly at Ukyo. "Then we'll take you to my house. You'll stay in Akane's room until you're fully recovered." Kasumi raised a hand. "That is not open for argument. You'll be safer there."

"Good point." Ukyo admitted.

"In the meantime, Nodoka is taking care of Uk-chan's." She shook her head. "Good thing too, Konatsu was giving away free okonomiyaki."

"Again?" Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Tell Nodoka to keep a tight grip on him." She said. "And tell her thank you." Ukyo flinched slightly from the pain in her shoulder. "Damn that hurts."

"Well considering the alternative," Kasumi shook her head. "Let's not talk about that now."

Ukyo looked at the eldest Tendo girl. "You were right you know." She smiled at Kasumi's puzzled look. "About Ranma." She clarified. "Akane will be good to her. Maybe even better than me." Ukyo's mouth twisted slightly. "I would have tried though."

"I know Ukyo." Kasumi patted the younger woman's hand. "But let's not talk about that now, either. Right now, I want you to concentrate on getting better." The door to the infirmary opened and Ranma walked in. Several nervous looking guards could be seen just outside the door. Soun and Genma could be seen standing between them and the door with their backs to the room.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo called happily.

Kasumi stood. "Well I'll leave the two of you alone." She said. Kasumi walked over to Ranma. "Don't let her exert herself too much." She told the redhead quietly. "She's still very weak."

"Don't worry Kasumi. I wont." Ranma assured her. Kasumi smiled and walked out of the infirmary. Ranma walked over to the bed and sat in the chair Kasumi had just vacated.

"Hey don't I get a kiss?" Ukyo mock complained.

"Kasumi said not to tire ya out." Ranma smiled briefly. The smile grew when Ukyo pouted. "Okay, maybe just a little kiss." She leaned over and kissed Ukyo lightly but feelingly on the lips. Ranma sat back and took Ukyo's hand. "Akane says she'll be by later. If you want."

"Tell Akane I'd be happy to see her." Ukyo replied. "You look tired."

"That's my line." Ranma smiled. "I can tell ya gonna be up and around in no time."

"You know it." Ukyo replied in a tired but cocky voice. "I hate being stuck in this bed."

"It's only for a few more days Uk-chan." Ranma pulled at her pigtail. "Kasumi told me you're gonna stay at the house. I think that's a good idea."

"Promise me something Ran-chan." Ukyo said suddenly.

"Sure Uk-chan." Ranma replied. "What?"

"Don't kill anyone." Ukyo expression became serious. "Not for me. I don't want that on my conscience." Ukyo's grim expression vanished as quickly as it appeared. "That doesn't mean I don't want you to kick the living shit out of them."

"They hurt you Uk-chan." Ranma said grimly. "I'll never forgive them for that." Ranma took a deep breath. "I'll try." She said finally. "But only cause you asked."

* * *

"Hello Ukyo."

"Akane."

The two women stared at each other. It was Akane who dropped her eyes first. "I'm really trying." She said. "With Ranma, I mean."

"I know Akane." Ukyo smiled and patted the bed. Akane walked over and sat gingerly next to the chef. Ukyo took in the expression on Akane's face. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Akane admitted sadly. "But I think I have to." Akane sighed. "You, more than anyone, have the right to know." She said.

"Sounds serious." Ukyo said in an even tone. "How rough were you?"

Akane looked up startled. "You know?" She quickly looked back down. "Too rough." She said. "Way too rough." She looked at Ukyo. "How did you know? Did Ranma tell you?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I didn't know until just now." Ukyo gave a short laugh. "You've always been easy to read." Ukyo said. "Relax sugar. If Ranma's still talking to you, it means he's forgiven you."

"Maybe." Akane said in reluctant tones. "But will you forgive me?"

"Hey I'm the one who was responsible." Ukyo replied sharply. "I should be asking you to forgive me." Ukyo shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hand me that water bottle will you?" She asked. "Then tell me what happened."

Akane grabbed the bottle and handed it to Ukyo. She waited until Ukyo had her fill. "I lost my temper Ukyo." Akane sighed moodily. "I know why you did it Ukyo. And, and I can't say you were wrong. Ranma would have," Akane broke off. "We haven't tried it since." She said. "Between what happened with you and, well I'm not sure Ranma really trusts me." Akane gave a melancholy sigh. "I'm not sure I trust me."

"Oh hon." Ukyo said contritely. "I'm sorry. That wasn't what I was trying to do."

"I know." Akane interrupted. "Look just get better, okay? Wh-what happened," Akane licked her dry lips. "What happened to you is more important right now."

Ukyo shrugged in reluctant agreement.

* * *

"Hey Uk-chan." Ranma greeted the chef. "You're looking a lot better." Ranma walked over to the bed, leaned over and gave Ukyo a kiss. "Doc says you can go home tomorrow." Ranma sniffed. "You need a bath."

"Tell me about it." Ukyo complained. "I itch."

"Well, um, I could give you a sponge bath, if you want." Ranma blushed.

"Not that I'd say no, Ran-chan." Ukyo said with a big smile. "But what would Akane think?"

"Akane and I have come to an understanding." Ranma said. "About you."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ranma nodded. "You're my friend, my best friend Uk-chan." Ranma said. "Akane has accepted that."

"You guys still getting married?" Ukyo asked in concern. "Look Ranma, I don't want to come between the two of you." Ukyo said worriedly. "That wasn't what I was trying to do." Ukyo paused. 'I've been saying that a lot, haven't I?' She thought.

"I know and you won't." Ranma said firmly. "And, yeah, we still are. But not for some time yet. She and I still have some things to work out. Until then," Ranma shrugged. He smiled. "You want that sponge bath?"

"Sure Ran-chan." Ukyo smiled back. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Nabiki and Kimi sat in warden Kenichi's office. Warden Kenichi sat behind his desk. The warden had his office back now that Ukyo was gone. Nabiki was going through a binder. Kimi sat next to her holding a pad and pen, taking notes.

"The rot is deeper than we first thought." Nabiki said. She tapped the binder. "According to Tanaka, there is at least one person on the prison board involved. She didn't know who, but I think she's probably right." Nabiki leaned back. "Consider the following: there is evidence of personnel records being tampered with, evidence of questionable personnel assignments and, most importantly, the drugs themselves."

"I agree." Kenichi growled. "Who? We need to find out who."

"I'm working on it warden." Nabiki replied impatiently. "If I wasn't stuck in here I could do it a lot faster."

The warden gave Nabiki a level stare. "No doubt." He said. The warden picked up a pen and rolled it between his fingers. "Tell me." He said. "If it were possible to not be 'stuck' in here, how would you go about it?"

"Is that a hypothetical question or do you have something in mind?" Nabiki asked.

"I have a friend in the Tokyo Police Department. Lt. Chikato Noriudo.." The warden said seemingly to ignore Nabiki's question. "He runs the narcotics division." The warden continued to roll the pen between his fingers. "I've already forwarded your findings to him. It appears it matches his own investigations." The warden gave Nabiki a penetrating look. "Why are you helping us?" He asked suddenly.

Nabiki opened her mouth and then closed it. "You know, I never really thought about it." She admitted. "When Yasuhara first asked, no that's not it either." Nabiki fell into a ruminative silence.

"The Tendos have an overdeveloped sense of duty." Kimi said into the silence. "Well you do Nabs." She said to Nabiki. "All of you; you, Akane, Ranko, heck even Ukyo, can't seem to let certain things slide without getting involved."

"I'm no saint, Kimi." Nabiki said in disagreement.

"No you're not." Kimi agreed. "But you could have just shut down operations. Yasuhara knew that. She knew you would be unable not to do something." Kimi grinned. "Face it Nabs, you're an incorrigible do-gooder." Kimi's grin got wider. "In your own crooked way, of course."

"Jerk." Muttered Nabiki. From her tone it was obvious her heart wasn't in it.

"And why are you helping us, Ms Ota?" The warden asked.

"Me?" Kimi laughed. "Easy. Cause Nabs is."

"Lt. Noriudo will be here tomorrow to interview you." The warden said. He pressed a button under his desk. The door opened and two guards walked in. "Take these prisoners back to their cell." He said.

* * *

Lt. Chikato Noriudo was a stocky man in his fifties. He had steel gray hair that covered his head except for a small bald spot at the crown of his head. He had one of those faces that could be best, and generously, described as 'lived in'. "So this is the infamous Tendo Gang." He remarked. Sitting opposite him was Nabiki, Kimi, Ranma and Akane. He shook his head. "What was the judge thinking by sentencing any of you to prison?"

"We broke the law." Nabiki replied. "Well we did."

"Itsuro, do you have any idea what these people are?' Lt. Noriudo asked.

"I'm beginning to." The warden replied. "But why don't you tell me."

"Well let's start with Nabiki Tendo." The lieutenant stood in front of Nabiki. "Hustler, bookie, and, if she wasn't in here, would probably own a quarter of Nerima by now. She also, somehow, paid for several notable civic improvements to downtown Nerima. My grand-daughter plays in that park every weekend." He said to Nabiki. The lieutenant shook his head and took a step. "Ranko Tendo," He snorted. "How's it going Ranma?"

"Pretty good lieutenant." The red head replied. "I see you remember me."

"How could I forget?" He replied. "Extraordinary martial artist. In the two years he, sorry she, has been in Nerima, she and her friends kept the crime rate in Nerima down to next to nothing." Another step. " Akane Tendo, Another extraordinary martial artist, Ranma's major partner and one of the friends who was responsible for the lowered crime rate." He chuckled. "How are you doing with your temper these days?"

"I'm still working on it lieutenant." Akane replied sourly.

"All that's missing is Ukyo Kuonji, Ryoga Hibiki, Mousse and Shampoo." The lieutenant said. "How is Ukyo by the way?" He said and he let some concern show on his face. "I was sorry to hear she was hurt."

"She's getting better. Thanks for asking." Ranma replied. "Mousse and Shampoo are back in China and who the hell knows where Ryoga is."

Lt. Noriudo looked at Kimi. "You I don't know." He said.

"Kimi Ota." Nabiki replied firmly. She jabbed a thumb at her chest. "My new partner."

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow. "You must be very good." He remarked. "I never heard Nabiki refer to anybody as her partner before." The lieutenant turned to the warden. "What you have here Itsuro is a group of extremely talented loose cannons that we've tried to get into harness for two years now."

"Loose cannons." The warden snorted. "Vigilantes you mean."

"Technically." The lieutenant replied. "But they've been so useful in the past we tended to overlook that aspect of it." The lieutenant turned back to the group of prisoners. "How would all of you like a pardon?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here's the deal. You go undercover, under my direction, and help me catch the bastards."

"What if we don't capture them?" Nabiki asked cautiously. 'Hell, this is too good a deal to pass up.'

"I thought you guys liked a challenge?" The lieutenant replied with a grin. "Deal?"

"Your call Nabs but if it means I get a shot at the bastard who's responsible for Uk-chan gettin hurt, I wanna do it." Ranma said. Akane and Kimi nodded in agreement.

"Kimi too?" Asked Nabiki. The lieutenant nodded. "In that case, deal."

* * *

"Hey Sarge." Ranma said in greeting. "Sorry to see us go?" She and Akane were in their cell waiting for their final processing. Ranma thought the plan that the lieutenant had put forward was a bit dramatic but she wasn't going to complain. 'Besides I get out of here.' She thought.

"I've got mixed feelings." Sargent Yasuhara said. "You people don't belong here in the first place. " She gave Ranma and Akane a lopsided smile. "On the other hand, I'll miss our lessons." She gave Ranma a respectful bow. "I learned a lot in a short time, sensei."

"Just keep practicing like I showed ya." Ranma replied. "And don't forget to stretch."

"I will sensei." Yasuhara replied. "I hope I see you both again." She grinned. "Not here though."

"We'll work on it." Akane replied. "Oh before I forget." She reached into her tunic top. "Your last cut." She handed the Sargent an envelope. "Oh and Ranma has something for you as well."

Ranma grinned. "Remember how you asked how I could hide these?" Ranma cupped her breasts. Ranma walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water tap. The water wouldn't really get too hot, but it was hot enough. "Here's how." Ranma pulled off her top and splashed herself with hot water. Ranma immediately changed back to his male form.

Yasuhara sat down on the empty bunk with a thump. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Ranma grinned and turned on the cold water. "They're expecting a girl to leave and I don't want to disappoint them." He splashed herself one more time and returned to her shorter buxom female form. Ranma put her tunic top back on. Ranma picked up her small amount of belongings. "See ya around Sargent."

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Undercover Rats'

Ukyo Kuonji was watching television in the living room of the Tendo home. She eased her sore shoulder and picked up her drink. Suddenly the movie she was watching was interrupted. "Special Bulletin, there has been a major prisoner breakout at the Tokyo Woman's Correction Facility. If you see any of the following people; please report their whereabouts to the police immediately." Grainy pictures of Ranko, Akane, Nabiki and Kimi were flashed on the screen. Ukyo sprayed the television with water.

"What?" Ukyo gasped in disbelief. "That's ridiculous."

"Not so ridiculous Uk-chan." Came a familiar voice from behind her. Ukyo spun around. "Ranma!" She cried. Standing next to a grinning Ranma, were Akane, Nabiki and Kimi. "What? How?" She pointed to the screen. "Oh never mind." She ran over and grabbed Ranma in a one armed hug.

"How ya feeling Uk-chan?" Ranma asked solicitously. "How's the shoulder?"

"Shoulder? What shoulder?" Ukyo replied in glee. She released Ranma and stood back. "Hey Akane."

"Ukyo." Akane smiled. "Making yourself right at home I see." She turned to Ranma. "I'm taking a bath." She turned back to Ukyo. "Come with me." She said.

"Go ahead Uk-chan." Ranma said. "You two need to talk anyway." Ranma squeezed Ukyo's arm. "It'll be alright."

Ukyo gave Ranma a puzzled look then followed Akane to the furo. Once there the two women stripped down and soaped themselves up. Ukyo shoulder, Akane noticed, only had an adhesive bandage over the bullet wound. Ukyo removed the bandage exposing the healing and sutured injury. "I see you're healing pretty fast." Akane said.

Ukyo shrugged. "Not as fast as I'd like." She replied. "Not everyone's Ranma you know."

"No. I guess not." Akane rinsed the soap off of her and eased into the furo. She looked at Ukyo. "Get in." She said.

Ukyo eyed Akane suspiciously but got into the furo. "Okay Akane." She said finally. "What's going on?"

"Which?' Akane replied. "Why the pretend escape or why are you here with me?"

"Start with this first." Ukyo replied impatiently. "Look Akane. I already told Ranma I'm not planning on coming between the two of you. So if this is some kind of,"

Akane held up a hand. "Let me talk okay?" She said. "Ranma already told me what you guys talked about." Akane blew out a breath. "Ranma also told you that he and I still have some things to work out." Ukyo nodded slowly. "Okay, I want to make a deal with you."

"Deal?" Ukyo asked. "What kind of deal?"

"Maybe deal is not the right word." Akane leaned against the side of the furo and closed her eyes. "I'm back to square one with Ranma." Akane said sadly. "Oh he's forgiven me but some of the trust is gone. Any claim I may have had on him is gone as well. Ranma is free to," Akane swallowed. "Choose again." Akane sighed. "Just don't rub it in my face, okay?"

Ukyo cupped some of the water of the furo between her hands and brought it to her face. "Okay." She said finally. "On one condition." Akane looked over. "Ranma is not a prize to be fought over."

"That's what got us into trouble in the first place." Akane muttered.

"Exactly." Ukyo replied. "No fighting over him. Give him the space he needs. No pressuring him to marry you and above all, treat him right.. You do that and I'll step aside when the time comes."

"I may be the one to step aside." Akane said sadly.

"I doubt it Akane." Ukyo smiled slightly. "Besides, what's the rush? We're only eighteen Akane, we have plenty of time."

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey guys, you gonna be in there all night? I'd like to take a bath too." Came Ranma's female voice. "I'd like to change back while I have the chance."

"Come on in Ranma." Akane called.

The door opened and Ranma walked in. Her eyebrow rose. "You're still in the furo?" She said. "I can come back."

"Oh just get in here Ranma." Akane said crossly. "Ow." She said when Ukyo elbowed her. "I mean, it's okay. It's not like we both haven't all seen everything before." Ranma nodded and went over to the bathing area. She quickly soaped and rinsed herself then eased into the hot water of the furo. He immediately changed back to his male form.

"Ahh." Ranma said. "It's good to be me again." He looked over at Ukyo. "Lemme see your shoulder." He said firmly. His fingers gently probed at the healing wound. "Nice." He commented at last. "The doc does good work." Ranma looked at Akane. "You guys all settled?"

Akane nodded. "Yes Ranma." She looked down slightly. "Ukyo and I have made our peace."

Ranma grunted. "Good." He said. "Did you tell Ukyo about the parole?"

"Not yet Ranma." Akane replied. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"Go ahead." Ranma said. "You're gonna love this Uk-chan." He took her hand under the water.

Akane eyed the closeness between Ranma and Ukyo and sighed sadly. "It seems our good deeds of the past have come back to haunt us." Akane began.

"Hold on a second Akane." Ranma said. "Come over here." Akane moved through the water until she was next to Ranma. Ranma put his arm around her shoulder. "Okay now go on."

Akane snuggled a little closer. A contented smile came to her face. "Anyway. Remember the deal we had with Sargent Yasuhara?" She said to Ukyo in a brighter tone of voice.

Ukyo nodded. "I should." She said wryly. Her hand went to her shoulder. "Our plan was working too. A little too well."

Akane nodded. "Yeah, well we don't plan on making the same mistake."

"Yeah, Uk-chan." Ranma said. "This time you're gonna be where I can keep an eye on ya." He looked down at Akane. "Go on."

"Well anyway." Akane said. "The lieutenant, and the Tokyo Police Department, thinks we can be of better use out of prison then in it. He's offered us the opportunity to earn a full pardon if we assist him, and the Tokyo Police department, in breaking the entire drug operation."

"The lieutenant wants the remaining members of the NWC to go undercover." Added Ranma. "That includes you."

"Undercover?" Asked Ukyo. "Exactly what does that mean?

"We're not sure." Akane admitted. "But Ranma wants, no," Akane broke off. "We need you Ukyo." Akane looked at Ranma. "Ranma is right about that, we need you as part of the team."

* * *

"So this is your room." Kimi looked around. 'You can tell a lot about a person by their room.' Kimi thought. There was a computer on a desk in one corner. A stack of business and economics books stacked neatly to one side. By the number of book marks stuck in the books, it was obvious the books were well used and often referenced. A chart was stuck to a bulletin board. Kimi walked over and looked at it. The chart was a financial projection. "You didn't really expect to be worth that much in five years, did you?"

Nabiki looked sour. "Not at the moment. I can't work openly, at least for the time being. But if I hadn't been caught, yeah I did." Nabiki sat down at her desk in a swivel chair. She crossed her legs. "I had it all planned out. I already owned several businesses." Nabiki laughed suddenly. "I have to show you something." She reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a photo album. "Take a look."

Kimi opened the album. "Whoa." She said. "Who's the stud?"

"That, Kimi, is Ranma." Nabiki looked at the picture and sighed. "You don't know how difficult it was to live under the same roof as him." Nabiki jerked her chin. "Turn the page."

Kimi turned the page. "Oh lord." She looked at Nabiki in disgust. "You gave THAT up?" She asked. "What were you thinking girl? I've seen a lot of cocks in my life, but," Kimi whistled. Suddenly Kimi stopped as she suddenly realized who she was looking at. "Wait a minute, you're telling me this is Ranko?"

"That's Ranko." Nabiki said. "He'll probably be himself at dinner." She smiled at Kimi's expression. "It's real baby. Ranko and Ranma are the same person. Turn the page." She said. "That was one of my biggest selling pictures. Especially in Korea."

The picture was of the female Ranma, topless and her bottom covered in a nearly transparent green pair of panties. Kimi looked at the picture. "I can see why." She looked at Nabiki. "She looks like she's enjoying posing."

"She was." Nabiki agreed. "It was always amazing how much Ranma enjoyed posing like that." Nabiki shrugged. "I still haven't figured if it was the curse or something else." Nabiki said. "No I take that back. When Ranma first arrived he was, well a he. But somewhere along the line he changed."

"Not so surprising." Kimi said. "Hell girl, I know guys. The more macho they acted the more likely they had a gay streak. I bet you anything there's a guy that Ranko would do in a hot minute. "

"Probably Ryoga." Nabiki said with a laugh. "There was this time where Akane said she found Ryoga and the female Ranma in a tent together. Ranma said it was because of a magic fishing rod, but it was right after that, that Ranma started changing." She leaned over and turned several pages in the album. "That's Ryoga."

"Very cute." Kimi said appreciatively. "Got a better shot of him?" Kimi waggled her eyebrows.

"Turn the page." Nabiki said.

"Ooh, very nice." Kimi purred. "Two studs." Kimi turned the page of the album. "Now that's fine." Nabiki leaned over.

"Tatewaki Kuno." Nabiki said. An evil grin came to her face. "Handsome, rich and dumb as a brick."

"The perfect man." Kimi laughed. She raised an eyebrow. "Three major hotties and you didn't try any of them? I thought you were smart." She teased.

"I like my lovers to have some brains." Nabiki replied. She gave Kimi a significant look. "But to tell the truth all three of them were obsessed with Akane." She said. "I used to sell pictures of both Ranko and Akane to Tatewaki." Nabiki took the album from Kimi. "Made a fair amount of money off of him." She put the album back in the drawer. "Now I have to find a new way of making money at least until we get our pardon."

"Noriudo said we're going to get living expenses as part of the deal." Kimi reminded Nabiki.

"I think Noriudo's idea of living expenses and mine are not the same." Nabiki gave Kimi a apologetic shrug. "I like nice things."

Kimi nodded. "Me too." She tapped her lower lip. "You could always do what I did." She said hesitantly. "The massages, I mean."

Nabiki pursed her lips. "I know nothing about giving a massage." Nabiki said. "Especially not the kind of massages you're talking about. But I guess I could learn." She smiled at Kimi's expression. "Well you did say the money was good." Nabiki sat up. "We'll talk more about that later. I want to change into something nice." She stood. "Come on Kimi. I think I have a few things that will fit you." Nabiki opened the closet.

"Damn." Kimi said in awe. "You do like nice things." Her hands wandered through the racks of clothes. She stopped at a blouse. "Oh this is nice." She held it up to her chest. "Can I?"

Nabiki walked over to Kimi. "It'll look good on you girlfriend.." She said. "What's mine is yours."

Kimi smiled. "We going to share everything?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course." Nabiki replied. "Besides don't we have a date to keep?" Nabiki turned and looked in the closet. "We need to go shopping." She said. She reached into her bra and pulled out an envelope. "I got the rest of our stash before we left." She said.

Kimi reached into her bra. "You forgot this one." She said. Kimi pulled out another envelope.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like smart women?" Nabiki said.

"No." Kimi smiled. "How much?"

Nabiki leaned into Kimi. "This much." She whispered and kissed Kimi. "We won't be having dinner for a couple of hours." Nabiki said huskily.

* * *

Kasumi opened the door to the Tendo home. "Ukyo. " She called. "I'm home." She walked into the main room. "Hey Sis." Came a voice. Kasumi turned around slowly. Her eyes widened. "Akane!" She exclaimed in shock. Kasumi ran over an swept Akane up in a hug. "What are you doing here? Someone might see you." She demanded. "Never mind. You're here, that's what's important."

"You heard the broadcast huh?" Akane asked.

"Of course." Kasumi replied. "It was obviously a phony. You'd never do something so dishonorable." Kasumi released Akane. "Is everyone else here?"

Akane nodded. "Ranma is in the dojo. Ukyo is taking a nap. Nabiki and Kimi." Akane grinned. "They'll be down eventually."

Kasumi frowned slightly. "This Kimi." She began. "I don't know,"

"She makes Nabiki happy Sis." Akane said firmly. "Leave it at that, okay?"

Kasumi nodded. She looked at Akane. "And you and Ranma?" Kasumi asked. "I got the feeling something is wrong." She looked at Akane expectantly. "Ukyo seemed concerned."

Akane looked down. "We're working some things out." Akane said. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Akane shrugged. "Ranma is still talking to me, so that's something."

"Was that possible?" Kasumi asked worriedly. "Oh Akane, what did you do?"

"I lost my temper." Akane admitted. "Can we not talk about it right now?"

Dinner that night was a joyous affair. Nodoka, once she got over the shock of seeing her son, spent most of the evening pressing as much food as she could on him. Soun and Genma seemed to consider the whole idea as nothing out of the ordinary. "Why do you think Genma and I are not in jail ourselves?" Soun explained. "We went through something similar. Didn't we Saotome?"

"Indeed Tendo." Genma grinned. "Before you were born boy. Remind me to tell you about it someday."

"What I don't understand." Ukyo said during dinner. "Is why you're here. You could be seen."

"That's what I said." Kasumi agreed.

"Well the lieutenant wasn't happy about it but we convinced him." Nabiki replied. "Besides there was no way we were going to do this and let you think we really broke jail." Nabiki frowned slightly. "But this may be the last time you see us for some time."

"Well we're gonna be here for awhile no matter what." Ranma said. "Ukyo still needs to finish healing and we ain't doin nothing without her." Ranma stretched. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm kinda tired." He stood. "Is the futon still in the guest room?"

Kasumi nodded. "Everything is the way you left it Ranma." She said. "I didn't have the heart to put anything away."

Kimi watched Ranma walk away. She leaned over to Nabiki. "You let that get away?" She whispered.

"You saw what Akane did in the weight room, right?" Nabiki whispered back. "Would you get between her and him?"

"Good point." Kimi replied. "On the other hand, if you had gotten him you wouldn't have given me the time of day."

Nabiki smiled. "Ranma's right, it's been a long day." She stood up. "Coming Kimi?"

* * *

Ranma was just about to get into bed when there was a knock on the guest room door. "Come on in." He called. The door slid open. Akane was standing there in her favorite yellow pajamas. "Hey Tomboy. What's up?"

Akane looked down. "Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked in a near whisper. "Please."

Ranma looked at Akane for a long moment. "Didn't you get enough of me when we were in prison?" Ranma asked. He was not smiling when he said it.

"Never Ranma." Akane replied in the same quiet voice. "I just, I want. Please Ranma. We don't have to do anything or, or we can do anything you want. Whatever you want."

Ranma got into the futon. He patted the mattress. "Come to bed Akane." Akane almost ran to the futon. She got in a rolled over so she was next to Ranma. "You tell Uk-chan you were coming here?" He asked.

Akane nodded. "Actually I asked her if it would be alright." She admitted in a quiet voice. "She said yes."

"Good." Ranma gathered Akane in his arms. "I really want the two of you to be friends."

Akane nodded against Ranma's chest. "I told you Ranma, whatever you want." She said. "I, I like Ukyo. I really do." Akane's finger made a random design on Ranma's chest. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh."

"Depends on what it is." Ranma replied. "Best I can do Tomboy."

"Fair enough." Akane looked up at Ranma. "Except for a couple things that happened, I think my time with you in prison was among the best times in my life." Except for a slight quirk of his lips Ranma said nothing. "For a short time I really felt like I was your partner. I want that Ranma. I really want that."

"So do I Tomboy." Ranma replied. "I need to be able to trust you."

"I know Ranma." Akane replied. "I know I have to earn your trust again. But I will Ranma. I will. All I want is the chance." Akane swallowed. "Please Ranma."

Ranma placed a finger over Akane's lips. "I'm giving you the chance Tomboy." He said gently.

Akane smiled slightly. "Are you really tired?" She asked. "Or do you want to fool around?"

Ranma chuckled. "Boy or girl?" He asked.

"Whatever you want Ranma." Akane replied. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Lt. Noriudo did not show up until the following afternoon. He looked around at the assembled group of people in the living room. "I hope you all understand that everything I say must be kept in the strictest confidence."

"Of course Lieutenant." Nodoka said impatiently. "Our children's lives are at stake." Nodoka looked around the room, she gave Ukyo and then Kimi a nod. "All are children's lives."

"Did your Aunt just include me?" Kimi asked Nabiki. She and Nabiki were sitting on the couch close together.

"Yeah. She's something isn't she?" Nabiki replied. "Now pay attention."

"Good." The Lieutenant continued. "Dr. Tofu." The lieutenant turned to the doctor. "When will Ukyo be well enough to go into the field?"

Dr. Tofu grimaced. "If I had my way, she'd be spending the better part of a month recuperating." He said. "Ukyo may heal fast but not that fast."

"A month is fine." The lieutenant replied. "It's going to take at least that long to complete their training." He fixed the active members of the NWC with a stern look. "You are all going underground. You will be given new names. New identities. Plus some of you will get special training so you can blend in to your new environment."

"What kind of training?" Ukyo asked. She, Ranma and Akane were sitting on the floor next to each other. The lieutenant noticed that while Ranma kept his arm around Akane's shoulders, he was also holding Ukyo's hand.

"You are going to be split into two teams." The lieutenant replied. "Nabiki Tendo and Kimi Ota will be one team. The three of you the other." He looked at Nabiki. "Ms. Tendo you and Ms. Ota will be working directly with my department. The two of you will work semi-autonomously. Find out what you can, any way you can."

Nabiki and Kimi looked at each other and grinned. Nabiki looked at the lieutenant. "Do I have a budget?"

The lieutenant pulled an envelope out of his pocket and tossed it to Nabiki. "Try not to spend it all in one place." He said.

Nabiki opened the envelope. She smiled in satisfaction. "Oh this will be fine. Where do you want me to deposit the profits?"

"Any profits you make are yours." The lieutenant replied. "Normally we wouldn't do anything like this, but your reputation convinced my superiors it was an acceptable risk. Only I and my direct superior will know where you are and under what identities."

"And us?" Ranma asked. "You mentioned training."

Lt. Noriudo spread his hands slightly apart in indecision. "We have a couple idea. We're going to run some aptitude tests on the three of you to determine what would be best. Then we can decide."

End Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I love the new stats report that fanfiction now provides. It gives me a glimpse into who's reading this story. I used to rely on the reviews to see which chapter was the most popular.

I hope everyone is enjoying the ride so far. Any guesses, except from Wharpt, where the story is going to go now? Lot's of things to do; get the bad guys for one. Now if you were Nabiki and Kimi how would you go about it?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Dirty Dancing'

Akane stood just behind the curtain. There was a smattering of applause and then a girl wearing nothing but a g-string came through the curtain. In one hand was clutched a large bundle of low denomination yen. In the other were the rest of her clothes. Akane stared at the curtain. The voice of the announcer came over the tinny sound system. "Gentlemen, hold on to your," The announcer's voice paused. "Hats." There was a small blast of laughter. "New to the Kabuki Room. I saw her audition. All I can say is; Wow. Let's hear it for Aoi." Akane fixed a smile on her face. 'How do I get myself into these messes?' She ducked through the curtain. 'Just think of this as a kata.' Akane walked out on to the small stage.

Ranma watched from the side of the stage. "Akane looks pretty hot, huh Uk-chan?" Ukyo nodded in agreement. Akane was wearing a tight pair of blue butt hugging shorts and a matching shiny blue blouse. The straps of a blue bra peeked out from the blouse. To match everything, Akane was wearing a wig that covered her head in long, blue hair.

Akane grabbed on to the vertical pole that went from floor to ceiling and spun around it. Her feet left the floor and she inverted letting her leg wrap around the pole. Letting go of the bar with her hands Akane spun upside down on the pole, slowly sliding to the stage. There was a smattering of applause. Akane spun her body slowly on the stage into a full split. Akane leaned forward until her chin touched the stage. She smiled invitingly at the man in front of her. Then arched backwards. Her hand reached down and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse. Then leaned forward again showing her now exposed cleavage to the same man. The man smiled and reached forward. A five hundred yen bill in his hands. Akane seemed to ooze forward, still holding the split and let the man place the bill into her bra. When the man tried to grab for her breast, Akane arched quickly away. Akane spun to her feet while undoing the rest of the buttons of her blouse.

Ranma watched in appreciation as Akane slowly removed first her blouse and then a little later her tight shorts, leaving her clad only in a blue g-string. By this time the stage was littered with small denomination yen.

Ranma herself was dressed in a green translucent teddy. A matching green bra and panties could be seen underneath. She had already gone on. 'Did pretty good too.' Ranma thought in amusement. "I bet Akane gets more in tips than I did." She said to Ukyo. Ranma took a moment to look at Ukyo. A grin came to the redheads face. 'Damn she makes a great looking guy.' She thought. Ukyo was dressed in a white, linen suit, white shirt, a thin black tie completed the ensemble. Ukyo held an ivory handled cane in one hand..

"Aoi." Ukyo reminded Ranma. "She's Aoi and you're Usagi." She looked around. "Start circulating." Ranma nodded and started walking through the club. 'Gods, I hope she doesn't start doing lap dances.' Ukyo thought nervously. 'I think she was enjoying stripping a little too much.'

There was applause as Akane finished up her set. She picked up the various bills that were on the stage, grabbed her discarded clothes and hurried off stage. A minute later another dancer took the stage. Ukyo ducked behind the curtain and went to the dressing room. She knocked then opened the door. Akane was sitting at a vanity arranging the yen she had collected. She had already put her costume back on. Ukyo walked over ignoring the stares of the other women in the dressing room. Ukyo held out her hand. With obvious reluctance, Akane handed the stack of bills to Ukyo. Ukyo quickly riffled through the bills then held her hand out again. Akane pouted for a moment then reached into her bra and pulled out a small wad of bills. Ukyo looked at it and nodded. "You never give up, do you Aoi?"

"It was only a little Daddy." Akane said in a little girl voice. "You know, for later."

Ukyo shook her head in amusement turned on her heel and walked out.

Akane pouted for a moment, then her pout changed to a sly smile. She reached back into her bra and pulled out another wad of bills.

"It's not good to hold out on your pimp like that." A husky voice said behind her. Akane turned. A heavily made up woman, probably in her late thirties was standing there. "They always find out."

"Oh Big Daddy, doesn't mind. Not as long as I keep bringing in the money." Akane said in the same baby girl voice. She looked at the bills. "This is just candy money."

The woman snorted. "That wasn't a bad routine." The woman commented. "That leg lift especially. Give the boys a little glimpse." She nodded in approval. "Brings the tips in."

Akane fought down a blush when she realized what the woman meant. "That's what Daddy said." Akane replied. "Big Daddy is very smart."

"Hung too." The woman leered. "If that bulge in his pants was any indication, I see why you call him Big Daddy." She leaned closer. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh we just came in from Honshu a couple weeks ago." Akane replied. "Big Daddy thought we can make more money here."

"Got a hook up?" The woman asked.

Akane pouted. "No. Not yet." She said. Akane pulled out a small vial from her purse. She looked at it. "And I'm running low." Akane looked at the woman. "Want some?"

"Not here, you ditz." The woman said. "In the bathroom, like everyone else does."

Akane nodded and stood taking her purse with her. The woman followed. The entered the bathroom. Akane reached into her purse and pulled out a small mirror and a razor blade. She opened the vial and used a small spoon to retrieve some of the contents and placed it on the mirror. Akane closed the vial. "Oh, I forgot my straw." She said. She reached into the purse. Unseen she had palmed the vial and while fumbling in the purse switched it with a second vial. She opened the second vial. "Oops I didn't take out enough." Akane used the spoon to retrieve some of the white powder. Using the razor, Akane quickly chopped up the white powder, carefully keeping the two substances separate. She divided one group and leaned over and snorted it through the metal straw. "Ah." She said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Said the other woman. "I'm Aiko, by the way." She rolled up a yen note and snorted the remaining powder into her nose. "Ooh, nice."

"Nothing but the best for Daddy's little girl." Akane replied. "I'm Aoi." Akane looked at the bottle woefully.

"Don't worry Aoi. I can hook you up." Aiko said. "I got a friend. I'll introduce you later."

"Thanks Aiko." Akane replied. "Well I better get back, I got another set to do."

* * *

Lt. Noriudo looked up as the door to the apartment opened. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked in. "How'd it go?" He asked once everyone got settled.

Akane grinned and pulled a small folded piece of paper from her purse. She placed it on the table. "I got a hook up." She giggled.

Lt. Noriudo looked at Akane. Her eyes seemed a little glassy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Akane replied. "My connection was very friendly. Insisted I do a couple lines. Good thing Ranma showed up to get me out of there."

"She's been talking a mile a minute, since we left the club." Ranma said. She looked at Akane worriedly. "How long is it gonna last?"

The lieutenant unfolded the paper. Inside was about a gram of white powder. The lieutenant touched the powder and then brought a sample to his lips. "Coke." He said. "Pretty pure too. She'll be fine in an hour or so." The lieutenant picked up the paper. "Let me have the vials."

Akane reached into her bag and took out the vials. "Getting kind of low." She giggled as she looked at Ukyo. "Big Daddy is so mean, wont let me have any candy." Akane giggled again.

"Better put her to bed." The Lieutenant said. He transferred the contents of the paper to one of the vials. He then pulled out a bag from hit jacket and filled the second vial with the contents of the bag so the amount matched the first vial. "Ah, milk sugar. Where would we be without it?." The lieutenant put the vials back in Akane's bag and then stood. "Good work you three. Not bad for your first day. Remember your cover identities and stay out of trouble." He said. "From now on, contact will be through Nabiki. But you call me immediately if something big comes up."

"I want something big to come up." Akane giggled again. "Wanna take a hot shower with me Ranma?"

Lieutenant Noriudo chuckled. "Now you see why it's so popular." With a wave he walked out the door.

"Come on Akane, let's put you to bed." Ranma said. The redhead stood and picked Akane up in her arms.

"Whee." giggled Akane. "Shower first, then bed." She said. "Then sleep. Okay stud?" She looked over Ranma's shoulder at Ukyo. "Night Big Daddy."

* * *

Ukyo was sitting in the kitchen of the small apartment she now shared with Ranma and Akane drinking some herbal tea. The noises from the other bedroom had ended a little while ago but Ukyo was still unable to sleep. 'I hope they're not going to be that noisy every night.' She thought grumpily. 'And it's just our first night here.'

Ukyo reflected on the previous six weeks. Her shoulder was taking longer to heal then expected so she had been somewhat removed from Ranma and Akane during their training. In fact she hadn't joined them until the previous week. 'I don't know how they convinced Akane to do this but I have to admit she looked good.' Ukyo stirred the tea with her spoon. 'And Ran-chan.' She frowned slightly. 'He's changed.' Ukyo sighed. "Still the hottest thing in either sex I've ever seen." She muttered to herself. "This is not going to be easy." Ukyo looked up when Ranma padded quietly into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep Uk-chan?" Ranma asked. He was dressed in a light bathrobe.

"Not really." Ukyo replied. She leaned back in her chair. "How about you? What are you doing up?" She smiled slightly. "From the sound of things, I'd think you'd be all tired out."

"It was Akane I wanted to tire out." Ranma grinned back. "Man was she hyper." He said. "I left her snoring in our room." Ranma sat down at the table opposite Ukyo. "How's the shoulder?"

"Better Ran-chan." Ukyo rotated her shoulders. "Another week or two and I should be as good as new." Ukyo giggled. "I have to admit the two of you were great tonight. Especially Akane. I wasn't sure she could go through with it."

"Hey you know the Tomboy. All she needs is to be dared." Ranma replied with a lazy grin. He leaned forward. "I think she's doing real good."

"Things are better between the two of you?" Ukyo asked. She smiled when Ranma nodded. "Good." Ukyo rotated her shoulder again. "Darn shoulder."

Ranma got up and walked behind Ukyo. He started massaging her shoulder. "I really wish the lieutenant had given you more time to heal." Ranma grumbled. He continued to massage Ukyo's shoulder as he spoke.

"I'm just glad to be on our own again." Ukyo replied feelingly. Ukyo giggled. "Though I never thought I'd be playing a pimp." Ukyo's face twisted sourly. "No that I'd want to do what you two are doing but sometimes," Ukyo sighed.

"I think you make a great looking guy." Ranma said with a laugh. "Big Daddy."

Ukyo giggled. "I got hit on by three different women and one guy." Ukyo closed her eyes as Ranma continued his massage. "Oh that feels nice." Ukyo giggled again. "I wonder which of them would have been the most disappointed?"

"You guys are making too much noise."

Ukyo opened her eyes to see Akane standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey sugar." Ukyo said. "What are you doing up? I thought Ranma tired you out?"

Akane sat down in the chair Ranma had vacated. "Don't stop on my account." Akane said to Ranma. Ranma nodded and continued the massage. "Stupid drugs." Akane grumped. "Two minutes after Ranma leaves, bing, my eye's snapped open." She looked around. "Any more tea?"

"On the stove sugar." Ukyo said.

Akane nodded and got up and poured herself a cup of tea. She sniffed the cup. "Mint?" She nodded. "That'll work." She took a sip. "I have to agree with Ranma, you do make a good looking guy."

"You heard that huh?" Ranma smiled at Akane's nod. "I'm very proud of you Tomboy." Ranma said. "You walked in, saw me massaging Ukyo's shoulder and you didn't yell."

Akane waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, well don't go giving me more credit than I deserve. I bit my tongue." She said grumpily. "I mean I really bit my tongue." She stuck her tongue out. "Sthee?" She lisped. She looked at Ranma. "The massage would be better if her pajama top wasn't in the way."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "I was only going to massage her shoulder." He said evenly.

"I know Ranma." Akane replied. "I, I'm testing myself." She looked at Ukyo levelly. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, I better learn to deal with it now."

Ranma nodded. "It's up to Uk-chan." He said. Ukyo reached up and unbuttoned her pajama top. "Well I guess that answers that question." Ranma slipped the pajama top off of Ukyo's shoulders, leaving Ukyo exposed from the waist up. Ranma resumed massaging Ukyo's shoulder.

Akane placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her cupped hand. "Okay." She said after a while. "This isn't too bad."

"Speak for yourself sugar." Ukyo shot back with a wry smile. "It's killing me." She looked up over her shoulder. Ranma was looking down at her with a smile. "This is going to be very difficult, you know." Ranma shrugged.

"I don't have a problem." He said as he continued to massage Ukyo's shoulder. "If you guys have something to say," Ranma shrugged again.

Akane nodded. "You're not going to make it easy on me are you Ranma?" She looked at Ukyo. "Truth or Dare?" Akane asked.

"Go for it sugar." Ukyo grinned weakly. "Might as well get it out into the open."

"Which do you prefer boy Ranma or girl Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I only tried boy Ranma." Ukyo replied. "So I can't judge."

"Okay then, if you had the choice right now, which would you pick?" Akane amended.

"Girl Ranma." Ukyo replied immediately. "My turn." Ukyo pursed her lips. "If I asked your permission to sleep with Ranma would you say yes?"

"I'm right here guys." Ranma grumped. "And besides, don't I get a say in the matter?"

"Would you really ask?" Akane countered ignoring Ranma. "Assuming Ranma would go along with it."

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, I would."

Akane locked gazes with Ukyo. "Then the answer is yes. My turn." She said. "Will you really step aside when the time comes?" She asked. "I mean, give him up permanently, not sneak around my back."

Ukyo swallowed, then she nodded. "Yes." She said regretfully. "My turn." She looked up at Ranma. "Ranma, when the time comes, will you accept my decision?"

"Oh, so now I'm playing?" Ranma nodded slowly. "Yeah, I would Uk-chan." He looked at Akane. "My turn?" He asked. Akane waved him on. "If I asked to sleep with Ukyo, would you say yes?"

"Dare." Akane said softly.

Ranma's lips curled in amusement. "Somehow I knew that was going to be your answer." He said. "Should I ask, Ukyo?"

"Dare." Ukyo replied with a slight grin.

Ranma nodded. "Okay, Akane; can I sleep with Ukyo?" Ranma watched Akane closely as he spoke. He held his breath.

"I told you Ranma, whatever you want." She swallowed."If this is the only way to make up for what I did, then yes." She said. "I'd almost rather you'd hit me." She whispered. Akane took a breath and looked at Ranma. "Whatever you want Ranma." She said bravely.

Ranma smiled slightly. "Right now, I want to get some sleep." Ranma replied. "As for the rest, " Ranma shrugged. He walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. Ranma splashed himself with cold water. "Ukyo's shoulder is still not healed. But," Ranma shrugged again. "Come along you two, we need to get some sleep."

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. "Coming Ranma." They chorused. They followed Ranma into the larger of the two bedrooms. Ranma got into the bed. "Good thing this is a large bed." She said. She looked at Akane and Ukyo. "Well, get in." Akane and Ukyo got in on either side of the bed. "Now here are the rules." Ranma said. "Ukyo, I'm still engaged to Akane."

"I know Ran-chan." Ukyo said. She looked at Ranma with confusion written on her face.

"Akane, I will sleep with Ukyo only if she asks you and only if you say yes. I won't do the asking." Ranma smiled slightly. "Tonight was 'Truth or Dare'."

"Okay Ranma." Akane replied in relief. She looked at Ukyo. Ukyo looked back. 'Oh gods.' Akane thought. 'Would she actually ask?'

"Now both of you. We gotta trust each other. The next few months are gonna be dangerous. If you both keep worrying about who I'm sleeping with, we're gonna have problems. Until this is over, you both gotta watch each other's backs. If I don't think you both can do it, I'll tell Noriudo to take us back to prison. I will not put either of you at risk."

"I can do that Ranma." Akane said.

"Me too Ran-chan." Agreed Ukyo.

"Good." Said Ranma. "Now let's get some sleep."

"One question Ran-chan or, rather two, then we can sleep." Ukyo said quietly. "First one, why am I in bed with the two of you?"

"Because I saw the look on your face earlier. You looked lonely." Ranma replied. "I bet the second question is; why am I a girl, right?" Ukyo nodded. "Mainly because I really don't trust me. It's safer." Ranma smiled sheepishly. "Well, a little safer. Besides you did say this was your preference." She said after a pause. "Now I really want to get some sleep."

"That's what I figured." Ukyo replied. She snuggled up close to Ranma. "Night Ran-chan."

"Night Ukyo." Ranma replied. "Night Akane."

"Good night Ranma." Akane said quietly. "I'll watch your back Ukyo."

"And I'll watch yours. Night Akane." Ukyo closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Ranma's body. 'Well this is a surprise.' She thought happily. 'Gods I missed sleeping next to Ran-chan.' She wrapped an arm around Ranma's waist. Her hand pulled back when she encountered another hand. Ukyo peered over Ranma's body. Akane was staring at her in annoyance. Akane lay back down and deliberately put her arm around Ranma's waist. Ukyo rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Ranma's shoulders. She closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open a minute later. 'Wait a minute.' She thought. 'Did he say I have to ask Akane?'

End Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Before everyone starts screaming about the time jump between the end of Chapter 10 and the beginning of Chapter 11 I want everyone to know that there is a side story that covers that time span. I won't be releasing it, however, for some time. The main reason is that there is spoiler information that I want to keep to myself to keep some things in suspense; ie why they are strippers, where did they learn it, and a couple things about Ranma and Akane's relationship.

A couple other comments. Regardless of my using the R/A/U trio again, this is not Couch Trips. More of an anti-Couch Trips, if anything.

As for Nabiki and Kimi. The next chapter is all them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Working Girls'

Nabiki was sitting in the small room of their apartment that they had set up as an office She was looking at a report she had gotten from the Tokyo Police department. She tapped the pencil she was holding against her lip. "Hey Kimi." Nabiki called. "It seems the drug supply has started up again."

"Figures." Kimi replied. She looked up from her computer screen. "It was only a matter of time before they figured out another way to distribute it." She turned in her chair. "Is there a focal point?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Not really, but it has to be coming in through the ports." Nabiki's expression turned sour. "The more I keep looking, the bigger it seems to be." Nabiki stood and started pacing. "We shut down the prison connection, though we still don't know which member of the prison board was involved. Yet the distribution has restarted." Nabiki kept pacing. "Kimi run the names through the computer. Is there anyone on the prison board who has a connection to either the shipping lines or the truckers?"

"I'm on it Nabs." Kimi turned back to the computer and started tapping some commands. "It's going to take a little time." She said when she was done. "I'm running a cross check against several databases." Kimi stretched her arms over her head. "What say we go out?" Kimi grinned. "We still have a date to keep."

Nabiki's grin matched Kimi's. "Let me finish with our personal business first." She said.

Since she and Kimi had set up shop nearly two months ago, Nabiki had started looking for business opportunities. The grub stake she had received from Noriudo allowed her to start, or restart, her investments. So far the return was minimal, by Nabiki's standards . Unfortunately Nabiki was constrained by two factors. One was to keep a low profile and the other was looking for investments that could serve to further her investigations. 'I wonder how Akane would react if she knew I was part owner of the Kabuki Room?' She thought. 'At least that way I have an excuse to visit.' Not that either Nabiki or Kimi had visited yet, but they now had a legitimate reason to do so.

"How are we doing?' Kimi asked in interest.

"Not too bad." Nabiki replied. "The video game arcade is doing the best." She gave Kimi an approving nod. "Good call on your part." Nabiki said. "So far no one seems to have decided that teenagers make good drug customers."

"Matter of time Nabs." Kimi replied confidently. "Let's do a run by there before we head out for the evening."

"Hey Kenji. I need some tokens." The teenaged boy said to the young man behind the counter.

Kenji took the bill the teenager gave him and returned a handful of game tokens. 'Running low on tokens.' Kenji noticed. 'Better collect some from the machines.' Kenji had been working at 'Happi's' for a couple months now. An easy job. All he had to do was sell tokens, mop the floors and bathroom and wait for the boss to come in every couple of hours to take the money to the bank. Recently the arcade had changed it's name and added a couple new and very popular games. New vending machines lined one wall. Even the sound system had been improved. Supposedly the boss had taken on a silent partner. Kenji never met him but business had increased since then.

* * *

"Hey kid. Give me some change." Kenji looked up. 'Whoa.' Kenji thought in awe. 'There is a kami-sama.' Standing before him were two beautiful women. They both had long blond hair, were tall and slim and had great bodies, in Kenji's opinion. One was taller than the other but the two women wore similar looking outfits, form fitting black slacks and a shiny blouse. Even their sunglasses were similar. They looked like they were dressed for an evening out. The shorter of the two handed a bill. "Two bottles of water and the change in tokens." She amplified.

"Right away." Kenji grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler behind him and walked over to the cash register. He handed the first blond the water bottles and the tokens. "You guys college students?' Kenji asked conversationally.

"Taking a break." The young woman replied. She gave Kenji a smile. Suddenly Kenji felt like he had been weighed and measured down to the change in his pocket. "What's the favorite game here?" She asked.

"Well everyone likes the new game." Kenji replied. "A fight game. Pretty good graphics, though some of the special abilities seem a little weird." He added. "I mean, what good is being able to change into a duck?" He said scornfully. "Though being able to pull an almost infinite amount of weapons from his robes is pretty cool."

The first blond's grin widened. "Sounds like fun." She said. "What's it called?"

"Wrecking Crew." Kenji replied. "It's in the back." The two women walked off. Kenji spent a few enjoyable moments watching them walk away.

"Business looks good Kimi." Nabiki said as they walked to the back of the arcade. Kimi nodded. The arcade was pleasantly busy as far as she was concerned. 'This'll be a good opportunity to see how badly Noburu is shorting us.' She thought. They reached the back of the store. Nabiki grinned widely. There was a group of people clustered around one machine. "I have got to play that." Nabiki said in an anticipatory tone. "I think I'd pick the Chinese amazon warrior. She looks tough."

One of the observers turned to Nabiki. "Good choice." The teenaged girl said. "She's killer with those melon-headed maces. Good strength, great agility, lots of special moves." The girl laughed. "Even the boys choose her character." She nodded toward the machine. "If you're going to play, you'd better put your token on the machine."

Nabiki looked at the machine and noticed a row of tokens lined up along a slight lip on the top of the machine. Nabiki nodded, walked over and placed two tokens in the row. She walked back to stand next to Kimi and watch the action. Nabiki and Kimi kept looking between the game and the rest of the arcade. Nabiki leaned over to Kimi. "Remind me to speak to Noboru tomorrow."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, I think we need to look a little more closely at the books." She replied. "Got to admit, I don't think he's shorting us by more than ten, fifteen percent."

"Bet you I can get a twenty percent increase in our cut out of him." Nabiki said challengingly.

Kimi looked around the arcade before answering. "What odds?" She asked.

"Five to three." Nabiki immediately. "And only because it's you."

Kimi nodded. "Twenty five thousand yen says you can't do it." Kimi said. "One week."

"A week huh?" Nabiki tapped her lower lip. "One week." Nabiki said musingly. "Deal." She said finally. "Minimum of twenty percent increase in a week." Nabiki rubbed her hands together cheerfully. "I love a challenge."

'Bet she get's twenty-five percent.' Kimi told herself. 'It'll be worth a hell of a lot more than twenty five thousand yen.' Kimi smiled in anticipation. She looked around the arcade. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. One of the patrons of the arcade caught her eye. She watched him for a couple minutes. Kimi turned to Nabiki. "Guy in the expensive blue jacket, white shirt and black slacks." she said quietly.

Nabiki casually turned and looked. She quickly located the young man. She gave him a quick and appraising glance then turned back to Kimi. "I think a mouse is sniffing at our cheese." She said in satisfaction. "We'll look at the replay later." She said. "One thing about Noboru, he has a good security system." Nabiki smiled. "Ah." She rubbed her hands together again. "My turn."

Kenji looked up from the counter. The noise level from the back of the arcade suddenly increased. A teenage girl came running over to him. "Hey Kenji you gotta see this. There's this blond babe at Wrecking Crew. She's been on for an hour and has beaten everybody."

"An hour?" Kenji said. "That must be close to, what, eight straight games." Kenji ran over. "Oh shit," He said happily. "Someone is going for the record." Kenji got to the gamers just in time to see two gorgeous blonds high-fiving each other. A low groan came from the surrounding observers as that was followed up by the two blonds first hugging and then kissing each other with obvious enjoyment. Kenji was among the groaners. "Figures.' He thought mournfully. 'Why are the hottest chicks always lesbians?'

"I think it's my turn." Said a voice. Nabiki turned around. Her grin got a little wider. 'Well he may be a mouse sniffing at some cheese, but he's a damn good looking mouse.' Nabiki's smile became predatory. Nabiki waved the man over. "Bring it on." She said languidly.

"I'm Hikaru." The man said. Nabiki figured he was in his late twenties, with a face that started with a strong, yet somewhat narrow jaw and rose to a wide, intelligent forehead. His hair was obviously styled but Nabiki thought it looked good on him.His eyes, Nabiki noticed were slightly inset, giving him a introspective and brooding look. From the way his jacket hung Nabiki added muscular to her assessment.

"I'm Mari." Nabiki replied. She jerked a thumb at Kimi. "That's Su. We came together."

Kimi grinned. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it." She looked at Nabiki. "Last game Mari." She said. "I'm getting hungry." She looked at Hikaru as she said it.

Nabiki turned to Hikaru." Yeah, me too." She smiled. "You know a good place to eat around here?" She asked.

Hikaru smiled into Nabiki's eyes. "My favorite place is only a couple blocks from here." He said. "I would consider it a great honor if you'd allow me to take you both to dinner afterwards." He leaned a little closer. "I hope you like French."

Nabiki's smile widened. "My favorite." She said in a slightly husky voice. One eyebrow rose delicately. "You wouldn't be speaking of 'La Monde' would you? I believe it's only a block or two away. I've never been there, but I've heard wonderful things."

"Ah a fellow connoisseur." Hikaru replied. "Excellent." He put his token in the game slot. "Winner chooses the wine?"

"I have expensive tastes." Nabiki purred.

"So do I." Hikaru replied easily.

"In that case." Nabiki said and her expression became suddenly focused. "Let's play."

Kenji watched as the blond again picked the Amazon woman character, while the man she was playing picked a character with black hair and a pony tail. His expression changed to awe as the blond and the man played NWC the way it should be played. In Kenji's opinion anyway.

Nabiki won the first round but it wasn't as easy as it had been before. The second match was closer, unfortunately it was in Hikaru's favor. The third tie-breaker had been in swing for nearly five minutes now and it was threatening to go on for ten more. Kimi was going to shout herself hoarse rooting for Nabiki "That's right baby." Kimi said. "You got him now. Yeah! Good one."

Hikaru grunted in sympathy with the game character. He played valiantly for a minute longer but eventually Nabiki was victorious. Hikaru stood away from the machine with an amused smile. "Well I guess you pick the wine." He said. He offered his arm to Nabiki. "Let's go."

"Sounds like a plan." Kimi said. She took Hikaru's other arm. The three exited the game arcade. Kenji watched then leave. He shook his head sadly. "Some guys have all the luck."

Hikaru led Nabiki and Kimi to his car. A red, expensive looking sports car, a convertible. Kimi got into the back seat and stretched out as much as she could. She quickly made herself comfortable. Nabiki got into the passenger side. She pulled out a head scarf and quickly wrapped it around her hair. Nabiki waved her hand imperiously. Hikaru started the engine and drove them away. The didn't have to drive far, La Monde was literally no more than two blocks away. "We could have walked." Kimi said.

"Yeah, but you girls did say you were getting hungry. I can't have that." Hikaru pulled in front of the restaurant. A man came over as they exited the car. Hikaru tossed the keys to young man. "Put this somewhere where it wont get scratched." Hikaru said. He took a bill from his jacket and held it two fingered toward the valet. Hikaru put his hand on the valet's shoulder. "See this?" He showed the valet the bill. "It comes back the way you took it, I'll give you another." He shoved the bill into the valet's vest pocket.

"Don't worry sir." The valet said happily. He gave Hikaru a receipt. "Man I would love to own one of these. I'll take good care of it." The valet jumped into the front seat and drove off down the street.

Hikaru led them into the restaurant. Hikaru walked over the Maitre'd There was a brief whispered conversation and then a handshake. Nabiki noticed the Maitre'd didn't smile so much as he looked both smug and impressed. He bowed and waved them in.

Once seated, Hikaru picked up the wine list and handed it to Nabiki. "You did win the match." Hikaru said.

"I told you I have expensive tastes." Nabiki said in challenge. "Besides we haven't decided what we are eating." Nabiki gave Hikaru a smoldering glance. "For dinner."

"Order whatever you want." Hikaru said in an off hand manner.

"Lobster." Kimi said firmly. "I'll let the chef decide how to prepare it."

"I like how you think." Nabiki told Kimi. "I'll have the same." She looked at the wine list. "Something dry, not too sweet and properly chilled." She turned to Hikaru. "In my experience it is best to listen to the waiters suggestions before deciding."

Hikaru tilted his head in agreement. "Well I guess it will be lobster tonight." He casually called a waiter over. Hikaru quickly gave their dinner orders. Nabiki spent a few minutes in conversation with the waiter before deciding on the wine. "So far your tastes have matched with mine." Hikaru said cooly.

"You have very expensive tastes." Nabiki said in approval."I like that in a man." She said. Nabiki nodded toward Kimi. "We're worth it."

"I expect so." Hikaru replied in a pleased tone. The dinner arrived cutting off, at least temporarily, the conversation.

Hikaru, Nabiki found, was intelligent, well read and appallingly confident. 'Like Ranma at his cockiest.' Nabiki thought in comparison. Nabiki smiled in anticipation.

After dinner Hikaru drove Nabiki and Kimi back to their apartment. He found a spot close and opened the door to let Nabkii and Kimi out. Nabiki looked at Hikaru. "Dinner was very nice." She said cooly. "But we didn't have dessert."

Kenji smiled. "They didn't have what I wanted on the menu." His grin turned lazy. "Are you going to invite me in?" He asked.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "You have very expensive taste." She said. She took Hikaru's arm and started walking toward the apartment.

Kimi took Hikaru's other arm. "We're a matched set lover." She said with a broad smile. "Think you can handle it?"

Hikaru laughed. "Damn but I like you two." He said. "The question should be; can you handle me?"

Nabiki smiled. "Ah a challenge." She said regally. "I do so love a challenge." They reached the apartment building. There was a set of outside stairs that led directly to each of the four floors and the roof of the apartment building. Kimi and Nabiki lived on the second floor.

Nabiki unlocked the front door of the apartment. "Make yourself at home." She said to Hikaru. "Drink?" She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Got any beer?" Hikaru asked. Nabiki walked over to him and handed Hikaru a bottle. "I hope this is appropriate for someone with such expensive tastes."

Hikaru looked at the bottle. He nodded. "This will do." He took a slug of beer and looked around. "A bit smaller than I expected from you." He commented.

"It serves our purposes." Nabiki replied easily. "I like to spend my money on more important things." She smiled in a slightly predatory manner. "Speaking of money. You're very good looking, lover, but we have bills to pay."

Hikaru laughed. "You don't bullshit do you Mari?" He took his wallet from his back pocket and then pulled out a small wad of bills. He tossed several large denomination bills on the coffee table. "Will this do?" Nabiki looked at the bills on the table but made no move to take them. Hikaru laughed again and tossed a couple more bills on the table.

Nabiki smiled. "Come with me lover." Nabiki said in a warm voice. "And get ready for a night you'll never forget."

Hikaru smiled and stood and let Nabiki lead him into the bedroom. Kimi strolled by the coffee table and raised an eyebrow at the bills laying there. She followed Nabiki and Hikaru into the bedroom. Nabiki was slowly unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt. 'Nice muscles.' She thought as Hikaru's chest was exposed. She noticed Hikaru was still holding his beer. She walked over and took the beer. "I'll get you another one later lover." Kimi said. She placed the beer on a table and walked back of to where Hikaru was just finished removing Nabiki's top. She kneeled down in front of Hikaru. "Now let's see if you live up to your reputation". She undid Hikaru's belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled his pants down taking the underwear with it.

Nabiki looked down. "Oh very nice lover." She said in pleased tones. "Let's get comfortable lover." She said. "Something tells me we're going to be at this for a long time."

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Equilibrium'

Akane and Ukyo eyed each other warily across the kitchen table. Ukyo had been sleeping. Ranma had insisted, in the same bed as Akane and Ranma for over a week now. That was the trouble, they were only sleeping. Ranma would cuddle, even be a little playful with the two of them but that's all she'd do. Or he would do. Ranma even slept the previous evening in his male form. The first few nights had been almost fun but it was starting to become frustrating.

"Okay." Akane exploded suddenly. "Ask already." She said in complete irritation. "Just ask, so we can get back on with our lives."

"Oh no Akane." Ukyo shot back in the same irritated tone. "You say it's okay first. All you have to do is say no and you've met Ranma's condition. You want life to get back to normal here you sleep in my room tonight."

"Leave my room?" Akane said in astonishment. "Never."

"Then be prepared to spend the next several months being frustrated as hell." Ukyo replied. "Besides, your bed is bigger."

Akane spluttered in shock. "I can't believe you can be so selfish."

The door to the apartment opened. Ranma, in male form, was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. "Hi girls. I'm back." Ranma said cheerfully.

"Hi Ranma." Akane and Ukyo chorused brightly. "We'll take this up later." Akane hissed out of the side of her mouth. Ukyo nodded and smiled widely for Ranma. Akane did the same.

"Did you have a nice run?" Akane chirped.

"Yeah." Ranma stretched. "Man I'm glad we don't have to work every night." He smiled contentedly. "You know, if I knew I could make so much money just taking my clothes off, I would have done it sooner."

"You know Ranma, I don't think you'll ever develop any feminine modesty." Akane said in slightly sarcastic tones.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose I can get feminine lessons from an uncute Tomboy." He said with a small smile.

"Jerk." Akane said. A smile grew on her face. "Well you could always ask Big Daddy over there." She jerked a thumb at Ukyo. Akane smiled wider as Ukyo sputtered in indignation.

Ukyo threw her hands up. "Okay, you win." She said in an exasperation. "I do not want a repeat of our first two years together" She looked at Akane. "I'm asking. Just don't make me say it."

Akane hesitated. 'Ukyo's right, I could just say no.' She looked at Ranma. 'This is a test,' She realized. 'And both solutions can be wrong. No matter what I choose our lives together change.' She looked at Ukyo. 'If I say no, will I be able to trust Ukyo when I really need her.' She looked down. "If I say yes. She said she'd step aside, but, Oh gods this is impossible. Yes or No Akane? Yes or No?' She looked up. Akane moistened her lips nervously. "I'll sleep in the other bedroom tonight."

"Why you gonna sleep in the other bedroom Tomboy?" Ranma as in a cool voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Akane and Ukyo were talking about. It was basically all they'd talked about for several days.

"You know, " Akane stammered. "So you and Ukyo, you know, can have, um, you know, sex. She asked. I said yes." She said the last defiantly. "Just like you wanted."

"I understood that, I'm just wondering why you think you're gonna sleep in the other room." Ranma replied with an almost evil smile on his face. "You gotta cover my back ya know."

Akane sputtered. "You. You want me to watch?" Akane said in horror. "Please just hit me and get it over with. Being hit will be easier than that."

"That's exactly why I want you there. I trusted you Tomboy." Ranma's blue eyes seemed to glint. Like the sun hitting ice. "I need to know you'll always cover my back. I need to know Ukyo will cover my back. I told you Akane, I'm giving you a chance. This is it. You have to decide if it's worth it." He looked at Ukyo. "You don't seem surprised."

"I never even considered it until you said it Ran-chan." Ukyo shook her head. "Why did we ever think Ranma was dumb?" Ukyo laughed shakily. "Gods Ran-chan, Akane's right. Getting hit would be easier." She nodded slowly. "Was Nabiki involved somehow?"

"Actually Kimi." Ranma replied easily. Akane and Ukyo shivered in unison. "And I want to remind everyone that we're the muscle in this outfit. It's Nabs and Kimi that are doing the investigative work. All we gotta do is go where she points us." He said. "We could do that just as well in prison."

"You'd do that wouldn't you?" It was more of a statement from Akane. "Well at least I'd have you all to myself." Akane sighed. "I only have to watch?" She asked.

"That's all." Ranma replied. "Cover my back and make sure she's treating me right."

"And who's to make sure you treat me right Ran-chan?" Ukyo slitted her eyes. "Akane?" She rolled her eyes. "Remind me to do something really nasty to Kimi when this is over." She said to Akane.

"Don't worry." Akane replied. "I will."

"Good then tonight I get to sleep with Ukyo." Ranma smiled. "Won't that be nice?"

* * *

Ukyo and Akane eyed each other warily across the bedroom. "This was not my idea." Ukyo grumbled.

"Oh like I'm jumping for joy." Akane snarled. "So help me, I have half a mind to do it to her again."

"I'll hold her down this time sugar." Ukyo growled back. "I don't want you watching me."

"Shut up Ukyo, I have half a mind to do the same thing to you." Akane snapped back. She snorted. "Nothing in the rules saying I can't."

"Talking trash again Akane?" Ukyo hissed. The door to the bedroom opened and Ranma walked in.

"Hi Ran-chan." Ukyo cheerfully. Akane mumbled something under her breath. "Whoa." Ranma, in girl form, was wearing something that was small, black and leather. Her breasts were barely contained by the tiny leather bra. In her hands was a small box. "I didn't know you liked to dress up Ran-chan." She swallowed. "Like that."

"Me neither." Akane said in a quiet voice.

Ranma walked over to Ukyo and gave her the box. "I want you to use this." She said with a glance over to Akane.

Ukyo looked in the box. She nodded as if something was just confirmed. "We're going to see if I can do better. Isn't that right?" She looked at Ranma. "I didn't realize," She said almost to herself. "I'm very sorry Ran-chan. I didn't realize." She looked at Akane. "Thank you for saying yes Akane, but I think I'll go to my room now." Ukyo started to back rapidly out of the room.

"Oh no you don't Ukyo, I will not let you out-noble me." Akane said. "You put that damn thing on and do what you're supposed to do or so help me."

"Ranma's mad at me Akane, he's punishing me along with you. I just didn't realize how mad until now." Ukyo gave a quick nervous glance toward Ranma. "I'm really, really sorry Ranma." Ranma nodded in acceptance but otherwise did nothing else.

"And you say I'm slow?" Akane shot back reclaiming Ukyo's attention. "I figured it out days ago." She said. "So what? It doesn't change a damn thing. You're now in exactly the same position I was earlier. Yes or No Ukyo. Yes or No?" She walked over to Ukyo and jabbed her in the chest. "Now you have to wonder where your relationship is going. Now you have to trust me just like I have to trust you." Akane looked at Ranma. "Now you have to decide if it's worth it."

Ranma lay down in the bed and crossed her arms over her head. "Let me know what you decide." She said cheerfully. One hand floated from over her head to between her legs. A finger tapped slowly against her leather covered sex.

"Give me that thing." Ukyo growled.

"For gods' sake Ukyo, slow down." Akane said sharply as Ukyo quickly removed her clothes then strapped on the dildo. "Can't you see? She's goading you. My temper got me into trouble, remember?" Akane took a deep breath. "Do it right Ukyo. I can't believe I'm saying this. But if you're going to do it, do it right." Akane turned to Ranma. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She accused.

"Yep." Ranma said languidly. "Take your time." Ranma undid the clasp that held her panties in place and slipped it off. "I'll keep myself busy."

* * *

Lemon scene #1 deleted. Yes folks there is another one coming.

* * *

Akane and Ukyo eyed each other warily across the main living area. Ukyo broke first. "I can't stand it anymore." She said in exasperation. "It's my fault, okay, I'm sorry."

Akane nodded grumpily. "Okay apology accepted." She said. "I'm sorry too."

"So what are we going to do?" Ukyo asked plaintively. "We either have to figure out how to get along or I'm going to have to agree with Ranma. You two go back to prison and I go back to Uk-chan's."

"Yuck." Akane said in disgust. "Tell me something Ukyo." Akane said after a pause. "Would you take him still after everything that's happened?"

"Gods there must be something wrong with me." Ukyo replied. "But yeah I would."

"Same here." Akane replied. "I'm not happy having to share the jerk. Especially not with you."

"It's no walk in the park for me either, sugar." Ukyo replied. "What are we going to do?" Ukyo grumbled. "Alternate days?"

"Somehow I don't think Ranma will agree to that." Akane said glumly. Ukyo nodded wryly in agreement. "It's either become celibate or, " Akane gagged slightly. "Forget that idea." She shook a finger at Ukyo. "Just don't touch me okay?"

"Me?" Ukyo gasped. "What about you?"

"Me?" Akane shot back in outrage. "At least I act like a girl most of the time."

"Yeah, well I notice how you look at my crotch when I play Big Daddy." Ukyo snarled. "Even when you know it's just padding." She stood up. "Wait a minute. I'll be right back." Ukyo ran out of the main room. She returned a few minutes later in her Big Daddy outfit. She had even put on a little makeup to simulate a five o'clock shadow. She walked into the room and posed in front of Akane. "See what I mean. You're already looking." She said in accusation.

"Well with you shoving it in my face, how could I not?" Akane snapped back. "And speaking of where someone keeps looking. I noticed how you'd stare at me when I danced."

"I'm supposed to." Ukyo retorted. "I'm supposed to be a guy."

"You're supposed to be my pimp." Akane replied. "You don't have to stare like you've never seen it before."

"Well, well." Ukyo sputtered. She stared at Akane. "Oh gods, we have to, we're going to, you and I, oh gods."

Akane opened her mouth to protest then shut it. "Yes." She said finally. "I think we are."

Ranma opened the door to the apartment. "I'm back." He called. Ranma shrugged his wide shoulders as no one answered. "They probably went out." He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of cold water. "Bath." He decided. Drinking from the bottle he walked into the master bedroom. The bottle fell from his hands.

Ukyo looked up from between Akane's thighs. She was dressed, at least from the waist up, in her Big Daddy outfit. Her pants were down around her ankles. She had, Ranma also noticed, the dildo strapped between her legs. Ranma reached down and picked up the bottle. "My fiancé." He gasped. "And my best friend." Suddenly Ranma laughed. He walked over to a chair and sat down. "This I gotta see."

"Ran-chan." Gasped Ukyo. "I, we, didn't expect you back so soon." She made to get up.

"Oh don't let me stop you." Ranma replied in a cheerful tone. "I wondered how long it would take."

* * *

Lemon scene #2

* * *

"Could you both please get off of me." Ukyo said breathlessly. She sighed in relief when Ranma and Akane rolled away. Ukyo rolled over. "Okay." She said. "It's official. We're a bunch of oversexed perverts."

Ranma and Akane laughed. "Yep." Ranma and Akane chorused. "Gods, I feel like this big weight I didn't know I was carrying was just taken away." Akane continued.

"Oh yeah." Purred Ukyo. "Okay I admit it, you both turn me on." Akane grunted in agreement. Ukyo looked at Akane. "Don't get a swelled head over it."

"Think you'll be able to watch each other's backs now?" Ranma asked in an amused tone.

"Her back, her ass, her legs." Ukyo replied with a giggle.

"Her mouth." Akane added. She jerked a thumb at Ranma. "His ass."

"Speaking of ass." Ukyo said. "That was mean, Ran-chan." She rubbed her butt. "I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week."

"Who you trying to kid Big Daddy?" Akane snickered. "I saw the look on your face. You were loving every minute of it." Akane snickered again. "You really can look like a guy Ukyo. If anyone was watching, other than me that is, they would have thought it was two men." Akane looked at Ranma. He was looking distinctly amused. "Took me long enough to figure it out." She shook a playful finger at Ranma. "I am not wearing a Big Daddy suit."

Ranma pouted. "I dress up for you." He replied. Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Now can we go stop with the bullshit and concentrate on getting the guys who shot Ukyo?" He asked with more than a touch of annoyance.

Akane shook her head. "You know just hitting us would have gotten our attention a lot sooner." She mock grumbled. "You'd think almost dying would have taught me something." She looked at Ukyo. "Sorry for being such a jerk."

"Me too sugar." Ukyo rolled over on her back. She rotated her shoulder a couple times. Ukyo grunted. "I don't hurt anymore."

"Time to start training again Uk-chan?" Ranma asked in a pleased tone.

"Oh yeah Ran-chan." Ukyo's face broke into a slow grin. "It's time."

* * *

Nabiki hung up the phone with a smile. "Hikaru, again?" Kimi asked. "Boy's got expensive tastes." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "He's the bad guy, Nabs, remember?"

"Oh I remember." Nabiki replied. "In fact I'm counting on it." Her smile took on a hard edge. "He's our line into who we really want." Nabiki walked over to Kimi and grabbed the water bottle. She took a sip. "He wants both of us again." She smiled. "He's even sending a limo." She handed the water bottle back to Kimi.

"That's the third time in the last two weeks." Kimi smiled. "Boy has some serious money to spend."

"Damn straight." Nabiki replied. "We're not cheap." She handed the bottle back to Kimi. "Lover boy lives too large to be a low level operative. Judging by his muscles and his wallet, I'd say somewhere in the middle; too smart to be just muscle, too flashy to be at the top. High enough to know what we want to know."

Kimi nodded. "Sounds about right." She gave Nabiki a weighing glance. "I'm glad to see you still have your head screwed on tight."

"Worried baby?" Nabiki asked seriously. "You shouldn't be. I have you to keep me seeing what's what." Nabiki took the water bottle and sipped at it. "That's what a good partner is supposed to do." Nabiki took another sip and then handed the bottle back to Kimi. "Thanks for caring enough to worry."

Kimi nodded firmly. "So what does Hikaru want to do?" Kimi asked. "Besides the obvious."

Nabiki smiled. "We're going to the fights." Nabiki said happily. "A national Kempo tournament no less." Nabiki sighed nostalgically. "You should have seen Ranma fight" She told Kimi. "It was poetry." Nabiki's smile turned predatory. "He wants us to dress to be noticed."

Kimi tapped her lower lip. "Noticed huh?" A lazy smile came to her face. "I think we should dress to be remembered."

Nabiki grinned. "Have I told you I like the way you think?" Nabiki walked over to her desk and picked up her purse. "Let's go shopping."

The limo stopped in front of the arena. Nabiki stepped out. In her short black skirt, Nabiki's nylon covered legs seemed to go on forever. A hint of garter belt just peeked slightly from the hem of the dress. The matching black bustier only emphasized her narrow waist and high breasts. Kimi stepped out wearing a very short, white, frilly skirt and matching high cut camisole. They both wore their long blond wigs and their sunglasses. The two women strode confidently into the arena on high heels.

"Hikaru said to pick up the seat tickets at the ticket booth." Nabiki said. She looked around and found the window she was looking for. "Good evening." Nabiki said to the man in the ticket booth. "We're guests of Hikaru Nakamura." Nabiki smiled cooly. " Mari and Su."

The ticket seller looked at a list. His eyebrows rose. "Yes, I see your names are here." He passed two tickets to Nabiki. "An usher will take you to your seats."

Nabiki took the tickets. She looked at them and smiled happily. "Ooh, front row." They walked to the entrance and showed the tickets to an usher. He led them to the first row and then to a separate, roped off section that had small tables every two chairs for drinks. A metal bucket with a bottle was already placed on the table in front of their seats. "Lover boy is going all out tonight." Nabiki said in appreciation.

"Speaking of lover boy." Kimi replied. "Where is he?"

Nabiki looked at her watch and frowned. "He'd better hurry." She said. "The preliminaries will be starting soon." She looked around for a fight card. She waved the usher over and asked for a program. "Pour us a drink Kimi, while I look at this." Nabiki opened the program. Her finger ran quickly through the line up. Suddenly she hissed through her teeth. Nabiki turned and grabbed the glass of champagne that Kimi was about to sip from. Nabiki took a large swallow.

"What's the matter Nabs?" Kimi asked. Nabiki turned and tapped the section of the program. Kimi's eyes opened wide. "Hikaru?"

Nabiki nodded. "Now this I have got to see." Nabiki sat back in her chair and sipped her champagne. Now that the shock of seeing Hikaru's name on the fight card had passed, she cooly began to assess the situation.

"You've got that smile Nabs." Kimi teased. "I don't think you can start a betting pool in here."

"Not without seeing Hikaru in action I can't." Agreed Nabiki. "But consider; Hikaru must be very confident in winning." She smiled. "Not if he expects to enjoy our company afterwards."

"Fixed? Or a mis-match?" Kimi asked "Lover boy has a big ego."

"Among other things." Nabiki agreed. "Mis-match then." Nabiki tapped her lower lip. "At least he thinks so."

The lights in the arena dimmed and a spot light lit the center of the ring. A man ducked under the ropes and walked to the center of the ring. A microphone lowered. "Ladies and Gentlemen." The announcer said. "Welcome to the eighteenth annual Japan Kempo Open. Tonight's card features the winners of all preliminary events in each weight class. Tonight will decide the overall winners."

Nabiki and Kimi listened with half an ear. Their attentions became focused as the first fighters entered the ring. Hikaru was in the red corner. He was dressed in an insignia-less black silk gi. Both hands and both feet were wrapped in tape. In the blue corner was an extremely powerfully built young man. He was more traditionally clothed in a white gi. He too had his hands and feet wrapped. The white gi'ed fighter bounced up and down on his toes.

Hikaru stood calmly in his corner. He turned to where Nabiki and Kimi were sitting. They waved at him. Hikaru grinned and gave them a wink.

"Come on lover." Kimi yelled. "Kick his ass." She turned to Nabiki. "Hey just getting into the spirit of the whole thing." She said in an aside.

Nabiki grinned. She turned to the ring. "Hey baby." She called. "Better make this fast or we may go home without you."

Hikaru laughed. "If it were anyone else I wouldn't take that threat seriously." Hikaru called back. "Don't worry baby, I'll make it quick." Nabiki raised her champagne glass in a salute. She and Kimi sat down.

The referee signaled the two fighters to the center of the ring. They bowed to each other, though Hikaru's bow bordered on being insultingly shallow. Hikaru and the other fighter got into their respective stances.

"Begin." Barked the referee.

Thirty seconds after the fight started, Nabiki found herself back on her feet screaming Hikaru on. The fighters seemed evenly matched but to Nabiki's practiced eye she could tell that Hikaru was holding back. Even so, the skill being displayed was amazing and got the house roaring. The round was nearly over when the white gi'd fighter got a spinning kick through Hikaru's guard, sending him to the ground. The point was awarded to the blue corner.

Hikaru picked himself up. His lips were curled into a snarl of anger. When the referee signaled for the next round to begin, Hikaru attacked. It wasn't a charge. It was an assault. Suddenly Hikaru's hands began to strike faster and faster. The white gi'd fighter found himself blocking ever more frantically. The blow that finally got through lifted the white gi'd fighter into the air and sent him sailing back to the edge of the ring. The man got to his knees and shook his head. Then he pounded his fists against the matt and got a little slowly to his feet.

Nabiki fought to keep the shock off her face. 'Shit. That was almost a 'Chestnut Fist'.' Nabiki took a sip from her glass. She took a closer look at Hikaru. After years of living in a dojo and two years of living with or meeting an extraordinary number of chi adepts, Nabiki was familiar with the signs.

The two fighters lined up again. Nabiki focused on Hikaru. Under the bright lights, she could just make out the slight roiling in the air that would surround someone as they gathered their chi. Nabiki swallowed.

'I have to let Ranma know.' She thought. Her estimate of Hikaru changed. 'Not a mid level drug dealer.' Nabiki suddenly realized as another thought came to her mind. She took another sip of her champagne to cover her expression. "No not a mid level drug dealer at all.'

The referee waved the fight on. Hikaru stepped forward so quickly he seemed to blur. The palm strike that took his opponent out was delivered so fast and Hikaru regained his stance so quickly that it almost seemed as if Hikaru hadn't even moved. The man in white fell to the ground. The entire auditorium hushed in astonishment before it erupted into deafening cheers. Hikaru raised his hands in aggressive triumph then ran to the edge of the ring.

"That fast enough for you baby?" He called to Nabiki.

Nabiki raised her glass to Hikaru. "Not bad lover." She called back. "Now you just remember to take your time later."

Hikaru grinned back behind his mouth protector. He pounded his chest with one fist then raised that fist into the air. The crowd screamed its approval.

"Can Ranko beat him?" Kimi asked quietly.

"Ranma can." Nabiki replied in a sure tone. "Akane or Ukyo? Maybe." Nabiki turned to Kimi. "Lover boy's talents extend beyond his wallet or the bedroom. Girlfriend, what you are looking at so hungrily, can best be described as Ranma; without the curse."

"That good?" Kimi's raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it get's better." Nabiki replied. "I recognized the techniques." She nodded toward the ring. "Lover has a Joketsuzoku teacher." She smiled wryly at Kimi. "That's a Chinese Amazon." She said. "Remember the third fiancé I told you about? Shampoo could give Ranma a run for his money. Her teacher," Nabiki gave a low whistle. "Now that was one crafty old broad. I'll tell you about her later. Just put this in your head. Tough, well trained, secretive and deadly."

"Got it." Kimi replied. "Lover boy has one of these Joker-Said-So girls for a teacher. That shouldn't be possible, right?"

"That's what I like about you girlfriend." Nabiki said. "You're quick." Nabiki nodded. "Got it in one. " She smiled broadly. "Smile, don't look so serious." She said quietly. Kimi smiled brightly. "Joketsuzoku wouldn't train an outsider unless they wanted him for something. Now it could just be for him to get at least one of their warriors pregnant." Nabiki nodded. "That was basically what they wanted Ranma for."

"Poor stud." Kimi said sympathetically. "No wonder she's all fucked up."

"Yeah." Agreed Nabiki. "We'll talk more later." Nabiki waved. "Here comes lover boy."

Hikaru swept up to the seats. He was dressed in a light gray silk suit. "I see you ladies decided to stay." He said cockily.

Nabiki smiled broadly. She took Hikaru's arm. "Almost missed us lover. We were about to go anyway."

Kimi took Hikaru's other arm. "Are your fights always this fast?" Kimi asked."Why you hardly broke a sweat. It's not a workout if you don't. Sweat."

"Sweating will have to wait baby." Hikaru said. He sat down. Nabiki and Kimi sat on either side. Nabiki poured Hikaru a glass of champagne and handed it to him. Hikaru took it without comment. "I have some business to attend to first."

"Business?" Asked Nabiki. "Should we leave?' She asked brightly. "Or help?"

Hikaru smiled at Nabiki. "That's what I like about you Mari." He said. "You're quick." He grunted. "Help. Keep them smiling."

Kimi and Nabiki exchanged a look. Nabiki nodded almost imperceptibly. "It'll be extra." Kimi said. "Depending on how much smiling you want done."

"You just keep the old man entertained." Hikaru directed Kimi. "It's the son that I need to keep happy."

"I think we can handle that." Nabiki raised a hand to call over a waiter. "Sake or wine?" She asked Hikaru. "For the old man." She clarified.

"He's real traditional." Hikaru replied. Hikaru smiled in appreciation.

"Sake." Nabiki told the waiter. "And a large sushi platter. Heavy on the sea urchin roe." She looked at Hikaru. "Beer for the son?" Hikaru nodded. "Two bottles of Kirin and water for everyone."

"Here they come." Said Hikaru. He stood as two men approached. The 'old-man' was a chubby almost cherubic looking man in his late seventies. The son was a vigorous man in his fifties, though his heavily muscled frame had already started to turn to fat. He had a face that was puffy from too much drinking. Hikaru bowed to the old man. "Mr. Satoh." He said. "Thank you for coming." He looked at the other man. "Kenichi."

"Hikaru." The man replied. He looked around and spotted Kimi and Nabiki. "Who are they?' He grunted.

Nabiki slinked over to Kenichi. "We're whoever you want us to be." Nabiki said easily. She raised a hand to be taken.

Kenichi smiled in appreciation. He took Nabiki's hand in a too warm grip. "Hikaru has good taste." He said.

"Very expensive taste." Nabiki replied in a sultry voice. She noticed the waiter approaching. "Please sit. I'll pour you a drink."

"Hey cutie." Kimi said to the senior Satoh. She reached over and pinched the older man's cheek gently. She wrapped an arm around the older man and led him over to one of the chairs. 'Satoh!' She thought in disbelief. She let none of her anger show in her face. Nor none of her glee. She reached over and loosened the old man's tie. "An important man like you should learn to relax." She cooed. The old man smiled happily.

Nabiki watched as Kimi kept the old man occupied. She kept Kenichi plied with beer while he and Hikaru talked. 'Pretty smart.' She told herself. 'Using the sounds of the fight to cover their conversation.' It was too much for Nabiki to hope that they'd talk about what she wanted to hear and she wasn't disappointed. But what she did hear, even though couched in vague terms, was interesting in its' own right.

"Look Kenichi." Hikaru was saying. "I think I've proven my worth. All I'm asking for is to be able to do a little more." He smiled. "I'm not asking for a lot."

"It's not your ability that's the problem Hikaru." Kenichi replied sternly. "It's your age. In a couple years no one will question your right to advancement." Kenji grunted slightly. "But your point is valid. You've been very effective." He shook his head. "No, a promotion is out of the question at the moment." He raised his hand. "But I may have an offer you'll find interesting."

Hikaru raised his glass and Nabiki refilled it. "Go on." Hikaru leaned back.

"The Yamamoto's have been pushing into our Eastern territory. It's becoming a problem." Kenichi fixed Hikaru with an appraising stare. "Now if one of our people could turn that around." He smiled a crocodile smile. "Well I don't think age would be a consideration for that person."

"Would I have a free hand to," Hikaru grinned slightly. "Solve the problem?"

"Personally I don't care how it's solved." Kenichi replied coldly. "Just as long as it's permanent."

"Sounds like fun." Hikaru replied. He held his glass out again and Nabiki gracefully refilled it. Hikaru sipped. He nodded. "Deal." He said.

"Good." Kenichi replied. "I think that's enough business for today." He looked hungrily at Nabiki. "I have a room here." He said. He stood.

Nabiki arched an eyebrow. "You have expensive tastes." She said in a sultry tone. "But Hikaru did say he wanted you to be happy." She turned to Hikaru. "Isn't that so lover?"

"Smart girl." Hikaru said in approval. He looked at his watch. "Think you can bring her back in an hour Kenichi?" He said. "We have dinner reservations." Kenichi smiled and tilted his head in acquiescence.

Kimi watched Nabiki lead the younger Satoh away. 'Watch yourself girlfriend.' She turned back to the elder Satoh. "Ready for some more sushi, cutie?"

Nabiki amd Kenichi came back almost an hour later to the second. The old man appeared to be sleeping and Kimi was cuddled up next to Hikaru. Kenichi collected his father and the two gangsters walked away.

"He seemed happy." Hikaru said in an aside.

"That was what you wanted, I believe." Nabiki replied easily. Inside she was seething but she let none of it show on her face. 'There went any 'Pretty Woman' fantasy I might have had, Kimi was right to worry.' She told herself as she smiled pleasantly. 'You wanted a line in, well you got it.' Nabiki's drank some champagne. 'Satoh.' Nabiki's smile became one of anticipation.

Hikaru grunted agreement. "Let's blow this joint."

End Chapter 12

Author's notes: Two lemon scenes in one chapter? What was I thinking? The first one is actually the only necessary one, the second was mostly for fun. Mostly.

I received a number of emails, not complaining exactly, just wondering about the missing period of time between getting out of prison and Akane dancing. That story is in the works. It will be Book 2. I felt it deserved to be told as a separate story. Plus it has some spoiler information to Book 1. Anyway, I'm happy everyone seems to be enjoying Queen Rat.

Oh to the person who wondered if I was writing this from the 'inside'. No. I just have a decent imagination.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**'Undercover'**

**Ranma, in male form, watched from the rooftop of Nabiki's apartment building. He watched Nabiki and Kimi enter the limo. "Okay, let's go." He said as the car drove off. Ranma started running along the roof tops. Akane and Ukyo following closely behind. Ranma smiled in contentment. 'Just like old times.' He thought. The three of them were dressed in black to better blend into the evening sky. Even Ukyo's battle spatula was covered with a black cloth. They followed the car for nearly half an hour before it slowed and turned into the driveway of a large estate. The car stopped in front of a gate that slid open a few seconds later. The car continued up the driveway.**

**Ranma, Akane and Ukyo hopped over the wall surrounding the estate and followed; concealed by the gardens and trees. Suddenly Ranma raised a hand and all three stopped. "Cameras." Ranma pointed. He looked around. "That way." He said. The three raced off in the new direction. By a circuitous path, they finally reached the house. The mansion was built in a traditional Japanese feudal style. Heavy wooden beams and curved arches defined the building. Three stories in height and constructed with an eye toward defense and security. Still the three were easily able to climb the side of the building and enter through a third story window.**

**The door to the mansion opened as the limo drove up. Kenichi Satoh walked out and down the stairs. The driver opened the door to the limo just as Kenichi arrived. His smile of anticipation changed to one of appreciation as first Nabiki and then Kimi stepped out of the car. Both women were dressed in tight fitting yet elegant evening gowns. Nabiki wore her trademark black while Kimi was in a gown of a dark electric blue.**

"**Kenichi." Purred Nabiki. She pirouetted slowly in place. "Do you approve?"**

**Kenichi gave Nabiki a somewhat possessive look. "Excellent." He replied. He offered his arms to Nabiki and Kimi. The two women linked their arms through his and he led them back into the house. "My guests are still arriving." Kenichi said as the entered a large room. "Mostly associates of my father's." He said somewhat apologetically. He turned to Kimi. "My father will be very happy to see you."**

**Kimi swallowed a grimace and smiled brightly. "Where is the old cutie?' She asked. "I must say hello." She looked around. "Oh there he is." She said.**

**Kenichi escorted Nabiki and Kimi over to where several old men were seated on chairs around a low table. "Father." Kenichi greeted the old man. He gave the remaining men respectful nods. "Look who has come to see you."**

"**Su." The senior Satoh said happily. "Come here and give an old man a kiss."**

**Kimi unlinked her arm from Kenichi. "Cutie." She said in happy tones. She walked over and kissed the old man on the cheek. Then stood behind the old man and started to massage his shoulders through his expensive suit. "Are you working too hard again?" She said in a scolding tone.**

**The old man smiled happily. He reached up and patted one of Kimi's hands. "Now Su." He said in an attempted stern voice. "I must attend to business." He said. His expression turned smug at the looks of envy coming from his colleagues. "She worries so." He said.**

"**Of course I do cutie." Kimi said. "You're a very important man. I'll just have to make sure you relax properly later." The old man settled back in his chair with a pleased expression.**

"**We'll be back later." Kenichi said. "Come along Mari."**

**Nabiki and Kimi exchanged glances the Nabiki turned her attention on Kenichi. "Please, you must show me around this wonderful place." Nabiki smiled. "Before the rest of your guests arrive."**

**Kenichi's smile was almost a leer. "That's exactly what I had in mind." He escorted Nabiki away. **

**Kimi watched as Kenichi and Nabiki reached a set of stairs and ascended up it. She shrugged slightly. 'She's a big girl.' She thought mostly to reassure herself. 'Gods I hate it when we're separated.' She turned her attention to the old man. "Is your glass empty cutie?" She asked. "Let Su refill it for you."**

**Ranma, Akane and Ukyo sneaked through the house. They had reached the second floor without incident. The second floor corridor was brightly lit. "Damn no way around it." Ranma said quietly. He led them to the nearest door. Ranma placed his ear against the door then quickly opened it. The three hurried in. It was a bedroom. "We're gonna have to go around the outside." He walked toward a drapery curtained window in the back of the room. Ranma looked out of the window. He nodded and began to open the window. He froze as the door to the bedroom opened. Everyone held their breath and hid behind the drapes.**

**In the gloom of the unlit room. The three watched as two people entered the room. A stocky, almost fat, man and a slim young woman with long blond hair. The man sat on the edge of the bed while the woman, after a moment, kneeled between the man's legs. **

**Akane smiled in amusement as she realized what the blond was doing to the man. 'Blond?' She thought suddenly. She squinted at the figures in the darkened room. 'Oh shit, that's Nabiki.' Suddenly Akane started to glow in anger. The glow winked out when a hand clamped across her mouth. She looked up. Ranma looked down at her and shook his head firmly.**

**Akane swallowed her anger. After a long moment she nodded. Ranma removed his hand. Akane waited in fuming silence as she tried to ignore what was happening in the bedroom beyond. After what, to Akane, seemed like an eternity in hell she heard the door to the bedroom open. Ranma looked out and nodded.**

"**They're gone." He said. He turned his attention to the window.**

"**Your sister is either a very brave woman." Ukyo said quietly. "Or a very angry one."**

"**Both, Uk-chan." Ranma said from the window. "Satoh, our Satoh from the prison, beat Kimi pretty badly. As angry as I am for what happened to you, I don't think I'd be brave enough to get my revenge that way."**

**Akane looked up, startled. She looked toward the now empty bed. 'Gods, I'm such an idiot.' She thought. "Come on guys." She said. "Let's do what we came here to do." Akane looked back at the bed. 'Watch yourself sis.' She turned away. **

**Ranma had the window opened. He climbed out and began creeping along the wall. His fingers and toes held him tightly to the side of the house. Akane and then Ukyo followed him as he climbed along the walls. **

**Kimi felt her smile beginning to fray as she kept on splitting her attention on the old man and the stair case. She had laughingly fended off all of the old men's attempts at either copping a feel or attempting to entice her away from the senior Satoh with promises of expensive gifts. Still it hadn't been all boring. Some of the things the old men had been saying had been very interesting indeed. Kimi had quickly realized that they had struck pay dirt. When she had been introduced the other old men she had recognized one name. That name being the same as one of the members of the prison board. The other names she didn't recognize but she filed them for later.**

**Even so it was with a suppressed sigh of relief when she saw Nabiki and Kenichi Satoh approaching. Nabiki grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a deep swallow. "Excuse me lover." She said to Kenichi. "But I must repair my face."**

**Kimi leaned closer to the old man. "I'll be right back cutie." She said. She pinched his cheek gently. "Don't go anywhere."**

**Kenichi waved Nabiki off genially. Father and son watched the two women walk away appreciatively. Nabiki and Kimi quickly found a bathroom. Nabiki checked the stalls then walked over to the faucet and turned the water on. She rinsed her mouth out several times before speaking. "Remind me to apologize to Ranma next time I see him." She said cryptically. She turned to Kimi. "At least he's quick."**

"**Having second thoughts girlfriend?" Kimi asked in concern.**

"**Never." Nabiki replied firmly. "They're going to pay." Nabiki and Kimi exchanged a look of determination. Suddenly Nabiki's face split into lopsided smile. "Want to trade?" Nabiki opened her purse and started reapplying her makeup.**

**Kimi laughed. "What a choice." Her expression fell. "I don't feel good about being separated from you." She said seriously.**

**Nabiki walked over and put her hand on Kimi's shoulder. "Just keep your eyes open and remember what I taught you." Over the passed several months since they left the prison, Nabiki had been teaching Kimi as much as she remembered of the Tendo style of martial arts. Nabiki found her body remembering while she trained with Kimi. "If anything happens you stay put and I'll come get you." She smiled reassuringly. "Besides we'll have some guardian angels to watch over us."**

**Ranma crept along the darkened and deserted corridor. He had left Akane and Ukyo to continue searching the rooms on the second floor while he searched the basement. The darkness allowed Ranma to use the umisenken. He'd tried to teach it to Akane and Ukyo but neither had been very successful so far. 'At least they get to practice tonight.' He thought as he crept along. **

**The basement, Ranma noted, had been divided into a number of rooms. All connected by the one corridor. Ranma cautiously opened the first door he found. He walked in to the darkened room. 'Well I guess even Yakuza go grocery shopping.' He thought. He gave the pantry a look around before backing out and closing the door behind him. He padded along the corridor. Opening door after door. His search didn't lead to anything of interest or at least not incriminating. "He must stash the stuff in a warehouse. " Ranma said to himself as he opened the next door. "Hmm. Now this looks interesting." **

**The room was an office. "All those rooms above and he has an office down here." Ranma mused. Ranma made a quick scan of the room before he entered. He couldn't see a camera but that didn't mean there wasn't one. Ranma pulled himself deeper into the umisenken and eased into the room. Ranma crept along the floor almost snakelike. If one had looked closely, you could see that he was being propelled by his rapidly flexing fingers and toes. His body held just above the wooden floor. 'And I thought Tea Ceremony Martial Arts was stupid.' Ranma slithered toward the desk. Oozing into the chair, Ranma began opening drawers. He smiled. **

**Akane and Ukyo climbed across the side of the house. Ukyo followed Akane. Mainly because even though Ukyo had been training, she was still not at full potential. Akane looked for the easiest path she could find. The fact that Ukyo could even follow was a testament to her level of recovery. Akane pulled herself on to a window ledge. Ukyo followed a moment later. Akane flipped her black glove down from the wrist. "9:00 p.m." she said quietly. "They're probably eating right now."**

"**We'll steal some leftovers from the kitchen later." Ukyo replied. Ukyo looked through the window. She pulled one of her spatula shaped knives from her bandoleer and worked it against the lock. In moments she pushed the window open and the two women eased into the darkened room. "Another bedroom." She said. "Guest room." She amended. She looked at Akane. "You okay sugar?"**

**Akane nodded. "Yeah, just worried about Nabs." She amplified. "And Kimi." She added a moment later. "They're in pretty deep."**

**Ukyo nodded in agreement. "Well we'll just have to make sure nothing bad happens." She replied. "Once the guests leave this place will close down tight."**

"**Yeah, but in the meantime, I have no way of checking on her, them." Akane said in a quiet growl. **

**Ukyo chewed on her lower lip for a moment. Then she nodded. "Let's go see if we can find a place to watch from." She walked back to the window. "We might as well check out the first floor anyway."**

"**What are we waiting for?" Akane said. "Let's go."**

**Nabiki chatted amiably with the man seated on her left. On her right was Kenichi. He sat near, but not at the head of the table. That position was held by the senior Satoh. On the old man's right sat Kimi. An old woman sat on the old man's left. She had been introduced to Kimi as the old man's sister. Kenichi sat to the old woman's left. The table itself was large enough to accommodate the thirty or so guests comfortably. **

**Kimi turned to Kenichi. His wine glass was low so Nabiki refilled it for him. She looked up to see the old woman looking at her. Nabiki smiled pleasantly. The old woman gave Nabiki a bare nod in return. The woman leaned across the table. "I see you have manners at least." She said in grudging approval. **

"**Now Auntie, leave my date alone." Kenichi said in an amused tone.**

"**Date." The woman snorted quietly. "She's young enough to be your daughter. At least she's a cut above what you normally bring here." She looked at Nabiki again. "Those manners are too natural to be studied." She said. "Your family kept the old ways, didn't they?"**

**Nabiki inclined her head in agreement. "To a degree," She clarified. "In many ways my parents were very old fashioned."**

"**Well at least they understood manners." The old woman sat back up. "So many young people today don't understand the importance of good manners." She said irritably. The woman leaned over again. "You can tell a lot about a person by their table manners. You, young lady, are a woman with a secret."**

**Nabiki placed a smile on her face. "Don't all women have secrets?' She asked with an amused tone.**

**The woman cackled in appreciation. "I like her Kenichi." She said. "You can bring her back."**

**Nabiki breathed an inward sigh of relief. 'Subtract fifty pounds and add forty years.' She thought. 'If she isn't Kigomi's grandmother,' Nabiki smiled at Kimi. Kimi nodded back. 'It's a good thing I checked with Noriudo before we came.' Kigomi Satoh was still safely in prison. 'No sudden dramatic entrance and discovery.' Nabiki sipped her wine. **

**Nabiki casually looked around, something had been nagging at her for a while. She raised her eyes toward the ceiling and almost choked on her wine. One of the thick wooden beams holding up the high angled ceiling had waved at her. Nabiki blinked and slowly made out a form resting on top of one thick wooden beam. 'Damn, I think that's Akane.' She let her eyes wander around the room. She couldn't find anyone else. 'Either they're better hidden or they're not here. Definitely close by though.' She looked back at the rafter but could no longer see Akane. 'Not bad sis.' Nabiki felt some of the concealed tension drain from her.**

**Ukyo lay on the angled eaves of the building. Just below her was the small vent opening that Akane had used to enter the dining hall. Ukyo suddenly whirled around. "Ran-chan." She whispered. "Don't sneak up on me like that."**

"**Sorry Uk-chan." Ranma frowned. "Where's the Tomboy?"**

**Ukyo pointed down. "In the dining hall, watching Nabs and Kimi." She said. "Don't worry she's well hidden."**

**Ranma grunted in approval. He lay down next to Ukyo. "We'll wait here." He decided. "We'll find a place to sleep for the evening after everyone else goes to bed." He smiled. "Just like old times eh Uk-chan?"**

"**Just like Ran-chan." Ukyo replied. "Find anything interesting?"**

**Ranma nodded. He pulled a pad from his pocket. "I copied a bunch of names and numbers from a phone book I found in an office in the basement. I'll give it to Nabs later." He turned his head. "How bout you guys?"**

**Ukyo shook her head in disgust. "Nothing." She said. "I don't think there are any drugs here."**

"**Didn't think there would be Uk-chan." Ranma said quietly. "Probably in a warehouse somewhere. The trick is to find which one." he waved the pad. "Maybe the location is in here."**

**They waited for Akane for nearly two hours. She came scrambling over the side of the building. "Okay the party is over and people are getting ready to leave." She reported. "Lets go find a place to hole up for the night."**

"**That room on the third floor didn't look like it's been occupied for some time." Ukyo suggested. "Should be safe." Ranma nodded in approval.**

**The three got to their feet and ascended the side of the building. They quickly reached the empty room on the third floor. The room was another guest room but, as Ukyo had observed, one that hadn't seen use in some time. Ukyo lay down on the bed. "Wake me in a couple hours." She said. She closed her eyes.**

"**Why don't you rest as well Tomboy." Ranma suggested. **

**Akane looked at the bed. She nodded. "Okay, but just a couple hours. You need to sleep too."**

"**Watching my back Tomboy?" Ranma asked.**

"**Damn straight." Akane replied. She lay down on the bed next to Ukyo and closed her eyes. **

**When he was sure both Akane and Ukyo were asleep Ranma eased out of the room and faded into the darkness. He padded unseen around the big house. He stopped at one door when he heard faint groans coming from within. Ranma shivered. 'I don't know how you do it Nabs.' he thought in respect. 'I always wished you knew what you did to me felt like. Now that you do, I'm sorry I ever made that wish.' Ranma continued his travels through the mansion. **

**He returned to the room a couple hours later. He walked over to the bed and shook the two women awake. He handed the two sleepy eyed women a plate each. "Leftovers." He said. "Pretty good too."**

**Akane and Ukyo dug hungrily into the food. **

**Ranma stretched. "I'm gonna take a nap."**

"**Go ahead Ranma." Akane said. "Ukyo and I will wake you in a couple hours." Akane watched and waited until Ranma was snoring quietly before turning to Ukyo. "How's the shoulder?" She asked quietly.**

**Ukyo nodded. "Fine." She replied in the same tone. "You okay?"**

"**Yeah." Akane replied. "Just worried about Nabs." Akane sighed. "Thanks." She said. "For before."**

"**Heck sugar." Ukyo replied. "If that was my sister in there, I'd want to be watching over her too." She looked at Akane in concern. "You want to talk about it?"**

"**Not really." Akane replied. Akane looked toward the bed. "Do you think he's forgiven me?" She asked quietly.**

"**Of course he has." Ukyo replied. "He's Ranma."**

**Akane nodded and continued looking at Ranma. She quickly wiped away a tear. "Yeah." She said without turning her head. "He's Ranma."**

**Nabiki got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed a wash cloth and tried to wipe some of the sweat and other things off her body. She washed her face and then padded back to the bed. Kenichi was asleep and snoring loudly. 'Pig.' She thought in disgust. She got back under the covers and forced herself to cuddle close to Kenichi. 'I sure hope the guys found something to make this all worthwhile.' She thought as sleep overtook her.**

**End Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

'Retribution'

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo woke just before dawn. "What time are they leaving?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Nabs said around two." Akane replied. She looked out of the window and at the grounds below. Akane shivered as her imagination gave her a vivid image of what her sister had been doing and probably would do again before she left.

"We'll stay until just after they leave." Ranma decided. "We can hang out here."

Ukyo walked over to Akane. "It's almost over." She said quietly. Akane nodded but continued looking out the window.

Kimi and Nabiki climbed into the back of the limo. Both Kenichi and the senior Satoh came to see them off. "Bye cutie." Kimi called. She tapped the necklace around her neck. "Thank you so much for the little gift. It was so thoughtful." The old man grinned happily.

"And thank you Kenichi." Nabiki purred. "You were very thoughtful as well." She patted her purse. "Feel free to call any time." Nabiki smiled. The smile lasted until the door closed and they began to drive off. Her smile changed to an expression of disgust. Nabiki felt Kimi wrap her arms around her. Nabiki leaned against Kimi. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Kimi kissed Nabiki on the top of the head. "Anytime." Kimi replied in the same quiet tones. "We'll talk when we get home."

Nabiki and Kimi entered their apartment. Nabiki kicked off her shoes. "I'm taking a shower." She said. She pulled off her blond wig and started removing clothing as she walked. "Keep the guys occupied until I get back." She said over her shoulder.

"Guys?" Asked Kimi. "What guys?"

"Us." Came a voice. Kimi turned to see the grinning faces of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Akane's grin quickly faded and she looked off toward the bathroom.

"She'll be fine Akane." Kimi assured her. "And if she's not, I'll be here."

Akane gave Kimi a searching look. Then she nodded. "How are you holding up?" She asked Kimi.

"I'm fine." Kimi replied easily. "Though I'll feel even better if you tell me you found something." She nodded her head toward the bathroom. "Make Nabs feel better too."

Ranma smiled and pulled out the pad he had written the names and numbers on. "Got this off a book in a private office. I think I recognized a couple names."

Kimi took the pad and started reading off the names. Her finger stopped at one number. "I recognize the exchange; this is in the warehouse district down by the docks." Kimi walked over to her computer and tapped in the number into a search program. "Let's see if this was one of our 'possibles'." She said. "Bingo." She said a few minutes later.

"Good news?" Nabiki's voice came from behind. She had come out of the bathroom covered in a fluffy robe and a towel was wrapped around her head. "Hey Akane."

Akane walked over to Nabiki and pulled her into a tight hug. "I just want you to know, you're the bravest person I know." Akane said feelingly. "I'm proud to be your sister."

"I'm not so brave sis." Nabiki began only to be interrupted by Akane.

"Yes you are." She said firmly. "I know I couldn't do what you did."

"We fight with the weapons we have Sis." Nabiki replied. "But thanks anyway." Nabiki blinked a tear away. "What have we got?" She asked Kimi gruffly.

Kimi smiled triumphantly. "A warehouse down at the docks." She replied. "And get this; the owner is one Saburo Watanabe."

"Watanabe." Breathed Nabiki. "From the prison board."

"One and the same, Nabs. And guess what? He was there last night." Kimi nodded decisively. "Connection two and three." She looked at Nabiki. "It was worth it girlfriend."

Nabiki nodded. She turned to Ranma. "Shut it down." She ordered. "I'll call Noriudo and let him know."

* * *

"A massive explosion of unknown origin damaged a warehouse down at the dockyards last night." The reporter said. The image cut away to show a warehouse with one side smashed open. "When the police and fire department arrived a large cache of drugs was discovered among the wreckage." The screen flashed back to a reporter holding a finger to his ear. "This just in." The man said excitedly into the microphone. "Police have detained the owner of the warehouse, Saburo Watanabe, for questioning."

Kenichi Satoh flicked the television off angrily. "Ruined." he growled. "Months of planning; ruined."

"I told you not to use Watanabe." The old woman in the room said waspishly. She pointed a finger at the screen. "That was no accident. Someone knew."

Kenichi opened his mouth to protest then closed it abruptly. He nodded. "You're right." He said grudgingly. "You're right." He said again. "I should have seen it. Thank you Auntie." Kenichi began to pace. "They must have made the connection at the prison." He looked at the old woman. "Kigomi?"

"My grand-daughter would not be so stupid." The old woman replied. "No the leak is not from her but I think I know who." She picked up the remote and pressed a few buttons. The television came on and showed a recording of the dinner party. The old woman pressed another button and the picture zoomed in on one woman. "Her."

"Mari?" Kenichi said in disbelief. "Ridiculous." He snorted.

"Not ridiculous." The old woman replied sharply. "That woman is involved. I know it." She gave her nephew a glare. "Don't look at me like that. Your Father knew enough to listen to me."

Kenichi shrugged and strode over to a small table that held a telephone. He picked it up and pressed a button. "Genjiru, I have a little job for you."

* * *

"Not that I'm not enjoying your company Sis." Nabiki said in mild complaint. "But when are the three of you planning on going home?"

"We've only been here a couple days." Akane protested. "Come on Nabs, I haven't seen you in months."

"Just teasing Akane." Nabiki said with a grin. "What say we go out dancing tonight?" She turned. "What do you think Kimi?"

"Dancing sounds good." Kimi agreed. "I think we earned a little reward." She turned to look at Ranma and Ukyo sitting on the sofa. "Which one of you is going to be the boy tonight?" She asked with a grin.

"Both." Akane said immediately. She looked at Ranma and Ukyo. "Please?" She begged in her Aoi voice.

Ukyo snorted. "I wondered why you packed my Big Daddy suit." She shook her head. "Sure why not?" She turned her head. "Wipe that drool off your face Ran-chan."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. 'He really was almost drooling.' She realized. She snorted to herself. 'Whatever. As long as they're happy.'

"What are you wearing Ranma?" Kimi asked. Ranma grinned.

The doorman at The Spot, Tokyo's most exclusive night club, scanned the crowd of people wanting to get in. Most were going to be disappointed. 'Only the beautiful, the rich and the famous' was the motto of The Spot. He spotted five people getting out of a cab. 'One out of three.' He thought to himself. Three extremely attractive women, though the one with blue hair was a little too muscular for his taste, and two extremely handsome men approached. The women were dressed in mini-skirts that showed off a lot of leg and midriff baring tops. The two men walked over, one was dressed all in a white suit and carried a cane. His long hair hung loose across his shoulders. 'Pimp' was the doorman's instant assessment. The other man was wearing tight fitting leather pants and a mesh shirt that showed off his muscular physique. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail. 'Pimp's boyfriend.' He thought in amusement. The doorman waved the five forward. "Do you have a reservation?" The doorman asked. He held out his hand suggestively.

The pimp nodded and extended his hand. "The name is Ono." The pimp said with a grin. The doorman and the man in white exchanged a handshake. The doorman looked quickly at the bill in his hand. 'Two out of three.' He smiled broadly. "Ah, yes Ono, party of five." He unhooked the velvet rope. "Go right in."

"Thank you." The man in white said. And five more beautiful people entered The Spot.

Akane hooked an arm each through Ranma and Ukyo's arms as they searched for a table. They found one, eventually, tucked into the back corner of the bar against the balcony overlooking the dance floor. Nabiki flagged a waiter. "Chenin Blanc if you have it." She ordered. She raised an eyebrow to the people at the table. "For all of us." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"I wanna dance." Ranma said and stood. He took Akane's hand. "Coming Big Daddy?"

"Not yet." Kimi whispered to Nabiki.

Nabiki grinned as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked away. "You noticed huh?" She said to Kimi. "I'm a little surprised but not as much as I would have been a year ago."

"Takes all kinds girlfriend." Kimi replied. She looked down at the dance floor. The waiter approached with their drinks. Kimi paid. She sipped her wine as she watched the dancers gyrate on the floor below. She made out Ranma, Akane and Ukyo as they made their way on to the dance floor. Her eyes widened. "You know I don't think they know how hot they are together." She whispered as the three began to dance.

"They know girlfriend." Nabiki replied. "They know." She pointed with her chin. "Incorrigible exhibitionists all three of them." Nabiki grinned.

Akane smiled widely as Ranma and Ukyo sandwiched her between them. Ukyo in front and Ranma behind. Ranma had one arm around Akane's waist. The other arm on Ukyo's shoulder. Ukyo mirrored Ranma's pose. 'And I called Ranma shameless.' Akane thought cheerfully. Suddenly the music changed to a slower but sexually charged beat. "Hey Usagi." Akane shouted over the music. "They're playing your song."

Ranma grinned and spun away. One hand went behind his head while the other wrapped around his stomach. Ranma seemed to ooze to the floor landing on his knees. Ranma arched his head to the floor and then rolled over into a split all in time to the hard driving beat.

"Looks different when he does it as a boy." Akane shouted to Ukyo over the music. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Agreed Ukyo. "Hotter."

A circle formed around Ranma as he gyrated to the rhythm. Screams of approval came from the women and many of the men in the crowd. Ranma spun like a top one second and then would ooze boneless to the ground another. His hips at times seemed to have a life of their own as they moved seemingly as a separate entity and Ranma's legs and torso were merely passengers.

"Go Ran-chan. Go Ran-chan, Go Ran-chan. Go Ran-chan." Akane and Ukyo chorused.

Nabiki and Kimi watched in fascinated appreciation from the balcony. Suddenly a movement out of the corner of her eye caught Nabiki's attention. She turned her head slightly and her eyes widened. Nabiki slowly reached into her purse and pulled out her compact. She opened the compact and tilted the mirror until she was able to get a light to shine in Ranma's eyes. He looked up and continued dancing. Nabiki jerked her head to the side. Ranma looked. He turned back to Nabiki and nodded.

Ranma danced over to Akane and Ukyo "Heads up guys." He pointed with his chin. Two heavily muscled men in suits were making their way toward Nabiki and Kimi. Nabiki whispered something to Kimi and the taller blond eased slowly to her feet. Ranma recognized the stance that Kimi moved slowly into. 'Good thinking Nabs.' He thought as he realized that Nabiki had given Kimi some training. "Now." He shouted. There were shrieks from the crowd as Ranma jumped to the balcony. Ukyo and Akane a beat behind. They all landed on the railing. There was a burst of applause from the crowd.

The two men reared back in surprise as three people suddenly appeared on the railing right next to them. They instinctively reached into their pockets. A tall man in leather pants jumped toward them and then was standing right in front of them. He was shaking his finger scoldingly.

"Now gentlemen." Ranma said in a menacing tone as he approached. "If I see even a glint of metal, I'll make you eat it." The men stopped in stunned disbelief then made a move. Ranma's hands flew out from his body and struck the two men. They fell to a heap on the ground.

"They're no fun." Ukyo complained. "They fell right over."

Akane nodded in agreement. Akane bent down and lifted the two men up and pushed them into a couple spare chairs. Akane sat on one man's lap while she started going through his pockets. She looked up to see Nabiki shaking her head. Akane grinned. "I picked up some bad habits, I guess." She returned to searching the man. "Knife." She tossed the item on the table. "Wallet." She opened it. She took out a wad of yen and placed it in her bra. "No money." She said. "Drivers license. Credit cards. Not bad Kuro." She turned to Ranma. "Kuro Masuyo." She said. "Says here he works for Osamu Industries."

"Another connection." Kimi said happily. "Osamu Industries owns a shipping firm." She looked at the other unconscious man. "How about him?"

"Juro Hotaka." Ukyo replied. "Also employed at Osamu Industries." She looked at Kimi. "You realize this means your cover is blown."

" Maybe." Nabiki sat down and crossed her arms and legs. Her head bent down in thought. "Probably." She said a minute later. "I think Kenichi sent them." She stood up. "We'll know when we get back to the apartment."

"What should we do with the wonder twins?" Asked Kimi.

Ranma grinned. "What we always do." Ranma turned to Akane. "You take Juro. I'll get Kuro." He grinned wider. "Hey that rhymes." Ranma and Akane hurriedly carried the two unconscious men out of the night club. Ukyo, Nabiki and Kimi followed them out. "Get a cab Nabs." Ranma called as he and Akane ran off carrying the two men.

Nabiki turned to see the doorman staring at her. "They had a little too much to drink." She said in explanation. Nabiki pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She spoke quickly and then hung up. "I called a cab. They'll be here in twenty minutes or so."

"Plenty of time." Ukyo said with a satisfied look on her face. "Not a bad evening, huh Nabs?"

"Just like old times Ukyo." Nabiki replied. She rolled her eyes. "How are you holding up Kimi?"

Kimi was looking toward where Ranma and Akane had run off. She turned to Ukyo. "They looked like they were having the time of their lives." She said. "You too." She looked at Nabiki. "Old times huh?"

Nabiki spread her hands helplessly. "What can I say?" Nabiki replied. "This kind of stuff used to happen a lot." Nabiki nodded toward where Ranma and Akane had run off to. "Ukyo and those two were usually in the middle of it."

"You too Nabs." Ukyo replied. "If I remember correctly." Ukyo turned to Kimi. "Sure you want to throw in your lot with the likes of us?" She asked Kimi. "We're a lot more trouble then we're worth."

Kimi laughed and walked over to Nabiki. She wrapped a companionable arm around Nabiki's shoulders. "I think I'll stick around for awhile." She said to Nabiki.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of Nabiki's apartment. Five people got out of the cab. Nabiki leaned in the window and paid the driver. She started walking toward the apartment building.

"Better let me take point." Ranma said. He walked quickly away.

Kimi's mouth dropped open as Ranma seemed to vanish into the shadows. "Umisenken." Akane said quietly. "Tell you later." She waved Ukyo on and she and Ukyo ran ahead. Nabiki took Kimi's arm and they walked slowly toward the apartment.

"I thought you were joking." Kimi said in awe as they walked into the building. Since their apartment was on the second floor they walked up the stairs. Kimi stopped in shock as they came across an unconscious man on the landing of their floor.

"Ranma was here." Nabiki said calmly. "It should be safe to go to our apartment." Nabiki and Kimi exited from the stairwell and into their floor. They walked into their apartment to find another unconscious man being searched by Akane.

"One more in the bedroom." Akane said without looking up. "We'll get rid of them so you guys can get some sleep." Akane stood. "Hey Ranma you about finished?"

Ranma came out of the bedroom holding another unconscious man. "Yeah." He said. "Hi guys." He said cheerfully. "Just taking out the trash." He started out of the apartment. "Come on Tomboy, I think I saw a water tower a couple blocks from here."

"I'll stay here and watch for any stragglers." Ukyo said. "Hurry back, okay?" Ranma nodded and he and Akane ran out of the apartment each carrying an unconscious thug. Ukyo walked around the apartment and started straightening up. Surprisingly, for the NWC, there was little damage.

"I better call Noriudo and tell him the news." Nabiki said regretfully. "Well we had a good run and pretty much did what we were supposed to." She pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "Should I call for a pizza?" She asked. "After I call Noriudo, that is."

"Better get three." Ukyo replied with a grin. "Two for us." Ukyo's grin got wider. "Two and a half."

Nabiki grinned and lifted the cell phone to her ear. She froze. "H-hikaru." She stammered. Hikaru Nakamura was standing at the door.

Ukyo spun around. 'Shit! How did he get in without us noticing?' Ukyo eased into a ready stance. Ukyo thought back on what Nabiki had reported. 'Fight to delay.' She decided. "Mind introducing me to your friend, Mari." She said calmly.

"Who are you punk?" Hikaru snarled. He advanced toward Nabiki. "Don't even think it punk." Hikaru snarled. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Neither do you." Ukyo replied coolly. She advanced to intercept Hikaru.

Nabiki walked quickly over to Kimi while Hikaru was distracted. "Kimi get ready to run out of here." She whispered. "Wait for the fight to start."

Kimi looked at Nabiki in disbelief. "Run?" She hissed back. "And leave Ukyo?"

"Listen to me." Nabiki said in an urgent whisper. "Ukyo can hold him off, at least for a short time. You run out and start screaming for Ranma. Got it?" Kimi swallowed and nodded. "Good." Nabiki turned. "Now lover don't be jealous." She said soothingly. "This is just a friend. Just like you."

"Save it Mari, or whatever your real name is, you and Su are coming with me." He strode over towards Nabiki. Hikaru found his path blocked by Ukyo's cane. "You're starting to bother me punk." He growled angrily.

"Good." Ukyo said. She gave Hikaru a feral smile. "My friends are going nowhere they don't want to go." She tapped Hikaru's chest a few times with the head of the cane. "Back up."

Hikaru snarled. His arm came at blinding speed and trapped the cane . His other hand came up and struck the cane with his palm. The cane snapped in half. With the same blinding speed his arm shot out toward Ukyo. His eyes widened when Ukyo was able to quickly fade away from the strike.

Ukyo narrowed her eyes and focused on Hikaru. "I liked that cane." She said in annoyance. She raised her hands into position. "Not bad speed." She said in a clinical tone. She stepped forward and threw a fast set of strikes with her hands. Hikaru was easily able to block them but Ukyo could tell that she had surprised him. "Good defense." She smiled. "I've seen better."

Nabiki pulled Kimi toward the door. She waited until Hikaru made his move before pushing Kimi out through the door. "Get Ranma." She hissed. Nabiki took a breath and turned to watch the fight.

Hikaru charged. His assault got Ukyo backing up. His snarl became deeper as Ukyo continued to evade his punches and kicks. Hikaru barely evaded a spinning back kick to his head and jumped backwards. He eyed Ukyo angrily. "I don't have time for this." He raised his arms.

Ukyo narrowed her eyes again. She too raised her arms. "Take your best shot." She said. The air seemed to boil around both Ukyo and Hikaru. Ukyo and Hikaru threw their arms toward each other at the same time. There was a soundless 'whump' throughout the room. Hikaru staggered slightly but Ukyo was tossed across the room. Ukyo landed in a dazed heap against the far wall. Hikaru breathed deeply through his nose and straightened. He spat at Ukyo. "Punk." Hikaru wiped a hand through his hair to straighten it. He turned. Nabiki was still in the room he observed. She had her hands raised defensively. "Don't make me laugh." He sneered derisively. "You saw what I did to your friend." He said coldly.

"I didn't." Said an angry voice. Hikaru turned. He rolled his eyes at the man in the leather pants and mesh shirt. He turned his back contemptuously and reached for Nabiki. "Let's go." His hand was intercepted.

"I think not." Ranma said. He smiled coldly at Hikaru. "I want you to show me what you did to my," Ranma thumbed his chest. "Friend." He looked past Hikaru. "How's Uk-chan?"

"She's just dazed Ranma." Akane said.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "What the..?" He pulled his hand out of Ranma's grasp and jumped backwards. He spared a quick glance toward the far wall. There was a muscular looking girl kneeling next to the pimp.

"Good." Ranma replied to Akane. He looked at Hikaru. "I'm going to give you the opportunity of a lifetime." He told Hikaru. "I'm gonna let you fight me." Ranma pointed upwards. "The roof is flat and pretty wide." Ranma smiled invitingly. "Show me what you did to Uk-chan." He almost purred. "In fact I want you to show me what you did to all my friends."

Hikaru snorted in amusement. "Faggot thinks he can fight huh?" He said. "Okay faggot you got a deal. You wanna get fucked? You're gonna get fucked."

"Ooh." Ranma laughed. "Nabs said you were good." There were a couple snorts of amusement from the watchers. Ranma waved toward the open door. "Shall we?" Ranma backed up toward the door. "I'll be waiting." He sang and ran out of the apartment. Hikaru raced after him.

"Help me up Akane." Ukyo gasped. "I have got to see this." Akane reached down and pulled Ukyo to her feet. She wrapped an arm around Ukyo's waist. "Let's go." Ukyo said in excitement. Almost carrying Ukyo, Akane raced after Ranma and Hikaru.

Nabiki ran out of the apartment building. "Kimi?" She called loudly. "Where are you?"

Kimi ran out from the shadows surrounding the building. "Nabs!" She cried in relief. She ran up to Nabiki and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's get out of here." She stopped in shock as Nabiki refused to budge.

"Uh Uh Kimi." Nabiki reversed the grip and took Kimi's wrist. "Ranma is going to fight." She said excitedly. "You can't miss this."

"But. But what if Hikaru wins?" Kimi said nervously as Nabiki pulled her along.

"Girlfriend." Nabiki replied as she started running back toward the apartment. "If Hikaru wins there isn't anywhere we could hide and be safe."

Hikaru reached the roof of the apartment building. He found Ranma leaning against a chimney less than twenty feet away. Hikaru removed his jacket and tossed it aside. "Come on faggot."

Ranma laughed. "What's your hurry stud?" Ranma said. "Don't you want to wait for the audience?" Ranma pointed to the stairs to the roof. "Ah here they come now." Akane and Ukyo came up the stairs and on to the roof. Akane half led half carried Ukyo over to the side. She helped Ukyo get seated then sat down next to her. "Let's wait for the rest." Ranma said.

"The rest?" Hikaru asked skeptically. "If Mari and Su are half as smart as I think they are, they're on their way to China right now."

"Not so lover." Nabiki said from the stairs. "You know we love to see you fight." She pulled a reluctant Kimi on to the roof. "The last one was so short. Right Kimi?"

"R-right Nabs." Kimi replied. She eyed Hikaru nervously.

"Sit next to me Kimi." Akane called. "Plenty of room." Nabiki pulled Kimi over to Akane. The two girls sat. "What are the odds, sis?" Akane asked.

"Five to two Hikaru lasts ten minutes." Nabiki replied. "And only cause you're my sister."

"That's a sucker bet sis." Akane replied with a grin. "Five minutes. Tops." She reached into her purse. "One thousand yen."

Nabiki laughed. "You're on." Nabiki looked over to the fighters. "You can fight Hikaru now Ranma."

"Ranma?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes as the name finally registered. "Ranma Saotome?"

"I see ya heard of me." Ranma curtsied. "The one and the same." Ranma wiped at his nose with his thumb. "Show me what ya got."

Hikaru leaped into the air toward Ranma. Ranma jumped up to meet him. The two fighters exchanged a rapid series of kicks in mid air then both landed lightly on the ground. Hikaru spun around and launched himself into the air once again. His eyes widened as Ranma came back to meet him. Another flurry of kicks ensued and again the two men landed lightly on the ground. Hikaru spun around and got into a defensive stance. Ranma was also in a defensive stance. Hikaru charged.

Ranma backed up and evaded Hikaru's charge. Backed up and evaded. Suddenly Hikaru stopped. "A spiral." He said suspiciously. "You're leading me into a spiral." He eyed Ranma again. "I don't know why, but it can't be good." he backed up.

Ranma's eyebrows rose. "Interesting." He murmured. He advanced toward Hikaru. "You may lose that bet Tomboy." He called over his shoulder. "Nabs says you're fast." Ranma said. "How fast?" He started throwing punches at Hikaru. Hikaru blocked. Ranma increased his speed forcing Hikaru to block more and more rapidly. Soon their hands and arms were just blurs. Finally a punch got though Hikaru's defenses and sent him skidding across the apartment roof.

"Fuck this." Hikaru snarled. He raised his hands in front of him toward the advancing Ranma. Hikaru gathered his chi, letting it build, letting if fill his entire body. Hikaru seemed to expand in size.

Ranma gathered his chi as he advanced. His body seemed to grow to match Hikaru's. To Akane and the others it seemed as two titans had come to earth to fight. The two giants threw their punches simultaneously. There was a bright flash of actinic light. The observers threw their arms up to cover their eyes. When they lowered their arms, one normal sized figure remained standing.

"Time." Called Ranma.

Nabiki clicked the stop watch she held in her hand. "Five minutes, seven seconds." She said. "Pay up Akane."

"Let me see that." Demanded Akane. She reached for the stop watch. "Damn."

"Nabs." Kimi whispered to Nabiki in a hushed voice.

"Yeah Kimi."

"I think I came." Kimi swallowed heavily. "Oh man."

Nabiki laughed. "Yeah Ranma has that effect on people." Nabiki took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number. "Dominos?" She said. "Yeah, four large octopus pizzas." Nabiki gave her address and closed the phone.

"Aren't you going to call Noriudo?" Kimi asked.

"Later." Nabiki replied. "How long is he going to be out?" She called to Ranma. Ranma knelt down. "Ten minutes at the most." He replied. Nabiki nodded. "There's a rope in our bedroom." Nabiki said.

"I'll get it." Said Kimi. She stood and ran for the stairs.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this." Ukyo said. "But why is there a rope in your bedroom?" She shook her head. "Never mind I can guess." She blew out a breath. "I want to know who taught Hikaru that." Kimi came running up the stairs with a rope. Ukyo watched as Ranma carefully tied the man up. "You were right he had Joketsuzoku training."

Ranma nodded. "He knows some techniques but he doesn't have'em all under control." Ranma smiled smugly. "I'm still the best." Ranma hoisted Hikaru on his shoulder and carried him down the stairs. The rest of the group followed. They entered the apartment. Ranma placed Hikaru against a wall. "Call the Lieutenant." He told Nabiki. "The sooner he's safely locked up the better."

"I don't like this." Ukyo started pacing. "Who would be training him and why?"

"My vote is the old ghoul." Said Nabiki. "I always felt they left too easily." She nodded toward the bound Hikaru. "Look at him." She said. "He's almost Ranma."

"Hey." Protested Ranma. Ranma looked down at the bound man. "But I know what you mean." He knelt down to look at Hikaru. "Except I don't think he traveled the same road I did." Ranma stood. "His Joketsuzoku training is pretty recent. Probably less than a year." He said. "It could be the old ghoul." Ranma suddenly looked at the door. "And if it is," He got into a defensive stance. Ukyo and Akane looked startled but did the same just as the door exploded inwards.

"Airen!"

"Shampoo." Chorused everyone in the room except Kimi.

Shampoo looked around and saw Hikaru tied up. "Airen." She shrieked. "What you do to Airen?"

"Airen?" Ranma gasped. "Hikaru?" He looked at Shampoo. "Hey wait a minute." He said. "If he's your Airen then why are you still calling me Airen?"

Shampoo scuffed the ground with her toe. "Well that great grandmother idea." Shampoo looked up with a big smile. "Shampoo like idea."

Ranma scanned the room quickly. "Come out old ghoul." He called. "I know you're there." Ranma focused on a spot near the door. "In fact." He raised a hand and aimed a palm toward the spot. A grinning Cologne appeared near the door.

"That's my son-in-law." Cologne said in approval. She tilted her head. "You seem different. Are you wearing makeup?" She shook her ancient head. "Oh never mind. We'll just take Hikaru and be on our way." She rolled her eyes when Akane and Ukyo went and stood in front of Hikaru. "Oh please children, haven't you learned?" She looked at Shampoo. "Shampoo get Hikaru."

Shampoo sped toward Hikaru only to find her ankle seized. Shampoo squeaked in surprise when Akane tossed her to the ground. Shampoo looked up to see Ukyo's spatula hovering over her head. "Great grandmother?" Shampoo said. "This not work." She spun suddenly and rolled away. Shampoo narrowed her eyes at Akane and Ukyo. "You work together now?" She asked. "No matter. Keep Airen for now. We get later."

"Just go." Growled Ranma. There was the sound of a police siren. Ranma turned his head and then quickly turned back. Shampoo and Cologne were gone. "Damn."

"That should be Noriudo." Nabiki said. "I called him while you were talking." She walked over to the door and shook her head. "This is coming out of my cleaning deposit." She said in disgust.

Lt. Noriudo came running toward them. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Come on in Lieutenant." Nabiki said. "I have something to tell you."

Lt. Noriudo walked into the apartment. He noticed the bound Hikaru. "That Hikaru?" He asked. He smiled nastily. "From the looks of him he tried to take on Ranma." He turned around. "Never a good idea. Right Ranma?" Lt. Noriudo's head snapped back. "Where'd they go?"

Nabiki leaned against the wall. "I don't know but I can guess." Nabiki smiled grimly.

"They're going after Satoh." Noriudo exclaimed in sudden understanding. "I have to stop them." He said. "If they kill him," Noriudo was interrupted by Nabiki.

"They won't." Nabiki said. "But I wouldn't care if they did." Nabiki's smile got very cold. "In fact, I wish I could join them. Just to make sure they're not too gentle." Nabiki walked over to the lieutenant. "Do me a favor Noriudo," Nabiki asked. "Give them a half hour." The smile she gave the lieutenant made him shiver. "In the meantime, why don't I show you what we discovered?"

Lt. Noriudo looked at the broken door for a second then back to Nabiki. "Half an hour." He said. "And if anyone dies, they go back to prison. You all go back to prison."

Kimi shrugged. "It'll be worth it." She walked from the kitchen. She opened the bottle of water she was carrying, took a swallow then handed it to Nabiki. "Somehow I don't think anyone will die tonight."

Lt. Noriudo looked back at the broken door again. He shook his head. "Show me what you got."

* * *

Kenichi Satoh woke up with a snort. Something had awoken him. He reached under his pillow for his gun. His hands began to frantically search when he didn't find it. "Looking for this?" Came a voice. "Who are you?' Kenichi demanded. "How did you get in here?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a muscular young man with his hair in a ponytail. He held the gun. "You know these are illegal in Japan, don't you?" Ranma popped out the clip and tossed it away. "You were responsible for a friend of mine getting hurt." Ranma said menacingly. "Almost killed her." Ranma shook his head as a series of muffled explosions sounded through the mansion. The room shook. "I promised her I wouldn't kill you." Ranma growled. "You don't know how hard it is to keep that promise." An explosion shook the room again.

"What's happening?" Kenichi got out of the bed and strode angrily toward Ranma. When he got close enough he threw a punch. To Kenichi's surprise his fist was caught in mid air in a vise like grip. Kenichi screamed when Ranma squeezed. The sound of breaking bones seemed louder than the explosion that rocked the room again. Kenichi dropped to the floor in agony when Ranma let go. He cradled his broken hand in his lap.

Ranma paced around Kenichi. "Like I said, you don't know how hard it is to keep that promise." Ranma's fist lashed out and connected with Kenichi's shoulder. Kenichi screamed as the bones of his shoulder shattered. "Then you went and came after us." Ranma pulled his fist back.

"That's enough Ran-chan." Ukyo said from the door of the bedroom. "Akane's almost done and the police will be here any minute." Ukyo walked into the room and over to the moaning Kenichi. She grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him to his feet. "Walk." She pushed Kenichi out of the room.

Despite the pain Kenichi Satoh's eyes widened in disbelief. Half of the mansion was gone. All that remained was a large smoking pile of rubble. Water shot into the air where pipes had burst. His eyes widened further when he saw a woman with short black hair walk over to one of the remaining walls and slam her fist against the wall. There was another explosion and a large chunk of the wall shattered.

Ukyo hustled Kenichi out of the remains of the house and brought him to where a group of people, his Father and Aunt included, were huddled fearfully together. "This is a warning." Ukyo said. She threw Kenichi onto the ground. "You only get one." There was a giant creaking sound and then the rest of the mansion collapsed. "Next time we won't be so nice."

Akane came striding out of the rising dust. She noticed Kenichi lying in a pained ball with the other people. She nodded. "We can go now." She said.

End Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and emails. QR - Book 1 (Just leaving it open, Book 2 does not exist yet) is almost done. An epilogue or two and a side story remain to be posted. The side story will be about the missing span of time between getting out of prison and the NWC going undercover. I put in a couple surprises. I hope you like it.

An apology to those who I've not yet responded to requests for chapters or in a couple cases the entire story. Unbelievably, I have even had several requests for the entire Couch Trips saga. That particular request may take some time. Anyway, I've been a little busy. Soon. I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

'To forgive'

Akane sat on the edge of the roof of Nabiki's apartment building and stared at the evening sky. She felt more than heard someone approach. "Hey Ranma." She said without turning around. Ranma sat down on the ledge next to Akane. "Well we got them."

"Yeah." Ranma responded. "I thought it was nice of Noriudo to let it go." He said. "I thought for sure he'd send us back to prison." He elbowed Akane gently. "Maybe we coulda gotten our old cell back."

Akane shuddered slightly. "Please Ranma, don't joke about that, okay?"

Ranma looked over at Akane. "Are you still planning to kill yourself?" He asked quietly.

Akane turned her head away. "How long have you known?" She asked tiredly.

"Since almost the beginning. You were too," Ranma smiled. "Accommodating. My Tomboy,"

"Please don't call me that Ranma." Akane pleaded. "I don't deserve to be called that."

"My Tomboy would have tried launching me into orbit." Ranma continued. "I watched you fight your temper no matter how much I humiliated you." He snorted. "Yeah Tomboy, everything I did, I did because I was angry with you. I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me. I wanted to hurt Ukyo as well. The two of you treated me like a thing. A possession. Your 'get out of gay free' card." Ranma paused for a second. "It hurt Tomboy." Ranma put his hand on Akane's shoulder. "Don't." He said firmly.

Akane shrugged Ranma's hand away and stood. She turned away from Ranma, wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at her feet. "I raped you Ranma." Akane said in a choked voice. "Nothing I could do could ever make up for that. No humiliation would have been enough." She swallowed. "I wanted to wait until we finished this."

Ranma spun Akane to face him. "Tomboy; listen to me." Ranma said firmly. "I won't permit it. If I have to tie you up and make you spend the rest of your life in a straight jacket I will." Ranma placed a hand over Akane's mouth. "Shut up." He said. "I'm not joking Tomboy."

Akane pulled Ranma's hand away. "Please Ranma." Sobbed Akane. "I can't live with this."

"No." Ranma replied.

"How can I make you understand?" Screamed Akane. "I raped you." She shouted hysterically. "If you had done it to me, you'd be dead. Dead." She began to beat Ranma on the chest with her fists. "And what do you do?" She whimpered. "You forgive me." Akane sank to her knees in front of Ranma. "How can you forgive me?" She sobbed brokenly.

Ranma knelt down to face Akane. "I almost didn't." Ranma lifted Akane's chin with one finger. "I almost didn't forgive Ukyo either." Ranma smiled sourly. "You may have been the one who did it,"

"But I was the one that lit the fuse." Ukyo walked out of the shadows and sank to the rooftop next to Akane. "Finally figured out the Umisenken." She said apologetically. "I was practicing on Akane when you came out. I heard most of it." Ukyo wiped at her eyes. "Shit; if I hadn't gotten shot I think the three of us would be dead by now." Ukyo shook her head sadly. "I am one class 'A' jerk." Ukyo blew out a breath. "Akane honey, if you were planning what I think you were planning; don't. Or be prepared to have me follow you." Ukyo leaned toward Akane. "And I would too." She said in a dead serious voice. "I will not allow you to out noble me."

"But Ukyo."

"No 'buts' Akane. If you're guilty then so am I." Ukyo cut her off. She jabbed herself in the chest. "I was the one who pushed you." She said angrily. "Me." She looked at Ranma. Ranma nodded in both agreement and approval. Ukyo turned back to Akane. "Now you get up from this roof and keep fighting me for Ranma or so help me." The side of Ukyo's mouth twisted up in a wry grin. "Someone's gotta make sure I'm treating him right."

"Yeah?" Akane shot back. "And who's gonna make sure I'm treating Ranma right? You?"

Ukyo grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

Akane snorted. "Jerk," She muttered. Akane wiped her face then took a deep breath, held it for a second, and then let it out slowly. She stood up. Ranma and Ukyo followed. They watched her carefully. Suddenly Akane hiccoughed a laugh. "I just realized something." She said shakily. "We still have the old ghoul and Shampoo to deal with." She looked at Ranma and Ukyo sheepishly. "Tell you what. I'll ask again after we take care of them."

Ranma smiled and put an arm around Akane's waist. "Okay Tomboy." Ranma then put his other arm around Ukyo's waist. "Just like old times huh?" Ranma said as he led the two girls to the stairs.

"Just like Ran-chan." Ukyo agreed.

Akane nodded. "Yeah." She sighed in contentment. "Just like old times."

Author's note; I should have posted this as part of Chapter 15. I don't know why I didn't. Sooo, rather than post such a short chapter alone. I give you a second chapter. A side story.

* * *

'Laissez Bon Temp Rollez'

A Queen Rat side story (sorta)

Akane and Ukyo opened the front door of the apartment they shared with Ranma. "We're home." They called. Ranma came out of the small kitchen. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a long robe. "Hey Ranma." Akane called cheerfully.

"Hey Tomboy." Ranma replied. "Hey Uk-chan." He smiled slightly. "How was work?"

"Not bad." Ukyo replied. Ukyo reached into the shoulder pocket of her Big Daddy suit and pulled out her wallet. "They were really throwing the money around tonight. Too bad you weren't there." She pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Ranma.

"Hey I needed a night off." Ranma replied. He counted the money. Ranma's eyebrow rose. "Damn, they were throwing it around." Ranma walked over to a bookcase and opened the lid of a jar there. He pulled out a large roll of bills from the jar and added the new bills and returned the now larger roll of bills to the jar and covered it. "Better get to the bank soon." He said.

"I'm taking a shower." Akane announced. She marched off to the bed room. She emerged a minute later wrapped in a towel and went into the small shower that was just next to the bedroom.

"Don't use up all the hot water." Ukyo called after her. She turned back to Ranma. "So what did you do on your night off?" She asked. "Let me guess. You slept, ate, worked out, ate again and slept some more." She said teasingly.

"I think I ate three times." Ranma replied. "Nah, I took a walk."

"A walk?" Ukyo asked. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere really. Just around." Ranma replied. "It's kind of funny but I don't remember the last time I just walked." He smiled at Ukyo. "Wanna sleep in my room tonight?" He asked.

Ukyo grinned. "I'd love to." She replied. "Let me check with Akane." Ukyo ran off to the bedroom for a moment then emerged wrapped in a towel and headed for the bathroom. She knocked. "It's me." Ukyo walked in. "Man save me some hot water." She said as she waved the steam away from her face. "Hey Akane, Ranma asked if I wanted to sleep in his room tonight. Is that okay?"

The water turned off. The shower door slid open and Akane's arm reached out and snagged the towel and disappeared back into the shower. A moment later a towel wrapped Akane opened the shower door. "Tonight huh?" She said. "I don't know." She trailed off.

"It's been over a week Akane." Ukyo said in annoyance. "Come on."

Akane snorted. "Oh like I could really say no. Yeah go ahead." She said in irritation. "I wish he'd take away that stupid rule."

"I don't know sugar." Ukyo replied. Akane looked over at Ukyo in surprise. "Oh I don't really like asking."

"Neither do I." Akane replied.

"Yeah, but this way, I don't know how to explain it sugar, but this way seems more honest." Ukyo walked over to the shower and turned it back on. "It sucks. It hurts sometimes. Yet, somehow it just seems to be the right thing to do." Ukyo removed the towel and hung it up. "It's either this or giving up Ranma."

"One of us is going to have to give him up eventually Ukyo." Akane replied. "Heck, we both may have to give him up."

"I know that Akane." Ukyo stepped into the shower. "When the time comes." She agreed. "The time hasn't come yet." She looked at Akane. "Has it?"

Akane gave her head a little shake. "No." She admitted. "It hasn't." Akane sighed. "Try not to make too much noise."

Ukyo laughed. "Depends on where Ranma aims tonight." She closed the shower door.

Akane snorted and walked out of the shower. Ranma was sitting on the couch watching television. "Hey Ranma." She called. When Ranma turned his head toward her Akane unwrapped the towel and flashed him. She grinned when Ranma gave a low whistle of approval. "Try not to think about this when you're with Ukyo tonight." She said.

"That's mean Tomboy." Ranma replied with a grin.

Akane wrapped the towel around herself again. "Good." She said. She walked over to Ranma and kissed him on the cheek. She shrieked when Ranma pulled her on to his lap. "Hey I thought you were gonna sleep with Ukyo tonight?"

"I am." Ranma replied. Ranma pressed his lips against Akane's. Akane's lips parted and let Ranma's tongue explore her lips, her teeth and her tongue. His hand gently caressed her breast through the towel, Ranma broke the kiss. "Try not thinking about me tonight." Ranma whispered against her mouth.

"Meanie." Akane replied. Akane hopped off Ranma's lap and walked away. She turned as she reached her bedroom door, stuck out her tongue at him and walked into the room. Ranma could hear her laugh as the door closed.

Ranma stood up and stretched, then walked into his bedroom. He took off the robe and got into bed. Ranma lay back crossed his arms behind his head and pillowed his head on his arms and waited. The door opened and Ukyo walked in. She was wearing a pair of light blue silk pajamas. "Hey I remember those." Ranma said after a moment. "Our first time, right?"

Ukyo smiled happily. "You remembered." She said in a pleased tone of voice. She walked over to the bed and got in under the covers with Ranma. "Yeah." She said. "Umm." Ranma wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I could stay like this for hours."

"If that's what you want." Ranma replied.

Ukyo chuckled. "You would too. Maybe another time." She smiled against Ranma's chest. "I remember that night." She said. "You and Akane had a fight." She turned her head until she was looking up at Ranma. "And you came to me."

"Who else would I have gone to Uk-chan?" Ranma replied.

Ukyo smiled up at Ranma. "Yeah, but that was the first time you had asked to stay the night. In my bed." Ukyo sighed happily. "Gods I'm so glad I said yes." She laughed. "Neither one of us had any idea of what we were supposed to do." Ranma chuckled in nostalgic agreement. "I never laughed so hard in my life." Ukyo continued.

"You stopped laughing once I finally figured out what to do." Ranma said in reminder. Ranma sighed. "But you never stopped smiling."

Ukyo cuddled closer to Ranma. "That was a good time."

Akane sat cross-legged on her futon. Her hands rested on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were deep and even. Her meditation was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from Ranma's room. Akane sighed and resumed her breathing exercises. "This is not going to be easy." She muttered to herself as another burst of laughter interrupted her concentration. She got to her feet and threw on a robe and put on her slippers. A minute later Akane stood on the roof of the apartment building. She looked up at the night sky. "I guess I could have moved back home." Akane said to the night sky. "I guess I could give Ranma up. It's not like either one of us really has a chance any more." Akane sighed. "So why don't I?"

Akane moved to the center of the roof and started going through a form. 'This was the first kata Ranma showed me.' Akane thought as she went through the postures. 'That was a good time.' Akane flowed from one posture to another with effortless grace. 'Then I had to lose my stupid temper.' Akane stopped and hung her head. "Stupid Akane. Can't you ever learn to control your temper?" She whispered to the rooftop. Akane looked up suddenly. "I gotta run."

Akane kicked off her slippers and her robe and raced to the edge of the roof and launched herself into space. She tucked into a ball and then unwound herself just as her feet touched the roof of the apartment building next to theirs. She bounced into the air. Akane bounced from rooftop to rooftop. She back flipped across roofs. She cart-wheeled across roofs. Akane ran across the rooftops.

After awhile Akane began to smile. "Just like old times." The Nerima Wrecking Crew had become a common sight in the Nerima night. They; Akane, Ranma, Ukyo always ran together. Sometimes Mousse and Shampoo would join them. Not often, Akane didn't trust Shampoo out of her sight. Especially since Shampoo would never pass up the opportunity to eliminate one fiancé one way or another. Akane found herself teaming up with Ukyo more often than not, since there were a lot of lines Ukyo would not cross, in defense against Shampoo. 'At least I knew she wouldn't try killing me when my back was turned.'

Sometimes Ryoga would join them. If the idiot didn't get lost in the first ten minutes he usually was good for the rest of the evening. Akane admitted a bit of interest in Ryoga but as long as Ranma was around Ryoga barely appeared on her mental map. She knew he had a crush on her, but Akane had tried not to encourage him. Besides, there was something about Ryoga that bothered her. Maybe it was a look that sometimes appeared in his eyes when he looked at her. Like he had a secret, that he knew something. About her. Akane wasn't sure what it was but it bothered her.

Akane knew that Tatewaki and Kodachi were also considered members of the Wrecking Crew. In a way they were. They caused enough damage to qualify. The only times they ever ran with them was when one or the other was in trouble.

Sometimes a wannabe martial artist would join them. Some were actually pretty good. Sometimes they'd come by the dojo when they were living there and ask to train with Ranma. Some Ranma even invited back.

But, in the end, it was Ranma and Akane, leaving the dojo around midnight. They'd head for Uk-chan's and see if Ukyo was up for a run or not. Most of the time she said yes. 'But sometimes it was just you and me Ranma.' Akane stopped on the next rooftop. Her shoulders heaved from both sorrow and a lack of oxygen. "And here I am running alone. Way to go Akane." She scolded herself. She looked around. "I need something to hit." She decided. Akane looked over the side of the building. She snorted. "Now if a girl in her pajamas can't get attention here," She said. Akane started climbing down the side of the building. She quickly jumped from window ledge to window ledge until she reached the ground. Akane started walking in the general direction back toward the apartment.

Akane walked along for nearly ten minutes before she was accosted. Two men walked out from the shadows as she passed an alley way. An arm sneaked around her throat. Akane felt the edge of a knife pressed against her throat. As the two men pulled Akane into the alleyway the darkness hid her smile.

Akane was pushed against the side of the alleyway and she felt the man's hand start pulling her pajamas down. His hot breath stank of alcohol and cigarettes. Akane waited until she felt the man's sex press against her before she acted. First there was a flare of light from Akane's hands. The sudden brightness stunned the two men momentarily. Akane hand came up and grabbed the hand with the knife. The man screamed from both the pain from Akane's grip and the sudden burst of heat that came from Akane's hands.

Akane pulled her pajama bottoms up. "This is not your lucky night." Akane said in an almost cheerful tone. "I need to work off some steam and you boys are elected to help me do that." Akane rushed forward and grabbed the two men and tossed them deeper into the alley. "I've been having a shitty year. My fiance is fucking my girlfriend." Akane said as she stalked toward the men. She picked one up by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "He makes me watch sometimes." She said. Akane tossed the man against the wall and turned to the other attacker. "Guess how that makes me feel?"

Akane flowed toward the man. She breezed through his attempted block and slapped the man. "He makes her ask me if it's alright if she fucks him." She slapped the man again and again. Not hard slaps, but even light slaps done at Chestnut Fist speed can hurt. "And she fucking asks. She fucking asks."

"Please lady stop." Gasped the man. Akane tossed the man to the ground. "Wimp." She said. She looked over to the first man. He had just pulled himself to his feet and looked like he was about to charge her. "Ooh." Breathed Akane. "Someone thinks he's a real man."

"Shut up bitch." The man snarled. He rushed Akane with his arms stretched out to the side. He closed his arms on nothing. The man spun around. Akane was standing behind him. Akane turned and pulled down her pajama bottoms for a second.

"Take a look at what you'll never be man enough to have, little man." She pulled the pajamas back up. Akane laughed. "Never be woman enough either for that matter." Akane waved her hands at the man. "Go home little man before you get hurt."

"Shut up bitch." Repeated the man angrily. "No one talks to me like that."

"No?" Akane arched an eyebrow. "Maybe it's time one did." She marched over to the man. He threw a punch but Akane just blocked it with a flick of her hand. She backhanded the man across the face. "You're not a man." She said in disgust. "A real man doesn't lurk in the night and pull helpless girls into a dark alley." Akane picked the thug up and slapped him repeatedly. The she shoved the man against the wall. She spun the man around to face the wall and pulled down his trousers. "How does it feel?" She snarled. Akane shoved the man's body hard against the wall. "I could shove my fist up your ass right now and there'd be nothing you could do about it." She felt the man strain against the wall but Akane held him fast to the wall. "The only thing stopping me is you'd probably enjoy it." She leaned her body against the man. "How does it feel?" She whispered into the man's ear. "To be helpless." Akane pressed the man's face into the wall until he screamed in pain.

A flashing red light illuminated the alley. Two policemen ran into the alley to find two unconscious men on the ground. One had his pants around his ankles. The shone their flashlights into the alley but they couldn't find anyone else around.

Akane ran along the rooftops and back toward the apartment. She entered in through the living room window. She was walking quietly toward her bedroom when Ranma's bedroom door opened.

"Oh good, you're home." Said Ukyo. "Where're your slippers?"

Akane looked down at her bare and dirty feet. "I guess I forgot them on the roof." Akane replied sheepishly.

"Well wash your feet and come to bed." Ukyo said. She pointed into Ranma's room with her thumb. "Ranma was worried about you."

"Besides the feet I'm kind of sweaty right now." Akane said.

"So are we." Ukyo replied with a slight smile. "Come on, we're both too tired to do anything else. Besides, if you don't come in here, I know Ranma is going to go to your futon later, so let's just eliminate the bullshit. Wash your feet and come to bed. Okay?"

"Okay Ukyo." Akane replied in resignation. She walked into the bathroom and washed her feet and wiped off some of the sweat. She sighed then walked into Ranma's room.

"Hey Tomboy." Ranma called. He lifted the covers of his futon. "Get in." Akane smiled slightly and got into the bed with Ranma and Ukyo though she turned away from them. Ranma turned and put an arm around Akane. "How was your run?" He asked

"Boring." Akane said. "The jerks in this town are pathetic." She heard both Ranma and Ukyo chuckle.

"Tell you what." Ranma said. "We'll spar an extra half hour tomorrow."

"I'd like that Ranma." Akane replied. Akane chewed her lip. "Sorry for not watching your back but," Akane sighed. "I really couldn't stay here." She heard a murmur of understanding from both Ranma and Ukyo. "How long would have waited before you came looking for me?" She asked.

"Another hour or so." Ukyo replied. "Next time take your cell phone." Ukyo yawned.

Akane snorted. "Yes Mother." Akane turned in the circle of Ranma's arms. She looked into Ranma's face. Concern was there, even affection and he was sleepy. Akane smiled slightly. "Nite Ranma." She said. "Nite Ukyo."

"Nite sugar." Ukyo replied. She cuddled up against Ranma's back. "Nite Ran-chan."

"Nite Uk-chan. Nite Tomboy." Ranma replied. He pulled Akane closer and closed his eyes.

Akane watched Ranma's face as he fell asleep. 'He still worries about me.' She realized. "I may have to give you up one day." She whispered. "But not right now." Akane closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning after a morning spar, followed by a leisurely breakfast, the three were sitting in the main living area of the apartment. Ranma walked over to a shelf and picked up the cookie jar. He carried it over to the table and emptied the contents on to the table. Ranma pushed the money toward Ukyo. "How are we doing?" He asked.

Ukyo reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a bank statement. Ukyo quickly counted the money jotted a few numbers down on the statement and made a few calculations. "Not bad." She said finally. "Even without the money Noriudo was giving us, we can stay here as long as we like."

"Why are we still here?" Akane asked. "We got the pardon. We got revenge for both Ukyo and Kimi. Why are we still here?"

"You wanna go home Tomboy?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Akane exclaimed. Then her shoulders slumped. "No. I can't go home anymore."

"Why not hon?" Ukyo asked.

"Because it's all changed. I've changed." Akane sighed moodily. "I'm not the same person anymore. I've done things I never thought I was capable of." Akane sighed again. "I don't think I like me very much right now." She turned away slightly from Ranma and Ukyo. "Don't worry I'm not planning on doing anything."

"That's good." Ranma said seriously.

A brief smile came to Akane's face. It faded quickly. "Home is," Akane waved her hands helplessly. "Home is being Daddy's little girl. Home is Kasumi making dinner. Home is Nabiki making deals." Akane slumped. "Home is Ranma and Akane." Akane stood and walked to face the one large window in the apartment. "Would you move back home, Ranma?" She asked wistfully.

"Not right now Tomboy." Ranma replied. "I like having my own place, my own things." He smiled. "My own money."

Akane nodded without turning her head. "How about you Ukyo?' Akane asked. "You still have Uk-chan's." She said. "You already had your own place, your own things, and your own money. Why are you still here?"

"You know why Akane." Ukyo replied. "Ranma." Ukyo sighed. "And if you want to really know the truth, a little bit because of you too." Akane turned around. "I worry about you hon." Ukyo said. "Well I do."

"Thanks Ukyo." Akane said seriously. Akane turned back to the window. "Can we go for a run tonight?' She asked quietly. "The three of us."

"Still need something to hit huh Tomboy?" Asked Ranma. Ranma stood up and walked to stand behind Akane. He put his arms around her. Akane stiffened slightly for a moment then relaxed against Ranma. "Sure. Whatever you want." Ranma said.

"That's my line." Akane smiled slightly.

Ukyo stood. "Tell you what." She said. "I'll take the money to the bank. Maybe do a little grocery shopping." She looked at her watch. "That should take a couple hours."

"Take your phone." Akane said. "Shampoo and the old ghoul are still out there."

"Yes Mother." Ukyo replied. "See you guys later." Ukyo picked up her spatula and slung it across her back. She walked out of the apartment.

Akane waited for the sound of the lock before turning in Ranma's arms. She laid her head against this chest and listened to the slow steady thump of his heart. "Sorry for being so moody." She said after a long moment. "It's just,"

"I know Tomboy." Ranma replied. "Tonight we'll go out for a run. If we're lucky we'll run into some jerks for you to hit." He rested his chin lightly on top of Akane's head. "Whaddaya wanna do until Uk-chan gets home?" He smiled. "We could just cuddle."

"Cuddling is the last thing on my mind right now." Akane said almost angrily. "I-I don't deserve you being so nice." Akane's hand came up and made a fist. She beat it against Ranma's chest. Once. She laid her fist against Ranma's chest, right next to her face. "I don't want you to be so nice." Her fist tightened. "Be rough Ranma." She begged. "Show me what it felt like. Please Ranma."

Ranma shook his head. "You know even I wouldn't say something that stupid." Ranma shook his head again. "However," Akane shrieked in surprise when Ranma scooped her in his arms. She shrieked again when Ranma tossed her into the air. Akane's reflexes made her try to control her short flight but before she could right herself she felt herself being grabbed. The next thing Akane knew she was face down and sprawled across Ranma's lap. Akane tried to get up but found herself being prevented by Ranma. Akane began to struggle. She yelped in surprise when she felt the palm of Ranma's hand slap her butt.

"Ow. Hey! That hurts. Ow." Akane exclaimed angrily. "What? Ow." She yelled again. "Ranma what are you doing? Ow."

"Giving you the spanking you deserve." Ranma said cheerfully,.

"Spanking? Ow." Akane exclaimed. "Stop. Ow." Akane began to struggle harder. "Ow. Stop it Ranma. Ow." Akane struggled harder. "Jerk. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"What was that last one?" Ranma asked.

"Jerk." Akane replied angrily. "Ow." She turned her head to look at Ranma over her shoulder. "Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk." She said in a rapid staccato. "What are you laughing at?"

"Welcome back Tomboy." Ranma laughed. Ranma caressed Akane's ass cheek gently. "You were right." He said in mock surprise. "Hitting you does get your attention quicker."

Akane snorted. "Told ya." She glared at Ranma. "Jerk. Ow." Akane jumped as Ranma spanked her again. "Okay. Okay. You got my attention." She rubbed her butt. "I'm going to have a bruise."

"Blame Big Daddy." Ranma chuckled. "It'll be good for his rep." Ranma turned Akane around so she was now sitting on Ranma's lap. "Feeling better?" He asked. He smiled when Akane nodded. "Well now I know how to get you out of your bad moods." Akane thumped his chest with her fist. Ranma laughed. "That's my Tomboy."

"I still don't like sharing you with Ukyo." Akane grumped. Ranma stood up taking Akane with him. He walked over to the door to his bedroom and kicked it open. Ranma placed Akane on the bed and lay down next to her. Akane rolled over to look at Ranma. "You know it would serve you right if we both stopped sleeping with you." She started to remove her clothes.

Ranma smiled as he helped Akane remove her blouse. "So why don't ya?' Ranma asked. He removed his pants. Leaving him only in his boxers. He unhooked Akane's bra. She tossed it to the side. The two of them lay down on the bed. Ranma traced the curve of Akane's jaw with a finger. "I'm not promising either of you anything. You know." His hand started to caress Akane's body.

"At least you're honest about it." Akane muttered. "I know Ranma." Akane replied in a stronger voice. "I belong here Ranma. With you." She smiled slightly. "Gods help me, even with Ukyo." Akane closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Ranma's hand. A contented smile came to her face. "Ranma?"

"Yeah Tomboy?"

"Why are we still talking?" She asked. Akane opened her eyes and looked at Ranma longingly.

"Beats the hell outta me Tomboy." Ranma laughed.

* * *

Kimi watched Nabiki with concern. Ever since they broke the drug smuggling ring Nabiki had thrown herself into money making schemes. She was doing very well but she was moody and irritable. 'Hit you harder than you want to admit, didn't it girlfriend?' Kimi thought. 'It's one thing to pretend to be a whore; it's another to actually be one.' Right now Nabiki was sitting at her computer working on something. Her blond wig was sitting on its head shaped stand next to the computer, exposing her close cut black hair.

Nabiki didn't look up from the computer as Kimi stood and walked into the bedroom. She didn't look up when Kimi returned a few minutes later. Kimi picked up a magazine and began reading. She had nearly finished reading it when the doorbell rang. Nabiki looked up in annoyance. "Who the hell could that be?" She grumbled.

"You answer it." Kimi said. "I'm busy." She pointedly looked at her magazine.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. She turned off her computer and stood.

"Wig." Kimi said without looking up.

Nabiki grabbed the wig and placed it on her head just as the doorbell rang again. "Coming." She yelled. She walked over to the door as she adjusted the wig. Nabiki sighed and opened the door a crack. "Yes?" She said irritably.

"Pardon." Came a masculine voice. "I was asked to come here." The voice said. "Mayhaps I misunderstood."

"Tatewaki?" Nabiki exclaimed in surprise. She opened the door wider. "Asked?" She turned into the room. "Su?"

Kimi looked up from her magazine. "Well invite him in." She instructed. She stood. "You'll have to forgive Mari." Kimi said as she walked over to the door. "She's been moody lately." She explained as she elbowed the stunned looking Nabiki out of the way. "I thought she'd like seeing a friendly face." She smiled. "Me too for that matter."

Tatewaki entered the apartment. "I needs admit your call came as a surprise." He said as he walked in. "A pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless." He sat down on the couch and was immediately flanked by Kimi and Nabiki. He looked at Nabiki. "Moody?" He inquired.

Nabiki shrugged. "It's been a bad past few weeks." She admitted. 'Gods I missed him.' Nabiki blinked internally. 'Damn I really did miss him.'

"Indeed." Tatewaki looked at Kimi. "And you felt I could do something about it?" He asked Kimi. She nodded. "I'm flattered." Tatewaki said truthfully.

'You should be.' Kimi thought. She smiled. "You're just what the doctor ordered Tatewaki."

"Indeed?" Tatewaki leaned back against the couch and raised his arms. Both Nabiki and Kimi cuddled close. "Well I shall endeavor to do my best." He said with a smile. "I'm actually very glad you called, I have a new fantasy."

"Oh?" Nabiki leaned away from Tatewaki. "And what would this new fantasy be?"

"There are these two women I met." Tatewaki said with a touch of embarrassment. "By all outward measures they," Tatewaki ducked his head slightly. "Are inappropriate. At least for me." Tatewaki laughed quietly. "Yet I find that when they call I rush over." He pulled the two women closer. "In my life I never met two women quite like them. They are women among women."

"And what are the names of these two paragons?" Kimi asked with a grin.

Tatewaki sighed. "They tell me their names are Mari and Su." He replied.

"Good answer." Nabiki laughed. "You know that girl in high school that thought you were a fool?" Nabiki said with a wry smile. "As far as I'm concerned; she was the fool." She leaned against Tatewaki with a sigh.

"Nay." Tatewaki replied seriously. "She was right." Tatewaki looked down at Nabiki. "She was always right." Tatewaki chuckled. "You remind me much of her except you are kind."

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much." Nabiki said huskily. "Now shut up and kiss me." Nabiki demanded.

Tatewaki woke in the middle of the night and extricated himself from the twin embrace of the two women. He went to the bathroom and when he returned he carefully got back into the bed to avoid waking the two women. The two women shifted in their sleep until they were both wrapped around Tatewaki. Tatewaki looked at the women he knew as Mari. "I know not why you pretend to be someone and something you are not Nabiki Tendo but I shall not embarrass you by revealing I know." He said quietly. "And I will always be grateful." Tatewaki fell asleep.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to the victims of Katrina.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Training Days

This takes place between getting out of prison and Akane and Ranma working as strippers.

A Queen Rat side story - Part 1

"Okay what have we got?' Asked Lt. Chikato Noriudo. He looked at the three other people at the table. He pointed to one.

"They're all very strong, athletic and highly skilled." The man replied. "Ms. Tendo is highly intelligent and has some notable acting ability." The man looked at a folder. "Mr. Saotome is also, despite his lazy speech, very intelligent. It's his ability to shift sex that presents some interesting opportunities."

"Tell me something I don't know." The lieutenant replied. He pointed to the lone woman in the group. "Doctor? Their psych profile."

The woman pursed her lips. "Mr. Saotome's sex changing is problematic." She said. She looked at the first man. "He exhibits some aspects of multiple personality disorder." She explained. "There are noticeable differences in his pysch evaluations between his male and female versions. He's also probably a latent homosexual or at least bisexual. Considering his curse, I'd be more surprised if he wasn't." She shrugged. "Then again so is Ms. Tendo." She pulled at her earlobe. "Probably why they are a couple." The woman looked at her folder. "They both have a highly structured, though somewhat flexible, ethical code." She pursed her lips again. "They both are highly extroverted, though Ms. Tendo is exhibiting some symptoms of depression." She looked at Noriudo. "The girl is angry both at herself and the world around her."

Lt. Noriudo nodded. "It's been that way for a long time. Go on."

"The Kuonji girl is virtually a cross between the two of them." The woman continued. "Just as intelligent and nearly as skilled as the other two, more skilled in some things, plus she's gender confused and an accomplished transvestite. Her psych profile is remarkably similar to both Mr. Saotome and Ms. Tendo."

"Suggestions." Lt. Noriudo demanded.

"We can't place them in a normal working environment." She said decisively. "We can't put them where they're most suited, that being as martial arts or athletic instructors, but an office is out of the question."

"Besides," Interrupted the third person. A thin, intense looking man. "The idea is to place them where they have freedom to be at work or not, allows them to use their skills in an unremarkable manner and, most importantly, someplace where they have some contact with the element they need to associate with." He leaned back in his chair. "Add to that the need for them and Ms. Kuonji to be together at all times." He tented his fingers in front of him. "I agree with Dr. Takahashi, an office is out of the question."

"A restaurant?" Dr. Takahashi suggested. "They all have experience." Then she shook her head. "No. That would increase their chances of being recognized."

"I agree." The thin, intense man replied. He opened his folder and extracted a picture. He tossed it on the table. "This is what I think they should be doing."

Lt. Noriudo picked up the picture. It was a cheesecake photo of both Akane and Ranma. One of the ones Nabiki used to sell at sporting events. "Explain." Ordered the lieutenant.

The man smiled.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Akane almost screamed. "What kinds of perverts are running the Police department?"

"I dunno Tomboy." Ranma said with a sly grin. "It's got potential."

Akane looked at Ranma in disbelief. "You're not serious?" She squeaked.

"Sure; think about it Tomboy." Ranma replied. "We get to make our own hours. The money ain't bad and you gotta admit, no one would expect to find either one of us in one of those places."

"He wants us to become strippers, Ranma." Akane exclaimed angrily. "You know, as in taking our clothes off for money."

"Sounds like fun." Ranma grinned.

"Ranma." Akane growled.

"You're just chicken." Ranma interrupted.

"What?" Akane's eye's widened in shock. "Take that back."

"Bwarrrk." Ranma placed his hands in his armpits and waggled his arms. "Bwarrk." He repeated. Ranma laughed. "Maybe you're right; you'd have to learn to dance too." He shook his head. "What was I thinking, the Tomboy is too clumsy to dance, let alone be sexy."

"I can too dance." Akane retorted hotly. "And I can too be sexy."

"Not like me." Ranma shot back with an almost evil grin. "Maybe we should wait for Ukyo to get better. I bet she would do it." Ranma's grin got wider.

"Actually we were planning on Ms. Kuonji pretending to be a man." Lt. Noriudo interjected. "She's very good at it."

"Hey Uk-chan is cute." Ranma smiled. "No matter how she dresses. She could pull it off." Ranma jerked a thumb at Akane. "The Tomboy can play a guy pretty good." He turned to Akane. "Right Romeo?"

"Oooh." Growled Akane. She took a breath. 'I will not let him pick a fight with me. I will not let him pick a fight with me.' She repeated in her head. 'He's challenging me to do this.' She realized. 'I can't believe he'd want to humiliate me like that.' Suddenly Akane's breath caught in her throat. 'Yes I can.' Akane sighed. "Is this what you want to do Ranma?" She asked.

Ranma tilted his head. He gave Akane an appraising look. "Yeah." He said finally. "Let's give it a shot."

Akane nodded. "Whatever you want Ranma." She said quietly. She looked at Noriudo. "Okay Lieutenant, we'll try your idea."

Lt. Noriudo slapped his hands on his thighs. "Excellent." He said in satisfaction. "Your training starts tomorrow.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ranma asked from the back of the van. She was in female form and wearing a green leotard and a pair of shorts. She was wearing sneakers. Akane sat next to her wearing a similar outfit.

"Dance class." Lt. Noriudo replied. "The teacher's name is Gigi." He smiled. "Just Gigi." Lt. Noriudo scratched the side of his face. "She'll work with both of you to develop a routine."

The van pulled up to the side of a small building. It was a two story building sandwiched between two warehouses. It was recessed from the street by a paved yard. A chain link fence with a gate fronted the building. Lt. Noriudo got out of the van and hurried Ranma and Akane over to the gate. There was a number pad. Noriudo punched in a number and the gate opened automatically. The entered the small compound and walked quickly to the door of the building. A woman stood in the open doorway.

She was an attractive woman in her mid forties. She was of mid height, slim and athletic. She also was wearing a leotard plus she had wool leggings that were pushed down to her calves. She had a broad smile on her face as they approached. Ranma and Akane both instantly liked her. "Hi Gigi." Noriudo called.

"Hey Chikato." Gigi replied. "So these are my two new students." She stepped back and waved everyone in. "Well come in."

"I'll be going." Said Lt. Chikato. "Someone will be by around one with lunch and I'll pick you up and take you back to the safe house at four."

Akane and Ranma looked around curiously. The building was obviously a converted warehouse. Steel beams and vents stretched above them. The interior walls, where there were walls, were freestanding and rose only two thirds of the way to the ceiling above. Giving the space an open and somewhat unfinished look. "It's like walking through a maze." Akane whispered to Ranma. Gigi led them to a large space marked off by one such freestanding wall. A large mirror filled one wall.

"This is the dance studio." Gigi supplied. The far end of the space had a raised stage about twelve feet wide and six feet deep. A steel pole stood at the very center of the stage. She pointed to the center of the studio. "Stand there." Gigi walked around Ranma and Akane. She stopped in front of them. Gigi looked at Akane. "You're a bit muscular." She said critically. "But a lot of men like athletic women." She tapped her upper lip. "We'll need to find a way to soften your look a little." She looked at Ranma. "Are those real?" She asked.

Ranma snorted. "Oh yeah." She said. "Wanna see for yourself?" She asked.

Gigi nodded. "Actually yes." She replied. "But right now I'll take your word for it." Gigi paced back and forth between Ranma and Akane. "I want to see how flexible you both are." Gigi arched backwards until her hands touched the floor. "Can you do this?" She asked. Gigi pulled herself into a hand stand, held it, and then brought her feet to the floor. She eyes widened when both Ranma and Akane were repeating her entire sequence, over and over, in place. "Stop." She commanded. "Do this." Gigi lifted one leg and then slowly extended it upwards. She pulled her leg toward her until her knee touched her head. She lowered her leg.

Akane looked at Ranma. She shrugged. Akane repeated Gigi's move easily. Akane smiled smugly at Ranma's gulp. "Like that?" She asked Gigi.

"Do it again." Commanded Gigi. "Only do it slower." Akane nodded and repeated the leg lift. "Better." She looked at Ranma. "Now you." Gigi said. Ranma repeated the move slowly. "Okay you're flexible but can you dance?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded.

"Dance." Gigi waved her hands. "Haven't you guys gone to a night club?" She rolled her eyes when both Ranma and Akane shook their heads. "Hold on." Gigi walked over to a table. She rifled through a number of CDs selected one and placed it into the player. A slow sensual samba beat filled the room. "Girl from Ipanema." Gigi said. "My favorite song." She walked back to Ranma and Akane. "Look in the mirror." She commanded. "Let's warm up." Gigi started moving to the beat. Her hips rocked to the right, then to the left, then back again. "Do what I do." She commanded. "To the beat. Right and left, right and left."

Akane looked over to Ranma. She was busy rocking her hips back and forth. 'Okay if Ranma can do this I can do this.' She thought. She moved her hips. 'Hey this is easy.'

Two hours later Akane was drenched in sweat. "The woman is a monster." Akane panted to Ranma. "Even your workouts aren't this bad." The music playing in the background was now more driving. Gigi could be seen near the mirror looking almost fresh by comparison. There was a huge grin on the woman's face.

Ranma had her hands on her knees. She nodded. "Yeah, great isn't it?" Ranma took a swig of water from a bottle and handed the bottle to Akane. "You're doin pretty good." She said.

"Thanks Ranma." Akane smiled slightly. "So are you." Ranma smiled back. "You really want to do this Ranma?" She asked. Ranma nodded. Akane nodded back. "Okay Ranma. Whatever you want." She said. She stood. "I'm going to practice that last set of moves." She walked to the center of the room.

Ranma watched her go. "Whatever I want." She said quietly. "Let's see if you really mean it."

Practice was interrupted by lunch as promised and, as promised, Lt. Noriudo returned at four to take them to the safe house. The safe house was a small apartment Ranma and Akane had been given a couple days before. It had two bedrooms; one slightly larger than the other, a small kitchen/dining area, a living room and a single bathroom and separate shower. When Ukyo arrived they'd move into a larger apartment. Right now Ranma slept in the larger of the two rooms. Akane in the other.

Much as Akane wished to sleep in the same room, the same bed, as Ranma, she couldn't. Ranma had gotten a little distant from her ever since they moved out of the Tendo house and had made it clear he wanted his own room. Ranma was civil, even friendly but seemed unwilling to initiate any intimacy. 'Not that I blame him.' Akane thought to herself. She looked at the blank walls of the bedroom. "How can I make it up to you?' She said quietly. "Why am I even trying?" She said sadly. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Came Ranma's voice.

Akane tried to keep the eagerness from her voice. "Sure Ranma, come on in." Ranma, in male form, opened the door. "Hey." She said when Ranma walked in dressed only in his boxers. "Do you need something?' She asked.

"I think I pulled a muscle or something." Ranma began when Akane rushed over and pulled him gently to the bed.

"Lie down." She said. "I'll massage it." Ranma lay down on his stomach. "Where does it hurt?" Akane asked. Ranma pointed to his lower back. Akane placed her hand gently over where Ranma pointed. She probed gently. "Here?" She asked. "Lower." Ranma said into the mattress. Akane shifted her hands down. "Right there." Said Ranma. Akane nodded and began to gently massage the area. Her hands began to take on a gentle glow. "Tell me if it gets too warm." Akane said as she massaged the area.

"Feels good." Ranma crossed his arms and rested his head on them. "You worked real hard today." He said after a moment.

"Thank you Ranma." Akane replied quietly as she massaged.

"You really gonna do it?" Ranma asked. "The stripping, I mean."

"If that's what you want Ranma." Akane said in the same tone.

"It's what I want Tomboy." Ranma replied. "My back feels better now." Ranma said. "You can stop." Akane pulled her hands away and Ranma stood up. "Thanks Tomboy." He said. "I'll see ya in the morning." He started walking to the bedroom door.

"Ranma wait." Akane cried. "Please." She added quickly.

Ranma turned around. "Tomboy?"

"W-wouldn't you l-like to stay here tonight?' Akane stammered.

"Not tonight Tomboy." Ranma replied coolly.

Akane looked down and nodded. "O-okay Ranma." She said sadly. She didn't look up until the door closed. Akane threw herself to the futon. The self hate that she had carefully bottled up came to the fore. "Stupid, stupid Akane." She whispered into her pillow. "The best thing that ever happened to you and you ruin it. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She sobbed. Akane rolled over and pressed the pillow against her face. "Ranma." She wailed into the pillow.

Ranma lay down in the large bed in his room. His ears picked up the faint sounds of Akane's sobs. "It hurts doesn't it Tomboy?' He said aloud. "Did you think I'd just forgive you?" Ranma rolled over and pillowed his head on one arm. "And Ukyo." He rolled over on to his back. "She knows Akane can't control her temper." Ranma rolled over again. The faint sounds of Akane's sobs again came to his ears. "Oh who am I kidding?' He grumbled. Ranma got up and walked out of the bedroom and over to Akane's room. He opened the door.

Akane looked up with a tear streaked face as the door opened. "Ranma?" Ranma didn't say anything; he just walked over to the futon and lifted Akane into his arms. Again without saying a word he carried her back to the larger bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

"Get some sleep." Ranma said gruffly as he got into the bed. "We have a busy day tomorrow." He rolled over and turned his back on Akane.

Akane looked at Ranma's back. She wiped her face "Yes Ranma." She said miserably. Her arm reached out to Ranma and stopped. 'No.' She told herself. 'I can't. Not now.' Akane closed her eyes and spent the night in a fitful sleep.

The next week was pretty much the same. Akane and Ranma would wake up, eat and wait for the van to take them to their dance classes. During class Ranma was alive, funny and out going. Things were different in the apartment. Every evening Ranma would barely speak to Akane. Though he did let her sleep in the same bed. Every night Akane would wait for Ranma to fall asleep before she cried herself to her own restless sleep.

The following weekend was a day off for the two of them. Ranma had gone out for an early morning jog, leaving Akane to her own devices. Akane was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea when her eyes fell on the knife rack. She reached over and pulled out a slim sharp knife that she used to bone chicken. Actually Ranma used it to bone chicken; her efforts were a lot less effective. Akane lifted the boning knife and held it in front of her face and looked at it for a long time. The sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen door made her hurriedly replace the knife. Akane took a deep breath and turned around. "Hi Ranma." She said cheerfully as the door opened. "How was your run?"

"Pretty good Tomboy, it was kinda peaceful; you know?" Ranma replied. "Maybe you could come next time." He walked into the kitchen and sat down.

Akane's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment. "I-I'd like that Ranma." Akane replied. Akane sat down at the table. She sipped her tea. Akane grimaced at the tea being cold. "W-would you like some tea Ranma?" Ranma nodded. Akane got up and picked up Ranma's mug from the dish rack and carried it over to the stove. Akane poured out her cold tea and filled both mugs with hot tea. Akane brought the tea back to the table. When she put Ranma's mug down on the table a little tea sloshed over the side.

"You okay Tomboy?' Ranma asked.

Akane sat down and stared at her tea cup. "Just surprised, that's all." She looked up. "We haven't run together in awhile." She looked down again. "I'd like that."

Ranma nodded. "Okay tomorrow then." Ranma stretched. "Right now, I need a shower." Ranma finished his tea and stood. He stretched. "A whole day off." He said happily. "What do ya wanna do today?"

Akane swallowed. "Whatever you want Ranma." Akane replied.

"Yeah?" Ranma looked at Akane. "How bout we stay in and watch television."

Akane smiled briefly. "Sounds like fun." She said sincerely.

"Think you can make some popcorn without burning the place down, Tomboy?' Ranma asked.

Akane's smile widened slightly. "Just take your shower." She growled. Ranma walked off laughing. Akane watched him go. 'He was being nice.' She realized. Akane stood up, collected the cups and brought them to the sink. She was about to rinse the cups when she realized Ranma was in the shower. "Don't ruin it Akane." She told herself sternly. She left them in the sink and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a popcorn maker. She looked at the popcorn maker. "It's just a popcorn machine, Akane." She looked at it some more.

Akane left the kitchen and walked over to the bathroom door. She heard the water going. Akane knocked anyway. "Ranma?" She called. She heard a muffled response and opened the door. Ranma was in the shower. She could just see his blurry outline through the rippled glass door. "Ranma." She called again.

"What is it Tomboy?" Ranma said over the sound of the water. He slid the glass door open and stuck his head out. "Problem?"

Akane looked down. "About the popcorn." She began. "Could you make it?" She said in a little voice.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Figures." He growled. "Well if you're not gonna make the popcorn you think you can wash my back?"

Akane looked up. "Really?" She squeaked. "S-sure." Akane looked around. "Be right back." Akane raced to her bedroom, removed her clothes, threw a robe over herself and walked quickly back into the bathroom. The glass door was closed but she could still make out Ranma's form. Swallowing nervously, Akane removed her robe and walked to the shower. "I'm coming in." She called. Akane opened the door. 'Gods, he's gorgeous.' She said to herself. She got into the shower behind Ranma. Akane reached passed Ranma and grabbed a wash cloth. She soaped it up and started washing Ranma's back. Admiring the dense musculature as she did so. 'He's being nice.' She thought again. On impulse Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist and pressed against his back.

Ranma turned off the water. "Akane?" He said quietly.

"Yes Ranma?" Akane replied without letting go.

"I'm not promising you anything." He said in the same quiet voice. "But I don't want to fight anymore."

"I know Ranma." Akane briefly tightened her embrace. "I don't want to fight anymore either."

Ranma turned in Akane's arms and wrapped his own arms around her. "Ukyo's going to be living here soon. I don't want you to fight with her either."

Akane nodded against Ranma's chest. "I won't Ranma."

Ranma looked down. "I'm gonna hold ya to that." He rumbled. Ranma rested his chin lightly on top of Akane's head. They stood like that in the small shower for a long time. Finally Ranma sighed and released his embrace. "Let's dry off and watch some TV." He said in almost regretful tones.

They left the shower and returned to their respective bedrooms. Akane hummed to herself as she looked through her clothes to decide on what to wear. The bedroom door opened and Ranma walked in. He was wearing a pair of loose draw-string pants and a light robe. "I started the popcorn." He said. He looked at Akane. "Just put on a t-shirt of something." He said. "We're not going out."

'Oh gods.' Akane thought to herself. 'The last time he looked at me like that we,' Akane nodded rapidly. "Sure. T-shirt. Great idea." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a oversized t-shirt without looking at it. She pulled it on hurriedly. "Ready." She said brightly.

Ranma turned and left the bedroom, Akane followed quickly. The popcorn was done and they soon found themselves on the couch. Akane leaned against Ranma as they ate the popcorn while Ranma flipped through the channels. "Movie. Movie. Game show. Ah sumo wrestling." Ranma tossed the remote to the side. He raised his arm and wrapped it around Akane's shoulders. She sighed in contentment.

Akane watched Ranma's profile as he watched the matches. 'He's being nice.' She thought again. "Ranma?" She said quietly.

"Hmm?" Ranma replied without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Never mind." Akane replied. Akane reached out and traced the muscles of Ranma's chest where it was exposed by his open robe. 'I don't deserve you Ranma.' She thought to herself. Akane leaned her head against Ranma's chest. 'Ukyo would be better than me. Anybody would be better than me.' Akane sighed when she felt Ranma's hand stroking her short hair. 'But until then,' Akane closed her eyes when Ranma started to play with her earlobe. 'Gods I want him so bad.' She turned her head and kissed his chest. Her hand began to move toward Ranma's crotch when her hand was intercepted.

"Ask Tomboy." Ranma said quietly.

"Ranma?" Akane asked in a confused tone.

"Ask." He repeated. "Ya gotta ask."

"D-don't you want t-to?" Akane stammered. "I-I thought."

"I want to Tomboy." Ranma replied. "It's just," Ranma shrugged slightly. "You didn't ask." Ranma paused for a moment. "That night." Ranma leaned his head back against the couch. "I dunno." He breathed out. "I woulda done it Tomboy. I wanted to." Ranma said. "But ya didn't ask."

'No. I didn't' Akane thought. 'All I had to do,' Akane placed her hand on Ranma's chest. "Ranma?" She said quietly. "C-can I touch you?" She swallowed. "Can I touch you here?" She pressed her hands against his chest.

Ranma's mouth curved up in a half smile. "You touched before I said yes." Ranma replied. "Try again."

A smile grew slightly on Akane's face. "Oops." She said in a baby girl voice. "Can I touch your chest?' Akane giggled. "Please?"

Ranma laughed. "Yes you can." He replied cheerfully. Ranma closed his eyes as Akane gently rubbed his chest. "That's nice." He purred.

"Ranma?" Akane said in the same baby girl voice. "Can I touch," Akane drew out the word playfully. "Your stomach?' She said. Ranma told her to go ahead. Akane pressed her lips against Ranma's flat, muscular stomach.

"Hey that's not touching that's kissing." Ranma mock complained.

"Is too." Akane replied in the baby voice. "Oh all right. Can I kiss your stomach?"

"Go ahead." Ranma chuckled. He closed his eyes again. "Ranma?" He heard Akane say after a little while. "Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Ranma?" Akane repeated again. She licked her lips nervously. "I want, can I?" Akane swallowed. "I want to make you feel good."

"Say it Tomboy." Ranma said. "You know what I wanna hear."

'He's going to make me ask. He knows how much I like to do it. I never had to ask before. Gods he used to beg me to do it. And I know it's the one damn thing I do better than Ukyo ever could.' Akane hung her head. 'It's so embarrassing.' She told herself. 'Yeah, but you deserve it. Don't you?' Another voice in her head replied.

Lemon section. Email if you want it.

Akane woke from the short doze she had fallen into after they had finished making love. 'And it was making love.' Akane thought happily. Ranma's arm was wrapped around her waist. Akane gently lifted Ranma's arm and got quietly out of the bed. She padded to the bathroom and then into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her eyes fell on the knife rack on the counter. She walked over and took out the boning knife. "You'll have to wait." She said to the knife. "I have some things to do first." She put the knife back in the rack and walked back into Ranma's bedroom.

Authors's Notes: Sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter of Queen Rat but I've been busy with Couch Trips. I also want to apologize if I haven't sent everyone any requested unabridged chapters. I get kind of distracted when I am working on a story so sometimes I forget. Regardless, if I forgot please send me an email. Oh, if you are requesting unabridged chapters for both Couch Trips and Queen Rat please give each request in a separate email.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

'Training Days part 2'

Hello Ms. Kuonji." Said Lt. Noriudo. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Better Lieutenant." Ukyo replied. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Ukyo smiled as Kasumi brought over a tray. On the tray were three glasses of lemonade. Kasumi gave one to the lieutenant and place a second on a table next to Ukyo. Kasumi took the third and sat down on a chair next to the couch Ukyo was resting on. She stretched her arm. Ukyo suppressed a slight wince. She rested her arm on her lap. Ukyo took the lemonade with her other hand. "There're some bad guys to catch."

"Just wanted you to recover some." He looked at Ukyo with concern. "According to Dr. Tofu you've healed enough to join your two friends."

"Alright!" Ukyo chortled. "I can't wait to see them." Ukyo sighed. "It wouldn't have hurt to let them call me once in a while." She grumbled. "Your reports don't tell me much, you know."

"I agree." Added Kasumi. "We all understand why you can't tell us where they are but you certainly can tell us more than just 'they're fine'." Kasumi complained. "We worry."

'No kidding.' Ukyo thought to herself. 'The two of them started getting awful quiet just before they left.' Ukyo sipped her lemonade moodily. "So." She said. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." The lieutenant replied. "Pack one suitcase." The lieutenant smiled wryly. "Just don't forget your spatula."

"As if." Ukyo snorted. "Why not right now?' She asked a moment later. "I can pack a suitcase in no time."

"Now Ukyo." Kasumi admonished. "You must allow us to give you a proper good-bye." Kasumi rose. "Thank you Lieutenant." She said graciously. "You're welcome to join us."

Lt. Noriudo rose. "Thank you but I'll pass." He said. "Eight a.m." He told Ukyo. Kasumi escorted the lieutenant to the door. When she returned she found Ukyo stretching her arm and shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kasumi asked in concern. "A bullet wound is not something that heals overnight."

"Ready enough." Ukyo said firmly. "Heck even if I wasn't I'm not about to put off seeing those two any more than I have to." Ukyo smiled guiltily. "I'm worried about them." She said quietly.

"I know Ukyo." Kasumi sat down next to Ukyo. "We all are." Kasumi smiled at Ukyo. "Ranma and Akane are lucky to have a friend like you."

Ukyo took a swallow of her lemonade. The glass covered her expression. 'With friends like me,' Ukyo thought. She put the glass down and smiled back at Kasumi. "Yeah, well you know how it is."

"Yes I do." Kasumi said softly. She stood up. "Now what would you like for your farewell dinner?"

* * *

The unmarked van pulled up in front of a nondescript apartment building. Lt. Noriudo stepped out of the passenger side and then opened the sliding van door. Ukyo stepped out blinking in the midmorning sun. She looked at the building. "This is where we're staying?" She asked. She reached into the van and pulled out her suitcase and battle spatula. She slung the spatula across her back.

"Only for the next week or so." Lt. Noriudo replied. "Ranma and Akane are still training and you haven't even started." He said. "You'll be spending the next few days developing your cover identity." He started walking toward the building.

"Which will be?" Ukyo prompted as she followed.

"Obviously we want to take advantage of your skill in impersonating a man." The lieutenant replied. "But it has to be one that allows you to be in constant association with Ranma and Akane while they are in their covers."

Ukyo rolled her eyes. 'It's like pulling teeth.' She thought in annoyance. "And their cover identities are?" She asked impatiently.

Lt. Noriudo grinned. "Why don't I let them tell you themselves." He said with a chuckle. He opened the door to the apartment building. "Second floor." He said. He and Ukyo ascended the stairway. They stopped at a door. "This is your apartment. Ranma and Akane are next door." He handed Ukyo a key. "Put your gear away." He said.

Ukyo unlocked the door and placed her suitcase just inside the door. "Uk-chan!" Yelled a voice. Ranma ran out of his apartment and swept Ukyo into a hug. "Damn it's good to see you." He said.

Ukyo let herself enjoy the sensation of being wrapped in Ranma's arms before answering. "Same here sugar." Ukyo said. "Where's Akane?" She asked a moment later.

"Right here Ukyo." Akane said from the doorway of her apartment. "Come on in." She said. "I have some tea made." Akane turned and disappeared into the apartment.

Ranma slung an arm around Ukyo's shoulders and led her to the apartment. "We can take it from here lieutenant." Ranma said over his shoulder. "We gotta a lot of catching up to do."

"Ukyo starts her training tomorrow." Noriudo said to their retreating backs. "The van will be here bright and early." He chuckled as Ranma waved an acknowledging hand without looking back. "Well the team is complete." He said as he walked away. A satisfied smile came to his face. "Good."

Ranma led Ukyo into the apartment. He kept his arm around her shoulders as they sat on the couch. Akane came out of the kitchen a minute later with several mugs. Ukyo picked up a mug and sipped. She looked at Akane over the rim of the mug. 'She seems a bit subdued but okay.' She realized. "So," Ukyo said. "How's it been going?"

Akane looked at Ranma before answering. "Okay." She said finally. "The training takes up a lot of our time." Akane seemed to flush slightly. She gave Ukyo a lopsided smile. "You'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah Uk-chan." Ranma added. "And just wait until you see the disguise we came up for you."

"Sounds mysterious." Ukyo said with a smile. "How about giving me a hint."

Ranma laughed. "Nah. That would spoil the surprise." Ranma looked at Ukyo. "Well we're together again." He said in pleased tones. He squeezed Ukyo's shoulders tightly. He released her quickly when Ukyo made a pained sound. "Your shoulder still bothering you?" He asked in concern.

Ukyo shrugged one shouldered. "Yeah, it's taking a little longer to heal than I expected." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Ran-chan, I'm fine." She said. "Besides, your family is great and all that Akane, but I'm really glad to be out of there." Ukyo snapped her fingers. "Oh that reminds me. I have a ton of letters for the two of you." She made to get up but Ranma held her down.

"Later." He told her. "Come here Tomboy." Ranma said and waved his free arm. Akane walked over and sat down next to Ranma. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Now this is the way it should be." He said contentedly. "The three of us, together again."

Ukyo looked across Ranma to Akane. 'She isn't getting mad.' She observed. Ukyo shrugged internally. 'Well I'm not going to complain if she won't.' Ukyo sighed happily.

Akane looked across Ranma to Ukyo then at Ranma. 'They both look so damn happy.' She thought. Akane sighed moodily. "Yeah." Akane said. "The three of us, together again. Just like old times."

The next morning the van came to pick the three of them up and take them to their training. "What kind of training have you guys been doing?" Ukyo asked.

"You'll see when we get there, Uk-chan." Ranma replied with a laugh. "Personally I can't wait to see how you look in disguise." She grinned. "It was my idea." She added a moment later. "Ow." Ranma rubbed her side where Akane elbowed her.

"Pervert." Grumbled Akane.

Ranma laughed again. "Yep." She replied. "And you wouldn't want me any other way." She said. "Right?"

"Right." Akane said in resignation. "Much as I hate to admit it Ranma's idea made a lot of sense Ukyo." She smirked at Ukyo. "Besides it suits you."

The van pulled up in front of the converted warehouse. As had become her habit, Gigi was waiting at the front door. She gave Ranma and Akane a smile and peered curiously at Ukyo. "So is this the mysterious Ukyo?" She asked.

"Mysterious?" Ukyo echoed. "Ran-chan what have you been saying about me?"

Ranma raised her hands defensively. "Hey Noriudo said not to say anything." She replied. "Gigi this is Ukyo." Ranma said in formal introduction. "Ukyo. Gigi." The two women nodded to each other.

Gigi gave Ukyo an appraising look. "Well you are a little bit masculine looking but," She smiled. "I think I expected someone a bit more," Gigi paused for a moment. "Butch." She said finally. "In a dress you'd make a pretty attractive woman."

"Yeah but in pants she's a great looking guy." Ranma replied. "It's one of the things I liked best about her." She gave Ukyo a big smile.

For some reason the smile bothered Ukyo a little. Not that what Ranma said was untrue. Ukyo had long known Ranma liked when she dressed like a man. It was part of the reason she did so more often than not. Ukyo shrugged. 'It's nothing.' She thought. Ukyo smiled in slight embarrassment. "I do like to dress up a little more feminine once in a while."

"When was the last time that happened?" Akane said in an aside to Ukyo. "Got to admit no one pulls off being a guy quite like Ukyo." She said to Gigi. "You would not believe how many girls' hearts she broke when they found out the truth." Akane grinned at Ukyo's sputter of outrage.

Gigi laughed. "You two start your warmup." She said to Ranma and Akane. "Come with me Ukyo." She told the chef. Gigi led Ukyo to another part of the converted warehouse. Like the dance studio it was defined by a free standing wall. Ukyo was able to hear the music from where she was. This room had a large vanity against one wall. A large mirror spanned the width of the vanity. A string of lights framed the mirror. Against the adjacent wall were men's suits. Almost a dozen. "We made these for you."

Ukyo walked over to the suits. Her hand passed over the rack and then stopped. She took out the suit. It was white. White silk pants. White silk jacket. "All that's missing is white shoes and a cane." Ukyo said. "Where did you get these suits? Pimps-R-Us?"

Gigi laughed. "Actually, my boyfriend's closet." Gigi walked over to Ukyo and took the white suit from her. "Well I copied the design from his clothes. I made a few changes." She held the suit against Ukyo. Gigi nodded. "Take off your clothes." She told Ukyo.

"Excuse me?" Ukyo's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I need you to try on the disguise." Gigi replied. "So I can see what adjustments I have to make." She reached into a box. "Put these on first." She tossed an item to Ukyo.

Ukyo grabbed it in midair. "Boxers?" She asked. Ukyo looked at the pair of boxers and blushed. Someone had sewn in some padding in the front. 'I'm going to look like I have a perpetual hard on.' She thought to herself. Her lips twisted slightly as she took off her clothes.

"You bind your breasts?" Gigi asked. "I just thought you were flat-chested." Gigi shrugged. "Well that solves one problem at least." She looked at Ukyo. "Well put them on." She ordered.

Ukyo put on the padded boxers. She looked down. "Oh lord." She quickly put on the white pants. Then a padded undershirt that Gigi gave her. Then a white shirt, socks, shoes and finally the jacket.

"Damn you make a great looking guy." Gigi said. "Just a little makeup to square your jaw and you're done."

Ukyo nodded. "That's usually all I needed." She said in agreement. She gave Gigi a wry smile. "Sometimes not even that." Ukyo removed the bow from her hair and brushed out her hair until it fell across her shoulders. She walked over to the vanity and quickly applied some makeup. Ukyo looked in the mirror. She laughed. "One pimp coming up." She said.

"That's the idea." Gigi agreed. She grinned. "I think you mentioned a cane?" She walked over to the clothes rack. "Here." She said and tossed her a white, silver headed cane. "A bit over the top but in your case it works." She said.

Ukyo grabbed the cane and stood. She spun the cane in her hands a few times. "Well it's not my spatula but it'll do." She looked at Gigi. "Okay this is fun and all but why?"

"Come with me." Gigi said. She walked out of the dressing room. Ukyo followed. Gigi led Ukyo back to the dance studio.

"Hey guys." Ukyo called as they reentered the dance studio. "How do I, oh gods Ran-chan what the hell are you doing?" Ukyo hadn't really noticed the pole on the stage when she first walked in to the studio. Now she did since Ranma was dancing on the stage and was holding on to the pole. Assuming what Ranma was doing was indeed dancing. Ukyo felt her face flush, not in embarrassment but desire. Ranma was dancing sensually around the pole and for some reason was naked from the waist up. Not that what remained of her clothes covered all that much. Akane sat near the stage watching intently. Ukyo could see that Akane was not wearing a lot more than Ranma.

Ranma stopped dancing. "Hey Uk-chan." Ranma called. "Wow, you look great." Ranma looked at Akane. "What do you think Tomboy?"

Akane walked over to Ukyo then walked slowly around her. Finally she nodded. "Got to admit you make a great looking guy." She said grudgingly.

"What's going on?" Ukyo demanded. "Why are the two of you dressed like that?" She looked at Ranma. "Why aren't you dressed period?" She amended. "Gods Ran-chan it looked like you were doing a strip tease."

"That's because she was." Akane said with a slightly sour grin. "It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't better at it than me." Akane shrugged. "This is our cover." She explained.

"And you went along with it?" Ukyo said in disbelief. "You?"

"Yeah, me." Akane replied. She looked at Ranma. "It's what Ranma wanted." Akane gave Ukyo a sheepish grin. "Actually it isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"Yeah, wait until you see the Tomboy dance." Ranma added. She fanned herself. "Hot." Akane blushed.

"Okay let me get this straight." She said. "The two of you are going to be strippers." She said with a touch of disbelief. "What does that make me? Your pimp?" Ukyo looked at Ranma's smiling face. "Oh gods that's exactly what I'm supposed to be." She said in sudden realization. "Ran-chan!"

"You gotta admit no one will ever figure it out." Ranma replied. "It's perfect." Ranma grinned. "We even got stage names." She jabbed her bare chest with a thumb. "I'm Usagi." Ranma pointed to Akane. "Akane is Aoi."

"And me?" Ukyo asked in a resigned tone of voice. "Have you picked out a name for me?" Ukyo turned to look in the mirror. "I look like I should be called 'Big Daddy' or something."

"Perfect." Ranma said with a laugh.

* * *

Kimi looked up from her magazine as Nabiki let out a sigh of frustration. "What's the matter Nabs?" She asked.

"It's not going to work." Nabiki grumbled.

"What's not going to work?" Kimi asked.

"Noriudo's plan." Nabiki replied sourly. "I take that back, it'll work but it will take too long." Nabiki leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sure we could develop a network of informers and the like," Nabiki shrugged. "Its part of how I did things in High School, but it's so damn slow."

Kimi walked over to Nabiki and stood behind her and started to massage her shoulders. "Damn you're tense." She commented. "You know you can't think clearly when you're this tense." She leaned forward. "You want Auntie Kimi to help you relax." She purred into Nabiki's ear. Suddenly she chuckled. "Actually I have a better idea."

Nabiki turned in her chair. "Something better?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We still haven't gone on our date." Kimi replied with a grin. "What you need Nabs old girl is to get laid." Her grin widened as Nabiki started to turn pink. "Nothing like it to relax the body."

"Says you." Nabiki replied. "And how, she asked, am I supposed to do that?" She looked at Kimi. "I can't just walk up to a guy and ask him."

"Why not?" Kimi replied with a grin. "Nabs, I'm a woman and I wouldn't say no to you." Kimi laughed at Nabiki's blush. "Girlfriend, getting laid is going to be the least of your worries; you can afford to be choosy." Kimi pulled Nabiki out of her chair. "We are going out tonight." She said decisively. "And find our 'date'."

"Choosy huh?' Nabiki said . "I like the sound of that." She smiled. "I like the way you think girlfriend."

"Thought you might." Kimi replied. She gave Nabiki a little push. "Get your purse, we need to go shopping."

* * *

Nabiki and Kimi walked through the Tokyo Mall. They wore sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat to cover their faces. "I don't mind the sunglasses," Muttered Nabiki. "But the hat," She rolled her eyes. "That's it." Nabiki said. "The hat's got to go."

"Nabs?" Kimi said in confusion.

"I hate this hat." Nabiki said. "I hate hats period." Nabiki walked over to a mall directory and started reading. Her finger suddenly jabbed out. "There." She said. She took Kimi's hand. "Let's go." Nabiki marched off with Kimi in tow.

"Where are we going Nabs?" Kimi said. She matched her stride to Nabiki's but continued to hold hands.

"It's a surprise." Nabiki grinned. They walked along for a while. Try as she might Kimi couldn't get anything out of Nabiki. Suddenly Nabiki stopped. "Here we are."

Kimi looked at the store. She shook her head. "I might have known." She said in admiration. "I wonder if I'd look good as a redhead." She said teasingly.

Nabiki flushed slightly. Then smiled evilly. "Let's find out." They entered the store. A young woman in her mid twenties approached them.

"Welcome to Nana's Natural Hair Wigs." She said with a bow. "How may I help you?"

Nabiki took off her hat. "What would you suggest?" She asked the saleswoman. "I want to look...different."

The young woman looked at Nabiki for a moment. "Blond." The woman said decisively. "And long, with bangs." She nodded. She raised a finger. "Let me show you." She said. "You'll be surprised by how much it will change your appearance." She walked quickly away.

Nabiki smiled. "That's the idea." She said quietly. She turned to Kimi. "What do you think?"

"I want to see the effect before I say anything." Kimi replied. "But," She nodded. "I like it." She tilted her head. "A good wig isn't going to be cheap." She said. "Can we afford it?"

Nabiki shrugged. "We'll be eating ramen for a week, but yeah." Nabiki looked up as the saleswoman reappeared. She was carrying a box.

"Now this," The saleswoman said. "Is the 'Starlet'." She opened the box and reached in. It seemed like she was pulling the wig out forever, the wig was so long. She held the wig in one hand. She reached into her pocket with her other hand and pulled out a packet. She handed the packet to Nabiki. "Put this on."

Nabiki took the packet and nodded. She opened the package and put on the contents. A hair net. "Make sure it's tight." The saleswoman said to Nabiki. Nabiki nodded. She turned. "How's this?" Nabiki asked.

The saleswoman looked at Nabiki. "It'll do for now but if you really want the effect to be more natural, you'll cut your hair shorter." She nodded to Kimi. "Like your friend there."

Nabiki looked at Kimi. Since prison, Kimi had let her hair grow but not too much. The hair being kept to no more than an inch or so. She pursed her lips. "You have any wigs that look like my hair now?" She asked. The woman nodded. Nabiki nodded back. "Let's see how I look as a blond." She said. The saleswoman helped Nabiki put on the wig. Nabiki kept her back to a mirror. When the woman indicated her, grudging, satisfaction, Nabiki closed her eyes and turned around. Nabiki opened her eyes. "Oh. My." Her hand reached up and brushed at her newly acquired bangs.

"Not bad Nabs." Kimi said after a moment. "I barely recognize you."

"Good." Nabiki said in satisfaction. "How much for two?" She asked the saleswoman. "The other for my friend here."

"You're in luck." The woman replied. "Normally this model goes for twenty thousand yen but I can give you two for thirty-five."

Nabiki grinned.

An hour later two blonds walked out of the wig store. "I can't believe you got them to throw in the fourth one for free." Kimi said in admiration. "You know girlfriend, hooking up with you has turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Same here Kimi." Nabiki replied seriously. Then she smiled. "Now. What should we get for our date tonight?"

Kimi grinned.

* * *

Daisuke watched the cab roll up in front of the club. He and his buddy Hiroshi had gotten jobs as doormen/security at the club. Hiroshi was leaning against the side of the building. "Hey Hiroshi." He hissed. "Take a look at what just got out of the cab."

"Whoa." He whistled in admiration. "Now that's something you don't see every day." Daisuke said.

"Two." Replied Hiroshi in agreement. "Count them, two hotties." He smiled brightly as the two blonds approached. "Come right in ladies." He said. "ID first." He shrugged. "Rules you know."

"No problem." The shorter of the two blonds replied. She opened the small clutch purse she carried and pulled out a card. "I'm Mari." She said in honeyed tones.

The second, taller blond showed Hiroshi her card. "I'm Su." She said. She leaned close to Hiroshi. "What's the cover baby?"

"A smile would be nice." Hiroshi said in hopeful tones.

"I think I can do better than that." 'Su' replied. She leaned even closer and pressed her chest against Hiroshi. "Pucker up handsome." She said.

"You heard my friend." 'Mari' said huskily to Daisuke.

'I've died and gone to heaven.' Hiroshi and Daisuke both thought as the blonds kissed both of them. "C-can I get your phone number?' Hitoshi stammered.

"I don't think you can afford us handsome." 'Su' replied. She patted Hiroshi on the cheek and she and 'Mari' entered the club. "Table or Bar?" Kimi said musingly. "Bar." She said decisively. "We're being available." She turned to Nabiki. "Let's go."

Kimi and Nabiki headed for the bar. The bar was busy but not crowded even at ten in the evening and they were able to get, if not seats, some room at the bar. A few minutes later Nabiki and Kimi had drinks in hand and were examining the crowd. "Not much to pick from." Nabiki muttered to Kimi after a few minutes of looking around.

"We only just got here." Kimi replied in amusement. "Let's give it an hour before we head to some place else." She elbowed Nabiki in the side. "Anxious to lose your virginity girlfriend?" She asked teasingly. "What's left of it anyway?"

"Toys don't count." Nabiki shot back. "Isn't that what you keep telling me?" Nabiki sighed. "This is so weird." She said. "I always thought it would be with someone I cared for, at least." She waved her hands in the air. "I never thought I'd be in a bar trolling for men."

"Well it could be worse." Kimi said mildly. "You have a choice at least." Kimi sighed.

"Bad memory girlfriend?' Nabiki asked in concern.

"Old news." Kimi waved a dismissive hand. She smiled at Nabiki. "But I'm getting some really good new memories to replace it." Kimi placed a hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "Some really good new memories."

Nabiki nodded. "Me too girlfriend, me too." Nabiki stepped a little closer to Kimi so that their shoulders almost touched. "Speaking of new memories." Nabiki whispered. "Where is Mr. Right when you need him?"

"Don't you mean, Mr. Right-now?" Kimi laughed. "Let's make sure he's worth it. He's going to get for free what a lot of guys would be willing to pay big bucks for."

"How big?" Asked Nabiki. "Don't look at me like that." She said. "I'm serious." Nabiki started tapping her finger against her lower lip. "Hmm."

Kimi looked around. Kimi smiled as she realized that she and Nabiki were becoming the center of several male's attentions. "Things are looking up."

Nabiki smiled at the men surrounding them. One stepped forward and asked Nabiki to dance. Nabiki tilted her head appraisingly then linked her arm with the man. A second man asked Kimi to dance.

Nabiki and Kimi were relaxing at the bar again after having danced several times. The surrounding admirers had thinned slightly. None of the men that were there really interested either one of the two women but they were having a good time. Suddenly Nabiki stood a little straighter. "Hello."

Kimi looked toward where Nabiki was staring. "What do you see?" She asked with a touch of excitement.

'Bachelor number 3." Nabiki replied with an anticipatory smile. "Well. Well. Tatewaki Kuno." She turned to Kimi. "What did you call him? Oh yeah, the perfect man."

Kimi's finally spotted Tatewaki. "I thought you said you didn't like him." She said in an aside.

"Don't." Nabiki replied. "Doesn't mean I don't think he's good looking." Her smile widened when she noticed Tatewaki veer in their direction. "I want to get laid, not fall in love." She said with a laugh. "Kuno will be good for a couple drinks at least."

"Careful Mari." Kimi said practicing the use of their cover names. "He could recognize you."

"I doubt he'll look up as far as our faces Su." Nabiki laughed. "I think tight black jeans and a black tube top will be distracting enough." Kimi snorted in amused agreement. "And if he does, now is the time to find out." Nabiki smiled. "Here he comes."

"Excuse me ladies." Tatewaki Kuno said in a curiously unsure voice. He leaned closer. "May I buy one of you a drink?"

"You can buy both of us drinks handsome." Kimi said. There was a sudden glint in her eye. 'Oh my, he's even better looking in real life.' She leaned closer to Tatewaki. "I'm Su. That's Mari." She said. "And you are?"

"Tat," Began Kuno then he broke off. "I mean, Ranma. Ranma Saotome." He looked over in concern as Nabiki started coughing. "Are you alright?"

Nabiki gasped and waved a hand in front of her mouth. "Drink went down wrong." She gasped. 'Now why in hell isn't he using his real name?' Nabiki thought. Nabiki swallowed to clear her throat. "Ranma?" She said in a more controlled voice. "What an interesting name." Nabiki leaned a little closer to Tatewaki. "So unusual." She gave Kuno a predatory smile. "And are you a 'wild horse'?"

Kuno flushed slightly. "Tis just a name." He replied nervously. Then Kuno's innate confidence reasserted itself. "Mayhaps you'd wish to find out for yourself?"

'Kuno? Flirting? Now, this is interesting.' Nabiki gave Tatewaki an appraising look. "Well you're good looking at least." She said. "I don't know." She said musingly. Nabiki turned to Kimi and winked. "I would hate to be..." Nabiki paused. "Disappointed."

Kimi widened her eyes slightly in surprise. She raised an eyebrow in inquiry. 'Lead on girl friend.' She thought. "Mari has certain," Kimi smiled at Kuno. "Minimum requirements." She nodded toward some of the men nearby who were giving Tatewaki dagger looks. "They think they qualify. How about you?"

Tatewaki snorted in amusement. "There are none who match my inestimable self." He said arrogantly.

"Confident aren't you handsome?" Kimi said. "I like that in a man." She linked her arm through one of Tatewaki's arms. Nabiki claimed the other. "Which of us do you think is prettier?" Kimi asked in a husky voice. 'Mister this is your lucky night.' She thought. 'Just don't say anything too stupid.'

"You both are fair and lovely." Tatewaki replied. "And I find I would be loath to choose one and crush the hopes of the other." Tatewaki smiled apologetically. "I believe I know how Paris felt." He sighed.

'Now that's an opening if I ever heard one.' Nabiki thought in amusement. "A golden apple wouldn't do us much good." Nabiki replied. "A goddess may enjoy such a trophy but a working girl needs something more," Nabiki looked down slightly. "Substantial."

Tatewaki raised an eyebrow. "You are familiar with the classics?" He asked in surprise.

Nabiki smiled. "Of course. Especially Shakespear." She replied. "I always thought the Merchant of Venice to be among his greatest works."

Tatewaki snorted. "That's who you remind me of." Tatewaki said suddenly. "She would have agreed with your choice."

"She?" Kimi asked. "Old girlfriend?" She smiled teasingly at Nabiki.

"Alas no." Tatewaki replied.

Nabiki's eyes widened in surprise. 'Alas'?' She thought.

Tatewaki looked embarrassed. "I fear she thought me somewhat of a fool." Tatewaki shrugged. "And I needs admit she was right." Tatewaki shook himself as if casting off a memory. "But what is past is past." He declared. He leaned toward Nabiki slightly. "You call yourself a working girl. I gather you mean something other than being an office lady."

"Something other." Agreed Nabiki. 'Gods I think I'm about to be propositioned.' She thought. 'By Kuno. Oh this is too good an opportunity to pass up.'

"And that something would be?" Kuno licked dry lips.

"I supply a service." Nabiki replied easily. "But unlike some others, I am very choosy about who I am willing to spend time with." She smiled. "And unlike some others, I don't work alone." She nodded her head at Kimi. "Su and I work together." She said. 'Now if 'Mr. Undecided' doesn't find that irresistible.' Nabiki suppressed a snort. She looked at Kimi. Kimi nodded slightly.

"Indeed?" Kuno looked a little nervous. "Forgive me if I offend, but I am new to this." Tatewaki blushed.

"Relax Handsome." Kimi said soothingly. "The only way you can offend us is by being cheap." She leaned against Tatewaki. "You don't look like the cheap kind." Her hand stopped Tatewaki from reaching for his wallet. "Not here handsome." She said. "Why don't you call us a cab and we can go somewhere more conducive to business."

Tatewaki pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Our conveyance should be here shortly." Tatewaki said. Several minutes later the three of them were in a cab. Nabiki gave her address and they settled back.

"It's a short ride." Nabiki said. She placed a finger on Tatewaki's lips. "We can discuss the details when we get there." Nabiki sat back. 'Well what do you know? I'm about to lose my virginity to Kuno of all people.' Nabiki shivered in anticipation. 'And for money.' Nabiki smiled enticingly at Tatewaki. 'Little does little Tatewaki realize I would do it with him for free but there is no way I'm going to pass up making a little money.' Nabiki leaned her head on Tatewaki's shoulder. 'I think the idea of doing it for money is turning me on.'

The cab stopped in front of Nabiki and Kimi's apartment. "Come on in Lover." Nabiki said. "Make yourself at home." She and Kimi led Tatewaki into the apartment. "Drink?" Nabiki asked Tatewaki.

Kuno licked his lips nervously. "No thank you." He replied. He looked around. "Your place is not what I expected." He said. "It seems so," He waved his hands slightly. "Ordinary."

"What did you expect?" Kimi asked. "Whips and chains hanging on the wall?" She sat down next to Tatewaki. "Now." She said. "What can we do for you?" She smiled as Tatewaki started to stammer. "Relax lover." She tilted her head. "You're acting like this is your first time."

"No!" Tatewaki exclaimed. "I've done it before, it's just." Tatewaki sighed. "You probably will think this strange but when I saw the two of you." Tatewaki flushed. "There were these two girls in high school."

"Two women is a very common fantasy." Nabiki said soothingly. "Something we specialize in." Nabiki leaned a little closer. "What were their names?"

Kuno sighed again. "One was named Akane. Hair as black as a raven's wing." Tatewaki said sheepishly. "The other," Kuno shrugged. "I just called her the pig tailed girl. She had red hair like the setting sun." Kuno laughed slightly. "It's not that the two of you look anything like either of them but,"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the last comment. 'Can't go by Tatewaki, he's clueless.' She reminded herself. 'Still it's good to know the wig works.' She smiled. "Wait here lover." She said to Tatewaki. "Su will keep you occupied until I return." Nabiki stood and swayed toward the bedroom. When she returned she found Kimi had gotten Tatewaki out of most of his clothes and was giving him a massage on the couch. "Couldn't wait for me, huh?" Nabiki said in amusement. "Well? How do I look?"

Tatewaki turned his head. "Pig tailed girl." He gasped. Nabiki had donned the red wig she had purchased and had managed to braid it into a short pig tail. She had removed her street clothes and had replaced them with something resembling harem pants and a thin robe. It was obvious Nabiki wore nothing underneath. "Oh my love you have come to me." Kuno crooned excitedly.

"Well I guess that makes me Akane." Kimi cracked. "Come with us Ranma." Kimi said.

"Tatewaki." Kuno said suddenly. "Call me Tatewaki."

"Money first." Nabiki said. "And don't be cheap." She admonished. "Tatewaki."

"Yes. Yes. Of course." Tatewaki said hurriedly. He reached for his pants and pulled out his wallet. "What?" Tatewaki swallowed nervously. "What would be appropriate?"

"What's your fantasy worth to you stud?" Kimi asked. "I'll give you a hint, our rent is due."

"Fantasy." Murmured Tatewaki. "Oh if you were only them." He opened his wallet and pulled out a large wad of bills. "If only." He said quietly. He placed the bills on the table.

"We'll be whoever you want us to be." Nabiki said in a curiously gentle voice. "Come along Tatewaki. Your loves await you." She extended a hand and Tatewaki took it. Nabiki pulled Tatewaki to his feet. She took Tatewaki's hand and led him into the bedroom.

Kimi followed slowly behind. 'Don't like him my ass.' Kimi thought in amusement. 'I think Tatewaki is not the only person living out their fantasy tonight.' Kimi smiled. 'I think I'm happy for both of them.' Kimi's smile changed to an almost evil grin. 'Ooh this is going to be a fun evening.' Kimi walked into the bedroom. Nabiki and Tatewaki were already entwined in each other's arms.

Kimi walked over to the dresser. The box with the wigs was sitting open on top of the dresser. She reached into the box and pulled out the brunette wig and put it on. Kimi removed her clothes and walked over to the bed. "Oh Tatewaki." She lilted.

Kuno looked up from the bed. "Akane." He breathed. Kimi got into the bed on Tatewaki's other side.

"That's right Tatewaki." Nabiki said. "Akane and the pig tailed girl are here. Just as you always wanted." She said. "Just as we always wanted."

The following afternoon a smiling Nabiki was sitting at her desk. Try as she might she couldn't keep her face from breaking into a satisfied grin every few minutes. 'Who'd have thought Kuno was such a good lover?' She thought. "Gods I think I'm horny again." She said aloud.

Kimi laughed. "He was good wasn't he?" She walked over to Nabiki. "And very generous as well." She pulled out a wad of bills from her pocket. "Thanks to Tatewaki we don't have to worry about eating Ramen." She handed the money to Nabiki. "All we need is one or two customers like Tatewaki and we'll never have to worry about money." Kimi said with a laugh.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Nabiki. "I figured out how to speed up our investigations." Nabiki stood and started pacing. "Escorts; from now on we are high priced escorts." Nabiki nodded to herself. "Anyone who could afford us is either rich like Kuno..."

"Or drug dealers." Kimi finished. "That may be true girlfriend, but either way escorts are going to have sex with their clients. Are you sure you want to do that? Can you do that?"

Nabiki grimaced. "I don't know." She admitted. "But if it means we find out who's supplying the drugs," Nabiki shrugged. "I think it's worth a try."

Kimi gave Nabiki a searching look. "Okay girlfriend." She said finally. "I'll follow your lead. Just don't be afraid to back out if it gets too hot, okay?" Nabiki nodded. "Good." Kimi continued. "In the meantime, I think I found the perfect investment."

Nabiki sat up straighter. "Oh?"

Kimi nodded. "Noburo's Pachinko Parlor." She tossed a binder to Nabiki. "He's looking for a partner."

Nabiki quickly scanned through the documents. A slow smile came to her face. "Looks good." She said. "Looks real good."

End Training Days

The circle is complete.

Author's Notes: I'm working on Book 2 of Queen Rat. It's still in progress so don't expect a release any time soon. But...it's coming along.


	19. Book 2 Chapter 1

Queen Rat Book 2

'Power Play'

Chapter 1

'Rumors'

Akane looked up at the sound of the doorbell. 'Who could that be this early?' She thought. She stood. "I got it." She called to Ranma's closed door. She snorted. 'Like they're even awake.' She walked quickly to the door. "Who is it?' She asked.

"Akane?" Came a familiar voice. Akane's eyes widened and she pulled open the door.

"Kasumi?" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Is everything all right at home?"

"We're fine." Kasumi replied. She gave Akane a searching look. "It's," Kasumi took a deep breath. "Have you heard from Nabiki?"

Akane led Kasumi over to the small couch. "Sit." She said. She walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of tea for Kasumi and placed it on the coffee table in front of her sister. "Nabs?" Akane shrugged. "I spoke to her on the phone last week. Why?"

"There's this horrible rumor going around." Kasumi said. Kasumi's tone may have been mild but Akane could hear the anger in it. "They said. They say. Oh, I can't even bring myself to repeat it."

"Slow down Sis." Akane said soothingly. "What have you heard?"

Kasumi took a sip of her tea. "Why would anyone make up such horrible stories about Nabiki?" Kasumi complained. "I know she did a lot of not so nice things to get money but I," She broke off. "If anyone would know you would." She said.

"You're not making sense Sis." Akane said firmly. 'What are people saying?"

"Nabiki and men." Kasumi whispered. "For money." Kasumi looked up sharply when Akane didn't say anything. "No." She gasped. "It can't be."

Akane raised her hand soothingly. "It's an exaggeration." Akane said quickly. "Nabiki was only pretending. You know, as part of her cover." Akane patted Kasumi's hand. "You know Nabiki would never do anything like that. Not really."

"Why don't I feel reassured?" Kasumi asked. "What does 'not really' mean?"

"It means 'not really'." Akane replied firmly. "Listen to me Sis. Next time you hear that rumor you tell that person that they have no idea what they are talking about." Akane was about to say something more when the door to Ranma's room opened and a yawning Ukyo walked out. Ukyo's eyes widened when she saw Kasumi. She turned.

"Hey Ran-chan get out of bed." Ukyo called back into the bedroom. "You won't believe who's here." Ukyo turned and waved to Kasumi. "I'll be right back. I got to wash up." Ukyo hurried to the other bedroom. She emerged a minute later wrapped in a towel.

"Kasumi!" Ranma rushed over to Kasumi and picked her up. "Damn it's good to see ya." He swung Kasumi around a couple times before depositing her gently back in her chair. "Let me wash up." He raced back to his room and then to the bathroom.

"But. But.," Kasumi stammered. "Ukyo is in there." She looked at Akane. "Did Ukyo just walk out of Ranma's room?" She squeaked. "Please just tell me she was in there to wake him up." Her eyes widened in shock when Akane shook her head. "Akane!" She exclaimed. "I think I'm worrying about the wrong sister." She muttered under her breath.

"Long story sis." Akane said sourly. "The short explanation is; I screwed up." Akane sighed. "It's not so bad. Ukyo doesn't take advantage of it too much and I'm still in Ranma's life."

"You mean you're sharing him?" Kasumi said in disbelief. "With Ukyo? Here?" She put her hands on her hips. "You don't have to put up with that." She said. "I don't care what you did; you don't deserve being humiliated like that."

"Want to bet?" Akane said quietly. "Ranma," Akane sighed. "Ranma is nicer than either Ukyo or I deserve." She raised her hand. "Let it go Sis. Please."

"How can you expect me to let it go?" Kasumi asked. "I think I deserve an explanation."

Akane nodded. "Later. Okay?" Akane stood and walked into the small kitchen. She emerged a little later carrying two more mugs. She placed them on the table just as Ukyo and Ranma emerged from the bathroom. Ukyo grabbed her mug and walked into the smaller bedroom. Ranma wrapped in a towel walked over to Akane, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his mug and walked into his bedroom. Ranma and Ukyo emerged, dressed, from their respective bedrooms a minute later.

Ranma walked over to the table and sat down next to Akane. Ukyo leaned against the wall close by. Ukyo, Kasumi observed, was dressed more or less in the androgynous manner she had come to expect from the chef. Ranma was in male form and dressed in a comfortable looking pair of slacks and pullover. After a moment Kasumi realized that both Ukyo and Ranma had dressed in colors that matched what Akane was wearing. To Kasumi it was less the cutsyness of some couples as it was more like members of the same school wearing their team's colors. Or a gang.

"Someone's been spreading rumors about Nabiki." Akane said after everyone was settled. "That's why Kasumi's here." Akane explained. "I told her it was crap."

"Akane. Language." Exclaimed a scandalized Kasumi.

"Oh grow up Sis." Akane said in annoyance. "I've heard a lot worse." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm kind of irritable in the morning." Akane smiled slightly when Ranma put his arm around her shoulders. Akane leaned against him.

"But why would someone make up such a story?" Kasumi asked.

"Because it would be easily believed, for one." Ukyo commented. Ukyo took a sip from her mug. "The question is; is this a personal attack or related to the Satoh job?" She shrugged. "We'll let Nabiki know regardless." She looked at Kasumi. "How come you didn't go directly to Nabiki?"

Kasumi sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I was afraid it was true." She looked at Ukyo. "As you said; it would easily be believed."

* * *

Nabiki opened the door to her apartment. "Tatewaki." Nabiki said in a pleased tone. "I was so happy to hear from you." She said. "Come on in."

Tatewaki Kuno entered the apartment. "Thank you." He said. "Though unfortunately I am not here on pleasure." Tatewaki sighed. "We must talk." He said. "Nabiki Tendo."

Nabiki's head jerked back in astonishment a denial came to her lips. The look on Tatewaki's face stopped her. She sighed. "Why'd you have to spoil it?" She grumbled.

"If it were up to me, I would have happily kept on pretending." Tatewaki replied. "Before I say more, let me just say; thank you." His lips curled into a smile before returning to a more somber expression. "You and Su have been more than kind to me."

"Kimi." Nabiki said. "Her name is Kimi."

"Kimi then." Tatewaki agreed. "You both have been more than kind and as I said I would have been happy to keep pretending."

"Why? So you could laugh at the Ice Queen?" Nabiki said angrily.

"No. No." Protested Tatewaki. "Because you didn't laugh at me." Tatewaki spread his hands helplessly. "It's what most did. I was the class clown, was I not? No. Not to laugh. More like to cry since I expect you will no longer wish to see me. Still, out of gratitude I must tell you news that I fear you will find distressing." Nabiki looked at Tatewaki in astonishment.

"Hi Tatewaki." Kimi said as she came out of the bedroom. She stopped and looked at the expressions on Nabiki and Tatewaki's faces. "Who died?" She asked.

"Us apparently." Nabiki grumbled. "It seems our disguises were not as good as I thought." She jerked her chin at the couch. "Well sit down and tell us this news."

'There have," Tatewaki licked dry lips. "Foul and slanderous rumors have come to my ears about you." Tatewaki sighed. "They are calling you a prostitute." He looked at Nabiki. "I fear the stories have reached your father."

Nabiki paled. "Oh no." She moaned.

"I tried to quash the lies but none would listen to me." Tatewaki said sadly.

"Well they're not exactly lies Tatewaki." Kimi said in a resigned tone. "You've given us money." She reminded him.

"That was a game." Tatewaki declared. "A game we all willingly played." Tatewaki stood and started pacing. "Alright so it wasn't a game." He amended. "But it isn't the sordid piece they make it out to be." He stopped in front of Nabiki. "I apologize for being the bearer of such tidings but I thought it best you heard it from," Tatewaki paused. "Someone who cared." He said quietly. "I should go now. I've caused you enough distress." Tatewaki started toward the door.

"You sit down right now Tatewaki Kuno." Nabiki ordered. Kuno sat like he was folded. "That's better." She marched over and stood in front of Tatewaki. "You care huh?" Tatewaki nodded. "Since when?"

"Oh give him a break Nabs." Kimi scolded. "He could have just stopped seeing us. He didn't have to come here and tell us in person." She sat down next to Tatewaki. "Thank you for that."

Nabiki blew out a breath and sat down on Tatewaki's other side. "Sorry." She said. "I guess I'm not used to thinking of you as," Nabiki smiled helplessly. "A friend."

"Oh bullshit Nabiki." Kimi said. "You're just not used to admitting you like him." She turned to Tatewaki. "You knew the first night, didn't you?"

After a moments hesitation Tatewaki nodded. "Aye, though not until we returned here." Tatewaki, to Nabiki's amazement, blushed. "I confess I was not looking at your face that closely." Tatewaki ducked his head. "Only later, when you fell asleep, did I truly look at you. You are built much like your sister." Tatewaki sighed. "I would have happily gone on pretending, for your sake if not for mine." He looked at Nabiki. "I know not why you pretended but I knew it was pretense."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how did you know that?"

"I think it was the 'Oh Tatewaki that feels so good' that gave it away." Cracked Kimi. "That and the moaning." Kimi grinned. "You're a good actress Nabs, but not that good." She turned to Tatewaki. "She couldn't wipe that smile off her face for days."

"Kimi!" Nabiki shrieked in outrage.

"Am I lying?" Kimi grinned. "Well am I?"

Nabiki glared at Kimi for a moment then finally lowered her eyes. She shook her head. "No."

"I may be a fool but I think I can recognize real passion when I experience it." Tatewaki said. The look he gave Nabiki was laced with more than a touch of confusion.

"You're no fool Tatewaki." Nabiki said. "I'm beginning to wonder if you ever were." She waved a negating hand. "Never mind." Nabiki took a breath. "Okay here's what happened; you heard about my arrest I assume." Tatewaki nodded. "We were given a deal to get a pardon. I can't tell you what but," She waved a hand at Kimi. "Kimi and I used being escorts as our cover."

"Now that I can believe." Tatewaki said after a moment. "And me?"

Nabiki's mouth twisted wryly. "You were a test run." Nabiki glared at Kimi's snort of laughter. "Okay. Okay. It was an accident." Nabiki sighed. "The first time anyway." Nabiki shook her head. "Daddy is going to go ballistic." Nabiki unconsciously leaned against Tatewaki when he put his arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Tatewaki said quietly.

Kimi smiled. "You're doing it, Tatewaki." She said quietly. "Don't worry Nabs." Kimi said in a stronger voice. "I think the three of us can figure out something."

"The three of us?" Tatewaki asked in surprise.

"Well of course, the three of us." Kimi replied. "You're Nabs' boyfriend aren't you?" She smiled. "Come to think of it, being Nabs' boyfriend would put a lot of rumors to bed wouldn't it?"

"B-boyfriend?" Stammered Tatewaki. "Not that I would find such a role onerous, but who would believe Nabiki Tendo would lower herself to consort with a fool no matter how wealthy?"

"Stop it." Nabiki said sharply. "You're not a fool. Obsessive, yes. Clueless, often, but you are not a fool."

"Thank you." Tatewaki replied. "I think."

"Then it's settled." Kimi said. "Tatewaki is now officially your boyfriend."

"Our boyfriend." Corrected Nabiki. Nabiki reached around Tatewaki and took Kimi's hand. "I still need my girlfriend." She looked at Tatewaki. "You don't mind, do you?"

Tatewaki laughed. "As you said; I am not a fool."

* * *

Nabiki picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Oh hi sis. What's up?" Nabiki rolled her eyes. "You're a little late Akane." She said. "I already heard. From a friend." Nabiki nodded at something Akane said. "Sure, we can meet you there." Nabiki laughed. "Does Kasumi know?" Nabiki laughed again. "Do me a favor, don't tell her."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place Ono?" Kasumi asked. She eyed the building nervously. "This can't be right."

Dr. Tofu looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "This is the address Akane gave you." He said after a moment. "Wait here." He walked over to the front of the building where a burly man in a suit stood. "Excuse me." He said to the man. "Do you have anyone named Aoi or Usagi working here?"

The man laughed. "Oh yeah." He said in a tone of admiration. "They're our two top dancers." Ono waved over Kasumi. The bouncer raised an eyebrow at Kasumi. "The cover is two thousand yen for you; your girlfriend gets in free." The man leaned closer to Ono. "There's an amateur competition later. See if you can talk her into it." He gave Kasumi an appreciative look. "The prize is twenty thousand yen, from what I can see, she's a lock."

Ono took Kasumi's hand. "Thanks." Ono said in doubtful tones. "I think." He led Kasumi into the dimness of the Kabuki Theater.

"Ono?" Kasumi said as they entered the club. "What is this place?" She looked around, suddenly she gripped Ono's hand hard. "Oh gods Ono, that woman is almost naked." She squeaked. "Kasumi. Doc." Called a familiar voice. Kasumi turned to see a young man in a white suite approach. "Excuse me." Kasumi said nervously. "Do we know," Kasumi stopped. "Ukyo?"

Ukyo grinned. "Come on I have a table reserved for you." Ukyo walked next to Kasumi as she led them into the dim recesses of the club. "Here we go." Ukyo pulled out a chair for Kasumi. "Sit." She said cheerfully.

A man walked over to the table. "New girl Big Daddy?" The man said looking at Kasumi. He shook his head in admiration. "Where do you find them?"

Ukyo laughed. "They find me." She replied. "Sorry Hiro but she's not working."

"Darn." Hiro replied. He looked at Kasumi again. "You gonna dance later?" He asked.

"Dance?" Squeaked Kasumi. "N-no. I don't think so."

"Pity." The man replied. "You'd probably win." The man shook his head and walked away.

Ukyo snorted and sat down. Ukyo looked at Kasumi and grinned. "Hiro is right. You would win." Ukyo chuckled. "Relax Kasumi, no one will bother you here." Ukyo smile became slightly cold. "And if they do, you have enough protectors to keep you safe."

Ono moved his chair closer to Kasumi. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'm here."

"Where exactly is here?" Kasumi asked. "What is this place?" She looked at the stage where the dancer was down to a g-string. "Ono." She hissed. "That man just put money in that girl's," Kasumi broke off. "Oh my." Kasumi fanned herself.

Ukyo stood. "I have to check on the guys." She said. "I'd keep an eye on the Doc if I were you, Kasumi. Some of the girls here are a little aggressive." With a grin Ukyo walked away.

Kasumi and Ono looked at each other. "Ono?"

Ono Tofu studiously avoided looking at the stage. "She was just joking." He said nervously. "Hey guys." Came a voice. "Did we miss anything?" Three people approached the table.

"Nabiki." Kasumi greeted her younger sister with concern in her voice. "Have you heard?"

Nabiki raised a hand. "I heard." She replied. She pulled the person next to her closer. "My friend." Nabiki said with emphasis. "Warned me."

"Tatewaki." Kasumi said in disbelief. "Friend?"

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe huh?" Nabiki said easily. "But it's true." Nabiki, Tatewaki and Kimi sat down at the table.

"None were more surprised than I." Tatewaki said with a touch of embarrassment. "Yet it is so."

"Not me." Kimi said with a sly grin. "How you doing Kasumi?"

"I am well Kimi." Kasumi looked down. "I believe I owe you an apology." She said. "When I heard the rumor I, I blamed you."

"Can't blame you for that." Kimi replied. "But I think you should have had more faith in your sister."

Kasumi nodded. "You're right." Kasumi smiled. "You don't know how relieved I am to be wrong about someone."

"You weren't exactly wrong, sis." Nabiki said seriously. "And the rumor isn't exactly false."

Tatewaki leaned toward Kasumi. "Do not listen to her." He said. "Your sister is honor incarnate."

"Thus speaks a man in love." Snorted Kimi. She grinned when both Nabiki and Tatewaki blushed. Her grin faded and her expression became pensive. "Nabs did what she had to do. She was very brave."

"You were there too Kimi." Nabiki reached over and took Kimi's hand. "If I was brave, then so were you." The two women gazed at each other. It was the kind of look two soldiers, sisters in arms, would give each other. A look that held a shared experience that only they could understand. Nabiki released Kimi's hand and turned back to Kasumi.

Kasumi watched the interplay between Kimi and Nabiki. 'They have the same look Akane and Ranma had when they came back from Jusendo.' She thought. "Maybe you both could come over tomorrow night for dinner." Kasumi said. "Father will be happy to see you."

Nabiki seemed to sag slightly. "You don't know how much I'd love to do just that." She said. "Do you mind if Tatewaki comes too?"

"Of course." Kasumi said warmly. "We'll ask Akane, Ranma and Ukyo to come and we'll have a party." Kasumi looked around. "Speaking of which; where are they?"

The girl on stage finished her set and ran off. A man in a white suit came on stage holding a microphone. "Is that Ukyo?" Kasumi whispered.

"Good evening everyone." Ukyo began. "Is everyone having a good time?" There were scattered affirmatives from the audience. "Good. Good." Ukyo said. "Now I know everyone is waiting for Usagi to come out but we have a special treat. Usagi has told me that she and Aoi have worked on a new routine." Ukyo leaned forward conspiratorially. "That's right; your two favorite girls are coming out...together." There were hoots and cheers from the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Ukyo chuckled. "Yes there are a few ladies here." She said to the crowd. Ukyo waved her hand. "Usagi and Aoi." Instead of leaving the stage, Ukyo walked over to the curtain and pulled it open. Akane and Ranma in matching green sequined bikinis stood together, one arm raised and the other wrapped around each other's waists. They ran out to the center of the stage. The music began. It was a slow and sensual beat. Totally unlike the more usual hard driving beat that usually played.

Ranma and Akane spun away from each other and stopped facing each other at each end of the stage. The stage had two poles and Akane and Ranma jumped on to the poles. They inverted their bodies and then slid slowly down in complete unison. Ukyo then walked to the center of the stage and Akane and Ranma started crawling, catlike toward her.

Kasumi started fanning herself. "Oh my."

Ranma and Akane reached Ukyo at the same time and then seemed to wind their way up Ukyo's legs. Their heads leaned against Ukyo's hips. Their hands slid up Ukyo's thighs. Ukyo reached down and intercepted the hands. She pulled Akane and Ranma to their feet. They leaned against Ukyo for a second, then spun toward each other. Akane and Ranma embraced. It was obvious the embrace was more than just part of the routine. They separated again.

Kasumi fanned herself harder. "Oh dear." She squeaked. Her other hand clutched Ono's hand.

Nabiki leaned toward Tatewaki. "Should I wear my red wig tonight lover?" She asked. "I'll wear the black one." Kimi whispered from Tatewaki's other side. Tatewaki nodded without taking his eyes off of the antics of Ranma and Akane.

Akane and Ranma were each dancing sensuously against a pole as Ukyo left the stage. Ukyo made her way from backstage to the table near the back of the club. She sat down. "That was fun." She said. She looked around the table. Her eyes widened when she saw Tatewaki.

"Why are those men waving money?" Kasumi asked without taking her eyes off the dancing duo. "Eep." She squeaked when Akane squatted in front of one patron. Kasumi clutched Ono's hand tighter. She turned. "Ono? Is my baby sister doing what I think she's doing?" She asked. "Ono?" She asked again when he didn't answer. Kasumi looked at Ono's face. His glasses were beginning to steam up. Kasumi slapped him. "Ono!" She exclaimed angrily. "Stop looking at my sister's breasts." She said. "If you want to look at breasts, look at mine." Kasumi's hand flew to her mouth when she realized what she said.

Ono turned his head. "I'd love to." He said with a gleam in his eye. "Tonight?" He asked. Kasumi nodded her head rapidly. Ono pulled his chair closer to Kasumi and wrapped her in his arms. "Let's watch the rest of the show."

Akane and Ranma finished their set and, after collecting any stray bills on the stage, ran off. "Man, I knew doing a duet would pay off." Ranma chortled as she quickly counted the bills in her hand.

Akane nodded cheerfully. 'Not to mention I get to be with you.' She thought happily. 'Yeah, that was good thinking Ranma." She said. "Come on, let's change. I can't wait to see Kasumi." Ranma nodded and followed her into the dressing room. They changed into their street clothes and walked into the main part of the club.

Kasumi looked up when Ranma and Akane approached. She gave Akane a tremulous smile. "Tha-that was very nice." She said.

Akane grinned. "Thanks sis." She gave Kasumi a warm hug. "Hey Nabs. Hey Kimi. Omigod is that Tatewaki?" Akane ducked behind Ranma. "Eep."

"A little late to be bashful Sis." Nabiki said cheerfully. She turned to Tatewaki. "And if you make a scene you're going home alone. Got it?" Tatewaki wiped his brow and nodded. "Good." Nabiki said firmly. She turned back to Akane who was still peeking from behind Ranma. Ranma herself was in a defensive stance. "Don't worry guys, he's under control."

"Hell with that." Complained Ranma. "What's he doing here?" Ranma glared at Tatewaki.

"He's with us." Kimi said with a sly smile. She put a hand on Tatewaki's shoulder. "Aren't you baby?"

Tatewaki took a deep breath. "Indeed." He said. He turned to Akane and Ranma. "I hope this does not disappoint you my former loves but, as you can see, I have moved on."

Akane, Ranma and Ukyo shared a look of disbelief. "Ohhkayy." Akane drawled. She looked at Nabiki and raised an eyebrow. Nabiki shrugged helplessly then leaned against Tatewaki. Akane sat down gingerly. "He knows huh?"

"Tatewaki is the one who told me." Nabiki said. "The big idiot wanted to make sure we heard it from," Nabiki looked up at Tatewaki. "A friend."

Ranma shook her head. "Takes all kinds." She whispered to Ukyo. Ranma leaned against the table. "Any idea who's messing with you?" She asked Nabiki.

"The list is endless right now." Nabiki replied sourly. "Though I'm not certain the target is me." Nabiki rubbed her chin. "It could be Daddy." She shook her head. "Though why anyone would want to hurt daddy is beyond me." She shook her head again. "Regardless, the result would be a wedge between me and Daddy." She nodded at Tatewaki. "That's where Tatewaki comes in." To everyone's, except Kimi, amazement Nabiki blushed.

"I will be asking Mr. Tendo's permission to court Nabiki." Tatewaki looked at Nabiki.

"You're getting married?" Akane almost screamed. "To Kuno?" Akane buried her face in her hands. "Great. Just great." She moaned.

"We're not getting married Sis." Nabiki said in annoyance. "Tatewaki is my boyfriend." She replied hotly. "Just my boyfriend."

"Now." Ranma grumbled. "Just you wait." She shook a finger at Nabiki. "You're gonna end up liking him, I know it." She buried her face in her hands like Akane. "She's gonna marry Kuno." Ranma and Akane moaned in unison through their fingers.

"Oh this is wonderful." Kasumi chirped. "Daddy will be so happy." She nodded. "And put the lie to those horrid rumors." Kasumi dusted her hands in satisfaction. "I must call Auntie." She looked at Nabiki. "Tatewaki will ask Father for permission first then we'll celebrate your engagement."

"He's just asking permission to date me, Kasumi. Not marry me." Nabiki rolled her eyes. "I want a boyfriend not a fiancé. Okay?"

"Same thing." Akane grumbled. "Welcome to the family Tatewaki." Akane said in a depressed monotone. "I hope you and Nabiki are very happy."

"Thank you Akane Tendo." Tatewaki replied. "I shall endeavor to do my best."

"And his best ain't too shabby." Kimi cracked. "Tatewaki has some unexpected talents." She nudged Tatewaki with an elbow. "Don't you baby?"

"I really, really don't want to know." Akane said glumly. She sighed. "Tatewaki and Nabiki," She raised an eyebrow at Kimi. "And Kimi?" Kimi nodded. "Wonderful." Akane grumbled.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you sis." Nabiki shot back.

Kasumi giggled. "I forgot how much fun it was to have my sisters around." She leaned against Ono with a sigh.

Ukyo looked at her watch. "Excuse me." She said standing. "I have something to do." She looked at Ranma and Akane with an odd little smile and then walked away.

"What was that about?" Ranma asked Akane. Akane shrugged. "Ukyo's been acting mysterious all week." Ranma explained. "She picked a bad time to leave too." She said. "The amateur contest is about to start." Ranma's eyes widened. "You don't suppose..."

"She wouldn't." Akane replied. "Would she?"

"I dunno." Ranma looked at the stage. "I mean, I know she's always been jealous of your looks and it's always bothered her that she's so often mistaken for a boy, but..." Ranma trailed off as the announcer walked out on stage.

"Good evening." He began. "It's Thursday night and as all of you know, Thursday night is amateur night." There were whistles and hoots from the crowd. The announcer seemed to look directly toward Kasumi. "There is still time to enter. First prize is twenty thousand yen." He said in an encouraging tone. "The rules are simple. Each contestant will perform a five minute set to music of their choice. After the final contestant finishes her performance all the contestants will come out on stage and you will choose the winner by applause." The announcer smiled. "The winner will also have the opportunity to become a regular performer here at the Kabuki Club." Again the announcer seemed to look directly at Kasumi. "Okay guys you have five more minutes to convince your girlfriend to take it off."

"Ono?" Kasumi asked. "Why does that man keep looking at me?"

"Well um, you see." Ono stammered.

"Put it this way sis." Akane said with a grin. "You'd win. Even without dancing." Akane smiled at Kasumi's blush. "Right Doc?"

Akane turned her chair around so she could see the stage better. The first two dancers came and went. In Akane's opinion they were okay but nothing special. The third dancer walked on stage. Akane sat up straighter. "Oh gods, that's Ukyo." She whispered.

Ukyo was standing in the middle of the stage waiting for the music to start. She was wearing, Akane noted, a short white skirt and blouse that seemed a cross between her Big Daddy outfit and a high school girl's outfit. "Damn she has great legs." Akane muttered.

"Just noticed?" Ranma said with a chuckle. The music started and conversation ceased. "Ohh my." Ranma breathed. "I am so glad I'm a girl right now." Ranma grinned at the sound of a slap from behind her. "You're gonna have to forgive the Doc." Ranma said quietly without taking her eyes off the stage. "Ohh, that was a nice move." She murmured.

"No kidding." Akane whispered back. "Why the hell are we whispering?" Akane stood and whistled in appreciation. "You go girl." She yelled. "Shake that thing." Akane's cries of appreciation were picked up by the rest of the observers. Akane ran to the stage and threw several hundred yen notes on the stage.

Ukyo grinned when she saw Akane and danced over to her. Ukyo squatted down in front of Akane. "Surprise." She said cheerfully.

"You're doing great Ukyo." Akane said with a grin.

Ranma ran up to the stage, next to Akane and waved some more notes. "Alright Uk-chan." She exclaimed gleefully. 'We gotta get her a stage name.' Ranma thought. Ranma turned to the crowd. "What are you waiting for?" She demanded. "Show some appreciation." There were grins from the observers and Ukyo soon found dozens of men waving bills. "Go to work Uk-chan." Ranma said with a grin.

"What say we shit can the Big Daddy routine and let Ukyo join us as a dancer?" Ranma asked Akane. "Even if she doesn't win tonight,"

"She will." Akane responded. "I have no problem with it." Akane realized to her surprise she meant it. "Another income would be nice." Akane snorted. "I think this is Ukyo telling us she wants to make her own money again." She said.

Ranma nodded. "You're probably right." She replied. Ranma looked at Akane. "Thanks Tomboy."

"For what?" Akane replied. "Ukyo is not going anywhere anytime soon." Akane smiled wryly. "Neither am I." Akane turned back to the stage as Ukyo finished her set and ran backstage. Akane and Ranma applauded loudly. "That's my girl." Akane shouted to Ukyo's retreating back. Ukyo looked over her shoulder, grinned, and disappeared back stage. Akane grabbed Ranma's hand. "Come on." She said and pulled Ranma after her.

Ranma and Akane went backstage and into the dressing room. Ukyo was sitting at a vanity. A stack of money was on the vanity in front of her. She looked up as Ranma and Akane walked over.

"So?" Ukyo said shyly.

"You did great Ukyo." Akane said cheerfully. She giggled. "I think both Doctor Tofu and Tatewaki are not going to get a lot of sleep tonight." She giggled again. "Especially Dr. Tofu."

Ranma nodded. "You were hot Uk-chan." She pulled at her pigtail. "Gonna miss Big Daddy a little, I think."

"Don't worry Ranma." Akane said quietly. "I'm sure Ukyo will dress up for you once in a while." She and Ukyo exchanged a look. Akane shook a finger. "If you ask nicely, that is." Akane smiled at Ranma's mock pout. She turned back to Ukyo. "How come you didn't tell us?" She asked.

Ukyo shrugged. "I guess I wasn't sure how you'd react." She replied. "I've been playing guys for so long."

"Told ya she could do it." Ranma said in an aside to Akane. "Didn't I?" She held out her hand. "Pay up."

Ukyo's eyes widened. "Ran-chan?" She squeaked.

Akane blushed. "Part of how Ranma got me to dance in the first place." She admitted grudgingly. "He said if I didn't, you would." She gave Ranma a sidelong glance. "Seems he was right." She reached into her pocket. She pulled out a bill. "Knew I had one." She handed the yen note to Ranma.

Ranma took the note cheerfully. "Hell with the Big Daddy routine Uk-chan. We are going to be the biggest draw this shit hole ever saw." She said. "Right?"

"Right!" Chorused Akane and Ukyo.

A woman stuck her head into the dressing room. "They're going to pick the winner." She said. Ukyo stood and, along with several other women, started to file out. Ranma and Akane followed. They went to stand near the stage as the contestants came out.

Ukyo won.

* * *

Tatewaki was silent in taxi on the ride back to Nabiki and Kimi's apartment. "What's the matter Tatewaki?" Nabiki asked.

Takewaki took a breath. "I fear I am not as over your sister and the pigtailed girl as I had thought." He admitted. "It was," Tatewaki paused. "Difficult to remain seated." He looked down at his clasped hands. "Forgive me for mine weakness."

"You'd have to be dead not to react." Nabiki drawled. "And you are certainly not dead." Her hand slid along Tatewaki's thigh. "Ooh. Not dead at all." She looked at Tatewaki. "We'll be home soon." She purred. "Then let's see if Kimi and I can," Nabiki paused.

"Distract you." Kimi finished. Nabiki looked over at Kimi. The two women nodded at each other.

Tatewaki's face reflected his confusion. "You are not upset that I still lust after others?"

Nabiki snorted in amusement. "That's how we started in the first place remember, a fantasy. " She reached up and tapped Tatewaki on the forehead. "Fantasize all you want, Tatewaki. I don't mind."

"Just don't call out the wrong name at the wrong time." Kimi added with a chuckle. "And make sure you bring it home to us."

The cab pulled up to the apartment. Kimi, Tatewaki and Nabiki got out. Tatewaki leaned over to pay the fare. "Hey mac." The driver said in envious tones. "Mind telling me your secret?"

Tatewaki smiled briefly. "Methinks being a fool helps." Tatewaki replied.

End Chapter 1

Author's notes: I bet you thought I'd never post a new chapter.


	20. Book 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Facing the Music'

The doorbell to the Tendo home rang. Soun didn't hear it. Nodoka looked at Soun in concern as she walked over to the door. She opened it. Nodoka's face firmed. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." She said. "Your father is in a state."

"Nice to see you too Auntie." Nabiki replied coolly. "You remember Kimi?" She pulled the third person forward. "And Tatewaki."

"Good Morning Mrs. Saotome." Tatewaki said nervously. He extended a bouquet. "I had hopes you would be here." He said. "May we come in?"

Nodoka took the bouquet gingerly. "Gifts?" She said. "Why would you wish my presence?" She asked. She waved the trio into the vestibule.

Tatewaki took off his shoes and replaced them with slippers. "You are the closest Nabiki has to a mother." Tatewaki replied. "It would be fitting that your approval be sought as well."

"Approval?" Nodoka looked at the bouquet again. Her eyes widened. "Oh my." Nodoka sagged in relief. "Are you here to see Nabiki's father?" She asked hopefully. She smiled at Tatewaki's nod.

"Aye. If he would." Tatewaki replied. "There are some things I wish to discuss with him."

"Kimi and I are going to my room." Nabiki said. She looked at Tatewaki. "Just be direct." She instructed the Kendoist. "Daddy likes directness." Nabiki looked at Nodoka. "We'll come down when it's safe."

"Coward." Kimi said with a laugh.

Nabiki nodded rapidly. "When it comes to Daddy, oh yeah." She kissed Tatewaki on the cheek. "Be strong."

Nodoka's eyebrows rose. "I see." She murmured. "Come along Tatewaki." She told the young man. They walked into the main room. The Tendo patriarch sat on at the main table, he looked frail and drawn. A untouched cup of tea sat at his elbow. "Soun you have company." She said. "Soun." She said in a sharper voice when the older man didn't respond.

Soun looked up. "Oh." Soun said quietly.."Young man, forgive me I did not hear you come in." He waved to the low table. "Please sit."

"Thank you sir." Tatewaki replied. He sat.

"Why don't I make some fresh tea?" Nodoka suggested. "While the two of you get re-acquainted."

"Please don't go to any trouble." Tatewaki said.

"Oh no trouble." Nodoka replied cheerfully. She bustled off to the kitchen.

Soun and Tatewaki exchanged some small talk. "Sir." Tatewaki said deferentially after the niceties were observed. "I wish to speak to you about your Daughter." Tatewaki began.

"My Daughter?" Soun asked. "Akane?" He frowned when Tatewaki shook his head. "Kasumi?" Soun's expression became agitated. "I have no other daughter." He said firmly.

"Sir." Tatewaki said in repressed anger. "It is your daughter Nabiki that I speak of." He raised a hand. "I have heard the rumors. They are lies." He said firmly.

"Lies?" Soun said angrily. He pulled an envelope out of his gi and tossed in on the table. "Are these lies?"

Tatewaki opened the envelope. Inside were some pictures. Pictures of Nabiki naked and in bed with a man. Pictures of Nabiki and Kimi also naked. Some of the pictures were nearly pornographic in nature. Even though she and Kimi were wearing their wigs, if you knew Nabiki or Kimi you would be able to recognize them. "Not lies." Tatewaki admitted. "But not the truth either. Not the whole truth anyway." Tatewaki took the pictures and tore them in half. "And you do your daughter a disservice by not listening to what she has to say."

Nodoka chose that moment to return with a tea service. She noticed the torn pictures on the table. She set the tea service down, then picked up the pictures and put them in a pocket. "I will dispose of these." She said quietly. She gave Tatewaki a look of approval. Nodoka poured tea. "Why are you here young man?" Nodoka asked.

"I wish permission to court Nabiki." Tatewaki replied. He swallowed nervously. "She has indicated she would be amenable but wishes her father's permission."

"You would ask even after seeing those, those," Soun's voice was raspy with unshed tears.

"I would." Tatewaki replied in a firmer voice. "Because I know Nabiki and there is much to the story you do not know." Tatewaki sighed. "It is not my place to defend her, not yet." He said. "But I would still ask even if I saw worse." He leaned forward. "And sir, if she were betrothed to me, wouldn't that do much to dispel further rumors?"

"Betrothed?" Soun and Nodoka gasped in unison.

"If she would have me." Tatewaki replied. "She has not said yes but she has deigned to give me a chance to prove myself." He bowed slightly. "Do you think a Kuno would wish to consort with a common whore?" He shook his head. "I know the story behind those images and I tell you all they do is make me respect her more."

"But, but to do," Soun tried and failed to keep the tears from flowing. "That. Surely there must have been a better way."

"Maybe there was." Tatewaki admitted. "There is still much I do not know but I know this; your daughter is honor incarnate. She is fearless as befits a daughter of the Tendo. I can only hope that I can earn favor in her eyes." He bowed again. "May I have your permission to try?"

Nodoka smiled slightly. "Well Soun?" She said. "It seems to me that young Tatewaki is sincere in his request." She gave Tatewaki another approving nod. "You're attention to the proper forms is most appreciated young man."

"Thank you madam." Tatewaki replied sincerely. He looked at the Tendo patriarch. "Sir, do I have your permission?"

"Yes. Oh yes." Soun said fervently.

"Wonderful." Enthused Nodoka. "We must celebrate." She stood. Nodoka walked away and climbed the stairs and walked to Nabiki's door. She knocked. "It's Auntie, may I come in?"

Nabiki opened the door . "Is it safe?" She asked.

"You're father has given permission." Nodoka confirmed. "Now why don't you go downstairs and greet your father properly." She looked at Kimi. "Please stay, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"Go ahead Nabs." Kimi said. "I think I know what Auntie wants to talk to me about." She punctuated her comment with a little push. "I'll be fine." She said. "Go." Kimi and Nodoka watched Nabiki hurry down the stairs. "I'm going to miss her." Kimi muttered.

"Oh?" Nodoka said. "Are you leaving?"

"Not yet." Kimi replied. "But I will have to eventually." She said. "She's going to marry Tatewaki sooner or later and, well I don't think it will be good for them to associate with someone like me."

Nodoka tilted her head and looked at Kimi intently. "You care that much?" She asked.

Kimi sighed. "Nabiki is the best friend I ever had." She said quietly. "I want her to be happy."

Nodoka looked at Kimi with respect. "Well if that's true any talk of you leaving is premature." She shrugged slightly. "Nabiki has had few friends. Some found her cold."

"Cold? Nabs?" Kimi laughed. "She's just picky."

"Indeed." Agreed Nodoka. "And she's always exhibited excellent instincts where people are concerned." She shook her head. "No. I want you to put the idea of leaving out of your mind right now." Nodoka said.

"Auntie you know I can't stay." Kimi said.

"I know nothing of the sort." Nodoka retorted. "Oh I may have thought so in the beginning but I was wrong." Nodoka grasped Kimi's chin with one strong hand. "You will not talk of leaving, not now." She said. "Is that understood?"

Kimi looked into Nodoka's eyes. She swallowed. "Yes Auntie." She said finally.

Nodoka released Kimi's chin. "Good." She said. "Now go downstairs and help Nabiki celebrate her betrothal." To Kimi's astonishment Nodoka hugged her then let her go. "Go." Nodoka ordered. Kimi wiped at her eyes for a second then hurried away. Nodoka followed at a slower pace. 'Maybe Genma and I should adopt her.' Nodoka thought to herself.

Nodoka returned downstairs to find Ranma, Akane and Ukyo had arrived. Ranma was in male form and dressed in black slacks and a red shirt that did nothing to hide his musculature, in fact the clothing seemed designed to enhance it. Akane wore a short skirt and red silk blouse that seemed to evoke a female version of what Ranma was wearing. Ukyo, to Nodoka's surprise, was wearing a similar outfit. The three sat at the table opposite Nabiki, Tatewaki and Kimi. "All that's missing is Kasumi, Ono and Genma." Nodoka commented cheerfully.

"Where is Pops anyway?" Asked Ranma.

"Working." Nodoka replied. "He will be here soon."

"Kasumi called." Nabiki added. "She and Ono will be here soon as well."

"Excellent." Nodoka said. "I need to check on something in the kitchen. Ranma, my son, will you join me?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Sure Mom." He stood. He smiled down at Akane when she grasped his hand. He leaned down. "Tatewaki looks like he's under control." He said with a smirk.

"He'd better be." Grumbled Akane. When Ranma left with his mother Akane moved closer to Ukyo.

Ranma followed his mother into the kitchen. "What's up Mom?" He asked when the door to the kitchen closed. "I know you didn't ask me to come here to help make tea."

Nodoka extracted the torn photos from her dress and handed them to Ranma. "This." She said coldly. "Have you any idea how these pictures came to be?"

Ranma looked at the pictures. "It's not Nabiki's apartment, if that's what you're asking. Looks like a hotel room to me." He looked at his mother. "It isn't Kimi."

Nodoka nodded. "I've already decided she's innocent of any involvement." She said. "I will not have this, my son." She said angrily. "I will not have this family's name dragged through the mud. I will not have it."

"It'll be taken care of." Ranma promised grimly. "I think I know where to start looking."

"Good." Nodoka replied. "Now get out of here while I make something for us to eat."

"Sure mom." Ranma returned to the main room of the house. Ranma sat down between Akane and Ukyo. "We'll talk later." He said to their inquiring looks.

* * *

Three figures flitted across the rooftops. They had been patrolling for three nights. For the most part no one knew they were there. Those that did were beginning to dread the night. The three stopped on a rooftop. One looked down. "Oh look a criminal."

"How can you tell Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked cheerfully.

"I think it's the fact that he's trying to open that window with a crowbar." Akane opined.

"Well you know first appearances can be deceiving." Ukyo replied. She reached into a bag slung on her hip and pulled out something that looked like a thin braided rope. "Let's find out for sure." She spun the rope over her head a couple times and then tossed it at the figure below. The rope wrapped itself around the figure. Ukyo pulled and the man below was lifted screaming into the air. "Hello." Ukyo said.

"Let me down." Screamed the man.

"Okay." Ukyo released the rope and the man fell screaming toward the ground. The elastic noodles slowed his fall as he neared the ground and then the man rose yo-yo like back into the air.

"Next time I'll really let go." Ukyo growled.

"What do you want?" Gasped the frightened man.

"Someone is messing with a friend of mine." Ranma hissed angrily. "I want to know who."

"It's not me. It's not me." The man babbled. "I'm just a thief."

"Yeah, but even thieves hear things." Ranma replied. "For instance, who do you know who deals in blackmail?"

"Yakusa?" The man panted rapidly in fear.

"No duh." Akane rolled her eyes. "Drop'im, he knows nothing."

Ukyo grinned and made to release the rope. "Wait. Wait." Screamed the thief. "I heard something. There's a new group. At the docks. I heard, I heard they're making the old clans nervous." The man swallowed. "They say some old Chinese woman runs it."

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. Ukyo pulled the man on to the roof. "Good boy." She patted him on the head. "If I were you, I'd find another line of work."

"Yeah, cause if we catch you again we won't be so nice." Akane added coldly.

To the man's surprise the three seemed to fade into the darkness. "Hey." He yelled. "You didn't untie me."

"The rope is edible." Came a laughing voice from the darkness. "I hope you're hungry."

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo raced along the rooftops. They quickly reached the docks and started looking around. "Oh crap." Ukyo exclaimed in a hiss. She pointed. "Double crap." She said a moment later. "They got guns."

"Looks like Chinese make to me." Ranma added. Akane nodded in agreement. "We saw a few while we were in China." Ranma explained. Akane nodded again. "Looks to me they're protecting that building." Ranma pointed. As he spoke a door opened and a figure was framed in the lit doorway. Ranma stared. "Let's go. I've seen enough for tonight." He ordered. The three raced away.

"That was Shampoo wasn't it?" Ukyo said. Ranma nodded.

Shampoo looked into the night but didn't see anything other than the guards. She walked back into the warehouse. "I see nothing great-grandmother. Are you sure you felt something?"

"I felt something." Cologne said firmly. She packed her pipe and puffed it alight. "Someone powerful."

"Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Maybe." Cologne replied. "Or Hibiki or Kanzen." She puffed on her pipe. "Or someone else." She looked at Shampoo. "Regardless, they are gone now." She pointed at Shampoo with the stem of her pipe. "Time to fetch Hikaru."

Shampoo grinned evilly. "Oh good." She said. "Bed too cold at night."

* * *

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important bulletin. There has been a breakout at the Tokyo Men's correctional facility. According to official reports, HikaruNakamura has escaped with the aid of person's unknown." A picture was flashed on the screen. "Also according to reports the people who freed Mr. Nakamura used explosives of some sort to enter and exit the building."

Nabiki flicked off the television impatiently. "Explosives. Hah." She snorted. "That was Shampoo's doing."

"Nabiki, the walls of the prison are over three feet thick." Kimi said in disbelief.

"So?" Nabiki replied. "I've seen her kick a hole through walls thicker than that." She looked at Kimi. "The only other person capable of doing that, other than the old ghoul, is Ryoga Hibiki and Hibiki wouldn't do that." She shook her head. "No, it was Shampoo." She picked up the telephone.

"Who are you calling?" Kimi asked.

"Ranma." Nabiki replied. "I want to make sure he knows." She gave Kimi a reassuring smile. "Then I'll ask Tatewaki to come over."

"Do me a favor." Kimi said. "Call Tatewaki first." She smiled nervously. "He's closer."

Nabiki nodded. "Good thinking." She replied. "Besides much as I love my sister, having the three of them underfoot can be a real drag." She dialed a number. "Hey Tatewaki." She said warmly. "Feel like coming over?" She smiled broadly. "Take your time, fifteen, twenty minutes will be fine." Nabiki laughed at something Tatewaki said. "See you soon baby." She purred into the telephone and hung up. Still chuckling Nabiki punched in another number. "Sis?" She said. "Oh Ukyo, did you hear?" A look of relief passed over Nabiki's face. "Good, thanks Ukyo. Give my love to my sister and Ranma." She hung up. Nabiki hesitated for a second then dialed another number.

"Who are you calling this time?' Kimi asked.

"Chikato." Nabiki replied tersely. "Lieutenant Noriudo please." Nabiki drummed her fingers on the table she was standing next to. "Lieutenant? Yeah we heard. You are? Oh good. Tatewaki is coming over. Yeah. Thanks Lieutenant." She hung up. "Chikato is assigning a squad car to watch the apartment." She informed Kimi. She walked over and sat down next to Kimi and waited.

It seemed like an eternity before the doorbell rang. Nabiki stood and walked over but stood slightly to the side. "Yes?"

"I seek a maiden fair." Came Tatewaki's voice.

Nabiki grinned in relief. She opened the door, pulled Tatewaki inside quickly and shut the door. "Right on time Tatewaki." Nabiki sighed when Tatewaki wrapped his arms around her. "Umm." She purred. She raised her face and was kissed soundly by Tatewaki.

Kimi watched indulgently as Nabiki and Tatewaki embraced. She didn't interfere for a long moment then stood. "Hey don't I get a hello kiss?" She puckered her lips.

Tatewaki looked at Nabiki. "Well, um."

"Oh kiss her already." Nabiki said cheerfully.

"It seems rather strange to kiss someone else in front of you." Tatewaki protested.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "You've done more than that in front of me." Nabiki reminded the kendoist. "Now kiss her. If you're a good boy you'll get to do more again." She sighed. "Later." She said. Nabiki smiled as Tatewaki hesitantly kissed Kimi. The hesitation vanished quickly.

"Damn you're a good kisser." Kimi said huskily. She patted Tatewaki on the chest. "We have to talk." She said. Tatewaki found himself sitting on the couch between Nabiki and Kimi. "Hikaru broke out of prison." Kimi said.

"What?" Tatewaki exclaimed angrily. He jumped to his feet. "Get your things. You're moving, both of you, into the mansion."

"Much as we'd love to, I don't think that's a good idea." Nabiki said. "I doubt your father or your sister would approve."

Tatewaki opened his mouth to protest then closed it. He sighed. "Perhaps you're right. But I can't leave the two of you unprotected." He said.

"That is exactly why we called you." Nabiki pulled Tatewaki back down on the couch. She looked at Tatewaki. "Can you stay with us for a few days? At least until Hikaru is recaptured."

Tatewaki looked around the apartment. "I would be a fool to say no but," Tatewaki waved a hand to indicate the apartment. "Three here." He shook his head. "Would you consider getting a larger apartment?"

"This is as big an apartment as we can afford Tatewaki." Nabiki replied. She shrugged. "All our money is tied up in investments."

"Then what pays for this?" Tatewaki asked.

Kimi laughed. "Our investments." She waved her hands to indicate the apartment. "The mortgage, our food, our clothes." She grinned. "Heck we even have a medical plan."

"Give me another year and we can afford a larger apartment." Nabiki promised. "But not right now."

Tatewaki licked his lips before commenting. "I can understand if you won't tell me; but how much more do you need?"

Nabiki shrugged. "About twenty million yen." She said in a clinical tone. "That's just to be able to afford the larger place." She looked at Tatewaki. "Thinking of investing?" She asked playfully.

Tatewaki looked down at the floor. "If you wouldn't find that unacceptable." He said carefully. "If there is one thing I've learned about you Nabiki Tendo is that you earn your way." He continued to look down. "I have twenty million yen." He said quietly.

"Can you afford thirty five million?" Nabiki asked in a calculating tone. "That'll give you a one third share."

Tatewaki looked up in surprise. "You have acquired that much?" He asked in disbelief. He looked at the proud smiles on Nabiki and Kimi's face. "Remarkable." He scratched the side of his head. Tatewaki chuckled. "Aye, I can afford such an amount."

Nabiki looked at Kimi. "What do you think?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Oh like I'm going to turn it down." She said. "Besides that'll give us the cash to bankroll a couple deals we've had our eyes on." Kimi hugged herself. "Imagine owning my very own massage parlor."

"Excuse me." Tatewaki blinked. "When you said investments I assumed." He broke off as Nabiki and Kimi started laughing. "What?"

"We have that too Tatewaki." Nabiki said. "But we put our money to work." She shook her finger. "Let's make one thing clear, we make money." She put her hands on her hips. "Among other things, we own parts of a Pachinko parlor, a strip joint, two dry cleaners and a bar."

"We'll even loan money." Kimi added. "At a reasonable rate of course."

"Of course." Echoed Nabiki. "If it makes money, I'm all for it." She sighed at the look on Tatewaki's face. "This is what I am Tatewaki."

"Forgive me." Tatewaki said quickly. "It's just that," Tatewaki licked dry lips. "These are things I'd expect a Yakusa clan to be involved in."

Nabiki sighed again. "Not a good Japanese girl?" She looked at Tatewaki. "That's one thing I'm not Tatewaki." She raised her hand. "I'm not Tatewaki. I know that, Kimi knows that and, the gods help me if you want to be around me, you need to know that too."

Tatewaki was silent for a long moment. "Forgive me." He said again. "I offend when I only wished to praise." He looked at Nabiki and, to her surprise, took her hand. "There is much to admire about you Nabiki Tendo and I think nothing more so then your spirit." He looked into Nabiki's eyes. "You say you are not a good Japanese girl, so be it. But know this Nabiki Tendo, I would not wish you any other way."

"Same here." Kimi murmured quietly. "So, do we have a deal?" She said aloud.

"We have a deal." Tatewaki said. "Would you wish a contract or would a handshake do?"

"Oh I want a contract." Nabiki moved closer to Tatewaki. "And I'll want something more than a handshake." She smiled. "Just to close the deal."

* * *

Nodoka Saotome looked up from the grill as the bell over the door tinkled. "Konatsu." She called. "Customers." Konatsu hurried out from the back. The cross dressing martial artist went out to seat the customers. Nodoka hummed to herself as she worked the grill. Since Ukyo went to live with Ranma and Akane, Nodoka had taken over the restaurant. Every day she worked at the restaurant only deepened her respect for Ukyo Kuonji. It was hard work and it was remarkable that Ukyo had made the restaurant successful at such a young age.

"We really need to do something about her." Nodoka said to herself. She knew Konatsu was in love with Ukyo but it was an unrequited love. 'I'm not even sure Konatsu even knows how to function as a man.' She thought. She looked out to where Konatsu was flirting with the men at the table and shook her head.

Konatsu came back with the orders. Nodoka started cooking. The bell over the door tinkled again and Konatsu ran out. 'He may not know how to be a man but he is very good for business.' She thought. She knew there were many young men who came frequently hoping to talk to and possibly get a date with Konatsu. Several had. 'Oh to be a fly on the wall during one of those dates.' She thought in amusement. Konatsu came back with more orders. Soon Nodoka has no time to think and only time to cook. The morning passed in pleasant busyness.

The doorbell tinkled again. Konatsu ran out. Suddenly there was the sound of raised voices. Nodoka looked up from her grill. A young man was screaming at Konatsu. He was waving a couple pieces of paper that looked like photographs.

"You're a man." Screamed the customer. "A god damned faggot." The man threw the pictures in Konatsu's face. "I can't believe I kissed you." The man threw a punch at Konatsu which the martial artist evaded easily. The man continued to shout imprecations at Konatsu while trying to land a punch.

Nodoka hurried from behind the counter. "Young man." She said angrily. "There is no call for such behavior."

"No call?" The young man shot back. "No call? Do you know what you have working for you?"

"I know exactly what Konatsu is." Nodoka replied.

"And you allow this, this thing to work here where decent people eat?" He spit on the floor.

"Get out." Nodoka snarled. "Get out and never come back."

"Don't worry, I won't." The young man turned on his heel and stalked to the door. At the door he turned. "You haven't heard the last of this." He promised. The man walked out.

Nodoka turned to Konatsu. The cross dressing martial artist looked on the verge of tears. "Are you alright?" Nodoka asked in concern. Konatsu nodded jerkily. "Why don't you take a break?" Nodoka said gently. Konatsu nodded again and walked into the back. Nodoka looked around. Most the customers were busily eating their meals and didn't look up.

Nodoka noticed the pictures on the floor. She gathered them up and looked at them. They were of Konatsu naked from the waist up, making it obvious that the seemingly pretty young girl was actually a man. 'First Nabiki and now Konatsu.' She thought angrily. 'Someone is trying to cause trouble.' Nodoka put the pictures in the pocket of her apron and returned to the grill. Konatsu came from the back. He had washed his face but his face appeared puffy from tears.

"Madam Nodoka?" Konatsu said hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"For what dear?" Nodoka replied "If anyone should apologize it would be that rude creature that just left." Nodoka walked over to Konatsu and embraced the young man. "It's alright." She said quietly.

Konatsu shook his head. "No it's not." He replied woefully. "Look at me. I'm, I'm." Konatsu broke off.

Nodoka led Konatsu over to the counter and made the young martial artist sit down. "My son told me a little about your upbringing." Nodoka fought back her anger. "It was a cruel thing they did to you." Nodoka looked at Konatsu who was looking at the ground. She reached over and gently raised the young man's face. "It's not your fault." Nodoka sighed. "You're so much like Ranma, did you know that?" She said. "Except I think my son has it easier than you."

"Ranma isn't confused." Konatsu said in disagreement. "Ranma doesn't worry about if he's a boy or a girl."

Nodoka sighed again. "Doesn't he?" Konatsu looked up in surprise. "He turns into a girl Konatsu." Nodoka continued. "I think confused is too pale a word to describe what he goes through." She said. "And yet he still has an easier time of it than you. If he has," Nodoka swallowed. "Urges, he can just become a girl." She said. "You, on the other hand, are physically, at least, a boy all the time."

"Does Ranma have urges?" Konatsu asked in a whisper.

Nodoka looked down. "If he does, he wouldn't tell me." She said sadly. "Yet I can't help but believe he struggles with himself on a regular basis." Nodoka looked at Konatsu. "And even if he does, he will always be my son."

"I wish my step-mother was like you." Konatsu said feelingly. "Then maybe I would be normal."

Nodoka laughed sadly. "Having Ranma for a son has forced me to change my idea of what is normal." She said. She leaned forward. "I wanted Ranma to be manly." She said. "Manly." Her snort was full of self derision. "Don't look to me as some ideal Konatsu." She said. "I wanted him to be manly when I should have wanted him to be happy."

Konatsu's mouth dropped open as Nodoka spoke. He swallowed several times. "Now I really wish you had been my stepmother." He said longingly. "I wish my stepmother loved me as much as you love your son."

Nodoka wiped her eyes. "Thank you Konatsu." She said.

Nabiki paced the living room of apartment. "First me, then Konatsu." She said angrily. "Me I can understand." She said. "But Konatsu?" She continued to pace. "It makes no sense."

"It only makes no sense if the pictures are related to Hitoshi." Kimi offered. "What if we are faced with some freak who just likes to take pictures."

Tatewaki and Nabiki exchanged a look. "Gosenkugi!" They chorused.

"Who or what is a Gosenkugi?" Kimi asked.

Nabiki walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out her photo album. She quickly rifled through it. She walked over to Kimi. "That is Gosenkugi."

"Eep." Squeaked Kimi. "What is it?" She asked. "Is it human?" She stared at the picture in horrified fascination. "He looks like some kind of nerd vampire."

"Don't let his looks fool you Kimi." Nabiki cautioned. "He's intelligent, resourceful and, possibly, insane."

"He's also somewhat wealthy." Kuno added. "Remember that power suit he bought?' He reminded Nabiki. "That wasn't a cheap toy."

"He used to have a crush on Akane." Nabiki said thoughtfully. "He'd take pictures of her."

"Aye." Kuno said. "To my shame I bought some of his," Tatewaki looked down shamefacedly. "He took pictures of her in the girls' locker room."

"Oh wonderful, a voyeur as well." Kimi shook her head. She looked at the picture again. "What's with the candles?"

"Gos considered himself a practitioner of the 'dark arts'." Nabiki said. "No one ever took it seriously."

"Except Gos." Tatewaki said moodily. "As Nabiki said, be not fooled by his appearance, he is a dangerous enemy in his own way." Tatewaki walked to the front door of the apartment and opened it. "Sasuke." He bellowed.

To Kimi's shock a diminutive and strange looking man seemed to appear from nothing. "Wha?"

"Sasuke." Nabiki whispered. "Tatewaki's family has Shinobi retainers." She looked at the little Ninja with suspicion. "Sasuke was, is, Tatewaki's personal Ninja."

"Master?" Sasuke bowed to Tatewaki. "How may I serve you?"

"Find Gosenkugi." Tatewaki directed. "Find him and report back to me." He said. "Now go."

"I go Master." Sasuke said in deferential tones. The little Ninja vanished.

"Nabs?" Kimi said out of the side of her mouth. "Tatewaki has a pet Ninja?"

"Yup." Nabiki replied cheerfully. "The Kuno's are an old, very old, family." She looked at Tatewaki. "One of the things I've always liked about the Kunos." She walked over to Tatewaki. "How long has Sasuke been there?" She asked.

"He is never more than a minute or two away." Tatewaki replied offhandedly. He turned his head to look at Nabiki. "Fear not, he is discrete."

"I wasn't complaining." Nabiki said calmly. "But he's not staying here."

Tatewaki snorted in amusement. "I wasn't suggesting it." He said. "Sasuke can fend for himself." He smiled slightly. "I expect he'll express some concern over me moving out of the mansion."

"He's going to have to rough it, huh?" Nabiki guessed. She smiled at Tatewaki's amused nod. "The life of a loyal retainer is fraught with hardship."

"Indeed." Tatewaki replied. "Be not concerned about Sasuke, he is amply rewarded for his loyalty. If he needs an apartment, it will be provided." Tatewaki looked around. "Speaking of apartments."

"Way ahead of you lover." Kimi said. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a folder. "I've already made some appointments."

"Excellent." Tatewaki said in approval. He reached for the folder and started looking through the listings. He nodded thoughtfully as he leafed through the papers. "I should not be surprised by your ability by now, yet I am." He looked at Kimi and smiled apologetically. "A character flaw of mine."

"You're getting better Kuno baby." Nabiki said in approval. "You're getting a lot better." She patted Tatewaki on his butt. "I don't know about the two of you but I'm getting hungry."

"Say no more." Tatewaki said. He pulled out his cell phone."French?" He asked Nabiki. "I know the matri'd at La Monde."

"You know that's where Hitoshi would take us." Chided Kimi.

"Yes." Tatewaki replied. "That's why I suggested it."

Nabiki opened her mouth in surprise. "I think we're rubbing off on you." She said in a low voice. "That's almost evil enough to be one of my ideas." Nabiki tilted her head. "Hitoshi will hear about it."

"Rubbing his nose in it, you mean." Kimi added. "I don't know lover, Hitoshi is dangerous."

"So am I." Tatewaki said coolly.

Nabiki's smile became shark-like. "And you know how much we like dangerous men." She rubbed her chin and her smile faded. "He's no slouch Tatewaki." She said in warning. "If you meet him, don't play with him."

"Play with him?" Kimi said in disbelief. "Nabs, Hitoshi can make himself appear fifty feet tall."

"That may be true." Tatewaki's smile turned cold and menacing. To Kimi's surprise a sword was suddenly in his hand. "But I know a few things myself."

"Where'd that come from?" Gasped Kimi.

"Just watch." Nabiki said back. "Show her baby." She said to Tatewaki. "But not here."

Tatewaki nodded. "The roof then." Kimi hurried over to the door and opened it. Tatewaki strode out of the apartment followed closely by Kimi and Nabiki. They ascended to the roof. Tatewaki looked around. Tatewaki started a swordsman's kata only one done at such an accelerated speed that Tatewaki left a trail of afterimages behind him as he moved. Nabiki and Kimi felt a strong wind tug at them and they had to brace themselves or risk being pulled into Tatewaki's wake. Then as quickly as he began he stopped. The afterimages seemed to snap into Tatewaki's still form though one seemed to wave at Kimi before vanishing.

"Nabs." Kimi whispered.

"Yeah Kimi."

"I'm getting that feeling again." Kimi swallowed. "Oh man, I'm going to have to change my panties."

Nabiki laughed. "I know what you mean girlfriend, I know what you mean." She turned. "Come here lover." She called to Tatewaki. He walked over. "Very nice baby." She said to Tatewaki. She jerked a thumb at Kimi. "I think Kimi is convinced." Kimi nodded rapidly. "Now about dinner." She said to Tatewaki. "I think La Monde would be...acceptable."

The limousine pulled up to the curb and the valet of La Monde hurried over to open the door. A long pair of shapely legs swung out. The body that followed was very familiar to the valet. "Miss Mari." The valet said in pleased surprise. "It's been too long."

"Hello Ken." Nabiki said in greeting.

The valet looked into the limo. A second shapely pair of legs came into view. He reached his hand in to escort the second familiar female from the limo. "Miss Suu."

"Ken." Kimi said in her pleasant alto. "Did you miss us?"

"La Monde hasn't been the same." Ken, the valet, admitted. He frowned slightly as a man exited the limo. His frown was not due to lack of recognition. The face was familiar. "Mr. Kuno." Ken said respectfully. "This is," Ken paused. "Unexpected."

"Good evening Ken." Tatewaki said in greeting. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No sir." Ken replied quickly. "It's just that," He leaned forward. "Sir those are Mr. Nakamura's women." He said in a low voice.

"Not any more." Tatewaki replied. "They've traded up." He walked over to stand between Nabiki and Kimi. The two women linked their arms through Tatewaki's. "Shall we go in ladies?"

Nabiki looked over her shoulder at Ken. "Later Ken." She said cheerfully.

The valet wiped his forehead nervously. Working at La Monde brought Ken into contact with the rich, the famous and the powerful. How they got that way was of no business to the staff at the restaurant. They were very discrete. But there were always rumors. In the case of Hitoshi Nakamura the rumors were substantiated by his arrest and subsequent escape. 'If Nakamura hears about this,' He thought nervously.

Ken hurried ahead of the trio and opened the door to the restaurant for them. They entered. A tall Caucasian walked over quickly. "Mr. Kuno. It's so good to see you again." The man said in impeccable if heavily French accented Japanese.

"Antoine." Tatewaki replied. "I believe you know my companions."

Both of the Frenchman's eyebrows rose. "Miss Mari. Miss Suu. It's been far too long." He said. "I always knew Mr. Kuno had excellent taste, I just didn't know it extended to the fair sex." Antoine bowed over both Nabiki and Kimi's hands. "Follow me. I have your table waiting." Antoine pulled out chairs for the women first and seated them before Tatewaki. "An apertif?" He asked.

"The usual Antoine." Nabiki said regally. Kimi nodded in agreement.

"And you sir?" Antoine asked in a tone that would have sounded ingratiating in another man. The Frenchman however had perfected his art and instead sounded truly interested. "The usual as well?" Tatewaki nodded. Antoine looked at Nabiki and Kimi. "May I suggest a dozen oysters as well?" He asked. "They are very fresh."

"So are you." Kimi said under her breath. She covered her mouth as she giggled. "Please Tatewaki, I so love oysters."

Tatewaki laughed. "Of course Suu." He looked at Antoine and nodded. The Frenchman hurried away. "This promises to be an interesting dinner." He said. "I've never seen Antoine so deferential."

"Yeah and Ken was practically having a heart attack." Nabiki said cheerfully. "How much do you want to bet Hitoshi hears about this within the hour?"

* * *

Hikaru Nakamura slammed down the telephone. "Those fucking whores." He growled. "How dare they?"

"What matter Airen?" Shampoo looked up from a potion she was working on.

"Mari and Suu." He growled. "I mean Nabiki Tendo and Kimi Ota." His growl became a snarl. "How dare they fucking humiliate me like that? The two of them with another man at La Monde." He started pacing. "I'll kill them, I'll fucking kill them."

"Kill them later son-in-law." Rasped Cologne. "Right now we have work to do." She lit her pipe. "Besides, they're probably doing it on purpose." Cologne blew our some smoke. "It sounds very much like something Nabiki Tendo would think of." She pointed to a chair with the stem of her pipe. "Sit down." She barked. Hitoshi reluctantly sat down. "That's better. Not to worry son-in-law, you'll have your fun."

"I even help." Shampoo said cheerfully.

Cologne chuckled nastily. "Until then tell me how we are doing?"

Hitoshi sneered. "Saotome did me a favor with Satoh." He said. "With the old man and Kenichi out of the picture the rest of the clans are leaderless." He said. "I've already been approached by several clans." His smile was devoid of humor. "The rest will be too disorganized to resist me once I, we, make our move."

"Excellent." Cologne rubbed her hands together and cackled. "With the American's involved in that unfortunate adventure in the mid-east, Asia is now wide open." She cackled again. "Stupid Americans, there are more drugs flowing out of Afghanistan then ever before."

"And more into Japan and Korea." Hitoshi said coldly. "And as long as we keep our friends in Beijing happy."

"An important lesson Shampoo." Cologne said. "Whether they call themselves Communist or Democratic all governments have one thing in common. Those in power are so easily corrupted." She smiled coldly. "And they are weak and in this world the weak perish and only the strong survive."

* * *

Lt. Chikato Noriudo looked at the reports on his desk and frowned. "Something's going down." He said to himself moodily. "And I think Nakamura is in the middle of it."

Lt. Noriudo put on his coat and walked out of the police station. He got in his car and drove. His destination was, at most, fifteen minutes away but he backtracked often and took several unnecessary detours. Lt. Noriudo got out of the car and walked over to the apartment building. He nodded in appreciation. "Nice." He said. He walked into the building and into the elevator. A minute later he was knocking on the door. It opened. "Hey Kimi. "

"Hey Chikato." Kimi replied cheerfully. "Come on in." She stood aside and waved the lieutenant into the apartment. "Drink?" She asked as they entered.

"Can't." Chikato replied. "I'm on duty." He looked around. This was the first time he'd been to the new apartment. He nodded in appreciation. "Where's Nabs?"

"Taking a nap." Kimi replied.

"And Tatewaki?"

Kimi grinned. "Taking a nap too." She jerked her head toward one of the bedroom doors. "They were celebrating last night."

Lt. Noriudo raised an eyebrow. "Without you?" He asked in surprise. "I thought you and Nabs were, you know."

Kimi laughed. "We are, sorta." She said. "I love the girl Chikato but she needs a man in her life." She looked at the bedroom door. "Tatewaki is perfect for her." A soft smile came to her face. 'And I'll always be there for her if she needs me.' She thought. She walked over to the bedroom door and knocked. She opened the door. "Get up you two, Chikato is here." There was a murmured protest. "No arguments, he needs to talk to you." She closed the door. She walked back to Chikato. "Give'em a couple minutes." Kimi sat down.

It was closer to ten minutes before Nabiki and Tatewaki came out of the bedroom. "Sorry Chikato." She said as she tightened the sash of her silk robe. It was pretty obvious that was all she was wearing. Tatewaki wore a silk pajama bottom and a matching robe that he wore open, exposing his muscular chest. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Nabiki continued. She and Tatewaki sat on the couch together and next to Kimi.

"Someone's trying to take Satoh's place as head of the Yakusa clans." Lt. Noriudo said without preamble. "And by someone, I mean Nakamura." He grumbled.

"Hikaru always was ambitious." Nabiki agreed. "My sister called and reported that they've seen armed men in the warehouse district." She said. "The weapons were Chinese make."

"Crap." Chikato said angrily. "What else?"

"Nothing else at the moment." Nabiki replied. "The guys are going to look around some more and I'm keeping my ears open." She shrugged. "Not much else I can do."

"Too bad there isn't someone else to challenge Nakamura for control." Rumbled Tatewaki. "The Yakusa were relatively harmless before he showed." He looked up at Kimi's snort of amusement. "Did I say something amusing?"

"I just remembered something you said once. About how our investments were something you thought a Yakusa clan would be involved int." Kimi asked with a smile. She leaned over and placed a hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "I give you Nabiki Tendo, Oyabun."

Nabiki raised a finger in protest and held it. She put her finger down. Suddenly she started to chuckle. "Ooh, did I ever tell you how much I love smart women."

"Yeah, but you can tell me again." Kimi squeezed Nabiki's shoulder. "Later." She turned. "What do you think Chikato?" She said. "I don't think it'll take much convincing to get the Terrible Three to harass Nakamura physically, while Nabs hits them in the pocketbook." Kimi smiled coldly. "Once the other clans see that there is a challenge to Nakamura they'll sit back and wait."

"Excuse me." Tatewaki said in a confused tone. "Are you seriously suggesting Nabiki attempt to take over the Yakusa or at least prevent Nakamura becoming the head of the Yakusa? And is Nabiki considering it?" He looked at Nabiki in disbelief. "Do you seriously believe you can do this?"

"Why not?" Nabiki asked. She looked down and smiled modestly. "I've sort of been doing it all along." She nodded and then looked at Chikato. "It's a good plan Chikato." She said. "I have the connections. I have the muscle." She chuckled. "Do I ever have the muscle." She looked back at Tatewaki. "You in baby?" She asked in a purr. "Do you think the Kuno's would object to a little more money? A little more power?"

Tatewaki's eyes narrowed. "My father controls the majority of the Kuno fortune." He said. "I can only promise what is mine."

Nabiki smiled slightly. "And I can't promise I'll win baby." She said. "But I can promise you it won't be for lack of trying." She leaned toward Tatewaki. "And I can promise you the time of your life."

"It's gonna be a wild ride Lover. And we'd like you to be there with us. For us." Kimi said. She smiled. "We need a knight."

Tatewaki smiled. "Then your knight I shall be my ladies." He replied almost cheerfully. "Such opportunities are rare these days." He turned to Nabiki. "Then Lady Nabiki, let me pledge what is mine in this endeavor." His smile widened.

Nabiki leaned forward and placed her hand over Tatewaki's heart. She stared into his eyes. "This is what I want Tatewaki. Pledge me, you."

Tatewaki's smile faded and was replaced by one of some fierce unnamed emotion. "I am Samurai Nabiki Tendo." He said in a stern voice unlike anything anyone in the room had heard before. The voice of a man who spent his whole life seeking a purpose and, to his joy, found one. "Today I pledge myself to you as your Samurai. Your servant." His returning smile was somber. "And for that, I am grateful."

Nabiki turned to Chikato who had the look of a man fighting from looking astonished. And failing. "What's the matter Chikato?"

"Did I just witness a formal alliance between a Kuno and a Tendo?" He asked.

"That's what I heard." Nabiki leaned against Tatewaki and placed her hand on his thigh. "You realize I can't play nice." She said to Chikato.

"Just as long as you don't play any rougher than you have to." The lieutenant replied grimly. "I'm risking my career not arresting you right now."

"Don't worry about your career Lieutenant." Nabiki said seriously. "Losing your job is going to be the least of your worries in the near future. I'm going to have to let Hikaru know I'm here."

"I don't want to know." Chikato said moodily. "I wish this wasn't necessary but if Nakamura takes over," The lieutenant stood. "I'll expect weekly reports." He said.

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Fate is a strange thing. Here I am writing about Yakusa and the like and what happens? Last week I was getting a massage when several gunmen burst into the place and the next thing I know, I am tied up, on the floor and some shithead is threatening to shoot me. Obviously nothing came of it but it was unnerving. The funny thing was instead of being frightened I was angry!

They had tied us up, there were four of us, using plastic restraints, you know the one's the cops use these days. I snapped the restraints and freed everyone else. By that time the gunmen had left. But for the next three days my shoulder was wrenched and I still don't have all the feeling in my hands.

The police think I was a victim of some local Tong activity. Shee-it.

Sounds like an episode from CSI or something; doesn't it? Unfortunately it was real.


	21. Book 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'An invitation'

Kyoshi Narumi walked down the darkened streets of the part of Tokyo he claimed as his own. At thirty his intelligence and willingness to resort to, what he called, limited violence made him a powerful figure among the Yakusa. Or did until Hikaru Nakamura started interfering. "Damn Nakamura." He growled under his breath.

"Don't like Nakamura huh?" Came a masculine voice. Narumi spun around. No one was there. Narumi reached slowly into his coat. His hand closed on the comforting presence of a large knife. "Who's there?" He hissed. "Someone who dislikes Nakamura even more than you." The voice answered. To Kyoshi's astonishment a powerfully built young man seemed to materialize in front of him. The man raised his hands to show they were empty.

"What do you want?' Asked Kyoshi.

The man reached slowly into his shirt pocket and extracted an envelope. "I have an invitation for you." The man said.

"From who?" Kyoshi asked suspiciously. He looked at the invitation but didn't take it.

"From someone who hates Nakamura even more than you do." The man reached behind him and grabbed a long pigtail. "From the only person who has a chance of challenging him."

"Challenge him?" Kyoshi said in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

The man raised a hand. Actinic energy danced across his finger tips. "No." The man said simply. He clenched his hand and the glow intensified. "And neither is she."

"She?" The man's eyes widened. He grabbed the invitation. "If it's who I think it is, I'm in." He said. "Cold hearted bitch, right?"

The man smiled. "We call her the Ice Queen." The glow disappeared from his hand. "The time and place is on the invitation. You can bring two body guards." He leaped into the air and vanished into the shadows.

Kyoshi looked at the invitation. He brought it to his nose. There was a faint scent of perfume. "Ice Queen." He chuckled. "So we finally get to meet."

Ranma returned to the roof where Akane and Ukyo waited. They looked down as Kyoshi Narumi walked quickly away. "He was the last one."

"What if one of them goes to Nakamura?" Akane asked worriedly. "I know Nabiki thinks she's picked all the ones most likely to resist Nakamura, but what if she's wrong?"

"That's where we come in sugar." Ukyo said grimly.

"Yeah." Akane stared into the night sky. "But there's still only three of us." She snorted. "And I'm not forgetting Kuno, I'm ignoring him." She shivered. "Maybe we can find Ryoga."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea sugar." Ukyo said slowly. She looked at Ranma she frowned when Ranma shook his head.

"I don't understand what you have against Ryoga." Akane replied. "I mean, you used to date him."

"It wasn't really dating." Ukyo corrected. "Nothing serious anyway, but, well no offense but Ryoga creeps me out sometimes."

Akane nodded. "Yeah, there's something about him, isn't there?" She shrugged. "Okay, no Ryoga."

Ukyo nodded. "How about Ryu? Or Konatsu?" She raised her hand. "Yeah, he's a flake but he's damn good."

"I always thought you and Konatsu would get together." Akane muttered. "You both are damn good cross-dressers."

"Yeah, maybe. I had the wrong equipment sugar." Ukyo laughed ironically. "Konatsu really did think he was a girl. Even after he learned the truth he still was attracted to men." She grinned wryly. "At least Ranma switch hits."

"Hey I've never done it with a guy." Ranma protested.

"Yeah but you would if you really wanted to." Akane said quietly. "Right Big Daddy?"

Ukyo chuckled. "She got you there Ran-chan." She said. "Right?"

Ranma shrugged. "Probably. I just haven't wanted to." He said. "I do like to at least care about who I sleep with." Ranma said primly. "I may be a slut sometimes but I'm a picky slut."

Despite her moodiness Akane chuckled. She stood. "Let's go home."

They ran along the rooftops and quickly reached their apartment. They unlocked the door and deactivated the alarm system. "Who wants a drink?" Ranma said as he walked over to a cabinet.

"What are you having sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"J&B on the rocks." Ranma replied.

"Make me one." Ukyo replied. "Akane?"

"Just a short one." Akane replied. She sat down on the couch next to Ukyo and curled her legs up. She held her hand out as Ranma handed her a drink. Ranma gave Ukyo her drink and walked back to the bar and fixed himself his own drink. Ranma walked over and sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch. Ranma sighed.

"Tired Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked. She sipped her drink.

Ranma shook his head. "Nah. Just being a little, what's the word, you know thinking about the old days."

"Nostalgic." Akane replied. She stirred her drink with her finger. "Thinking about what?" She asked.

"Well, being too young to drink for one." He said wryly. He took a sip of his drink. "I dunno, it's not like life was easier when I first got here." He smiled at the snort of amusements that came from both Akane and Ukyo. "I dunno."

"I can't believe I was so stupid back then." Akane grumbled. "Stupid and angry at the world."

"You weren't the only one sugar." Ukyo replied. She grinned. "At least you're not so angry any more." Ukyo downed her drink. "Lighten up you two; what's done is done. We're still friends aren't we?" Ranma and Akane nodded. Though Akane's mouth twisted slightly. "In my book that puts us ahead of the rest."

"I see why you keep her around." Akane muttered to Ranma. Ranma chuckled. "That may be true Ukyo, but sometimes I wish I could go back and meet my younger self and beat some sense into her." Her hand reached over and started to play with Ranma's pigtail. She sighed. "That's always been my problem, hit first and ask questions later."

"I think someone needs a little extra attention." Ukyo cracked. "You wanna do the honors Ran-chan or should I?"

Ranma chuckled. "How about if I sleep in you guys' room tonight?" He winced when Akane hit him on the top of his head. "Your room is bigger, you know."

"What makes you so sure I want either of you?" Grumbled Akane. "I'm sure I could go out and find someone." She looked at Ukyo's knowing grin. "Oh who am I kidding?" She said in resignation. "I don't want anyone else."

"That's how we feel too sugar." Ukyo said firmly. Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Akane asked in a plaintive tone.

"Really Tomboy." Ranma replied. He stood up and stretched. He looked at Akane. "And that's one thing you can take as a given." He smiled at Akane. "Now who gets the shower first?"

Ranma woke early and untangled himself from the twin embraces of Akane and Ukyo. He eased himself out of the bed without waking the two girls and, after putting on a robe, pattered out to the kitchen. He quickly got the rice cooking and put water on for tea. Ranma bent over as he looked into the refrigerator. "Hmm." Ranma murmured. "We better go shopping soon. We're running out of just about everything." He took out some leftover mackerel and some pickled vegetables and brought them to the table. The rice had just finished cooking and the tea finished brewing when Akane and Ukyo staggered into the kitchen.

Akane sat down at the table. "Tea." She groaned. "Please tell me you made tea."

Ranma chuckled. "Here ya go Tomboy." He placed a mug in front of Akane. Then one in front of Ukyo. He waited until they both drank some tea before he placed a bowl of rice in front of them. "There's some mackerel left." He said.

"Thanks Ranma." Akane took a breath and released it slowly. "Thanks guys." She continued. "For last night. I think I needed it."

"Our pleasure sugar." Ukyo chuckled. "Literally." She took a sip of her tea. "Been awhile since the three of us slept together." She said thoughtfully. "Kind of missed it."

"And you guys call me a slut." Ranma said cheerfully.

"Well you are a slut Ranma." Akane said in a matching cheerful tone. "Good thing too." She joined in the general laughter. Akane stretched. "Damn I feel good this morning." She said. "What do we have planned for today?"

"Depends." Ranma replied. "Do we gotta work any more this week Uk-chan?"

Ukyo walked over to the cookie jar and reached in. She pulled out a bank book and a large wad of bills. "Not really." She said after a short calculation. "The bills are paid, we got money in the bank. To bad we have to deal with Hikaru or I'd say let's get out of town."

"Oh that would be so nice." Akane said wistfully. She shook herself. "Well if we can't get out of town why don't we do the next best thing? Who's up for a manicure and a facial? Maybe do a little shopping, while we're at it."

"Sounds good to me." Ranma replied. The phone rang. "I wonder who that is, this early?" He stood and walked over to the phone. "Hello?" Ranma smiled. "Hi Mom." He said. "Oh nothing much, the girls and I were thinking about going into town." Ranma listened then cupped his hand over the mouthpiece. "Mom wants to know if she and Konatsu can join us."

"Gonna cut down on a couple places I wanted to go check out but sure." Akane replied. "Ukyo?"

"Sure." Ukyo replied. "They going to come here or meet us?"

"Come here." Ranma replied. "Come on over Mom. We'll wait for you." He grinned. "Sure no problem. Love ya." He hung up. "Mom wanted to know if I'd mind being a girl." He told them.

"You're Mom still thinks you hate being a girl?" Ukyo asked. "After all this time?"

Ranma shook his head. "No. Mom knows I've gotten comfortable with my girl side. She just hasn't figured out that I really don't care which sex I am."

"Well I care." Akane mock grumped. "Toys are not as good as the real thing."

"I'll take your word for it." Ranma replied. "You guys clean up, okay?"

"Go ahead Ran-chan." Ukyo replied. "Just don't use up all the hot water

* * *

An attractive middle aged woman in traditional kimono and, what appeared to be, an attractive young woman wearing a blouse and skirt approached the apartment building. "Thank you for inviting me Madam Nodoka." Konatsu said happily. "It'll be good to see Miss Ukyo again."

"That was the general idea, Konatsu." Nodoka said calmly. She looked at Konatsu. The incident in the restaurant had taken a lot out of the Ninja. She suppressed a frown. 'A day with the girls is what he needs.' She thought. 'Maybe I'll ask Ranma to talk to him.' She smiled in anticipation as they approached the apartment door. She knocked. The door opened.

"Mom." Ranma exclaimed happily. Ranma, in female form, was wearing jeans and a tank top. "Hey Konatsu." She ushered her visitors into the apartment. Ukyo was sitting on the couch. She waved Konatsu over. "Akane'll be out in a minute. Have a seat." Ranma finished. "Let me get you some tea." Ranma ran off to the kitchen leaving her Mother to kneel down at the low table.

Konatsu sat on the couch next to Ukyo. Before the Ninja could say anything he was being hugged by Ukyo. "Hey sugar." Ukyo said happily. "You're looking good, as always."

"Thank you Miss Ukyo." Konatsu replied demurely. "Uk-chan's isn't the same without you."

"Konatsu has been a wonderful help at the restaurant." Nodoka informed Uk-chan. She gave Ukyo a questioning look. "Speaking of which, it was very good of you to let us use the restaurant but it is no longer necessary. Why haven't you reclaimed it?"

"Because of Ranma, Auntie." Ukyo said seriously. "It's my dowry." She raised her hand. "No I am not claiming anything. But neither can Akane."

"What happened," Nodoka swallowed. "She never said what happened. Was it that bad?" Her hand flew to her mouth at Ukyo's nod. "Oh." She gasped. "But, I don't understand. Why are either of you here then?"

"Penance." Ukyo replied. "Sort of. We both still love him and, well Ranma hasn't found anyone else." She said in sad tones. "Not yet anyway." Her smile matched her tone. "Maybe he never will but neither of us can ever claim him. But he hasn't asked us to leave either." She looked toward the kitchen. "Whatever he wants, as Akane says."

The door to the kitchen opened and Ranma walked out carrying a tea service. "Here we go." She said cheerfully. She brought the tray to the table and sat down next to her mother. She poured tea for her mother. Ranma looked around. "Where's the Tomboy?"

Ukyo stood. "I'll get her." She said. "Be right back." She walked to the door of the bedroom she shared with Akane. "Sugar?" She said as she opened the door. Akane was sitting on her futon cross-legged. Her hands in her lap. She was looking down. "You okay sugar?"

"What did you tell her?" Akane asked in a whisper.

"Just that it was bad." Ukyo replied. "And that neither of us has a claim on Ranma." She walked over to Akane. "You'll have to face her sugar." She knelt down. "Ranma won't let it get too hot. You know that."

Akane looked up. "I know." Akane said in a tight voice. "I almost wish he wouldn't." She stood. Ukyo followed. "Time to face the music." Akane said nervously. She walked slowly to the bedroom door. Akane hesitated for a moment then, with a deep breath, opened the door and walked into the main part of the apartment. Ukyo followed.

Akane walked over to the table. "Good morning A-auntie." Akane said to Nodoka hesitantly.

"Akane." Nodoka said in a stern voice. She eyed the young woman coldly for a moment. "You're not getting enough sleep." She said finally. She nodded at the spot next to Ranma. "Sit." She looked at Ukyo. "You too Ukyo." The two women sat. Nodoka sipped her tea as she regarded the two women for a moment. Then she turned to Ranma. "Thank you for waiting for us my son. I would like to discuss something before we go." She extracted the pictures of Konatsu and handed them to Ranma. "Someone is making trouble for Konatsu."

Ranma handed the pictures back. "Nabs called and told us." She replied. "She thinks its Gosunkugi. Sasuke has been looking for him. The fact that he can't be found sort of lends credence to Nabiki's hunch." She looked at Konatsu. "You okay?"

Konatsu nodded hesitantly. "Yes Miss Ranma." He sighed. "It's not the pictures that bothers me; it's, its." Konatsu stared at his clasped hands sitting on his lap. "He said some horrible things."

"He?" Ranma asked.

"They young man Konatsu went out on a date with." Nodoka supplied for the silent Konatsu. "A proper young lady never kisses on the first date." She scolded Konatsu. "If I had known, I would never have permitted you going on the date in the first place."

"Mom." Ranma exclaimed. "I can't believe you gave permission period." She shook her head. "You kissed him huh?" She said to Konatsu. "Is that all you did?"

"Ranma." Nodoka said disapprovingly. "That was uncalled for."

Ranma ignored her mother. "Konatsu?" She asked in an inquiring tone. "Was that all you did?" Ranma's mouth lifted wryly when Konatsu shook his head. Ranma sighed. "Figured as much." She walked over and kneeled in front of Konatsu. "I'm not judging you for that." She informed the Kunoichi. "But you can't lie about what you are."

"But if he knew he wouldn't have, I wouldn't have," Konatsu began only to fall silent under Ranma's hard look. "It's not fair." He said petulantly.

"No it's not." Ranma agreed. "But that's the way it is. Look Konatsu, I don't blame ya for wantin to have some fun, go out, fall in love. Or lust, as the case maybe." Ranma chuckled slightly.

"Ranma." Nodoka said reprovingly.

"Look Mom." Ranma said. "Konatsu was raised as a girl, that was bad enough, but he was also raised in a brothel." She snorted. "The Red Hot Tea House." Ranma rolled her eyes. "I still get nightmares." She said under her breath. "How old were you when they first started training you Konatsu? And I'm not talking about being a Ninja."

"Thirteen." Konatsu admitted in a voice full of shame. "They made me practice on some of the customers."

"I had no idea." Nodoka said in horror. "What kind of monsters would do such a thing to a child?"

"The greedy, self serving kind." Ranma replied shortly. "The kind who think children are property." Ranma's chest started heaving in agitation. Akane put a hand on Ranma's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "Thanks Tomboy." Ranma said quietly. "Sorry Mom, but this stuff always gets me angry."

Despite her own agitation, and some shame, from Ranma's words, Nodoka was astonished at how quickly Ranma calmed from Akane's simple touch. Nodoka quickly glanced at Ukyo. Ukyo was giving Akane an approving look. Nodoka swallowed to moisten her dry throat. "And rightly so." She managed to say.

"Thanks Mom." Ranma said. "The point is; Konatsu's self image is female but he is physically male. There's a term for guys who like guys Konatsu; gay." She said. "And being gay is not very well accepted. You're going to have to find people who will accept you."

Konatsu looked at Ranma helplessly. "Where am I going to find people who will accept me?" He asked plaintively.

"The Black Orchid." Akane said suddenly.

Ranma smacked her forehead. "Duh." She exclaimed in self disgust. "You got the address Tomboy?"

"What's the Black Orchid?" Asked Konatsu.

"It's a bar and nightclub." Ranma said with a grin. "You'll love it."

"Why don't we go tonight Ranma?" Akane asked. "We can bring Big Daddy out of the closet." She looked at Ukyo. "How about it Ukyo?" She grinned. "We could double date."

Ukyo chuckled. "Sure sugar." Ukyo replied. "So what do you say Konatsu; want to go out dancing?"

"I don't know Miss Ukyo." Konatsu replied. "What makes this place so special?"

"It's a transvestite bar Konatsu." Ukyo replied. "A gay, transvestite bar to be exact." She giggled. "You'll fit right in." Ukyo giggled at Konatsu's blush. "In fact, the only real problem you're going to have is deciding who you want to go out with." She tapped her lower lip thoughtfully. "Tell you what, after we get back from shopping, well take Auntie home and then you can come back here with us."

"Why can't I go?" Nodoka asked in annoyance. "I do have some responsibility toward Konatsu; maybe I didn't handle it well before, but I do have some responsibility."

Ranma was about to disagree when Ukyo leaned across Akane and tapped Ranma on the arm. "Uk-chan?"

"Let her come with us Ran-chan." Ukyo said with a grin. "I think Konatsu is going to need a chaperone for a little while anyway."

Ranma nodded. "You're probably right Uk-chan." She looked at her mother. "Okay Mom, you want to go, you can go." Ranma stood. "Now let's go shopping."

Shopping with the 'girls', as Nodoka came to think of it, was strange in it lack of strangeness. If one didn't know that two of them were actually men it would have been unremarkable in the extreme. There was a lot of giggling as they searched the racks for bargains. Nodoka especially enjoyed the impromptu fashion show that Ranma and Konatsu put on at one point. "My, that was fun." Nodoka commented. She and Ukyo were sitting on a couple chairs while Ranma, Konatsu and Akane were still looking through a couple sales racks.

"Ah, Ran-chan always was an exhibitionist." Ukyo said with a smile. She leaned over to Nodoka. "I was happy to see Akane smile a little for once." She confided in a whisper. "A real smile not that pasted on one she uses." She looked at Nodoka as if weighing the older woman. "We worry about her."

"So I see." Nodoka replied seriously. "Is that why the three of you are together? Because you worry about her?"

"In part." Ukyo admitted. She smiled sourly. "And in part the same old bullshit that the three of us have lived through since we met."

"Language Ukyo." Nodoka scolded.

Ukyo began to laugh. "Oh Auntie, Auntie, Auntie." Ukyo said between gasps. "With everything that goes on, you worry about language." Ukyo wiped her eyes.

Akane, Ranma and Konatsu wandered over. "What's so funny Uk-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Your Mother, Ran-chan." Ukyo replied. She waved a hand. "Never mind." She said. "You find what you wanted?"

"Oh you know half the fun of shopping is trying on the clothes." Akane replied cheerfully. She held up a bag. "But I did find a few things."

"Anything I can borrow?" Ukyo asked impishly.

"I don't know why you bother to ask." Akane mock grumped. "You borrow them anyway."

"That's because everything of Ranma's is too small in the hips and too large in the chest." Ukyo replied. "You're closer to my size."

"I'll remind you that you said that." Akane giggled. She sighed happily. "I feel good today."

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes and smiled. "See? You don't need help to have fun." Ranma briefly hugged Akane. "I'm so proud of you Tomboy."

"What is Ranma talking about?" Nodoka whispered to Ukyo. "What kind of help?"

"I wish you hadn't heard that." Ukyo muttered. Ukyo closed her eyes as she thought back to that particularly bad point. It was a couple months after Ranma beat Hikaru. Ukyo had noticed it first. How Akane seemed more cheerful and energetic than usual. How she'd disappear into the bathroom frequently and come out sniffing and wiping her nose. When Ranma finally caught on, about a month later, he hit the roof, then proceeded to follow Akane around all the time and had her sleep in his room every night until he was convinced she had given up the habit. Which, Ukyo reminded herself, wasn't that long ago. "It's nothing Auntie." Ukyo said finally. She opened her eyes. "Old news and nothing you need to concern yourself over." She said. "Let it go Auntie." Ukyo said warningly. She looked over to where Akane was chatting cheerfully with Konatsu and Ranma. 'Another thing you have to account for Ukyo Kuonji.' She thought.

Ukyo stood. "Anybody, besides me, hungry?" She asked to no one in particular. "I'm in the mood for eel."

"Great thinking Uk-chan." Ranma patted her flat stomach. "Let's go."

* * *

The Kunoichi Konatsu Kanzen looked over his shoulder and at the mirror. "How do I look Miss Ukyo?" He asked.

Ukyo whistled in grudging admiration. Konatsu wore a short black dress and sheer nylons. "I think I'm jealous." Ukyo said. "Damn sugar, no one is going to believe you're a guy." She shook her head. "You have your ID?"

Konatsu picked up a matching small purse. "Right here Miss Ukyo." Konatsu said cheerfully. She looked at Ukyo bashfully. "Are we really going someplace that no one will mind I'm a boy?"

Ukyo laughed. "Trust me sugar, if someone asks you to dance it's because they know you are a guy. Or at least hoping." She stood up. Ukyo was wearing her favorite white Big Daddy suit. She twirled her cane. "Just like they know I'm a girl."

"They know?" Konatsu said in astonishment. "I mean, they really know?"

Ukyo grinned. "Don't let Ranma fool you, he knows damn well where the Black Orchid is and what it is. Honey, I like dressing like a guy." She said the last emphatically. "Ranma can dance with me in either form there and no one bats an eye." She barked a short laugh. "Except maybe in jealousy." Ukyo held out her arm. "Shall we go?"

Konatsu giggled and took Ukyo's arm. They walked into the main room. She suppressed a smile as she saw Nodoka. "You look very nice auntie." She said.

Nodoka was wearing a black evening gown more appropriate for a formal dinner but she looked so cute that no one had the heart to tell her. "Are you sure?" Nodoka said nervously. "I really didn't know what to wear."

"Auntie you look fine." Ukyo assured her.

"I've been telling her that since she got here." Akane said from Ranma's bedroom door. She was wearing a short frilly white skirt and a matching midriff baring white top. "Relax Auntie." She turned. Akane squealed. "Konatsu you look fantastic."

Ranma stuck his head out. He whistled in appreciation. "Not bad Konatsu."

"Hands off Saotome." Ukyo said with suppressed laughter. "He's my date."

"Only until we get in the club." Akane predicted. "Then all bets are off." She grabbed Ranma's arm. "We gonna have to watch you too?" She asked Ranma.

Ranma shrugged. "Maybe." He said cheerfully. He tilted his head at Akane. "Think I would?" He asked.

"Yeah." Akane grumbled. She took a breath. "Whatever you want Ranma." She said quietly. She sighed happily as Ranma wrapped his arms around her.

"Gotta admit the thought crossed my mind." Ranma admitted in a low voice.

Akane chuckled. "Pervert." She hugged Ranma. "Let's make Konatsu's coming out party a good one, okay?"

Ranma laughed then rested his chin on the top of Akane's head. "Okay Tomboy." He said. He held Akane for a long time before releasing her. "Let's go Tomboy." He said. "I got Mom."

"What do you mean got me?" Nodoka asked. She shrieked as Ranma scooped her up in his arms. "Ranma?" She squeaked. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ranma grinned. "How did you think we were going to get to the club?" he asked cheerfully. "Taxi's cost money." He carried his worried looking mother to the roof. "Ready?" He asked. Nodoka nodded slowly then shrieked again as Ranma leaped off the roof with her in his arms. Akane, Ukyo then Konatsu bounded after them. Ranma laughed as Nodoka buried her face in Ranma's chest as they bounced across the rooftops.

Nodoka finally lifted her head and looked around. She immediately buried her face again when she realized how high Ranma could jump even carrying her. She peeked out again. "Oh my."

"Having fun Mom?" Ranma said. His legs absorbed his landing and he immediately sent the force back down to launch himself back into the air.

"My, this is exciting." Nodoka said breathlessly. "Genma spoke often of roof hopping but he never described it like this."

"We do it a little different from Pops." Ranma said. "More like the way Happi does it or the old ghoul." He grinned. "Fasten your seatbelts we are coming in for a landing." The next bounce took Ranma to the edge of a building. He flipped off the ledge and somersaulted to the ground. There were three soft sounds as Akane, Ukyo and Konatsu landed. Akane immediately took out her compact and checked her makeup. She was quickly followed by Konatsu, Ukyo and after he placed Nodoka on her feet, Ranma. "Straighten your dress Mom." Ranma said.

Nodoka hastily straightened her dress. "Yes, I suppose I should check my makeup as well." She said after a moment. "How is my hair?"

"You look fine Mom." Ranma said easily. He took his mother's hand. "Now stick with us until we get a place to sit." With Ranma in the lead the group made their way to the door. Even though there was a line, Ranma's party was let in immediately. Nodoka heard whispers.

"Ranma?" Nodoka asked. "Who are the Terrible Three?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um, that would be us." He waved a hand at Akane and Ukyo. "We're not exactly unknown you know."

"Oh my, my son is famous." Nodoka bubbled.

"More like infamous." Akane said cheerfully. "Or is it notorious?" Akane preened slightly. "No." She said decisively. "Respected."

"I'll go along with that one sugar." Ukyo said. She looked at Konatsu who was hanging on to her arm. "Now you just relax Konatsu and let Big Daddy show you off."

"Don't you mean around?" Nodoka asked.

"Nope." Ukyo replied cheerfully. "You guys find a table. Konatsu and I will get us something to drink." She looked at Nodoka. "I really wouldn't drink the sake here." She told the older woman. "But the wine isn't bad."

"Wine will be fine dear." Nodoka said in a slightly bemused voice.

"Come on mom." Ranma said. "I think I see a table." He led his mother to a table. They sat. Nodoka looked around curiously. "It's early mom." Ranma said. "The real show doesn't really get going for another hour or so."

"Show?" Nodoka asked. "You mean like a cabaret?" She clapped her hands gleefully. "I love stage shows."

Ranma grinned. "Keep that thought Mom." Ranma replied. Ranma looked up at a sudden burst of noise from the bar. "Hmm sounds like Konatsu has been noticed." He said to Akane.

"Sounds like." Akane agreed. "Ah here they come." She grinned as Ukyo and Konatsu approached. Trailing behind were a half dozen men. Well she thought they were men, it would be hard to be certain at the Black Orchid. Even before they reached the table, Konatsu was whisked off to the dance floor. "Well we won't be seeing him for awhile." Akane said in amusement.

"Don't worry sugar, Auntie and I will keep an eye on him." Ukyo said easily. She sat down and sipped her drink. She turned to Nodoka. "Having fun Auntie?"

"It's not what I expected." Nodoka said slowly. She leaned forward. "They do know Konatsu is a man, don't they?" She waved her hand to indicate the group of men waiting at the edge of the dance floor.

Ukyo grinned. "Yup." She said cheerfully. "Though Konatsu did have to show his ID." Ukyo looked toward the dance floor. "Though not all the men there are men." Ukyo grinned. "Some are better at it than I am."

Nodoka looked puzzled. "That doesn't make sense." She said. "Wouldn't they want to dance with a woman?"

"Ah." Ranma said in understanding. "You're making the wrong assumption. While the Black Orchid is a gay, transvestite club, not all transvestites are gay. In fact, most aren't."

"I'm not." Ukyo said. "Not really." She smiled. "Tsubasa isn't."

"True." Agreed Ranma. "But Konatsu certainly is." He grinned. "But for the most part while transvestites want to 'dress up' as men or women, their preferences remain the same." Ranma's grin got wider when an older man walked over to the table. "Regardless, Konatsu's preferences are pretty obvious."

"Excuse me." The man said. He was possibly in his fifties, fit and had dark hair that had grayed fully at the temples. He looked at Nodoka. "Would you care to dance?" He asked in a pleasant tenor.

"Well I don't know." Nodoka began.

"Oh go ahead Mom." Ranma said cheerfully. "Have fun." He looked at the older man. "He looks respectable."

"Well in that case." Nodoka said. "I'd love to." She got up and was escorted to the dance floor. Fortunately the music was currently more sedate.

"Think we should tell her?" Akane asked Ranma.

"Nah." Ranma replied. He chuckled. "Let's see if she figures it out on her own."

"That's mean Ran-chan." Ukyo said in laughing protest. She waved her hands at Ranma and Akane. "Why don't you two dance for a bit? I'll watch our stuff. Two dances then it's my turn."

"I'm not going to argue." Akane said. She grabbed Ranma's hand. "Come on Ranma." Akane dragged Ranma off to the dance floor. Akane sighed happily as she and Ranma slow danced together. 'Note to self; be really, really nice to Ukyo.'' Akane looked over to where Ukyo was sitting. Ukyo gave Akane a thumbs up. She smiled slightly and pressed herself even closer to Ranma. The two dances ended all too soon for Akane but she cheerfully handed Ranma off to Ukyo for the next two dances. Akane rested her chin on her hand and watched them dance. Nodoka sat down next to her fanning herself.

"My, that was exciting." Nodoka said breathlessly. "Fumie is an excellent dancer." She looked at Akane with a touch of annoyance. "You knew didn't you?" She rolled her eyes at Akane's cheerful nod. She followed Akane's gaze where Ranma and Ukyo were dancing together. "I know it's wrong of me but I'm still not comfortable seeing Ranma and Ukyo together like that."

"It's not that easy for me, but that wasn't what you meant, was it?" Akane sighed. "He's a good man Auntie, better than either Ukyo or I deserve." She sighed again. "It makes him happy Auntie, that's all that counts." She perked up as Ukyo and Ranma returned to the table. "My turn." She said.

"Hey I need a rest Tomboy." Ranma protested.

"I wasn't talking to you Ranma." Akane replied. "I meant Ukyo."

"Well in that case, be my guest." Ranma replied with a laugh. He watched Akane and Ukyo walk off to the dance floor.

"Ranma?" Nodoka said quietly. "I know this is none of my business, but how long are you planning to keep this charade up?"

"Which charade is that Mom?" Ranma asked in an even tone.

"Let them go Ranma." Nodoka pleaded. "It's killing both of them."

"Better than actually being dead Mom." Ranma replied in all seriousness. "And I'm not holding them; they stay because they want to."

"Then let them go for your sake." Nodoka replied forcefully. "If you're not going to choose either of them then," She stopped at Ranma's glare. "I just want you to be happy my son."

Ranma took a deep breath and held it for a moment then let it out slowly. "I know Mom." He replied. "Maybe one day we won't need each other anymore and move on." Ranma smiled slightly. "But not today."

Akane and Ukyo came running over. "Hey Ran-chan. Auntie. Have you seen Konatsu?" Ukyo asked. "He's not on the dance floor."

"I'll look around." Ranma stood and walked away.

Ukyo and Akane sat down. "How are you holding up Auntie?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm doing fine Ukyo." Nodoka said. She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. "You wanted Ranma to leave didn't you?"

"Well Konatsu is missing but it's not like he's helpless." Akane replied. "Yeah, we wanted him to leave." She stirred the watery remains of her drink with a finger. "You were getting him upset." She said. Akane smiled lopsidedly down at her drink. "It's not hard to figure out what you were talking about."

Ukyo rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her cupped palms. "Yeah, very few things get Ranma that upset. We're not going anywhere Auntie. Not right now. Right Akane?" Akane nodded.

"But he's unhappy." Nodoka protested. "Can't you see that?"

"Ranma's unhappy because we're not happy." Akane corrected the older woman. "And we're unhappy, because we made Ranma unhappy." Her smile twisted. "So we spend a lot of time trying to make each other happy." Akane uncrossed her legs and leaned closer to Nodoka. "Sometimes we even succeed."

Ranma approached dragging a protesting Konatsu behind him. "But Ranma." Whimpered Konatsu. "I was having fun." He kept looking longingly to the back of the bar.

"You were having half the regulars in the place." Ranma said mildly. He pushed Konatsu into a seat. "Bathroom." He informed Akane, Ukyo and his mother. "Like a little kid in a candy store." He raised his hands. "Hold the jokes." Akane and Ukyo giggled. "Honestly Konatsu and people call me a slut."

"Konatsu!" Nodoka said in disapproval. "If you were my daughter I'd ground you for a month." She gave Konatsu a glare. "And fix your makeup. Your lipstick is all smudged."

"I'd love to see you try grounding Konatsu." Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Only half the regulars?"

"There was a line. The bathroom isn't that big." Ranma replied. "As it was, I had trouble getting me in there and then getting the two of us out." He looked at Konatsu. "Stop sighing like that." He ordered.

"But they let me." Whimpered Konatsu. "They knew I'm a guy and they let me." Konatsu sighed. "There was this one guy." Konatsu spread his hands apart. "This big." He said in awe.

"Konatsu!" Exclaimed a scandalized Nodoka. "That's enough." She glared at the giggling Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "This is not funny." She scolded. "And certainly not proper." She turned her attention back to Konatsu. "If you are going to look like a young lady then you need to learn how to act like a young lady."

"But Auntie." Wailed Konatsu.

"Enough." Nodoka said firmly. "We're going home."

"Want a ride home Mom?" Ranma asked.

Nodoka shuddered slightly. "No thank you." She said. "I think I'd prefer to take a taxi." She took Konatsu's hand. "Come along Konatsu." Nodoka sailed out of the restaurant towing a reluctant Kunoichi behind her.

"Bye everybody." Konatsu called from the door. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time." He waved as Nodoka pulled him out of the bar.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo stared at the door for a moment and then at each other. They broke up into helpless laughter. Ranma wiped his eyes. "Oh gods, that was fun." He stood. "We'd better go before everyone starts pestering us for his phone number."

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yeah Tomboy?"

"You wanna sleep in our room tonight?" Akane gave Ranma a hungry look. "Please." She begged.

"Please." Chorused Ukyo.

Ranma laughed. "Yeah, like I'm gonna say no." Ranma walked over and placed an arm around the girls' waists. "You've been doing real good. Nice teamwork by the way, thanks for rescuing me from my mom."

"We'd be pretty bad teammates if we didn't." Akane said seriously. "Party time is gonna end soon."

"Glad you realize that." Ranma started walking toward the exit, taking the girls with him. He chuckled. "Konatsu is a trip."

"Trying to make up for lost time, I guess." Ukyo said knowingly. "I'll call Ono in the morning and have him talk to Konatsu about using condoms and stuff."

"Good thinking Uk-chan." Ranma replied. They exited the building. Ranma looked at the night sky. "I feel like walkin for a bit." He said after a moment.

"Whatever you want Ranma." Akane said. "But a walk sounds nice to me too."

"Same here." Ukyo said. She and Akane rested their heads on Ranma's shoulders."It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah." Agreed Akane.

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes; I'm surprised the gaff squad wasn't up in arms. The character's name is Hikaru Nakamura not Hitoshi.


	22. Book 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Ice Queen'

Kyoshi Narumi entered the restaurant, His eyes, and the eyes of his two bodyguards, quickly assessed the situation. An attractive young brunette, wearing a floral kimono, approached. She bowed.

"Good evening Mr. Narumi." She said. "If you will follow me. Your guards can wait at the bar."

Something about the young woman caused Kyoshi to pause. "Go to the bar boys." He said finally. The two guards looked at each other for a moment then with a short bow walked away. Kyoshi waved a hand. "After you." He said.

"Of course Mr. Narumi." The young woman said. She turned and led the Yakusa gang leader into the back of the restaurant. There was a large round table around which a number of people were already sitting. An attractive blond stood.

"Mr. Narumi." Nabiki Tendo said in apparent pleasure. "You've come." She turned to the young woman. "Konatsu please get Mr. Narumi a drink. Scotch neat isn't it Mr. Narumi?"

Kyoshi smiled in grudging admiration. "Yes it is." He bowed. "I assume you must be the Ice Queen."

"I've been called that. Let me introduce you to the rest of my guests. I believe you know some of them." Nabiki waved a hand. "Tokio Wasamara; Kuro Asura, Ken Amato, Ky Young Ji," Each of the men nodded respectfully to Kyoshi as their name was spoken.

"I know all of them." Corrected Kyoshi. He bowed respectfully. "Colleagues in fact." Kyoshi sat down at the last vacant seat. "However, I don't know your," He looked at the two people, a man and a woman, who flanked Nabiki. "Partners?" He hazarded. He grunted a thank you as Konatsu returned with a drink. He sipped and then sat back waiting.

"Partners will do." Nabiki replied. She waved a hand to her right. "This is Su, my right hand." She said "The gentleman to my left is Tatewaki Kuno." She smiled at the sounds of recognition coming from the assembled gang leaders. "I, as you guessed, have been called the Ice Queen. That name will do or you can call me." She smiled sharklike. "Oyabun."

"Oyabun?" One of the assembled gangsters said in disbelief. "You? A woman?

"Shut up Wasamara." Kyoshi said sharply. "I want to hear the lady out."

"But a woman." Tokio Wasamara said angrily.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Wasamara." Kyoshi said sharply. He looked at Nabiki. "I've been hearing about the Ice Queen for a year now. I like what I hear." He said. "And what I like most is that you got someone who can stop Nakamura."

"You're well informed Mr. Narumi." Nabiki said approvingly.

"Kyoshi please." Kyoshi replied. "I try to be." He said. "It helps." He looked around the table. "Quite a group you've assembled." He smiled. "Mari."

"Very good Kyoshi." Nabiki purred. "Go on. I'm interested in your thoughts."

"I'm thinking that in a year you have successfully carved out your own not inconsiderable territory. More importantly, you've held it. I also noticed that none of the people here represent territory that has been affected." Kyoshi nodded. "You've selected people who have no reason to resent you." He rubbed his lower lip with his thumb and forefinger. "You also selected a group of people whose territories, though close to each other, don't overlap. So we have no reason to resent each other."

"You also represent five of the largest territories closest to my own and you have no love for Hikaru Nakamura." Nabiki noticed that several of the other gangsters were sitting up and paying attention. Tokio Wasamara still looked a little hostile. 'I can win him over.' Nabiki thought to herself. 'All I need is the right carrot.' She smiled. "Now, normally I don't think you'd have paid attention to me and my little operation until I started to," Nabiki rubbed the tip of her nose. "Expand." She said finally.

Kyoshi snorted in appreciation. "You're playing a dangerous game Mari." He said after a moment. "What are you proposing?"

"Gentlemen." Nabiki said seriously. "We all have a problem. The same problem. Hikaru Nakamura. He's making a move to take over all the Yakusa families in and around Tokyo. He thinks there isn't anyone with balls enough to resist him." She smiled at the angry murmur her words brought. "Now, I can just deal with him with my own, not inconsiderable resources, after I let him wear himself out against all of you first, of course."

"He's already taken over the Satoh Family." Tokio retorted. "Even the five of us together wouldn't be enough."

"Not without some help, no." Agreed Nabiki. "My group can swing the balance. She looked at Tokio Wasamura. "Would you consider a sixth of the Satoh territory an acceptable inducement Tokio?"

Kyoshi started to chuckle in appreciation. "Got you there Tokio. You're territory would double wouldn't it?" He said. "An interesting proposal. Join with the Ice Queen and possibly increase our territory or reject her proposal and watch our territory be swallowed up, one by one, by Nakamura . Is that what you're proposing Mari?" He asked.

Nabiki nodded sharply. "Hikaru doesn't like competition." She said. "He won't be satisfied with just taking over your territories." Her shark-like smile returned. "I have no such concerns."

"What's the price?" Asked Tokio Wasamura. "There's always a price."

'Gotcha.' Nabiki thought triumphantly though she let none of her glee show on her face. "We return to the old ways." She said. "Smuggling, protection, loans. Fine." She said firmly. "We stop the drugs and the weapons." She said. "And we stop them hard."

"What about gambling? What about prostitution?" Demanded Tokio.

"Not an issue with one exception." Nabiki said. "Your girls are under my protection. I have no problem with prostitution but I have a problem with them being mistreated."

Tokio Wasamura rubbed his chin. 'The bitch is smart, I'll give her that.' He thought. Tokio shrugged. "Sure, you wanna play big sister to the whores, go ahead. What else?"

"Nerima is mine." Nabiki said coldly. "All of it." She placed a hand on Tatewaki's shoulder. "And it's not negotiable." That caused a stirring among the assembled gang leaders.

"You're asking a lot, we all have a piece of Nerima." Kyoshi remarked.

"It's ours." Tatewaki rumbled. "It's a small price to pay for what you will receive in return."

"I was wonderin when you'd talk." Tokio said in amusement. "It's your hometown." He smiled his own shark smile. "Kyoshi isn't the only one who gets information."

"No one said you were stupid, Tokio." Nabiki said coolly. "The question is; how smart are you?"

"Smart enough not to jump in without looking." Tokio replied. He looked at Tatewaki. "What do you get out of this, rich boy?"

"Richer." Tatewaki replied.

Tokio laughed. "Now that's an answer I can believe." He jerked his head at Nabiki. "Think she can deliver?"

Tatewaki smiled coldly. "Oh of that I have no doubt. As long as you do your part." Tatewaki ran his gaze around the table. "I am a Kuno. A Kuno does not give his fealty lightly. There is one more thing we know about the five of you; you too long for the old ways. You too want to return to the days when you were considered patriots, when you had respect." He reached out and grasped the air. "It is within your grasp, If you but take it."

* * *

Hikaru Nakamura slammed the telephone down. "Who's Tatewaki Kuno?" Hikaru asked.

"A rich fool." Cologne replied. "With a small talent with a sword." She puffed her pipe. "Why?"

"That's who she's fucking." Hikaru replied angrily. "That's why."

"Calm yourself son-in-law." Cologne replied soothingly. 'We have other things to concern ourselves with." She tapped her chin with the stem of the pipe as she considered her words. "Why have you not completed your takeover?" She said. 'This one has no self control.' She thought in resignation. 'We may need to eliminate him once the takeover is completed.' She looked at Hikaru. "Well?"

"Ah, you know how some of the families are." Hikaru grumbled. "They gotta make a show over considering all the options." His grumble became a growl. "Apparently there has been an offer to form an alliance of several other families."

"This is not good news, son-in-law." Cologne said sharply. "What do you know about this alliance?"

"Nothing as yet." Hikaru replied. "I wouldn't even have known about it if I hadn't decided to check with my informant inside Ky Young Ji's organization. He told me Ky was considering another offer. My informant told me that he believes Tokio Wasamura and Kyoshi Narumi are considering the same offer."

"Unfortunate." Cologne puffed her pipe.

"More unfortunate than you realize." Hikaru replied angrily. "Wasamura and Narumi control some real territory. And they're both smart. Too smart. I would have had to replace them anyway."

"Perhaps they've realized that possibility as well and decided to join together against you." Cologne tapped her chin with the stem of the pipe again. "I think it would be best if we don't allow this to develop any further." She said. "An example must be made and it must be very public."

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "I agree and I think the target should be Narumi. He falls the rest will fold." He smiled. "It's Thursday. Narumi always eats at the same restaurant every Thursday."

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno ducked his head into the restaurant and looked around before fully entering. Entering right behind him were Nabiki and Kimi. Tatewaki held his arm out. "Wait a moment." He said firmly. His eyes finished scanning the empty restaurant. Finally he nodded in satisfaction. "It's safe."

"Taking the knight in shining armor a bit far, don't you think lover?" Kimi asked cheerfully.

"Better to overdo then to fail my charge my lady." A smiling Tatewaki replied.

"Oh let him have his fun Kimi." Nabiki said. She leaned against Tatewaki and looked up at the tall swordsman. "I think it's sweet." She patted Tatewaki on his broad chest. "Good boy." Nabiki turned as a familiar figure approached.

"Mari." Kyoshi Narumi said in greeting.

"Kyoshi." Nabiki said in pleased tones. "I was very happy to get your invitation." She walked over and linked her arm through his. "I didn't expect you to make a decision so quickly though."

Kyoshi smiled down at Nabiki. He then nodded to Kimi and then Tatewaki. "It was an easy decision." Kyoshi said. He led his guests to a table at the back of the empty restaurant. A waiter appeared and placed a large saki bottle and several cups on the table. Kyoshi waved his guests to their seats and poured saki into one cup. He looked at Nabiki then raised the cup and took a long sip.

Nabiki nodded in appreciation at the gesture. She picked up the bottle and poured saki into her own cup, raised it and took a sip. "Trust is a rare commodity Kyoshi." She said. She placed the cup back on the table. "But a necessary one if we are to be successful."

"I agree." Kyoshi replied somberly. "But as important as trust may be, I believe vision is more important." Kyoshi turned his attention to Tatewaki. "You were right rich boy." He said. "I do want a return to the days you described."

"You had that look." Tatewaki replied. "I recognized it at once. It was the same look that I see every time I shave." Tatewaki bowed his head slightly. "It is a difficult path is it not?"

Kyoshi sat back in his chair. "You know, for a rich boy, you're pretty smart." He said musingly. He gave Tatewaki a returning nod. "Difficult but better." He leaned forward again. "I'm in." He announced. He looked at Nabiki. "Oyabun." He bowed his head again.

"I prefer Ice Queen." Nabiki said with a sharp smile. "But that gesture, like the first, was appreciated." Nabiki leaned back and crossed her legs. "I'm sure you've heard of the Terrible Three by now?" Nabiki smiled at Kyoshi's nod. "They work for me."

"They're the ones that stopped Hikaru and broke Satoh?" His question was hopeful. He smiled at Nabiki's nod. "I have five men I want them to train." Kyoshi said immediately. "Non-negotiable."

Nabiki's smile widened. She leaned over. "Pay up." She said to Kimi. She leaned back. "I anticipated your request; send your men to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima. They will be trained there."

"Excellent." Kyoshi's eye's suddenly narrowed at the sound of the door to the restaurant opening. "Excuse me while I tell whoever that is that the place is closed."

Tatewaki stood. "Remain here." He ordered everyone around the table. Without waiting for an answer, Tatewaki leaped over the table. A sword appeared in his hand. He assumed a guard position. "Down." He growled.

Nabiki grabbed a stunned Kimi and threw her under the table and followed. Nabiki covered Kimi's body with her own and peered out through the legs of the table. "Just stay down Kimi." Nabiki hissed quietly. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly punched in a number. "Come on. Come on." She growled.

Hikaru strode into the back of the restaurant. He laughed when he saw Tatewaki. "A sword?" He asked. "So rich boy thinks he's a swordsman." Hikaru placed the palms of his hands together then pulled them apart slowly. A ball of bright red chi formed between his palms. "But can a sword stop this?" He flung his hands toward Tatewaki sending the ball of energy streaking straight for the swordsman.

"Oh crap." Squealed Kimi.

Tatewaki swung his sword in a shining arc and intercepted the ball of energy, instead of the energy destroying the sword or the sword destroying the ball of chi, the sword instead seemed to absorb the energy. Tatewaki swung the sword again sending the ball of chi back toward Hikaru. Hikaru threw his arms protectively in front of him. The energy splashed harmlessly off a chi shield around him. Hikaru lowered his arms. Tatewaki was standing in front of him, his sword in a guard position.

"In answer to your question." Tatewaki said with a grim smile. "Yes."

Another figure walked into the room. "Hello stick boy." The lavender haired Amazon said cheerfully. "I not expect to see you here."

"Shampoo." Tatewaki said gravely. "Why am I not surprised?"

Nabiki stood up from under the table. "I'd leave if I were you. " Nabiki held up her cell phone. "Ranma is on his way."

"Mari." Hikaru said in anger.

Shampoo laughed. "Hello mercenary girl." Shampoo smiled cruelly. "Always knew you whore at heart." She turned to Hikaru. "We need go. Great grandmother need to know who true enemy is."

"Not until I finish what I came here to do." He smiled coldly. "And teach this bitch who's in charge."

"We go." Shampoo disagreed forcefully. "You not ready to face Ranma." She said. Shampoo grabbed Hikaru by his arm. He shrugged her off. "You not be bigger idiot than have to." She said. She grabbed Hikaru's arm again.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch." Hikaru snarled. His hand lashed out and slapped Shampoo across the face. "No woman tells me what to do." He turned back to Tatewaki and Nabiki. "You're dead." He growled. "You're all dead and that includes Ranma." He made to move toward Tatewaki when Shampoo's Bonbori slammed Hikaru on the side of his head. She grabbed him and slung Hikaru over her shoulder.

"We be back." She said cheerfully. Shampoo turned and raced out of the restaurant.

Tatewaki did not relax his guard until Ranma, with Akane and Ukyo trailing, raced into the restaurant. "Where is he?" Ranma growled.

"They just left Saotome." Nabiki replied. "Shampoo was with him." She nodded toward Tatewaki. "Kuno baby was able to hold Hikaru off." Nabiki smiled proudly at Tatewaki.

"Foul mouthed cretin." Grumbled Tatewaki. "But very powerful." He smiled slightly. "Reminded me a little of you."

"Oh ha ha. It is to laugh." Ranma replied sourly. He turned to see an open mouthed Kyoshi staring at all of them. "What's with you?"

"What the fuck was that?" Kyoshi nearly screamed. "Nakumura threw a ball of energy and the rich boy here acted like it was an everyday occurrence. Then this purple haired slut pops Hikaru on the side of the head and runs out carrying him like he weighed nothing."

"What you saw was another reason why joining with me is the right thing to do." Nabiki replied coolly. "Tatewaki is one of the few who could stand up to Hikaru and survive." She waved a hand at Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "Meet three of the others who could say the same." Her smile became her usual shark-like one. "And they all listen to me." She turned from Kyoshi. "The old ghoul now knows about me which means she knows about the three of you." Nabiki paused then looked under the table. "You can come out now." Kimi stood. "You okay baby?" Nabiki asked Kimi.

"A little shaky but yeah." Kimi replied. "Sorry Nabs." Kimi said. "I panicked."

"With good reason." Akane said calmly. She gave Tatewaki an appraising look. "Okay, I'll cut you some slack." She informed the Kendoist. "You just better be good to my sister." She smiled wryly. "And Kimi."

"I will endevour to do my best." Tatewaki assured her.

"Nabs? Kimi?" Kyoshi questioned. "Nabs. Nabiki." His eyes widened as pieces of a puzzle clicked together. "No wonder you wanted Nerima." He said in understanding. "Nabiki Tendo." He snorted in amusement. He looked at Ranma standing with Akane and Ukyo on either side. "That would make you the Nerima Wrecking Crew."

"Not anymore." Ranma replied. "The Wrecking Crew is gone." He said. "Especially if Shampoo is on the other side."

"We're called the Terrible Three these days." Akane added with a slight smile. "I know, it sounds kind of dumb but there you go."

"I don't know Sis." Nabiki said cheerfully. "It suits you guys so well." She laughed when Akane stuck her tongue out at her. She turned back to Kyoshi. "I knew you'd figure it out eventually. You just did it earlier than I anticipated." She shook her head. "Who I am doesn't matter except where it counts." She waved an encompassing hand. "I have brains, money and muscle." She said. "And I have some damn good connections."

"Yeah and the girls and I hear some interestin stuff too." Ranma added. He grinned. "It's amazing what guys will say in front of a stripper." Ukyo chuckled as Akane just nodded knowingly. "Guy looks at a girl's tits and he forgets we have ears."

Kyoshi looked at Ranma askance. "Whatever." He returned his attention to Nabiki. He looked her in the eyes. Nabiki returned his stare steadily. Kyoshi grunted then bowed respectfully. "Ice Queen it is." He said as he straightened. "Now what?"

"Now?" Nabiki replied. "Now we start turning the heat up."

* * *

Hikaru Nakamura woke with a pounding headache. For a moment he was disoriented then his memory resurfaced. "Bitch." He shouted angrily. "I'll kill her."

"Ah son-in-law you're awake." Cologne hopped into the room on her staff.

"Where is that bitch of a grand daughter of yours?" Hikaru snarled. "Stupid bitch interfered in my fight."

"And probably saved your life by doing so." Cologne said mildly. "Or at the very least prevented you from being seriously injured." She hopped over to a chair and sat down. "You're too arrogant." She scolded. "You're talented Hikaru but your arrogance will be your undoing."

"Spare me the lecture." Hikaru growled. "Ow." He complained when Cologne hit him over the head with her staff. "That does it." Hikaru jumped out of the bed and launched a punch directly to Cologne's face. "Wha?" He exclaimed in disbelief when she stopped his punch with her index finger.

"Sit down and shut up." Cologne barked. "I allowed that attempt just to demonstrate how little you truly know." She pulled out her pipe. "As I said, you're talented but too arrogant." She filled her pipe. "Even Ranma was never that arrogant."

"I'm better than Ranma." Hikaru growled. "You even said so."

"I said you could be better that Ranma." Cologne replied waspishly. "Right now he still could take you and not breath hard." She puffed her pipe alight. "Even Tatewaki Kuno could hold you off." She blew a smoke ring. "I suspect Akane Tendo could do you serious harm." She turned at an amused snort from behind her. "You find that funny Shampoo?"

"Kitchen destroyer not beat Airen." Shampoo said in disdain. "She too weak."

"Once I would have agreed with you Granddaughter." Cologne replied. "But I have been hearing things. She's not the school girl you knew. And remember, she's been trained by Ranma."

"I no forget." Shampoo replied seriously. "But you train me." She looked at Hikaru. "If Great grandmother say you no ready, you no ready." She smiled at Hikaru's glare. "You still mad?" She asked. "We make up yes?"

"Fuck you bitch." Snarled Hikaru. "Ow." He rubbed his head. "Will you stop doing that you old ghoul?" He complained.

"Stop being an idiot." Cologne growled. "The woman you know as Mari is actually Nabiki Tendo."

"So?" Hikaru said disinterestedly. "I already knew that."

"So, it changes everything." Cologne narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Nabiki Tendo, Tatewaki Kuno and Ranma Saotome and his women; that's a formidable combination. Shampoo have you seen anything of Konatsu Kanzen or Ryu Kumon?"

"Konatsu protecting Ranma Mother." Shampoo reported crisply. "No one see Ryu Kumon in months."

"Hibiki?" Cologne asked.

"Last seen on pig farm." Shampoo replied. " Hibiki may not like Ranma but he no fight against him."

"Unfortunate." Cologne said musingly. "More unfortunate is that news of your failure will soon reach other ears."

"I didn't fail." Hikaru growled. "The bitch cold cocked me when I wasn't looking."

"Then we'll need to work on that blind spot." She stood up from the chair. "I must think on this." She said as she walked to the door. "We will speak in the morning." She walked away puffing her pipe and mumbling to herself.

Hikaru looked at Shampoo. "What are you still doing here bitch?" He snarled.

"Oh is Airen still mad?" She cooed. "That so, so silly." Shampoo undulated toward the gangster. "Why we not make up?" She reached Hikaru and leaned over and kissed him hungrily.

"Ow." Hikaru's hand flew to his mouth where Shampoo had just bit him hard. "Bitch." He backhanded Shampoo. Shampoo smiled and launched herself at Hikaru. She landed on top of him on the bed; her hands frantically started tearing at Hikaru's shirt. She ripped his shirt open and clawed at his bared chest with her hard nailed fingers. Red furrows appeared on Hikaru's skin.

Cologne looked up at the noises coming from Hikaru's room and cackled evilly. "Good girl." She said aloud. "Grab the balls and the man will follow." She cackled again.

* * *

Migami Moromoto looked up from her magazine as the door to her candy store opened. She frowned in both annoyance and fear as she saw who had entered. She went over to her cash register and opened it. Migami counted out twenty-five thousand yen and handed it to the smaller of the two men as they approached. Smaller was a relative term as the man was close to six feet and weighed a muscular one hundred ninety pounds. The man took the money and counted it. He shook his head. "You're short sweet cheeks."

"What do you mean short?" Demanded Megumi. "It's what we agreed to."

"We're changing the agreement." The man replied coldly. "Fifty thousand." He held out his hand. "Now." The door to her store opened and an attractive, though diminutive, redheaded woman in, at most, her early twenties, dressed in black shorts and red t-shirt, walked in. She walked over to the counter. "Beat it girlie." The man said coldly.

"Hi." The young woman said cheerfully. "You can leave now." She said to the man. "This is no longer your territory."

The man reared back in astonishment. Then his eyes narrowed angrily. "Who are you to tell me this isn't my territory."

The redhead jabbed herself in the chest with her thumb. "Me." She chirped. "We're taking over."

"Look I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing." The man said in almost reasonable tones. "But you better run along before you get hurt."

The redhead placed her hands behind her back and smiled cutely up at the man. She widened her eyes. "Really?" She breathed in wonder. "Ooh I'm so scared." She giggled. "Maybe I should call for help." She waved and the door opened two more women entered, a short haired, attractive though muscular woman in a long blue wig, wearing shorts and a t-shirt and a taller, slim, beauty wearing a silver-blond wig also in shorts and a t-shirt. "Aoi. Sugoi, this man says he'll hurt me if I don't leave." The redhead said petulantly.

"Didn't you tell him this was no longer his territory?" The blue wigged girl scolded.

The redhead nodded vigorously. "I did. I did." She said in protest. She pointed to the shorter of the two men. "Just ask him."

"Well?" The blue haired girl demanded. "If Usagi told you to leave, why are you still here?"

"Now wait a minute." Said the, up till now silent, second man. "Something's not right here." He said in the voice of a man not used to thinking. "You're supposed to be afraid of us."

"We are?" Chorused the three girls. The three girls looked at each other and giggled. The redhead placed a finger over her lips thoughtfully. "No." She said. "I don't think so." The redhead's voice was suddenly predatory. "I don't think so at all." As one the three women spun around, their legs kicked high. Akane and Ukyo's legs took out the taller of the two. Ranma took out the other one. The two men crashed to the floor.

Akane leaned down and extracted the wallets from the two men. She smiled gleefully. "Musta been collection day." She said cheerfully. "Oh and look a little black book." She put the money she found in her bra and rifled through the book. She nodded. "Yep." Akane looked up at the stunned Migami Morimoto. "What were you paying them?" She asked.

"Th-they just raised it to fifty thousand yen." The woman stammered. "Every two weeks."

"You're in luck." Akane said. "We're having a new customer special. Fifteen thousand." She extracted a card from her shorts. "Every two weeks. Anyone bothers you, you call this number."

"Fifteen thousand?" Migami said in disbelief. "Why should?" She looked at the two unconscious men on the floor. "Deal." She said hurriedly.

"Good." Akane replied.

"Give her ten thousand back, Aoi." Ranma called as she lifted one of the thugs. "I saw her give that one twenty five thousand."

"Okay Usagi." Akane replied. She grinned at the stunned shopwoman. "By the way, I'm Aoi, that's Usagi." She pointed to a cheerfully waving Ukyo. "That's Sugoi." She pulled out a circular from her back pocket. "Think you can post this in the window?" She said. "We usually work Friday and Saturday nights." Akane waved. "Later."

"S-sure." Migami said. She looked at the circular. "The Kabuki?" She looked at the three women as they carried the thugs out of the door. "Bye." She called. Migami opened a drawer under the register and pulled out some transparent tape. She walked over to her window and carefully taped the flier to the window in a prominent corner.

Migami walked back behind the counter. She began to giggle. Then to laugh.

* * *

Lieutenant Chikato Noriudo leaned back in his chair. He chuckled as he scanned the latest arrest report. "Public nudity." He shook his head. "Again." He said.

"Yeah." Said one of the police man at a nearby desk. "It's a regular epidemic." He chuckled. "Twelve in the last month." He said. "Funny how they all end up on top of a water tower." He smiled in satisfaction. "Amazing how they all turned out to be known Yakusa thugs too."

"Isn't it though?" Noriudo replied. 'Nabiki is really starting to put the screws to Nakamura.' Chikato thought in satisfaction. "Maybe it's some sort of hazing for new members." Chikato said in a musing voice. "What do our perps say?"

Noriudo's fellow officer laughed. "Not a lot." He said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were embarrassed."

* * *

It was a Friday night and the Kabuki was packed. The strip club had always been popular but never as popular as it had become recently. Most of the girls had done their sets and were mingling with the customers, getting the regulars to buy them drinks and, in a few cases, negotiating some additional services. The new management turned a blind eye to these exercises in free enterprise as long as customers were given what they negotiated. About the only change the new management had instituted that caused some dissent was the firm 'no drugs' policy. Those dancers who were most affected no longer worked at the club. Three women and a man entered the club and sat down at 'their' table.

Tatewaki Kuno smiled in appreciation as a server came over with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. The champagne was from Tatewaki's private stock and only served to Tatewaki and whoever was with him. Nabiki and Kimi were, of course, his usual companions. Today a third woman joined the group.

"Gods this brings me back." Gigi said cheerfully. "I started in a club just like this one." She laughed. "That was more years ago than I care to remember." She laughed again. "Never thought I'd own a club. Part own." She amended.

Nabiki laughed. "Same here." She replied. "Got to admit though, it's very profitable." The music suddenly changed to the driving beat of Will Smith's 'Getting Jiggy With it.' All around Nabiki the regulars started up a chant. "U.S.A., U.S.A." A spotlight illuminated the large stage. "U.S.A., U.S.A." The M.C. walked on to the stage.

"Good evening everyone." The M.C. said. He smiled at the packed house. "It's Friday night and from what I hear most of you know what that means." The chant of U.S.A. got louder. The M.C.'s smile became a leer. "Yep, you know." He said. "Well in that case, let's not waste anymore time. You know'em. You love'em. Here they are, Usagi, Sugoi and Aoi. U.S.A." The M.C. hurried off the stage.

The curtain opened. Ranma, Ukyo and Akane skipped out on to the stage to the accompaniment of applause. Ranma wore a red halter top with matching red shorts, Ukyo in silver-white and Akane in her trademark blue.

Gigi watched in critical appreciation as the three girls performed together. "Ooh nice." Gigi said as the girls danced. "I showed'em that move." She said in pleased recognition. She chuckled. "With the way the boys are rushing the stage I'm surprised a fight hasn't broken out." Gigi watched the show, nodding every so often. "I see why they're so popular." She said after a moment.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo danced together. Sometimes close, very close. Sometimes apart yet somehow they always seemed to be touching each other. At times their touches were gentle and caressing and at times, Gigi's eyes widened as Akane and Ukyo kneeled in front of Ranma, Ranma's hands grabbed both girls by the hair. Ranma seemed to enjoy dominating the two girls but not as much as Akane and Ukyo both seemed to enjoy being dominated by the petite redhead. The crowd seemed to enjoy the stage play as well. "Anyone have any change?" She asked. "I think the girls deserve a tip."

"Here." Tatewaki said. "Give them this." Tatewaki handed Gigi a large wad of bills. He wiped his forehead. "They've earned it." Tatewaki smiled when Kimi laid a hand on his knee. "Fear not my lady." Tatewaki said. "Though lovely, you are lovelier still."

"He's getting real smooth, isn't he Nabs?" Kimi laughed. "You're such a liar." She leaned closer to Tatewaki. "Keep saying things like that baby. Okay?"

Tatewaki looked down at Kimi.. He looked over to Nabiki and raised an eyebrow at her. Nabiki nodded firmly at Kimi. "Fortunately, my lady, that is an easy promise to keep." He smiled at Kimi's happy sigh. "I would go further as to suggest that the clientele of this establishment would readily agree."

Nabiki giggled. "Yep, very smooth." Nabiki agreed. Seeing Hikaru again had affected Kimi badly and Nabiki was damned if she would let that pass unanswered. Kimi had become nervous and tense and started having trouble sleeping. Nabiki only found out about it when she left the bedroom she was sharing with Tatewaki and found Kimi sitting in a chair wrapped in a blanket. She dragged the protesting Kimi into the bedroom and watched her until she fell asleep. It took some coaxing but eventually Nabiki learned that Kimi was having Satoh flashbacks brought on by the combination of Hikaru's return and the growing closeness between Nabiki and Tatewaki. Nabiki made sure to include Kimi more often with her and Tatewaki.

She even convinced Tatewaki to sleep just with Kimi for a couple nights. Tatewaki told her, the next day, how Kimi had cried and clung to him. 'You'll pay for that Hikaru.' She had told herself. She turned back to watch the performers. 'Damn my sister is hot.' She thought with a touch of jealousy. She idly scanned the patrons surrounding the stage. She shook her head in amazement as she saw men, and a couple women, she noted, virtually crawling over each other to get closer to the stage. "Gigi is right; how a fight doesn't break out, I'll never know." She muttered.

Gigi came back from the stage. "It's worse than a mosh pit over there." She said in cheerful complaint. She looked back at the stage where Ranma, Akane and Ukyo had gotten down to just their tiny, money stuffed, g-strings and high heels. The stage was littered with bills and more money was being waved. "For all that, they must be the most polite group of voyeurs I've ever seen." At that moment one patron, obviously drunk and overly excited by the dancing, jumped up on the stage and tried to grab Ukyo. The reason for the crowd's politeness was revealed as Ranma grabbed the drunk and tossed him back into the crowd. Despite the density of the crowd, somehow the drunken man landed on the floor without hitting anyone.

Finally, and to the accompaniment of a loud groan of disappointment from the crowd, the set ended and the three girls collected the last of their tips and left the stage. It was nearly a half hour later before Nabiki saw her sister and Ranma and Ukyo making their way toward the table.

"Gigi!" Ranma, Akane and Ukyo chorused in pleased tones as they approached. Akane picked the older woman up and spun her around. "Hey teach." Akane chirped. "Finally came to see your students perform, I see."

"You guys were great." Gigi said enthusiastically. "And you Ukyo." She shook her head. "Why you like dressing like a guy when you have a body like yours." She giggled. "Has Big Daddy broken any more hearts?" She asked teasingly. She giggled at Ukyo's blush. "Damn it's good to see you three again."

"Same here Gigi." Ranma replied cheerfully. "So, are you guys slumming or did you need to talk to us about something?"

"Just wanted to talk about a few things." Nabiki replied. "Kyoshi and Tokio have both accepted me as Oyabun, the others are still thinking about it but it's more for show than any real decision. They know their only chance to survive is to join with us. Especially now that Kyoshi and Tokio are on board." Nabiki smiled shark-like. "The reports I've been getting indicate Hikaru's about ready to explode. Between your efforts and ours," She waved an inclusive hand at Kimi and Tatewaki. "It's only a matter of time before he tries something."

Akane looked worriedly at Gigi. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be seen with us?" She asked.

Gigi smiled. "Don't worry about me; between my boyfriend and Chikato I think I'll be fine."

"Even so," Akane grumbled. "You call us immediately if anyone bothers you, okay?"

Gigi fished out her cell phone and held it up. "Got you on speed dial." She said seriously. "Momma didn't raise no fool. Don't worry kiddo, I got my eyes open."

Though she didn't look convinced Akane nodded in acceptance. She turned her attention back to her sister. "What do you think Hikaru will do next?" She asked.

Nabiki shrugged. "I'm more concerned about what the Old Ghoul will do than Hikaru." She said seriously. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Kyoshi's men are already training with Daddy and until Kasumi gets married she's living at home. She's safe." She smiled at Akane and Ranma's approving nods. "Even when she goes shopping, someone is with her."

"And we're staying with Tatewaki, twenty-four seven." Kimi added.

"I had the door and windows reinforced." Tatewaki said seriously. "Plus Sasuke is never far away." He raised a hand. "And no we haven't found Gos."

Ranma grimaced. "Well at least we haven't seen anymore pictures." She muttered. "You know what bothers me about the whole thing?" Ranma asked. "If it was blackmail then where is the demand for money?" Ranma ran her hand through her unbound red hair. "Maybe it wasn't blackmail at all." She said musingly. "Gos, if it is Gos, really doesn't need money." She sighed. "Never mind, we'll learn what it's all about once Gos is found." She looked at Nabiki. "And it's kinda secondary compared to Hikaru."

"I agree Saotome." Nabiki said. "In the meantime, keep pressing him. Don't give him any room to breath or think." Nabiki's expression became grim. "And don't pass up an opportunity to," Nabiki paused for a moment. "Stop him." She said finally. A silence fell over the assembled group.

End Chapter 4


	23. Book 2 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'The importance of being Ranma'

Hikaru blocked Shampoo's punch and returned with his own punch. The two were battling at such intense speed that their arms and legs were nothing but blurs. Hikaru may have considered women in general to be the weaker sex but he was not stupid enough to take Shampoo lightly. Even so, his attitude did affect his judgment to a degree and that weakness was exploited by Shampoo to land some painful blows. "Ow." Hikaru rubbed his head where Cologne hit him with her staff. "Stop that you old ghoul."

"Pay attention." Snapped Cologne. "Stop thinking like a man and start thinking like a warrior." She said. "Shampoo is still able to distract you with a bit of skin. Ranma will spot that weakness and exploit it."

"A bit of skin." Hikaru snorted. "She keeps flashing her tits and ass at me." He complained. "Ow! Will you stop that you old ghoul."

"Do you think Ranma will do any less?" Cologne snapped back in reply. "It's one of his favorite tricks." She said. "He used it to help him defeat Herb. He will use anything, do anything to win."

"So will I." Hikaru said confidently.

"So you say." Cologne sneered. "But I have my doubts." She hopped over to a low chest set against one side of the dojo. She opened it and rummaged around for a moment. "Ah here it is." She turned and tossed a packet to Hikaru. He caught it.

"What is it?" He asked. He examined the packet. "My Chinese isn't that good. 'Girl Water'? He hazarded.

"Those powders are made from the cursed springs of Jusenkyo." Cologne intoned. "Each spring has its' own curse." She nodded toward the packet. "Mix that with cold water then bathe in the water for several minutes." She directed. "See if you can spend a day or two in Ranma's shoes."

Shampoo clapped her hands together in glee. "Shampoo wonder when Great grandmama do this." She said. "You hurry Hikaru. Shampoo want see what Hikaru look like as girl."

"Now wait a minute." Hikaru backed away. "I'm not turning into no bitch."

"What's the matter son-in-law? Afraid?" Cologne chuckled nastily. "It's only for a couple days." She hopped over on her staff. "You must get over your foolish weakness and this will help." She said coldly. "Consider this a test to see if we will continue to support you."

Hikaru looked at Cologne in disbelief. "Don't give me that crap." He said arrogantly. "Who else is there?"

"The Joketsuzoku are an ancient people." Cologne replied. "We've learned patience. If this is not the time to put our plan into action then it is not the time. We can wait." Cologne cackled. "And there is always Ranma."

"You listen to great grandmother." Shampoo added. "You very strong, very powerful." She said. Shampoo preened slightly. "That why you Airen. Shampoo deserve best, strongest man." She shook a finger at Hikaru. "Right now, Ranma still best."

"Bullshit." Snapped Hikaru.

"Not bullshit." Shampoo shot back. "Ranma have no weakness. Not in fight. Once fight start Ranma only think about fight. Think about winning." She said. "Nothing distract him. He master 'Soul of Ice'."

"Soul of Ice?" Hikaru asked in sudden interest. "What's that?"

"A technique you are not ready for." Cologne said dismissively. "If, and only if mind you, if you are able to overcome your slavery to your gonads then maybe you will be ready to learn the technique." She nodded toward the packet. "That will be a first step."

* * *

Hikaru stared at the fizzing water suspiciously and with some trepidation. He had to admit he learned more in the year he spent with the old biddy then he had under some of the best teachers in Japan. He was faster, stronger, more powerful then ever. Some of the things she had taught him were straight out of folklore. There was one thing he'd never admit, not aloud. He was afraid of her. 'I'd kill her if I thought I could get away with it.' He told himself not for the first time.

"Hurry and get in water Airen." Shampoo said impatiently. "Want see what you look like as girl." She smiled seductively. "Who know, maybe you be cute."

"I don't want to be a girl." Hikaru grumbled. "And especially not a cute one." He looked at the water. "Explain to me why I'm supposed to do this again."

"Because Great grandmother say so." Shampoo replied immediately. "Get in water. Get in water." Shampoo said excitedly.

Hikaru stared at the water for a minute more than slowly lowered his body into the cold water. He felt his body suddenly seem to twist nauseatingly though painlessly. The nausea increased and Hikaru thrashed in the water. "Gotta get out." He gasped. Hikaru's voice seemed to rise in octave even as he spoke. With a last effort Hikaru got out of the tub and collapsed gasping on the floor. The nausea quickly passed and Hikaru sat up or tried to. Hikaru's center of gravity and his balance was off. Hikaru looked down, his mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, then...she screamed.

Cologne hopped into the bathroom on her staff. "Stop screaming son-in-law." Scolded Cologne. "I told you what was going to happen."

"I'm a slit. I'm a goddamned slit." Hikaru moaned. She rocked back and forth as she moaned. Then Hikaru jumped to her feet and charged Cologne. "You bitch. You goddamned bitch." She shouted in hysteria.

"Enough son-in-law." Snapped Cologne. "The effect is only temporary." She said. "And necessary." She waited until Hikaru was close enough and then tossed her into the air. "Shampoo calm your Airen and then get her dressed." She ordered. "When she's properly under control bring her to me."

Hikaru swallowed. "Okay Hikaru you can handle this." She muttered to himself. When Shampoo took her arm she allowed hersellf to be led on wobbly legs. She looked at Shampoo, the lavendar haired amazon was grinning at her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"You make cute girl." Shampoo giggled. "Like hair. Pink my favorite color."

"I was hoping that was just my eyes playing tricks on me." Hikaru complained. She was getting used to her body now. As they walked Hikaru held out her hand and flexed it. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked dangerously. Her hand lashed out and backhanded Shampoo. "Well don't." She growled.

Shampoo's eyes narrowed in amusement. "That pitiful." She sneered. "This how woman hit." Her own backhand blow knocked Hikaru backwards.

"I'm gonna kill you bitch." Hikaru snarled. She launched an attack but was unable to even connect. "What? What's wrong with me?" She gasped.

"You shorter for one thing." Shampoo grabbed Hikaru and put the, now, girl in a hammerlock. "Arms shorter. Legs shorter. You not know how to use new body." Shampoo smiled nastily. 'Maybe I ask great grandmother for powder for spring of drowned young man.' Shampoo thought. 'On second thought, not ask. She might say no.'

"Don't think I'm gonna forget this bitch." Hikaru growled in suppressed fear. "This stuff is gonna wear off in a couple days and then we'll see who is laughing then."

Shampoo laughed. "Many thing happen in two day." She replied. She continued to push Hikaru along the corridor of their lair. They reached a room and Shampoo shoved Hikaru into the room. "Great grandmother want you dressed." She nodded toward the bed. "Put on clothes."

Hikaru looked at the clothes on the bed in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding."

"No kid." Shampoo chirped. "You learn Amazon secrets, you dress like Amazon"

"Fuck that." Hikaru snarled.

Cologne looked up from her scroll at the sound of approaching footsteps. She suppressed an evil cackle. Shampoo was dragging a resisting Hikaru. Shampoo turned and slapped Hikaru hard adding another bruise to the already bruised face of the angry hitman. "Good." She said. "Now that you're properly dressed, we can begin the training."

* * *

Akane looked around her before she ducked into a storefront. She breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. Akane pushed off the door and walked over to the counter. "Hey Mitsi." She greeted the shopkeeper. "My package show up?"

Mitsi smiled shyly at Akane. "It's here Aoi." She said. She reached under the counter and pulled out a small package and put it on the counter. "Twenty thousand yen." She said.

Akane nodded and reached into her bra. She counted out a sum and handed it to Mitsi. "And a little extra for your help." Akane said quietly. She looked around. "No problems?"

"No Aoi." Mitsi replied with some relief in her voice. "I-I want to thank you for, what you did." She said quietly. "Daddy's feeling better now that I can afford his medicine."

Akane blushed from the praise. "Hey you're paying for protection aren't you?" She said trying to sound hard. "I was just doing my job."

Mitsi smiled. "Sure." She said quietly. "Well I just want you to know I appreciate it." She walked out from behind the counter and over to a freezer. "I don't know if you like ice cream but,"

"Ice Cream?" Interrupted Akane. "Please tell me you have fudge ripple."

Mitsi giggled. "It just so happens I do." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon tub. "Here please as a gift from me and my father."

"Thanks."Akane said in gratitude. "Wait till Usagi sees this." She said cheerfully. She took the tub of Ice cream. "Well gotta go." She waved goodbye and ran out the door. Akane quickly leaped to the rooftops and raced across the skyline and toward home. Though excited she did not ignore her surroundings. She quickly made it to the apartment. "I'm home." She sang.

Ukyo walked out of the bedroom she shared with Akane. "Hey sugar. Good timing, Ran-chan isn't home yet." She looked at what Akane was carrying. "Tell me that's fudge ripple." She sighed happily at Akane's nod. "What's in the package?" She asked a moment later. "Don't tell me..." She said after a moment. Her eyes widened at Akane's nod. "You're kidding."

Akane followed Ukyo into the kitchen. "No." She put the package on the counter and checked the wrappings carefully. She smiled at something. "Good it wasn't tampered with." She said. She unwrapped the package to reveal a small box. She opened it. There were two dozen packets inside. She lifted one out and examined it. She nodded.

"Wow." Ukyo said. She took the packet from Akane. "So are you going to change before he gets home?"

Akane shook her head. "This time I'm going to ask him if he wants to do this." Akane said firmly. "I may be slow but I learn." She smiled as Ukyo hugged her. "Thanks Uk-chan." She looked at the packet. "Do you think he'll say no?"

"No." Ukyo replied easily. "Not if you ask nicely." She chuckled. "Having ice cream ready will help." She shared a giggle with Akane. "The real question will be if he'll want both of us to do it or one at a time." She and Akane giggled again. "The real, real question will be which sex he'll be at the time."

"Yeah." Akane said cheerfully. She ran over to a kitchen alter and lit some incense. She bowed her head. "Please don't let me screw this up." She prayed. Akane went over to the kitchen counter and leaned against it. "Don't you let me screw this up either." She said to Ukyo.

"I got your back sugar." Ukyo replied. She gave Akane a look. "Come to think of it, I kind of hope Ranma just wants you to turn guy." She said. "I've always fantasized about two guys."

"Why Ukyo Kuonji, I would never have guessed." Akane replied. "Me too." Akane stretched her arms to the side. "I feel good." She said. She turned at a sound. "Oh crap, Ranma's home."

"Breath sugar." Ukyo said with a chuckle. "Let's see what kind of mood he's in first." She waved Akane out of the kitchen. She followed chuckling.

The door opened and Ranma trotted into the apartment. "I'm home." He sang cheerfully. He smiled as Akane and Ukyo hurried over. "Hey girls." He greeted. His smile widened as both Akane and Ukyo embraced him. "Hey someone's in a good mood." He decided.

"Yeah." Akane agreed. "You." Akane smiled. "Good run?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I even got a little workout in." He said cheerfully. "Someone tried to rob a tea shop. Didn't break a sweat but he was a pretty sneaky customer."

Akane and Ukyo laughed. "I'll bet." Ukyo said. "You hungry?"

"Nah." Ranma replied. "I had something on the way home."

"Not even for ice cream?" Akane said teasingly. "Fudge ripple."

Ranma perked up. "Fudge ripple, why didn't you say so?" He wiggled slightly. "I love fudge ripple."

"We know." Akane chuckled. "Wait here, I'll get you some." Akane stood and walked into the kitchen. She quickly filled three bowls with ice cream and brought them out to find Ranma and Ukyo in a tight embrace. "Hey hey." Akane scolded. "You can fool around after. I have ice cream." She sat down on Ranma's other side. She handed a bowl to Ranma and Ukyo. "Here eat your ice cream."

"Spoilsport." Ukyo muttered cheerfully. She gave Akane a wink. "You can make it up to me later." She said darkly.

"Oh?" Akane replied. "Wanna sleep in my room tonight?"

Ranma scratched his head. "Um, doesn't Uk-chan usually sleep in your room?" Ranma asked.

"She meant her bed Ran-chan." Ukyo said dryly. She looked at Akane inquiringly. "I don't know sugar, as fun as you can be, I think Ran-chan was about to ask me." She tilted her head. "And I'm in the mood for something you can't provide. Toys aren't quite the same sugar."

"Well I have to give you that." Akane replied. "However, I seem to have come across something that might wipe that smug look off of Ranma's face." She extracted a packet from her pocket. She wiggled the packet. "I got a package from China." She sang invitingly.

Ukyo suppress a grin. 'Good catch sugar.' Ukyo thought. "Oh?" She asked archly. "Do tell."

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed. "I recognize that." He grabbed the packet from Akane. "Akane!" He said in indignation. "I can't believe you got this and didn't tell me."

"I didn't think you'd be interested." Akane purred.

"Not interested?" Ranma said in disbelief. 'Of course I'm interested. I mean." Ranma stopped. "Thanks Tomboy." He said after a long pause.

"You're welcome jerk." Akane replied impishly. "Now for the sixty four thousand dollar question; if I turn guy what are you going to be."

"Both. Duh." Ranma replied. "Sheesh, I thought we were passed that." He said in a mildly waspish tone. "The real question is what am I going to be first?"

"Good point." Ukyo said. "From a purely selfish point of view I vote for you two being guys. You don't know how long I've fantasized about two guys." Ukyo primly wiped the edge of her mouth with a napkin.

"You're just lazy." Akane retorted. "You'll just lie there and let us do all the work." Akane said accusingly.

"Sure I will." Ukyo drawled. "Knowing you two, and I do know you two, I'm going to have to work twice as hard."

"Keep talking like that and you'll be the one using the water." Akane shot back.

"Now there's an idea." Ranma said cheerfully. "And I get to be the only one who can change back."

"Well I don't know." Akane said reluctantly.

"Aw come on Tomboy." Ranma said pleadingly. "I got a lot of years of pent up curiosity to work off."

"You are such a slut Ran-chan." Ukyo mock complained. "A greedy slut."

"Yeah I know." Ranma replied cheerfully. "Please."

"Girl first." Ukyo demanded. "Deal?"

"Deal." Ranma shot back immediately. He jumped up. "I'm taking a quick shower. " He hurried off.

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and giggled. "Well that was easy." Akane commented. Akane licked her lips. "I thought he'd put up a bigger fight."

"I don't know why you'd think that, sugar." Ukyo looked toward the bathroom door. "We've been telling him that toys aren't the same for some time now."

"Yeah, I know." Akane sighed. "It's just it was bad enough being jealous of every girl he looks at, now I'm I'm going to be jealous of every guy he looks at too." She shot a sour glare at a giggling Ukyo. "Sure, make fun of my pain." She grumbled. Akane sighed. "At least he said please." She mused. "It's been a long time since he did that." She looked at Ukyo. "Speaking of which; please let me be first. Okay Ukyo?"

"Sloppy seconds again." Grumped Ukyo. "Tell you what, you get her pussy first." She jabbed her chest with her thumb. "I get his butt first."

Akane extended her hand. "Deal." She and Ukyo shook on it. The door to the bathroom opened and Ranma raced out, in female form, with a towel around her waist. "Wear something nice." Akane called after her retreating back. "Come on Ukyo, let's go change."

"Right behind you sugar." Ukyo replied. She reached over and grabbed Akane's ass. "Oh yeah. This is going to be fun."

Akane snorted. "And I call Ranma a pervert." The two women went into the bathroom. One of the features of their apartment that they liked was that the bathroom was on the large size and two could use it comfortably at the same time. They quickly stripped down. Ukyo turned the shower on while Akane filled two bathing buckets with cold water and added a packet of the magic powders to each. Akane then joined Ukyo in the shower. They bathed quickly. Akane turned the shower off and exited the shower. She walked over and picked up one of the buckets. "Here Ukyo, you can go first."

Ukyo took the bucket and looked at it. Finally with a deep breath she poured the contents over her head. She staggered slightly as the change occurred. "Whoa" She said almost breathlessly. "That felt strange." He looked down. "Oh my."

"Well let me see." Akane said in suppressed excitement. She whistled when Ukyo exited the shower. "Big Daddy lives." She said gleefully. "My turn." Akane exchanged places with Ukyo and it was her turn to pour the magic waters over herself. Like Ukyo the change caused Akane to almost lose her balance. She panted from the shock then he left the shower. "How do I look?" Akane rumbled in a baritone.

"Like a heavier version of your dad." Ukyo decided. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and tossed a second to Akane. "Well dry off already." She said. "If I know Ranma, she'll have started without us."

Akane giggled in a baritone. "Yeah." Akane looked down. "Damn, guys really can't control it can they?" He smiled in anticipation. "Oh this is going to be fun."

"Just remember to take it slowly." Ukyo said more to herself than Akane. "I want Ran-chan smiling in the morning." She walked around. "Damn, I'm still wobbly."

"We just got to make it to the bedroom." Akane said with a laugh. "After that we can relax."

"With Ran-chan?" Ukyo snorted. "The greedy slut is going to wear both of us out and you know it."

"Yeah." Akane said in happy anticipation. "Stop playing with yourself." Akane said a moment later. "Save it for Ranma." He grinned. "Well save most of it for Ranma." Akane took a deep breath and let it out. "Ready?"

"Ready sugar." Ukyo replied. The two now men exited the bathroom and walked to the larger of the two bedrooms. It wasn't as easy a task as they had expected. Everything was off. Things were either to close or too far away. "How does he do it?" Ukyo asked quietly. "I keep feeling like I'm about to fall forward all the time."

Akane stopped at the door of the bedroom. He knocked on the door a little louder than he had anticipated. "Oops." Akane opened the door. The bedroom was dimly, but adequately, lit. The low lighting gave the room a warm and comfortingly close feeling. Ranma was sitting at the vanity brushing out her air. She turned in her seat. She was naked. "Hey boys." Ranma said throatily. "New in town?"

"Why yes." Akane replied with a slight smile. "Yes we are."

Ranma rose languidly from the chair and walked toward the two new men like a stalking cat. She stopped in front of Akane and Ukyo. "Hi." She said in the same husky tone. "I'm the welcoming committee."

Ukyo rubbed his chin. "Isn't a committee usually more than one person?" His eyes narrowed in appreciation as they ranged over Ranma's naked body. Even though she'd seen Ranma naked and female hundreds of times for some reason it seemed different.

Ranma grinned. "Don't worry sugar, I qualify." She said in a purr. "You boys looking for a date tonight?"

Akane turned to Ukyo. "What do you think chum?" He asked. "Do you think she'll do?"

"I can do a lot of things." Ranma turned slowly around. "And I got a lot to do it with." She continued when she again faced them. "Wouldn't you agree? She smiled at the twin gulps coming from Akane and Ukyo. She reached out and grabbed the towels that surrounded the men's waists. "Plus I'm having a two for one special."

* * *

Yes there is a lemon scene. Email to get it.

* * *

Hikaru Nakamura dragged himself from his training. It was bad enough that was now a girl and wearing a dress. "What was I thinking?" She grumped to herself. As bad as being a girl and wearing a dress was, the training Cologne had put her through was even worse. The damned harness she wore contributed to most of the bruises. Every time she got angry the harness would contract violently and the old ghoul seemed to delight in tormenting her.

Hikaru would have hit something but she was too tired. Still she was beginning to get some control. 'That's something.' She thought. If the old biddy was telling the truth, the power she'd possess would be incredible. 'I just wish I knew why I had to be a girl for this. From what I experienced today it wasn't necessary.' Hikaru staggered slightly from exhaustion. She barely had time to eat and wash and it was a relief to finally get some sleep. She tiredly pushed open the door to her room, entered and slowly undressed. She was so tired she didn't bother putting on her pajamas and just collapsed, naked, on the bed.

Hikaru had just started to nod off when the door to the bedroom opened. "Whoever that is, it can wait until morning." Hikaru snapped tiredly.

"Oh no." A deep masculine voice answered. "This perfect time." A tall and muscular and very naked Amazon walked into the room. Tired as Hikaru was, something about the man was familiar. The man walked over to the bed. "I see you ready for me." The man said with a leer.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hikaru said with a touch of fear.

"What? You no recognize me." The warrior said in amusement as he climbed into the bed. Hikaru tried to scramble away but was immediately pinned beneath the muscular warrior's body. "Hello Airen."

"Shampoo." Gasped Hikaru. Hikaru felt something pressing against her nether regions. "What do you think, no stop. No. Shampoo. No. No."

"What you say first time we do this?" The male Shampoo said. "Oh yes, shut up and spread bitch." He said. "So now you turn to shut up and spread bitch." Shampoo smiled cruelly. "Oh that feel nice." Shampoo said. "See why you like it."

"I'll kill you." Screamed Hikaru. "Get off of me. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." Hikaru struggled desperately but was unable to dislodge Shampoo . To Hikaru's anger and shame tears began to flow from her eyes. "I'll kill you." She whimpered.

"Oh no Airen." Shampoo said with an evil laugh. "You no kill me, soon you beg me for this. You see."

"No." Screamed Hikaru.

Cologne looked up from the potion she was working on. She cackled. "I knew Shampoo wouldn't be able to resist." She said to herself. "I think we'll keep Hikaru female for a week. That should be long enough." Cologne cackled again and returned to her potion.

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo raced across the rooftops in the early morning sun. Ranma, in male form, led the run. It used to be easy to outrace Akane and Ukyo, but recently his two lovers had seemed to develop additional speed. Not that Ranma was complaining, with the way things were working out, any improvement in their skills was something to be encouraged. Ranma looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the trailing women.

"That a challenge Saotome?" Akane called.

"You bet." Ranma shouted back. "Catch me if you can." Ranma sped up. To his pride and pleasure both Akane and Ukyo kept up. Akane even managed to close the gap a little. 'Whoa, the Tomboy is really cruising.' He picked up the pace even more. A serious look appeared on Akane's face and she managed to close the distance even more. With a final burst of speed and energy Akane caught up with Ranma and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Got ya." Crowed Akane. She planted her feet and the two of them stopped so suddenly that Ukyo continued passed them for nearly a hundred meters before she stopped and turned around. When she got there Akane had Ranma bent backwards and was kissing him hungrily.

"Well I guess I know what Akane wants for a prize." Cracked Ukyo. "Sloppy seconds again." She grumped playfully. She walked to edge the roof and looked around. 'Been quiet.' She mused. 'I don't like it.' She turned around. "Okay you two, break it up."

"Aww." Protested Akane and Ranma in unison. "Spoilsport." Akane added.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ukyo said easily. "I'm hungry." She said. "And there is nothing to eat up here." She rolled her eyes at Akane's giggle. "No food that is." She amended. "Now let's go home."

The three resumed their race across the rooftops only this time toward their apartment. It was only a matter of minutes before they were jogging into the apartment. Ranma claimed the bathroom and Akane followed Ukyo into the kitchen. To Ukyo's surprise Akane hugged her from behind. Ukyo turned in Akane's arms. "You're in a good mood, sugar."

"After last night, why wouldn't I be?" Akane leaned forward and captured Ukyo's mouth with her own. The kiss that followed was as hungry as the one she gave Ranma earlier. Ukyo returned the kiss without any hesitation. Akane broke the kiss and sighed. "I was thinking of using the packet again, "Akane twiddled her fingers. "And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being the girl tonight."

Ukyo tilted her head. "Let me get this straight, you want to be a guy again?" She said. She smiled at Akane's nod. "That I can understand but you want both of us even though you probably could have Ranma all to yourself tonight, is that it?" Akane nodded again. "And what were you planning on asking Ranma to be?"

"A guy." Akane replied. "Aw hell Ukyo, you've been so nice to me, I was hoping to do something nice in return."

"Ask Ranma first." Ukyo said. Then she grinned. "And then when he says okay, tell him he's sleeping in our room tonight."

"Awright." Akane pumped her arms triumphantly. "You're the best Uk-chan."

"Don't you forget that, sugar." Ukyo replied. "Now get out while I make breakfast."

"Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am." Akane giggled and hurried out of the room. She went to the bathroom and knocked. "It's me." She called through the door. Akane opened the door. "Hey save some hot water for us." She complained cheerfully.

Ranma opened the shower door. "Well if we showered together we wouldn't worry about running out of hot water." He replied.

Akane hurriedly stripped off her clothes. "You don't have to ask me twice." She said and got into the shower with Ranma. She wrapped her arms around Ranma from behind. "This is nice." She murmured into Ranma's back. "I could stay like this for hours."

"We'd turn into prunes, if we did." Ranma cracked. "But I know what you mean." Ranma turned in Akane's embrace. "I was wonderin'" Ranma began hesitantly.

Akane looked up. "Why Ranma you're blushing." She giggled. "Liked last night huh?" She teased. "Uk-chan and I liked it too." Akane licked her lips. "Wanna do it again?"

"And you call me a pervert." Ranma smiled down at Akane. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh good." Akane laughed. "Though I was wondering if you'd mind if Ukyo stayed a girl this time. She's been so nice to me, I thought, well it is her fantasy." Akane sighed when Ranma hugged her tightly. "I guess that means yes." She smiled when Ranma turned off the shower and reached out and snagged the towel and started drying Akane off. "I love you Ranma." Akane whispered.

"I love you too Tomboy." Ranma replied gently. He was about to say more when Akane placed her hand over his mouth.

"No promises, remember?" Akane said quietly. "I love you. You love me." She smiled. "That's good enough for me."

"And Ukyo?" Asked Ranma.

"Ukyo?" Akane started drying Ranma off. "Next to you she's my best friend." There was a knock on the door. "Come on in Uk-chan." She said. The door opened. "You know you're timing is perfect."

"Helps to be listening at the door." Ukyo admitted. She walked over and kissed Akane on the cheek. "You're my second best friend too, sugar." She looked at Ranma. "Well?"

Akane elbowed Ranma in the ribs. "Tell her you love her dummy." She hissed.

Ranma laughed. "Yes Tomboy." He replied. "I love you Uk-chan."

"Love you too Ran-chan." Ukyo tapped her foot. "Now the two of you get out of here so I can take a quick shower."

"Ranma is sleeping in our room tonight." Akane said as she wrapped a towel around herself. "You get to be the girl."

"You know you've been sleeping there so much recently you might as well move in." Ukyo grumped slightly. She started removing her clothes. "You don't have to straighten up after."

"Yeah." Agreed Akane. She finished drying off. "Come on Ranma. Let's let Uk-chan take her shower."

"Don't let her near the stove Ran-chan." Ukyo closed the shower door. Ukyo heard the bathroom door open and close. "He didn't say no like he usually does." She mused. Ukyo grinned. "Kewl."

End Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Couldn't resist.


	24. Book 2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Busman's Holiday'

"You okay Kimi?" Nabiki asked in concern. "You've been jumpy recently."

Kimi blew out a breath. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Nabiki sat on the floor next to her. "I have, haven't I?" She said in reluctant admission. "I'm sorry Nabs. I didn't mean to let you down."

"Let me down?" Nabiki said in disbelief. "How have you let me down?"

"I'm trying to be strong." Kimi said sadly. "But sometimes I just want to curl up in a ball and cry."

Nabiki scrambled to her feet and gathered Kimi in her arms. "Oh baby, why didn't you tell me?" She said. "I thought we told each other everything." She stroked Kimi's hair. "Tell you what. Why don't we take a short vacation?" She grinned. "Tatewaki has a yacht." She said enticingly. "You, me, Tatewaki and a very discrete crew." She whispered into Kimi's ear. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah, it does." Kimi leaned against Nabiki. "How do you do it Nabs? How do you stay so controlled all the time? Even when we were in prison, you somehow took control of the situation."

Nabiki smiled briefly. "To tell you the truth, getting control is the easy part. It's losing it that scares me." She shrugged. "I think it's because I'm the middle child or something." She smiled when Kimi laughed. 'Good.' She thought. "Kasumi does nice. Akane does violence and I, I do deals."

Kimi sketched a short bow. "That you do, Oyabun." Kimi smiled more naturally. "Thanks baby, I needed that."

"Anytime." Nabiki replied. "And I'm serious about the vacation."

"I'd love a vacation." Kimi said longingly. She leaned her head on Nabiki's shoulder."But what about Hikaru?" Kimi asked.

"We've stopped Hikaru from swallowing the other families but he is still holding on to what he has." Nabiki replied. "But I hear he's not having an easy time with it." She smiled toothily. "And not only because of the Terrible Three." Nabiki nudged Kimi with her shoulder. "We've earned a break I think." Nabiki leaned her head closer to Kimi's. "I know what will make you feel better." She said throatily. With a slight push Nabiki had Kimi lying on the bed. Nabiki started to run her hand along Kimi's side. "I think I've been neglecting my girlfriend." Nabiki declared.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." Kimi replied.

Nabiki laughed softly and quickly complied. With practiced ease, they slowly and sensuously removed each other's clothing. They wrapped their arms around each other. Love making between Kimi and Nabiki was slow. Even after more than a year together they continued to explore each other's bodies with wonder and desire. "It's just so good with you." Nabiki whispered at one point. Then she chuckled. "Remind me to apologize to Ranma when I next see him." She said. "Now," She purred. "Where was I?"

"Starting north and moving south rapidly." Kimi replied huskily. "Come on baby, stop teasing me."

"But it's so much fun." Nabiki said.She chuckled. "Has it been that long?"

"Yes." Kimi exclaimed.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms. Kimi propped herself on one elbow and looked down at Nabiki. "How'd I get so lucky?" She said quietly.

"Funny, I was thinking exactly the same thing." Nabiki replied. She laughed. "I still remember the first time we met." Nabiki sighed in happy nostalgia. "You charging in all loud and brassy."

"I was scared spitless." Kimi lay back down and let herself be wrapped in Nabiki's arms. "My first time was pretty bad." Kimi cuddled closer. "Thanks Nabs." She said quietly. "For Satoh."

"Anytime baby." Nabiki replied sleepily. "No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tatewaki Kuno inserted the key in the lock of the apartment and opened it. "I'm home." He called self-consciously. 'Home.' He thought in wonder. 'This is my home.' He walked into the apartment. It was quiet. Frowning Tatewaki went back to the door and opened it. "Sasuke." He called.

The diminutive and homely Ninja appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Yes Master?"

"All is quiet?" Tatewaki asked sharply. He relaxed when Sasuke nodded confidently. "And the search for Gos?"

"Still not found." Sasuky reported. "Master, I must assume he is either hidden or dead."

"Hidden?" Mused Tatewaki. "Not hiding?"

"Hidden Master." Sasuku replied firmly. "Whether voluntarily or not is open."

Tatewaki nodded in appreciation. "I take your meaning." Tatewaki rubbed his upper lip. "And the Amazons?"

"Quiet Master." Sasuke rubbed his projecting upper tooth absently. "Master, not to complain but how long will we be here?"

"As long as necessary." Tatewaki replied. He looked at his Ninja fondly. "It has been a difficult time for you hasn't it?" Tatewaki placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Go home, my friend. I can handle it from here. I don't think anything is going to happen any time soon."

Sasuke nodded reluctantly. "True master." Sasuke looked passed Tatewaki. "She does well." He said in grudging admiration.

"That she does, my friend, that she does." Tatewaki waved a hand. "Go. Do not return until I summon you." Sasuke nodded and vanished. Tatewaki walked back into the apartment. He closed and locked the door before removing his shoes. He walked to a wet bar and made himself a drink. The apartment was too quiet he decided. He picked up a remote and pressed a couple buttons and soft, almost meditative, music filled the silence. "Better." He walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. Tatewaki smiled ruefully. "I should have known." He said quietly as he beheld the two women on the rumpled bed. Tatewaki walked over to a recliner and sat down. He sipped his drink. "Sleep well My Ladies." He said quietly. "Your knight shall watch over you." Tatewaki sipped his drink. 'Only Nabiki Tendo would know the true path to my heart.' He mused silently. 'Finding a lover is easy. Finding a purpose.' Tatewaki silently toasted the sleeping women.

* * *

Nabiki slowly opened her eyes. "Wake up sleepyhead." She said quietly. She shook Kimi slightly. Kimi opened her eyes.

"Wha?" Said Kimi. She smiled sheepishly. "We fell asleep, didn't we?" Kimi unwound herself from Nabiki, sat up and stretched. She stopped in mid stretch and grinned. "Hello lover." She said to the seated Tatewaki.

Nabiki rolled over. "Baby." She said in pleasure. "Enjoying the view?" She arched her back slightly. "Why are you sitting way over there?" She patted the bed.

Tatewaki chuckled. "I didn't want to wake you." Tatewaki rose and sat on the edge of the bed. "You both looked," He smiled. "Angelic." Nabiki and Kimi laughed. Tatewaki's smile became slightly wider. "Aye, angelic doth suit you both." His smiled widened even more. "At least when you're asleep." He said slyly.

"You'll pay for that baby." Nabiki promised. She smiled shark-like. "With interest." She wrapped her arms around Tatewaki. "And I know just how you can pay us back." Nabiki nibbled on Tatewaki's ear lobe for a second. "I promised Kimi we'd take the yacht out."

"Did you now?" Tatewaki asked in an amused tone. "Well we wouldn't want you to break a promise."

"He gets smoother by the day, doesn't he Kimi?" Nabiki kissed Tatewaki on the cheek. "Good boy."

"Yeah he does." Kimi said cheerfully. "Thanks Tatewaki."

"You have but to ask My Lady." Tatewaki replied warmly. "And your every desire shall be granted." Tatewaki sketched a short bow. "I owe you both more than I can ever repay." He said seriously.

"The boy does have a way with words." Kim said in admiration. "You know Tatewaki, when you say it, I can almost believe I am a lady." Kimi sighed slightly. 'Gods, I think I'm falling in love with him.' She thought in dismay. She looked at Nabiki. 'But then again, I'm in love with you too girl.' Kimi shrugged internally. 'You know this ride is going to end one day,' She told herself. 'Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.' Kimi leaned against the pillow. "Why are you still dressed?" She asked warmly.

"See I told you she was smart." Nabiki said with a smile.

* * *

Hikaru Nakamura wiped the sweat from her face. She had been female for a week now. When she demanded she be returned to her male form, Cologne has bluntly said no. "You're too angry." Cologne had said. "Until you learn to control your anger you will never learn the 'Soul of Ice'." Hikaru still hadn't figured out how the Old Ghoul had locked her in female form and it worried her.

"Angry?" Hikaru had retorted. "Of course I'm angry; your great-granddaughter won't leave me alone." After a week, it was less that Hikaru was starting to enjoy Shampoo's masculine attention, (she wasn't but to Hikaru's dismay her body did,) and more that Shampoo seemed to go out of her (and his) way to get under Hikaru's skin.

"That is what she's supposed to do." Cologne replied coolly. "When you are able to control your emotions even when being," Cologne cackled. "Distracted." She said. "Only then will you be able to control the 'Soul of Ice."

"But why do I have to be a, a god-damned woman." Hikaru had almost shouted. "It can't be necessary."

"Normally, no." Cologne admitted. "But in your case, as it was for Ranma, once you learn it, you will be even more powerful than you could imagine." She had hopped over to Hikaru. "I taught Ranma the technique as a way for him to combat Happosai. To use Happi's battle chi against him. Ranma took it a step further. Several steps further. I searched the records and none have used the technique in the manner Ranma does. He is capable of generating a field of intense cold. I have seen him freeze water in seconds. More importantly, he never gets flustered. No matter how dire the fight, he continues to think, to analyze. It is my belief that the curse has something to do with it."

Slightly mollified, Hikaru returned to her training. It had taken a week but the metal bonds she wore now rarely contracted from the heat of her battle chi. Unfortunately Shampoo was still able to get to him.

"Hey Airen." Shampoo called. "We go out tonight, yes?" She snickered. "I have too-too pretty outfit for you to wear."

"I'm not wearing anything, arghh." Screamed Hikaru as the memory metal suddenly contracted.

"Enough for today." Cologne snapped in disgust. "Take a bath." She directed Hikaru. "We'll try again tomorrow." She muttered imprecations under her breath as she hopped away on her staff.

"Stop laughing bitch." Hikaru snarled in frustration. "And get me out of this thing."

"I no know Airen." Shampoo snickered. "You look good tied up." She walked over to the struggling Hikaru and pressed the release catch on the small of her back. The harness fell off with a metallic clatter. "Now you take bath like great-grandmother say." She lifted the transformed Hikaru to her feet. Shampoo easily dodged Hikaru's kick. "Much better Airen." She laughed. "But still not good enough." Shampoo grabbed Hikaru's extended leg and flipped the pink haired girl on her back.

Hikaru backflipped to her feet. 'She's trying to bait me again.' She thought. Hikaru took a breath and let it out slowly. "Not this time." She said coldly. Hikaru felt a cold calm fall over her. She took another slow breath.

"Wait till you see dress." Shampoo said cheerfully. "Every girl need little black dress."

"Yes." Hikaru said in a near monotone. "Black dress."

Shampoo narrowed her eyes and looked at Hikaru closely. Suddenly she turned and ran to the doorway. "Great grandmother, come quick." Shampoo ran back to Hikaru. Her eyes quickly took in Hikaru's stance. 'By the Ancestors, can it be?' She thought in suppressed excitement. 'Only one way to be sure.' Shampoo attacked.

It seemed to Hikaru that the cold entered into her very brain but instead of slowing her down she seemed to speed up instead. Hikaru felt more than saw Shampoo's attack. Her leg lifted to block the kick while she returned a punch to Shampoo's head.

"Shampoo what?" Cologne said testily as she returned to the training room. She rubbed her arms. "Cold." She grumbled. Cologne again looked sharply at Hikaru. "Coming from son-in-law?' She stopped and her eyes narrowed. 'Cold chi.' She realized. 'The boy's done it.' She watched the battle between Hikaru and Shampoo. "Good. Good." She murmured "Indeed. Now how long can she continue it?" She caught Shampoo's eyes and made a gesture.

Shampoo nodded. Suddenly there were two Shampoos, each seeming to move independantly and attacking Hikaru from all sides. Hikaru spun and dodged, becoming a blur. "I no think you wear bra with dress." Shampoo taunted. "I like watching breasts bounce." The double Shampoo's changed their attack. Instead of kicks and punches, Shampoo started tickling and pinching, especially the breasts she claimed she was so fond of.

Hikaru tried to ignore the feelings those touches engendered and for a short time succeeded. But the nature of Shampoo's attack was too much. The cold that enveloped Hikaru faltered then died.

"Enough." Cologne snapped. "I take it back son-in-law, you may be just who we were seeking after all." She smiled coldly. "You have learned the technique but you still need control." The old woman shook her head. "A few touches here and there and you lost control." She raised her hand. "Again, do you think Ranma will refrain from such tactics? More importantly, do you think such tactics would work on him?"

Hikaru took a deep breath. Though still somewhat overcome by what she had just accomplished she, for once, listened to the old woman's words. She let the breath out. "No." She replied slowly. "They wouldn't. He uses sex as a weapon."

"Finally." Cologne cackled. "You've figured it out. A potent weapon, is it not?" She nodded in approval. "I had despaired of you learning any wisdom; I am gratified to be proven wrong." She waved a dismissive hand. "However, you still need a bath." She hopped away on her staff.

Shampoo took Hikaru's arm and led her away to the bathing area. Hikaru let herself be led without resisting, so engrossed was she on what had happened. 'The clarity.' She mused in awe. 'No wonder Ranma is so confident.' She barely acknowledged Shampoo pouring the cold water over her and didn't react when Shampoo started to soap up her back. It wasn't until Shampoo's touches became more intimate that Hikaru finally reacted. "You don't stop, do you?" Hikaru said in even tones. "I'm too tired."

"Since when that make difference?" Shampoo asked coldly. "It never stop you."

"Well I want you to stop, okay?" Hikaru growled. "I'm tired and I'm definitely not in the mood." Hikaru pushed Shampoo's hands off of her. "You may like it but I don't." She jabbed herself in the chest with a thumb. "I'm a guy."

"You no look like guy." Shampoo said in a teasing yet cold tone. "You look like pink haired slut."

Hikaru took a deep breath and tried to recapture that cold clarity she had experienced earlier but she was already too angry and too frightened. "Well I'm telling you," She emphasized. "I'm a guy."

Shampoo laughed. "You sound just like Ranma." She said. "Now look at him." Shampoo grinned in recollection. She had finally tracked down her quarry. Shampoo, in cat form, had watched the entire evening. Shampoo then followed the trio home. 'Aiyah,' She thought in jealousy and admiration. From her perch on the window, she watched, to her astonishment, Akane transform into a man. What she saw, "He not care what he is."

"You still call him 'he' I noticed." Hikaru said in an attempt to distract Shampoo.

"That only cause that what he was," She explained. "Then. Not now." She gave Hikaru a glare. "Great-grandmother right, Ranma so powerful because he both." Shampoo's voice became a growl. "You think I not try learn 'soul of ice'?" She demanded. "I learn." She snapped. "But I still not able do, what Ranma do. Secret." She jabbed Hikaru sharply in the stomach. Hikaru barely finched. "Secret is Ranma balance yin and yang. Male and Female essence in perfect harmony." She jabbed Hikaru again. Then she raised her hand. "Take it." She demanded. A faint glow formed around Shampoo's hand. "Take my hand."

Hikaru looked at Shampoo's hand in surprise. She slowly reached for the hand. When she had nearly touched the hand Hikaru stopped. "Shit." She exclaimed. "That's cold." She looked at Shampoo sharply. "How long?" She asked.

"Not long." Shampoo gave Hikaru an almost leer. "Just after." The glow faded. "This new. Not hold long." She leaned closer to Hikaru. Hikaru didn't pull away. "You think I like being man? You think I like you be woman?" She breathed. "No. I all woman. Like feel man inside me. First time, did it because I want you know what it feel like with you."

"I'm not that rough." Hikaru returned in surprise.

"You can be." Shampoo shrugged. "It good thing I like rough." Shampoo was almost nose to nose with Hikaru. "But that not point. Point is being man different, must think different. Just like being woman you need think different." She shrugged again. "Maybe it easier for woman to be man."

"Probably." Hikaru grunted. "It's just feels wrong."

* * *

"Hey sugar." Ukyo said from the door way of the bedroom she shared with Akane. "Why the long face?"

Akane blinked. "Oh hey Ukyo." Akane shook herself. "Daydreaming." She smiled. "Actually I'm in a pretty good mood."

"Yeah?" Ukyo tilted her head and gave Akane an appraising glance. "You don't look it." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Want to talk about it?" She sat down and leaned against the headboard.

Akane's mouth turned up briefly. "You'll laugh." She said.

Ukyo smiled. "Try me."

"I was thinking about my life." She played with the hem of her sweatshirt. "I started listing all the things that were wrong with it." She said. "You know; being a stripper, running a protection racket, Ranma and you, those things." Akane leaned back against the bed. "The funny thing is, try as I might, I couldn't really get angry." She looked at Ukyo. "The protection racket isn't really a racket, is it?" Ukyo made a sound of agreement. "Ranma is still in my life." Then Akane laughed. "And I'm a damn good stripper."

"You mean you finally realized how hot you really are." Ukyo supplied. "How about me, sugar?" She asked.

"To be honest," Akane grinned. "Sugar." She said. "There's no one I'd rather have watching my back."

"Same here sugar." Ukyo said. "We make a damn good team."

"I'd say get a room." Came a voice from the bedroom door. A grinning Ranma was leaning against the doorway. "But you already have one." He walked into the room and sat between Ukyo and Akane. "Quite a love fest you two."

"You're asking for it Saotome." Akane growled cheerfully.

"Ooh, big talk Tomboy." Ranma chuckled. "What ya gonna do about it?"

Akane edged closer and laid her head on Ranma's shoulder. "Whatever you want Ranma." Akane said easily. "Funny thing, it's usually what I want too."

"Same here." Ukyo sat down on Ranma's other side and laid her head on his shoulder. "Want to stay in our room tonight?

Ranma chuckled and put his arms around the two girls and pulled them closer. "I'd love to." He said.

"Still think you should just move into our bedroom." Muttered Akane.

"I dunno Tomboy." Ranma said. "Sometimes I like my privacy."

"You just like it when we ask." Akane shot back. Akane looked down. "Please Ranma." She said. "It's always lonely when you're not there."

"At least give it try, sugar." Ukyo said from Ranma's other side. "A month. Just for a month."

"I dunno." Ranma said again. "What if I just want to sleep with just one of you?"

"Then the one left out sleeps in your old room." Akane said. "Hell Ranma, if you want I'll sleep in your room tonight and you can sleep with Ukyo."

"Uh uh sugar." Ukyo shot back. She jabbed herself in the chest. "I'll sleep in the other room."

"Hey. Hey." Laughed Ranma. "I thought you both wanted me tonight?"

"We do." Chorused Akane and Ukyo. "But we want you all the time." Akane finished. She blushed slightly. "Ah hell Ranma, whatever you want, all we want is to be your partners, your lovers," She smiled briefly,"your friends." She looked at Ukyo for a moment. Ukyo nodded firmly. "Whatever you want, as long as we're with you."

"What she said, sugar." Ukyo added. "We're better together."

Ranma looked thoughtful. "I dunno." He raised a hand. "I'm not saying no, it's just." Ranma smiled slightly. "It's been workin so well, I'm just kinda afraid of ruining it."

Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "Oh geez Ranma, unless you're seeing someone we don't know about, it won't change a thing." Akane said in exasperation. Akane took a breath then let it out slowly. "Even if you are, it doesn't change a thing." She said finally.

"It doesn't?" Ranma asked in surprise.

Akane shook her head. "That's what started this whole mess." She said with a twinge of self hate in her voice. "You're here, Ukyo and I both know you could leave; will leave probably, one day." Akane rolled her tight shoulders. "If," Akane licked dry lips, "when you do, we, we want to always be friends."

"You know you're getting really good at self-control." Observed Ranma.

Akane blinked at the change of topic. "Thank you Ranma." Akane replied slowly.

"In fact, you're getting so good; I think you should try to do the Soul of Ice." Ranma continued. He grinned at the gulp coming from Akane.

"R-really?" Akane stammered. "I don't," Akane stopped. "If you're willing to teach me, I'll try."

"Oh I've been teaching you for awhile." Ranma replied coolly. "Maybe not the same way the old ghoul taught me but I've been teaching you." He said. "What I said is that I want you to try to do it."

"Teaching Ran-chan?" Ukyo said in confusion. "The soul of ice requires a person to be," Ukyo swallowed, "humiliated." She whispered in horrified realization. "Shit." She exclaimed.

"You are a total bastard, you know that Saotome?" Akane added. "Are you trying to tell us that all this," Akane waved her hand, "was just to teach us the Soul of Ice?"

"Well not at the beginning but it was too good an opportunity to pass up." Ranma smiled slightly. Ranma grabbed his pigtail and looked at the end. "Still want me to move into the bedroom?" Ranma asked in innocent tones.

Akane gave Ranma a sour look then nodded. "You're still a bastard but yeah."

"Well if you both weren't so hard headed." Ranma replied cheerfully. "Especially you Tomboy, damn I never thought you'd learn to control your temper." He shook his head. "You don't know how many times I was tempted to just give up."

"Sorry Ranma." Akane said contritely. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Me too Ran-chan." Ukyo sat up. "So what do we do?"

"That's my girls." Ranma said in approval. "The thing is, the Soul of Ice is really similar to the Umisenken or the Moko Takabishi or even, maybe especially, the shi shi hokodan, the difference is how the Chi is controlled." Ranma reached behind him and grabbed his pigtail. "All require that you feel the Chi. You already know how to do that. Think about how your chi feels when you use it to power a jump. It feels hot, doesn't it?" Akane and Ukyo nodded vigorously. "The calmer and cooler you are, the cooler your Chi."

"That's it?" Akane said in disbelief.

"Well, not quite." Ranma replied. "There's one more thing, and this one is hard to explain, but you have to,' Ranma looked at the end of his pigtail. "Yuck, split ends." He grumbled. "You have to balance it."

"Balance it?" Ukyo looked across Ranma to Akane. "You have any idea what he means sugar?"

Akane frowned. "Maybe." She said after a moment's thought. "There's a slight difference in my Chi when I'm a boy," She turned her head to look at Ranma. "Is that what I'm supposed to balance Ranma?"

"Very good Tomboy." Ranma replied. "I wasn't sure you noticed."

"I didn't." Grumped Ukyo.

"I don't think you change often enough." Ranma guessed. "You know how much the Tomboy likes to switch hit."

Ukyo laughed. "Got you there sugar." Ukyo snickered. Then she frowned. "Wait a minute." She said. "Does that mean I can't learn the Soul of Ice?"

"Nope. You should be able to master the Hiryo Shoten Ha, but," Ranma lifted his arms and leaned forward. "Well, look." He raised his hands and concentrated. It seemed to Ukyo that Ranma's voice took on a monotone and his face became devoid of all expression except for a serene smile that appeared on his lips. Ukyo felt a wave of cold emanate from Ranma's hands. Ranma blinked and the cold vanished. "That's what I'm talking about." He said. "The Hiryo Shoten Ha just requires that your Chi is cooler than your opponents this,' He nodded at his hands, "this is something else." He gave Akane a nod. "The Tomboy put her finger on it." He smiled. "If I didn't notice the difference I'd never have figured it out."

Ukyo laughed again. "I can't wait until the training starts."

"That's the attitude, Uk-chan." Ranma agreed easily. "One more thing." Ranma said. "There's something you should know. When you do it right, you don't always wanna come back." He sighed. "Your mind becomes so clear. No emotions. No distractions." His mouth turned up on one side. "No desires." He said almost regretfully.

"Wow." Akane whispered respectfully.

"It's a cold place." Ranma continued. "But restful, you know what I mean?"

"Not right now Ran-chan." Ukyo said seriously yet with a touch of humor. "Though I think Akane is going to find out pretty soon."

"Oh I hope so." Akane said feelingly. Akane launched herself to her feet. "Come on Ranma. Let me try."

"That was the general idea." Ranma replied. He leaned back against the bed. "Okay Tomboy, listen carefully." Ranma narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Akane. "Your Chi responds to emotion right?" After a moment Akane nodded. Ranma smiled. "Even the Umisenken uses emotion in a way; you suppress your physical presence, now you need to suppress your emotional presence." He grinned. "Ya gotta chill, Tomboy."

"Easy for you to say." Akane muttered. Akane took a breath and held if for a second before letting it out slowly. 'Shut up.' She told her inner voice. 'I gotta concentrate.' Akane let herself relax. 'Chi and emotions.' She thought. She pulled her chi in to herself like she did for the Umisenken but this time tried to tie her emotions to it. She felt a cool calm descend over her thoughts. Ranma's half heard murmurs of 'Good. Good.', encouraged her to continue. The calm continued to descend and then seemed to hit a point where it could go no further. Akane knew it wasn't far enough and struggled to break through. Akane felt anger and frustration begin to build and her attempts to control her chi ended with an almost audible snap. "Can't." She gasped.

"You were almost there Tomboy." Ranma said encouragingly.

"That was weird sugar." Ukyo rubbed her upper lip. "I could feel your chi changing, getting cooler."

"You gonna try Uk-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Not right now Ran-chan." Ukyo replied seriously. "I want to see what Akane does first." Ukyo said from behind her hand. "I've a feeling the Tomboy is going to need to have someone watch her back."

Ranma nodded. "Oh, I don't think you'll hurt yourself Tomboy but Uk-chan can watch you just in case you get lost." Ranma chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought. "Hard to explain but, like I said, sometimes it's hard to come back."

"You said you don't want to." Ukyo corrected.

"Yeah, well when you get there you'll understand." Ranma grinned. "In the meantime, how bout helping me move in?" Ranma laughed when Akane and Ukyo seemed to vanish. "Damn." He said as he followed. "After all the crap I keep putting them through," He shook his head. "Maybe I'll be nicer to'em for a while." Ranma thought about it. "Nah." He decided. "I don't want them to get soft."

* * *

"You seem pensive son-in-law." Rasped Cologne. She walked over to Hikaru. "Don't tell me you miss being female."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Not likely." Hikaru looked out the window of the warehouse office. "I'm too emotional." He said. "Too angry."

'Excellent.' The old woman thought. 'He begins to think.' She offered the young man a rare smile of approval. "That was one of the reasons I showed you how to master the Soul of Ice." She admitted to Hikaru's surprise. "You have great potential. I know of one other with similar potential and the same level of anger." She smiled coldly. "I think, with time, I could have brought her under my control." She said. 'Or killed her.' She thought. "Akane Tendo."

A retort died on Hikaru's lips. "I'm surprised." He said instead. "I agree she is skilled but," Hikaru trailed off. "I may not like you old ghoul, but I'm listening."

Cologne smiled a toothless smile. "Liking me is not required. Listening is." She cackled. "You are correct, you are too angry. Oh in the past your anger was necessary but no longer." She said. "And if you are to progress further you must learn control."

"I'm listening." Hikaru said evenly.

"Yes you are." She replied. "Finally." She pointed at Hikaru with the head of her staff. 'Have you been successful in repeating your performance since you returned to your male form?"

"You know I haven't old ghoul." Hikaru took a breath. "What am I doing wrong?"

"That's the wrong question, son-in-law." Cologne rasped. "The question is; what did you do right before."

"I was a girl before." Snarled Hikaru.

"Obviously." Cologne said dryly. "What else?"

"I was fending off Shampoo, for another." Hikaru said in grumpy tones. The memory of the passed week still ate at him. 'I trying to stay a guy inside and the dumb bitch decides,' Hikaru's thought broke off. "Tell me something old ghoul; how much of Shampoo's actions were because she wanted to and how much because you wanted her to?"

Cologne cackled in delight. "Follow that thought, son-in-law." She said. "Yes, I encouraged her to be, shall we say, aggressive."

"Shampoo said she thinks it's easier for a girl to be a guy." He said musingly. "Oh crap." He said suddenly. He turned to the cackling Cologne. "There's got to be another way." He almost shouted. "I can't do it."

"Ranma could." Cologne said seriously. "I suspect the others will soon follow." She said. 'Not if what Shampoo reported is true and I have no reason to doubt her.' She thought anxiously. 'Three will be too many if Hikaru cannot master this.' Cologne pulled out her pipe and filled it. She took her time and watched Hikaru out of the corner of her eyes. 'He does not fidget.' She observed. "You are so close Hikaru." She said after she blew out a white cloud of smoke. "In truth I don't know if the secret is because Ranma has embraced his girl side but I do know your chi must be balanced. If there is another way, you must discover it quickly."

Hikaru gave Cologne a preoccupied bow and walked off. Cologne watched him walk off. "Find it soon son-in-law." She said quietly.

* * *

Kimi lay on a deck chair enjoying the sun. The yacht was a marvel; fully fifty feet in length, it was designed expressly for the comfort of its passengers. The small crew, were courteous, efficient and, above all, discrete. Kimi put some more lotion over her bare breasts.

"Mind if we join you?"

Kimi looked up. "Hey Nabs. Hey lover." She made to get up. "Let me move over so the two of you can be together."

"Don't bother Kimi." Nabs lay down in the lounge chair on Kimi's right. Tatewaki took the other on Kimi's left. Tatewaki raised a hand and a, hitherto unnoticed servant, hurried over with a frosted metal wine bucket. A bottle was stuck inside. The servant set the bucket on a folding tray next to Tatewaki and proceeded to open the bottle. He poured some of the crisp white wine into a glass and offered it to Tatewaki. After a lengthy consideration Tatewaki nodded and the servant poured wine for Nabiki and Kimi.

"Oh yum." Kimi said after a sip.

"Enjoying yourself baby?" Nabiki asked Kimi.

Kimi grinned widely. "Oh yeah." She said cheerfully. "Wherever did you find that masseuse?" She asked Tatewaki. "She's amazing." She lifted the glass in a toast. "She had me purring like a kitten."

Tatewaki chuckled. "A good masseuse, like a good chef, is worth their weight in gold." He said with a touch of smugness. "Are they not?"

"Good thing we're lovers, lover." Nabiki said cheerfully. "Or I'd try to steal her from you."

"You could try." Tatewaki said confidently. "I believe she is suitably remunerated and, more importantly, very appreciated." Tatewaki smiled across Kimi at Nabiki. "Still it is possible she is overdue for a raise."

"That's cheating lover." Nabiki mock grumped. She lay back in the lounge and took a sip of her wine. Her gaze traversed the blue water. The coastline was a blue line in the distance. 'It's so peaceful.' She thought. 'Just what Kimi needed.' She glanced over to the woman who had become so much a part of her life in such a short time. Kimi was chatting amiably with Tatewaki. She silently raised her glass in a toast. 'To you Kimi Ota. My best friend.' Nabiki sipped her wine and sat back. Again her eyes scanned the blue horizon. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "What's that?" She asked. Nabiki pointed.

Tatewaki followed Nabiki's pointing finger. "Another boat perhaps?" He said uncertainly. Tatewaki raised a hand and the same servant appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"I love the way they do that." Kimi whispered to Nabiki. Kimi watched the servant, a young man, quickly lift his head and look toward the ocean. Kimi could see the man's eyes narrow. Then the man darted away. "What?"

"Probably nothing." Tatewaki said calmly. "Still it might be best if the two of you went below." Tatewaki stood and another servant appeared holding Tatewaki's sword. "Lock the door behind you."

Nabiki looked at Kimi. The woman she considered her best friend looked suddenly pale and afraid. Nabiki could see Kimi struggled to maintain her composure. She caught Nabiki's look. "Nabs?" She said in a near whisper.

"Forget that Tatewaki." She looked around spotted one of the crewmembers. The man looked serious but not afraid. She waved him over. "You." She said. "Stay with us." She ordered. "And have someone get us a weapon."

The crewman looked at Tatewaki first then opened his jacket and pulled out a gun. "Can you use one of these?" He asked. To his surprise Kimi was the one who reached for the weapon. "I can." She declared. Kimi waited until the crewman handed the weapon before she started checking it's actions. Kimi nodded. "This'll be fine." She said. Kimi smiled faintly. "I'm okay now." She said to Nabiki. "Just stay close, okay?"

"Like siamese twins baby." Nabiki assured Kimi. She looked at Tatewaki. "We'll be fine. Go kick butt." Nabiki watched as Kimi placed the gun in her waistband. While Nabiki was determined to prevent guns from coming into Japan, or at least her part of it, she wasn't foolish enough to dismiss the importance of having weaponry of her own.

Tatewaki smiled and essayed a short bow to the two women. "Never fear my ladies none shall get near thee whilst I live."

"Try to do that too, okay lover?" Kimi said. "Try real hard."

Tatewaki smiled and bowed again. Then he turned and walked away. Tatewaki waved over a senior member of the crew. "What saith thou?" He asked.

"Pirates." The man, a lieutenant, said gravely. "They can outrun us milord."

"Weapons?" Tatewaki asked.

"One cannon and two mounted guns." The man replied. "We can out fight them." The man replied. A slightly anticipatory smile appeared on his lips. "The Captain is awaiting your orders."

"We found a rats nest Lieutenant." Tatewaki replied cooly. "Have I ever told you how much I hate rats?." He nodded toward the approaching ship. "They'll probably fire a warning shot first. Or two." He smiled. "Yes definitely two."

"Yes sir." The lietenant replied. "I'll inform the Captain." The man hurried away. Tatewaki folded his hands behind his back and watched the approaching ship. There was a flash. A moment later the boom of the cannon was heard. A geyser of water arose a hundred yards to Tatewaki's right. Tatewaki felt his ship accelerate under his feet. The approaching pirate ship still closed the gap between ships. There was another flash. The boom of the cannon was not that far behind. The geyser of water was much closer. Tatewaki felt the engines slow.

Tatewaki looked around. Nabiki and Kimi were nowhere to be seen. Tatewaki nodded and continued his visual scan. His eyes picked up two of his men as they moved into position. He turned his head to watch the pirate ship approach. Tatewaki fought to keep a sneer from his face. 'Sloppy.' He thought in assessment. The sneer finally forced itself on to Tatewaki's face as a half dozen unshaven men clambered on board. One, a monster of a man and obviously the leader, approached Tatewaki.

"Good thing you stopped." The man growled menacingly. "The next one was going through your hull." He looked around. "Nice ship." He said in approval. "I think I'll keep it."

"It's not for sale." Tatewaki replied coldly.

"Who said anything about buying it?" The man laughed cruelly. "I said, I think I'll keep it."

"That is not possible." Tatewaki said calmly.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." The man's face reflected his puzzlement then anger at Tatewaki's manner. "Listen shithead,' Began the man, 'Oh fuck it." He finished and swung the butt of his rifle at Tatewaki's stomach. His intention to disable the annoying little shit in front of him didn't come off as expected as the butt of the rifle was deflected with a negligent swipe of Tatewaki's hand. The pirate was an old hand of rough and tumble fighting though and without blinking the rifle changed direction and aimed for Tatewaki's head. To the pirate's surprise the followup blow also missed.

There was a ringing sound as Tatewaki drew his sword. The pirate took one look at the sword and took a step back and raised the rifle. He pulled the trigger and fired. Tatewaki's sword blurred and there was a sudden flash of light. The pirate stepped back again. "I couldn't have missed at this range." He pulled the trigger again and again the sword flashed. Tatewaki stood untouched .

With a snarl of anger the pirate flipped a switch on the rifle. "Let's see how you handle," He began, "What?" He finished when Tatewaki flashed forward and slashed with his sword. The pirate instinctively raised the rifle protectively. There was the faintest of pressure and the pirate's rifle was sliced neatly in two. Tatewaki stepped forward his sword suddenly under the pirate's chin. "Don't bother calling for your men." Tatewaki said quietly. "All's well Captain?" He called without taking his eyes off the pirate leader.

"All's well milord." Came the voice of the ship's Captain.

The pirate leader spun around. All his men were disarmed and being restrained. He spun around again to face Tatewaki. He looked in the swordsman's eyes and swallowed nervously. The look in Tatewaki's eyes was cold and unforgiving.

"Captain." Called Tatewaki without taking his eyes off of the pirate leader. "Search the ship." He nodded his head toward the pirate's vessel. "And take this away."

* * *

Tatewaki stood on the bridge of his yacht. Nabiki and Kimi both now dressed, sat in chairs against a small table. They had decided to move to this spot while Tatewaki's men searched the ship. The Captain strode on to the deck.

He was an older man his short cropped hair was mostly gray as was the neat mustache on his upper lip. Captain Osigi was too young to have served in the Japanese Imperial Navy of World war II but you could easily have imagined him having done so. A twenty year veteran of the small navy allowed by treaty he was immediately hired by the Kuno's upon retirement. He had been with the Kuno clan ever since. It was an easy job, or had been until recently. Captain Osigi approved of the change. He approved even more of the change in the young Kuno. 'By all the Kamis, he's grown some balls.' He thought as he walked in. 'His father certainly wouldn't have done the same.' He walked over to Tatewaki and gave the young man a respectful bow. "We've completed our preliminary search of the vessel, milord." There was a note of anger in Captain Osigi's voice. "We found," Captain Osigi hesitated and looked toward Nabiki and Kimi. "Two women milord." Captain said. "I had them brought to the infirmary."

Kimi stood. "I'll take a look." She said to Nabiki.

"Would you?" The Captain said gratefully. "I must warn you one is in pretty bad shape."

"I'm on it." Kimi ran out of the bridge. She ran toward the infirmary as fast as she was able to. "Women!" Growled Kimi angrily. She had a good idea what the Captain meant by 'bad shape'. "Someone is swimming home." She promised herself. She reached the infirmary slightly breathless but charged in. "Where are they?" She snapped to the nearest orderly. The orderly reflexively pointed. Kimi nodded and walked through a curtain. Two women were lying on side-by-side examining tables in the well equipped infirmary. The ship's doctor was examining one. The bruises were visible even from where Kimi stood. "How is she?" Kimi demanded.

"She'll live." The Doctor replied abstractedly as he continued his ministrations. He snapped something to an orderly who hurried over with a tray.

"Who you?" Demanded a voice. "This you ship?" Kimi turned. She looked at the other woman. Except for a slight bruise under one eye she seemed barely touched. "I'm Kimi." Kimi replied. "Who are you?"

"Ting Li." The woman replied. She was obviously Chinese though she seemed mixed with something else. She never had heard of a Chinese, or anyone else for that matter, with bright orange hair. Something about the name nagged at Kimi. "Joksetsuzoku?" She hazarded.

Ting Li nodded firmly. "Where my weapons?" She demanded. "I have filthy pig to skin." She growled. "Would have done with teeth if they not gang up on me."

Despite the situation Kimi snorted in amusement. "Point him out sister." She declared. "One question." She said a moment later.

Ting Li looked at Kimi curiously. "Question?"

"Yeah, you want the knife sharpened first?" Kimi replied. "Personally I'd use a dull one."

Ting Li laughed. "Maybe use spoon." She said. "What name again?"

Kimi jabbed herself in the chest with a thumb. "Kimi. Kimi Ota." She replied. "And if they did what I'm pretty sure they did to your friend," Kimi raised her short jacket. The gun the Lieutenant had given her was still there.

Ting Li nodded at the Doctor and the orderly, both men. "I know men, they protect each other, they try stop you."

The doctor turned in his seat. "I will do what our Lord decides to do." He said somberly. "I doubt he will raise a finger to save any of those vermin." He tapped his chest with the palm of his hand. "I for one will not speak in their defense." He turned his chair and returned to his treatment of the injured woman.

"Who this Lord?" Demanded Ting Li. "Tell him I want see him."

"Don't worry, you'll see him." Kimi promised. She tapped the doctor on the shoulder. "You finished with Ting Li?' She asked. "I want Nabs to hear this." The Doctor waved Kimi off irritably and told her to take the Amazon. Kimi walked to the ship intercom. "Nabs? You there?"

"How are they Kimi?" Came Nabiki's voice.

"The Doctor is working on one of them. The other," Kimi looked at Ting Li. "Nabs. The other is Joketsuzoku."

"I'll be right down." Nabiki replied.

"Bring a change of clothes. She's about your size." Kimi replied. "I figured you'd prefer wearing something other than that." She indicated the medical gown the Amazon was wearing.

"Is Nabs, Lord, healer talk about?" Ting Li asked. She tilted her head questioningly.'She know Joketsuzoku.' She thought. 'She and this Nabs consider it important.'

"No." Kimi laughed. "That's Tatewaki Kuno." Kimi waved her hand to indicate the ship. "This is his." She waved her hands. "Look, let's get you out of here first and then we'll talk. Okay?" Kimi sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're probably hungry."

"Could eat." Ting Li admitted. 'So trusting.' She thought in mild derision. 'Joketsuzoku not be so sloppy.' Ting Li leaned against the headboard. 'I could leave at any time.' She realized. 'She knows Joketsuzoku.' She thought to herself again. 'Maybe she knows where Honored Elder Cologne is hiding."

Kimi called over the orderly. "Have dinner sent to our suite." She told the orderly. "Tell the chef to make something hearty." The orderly nodded and ran off.

Ting Li raised an eyebrow. 'She may not look powerful but they listen to her.' She looked at Kimi. 'And I don't think it has to do with that gun.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Interesting.' She looked up as someone walked through the curtain. The woman was about her height but seemed to radiate authority. She glanced over to the Doctor who looked up and gave the newcomer a respectful nod. The woman walked over to the bed and handed Ting Li a bag.

"Hi I'm Nabiki." Nabiki said.

"Ting Li." Ting Li replied. "You leader here?"

"In some things, yes." Nabiki replied. She grinned. "The important things."

Ting Li looked in the bag. "Robe?" She said in confusion.

"Well I didn't expect you to change in here." Nabiki replied. "Come on, you'll change in our suite, have something to eat and," Nabiki smiled, "talk." She stood away from the bed. "Whenever you're ready." Ting Li quickly put on the robe. Nabiki waved a hand. "After you."

Ting Li smiled slightly and walked out of the infirmary, she was quickly flanked by Nabiki and Kimi. They were, Ting Li noticed in approval, trailed by two very competent looking men. "Guards?" She asked.

Nabiki nodded. "Bodyguards." She amplified. "There are those who'd prefer I'd," Nabiki smiled coldly. 'Disappear." She led Ting Li to the stateroom she shared with Kimi and Tatewaki. Kimi opened the door and led them inside. A table had been set. Kimi walked over and grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. She took a swallow then handed the bottle to Nabiki. Nabiki took the bottle and then nodded at the table. "If you want we'll eat first."

Ting Li snorted and walked over to the table and starting assembling a meal. "I pretty certain you not try poison me." She looked at the meal. "Could still drug but think not."

Nabiki accepted a salad Kimi had made for her and sat down on a chair. Kimi sat on the arm of the chair and snagged bits of the salad."Is that how they caught you in the first place?" Kimi asked.

Ting Li grimaced. "No." She admitted reluctantly. "Was stupid, got trapped in alley." She made a stabbing motion with her chopsticks. "Got one good though." She said with a faint smile.

Nabiki laughed. "Good for you." She said in approval. "Don't worry about your friend, the Doctor is pretty good."

"Not friend. Not know her." Ting Li replied. "She already there." A angry grimace appeared on her face. "Not right what they do to her." She declared. "I know Japans. They let them go."

"That's assuming the Japanese authorities even find out about them." Nabiki replied coldly. "Let me properly introduce myself."

"Let me do it Nabs. You know what a kick I get out of it." Kimi said eagerly. "Ting Li may I introduce you to Nabiki Tendo, Oyabun of the Tendo Yakusa but you can call her 'The Ice Queen'."

"Oyabun?" Ting Li asked. She rubbed her chin. "That like Tong leader, yes?" She smiled at Nabiki's nod. "Impressed, Not think Japans woman able do that." Ting Li cupped a fist in a palm and shook it at Nabiki while she bowed. "I Ting Li of the Joketsuzoku." She said proudly. "This year Village Champion."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow.'Ranma told me about that.' She thought to herself. She smiled. "So, you're Joketsuzoku." She said. "Not too many leave the village." She said musingly.

Ting Li nodded. "On mission to bring home missing Joketsuzoku. They ordered home not obey."

Nabiki's eyebrows rose even higher. "You're here to take them home. Whether they wan't to go or not?" She stated questioningly. When Ting Li nodded. Nabiki smiled shark-like. "Their names wouldn't happen to be Cologne and Shampoo would it?"

"You know them." Ting Li accused. "Tell me where, now." She demanded.

Nabiki raised her hands placatingly. "Easier said than done lady." Nabiki said seriously. "They've acquired an army to protect them." She raised a finger. "They've also been importing drugs and weapons into Japan."

Ting Li shrugged. "Not care about that."

"Well I do." Snapped Nabiki. "And I'm going to stop them."

Ting Li and Nabiki stared into each other's eyes in a silent battle of wills. It was Ting Li who blinked first. "Okay so you stop them." Muttered Ting Li. "Not really care what happen to Japans, must bring them home."

"I'd like to see that happen as well." Nabiki replied evenly. She looked at the Joketsuzoku warrior in front of her. 'Smart. Tough and she's not bullshitting.' She turned her head. "Kimi?"

"She could have escaped at least three times since I've been with her." Kimi replied. She flashed Ting Li a knowing grin. "Probably thought I was stupid sitting so close, didn't you?"

"I doubt you would have gotten five feet." Nabiki added. She grinned at the drop mouthed expression on the Amazon's face. "Everyone and I mean everyone on this ship is a trained martial artist."

"Well I'm still really a beginner." Kimi admitted. "But the Doctor is, what, second Dan I think, in Shodokan." She looked at Ting Li. "If you had hurt me, maybe less than five feet." She added cooly.

"Much less." Agreed Nabiki. "I want to be very clear, Ting Li." She gave the Amazon a cold look. "Right now you have some sympathy capital; spend it wisely."

Ting Li stared into Nabiki's eyes. To her surprise she found that she was the one to break the stare down once again. She gave a short bow. "I had pouch with important papers; if you find; it explain."

"Your orders?" Kimi asked. Ting Li nodded somberly. "Why don't you tell us what your orders were." She suggested.

Ting Li looked down and realized she was still in a robe. "You say you have something I wear?" She asked. "Promise I tell all."

Kimi stood. She beckoned Ting Li with a finger. "Come along." She said. Without waiting to see if Ting Li followed, Kimi walked into the bedroom.

Ting Li looked at Nabiki. "She too trusting." She said to Nabiki.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes." She agreed. "But she's a real fighter in her own way." Nabiki nodded her head. "I'll keep it in mind."

Ting Li nodded back and walked away and entered the bedroom. Kimi was at a small wardrobe and leafing through some clothing. As Ting Li approached she could see the clothing was for two different women. There was another wardrobe next to it. 'Clothes for her and the Ice Queen, good name, felt like I was talking to The Grand Matriarch, who has the other wardrobe?' She wondered.

"The other one has Tatewaki's clothes." Kimi commented. "I saw you looking at it." She said.

"You concubine?" Ting Li said in disbelief."Not think Ice Queen weak like that."

Kimi laughed. "Not exactly girlfriend." She replied. "And weak is a word that is never associated with Nabs." She added sternly. "She's not sharing me with Tatewaki, We share her. Get it?" Kimi tossed a blouse and slacks to Ting Li. "These should fit." Kimi closed the wardrobe and sat on the bed. Kimi looked at the elegantly made up bed. "Sometimes it's Tatewaki who sleeps alone." She gave Ting Li a cold look. "A piece of advice, Nabs is the toughest woman you, or anyone, will ever meet. Remember that."

Ting Li bowed in apology. "I sorry." She said contritely. She looked at Kimi. "She really Tong Leader?"

"Oh yeah." Kimi said in emphasis. "So far two families have pledged themselves to her." She waved her hand. "three, if you count Tatewaki."

Ting Li finished buttoning her blouse. She walked over to a mirror. "Not bad." She said admiring her reflection. "She have good taste." Ting Li turned around. "I hear Cologne and her disciples run biggest Tong in Tokyo."

"For now." Kimi said seriously. She stood. "Well you're dressed and you haven't tried anything." Kimi said matter-of-factly. "And so far you've been pretty open." She nodded toward the door. "And if you're telling the truth about your mission, then I think we can do business."

"Business?" Ting Li asked.

Kimi nodded. "If you're telling the truth then you're going to need help. We can provide the help. Convince us."

A slow smile appeared on Ting Li's face then she bowed. "I sorry again." She said as she arose. "For thinking you just pretty face." Kimi's face dimpled in a grin. Ting Li shook her head and bowed again. 'Aiyah, if Ice Queen is what her,' she looked at Kimi, 'Lieutenant says; then I'd better start talking fast.' She thought. 'Especially if the reports we have are true.' She looked at Kimi. "Find pouch." She said. "It tell you everything."

"Oh we're looking." Kimi said easily. "That's not what I meant. I meant; convince us to support you. Ting Li."

* * *

The pirate leader was awakened in his cell by a bucket of cold water. Before he could react he was grabbed and dragged to his feet. A gag was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. The pirate's arms were bound tightly behind him. He was roughly shoved out of the cell and prodded up the stairs. The pirate blinked in the bright afternoon sunshine. A prod from the point of a sword got him moving again. The rest of his men were already there and kneeling on the deck. Like him they were bound. The pirate was dragged forward and forced to kneel. Directly in front of him was a woman seated under an umbrella. She wore a black changsom Large sunglasses shaded her eyes. Standing just to her right was the tall swordsman. To her left a tall blonde in a dress that echoed Nabiki's.

"This is the last one My Lord." Said the crewman. This was his first cruise. He expected a spoiled rich boy. He got a warrior instead. Crewman Ito stood just a bit straighter. A bit prouder.

Tatewaki nodded gravely and turned his back on the captive pirate. "We are ready to proceed." Tatewaki rumbled. "At your command."

Nabiki stared at the kneeling men. Nabiki forced her face to remain expressionless. She had read the reports Tatewaki's men had made. Drugs, weapons, those were expected. The Doctor's report on the still nameless young woman was a litany of horror. She had been raped repeatedly, that Nabiki had expected but she had been beaten also repeatedly. The young woman's jaw was broken in two places and that was the least of her injuries. Nabiki had called for a helicopter and had the young woman flown to the mainland. Nabiki had walked alongside as the pale woman was carried to the helicopter. Nabiki didn't think she'd ever forget the woman's face. Nabiki nodded to Tatewaki.

Tatewaki turned to face the pirates. "You style yourselves pirates." Tatewaki said without preamble. "So be it. A pirate deserves a pirate's death." Tatewaki nodded toward Crewman Ito. The young man walked over to the side of the yacht and removed a section. "However the Ice Queen has decided to give all of you a chance, a slim chance, for survival." Crewman Ito walked over to one of the bound pirates and dragged him to the opening. He cut the pirates bonds and pushed him overboard. Tatewaki dragged the pirate captain to his feet and pulled off his gag. "You have a complaint?" He asked dangerously.

"It's nearly ten kilometers to the nearest shore." Screamed the pirate captain. "We'll never make it." Splashes punctuated the pirate's scream.

Nabiki leaned forward. "I calculate a nearly even chance one of you will make it." She said coldly. "If it happens that it is you that survives I suggest I never hear of it." Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "Good bye Captain."

Tatewaki dragged the pirate to the opening and held the blade of his sword against the pirates neck as his bonds were cut. Tatewaki kicked the man into the sea.

As the pirate surfaced sputtering he noticed a orange haired figure waving to him from the deck.

"Hey captain." Chirped Ting Li. "I have present for you." She threw something with unerring accuracy. The object hit him in the face. The water balloon burst and covered the pirate's head with a sticky substance. The pirate's eyes widened in terror as he recognized the taste and smell of blood. He started swimming madly away.

Nabiki kept her face expressionless as she walked to her cabin. Tatewaki and Kimi trailed protectively behind her. As she walked each crewman she passed bowed deeply in respect. Nabiki reached the cabin, opened the door and walked in, Kimi and Tatewaki followed. The moment the door shut a low moan erupted from Nabiki's throat and she raced away. Retching sounds came from the small bathroom.

"Stay with her Kimi. I need to speak to the Captain." Tatewaki walked out of the stateroom and flagged a passing crewman. "Guard this door and let none but I enter." He ordered the crewman. The crewman bowed and took up a position in front of the door. Tatewaki strode away. Though he did not hurry he quickly reached the bridge.

"Milord." Captain Osigi said in greeting.

"Captain." Tatewaki walked to stand next to the Captain.

"How is the Lady Tendo?" The Captain asked in concern. "She tried not to show it but," The captain broke off. "Forgive me, I exceed my position."

Tatewaki waved off the Captain's apology. "Not at all." Tatewaki replied. "I am gratified you are concerned." Tatewaki looked out of the window and watched the sea for a moment. "It costs her." He said quietly. The two men watched the swelling sea. "The men?" Tatewaki asked after a long pause. "What is their mood?

Captain Osigi smiled slightly. "Good Milord." He replied.

"Indeed?" Tatewaki said. "Even after what just occurred?"

"Yes Milord." The Captain said firmly. "If I may speak frankly?" Tatewaki nodded the Captain to continue. "The men, and that includes myself, don't know where this is going but they, and that definitely includes myself, want to be a part of it." He looked out the window of the bridge toward where the pirate's vessel was plowing through the sea alongside the yacht. The yacht's lieutenant piloting the second ship. "Having an anonymous and armed vessel could be useful." He said in a thoughtful tone.

"Aye." Tatewaki rumbled. "The thought had crossed my mind but I dared not suggest it." He looked at the Captain. "Not until I was sure of your loyalties." Tatewaki nodded respectfully. "We crossed a line Captain and there is no turning back."

"No." Agreed the Captain. "There isn't." Captain Osigi smiled in anticipation.

"If what we do is discovered we may be branded criminals." Tatewaki said seriously. "Or worse."

"That is understood Milord." The Captain said calmly. "There is a saying I learned in school, I don't remember who said it, but it went something like; 'For evil to win only requires that good men do nothing'. I am tired of doing nothing Milord."

* * *

Kimi tapped on the bathroom door. "Nabs?" Kimi called softly. "Can I come in?" Kimi took the choked grunt that came from the bathroom as a yes and opened the door. Nabiki was standing over the sink and washing her face. Kimi could see Nabiki's eyes were red but that the younger woman seemed to be in control of herself.

Nabiki looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Did I do the right thing?" She asked her reflection. She turned to look dismally at Kimi. "I. I."

Kimi rushed over and wrapped Nabiki in her arms. "Yes you did." She said firmly. "Ting Li was right and you know it. They'd never have paid for what they did to that girl." She said. "Not enough." Kimi growled fiercely. "Wasn't that why you asked to have all the prostitutes under your protection? Because you know, like I know, that no one cares what happens to them." Kimi took a breath to calm herself. "You know they were going to kill her eventually. You know she wasn't the first one either. You know that." Kimi's arms tightened around Nabiki. "You care."

"I did it for street cred." Nabiki mumbled. "That's all."

Kimi snorted. "Tell that to someone who didn't listen to you throw up for the past twenty minutes." Kimi rested her cheek on Nabiki's head. "Let them think that." She declared quietly. "I'll always know the truth." She said. "Tatewaki will always know." Kimi felt Nabiki's body straighten and she let go of her. Nabiki sat up.

"I need to wash my face again." Nabiki said in a slightly hoarse tone.

"What you need." Kimi said firmly. "Is a hot bath and a nap." She folded her arms across her chest. "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Kimi stood and pulled Nabiki to her feet. "You can be the Ice Queen for everyone else; but you're always going to be Nabs to me. Okay baby?"

Nabiki looked into Kimi's eyes for a moment then she nodded. "Okay baby."

* * *

Ting Li approached the door to the main cabin. The yacht was anchored just off a beach in a secluded bay. The pirate's vessel was to be hidden here until further arrangements could be made. This beach was less than a mile from a main road and a car had been sent for to transport all the non-crew members back home. The car was not due to arrive for another hour or so and Ting Li felt this was her best opportunity to get into the Ice Queen's good graces. 'That was a decision worthy of an Amazon Council.' She thought in true admiration. 'Aiyah with a woman like that on my side,' Ting Li let the thought go unfinished as she reached the door and the crewman guarding it. "Ting Li requests permission to speak to the Most Honorable Ice Queen." She said with a short bow.

"Sorry ma'am but I'm under orders not to let anyone see the Lady Tendo." The crewman replied.

"Then please let me speak to her aide Kimi Ota." Ting Li countered quickly, already expecting this. "Surely she can decide."

The crewman thought about it for a moment then turned and pressed a button on an intercom. "Sorry to disturb you Ms. Ota." He said recognizing the answering voice. "But Ting Li would like to speak to the Lady Tendo. She requested that you decide."

The door to the cabin opened and Kimi walked out. "Ready to make your pitch?" Kimi asked cooly.

Ting Li let a grudging smile come to her lips. "Yes Kimi Ota." Ting Li replied seriously. "I hope convince Ice Queen to support me as you suggested." She said in a carefully rehearsed speech. She looked Kimi in the eyes. "I just hope she think I and task are worthy."

Kimi gave Ting Li an evaluating glance then nodded. "Wait here. I'll talk to Nabiki." Kimi reentered the cabin and closed the door. The door opened a minute later and Kimi waved in the orange haired Amazon. "You have ten minutes." Kimi informed Ting Li. "Make them count."

"I want thank you." Ting Li said seriously. "You willing give me chance."

"Let's just say I like tough women." Kimi replied in answer. She turned as Nabiki, wrapped in a fluffy white robe came out of the adjoining bedroom. "You're looking better." Kimi said to Nabiki. "Drink?"

"Small one." Nabiki replied. "Good afternoon Ting Li."

"Good Afternoon Honorable Ice Queen." Ting Li replied slowly, carefully enunciating each word. "I want to thank you for granting me this audience."

Nabiki nodded slightly. She reached out her hand as Kimi walked over with her drink. Nabiki took the glass and sipped. "You say you're here to bring back Cologne and Shampoo." Nabiki stated. Ting Li nodded in confirmation. "As much as I'd like that to happen, I'd also like to know it was permanent."

"That may be difficult Honored Ice Queen." Ting Li replied honestly. "Cologne is very powerful, great influence. Still, she must accept summons if I present it to her."

"Or kill you and claim she never received it." Kimi added from her seat. "You did think of that, didn't you?"

Ting Li shook her head. "She amazon, she never do that."

"She probably won't Kimi." Nabiki said seriously. "So Cologne will probably, at the very least, accept the summons, then what?" Nabiki took another sip of her drink. "I doubt she's in the mood to leave right now."

"Council consider that." Ting Li informed Nabiki, earning her a nod of approval from the Ice Queen. "If Cologne and Shampoo not want return home I do best to convince them." She smiled slightly as she fisted one hand and rubbed the knuckles with the other. "Shampoo pretty good. I pretty good too." She bowed to Nabiki. "Council worried want hear report directly from Cologne's mouth. May want stop. But Council also think presence in Japans good thing too." She shrugged apologetically. "Would you not think same?"

Nabiki nodded. "I would." She agreed. "I can understand your need and I sympathize but Cologne must stop backing Hikaru Nakamura." Nabiki looked down at her drink. "That's my price for helping you."

Ting Li almost rocked back on her heels by Nabiki's unexpected statement. Both for the price and the offer to help. Ting Li licked her lips. "Having ties to Japanese Tong very useful." She said slowly. 'Gods I hope she'll accept an alliance.' She thought excitedly as she fought to keep her expression under control.

Nabiki looked up. "No drugs. No guns. The rest is negotiable. Take it or leave it." Nabiki said brusquely. "And I decide what's negotiable."

"Council make final decision." Ting Li said seriously. "And drugs most profitable." She said to test Nabiki's resolve.

"No drugs. Period." Nabiki said coldly. "Don't confuse me with Nakamura." Nabiki continued. "Money is only part of my interest. A big part, I admit, but there are some things that are unacceptable. At least for Japan."

"For Japan not for you?" Ting Li asked. The look on the Ice Queen's face showed that what was unacceptable for Japan was just as unacceptable to her. "I see." Ting Li spread her hands helplessly. "I not in position to speak for council." She raised a hand. "But I can speak for Ting Li." She said earnestly. "It would be honor if you accept me as ally. No, not ally, vassal." Ting Li knelt down on one knee. "I owe you my life, for that alone, I would pledge me to you but then I see you leader." Ting Li waved a hand to encompass the ship and beyond. "Think maybe hard fight coming up." Ting Li cracked her knuckles. "Think maybe you may allow me fight with you. Think maybe even if lose this right side be on."

"I don't plan on losing." Nabiki said firmly. She looked at Ting Li in a way that made the orange haired Amazon feel like she had been weighed and measured down to the contents of her pockets. "You'll be fighting against your own." She told Ting Li.

"As will you." Countered Ting Li.

Nabiki smiled slightly. "Touche." She said. "Cologne is a Council Elder and Shampoo is a Joketsuzoku warrior."

"True but if you win Council be happy Joketsuzoku Warrior there too." Ting Li pointed out. "Besides I always want to try Shampoo; in friendly fight." She smiled. "Problem with friendly fight, you not know who really best."

Nabiki laughed. "You sound like Ranma." She downed the remains of her drink.

"Ten minutes." Said Kimi. She smiled at Ting Li. "I think you made them count."

"Excuse me Ice Queen." Ting Li said in sudden hesitation. "Ranma?" She said in a slightly choked voice. "That not Ranma Saotome, no?

"The one and the same." Nabiki replied. "Why? Problem?"

Ting Li waved her hands frantically. "No. No. No problem." She swallowed. "Saw him once." Ting Li seemed to vibrate slightly. "I very much like see again."

Kimi laughed. "Someone's got the hots for Ranma."

Ting Li waved her hands some more. "No. No. No." She said hurriedly. "That not it." She sighed. "Want test myself against him. He best I ever see."

"That can be arranged." Nabiki said with a wry smile. She nodded firmly. "Okay Ting Li I'm going to give you a chance."

Ting Li bowed. "Thank you Honored Ice Queen." She said sincerely.

End Chapter 6

Author's Notes: You know I have to laugh. There have been a number of reviewers who've expressed concern over the level of sexual content in Queen Rat. While it is true that there is a goodly amount of sex involved in QR, there is also a significant level of violence and no one seems to complain about that. So typically American. Sex bad, violence good. Or at least acceptable.

A couple points. First off this is Ranma. It was originally created as a SEX comedy. Secondly, the rating is T. While I will not post explicitly sexual chapters I think I'm keeping it within the bounds of what is acceptable for teenagers.

Sarge climbs up on his soapbox. Damn but I haven't ranted in awhile.

How in hell did our society get so skewed out of balance that violence or nearly any sort is allowed, even encouraged for teen and pre-teen viewers? Yet, even a hint of cleavage elicits howls of protest from the so-called moral right. Since when did sex between consenting adults become a greater evil then war? Last I heard no one ever consented to be the victim of 'collateral damage' in any armed conflict. This is not to say that sometimes war isn't justified but for pity sake, war is supposed to be the last resort.

I know I am preaching to the choir but I'm going to say this once and only once. If you think that sex, any sex, between consenting adults is a greater sin than violence, hatred and war, then as far as I'm concerned you are insane.

Just had to get that off my chest.

Sarge


	25. Book 2 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Intermission'

Ukyo came running backstage. "Guys you wont believe who I saw out there." She giggled. "Ryoga." She said without waiting.

"Ryoga?" Exclaimed Akane in disbelief. She snorted. "He probably just got lost and ended up in here."

"I dunno sugar he headed straight to the bar." Ukyo looked at a snickering Ranma. Ukyo rolled her eyes. "You're gonna be a total slut tonight aren't you?" She said in amused resignation. Ranma nodded cheerfully. "Poor Ryoga." Ukyo said in mournful tones. "What has the Lost Boy been doing, you think?"

"Ryoga?" Akane answered in derisive tones. "Akari says he still will get lost for weeks, sometimes months, at a time. Good thing the girl has the farm." She looked at Ranma "You gonna fuck him?" She asked seriously.

"Fuck him over is more like it." Ranma said happily. She rubbed her hands together. "Pig boy still owes me." She looked at Akane. "Why? You wanna?"

"You have got to be joking." Akane replied coldly. "How bout you Ukyo?" Ukyo shook her head quickly. "So we're agreed then?" Akane said. Ranma and Ukyo nodded. "Oh good." She said cheerfully. "Ryoga eats it big time."

"This is gonna be fun." Ranma adjusted the strap of her red halter top. "What's the crowd like Uk-chan?"

Ukyo smiled as she adjusted her silver wig. "Packed sugar, packed." Ukyo looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in her trademark silver-white outfit. The faint chant of 'U.S.A' came to her ears. She could see Akane and Ranma in the mirror. Akane, in her Aoi personna, wore her trademark blue outfit with her long blue wig. Next to her and stretching was Ranma, as Usagi, in her red. The chant of 'U.S.A.' started getting louder. "Uh Oh the natives sound restless."

"Better throw them some red meat then." Ranma wiggled her ass. Then slapped it. "There." She said. "Now it's red." She jumped when Akane slapped her other ass cheek. "Hey."

"Well now they're both red." Akane grinned. She adjusted her wig again. "Okay girls, rent is due, let's shake our money-makers." She opened the dressing room door and walked out. Ukyo and Ranma following. Their dressing room was off from the main dressing room where the rest of the acts changed. No one disputed the three's right to their own dressing room. They knew who the draw was. More importantly they knew who the three were. Truth be told the rest of the strippers considered it an honor. Akane waved as they were greeted by the dancers.

"Break a leg guys." One of the dancers yelled in the time honored tradition of performers everywhere.

"Nah, I think we'll just bruise it a bit." Ranma called back. Ukyo and Akane snorted in amusement. "Thanks guys." Ranma waved as they left the dressing room.

The M.C. walked out from the sidelines. "Ladies, yes there are a few here, and gentlemen, and we'll find out if there are any of those here very soon. So far what I've seen isn't promising." He grinned at the chuckles. "You know, I must have the best job on the planet." He continued. "Every night surrounded by beautiful,"

"And naked." Shouted a voice from the packed group.

"And naked, well mostly." Amended the M.C. "Yes, I have the best job on the planet, and sometimes, amazingly, it gets even better." The M.C. nodded. "Now you're saying to yourself, but Tatsuo, how can it be even better? You're surrounded by beautiful and mostly naked women every night, how could it possibly be better?" The M.C. paused for a moment. "Because sometimes we find out there really is a Kami-Sama." His voice changed to a reverent hush. "One alone is almost too much for any mere mortal to handle. But three?" He waved a hand and the lights dropped. The sultry tones of a saxophone filled the room and the curtain opened. "We are not responsible for any deaths due to over excitement. Ladies and Gentlemen, Usagi, Sugoi and Aoi, U.S.A." As he called out the stage name the crowd picked it up so by the time the 'A' was sounded the crowd all but screamed it out.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo undulated toward the front of the stage. The music started slowly and the three dancers danced accordingly. Mostly they played the audience. Greeting regulars and paying particular attention to generous regulars. Money flew on to the stage prompting the beginning of a slow striptease. The more they took off, the more the customers would give them and the more the customers gave them the more, and sooner, the clothes came off. Still the Kabuki did not allow total nudity but only by, sometimes literally, the thinnest of margins.

Ranma spotted Ryoga near one end of the bar. From the rapt expression on his face Ranma deduced that a) Ryoga was enjoying himself and b) he didn't recognize them. 'Probably just looking at our tits.' She thought in amusement. 'Oh and c,' She added to herself. 'Tits don't make him spring a leak anymore.' By this time, Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were down to bras and g-strings and the bras were about to go. 'We'll see about that.'

The crowd seemed to hush and collectively hold their breath when Ranma reached behind her and unclasped her bra, her hands caught the front of the bra before it could fall. Ranma smiled seductively then she dropped the bra. The incipient cheer turned into a groan of disappointment when Ranma's hands blurred and covered her breasts. She strolled over toward where Ryoga was staring fixedly at the stage. Ranma felt more then saw Ukyo and Akane walk up and join her in her stroll toward the staring Ryoga. Like Ranma, Ukyo and Akane had their hands covering their breasts.

"He really doesn't recognize us." Akane muttered.

"Good." Ranma replied. The three stopped just in front of Ryoga. As one they leaned forward until their breasts were inches from Ryoga's face. Ryoga's eyes widened and he began to breathe audibly. The three dropped their hands simultaneously. Ryoga seemed to freeze and dropped backwards in a silent crash.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo high-fived each other.

Ryoga awoke disoriented which was not an unusual state of affairs for him. Finding three attractive women looking down coldly at him was also not unusual. It used to happen often when he was a teenager. Though not recently. Recently it would usually be just one face; Akari. The look of disapproval was familiar as, now that Ryoga was actually looking at the faces of the women, the faces themselves. Ryoga swallowed nervously. "Oh shit." He croaked. "Hey Ranma." He looked at the other two faces. "Akane. Ukyo." He said slowly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Save it Ryoga." Akane said coldly. She took a breath and let it out slowly. She walked over and squatted down under she was eye level with Ryoga. "The only reason we haven't beaten you to a pulp yet is because we can't decide on who takes the first shot." She cracked her knuckles. "Any suggestions?"

Ryoga swallowed again. "What are you mad at me for?" He asked plaintively. Ryoga glared at Ranma.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Akane replied in the same cold tone. "And stop glaring at Ranma." She reached down and pulled Ryoga to his feet.

Ukyo chuckled. "Who'd have imagined Ryoga Hibiki walking into a strip club?" She said. "And not by accident."

"Who'd have imagined Ukyo Kuonji working in one?" Ryoga shot back. "Now Ranma I could see but you and Akane." He looked at Ranma. "It's your fault I just know it."

"What was that?" Ranma said dangerously.

"Actually it's my fault." Akane said seriously. "Just like a lot of the shit we went through was my fault. I was a spoiled little brat and everyone knows it." Akane smiled slightly. "And that is the real reason you still have all your teeth." She walked over to a small refrigerator. "Drink?"

"Anything but cold water." Ryoga sat up and looked around. He spotted the silver-white and blue wigs sitting on their stands on the dresser. "Gotta admit you guys were hot." He turned his head. "Even you Ranma." He accepted a beer from Akane.

"Even?" Sputtered Ranma. "Even?" She stood up and advanced on Ryoga. "I'm hot period." She said angrily.

"You're a guy." Ryoga shot back. "I know that and you know that."

"Not right now I'm not." Ranma snapped. "Admit it, you were turned on."

"Oh just fuck him already." Akane grumbled.

"I am not going to fuck him." Ryoga and Ranma chorused while pointing angrily at each other. "He's just afraid I'll turn back into a guy in the middle of it." Ranma continued.

"You would too." Ryoga growled. "Find another butt hole to play with, mine's off limits."

"And that's why I won't fuck him." Ranma said to Akane and Ukyo in disgust.

Ukyo looked at Akane. Akane was looking back shamefacedly and yet triumphantly at the same time. She was pretty sure her face was a mirror of Akane's. Ukyo looked at at Ranma. She nodded. "Okay Ryoga can stay in the guest room for a while." She looked at Ryoga. "If you want company find your own."

Ryoga spread his hands in both defeat and acceptance. The expression on his face showed more than a faint touch of disappointment. "I think I can manage. Thanks for the offer of a place to stay but I can manage that as well." He said. "Anyone besides me hungry?" He asked. "My treat."

"Ryoga Hibiki has money?" Ukyo said in disbelief. "What you do, rob a bank?"

Ryoga grinned. "Better." He replied. He flexed his arms to the side. "You wouldn't believe how much money you can make street fighting." Ryoga puffed out his chest. "I'm the best."

Ranma snorted. "Yeah right." She said dismissively. "You ever fight Hikaru Nakamura?"

Ryoga's eyes narrowed. "Not yet." He replied. "You?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah." Her lips curled briefly into a small smile before her face returned to it's serious demeanor. "I took him but he's not someone to take lightly."

Ryoga grinned. "If you took him then he's lunch." He tilted his head. "What's he got?"

"Chestnut fist, some decent chi attacks, can't take a punch though." Ranma shrugged. "Yeah, you probably could take him but he's been training with the Old Ghoul for at least a year, maybe two."

"I'll keep it in mind." Ryoga stretched. "Dinner?"

"Let's go." Ranma said. She reached out her hands to Akane and Ukyo. She looked at Ryoga. "Like Ukyo told ya, find your own."

Akane raised an eyebrow. 'Jealous? Ranma?' She looked over the redhead's head at Ukyo. By the smug look on her face she picked up on the tone as well. Ukyo felt Akane's eyes and turned. She shrugged. "Still in the running." She mouthed.

"At least for now." Akane mouthed back but she couldn't help cuddling closer to Ranma. "Hey Ranma." She said. "How about going guy?"

"Please Ranma." Ukyo begged in support of the idea. "Akane and I are in the mood for some man meat tonight."

Ranma rubbed her chin. "Hmm let me see, sounds like I'm gonna be working hard tonight." He said musingly.

"You'll get a Blue and White special." Cooed Akane. She grinned as Ukyo reflexively rubbed her ass. "Please."

Ranma laughed. "You talked me into it." She said. "Be right back." Ranma hurried to a closet and grabbed a set of clothes, a splash of hot water and Ranma was shrugging on a white mesh shirt. "Thought I'd go as Big Daddy." Ranma grinned.

"Wait a minute." Akane said cheerfully. She walked over to the closet disrobing as she walked Ukyo followed suit and two nearly naked girls in high heels were rummaging through the closet.

"Better have another beer, Pig Boy." Ranma said calmly. "This'll take awhile." He looked at Ryoga. "You might wanna change your shirt or something." He nodded at the closet where Akane and Ukyo were holding clothes against their bodies.

"Where's my pack?" Ryoga asked. Ranma nodded toward a corner. "Just picked up some laundry." He explained as he pulled out a wrapped package. He unwrapped the package and pulled out a clean shirt.

"Still going for the tiger stripe look, I see." Commented Ranma.

"Hey it works for me." Ryoga quickly pulled on the clean shirt. He noticed Ranma looking. "Dream on Ranma." He sneered. "Always knew you were a faggot."

"Occassionally." Ranma replied. "And if you're not careful this 'faggot' will kick your butt." A wry grin came to Ranma's face. "Wanna spar tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ryoga grinned.

* * *

"Slow down Ryoga." Ranma admonished. "That steak isn't going anywhere but your stomach." Ryoga ate like a machine. He'd slice off a large chunk of the Kobe beef, stuff it into his mouth and chew. 'Exactly twenty times.' Ranma thought in disbelief. He'd counted.

"You never know." Ryoga replied after swallowing. He cut off another large chunk of meat. "In my experience it's better to eat as much as you can, when you can. Sometimes meals can be few and far between."

"Not lately." Ranma replied pointing at Ryoga's gut. "Slow down dude. People are staring."

"Gods Ranma." Ryoga complained. "You sound like Akari." He waved a meat laden pair of chop sticks. "Speaking of which; you haven't told her you found me have you?" Ryoga sighed when Ranma, Akane and Ukyo shook their heads. "Well don't." He said. "Don't get me wrong, I really like Akari but I ain't ready to settle down."

"Don't look at us to judge you." Ukyo said matter-of-factly. "We knew that the moment you walked into the club."

Ryoga nodded. "Cool." He said easily. He stuffed another piece of Kobe beef into his mouth and chewed. Twenty times.

"So besides street fighting; what else you been doing?" Asked Ranma.

"This and that." Ryoga replied. "Load and unload cargo ships, trucks, whatever, some of the better clubs hire me for security, that kind of thing." He looked at Ranma, then his gaze went to Akane, his gaze lingered and he smiled to himself. "You've grown." He said in admiration. Then he turned to Ukyo. "Why the hell did you ever want to hide those?" He said in an almost angry tone. He shook his head. "What a waste."

"Told ya." Ranma said to Ukyo.

"I'm going to have to agree with Ryoga." Akane replied. She shot Ryoga a sharp glare. "Hey Ranma, you mind if I warm Ryoga up for you tomorrow?" She smiled coldly at the powerful martial artist.

Ryoga pulled back slightly and changed his focus. "You're bigger then you used to be, all of you." He said after a moment of assessment.

"Naturally muscular, remember?" Akane said without taking her eyes off of Ryoga.

"Boob job?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"They're mine Ryoga." Akane replied in annoyance.

"Thank Gigi for that one, sugar." Ukyo said. Ranma nodded in agreement. "I don't know if we should introduce you to Gigi." Ukyo continued. "She's a bit older than you."

"Hey older women are nice, their bodies may be sagging a little but man do they know what to do with them." Ryoga said in obvious admiration. Suddenly Ryoga grinned and pulled out his wallet. He extracted a card and handed it to Ranma.

Ranma looked at the card. "What's a M.I.L.F.?" He asked. Ranma looked at the card again. He laughed. "Hey girls." Ranma said after a moment. "Ryoga is doing porn."

"Reality Videos." Corrected Ryoga. He grinned. "I only did it a couple times." He shook his head. "You would not believe how hard it really is. We'd cruise around for hours before we'd find someone." He said. "But they'd treat you pretty good. Put me up in some nice places, fed me, got me laid and paid me to do it."

"Whore." Akane said triumphantly. "You're a whore."

"I am not a whore." Ryoga shot back angrily.

"You're a whore Pig Boy." Ranma said agreeing with Akane. Ukyo nodded as well. "You got paid for it, you're a whore." Ranma shrugged. "So're we." Ranma continued. "So is everyone else who has to work for a living."

"Tell it sister." Akane and Ukyo chorused quietly apparently ignoring Ranma's current form.

Ranma grinned and raised his arm into the air. Akane and Ukyo raised theirs along side his for a moment. Ranma put his arm down. "Ah you do what ya gotta do, we ain't judging." Ranma continued. "But we're definitely not introducing you to Gigi."

Ryoga sat back and patted his stomach in contentment. "Man that was good." He waved over the hovering waiter. "Another beer and bring the check." He told the waiter. The man nodded and hurried away. Ryoga looked at his watch. "Three A.M. " He announced. "You guys wanna head home or what?"

"Yeah!" Akane and Ukyo chorused.

The check arrived and Ryoga paid, with a credit card Ranma noted, and they left the restaurant. As they exited the restaurant Akane and Ukyo each captured one of Ranma's arms and laid their heads on Ranma's broad shoulders. "Let's walk for a bit." Ranma suggested. He grinned. "Maybe we'll run into a bad guy." Akane and Ukyo laughed, though Akane's laugh seemed more predatory than Ukyo's.

Ryoga trailed the trio. His memory kept on replaying the scene in the club. He always thought Akane was attractive and he admitted a bit of an attraction to Ukyo but until he saw them dance it was attraction, now it was more lustful. 'He's got both, I'm sure one or the other may be interested.' He told himself. 'Even Ranma can't keep two women satisfied. Not for long anyway.' As if reading his mind Akane turned her head and looked coldly at Ryoga. 'Maybe not.' He amended to himself. "Hey guys, I think I'll head off. Night." Ryoga leaped onto the nearest roof and raced away.

Ranma watched him race off. "Hey I forgot to give you our address." He shouted after the retreating figure. "Darn."

"Don't worry Ranma, he'll be around." Akane said. "Besides he left his pack."

"I guess you're right." Ranma replied looking off into the night sky. Then he smiled and pulled Akane and Ukyo closer. "Now didn't someone promise me a Blue and White special?"

* * *

Akane woke and reluctantly left the very warm and comfortable bed to go to the bathroom. She glanced at the clock and grimaced. 'Seven thirty. Bleh." When she returned from the bathroom she paused to look at the spread futons. Ranma and Ukyo were still sleeping but they had one leg intertwined. Akane lay down next to Ranma. Ranma shifted slightly and his arm reached behind and pulled Akane closer. "Greedy." She whispered cheerfully. "And jealous." Akane snuggled up closer to Ranma. "I love you Ranma." Akane whispered. "I'll always love you." Akane closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ukyo smiled behind closed eyes. 'I know you do sugar.' She thought. She suppressed a snort. 'Yeah he's greedy, but so are you.' Ukyo smiled when she felt Akane's arm reach around Ranma and rest on her shoulder. 'And he wasn't the only one who was jealous, now was he?' With a smile on her face Ukyo fell back asleep.

* * *

Akane was sitting cross-legged on the roof of the apartment building under the watchful eyes of Ranma and Ukyo. Ranma leaned forward and watched intently. "She's so close.' He whispered to Ukyo. "Can't you feel it?"

Ukyo swallowed and nodded. "This is the coldest her chi has been yet." Ukyo turned her attention back to the dark haired girl. "And the longest she's maintained it."

"Yeah." Ranma whispered back with admiration evident in his voice. "Come on Tomboy." He urged quietly. "You can do it."

Akane felt herself going deeper into the Soul of Ice. Deeper than she had ever gone before. The world, her thoughts, took on a clarity she had never experienced, ever. She opened her eyes and looked at Ranma and Ukyo sitting together. A wisp of jealousy seemed to try to gain attention. Akane just shrugged it off. 'Stupid to be jealous.' She thought with a touch of, not amusement exactly. 'He's still here.' A sharp pang of sadness, quickly suppressed, came over Akane. 'For now.'

"Concentrate Tomboy." Ranma scolded lightly. "You're almost there."

Akane concentrated and tried to suppress her negative emotions even more. Tried to find a balance. There was a moment of resistence then a cold yet comforting calmness settled over her. She heard yet didn't acknowledge Ranma's sudden intake of breath. Her mind seemed to turn crystalline and her thoughts raced without the hindrance of emotions. "So peaceful." She murmured. She looked at Ranma.. "This is so strange." She looked at her hands as if she'd never seen them before. "I feel...empty." She looked back at Ranma. "No hate. No anger. No jealousy. All gone." Her voice became a near whisper.

"No love. No desire." Ranma replied. "I know."

"I could stay like this forever." Akane said. A note of pleading entered her voice. "I can't, can I?"

"No Tomboy." Ranma replied. "Time to come back."

Akane nodded and released control of her chi. Emotions came flooding back into her awareness. Akane's eye's snapped wide open. A strangled sob erupted from her throat. Akane's mouth opened in a scream. She immediately found herself in Ranma's embrace. "I got ya Tomboy." She heard Ranma murmur.

"Is that normal?" Ukyo asked in horror. Ranma shook his head. "What happened?"

Ranma stroked Akane's hair until she stopped trembling. "Sorry Tomboy." He said contritely. "I never expected that to happen." Akane nodded against his chest. "It didn't happen to me like that." He looked over to Ukyo. "I just got kinda sick." He said. Ranma looked down. "Sorry Tomboy." Ranma stood and scooped Akane into his arms. "Let's go home." Ranma said quietly. "Coming Uk-chan?"

Ukyo nodded at Akane. "Maybe later." She began only to be interrupted by Akane.

"Don't go Ukyo. Please." Akane begged from the cradle of Ranma's arms. "I. I. Please." She said almost incoherently. "Just come back with us, okay?"

"Sure sugar." Ukyo replied with concern in her voice. 'I hope we're not going to have to keep a round the clock watch on her.' With Akane in his arms Ranma bounded toward their apartment. Ukyo paced Ranma and kept a worried eye on Akane. They quickly reached the apartment and Ranma, with Akane still in his arms, walked over to the couch and sat down and placed Akane in his lap. Ukyo sat down next to them. When Akane reached out her hand Ukyo took it and squeezed in comfortingly.

"I'm okay now." Akane said though she made no move from Ranma's lap. "Thanks for coming back." She said. "Gods that was horrible." Akane repressed a shudder.

"What happened sugar?" Ukyo moved closer to Akane and put a hand on her shoulder. "You almost looked like you were in pain."

"No almost about it, Uk-chan." Akane replied shakily. A sad laugh escaped from her mouth and she pressed herself closer to Ranma. "I didn't realize how sad and angry I really was until just now." She looked up. "Ranma?"

"Yeah Tomboy?" Ranma replied quietly.

"Why do you put up with me?" Akane asked in a serious tone. "I'm mean, spiteful, get angry for no reason. I'm no prize." She finished sadly.

"You're too hard on yourself." Ukyo said. "I would never call you spiteful."

Akane barked a short laugh. "Thanks Uk-chan." She snuggled against Ranma. "It's scarey to find out just how much you hate yourself." Akane blew out a breath. "Is that what you meant when you said you didn't want to come back?"

"I never screamed." Ranma maintained his tight hold on Akane. Despite Akane's apparent recovery he could feel the slight tremble that shook her body. "But yeah." Ranma grimaced. "When you're in it, like you said, you're empty. Your mind, I don't know, it gets faster. It's a rush, ain't it Tomboy." Akane nodded against Ranma's chest. "Now that you know how to do it, it'll be easier the next time."

Akane nodded again though reluctantly. "Maybe getting there will be easier but coming back," Akane shuddered. "At least for me." She leaned her head against Ranma's chest. "Why do you put up with me?" She asked again. "Either of you."

"Hey hey." Ukyo scolded. "Who else can I trust to watch my back?" She said. "Besides, you're a lot of fun to be around." She smiled. "When you're not so moody, that is." She said in a slightly scolding tone. "Now why don't the two of you go cuddle while I make something to eat." Ukyo watched Ranma stand up with Akane in his arms and they disappeared into the larger bedroom. Then she walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "Tempura." She decided. "Akane's favorite." While she bustled around the kitchen she hummed to herself.

Akane passively let Ranma remove her clothes, he removed his own and then he lay down next to Akane and pulled the bed's blanket over the two of them. Akane rolled against Ranma and sighed when Ranma wrapped her in his arms. "Would you mind really just cuddling, Ranma?" Akane asked in a small voice.

"Sure Tomboy, whatever you want." Ranma said in a comforting tone. "You know that, don't you?" Ranma felt Akane nod against his chest. "Good."

* * *

Nabiki sat at her desk her hand unconsciouslly drummed a pen against the desktop. Kimi looked up from the computer. "What's up Nabs?" Kimi asked. "You've got that look on your face again."

"I think I've made a mistake." Nabiki said after a moment. "Or rather I think I was being too cautious." Nabiki stood up and walked to the edge of the desk closest to Kimi and sat down. "Narumi and Wassamura may have accepted me as Oyabun but it's still conditional."

"Wassamura more than Narumi." Kimi said in correction. "But," Kimi stopped and waved her hand at Nabiki. "What do you have in mind?"

"Originally we planned to wait until Hikaru made the first move, while we consolidated our control. " Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'But Ting Li's presence is an opportunity to cripple Hikaru's organization maybe permenantly."

Kimi nodded in agreement. "Taking away his Chinese connection would hurt him. That's been his source of drugs and guns, after all."

"Exactly." Nabiki's expression became predatory "If we're sucessful we'll have them begging to join us." Nabiki rubbed her hands together. "And the first thing we have to do is introduce Ting Li to Ranma."

"And then?" Kimi chewed on the end of her pencil for a moment. "A first strike?" She smiled at Nabiki's nod. Her smile and Nabiki's became predatory. "Good." Kimi's smile dimmed. "You know lover boy is going to want to go in with them."

Nabiki nodded. A helpless smile came to her face. "I wouldn't want him any other way Kimi."

"He takes that Samurai stuff seriously doesn't he?" Kimi looked at Nabiki. "You too." Kimi leaned back in her chair. "You know it's funny." She said musingly.

"What is?" Nabiki asked.

"I think I'm beginning to take it seriously too." Kimi's smile matched Nabiki's. "I wouldn't want either of you any other way."

* * *

"Ting Li huh?" Ranma appraised the orange haired woman in front of him. They were standing in the Tendo dojo, where Ting Li had been staying since she got into Japan. Nabiki felt this was the best place. Ranma had agreed. It was nearly two weeks before Ranma, Akane and Ukyo could get to Nerima. It had taken a day before they had a chance to really talk to Ting Li.

"Yes Honored One." Ting Li said in a strong voice.

"I hear you were this year's village champion." Ranma said.

"Yes Honored One." Ting Li said.

"Interesting." Ranma said musingly. He rubbed his chin. 'Strong, bet she's fast.' He grinned as a thought came to him. "Hey Tomboy." Ranma said. "Front and center."

Akane backflipped over to Ranma. A couple weeks of being coddled by Ranma and Ukyo had erased the tension from the black haired girl's face. "You called?"

"Yeah, I want you and Ting Li to spar." Ranma replied. "Start off slow, okay Tomboy?"

"You got it Ranma." Akane said cheerfully. Akane tightened the sash of her favorite yellow gi and walked to the center of the dojo. She waved Ting Li over with one hand. "Come on girl, show me what ya got."

"But," Ting Li began. Then she took a closer look at Akane. 'Damn she looks strong.' She said in a quick assessment. 'And if she's been trained by Ranma.' A momentary pang of doubt came over the Amazon. Ting Li bowed to Ranma then walked to stand in front of Akane. The two women bowed to each other respectfully.

"Begin." Barked Ranma.

Akane flowed toward Ting Li and launched her attack. Ting Li blocked and countered. It didn't take long before Akane was able to take advantage of her greater strength. A straight right hand send Ting Li reeling backwards. Akane could see the orange haired girl's eyes widen in suppressed shock. Ting Li growled and attacked.

This time Akane retreated though she was able to successfully, though not easily, deflect Ting Li's blows.

"The girl's not bad." Ukyo commented from the sidelines. "I think she figured you out Akane." She called teasingly.

"As if." Snorted Akane. 'She's good.' She admitted to herself. 'But so am I.' Akane captured Ting Li's arm between her hands and converted it into an arm drag. Akane pivoted on her toes and tossed Ting Li into the air. Ting Li back-flipped easily and landed on her feet. Her arms up in guard position. Akane raised her hands palm out. "Nice." She said in admiration.

Ting Li tilted her head in a short bow. "Thank you." She replied easily. "You faster then you look." She added a moment later.

"You're a lot stronger then you look." Akane pursed her lips. "Can you work in a team though?" She asked. "Hey Ranma, how about you and Ting Li against me and Uk-chan?"

"I willing." Ting Li said quickly. 'Aiyah a chance to fight alongside Ranma.' She gave Ranma a hopeful look.

"Me too Ran-chan." She walked over to Akane. "Feeling good today, I see." She leaned over and the two women met in a kiss. "Let's show'em what we can do, okay sugar?" Ukyo said when the kiss broke.

"You got it sugar." Akane replied with a grin. She turned to a drop-mouthed Ting Li and a slightly concerned looking Ranma. "Well, we sparring or not?"

"This is gonna hurt." Ranma muttered. He grinned. "Let's do it."

* * *

Ting Li staggered into the large bathing area. Her shaky legs seemed barely able to support her. "Aiyah." She moaned. "I thought training at home hard." She made her way to a stool against one wall and sat down heavily. "Everything hurts." She complained to no one. A chatter of voices made her turn tiredly on the stool. Three people limped, dragged and cheerfully groaned their way into the bathing area. Ting Li's eyes widened in shock when Ranma walked in naked with his towel around his neck.

"Hey Ting Li." Ranma said immediately upon seeing Ting Li. "Great match."

"Eep." Squeaked Ting Li. She covered her eyes.

"Eep?" Ranma said in surprise. He looked down. "Oops." He shrugged. "Oh well, I'll be a girl in a moment anyway." And saying that, Ranma walked over to a tap and splashed himself with cold water. "Better?" She asked.

Ting Li nodded slowly. "Y-yes. Better." She stammered.

"Wipe the drool off your face sugar." Ukyo said to Ting Li. She sat down. "You did pretty good fighting against us." She said conversationally. "Didn't think you'd last that long."

"Me neither." Ranma said sitting on Ting Li's other side Akane sat next to Ranma. Ranma soaped up a sponge. "Turn around Tomboy, I'll wash your back."

"You wash mine Ting Li." Ukyo ordered. "House rules."

Ting Li grinned slightly. "We have same rule at home." She said. She soaped up a sponge. "You honor me greatly today." She started to wash Ukyo's back. "But not understand why you win. Ranma better fighter."

"Akane and I are used to working together." Ukyo replied. "A little lower please." She ordered. "Ahh, right there."

"Hedonist." Akane laughed. "Fighting as a team is different. In some ways easier, but mostly it's different." Akane sighed happily when Ranma kissed her on the back of the neck. "Later." She scolded cheerfully. "We have company."

"Darn." Ranma mocked grumped. Ranma leaned forward. "I'm not gonna get a lot of sleep tonight am I?" She whispered into Akane's ear.

"Nope." Akane giggled. "But I'll let you decide what you want to be." She whispered back.

"Oh good." Ranma replied.

Ukyo snickered at the whispering voices. "Why you laugh?" Ting Li asked.

"Ranma lost." Ukyo said cheerfully. "Akane is just claiming her prize." She smiled. "Turn around I'll do your back."

"Prize?" Ting Li was looked at the giggling Ranma and Akane. "Oh." She said after a moment. "You claim prize too?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ranma got you covered." Ukyo said cheerfully. "Besides you didn't know that rule."

"Oh." Ting Li repeated. "Lucky." She complained in an envious tone. She smiled at Ukyo's giggle. "He your man too?" She looked back at Ranma and Akane. "Woman." She amended. Ukyo nodded cheerfully. "Lucky." She said again. "Any way I get in line?" She asked impishly. Her smile dropped as Ukyo stiffened. "Hey, just kidding."

"Look do me ," She stopped. Ukyo looked at Ting Li. "We don't own him." She forced herself to say. "Just do us the favor of not hiding it okay?" She looked over Ting Li's shoulder to the obliviously affectionately acting Ranma and Akane. "You ask." She said seriously. "You don't just show up in his bed. You ask or he asks and then you tell us." She raised a hand. "House rules."

Ting Li looked at Ukyo for a long moment then turned her head to look at Ranma and Akane she turned back to Ukyo. "She kill me." She said after a moment.

"She'll hurt you first if you sneak behind her back." Ukyo replied. Ukyo shook her head. "Think of it as a good reason to think really, really hard about whether it's worth it." Ukyo stood. "Hey guys, stop fooling around, I want a good soak before dinner."

Ting Li watched enviously as Akane and Ukyo cuddled against the now male Ranma. Her mind went over what Ukyo told her. She gave Ranma an appraising look. 'I'm not sure what to make of what Ukyo said.' She thought. "She was saying it was okay and not okay at the same time.' She looked at Akane and then Ukyo. 'They're not fighting for his attention.' She realized. 'But they're both giving him lots of attention. Does he pick one at a time or both?' The fact that they let her bathe with them was surprising. She moved slightly see if she could get Ranma's attention. He looked up and smiled at her. Ting Li smiled back tentatively.

"You about ready to get out?" He asked with a smile. "I'll get out first if you're bashful." He added cheerfully.

"You just want to flash her." Akane said. She rolled her eyes. "You'll have to forgive the jerk but he's a total slut." She said. "And he'll never pass an opportunity to prove it." She looked at Ranma. "Oh go ahead, she's earned a peek." Ranma stood.

"Aiyah." Ting Li said in awe when Ranma's full assets came into view. She splashed herself with water and blinked. "It real." She breathed. She looked at Akane and Ukyo. The looks on their faces was self-satisfied and hungry. 'I hope we become really, really good friends.' Ting Li thought. Akane turned her head and gave Ting Li an appraising look of her own. 'Oh gods, I know that look.' Ting Li gave Akane a friendly smile.

Akane grinned wryly. "Okay Ranma, enough showing off. Get out of here. We'll meet you at the dinner table."

"Later Ting Li." Ranma slung his towel over his shoulder and walked, though walked was not the appropriate description. Ranma seemed to almost ooze out of the room.

"Where he learn walk like that?" Ting Li breathed when Ranma left the room. She, Akane and Ukyo left the furo and began to dry off.

"Gigi taught him the basics." Ukyo replied. "He's had a lot of practice since then."

"Think she teach me?" Ting Li looked at the door. "Lucky." She said. She looked at Akane and Ukyo. "I hope, really hope, we be friends." Ting Li said aloud what she had been thinking..

"Why? So you could fuck him?" Akane asked in cool tones.

"Yes and no." Ting Li said honestly. "So you not kill me if he ask."

Akane snorted. "Well I have to give you points for honesty." She said grudgingly. "If he asks what will you do?"

Ting Li met Akane's gaze unflinchingly. "You really think I say no?"

Akane sighed. "No." She grumbled. "Will you ask?" She asked a long moment later.

Ting Li shook her head. "He yours. That easy to see. Why you share, I not know." She wrapped a towel around her head. "Not know if I could do same." She nodded her head at Ukyo. "But now see why we lose. You trust each other, lots."

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other for a moment. They shared a brief smile. Akane turned back to Ting Li. "Yeah, we do." Akane said. "Now." She tilted her head questioningly. "Interesting that you think that was our advantage."

"It very great advantage." Ting Li said firmly. 'I think I like these women. Smart, talented and practical.' She thought. "You never worry about what behind you. Cause that where she is " She said pointing her chin at Ukyo. "Among Joketsuzoku there legend of Spirit Sisters. Aiyah, they great warriors. Fought many battles win every battle except one."

"What happened in the battle they lost?" Akane asked though her tone said she knew the answer.

Ting Li nodded. "They die." Ting Li replied simply. "Same time from same blow. There only chance for one to escape and live and neither took it." She inclined her head in a short bow. "I think you just like them."

"Did they have a man too?" Ukyo asked in a quiet voice. Ting Li nodded. "What happened to him?"

"First he destroy entire village of people who kill them then he go live in monastery for rest of life." Ting Li smiled. "He love them very much."

"Think the jerk would go live in a monastery?" Akane asked Ukyo. Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." Akane said. She looked at Ting Li. "You know how to dance?" She asked.

"Dance?" Ting Li. "What you mean?" Akane and Ukyo's faces broke into slow smiles.

* * *

Ting Li watched in open jawed wonder as Akane performed a slow strip tease in front of the afternoon crowd at the Kabuki. "By all the ancestors." Ting Li said in hushed tones.

"Good isn't she?" Ukyo said. "That's right baby." Ukyo called to Akane. "Show'em how it's done."

Akane grinned and shimmied her hips at Ukyo. She smiled broadly at the sparse crowd. "How you doing boys?" She said in her baby Aoi voice. "You happy to see Aoi?" She strolled panther like down the stage toward one open mouthed patron at the end. "Hey baby." She looked down at the seated patron. "Didn't I see you last Friday?" The man swallowed and nodded. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a stack of low and middle denomination notes. "Came prepared huh?" The man nodded again. "Then baby this is your lucky day.'

Ukyo leaned over to Ting Li. "She'll have that stack and whatever is in his wallet before she's through." She informed the orange haired amazon. She nodded toward where Akane had apparently enveloped the man's head between her thighs.She giggled.

"She not doing what I think she doing?" Ting Li whispered

"Unless his tongue is really, really long " Ukyo repllied. "He's only getting a really, really good view. Akane can crack walnuts between her thighs."

"And this how you make money for Ranma?" Ting Li asked.

Ukyo laughed. "For Ranma?" She said. "Oh honey you totally have the wrong idea. Ranma dances too." She perked up as Akane spun away from a dazed, smiling and somewhat poorer man at the end of the bar. Akane walked back to where Ukyo and Ting Li were sitting at the other end of the bar.

"So what do you think?" Akane stared down at Ting Li. "Think you can do this?"

"Me?" Squeaked Ting Li. "You want me do that?"

"You think we're going to let you within ten feet of Ranma if you don't?" Ukyo said.

End Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Just setting things up for later.


	26. Book 2 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Confrontation'

Nodoka opened the door of the Tendo residence. "Nabiki. Kimi." She said with relief in her voice. "Come in." The two women entered and Nodoka closed and locked the door behind her. "Everyone's here." She said as she escorted the women into the house. "Your father and Genma are on the roof keeping guard."

"And who's watching them to make sure they stay awake?" Nabiki asked.

"Konatsu." Nodoka replied with a slight smile.

"Good." Nabiki replied . She and Kimi entered the main room. Ono and Kasumi were sitting at the large low table. "Hey sis." Nabiki called. "Doc." Kimi echoed Nabiki's greetings.

Kasumi jumped up, hurried over and embraced Nabiki and then Kimi. "I was just about to send Ono to get you." Kasumi scolded mildly.

"Sorry Kasumi." Nabiki sat down at the table. It being a cool night a blanket was draped over the table. She eased her legs under the blanket. "Gods I forgot how good that feels." She said as her legs were warmed by the heater under the table. "This used to be my favorite spot." She told Kimi who had sat down next to her. "I used to do my homework here on cold days." She sighed nostalgically.

Kimi smiled in appreciation and accepted a cup of tea from Kasumi. "Must have been nice." She agreed. She looked at her watch. "Any moment now."

Nabiki nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She punched in a number. "Chikato?" She said when the telephone was answered. "Tendo here. There's going to be some noise down at the warehouse district." She smiled cooly into the mouthpiece. "Give them at least a half-hour after the first reports, okay?" Nabiki nodded and hung up.

* * *

"You know the plan." Ranma said quietly. "Tatewaki." He nodded at the tall swordsman. "Your team takes out the rank and file." He said. "Try to get as many as you can before the alarm gets raised." Ranma added. "And remember, they have guns."

"Noted." Tatewaki replied shortly.

He looked at the orange haired woman standing off to one side. "Ting Li." He said. "Are you sure Cologne will stand down once you give her the council's summons?"

"She either stop or she become outlaw." Ting Li replied firmly. "Honored Elder Cologne not refuse Council summons."

Ranma nodded. "You stay behind the Tomboy and Uk-chan." He ordered. "Their job is to get you to Cologne." He said. "I'll take care of Hikaru and Shampoo." He looked around. "Well, what are you all standing around for? Let's go."

Tatewaki hurried back to his team of Ninja retainers. He drew his sword. "Destiny awaits." He said. "They say Destiny is a woman and it is never good to keep a woman waiting. I speak from experience." There were chuckles from the assembled dark clad Ninja. "Follow me." Tatewaki leaped into the darkness and toward the warehouse. His Ninja followed silently. They seemed to melt into the darkness around the warehouse.

Ranma turned to Akane, Ukyo and Ting Li. "Let's go." He said. He sprinted off, followed by the three young women, into the evening darkness.

Hikaru looked up at the sound of alarms. "What?" Hikaru snarled. The door to his office opened suddenly and one of the Chinese mercenaries he had working for him hurried in. "This better be good." Hikaru growled.

"Someone has broken into the warehouse Oyabun." The man replied. "They've already succeeded in breaching our first line of defense."

"Crap." Hikaru jumped out of his seat and raced out of his third floor office. As he ran toward the stairs Shampoo intercepted him. "Out of my way bitch." He growled. "We got problems."

"Me know Airen." Shampoo replied cooly. "Great grandmother say it Ranma and his allies." She said as the two hurried toward the stairs.

"Ranma huh?" A cold and anticipatory smile came to the Yakusa lord's face. "I've been dying for a chance to get back at that faggot."

"Dying is what you do if you not pay attention." Shampoo shot back.

Hikaru snorted in derision. "Yeah right." He said. "If anyone is going to die it's pretty boy." Hikaru stopped. "But I'm not going to take any chances." Hikaru took a breath, held it, then released it slowly. As the breath left his lungs Hikaru's features smoothed. "Let's go." He said in a near monotone.

'Aiyah.' Shampoo thought in surprise. 'He's done it and he didn't need to accept his female side.' She felt her confidence rise. 'We have a chance.' Shampoo smiled. "Tell you what, you take Ranma, I take kitchen destroyer."

"What about that other one? What was her name? Oh yes, Ukyo." Hikaru asked in the same near monotone.

Shampoo made a noise that was halfway between a snort and a chuckle. "She nothing. You fight her, you know." Hikaru nodded absently. "But it good idea I take care of her first." Shampoo nodded to herself as the raced down the stairs. The sounds of battle reached their ears and they followed the noise to a scene of total mayhem. A dozen dark clad fighters were facing off against Hikaru's Chinese mercenaries. Leading them was Tatewaki. "Where Ranma?" Shampoo asked herself. She looked around. The Chinese mercenaries though they outnumbered Tatewaki's Ninja were being pushed back relentlessly.

Hikaru charged into the fray and the surprised Ninja began to fall back. Tatewaki spun around when he espied Hikaru he smiled. "Ho varlet." He called almost cheerfully. "Shall we take up were we left off?" He charged.

Hikaru smiled slightly as he retreated. Tatewaki chased after Hikaru not realizing their path was beginning to form an inward spiral.

* * *

Ranma looked up sharply as they raced toward the warehouse. "Crap." He exclaimed.

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked.

"Don't you feel it Ukyo?" Akane interrupted. "Someone is putting out a lot of cold chi." She looked at Ranma. "Hikaru?" She said.

"Has to be." Ranma agreed. "Shampoo's not that powerful. Or she wasn't last time we saw her." He picked up the pace. "And someone is putting out a lot of hot battle chi and it's probably Tatewaki." Ranma's face smoothed out. 'If we don't get there it'll be one hell of a Hiryo Shoten Ha." His voice too reflected a lack of emotion.

Akane looked at Ranma. 'He's out of it.' She realized.

"Tomboy find Cologne. I'm going to help Tatewaki." Ranma ordered in the same near monotone. Without waiting for a response Ranma raced away.

"You heard the man." Akane said a moment later. "Ting Li stay between us. If I know Cologne she probably already knows you're here and why. She may have to accept the summons when you give it to her but that doesn't mean she has to make it easy to get to her."

Ting Li nodded. "That true." She admitted. "Surprised you know that." She added.

"We've been dealing with the Old Ghoul for awhile sugar." Ukyo said.

Ranma entered the warehouse. He quickly located Tatewaki and Hikaru.. 'Lot's of cold chi coming from Hikaru.' He realized. 'And the spiral is almost complete.' Ranma put on a burst of speed. "Kuno." He yelled. "Stop." To Ranma's surprise and relief the Kendoist stopped. Tatewaki and Hikaru both turned to meet Ranma. "He's mine." He informed Tatewaki.

"Nay." Tatewaki replied firmly. "He has given insult to my loves." He said. "For that he is mine."

'Loves?' Thought Ranma. 'Interesting.' He waved a hand. "Sorry Kuno but he hurt Ukyo, I think that trumps an insult." Ranma turned his head. "Where do you think you're going Nakamura?" He smiled. It was more reflex than actual amusement. "Give us a minute and we'll figure out who goes first." Ranma's smile widened slightly as he felt Hikaru's chi change slightly. 'Just get him angry.'

"Ukyo can defend herself." Countered Tatewaki. "Nabiki and Kimi are helpless by comparison. His threat to kill them has credence."

"Excuse me." Hikaru said impatiently.

"Shut up." Chorused Ranma and Tatewaki. "Well I have to give you that." Ranma continued. He felt Hikaru's control falter. "Okay." Ranma said. "He's all yours." He waved a hand. "You don't mind if I watch do you?"

"Not at all." Tatewaki replied. "Maybe you'll learn something."

* * *

Akane and Ukyo flanked Ting Li as they raced into the warehouse. From what Akane could see Tatewaki's Ninja were holding their own against the Chinese. Ranma was, Akane frowned, 'Why is Ranma just standing there?' She shook her head. 'Nevermind.' She looked behind her. "Everyone's occupied, let's go find Cologne." She ran deeper into the warehouse.

Ranma turned his head and watched them go. 'Go get'em Tomboy. uk-chan's got your back.' He thought and turned back to watch the fight between Hikaru and Tatewaki.

The trios progress was barely impeded by the occasional mercenary attack. "Here comes another one." Akane warned.

"I got him." Ukyo started twirling her battle spatula until it was a shimmering shield in front of her. She ran directly toward the newest attacker. The spinning spatula deflected the hail of bullets that met her charge. Ukyo smiled from behind the shield of her spatula. 'Damn I'm good.'

"Stop showing off, Ukyo." Akane called impatiently. "We got a summons to deliver."

"Go on ahead sugar." Ukyo called back. "I'll catch up."

"I'll wait." Akane stopped running. "I'm going nowhere without my backup. Now stop fooling around and finish him off."

"Okay. Okay. Sheesh what a nag. " Ukyo complained with a smile on her face. Ukyo leaped into the air to the mercenary's surprise. She landed behind the man, spun around and lashed out with one leg. The blow connected and the man went, literally, flying. Ukyo gave Akane a short bow. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah, now get back here." Akane snapped. When Ukyo trotted over Akane pulled her into a brief hug.

"Miss me?" Ukyo teased.

Akane grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's go." She and Ukyo flanked Ting Li and the three women continued their search through the warehouse. "Now if I were the old ghoul where would I be?"

"A cave?" Ting Li hazarded. "Some place easy to defend." She added.

Akane looked at Ukyo. "Basement?"

"Basement." Ukyo agreed. She pointed . "That door looks promising." So saying, Ukyo took the lead and made for the door, though she waited until Akane had position next to the door before she opened it. Ukyo ducked through, looked around, then waved Akane and Ting Li through. The door led to stairs to a lower level. "Bingo." She ran down the stairs with Akane and Ting Li on her heels. They quickly reached the lower floor.

The stairs opened into a well furnished reception area with couches, chairs and tables making a number of conversation areas. Someone was seated on the couch facing them. The figure rose. "Which one want be first?"

"Hello Shampoo." Akane said in an almost pleasant tone. "Looking as slutty as ever, I see." She smiled. "And I don't mean the clothes. You might want to tone down the eye shadow, you look like a cheap hooker."

"You would know." Shampoo purred back.

"You gonna stop us?" Akane asked. She nodded toward the nervous looking Ting Li. "Cologne has a letter from home."

"You must stand aside." Ting Li said firmly. "The Council commands."

"The Council is not here." Shampoo said back calmly. She eased into an offensive stance. "You want see Great Grandmother? You go passed me." Shampoo took a breath and let it out slowly. She let all her emotions; her anger, her, and she had to admit it to herself, jealousy She let the cool calm of the Soul of Ice take over.

Akane narrowed her eyes. "Damn she's starting to put out cold chi.' It put Akane at an immediate disadvantage. Shampoo could control the fight and make Akane chase her and that was something Akane had to be wary of. Akane knew the only way to take the advantage away was to reduce the amount of hot chi she was putting out. Akane hesitated as she realized what that meant. 'Don't be a wuss.' She chastised herself. "I always knew you were a cold bitch." Akane said finally. "Now I have proof." She exhaled audibly in the quiet room. Her face smoothed out. "Let's dance."

Shampoo fought to keep her surprise from breaking her control of the Soul of Ice. She exhaled and regained control. Shampoo nodded toward Akane and then attacked.

Ukyo and Ting Li watched in awe from the sidelines. Akane and Shampoo were fighting faster than she'd seen anyone other than Ranma fight before. Each punch, Each kick, each block executed with such precision as to make it seem choreographed. Both combatants had matching serene smiles on their faces as they fought. The same smile Ranma wore when he fought.

"What technique that?" Ting Li breathed in awe.

"Soul of Ice." Ukyo retorted without taking her eyes off the fight. "Or at least it used to be. " Ukyo added after a moment.

"I see Soul of Ice before." Ting Li said. "But it not look like that." Ting Li was afraid to blink as Akane and Shampoo exchanged a rapid set of kicks. The sound as the two women's legs met was a gunshot sharp stacatto.

Ukyo nodded. "Ranma figured out a way of making it more powerful." She explained. "It seems the old ghoul figured it out too." Ukyo watched Akane closely. 'I hope it's easier for her to return this time but if not Ranma and I will be there.' She thought.

* * *

Hikaru easily fended off the swordsman's attack. He tried to bring his mind to that calm state but he could see Ranma circling just out of the corner of his eyes. 'Bastard is trying to keep me off balance.' Hikaru knew but knowing did not help as much as it might have. He ducked a sword blow and kicked.

"Pay attention knave." Tatewaki sounded amused. "I am your opponent not Ranma." He spared the sex changing martial artist a glance. "Is that not right?'

"Of course Kuno." Ranma said easily.

"Fuck the both of you." Snarled Hikaru.

"Sorry, you're not my type." Ranma smiled. "How about you Tatewaki?"

"Surely you jest." Tatewaki deflected Hikaru's next punch with the flat of his blade. "You may have such leanings but I don't."

"I dunno Tatewaki." Ranma replied. "Watch the right." He said when Hikaru swung at Tatewaki. "You can't deny having the hots for the pigtailed girl and you knew she was me."

"Eventually." Tatewaki ducked the next couple of blows from Hikaru. "That was wrong of you not to tell me. Besides at least I am attracted to the female you." Tatewaki surged forward and forced Hikaru to retreat. "Ho varlet." Tatewaki called to the frustrated Yakusa. "Where is this vaunted skill you so boasted of?"

"Fuck you Tatewaki." Hikaru snapped back. "You know Saotome can step in any time." He glared at Ranma. Hikaru took a breath and firmed his stance.

"Yes," Tatewaki replied. "But he won't." The edges of Tatewaki's mouth turned up slightly. "Boor though Ranma may be, he still retains some honor."

"Thanks Kuno." Ranma said wryly. He waved a hand. "Go ahead Hikaru, I won't interfere." He smiled. "I'll fight you after you beat Kuno. If you beat him."

"Fuck you, Saotome." Hikaru growled. 'Shit!' He thought to himself. 'I got to get out of here.' Hikaru stamped the floor. "Bakusai Tenkatsu." The floor erupted under the feet of Ranma and Tatewaki. When they regained their balance Hikaru Nakamura was nowhere to be seen.

"Coward." Tatewaki sneered.

"Not really Kuno." Ranma said seriously. "This is not his only bolt hole." He said. "He's stopped for now." Ranma looked pensive. "I didn't know he knew that." He said musingly.

* * *

Akane and Shampoo were both now putting out enough cold chi to cause frost to start forming on every exposed surface. Ukyo rubbed her arms. "Damn." She exclaimed to the accompaniment of a plume of vapor. Ukyo looked around. The battle between Akane and Shampoo left the reception area looking like a tornado had blown through it. Couches and chairs were, those that remained intact, upended. Broken glass was everywhere and still the two women battled. Despite the cold and worry, Ukyo couldn't help but feel proud of Akane. "That's my girl." She called. "Show the bitch who's boss."

Akane, though deep in the Soul of Ice, couldn't help but revel in her ability. With the distractions of her negative emotions gone, Akane was totally concentrated on the fight. 'No wonder Ranma smiles during a fight.' She thought to herself. Akane looked at Shampoo. 'Got to get under her skin.' Akane told herself. 'Now what would Ranma do?' Suddenly Akane's smile widened. She ducked a punch, evaded a kick and reached out and squeezed one of Shampoo's breasts. "Ooh nice tits." Akane said with a smile.

"Always knew you were pervert." Shampoo shot back.

Akane's smile widened even more. "Yep." She said cheerfully. "That's why Ranma sleeps in my bed and not yours."

"If Ranma sleep in my bed he not need two women." Shampoo snapped back stung.

"Hey Uk-chan is a lot of fun in bed." Akane replied. "Besides Ranma can satisfy two women." She said in satisfied tones. "He's a lot of man, you know." She said. "Oh that's right, you don't know." Akane suppressed a smile at the slight frown that appeared on Shampoo's face. "I wonder why that is?" She said in a musing tone. "Maybe you're just not Ranma's type." Akane started circling Shampoo. "Now me, I like big tits on a girl." She sighed dramatically. "Ranma loves when I play with her tits. Isn't that right Uk-chan?" She called.

"That's right sugar." Ukyo called back. "Especially when you're a boy." Ukyo smiled. 'That's the way sugar, get her mad. Let's see if I can help.' She thought. "Maybe Ranma heard Shampoo doesn't like oral."

"Is that it Shampoo? A little short on the tongue?" Akane asked. "Ranma really likes it when I go down on him." She grinned. "Or her." Akane smacked her lips. "You should see how he squirms." She forced a laugh. "Does Hikaru squirm? No? You must be doing something wrong."

Shampoo felt her control falter. 'No!' She told herself. 'I will not let her get to me.'

"Tell you what Shampoo." Akane continued circling the Amazon. "If you win I'll do to you what I do to Ranma." Her circle turned into a spiral. "If you want, I'll even turn into a boy for you."

"Oh you know a girl knows what a girl wants." Ukyo called cheerfully. 'Good girl.' She thought. "You really should try girls Shampoo, I'll bet you'd like it." She grinned. "Akane is really good at it."

"Why thank you Uk-chan." Akane gave Shampoo a knowing look. "You know, Hikaru was putting out some cold chi before. Maybe Shampoo is not as straight as we thought. Maybe she tried a little sushi and found she liked it."

"I. Not. Like. Girls." Growled Shampoo as the last vestiges of her control left her.

"Too bad." Akane purred. She smiled. "Hiryo Shoten Ha!" Her arm came out spinning and suddenly a small tornado erupted in the reception room. Shampoo wailed in despair as the winds pulled her into the funnel. Akane stepped back and watched in something like satisfaction as her long-time rival was tossed like a rag doll across the room. Shampoo hit the far wall and fell to the floor unconscious. With the absence of Shampoo's hot chi the small tornado quickly dissipated.

Ukyo hurried over to Akane. "Nice one sugar." She said. She wrapped an arm around Akane's waist. "Not even Ranma could do better." She felt Akane shudder and she tightened her hold on the dark haired girl. "I got you sugar." She said soothingly as Akane wailed like a lost soul as her more negative emotions returned. "I got you."

Akane nodded. She licked dry lips. "I'm okay." She said. "It wasn't so bad this time." Ukyo could feel another shudder wrack Akane's body giving the lie to her words. She took a breath and let it out slowly. Finally she nodded. "I'm okay." She repeated. She gave Ukyo a weak grin. "Just don't let go, okay?"

"Never sugar." Ukyo said seriously.

Ting Li ran over. "That, that was incredible. I never see technique done like that." She gave Akane a deep bow of respect, then looked at the unconscious Shampoo. "Amazing." She murmured. "We go find Elder Cologne now, yes?"

"No need." Colognes ancient and dry voice filled the room. She approached the trio her hands clapping together slowly. "Very well done." She said to Akane. "I had despaired of you ever learning enough control to master it." She looked at Ting Li. "Hello child."

Ting Li bowed. "Elder." She said respectfully. She reached into her tunic and extracted an intricately folded document. She extended it two handed to Cologne. "The Council wishes your presence."

Cologne sighed and took the summons. "I see." She said regretfully. Then she shrugged. "Well it was a good try." She said. "I suspect the Council will disband my operation." She looked at Akane. "You've won." She informed Akane. "This time."

* * *

Ranma wandered through the warehouse. 'Tatewaki did pretty good.' He admitted to himself grudgingly. He idly looked in the occasional crate and climbed along some of the high storage areas Most of the crates contained nothing more sinister than canned goods but a few. Ranma smiled in satisfaction. 'At least those drugs won't get on the street.' He wasn't too pleased about Cologne and Shampoo just walking away but, Ranma shrugged, there was always another time. 'At least Nakamura won't be causing any more trouble for awhile.'

Ranma came to a door. "Hmm wonder what's behind this one?" He opened the door. A cadaverous looking man was hunched over a table. Ranma shook his head. "Hello Gos."

Hikaru Gosenkugi looked up. "Hello Ranma." Gos said a voice that matched his appearance. "And good-bye." To Ranma's surprise Gosenkugi vanished right before his eyes. "We'll meet again." There was a hollow laugh and then some paper appeared in the air.

"Umisenken?" Ranma said in disbelief. "Great, just great." Ranma looked around and spotted the paper that had dropped from the air. Ranma bent over and picked up one of them. It was a photograph. Ranma looked at it. "Not a bad shot of Akane." Ranma smiled. "Maybe I'll get it framed."

Captain Osigi hurried over to Tatewaki Kuno. "Milord, the Police will be here soon." The Captain looked around in satisfaction. "We must go."

"Our casualities?" Tatewaki stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Attended to milord." Captain Osigi said reassuringly. "We must go now." He repeated forcefully.

Tatewaki sighed and nodded. "I suppose we are done here." Tatewaki turned and strode out of the warehouse. Tatewaki observed the activity that bustled around him. His Ninja, for the first time Tatewaki actually considered then 'his' Ninja, had completed securing those Chinese mercenaries that had not escaped into the night. A dark colored car waited. Tatewaki entered the back of the vehicle. He rolled down the window. "I think it would be best if you escorted Cologne and Shampoo back to China."

"It will be done Milord." Captain Osigi replied. "Please convey my best wishes to the Ladies Tendo and Ota."

Tatewaki smiled slightly. "That is the first time you referred to her as the Lady Ota." Tatewaki said to the Captain."Thank you Captain." The window rose and the car drove away.

Captain Osigi watched the car drive off. "You are very welcome Milord." He said to the retreating car.

Tatewaki's driver took Tatewaki to the Tendo home. The car stopped in front of the gate of the Tendo compound and Tatewaki exited he car. He walked through the gate and into the compound proper. The front door of the house opened and Kimi ran out, Nabiki followed at a more sedate pace then gave up all pretence and joined Kimi in running to Tatewaki. They both embraced him. "My Ladies." Tatewaki said in satisfaction. "We are victorious."

Epilogue

Akane sat on the roof of the apartment building and stared into the clear night sky. Ranma and Ukyo flanked her silently. They had found her sitting up here a short time after they returned home. They waited in companionable silence ever since. "Now what?" She said finally. "Cologne is gone, Hikaru defanged; and yet nothing's changed." She leaned back, supporting herself with her arms. "Nothing."

"Oh I don't know Tomboy." Ranma wrapped an arm around Akane's waist. "You beat Shampoo, that's something." He squeezed her waist. "You did real good Tomboy."

"Ranma's right sugar." Ukyo butted Akane with her shoulder playfully. "You should be proud of yourself."

Akane smiled briefly. "Yeah, I should but,"

"No buts sugar." Ukyo interrupted. "And if you can't be proud of what you did then I'll be proud for you." She smiled. "Damn sugar, I'm damn near to bursting that's how proud I am." She slapped a hand over Akane's mouth to prevent a protest. "It's time to forgive yourself, sugar." She nodded at Ranma. "We have." Her smile faded slightly. "Maybe it's time for me to leave."

Akane pushed Ukyo's hand away. "No." She said quickly. "Not yet, please Ukyo, not yet." She pleaded. "I-I'm not, I can't." She turned around. "Please Ranma, tell her to stay."

Ranma was silent for a moment then looked across Akane to Ukyo. "Be a shame to break up the act." He said with a slight smile.

"There is that." Ukyo agreed slowly.

"That's right." Akane said eagerly. "You don't really want to go back to being a cook." Akane added. "You'd be bored out of your mind in a week and you know it." She grabbed Ukyo's hand. "Come on Uk-chan." She said in her best Aoi baby voice. "We'll give you a Red and Blue special." She cooed while looking pleadingly at Ukyo.

"Guy version." Ukyo shot back.

"Deal." Akane said in relief. "Thanks Ukyo."

"I can't believe you'd give up having Ranma to yourself." She looked passed Akane. "Wipe that smug look off your face Ran-chan." She said. "I'm only staying because Akane asked so nicely."

"I know Uk-chan." A smiling Ranma agreed. "Thanks."

Ukyo stood. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Chorused Ranma and Akane.

"You guys are so weird." Ukyo chuckled. "Thank all the gods in heaven for that."

"Amen." Chorused Ranma and Akane. "Amen."

* * *

"I'm not here." Lieutenant Noriudo said as Nabiki opened the door. He walked into the apartment. "Where's Tatewaki and Kimi?"

"Out on the balcony." Nabiki replied. "I'll get them." Nabiki walked slowly away. She returned with Tatewaki and Kimi a little while later.

"Hey Chikato." Kimi called cheerfully. "Why the long face? The Chinese are gone and we got Hikaru on the run what more do you want? You should be celebrating."

"Yeah." The policeman agreed. "But now it's going to be boring around here." He grumbled. He joined the laughter that erupted around him. "Upstairs is pleased." He sat down and accepted a drink from Nabiki. "Sure why not?" He said. "I've earned it."

"That you have Chikato." Nabiki agreed. "Don't worry about getting bored Chikato, something will turn up." She smiled. "It always does."

* * *

"Oh stop pouting." Snapped Cologne. "It's unbecoming a warrior of your stature." Despite the swaying of the captured pirate ship, Cologne was able to hop on her staff over to Shampoo. "There is no shame in losing to Akane Tendo."

"No shame?" Shampoo growled in angry disbelief.

"No shame." Cologne said firmly. "And it will state so in my report to the Council." Cologne balanced easily on her staff. "You constantly underestimate her Grand daughter. If you had taken the time to study your opponent properly you would have realized her potential." Still balancing on her staff Cologne pulled out her pipe and puffed it alight. "It's obvious Ranma has finally realized the girl's potential."

"Still shouldn't have lost to her." Shampoo grumped.

"Patience, you will have a chance at her again." Cologne counseled confidently.

"You know the Council is going to demand we disband our operations." Shampoo pointed out. She shot a glance toward the command deck of the ship where she could see an orange haired figure watching her. "Bitch." She snarled. "Ow." She complained a moment later when Cologne hit her on top of her head with her cane.

"Stop it." Cologne snapped. She turned her gaze toward the command deck. "The young woman deserves your respect." Cologne puffed on her pipe for a moment. A slow smile came to her face. "And she may be useful." Cologne puffed on her pipe again. "Let me handle the Council, you just worry about your training."

Ting Li watched moodily from the deck. She found she already missed Japan. 'Be honest Ting Li, you miss them.' She thought to herself. 'Aiyah, now those are warriors.' Lost in thought she didn't hear her name called until it was repeated. "Oh so sorry Captain, I daydreaming." She said to the older man standing next to her.

"It's alright." Captain Osigi said calmly. "We'll go ashore after dark and try to avoid any Chinese patrol ships." He informed the orange haired Joketsuzoku. "After that it's your problem."

"I understand." Ting Li replied. "Um Captain?" Ting Li said hesitantly. "Do you think you maybe stay close by for two day?" She asked. "Just outside China waters." She suggested. "Wait for radio message."

Captain Osigi raised an eyebrow. "We are not running a taxi service Ting Li." He said stiffly.

"Please Captain." Ting Li begged. "Just need day to get Cologne to Joketsuzoku agent." She looked at Captain Osigi. "I offer my service as vassal to Ice Queen, want make good on vow."

Captain Osigi gave Ting Li a hard stare. He tried to suppress a smile of grudging approval when the young woman returned his stare unflinchingly. Then he nodded once. "Two days." He said.

"Thank you Captain." Ting Li replied gratefully.

End Book 2

Author's Notes: Oh no, I'm not done. Book 3 is in the works. Gotta explain Gos and Ting Li comes back to Japan. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. Later.


	27. Book 3 Chapter 1

Book 3

Chapter 1

'Here we go again'

Ranma got up and opened the apartment door in answer to the bell. A wide smile came to his face. "Ting Li." Ranma exclaimed. "You're back. Come on in." He waved a hand into the apartment.

Ting Li peered around Ranma. "Is Akane or Ukyo here?" She asked in a curiously nervous voice.

"They went for a jog." Ranma informed the orange haired woman. He frowned. "Problem?"

"You mind I wait out here until they return?" Ting Li said in a voice that seemed to grow in nervousness.

Ranma tilted his head. Then he chuckled. "Yeah, well the Tomboy can get pretty physical when's she's mad but she's getting a whole lot better." He informed Ting Li.

Ting Li smiled briefly. "Not really want to take chance." She replied. "I wait out here okay?"

Ranma shook his head. "Sure." He said dryly. "Tell you what, hang on for a moment." Ranma ran back into the apartment. He emerged several minutes later carrying a couple pillows in one hand and a tray holding a teapot and two cups in the other. "Might as well be comfortable." He said. "Kinda silly but," Ranma shrugged and sat on a pillow. He placed the tray on the floor next to him. The apartment was one of a small number and the door opened to the outside a small landing fronted the door.

"Thank you Ranma." Ting Li replied. She took the cup and sipped the hot liquid gratefully. Ting Li looked at Ranma over the brim of the cup.

"Like what you see?" Ranma asked in a casual voice.

"Eep." Squeaked Ting Li and looked down hurriedly. She looked up in annoyance when she heard Ranma snicker. "You got big head, you know that?" She snapped.

"That's not all that's big about him." Came Akane's voice.

Ting Li looked up. She jumped to her feet. She bowed quickly. "Akane Tendo I apologize for not call first just got in town." She said hurriedly.

"She wouldn't come into the apartment." Ranma rolled his eyes. "What is it with you women?" He grumped.

"Don't mind the jerk." Akane said. She turned as Ukyo came up the stairs. "Hey Uk-chan look who came to visit."

"What a surprise." Ukyo said calmly. "Why is everyone out in the hall?"

"Ting Li was afraid to be in the apartment alone with me." Ranma grumped. "What have you been telling her?"

"The truth." Ukyo replied. "Well, let's not stand out here." She looked at Ting Li. "You're welcome in our home." She told Ting Li. Akane nodded.

Ting Li sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said. Ting Li sidled passed Ranma and entered the apartment.

Akane looked at Ukyo. "She's scared spitless." She said in an aside. "Smart girl." Akane followed Ting Li into the apartment. "Well sit down." She ordered Ting Li. She pointed to a chair opposite a couch. "Right there." Ting Li sat on the edge of the chair. "Drink?"

"Please!" Ting Li fervently.

Akane grinned. "How about the rest of you guys?"

"The usual for me sugar." Ukyo sat down on the couch. Ranma sat down next to her. A slightly annoyed look on his face. "Same here." Said Ranma. "It's not like I was gonna jump her as soon as she walked in y'know." He said grumpily. He accepted the drink Akane handed him.

"Yeah, yeah." Akane smirked. She gave Ukyo and Ting Li their drinks then sat down on Ranma's other side. "You're such a slut." She turned to Ting Li. "You didn't even go home did you?" She made a face when Ting Li shook her head. "Handed them off to someone?"

Ting Li nodded. "Yes Akane Tendo." Ting Li replied. "It what I supposed to do anyway." She shrugged. "Not under orders to return." She took a large sip of her drink. "I know Council," She said after letting the strong liquor go down. "They want presence in Japan. If they want me return," She smiled slightly. "They send someone."

Ukyo snorted. "Ambitious little minx." She murmured in wry appreciation.

Ting Li looked down at her drink. "Tell Ice Queen same thing, you ask, she tell you."

Akane elbowed Ranma who was still muttering under his breath. "Shut up Ranma." She said cheerfully. "Don't mind him." She told Ting Li. "And what better place to stay then with the people who defeated Cologne." Akane stated. Ting Li nodded. "Not to mention you have access to what Cologne wanted in the first place," She elbowed Ranma again.

"This true Akane Tendo." Ting Li replied. "But I not Shampoo, I not have claim."

"Akane'll do." Akane replied. "You know the deal." Akane said seriously. "You do what we do, you eat what we eat and you work where we work."

"And you don't argue." Ukyo added. "Not until we know you."

"You gotta earn your way in." Ranma added. "What?" He asked at the look of surprise from Ting Li. "You're cute Ting Li and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted but that ain't enough." He pointed to Akane and Ukyo. "You see these two?" He asked. "I'd trust them with my life." He said. "I have to considering the crazies I attract." He pointed a finger at Ting Li. "If the only reason you're here is to get laid, go home. I'm not interested."

"What makes you think I here for you?" Ting Li shot back.

"Wouldn't make a difference." Akane replied. "Ranma, me, Ukyo it doesn't make any difference at all." She said. "What Ranma said goes for all of us."

"It comes to the same thing anyway sugar." Ukyo said with a chuckle.

------------------------------------------

Nabiki looked up at the sound of the apartment's doorbell. "Kimi!." Nabiki called. "Get that will you, I'm busy."

"Sure baby." Kimi stood up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?" She said. "Can I help, oh gods what happened to you?" Kimi opened the door wider. Standing at the door was a woman who might have been attractive at one point if it wasn't for the thick bandage that covered half of her face..

"Is the Ice Queen here?" The woman said in a hesitant voice. "I-I heard, I heard." The woman started to cry.

Kimi took the woman by the arm and escorted her into the apartment. "Nabs get over here." Kimi said urgently.

Nabiki turned off her computer with a sigh. "I just wish I could get five minutes of uninterrupted time." She grumbled. "Yeah, what is." Nabiki stopped as she saw the woman. "Oh crap." Her anger faded and then quickly reappeared. "Who did this?" She demanded.

"I'd say her pimp." Kimi said in barely control anger. She looked at the woman. "Am I right?" The woman nodded hesitantly. Kimi guided the woman to a couch and had her sit down.

"I'm, I'm sorry for disturbing you." The woman have sobbed. "But I didn't know where else to go." She said. "I wasn't cheating him, I wasn't." She said.

"Even if you were, he had no call to do that to you." Kimi said firmly. With gentle fingers Kimi peeled back the bandage to look at the wound. "Bottle." She decided. The woman's nod confirmed her guess. "Bastard."

"What am I going to do?" The woman said in a tear stained voice. "No one's going to want me now."

"Worry about that later, honey." Kimi said soothingly. "First thing you're going to do is have a doctor look at it."

"I can't afford," The woman began only to be stopped by Nabiki.

"Don't worry about that either." Nabiki said firmly. "What's your name?"

"Koko." The woman replied.

"And his name, Koko?"

"Toshio Wasahara." Koko replied. "He works for Ky Young Ji."

"Worked for Ky Young Ji." Nabiki corrected. "That's assuming you're asking me to step in." Nabiki looked at Kimi. "Put her in the guest room Kimi, I have a few phone calls to make."

"Come along honey." Kimi said gently. "You can stay here for now."

"I couldn't." Koko began only to be stopped by Kimi.

"You can, you will and you won't argue." Kimi said firmly. She took Koko by the arm and led her to the back of the apartment. "Make your calls Nabs." Kimi said. "I'll stay with Koko for awhile."

Nabiki nodded distractedly as she pulled out her cell phone. "Doc?" She said when the phone was answered. "Oh hi sis, look I need Tofu to look at someone." She said brusquely. "Here in my apartment." She nodded. "Thanks sis, love you." Nabiki disconnected and dialed another number.

Akane nearly slammed the telephone down. She took some calming breaths before she spoke. "We got a job to do." She said coldly. "And I am not in the mood to be reasonable." She looked at where Ukyo was sitting on the couch. "A certain pimp, named Toshio Wasuhara just got me pissed."

"What did he do sugar?" Ukyo stood and walked over to a closet and pulled out her spatula and slung it across her back.

"Cut up the face of a hooker." Akane replied. "Where's Ranma and Ting Li?" Ukyo pointed upward. "Okay, let's get them and go." Akane stormed out of the apartment without checking if Ukyo was following. She didn't need to as Ukyo was right on her heels. Akane strode up the stairs angrily until she reached the roof. "Ranma!" She yelled.. "Get your butt over here.'

Ranma bounced over with an annoyed look on his face. "We were just sparring." He protested. "Keep working on that kata, Ting Li." He called over his shoulder."

"I'm not mad at you Ranma." Akane said "One of Ky Young Ji's pimps cut up a hooker."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. He spun around. "Ting Li forget what I just said, get over here." Ranma waited until the Joketsuzoku warrior reached them. "We got a job to do." Ranma told the warrior. "You're coming with us."

"Of course Ranma." Ting Li replied. "What job?"

"Showing everyone that the Ice Queen makes good on her promises." Akane replied. "Nabiki put every sex worker, regardless of whose territory, under her protection; stripper, hooker or masseuse, it doesn't matter, anyone messes with them they mess with us."

"This is something we all agree on." Ukyo added. "We've been working in that world too long to think it's all fun and games. The girls get hurt and no one cares. Some even think the girl deserves it just because of what she does. Most cops certainly think so."

"Not Chikato." Ranma said in defense of the Police Lieutenant.

"No, not Chikato but he's more the exception, isn't he?" Ukyo came back. "Anyway, they continue to get hurt."

"And that's gonna change." Ranma said. "How do you wanna play this Tomboy?" He grabbed his pigtail and looked at it. "I don't think leaving him naked on a water tower is gonna cut it."

"Break leg?" Suggested Ting Li. "Up to me I break both arms and both legs." Ting Li noticed the other three were staring at her. She flushed. "Sorry talk out of turn."

Ukyo snorted in amusement. "Yeah you did, luckily for you I like the idea." She grinned nastily at Ting Li. "But you're still getting punished." Ukyo started to snicker. "Nothing brings a pimp running faster than finding a new girl working in his territory. A new girl without a pimp."

Akane and Ranma laughed. "Better make her a popular new girl." Akane said. She gave Ting Li a look that made the Amazon shiver. "We'll need a couple of cars."

"And I know exactly what outfit she'll wear." Ranma said with his own wicked smile.

Ting Li shivered as a sudden breeze whipped around the corner she was standing on. Ting Li wobbled slightly on her high heels as she walked from one end of the block to the other. Her short orange skirt and midriff baring orange blouse offered no protection from the wind. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Ting Li thought in a combination of annoyance and embarrassment. Much to her relief so far no one had approached her. Unfortunately, for Ting Li, it seemed that was about the change as a car slowed as it neared. The window rolled down. Ting Li took a breath. 'Okay here goes nothing.' She walked over to the car. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Ranma behind the wheel.

"Lean closer." Ranma hissed. Ting Li placed her hands on the top of the car and leaned her head toward the window. "Nice pose." Ranma said in approval. "Good you didn't get flustered. Right now we're pretending to be negotiating."

Ting Li smiled wryly and nodded. "So you looking for date?" She smiled at Ranma's laugh. Her smile turned wry. "What would happen if you real customer?" Ting Li asked.

Ranma laughed again. "Get in the car." He said. "We've agreed on a price." Ranma leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door and Ting Li got in the car. Ranma drove off slowly. "What would have happened would have depended on how important you thought maintaining your cover was." Ranma offered as he drove.

"You not kidding are you?" Ting Li asked quietly. She took a breath. "No, I suppose you not." She said a moment later when Ranma didn't answer. "Where we going?"

"Just some place to hang for a reasonable amount of time." Ranma turned a corner into a poorly lit side street. He parked the car in a space that was partially shielded from view. "This looks like a good spot." He reached behind the front seat and pulled out a thermos. "Here, Uk-chan made you some soup."

"I thank her when see her." Ting Li said fervently and poured herself some of the hot soup. "Ahh, that taste good." She took another sip.

Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He reached into the envelope and pulled out some currency of mixed denominations. "Put this in your purse." Ranma instructed. "If Toshio shows it wouldn't look right if you didn't have any money on you." Ranma grinned. "This way you'll look like you've had a busy night." Ranma looked at his watch. "Another ten minutes then I'll drive ya back."

"Why we do it this way?" Ting Li finished the soup Ukyo had made and closed the thermos. "I sure we could find where he live."

"Oh sure." Ranma replied. "But this way is more fun." Ranma started up the car and drove Ting Li back to where he had picked her up and let her out. Ranma drove around the corner, down several blocks and then parked the car. He then took to the roofs and raced back to where Akane and Ukyo were waiting.

"How's she doing?" Akane asked.

"Scared out of her mind and determined not to show it." Ranma replied. "She's got some guts that girl." He nodded toward the street. "Anything?"

"Quiet Ran-chan." Ukyo reported. "Wait a minute, I spoke too soon." She pointed. A late model sports car cruised slowly down the street.

Ting Li looked up as the sports car pulled up next to her. 'I don't know if I can do this.' She thought. 'No I must. I must prove myself to them.' Ting Li put a smile on her face and sauntered, in what she hoped was a sexy manner, toward the car. Her smile faded when a tall and powerfully built man stepped out of the car. He walked over to Ting Li and grabbed Ting Li's purse. "Hey." Ting Li protested. "Give that back."

"Shut up bitch. You work my streets you work for me." He quickly rifled through Ting Li's purse and extracted a wad of bills. He put the money in his jacket pocket and tossed the now empty purse back to Ting Li. "Now get back to work."

"Give that back." Snapped Ting Li angrily. "That mine." Toshio moved faster than Ting Li expected and the back handed slap sent her to the ground. Ting Li wiped her mouth. "Ice Queen hear about this." Ting Li said threateningly.

Toshio laughed. "What's that cunt going to do about it?" Toshio sneered. His sneer became a snarl. "Seems to me, someone needs to know who's in charge." He strode over to Ting Li and snapped a kick. Ting Li blocked the kick with her leg and sprung to her feet. It quickly became apparent that Toshio was a veteran of street brawls and Ting Li's kicks seemed to have only limited effect.

The orange haired amazon jumped away and paused to assess the situation. 'If I can't beat this idiot I should return to China.' She thought. "I said, give that back." Growled Ting Li. Ting Li seemed to blur as she charged the pimp.

"Not exactly splitting cat hair but similar." Ranma commented from the shadows. He waved a hand. "Shall we?"

"Well we should at least make sure she doesn't get hurt." Akane grumped.

"Jealous?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Yes." Akane admitted in a reluctant hiss.

"Don't be." Ranma said. "She's cute but I still don't know if she'll watch my back. No matter what." He smiled warmly at Akane and then shifted his gaze to Ukyo. "Not like you two." He turned and strode out of the shadows; Akane and Ukyo on his heels.

Ukyo looked at Akane. 'She's getting moody again.' Ukyo decided. She smiled. 'Poor Toshio.' She thought cheerfully. 'Just what Akane needs right now.'

"Is this man bothering you sister?" Ranma lisped. He seemed to ooze toward Toshio. Ranko's stage strut performed by Ranma's male body could be disconcerting even if you knew Ranma's dual nature. Toshio stepped backwards. "Oh don't run away baby. The party hasn't even started."

"Yeah." Akane's voice came from behind and Toshio spun around. "Not all the guests are here."

"Sorry." Ukyo said from the side. "Traffic, you know?" With Ting Li opposite her Toshio was now boxed in. "Did I miss anything?"

"Who are you jokers?" Toshio snarled. He made to reach for his jacket.

"I wouldn't if I were you?" Ranma waved an admonishing finger. "Now you know the rules, treat the girls nice and the Ice Queen won't interfere." He stopped just out of arms distance from Toshio. "You broke the rules Toshio." Ranma shrugged. "Now if you had just roughed her up, I might have let you off with a warning." Ranma seemed to blur and Toshio felt pain blossom along his arm. "That would have been the warning." He shook his head. "But then you had to go cut that girls face."

"Girl like that lives on her looks." Akane stepped forward and her leg lashed out. Toshio fell to the ground. "Do you have any idea how much I hate creeps like you?" She hissed. With a visible effort Akane got herself under control. "Shut up." She growled at the screaming pimp. "You may not believe it but this is your lucky day."

"Lucky?" Toshio gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah lucky." Akane replied. "You're probably gonna live." She squatted down and reached into Toshio's jacket pockets. She extracted his wallet and took out all the money and placed it in her bra. "However, I'd look for a new line of work if I were you." Akane grabbed the pimp by the collar of his jacket and lifted him into the air. She turned and tossed Toshio and he landed, hard, against his sports car.

"Hey save some for me and Tingly." Ukyo called. "You know how carried away you can get."

--------------------------------------------------

"Ice Queen I protest." Ky Young Ji said angrily. "I thought you had no problem with prostitution."

"If you remember." Nabiki said coldly. "I said I had no problem with it as long as the girls weren't being abused." Nabiki leaned back in her chair and reached out a hand. Kimi slapped a folder into Nabiki's hand. Nabiki placed the folder on the table in front of her and opened it. "Forty seven stitches, Ky."

"The bitch was holding out." Ky Young Ji shot back. As his name implied he was Korean. Despite his birth he had carved out a successful and substantial territory.

Nabiki slammed her hand down on the table. "Then you should have spoken to me first." Nabiki snarled. "And cutting her face means she is producing nothing. Nothing." She said in emphasis. "My doctor tells me she's going to have a scar. That means she's never going to make any money for you or anyone ever again."

"Yeah?" Ky snarled back. "And Toshio is going to be laid up for months."

"Tough." Nabiki replied contemptuously. "None of this would have been necessary if you kept a tighter rein on Toshio. On all your people." She stared at Ky Young Ji coldly. "Did you think it was just talk? I meant it then and I mean it now, the girls are under my protection." Nabiki closed the folder with a snap. "Just be glad I'm not asking you to apologize, personally."

"You wouldn't." The Korean gangster said in disbelief. He pulled back when a knife suddenly was thrown on the table.

"Don't tempt your fate." The until now silent Tatewaki rumbled. "I saw the woman's face. Be glad the Ice Queen is so forgiving. I would not be as kind." Tatewaki nodded toward the knife on the table. "Nor would I accept just a finger as an apology."

"You're crazy, all of you." Ky Young Ji said in a shaken voice. "No one does that anymore." He turned in his seat to face two other silent people. Tokio Wasamura and Kyoshi Nerumi sat silently. Tokio looked at the dagger and picked it up.

"Maybe that was a mistake." Tokio said musingly. He looked at Nabiki for a long moment before placing the knife carefully in front of Ky Young Ji. "All I know is a happy whore is a productive whore. I have a lot of upset girls on my hands." The smile he gave Ky Young Ji was not friendly. "But I'll have to disagree with the rich boy, a finger would be enough."

"Would you do it?" Ky Young Ji shot back.

"I don't plan on screwing up." Tokio replied coolly. "But if I did," Tokio picked up the knife again. "I think I would." He turned the knife in his hand. "If only because I don't think of myself as," He smiled and gave Nabiki a slight bob of his head. "A thug."

Nabiki nodded in acknowledgment. To Nabiki's surprise Tokio was indeed not a thug. Oh he was crude and violent but he appeared to have his own code of honor and stuck to it. Ky Young Ji on the other hand. Nabiki suppressed a sigh. "Perhaps it would be best we sever our association."

Ky Young Ji blanched. "Over a whore?" He said in disbelief.

"Over a principle." Corrected Nabiki. "And over my word."

Ky Young Ji looked around and found, not sympathy, but expectant curiosity. He swallowed nervously. 'Shit.' He thought in anger and fear. 'I wouldn't last a week.' He knew that even with Nakamura gone his territory was at risk. There were other families. There were gangs trying to become families. Once it became known her was no longer allied with two of the most powerful. 'Three.' Ky Young Ji corrected himself. 'She'd let me go. I could walk out of here and no one would stop me, but I'd still be dead.' Ky Young Ji looked around the table. Of all the words that were spoken Tokio Wassamura's stung the most. 'A thug, they think I'm nothing more than a thug.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the sweat. There was a susseration of indrawn breath. Ky Young Ji looked at the handkerchief. A cold sweat broke out on the Korean's forehead. He looked at Nabiki. The woman's face was totally devoid of expression. She looked the living embodiment of her name. Ky Young Ji looked at the handkerchief again. It was white.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the knife and another handkerchief being placed on the table in front of him. Ky Young Ji stared at the knife for a long moment. "I am not a thug." He said quietly.

Ky Young Ji unfolded his handkerchief then knotted two corners around the little finger of his left hand using his teeth to pull it as tight as possible. The tip of his finger turned white. Ky Young Ji placed his hand on the table and picked up the knife. To both his pride and astonishment his hand was steady. He placed the edge of the knife against the joint of the little finger. He looked up and caught Nabiki's eyes. "Please accept my apology, Ice Queen." The knife moved.

Nabiki held Ky Young Ji's eyes. To her grudging admiration the man's eyes barely flickered, though his face did turn white. She kept her eyes locked on Ky Young Ji's as the gangster, the Yakusa, wrapped his maimed finger with the handkerchief. The, now bloody, second handkerchief held the severed end of his finger. Tatewaki walked over and folded the severed joint in the rest of the handkerchief and, with a bow to Ky Young Ji, took the folded handkerchief and placed it in front of Nabiki.

"Apology accepted." Nabiki said cooly. "We will speak no more of this." She said to the assembled crime leaders. "Someone get Ky a drink."


	28. Book 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Making the team'

Ting Li undressed, put on a nightgown and, with a sigh, got into bed. She had been living with Ranma and his women for several weeks. While there were two futons in the bedroom, neither Akane nor Ukyo had slept in it. 'They still don't trust me.' She thought moodily. She had gone on several patrols and assignments with them and, she admitted to herself, she had a long way to go before she could truly consider herself a member of the team. Still, she had hoped, that Akane, at least, would begin to accept her. Ting Li looked up as the door opened and Akane walked in. Ting Li began to get to her feet.

"Stay where you are Ting Li." Akane said cheerfully. "Ukyo needed some alone time with Ranma." She said in way of explanation. "Go to sleep."

"Not sleepy." Ting Li replied honestly. "Bored."

Akane chuckled. "Yeah, I bet."

"You mind we talk?" Ting Li asked. She moved her pillow and sat up in bed. She watched as Akane disrobed and pulled a pair of yellow pajamas from a dresser drawer. Akane put the pajamas on and got into the other futon.

"What do you want to talk about?' Akane asked.

"Anything." Ting Li said almost pleadingly. "I know almost nothing about you, about Ukyo, about Ranma. I know you not trust me but," Ting Li broke off. "Please, just talk to me."

Akane patted her pillow and arranged the quilt to her liking before she answered. "Trust is something you earn Ting Li." She said almost to herself. "Once lost, it's almost impossible to regain."

"You lose Ranma's trust?" Ting Li asked quietly. Akane nodded. "But you get it back." Ting Li pointed out. "Yes?"

"Mostly." Admitted Akane. "But," She sighed. "It's not what it was."

"But, but he love you." Ting Li said firmly. "Anyone with eyes see that." Ting Li leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He always watch you, always stand close." She waved a hand. "Oh I think he love Ukyo but not same way."

Akane smiled briefly. "Maybe." She said. "But don't you dare tell Ukyo that." She said seriously. "I depend on that woman."

Ting Li nodded. "Spirit sisters." She said quietly. She looked at Akane. "Thank you." She said. "For trusting me, even this little bit."

"Good night Ting Li." Akane lay back against the futon.

"Good night Akane Tendo." Ting Li lay down and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

The next morning found the four on the roof. "Okay." Ranma said. "I think we have a good idea of Ting Li's level of skill." He looked around. "The question is; how do we use it? Any ideas Tomboy?"

Akane pursed her lips in thought. "You're faster then you're strong." She said to Ting Li. "And I like what you did to the 'Splitting Cat Hair' technique." Akane continued her assessment. "I think," Akane paused. "I think we have to flank her Uk-chan." She said. "No." Akane corrected herself. She raised a finger. "Point." She raised her other hand and made a 'V' with two fingers. The single finger of her other hand moved through the two fingers. "Point. Center and Rear." She said. "When she's point or rear, Ukyo and I can fight normally."

Ranma rubbed his chin. "Not bad Tomboy." He said approvingly. "And in a real tough situation the three of you can make a strong defensive triangle." He nodded. "Or you might need to protect someone."

"That means Ting Li," Ukyo stopped. "Sorry sugar." She said to Ting Li. "That puts you at our back when Ranma leads the charge."

Ting Li found herself the focus of three pairs of eyes. She looked at Akane for a long moment. 'She's giving me a chance." She straightened and looked at Ukyo. "Then I best prove you can trust me." She said seriously. "I not want possible enemy at my back."

"How you going to do that sugar?" Ukyo asked calmly.

"You tell me." Ting Li said in the same tone. "You name test. Not care what it is. I either accept or not."

Ukyo held Ting Li's gaze for a long momen the she turned her head and looked at Akane. "Sugar?" She asked the dark haired girl. Akane waved a hand passing the decision back to Ukyo. Ukyo raised an eyebrow and then turned back to Ting Li. "You know you'll have to dance." She said.

Ting Li nodded. "Figure that." She smiled wryly. "Think you teach me how?" She asked. There were three quiet snorts of amusement at her words. "I dance, just not want look stupid." She added with a shy smile.

"Too easy Uk-chan." Akane commented. "The fact that she hasn't left showed that."

"She's got a point Uk-chan." Ranma said cheerfully. He looked at Ting Li appraisingly. "Nah." He said musingly. "You'd probably do that." He pulled his pigtail from behind his back and looked at the end. "You that sure about her Tomboy?" He asked quietly.

Akane exhaled a sigh. "Yeah." She admitted. "I think she's for real."

"I can't believe I'm the holdout." Ukyo muttered. "What did you guys do last night?' She put a teasing tone in her voice.

Akane shrugged slightly. "We talked." She said. "That's all." She looked up as Ranma stepped closer and Akane found herself in a hug. 'Mmm." She purred. "Not that I'm complaining." She began.

"Shut up Tomboy and just let me hug you." Ranma replied quietly. Akane nodded. Ranma tightened the hug. He looked at Ting Li over the top of Akane's head. "Okay Ting Li you've earned a place on the team but that's all you've earned." He said with a slight smile. "Understood?"

"Understood Ranma Saotome." Ting Li replied. "Trust something you earn." She said. She looked at Akane wrapped in Ranma's arms. Ting Li turned to Ukyo. "You think you start teach me dance now?" She made a quick move of her head to indicate Ranma and Akane.

Ukyo tilted her head to the side in almost a nod. "Sure sugar." She said. "Why don't you and I go back to the apartment." She turned and started walking away. Ting Li quickly came along side, the two women matched strides. "Why?" Ukyo asked when they reached the stairs down.

"Just being good partner." Ting Li replied. "She deserve time with her man, no?"

"You'll still fuck him if you have the opportunity though, won't you" Ukyo said conversationally.

"You do." Ting Li replied evenly. "He belong her, agreed?" She said firmly.

"Agreed." Ukyo replied quickly. The walked down the stairs. "I offered to leave, you know." Ukyo said quietly.

"Oh no." Ting Li said almost angrily. "It too late for that now." She declared. "You stay until she tell you leave." She stopped and looked at Ukyo. "Now you tell me why. What she do that you had to do this to get them together again?"

Ukyo looked down. She shook her head. "What good would telling you do?" She said quietly. "All you need to know is that it was my fault. Okay?"

"I already figure that." Ting Li replied. "It reason why you call Ranma slut? Yes?"

Ukyo blew out a breath. "No." Then she chuckled. "That came later." She gave Ting Li a penetrating look. "Not yet Ting Li. Maybe one day we'll tell you but not today."

"I hold you to that." Ting Li replied. "Now you teach me dance, yes?"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The MC said from the center of the stage. "Yes, there are some ladies here." He smiled at the chuckles that came from the oft spoken phrase. "On the other hand I certainly wouldn't to make any bets on the number of gentlemen." The chuckles turned to actual laughs. 'Who'd of thought I'd actually need a real act to work in a strip joint.' Tatsuo loosened his collar. "Now as you know it's Thursday night and Thursday night is what?" He held the microphone out to the audience.

"Amateur night." A number of the regulars shouted back.

"That's right." Tatsuo smiled. "We've seen some beautiful women come and go and some of the best started right here. One of your favorite girls in fact, Sugoi, won an amateur competition." Tatsuo sighed. "And the rest, as they say, is history." He smiled. "If we're lucky, history will repeat itself." He waved a hand. "Let's not waste any more time wondering." He said. "Let's give a warm round of applause for our first contestant, Ai."

Ting Li paced nervously behind the curtain waiting for her turn. "Relax sugar." Ukyo said. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Ting Li replied. "Where Ranma and Akane?" She asked. "I thought they be here."

Ukyo laughed. "They're here sugar." Ukyo's grin got wider. "They're here."

Ting Li narrowed her eyes at Ukyo but despite everything she could do Ukyo refused to give any more information. Finally it was Ting Li's turn. She placed a wide smile on her face.

Tatsuo walked out on stage applauding the previous dancer. "The competition just keeps getting tougher, doesn't it?" There were some shouts of agreement."And it's just about to move up a notch. All the way from China. Let's give a warm Kabuki theater welcome for;" He grinned. "Tingly."

The curtain opened and Ting Li back flipped on to her hands. Her legs spread wide into a split. She turned around on her hands then rolled forward and maintained the split. The applause her move evoked seemed to calm Ting Li and she continued through the set. 'I still not see,' Ting Li's thought broke off. 'There he is, but where Akane?' Ranma waved a bill at Ting Li and she strode over the way Ukyo taught her. Ting Li gyred downwards until she was squatting in front of Ranma.

Ranma waved the bill again and Ting Li leaned forward. Ranma deftly placed the bill between the Amazon's bra covered breasts. "Not bad." He mouthed. Ting Li stood spread legged in front of Ranma and reached behind her slowly and unsnapped her top. She grabbed the bra before it could fall and leaned over closer to Ranma and let the bra slide off her breasts. She smiled as Ranma's eyes widened in appreciation.

Ting Li smile became triumphant. She saw a tall, powerfully built man, sitting next to Ranma, wave a bill. Ranma waved her on. Ting Li spun away to stand in front of the man. She squatted down. Seeing the size of the bill in the man's hand she remembered Ukyo's instructions. "Guy waves a big bill, he's going to want a show. Give it to him." She had said. Ting Li supported herself on her hands and spread her legs in a split. She smiled at the man through the 'V' of her legs. She almost fell when she suddenly realized that the man was Akane. She forced the smile to remain on her face. Akane waved the bill. Suddenly Ting Li grinned. 'She want show, she get show.' Ting Li's legs suddenly shot forward and grabbed Akane's head between her thighs.

The crowd roared.

"Enjoy show?" Ting Li asked later in the dressing room. Ting Li had won as expected and the group was celebrating in the small dressing room in the back.

"Yep." Akane grinned. He waved a hand down his body. "And I'm in the right form to fully appreciate it."

"Oh who are you kidding sugar?" Ukyo said cheerfully. "Your form has nothing to do with it." She turned to Ting Li. "The girl switch hits every chance he gets." She confided to Ting Li eliciting a giggle from the orange haired girl. "Now get dressed." She ordered Ting Li. "We're going out to celebrate."

Ting Li walked along the neon lit streets of downtown Tokyo. Even at this late hour it was a bustle of activity. To her surprise the person on her arm was Ukyo. Walking just behind them holding hands were the male Ranma and male Akane. Ting Li leaned over to Ukyo. "Do they...?" She looked back at Ranma and Akane. "Like that?"

"Yeah." Ukyo whispered back. She rubbed her butt reflexively. "Not often but yeah." She smiled wryly. "Got to admit it's hot watching them."

"Aiyah." Ting Li looked back over her shoulder. She looked forward quickly. "They kissing." She hissed. "What if someone see?"

"Who'd be stupid enough to say something?" Ukyo said calmly.

Ting Li's mouth turned up on one side. "Good point." She said. "We make sure no one bother them yes?"

"Don't worry sugar where we're going," Ukyo grinned. "You'll see." Her eyebrows raised as Ting Li giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking this not what I expect." Ting Li confided. "In head I imagine something from stories. Training every day, meditation, living frugally." She giggled again. "Well we do but not way I imagine." Ukyo laughed. "Must admit it more fun this way." Ting Li concluded.

"That it is sugar." Ukyo said. She pointed. "Here we are." She pointed to a building just ahead.

"Black Orchid?" Ting Li looked at the building. "Aiyah there long line." She said. "We never get in."

"Want to bet?" Came Akane's baritone voice from behind. "Just watch." Akane led the way toward a velvet rope. Even before they made it to the door, the bouncer was unhooking the rope.

"Hey guys." The bouncer called as they approached. "Good to see you."

"Hey Mako." Ranma called. He high-fived the bouncer. "Same." He waved a hand. "That's Ting Li. She's joined the team."

"Yeah?" Mako replied. The bouncer was typical of his type. Big as a sumo wrestler there were few he feared. He gave Ting Li an appraising look. "Cool." He said finally. He stuck out a paw of a hand. "Any friend of Ranma's is a friend of mine." He said with a smile. "I'm Mako."

"Ting Li." Ting Li replied. She had made her own assessment She took the man's hand and shook it firmly. Ting Li waved good-bye as she followed Ranma, Akane and Ukyo into the club. Ting Li's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim interior. Even without the bouncer letting them in, it would have been quickly obvious that her companions were well known and popular. Ting Li found herself introduced to more people then she could ever be expected to remember and just smiled cheerfully.

"Let's find a table Tingly." Ranma grinned. "I want to dance."

Ting Li rolled her eyes. "You hit him for me." Ting Li asked Akane. "Yes?"

"I don't know." Akane said with a laugh. "It could be worse." Akane smiled. "He calls me Tomboy, you know."

"You are a Tomboy." Ranma replied.

Ting Li spread her hands in defeat. "You go dance." She said. "I find table."

"Nah." Ranma replied. "I'd rather not split up until we get to our table first." Ranma looked around. "There it is." He pointed.

"There people already there." Ting Li followed the group to a table near a corner. A couple sat there. As they approached she could see the young man's eyes widen. He turned to his date a very pretty young brunette. The young woman sprang to her feet.

"Ranma." The young woman greeted cheerfully and ran over.

"Hey Konatsu." Ukyo greeted the Kunoichi with a hug.

"Miss Ukyo." Konatsu greeted the chef warmly. Konatsu turned and eyed the tall man. His eyes widened. "Ooh someone is being bad tonight." Konatsu squealed. "Hey Akane."

"Hey Konatsu." Akane replied.

"Who's your date?" Asked Ranma.

Konatsu reached over and pulled his date to his feet. "This is Junro." He said. Konatsu looked doe eyed at the young man. "Isn't he cute?"

"H-hi." Junro said self-consciously. "You're them, the Terrible Three, aren't you?" He said. His voice seemed to vibrate with nerves.

"Oh don't worry Junro." Konatsu pulled the young man back to the table. "I'll protect you." He cooed. Konatsu noticed Ting Li. "Who's your friend?"

Ranma smacked his forehead. "Oh sorry, Konatsu this is Ting Li. Ting Li this is Konatsu."

The two martial artists sized each other up. Ting Li tilted her head in puzzlement. "You look like girl. You act like girl. Why I no think you girl?" She asked quietly.

"That's cause he's not." Ukyo said. "Just ask cutie over there." She nodded her chin at Junro. The young man blushed. Ukyo turned back to Ting Li. "Pretty good instincts. Most people are fooled."

"Was fooled." Ting Li replied. She shrugged. "Just feeling."

"Good instincts." Ukyo said again in approval..

"Hey guys, Ranma and I are going to dance." Akane said. He took Ranma's hand in his and half dragged Ranma on to the dance floor.

"So, what do you think?" Ukyo waved her hand to take in the club.

Ting Li looked around before answering. She observed Ranma and Akane slow dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. She noticed that they weren't the only same sex couples. She blinked as she suddenly realized how many of the people here were dressed as the opposite sex. The remaining dancers seemed a mix bag of more usually dressed people and one or two in some fantastic costume. She spotted one woman, she assumed it was a woman, dressed in what appeared to be tight, black leather. "Wonder where I get one of those." She murmured. Her eyes drifted to where cross-dressing Konatsu was cuddled up to her date. She leaned over to Ukyo. "He not doing what I think he doing?" She asked in a whisper.

Ukyo glanced over to Konatsu and Junro. Konatsu's hand was under the table and by the glazed look on Junro's face, she could guess what that hand was doing. "Yup." Ukyo replied. "You didn't answer the question."

"That because I not have answer." Ting Li replied. "It all so different then I imagine."

"So you said." Ukyo replied. "What was it; training, meditation and living frugally?"

Ting Li nodded. "And live in monastery." She waved her hand to indicate the club. "This no monastery." She pointed her chin at Konatsu. "And he no monk." She rubbed the back of her head. "It not supposed to be fun." She half grumped. She smiled at Ukyo's laugh.

"Ah but that's the genius of the Saotome method of training." Ukyo said wryly. "Everything is training to Ranma." She looked out to the dance floor. "Even dancing." Ukyo chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. "In many ways dancing is exactly like a martial art. You need strength and flexibility and both do forms." She indicated where Ranma and Akane were dancing to a hip-hop rhythm. Ranma and Akane's both leaned over and kicked out horizontal to the ground as their arms shot to the sides. They then pulled their legs back in and straightened up. The two men in perfect sync. "Back kick and double groin punch." She explained.

Ting Li turned back to the dance floor. Her eyes widened. "It kata." She breathed. "Oh that so, so clever."

"That's Ranma." Ukyo said proudly. "Okay enough talk." Ukyo said decisively. "Let's have some fun." She turned her head. "Watch the store Konatsu." She said. Ukyo took Ting Li's hand and pulled her on to the dance floor. "Don't worry sugar. Konatsu may be occupied but he isn't oblivious. Our stuff is safe." Ukyo guided them to Ranma and Akane. "Move over Akane I want a dance." She pulled Ting Li forward. "Here dance with the new girl."

Ting Li found herself in Akane's arms. "Um. Uh." Mumbled Ting Li. The next thing she knew she was being spun around like a top. In spite of her best efforts she began to giggle. 'I sound like a school girl.' She thought to herself. 'Oh what the hell, this is fun.' She grinned.

The evening went by in a rush to Ting Li. She danced with Akane, to her delight she danced with Ranma. She danced with Ukyo. To her surprise she even danced with Konatsu. It seemed, to Ting Li, that no time had passed from between the time they first entered the club and now, when they were walking down to darkened streets and toward home. Ting Li did a little turn step, almost a pirouette, as she walked.

"Someone's in a good mood." Akane observed.

"Why I not be in good mood." Ting Li replied cheerfully. "Today first time I feel like part of team." Impulsively she threw her arms around Akane's neck and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Akane shrugged. "We," He waved his hand to indicate Ranma and Ukyo. "We think you've earned it."

"Thank you." Ting Li said again. She surprised herself by linking her arms through Akane's. "You been too, too kind to me." Ting Li continued.

Akane looked down at Ting Li. "You certainly are different than Shampoo." He said thoughtfully. "She would have been scheming to break us up."

"Shampoo always impatient." Ting Li said dismissively. "Now that I know you, I think stupid better description. Better to be friend then rival." A pout came to Ting Li's face when their apartment came into view. "Wish night not end." She said wistfully. They walked up the three flights of stairs to their apartment. Ting Li sighed slightly. "I think I say goodnight now." She said. "Try not to make noise."

Ting Li went to the bathroom and gave herself a quick sponge bath. 'I'll take a real shower in the morning.' She promised herself. Walking back to the bedroom she passed Ranma and Akane. She smiled at the two men. 'Got to admit, Akane makes a good man.' She thought and made her way to the spare bedroom. To her disappointment it looked like she was sleeping alone again. 'Oh well, that would be too much to ask for.' She put on a night gown and was about to get into bed when the door opened.

"The guys and I talked." Ukyo said from the doorway. "We have one more test for you." She beckoned with her hand. "Come on."

Ting Li quickly threw on a robe and followed Ukyo out of the bedroom. To Ting Li's surprise Ukyo led her to the other bedroom. Ukyo pointed to an easy chair near the bed. "Sit." Ukyo commanded. Ting Li sat. "Now you sit there until we tell you to move." Ting Li nodded. Ukyo walked out of the bedroom. Ting Li looked around curiously. She found herself alone for a long time. Though impatient and a little apprehensive she stayed in the chair. 'Well it's comfortable at least.'

The door opened and the male Akane, in pajamas, walked in. Akane walked over to the chair and sat on one of the arms. "Got to admit you did pretty good tonight." Akane commented.

Ting Li ducked her head. "Thank you Akane." She said. Ting Li found herself becoming very aware of Akane's masculine scent. She swallowed. "Are you last test?' She asked nervously.

"Maybe." Akane smiled slightly. "You would, wouldn't you?" Akane chuckled. "Looks like Ranma was right." He shrugged. "Maybe." He repeated. "Do you think you can stay in that chair and watch?" He asked coolly.

"Watch?" Ting Li looked at Akane then at the bed. "You want me watch?" She took a breath. "Would you watch if Ranma ask?" She said in disbelief.

"I did." Akane replied.

"Aiyah." Ting Li gave a low whistle. "Ranma make you watch?" Akane nodded. Ting Li took another deep breath. "And yet you still here." She said quietly.

"I lost his trust." Akane said with a familiar twinge of self-hate. "That was the chance he offered." His face firmed. "And I took it."

Ting Li looked into Akane's face. "Then this punishment?" Ting Li asked quietly.

"In a way." Akane admitted. "You, me, Ukyo, we all keep treating Ranma as a thing. Yes he's beautiful, yes he's talented and , gods, he's a wonderful lover but, for the longest time, we treated him as a prize to be won." Akane looked toward the door of the bedroom. "He's a total slut and," Akane sighed. "We made him that way."

"Akane?" Ting Li looked down. "Why you man"

"Besides the obvious?" Akane asked. "How else can I learn to understand him?" She asked. Akane ran a hand through her hair. "They say couples start to look and act alike as they live together. I guess it's true." Akane smiled at Ting Li's chuckle. "And to be brutally honest I'm as big a slut as he is."

Ting Li licked her lips. "I no mind." She said huskily. "You very beautiful. You very talented." She licked her lips again. "And I bet you too, too wonderful lover." She said. "You think maybe sometime just you and me?" Her mouth broke into a wide smile. "I even no mind if they watch."

Akane laughed. "Well that was one of the options we talked about." Akane admitted. "Come in guys." He called to the door. The door opened and a grinning Ranma and Ukyo walked in.

"You guys still have your clothes on?" Ukyo said in disbelief. She grinned at Ting Li's blush. "Getting slow sugar."

"Ting Li thought it would be more fun if you two watched." Akane laughed in his baritone.

"Told ya." Ranma smirked. He laughed as he deflected Ukyo's elbow that was heading for his ribs. "You're just jealous." He told the chef. "Or is it greedy?" Ranma looked at Ting Li. "Don't mind Ukyo, she's just annoyed that she's going to have to share tonight."

"Well yeah." Ukyo mock grumped. "Who wouldn't? What girl wouldn't want to be the center of attention?"

"Busted." Akane said cheerfully. "Don't worry Uk-chan, I'm sure Ting Li will give you some attention. Won't you Ting Li?" Akane's tone made it not a question.

"Oh not worry Ukyo." Ting Li said hurriedly. "I never with girl before but you teach me yes?" A shy smile came to her face. "You very good teacher."

"Well in that case." Ukyo rolled her eyes then looked at Ting Li. "Good thing we don't have to work tomorrow."

"Today." Corrected Ranma.

"Smart ass." Grumbled Ukyo. "Like I was saying; good thing we don't have to work any time soon, because we're gonna need our rest." She looked at Ranma and Akane. She shook her finger at the two of them. "And I meant that as a promise from you two."

"Looks like we're being challenged Tomboy." Ranma said to Akane. The two currently men grinned at each other.

"So that mean I no have to watch?" Ting Li asked. She licked her lips in anticipation. "I mean it okay, I not want Ukyo mad at me."

"It'a okay sugar." Ukyo said. "I'm not mad." Ukyo grimaced. 'I think.' She thought to herself.

Ting Li dragged herself out of the tangle of arms and legs and staggered to the bedroom door. "Aiyah." She moaned. "They insatiable." She rubbed her butt. "I not be able to sit for week." She reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A slow smile came to her face. "Oh but it felt so, so good." She said quietly. "Shower. I need shower." Since she was already nude she just turned the water on, waited until the temperature reached a comfortable level and stepped in. "Ahh." She quickly soaped herself up and let the water sluice the suds off. She didn't hear the door to the bathroom open and someone enter until the shower door opened.

Akane entered the shower and immediately returned to her female form as the hot water hit her. "Insatiable huh?" Akane giggled. "We're just athletic."

"Is that what you call it?" Ting Li rolled her eyes. "Turn around, I wash your back."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Akane turned around and sighed happily when Ting Li started soaping her back. "Was it what you hoped for?"

Ting Li snorted. "You just looking for compliment." She said. "I hope you not like that all time." She said in mild complaint. "And Ranma, he like machine."

"Yeah." Akane sighed happily. "Believe it or not most of the time he's a lot more gentle."

"He showing off, yes?" Ting Li turned and let Akane wash her back. "You show off too."

"Yep." Akane and Ting Li shared a giggle. Akane opened the shower door and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and threw a second to Ting Li. She wrapped the towel around herself. "That was a present Ting Li."

Ting Li laughed. "Oh me know." She replied easily. "It very nice present." She walked over to Akane and looked into her eyes. "Maybe I earn present again one day," She leaned closer and gave Akane a peck on the lips. "But not very soon, yes?" She said. "It enough to know I welcome."

"Ukyo was a little worried, you know." Akane said quietly.

"She very good woman. I not try take her place." Ting Li finished drying herself and she and Akane walked out of the bathroom. Ting Li stopped in front of her bedroom door. "I think I get some sleep."

Akane smiled. "Sleep well Ting Li." Akane walked back into the other bedroom. "Okay you two, the shower is free." She said. "Ting Li went back to her room."

Ranma took Ukyo's hand and led her out of the bedroom. Akane sniffed the air. "Smells like a whore house in here." She grumbled. Akane opened a window to air the room and straightened the bed. By the time Ranma and Ukyo returned the room looked and smelled a lot better. Ukyo walked over to the futon and stared at it.

Akane looked at Ukyo. "You okay?"

"Was it that obvious?" Ukyo asked quietly.

"Even Ranma knew." Akane replied. She smiled at Ukyo's laugh. "That's better."

Ukyo found herself hugged by both Ranma and Akane. "You know no one can take your place Uk-chan." Akane said firmly. "She's cute but she's not you."

"What the Tomboy said." Ranma added. "Goes double for me."

When Ukyo woke the second time it was to the smell of something cooking. She gently untangled herself from the twin embraces of Ranma and Akane and made her way to the kitchen. Ting Li, with an apron over her pant suit, was busy making something. "Smells good." Ukyo said from the doorway.

"Good afternoon Ukyo." Ting Li said cheerfully. "You sit. I bring you tea." Ting Li pointed firmly at a chair. When Ukyo sat she brought a mug of tea over to the chef and returned to her cooking. "I hope you hungry." She said as she quickly stirred the food in the wok.

"Starving." Ukyo replied. She sipped her tea. Ukyo watched as Ting Li quickly, and to Ukyo's trained eyes, expertly stir fried a meal. "The guys are still asleep."

"Let sleep." Ting Li grabbed a plate and put some rice in the center and then scooped some of the stir fry over the rice. She placed the plate in front of Ukyo. "Eat." She ordered.

Ukyo chuckled. "Yes Mother." She picked up a pair of chopsticks and tasted the food. "Not bad." She said around a mouthful.

Ting Li smiled and made a plate for herself, then two more plates that she covered. She placed the two covered plates on the counter and carried her plate to the table. She sat down opposite Ukyo. "You know, you very good teacher." Ting Li said impishly. Her smile widened at Ukyo's bark of laughter. She leaned forward. "I not know how you do it." She said conspiratorilly.

"They are energetic aren't they?" Ukyo agreed.

Ting Li nodded rapidly. Her expression sobered. "I think maybe I not want do that again for long time." She said seriously. "And only if you say it okay."

"What if Ranma asks to sleep with you?" Ukyo asked.

"I ask you first." Ting Li replied.

"What if it's Akane?" Ukyo asked with a wry smile.

"Then I defintely ask you first." Ting Li replied.

Ukyo's gave Ting Li a searching look. "And what if I ask?"

Ting Li smiled. "Ask and find out."

Akane and Ranma staggered into the kitchen to find Ukyo and Ting Li laughing. "What's so funny?" Akane asked. She and Ranma sat down and accepted a mug of tea. Ranma unconvered the plate in front of him and began eating.

"You two." Ukyo replied simply. "I was just telling Ting Li some of our adventures in high school." She looked at Ting Li. "Well now that they're awake, feel like going for a jog?"

"Sound good." TIng Li replied. "You two clean up." She ordered. 'We see you later." With a wave Ting Li and Ukyo left the kitchen.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. "Gods I'm glad we don't have to do that again any time soon." Akane said feelingly. Ranma nodded emphatically in agreement. Akane smiled wryly. "If it were anyone else I don't think I'd believe them." Akane leaned over and gave Ranma a quick kiss. "I love you Ranma Saotome."

"I love you too Akane Tendo." Ranma replied.

"I don't know why." Akane replied honestly. "But I'm glad you do. Wanna go cuddle?"

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes. "Yeah, I do."

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Believe it or not, there is no lemon scene. It wasn't necessary and I never create a lemon unless it furthers the story in some way. Still it was fun to write.

Next up, we finally find out who was responsible for the pictures. Any guesses before I post?

Don't worry Howard Russel, the Terrible Three aren't getting tattoos, though I can't promise the same for two or three other characters.

Shout outs to: sergwish, dana-san, JohnnyG, gort420, dennisud, Jerry Unipeq, Wharpt (of course), Babs Yerunke, James Axelrad, Wonderbee31, Raver Styx and deitarion.


	29. Book 3 Chapter 3

Begin chapter 3

'Prelude to revenge'

The limo drove up the long driveway of the Kuno mansion. A slim and dark haired beauty waited imperiously at the top of the stairs. She kept her face impassive but inside she was seething. 'Here.' Kodachi thought angrily. "He dares brings his women here. Thank heavens Father is abroad. The shame would kill him.' She watched as the limo stopped at the foot of the stairs. One of Tatewaki's personal retainers jumped out of the passenger side of the front and hurried to open the rear door. That received a grudgingly approving nod from Kodachi.

The first person to exit was a tall blond. Kodachi's agents had identified her as Kimi Ota. 'Whore.' Kodachi hid a sneer. 'He consorts with an actual whore." She watched Tatewaki exit the limo. Kodachi's expression became stony as the last person exited the limo. 'Nabiki Tendo.' Her agents had given her a short but accurate assessment of the middle Tendo girl. Of all the people she encountered while in High School Nabiki Tendo was the last person she ever expected her brother to associate with. Kimi Ota she could dismiss as a fling but Nabiki Tendo. 'Not the sister you originally intended but a Tendo nonetheless. Nabiki Tendo.' She suppress a growl. If her sources were correct, and she had no reason to doubt, the middle Tendo was now one of the most powerful women in Tokyo. That alone was enough to make Kodachi hate the woman, but what she was, was worse than who she was. 'I knew you were a without scruples but I never thought you'd sink so low. Yakusa.' A hiss escaped from between her lips.

Kodachi steeled herself to stand at the top of the stairs as the trio approached. Tatewaki had demanded, no commanded, her presence and Kodachi had no choice but the comply. Kodachi eyed her brother as he approached. 'I must admit he is dressing better.' She thought grudgingly. The charcoal-gray silk suit hung flatteringly on her brother's muscular frame. She waited until the three reached the landing before giving a short bow. "Brother." She said emotionlessly.

"Sister. Good of you to greet us." Tatewaki said in approval. "I believe you know, at least one, of my companions."

"Tendo." Kodachi gritted.

"Kuno." Nabiki replied easily. "May I introduce my friend and associate," She indicated Kimi. "Kimi Ota."

"Ota." Kodachi hissed.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Kuno." Kimi smiled back. "Tatewaki has told me so much about you." She cooed.

"You have the advantage of me." Kodachi replied. "Tatewaki has said so little of you." She looked haughtily down at Kimi. "One would almost think he's ashamed of his association with you."

"You mean you don't have a little file on her already Kodachi?" Nabiki asked in falsely pleasant tones. "Your people are slipping."

"My people are quite competent, thank you." Kodachi returned coldly. She gave Nabiki a knowing smile. "And quite thorough."

Nabiki's returning smile was as cold as her voice. "As are mine." Nabiki replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kodachi asked with narrowed eyes.

Nabiki's smile turned icy. "I wondered why there was no demand for money." Nabiki said. "I can understand me." Nabiki continued. "But why Konatsu?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Kodachi replied. She drew herself up. "I suppose I can't forbid you to enter. Brother is head of the family while Father is out of town." Kodachi turned and walked back into the house.

Kimi leaned over to Nabiki. "It was her?" She said in disbelief.

"I wasn't sure until just now." Nabiki replied in a tight voice. She turned to Tatewaki who was staring after his sister in barely suppressed rage. "Leave her be Tatewaki."

"How can you expect me to just let that pass?" He growled.

"Because any revenge is mine to deliver." Nabiki replied in her own growl. "Konatsu, I think, was a diversion but she'll pay for that as well."

* * *

"So how did Gos learn the Umisenken?" Ukyo asked.

"It wasn't the Umisenken." Ranma replied moodily. "That's what I thought at first but," Ranma grabbed his pigtail and looked at the end. "Hell he's no Chi adept." He grumped. He leaned the kitchen chair back against the wall.

"What Umisenken?" Ting Li asked curiously from her perch on the kitchen counter. She kicked her legs idly.

"A technique my Pop developed. I'll show ya later." Ranma replied. "Done right you can become almost invisible; at least when there are shadows or it's dark out." He shook his head. "But ya gotta be a Chi adept." He complained.

"Maybe he had the ability all along Ranma." Akane said reasonably. "Or maybe Cologne taught him." She added a moment later. "That would explain why he was there."

"Or he was there because he already knew how." Ukyo countered. She waved a hand. "It doesn't matter how he learned it, or even what he learned, he can do it. That's what counts."

"Ukyo speak truth." Ting Li said firmly. "Now, what we do about it?" Ting Li leaned forward. "How we find him?"

Akane tapped her lower lip with her index finger. "He used to have a crush on me when we were in High school." Akane said musingly.

"What'cha thinking Tomboy?" Ranma asked.

"I'm thinking we're overdue for a visit home." Akane replied with a slight smile. "I wouldn't mind seeing Daddy and Kasumi." She said. "Maybe give Gos' mom a visit."

"I think just you and Ranma should go see Mrs. G." Ukyo said. "She really doesn't know me and Ting Li. She might not open up in front of strangers." Ukyo looked down. "Ting Li and I can go check up on Konatsu and Auntie. Maybe I'll take a turn at the grill. It's been awhile. Might need to pick it up again."

Akane looked pensively at Ukyo. "Sure Uk-chan." Akane looked at Ranma.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Ranma leaned his chair forward and stretched. "Well it's been a long day. I'm for bed." He stood. Akane stood as well. Ranma looked at Ukyo. "Coming Uk-chan?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I'm not really sleepy. Why don't the two of you go ahead? I'll bunk in with Ting Li tonight."

"You sure Uk-chan?" Akane asked. Ukyo nodded. Akane sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Ranma gave Ukyo a concerned look then followed.

Ting Li waited until she heard the door to the bedroom close before she hopped off the kitchen counter. "Why you not go with them?" She asked. "They want you be with them."

"I-I'm trying to wean myself off of them." Ukyo replied in a quiet voice.

Ting Li shook a finger at Ukyo. "Oh no. I tell you before. You not leave until she tell you go." She raised a hand. "No but." She pulled Ukyo to her feet spun her around and pushed her toward the bedroom door. "Now you go to them." She waved the backs of her hands at Ukyo. "Go."

Ukyo looked at the door for a long moment before she hesitantly knocked on the door. "It's me." She said quietly. "I-I think I'm sleepy after all." The door opened even before Ukyo finished speaking and she was pulled so quickly into the bedroom her feet almost left the ground.

Ting Li rolled her eyes and fought to keep from laughing. "So, so silly." She muttered cheerfully and went to make herself another cup of tea.

The bedroom door was barely closed before Ukyo found herself hugged between Akane and Ranma. Akane was in front of her and looked close to tears. "Why Ukyo?" Akane asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Wrong?" ukyo said in disbelief. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just. Aw come on Akane, I mean, it's you and Ranma, I'm just a third wheel."

"Come on yourself Uk-chan." Akane shot back almost angrily. "What do you think is going to happen? You think me and Ranma are going to get married and settle down with a bunch of kids?" She nodded toward Ranma. "Can you see the jerk as a Daddy?"

"Hey, I'd be a good dad." Ranma half protested. "Just like Pops."

Ukyo shivered. "I see your point." She said to Akane. "That's kind of a scary thought." She elbowed Ranma when he complained.

"And me." Akane continued. "Can you see me as a Mom?"

"Well not at the moment." Ukyo admitted slowly. "But that's now, what about later?"

"What about later?" Akane shot back. "Let later take care of later. Right now we're U.S.A., the hottest strippers in Tokyo." She gave Ukyo a grin that seemed more like one of Ranma's cockiest. "And we're the Terrible Three, the baddest girls on the block."

Ranma snickered.

"Do you really want to give all that up?' Akane ignored Ranma. She held Ukyo at arms length. "Because that's what you'll have to do. I can't worry that you'll resent me. Maybe hate me."

"Oh come on Akane." Ukyo protested. "You know I'd never hate you." She looked down. "You're the best friend I ever had." She smiled but didn't look up. "Well other than Ranma." Ukyo sighed. "You sure?" she asked plaintively.

"We're sure Uk-chan." Ranma replied. "Like the Tomboy said; Let later take care of later. We ain't ready to settle down." Ranma's smile dropped slightly. "And we still got work to do."

Ting Li turned the page of her magazine."Well she's still in there." She said to the empty room. "I wonder if the Spirt Sisters went through the same thing? I think I'll write home and ask." She turned the page. "Ooh that's pretty." She squealed at the picture. Ting Li leafed idly through the magazine. Her thoughts drifted back to the three people in the other room. "Still in there." She said approvingly.

* * *

"Ohh my." Kimi said in awe as she entered Tatewaki's bedroom. "It's as big as our old apartment." She breathed.

"Not quite girlfriend but close." Agreed Nabiki. She noted with approval that their suitcases had been brought into the suite. She walked over to one of the suitecases and opened it. "I feel like being slinky, how about you?"

Kimi laughed. "I like the way you think." She replied. "Let's rub the bitch's nose in it." She added cheerfully.

"That was the idea." Nabiki replied. "The Kuno's have always thought themselves so superior." She growled. "It's about time someone took them down a peg." She gave Kimi a wry smile. "Well not Tatewaki." She sighed. "And that's going to be a problem, whatever I do can't hurt Lover boy."

"So we target Kodachi." Kimi shrugged. "The only real difference between her and us is that no one took pictures of her."

Nabiki started to chuckle. "Have I ever told you how much I love smart women?" She said. "I wonder if I could get Ranma to seduce her?' She mused.

"I doubt it." Kimi replied seriously. "And that wouldn't be humiliating enough would it?"

"Good point." Nabiki conceded. "No, I want her to know what it felt like." Nabiki's voice turned into a growl. "I want her to suffer the way I suffered. I want the bitch to know you never cross the Ice Queen."

Tatewaki looked up as Nabiki and Kimi walked down the stairs. Despite having had the two women as lovers for some time now the sight of the two women set his heart racing in desire. Both women wore tight black gowns with necklines that plunged so low their navals were nearly visible. The gowns themselves fitted so tightly it seemed unlikely they wore any underwear whatsoever. The two women descended the stairs slowly.

Tatewaki licked dry lips when the two women finally achieved the landing. "My ladies." He said in a voice husky with emotion. "This home has never seen such beauty."

Nabiki ran her hand gently across Tatewaki's chin. "You approve." She purred. She smiled at Tatewaki's voiceless nod. "I wasn't sure how you wanted us to dress for dinner. I was afraid you'd make us go back and change." She pouted.

"I'd be a fool to do that." Tatewaki replied. He smiled. "Mayhaps I am no longer as much a fool as before." He said hopefully. Tatewaki tilted his head. "Now that I come to think of it, I think my sister will be livid." He offered his arm.

"Good." Nabiki replied. She took Tatewaki's arm. Kimi took possession of Tatewaki's other arm. "Is anyone joining us for dinner?" She asked as the approached the dining room. "Other than your sister, that is?"

"Unfortunately no." Tatewaki replied. He stopped at the closed door of the dining room. "I hope your revenge will be," Tatewaki paused. "Tasteful." He said finally.

"You're not going to try to talk me out of it?' Nabiki asked in surprise.

"Even if I wished to, I doubt I'd be successful." Tatewaki admitted.

"Don't worry Baby." Nabiki assured the tall kendoist. "Unlike your sister, I will spare the Kuno name."

Tatewaki bowed his head. "Thank you My lady." He said softly. "Now, shall we go in for dinner?"

* * *

Kodachi seethed silently during dinner. It was bad enough being forced to attend dinner with those women but, Kodachi thought, couldn't they at least have the decency to not look like tramps. Though, if truth be told, Kodachi's thoughts contained more than a touch of jealousy. 'I must find who makes their clothes.' She told herself. To Kodachi's educated eyes the women's clothes were obviously custom made and fitted. 'what am I thinking?' She thought a moment later. 'Why would I wish to emulate those, those." Kodachi's thoughts broke off as she realized Tatewaki spoke to her. "I'm sorry Brother." She said. "What was that you said?"

"I had asked if there was something wrong with your dinner?" Tatewaki asked. "You've hardly touched your meal."

"Oh I'm not really that hungry." Kodachi looked down at her plate. "One must watch one's figure you know." She added. She pushed her plate away. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll retire early."

"Of course Sister." Tatewaki said genially. "We'll see you in the morning." Tatewaki inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever Nabiki had in mind did not come during dinner. 'Except possibly to demonstrate how little My Ladies think of her.' Tatewaki looked to his right and left. 'How so much more pleasant it is to have what is offered rather than try to take what is not.' He thought in satisfaction. 'I was indeed a fool.' Tatewaki looked after his departing sister. 'What will it take for you to grow up as I have?' He shook her head. "I think she did it to protect me." He said aloud.

"That's the only reason I'm not going to hurt her." Nabiki sipped her wine and place the glass on the table. "Much." She snorted. "In a way I owe her." Her face grew cold. "But she hurt Daddy." She said. "And Konatsu." She added after a long pause.

Tatewaki turned his head and looked at Kimi. "You will keep an eye on Nabiki won't you?" He asked the tall blond. "You know how she can get carried away."

"Don't worry baby, I think I have an idea what Nabs has in mind." She smiled. "It will be," She looked across Tatewaki to Nabiki. "Fitting." She said finally.

* * *

Ryoga bounded across the roofs of Nerima. 'At least I'm back in Nerima.' He thought in satisfaction. It had taken a week but he had made it back. Getting lost didn't bother Ryoga as much as it used to. Living off the land was second nature but rarely necessary these days. There was always a town and where there was a town there was work. Whether pulling a plow, loading or unloading trucks or working as a bouncer in a bar there was work. If he was lucky there was street fight. Ryoga didn't remember the last time he lost.

Ryoga's stomach grumbled and he looked around for a place to eat. His face lit up when he spied a familiar restaurant. "Hey Uk-chan's" He exclaimed. "I could go for an Okonomiyaki." He dropped to the street in front of the restaurant and walked in. A young woman approached.

"Welcome to Uk-chan's." The woman began. She stopped. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga blinked. He smiled. "Hey Natsu." He said cheerfully."How you doing?" He stiffly accepted Konatsu's hug in greeting. "Dream on Natsu." He said in the same cheerful tones.

"Oh I do." Konatsu laughed. He linked his arm through the arm of the burly martial artist and led him toward the grill. "Auntie." The transvestite called. "Look who's here."

"Ryoga." Nodoka called in greeting. "It's been too long." She leaned across the grill and accepted a kiss on the cheek from Ryoga. "Ranma has been asking about you."

Ryoga swallowed a sarcastic retort. This was Ranma's mother after all. 'Probably looking for a date.' He thought. "Oh?" He said. "Did he say what for?"

"Not exactly." Nodoka replied. "But he did say you might find it fun." Nodoka smiled. "You can ask him yourself. He and the girls just got into town." She fished in to her pocket. "Wait." She said. She pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. "Ranma?" She said when the phone was answered. "Guess who I ran into." She smiled. "He's standing right in front of me." She cupped her hand over the mouthpiece. "My he seems excited." She said to Ryoga. Nodoka nodded at something Ranma said. "Of course sweetheart." She said into the phone and hung up. "Sit." She told Ryoga. "Ranma will be here in a little while. In the meantime, I bet you're hungry."

By the time Ryoga was finishing his second Okonomiyaki the door opened and four people walked in. "Ryoga." Ranma called cheerfully.

"Hey Ranma, Akane, Ukyo." He noticed the fourth member of the group. "Who's your friend?"

"Ryoga this is Ting Li." Ranma said in introduction. "She's Joketsuzoku."

Ryoga appraised the woman in front of him. 'Hot.' Was his first assessment. He gave Ranma a slightly sour look. 'There's no way he can keep three of them satisfied.' He turned his attention back to Ting Li. 'I bet she'd love some attention.' He smiled. "I guess you're going to be around for a while then?" He asked.

Ting Li had made her own assessment and she liked what she saw. "Oh, I think I be around." She purred.

"That'll be more than we can say for Pig Boy, here." Ranma said. "You got a cell phone on ya?" He asked Ryoga. Ryoga nodded. "Good give me your number. We may have some work for you."

"For Nabs you mean." Ryoga replied. He handed Ranma a card. He gave Ting Li one as well. He nodded. "Sounds good."

"We got a job now if your interested." Ranma said as he pocketed the card. He looked around. "We'll talk later." He said. "I'm hungry."

"Hey Ran-chan." Ukyo called. "How about a Ran-chan special?"

"All right." Ranma said happily.

"Make me one Uk-chan." Akane said, "Please." She added in her Aoi baby voice.

Ukyo laughed. "Sure sugar." She grinned. "Two Ran-chan specials coming right up." She giggled as Ranma and Akane cheered loudly. "You guys." She said in pleased embarressment.

Ting Li sat down next to Ryoga. "Ranma say you pretty good." She smiled at Ryoga.

"I do alright." Ryoga replied. He smiled back.

"I thought the girl had taste." Akane whispered to Ranma. Ranma snorted and nodded. Akane turned and glared at Ryoga. "Don't tell him you told me." She said. "By the way, I'm still mad at you about that." She elbowed Ranma when he chuckled. Akane smiled sourly. It was soon after they first ran into Ryoga. The evening following Ting Li's debut in fact. Akane remembered that night. The three of them were sitting on the roof watching the sunset together. Ting Li was working that night.

"Oh don't worry Ranma." Akane remembered saying. "I'm sure we'll see Ryoga again." Ranma had been quiet and Akane assumed it was because Ryoga was back in their life. Akane was a bit apprehensive about it. Not that she thought Ranma was really attracted to Ryoga but there was something.

"It's not that Tomboy." Ranma had replied. "Well it is but not the way you think." Ranma grabbed the end of his pigtail and looked at it as he always did when he was thinking. "Look, I'm gonna tell ya something and your not gonna like it."

"Oh gods, you fucked him." Akane exclaimed. "That time in the tent." She looked at Ukyo. "Did I ever tell you I found them in a tent together?"

"No. No. No." Ranma waved his hands in denial. Then he chuckled. "Almost." He admitted. "But no." Ranma sighed. "It's something I've been keeping a secret since we first met."

"Secret?" Akane tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "About Ryoga?" Ranma nodded. "It's why you call him Pig Boy isn't it?" Ranma nodded again. "Why are you telling me now?" She asked carefully.

"Cause I think you can handle it." Ranma replied honestly. "Probably coulda told ya long ago, probably shoulda, but until we saw Ryoga I didn't think about it."

"I'm going to be really, really pissed at you, aren't I?" Akane said.

"Pissed at me I can handle." Ranma smiled. "But you're gonna wanna kill Ryoga." Ranma looked down. "I would if it was me."

Akane swallowed a retort. 'He's worried about this.' She realized. 'Okay Akane time to show Ranma you can control your temper.' She chewed her lip. 'I hope.' Akane took a breath and let it out slowly. "Tell me." She said.

Ranma turned and looked into Akane's eyes. "You are really, really not gonna like this." He said. Ranma sighed. "He," Ranma swallowed in a suddenly dry throat. "He's been to Jusenkyo." He said quietly.

"Jusenkyo?" Akane said in surprise. "You mean, oh shit, oh shit. Pig Boy." Her voice shook in anger. "Pig Boy!"

"I'll kill him." Came a growl. It took Ranma a moment to realize it was Ukyo. "I knew there was something. I knew it." Ukyo snarled. "Why that low life, perverted creep."

"Stand in line." Akane snarled back. "PIG BOY." She slapped her own face in disgust. "Oh fucking hell." She snapped. "You've been telling me for years." She almost screamed. "Pig Boy!" Akane took a breath and held it fighting to get her anger under control. Akane looked passed Ranma to the seething Ukyo. 'Damn she's as mad as I am.' She thought. Akane took another breath and then another. Finally she seemed to relax. She looked at Ukyo. The woman who guarded her back was still growling. "Cool it Uk-chan." She grumbled.

"Cool it?" Ukyo said in disbelief. "That, that pervert was sleeping in your room. As a fucking pig." She said. "He was probably getting off on the whole thing."

"No doubt." Akane replied. "Now chill." She ordered. "I mean it Uk-chan."

Ukyo's mouth opened and closed a number of times. "You, you're not going to let him get away with it, are you?"

Akane snorted. "When pigs fly. And they're gonna." She replied. Akane took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "But I'm going to wait."

"Wow." Ranma said in amazement. "I thought for sure you'd be running across the rooftops looking for him." He said. "I was even more sure that I'd be in orbit right now."

"It was a close thing." Akane admitted. She took another calming breath. "Gods, I can't believe how stupid I am." Akane growled. "You've hinted enough times." She gave Ranma a sour look. "Let me guess, he made you promise not to tell me." She growled again when Ranma nodded. "Figures." She looked at Ukyo. "He's mine Uk-chan." She said. "Now stop growling and help me think of a way to get even."

"Are you sure you're alright Tomboy?" Ranma asked cautiously. "I mean, I deserve you being mad at me."

"Yeah you do." Akane replied. "And the only thing that's stopping me is what you said at the beginning." Akane smiled self-consciously. "You said you thought I could handle it and I don't want you to be wrong."

"Wow Tomboy." Ranma said in admiration. "I knew you were getting control of your temper but, wow."

Akane broke out of her reverie. "I can't believe Ukyo was madder than I was.' She looked at the Okonomiyaki chef. Ukyo was trying not to glare at Ryoga. Akane tapped the counter in front of her to get Ukyo's attention. "Cool it." She mouthed. Ukyo nodded reluctantly. "Well I'm stuffed." Akane patted her flat stomach.

"You should be, you ate three Ran-chan specials." Ukyo replied.

"I did?" Akane looked at her plate in surprise. "Well that explains it." She looked at Ranma. "I want to go see Daddy." Akane stood. "Ting Li." She said. "Keep a tight hold on Ryoga." She said. "We need to talk to him."

"Okay." Ting Li chirped cheerfully. She looped her arm through Ryoga's. "We ready."

"It was really great to see ya Mom." Ranma hugged his mother. "You gonna be at the Tendo's later?"

Nodoka nodded. "Right after your father gets off work." Nodoka smiled. "He'll probably complain when you see him but I think he actually enjoys working." Nodoka's smile became proud. "Why he even received a raise last week."

Ranma shook his head in disbelief. "Now I know the world is about to end." Ranma cracked. "Miracles are happening." Ranma gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and, with Akane and Ukyo flanking him, walked out of the restaurant. Ting Li and Ryoga followed behind.

"So what's this job you want done Ranma?" Ryoga called.

Ranma laughed.

End Chapter 3


	30. Book 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Poor little rich girl'

Kodachi was working on a complex routine in her private gymnasium in the lower part of the Kuno mansion. 'A week.' She thought grumpily. 'They've been here a week." What bothered Kodachi the most was that Nabiki and Kimi, but especially Kimi, went out of their way to be affectionate to her brother in her presence. What bothered Kodachi almost as much was that despite the circumstances of their birth the two women had manners that Kodachi wished more of her peers had. Kodachi stopped her routine.

"Why can't they have the decency to act like whores." Kodachi grumbled. She looked up when the door to her private gym opened. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ranma darling." She cooed. "And you've brought Ryoga." She said. "How nice."

"Aw Ryoga was just saying how much he missed his friends from the old days." Ranma replied. He put a smirk on his face. "Especially you."

"Indeed?" Kodachi gave Ryoga a barely acknowledging nod.

"Well I've always been a sucker for a pretty face." Ryoga said easily. "Got to admit there were few, if any, women as pretty as you. Or as talented."

Despite herself Kodachi found herself flattered. "You are too kind." She simpered.

"Just telling the truth." Ryoga replied. He sighed. "I used to go to all your competitions you know." He sighed again. "Poetry, pure poetry." He rubbed the back of his head. "There was this one competition, you were going against that girl from Osaka." He shook his head. "That move you did with the ribbon."

"You were there?" Kodachi asked in surprise. "I was lucky." She said modestly.

"You outclassed her from the get go." Ryoga said in disagreement. "Anyone who knows anything about Martial Arts Gymnastics knew that." Soon the two of them were deep in discussion over the finer points of Kodachi's chosen art. So engrossed were they that they did not see Ranma quietly leave the room. Of course his going into the Umisenken might have had something to do with it.

Ranma quickly made his way toward the third floor of the Kuno mansion. He walked to the end of the hall and knocked. The door opened. Ranma entered the darkened room. "How's it going?" He asked Akane as he sat down.

Akane handed Ranma a bowl of popcorn. "They're still talking." Akane said. "You don't really think he can do it do you?"

"Not really." Ranma shrugged. "Ryoga seemed pretty confident though."

"Ten thousand yen he does it." Nabiki said from her seat in front. She turned around to look at Ranma. "Even odds."

"You're on." Ranma replied.

"I confess the whole idea makes me uncomfortable." Tatewaki said glumly. "She deserves this but," Tatewaki sighed. "She is my sister."

"Don't worry baby." Kimi said soothingly. "We won't make you watch." She placed her hand loosely over Tatewaki's eyes. "Unless you want to."

"Oh crap." Ukyo exclaimed. "They're kissing." All heads snapped toward the wide screen television. "Pass the popcorn." Ukyo said without taking her eyes off the screen.

Akane giggled. "I think you're going to lose the bet Ranma." She said. "He's got his hand on her tits." She reached across Ranma and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Hey turn up the sound." She said. "I bet she's a screamer."

"Oh Ryoga." Kodachi said in falsely scandalized tones. "You're so...assertive." Despite her words she made no move to evade Ryoga's advances. She sighed.

Ryoga leaned closer. "I can't help it." He asked in a husky voice. "You're so beautiful." He breathed in her ear. "You deserve to be worshipped." Ryoga said. 'Gods that's a corny line.' He thought. 'Bet it works.' Ryoga kneeled down in front of Kodachi and reached for her foot. "Let me worship you." He slowly removed Kodachi'slipper and kissed her foot.

"Gods that was a corny line." Ukyo snorted. "But it looks like it's working."

"Well he's got her slippers off." Ranma said conversationally. "Well what do you know, Kodachi likes 'shrimping'."

"So do you Ranma." Akane grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Now shut up the two of you I want to hear this." She said. "Whoa." She said a moment later. "Look at that."

"Shhh." Chorused Ranma, Ukyo, Nabiki, Kimi and, louder than the rest, Tatewaki.

"Oh Ryoga." Kodachi's breathless voice came over the sound system. Ryoga stood up in front of Kodachi. He dropped his trousers. The observers could see her eye's widen. "Oh Ryoga." She exclaimed.

"Turn around." Chorused the observers. "Isn't there another camera?" The scene changed. "Whoa." Came a chorus of exclamations.

"Heh." Said Ranma. "I'm still the best." He reached over and grabbed some more popcorn.

"Ooh." Akane breathed. She elbowed Ranma. "You've never done that to me." She complained.

"I didn't know you could do that." Ranma said in awe. He leaned over to Akane. "Later." He said quietly. Ranma grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Whoa."

"Girl's got some skills." Konatsu said in grudging admiration. "She's not gagging." He said. "I would."

"Yeah, probably the only way to shut her up though." Akane commented. "Her tits aint bad." She continued

"There goes the rest of the leotard." Ukyo cheered."Her ass is kind of skinny though." She said in her own assessment. "Any more popcorn?" She asked.

"There's more popcorn on the sideboard." Nabiki said cheerfully. She turned her head. "By the way lover, you are not getting any sleep tonight." She purred. "Right Kimi?" Kimi giggled in agreement.

Akane looked across Ranma to Ukyo. They rolled their eyes in unison. "yuck." Akane mouthed. Ukyo giggled stood and went to get some more popcorn.

"Should be me in there." Grumbled Ting Li. "Not skinny bitch." Her comments were greeted with laughter. "And I make sure he do that to me." She added firmly. Ting Li looked at the television sourly. "And that."

"I knew it; a landing strip." Akane observed. "Man he's going after that pussy like it was puppy chow."

"Pig chow, you mean." Ranma corrected. Akane snorted.

"Yep, she's a screamer." Nabiki commented as Kodachi's yells echoed from the speakers. "By the way Ranma you owe me ten thousand yen."

"Worth it." Ranma replied cheerfully. "Man look at her ass move." He exclaimed. "Ride'em cowgirl."

Kodachi's keening scream echoed through the sound system. The observers could see a faint sheen of sweat covering her body. Akane leaned against Ranma. "You're not getting any sleep tonight either." She whispered. "Ukyo stop that." She said a moment later.

"Meanie." Ukyo mock grumped. She removed her hand from Ranma's lap.

"Not fair." Grumped Ting Li.

"If you ask nicely, maybe Kodachi will let you join them." Ukyo said "You know, now that I think of it, that would have been even better."

"Do you think they'd let me join in too?" Konatsu asked hopefully.

"With Ryoga?" Ranma replied. "Not a chance."

"Bet I could." Konatsu said confidently. "Bet I could make him squeal like a pig." Konatu grinned. "And he has such a pretty mouth." Ranma laughed.

"Oh, oh Pig Boy looks like he's about to blow." Akane sat up. "On her face Ryoga, on her face." She shouted to the television screen. "Yes." She hissed. Her arm pumped the air in triumph.

"I did not realize mine sister was so," Tatewaki paused as he searched for a word. "Wanton." He said finally. He patted his forehead with a handkerchief. "I think that should be sufficient." He stood awkwardly. Nabiki and Kimi stood quickly. He turned to the rest of the observers. "If you'll excuse us." He said. "I'm sure you can find your own way out."

The rest of the group rose. "Night Kuno." Ranma said. "Remember Nabs, Konatsu gets a copy." He grinned. "Make one for us as well okay?"

"Of course Ranma." Nabiki smiled evilly. "Everyone knows a fairy godmother is supposed to grant three wishes."

Akane snorted. "Much as I love you Sis, I don't see you as a fairy godmother."

"I wasn't talking about me." Nabiki replied. With a grin she took Tatewaki's arm and left the room.

"If she didn't mean herself, who did she mean?" Akane asked. Akane looked at the television where the images of Ryoga and Kodachi were entangled in each other's arms. Suddenly she chuckled. "Oh." She said with a grin that matched Nabiki's at it's most evil. "Ooh, now what should we wish for?" She linked her arms through the arms of Ranma and Ukyo. "I don't know about you two but I'm horny as hell." She said. "And I want to sleep in the middle." She looked over her shoulder at Konatsu and Ting Li. "See you later guys."

Ting Li watched the three leave. "I need a man." She grumbled.

"Me too." Konatsu said. He turned to Ting Li. "I know a couple places we can check out." He said. "Some swing both ways."

Ting Li smiled wryly. "What we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

Kodachi woke the following morning. She rolled over to find the bed empty. Frowning she sat up. Ryoga was sitting at the foot of the bed pulling on his boots. "Ryoga?" She said. "I hope you weren't planning to leave without saying goodbye." Her voice took on a dangerous tone.

Ryoga turned around. "Morning." He said cheerfully. He stood. "Actually I was." He said. He raised his hand. "I'm not really good at morning talk and, besides I'm pretty sure I'd say something stupid and ruin the whole thing." He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Kodachi. "Last night was too nice to ruin." He said. 'besides I better get out of here before they spring their surprise.' He thought.

"Will, will I see you again?" Kodachi asked hesitantly. 'What a sweet thing to say.' She thought.

"Who knows." Ryoga shrugged. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a card. "Here, call me sometime." He gave the card to Kodachi. He leaned down. "You are one hot woman Kodachi Kuno." He said quietly. He straightened up and before Kodachi could blink he was gone.

Kodachi stretched, then chuckled. "The boy is smarter than he looks." She said to the empty room. "Here I was worried about how to get rid of him." She threw back the covers and made her way to the bathing area. She indulged herself in a long soak in the furo before returning to her room, dressing and making her way down to the dining room. Last night put her in too much of a good mood that not even the presence of 'those' women could dampen her spirits.

"Good morning, everyone." Kodachi said cheerfully. She looked at the wall clock. "My we all overslept this morning." She commented. She lifted the metal lid that covered her breakfast plate. Her started in surprise to find an envelope, the kind usually used for pictures, sitting in the middle of the plate. "What's this?" She asked.

"A present." Kimi said with a slight smile.

"A present?' Kodachi looked at Kimi curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Open it.." Nabiki said in a tone that was more command than request. "Then I'm going to explain a few things to you."

Kodachi bristled at Nabiki's tone but swallowed a retort. The look in the other woman's eyes was cold and dangerous. She looked at the envelope and a gasp escaped from her. "No." She said in horror. "You didn't." With shaking fingers she tilted the envelope toward the table. A small stack of pictures and a computer disk tumbled out. Kodachi picked up one of the prints and looked at it. The picture showed an expecially pornographic image of her and Ryoga. "No." She gasped again.

"I'm a fair person." Nabiki said in icy tones. "I don't believe in punishing anyone more than necessary." Nabiki's tone seemed to get even colder. "I don't care what you think about me but you embarrassed and hurt my Father."

"You do the same to my family." Kodachi spat back angrily. "Kuno's do not associate with prostitutes and," She pointed an angry finger at Nabiki. "Yakusa." She hissed. She turned her gaze toward Tatewaki. "You shame us Brother." She said. "A true Kuno would die rather than associate with such."

"Be silent!" Roared Tatewaki. "Do not speak to me of what a true Kuno would do." He half stood and leaned across the table toward Kodachi. "Do not speak to me of shame." Kimi put a hand on Tatewaki and he subsided. Slightly. "Our father is a madman. Silence." He snapped as Kodachi made to speak. "And we were well on our way to our own madness." He shook his head. "Parasites. That was what a true Kuno has been. Parasites."

"You weren't that bad Baby." Nabiki said softly.

"Thank you My Lady." Tatewaki replied.

"Lady? Her?" Kodachi said in disbelief.

"Aye Lady." Tatewaki replied firmly. "If only you had half the nobility either of My Ladies have." He said wistfully.

"Ladies?" Kodachi's voice rose in a near shriek. "Tendo I could almost understand but:" She shot a meaningful glare at Kimi.

"You can say it Kodachi." Kimi said evenly. "Prostitute, whore, slut." She smiled wryly. "It's the truth." Her eyes moistened when both Tatewaki and Nabiki made their disapproval known. "It's what I've been." She amended.

Tatekwai put his arm around Kimi's shoulders. "You did what you had to do My Lady." Tatewaki replied. "There is no shame in that." He turned to Kodachi. "You, who have done nothing to put food on your table, have never known want or privation, and have had any need or desire granted instantly, would dare cast judgement?" Tatewaki said angrily. "You know nothing!"

"A Kuno is above such things." Kodachi said haughtily. Kodachi seemed to freeze and her face turned pale. She looked down at the pictures in her hand.

"Aye Sister." Tatewaki said with satisfaction in his voice. "The truth of what a Kuno is rests in your hands."

Kodachi buried her face in her hands. "How could you do this to your own sister?" She said brokenly. "I was protecting the family name."

"Kodachi." Nabiki's voice was a whip. Like a puppet on a string Kodachi's head shot up. "Did you think I would do less?" To Kodachi's surprise Nabiki bowed low.

"Why? Why do you bow?" Kodachi asked.

"Because I honor why you did it." Nabiki said sitting up. "I would have done the same." Her eyes narrowed. "And I have." Nabiki pointed toward the pictures and disk with her chin. "Those are yours to do with as you wish." She said. "There are two other copies."

Kodachi grabbed the pictures and the disk as if afraid Nabiki would change her mind. "T-two other copies?" She asked in a whisper.

Nabiki nodded. "If you wish them returned then you will do exactly as you are told." Nabiki informed the gymnast. "Any attempt to retrieve them, other than by performing the tasks assigned to you, will result in," Nabiki smiled. "unfortunate consequences." She impaled Kodachi with her eyes. "Do we understand each other?" Kodachi nodded mutely. "Good." Nabiki leaned forward. "The second copy is held by Konatsu Kanzen."

"And the third?" Kodachi asked

"Konatsu will tell you." Nabiki said. "If you complete the task he assigns you."

* * *

The bell over the door of Uk-chan's rang. Konatsu ran over to the door. "Welcome to Uk-chan's." The transvestite martial artist said in a pleasant voice. A slow smile appeared on his pretty face. "Well, well Kodachi Kuno. What a pleasant surprise."

Kodachi gave Konatsu a sour look. "Let's not pretend." She said impatiently. "Tell me what it is you want."

Konatsu waved a finger. "Now. Now." Konatsu admonished. "First you must say hello to Auntie Nodoka." He linked his arm through Kodachi's. "Come along." Konatsu led the reluctant Kodachi toward the grill. "Auntie." Konatsu called. "Look who's come to visit."

Nodoka looked up from the grill. "Why if it isn't Kodachi Kuno." She said in recognition. "It's been too long." She pointed to a vacant seat in front of the grill. "Please sit." She said. "What brings you to Uk-chan's?" She asked.

"Kodachi and I are going out dancing tonight." Konatsu said.

"She is?" Nodoka said in surprise.

"I am?" Kodachi said at the same time.

"Oh yes." Konatsu said cheerfully. "Isn't that right Kodachi?"

"Yes?" Kodachi replied. "I mean, yes."

"Oh how nice." Nodoka said warmly. "Let me guess, you want the rest of the day off so you can get ready." Nodoka rolled her eyes. "Young girls never change." She waved her hands. "Shoo." She said.

"Thank you Auntie." Konatsu pulled Kodachi to her feet. Kodachi was amazed by the strength she felt in the transvestites arm. "Let's go Kodachi. We have just enough time to get a manicure and a facial before we go out." Before Kodachi could blink she was walking down the street.

"She does know you are a man." Kodachi asked after they had walked awhile.

Konatsu giggled. "Oh yes, but Auntie likes to pretend otherwise." Konatsu smiled prettily. "And I like to pretend she's really my Aunt." She looked at Kodachi's face. "Oh don't look so glum." She scolded. "We'll have a wonderful time."

Kodachi eyed the transvestite dubiously. "If this is supposed to be revenge it doesn't appear to be very effective." Kodachi said slowly. She grimaced at Konatsu's laugh. "It is revenge isn't it?"

"I suppose." Konatsu replied. "Oh here we are." They stopped in front of a beauty salon. "They do the most wonderful facials here." Konatsu stated.

Kodachi nodded. "I know." She replied. "I come here myself." They entered the salon. As she expected she was greeted warmly by the vairous members of the establishment. What she didn't expect was that Konatsu received as warm a greeting. A woman came rushing over. "Hello Miko."

"Kodachi, my dear." Miko, the owner of the salon said in greeting. She and Kodachi exchanged kisses on the cheek. Her eyes widened at seeing Konatsu. "Natsu." She squealed. "I didn't know you were friends with Kodachi Kuno."

"Well not friends, exactly." Konatsu said cheerfully. "We were introduced by a mutual friend. Kodachi expressed interest in going to the Black Orchid and I promised to take her." The silence that greeted Konatsu's announcement seemed to envelope the entire salon. Then the whispering began. Kodachi blushed.

Miko gave Kodachi an appraising look. "Kodachi Kuno going to the Black Orchid?" She shook her head. "And here I thought you were hopelessly hetero." The look she gave Kodachi was frank and hungry. Kodachi blushed even redder.

"Hetero yes." Konatsu agreed. "we're just not sure about the hopelessly part." He smiled at Miko's laughter.

"Well come along." Miko crooked a finger. "I will handle the facials personally." She looked at Kodachi. "Your usual French manicure Kodachi dear?" she asked. "Or will you be dressing a little more, oh, butch tonight?"

Kodachi looked helplessly at Konatsu. "Am I?" She asked in a near whisper.

"Oh no Miko." Konatsu said. "Could you see Kodachi dressed as a man, and pulling it off? No. That would be silly." Konatsu sat down in a salon chair and waved the relieved Kodachi into the one next to him. "Just make us look," Konatsu leaned back in the chair. "Beautiful."

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of the Black Orchid. A man jumped out of the drivers seat and opened the passenger door. Two people stepped out of the rear. The first was Kodachi Kuno. She was dressed in a short red skirt and matching red blouse. Following her out of the limo came Konatsu. The ninja wore a similar outfit though in a peach color that matched her complexion. The moment the two had exited the limo the night was lit with camera flashes. To Kodachi's dismay one of the papparazzi ran over, his camera flashing wildly. "What are they doing here?" Kodachi complained.

"I guess someone might have tipped them off." Konatsu said airily.

"Ms. Kuno. Ms Kuno." The photographer said excitedly. "Please can I get the two of you to stand together. Wow, Kodachi Kuno and Konatsu Kanzen together, if this doesn't get me a raise nothing will." He burbled.

"Well I," Began Kodachi. She was interrupted when Konatsu linked arms with Kodachi.

"Oh please Kodachi." Konatsu said prettily. "Let the man take his picture." He leaned closer. "Or you don't get your pictures." Kodachi smiled widely. "Now was that so hard?" Konatsu asked in a whisper.

"You have no idea." Kodachi said through her smile. "I'm going to hear about this for months."

"That was the idea." Konatsu replied. He turned to the photographer. "That's enough," He said. "For now,' With a wave Konatsu led Kodachi toward the entrance. "Hi Mako." He greeted the bouncer. "I'm sure you know my companion."

"Konatsu." The big, burly bouncer said in cheeful greeting. The look he gave Kodachi was puzzled. "This is the last place I'd expect to see you Ms. Kuno."

"Don't worry Mako." Konatsu replied. "I'll vouch for her."

Kodachi looked at Konatsu in shock. 'Vouch for me?' She thought in disbelief. Before she could say anything Mako lifted the velvet rope and let them into the club. "Vouch for me?" Kodachi finally managed to get out.

"Mako just wants to make sure you're not going to cause any trouble." Konatsu said reassuringly. "The Black Orchid is a place where people," Konatsu waved a hand. "My kind of people come to have a good time. Mako hates it when there's trouble." Konatsu turned to Kodachi. "You're not going to make any trouble are you?" Kodachi shook her head. "See. Then there is nothing to worry about." Konatsu led Kodachi through the dimly lit recesses of the club and to a table. A card with the word 'Reserved' sat in the middle of the table. "Here we are." Konatsu announced.

"You reserved a table?" Kodachi asked. "You really didn't need to go to such trouble." Kodachi looked around. The table was near the dance floor but its position seemed designed to afford some level of privacy. "I must admit I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Careful Kodachi, someone might think there's a human being under that cold exterior." Konatsu said with a touch of laughter in his voice. "Actually this is our regular table."

"I am not cold." Kodachi complained. "Am I?" Then Konatsu's comment registered. "Regular table?"

Konatsu nodded. "This table is reserved for the Terrible Three and their friends." He replied. "Everyone else is by invitation only." Konatsu sat up. "Looks like we were expected." Konatsu pointed to where a waitress was hurrying over with a wine bucket.

She, at least Kodachi thought it was a woman, quickly set up the bucket, bowed to Kodachi and Konatsu and hurried away. Kodachi noticed a card next to the wine bucket and picked it up. It was addressed to her. She opened it. 'I understand the wine here is terrible. Drink this instead.' It was signed by her brother. "Tatewaki comes here?" She said in disbelief.

"I doubt it." Konatsu replied. He looked at the card. "And the wine here isn't really that bad." Konatsu laughed. "Well pour me a glass. I've always wanted to know what truly good wine is supposed to taste like."

Kodachi looked at the bottle and her eyebrows rose. "Well you're about to find out." She said in approval. "This is from our private stock." Despite the situation Kodachi found she was both pleased and flattered by her brother's concern. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Konatsu. "Savor it." She told the transvestite ninja. "Don't gulp."

Konatsu smiled and then took an experimental sip. "Oh that is good." Kodachi nodded in agreement.

Two glasses later Kodachi found herself relaxing. No one was bothering her with unwanted attention and no one was taking her picture. She looked around curiously. One couple caught her eye. "Are those two men?" She asked in a whisper. Konatsu looked to where Kodachi indicated. He nodded. "And no one says anything?" Kodachi asked in surprise.

"Here?" Konatsu laughed. "They wouldn't dare and they shouldn't care." Konatsu leaned forward. "And neither should you." He said firmly.

Kodachi's mouth moved for a second as if to protest then she stopped. "You are right." She said finally. "I have no right to speak."

"By all the Kami in heaven, the girl is human after all." Konatsu grinned impishly. "You keep this up and I may end up liking you." He said. "Now how about we dance a little?"

"You and I?" Kodachi asked. She blanched at Konatsu's nod. "I-I thought I wasn't your," She hesitated. "Type." She finished.

"You're not." Konatsu agreed cheerfully. "Didn't you ever go dancing with your girlfriends?" To Konatsu's surprise Kodachi shook her head. "You're kidding?" Kodachi shook her head again. Konatsu stood. "Come on girlfriend. Let's dance."

To Kodachi's surprise she had a wonderful time though it wasn't until they were in limo and going home that Kodachi realized how good a time she had. She looked at Konatsu who was looking out the window. "K-Konatsu." Kodachi said hesitantly. "I hope it wasn't too dull being stuck with me this evening."

Konatsu turned his head and looked at Kodachi in surprise. "Dull?" He asked. "What makes you think it was dull?" Konatsu straightened her skirt. "I had a great time." He said. "Though I did have to forego a few things." He laughed at Kodachi's expression. "Oh don't worry, there's always another time."

Despite herself Kodachi giggled. "A few things." She said in amusement. "I can't believe how many men," She looked at Konatsu. "They were men weren't they?" Konatsu grinned and nodded. "I can't believe how many men wanted to dance with you."

"Look who's talking." Konatsu replied easily. "You were developing quite a fan club of your own."

Kodachi giggled. "I was, wasn't I?" She preened slightly. She leaned closer to Konatsu. "It was not what I expected." She said. "I don't mean the club, I mean, oh I don't know what I mean." She threw her hands up. "If it had been me I would have been scheming to hurt you." She admitted.

"You did." Konatsu replied quietly.

Kodachi nodded. "Yes I did, didn't I? I hope you'll forgive me one day." She said. "You know what's funny?" She said a moment later. "If you had tried to hurt me the way I hurt you I could have just brushed it off." She snorted. "I was prepared to be hated. I could handle being hated." She looked at Konatsu. "You're a cruel man Konatsu Kanzen." She said

"Cruel?" Konatsu asked in surprise.

Kodachi nodded sadly. "So smug was I in my supposed superiority that I treated you horribly and thought I was correct in my actions. Oh yes, I am so superior." She said in self disgust. "My Brother was right. I know nothing."

Konatsu gave Kodachi a searching look then pulled a manila that he had concealed somewhere on his body. "Here." He said. "You've earned this."

Kodachi looked at the envelope for a long moment but made no move to take it. "Do me a favor Konatsu." She said finally. "Hold on to it." She smiled faintly. "I'd just destroy it."

Konatsu's eyes widened in surprise. "I'll hold on to it, for now." He said after a moment. He pursed his lips. "Do you want to know who holds the third copy?"

Kodachi's mouth twisted sourly. "It's Akane, isn't it?" Kodachi sighed when Konatsu nodded. "I think I dread her more than either you or Nabiki."

"I'll go with you if you'd like." Konatsu offered.

Kodachi shook her head. "No." She said. "Thank you but no. As it is said; I made my bed and I must lie in it."

End Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Kind of a Lime-ish chapter, but fun. And speaking of which, my email account got munged up and I lost about 5 or 6 emails from some of you readers. If you requested a unabridged chapter and i never responded blame it on my ISP and resend your request.

Thanks again for all the reviews and emails.


	31. Book 3 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Back to square one'

Akane looked up when the doorbell to the Tendo home rang . "I got it." Akane stood and walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal a forelorn looking Kodachi Kuno. "Wait a moment." Akane said. She turned away leaving Kodachi standing there. Akane returned a couple minutes later with a manila envelope. "Here you go." She said handing the envelope to Kodachi. Akane started to close the door.

"Wait." Kodachi choked out. The door swung back open. "That's it?" Kodachi said in disbelief. "No revenge? No gloating? Just here you go and goodbye?"

"Revenge?" Purred Akane. "Gloating?" Akane smiled coldly. "That would require me caring and I don't."

"Who's at the door sugar?' Came Ukyo's voice. "Oh it's Kodachi." Ukyo tilted her head. "Didn't you give her the envelope." Akane nodded. "Then why are you still here?" Ukyo asked Kodachi.

Kodachi looked down. "I don't know." She whispered. "I hoped, I hoped." Kodachi sank to her knees in front of Akane. "Please." She said in the same whisper.

"Don't like it when you're on the receiving end, huh?" Akane asked. Kodachi shook her head without looking up. Akane sighed. "Oh get up." She said crossly. "And come in." Kodachi stood with a bowed head and shuffled into the house. "Sit." Akane ordered. Kodachi sat.

"What are we going to do with you Kodachi?" Akane asked. "You can't expect us to like you after everything that you've done?" Kodachi nodded sadly. Akane rolled her eyes. "what's to stop you from becoming a pain in the ass again?" Kodachi extended the envelope.

"Take it." She said hoarsely. "take it back."

"Oh no." Akane said. "You don't get off that easily. The first thing you're going to do is apologize to my father, personally. Is that understood?"

If it were possible, Kodachi's pale face got even paler. "Yes." She whispered.

"I'd say make her dance but she'd probably enjoy it." Ukyo grumbled. "Besides it would just stroke her ego."

"Why?" Akane asked. "Do you actually think she'd win on amatuer night?"

"Honestly? Yeah I do." Ukyo replied.

Kodachi looked up nervously. "Dance?" She licked her lips. "Like you do?" She shivered. "All those men, staring." She shivered again. "I-I don't know how you do it." She said. "I don't think I could be so brave." She looked down. "Do you really think I would win?"

"Told you." Ukyo smirked. She stood. "Who, besides me, wants a drink?"

"Make me whatever you're having." Akane said.

Ukyo nodded. "Kodachi?"

Kodachi looked up. "Please." She said fervently.

Ukyo snorted and went into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with three tumblers and a bowl of crackers. She placed a drink in Kodachi's hand and sat down next to Akane. "Did you tell her the rest?" She asked.

Akane shook her head. "Waited for you." She smirked at the sound of coughing that came from Kodachi. "Too strong?" She asked sweetly."It helps not to gulp."

"I'll remember for next time." Wheezed Kodachi.

"We have one more task for you." Akane said after she took a sip. "Good thing for you there is someone who I am even more pissed at than you." Akane took another sip. "And you're going to help me get a little revenge."

"What could have been worse than what I did?" Kodachi asked with a touch of her old arrogance. "I can't believe I just said that." She said when she realized that very thing. "Sorry."

Akane shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Konatsu was right, there really is a human being hiding under there." Akane took another sip. "If you think you were humiliated wait until I tell you what we're going to do to Ryoga."

"Ryoga?" Kodachi said in confusion. "I-I thought Ryoga."

"Ever hear of Jusenkyo?" Akane interrupted. A sour smile came to Akane's face when Kodachi shook her head. "Wait a minute." Akane walked over to the window. "Ranma." She shouted. "Get down here." A minute later Ranma, in male form, swung through the window.

"Is the rich bitch gone?" He asked as he entered. "Oh hello Kodachi." He looked at Akane. "I thought, oh never mind, what's up?"

"Just stand there Ranma." Akane said. "Tell me something Kodachi; who is the pigtailed girl?"

Kodachi's face turned sour. "Her?" Kodachi's voice dripped with scorn. "I know she dances with you and sometimes stays here but," She stopped at Akane's raised hand. "What?"

"I don't believe it." Ranma said in disgust.

"She really doesn't know." Ukyo said in amazed tones. "Oh this is going to be fun." She smiled. "Don't do anything until I get back." She ran off to the kitchen. There was silence and then the sound of poppiing.

"What is going on?" Kodachi half demanded half begged.

"Ukyo's making popcorn." Ranma said innocently.

"I don't mean that." Kodachi said in annoyance."I mean; what don't I know?"

"Let's wait for Ukyo." Akane gave Ranma a look. She rolled her eyes at Ranma's snicker. "You know Ranma; one day someone is not going to be taken in by your little 'dummy'' act."

"Hasn't happened yet." Ranma replied with a smirk. The door of the kitchen opened and Ukyo walked out holding a tray. On it was a large bowl of popcorn, a tea kettle and a bottle of water. "It's show time." Ranma turned to Kodachi. "Come here Kodachi." As Kodachi approached Ranma pulled off his shirt leaving him bare-chested in front of the gymnast.

"He is such a slut." Ukyo said in an aside to Akane. Akane nodded sourly.

"Put your hands on my chest." Ranma ordered Kodachi. He smiled down at Kodachi as she hesitantly complied. "Now keep them there." He said. "Uk-chan if you would do the honors." Ukyo walked over with the water bottle and poured the water over Ranma's head.

Kodachi watched Ranma shrink while the hard pectorals under her hands seemed to soften and grow. Next thing Kodachi knew her hands were holding the large breasts of a very familiar redhead. "Ranko." She said. Kodachi passed out from shock.

Kodachi opened her eyes. She was lying on a couch. "What a horrible dream." She said to herself. "Ranma turned into that hussy Ranko." Kodachi laughed in relief. "Hussy?" Came an annoyed voice. She sat up."Eep." She squeaked. Looking at her from the foot of the couch was Ukyo, Akane and, Kodachi swallowed nervously, Ranko. "It was real?" She whispered.

"It was real." Akane said. She sat on the arm of the couch. "That's what we meant about Jusenkyo. Ranma's been there and so has Ryoga."

"Ryoga turns into a girl?" Kodachi asked in disbelief.

"No." Akane replied. "A pig."

"A." Kodachi said slowly. "Pig." Akane, Ukyo and Ranma nodded. Kodachi stood up. "Where's your bathroom?" She asked in a faint voice. "I think I'm going to be sick." She ran off in the direction Ukyo pointed.

"I thought she took that rather well." Ranma said.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before Kodachi returned. She walked somewhat shakily to the couch. "I hope you don't mind but I used some of your mouthwash." She said as she sat down. "A pig." She muttered.

"He only turns into a pig." Ranma said in mild complaint. "He isn't really a pig."

"Just like you're not really a girl?" Akane asked sweetly.

"Ya think?" Ranma shrugged. "Well Pig Boy does make some interesting sounds when he's excited." He looked at Kodachi. "Sorry Kodachi." He said in true apology.

Kodachi waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm surprised you haven't made more jokes at my expense." She said. "But thank you." She looked at Akane. "Does he really act like a girl?"

"It's no act." Akanre replied with a wry grin.

"I see." Kodachi blew out a breath. "What did you have in mind?" She asked. "For your revenge, I mean."

"We thought we'd pull a little bait and switch." Akane replied with a cold smile. "You, well you and Ting Li," She waved a hand. "You'll meet Ting Li later, anyway you and Ting Li are going to set Ryoga up." Her smile widened. "And Konatsu will knock him down." Ranma and Ukyo snickered in unison.

"Does Konatsu know about this?" Kodachi asked. "I really wouldn't like," Kodachi stopped. "He was very kind to me." She finished.

"That's Konatsu." Ukyo said. "Don't worry sugar, Konatsu volunteered." She snickered. "Volunteered hah, it was his idea."

That night Kodachi found herself at dinner with the Tendo's. To her surprise there were several additional guests. Nabiki came with Tatewaki and Kimi. Kodachi had half expected them. Kasumi was there of course and where Kasumi was Dr. Tofu was sure to follow. Joining the dinner was Nodoka and Genma Saotome and, to her surprise and relief, Konatsu Kanzen. With Ranma, Akane and Ukyo already there the house was crowded. Soun was beside himself with joy that all his children were there. Kodachi almost bolted the house in panic had Konatsu not stopped her.

"You have to do this girlfriend." Konatsu said firmly.

"I can't." Kodachi said anxiously.

"You must." Konatsu replied. "Why do you think you got off so easily?" The transvestite ninja said seriously. "For your own sake as well as Mr. Tendo's you must." Konatsu led Kodachi back to the main room where everyone was just sitting down to eat. The smells emanating from the kitchen where Nodoka, Kasumi and Ukyo were all busy cooking had all the attendees, but one, waited impatiently. Konatsu gently pressed Kodachi down to sit.

"Ah Sister. I see you decided to join us." Tatewaki said. "Isn't it good of Mr. Tendo to invite us to dinner?" He turned to Soun. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of bringing some of my families private vintage. Nabiki tells me you enjoy a good wine."

"That is so kind of you Son." Soun replied.

"Thank you sir." Tatewaki said. "I just hope the wine will be a suitable match for what, if my nose is not lying, is going to be a truly memorable dinner." He smiled. "It is humbling, is it not, to know that three of the finest chefs in Japan are working together in your kitchen?"

"That's no lie." Nabiki said cheerfully. She looked across Tatewaki to Kimi. "You ever watch Iron Chef?' She asked. Kimi nodded. "That's nothing compared to what's probably been happening in there for the last hour or so."

"Oh come on you two." Kimi said in amusement. "I'm sure they're good and all that but," At that moment the door to the kitchen opened and Kimi found her mouth suddenly watering from the aroma that erupted from the kitchen. "On second thought, maybe I spoke too soon." She said. "If the food tastes half as good as it smells." Kimi watched in awe as Ukyo, then Kasumi and finally Nodoka emerged from the kitchen each one carrying a tray.

The three cooks had obviously competed against each other in friendly rivalry as each dish not only smelled appetizing but had been carefully and artistically plated to maximize the visual impact of each dish. Even the nervous and morose Kodachi seemed to forget her worries as the dishes were placed on the large dining table.

The three cooks took their places at the table and looked at Soun expectantly. With an obvious effort, Soun took his eyes off the food and bowed to the table followed by the rest of the assembled diners. "Thank you for the food." Soun intoned sonorously and thankfully, then straightened. Soun chuckled. "Everything looks so good I almost hate to touch it." He said. "Don't you think so Genma?" Soun turned as there was no reply. "Genma?"

"I think Pops is too stunned to say anything." Ranma said in amusement.

"That's a first." Akane smirked. She raised a plate. "Well let's not let the food get cold." She said. "I want some of everything."

Kodachi was a veteran of many a feast prepared by some of the finest and most famous chefs in Japan and even she was overwhelmed by the calibre of culinary wizardry displayed. The meal was so elegantly prepared that it overcame her nervousness and she found herself reaching for seconds before she stopped herself. She did, however, gravitate toward the wines that Tatewaki had provided. 'Maybe if I get really, really drunk.' Kodachi thought moodily. She sighed. 'Coward.' She scolded herself.

Finally the interminable meal ended and the diners with sighs of repletion pushed their plates away. Kodachi stood. "Please let me clear the table." She said hurriedly. Before anyone could protest she started clumsily stacking dishes and bringing them to the kitchen. "You are only putting off the inevitable, Kodachi Kuno." She muttered as she washed the dishes. She stacked the last plate and sighed. With a sense of doom Kodachi exited the kitchen. She walked into the main part of the house and spotted Akane sitting talking quietly to Ukyo and Ranma. "Excuse me." She said to Akane. "Where may I find your father, there is something I must say to him." Kodachi spotted Soun on the porch playing Shogi with Genma. "Nevermind." She sighed. "I see him."

Kodachi walked toward the two men. To her chagrin Nodoka was also there sitting quietly next to Genma and drinking tea. To Kodachi the short walk seemed endless. As she approached Nodoka looked up. By the expression on the older woman's face, Kodachi surmised that Nodoka already knew. Swallowing a lump in her throat Kodachi knelt down. "Mr. Tendo?" Kodachi began. "There is something you must know." She bowed until her head touched the floor. "I-I have done an evil thing to you." Kodachi swallowed again.

"Evil?' Soun's voice was puzzled.

"Evil." Kodachi said faintly. "There is no other word that applies." She said. "Please let me say this, before I lose my nerve." She pleaded. "It was I who started the rumors against your daughter. I was I who sent you the pictures."

"You?" Soun's voice vibrated with anger. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"She did it out of a misplaced sense of loyalty to me." Tatewaki's voice came from behind her. "I say this not as an exuse but as an explanation." Tatewaki bowed deeply. "As the current head of the Kuno family, I offer our sincerest apology."

"No brother, this crime, this sin, is my own." Kodachi said. "Please Mr. Tendo, do not blame the Kunos for my actions and especially do not blame my brother." Kodachi swallowed. "I believed, foolishly, that his association with your daughter was beneath him." Kodachi seemed to tremble. "As I believed his relationship with Kimi Ota was beneath him."

"His relationship with Kimi?" Soun asked in confusion.

"Later Soun." Nodoka interrupted. "And Konatsu, you hurt him as well." Nodoka said heatedly.

Kodachi nodded from her kneeling position. "To my shame, I did that with no regard to his feelings, just to sow confusion. I believed no one would care because of what he was."

"Konatsu is a lot of things." Ukyo's voice came from behind Kodachi. "But he is also our friend." There was a near growl to her voice. "We cared."

"It's okay Miss Ukyo." Konatsu said quickly. "Kodachi is my friend too."

"You're too forgiving Konatsu." Ukyo said.

"Yes he is." Agreed Kodachi. "To my everlasting shame, with one act of kindness, he showed me my true self." Kodachi's voice became quieter as she spoke. "I found I didn't like what I saw."

"Remind me to apologize to Konatsu for all the times I called him a flake." Ranma whispered to Akane. Akane nodded. "same here." She whispered back. "Daddy." Akane said in a louder voice. "We've already punished Kodachi for what she did to Nabiki, Kimi and Konatsu." She said. "But not for what she did to you."

Soun looked down at the still bowed Kodachi. "Look at me girl." He growled. Kodachi looked up and Soun could see the fear in her eyes. "You've caused us a lot of pain." Kodachi nodded mutely. "Nabiki." He said without taking his eyes off of Kodachi. "You brought her here knowing she was going to confess, didn't you?"

"Yes daddy and to accept her fate." Nabiki said firmly. "My only hope is that you spare the Kuno name," Nabiki smiled wryly. "It's going to be mine after all, you know."

"Nabiki!" Squealed Nodoka. "Do you mean?" Nodoka fanned herself. "Oh my." Despite her happiness Nodoka spared a quick glance toward Kimi. Nodoka relaxed, the smile on the taller blonds face said it all. "This is wonderful. We must celebrate." She said excitedly. "Kimi will you help me?"

"Of course Auntie." Kimi replied. She followed Nodoka into the kitchen. "Before you say anything Auntie." Kimi began. "I knew this was going to happen." She chuckled. "Overdue, if you ask me."

Nodoka bustled around the kitchen assembling something celebratory. "And you dear? What about you?" She asked quietly. "I know how close you and Tatewaki have become." She smiled. "My Lady Kimi, isn't that what he calls you?"

Kimi blushed. "Well, you know, Tatewaki is a romantic." Kimi shrugged. "Besides didn't the nobility used to have official concubines?"

"You would accept such a role?" Nodoka asked in a serious tone. "More importantly, will Nabiki offer that role?"

"If she'll take it." Nabiki's voice came from the doorway. Nabiki walked into the kitchen. "Will you stay with us," Nabiki smiled but there seemed to be a touch of pleading in the smile. "My Lady Kimi?"

"You know I can't say no to you," Kimi seemed to hesitate for a moment. "My Lady Nabiki."

* * *

Kodachi sat forlornly in a corner watching the happy bustle all around her. 'You are a fool, Kodachi Kuno.' She thought to herself. 'You could have been part of this.' So engrossed was she that she didn't notice that someone had sat down beside her.

"Hey girlfriend." Konatsu greeted the gymnast. "You going to stay in this corner forever?"

"Oh if only I could." Kodachi said sadly.

"Oh no, girlfriend." Konatsu said firmly. "You're going to get up and properly congratulate your brother and his intendeds."

"Intendeds?" Kodachi looked over his shoulder where both Nabiki and Kimi were possessively each holding on to one of Tatewaki's arms. "You don't mean?" Konatsu nodded cheerfully. "I see."

"Takes all kinds." Konatsu grinned. He stood and reached a manicured hand down. "Coming girlfriend?"

Kodachi took Konatsu's hand and let the feminine ninja pull her to her feet. With Konatsu's hand firmly on her elbow, Kodachi let herself be guided over to where Tatewaki was speaking with Nodoka. Kodachi approached with bowed head. "Brother?"

"Sister." Tatewaki replied gravely.

"I-I hope you will permit me to offer my congratulations." Kodachi said hesitantly. "The House of Kuno is graced," Kodachi swallowed. "By the presence of the Ladies Tendo and Ota." She bowed.

"Thank you Sister." Tatewaki said in almost warm tones. "You don't know how much your good wishes mean to me."

'No I don't.' Kodachi thought somberly. "I wondered, how do you wish this announced?" Kodachi chewed her lower lip nervously. "D-did you wish a formal announcement and attendant ball? It would be the proper thing to do."

"Ball?" Nabiki smiled. "A Ball. What a lovely idea. Auntie." Nabiki called to Nodoka. "Kodachi just proposed a Ball to announce the engagement. What do you think?"

"Well of course we going to have a Ball." Nodoka said impatiently. She looked at Kodachi. "So, you've decided. You and I will speak, later." She said firmly. Kodachi nodded rapidly. "Tatewaki Kuno is, was, the most eligible bachelor in Tokyo. You're engagement will be News."

"I thought of calling a couple of the better Society writers for a private announcement. That way we can maintain as much control over what gets reported as possible." Kodachi added. Nodoka nodded approvingly. "Forgive me, but what will be a, how do you?" Kodachi gestured helplessly at Kimi. "What do you want to say?"

"You will say that Tatewaki Kuno, blah, blah, blah announced his engagement to Nabiki Tendo, blah, blah, blah and that they wish to further announce that their longtime companion Kimi Ota is being adopted as Nabiki Kuno's Sister, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You fill in the blanks." Nabiki ordered, and it was an order, Kodachi realized.

"Yes Lady Tendo." Kodachi replied. "And for the official portrait?"

"Ah yes, the portrait." Nabiki smiled. "I assume you can get in touch with Gos." Nabiki's smile was cold. "Tell him," Nabiki paused. "Tell him the Ice Queen wishes his presence." She leaned forward. "Make sure he understand what that mean. Gos was always a bit of an idiot." Nabiki nodded. "That and making sure my Baby Sister takes Ryoga down a peg should keep you busy." Nabiki paused. "Oh and a small dinner for some business associates. You will make sure they're," Nabiki suddenly smiled evilly. "Happy."

End Chapter 5

Author's Notes; Well I received several emails telling me St Fan is updating again. I haven't sent anything to him yet it's been busy. On a sad note: A very popular and influential musician in the Bay Area Folkloric community died last week. His name was Carlos Acietuno and he was 46 years old. Among other things he was a master drummer, dancer and Mestre Capoeira. Anyone who has been to and seen San Francisco's Carnaval is sure to remember Fogo Na Roupa with its huge bateria and even larger dancers contingent.

Over the weekend several hundred of us got together and remembered Carlos in the only way possible. The drummers drummed and the dancers danced. We even took the music to the streets. A good send off i thought.


	32. Book 3 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Business partners'

Kodachi bowed carefully as each one of Nabiki's 'business associates' were ushered into the library of the Kuno mansion. By the way Nabiki greeted three of them, Tokio Wasamura, Kyoshi Narumi and Ky Young Ji, it was obvious these were the more important attendees. The others seemed almost surprised to have been invited. "What is your wish Lady Tendo?" Kodachi asked as the last guest had been brought in.

"Please remain Kodachi." Nabiki said "See to everyone's needs."

"Yes Lady Tendo." Kodachi replied. She walked over to Kyoshi Narumi first though she did glance at Nabiki as she did so. Nabiki nodded in approval. Kodachi had been briefed on each man's preferences and, like the trained hostess she was, efficiently made sure each man was properly supplied. Kyoshi Narumi was, to Kodachi's surprise, more refined than expected, unfortunately Tokio Wasamura was less so. Still it was apparent the presence of her brother effectively deterred anything more than some unwelcome looks from the man. The person that surprised her the most was the Korean. He seemed to go out of his way to be painfully polite and for some reason kept his left hand hidden.

Kodachi's eyebrow lifted as she listened to the conversation. 'If business meetings ran half as efficiently this country would be wealthy beyond our wildest dreams.' She thought in amazement. While both her Brother and Kimi contributed to the conversation, it was obvious that Nabiki Tendo ran the show.

"Ky." Nabiki almost barked. "What is the status of the drug trafficking operations in your district?"

'Drugs.' Kodachi thought in horror. Her horror changed to shock and amazement when the Korean made his report.

"I've been able to locate and," Ky Young Ji glanced at Kodachi for a moment and then seemed to choose his words. "close two Meth labs. If any remains in my area it's not being produced locally."

"Excellent Ky." Nabiki said in approval. She glanced at Kyoshi and Tokio. The two men nodded. "I'm impressed by how well you've turned your territory around."

"Thank you Ice Queen." Ky Young Ji murmured quietly.

"In fact, I'm so impressed I was wondering if you think you could handle some additional territory?" Nabiki smiled regally. "Good performance should be rewarded appropriately." She said. Her gaze swept the table and lingered on those Kodachi had pegged as the lesser members. "Remember that."

"You, you are eliminating drugs in your territory?" Kodachi gasped in disbelief. suddenly she paled. "Forgive me Lady Tendo, I spoke out of turn." She bowed her head nervously.

"Yes you did." Nabiki said coldly. "But I will let it go. This one time." She kept her eyes on Kodachi. "I will not allow drugs or guns into any area I control." her gaze again swept the table. "Anyone who cannot follow this rule." She shrugged. "Will be dealt with appropriately."

Kodachi noticed one of the member, Kentaro Noichi , if Kodachi remembered correctly, squirming slightly. 'One to watch. She's stopping drugs.' Kodachi looked at her brother. 'By the gods, they're actually trying to do something.' She caught her brother's eye and nodded slightly toward Kentaro.

Tatewaki kept his face impassive. "I think this is an appropriate time to call a small break." He said calmly.

"And a perfect time to go powder my nose." Kimi said with a touch of relief in her voice.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you Lady Kimi?" Kodachi asked 'My brother's timing is as excellent as ever, I just hope Kimi will listen to me.'

"We might as well all go." Nabiki rose. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse us?" She looked at Kodachi. "Ladies, shall we go?" Without a backward glance Nabiki walked out of the room, Kodachi hurried to catch up. Kimi strolled after.

"Lady Tendo." Kodachi said as soon as they exited the room. She stopped at Nabiki's raised hand. Nabiki kept on walking and Kodachi followed on her heels. Kimi caught up with Kodachi.

"Wait." Kimi said quietly. Kodachi looked at Kimi in surprise. They continued walking. Kodachi kept throwing glances at Kimi. Nabiki led them into the large and well appointed bathroom. Kimi sat down on a small lounge chair in front of a vanity while Nabiki leaned against the wall. "Okay Kodachi." Kimi said. "What did you see?" She rolled her eyes impatiently at Kodachi's hesitation. "Tatewaki called the break so we could talk, now talk."

"Forgive me, I think being wrong about you is a habit I need to break." Kodachi licked her lips to moisten them. "I think Mr Noichi will be trouble." She said hesitantly.

Nabiki folded her arms across her chest and lowered her head and thought. "I agree." She said after a minute's pause. "How much trouble is the question."

"He didn't like your announcement." Kodachi replied. "Lady Tendo, I," Kodachi hesitated. "I may have a problem with your announcement as well."

"Explain." Nabiki ordered.

"I am an herbalist, Lady Tendo." She stopped at Nabiki's raised hand.

"It's Nabiki." Nabiki said firmly. "In here you can call me Nabiki." She shrugged delicately. "I had forgotten." She turned to Kimi. "Kodachi is being a bit modest. She's an accomplished botanist and chemist. She's produced some interesting substances in the past. Sleeping gas, for one."

"I also produce some rare narcotics." Kodachi admitted. "Some of the source material," Kodachi looked down. "Opium for example." Silence greeted Kodachi's announcement. "But I do get it legally." Kodachi blurted. "I have a government research grant." She said hurriedly. "I have all the proper credentials."

Kimi whistled. "Now that I think of it, your file said you have a degree in both subjects." She gave Nabiki a sheepish grin. "I let my dislike of Kodachi get in the way."

"So did I." Nabiki replied. "I want you to take a close look at the woman you so easily dismissed Kodachi. What she and I earned together, we did as partners. If she had been born a Tendo, you might be calling her the Ice Queen instead of me." She leaned forward. "If she had been born a Kuno, she would own Japan by now." She smiled at Kimi. "Even starting out with all her disadvantages, she was doing very well indeed."

"The girl does love to exagerate." Kimi grinned. "I'd tell her to stop but I kind of like it." Kimi rubbed the bridge of her nose in unconscious imitation of Nabiki. "I don't see a problem really. She's legit and so are we, mostly." Kimi pursed her lips. "I'll call Chikato anyway." She looked at Kodachi. "You might as well know, Chikato is Chikato Noriudo, Lieutenant Chikato Noriudo. He's a cop."

"Then you're not really Yakusa." Kodachi said in relief.

"What gave you that idea?" Nabiki said with a touch of ice in her voice. "Why we do what we do doesn't change what we are." She waved a negating hand. "No matter, back to Noichi." She gave Kodachi a tiny nod. "I'll make sure someone keeps an eye on him." Nabiki pushed off from the wall. "Well since we're here. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Kodachi walked back to the library with Nabiki and Kimi her head bowed in thought. She stopped at the door and let Nabiki and Kimi enter first and followed. Kodachi took up her place near the bar. She watched as Nabiki and Kimi walk over to stand next to Tatewaki. Nabiki leaned closer and whispered something in Tatewaki's ear. A slight smile came to the kendoist's face.

"Excuse me Ms Kuno." A man's voice interrupted Kodachi's thoughts. She turned. "Oh Mr. Ky Young Ji, can I help you?"

"Yeah, you have any aspirin?" Ky Young Ji replied.

Kodachi noticed that the Korean was rubbing his left hand. Now that it was exposed she could see that a bandage covered the little finger. Her eyes widened in sudden understanding. "I don't think an aspirin would be sufficient." She said quietly. "Please wait one moment." Kodachi walked over to Kimi and whispered something. Kimi glanced over to Ky and nodded. Kodachi walked back over to the Korean. "If you will come with me." Kodachi said. She took Ky Young Ji's arm and led him to the door. There was a snicker from one of the gang leaders and she heard someone make what was obviously an obscene comment. Kodachi paled.

"Ignore Noichi." Ky Young Ji said. "He's an idiot."

"He's more than that. He's dangerous." Kodachi half snarled. "Forgive me. I speak out of turn." She added hurriedly.

"Maybe, but I happen to agree with you." Ky Young Ji said seriously. He rubbed his hand again. "damn that hurts."

"Why?" Kodachi asked quietly. "I know why it hurts, why did you do it?"

Ky Young Ji looked at Kodachi. "I," Ky Young Ji paused. "I failed." He said after a moment. "The Ice Queen was kind enough to accept my apology."

"She seemed quite impressed with you." Kodachi countered. "Her reward was unnecessarily public."

Ky Young Ji smiled self-consciously. "Considering where I started from it really wasn't difficult to improve."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Kodachi led the gangster into a small room. It was obvious the room belonged to someone with a great interest in natural science. Reference books, illustrations and a white board covered in chemical formula reinforced the impression. "Please sit." Kodachi indicated a chair. Kodachi walked over to a cabinet and opened some drawers. She returned with a tray that contained a number of items. "Let me see your hand."

"Are you a doctor?" Ky Young Ji extended his hand.

"An herbalist, actually." Kodachi replied. She quickly cut off the bandage. "But my research has forced me to learn at least some rudiments of practical medicine." Kodachi tsked. "Whoever did the sutures should have his license revoked." She muttered. "Nothing I can do about that." Kodachi picked up a bottle and sprayed the wound.

"Hey, it stopped hurting." Ky Young Ji exclaimed in relief.

"It's only temporary." Kodachi said. "It will wear off in a couple days. Hopefully by then you will have healed enough that an aspirin will be sufficient." Kodachi rebandaged the wound.

"Thank you." Ky Young Ji said gratefully.

"May I ask you another question?" Kodachi asked hesitantly. Ky Young Ji nodded. "Oh, how do I ask this? The drug labs." Kodachi trailed off. "Was, was anyone hurt?"

"The Ice Queen frowns on unnecessary violence." Ky Young Ji replied gravely. "There was nothing unnecessary." The Korean spread his hands in apology. "Those two labs were well guarded and well defended." Ky Young Ji looked at his bandaged hand. "Until I met the Ice Queen, I would have probably been running those labs. Money, that's what I wanted and the power it brings. I"m Korean Miss Kuno. I've been reminded of that as far back as I remember. I never belonged." He smled slightly. "None of the old families would have had a Korean as a member."

Kodachi stood. "We should go back." She said quietly. Ky Young Ji nodded and stood as well. To Ky Young Ji's surprise Kodachi linked her arm through his.They walked quietly back to the library. Kodachi stopped and turned to the Korean. "Thank you for being so honest with me." Kodachi said in sincere tones. Kodachi released Ky Young Ji's arm and opened the door. She recaptured his arm as they entered. Kodachi escorted Ky Young Ji back to the table.

"Thank you again." Ky Young Ji. He looked at Tatewaki. "Your sister is most capable." He said carefully, fully aware of his words. "And most gracious." He told the kendoist.

"My sister has many good qualities but I find those two especially gratifying to hear about." Tatewaki replied. He gave Kodachi a nod. "Please sit."

"Awful long time to get a bandaid." Came a nasal voice from near the end of the table. He looked at Kodachi. "But I can see why." He turned back to Ky Young Ji and his face was suffused with anger. "Keep your hands off her Korean."

"How dare you." Snarled Kodachi.

"Sister." Tatewaki said warningly.

"No. Let her speak." Nabiki interrupted. "You find Noichi's comment offensive Ms. Kuno?" She asked Kodachi.

"I do." Kodachi advanced on Noichi. "No one speaks for Kodachi Kuno, especially not some bigoted slime like you." She drew herself up. "Who do you think you are little man? Who do you think you are speaking to?" She intercepted the attempted slap from the gangster with a negligent swipe. "You even dare attempt to lay hands upon me." She hissed. She turned away and strode to stand in front of Nabiki. "Lady Tendo, I can and will countenance much but I will not be silent. Not for this, this garbage." She pointed to Noichi. "I demand an apology for both myself and Ky Young Ji."

"That's not necessary." Began Ky Young Ji.

"I think it is." Nabiki said quietly. "By insulting you Ky, Noichi has insulted me." She looked at Kentaro Noichi coldly. "Apologize." She said in her iciest tones.

"Or what?" Kentaro Noichi sneered. "Who do you think you're fooling? No drugs. No guns. Acting like you're something special. You're crooks, Just like me."

"No not like you." Ky Young Ji said in tones that nearly matched Nabiki's. He placed his bandaged hand on the table. "We. Are. Not. Thugs." He snapped out. The other gang leaders found their eyes irrisistably drawn to Ky's damaged hand. Then just as irrisistably their heads turned toward Nabiki.

"Big deal." Noichi said derisively. "So you cut your finger. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"If you're not, then you're a fool." Tokio Wasuhara said quietly. "There is no room for fools here."

Kodachi's eyes widened at Tokio's words. 'He may be crude but he is no fool.' She thought. She looked at Nabiki. A small smile was playing on the Ice Queen's face. 'No, she wouldn't associate with a fool, would she.' She realized.

"I am waiting for that apology." Nabiki said calmly.

"You can wait forever." Noichi replied with a derisive laugh.

"I see." Nabiki turned to Tatewaki and made a small gesture. He nodded.

"Sasuke." Tatewaki barked. The diminutive Ninja appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Please escort Mr. Noichi to his car." He said. "I fear it was a mistake inviting him here tonight."

"At once Master." Sasuke replied. Before Noichi could blink he was whisked out of the Library. They could hear his angry shouts fade away.

"Is there anyone else who should not be here as well?" Nabiki said coldly. "I will not have my choice of associates questioned. Especially not one who's truly earned his place here." She looked at the Korean and noticed that his bandaged hand remained visible. She gave him an approving nod. Nabiki turned to Kodachi. "For future reference you do not demand anything." She said coolly."You request."

"Yes Lady Tendo." Kodachi said.

Nabiki smiled and the smile was almost warm. "However I've always had a soft spot for strong women." She said. "So I will let it go. This one time."

"Thank you Lady Tendo." Kodachi replied.

* * *

"I not know why I have to work with skinny bitch." Ting Li grumped.

"Because we said so." Akane said firmly. "And because you have the hots for Ryoga." She said. "I don't want that to get in the way."

Ting Li hung her head. "You right." She sighed. "Sorry."

"That's better." Akane nodded approvingly. "But you're still working with Kodachi."

"Yes Akane." Ting Li sighed again. There were two soft thumps. Ting Li turned around to find Kodachi and Konatsu. Kodachi was winding up what looked like a long ribbon. Ting Li appraised the gymnast. 'She may be a skinny bitch.' Ting Li thought to herself. 'But she moves like a warrior.'

Kodachi used the time spent winding up her ribbon to appraise the orange haired warrior. 'What is it with Amazons and their hair?' She thought. 'At least she's not as overendowed as Shampoo." She walked over and then bowed first to Akane, then Ting Li. "Good afternoon." She said to Ting Li. "I'm Kodachi Kuno."

Ting Li shook her clasped hands at Kodachi in Chinese fashion. "Ting Li." She said in self introduction. "Heya Konatsu." Konatsu was wearing an outfit that was very similar to Kodachi's.

"Hey Ting Li." Konatsu replied. He turned to Kodachi. "She's really nice Kodachi, so stop giving her dagger looks." Konatsu turned to Ting Li. "That goes for you too." The transvestite scolded. "I want you two to be friends."

The two women looked at each other. Ting Li blinked first. "I sorry, I let feelings get in way."

"Feelings?" Kodachi asked curiously. Kodachi's eyes widened. "You like that, that pig?"

"You seem to like until you learn secret." Ting Li shot back. "Oh Ryoga." Mimicked Ting Li. "You so big."

"You, you saw the video?" Kodachi asked hesitantly."Is there anyone in Nerima who hasn't seen the video?" She complained to Akane.

"Ting Li's just mad that she's probably never going to have him." Akane supplied. "She was griping the entire time." Akane elbowed Ting Li. "She kept on making a list of all the things Ryoga did to you that she wanted to try."

"You do know he turns into a pig." Kodachi asked.

"Oh yes." The Amazon replied. "Not interested in pig Ryoga, but man Ryoga." Ting Li sighed. "You not know how much I envy."

"Me too." Konatsu said cheerfully. "You are soooo lucky."

Kodachi's expression froze for a moment. Her glance flitted between Ting Li and Konatsu. Kodachi trembled. "Oh ho ho ho ho." She burst out laughing. It took a while but Kodachi finally stopped laughing. "Oh I needed that." She gasped.

"That's better." Konatsu said. "Now here's what we're going to do." Konatsu grinned. "We're going to go looking for Ryoga. You and Ting Li take him back to the mansion." He shrugged. "The hardest part will be me switching places with Kodachi."

Kodachi reached into the front of her leotard and pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Not if we use this." She said. "It combines a mild hallucinagen with a powerful aphrodesiac." Kodachi smiled nastily. "Once it takes effect, all you'll have to do is tell him you're me. You could tell him you're a goat for all that it would matter." She took out a small pill case. "Take this first. It will protect you from the effects for the next twenty four hours."

Konatsu swallowed a pill. "It's really that strong?" Konatsu asked as he applied the lipstick. He handed the tube to Ting Li.

"Put it this way Konatsu." Kodachi said. "Until it wears off, Ryoga will be willing to have sex with just about anyone or anything available."

"Really?" Cooed Konatsu. "How," He grinned. "Nice."

"Are there any side effects?' Akane asked. "I'm pissed at him, not homicidal."

"He'll have a really bad hangover the next morning but that's about it." Kodachi assured Akane. "Well there is one other side effect. The aphrodisiac will induce a state of priapism while raising his stimulation threshold making it difficult for him to achieve orgasm. If he doesn't ejaculate he will also have the worst case of sexual frustration ever. Blue balls I think they call it. Magnified by, oh say, a factor of ten." Kodachi smiled at Akane's snicker."I take it you approve."

"Oh yeah." Akane said gleefully. "That will do very nicely." Akane pulled out a cellphone and punched in a number. "It's me. Operation Pig Roast is a go." Akane giggled. "Tell Ukyo to make some extra popcorn." She waved the back of her hand at Kodachi, Konatsu and Ting Li. "Shoo. Go find the pig."

* * *

Ryoga bounced cheerfully across the rooftops of Nerima enjoying the darkening sky. 'Man life is good. Money in bank, food in my belly and all the pussy I can eat.' Ryoga threw his head back and laughed joyfully. "I love being me." He screamed to the sky. Ryoga laughed as he bounced across the rooftops of Nerima. Enjoying the darkening sky.

As he ran he looked around so it was with some anticipation when he spied an orange-haired girl running several rooftops away. Her back was to him and apparently she hadn't seen him. "Speaking of pussy. I wonder if she's a natural orange? Let's see if I can find out." Ryoga changed direction to intercept Ting Li. He took his time but eventually their paths crossed, almost collided on a rooftop.

"Aiyah." Ting Li jumped sideways in surprise. She backflipped to the end of the roof and turned around. The expression on her face shifted rapidly from surprise, to recognition, to, Ryoga smiled, welcoming, before settling on slightly annoyed. "It Ryoga yes?" She said. "Why you not watch where you going?"

Ryoga grin got wider. "I was."

"Oh?" Ting Li's eyebrow rose in ironic inquiry.

"Good to see you Ting Li." Ryoga said. "I was just thinking about you."

"Sure you were." TIng Li said in slight sarcasm.

"Honest." Replied Ryoga. "I was thinking 'I wonder where Ting Li would like to go for dinner?'" He said. "Especially when I'm buying."

Ting Li walked over to Ryoga. She put her arms around his neck. "I know perfect place." She leaned into Ryoga and pressed her lips against his. The kiss seemed to fire Ryoga's blood. "Tell you what you buy dinner. I get dessert." Ting Li kissed Ryoga again.

"Oh ho ho ho." Came a voice. Kodachi swung on to the rooftop. "Ryoga my love, there you are." She skipped cheerfully over to Ryoga. "What's this? Another woman?" Kodachi knuckled her eye. "My love I am crushed." She straightened. "I will give you until the count of three to come over here and give me a kiss." She smiled. "One."

Ryoga seemed to get slightly dizzy. He had an overwhelming urge to run over and kiss Kodachi. At the same time he had just as overwhelming urge to rip Ting Li's clothes off and take her right there. "Two." Came Kodachi's voice. Ryoga turned and started to walk toward Kodachi. He took Ting Li with him, holding her easily in one arm. His lips puckered involuntarily as Kodachi leaned over and kissed him. Ryoga's dizzyness increased slightly. It felt almost like he had had a couple shots of whiskey.Only better. He wrapped his free arm around Kodachi's waist and lifted her off the ground. He held the two women easily.

"Take us to my place." Kodachi whispered into Ryoga's ears. "And there you will experience delights few men dare dream."

"Hold on." Ryoga said cheerfully. His smile widened as Kodachi and Ting Li pressed themselves against him. He leaped across the rooftops. His urgency to get the girls somewhere soon matched the urgency that was building in his loins. The urgency increased even further as each of the women started kissing him. The dizzyness didn't so much increase as Ryoga felt as if his thoughts were being wrapped in cotten. Ryoga reached the Kuno mansion in record time and without getting lost. Still carrying the two girls he ran up the stairs to the mansion, through the front door and was racing up the stairs. The door to Kodachi's bedroom had barely closed before Ryoga was trying to simultaneously remove Kodachi's, Ting Li's and his own clothes.

Ryoga found himself lying naked and face up on Kodachi's large bed. "Gottagottagotta." Muttered Ryoga over and over. The smells, scent and touches of the two women overwhelmed him. So entranced was Ryoga that he was barely aware that there now seemed to be only one pair of hands caressing him and one mouth kissing him. Yet no matter the touch, whether hand or mouth, he could not find release. Ryoga howled in frustration.

Ryoga grabbed the woman and rolled on top of her.For some reason the woman twisted so her back was to Ryoga. Ryoga pressed between the woman's thighs searching urgently for an entrance. "Where is it?' He slurred drunkenly. "I know there's a pussy around here somewhere." He said. "Butt feels nice." He squeezed the woman's ass. Then slapped it.

"Ooh Ryoga." Murmured the woman beneath him. "How did you know I like that?"

Ryoga blinked muzzily. "You sound different Kodachi."

"I thought we were just going to play with him and then tie him up." Ting Li whispered to Kodachi. They were sitting wide eyed at the foot of the bed watching Ryoga and Konatsu.

"Me too." Kodachi whispered back. Then she giggled. "But I have to admit feeling a bit of satisfaction in getting a little revenge this way."

"Think how Akane feel." Ting Li whispered back. "Remember no clouds and rain." She said suddenly.

"Don't worry even without the drug Ryoga takes his time. He could go through the three of us, twice, before he'd orgasm." She rolled her eyes. "Not that I plan on repeating my last experience. Once was enough thank you."

"How I feel about Ranma." Ting Li replied with a slight shiver.

"You had Ranma?" Kodachi asked in disbelief. "Where was Akane at the time?" Kodachi's eyes widened at Ting Li's grin. "You didn't?" She laughed. "Akane?"

"Collect whole set, had Ukyo too." Ting Li chuckled. "Once definitely enough." She looked at the two figures on the bed. "Oh he going to be so-so mad in morning." Her mouth twisted. "I going be only one not get Ryoga."

"You got Ranma, Akane AND Ukyo." Kodachi said reasonably. "I think that makes us even." She turned toward the bed again. "Konatsu, that's enough. It's only supposed to look like you're having sex." She pulled out a perfume bottle from her nightstand and sprayed the contents in Ryoga's face. Ryoga's eyes rolled up and he fell off Konatsu.

"Meanie." Konatsu grumped. "It was just getting good."

"No doubt." Kodachi said dryly. She looked at the ceiling. "I hope you are satisfied Akane."

There was a pause, then a click. "I'm satisfied." Came Akane's voice from a small speaker.

"Come along you two." Kodachi said. "We'll sleep in the guest suite tonight." She looked at the sighing Konatsu. "And Akane calls Ranma a slut." There was a click. "He is a slut." Came Akane's voice. "Good night guys and thank you."

* * *

Ryoga woke up with a blinding headache and a pain in his groin that, now that he was awake, made his eyes water. He groaned. "What hit me?" Ryoga staggered to his feet and looked around. He thought he recognized the room as belonging to Kodachi. He shook his head to clear it. Ryoga looked down. He screamed.

Kodachi looked up. "Ah Ryoga is awake."

"He doesn't sound happy." Akane said. "Good." She poured herself some tea. "More tea Kodachi?" Kodachi murmured a 'no thank you'. "Ranma? Uk-chan? Ting Li?" Ranma held out his cup. "You know Kodachi, the offer still stands, you can have the disk back."

Kodachi sipped her tea. "Thank you, but no. It gives me an incentive to behave." Kodachi smiled slightly. "I'm sure there will be times when it will be needed." Her smile widened as another howl echoed through the mansion. "Ah, I believe he's found out about the heightened sensitivity."

Ting Li whistled low. "Aiyah." She breathed. "Kodachi show me lab." She bowed her head respectfully to the gymnast. "I train with alchemist in village. She kill for lab like yours." Ting Li placed her hands together in front of her. "Please, show me how make potions." She begged. "Just one potion. Please."

"Well I don't know." Kodachi said slowly.

"Aw, show the girl something." Ranma said. "Be a sport."

Kodachi shook her head. "I must be crazy." She held up a hand. "Hold the comments." She said. "Sure, why not?" She smiled when Ting Li clapped her hands together in glee. She looked up at another howl. "Not that one though."

"Meanie.' Ting Li giggled. "By the way, where Konatsu?"

Ryoga whimpered. The headache was subsiding but the pain but the swelling in his groin, if anything, had gotten worse. Ryoga looked up miserably when the door to the bedroom opened. "What did you do to me Kodachi?" Ryoga grumbled. He stopped when he realized the person standing in the doorway was not Kodachi. "Konatsu?" He hurriedly covered his groin with his hands and just as quickly pulled his hands away from the stab of pain his action caused.

"Oh, you poor thing." Konatsu cooed. He closed the door behind him. "You look so unhappy." Konatsu smiled. "Fortunately there is a cure."

"Yeah?" Ryoga looked up. "What? Give it to me." He demanded.

"Oh I plan to." Purred Konatsu. "Now you just sit there and let little Konatsu make you feel better." He knelt between Ryoga's legs.

"What?" Ryoga said nervously. 'Wait a minute. I don't, wait, stop. Oh gods that feels good."

* * *

Akane, Ranma and Ukyo sat in their darkened living room watching the television monitor. "Pass the popcorn." Akane said. "I'm glad we kept the camera running." She said. "Make him squeal like a pig Konatsu." She yelled at the screen. Akane laughed nastily. "Oh I can't wait to tell Ryoga that that wasn't part of the cure."

"Tomboy?"

"Yeah Ranma?"

"Got any of those packets left?"

"Oh I think there are a few left."

"Oh good." Ranma and Ukyo chorused.

End Chapter Six

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delays for any lemon requests. I'll get to them, I promise, it's just been busy.


	33. Book 3 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'First date'

Kodachi stood at the entrance of the Kuno mansion as the car drove up. A late model black sportscar. Kodachi admitted a bit of anticipation. "Ky Young Ji." She said to herself. "And here to see me."

Ky Young Ji opened the car door. Tall, slim but atheletic, in his mid thirties he was at his peak. He smiled as he saw Kodachi standing at the top of the stairs. He walked quickly up the stairs. "Ms. Kuno you didn't need to meet me at the door." He said.

"Kodachi please Mr. Young Ji." Kodachi replied.

"Ky." Ky young Ji replied.

"Ky." Agreed Kodachi. "I was so surprised to hear you were here. You should have called, I might have been out."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure you'd accept my call." The Korean replied.

"Why would you think that?" Kodachi asked in surprise. "You are one of my brother's business associates. He would expect me to treat you courteously at the very least."

"Does being courteous extend to accompanying me to dinner?" Ky Young Ji asked slightly hesitantly. "I wanted to thank you for," He paused. "A lot of things."

Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out for a date Ky?" Kodachi frowned suddenly. "I will have to ask my brother." She gave Ky an apologetic look. "My brother has had reason to impose that rule recently."

Ky Young Ji tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh. "You're grounded?"

Kodachi pursed her lips in annoyance. "I am not grounded." Kodachi replied. "It's just that my actions are somewhat curtailed at the moment." She crossed her arms as Ky began to laugh. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Ky Young Ji said. "The fearsome Kodachi Kuno, grounded." He smiled at Kodachi. "Come on admit it, it's funny."

"Oh, well a little." Kodachi said grudgingly. She tilted her head. "Fearsome?" Kodachi took Ky Young Ji's arm and led him into the house. "You think of me as fearsome?"

"Not me." Ky replied. "But some of the other family heads," he chuckled. "The way you stood up to Noichi caused a lot of comment. Personally, I thought you were magnificient."

"Truly?" Kodachi stopped when they reached the Library door. "Please wait in here while I speak to my brother." She looked into Ky Young Ji's eyes for a moment then turned and walked away.

Ky Young Ji watched her depart then walked into the Library. Despite his confident demeanor, Ky was nervous. He was, after all, asking the future sister-in-law of the Ice Queen out. The Ice Queen may value ability over origin but there was no reason to expect her liberal nature to extend so far. "You're just taking her to dinner to thank her." Ky reminded himself. He poured himself a drink from the bar and sat down in a comfortable chair to wait. "Besides she's way too young for you." He told himself firmly. Ky Young Ji turned as he heard the door to the Library open. He paled as he realized it was Tatewaki Kuno. He jumped to his feet. "My Lord Kuno." He said and ducked his head.

"Ky." Tatewaki said gravely. He waved his hand toward a conversation nook. "Please sit."

"Yes sir." Ky Young Ji said. 'Damn!' He growled internally. 'You probably are supposed to talk to the brother first.' Ky took his drink and made to sit on a seat off the one side.

"The couch." Tatewaki said firmly. "What are you drinking?" Tatewaki asked.

"Scotch." Ky replied. He sat at one end of the large couch. Tatewaki walked over and sat comfortably at the other. "Sir." Ky said hurriedly. "I meant no disrespect." He said. "I just wanted to thank her."

"Indeed." Tatewaki looked at his drink for a moment before raising it to his mouth for a healthy sip. "And where did you plan to take her?" He asked after he savored the hot sensation the liquor produced.

"I was going to leave that up to her." Ky replied. 'Okay he hasn't pulled his sword on you. Be honest and respectful.' He ordered himself firmly.

Tatewaki chuckled. "Never a good idea." He gave Ky an appraising stare. "She likes French." He said conversationally. "I will call the maitre de at La Monde. He will give you my regular table."

"Yes sir." Ky replied. "Thank you sir."

"Please stop calling me sir." Tatewaki smiled wryly. "Tatewaki will do." He said. "At least here." He clarified. "Mr. Kuno will be sufficient at other times."

Ky sat back against the couch a little more comfortably though he remained attentive. "Thank you," Ky replied. "Tatewaki." He smiled as Tatewaki saluted him with his glass. "When should I bring her home?" He asked after a long pause.

"Now here is where we may have a problem." Tatewaki looked at his glass. "Can you roof hop?"

Ky blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Roof hop." Tatewaki said seriously. "Run across the roofs of Nerima. Leap across the gaps between streets." He took another long sip from his drink. "My sister used to run with the Terrible Three. As did I." He looked at Ky. "Though usually for my own selfish reasons."

"You were N.W.C.?" Ky eyes widened at Tatewaki's nod. "Oh no." He said in sudden realization. "Your sister is the Black Rose." Ky took a healthy slug of his drink. "I didn't put it together until now."

"Indeed." Tatewaki nodded. "Now you know why I asked if you can roof hop." He looked at Ky. "Well? Can you?

Ky took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "No." He admitted. "I know how to fight but I'm not at that level." Ky Young Ji grimaced. "I was hesitant on even taking her dancing." He said.

Tatewaki laughed. "Truly." He looked up as the Library door opened and Kodachi walked in. "Ah Sister." Tatewaki said. "We were just talking about you."

Kodachi paled. 'He wouldn't.' She thought worriedly. "And?"

"I will permit Ky to take you to dinner." Tatewaki replied seriously. "I hope you don't mind but I've had to insist that he take you to La Monde."

"Thank you Brother." Kodachi said in relief. Then she blushed on how it must have sounded. "I mean." Kodachi stopped and pulled her tattered dignity together. "I will expect you at eight." She told Ky imperiously. "If you'll excuse me. There are things I must do." Kodachi ran off.

Tatewaki chuckled. "She seemed pleased." He looked at Ky. "There will be observers." Tatewaki informed the other man. "My people."

"Your," Ky paused. "people." He said finally. 'The rumors are true.' He told himself.

"They are there for her protection." Tatewaki replied. "Not that she really needs it but," Tatewaki spread his hands in a shrug. "We have enemies."

Ky Young Ji shrugged. "That I understand." He said. He rose. "Thank you." He said. "I think I'd better go home and change." He looked at his watch. "Plenty of time."

Tatewaki stood as well. "I'll walk with you to the door." Tatewaki walked quietly besides the Korean. One of the servents opened the door as they approached. "You've impressed me and my Ladies." He told Ky Young Ji. "Else you would not get within ten feet of my sister."

"I understand that." Ky looked around. "Mr Kuno."

Tatewaki smiled. "Excellent." Tatewaki said. "Come a little early. Say seven-thirty." Tatewaki said. "You can pay your respects to my ladies."

"It would be my pleasure." Ky Young Ji bowed respectfully to Tatewaki and walked down the stairs to his car. Ky drove away.

* * *

Konatsu watched cheerfully as Nodoka bustled around Kodachi. The older woman seemed to alternate between berating Kodachi for her past actions on one hand while on the other hand she insisted on overseeing what Kodachi was going to wear in order, as she put it, 'make the right impression'. The double whammy of maternal attention overwhelmed the motherless Kodachi.

"Are you sure a Kimono is the right thing to wear?" Kodachi said plaintively.

"It's a beautiful Kimono." Nodoka said firmly. "The colors suit your complexion." Nodoka tightened the sash.

"Auntie has a point." Konatsu said from his perch on the end of the bed. "It does look good on you." He snickered. "Makes a pretty good chastity belt too."

"Konatsu." Nodoka said in disapproving tones. "You are being inpertinent." She said. "And way too perceptive." She murmured.

"Sorry Auntie." Konatsu adjusted his skirt. "I don't know girlfriend, he's cute and all that, but isn't he a little old for you?"

"Nonsense Konatsu." Nodoka demurred. "I think an older man is just what Kodachi needs." She said. She fixed Kodachi with a disapproving stare. "You need someone who wont put up with your foolish behavior."

"He's just taking me to dinner." Kodachi complained. "Not courting me."

"A proper young lady should consider all dates as courting." Nodoka countered. "Why else would you date him?" She said. "At least you are not denying your past behavior was foolish." She looked at Konatsu. "Unlike some young ladies I could mention."

"Auntie?" Kodachi said hesitantly, unsure if the older woman would take offense at the familiarity. "do you think he would be suitable?"

"Well I haven't met him but if your Brother is allowing this dinner he must be at least somewhat acceptable." Nodoka replied. "Why wouldn't you think he's suitable?"

"He's Korean, auntie." Kodachi tried not to flinch, knowing how traditional Nodoka was. She braced herself for, well she didn't know what, but she expected it to be loud.

Nodoka's mouth lifted on one corner. "Yes," She said calmly. "That would explain his name." Nodoka looked at Kodachi. "Interesting that you did not consider his," Nodoka paused as she searched for a word. "Profession, as the concern." Nodoka looked down. "I am not unaware of Nabiki's endeavors." She said in explanation. "Or the means she is using to achieve her ends." Nodoka smoothed down a stray bit of silk on Kodachi's kimono. "There you look lovely." She said absently. "Will his being Korean be a problem for you?"

"No Auntie." Kodachi said honestly. "It's just that, oh Auntie if this is a punishment, Ky doesn't deserve to be used to punish me." Kodachi rushed out. "He doesn't deserve to be humiliated like that."

Nodoka smiled slightly. "I see." She said quietly. "Then it will be up to you to make sure he isn't humiliated, now won't it?" Nodoka led Kodachi over to the vanity. "Angry though Nabiki is at you, she will restrain herself, for Tatewaki's sake." Nodoka picked up a large brush and made some corrections to Kodachi's makeup. "And for Tatewaki's sake she is willing to try, and I want to emphasize try, to get past this sordid little affair." Nodoka gazed critically at Kodachi. "Soun is still quite angry so do not expect to be invited to dinner any time soon."

"Yes Auntie." Kodachi bowed her head. Inwardly Kodachi was relieved. Not only didn't Nodoka object to the honorific she was treating Kodachi with some measure of respect. "Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Kodachi replied. "For everything."

* * *

'You're a senior member of the Ice Queen's organization.' Ky Young Ji berated himself. 'Stop acting like a teenager on his first date.' As he had been ordered, and Ky Young Ji did consider it an order, he arrived at seven-thirty exactly. Ten minutes later he was sitting stiffly on a chair in the library.

"You look nervous Ky." Nabiki said.

"Honestly Ice Queen." Ky Young Ji replied. "I am."

"Good." Tatewaki said gravely. "I am gratified you realize the seriousness of the situation." Tatewaki walked over to a bar and made himself a drink. It was his second. "I hope I don't need to stress the fact she is my sister."

"No sir." Ky Young Ji replied. "I will be respectful."

"Don't be so respectful that Kodachi is bored." Kimi chirped. "Or upset." She smiled. "Relax Ky, if we didn't think you could behave like a gentleman you wouldn't be here."

"I understand that Lady Ota." Ky replied. "Except," He looked down at his drink. His first and he barely touched it. "I don't want to embarrass her." He chewed his lower lip. "I had planned just to take her to dinner. Some place I'd be comfortable. I should have realized it wouldn't be that easy." He gave Tatewaki a look. "And I seem to have walked into the middle of something."

"That you did Ky." Tatewaki replied gravely. "But it has been resolved to everyone's satisfaction. In a way, you're her reward for her better behavior." He frowned. "That didn't come out right."

"It's alright Mr. Kuno." Ky Young Ji replied. "I think I understand." He looked at his watch and grimaced.

"It's no use looking at your watch." Nabiki said dryly. "She'll be ready when Auntie Nodoka says she's ready and not a second sooner." She chuckled. "If I know auntie. She'll purposely make Kodachi wait until she is properly late."

Despite himself Ky chuckled. "I see." He raised his glass and took a long sip of the now watery drink. "She seemed curious about our operations." He said in a questioning tone.

"She would be." Tatewaki looked at Nabiki. She shrugged. Tatewaki looked at Kimi. She made a small wave of her hand as if to say; it's up to you. Tatewaki nodded. "Use your judgement. If you don't think it's something she should know, tell her to talk to us."

Ky nodded, pleased with the implied trust. He looked up as the door opened. He fought down a look of disappointment when it was the older woman, Nodoka Saotome. Ky really didn't understand the reason for the older woman's influence on the Ice Queen but didn't foolishly deny that it existed. He stood and bowed respectfully.

"Ah, Mr. Young Ji." Nodoka said as she approached. She stopped arms length from Ky and then slowly circled him. "You'll do." She said after her assessment. "I've done my best." She said with a sigh. "But sometimes I despair. I hope you won't be too disappointed." Nodoka walked to the door and opened it. "You can come in."

Kodachi entered and it seemed as if the past walked into the room. Kodachi would not have been out of place in the home of a nineteenth century feudal lord. The high necked formal kimono was a tasteful blend of rose and a light green. Kodachi walked in with her head slightly lowered. Ky Young Ji licked suddenly dry lips. "My gods." He whispered reverently. "Go-good evening Ms. Kuno."

"Good evening Mr. Young Ji." Kodachi replied quietly. She turned to her brother and bowed. She repeated her bow to Nabiki and Kimi. "Good evening." She kept her head lowered.

"Sister." Tatewaki's voice vibrated with approval.

"You outdid yourself Auntie." Kimi said.

"That's kind of you Kimi dear." Nodoka said. She looked at Kodachi with grudging approval. "I did what I could." She walked over to Kodachi. "Now thank Mr. Young Ji for his kindness."

"Yes Auntie." Kodachi replied. She turned and bowed to Ky Young Ji again. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Ky." She said. "It was very kind of you."

"S-sure." Ky replied. 'Whoa.' He offered his arm. "Shall we go?" He smiled as Kodachi took his arm. With Kodachi on his arm. Ky turned to Tatewaki. "If you'll excuse us." Ky Young Ji escorted Kodachi out the door.

"You know I wouldn't mind going out in one of those one night." Kimi said musingly.

"The opera season starts next month." Tatewaki replied. "How about then?"

"Good idea." Nabiki decided cheerfully. "Maybe something in black."

* * *

"Ranma! Get your faggot butt out here." Ryoga shouted angrily.

A window opened and Ranma stuck his head out. "Hey keep it down pig boy." Ranma shouted back. "Some people are trying to get some sleep."

"Don't call me Pig boy." Ryoga growled.

Akane's head appeared in the window. "Well look who's here." Akane snapped. "P-chan." Akane pulled her head inside and a few minutes later she and Ukyo appeared on the landing. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." Akane and Ukyo vaulted over the railing and landed softly on the street in front of Ryoga. Before Ryoga could say anything Akane's leg lashed out and kicked Ryoga's legs out from under him. Ukyo's spatula pressed against Ryoga's throat.

"Hey." Ryoga protested. "What did I do to you?"

"Like you don't know." Ukyo growled. "Go back to bed Ranma. We'll take it from here."

"Okay." Ranma said cheerfully. "Have fun." He pulled his head in.

"What going on?" Ting Li stuck her head out of a different window. "Oh it Ryoga." She said. She shook her head. "What a waste." She sighed and pulled her head back into the apartment. She stuck her head out a moment later. "Ukyo, you got earplugs?"

"In the medicine chest sugar." Ukyo replied. She glared down at Ryoga. "You are so dead, you know."

Ryoga batted the spatula out of his way with a negligent swat of his hand. He bounced to his feet. "Listen girly, I'm not in the mood to play." He snapped. "Ow." He said as Akane kicked him in the back. He spun around. "Ow." Ukyo's spatula connected against his head. Ryoga started blocking the attacks seriously. To his chagrin the two women were able to connect with blow after blow. Each woman would make a feint and as Ryoga would turn to block it, the other would connect. Worse when he'd ignore the feint, they'd turn it into an actual attack.

Though protected by his toughened skin and a veteran of hundreds of fights. The two women, though Akane especially, hit hard enough for the blows to start having a real effect. Sweat started to drip from Ryoga's face. "Come on guys." Ryoga pleaded. "Ease up." He ducked a swing of Ukyo's spatula. "It's me Ryoga." He jumped over a leg sweep from Akane. "Your buddy, remember?"

"You're a fucking freak." Akane spat. "P-chan."

"It's Ranma's fault." Ryoga protested.

"Sleeping in my bed as a pig is Ranma's fault?" Akane sneered. "What did he do, hold a gun to your head?" Akane rushed in and slammed her fists into Ryoga's stomach at chestnut fist speed and bounced back. "You blame Ranma for everything." She growled. "Well I'm sick of it, do you hear, sick of it." She reached out a hand. "Spatula." She ordered. Ukyo slapped her battle spatula into Akane's hand. Before Ryoga could react, Akane spun on her heels and slammed the flat of the spatula into Ryoga and sent him flying. She handed the spatula back to Ukyo. "Thanks."

"Any time sugar." Ukyo looked to where Ryoga landed heavily against the side of a building. "Well he'll be out for a couple hours." She decided. Ukyo turned back to Akane. "Feeling better?"

"Ask me in the morning." Akane grumped. "How about you?"

"I think you let him get off too easily." Ukyo put her arm around Akane's waist. "I don't know about you but I need a good cuddle." They walked back into the apartment.

A minute later a window in the apartment opened and Ting Li looked out. She grimaced. "Ow that got to hurt." She rolled her eyes and jumped out of the window and landed in the street in front of Ryoga. "Stupid, stupid man." She scolded the dazed Ryoga. She pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. "Konatsu?" She said when the phone was answered. "Where you at?" She nodded. "Figures. Akane and Ukyo beat crap out of Ryoga and I not think it good idea I put him in apartment." She nodded. "I wait." She disconnected.

It was about fifteen minutes before Konatsu came bounding along the rooftops. He landed in front of Ting Li. Konatsu was dressed in a little black dress with matching pumps. "Oh poor baby." He cooed when he saw Ryoga. "Well we can't leave you here." He bent down and lifted Ryoga into a fireman's carry.

"Mind if I go with you?" Ting Li asked. "Might be good idea not to be around until Akane and Ukyo cool down."

"Sure honey." Konatsu replied.

Ryoga woke the next morning with a suppressed groan. To his surprise he realized he was sandwiched between two warm bodies and he was naked. 'Uh oh.' He thought. He opened one eye. 'Orange.' He thought in relief. 'Orange is good.' He began to caress Ting Li's body. "Morning Ting Li."

"Someone awake." Ting Li murmurred sleepily.

"About time." Came the voice of the person currently cuddled against Ryoga's back. A hand began to caress Ryoga's butt. "Morning stud."

"Konatsu?" Squeaked Ryoga. "Oh no, not again."

* * *

Lt. Chikato looked at the report on his desk and smiled in satisfaction. 'Violent crime down, drug use down.' An eyebrow rose. 'And it's spreading.' The lieutenant placed all the papers on his desk into a folder and stood. It was a short walk to one of the few true offices in the department. He knocked and then walked in. "Good Afternoon Captain."

"Chikato." Captain Hirohito Jen waved to a seat. The lieutenant sat. The Captain seemed to be of a type as Chikato. In his late fifties, barrel bodied and his hair cut so close to his scalp he might as well have been bald. He leaned back as Chikato placed the folder on the captain's desk. "I'm still not happy about this Chikato." He said seriously. "She's getting too big, too powerful.

"She's getting results." Chikato said calmly. "She's the real thing Hiro."

"She may be." Hirohito replied. "But the bigger her organization gets, the more attention she gets." He shook his head. "Tatewaki's sister was seen in the company of one of her men. The Korean." Hiro grimaced. "The girl was dressed in full, and I mean full, kimono. You know what that means as well as I do. Tatewaki is willing to, at the very least, give the impression that he is considering Ky Young Ji as a brother in law." He shook his head. "Then there was the wedding announcement. Sister!" He snorted. "Did you see how it was worded. "As Nabiki Kuno's sister. Not Nabiki Tendo's, Nabiki Kuno." He reached over to a drawer, opened it, pulled out a newspaper and tossed in on the desk. "This is the fifth time this month, Nabiki, or a close relative, good friend or even enemy, was mentioned in the paper." He shook his head. "And it's only the fourteenth."

"If you notice, the press is mostly favorable." Chikato replied. "Scandelized sometimes but mostly favorable."

"It's not the mostly favorable I worry about." Hiro replied. "She's pissing people off, Chikato, important people."

"What kind of people?" Chikato asked.

"People who should be thanking her because she's doing something but hate her because of what she represents herself to be." Hirohito said. He leaned his arms on the table. "People are starting to be able to walk the streets at night again and I've had people come in here and demand I put the Ice Queen back in prison."

"For what?" Chikato replied. "Prostitution? In case you haven't noticed Nabiki has no pimps working for her."

"Oh come on." Hirohito said in disbelief. "There are girls everywhere."

"Yes but they all are run by other families for which, I understand, she gets a franchise fee. And I need to correct you, they aren't everywhere, the areas the girls work from has actually decreased." Chikato ran his hand through his thinning hair. "I've had her books audited three times." He nodded at the surprised look on the Captain's face. "Part of the deal." He explained. "She passed all three times."

"Clean?"

"Clean." Chikato looked smug. "I even told the accountant she was dirty. I even told him how she was dirty. He came back two days later and yelled at me for insulting the Ice Queen."

"How?" The Captain swallowed. "That's impossible."

"That's what I thought." Chikato laughed. "Don't ask me how she does it but she's doing it. She's even paying taxes for the gods sakes."

"But we know she's dirty." Captain Jen argued. "We made her."

"Not really." Chikato replied. "She did it her way almost from the beginning." He shrugged. "For that matter they all did but Nabiki is in charge. Like I was saying; what can I arrest her for? There is no way to trace the prostitution to her. The only drugs within Nerima or any territory associated with her, is a small amount of weed and even there she'd stop that too but she really doesn't think it's worth it. All her businesses are legitimate."

"She's got a protection racket." The Captain said triumpantly.

"Nope, that's the Terrible Three and their friends." Chikato barked a short laugh. "And, to be honest, if we tried arresting them I think we'd have a riot on our hands. The shopkeepers love them. The don't charge much and," He laughed again. "They're good for business." He said. "A visit from even one of them is guarenteed to boost sales."

"Gambling." Declared the Captain. "You can't tell me she isn't running a gambling operation."

"Similar to the prostitution." Chikato replied. "She doesn't run the gambling halls she just leases the space and gets a cut of the take. It's also quite likely, though unprovable, that some of the businesses that are running the games are actually owned by Nabiki." He chuckled. "At least she insists that the games are clean."

"Smuggling?" The Captain asked in resigned tones.

"Probably but I haven't been able to find any evidence of it." Chikato spread his hands in a shrug. "As for your concerned citizens, I'll let Nabs know." His eye fell on the newspaper. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she's actually orchestrating the press coverage." He snorted. "Come to think of it I'm sure of it."

End Chapter 7

Author's notes: Having fun?


	34. Book 3 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No good deed goes unpunished'

Kodachi knocked on the door of Tatewaki's suite, a muffled voice told her to come in. Kodachi entered the suite. Kodachi saw the door to the balcony was open and she could see three figures seated at a table on the balcony. She walked over.

"Ah sister." Tatewaki said in greeting. "Please join us."

Kodachi sat at the remaining seat. "Thank you Brother." She said as she sat. "Good morning Lady Tendo, Lady Ota."

"Tea?" Asked Nabiki. When Kodachi made to reach for the tea service, Nabiki stopped her. "Please, let me." She poured tea for Kodachi. "I thought you did an excellent job on the announcement." Nabiki said conversationally.

"Thank you Lady Tendo." Kodachi replied quietly. She sipped her tea.

Nabiki turned to Tatewaki. "Why don't you run along baby." She told the kendoist. "Kimi and I want to have a little talk with Kodachi." She smiled. "Wedding plans and the like."

Tatewaki rose quickly to his feet. "Ah. Mayhaps this would be a good time to work on that new kata." He said. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me." He bowed and walked quickly out of the room.

"The boy learns quickly." Kimi said cheerfully. She turned her gaze to Kodachi. The look in the blond's eyes was not friendly but neither was it hostile. Kodachi felt she was being measured. She saw that Nabiki was giving her a similar assessing look. "The announcement was good." Kimi said in admission. "And you know what happens to people who do a good job."

"They get a tougher job." Nabiki supplied. "There is a ball coming up. I want you to coordinate it."

Kodachi put down the tea cup before she spilled its contents. "You want me to do it?" She asked in surprise. "Oh ho ho ho. That will be so much fun." Kodachi blanched. "Excuse me, I forgot myself," She stopped when Kimi placed a hand on her arm.

"I think we can forgive you." Kimi said. "This one time." She smiled as she said it.

"Do you really want me to make the arrangements?" Kodachi asked in suppressed excitement. Nabiki nodded. "Thank you." Kodachi said feelingly. "Oh there is so much to do." She made to stand but was stopped by Kimi. "Lady Ota?"

"There's plenty of time." Kimi said. "Besides we want to talk to you about a few things."

"Ky Young Ji, for one." Nabiki said in an even tone.

"Ky?" Kodachi asked. "What about Ky?" She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh no, oh please don't tell me to stop seeing him." She said in despair. "I thought, I thought. Please."

"Told you." Kimi said to Nabiki. "Relax Kodachi, Nabs wouldn't do that." Kimi leaned back and crossed her legs. "Have you slept with him yet?"

"Lady Ota!" Kodachi exclaimed angrily. She glared at Kimi, then Kodachi dropped her eyes. "No." She said regretfully.

"Why not?" Nabiki asked. "You've never been shy before."

"It's not me, it's Ky." Kodachi replied. "He so painfully polite, I think he's afraid of offending me." Kodachi sighed. "The first man to treat me properly and he's, he's."

"A thug?" Kimi asked.

"He is not a thug." Kodachi snapped.She dropped her head. "He's not a thug." She repeated quietly.

"Did Ky tell you what required an apology?" Nabiki asked apparently ignoring the exchange.

Kodachi shook her head. "He said he failed but he hasn't told me how." Kodachi looked at Nabiki. "I think he meant he failed," Kodachi paused. "You."

Nabiki extracted a card from her bra. "I want you to go here." She said. "I want you to understand exactly how Ky failed me." Nabiki sat back and tapped her lip. "I agree he is not a thug. Whether he can become what I hope he will become may rest with you."

Kodachi picked up her teacup and sipped. "With me?" She asked.

"Go to that address, this afternoon." Nabiki ordered.

"Yes Lady Tendo." Kodachi replied. "May I bring someone with me?"

"Konatsu?" Asked Nabiki. Kodachi nodded. "That might be a good idea." Nabiki conceded. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Kodachi asked Konatsu. She looked around. This was certainly the poorest neighborhood Kodachi had even been in. She didn't even know such places existed. She knew there was poverty but it was an academic knowledge. It wasn't dirty even the poorest of Japanese were neat, but it was neglected badly. And the number of people living in the area staggered Kodachi. "How can people live like this?" She whispered.

"Sometimes they have no choice girlfriend." Koatsu said grimly. "I should know."

"Aiyah, I not think even China have so much poor." Ting Li added. To Kodachi's surprise when she had visited Konatsu she found Ting Li already there. When Kodachi explained what she had to do Ting Li insisted that she come. "I want see." She had said. Though what she wanted to see she wouldn't explain.

The trio approached the apartment building that matched the address. There once was a system that allowed a visitor to ring a particular apartment. What was left was barely more than a space that once housed the electronics. The door to the building after a minor bit of resistence swung open. The building was a discordant medly of smells, music and screaming children.

"What is that smell?" Kodachi said in disgust.

"Urine." Konatsu replied. "Someone has used the hallway as a toilet." Konatsu looked around as he stepped carefully down the hall. "Often."

"Why doesn't the landlord do something?' Kodachi asked, shocked.

"Why should he?' Konatsu replied. "These people are trash. The lowest of the low. They should be happy they have a roof over their heads." The way Konatsu said it, it sounded like he was repeating something he had heard. His next words confirmed it. "At least that's what I hear on the radio."

Kodachi walked down the hallway in thought. 'My brother was right, I know nothing.' She thought sadly. She looked at the doors passing by. She stopped. "This is where I'm supposed to be." She told her companions. Kodachi knocked. The door was opened by a little girl of four or five. 'Hello." Kodachi said in soothing tones. "Is there a Koko Kobiashi here?"

The little girl looked at Kodachi for a moment. "Mommy!" The little girl yelled. "Someone at the door."

A woman ran out from the back of the apartment. "Kiko!" Scolded the woman. "What did I say about yelling?" She bowed to Kodachi and the guests. "Please excuse my daughter."

"It's alright." Kodachi said. "Little girls can be," Kodachi trailed off. The woman once was pretty but a long scar that stretched from her upper lip to just below her eye marred her features. Kodachi blanched when the woman made to cover the scar forcing Kodachi to realize she was staring. "Please excuse me." Kodachi bowed. "I am being rude."

The woman waved off the apology. "It's okay, I'm getting used to it." She said. She smiled slightly. "Sometimes I even forget." She looked at Kodachi curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Are you?" Kodachi licked dry lips. "Are you Koko Kobiashi?" She bowed again when the woman nodded warily. "Forgive me for intruding but I was told to come see you."

Koko's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Told?" she asked. "By who?" She looked at Kodachi and then Ting Li and Konatsu. "Are you from Social Services?"

Kodachi noticed how the woman stepped protectively in front of the little girl as she asked the question. Kodachi shook her head. "No. No." She said reassuringly. "Forgive me, I don't even know why the Lady Tendo sent me to see you." She looked at the woman's face. She swallowed nervously. "Or maybe I do."

"Lady Tendo?" Asked Koko. "I don't know a, oh," She said in sudden understanding. "The Ice Queen." She sighed in relief when Kodachi nodded. She stepped aside. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Kodachi said. She entered the apartment and removed her shoes. There wasn't, she noticed, a spare pair of house slippers. She hesitated then walked into the apartment in her stocking feet followed by Konatsu and Ting Li. Kodachi looked around. While the outside of the apartment was virtually a disaster, inside the apartment it was neat and clean. the furnishings though inexpensive were well cared for and, Kodachi noted, someone had taken the time to arrange the meager furnishings in a harmonious manner.

Koko waved Kodachi, Ting Li and Konatsu to a old but well cared for couch. "Please sit." she said. "I'll make some tea."

"Let me girlfriend." Konatsu jumped up. Before Koko could protest, Konatsu was in the kitchen.

Koko shrugged. "I hope the Ice Queen didn't send you with more money." Koko said after a moment. "She's been too generous as it is." Koko looked at her daughter. "Kiko why don't you go to your room. Mommy wants to talk." The little girl nodded and hurried away.

"No. No money." Kodachi replied. "I think, forgive me, but I think the Lady," Kodachi paused. "I think the Ice Queen wanted me to see your face." She swallowed. "It's very recent." She said. "Though whoever treated you was very skilled."

Koko nodded. "The Ice Queen's personal physician." She smiled. "Gods was he handsome." Her smile widened and Kodachi could see how the scar distorted the smile. "I'm not sure but I think the doctor's girlfriend is related to the Ice Queen. They were so alike."

"I see." Kodachi looked up as the door to the kitchen opened and Konatsu came out with a tea service. When Konatsu placed the tea service on the small table, Kodachi took over pouring tea. The tea was of an inferior quality, as was everything in the apartment, but Kodachi sipped the tea as if it were the finest grown. "Forgive me again." Kodachi said. "But please can you tell me what happened?" She waved a hand at the woman's face.

Koko's pallor paled and then ,to Kodachi's surprise, became one of satisfaction. "Toshio didn't believe the Ice Queen." She shrugged. "To be honest, neither did I, but she meant it." She said fiercely. "She meant it."

"Toshio man who cut face." Ting Li said in explanation.

"You know Toshio ?" Koko asked in surprise. "Were you one of his girls?"

Ting Li snorted. "He try make me so, he learn better." Ting Li growled. "If I want pimp I find someone better than him."

"Pimp." Gasped Kodachi. She looked at Koko. She bowed. "Forgive me." She said. "I have much to learn." Kodachi looked down. "Please excuse me if I offend but the Ice Queen sent me here to learn of Ky Young Ji's crime and instead I am learning of; forgive me, what was his name?"

"Toshio Wasuhara." Supplied Ting Li. "But Toshio is why Ky Young Ji apologize. Toshio was pimp for Ky Young Ji."

Kodachi nodded as if something had been confirmed. "I see."

"I hope this Ky Young Ji paid." Snarled Koko. She pointed to her face. "Toshio did this; if he worked for Ky Young Ji then he's responsible too."

Kodachi chewed her lip. "He knows that." She said quietly. "The Ice Queen held him personally responsible." She looked at Koko with a fierce expression. "He paid Mrs. Kobiashi, he paid."

"Good." Koko said in satisfaction. "Whoever took over is a hell of a lot better. At least that's what the other girls say."

A brief smile appeared on Kodachi's face. "No one took his place. The Ice Queen forgave him. She even seems pleased with him."

"Really?" Koko chuckled. "Whatever the Ice Queen did to him must have been pure evil." She said with positive glee.

"It was Mrs. Kobiashi." Kodachi replied. "She gave him a second chance."

Koko snorted. "About time there was a strong woman willing to fight for us." She said in approval. "You're not a working girl are you?"

A brief smile again appeared on Kodachi's lips. "Not a professional, no." She replied.

"But she be real, real popular if she were." Ting Li said innocently.

"You are so bad girlfriend." Konatsu laughed. "Though you're probably right." Even Kodachi joined in on the laughter that followed. "If you don't mind me asking," He looked around. "Where's the girl's father?"

"Who knows and who cares?" Koko replied. "Bum ran out and left me with a two year old girl and a lot of bills." She waved a hand. "Took me a couple years but I was just about to move out before," Her hand went to her face. "Before this."

"Doctor Ono did an excellent job." Kodachi said in approval. "The scarring could have been much, much worse." She tapped her lower lip. "I can't do anything about the mouth but," She trailed off. Kodachi pulled out a cell phone and pressed a couple of buttons. "Sasuke. I need my cosmetics kit." She hung up.

"I've tried makeup." Koko said when she recovered from her surprise. She stopped at Kodachi's raised hand.

"I'm sure you have." Kodachi said. "Please let me try." She urged. "At the very worst, you can try some very, very expensive makeup."

"Sounds like fun to me." Konatsu said. "I could do with a makeover." She looked at Koko. "What do you say?"

"Oh, you don't know the last time I just hung out with my girlfriends." Koko said. "I'll make a deal, you do my face and I'll do your hair." She preened. "I'll have you know my old customers, before, well they used to think I was pretty good."

"Oh you do hair?" Kodachi said. "Well I expect to see my," She smiled. "Beau, I believe you could call him." She looked down for a moment. "Well I expect to see him this evening." She looked at Koko again. "Deal." To Kodachi's surprise Koko hugged her.

"Thank you." Koko said in a voice heavy with emotion. She hugged Konatsu and Ting Li. "I really, really needed some company." There was a knock on the door. "My today is a day for company."

Kodachi rose. "Let me." She said. "It's probably Sasuke." Kodachi strode to the door and opened it. She frowned when instead of her brother's ninja there were three very burly and dangerous looking men at the door. Before she could say anything the three men barreled into the room. Kodachi was pushed roughly against the wall.

"Shut up bitch. We're not here for you." One man growled. He made to slap Kodachi and, to his surprise, his blow was blocked. "That was a mistake." He snarled. "Now I'm gonna have to hurt you." Sounds of battle came from the main room. He fist pulled back.

Kodachi rolled her eyes and kicked the thug in the groin. He fell to the floor groaning. "Alright." Kodachi snapped. "Who are you working for?" The main continued to groan. "Oh I didn't hit you that hard." She said in annoyance. "Oh well." Kodachi reached down and grabbed the man by the collar and started to drag him into the apartment. She kicked the door closed with her foot. She tossed the man she was dragging on to the mound of the other two thugs bodies. Konatsu was busy comforting Koko while Ting Li stood guard over the men. "Oh dear, was Koko hurt?"

"Just frightened." Konatsu replied. She looked at Koko. "I know you're frightened girl, but this is very important. Do you know any of these men?"

Koko peered nervously at the men from the shelter of Konatsu's shoulder. She shook her head. "I'm not sure." She said finally. "No wait." She pointed. "I think I saw him with Toshio once."

"Someone not learn lesson." Ting Li sang softly. "Hey Konatsu, what you doing this evening?" Konatsu laughed. Before she could say anything there was another knock at the door.

"That had better be Sasuke." Kodachi said warningly. She strode to the door again. She pulled the door open. The diminuative ninja stood at the door.

"I have your cosmetics case, Mistress." Sasuke said proudly. "What?" He said in surprise as he was pulled into the apartment.

Kodachi pointed at the pile of men on the floor. "Remove those." She ordered.

"At once mistress." Sasuke eyed the men then shrugged and somehow managed to get all three hoisted on his back. "I will advise my lord Tatewaki."

Kodachi nodded. "Do that." She pulled out her cell phone and punched another number. "Hello Ky?"

* * *

Ky Young Ji parked his sportscar in front of the apartment building. As he exited the car he saw Kodachi running toward him. To his surprise she jumped into his arms. "Kodachi? What?"

"Oh just kiss me." Kodachi said huskily. Her mouth reached hungrily for his as their lips met. The kiss was long and when it finally ended Kodachi rested her head on Ky's shoulder. She smiled when Ky kissed the top of her head. Kodachi looked up. "We must talk." Kodachi said seriously. She took Ky's arm and led him toward the apartment building.

"What are you doing here?' Ky said as he looked around.

"Do you know who Koko Kobiashi is?" Kodachi asked quietly.

Ky blanched. "How do you know that name?' He asked. "The Ice Queen." He answered his own question.

Kodachi nodded. "Did you know she lives here?"

"I've never been here." Ky replied. "I never met the woman."

Kodachi stopped and looked at Ky Young Ji in surprise. "You never met her?" She reached for Ky's left hand. "You did this for someone you never even met?"

"For a principle." Ky corrected. "principles are important." He scratched at his head. "The Ice Queen was right about that."

"I see." Kodachi resumed the walk to the apartment. "There is a viper in your midst Ky." Kodachi said coldly. "You will remove it."

Ky blinked at the sudden change in Kodachi's demeanor. "Excuse me?"

"Toshio Wasuhara just tried to have Koko killed." Kodachi said angrily. "I will not stand for that."

"What do you want me to do?" Ky asked quietly. 'Gods she magnificient when she's like this.' He thought.

"Whatever is necessary." Kodachi replied. "Lady Tendo cannot object to what is necessary." Kodachi said quickly. "Nor will I." She added softly. She turned to Ky. "If we were not there she'd be dead right now." Kodachi said. "She has a little girl Ky. I shudder to think what her fate might have been."

Kodachi led Ky into the apartment building. Ky was surprised to see Ting Li and Konatsu. He didn't know them, though he knew of them. The first thing Ky did was walk over to Koko and bow. "Good afternoon Mrs. Kobiashi." Ky said formally. "Please accept my apologies for all that you have suffered. It will be dealt with."

"Who are you?" Koko asked curiously.

"Always introduce yourself first." Kodachi said with a touch of exasperation. "At least he tries." She added as an aside to Koko. "Koko this is Ky Young Ji, trusted associate to the Ice Queen."

"He's the boyfriend." Konatsu said in an aside.

"Really?" She asked Konatsu. "I see." She looked at Ky Young Ji for a moment then looked at Kodachi. "I see." She said again. "What are you going to do?" She asked Ky.

"Whatever is necessary." Ky replied. "I," He looked at Kodachi. A smile came to his lips. "My Lady demands it."

"Ky." Kodachi protested in a flustered voice. "You can't, I haven't, I mean." She swallowed. "We'll talk later." She said.Kodachi wrapped herself in her remaining composure like a cloak "In the meantime, I promised Koko a makeover."

* * *

Ky Young Ji walked to the door of the Kuno Library and knocked before entering. He saw that Nabiki was sitting at her desk reading a report, Kimi was sitting next to her and explaining some point. To his surprise Tatewaki was not present. He walked to the desk and bowed respectfully. "You wanted to see me Ice Queen?"

Nabiki looked up. "Exactly what did you think you were doing?" She asked in her iciest tones. "I did not order any operation." She picked up a piece of paper. "According to this, you led a half dozen of your men along with Konatsu, Ting Li and," She shook her head. "Kodachi Kuno against a group associated with Toshio Wasuhara." She leaned back. "Care to explain."

"Toshio sent some of his," A slight sneer came to Ky's face. "Associates against Koko Kobiashi in retribution. I thought it best to answer the insult to you immediately."

"Insult to me?" Nabiki asked. "Or to Kodachi?"

"Kodachi was angry not insulted." Ky Young Ji replied calmly. He was about to say something more when the door to the library slammed open. Kodachi came in striding with anger written all over her face.

"I cannot believe you would take Ky to task for doing what you've claimed is your goal." She said as she advanced. "He deserves nothing less than your praise."

"You forget yourself." Nabiki said icily.

"No I remember myself." Kodachi shot back. "take whatever anger you wish out on me, I deserve it, but do not dare to punish someone whose sole crime was to uphold the principles you claim to follow." She growled. "Or if you cannot then whatever punishment you give to Ky must go to me as well."

"Sister." Tatewaki said from behind. "Be careful what you ask for." He said seriously. "You may get it." Tatewaki paused in the doorway.

"So be it." Kodachi said without taking her eyes off of Nabiki. "I will stand with him on this."

Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "Well, well. Who would have thought it?" She said in wry amusement. She looked at Kimi. "It seems I am being hoisted on my own petard." She said to the other woman. "If I punish them I send exactly the wrong signal." Nabiki chuckled. "And I can't have that, can I?"

"Nope." Kimi agreed with her own knowing smile. She looked at Kodachi and Ky. "who would have thought it?" She said musingly. "Next time get permission first." She said a moment later with a touch of heat in her voice.

Ky and Kodachi looked at each other. Kodachi gave Ky a slight nod. Ky Young Ji turned to Nabiki and Kimi. "For that, we apologize." He said. "It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Nabiki replied. She waved a hand. "You can leave now."

Ky Young Ji and Kodachi bowed almost in unison to Nabiki and Kimi. Then they turned on their heels and strode out of the Library. As they passed Tatewaki, Tatewaki gave both of them a short bow. Tatewaki watched as they walked away then walked over to Nabiki and Kimi. He rested a hip on the desk. "It seems you were right." He said softly. "About both of them." Tatewaki looked at the closed library door. "Bravo Sister, bravo."

"I'm still pissed at her." Nabiki grumbled.

"As you should be My lady." Tatewaki replied. "But gods she makes me proud to be a Kuno."

* * *

The bell over the door to Noguchi Hata's corner convenience store rang. He looked up and got slowly to his feet. He was an old man and had run this store for most of his adult life. Old he may have been but not so old that the sight of three very pretty and very familar faces didn't bring a slightly hungry look to his face. "Ah if I were only forty years younger." He said in a slight moan. "Good evening girls."

"Hey Mr. Hata." The smallest and in Noguchi's opinion the prettiest of the three said.

"Hey Usagi." Noguchi said. He leaned forward and to his pleasure was kissed, on the cheek maybe, but kissed anyway by the little redhead. "Let me guess, you ran out of ice cream."

"Got it in one, Mr. Hata." The tallest of the three said. "We thought we'd pick up a few things while we were here." She looked around. "Everything okay?" She asked. The bell over the door rang and a man walked in. She smiled as the man obviously pretended to shop.

"Everything's been fine Sugoi." Old man Hata said. His smile widened as another customer entered the store. 'Never fails.' He thought cheerfully. "Hi Jiro." He said to one of the customers. In minutes the store was pleasantly busy. The third member of the trio, the blue haired Aoi, perched herself on the counter and flirted with the customers. 'If this keeps up I'll make as much today as I do in a week.' He thought happily. He looked to the window of his store. A number of men had their faces pressed to it. In the corner was taped very carefully a flier to the Kabuki club.

Aoi hopped off the counter as Usagi and Sugoi approached. "Can you put this one our tab?" Aoi said in her baby voice. "You're so sweet." Aoi said when old man Hata nodded. She crooked her finger and the old man leaned forward. Aoi, then Usagi and finally Sugoi all kissed the old man. The three walked out of the store waving to all their admirers as they left.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked down the street. Much to Akane's outward annoyance and inward admiration, Ranma juggled the groceries with a casual skill she knew she'd never acquire. Akane smiled slightly. 'I think I actually feel good today.' She marveled inwardly. She gave a momentary glance heavenward. 'Thanks.' She thought.

It didn't take all that long, Hata's store wasn't really far from their apartment, before they were putting away their groceries. They had just finished when Ting Li walked in. Ting Li walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "I moving out." She announced. She raised a hand. "You guys fun but you make too much noise." She grinned at the chuckle that erupted. "I move in with Konatsu."

"Actually that wouldn't be a bad idea." Akane said. "And not because we want to get rid of you." Akane smiled. "You can keep an eye on things in Nerima for us."

"Keep an eye on my Mom while you're at it." Ranma added.

"You no worry Ranma." Ting Li said seriously. "I watch." She looked at Ukyo. "Sorry see me go?"

"A little." Ukyo admitted. "Okay a lot." She spread her hands helplessly. "Visit, okay? Often."

"I will." Ting Li promised. She quickly found herself in a group hug. "Thank you." She said feelingly. "For everything."

"You gonna work in Uk-chan's with Konatsu?" Ranma asked a little later. The four of them were sitting down to dinner. Ukyo had made several of Ting Li's favorite dishes as a going away present.

Ting Li shook her head. "Oh no." She replied with a laugh. "I find club in Nerima." She declared. "Money too-too good as dancer."

"That's true." Ukyo conceded.

"Tell us what club you're working at. We'll come for a visit." Akane said. "Actually tell Nabs too." She amended. "She's going to count on you to make sure the girls are treated right."

Ting Li nodded. "I do that." She said.

"That doesn't mean you take on someone without backup." Ranma said seriously. "If some asshole needs talking to you take Konatsu, at least, with you." He scratched the back of his head. "Also train with Pops and old man Tendo." He said. "They may be old but that got some good moves and a lot of experience."

Ting Li nodded again. "I do that." She repeated.

"And stop fucking Ryoga." Akane said.

"I do tha, hey!" Ting Li blushed. Then she grinned. "You going tell Konatsu same thing?"

"He didn't." Ranma said in disbelief.

"Bweee." Ting Li said in imitation.

Akane's chair fell over and she landed on her back on the floor. She rolled around the floor in uncontrolled laughter. "Oh gods." She gasped as she pulled herself to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh gods." She gasped again. "That, oh, that." Akane took a breath. "Bwee?" She said questioningly.

"No more like," Ting Li took a breath. "BWeeeEEEeeEEEEE." She broke up in laughter. Akane fell back to the floor doubled up in her own laughter.

"And where were you at the time?' Ranma asked in innocent tones when the laughter quieted down.

Ting Li wiggled in her seat. "Where you think?" She asked with a satisfied grin. "Made Ryoga wiggle real good." She leaned forward. "I think he like it." She said conspiritoraly. "Course." She said confidently. "He not get me if he not take Konatsu in bargain."

"Oh I am so going to rub it in his face." Ukyo said in cold glee. "Arrogant, macho, chauvinistic Pig." She growled. "Bastard actually turned me down." She said angrily. "Said I wasn't feminine enough." She looked down. "Actually he said I looked too much like a guy."

"When did you proposition Ryoga?" Ranma asked in a strange tone. It took Ukyo and Akane to recognize it. Ranma was jealous. Angry jealous.

"When you picked Akane. I was trying to give you up, remember?" Ukyo said. "It was stupid, I know, but who else would it have been?"

"She's got a point Ranma." Akane said easily. "Get over it." She looked at Ukyo. "So that's why you're so pissed at Ryoga." She shrugged. "Still interested in him?"

"Not anymore." Ukyo said feelingly. She looked at Ting Li. "You can have him."

Ting Li smiled. "Thank you, I will." She chirped.

"Still gonna pound him when I see him again." Muttered Ranma crossly. "No one insults Uk-chan like that."

"You got that right." Akane smiled. "I'll help."

"Good." Ranma replied.

* * *

"Well hello Gos." Nabiki said in slightly sarcastic tones. "Good of you to," Nabiki paused for a second then smiled. "Show yourself." Nabiki leaned back in her chair and reached out her hand. Kimi placed a folder in Nabiki's outstretched hand. Nabiki leaned forward and placed the folder in front of Hikaru Gosenkugi.

Hikaru Gosunkugi , Gos to those who knew him, hadn't changed since high school. Or rather he had become more Gos. If anything his pallor was even paler. His cheeks and eyes more cadaverous. He seemed more dead than alive. Until you looked into his eyes. The fire of the zealot burned there. Though it was not a god or gods that Gos owed his allegience, it was what was in the folder. Pictures. Information. Gos had learned that people would pay him to learn things or, just as often, not letting other's know what he learned.

"I thought it safe enough." Gos said in surprisingly deep and cadaverous tones.

Nabiki waited. She smiled slightly when Gos remained silent. "You do very good work." She said. "I like the way you," She smiled. "Capture the participants in such candid poses. Almost as if you weren't there."She tilted her head. "So what is it; magic, some version of the umisenken, a psychic power?"

An almost smile appeared on Gos face. "I seem to be," Gos paused. "Easy to ignore." He said in tones that seemed to evoke the grave.

"Yes." Nabiki said quietly. "That does seem to be the case."

"I seem to have to keep telling myself you're in the room with us." Kimi said in suspicious tones. "You're so damn quiet." She added. "You don't fidget. You do nothing to draw attention to yourself."

Though it was hard to tell, Gos smile got wider. "You'd be surprised." He said gravely.

Nabiki stared down her nose at Gos. "Maybe not." Nabiki replied. 'I think whatever he is doing is enough like the Umisenken that Ranma should be able to figure out how to find him.' She kept her face impassive as she thought. 'He knows I won't kill him. Damn it.' Nabiki thought in annoyance. 'He might have been wandering around here for days, even weeks.' Nabiki leaned forward. "What do you want Gos?" She asked. "No check that." She said suddenly. "What do you have to sell?"

This time it was obvious that Gos' was smiling. "Many things." He said. It seemed to Nabiki that Gos became somehow more solid. "For example." He reached slowly into his suit jacket pocket. Like Gosunkugi, the jacket was nondescript and easily forgettable. "An old friend of yours is back in town." He placed a picture in front of Nabiki. "This one is for free."

Nabiki looked down at the picture. Her sudden inward breath was a hiss. "Hikaru." She said in anger and a touch of fear. "How old is this picture?" She asked without looking up.

"Thursday." Gos replied in hollow tones. It was Saturday.

"Thank you." Nabiki gave Gos a short bow of her head."I am having an engagement party." Nabiki said casually.

"I know." Gos replied. He seemed to get less easy to see. Or rather it was getting harder to, as Kimi put it, remember he was there. "I would be honored to do the official portraits."

Nabiki forced herself to remember that Gos was sitting in front of her. "Excellent." She rose. "I will escort you out." She said firmly. "It's the least I can do." She looked at Gos. 'He's definitely not a Chi adept.' She thought. 'Or not the kind I've seen.' She amended to herself. She shook her head. When she stopped she realized Gos was gone. "Damn." She exclaimed angrily. "He's probably standing right next to me." She muttered. With a sigh Nabiki walked to the door of the office, opened the door and stood back, she seemed to count to ten and then closed the door.

"Think he's gone?" Kimi asked. She looked around nervously.

"I think so." Nabiki replied. "I hope so." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Great, just great." She said in exasperation. "Another loose cannon." She griped. "And Hikaru is back in town." She picked up the picture on the desk. "He's alone in the picture." She said. "But he has connections, he won't be alone for long."

"He's taking a gamble coming here." Kimi said thoughtfully. "And I don't like the timing."

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah." She said in firm agreement. she grimaced suddenly. "You don't think he's be stupid enough to try attacking us at the ball, do you?"

"Definitely dramatic enough for Hikaru." Kimi shrugged. "We know he's here, we can prepare." She said. "He is not going to mess things up." She said in no nonsence tones. "I think we should actively look for him." Kimi said.

"I think you're right." Nabiki agreed. "As you wish, My Lady Kimi." She bowed her head

"Why thank you," Kimi returned the bow. "My Lady Nabiki." She smiled slightly. "You know, I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this."

"You were born with it Baby." Nabiki smiled. "I knew it the day we met."

End Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Well things are starting to heat up, lots of surprises coming up. Oh by the way, the Ting Li/Konatsu team up is based on an actual couple I knew. He was gay, she was straight and very attractive. They used to play a sort of sexual 'bait and switch' game. As far as I know, no one ever complained.


	35. Book 3 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'You must remember this'

Nodoka bustled around Kodachi as the young woman got ready for her date with Ky Young Ji. Kodachi was reluctant to involve the older woman considering how she had her dress the first time. To her surprise, this time Nodoka insisted Kodachi where a short black dress with a red leather waist length jacket. "Not that I'm complaining Auntie." Began Kodachi.

"Good." Interrupted Nodoka. "Don't." She ordered. "It is my understanding that you will be accompanying Mr. Young Ji to one of his private clubs." Kodachi nodded. "You must make the right impression." She said firmly. "Nabiki has told me some of what you may expect, I suspect she has only told me part of it. Regardless, there will be other women there."

'Other women.' Kodachi thought in a combination of amusement and nervousness. 'Prostitutes, she means.' Kodachi licked dry lips. "Yes Auntie."

"You must remind these women of two things." Nodoka said firmly. "One that your young man is taken."

Kodachi smiled slightly. "Yes Auntie." She replied. "And the second thing?"

"That you will not look kindly on any woman who doesn't accept the truth of the first thing." Nodoka said. "And you will not look kindly, do you understand?" She shook a finger. "You will make that very clear." She said sternly. "At the same time, you will also make it clear that you support Nabiki's ideals. Even if you don't."

Kodachi looked down. "I know why Nabiki is doing that." Kodachi said quietly. "I-I saw what," She swallowed. "I saw her face Auntie." Kodachi looked up. "I may not like what they do, but no one deserves to be treated like that."

"Good." Nodoka declared in satisfaction. "You're beginning to understand."

"Thank you Auntie." Kodachi said quietly.

* * *

Kodachi looked at the building in front of her. It was a nondescript building, no more than three stories in height, located on the edge of a commercial district. The kind of place that normally would have housed a mix of business and apartments. In fact the first floor was a business, a bar to be exact. She firmed her grip on Ky's arm as he led her into the building.

Inside was indeed a bar. It was small and dark but lively in the forced desperate way of bars in marginal areas. At the bar sat a number of men drinking or talking to one of several women that were there. The women's eyes all turned toward Kodachi as she entered. To Kodachi's surprise the looks were, while not friendly, were the looks that one professional might give another. 'They think I'm one of them.' She thought in embarrassment. 'Well, aren't you?' Kodachi answered herself. Kodachi put a friendly smile on her face while maintaining a possessive grip on Ky's arm.

Ky ignored the patrons of the bar and led Kodachi to a door near the back, next to which sat a large, burly man in a suit. Kodachi realized the man had already recognized Ky and was already beginning to stand. "Mr. Young Ji." Rumbled the burly man.

"Abe." Ky replied in greeting. "This is Ms. Kuno, she always has access to the back."

Abe raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. Working for the Korean had been good for Abe, and never as good as it had been recently. If the boss wanted his bitch full access, Abe shrugged and opened the door. "Nice meeting you Ms. Kuno." Abe rumbled.

"Abe." Kodachi said politely. She let Ky lead her into the back room. Kodachi's eyes widened. The outer bar may have been ordinary, but the back room was not. To Kodachi it was like entering a new world. "Very impressive Ky." She whispered. "I see you liked Casablanca."

"My favorite movie." Ky admitted.

"It's amazing how you were able to get the feel in such a limited space." Kodachi said in a more conversational tone. There were a half a dozen linen covered tables on one side, a bar in the center rear and, what Kodachi assumed, was gambling. Kodachi shrugged internally. 'I don't see why I should be surprised.' Kodachi thought. 'Nabiki would not have a problem with gambling.' She looked at the gambling tables. 'Come to think of it, neither do I." Kodachi smiled. "That looks like fun." She suppressed a laugh. "Ooh roulette." She looked at Ky. "May I?"

Ky grinned. "Go ahead." He said. He waved a tall thin man over. "Lew." He said. "This is Ms. Kodachi Kuno. Give her a credit line of what?' He looked at Kodachi. "Five hundred thousand yen?"

"I can afford more than that, Ky." Kodachi said impatiently. "A million yen will be fine." She added. She looked at Ky's face. "Please?" She begged cutely.

Ky laughed. "A million yen." He agreed. "Ms. Kuno wants to play Roulette." He told the thin man. Ky led Kodachi to the Roulette table as the thin pit boss called another subordinate over. By the time Ky and Kodachi reached the Roulette wheel a stack of chips was waiting for them. Ky looked at Kodachi. "Let me guess; you learned to play in France."

"The Riviera to be exact." Kodachi replied. She placed some chips on a black square. "Seventeen black." She said. "My lucky number." Kodachi made a few more bets. All black, Ky noted.

"Drink?" Ky asked. "Your Brother gave me a case of the '92." He said appreciatively.

"Indeed?" Kodachi replied. "I assume then that this is your," She looked around for a second. "Office?" She guessed. She saw another door near the bar. "Or rather, this is the waiting room." She amended. "And the '92 will be adequate."

"Waiting room." Laughed Ky."I never thought of it that way before." He called another person, a woman over. Ky whispered something in the woman's ear. Her eyebrows shot up and she gave Kodachi a sharp glance. She walked away, though she gave Kodachi several backward glances as she left. When she returned she carried a wine bucket in one hand and a folding table in the other. A pair of glasses dangled from her fingers. She quickly set up the bottle.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked. She shot another questioning glance at Kodachi. Kodachi shook her head and the woman again walked away.

Kodachi raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever is the matter?' She thought. Kodachi turned back to the roulette table. An hour later Kodachi and Ky were still at the table. Kodachi was down, juar a little, but she didn't care. She was having fun. "oh ho ho ho." She laughed quietly. A man walked over and whispered in Ky's ear.

"I have to talk to some people." Ky said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kodachi asked. 'Remember what Auntie said, be helpful but don't push.' She told herself. To her gratification the expression that appeared on Ky's face was of serious consideration. To her disappointment he shook his head.

"Not this time." Ky said. "Just because I have to work doesn't mean you do." He smiled. "I won't be long." He said and walked away.

Kodachi looked after Ky for a moment and then returned to the Roulette table. "Seventeen Black." She announced. She played for a short time before she noticed the waitress from before sidle close to her. Kodachi waited until the woman was standing next to her before she looked up. "Hello." Kodachi said. "Did you wish to speak to me?"

A slightly twisted smile came to the woman's face. "She did say you spoke funny." The woman said. "But that you were an alright broad."

"Who said that?" Kodachi asked strangly pleased.

"Koko." The woman replied. "Koko Kobiashi."

"Koko?" Kodachi smiled in delight. "You know Koko?" Kodachi stuck her hand out. "My name is Kodachi." She said.

The woman looked at Kodachi's hand in surprise and took in cautiously, though the handshake that followed was firm. "Noriko." The woman replied in a more confident tone. "Yeah, Koko and I go way back." Her expression became sad. "I told her Toshio was no good." Noriko blew out a breath. "That was really nice; what you did."

"Toshio was trying to hurt her." Kodachi replied. "We couldn't leave that unanswered."

"I wasn't talking about that, though that was good too." Noriko replied. "No, it was that whole thing with the makeup." She explained. "She still talks about it."

"Does she?" Kodachi said in surprise. Kodachi sighed. "I wish I could have done more." She said regretfully.

Noriko gave Kodachi a strange look. "What you did, I didn't think was possible." She said firmly. "She goes out." She said in satisfaction. Noriko smiled. "I hear she even has a job lined up."

"That's wonderful." Kodachi said happily. "Oh I'm so glad." Kodachi gathered up her chips. "Please see to these." She said to the pit boss. "How about we sit down for a moment."

Noriko shook her head. "Look, I just really wanted to thank you, for Koko." She said. "I'm still on duty."

"Please." Begged Kodachi. "I know no one here."

"Well, how about we go to the bar?' Noriko said. "We can talk between me serving drinks. Maybe introduce you to some of the girls." She leaned over. "They're dying to talk to you, you know."

"They are?" Kodachi asked. Noriko nodded. "Oh dear." Kodachi said quietly. "I'd love to meet them." She added hurriedly.

"Really?" Noriko said in surprise. "Well if you're serious, come on."

Kodachi followed after Noriko to the bar. There Kodachi was introduced to the bartender, who went by the name of Mak, and several of the women that were sitting idly at the bar. "Here she is." Noriko announced to the women. "The woman Koko told us about." Kodachi immediately found herself the center of attention.

Kodachi didn't know what to expect. 'They're so...normal.' She thought in amazement. One of the woman was a round and bouncy, another serious, all of them attractive, but what surprised her was they were all different. 'I guess I was looking for a 'type'.' Kodachi thought.

As expected they asked her about Ky. Her response of taking it slow elicited chuckles from all the women. "Well he must think you're something special." One woman observed.

"Why do you say that?" Kodachi asked in a tone that was both pleased and surprised.

"He hasn't been seeing any of us." The woman replied. "He used to, you know." The woman's tone was slightly challenging.

"No." Kodachi replied slowly. "I didn't." Kodachi thought about it for a minute. "Well," She said finally. "I can't fault Ky for his taste." She admitted. She smiled at the chuckles that her comment evoked. The atmosphere seemed to ease somehow, as if Kodachi had passed some unspoken test. Kodachi smiled slightly. "Do you like working for Ky?" She asked.

"Put it this way," The round and bouncy girl said. "Even before the Ice Queen laid down the law, working in this club was as good as it gets." The was a murmur of agreement from the other women. "Ky has always been pretty much alright."

Ky Young Ji walked back to the Roulette table. He frowned when Kodachi wasn't there. He looked at the croupier. The man pointed to the bar and went back to the game. Ky looked at the bar. He spotted Kodachi talking to some of the working girls and walked over. As he approached Kodachi spotted him. To Ky's dismay she said something to the other women and they all broke into laughter. To his pleasure though, Kodachi stood as he neared at raised her face for a kiss which Ky happily obliged. "having fun?" He asked.

Kodachi smiled. "Oh yes." Kodachi took Ky's arm possessively. "I even learned a thing or two." She laughed quietly. Kodachi turned to the women and waved a cheerful goodbye. "They like you." She said as they walked away. "I never thought that would be an important consideration before." She smiled at Ky. "Did your meeting go well?"

Ky waggled a hand. "Mostly." He replied. "Nothing I couldn't handle." He said in confident tones. Ky looked at Kodachi. "So, what do you think?"

Kodachi didn't answer for a minute. "I think," She said finally. "My Brother was right, I know nothing." She looked around. "It's not what I expected." She laughed. "You don't want to know what I expected." Kodachi looked at Ky with a wry smile. "Let it suffice that I have been wrong in many of my assumptions."

"If you say so." Ky replied with a short laugh.

"Do you have anymore business to attend to tonight?' Kodachi asked quietly. Ky thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "Oh good, in that case how about showing me your apartment?" Kodachi said quietly.

* * *

Akane looked up from the cradle of Ranma's arms at the sound of a light snore. She smiled at Ukyo who was sleeping cradled in the crook of Ranma's other arm. Akane reached over and brushed Ukyo's hair lightly. Ukyo stirred slightly and made herself more comfortable. The snoring stopped.

"She's cute when she snores." Ranma said quietly.

"She's cute all the time." Akane replied in the same quiet tone. "You were jealous." Akane said in quiet accusation.

"Yeah, well." Ranma began.

"It's okay." Akane interrupted. "So was I." Akane looked at the sleeping Ukyo. "Good thing she's sleeping. " Akane said with a quiet laugh. "She's got a big enough ego as it is." Akane smiled. "You're quite something, Ukyo Kuonji." She whispered. "Sleep tight baby."

The next morning the three found themselves bouncing across the rooftops in an intricate game of follow the leader with Ranma, in male form, leading. Ranma turned and thumbed his nose at the trailing women. "Nyahhh." He teased. "Can't catch me."

"Just you wait Saotome." Akane threatened with a laugh in her voice. "Come on Uk-chan, it's wabbit season." Akane picked up her pace and Ukyo fell in easily behind her. 'Always covering my back.' Akane thought. 'Spirit Sisters. I like that.' They slowly closed the gap to the fleeing Ranma.

Ranma turned his head and turned it forward quickly. 'Man they're really cruising.' He thought in admiration. He wasn't about to let on but he was running almost at his maximum and Akane and Ukyo were catching up. Even better they showed no sign of slowing. Ranma concentrated on keeping just ahead of the two women.

Ukyo concentrated on keeping pace with Akane. 'This is the life.' She thought happily. 'Running across the rooftops with my two favorite people.' Ukyo couldn't help feeling pride in hers and her partners prowess. 'We're mean. We're lean. We're one hell of a fighting machine.' Though she didn't know it, and it probably wouldn't surprise her if she did, similar thoughts ran through the minds of both Ranma and Akane.

Ranma threw his head back and laughed in the sheer enjoyment of being alive. His laughter was picked up by Akane and Ukyo. Ranma slowed his pace slightly and let Akane and Ukyo catch up. They seemed to know he had eased off and they contented themselves running along either side of him. Ranma grinned suddenly and pointed. "water tower." He shouted. They veered slightly and headed for the water tower.

Minutes later the three sat on the edge of the water tower with their legs dangling over the side. "This is the life, huh guys?" Ranma said. He turned at Ukyo's laugh. "Uk-chan?"

"I was just thinking the same thing just a little while ago." Ukyo replied with a grin. "And I wouldn't trade us for anything." She said. "And not just because the sex is so good." Her grin widened at Ranma and Akane's laugh. She butted Ranma playfully with her shoulder. "Even if you are a slut." She added.

"A guy does one little lap-dance and he's branded for life." Ranma mock complained. He grinned at the amused snorts coming from Akane and Ukyo. "Okay, so it was several lap dances."

"There wasn't a empty seat in the house." Akane rolled her eyes. "Or a dry pair of pants." She giggled. "Honestly Ranma, how many lap dances did you do that day? Ten, fifteen?"

"Seventeen." Ukyo said. "I counted."

"Okay, okay." Ranma threw his hands up in defeat. "So I'm a slut. What can I say?" He said. "I was still coming to terms with, well being me."

"We know baby." Akane said warmly. "So were we." She looked across Ranma to where Ukyo was nodding in agreement. "At least it was only lap dances, it could have been worse."

Ranma shrugged. "Thought about it." He admitted. He grinned. "Stopped thinking about it when you got the instant spring water." He shook his head. "Or rather I think about it but only with you guys."

"Ooh that was smooth." Akane purred. "Good boy."

"Do I get a prize?" Ranma asked in innocent tones.

"You are such a slut." Akane and Ukyo chorused. Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "I think that can be arranged." Akane said. Akane made to stand when she was suddenly knocked down by Ranma. There was a sound like an angry hornet and a ping as something hit the water tower.

"Gun." Shouted Ranma. Ignoring his own safety Ranma grabbed Akane and Ukyo and shielding them with his own body hustled them to the side of the water tower. There were several spangs as more bullets hit the top of the tower. With the two women in his arms Ranma rolled off the top of the tower and hung from the edge by his feet. "You guys alright?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Said Ukyo.

"Me too." Akane untangled herself from Ranma and grabbed the edge of the tower with one hand. Ukyo did the same. "How about you?" Akane started checking Ranma for injuries with her free hand. Akane breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn't find anything wrong. "Did you see where the shots came from?"

"Yeah, that tall building." Ranma replied. "If I hadn't seen the light reflect off of it." Ranma blew out a breath. "We were lucky."

"I'll argue about whether you're lucky or just damn good later." Akane replied. "What do we do now?"

"Find the shooter?" Ranma suggested. "meanwhile let's get the fuck out of here." Ranma started climbing down the side of the tower head first. Akane and Ukyo followed. They reached the underside of the tower where they were protected by the support beams. The three used the shadows underneath the tower to go as deep into the Umisenken as the shadows allowed. "Whoever it was, was waiting for us." Ranma said seriously.

"Or looking for us." Ukyo said musingly.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Ranma asked.

"Not exactly." Ukyo looked out from the shelter of the support beams. "I don't see anyone." She reported. "No, what I mean is; what if we were the victims of opportunity." She waved a hand. "This isn't our normal route. In fact this is the first time we've been on this tower."

"Good point." Ranma rubbed his chin. "Bounty hunters?"

"Sounds possible." Akane agreed. "You thinking of someone in particular?"

"Haven't heard from Jerkamura." Ranma shrugged. Nabiki had told them of Hitoshi's return to the area. "His style." An eager expression appeared on Ranma's face. "Man I hope it's him." He said almost hungrily.

"He's not going to come back unless he thinks he can beat you." Akane said with a touch of heat in her voice. "You did think of that, didn't you?"

"Sure." Ranma replied cockily. "So what? He either can beat me or he can't. I'm not gonna worry about it." He jabbed his thumb into his chest. "It's not like I've been slacking off, ya know. Not with you two to keep me on my toes."

Akane and Ukyo open and closed their mouths with audible clicks. They looked at each other then back at Ranma. They looked at each other again. "Why do we keep thinking he's dumb?"

"He works at it." Ukyo replied. "Thank you Ran-chan." She said. "So, now what?"

"We call Nabs, tell her we got shot at and have her start looking." Akane said firmly. "Meantime we start our own search." She scratched the tip of her nose as she thought. "Better warn Konatsu and Ting Li as well."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Bellowed Tatewaki.

The diminutive Ninja dropped from the ceiling. "You called Master?" He said from a kneeling position.

"How goes the search for Nakamura?" Tatewaki growled. He started pacing. "That foul villian has crossed the line. Assassins. And not honorable assassins but cowards who hide behind a gun. Guns!" Tatewaki strode over to one corner of his office where his sword stood on a polished stand. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. "Find him Sasuke." Tatewaki said in a low voice. "Ranma is not his only target."

"I know that Master." Sasuke snapped. The unexpected behavior caused Tatewaki to turn around in surprise. "Sorry Master, I haven't slept." Sasuke said contritely.

"No the apology is mine to give." Tatewaki replied. Tatewaki sheathed his sword. "I worry old friend." Tatewaki said. "I worry for My Ladies." Tatewaki took a deep breath. "Get some rest Sasuke." He ordered. "But before you do, send my Sister to see me."

"At once Master." Sasuke vanished.

Tatewaki walked over to the bar and made himself a drink. "This must be dealt with." He muttered to himself. He was freshening his drink when the door to his office opened. Tatewaki looked up to see Kodachi enter. "Sister." He said in sober greeting.

"Brother." Kodachi returned. "I hope this is important, preparations for your engagement ball are reaching a critical stage."

Despite his concerns Tatewaki smiled. "Nothing you cannot handle." He said offhandedly. "I trust you are not too busy to ignore this latest threat."

"Your Ladies briefed me." Kodachi admitted. 'Gods I must remember to stop underestimating Kimi. The detail.' She thought in awed remembrance. "I have enlisted Ting Li and Konatsu 's aide." She ,barely, suppressed a snort of amusement. "Ryoga may even be available."

"Excellent." Tatewaki said in pleased tones. "I knew I could count on you."

Kodachi looked down suddenly. "D-do you truly know that Brother?" She asked nervously.

Tatewaki walked over to Kodachi and, to the gymnast's surprise, hugged her. Kodachi stiffened in shock then relaxed into a long missed embrace. "Aye Sister." Tatewaki rumbled. "What you did was wrong." He said firmly. "But you are redeeming yourself." He said warmly. "In everyone's eyes."

"Thank you Brother." Kodachi wiped at her eyes for a second. "You are all too forgiving." She stepped away. "If you'll excuse me." She said. "I really do have things to do."

"So busy." Tatewaki said in amused approval. "I fear Ky is feeling slighted by now." He laughed at Kodachi's blush.

"Brother." Kodachi said in a scolding tone. She turned and almost ran out of Tatewaki's office. She did pick the pace into almost a jog as she traveled down the long corridor. She turned a corner and opened the nearest door and walked in. Konatsu looked up from a bridal magazine waved a welcome and went back to the magazine. Around the room, a dining room that had been converted into a command center for the upcoming ball, among other things. Kodachi walked over to her desk and sat down and started sorting through the stack of messages that had accumulated while she was away. Phones rang and were answered by a number of women Kodachi had hired for that purpose.

Konatsu looked up as he heard Kodachi groan. "Problem girlfriend?" Konatsu asked. "Or rather, another problem?"

Kodachi sat back and rubbed her temples. "A minor one but annoying nonetheless." Kodachi replied with a sigh. She picked up a telephone and punched in a number. "Hello?" She said when the phone was answered. "Akane? It's Kodachi, I have to talk to you about Ranma's sex, please don't hang up." She said in a rush. "Thank you." She said after a long pause. "What I meant, is Ranma coming to the engagement ball as a man or a woman?" She asked. "What do you mean you don't know?" Kodachi nearly threw the phone across the room but restrained herself. "Your Sister's engagement party is going to be the event of the season." She said. "I don't care if it's three months away." The room quieted as Kodachi shouted into the phone. "Do you realize how little time three months is? The least you could do is not make it more difficult. Now. What is Ranma coming as?" Kodachi rolled her eyes. "Fine. By the end of the week. Thank you." She gritted out. Kodachi hung up the phone. She looked up at the sound of someone clapping their hands together.

"Beautiful." Konatsu cheered. "Poetry even." Konatsu walked over to Kodachi's desk. "You do bitch so well." He said enviously."If they stall send Auntie after them." Konatsu said. "In fact just tell Auntie they're stalling now."

Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "And you say I do bitch so well." Kodachi said archly. A smile came to her face. "Oh ho ho ho, why Konatsu what a wonderful idea." She laughed. "I'll call her now."

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining." Nodoka said as Konatsu bounced from rooftop to rooftop with Nodoka safely held in his arms. "But I could have taken the bus."

"This is faster Auntie." Konatsu said cheerfully. 'Besides the sooner I get Auntie there the sooner the fireworks will start.' Konatsu hid a gleeful smile. 'Oh this is going to be fun.'

Nodoka looked around as they bounded across the rooftops. While not her favorite mode of transport, Nodoka was getting used to it. She had to admit it was faster. A trip that might have taken an hour by bus was accomplished in less than half the time. Nodoka did admit to preferring having Ranma carry her but that was to be expected. Because she was looking she was the first to see a figure approaching. "Isn't that Ryoga." Nodoka pointed.

Konatsu looked. An almost evil smile came to his face. "Why so it is?" Konatsu replied. "Hang on Auntie." Konatsu landed on the next roof and used his chi to disperse the extra energy and inertia generated by roof hopping making his landing soft and gentle. "I think he wants to talk to me."

"My he doesn't look happy." Nodoka commented as Ryog approached. She turned. "Konatsu." She said in a scolding tone. "Have you been teasing Ryoga?" She asked impatiently. "You know how sensitive he is."

"Well maybe a little Auntie." Konatsu admitted sheepishly. He looked at the disapproving look on Nodoka's face. "I'll be good." He promised contritely.

Ryoga landed on the roof. "Konatsu!" He yelled angrily. "Get your sorry bu...oh hello Mrs. Saotome."

"Ryoga." Nodoka said in greeting. "Can you and Konatsu please put off playing right now. I need to see my son immediately." She said sternly. "You better be prepared to explain if you can't." She added. "I really am in a hurry." She crossed her arms. Her fingers began to drum against her upper arm as Ryoga hesitated in answering. "I thought so." She said. "Now I want you two to each say you're sorry." She rasied a hand. "I don't care what it was; it's obviously not serious." Her hand snapped up again when Ryoga began to protest. "The only words I'm interested in hearing from you is; I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Me?" Complained Ryoga. "Konatsu is the one who should apologize."

"I'm willing to kiss and make up." Konatsu said in hurt tones. "But Ryoga is being mean."

"Konatsu." Growled Ryoga. "If Mrs. Saotome weren't here." He said threateningly.

"Well I am here." Nodoka said tartly. "And if you aren't going to apologize then we must be going." She walked over to Konatsu. "We're late." She waited until Konatsu picked her up. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Bye Ryoga." Konatsu said sweetly. "Call me." He mouthed. With a giggle, Konatsu leaped into the air.

* * *

Ranma opened the front door of the apartment. "Mom!" He exclaimed in a happy tone. "This is a surprise. Come on in." Ranma took in the expression on his mother's face. "Uh oh, what did I do wrong now?"

"You could stop fooling around and let Kodachi know what you plan on being at the engagement party." Nodoka said as she entered the apartment. "And don't roll your eyes at me. This is serious."

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma replied. He led his mother into the apartment where Akane and Ukyo were sitting on the couch. They immediately jumped up to greet Nodoka. "Mom wants to know what I'm gonna be." Ranma said.

"Auntie I think you are underestimating the problem." Akane said dryly.

"I better make some tea." Ukyo said. "This is going to take awhile." Ukyo walked into the kitchen followed by Konatsu. "So how's it going sugar?" Ukyo asked as she bustled around making tea and something to eat. By long habit, Konatsu joined her as they cooked.

"You don't know how much I miss this Miss Ukyo." Konatsu said cheerfully. "Auntie is great and all that but it isn't the same." Konatsu started assembling the tray. "Other than that, things are going fine." Konatsu giggled. "Really fine."

"You didn't really fuck Ryoga." Ukyo asked. "Did you?"

Konatsu buffed his long fingernails on his chest. "Did you doubt?" An evil grin came ot Konatsu's face. "Of course Ting Li's distracting him did help."

Ukyo giggled. "I always thought you were a 'bottom'."

Konatsu giggled. "Well I am, but I have been known to make exceptions." Konatsu said. "Besides, Ting Li said it made Ryoga wiggle more." He and Ukyo shared another giggle. Konatsu finished arranging the food on the tray. "I'll take this." He said and picked up the tray. Ukyo followed with the tea service. They walked back into the main room. "Tea's up." Konatsu said.

"Oh good." Akane said. "I was running out of small talk." Akane accepted a cup of tea. 'Gods am I glad Auntie is such a stickler for protocol.' She thought.

Nodoka blew on her tea to cool it while she waited for everyone to be served. "Okay stop stalling how will you be attending?" She said finally.

"I ain't stalling Mom." Ranma complained. "It's not as easy a decision as you think."

"Why not?' Nodoka asked impatiently. "What is the difficulty?" She frowned at the chorus of amused chuckles coming from Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "Okay, what am I missing?"

"Take a look at Ranma for a moment Auntie. What do you see?" Akane asked.

Nodoka looked at Ranma, she frowned. "My son." She said firmly. "Though I wish he didn't wear so much makeup when he's a boy." Nodoka's voice trailed off. "You're complexion is different as a girl." She said. "Are you going to tell me the real problem is makeup?" She asked in exasperation. "You are, aren't you?"

"I like looking right." Ranma said defensively. "I know, I just know, I'm gonna get splashed with water." he said. "My makeup is gonna run and I'm gonna look stupid." Ranma pulled at his pigtail. "I really hate looking stupid."

"You hate not looking hot." Akane corrected. "And I know exactly how that feels." Akane put her hand companionably on Ranma's shoulder. "I still think we should all go as girls."

"Yeah." Agreed Ukyo. "Though I still don't know if we should go as U.S.A."

"Good thinking girlfriend." Konatsu said. "It's Nabiki and Kimi that are supposed to be the center of attention." Konatsu smiled slightly. "I'm going to have to side with Ranma on this one Auntie." He said. "If he were a girl, you wouldn't think twice about it."

Nodoka sighed. "I suppose you're right." She admitted. She looked at Ranma. "I would really like it if you went as a man Ranma." She raised a hand. "As a compromise, why don't you bring a change of clothing, for later."

"what do you think guys?" Ranma asked Akane and Ukyo. They nodded. "Okay Mom, you got a deal, Guy first, girl later."

End Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Ah, here we go. I promised it was going to heat up. Happy Holloween everyone.


	36. Book 3 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Black Widow'

"When I get my hands on Konatsu." Ryoga pounded a ham-like fist into his equally ham-like palm. "Bam." Ryoga bounced along the rooftops of Nerima searching the skyline for his quarry. 'I know he comes along here.' It had taken a little more than a day to get back to Nerima a feat Ryoga was too angry to be surprised over. He felt his cellphone vibrate and he landed on the next rooftop to answer it. "Yeah." He growled into the phone. "Konatsu." He snarled. "What do you want?" Ryoga looked around. "A residential district." He said into the phone. "No. No water tower." He looked at the phone for a second. "Shit yeah, I want to see you. I want to beat the crap out of you." Ryoga hung up. He folded his massive arms and waited. Fifteen minutes later Konatsu landed softly on the rooftop.

"Ryoga." Konatsu said in cheerful greeting. "Miss me?" He asked cutely. Konatsu grinned as Ryoga charged him. "Ooh, I like it when you're rough." He ducked the overhand blow and leaped over the follow up kick.

"I'm gonna pound you into the ground faggot." Ryoga grunted in exertion. "Stop jumping around, ya little monkey." He yelled in frustration. "Yahh." He screamed a second later when Konatsu suddenly seemed to crawl all over Ryoga. Ryoga brushed the Kunoichi away and wiped at his face. "stop that." He growled.

"Don't be like that." Konatsu purred. "I just want to," Konatsu paused. "Kiss and make up." He finished. Konatsu placed his arms behind his back and batted his eyes at Ryoga. "Come on admit it, you liked it."

"Did not." Ryoga shot back. "It hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Konatsu said contritely. "I thought those moans meant you liked it." Konatsu walked up and stood in front of the fuming Ryoga. "Next time tell me if I hurt you."

"There isn't going to be a next time." Konatsu confused Ryoga. He looked like a pretty girl but Ryoga knew he was a guy. 'This is worse than Ranma.' Ryoga thought. 'At least Ranma really becomes a girl.' Ryoga held his hands up in guard. 'And he fights just like him too.'

"No?" Konatsu said in sad dissappointment. "You sure?" He asked. Ryoga nodded firmly. 'Oh there is definitely going to be a next time.' He vowed internally. 'And I'm horny now.' Konatsu put a pout on his face. "Oh all right." He said aloud. "Can we still be friends?" He asked. Ryoga looked unconvinced but he nodded. Konatsu threw his arms around Ryoga's neck. "Oh thank you Ryoga." Konatsu pressed against Ryoga. He hid a smile as he felt Ryoga's body respond. 'Gotcha.' He thought. Konatsu stepped away. "Tell you what, why don't I make you dinner to make it up to you?" He said. "I was taught by Ukyo and Nodoka." He said enticingly. Ryoga's stomach growled.

"Well okay." Ryoga said. "But no funny business."

"Of course not Ryoga." Konatsu said cutely. He took Ryoga's arm. "Come on. We're not too far from the apartment." He said. "Ting Li will be there." Konatsu added.

"Yeah?" Ryoga said in a more cheerful voice. "Okay lead the way Konatsu." They leaped across the rooftops. It didn't take more than fifteen minutes or so before Konatsu was opening the door of the apartment. "I'm home." He called. "And we have company." There was no reply. "She must have gone out for something." Konatsu said to Ryoga. "Make yourself at home." Konatsu walked over to a counter. "Drink?"

"You got any scotch?" Ryoga asked. Konatsu picked up a bottle and examined it. Konatsu nodded. "Gimme a shot." Ryoga said.

"One scotch coming up." Konatsu said. He made Ryoga's drink and then one for himself. He carried the drinks over to the couch. "Move over." Konatsu said as he handed Ryoga his drink. He sat down next to Ryoga. "This is so much better than fighting, don't you think?" Konatsu leaned back bonelessly against the arm of the couch.

Ryoga blinked. 'It's a guy. It's a guy. It's a guy.' He thought over and over. "Yeah. I guess." He said. He took a large swallow of his drink. He sighed as the alcohol burned down his throat. His second swallow finished the drink. Before he could say anything Konatsu had jumped up and returned with the bottle. Ryoga raised the glass and Konatsu refilled it. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Konatsu said in a husky voice. He sat back on the couch but this time leaned closer to Ryoga. "You don't know how glad I am we've made up." Konatsu said in a quiet voice forcing Ryoga to lean closer to hear. "It isn't good for friends to fight." Konatsu looked up into Ryoga's eyes. "We are friends, aren't we?"

'It's a guy.' Ryoga thought weakly. "Yeah, right, friends." He stammered. He nearly dropped his drink when Konatsu threw himself into Ryoga's arms. After a moments shock Ryoga tried to pull the Kunoichi off of him."Hey."

"Sorry. Sorry." Konatsu said quickly. "I was so happy to know we were friends I forgot myself." Though he removed his arms from around Ryoga's neck he remained leaning against the burly martial artist. Konatsu sighed when Ryoga clumsily patted him on the shoulder. Konatsu experimentally put a hand on Ryoga's thigh. When he didn't flinch Konatsu left it there. "Forgive me?" He asked cutely.

"Yeah, sure." Ryoga said nervously. "Not a problem." He downed the drink. Konatsu quickly refilled it without moving from his position against Ryoga.

"Oh I'm so glad." Konatsu said quietly. he let the hand softly stroke Ryoga's thigh. Konatsu smiled as Ryoga made no objection. "You're such a good friend." He felt Ryoga shift slightly. "It there something wrong?" He asked.

"No. No." Ryoga replied quickly. "I just need to," Ryoga broke off. "Nothing." He finished weakly.

Konatsu looked down at Ryoga's crotch and smiled knowingly. "Why Ryoga, it looks like you have a little problem." Konatsu leaned closer to Ryoga's crotch. "Too bad you don't think of little me that way or I'd take care of that problem for you." Konatsu sighed dramatically. "Though I do remember you telling me you liked it."

Ryoga seemed to be caught in an internal battle. Konatsu had reminded Ryoga of the last time he had a 'little problem'. At the time he with so desperate for release he hadn't cared Konatsu was male. It helped then, a lot, that Konatsu looked like an extremely attractive young woman. Now it was making it difficult for Ryoga to resist the advances of what all his senses kept insisting really was an attractive young woman. It didn't help that Konatsu was really good at applying that particular cure.

Konatsu smiled triumphantly when a moan forced its way through Ryoga's lips. "You look so uncomfortable." Konatsu purred. He started unbuttoning an unresisting Ryoga's trousers. "And I would hate for you to be uncomfortable." Suddenly Konatsu stood up. "Oh I forgot, you don't want me." Konatsu said sadly.

"Hey!" Ryoga exclaimed in a voice filled with frustration.

"Yes Ryoga?" Konatsu asked sweetly.

Ryoga licked his dry lips. "No ones gonna know right?"

Konatsu smiled and knelt between Ryoga's legs. "Don't worry sugar, this will be our little secret."

* * *

Ranma landed on the rooftop. "Hey Ryoga." He called. "What's up?" Ryoga had called earlier and had asked to meet Ranma alone here. "Your sounded funny on the phone." He said with a touch of concern. He examined Ryoga. The burly martial artist seemed sunken somehow. "Man you're not about to pull a shi shi hodokan are you?"

Ryoga seemed to shake himself. "It shows huh?" Ryoga blew out a breath. "How do you do it?" He asked. Ryoga waved an encompasing hand. "Being you."

"Same way anyone else does." Ranma replied with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "One day at a time." Ranma tilted his head slightly. "That's not what you meant huh?" Ranma shook his head in amusement. "No one is forcing you to fuck Konatsu you know." He raised a hand. "Save it." He told a flustered Ryoga. "I know you are so just accept it." He said firmly. He laughed. "Big bad Ryoga is worried if he's gay." He said.

"I'm not gay." Ryoga shot back angrily. "I'm not sucking his cock or anything like that. It's not like he looks like a guy anyway." Ryoga added.

"He's still a guy." Ranma said cheerfully. "Technically that makes you gay." Ranma raised his hands defensively. "Whoa big guy take it easy." He said as Ryoga began to advance angrily. "I said technically." Ranma explained. "It's not like you're gonna start hangin out at gay bars is it?" Ryoga shook his head rapidly in denial. "Although if you do I know a couple you might like."

"Ranma." Growled Ryoga.

"Just kidding." Ranma smirked. "You know for such a hotshot martial artist you really are a wuss." Ranma commented. "Why do you care what people think?" He asked.

"Hey I got a rep to maintain." Ryoga said defensively. "What if it gets out?"

"So stop seeing Konatsu and Ting Li." He smiled at Ryoga's look of surprise. "She used to live with us remember? Did ya think she wasn't gonna tell us?" Ranma shrugged. "Ting Li's been giving us a," Ranma grinned. 'Blow by blow account of what's been going on." Ranma gave Ryoga a mock salute. "She sounded very satisfied."

"She did? I mean, well of course." Ryoga replied.

"Konatsu told us the same thing." Ranma grinned at Ryoga's sputter. "Oh come on, there's hardly a guy who wouldn't envy you right now. Even, maybe especially, the one's that know what Konatsu is." Ranma walked to the edge of the roof and looked out over the bustle of the street below. "Look at them Ryoga." Ranma said. "Everyday they go work in some office or some shop. Their biggest decision is what kind of car to buy or what to have for dinner." He looked at Ryoga. "Sound exciting?"

"Not really." Ryoga looked almost disgusted. He looked down at the people below. "Fucking zombies."

Ranma spread his hands. "More like they're afraid Ryoga." Ranma said. "They want to be safe. They want to be accepted and they're afraid if they do anything. " Ranma wiggled two fingers of each hand. "Different, their safe lives will be in danger. If there is crime they'll stay indoors. Trouble overseas? They'll stay at home. Where it's safe." Ranma gave Ryoga a look that contained a lot more respect in it than Ryoga ever saw from Ranma. "Once thing about you Pig Boy, you may be a jerk and a pain in the ass, but no one would ever call you a coward." Ranma said firmly. "Look it comes down to a choice; you either stop seeing the two of them or you don't." Ranma said firmly. "If you don't then you know both Ting Li and Konatsu, especially Konatsu, are going to be very 'in your face' about it."

"Yeah." Ryoga said moodily. 'That's the problem." He mumbled.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Look I'll give ya one more thing to think about." Ranma said. "Or rather, let me ask a question." Ryoga gave an irritated wave for Ranma to continue. "Do ya think you can trust them in a fight?" He asked. "Or to put it another way; do ya think Konatsu is gonna watch your back or your ass in a fight?" Ranma stretched. "Well, gotta go. See ya around Pig Boy." Ranma leaped off the roof.

Ryoga watched as Ranma faded into the distance then he walked to the edge of the building and watched the people below. He stood there for a long time lost in thought.

"There you are." Came a voice behind him. "We've been looking all over town for you."

"Hey Konatsu.Ting Li." Ryoga said without turning around. "You guys were looking for me huh?" Ryoga stared moodily at the street below. "Why?" He asked.

"What you mean; why?" Ting Li said. "You partner yes?" She walked over to Ryoga and stood on the edge. "What you looking at?" She asked.

"Them." He pointed. "Never really looked at them before."

"Someones being moody." Konatsu said. He smiled up at Ryoga. "I know what will make you feel better." He said teasingly.

"Not now Konatsu." Ryoga said irritably.Konatsu opened his mouth then closed it. Ryoga gave Konatsu a grateful look. "Thanks." He grunted. Ryoga returned his gaze to the people below. "I didn't mean why were you looking for me." He rumbled. "I meant, why me?"

"Oh let's see." Konatsu raised a delicate hand. "You're sexy. You're good in bed." He ticked the items off with his other hand. Then Konatsu closed his hand. "But those wouldn't mean a damn thing if you weren't who you are."

"Easy get man." Ting Li added. "Or woman." She looked unflinchingly into Ryoga's eyes. "That not why we want you."

"It helps." Konatsu interjected playfully

"Oh yes." Ting Li said nonchalantly. "But that not real reason. Real reason is you tough. You strong and oh so good fighter. Perfect for us."

"Perfect?" Ryoga replied both surprised and flattered..

"Perfect." Ting Li said firmly. "I promise Ranma I watch Nerima." She said. "I need best team possible to keep promise." She made a circular motion with a hand to include the three of them. "This best team, keep Nerima safe."

"You mean this is all just to get me on your team?" Ryoga asked. "Couldn't we be a team without it?"

Ting Li giggled. "Sure. We warriors. We fight." She pointed to the people walking below. "Keep them safe. That what we do." She butted Ryoga with her shoulder. "Not mean we not have fun at same time."

"Fun, yeah, with you." Ryoga grumbled. "That I understand. But why Konatsu?"

"Cause he got hots for you just like me." Ting Li said cheerfully. "I not mind, it make Konatsu happy. It good when partner happy."

"Come on baby." Konatsu said. "Admit it, you think I'm hot." He preened. "Well I am hot. In fact I'm so hot even the straightest guy in Nerima, meaning you, wants me." He wiggled. "Damn good for my ego." He said smugly.

Despite his moodiness Ryoga had to smile. "Like you need your ego boosted." Ryoga said in mild sarcasm. "The straightest guy in Nerima huh?"

"As straight as they get." Konatsu confirmed. He leaned against Ryoga and placed a hand over the burly martial artist's mouth. "Trust me, I would know." He said easily. "Now stop worrying about it." He said firmly. "And start enjoying it." He looped an arm through Ryoga's. Ting Li did the same with Ryoga's other arm. "Let's go home." Konatsu said. "Okay?"

Ryoga blew out a breath. "Okay Konatsu."

* * *

"Good afternoon Abe." Kodachi said as she approached the door to Ky's private club.

"Ms. Kuno." Abe replied. He opened the door for Kodachi.

Kodachi entered Ky's private club. A slight smile appeared on her face as she was greeted by a number of the women working there. She returned the greetings politely but did not pause as she made a beeline for Ky's office. Kodachi fought down a sense of guilt as she realized just how long it had been since she last saw Ky. 'I must make it up to him.' She told herself. 'But it has been busy.' She reminded herself. She knocked on the door. She heard Ky's voice telling her to come in. She opened the door.

Ky looked up a hungry smile appeared on his face as he saw Kodachi. "Kodachi." He said in pleased greeting. His pleasure increased when Kodachi walked over and demanded and received a kiss. "Gods I missed you." Ky said after the kiss.

"Did you miss me enough to take a break and have lunch with me?" Kodachi asked teasingly. "Or do I have to drag you out of here?"

Ky Young Ji smiled. "I'd be a fool to take such a threat lightly." He replied. "And that would not be good for my reputation."

"Indeed it wouldn't." Kodachi laughed. "Shall we go?"

Ky offered his arm to Kodachi and the two walked out of Ky's office. "Where did you want to go for lunch?" Ky asked as they exited the building.

"There is this quaint little noodle shop that I've heard some good things about." Kodachi replied. "It's close by." She said. "Close enough to walk." She leaned closer to Ky. "And it is such a beautiful day."

"Then we will walk." Ky replied. "My Lady."

Kodachi blushed. "Ky." She scolded. "You're being presumptuous." She complained though it was obvious her heart was not in it. Kodachi gave Ky a sidelong glance. 'He means it.' She thought in happy wonder. Kodachi pulled heself closer to Ky. "But I think I can forgive you, this time." She smiled at Ky and was about to say something when Ky suddenly sagged and fell to the ground.

"Ky?" Kodachi knelt down. "Ky?' She repeated. Then Kodachi noticed the blood pooling on the ground. "Ky!"

* * *

Tatewaki rushed into the hospital. "Where is she?' He growled in anxious frustration. "Where is my sister?" Tatewaki barked at the admitting nurse. "Where is Kodachi Kuno?"

The nurse looked at the admission records. "I'm sorry sir, there was no one by that name admitted." She said.

"Do you have a record of a Ky Young Ji being admitted?" Kimi asked as she and Nabiki finally caught up with Tatewaki.

The nurse looked at her records. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "The doctor did the best he could." She added. "Were you family?"

Kimi blanched. "N-no not family." She replied. "Business," Kimi broke off. "Friends." She amended. "The young woman that was with him." Kimi asked.

"Third floor." The nurse replied. "I'm really sorry about your friend." She said to the retreating backs of Kimi, Nabiki and Tatewaki.

Tatewaki walked so quickly that both Kimi and Nabiki were forced to trot to keep up. He didn't bother with the elevator and instead found the nearest stairwell and raced up them taking the steps two and three at a time. Nabiki and Kimi were left behind. By the time they made it to the third floor they found Tatewaki comforting a sobbing Kodachi.

"He's dead. He's dead." Kodachi sobbed over and over into Tatewaki's shoulder. "Ky." She wailed in abject misery. Tatewaki said nothing but continued to hold Kodachi in his arms.

Nabiki pulled out her cell phone. "Tokio? Tendo here." She barked. "Ky is dead." She explained. "I want to know who and I want to know now." She snapped the phone closed. Nabiki walked over to the nurse's station. "I want to speak to the doctor who treated Mr. Young Ji." She said in a voice that seemed to threaten dire punishment if she was not obeyed. The nurse swallowed.

"Dr. Hagakura." She said. "He's not," She licked suddenly dry lips. "I'll call him."

"Do that." Nabiki ordered. "Kimi." She called. "See if you can get Tatewaki and Kodachi back to the mansion, then stay with Kodachi."

Kimi nodded. "I already called Auntie." Kimi said in a no-nonsense voice. "She'll meet us at the mansion." She looked at Nabiki. "Where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to talk to the doctor then meet with Tokio and Kyoshi." Nabiki replied. "We're going to have to answer this and answer it hard." She grimaced. "And we're going to have to find a successor to Ky."

"That's not going to be easy." Kimi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Damn." She cursed. She looked over to where Tatewaki was still comforting Kodachi. "poor thing." She said softly. Kimi walked over to Tatewaki. "Let's get her home." She said to the kendoist. Tatewaki nodded and lifted Kodachi into his arms.

"Ky." Kodachi wailed again as Tatewaki carried her away.

* * *

Nabiki sat stiffly in her chair as the murmur of conversation ebbed and flowed around her. Suddenly she slammed her hand on the table. "Enough." She snapped. "Tokio have your people found anything?"

The Yakusa lord grimaced angrily. "Not a fucking thing." He replied angrily. "Nothing on the street. Nothing from our other contacts. If it was one of our rivals they're keeping a tight lip."

"A new family?" Hazarded Kyoshi. "Someone trying to make a name by taking out one of the Ice Queen's main people."

"Has anyone taken a shot at you recently?" Tokio asked. Kyoshi shook his head. "Same here. Nothing." He looked at Nabiki. "No, the target was Ky and Ky only." Tokio's eyes widened. "Noichi." He said suddenly. "I'd bet anything, it was Noichi."

Nabiki leaned back in her chair and thought hard. "I agree he's involved but there was the attack on Ranma's group." She said. "The personal nature of the attacks point to grudges against me." Nabiki's expression turned cold. "Nakamura." She said in her iciest tones.

"I can assemble a team in twenty-four hours." Tokio said in cold anticipation. "I'll bring you their heads on a platter."

The smile that appeared on Nabiki's face had nothing of amusement in it. "Thank you, but I think I will handle this one personally." Nabiki leaned forward. "Until this is settled I suggest you keep your territories nice and quiet." Her icy gaze swept the few others present Nabiki trusted enough not to cause her trouble. "All of you." Nabiki waited until there were nods of agreement and acceptance from everyone. "In the meantime, I will administer Ky's territory until I can find a suitable replacement." She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

A junior member seemed to about to protest when both Tokio and Kyoshi glared at him. The man subsided. Kyoshi turned to Nabiki. "Of course Ice Queen, it is your right." He said in very firm tones. It was obvious he wasn't speaking to Nabiki but to the junior members. "No one disputes that."

"Thank you." Nabiki replied.

* * *

Nodoka knocked softly on the door to Kodachi' suite. There was no answer. Nodoka knocked again and then opened the door. Nodoka entered into a darkened room. Nodoka could just make out a shape on the bed. She padded over. Kodachi was lying on the asleep on the bed, still dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing when Ky had been shot. From the stains on Kodachi's pillow it was obvious the young woman had cried herself to sleep.

Nodoka sighed and removed some of the sleeping girl's clothes and was just about to cover her with the blanket when Kodachi opened her eyes.

"He's dead Auntie." Kodachi said in a near monotone. "I hoped it was a bad dream but it isn't, is it?"

"No dear." Nodoka replied gently.

Kodachi sat up slowly. "I keep thinking it's somehow my fault he's dead." Kodachi said in a quiet voice. "That it was really me that was the target and Ky," Kodachi swallowed in a painfully dry throat. "Ky just got in the way."

Nodoka sighed. "That's unlikely dear." She said.

Kodachi nodded. "I know." She said. She looked at Nodoka forlornly. "Yet somehow I wish it were so." Kodachi looked down. "He was a good man Auntie." She said. "A good man."

"Did you love him?" Nodoka asked.

Kodachi shook her head sadly. "I liked him." She corrected. "I think I even admired him." Tears again came to Kodachi's eyes. "I wanted to take it slow. I wanted to get to know him. To see if I could learn to love him." She said her voice got raspier. "Now I'll never know, I'll never know."

"Oh my poor dear." Nodoka said sadly. She took the younger women in her arms and stroked her hair. "My poor, poor dear."

* * *

The day Ky Young Ji was buried was appropriately overcast. The caravan of black limosines had slowly wended their way toward the cemetary. Their police escorts waited patiently at the entrance. The ceremony had been suitably somber. All that remained was a silent ring of observers that surrounded a lone figure.

Kodachi Kuno knelt in front of the shrine to Ky Young Ji. She lit incense and said a prayer. From her gloves to the veil covering her face she wore black. Kodachi said another prayer.

Nabiki too wore black. A business suit. Ky may have been dead and Nabiki would have loved to be able to show her sorrow but she had an image she had to maintain. And business, like life, went on. She took the opportunity of the funeral to exchange a few quiet words with her senior lieutenants and a few less quiet ones with one Police lieutenant. The fact that Chikato even showed was an unexpected surprise.

"I am not going to have a gang war in Tokyo." He said brusquely. "If anything starts, the first person I'm going to arrest, is you." Chikato growled.

"It's already started Lieutenant." Nabiki replied coldly. "If I don't make a stand now it all falls apart." She said. "Arresting me now won't stop anything. If anything it will make it worse." Nabiki looked at Ky's shrine. "Arrest me afterwards." Nabiki strode away and didn't look back.

End Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I said this was going to be darker than my usual fare.

One reviewer asked if I was making Ryoga bi or gay. Nah. Or as Ranma put it; technically he's gay, but here is the question: If you don't know or can't tell if the other person is of the same sex as you, are you gay?

In the Manga, just as no one could tell Ukyo was female until her breasts were exposed, no one can tell that Konatsu is male, until his lack of breasts was exposed.


	37. Book 3 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Ice Queen and Black Widow'

The setting sun highlighted three figures as they bounced across the rooftops. Ranma, in male form, and Akane and Ukyo raced to the rendevouz point. The three were dressed in outfits of mottled dark grays, greens and browns. Ukyo, as usual, wore her spatula strapped to her back and a number of pouches were securely fastened to ber belt. Akane wore braces on her forearms and lower legs, a sword was strapped to her back. Only Ranma disdained a weapon though he did wear thick, flat bracelets on his wrists. All wore grim looks on their faces.

The raced silently across the rooftops.

Three other figures came into view and both groups swerved to meet each other. They landed on a roof. Ranma couldn't stop a slight smile come to his face. "Nice outfit Pig boy." Ranma commented.

"Give it a rest little girl." Ryoga shot back. "I think I look good." Ryoga was dressed in dark leather. A leather skirt revealed broad leather strips binding his lower legs. Ryoga may have been wearing a skirt but there was nothing feminine about it.

"You look like the centerfold for a leather and bondage mag." Akane said with a slight sneer. She looked at Ting Li. "This is your team huh?" She said to Ting Li. "I don't think much of your taste in men but I won't deny his skills." Akane continued. "I suppose Ryoga takes point." She said in a more serious tone.

"Of course Akane." Konatsu replied. "He is the strongest one here." Konatsu smiled proudly at Ryoga. "On either team."

"We'll see." Ranma replied. 'Good, they're thinking like a team. Even Ryoga.' He thought. "After we take care of business." He said aloud. "Except this isn't business, this is personal." Ranma would have said more except a soft thump made him turn around.

Kodachi stood on the edge of the roof winding up her ribbon. Kodachi wore black. A black leotard with a black rose applique. Black gloves and high black boots. Whether there was an expression on her face was not known as a black veil covered it. She walked over to Ranma. "Mine." She said in a whispering hiss. "Revenge is mine."

Ranma looked into where he thought Kodachi's eyes were for a long moment. Finally he nodded. "You'll run with us." He decided. Kodachi nodded and stood silently off to one side.

"She's really taking it hard." Ukyo whispered to Akane. Akane nodded. "I think we should keep an eye on her. Just in case." Ukyo added. Akane nodded again. "We better talk to her." Ukyo and Akane walked over to Kodachi.

Kodachi raised her veil as they approached. Kodachi's eyes seemed to burn into Akane and Ukyo's eyes. "What if it were Ranma?" Kodachi asked before they said anything. Her voice was the same whispering hiss.

Akane recognized the voice, it was how her voice sounded after she thought she lost Ranma. It was the voice of someone who had cried herself hoarse night after night. "There wouldn't be enough left to bury." Akane replied. "And we wouldn't care if we died to do it." Akane blew out a breath. "Okay Kodachi, we'll help you get close." She said. Kodachi nodded gratefully and lowered her veil.

"Okay everyone listen up." Ranma said in a bark. "Me and Ryoga are gonna punch a hole in their defenses, the rest of you follow right behind." He looked at Kodachi for a moment then returned his attention to the rest of the group. "Tatewalki and his Ninja will attack from a second position at the same time." Ranma looked at Kodachi again. "The Tomboy, Uk-chan and Kodachi will look for Nakamura."

The remaining fighters looked at each other before slowly nodding. Ting Li leaned over to Konatsu and whispered something. The transvestite nodded glumly. At Ranma's signal all the fighters leaped into the night sky. Their destination was a small business district. Noichi had his main headquarters there.

* * *

Nabiki and Kimi sat in the front seat of a red convertable that was parked in an alley. One of Tatewaki's. Tatewaki, himself, was with his Ninjas. Nabiki turned to Kimi. "Last chance to change your mind." Nabiki said quietly. Kimi was pale and nervous looking but she shook her head.

"I have to do this Nabs." Kimi said. "Just stay close, okay?"

"Like a shadow Baby." Nabiki replied. She reached into her blouse and pulled out a necklace. On the end of it dangled a bullet. It was slightly flattened but only slightly. The bullet had been removed from Ky's body. Nabiki looked at the bullet and her face firmed. She tucked it back into her blouse.

"I thought you were going to give that to Kodachi." Kimi said quietly.

A brief smile flitted across Nabiki's face before she rearranged her features into their Ice Queen immobility. "I will." She said. "After." Nabiki returned her attention to the building across the street.

Tatewaki and his team of Ninja landed on the roof. His men quickly fanned out. Tatewaki pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number. "Captain Osigi we are in position." Tatewaki disconnected. "Sasuke." Tatewaki turned and the diminutive appeared before him. "You're with me." Tatewaki drew his sword. He waved the sword over his head and a burst of chi erupted loudly into the air.

"That's the signal." Ranma hissed. "Come on Pig Boy." He said. "Let's make some noise." Ranma raced off with Ryoga on his heels. They quickly reached the building and raced down the alleyway next to it. They stopped and Ryoga walked over to the wall of the building. He slammed a hamlike fist against the wall. The explosion that followed blasted a hole large enough for both Ranma and Ryoga to walk throught. "Loud enough for you?" Ryoga shouted.

"What?" Ranma wiggled a finger in his ear. "Ah, better." He said. "Let's go." He raced through the hole in the building with Ryoga on his heels once again.

Ting Li and Konatsu approached the front door of the building. Konatsu reached into the front of his Ninja garb and pulled out a round object. He threw the ball at the door where it exploded. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the door half hanging off its hinges. Ting Li and Konatsu raced into the building.

"Our turn." Akane yelled excitedly. "Come on girls, let's go to work." Akane raced across the street and into the building. Kodachi, then Ukyo followed. Ukyo purposely kept behind Kodachi just in case.

Kodachi followed Akane. To the gymnasts surprise, Akane ignored the door and barreled directly toward the building's brick wall. Kodachi's eyes widened in surprise then in vengeful glee as the dark haired girl blasted right through the brick wall. "Yes." She hissed. "Destroy everything, leave nothing standing." She followed Akane. 'I will avenge your death or die trying.' She thought.

A tall man appeared at the top of the stairs. Kodachi watched as the man negligently backhanded one of Tatewaki's ninjas. Right behind the man a number of men appeared. They had automatic rifles and they started firing indiscriminately into the crowd below, injuring attackers and defenders alike. "Is that him?" Kodachi said in her hissing voice. She pointed.

Akane nodded. "We have to take out the gunmen." She shouted in the din. "Uk-chan." She yelled. "Do your stuff." Akane grabbed Kodachi. "Wait until there are distracted." She shouted. "Then it's your turn."

Kodachi shot a quick glance toward Akane so surprised was she by her former rival's words. Kodachi nodded sharply and Akane let her go. She followed Akane as Ukyo unleashed a barrage of explosive baking powder at the gunmen. While the gunmen were distracted Akane and Kodachi raced toward the stairs.

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon and snapped it out to grab on to a convenient beam and she vaulted herself into the air and toward the coughing and confused gunmen. Her feet slammed solidly into the bellys of two of the gunmen before she swung back and away. The tall man turned and ran leaving the gunmen to their own devices. Kodachi persued Hikaru as he raced up the stairs. Finally their race took them to the roof.

Hikaru turned. A look of contempt appeared on his face when he saw the slender form of Kodachi Kuno stalking him angrily. "Who are you?" He sneered. "I thought it was that Akane bitch."

"Forget Akane Tendo." Hissed Kodachi. "It's me you needs concern yourself with."

"Needs concern myself with?" Hikaru mimiced mockingly. "Oh you're the stupid rich bitch that Korean shit was fucking." He said in recognition. "Let me guess, you're here to get your revenge." He laughed. "That's rich, the bitch thinks he really loved her." He waved a dismissive hand. "If you weren't rich, you'd be turning tricks for him by now."

Kodachi said nothing, whatever effect Hikaru's words may have had on her were hidden behind Kodachi's veil. She started twirling her ribbon. The ribbon snapped out suddenly.

Hikaru reared back in surprise at a sudden stinging sensation. He wiped his hand down his right cheek and looked at it. Blood. He looked up just as the ribbon slashed again. This time he dodged the ribbon. Kodachi's ribbon slashed like a bullwhip. "Enough." Hikaru snapped after he was struck a number of times. He grabbed the ribbon the next time she used it and pulled.

Kodachi was pulled into the air. If the move was an attempt to surprise her it failed as she spun gracefully through the air. She let go of the ribbon and pulled out, from concealment, two Indian Clubs. So instead of a helpless tumbling girl, Hikaru found himself facing a demoness flying directly toward him with clubs swinging. He flipped away. Kodachi flipped and landed on her feet with her clubs at the ready.

Hikaru eyes narrowed. 'Skilled.' He thought. He took several deep breaths until he felt a cold calm descend over him. Hitoshi felt his mind take on the crystal efficiency of the Soul of Ice. He charged.

Hikaru didn't take more than a couple steps before he felt something entangle his feet and he fell to the ground. Hitoshi quickly rolled over and looked at his feet. What appeared to be a sticky rope was wrapped around his ankels. He reached down and grabbed the rope. Under the effects of the cold being generated by the soul of ice the rope became brittle and broke. Hikaru jumped to his feet.

"Well that didn't work that well." Ukyo said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"He's mine." Hissed Kodachi.

"No argument." Akane said as she too appeared out of the shadows. "We're just evening the odds a little." Akane smiled coldly at Hitoshi. "Hello Hikaru ." She said in her baby Aoi voice. "Miss us?"

"Well, well, Fag Boy's dykes." Hikaru said in a slight sneer. He charged Akane.

Akane waited until Hikaru was almost on top of her before she reacted. Her fists shot out at Chestnut speed and slammed with the force of twin jackhammers. Hikaru reeled back in pain and surprise. "We made a mistake last time." Akane said coldly. To Hikaru 's further surprise the dark haired girl started putting out cold chi. She advanced on Hikaru . "We're going to correct the mistake."

Hikaru retreated cautiously. He could sense the other two women taking up position. His mind analyzed the situation coldly and efficiently. 'Ky's bitch is the weak link.' He decided. He spun around and charged Kodachi only to have a faceful of powder thrown into his face by Ukyo. Hikaru struggled to remain in the soul of ice as the powder made his eyes water.

Kodachi took the opportunity to slam her Indian clubs repeatedly against Hikaru's arms and shoulders. She bounced away as Hikaru tried to grab her. As Hikaru turned he felt the impact of Ukyo's battle spatula. He turned to face the new threat and barely evaded another sudden attack from Kodachi. Hikaru started to spin and leap to evade the triple attack from Kodachi, Akane and Ukyo. Another powerful blow from Ukyo's spatula sent Hikaru to the ground.

"My this seems familiar." Came a voice. Nabiki strode on to the roof. "You always were predictable Hikaru ." Nabiki said to the fallen Yakusa. "Isn't that true Kimi?"

"Yeah." Kimi replied as she came on to the roof. "Though I never thought he was stupid until now."

"Mari. Su." Hikaru growled. He jumped to his feet.

"Nabiki and Kimi." Corrected Nabiki. "Noichi is neutralized and your men are disarmed. Give up now Hikaru and live." Nabiki said icily.

"An empty threat." Hikaru scoffed. "You're no killer."

Nabiki held her hand out to Kimi. Kimi looked at the hand then reached into her waistband and pulled out a pistol. It was the same one she had been given when the pirates had attacked the yacht. She placed the pistol in Nabiki's open palm. Nabiki aimed the pistol at Hikaru . "Are you sure?" Nabiki asked coldly. The pistol held rock steady in her hands.

"No." Howled Kodachi. "I will not be denied my revenge." She pulled another ribbon from it's concealment on her body and snapped it toward Hitoshi. The ribbon wrapped itself tightly around Hikaru's neck and Kodachi pulled. Hikaru was dragged into the air and flung over the side of the building. Kodachi braced herself as Hikaru's body weight pulled her toward the edge.

Akane and Ukyo ran over to the side of the building and looked down. Hikaru was struggling against the ribbon wrapped around his neck. They watched as Hikaru's struggles began to weaken before they started to haul the Yakusa martial artist back to the roof.

"Why do you save him?' Rasped Kodachi angrily.

"Because they don't want you to go to prison for murder." Nabiki answered for Akane and Ukyo. "Neither do I." She walked over to Kodachi and reached into her blouse. She pulled out the necklace with the bullet hanging from the end. She walked over to Kodachi and placed the necklace around Kodachi's neck. "So you'll never forget." She said to Kodachi.

* * *

"We interrupt our broadcast for an important announcement. Police, responding to a disturbance, discovered a number of men who had been injured in what appeared to be a gun battle." The announcer looked at her notes. "Also found were a large cache of weapons, drugs and currency." The announcer pressed a hand to her ear. "This just in; among the people captured was the escaped criminal Hikaru Nakamura."

Nabiki snapped off the television. "That should keep Chikato happy." Nabiki said in satisfaction. She turned to see Kimi looking at her speculatively. She held Kimi's eyes for a long moment. Then Nabiki looked down. "I don't know." She said quietly.

"Neither did I." Kimi said. She walked over to Nabiki. "It scared me for a moment." Kimi leaned her forehead against Nabiki's. "Let's hope we never have to find out, okay Nabs?"

"Amen Baby." Nabiki replied.

* * *

"Hello Abe." Kodachi said as she approached the door.

The burly Abe scrambled to his feet. "Ms. Kuno." He gave the veiled woman a respectful bow. "Please." He hurriedly opened the door. "I hope you'll accept my condolences." Abe said as Kodachi walked through the door. Kodachi stopped and nodded then she proceeded into the club.

She walked slowly through the club. 'It really does look like a miniature 'Ricks Cafe'.' She thought to herself. A sad smile came to her face. She looked up as a woman hurried over. "Noriko." Kodachi said in recognition.

Noriko threw herself into Kodachi's arms. "Oh Ms. Kuno." The woman half sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Kodachi returned the hug and then gently pushed Noriko away. "Thank you." Kodachi wiped at her eyes from behind her veil. Her hand pressed against her chest where the bullet rested. "I don't know why I came here." Kodachi said quietly. "Somehow it seemed important I did." She looked around. "How is everyone?"

Noriko smiled briefly. "Better Ms. Kuno." She said. "Would you mind saying hello to the girls?" Noriko asked. "It would really help morale."

"I think it would help mine as well.' Kodachi said quietly. She nodded and followed Noriko to the bar. Kodachi suddenly found herself mobbed by the women. Each one seemed to offer what comfort she could and, to Kodachi's confusion, they seemed to get some comfort from her.

Kodachi sat at the bar and sipped a drink. She watched as the women went back to work serving drinks and negotiating other services. She assumed that was the reason every so often a one of the women would go off with a customer toward a stairway. Kodachi's eyes kept being drawn to another door however. Kodachi waved over Noriko. "Who has the key?" She pointed. "To there."

Noriko shrugged. "It's in the safe." She jerked a thumb behiind the bar. "The Ice Queen put it there." Noriko looked pensive. "She said, to give the key to," She looked down for a second. "Ky's replacement."

Again Kodachi's hand went to her chest. The macabre trophy seemed comforting somehow. "Replacement." Kodachi said in a low voice.

Noriko rolled her eyes upward. "Gods I hope it's someone half as good as Ky."

"Amen sister." One of the working girls who had returned from her rounds and had heard part of the conversation. "We're going to have to hope the Ice Queen can find someone decent." She shivered. "I worked at this one club, I mean you're going to fuck the boss, but this guy was a real freak. I got out of there as quickly as I could."

"At least you could get out." Another woman said. "Not like some of the Chinese girls."

"I don't understand." Kodachi said. 'I hope I don't.' She thought.

Noriko frowned. "Some of the girls." Began Noriko. "You have to understand some of these girls come from really poor families. Their families get a lot of money. Most of the girls have no idea what they're expected to do."

"They get some of the girls hooked on heroin." Another woman added. "The reluctant ones anyway."

"None of Ky's girls." Kodachi asked in a horrified tone. "No, of course not. Not Ky." Kodachi answered herself.

The women around her nodded. "Not Ky." Noriko said in agreement. She sighed. "I wish the ice Queen would decide soon." She leaned over. "Much as I admire the Ice Queen, having her come here to check on things is a little." Noriko paused. "She's scary."

Kodachi smiled from behind her veil. "She can be." Kodachi agreed. "So Nabiki comes here herself." Kodachi said musingly. To her own surprise the first emotion that came to Kodachi was anger. 'How dare she, this is ' She thought. "This is," She echoed aloud. Kodachi swallowed.

"Ms. Kuno?"

"A thought." Kodachi said. "A silly thought." Kodachi's voice faded. "Is it?" She said to herself. Kodachi looked around again. "Ricks Cafe." She said aloud. "He'll change it." She said in horror. "Ky will," Kodachi's hand clenched. "No." She said firmly. "It must remain." Kodachi stood. "It must." She said. Kodachi strode to the door.

"Ms. Kuno?" Noriko called. "Where are you going?"

Kodachi stopped and turned slowly. She raised her veil and caught Noriko's eyes with her own. "Is there any of the 92 left?" She asked. Noriko nodded slowly. "Put a bottle on ice." She said. "For when I return." She lowered the veil. Kodachi turned and walked out of the club.

Noriko stared after Kodachi. She seemed rooted to the spot. One of the working girls got concerned and walked over. "Noriko?" Asked the woman. "You okay?"

Noriko turned. A huge smile blossomed on her face. "Yeah." She said. "I think you can say that." She looked around. "Oh crap." She exclaimed. "This place is a mess." She grabbed the woman. "Get one of the cleaning people on the floor pronto" She ordered. "Get someone to check, no I'll do that." She babbled.

"Noriko whatever is the matter?" The woman asked.

"Ms. Kuno wants the 92." Noriko said ignoring the woman. "And for pity sake, freshen your makeup." She said. "You know how Ms. Kuno is about appearances."

The other woman pulled a compact out of her purse hurriedly. She looked in the mirror and began correcting a minor flaw. She snapped the compact shut. "Now you got me doing it." She complained. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Kuno is going to talk to the Ice Queen." Noriko said excitedly. "Don't you see? The reason the Ice Queen hasn't given the territory away is because she was waiting for Ms. Kuno." Noriko smiled. "She wont have to wait much longer." She waved her hands. "Hurry up."

* * *

Kodachi strode down the hallway of the Kuno mansion and stopped in front of a door. The door led to a room that Nabiki had converted to a conference room for when she wished to meet with her partners. Kodachi looked at the door and her hand went to the bullet that lay against her breast. She took a breath and then opened the door.

Nabiki looked up as the door opened. She sat back as she saw Kodachi and looked speculatively at the the veiled woman. The men at the table stood and bowed respectfully to Kodachi. It was apparent that there was more than just the deference that a woman might expect. They had heard about the action against Noichi and Nakamura and who was involved and how.

Kyoshi looked at Kodachi then at Nabiki. 'An Ice Queen and a Black Widow.' He thought in both amusement and, if he admitted it, trepidation. He leaned over to Tokio. "I think I'm going to win my bet." He said in a very low voice. A resigned look appeared on Tokio's face.

"Is there a problem Ms. Kuno?" Nabiki asked.

Kodachi hesitated then noticed an empty seat. Ky's seat. With a deep breath Kodachi walked over and pulled the seat out. Kodachi raised her veil, locked eyes with Nabiki and then sat. She didn't fail to notice the slight upward twitch of Nabiki's mouth. "I'm sorry I'm late Ice Queen." Kodachi said in an even tone. "I lost track of time reviewing my," Kodachi emphasized the word. "territory."

Again there was a slight twitch to Nabiki's mouth. "Indeed." She said. "Don't let it happen again."

End Book 3

Author's Notes: I dunno, I get the feeling you guys didn't like the last chapter.

I don't know if there will be a book 4 though I am working on a side story for the Engagement Ball. Work is keeping me busy so don't expect it right away. Thanks Ellen, I fixed the error.


	38. Belle of the Ball

'Belle of the Ball'

Kodachi walked into the suite of giggling and hurrying women. She clapped her hands. "Girls. Girls." She said. The women immediately quieted down. "That's better." She said. "Now remember, you're here to serve drinks and make conversation. Nothing else." She smiled. "The word is discrete." There were some mumbles that sounded like 'Yes Ms. Kuno.'. Kodachi nodded. "But don't forget to give out business cards whenever possible." She added. The response was more enthusiastic.

The door to the suite opened and Nodoka and Koko Kobiashi walked in. It was obvious that Koko was nervous but the enthusiastic greetings from the other women put her quickly at ease. "Are you sure you want me to do their hair?" Koko asked Kodachi.

To Kodachi's ears the protest rang false. 'She would give her right arm to do this.' Kodachi thought in amusement. 'Not that I blame her, the publicity alone.' Kodachi smiled behind her veil. "Please Koko." Kodachi said. "There is no one else I would trust."

"Well, if you're sure." Koko replied. She took a deep breath and within minnutes was busy working on the first of the women.

Kodachi looked around in bittersweet satisfaction. 'You should be here Ky.' She thought. 'I think you'd appreciate it.' Kodachi gave one more look around before she walked out of the suite. 'Auntie can handle anything that may go wrong.' Kodachi walked down the hallway until she reached the suite occupied by her brother, Nabiki and Kimi. She knocked.

Kimi opened the door. She was dressed in a light robe. "Ms. Kuno." Kimi greeted the gymnast. The greeting, while not friendly, was courteous. Even respectful.

"Lady Ota." Kodachi replied. She essayed a slight smile then frowned when she realized her veil hid the smile. She raised her veil and tried again. "May I come in?" She asked. Kimi stepped back and waved Kodachi in. "Thank you." Kodachi said.

Kimi walked with Kodachi toward a conversation pit. "Please." Kimi said. Her hand indicated the couch and Kodachi sat. "Drink?"

"I'm dying for one." Admitted Kodachi. "But I'll have to decline. To much left to do."

A sad smile came to Kimi's face at Kodachi's words. "I bet." Kimi regarded the woman in front of her. 'I'd tell her to relax but I think that's the last thing she wants.' Kimi thought. "Speaking of which; how goes the battle?" She asked in a light tone.

Kodachi smiled slightly. "Battle indeed." She replied. "I think I will be able to keep the castle from being overrun but," Kodachi shrugged. "Just barely." Kodachi heaved a sigh. "I find it helps, being busy."

Kimi looked down for a moment. 'Damn but I really want to hate her but,' Kimi looked at the veiled woman. 'How can I?' Kimi nodded.

The door to the bedroom opened and Nabiki, also dressed in a robe, walked out. "Who was at the, oh." Nabiki gave Kodachi a short though respectful bow. "Ms. Kuno." Nabiki walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kodachi. She gave Kodachi a long look. Then she gave a short approving nod. "You'll do." She said firmly. Kodachi leaned back against the couch. "You're a surprising woman, Kodachi Kuno." Nabiki said. She raised her hand to accept a drink from Kimi. Kimi sat down next to Nabiki with her own drink.

"Surprising?" Kodachi asked. A slight smile came to her lips. "Is that a good or bad trait?"

"In this case, a good one." Nabiki said.

"Careful Ice Queen." Kodachi chided. "That almost sounded like a compliment." Kodachi sighed. "Thank you." She said quietly. "So are you." Nabiki raised her drink in salute. Kodachi waved an aimless hand. "It's hard enough," Kodachi looked down for a second then looked up. "Lady," Kodachi hesitated. "Lady Kuno."

"We're not married yet Ms. Kuno." Nabiki replied in a soft voice.

"You will be." Kodachi replied. "That is certain." Kodachi straightened slightly. "Lady Kuno you are."

"And Kimi?" Nabiki asked in the same soft voice.

Kodachi looked at Kimi. "I hope, one day, you will permit me to call you sister." Kodachi said earnestly. "I hope, even more, that you would one day do the same." Kodachi looked at her hands that were now clasped in her lap. "For Ky's sake if not my own." Kodachi looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Kimi's eyes.

"Not just for Ky's sake." Kimi said. "How about if we start over?" She put out her hand. "Hi I'm Kimi."

Kodachi looked at the hand and grasped it firmly. "Hi Kimi, I'm Kodachi." She said. "Want to be friends?"

"I'd like that Kodachi." Kimi said. "I think I'd like that, a lot."

* * *

"Stupid shirt." Growled Ryoga as he failed once again to button the collar button of his frilled tuxedo shirt."Why do I have to wear this monkey suit anyway?" He grumbled. 

"Oh stop complain." Ting Li said in an amused voice. "It look good on you." She said approvingly. "Show off ass."

"That's what I like about it." Konatsu said prettily.

Ryoga rolled his eyes. "You never stop do you Konatsu?" He asked in amusement.

"Nope." Konatsu chirped. "Besides you love the attention."

Ting Li nodded in cheerful agreement. "That true." She walked over to Ryoga. "Let me." She reached up and button the top button. "There. Now tie." She reached over to the dresser and picked up the tie. "There going be cameras." She said as she expertly tied the bowtie around Ryoga's neck. "So smile wide." She said sternly. "And no hitting."

"Why don't we just jump over the," Ryoga began.

"No!" Ting Li and Konatsu shouted in unison. "It's not everyday a girl gets this kind of attention." Konatsu explained in a loud voice. "Right." Ting Li shouted in agreement.

Ryoga clapped his hands over his ears. "Ow. Okay. Okay." He shouted back. "Jeez." He complained. "It was just a thought." He winced at the twin glares coming from Ting Li and Konatsu. Ryoga quickly put on his jacket. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Why so pensive My Ladies?" Tatewaki asked. He had just returned to the suite. 

"Your sister was just here." Nabiki said. "We made up."

"Aye?" Tatekwaki asked. "Methinks that would constitute good news."

Nabiki spread her hand in a shrug. "It does." Nabiki admitted. "I just wish it hadn't come at such a high price." Nabiki blew out a breath. "We feel so bad for her." Kimi nodded sadly in agreement.

Tatewaki nodded. "Aye." Tatewaki walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. He took a generous swallow. Tatewaki swirled the ice in the glass for a second. "She is Kuno." He declared quietly. "She will go on." Tatewaki looked at the door of the suite. "Yet, I worry."

Nabiki rose from her seat and walked over to Tatewaki and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I know baby. We worry too." She said. "But her family will be there for her. Always."

"Thank you My lady." Tatewaki said gravely.

Kimi looked at Tatewaki and Nabiki. 'Damn they're good together.' She thought in satisfaction. 'One day it'll just be the two of them.' She smiled fondly at Nabiki and Tatewaki. 'But not yet and not now.' Kimi stood. "I hate to break you two up but we need to get ready." She said in more cheerful tones. "Especially you lover. Go shave and take a quick shower." She ordered.

A smile came to Tatewaki's face. "Aye My Lady." Tatewaki said. "At once My Lady." Tatewaki started to back away from Kimi and toward the bedroom door. His smile broadened. "Want to wash my back?" He asked. He ducked a thrown pillow. "I guess not." He laughed. Tatewaki turned and walked into the bedroom.

"I think we're spoiling that man Nabs." Kimi mocked grumped. Kimi smiled in satisfaction when Nabiki laughed. 'Good, we were all too serious.' She thought. "Speaking of getting ready." Kimi continued. "We better start now if we want to be fashionably late." Kimi's smile became a grin as Nabiki laughed again.

* * *

"How's my makeup?' Ranma asked anxiously. He looked into the mirror of the small compact he carried. 

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and grinned. "You look fine." Akane said reassuringly. "That shade of eyeshadow is perfect."

"Yeah?" Ranma checked himself one more time in the mirror. "I hope so." Ranma sighed. "How long do you think I should remain a guy?" He asked. "Assuming I don't get splashed, that is."

"At least through dinner." Akane said firmly. "You promised."

"And no splashing yourself on purpose." Ukyo added. "oh stop pouting. It's not like you have to be a guy the entire evening."

"I know. I know." Ranma replied testily. "But it's such a cute dress." He smiled ruefully at Akane and Ukyo's giggles. "Well it is."

Akane walked over to Ranma and tapped him on the nose with her finger. "Yes it is and you're going to have plenty of attention when you wear it." She promised playfully. "But you still are going as a guy."

Ranma sighed again. "Yes Tomboy." He opened the compact again and examined his image critically. "It is a nice shade." Ranma closed the compact with a snap. "You guys almost ready to go?"

"Just about Ran-chan." Ukyo twirled around making the skirt of the dress flair out. She grinned at the wolf whistles that came from both Ranma and Akane. "You guys." She half protested.

"What do you expect Uk-chan?" Akane said with a slight leer. "You do have great legs."

"The best." Agreed Ranma cheerfully. His smile fell. "I just put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?"

"Only halfway." Akane giggled. "At least you realize when you do it now." Akane sighed happily. "Besides, I agree with you." She said. "You'd have to be blind not to." Akane leaned against Ranma. "Come here Uk-chan." She crooked a finger. Ukyo skipped over and was pulled into a three way hug. "You are one special lady, Ukyo Kuonji." Akane said. "I'm proud to be your friend."

"You're going to make my mascara run." Ukyo threatened with a smile. "Me too, Akane, me too." She thumped Ranma's flat stomach with the palm of her hand. "Better be nice to her Ran-chan or I'll take her away from you."

Ranma laughed. "Now that's a threat I can believe." He said.

"Good." Ukyo chuckled. She looked at Akane. "That goes for you too."

Akane laughed. "So what else is new?" She wiggled happily. "Don't ever change Uk-chan, okay?"

"You got is sugar." Ukyo stepped back. "Okay let's make this a party no one will ever forget."

"Right." Chorused Ranma and Akane.

* * *

"This is Sachi Kato reporting from the Kuno Mansion." The pretty young woman said into the camera. Her features were replaced by a slow pan of the brightly lit Kuno Mansion. Limosine after limosine were busy pulling up the long gravel path to the front of the mansion. A large bank of camera and recording equipment filled one section. A long red carpet led from the curb to and up the steps of the mansion. . The image returned to the newcaster and pulled back showing she was standing next to a velvet rope that seperated her from the red carpet. There seemed to be hundreds of people lined up alongside the velvet rope. "As you can see the Kuno's have allowed the public on the grounds to see who has been invited." 

She turned as a limo pulled up. A Kuno retainer in feudal area costume opened the door. The first of three people stepped out. "Omigods." She squealed. "It's Konatsu Kanzen." She said excitedly. "Omigods." She squealed again as a slightly self conscious Ryoga Hibiki stepped out. He reached in and took the hand of the third person. "It looks like at least some of the rumors are true." She said. "Konatsu Kanzen, the infamous transvestite and toast of Tokyo society, has been rumored to be seen with Japan's premier street fighter, Ryoga Hibiki and it looks like it's true." She reported into the camera. "The presence of the mysterious Ting Li is an added bonus." She said. "Rumors are flying about the woman that half the clothing designers in Japan are trying to talk to." There was a closeup of the orange haired warrior as she posed for the cameras. "Let's see if we can get a comment."

The reporter turned and stretched out her microphone to Ting Li. "Ms. Ting Li, Sachi Kato, Japan Today." She said in introduction. "There are so many rumors about you. Is there anything you wish to tell your growing number of fans."

Ting Li giggled. She waved to the camera. "Hi." She said. "Ting Li love being in Japans, being in Tokyo. Everyone be ever so nice to me." She posed as a camera flashed. She looked at the newreporter. "What fans want know?" She asked.

"Anything." The reported all but yelled. "You've been seen in the company of some of the most well known, famous and," She nodded toward where Konatsu was talking to another reporter. "infamous people in Tokyo. You've been invited to the hottest event in Japan. Why? Who are you? What's your relationship with Ms. Kanzen and Mr. Hibiki."

Ting Li smiled coyly. "You ask them." She said. "Ting Li will say she proud to know Ice Queen and very happy she friends with Konatsu and Ryoga."

"Friends?" Pounced the reporter. "What kind of friends?"

Ting Li giggled. "Good friends." Then she waved a finger at the reporter. "And that all you need know."

The reported swallowed a question and asked another instead. "Well can you tell us why you haven't signed with any of the modeling agencies? You must know they're dying to talk to you."

"Ting Li not sure she want be model." Ting Li replied.

"Oh you have to girlfriend." Konatsu said as he walked over. He wore an evening dress that showed off a lot of leg and somehow a lot of clevage that he didn't have. "Hi." He said to the newscaster.

"Ms. Kanzen." Exclaimed the reporter.

"Call me Konatsu. I love your show by the way." He batted his eyes at the reporter then blew a kiss at the camera.

"Call me Sachi please." The reported gushed. "Thank you. Maybe we could get you, all of you, on the show one day." She asked hopefully.

"Oh I'd love to sugar." Konatsu purred. "Give me a call, we'll talk." Konatsu smiled. "Ah here comes Ryoga."

The reporter's eyes widened. "Mr. H-hibiki." She stammered as Ryoga's imposing bulk approached. "My gods." She breathed. "He's magnificient."

"Wipe your mouth girlfriend." Konatsu teased the reporter.

The reporter blushed. "Mr. Hibiki. Care to say something to the television audience?"

"No." Rumbled Ryoga.

"You'll have to excuse Ryoga." Konatsu said. "He's the strong silent type." Ting Li nodded cheerfully in agreement. "Between you and me." Konatsu said in a stage whisper. "It's not his brains we're interested in." Ting Li nodded even more vigorously.

"Konatsu. Ting Li." Rumbled Ryoga warningly. "You promised."

Konatsu laughed and took Ryoga's arm. Ting Li took the other. "Well we must go in. Bye." He sang.

The reporter blinked and the three walked off. She stared after them for a moment than turned to the camera. She swallowed then smiled at the camera. "Wow." She said. "The beautiful people are out tonight." There was a sudden cheer from some onlookers. The reporter turned. "Omigods." She squealed. "It's the Terrible Three."

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked along the red carpet. "Ya gotta hand it to your sister." Ranma remarked. "She doesn't do anything halfway." The three stopped as the paparrazzi started taking pictures and posed.

"Nope." Akane agreed cheerfully. The three walked maybe five feet before they stopped again for more pictures. She noticed a reporter waving frantically. "Hey I know her." She walked over. "Ms Kato, isn't it?" Akane said. "I love your show."

The reporter beamed happily. 'Two endorsements in one night.' She thought. Visions of salary renegotiations danced through her head. "Thank you Ms. Tendo." The reporter replied. She looked around. "Isn't your cousin attending?" She asked. "Her fans were looking forward to seeing her."

"Told ya." Ranma said sourly.

"Ranko had a prior committment and will be showing up later." Akane said. She elbowed Ranma in the ribs. "After dinner in fact." She told the reporter.

"Too late then." Muttered Ranma.

"I see Mr. Saotome shares her fan's disappointment." The reporter commented."That's surprising considering the rumored feud between you and Ranko Tendo." She pushed the microphone into Ranma's face. "Get a closeup." She hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Feud?" Ranma asked in surprise. The camera had panned in on Ranma's face. His blue eyes, though open, seemed to convey a sense of icy calm.

"Well yes, except for one or two times, You and Ranko have never been seen together." The reporter may have been a entertainment reporter but she was still a reporter and her nose smelled news. "You have to admit a feud make's a lot more sense then the silly rumor the two of you are the same person."

"Don't you dare." Akane and Ukyo chorused in threatening tones. Akane turned to the reporter. "There is no feud between Ranma and Ranko; in fact they're very close."

"Duh." Ranma said.

"Oh?" The reporter pounced. "Ranma has added another to his harem?" She gave Ranma a smoldering look. "And you don't seem to mind." She said to Akane. "What is his secret?" She purred.

Akane and Ukyo traded looks. "What makes you think it's Ranma that Ranko is interested in?" Akane purred back. She gave the reporter her own lingering look. "You ain't too bad yourself." Akane said in approval.

The reporter backed up. "Well it was really nice talking to you." She said hurriedly. She turned to the camera. "Let's see who else has arrived." She chirped. The reporter blushed at the sound of Akane and Ukyo's laughter.

"That was mean, Tomboy." Ranma commented cheerfully.

"She had it coming." Akane replied. She looked at Ranma. "Maybe we should have gone as U.S.A." She said apologetically. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Ranma replied. Then he grinned evilly. "You both can make it up to me later."

akane and Ukyo giggled. "Deal." They chorused. They pulled themselves closer to Ranma. "Just like old times, right Uk-chan?." Akane said.

"Yeah." Sighed Ukyo. "Just like old times."

* * *

Kodachi stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the ballroom began to fill. Kodachi's elegant gown was tight, low cut and black a veil covered her face. She looked on in approval at the efficient bustle below. Her girls, as she thought of them, met guests at the entrance way and guided each guest to their table. Though she was pleased on how well the girls had adapted to this set of duties, Kodachi was not completely satisfied. 'I must see if my old deportment teacher is available.' She decided.'You chose them well Ky, but they do need a little more polish.' She thought. 

"Excuse me Ms. Kuno." Came a voice. Kodachi turned. "Noriko." She said in greeting. "Is there a problem?" Kodachi asked.

Noriko was dressed in a shiny blue gown that accentuated her good looks well. Kodachi had personally selected each of the girls gowns and oversaw their makeup. She noted in approval that the hairstyle that Koko had given the young woman was both sophisticated and sexy.

"I'm not sure." Noriko replied. "It's Koko." The woman explained. "The babysitter called to say she couldn't stay the whole evening and," Noriko shrugged. "She needs to go home."

"Well of course she does." Kodachi replied. "Pity, I did want to introduce her to a few people." She waved a hand at Noriko's hair. "Especially since the results are so spectacular." Kodachi sighed slightly. "I'll have a car take her home."

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied. "She was a little worried about that."

"Well let me go say goodbye at least." Kodachi started walking with Noriko on her heels. They quickly reached the suite her girls had used. Kodachi opened the door. Koko was still packing up her supplies when the door opened. Koko looked up. Except for the slight distortion to her mouth the scar was barely visible. Courtesy of Kodachi's makeup. Still the makeup couldn't hide the look of disappointment on the woman's face.

"Sorry about this Ms. Kuno." Koko said apologetically. Koko sighed and picked up a garment bag. She looked at it. "It would have been nice." She said regretfully. She put the garment bag back down. "No matter. Kiko comes first." She smiled at Kodachi. "She's a good daughter, hardly any trouble, but there's no way I'm going to leave her alone."

"Of course not." Kodachi agreed. 'I wonder how many of the girls have children." Kodachi mused. 'I know Koko is not the only one.' Kodachi walked over to Koko and linked arms with the her. "I'll have a driver take you home." She told her as she escorted her out of the room. "Next time you'll bring Kiko with you." Kodachi stopped walking. "Oh I am a fool." She said suddenly. "Go home and get Kiko and bring her back here."

"Oh Ms. Kuno, I coudn't." Protested Koko.

"Of course you can." Kodachi replied seriously. "I insist." She raised her hand as Koko made to protest. "I should have insisted earlier." Kodachi said. "I wasn't thinking." She said. "Please forgive me."

"Fo-forgive you?" Koko gasped in disbelief. Koko looked at Noriko who's open mouthed expression matched her own. "Ms. Kuno." The sudden hug Koko gave Kodachi was heartfelt. "Don't worry, you'll never know Kiko was here." Koko half babbled. She continued to throw Kodachi half adoring looks as they continued walking.

They reached a room that turned out to be a common room for the extensive Kuno staaff. Kodachi handed Koko off to a driver and she and Noriko returned to the ballroom. "Well, I suppose I should start mingling." Kodachi said. She turned to Noriko. "Shall we?" She asked the other woman. Noriko nodded.

Noriko followed Kodachi into the growing crush of people. While Kodachi greeted guests, usually by name, Noriko kept an eye on the working girls. From time to time she'd excuse herself and talk to one of the women. "How's it going Miki?" She asked one girl.

Miki was a slim girl of average height. She was the newest girl in Ky's stable, having just joined his organization a week or two before Ky was murdered. Since then Noriko had a chance to get to know her and the two had started to form a friendship. "Pretty good." She grinned. "Except for the fact that I'm not getting laid." She shared a giggle with Noriko. "Considering the number of cards I've given out, that won't be a problem." Miki craned her head to look at Kodachi. "How's she doing?" She asked.

Noriko also sought Kodachi out in the crowd. "She's doing fine." She said. "Better than fine, in fact." She told Miki what had occurred with Koko earlier.

"You're kidding." Breathed Miki.

"She's something isn't she?" Noriko said in admiration. She noticed Kodachi started moving through the crowd. "Well I better go," She said. "Just in case she needs something."

"You do that sister." Miki replied. Miki watched as Noriko walked off. She went back to her station near a table. She smiled as a guest approached. "Can I help you sir?" She asked pleasantly.

The man smiled a little uncertainly. "Um, I was wondering." He began.

Miki's smile widened. 'Kinda cute and if he's a guest of Ms. Kuno bound to have money.' She decided. "Are you asking me out?" She purred. The man nodded. "Oh I'd love to," She said. "But not tonight." She said regretfully. She pulled a card from her purse. "Call me." She handed the card to the man.

The man took the card and looked at it. It was a simple white card with nothing more than Miki's name, a phone number and address and an embossed outline of a spider and a rose in the corner. He smiled and pocketed the card.

* * *

"Quite a spread." Ranma patted his stomach in anticipation as they approached the buffet table. "I hope they made enough." 

"Careful Ranma." Akane said. "That dress is awful tight. If you eat too much you'll never get it on." She picked up a small plate and assembled a small salad. She handed the plate to Ranma. "Here." Ranma looked at the plate. Then looked at Akane. Then he looked at the plate again.

"You're being mean Akane." Ukyo scolded. She placed a single lone shrimp on Ranma's plate. "There, isn't that better?"

"No." Ranma pouted.

"Cute dress remember?" Akane said. She assembled her own salad that barely contained more on it than Ranma's plate. Ukyo made her own selection and the three walked off looking for a place to sit. They found a small table and sat down.

Ranma looked moodily at the, to him, empty plate. He sighed and started eating slowly. To distract himself he started scanning the room with all his senses. After a minute Ranma frowned. Ranma leaned over. "Tomboy look at that corner and tell me what you see." He pointed with his chin. "Don't be obvious."

Akane raised an eyebrow and looked where Ranma indicated. She frowned and turned back to Ranma. "That's weird."

"What is sugar?" Ukyo made her own assessment of the corner and didn't see anything.

"I can't focus on it." Akane replied. Ranma nodded. "Someone's hiding but it doesn't feel like the Umisenken." she scratched the tip of her nose in thought. "Gos?" She guessed.

Ranma nodded again. "I think so." Ranma said.

Ukyo looked at the corner again. She strained her chi senses to the limit, then frowned. "I still don't sense anything." She said. Ukyo chewed on a manicured fingernail. She realized what she was doing and stopped. "How come you guys can feel him and I can't?" She complained.

Ranma pulled his pigtail from behind his back and looked at the end as he thought. "Maybe cause we know him better'n you." He said after a moments thought. "The tomboy and I had some very close contact to Gos in High school and you didn't." He nodded. "yeah, I bet that's it. The Tomboy was able to detect me when I first learned the Umisenken cause of that."

"Trust me Uk-chan." Akane added. "You're not missing anything." She said. "Still, I don't like it." Akane scratched her nose again. A chime sounded. "Well too late to do anything about it now." She said. "I think that's the dinner bell." Akane smiled at the hopefull look on Ranma's face. "Cute dress, remember?"

Ranma's smile dropped. "I am so taking a doggie bag." He threatened. Then he smiled. "Yeah, it is." He said. "Oh well, the things we women do to look good." He stood. "Come on girls, let's go in."

The ballroom had been temporarily transformed into the dining room, it being the only room large enough to hold the huge number of guests that had arrived. It was slated to be converted back into a ballroom immediately afterwards for the after party. As predicted, tickets, and in true Nabiki style, a number had been made available for purchase, were a sought after commodity. Nabiki had even sold tickets to the number of fans waiting outside on the Kuno grounds to be on the grounds. She also received a piece of the concessions that had sprung up. Including the short tour of the Kuno estate that was being offered.

Not since the Imperial wedding had so excitement erupted around an impending marraige. The main dais held Tatewaki flanked by Nabiki and Kimi. Kodachi was there as was the entire Tendo family, with the exception of Akane, and the Saotome family, with the exception of Ranma. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo, along with Ryoga, Ting Li and Konatsu occupied a table just opposite them, though separated by about ten feet. Ono was seated at the main table next to Kasumi. Kodachi put Soun and Ono next to Nabiki and Kimi respectively, Nodoka sat next to Soun, then Genma. Kodachi balanced the table and sat next to Kasumi. Though there was an empty place setting next to Kodachi.

'Ky would have been sitting here.' Kodachi thought. She looked out into the crowd of guests. The service she had hired efficiently served the meals, filled the glasses and removed the dirty dishes while her team of 'hostesses' circulated. She noted as Noriko circulated among the girls she kept making sure she would look back toward Kodachi. 'You picked excellently with her Ky.' Kodachi thought. 'I suppose you must have slept with her too.' Her thought was an amused chiding. 'Still I must forgive you I suppose, she is a gem.' She raised her hand and, as Kodachi expected, Noriko veered directly toward her.

"Ms. Kuno?" Noriko greeted Kodachi in a quiet though firm voice.

"Once the guests are served, you and the girls will take the last table." Kodachi said. "Oh and has Koko returned yet?"

Noriko suppressed a grin. "Just." She replied. "She's getting dressed now."

"And Kiko?" Kodachi asked in real interest. "I asked one of the female staff to look after her." Kodachi pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. "Yuki the little girl is, oh excellent, thank you." Kodachi disconnected. "She's already there." She smiled. "And Koko is on her way. She'll sit with you."

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Noriko said. "We'd like that." Noriko looked at into the crowd of diners for a moment then turned her attention back to Kodachi. "Is there anything else Ms. Kuno?" Kodachi shook her head. "In that case, if you'll excuse me." She bowed. Kodachi bowed her head in return and Noriko went back to circulating among the guests and the girls.

* * *

Ranma stared at his plate morosely. 'Why did that dress have to be so cute.' He thought. "Maybe I'll just stay a guy all evening." He muttered. 

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other across Ranma and grinned. "I wouldn't mind." Akane said cheerfully. "But that dress is awful cute."

"Yeah." Said Ranma. He picked up his chopsticks. "I am so getting a doggie bag."

"Gods Ranma." Ryoga complained. "It's bad enough you're wearing makeup. Now you sound like a girl even when you're a guy ." He swallowed a large mouthful of something. Ryoga didn't care what it was, it tasted good and there was plenty of it. "I can't believe you're worried about eating too much."

"I'm gonna have a hard enough time puttin it on as it is." Ranma smiled evilly. "I probably will have to forget about the underwear."

"Oh like you wear underwear." Akane snickered. "The only time Ranma puts them on is just so he can take them off." Ukyo giggled in agreement.

"How come you haven't worked as a male stripper?" Konatsu asked. "I know a couple clubs that hire them."

"Who said I haven't?" Ranma replied with a smile. "Still do once in a while." He gave Ryoga a sly smile. "You should try it Ryoga, the money's pretty good and you don't gotta worry about getting beat up."

"What too-too good idea." Ting Li chirped. "I think I like see that."

"Me too." Agreed Konatsu cheerfully.

"Uh-uh, no way." Ryoga said quickly. "Those guys are all fags anyway."

"Not all." Ranma corrected. "And I wouldn't talk if I were you." He looked at Konatsu. "Why do you put up with him?" He asked seriously. "He's such a jerk."

"Oh Ryoga has his good points." Konatsu grinned. "Well one good point." Konatsu giggled. "Sometimes I can't sit for days."

"T.M.I." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo chorused in complaint.

"Konatsu." Ryoga protested at the same time. Ryoga looked down at this plate. To his surprise there was a large envelope propped against his water glass. "Where'd that come from?" He picked up the envelope and opened it. "Pictures?" Ryoga looked at one photo and paled.

Ranma reached over and snatched the envelope and pictures from Ryoga's hand. He laughed. "Looks like Gos got you in his sights." Ranma passed a picture to Akane. "Ooh, look at this one." He passed another picture to Akane. Akane passed the first picture to Ukyo.

"Give that back." Ryoga said in panic. He reached for the envelope but was stopped by Ranma's outstretched arm.

"Chill Pig boy." Ranma grinned wryly. "Welcome to the club." He said. "You should see the ones he got of us."

"Actually I like the ones he did of us." Akane shivered. "I just can't believe he was able to get so close without us noticing." Akane looked around then smiled a chipmunk smile. "Not anymore though." She said. "Got him."

"I still can't sense him.' Grumbled Ukyo petulantly.

"What you talking bout Akane?" Ting Li demanded. "Who you talking bout?" She elbowed Ryoga. "Stop that. Ranma just playing."

"Hikaru Gosunkugi." Akane said seriously. "He's standing about twenty feet to your right. Next to the pillar." She said without looking. She waited until Ting Li gave a surreptitious glance. Ting Li shook her head. "Ranma thinks you need to have had real physical contact." Akane looked up suddenly. "Hmmm. So did Kuno." She stood. "I'll be right back." Akane walked toward the main dais.

"There really someone there?" Ting Li asked. Her eyes widened at Ukyo's nod. "That not good." She decided. Ukyo nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sis." Akane said in greeting. "I need to talk to Kuno for a second." She leaned across the table. "Gos is in the room Tatewaki." She explained. "See if you can find him." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "From here."

Tatewaki frowned. "He uses his chi?" Akane nodded. "But he's not an adept." Tatewaki glanced slowly around the room. He didn't see or sense anything. "Are you sure he has not moved?" Akane nodded. Tatewaki like all chi users could feel chi. 'Even Nabiki had enough ability to sense it's use by Nakamura.' Thinking of the Yakusa made Tatewaki angry but he suppressed his feelings for the time being. 'Gos first.' He told himself. 'Gos is not a physical adept and we've always assumed you had to be a martial artist.' he mused. 'But Gos dabbled in magic. What if?' Tatewaki rubbed his chin. 'Aye the Yogi's of India, they can control the power of what they call Chakras but what if we are all speaking of the same thing?' Tatewaki concentrated.

Kimi got up slowly and quietly and walked over to Nabiki and kneeled down next to her. "What?" She whispered.

Nabiki leaned over. "My sister is a genius." She whispered back. "Tatewaki should be able to sense Gos." She turned and looked at Tatewaki. "Come on baby." She urged quietly. "You can do it."

Tatewaki smiled slowly. "Aye I can." He agreed cheerfully. "And I have. Standing next to the pillar, is he not." He said. Akane nodded. "The question is, should I let him know or not?" He said quietly.

"Keep it to yourself for now." Akane urged. "We have a little payback to deliver." She said. "But not right now." She said. "I think the boy can be useful."

"That's my baby sister." Nabiki said in approval. "I agree." She leaned over and patted Tatewaki on the chest. "Good boy." She purred. She leaned closer and kissed Tatewaki. "More later baby." She said as she sat back. "Isn't that right My Lady Kimi?"

Kimi smiled. "Oh indeed." She said happily. "My Lady Nabiki."

"Oh Gods." Akane said in disgust. "And you say we're weird." She rolled her eyes. "Good job Kuno." She said and returned to her table. She sat down. "Kuno can sense him." Akane reported. "Well that proves whatever he's doing is chi related." Ranma, then Ukyo, nodded.

"And it also proves it isn't the Umisenken." Ranma added. "It's more like what Doc Ono does." Ranma nodded. "Yeah, that's it." Ranma pursed his lips in thought. "Look for a hole Uk-chan." He said. "A blind spot." Ukyo nodded. "Okay now that we can see him, what should we do to him?" He grimaced suddenly. "Yuck, think of something else Ranma." He muttered to himself. He sighed. "We'll talk about it later." He decided. "In the meantime." Ranma grinned. "I want to see the rest of the pictures."

Tatewaki stood as a trumpet blared and an expectant hush came over the room. "Good evening." Began Tatewaki. "On behalf of my ladies and myself thank you for coming." He smiled. "Contrary to popular belief I am a man of few words." There was a general chuckle. "Still I am reminded of a story."

Akane tuned Tatewaki out. She rested her elbows on the now cleared table and rested her chin on her hands. 'Nabs looks really happy.' She thought in satisfaction. 'So does Kimi.' She rolled her eyes. 'My Lady Kimi, My Lady Nabiki.' Akane shrugged. 'Well she is the Ice Queen after all.' Akane thought. She glanced over to Ranma and Ukyo. The two were giggling over something. 'My fiance and my best friend.' The thought made Akane giggle. 'That's what Ranma said when he caught the two of us.' Akane rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Whatcha thinking Tomboy?" Ranma asked quietly.

Akane blinked as her thoughts were interrupted. Then an evil smile appeared on her face. "I'm thinking it's time for you to put on that dress." Akane replied. "That's if you still plan on wearing it."

"I didn't starve myself all week for nothing." Ranma retorted. He looked at the main dais where Tatewaki was still speaking. 'Gives me a good excuse to miss this too."

"Yeah." Agreed Akane cheerfully. "I figured you'd like that." She said. Akane made a little motion and got Nabiki's attention. She mimed pouring something over Ranma's head. Nabiki hid a laugh behind one hand. She made a little waving motion with her other. "Grab Uk-chan and let's go." Akane stood and the three quietly left the ballroom. They walked up the stairs and to the suite that Tatewaki has assigned to them. No sooner had the door to the suite closed then Akane grabbed Ranma in a bear hug from behind.

"Tomboy?" Ranma said in a confused voice. His confusion cleared up when Akane's hand snaked down to his crotch. "Oh, somebody is horny." He realized.

"No duh." Akane said cheerfully. "Now get out of those clothes." She ordered. "You too Uk-chan."

"I love it when she's demanding." Ukyo giggled. She turned around. "Unzip me Ran-chan." Seconds later Ukyo carefully pulled her dress off leaving her standing in high heels, nylons and a garter belt.

"Bad girl." Akane said in cheerful tones. "You forgot your underwear again." She pulled off her dress as well. She looked down. "Well will you look at that I forgot my underwear too. Silly me." She walked over to the bed and lay down on her back with her knees bent. She looked at Ranma through her legs. "Now weren't you complaining you didn't get enough to eat?" She purred at Ranma.

"Come to think of it." Ukyo said huskily. "I'm kind of hungry too." Ukyo licked her lips. "A little tube steak would go good right about now."

* * *

Ranma carefully poured cold water over himself making sure not to wet his hair. The change was immediate and the female Ranma looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly undid her pig tail and brushed it out before tying it back into the pony tail she affected as a girl.Then Ranma carefully touched up her makeup before walking back into the bedroom. "How do I look?" She asked Akane and Ukyo. 

Akane tilted her head as she considered Ranma. Akane smiled. "Gorgeous, as usual." She admitted cheerfully. "Don't you think so Uk-chan?" Ukyo nodded. "But then again we are partial to naked redheads." Ukyo nodded again.

Ranma smiled widely. "Perverts." She teased.

"Oh yeah." Akane and Ukyo chorused. They looked at each other. "She is such a slut." Akane said. "But then again, so are we." Akane and Ukyo grinned at each other. "Three of a kind." Akane said. "The baddest girls in Japan." She giggled. "Even if one of us is a guy."

"You complaining?" Ranma asked.

"No!" Akane and Ukyo chorused.

Ranma chuckled. "Yep, perverts." Ranma opened her own garment bag. "Okay time to get dressed." She pulled out her dress. It was low cut both front and back and, as Ranma had mentioned, tight. "I think I'm gonna need a little help." She said. Ranma laughed along with Akane and Ukyo. Ranma was kidding, barely and it did require a little help from Akane and Ukyo but she finally got the dress on, her stockings straightened and her hair and makeup repaired. "Okay, now how do I look?"

"Wipe your mouth Akane." Ukyo said out of the side of her mouth. "You're drooling."

"Look who's talking." Akane shot back. "Oh this is going to be a fun evening." She shook a playful finger at Ranma. "Now remember no lap dances." She said a lightly scolding tone. Akane grinned at Ranma's pout. "And you would too."

"Well, maybe one." Ranma admitted. "I was sort of thinking," Ranma blushed. "Tatewaki?"

"Don't you dare." Akane said firmly. "Nabiki would kill you." Akane grinned. "But damn it would have been fun." She laughed. "Let's stick to our original plan." Akane stood. "Okay girls, time to make an entrance."

"Like we can anything else?" Ukyo said innocently.

"I gotta do something first." Ranma smiled widely.

* * *

The reporter, Sachi Kato, sipped a cup of tea. Her station had broadcast the guest arrivals avidly and Sachi had made several updates since. 'Even the weather is cooperating.' She thought. She looked at the blazing starlit sky. "Beautiful night, ain't it?" Said a voice. "I heard you were looking for me." Sachi turned around. A short buxom redhead wearing a dress, what there was of it, that seemed glued on. "Ms. Tendo." 

"Ah call me Ranko." Ranma smiled cutely at the reporter. "Hey Akane was right, you are cute." Ranma strode closer and the reporter was put to mind some kind of hunting animal.

"Kobe roll the camera." Hissed the reporter to her cameraman. "Ranko this is a surprise." She turned to the camera. "I'm standing in front of the Kuno mansion with Ranko Tendo." The camera pulled back to bring the two women into the frame. Ranma waved to the camera. "I mean your," Sachi paused significantly. "Friends said you would arrive later."

"Had something to do first." Ranma chirped cheerfully. Ranma smiled as several camera's began to flash. Ranma waved to the photographers and then struck several sultry poses before returning her attention to the reporter. "I'm here now."

"Y-yes you are." Stammered the reporter. She shook herself and turned to the camera. "Ranko Tendo was one of the original members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Ms. Tendo, the Wrecking Crew is no more."

"Not exactly." Ranma interrupted. "We still get together but, well you know how it is." Ranma shrugged and the cameraman zoomed in. Ranma smiled prettily. "The girls and I still get together."

"And Ranma?" The reporter asked.

"Oh Ranma and I find it easier when we're not too close to each other." Ranma explained. "We're too alike." Ranma smiled. "We both like being in charge." Ranma's smile became hungry. "And we have the same tastes." Ranma stared into the reporters eyes and the woman suddenly realized that Ranko had piercing blue eyes just like Ranma.

"M-ms Tendo." Stammered the reporter. 'Those eyes.' She thought. 'So alike. It couldn't be, could it?' She swallowed nervously and stepped back. It seemed to the reporter that the little redhead was laughing at her.

Ranma did laugh. "Speaking of taste."

"There you are." Akane appeared seemingly from nowhere. Ukyo was right behind her. "Hello again." She said to the reporter. She and Ukyo flanked Ranko. "Bad girl." She said in her Aoi voice. "You know we don't like to be kept waiting."

"Get a group shot." Hissed the reporter. The camera image pulled back to show Ranko, Akane and Ukyo standing close together. They waved to the camera. Then in a hail of laughter the three women walked off and up the stairs of the mansion. The camera followed them the entire distance.

* * *

The three women walked slowly through the mansion and toward the ballroom. "Do you think Kuno has finished speechifying?" Ukyo asked with a smile. She looked at her wrist and at the diamond inlayed watch, a gift from a patron of the Kabuki, that she wore. "Forty minutes." 

"If we're lucky he's just winding down." Akane said. "If we're really lucky."

They reached the door to the ballroom and opened it.

Tatewaki took a sip of water. Tatewaki had told the assembled guests how he and Nabiki had met in High School. "As I have come to often believe, I was truly a fool then. I sought the woman of my dreams and did not realize I had already found her." He turned and smiled at Nabiki. "In truth, I believe I was so intimidated by her intelligence that I did not see the warm and vibrant woman that she truly was." Tatewaki reached over and took Nabiki's hand. "It is with great pride and even greater humbleness to know she has consented to be my wife." He pulled Nabiki gracefully to her feet. "And the future Lady Kuno."

The audience erupted in applause as Tatewaki and Nabiki met in a passionate kiss. None cheered louder than Kimi Ota.

Nodoka looked at the cheering Kimi. 'What an amazing woman.' Nodoka thought to herself. 'Nabiki was most fortunate. Most fortunate indeed.' Nodoka turned her attention to Nabiki and Tatewaki. The kiss finally ended and the couple broke apart. Nabiki took Tatewaki's place at the podium though he stood proudly behind Nabiki. 'I see Tatewaki realizes his great fortune.'

Nabiki looked at Kimi. Nodoka noted the look Nabiki gave Kimi. 'And I see Nabiki also knows how fortunate she is as well.' Nodoka smiled in satisfaction.

Nabiki smiled at Kimi then turned her attention to the guests. Her face, normally composed, was a wreath of smiles. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Both for your support and your ability to sit through one of Tatewaki's speeches." The audience chuckled. "Though I must correct Tatewaki on one thing, he was never a fool. If anything, I was the fool for not seeing him as he truly was. A good and noble man and I will be proud to be his wife." Nabiki pursed her lips for a second. "A wise man once said that true friendship is the rarest of gifts and the greatest of wealth. If that is true, and I believe it is, then I am the wealthiest of women." She said. "The gods having seen fit to give me two true friends." Nabiki smiled ruefully. "The fact that they are such true friends is, I think, more a testament to them than to me." She looked at the crowd. "Now all of you know Tatewaki and yes he is a true friend but few know of my other true friend." Tatewaki placed a hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "Our true friend." She corrected herself. "When my life seemed to be over and my future seemed dim I found her in the most unlikely of places. If it wasn't for this woman among woman we would not be standing here today. I shudder to think of where my life might have gone if it wasn't for her."

Kimi started blushing redder and redder as Nabiki continued to heap praise on her. "Nabs." She finally protested.

Tatewaki leaned forward. "And she's modest too." He said with a smile.

"That too." Nabiki said in cheerful tones. "Okay, I'll stop." She said. "But it's all true. Some of you know her, most of you do not. That will soon change." She smiled an Ice Queen smile. "Business partner, confidante, but always and in all ways she has been my friend. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Kimi Ota. My sister.

Nabiki looked up as the ballroom door opened. Three women walked, no strode, no slinked into the room. A stripper's walk. It took a moment for Nabiki to realize she was looking at Akane, Ukyo and in the middle Ranma. The women moved as if they knew, not expected, knew they would be the center of attention.

The room quieted as more and more people took notice of the three women. The women made a slow undulating advance passing their table. Ting Li and Konatsu each elbowed Ryoga hard. There was a sound of palm meeting cheek that was loud in the quiet room. "They wouldn't." Nabiki said in fascinated horror.

"Oh my." Breathed Kimi.

"If they strip I'll kill them." Nabiki grumbled. "Maybe I'll just kill them just for the heck of it." She turned to look at Tatewaki. "Be good." She ordered.

The smile that Tatewaki gave Nabiki was strained. "I." He swallowed. "I am in control my lady." He said.

There was the sound of another slap from near the end of the table. "Ono." Came Kasumi's disapproving voice.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo stopped in front of the dais. The looks on their faces were both mischievious and triumphant. "Don't worry sis, we'll keep our clothes on." Akane said in a stage whisper. Akane's smile widened when she heard the beginnings of a chant of U.S.A. She turned. "Oh it seems we have some fans here tonight. Naughty boys." She said in her Aoi voice.

"I'm surprised they recognized us with our clothes on." Ranma giggled. She hopped on the dais in front of Tatewaki. "Hey stud." Ranma purred down at Tatewaki. "Think of this as an engagement present." She was quickly joined on the table by Akane and Ukyo.

For the next few minutes Tatewaki was serenaded by the three singing, in surprisingly good harmony, En Vogues 'Giving him something he can feel.' Their movements matching the song perfectly. And, as in the video, there were a lot of men crossing their legs in order to hide their growing discomfort. Of course none of the audience had exactly the same view that Tatewaki had and, Nabiki's glares notwithstanding, Tatewaki's eyes were constantly drawn to tantelizing glimpses of bare flesh. Especially when the three stood spread legged in front of Tatewaki.

When the song, and dance, ended. The three hopped gracefully off the table and wiggled back to their seats.

Tatewaki licked dry lips. "M-my Ladies?' Tatewaki half whimpered. "Do you think we could excuse ourselves for a short while?" He begged. "I fear I may embarrass myself." He looked down. "As it is." His voice trailed off.

Despite her annoyance at her sister, Nabiki had to smile. "I think that would be a good idea." She said. She looked at Kimi. "What do you say Kimi?" She asked quietly.

"I think Tatewaki is not the only one who needs some relief." Kimi said in a hushed voice. She fanned herself with a hand. "Whew." She blew out a breath. "That was something else." She said. "No wonder U.S.A. is so popular." She stood. "If you'll excuse us for a little while." She said to Nodoka. "We need to freshen up."

Nodoka forced herself not to smile knowingly, especially since Genma was also making similar demands for attention. "Of course Kimi dear." Her hand covered her mouth as she saw Kasumi and Ono hurry out of the ballroom. She stood. "Come along Genma, I think we should take the opportunity to freshen up as well." She linked arms with Genma. "If you'll excuse us."

Soon the table was emptied except for Soun sitting open mouthed at his place.

* * *

"That was a mean trick girls." Konatsu complained mildly. Ryoga had all but carried Ting Li out of the ballroom. Konatsu, for his own reasons, decided to stay behind. 'I think I'll give him a break.' He thought. 'For now.' 

"Well it helped clear the ballroom so the dance floor could be cleared." Ukyo chuckled. They had moved to new table near the edge of the now cleared dance floor.

Konatsu looked at the three giggling girls across the table. "You realize you blew your cover." He added seriously.

Akane shrugged. "It wasn't much of a secret anymore." She said calmly. "Three hot dancers, who happen to also be martial artists. One of which is a hot little redhead." She elbowed Ranma affectionately. "Even when Ranma dressed like a boy all the time," She shrugged. "People were already putting it together."

"Speaking of which Ranma." Konatsu drawled. "Don't you think you're blowing your macho image wearing lipstick and eyeshadow when you're a man?"

Ranma smiled slyly. "I dunno, who's gonna tell me not to?" She said. "Besides I like lookin good." The redhead waved a hand as if tossing something away. "I really don't give a shit what people think, I like it."

"Not to mention the shade suits him so well." Akane chirped. She turned to Ranma. "Baby looked good." She said in her Aoi voice.

"You're the last person I'd expect to comment on someone's sexuality." Ukyo said with a slightly dangerous tone in her voice.

"I'm not disapproving." Konatsu replied easily. "I'm just curious." He leaned his chin on his elbow. "So Ranma, what are you?"

"A straight lesbian." Ranma replied. "Or maybe a gay heterosexual." Ranma laughed. "None of those labels mean anything to me Natsu." She grinned. "I'm a Ranma." She chirped. Akane and Ukyo giggled in agreement. "Why? You interested?"

"Well yeah." Konatsu drawled. "Duh."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and waved a hand down her body. "Could you give this body what it needs?" She asked. "Toys ain't the same." She said firmly.

"Now that could be a problem." Konatsu admitted.

"Not for the Tomboy." Ranma smiled as Akane put her arm around her waist. "Right baby?"

"You know it baby." Akane said in her Aoi voice. "Got to give baby what she needs." She cooed. Their lips met in a brief kiss.

"That's why they're a couple Konatsu." Ukyo said. "They give each other what they need."

"Couple?" Konatsu said in surprise. "I thought."

Ukyo shrugged. "They want me to stay, so I stay." Ukyo looked at the cuddling Ranma and Akane. "They're a couple Konatsu, I'm the third wheel. I've accepted that." She grinned wryly. "Right now I'm part of what they need." Ukyo fended off a tickling finger from Akane. "Stop that." Ukyo ordered.

"You're being too serious Uk-chan." Akane scolded.

"Sorry Tomboy." Ukyo said contritely. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Akane replied. "But you're still getting punished later."

Ukyo grinned. "Oh good." She looked up. "Company." She pointed with her chin as what looked like a dozen woman approached somewhat hesitantly. One woman stepped forward. "Yes?" Inquired Ukyo.

"Excuse me for bothering you." She said. "I am Noriko Mata." She bowed briefly. Then waved her hand to encompass the women behind her. "We were wondering." She hesitated. "You're U.S.A. aren't you?"

"I'm Sugoi." Ukyo said. "At least on stage." Ukyo grinned. "What can I do for you Noriko?"

"Well first off." She thrust out a pad and pen. "Could I get your autograph?" She pleaded. "You guys dance great." Ukyo grinned and took the pad and pen.

Kodachi looked up at the burst of laughter. She looked toward the sound. "Now what in heaven's name?" Her eyes widened when she realized it was her 'girls.' Kodachi frowned and strode over. "Girls." Kodachi said sternly as she approached. "You know you're not supposed to annoy the guests. I'm surprised at all of you but especially you Noriko."

"Chill Kodachi." Ranma said with a chuckle. "We don't mind."

"That's not the point." Kodachi said. "This won't do."

"Sorry Ms. Kuno." Noriko said miserably.

"What were you thinking?" Kodachi said angrily.

"I was hoping to ask them to teach us to dance." Noriko said in a tiny voice. "I thought if we." She stopped and hung her head. "Sorry Ms. Kuno.

"Go on." Ordered Kodachi.

"Ms. Kuno?" Noriko asked in confusion.

"Finish the thought." Ordered Kodachi.

Noriko licked dry lips. "I thought we could do a caberet?" She asked more than said. "Maybe in period costume?"

'Oh my, how do I punish her for that?' Kodachi thought. She kept a stern expression on her face. "I see." Kodachi rubbed the tip of her nose in thought. "I don't know." She said slowly.

"Hey we'd be happy to help." Ranma said. "Wouldn't we guys?" Akane and Ukyo nodded cheerfully.

"That may be true but there is a principle to consider." Kodachi said. 'Oh. Ky what do I do? I must find a way for both of us to save face.' She thought frantically.

"Oh give her a break Kodachi." Ranma said. She tilted her head. "If ya gotta punish her make her be the first to learn." She turned to Noriko. "And you ain't getting off easy."

'Thank you Ranma.' Kodachi said silently. "You are too forgiving however if Noriko is willing to accept that task I guess I could see my way to," Kodachi raised her veil and caught Noriko's eyes. "Forgive her."

Noriko bowed low. "Ms. Kuno is generous. I accept."

Kodachi lowered her veil. "Excellent." She said. Kodachi looked at the clustered women. "Well? Why are you all standing around?" She waved her hands. "Go." There was a almost unified chorus of 'Ms. Kuno' and the women walked quickly away. Kodachi watched them walk off. She smiled when she saw all the other women cluster around Noriko. Kodachi turned. "Thank you Ranma." She said aloud. "You gave me a reason not to demote her. For that I am grateful."

"I kinda figured you were lookin for an out." Ranma replied. "Don't worry. She'll think she's punished." She and Kodachi exchanged knowing smiles. She waved a hand. "Sit for a moment." Ranma smiled. "It's what a proper hostess would do."

Kodachi smiled. "Indeed." She sat. "Hello Konatsu. "

"Hey girlfriend." Konatsu replied. "How are you holding up?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Haven't seen much of you recently."

"Sorry Konatsu." Kodachi leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I'm doing well." She said simply. Her hand went to where the bullet lay between her breasts. "Most of the time."

Ranma looked off the where Kodachi's girls were clustered. She nodded as she saw Noriko pointing and gesturing and the woman started moving into assigned areas. "hmm." Ranma murmurred. She turned back to Kodachi. "I was wondering when you were planning to teach them martial arts gymnastics." She said. 'She probably didn't even think of it.' Ranma fought down a smile. 'and it would keep her busy.' She looked at Kodachi. "The girls and I can't be everywhere y'know."

Kodachi raised a finger in protest and held it. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally closed it and sat back. 'What do you think Ky?' She thought. "Not all of them could learn but one or two certainly.' Kodachi's finger rubbed her chin slowly. 'It is in keeping with what the Ice Queen had in mind.' Kodachi continued to think silently to herself.

Ranma looked at Kodachi. 'Good.' She thought. "Hey girls feel like dancing?" She said. "I think I see the band coming in." Ranma stood. "Let's see if we can make this party happen." She said expectantly.

"Oh Nabiki is so going to kill us." Akane said in unhappy tones. She grinned. "Let's do it." She stood. "In fact." She leaned forward. "Kodachi." She called to the silent woman. Kodachi looked up questioningly. "Noriko's lessons start tonight, okay?" A slight smile came to Kodachi's face and she nodded then she returned to her thoughts. "Keep an eye on her Konatsu." Akane made it an order. Konatsu waved a hand. "Let's go see what this band can do." She said and strode toward where the band was setting up. Ranma and Ukyo quickly matched her strides.

"U.S.A. or Terrible Three?" Ukyo asked. "Personally I feel kind of Sugoi tonight." She smiled as Akane and Ranma laughed. "Cool."

The three women's strides changed subtly as they approached the band. There seemed to be a rhythm to their walk as if they already heard the music. The band members had already noticed them and were standing up straighter. One, a tall shaggy haired youth, stepped forward. He smiled. His smile widened as the three women clustered around him. "Hi, I'm Hiro." He said.

"Hey Hiro." Ranma said in a sultry voice. "What are you going to play for us tonight?" She asked. "Please tell me it's jazz." She said cutely. "I love jazz."

"Me too." Chorused Akane and Ukyo. They giggled.

Hiro's smile widened. "Well it just so happens." He began before he was interrrupted by a triple squeal of happiness. "Dancers?" He said questioningly. They nodded. His head tilted. "Hey Ogaki." He called over his shoulder. "Remember that club we went to a couple weeks ago?"

"The one with the hot trio?" The other man replied. He looked over to where Hiro was standing. 'Jeezus." He exclaimed. "It's them." He hurried over. "You guys gonna dance?" He asked. They nodded. The man reached up and pinched his arm. "Yeah." He said. "I'm not dreaming." He nodded. "Hang on." He walked over to a stack of instruments and picked up a guitar and a little hand drum about ten inches across. There were cymbals along the perimeter of the drum. He walked over to Hiro and handed him the guitar. "How does Samba sound?" He started beating a simple rhythm on the drum. Hiro started playing a soft melody.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo smiled approvingly. "That sounds very nice." Ranma purred. "Good boys. Now you keep it mellow for now." She continued. "Sugoi will," Ranma looked over to where Ukyo was already dancing sensually to the beat. From the expressions on the band members faces, as they hurried to set up and join in, they appreciated Ukyo's efforts. "Never mind." Ranma took Akane's hand. "Come on Tomboy, let's get Noriko and hurry back." She spun Akane in a circle. "I feel like dancing."

Ranma pulled Akane along as they searched for Noriko. Akane smiled happily. 'We're us again.' She thought. Akane let Ranma pull her along. "There she is." Akane pointed. They quickly made their way to Noriko. "Hey Noriko." Akane called as they approached. "Your training starts now."

Noriko looked blank for a second then her expression changed to one of both worry and anticipation. "Of course." She said and followed Akane and Ranma back to where Ukyo, as Sugoi, was putting on an impromptu and, for her, sedate show. Akane placed Noriko next to her. "Now you follow what we do." She said. She started moving her feet. "One, two, three, one, two, three." She said. "That's the way." She said as Noriko started to follow. "And remember to smile."

* * *

Kodachi sat silently in thought. Ting Li and Ryoga rejoined the table and looked questioningly at the silent Kodachi. Konatsu shook his head and indicted they should leave her alone. Ting Li nodded. 'It's an interesting idea, isn't it Ky?' Kodachi thought. 'Oh I know you probably don't approve but you aren't here to protect them.' Kodachi's expression became sad and her hand went to the bullet that lay between her breasts. Kodachi sighed. 'I miss you.' 

"Don't be sad." Came a childish voice at her elbow.

Kodachi started and looked around. There was a little girl of about five wearing Hello Kitty pajamas. "Kiko." Kodachi said in recognition. To her surprise the little girl climbed into Kodachi's lap. "You should be in bed." Kodachi said softly. "Still I don't suppose I can blame you." Kodachi looked down at the little girl. "Do I look sad?" She asked.

Kiko nodded. She twisted around to look at Kodachi. "Is that why you wear that?' She pointed at the veil. "So no one can see when you cry?"

Kodachi swallowed and nodded. Kiko looked at Kodachi for a moment then leaned against her. "When mommy was sad she let me sit on her lap. She said it made her not feel so sad anymore." She sat quietly on Kodachi's lap. Kodachi hesititated for a moment then wrapped her arms around the little girl. To Kodachi's surprise it did seem to make her feel better. The sound of running feet made Kodachi look up. As she expected it was Koko.

"Kiko." Koko exclaimed. She bowed frantically to Kodachi. "A thousand apologies Ms Kuno." The woman said quickly "I'll take her home right away."

Kodachi looked at the little girl. "You don't want to go home do you?" Kodachi asked the little girl. Kiko shook her head. A faint smile came to Kodachi. "Then you won't." She declared. "But you will go back to bed, won't you?" She squeezed the little girl. "Thank you." Kodachi said quietly. She handed Kiko off to her mother. "You'll join us for breakfast. Both of you." She said.

"Yes Ms. Kuno." Koko said nervously. Kiko waved goodnight to Kodachi as she was led away.

* * *

Nabiki and Kimi sat side by side in front of a large vanity mirror reapplying their makeup. Nabiki looked at Kimi in the mirror and the two women exchanged very satisfied smiles. "I really should kill the three of them but," Nabiki laughed. "Lover boy was certainly stimulated." 

"That he was, and he wasn't the only one." Kimi dimpled a smile. "Now was he, My Lady Nabiki?" Kimi reached over and placed a hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "maybe we should learn to dance like that." She suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll leave it to the professionals." Nabiki replied. "You know all I care about is results." She and Kimi laughed. Nabiki looked at Kimi. "Thanks Kimi." She said.

"for what Nabs?" Kimi gave Nabiki a curious look.

"for being here." Nabiki replied. "for being our friend." She said. "But mostly for being Kimi." Nabiki stood. "Ready to rejoin the party, My Lady Kimi?"

Kimi stood. "Of course, My Lady Nabiki." She replied. "let's grab Tatewaki and go."

"If he's still awake." Nabiki smiled at her reflection. Then her features composed themselves into their Ice Queen immobility.

"You know it's scarey how you can do that." Kimi commented. "When I try it just looks like I have gas." Kimi smiled triumphantly at the twitch of Nabiki's lips. "Gotcha."

Nabiki composed her features once again. "I've had years to perfect the Ice Queen." She hooked her arm through Kimi's and they walked back into the bedroom. Tatewaki was just finished buttoning his shirt, the tie hung loose around his neck. His silk jacket lay on the bed. He turned as they entered the room. Nabiki let go of Kimi's arm and walked over to Tatewaki. "Let me." She said. She reached for his tie. Their eyes met.

Kimi watched as Nabiki tied Tatewaki's bowtie. 'That's my girl.' She thought. 'The Ice Queen and the Blue Thunder." She rubbed her nose in unconscious imitation of Nabiki. 'And that makes me, what?' Kimi walked over and picked up Tatewaki's coat and helped him shrug it on. 'Lady in waiting? No. Handmaiden? Not likely.' Kimi waited until Nabiki claimed Tatewaki's arm before she took the other. Kimi looked across Tatewaki and caught Nabiki's eye. 'I'm sure someone will start calling me something.' The last thought made Kimi smile.

By the time they returned to the ballroom the party was in full swing. The band was playing something hot and smoky. A saxophone was wailing mournfully. The crowd around the band made it impossible to see anything but Tatewaki made a path. "If they're stripping, I'll kill them." Nabiki threatened. The crowd stopped at the edge of a large ring around the band.

The four women dancing weren't stripping. Though the moves were reminiscent. Two of the four women. Ranma and Ukyo were treating the audience to a duo dance routine while Akane seemed to be showing a fourth woman some steps.

"Remember to smile." Nabiki heard Akane say. "Smiles bring tips." She said. "Now do those steps again."

Nabiki looked around. She noticed Kodachi standing off to one side watching Noriko critically. A cluster of Kodachi's girls stood just behind her splitting their attention between Noriko and Kodachi. Several of the woman were imitating the steps Akane was showing Noriko. 'Interesting.' Nabiki smiled. "That looks like fun." She said. She turned as several people shoved their way to the front.

"Wait for me." Came Ting Li's excited voice. Soon the orange haired amazon was dancing along with Ranma and Ukyo. A moment later Konatsu joined the dancers.

"How do you think I know what clubs hire male dancers?" Konatsu wiggled sexily to the music. "It's just like doing martial arts."

"Ranma was right about that." Ukyo hiked up her skirt and gyrated down to her heels then wiggled ass first into a standing position to a chorus of appreciative whistles and cheers. "Damn we could have made a mint tonight."

"No kidding." Laughed Ranma. "Hey Ting Li where's Pig Boy?"

"Right here little girl." Ryoga stood at the edge of the circle. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a large wad of low denomination yen. "Just in case you need some incentive."

And the band played hot and smoky long into the night.

Author's Notes: Thought I'd give you an early present for the Holidays.


	39. Book 4 Chapter 1

Queen Rat 

Book 4

Behind the Veil

Kodachi walked into the club she mentally thought of as 'Ky's Cafe American' but everyone else just called it The Club. It was early afternoon and while there were a number of patrons either at the gaming tables or the bar, it was relatively empty. Not until later in the evening would the club really fill up. On a small stage near the bar a number of women were going through a dance routine.

While the club did provide women for those patrons that desired it, the club did not have strippers. 'I'll leave that for the Kabuki.' Kodachi thought. What the club did provide was entertainment of a different sort. "Erotic but tasteful." was Kodachi's maxim. Kodachi paused by the stage to observe. When the girls finished their rehearsal Kodachi applauded quietly.

"Excellent girls." Kodachi said in approval. "I believe our customers will be pleased." There was a happy chorus of 'thank you Ms. Kuno' from the women. She looked at the pretty brunette in the center. "Noriko, please see me after you change."

"Of course Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied. She turned to the rest of the dancers. "Everyone take a break." She ordered. "And remember, no private clients until after the second show." Noriko clapped her hands briskly in unconscious imitation of Kodachi. "Now go." She said.

Noriko turned and walked quickly toward the small dressing room. 'I'll shower afterwards.' She told herself. 'It won't do to keep Ms. Kuno waiting.' She thought. Instead she wiped herself down with a damp cloth before putting on a plain skirt and blouse. In a very short time she was knocking on the office door. "It's Noriko." She announced then opened the door. "You wanted to see me Ms. Kuno?"

Kodachi leaned back in her chair and pointed to a chair on the other side of the desk. "Please sit Noriko." Kodachi waited until Noriko sat. "You've done well with the dancers." Kodachi began. "And I don't think the club would run as well without you."

"Ms. Kuno is too kind." Noriko replied quietly though it was difficult. She wanted to sing at receiving the praise but, 'It wouldn't do'. Ms. Kuno prized a controlled and quiet demeanor and Noriko did not want to disappoint. 'Not again.' She thought. Noriko gave Kodachi an alert look.

"No doubt." Kodachi said dryly. "But such competence should be rewarded." Kodachi raised her veil and looked into Noriko's eyes. "I wonder, how would you feel about taking over the management of the entire club?"

"Ms. Kuno." Gasped Noriko. She fought to control her expression. "I mean, I mean." Noriko gave in to her excitement. "Oh thank you Ms. Kuno." She exclaimed.

"Of course that would mean you would no longer be required to do any private entertaining." Kodachi added. "I think you should remove yourself from rotation." Kodachi had instituted a rotating schedule for the working girls where no girl worked more than any three days in succession. "But that would leave a gap."

Noriko frowned slightly in disappointment. "But Ms. Kuno, I, I have regulars and well," She sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this." She said under her breath. "Can I at least keep my regulars?" She asked.

Kodachi laughed in real amusement. "I'm not that much of an ogre." Kodachi protested.

"Ogre?" Noriko said in sudden anger. "Who dared call you an ogre?" She said.

"Gently Noriko." Kodachi said soothingly. "No one called me an ogre." She shook her head. "What I meant to say was that of course you can keep your regulars, but you would no longer be on call."

Noriko sat back and took a deep breath. "Sorry Ms. Kuno." She said. "Thank you. I won't disappoint you." She promised.

"I doubt you are capable of disappointing anyone." Kodachi replied. "Now about the gap?"

"Well to be honest Ms. Kuno, we should have at least two extra girls." Noriko said in business like tones. "Business has increased in the past couple months and I suspect it will increase even further once we start the caberet." Noriko tapped her lower lip in thought. "We can't have just any girl here." Noriko said. "We do have standards to maintain." She said firmly.

"Of course." Kodachi agreed. "Well give it some thought and get back to me." Kodachi lowered her veil.

Noriko immediately stood. "Yes Ms. Kuno." Noriko bowed. "If you will excuse me Ms Kuno." Noriko turned and walked out of the office and then made her way to the girls ' dressing room. She was immediately approached by one of the women.

"Well, what did Ms. Kuno want?" Miki asked. "As if we didn't know." Miki grinned. "Ms. Kuno made you manager didn't she?" She laughed at the surprised expression on Noriko's face. "It's about time. You've been doing the job for months now."

Noriko found herself surrounded by the rest of the girls as they congratulated her. "Thanks guys." She said. "The only problem," She said after everyone had settled down. "Is now I need to find some new girls."

"My cousin Ami just moved into town." One woman said. Her name was Aoi, tall, slim with long blond hair she was an extremely popular girl. "I think she might give it a try." Aoi added. "I think."

Noriko raised an eyebrow. "You think?" She asked slowly. "Is the girl a pro or not?"

"Not." Aoi admitted. "But," She spread her hands. "The worst that could happen is she says no."

"Okay, if she's interested bring her in." Noriko said. "I'll talk to her." Noriko looked around. "Anyone else?" The girls thought then one by one shook their heads. Noriko blew out a breath of frustration. "I knew it wasn't going to be that easy."

"I never thought I'd work in a place where I had to worry about too much work." One of the other girls said. Noriko laughed along with the rest of the girls. Noriko stood. "Okay girls." She said. "Show time is in two hours."

"Two hours?" Aoi chirped playfully. "That's barely enough time to get ready." Laughing Noriko went to take her too long deferred shower.

* * *

"So this is Kodachi's place." Akane said. She looked around. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Akane was dressed in her Aoi persona. Blue nail polish, blue eye shadow, a blue dress, what there was of it, and her blue wig completed the look. She had one arm looped through the powerful and definitely male arm of Ranma Saotome. Ranma wore a light gray silk suit over a tieless black shirt. His free arm was across the shoulders of Ukyo as Sugoi and in a silver white dress that was as revealing as Akane's. Akane turned as a woman approached. "Hey Noriko." She said in greeting.

"Akane." She greeted the woman happily. She and Akane exchanged kisses on the cheek. "Ukyo. Ranma." Noriko kissed Ukyo's cheek. However Ranma grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. "Yummm." Noriko said when Ranma released her.

"Slut." Akane and Ukyo chorused. Akane grinned. "We told Ranma to give you a good luck kiss from all of us."

"He delivered." Noriko said breathlessly. "Gods I'm glad you're here." Noriko said after she regained her composure.

"Opening night jitters?" Ukyo asked. She dimpled a smile. "Just remember, no matter what happens,"

"Smile." Akane and Ranma chorused.

"And why do we smile?" Ukyo's voice took on a chant like cadence.

"Smiles bring tips." Akane, Ranma and, giggling, Noriko joined in. Noriko sighed. "Thanks guys."

"Is Kodachi around?" Ranma asked. "The girls and I want to say hello."

"Ms. Kuno would be insulted if you didn't." Noriko said. "Come with me, I'll announce you."

"Anounce us." Akane said in an aside to Ranma. "I like that." They followed Noriko to at the very back of the club. She knocked then opened the door.

"Ms. Kuno. You have visitors." Noriko said.

Kodachi looked up from something she was reading. She smiled behind her veil. "Ranma." She said in pleased greeting. "Akane. Ukyo." She stood and came out from behind her desk. They greeted each other with kisses on the cheek and a brief hug. She waved to a conversation nook along one side of the office. "Sit." She said. "Drinks?" Her guests nodded. "Noriko."

"Of course Ms. Kuno." Noriko said. "Your usuals or would you like some of the '98?"

"Usual." Ranma said.

"98." Both Akane and Ukyo requested. Noriko nodded and went to the bar. She returned quickly holding a drink laden tray. She served Kodachi first before serving the rest of the guests. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

"Of course Noriko." Kodachi replied. "I believe the expression is 'break a leg?" After similar comments from Akane, Ranma and Ukyo, Noriko left. Kodachi watched her go. "I don't believe this club would run half as well without her." Kodachi commented.

"The girl works hard." Agreed Ranma. "So do you." Ranma reached into his jacket pocket. "A token of appreciation from the Ice Queen." Ranma placed a fat envelope on the coffee table. "She knows you don't need it but asks that you find some use for it."

Kodachi nodded. "I'm sure I can find something appropriate." She sipped her wine. "I'll thank her the next time I see her." Kodachi placed the glass on the table. "I still have some things to do." She said. "May I suggest trying the tables, would a one million yen line be sufficient?"

"More than enough." Ranma stood. "Come on girls." Akane and Ukyo stood and flanked Ranma. "Later Kodachi." With a polite bow they walked out of Kodachi's office and carried their drinks into the the main part of the club. They wandered over to the gaming tables. "Pai Gow or Blackjack?" He asked Akane.

"Blackjack." Akane said decisively. "I feel lucky." Laughing Ranma and Ukyo followed Akane to a table. "Gimme some chips." She told the dealer. Wordlessly the dealer passed over a large number of chips.

"Don't get carried away Tomboy." Ranma chided cheerfully. "I don't wanna miss the show." He turned to Ukyo. "We're gonna have to pull her away, ain't we?" Ukyo nodded. "Thought so." Ranma smiled. "Just as long as she's havin fun."

Ukyo looked at Ranma and smiled in agreement. She looked at Akane. 'Keep smiling baby. Maybe you'll fool yourself.' Ukyo thought.

Ukyo knew, despite outward evidence to the contrary, Akane still was hurting inside. Twice since they had defeated Hikaru the second time, Akane had tried going into the Soul of Ice and twice when she exited the psychic pain was still almost too much for the dark haired girl to bear. Ukyo grimaced. 'At least she can get into the Soul of Ice.' She thought in mild annoyance. Ukyo was close but even using the packets of magic water and becoming male didn't seem to allow her to find the 'balance' that both Akane and Ranma spoke about. Ukyo put a smile on her face. 'Worry about it later Ukyo old girl, tonight I want to party.' Ukyo laughed.

"Uk-chan?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Just getting in the mood Ran-chan." Ukyo chirped."Just getting in the mood."

"Blackjack." Squealed Akane excitedly.

* * *

Nabiki opened the front door of the apartment. Since the engagement party, she, Kimi and Tatewaki had moved back into their penthouse apartment. Much as she enjoyed being waited on hand and foot by the Kuno staff, Nabiki did prize her privacy. The security system in this building helped ensure that privacy. She already knew who was at the door. "Chikato." Nabiki said in pleased tones. She took his arm and led him into the apartment. "Congratulations on your promotion; Captain." Nabiki escorted the policeman to a comfortable chair. "Please sit."

"Thank you Lady Kuno." Chikato replied.

"Now Chikato, you know you, of all people, can call me Nabiki." Nabiki chided.

"Hey Chikato." Kimi called from the wet bar. "Beer?"

"Please." Chikato Noriudo was, if anything, craggier than ever. His face as leathery as an old pair of boots. His close cropped hair a steel gray. "Where's Lord Kuno?" He asked.

"On the roof. Training." Nabiki replied."He'll be down when he finishes." She sat on the couch opposite the police captain.

"You don't interrupt a martial artist of Tatewaki's level." Kimi added seriously. "You have no idea how much that boy trains." She handed a bottle to Chikato and handed Nabiki a bottle of water. Kimi sat down next to Nabiki and curled her legs under her. "It's good to see you Chikato. Let me add my congratulations as well."

"Thank you Kimi." The captain took a healthy slug of his beer. His mouth curled into an unaccustomed and satisfied smile.

"Pray don't get up. You look much too comfortable." Tatewaki strode into the room in his swordsman's clothing, a towel was slung across his shoulders. His hair was wet and plastered against his skull. "Forgive my appearance but I know your time is valuable." He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to the couch and sat between Kimi and Nabiki. "Congratulations on your promotion. Captain Noriudo."

"Thank you Lord Kuno." The new captain replied. The two men bowed respectfully to each other from their seated positions. "It's good to see you Tatewaki." Chikato said as he sat back up.

"You too Chikato." Tatewaki replied. "We don't see enough of you."

Chikato shrugged. "You know how it is, it isn't a good idea for me to be seen in the company of the Ice Queen too frequently." He gave Nabiki an apologetic look. "Sorry, but that's the truth."

"Don't apologize Chikato." Nabiki said easily. "We do understand." She rose. "Excuse me for a second." Nabiki walked over to a shelf and picked up a box about the size and shape of a shoe box though made of rich woods and inlaid with ivory. "I almost forgot to give you your promotion present." She placed the box in front of Chikato. "A small token of our appreciation."

Chikato opened the box and looked inside. There was a small jade figurine nestled on a bed of silk. 'Too large for such a small item. Even one this expensive..' Chikato reached in and lifted the edge of the silk to see the edge of a brick of large denomination yen. "I could arrest you for attempting to bribe a police officer." He said conversationally.

"What bribe Captain?" Nabiki said easily. "If it makes you feel better give it to the policemen's orphans fund or something equally useful." Nabiki sipped her drink. "My operations would not, could not, run as well without your influence. I've grown wealthy because of you Chikato. Equal risks deserve equal rewards, don't you think?" She nodded at the box. "That is just a token of what is due you." Nabiki leaned forward. "You don't have to take it but it will always be there."

"My accountants have already been instructed to provide you with an annuity if you do not accept what is yours." Tatewaki rumbled pleasantly. "One way or another our debt to you will be paid." Tatewaki sipped from his water bottle. "Sometimes it is best to give in to the inevitable." Tatewaki smiled slightly and leaned forward. "You're an honest man Captain but more importantly you're a patriot." He said seriously though with the same slight smile on his face. " Japan needs men like you, men willing to do what is necessary for the good of our country. As you have done with us." He nodded toward the box. "Unfortunately your good deeds will, hopefully and necessarily, remain unsung but we," His hand waved to include Nabiki and Kimi, "could never in good conscience let it remain unrewarded." Nabiki and Kimi nodded somberly.

Chikato was silent throughout Tatewaki's speech. Finally he nodded though reluctantly. "I have to admit I could use the money." He said.

"Excellent." Nabiki smiled. "Let's not speak of it anymore." She looked at the bottle in the Captain's hand. "That looks empty. Can I get you another?"

"One more and then I must go." Chikato replied. He placed the box carefully on his lap.

* * *

The hot sound of the Pussycat Dolls singing 'Doncha' thumped out of the speakers as the dancers gyrated in time to the music. Noriko danced out in front.

Ranma with Akane and Ukyo sitting on either side, sat at a table near the edge of the small stage. Sitting next to them and watching the stage show was a familiar and attractive woman in her mid forties. Gigi had, to everyone's delight, accepted an invitation to see the show. Sitting next to her was her oft mentioned but rarely seen boyfriend. Kojiro was a saturnine looking man in his late forties. He wore a silver gray silk suit that hung softly on his muscular frame and looked every inch the archetypal 'Big Daddy'.

Akane elbowed Ranma. "Stop staring at Kojiro." She hissed. "He's taken."

Ranma turned his head and smiled at Akane. "So'm I." He gave Akane a look that made her flush in anticipatory pleasure. "But you got to admit he's hot." Akane nodded quickly. Ranma grinned. He nodded toward the stage. "They're doin pretty good." He said in a more conversational tone.

"You guys did more than pretty good with the choreogaphy." Gigi said approvingly. "Dirty enough to be erotic but nothing you wouldn't see in a legitimate club."

"Akane deserves most of the credit for the choreography." Ukyo gave Akane an admiring look. "She does our choreography too."

"Well I had a good teacher." Akane said in slightly embarrassed tones. "I only know what you taught me Gigi."

Gigi smiled and leaned over. "Don't sell yourself short kiddo, you done good." Akane ducked her head in pleased embarassment.

Ranma sat back and his shoulders were immediately claimed by Akane and Ukyo. "Just like old times, hey guys?"

"Yeah." Akane said happily. Ukyo just snuggled closer to Ranma. Akane looked at Ranma. 'So'm I, he said. He was looking at me when he said it too.' Akane thought. She sighed and snuggled up closer to Ranma.

Kojiro leaned closer to Gigi. "He really is Ranko?" He looked over his shoulder at Ranma and the two girls. Kojiro had met Ranko, once, during training. He had also met Ranma, once, during training. Despite Gigi's assurances Kojiro was not convinced. He turned again at Ranma's snicker.

"I can always tell when someone is talking about me." Ranma lifted just his hands from the shoulders of Akane and Ukyo in a shrug. For the first time Kojiro noticed that Ranma's fingernails were manicured and polished a bright red. "If you think it's weird try being me." Ranma's right hand made a throw away motion. "I'll show ya another time but it's true."

"Oh yeah." Akane and Ukyo chorused. They even sighed happily in unison.

Kojiro snorted in amusement. "No need to ask what your secret is." He commented. "Do you realize how much you could make as an escort?"

"Oh, I'd say, what was the last offer I got?" Ranma mused. "Five hundred thousand yen for one evening, both forms." Ranma smirked. "I don't mind doin a lap dance or two, but I make enough doing what I'm doing." He chuckled. "Not to mention the Tomboy and Uk-chan would get pissed."

Ukyo and Akane raised their heads off Ranma's shoulders, looked at each other and blinked. "Thank you Ranma." Akane said. "But we know you'd have a good reason, I don't think we'd be mad." She and Ukyo lay their heads back on Ranma's shoulders. "Whatever you want, remember?"

"Damn it just gets harder and harder to get a rise out of either of you." Ranma said approvingly. "Good." Akane and Ukyo smiled contentedly. Ranma turned his attention back to Kojiro. "Like I said; I make enough."

Kojiro chuckled and would have continued the conversation but was hushed by Gigi. "You boys can talk later." She said scoldingly. "I want to watch the show."

* * *

Kodachi watched the performance from her private booth. 'I think they're doing very well Ky.' Kodachi thought to herself. 'Noriko certainly has thrown herself into dancing.' She smiled. 'Along with the rest of her duties.' Her thoughts went back to the engagement party. 'I wonder if Ranma was serious or just trying to distract me.' Kodachi watched a little longer. 'Well her balance is good. She needs to stretch more though.' Kodachi critiqued Noriko's movements. 'Forgive me Ky, but I think I'm going to try.' Her hand went to the bullet that hung between her breasts.

Kodachi applauded along with the rest of the clientelle. She smiled as she observed a renewed surge of men heading toward the upstairs rooms with one, or more, of her girls. 'Excellent.' She thought. 'Noriko was right Ky.' She thought a moment later. 'We're going to need more girls. I can't have them dance and entertain gentlemen, not for long anyway.' Kodachi sighed.

"Is everything all right Ms. Kuno?" Came a voice. Kodachi turned. "Oh Miki." Kodachi made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Just the normal worries." She said. Kodachi nodded toward where another girl was leading a man toward the private rooms. "I don't think we've ever been this busy." Miki nodded in cheerful agreement. "Do you like working here Miki?" Kodachi asked. Miki's nod became more vigorous. "Excellent."

Kodachi stood. "Well I must get back to work." She said. "Please ask Noriko to see me after her second set." She told Miki. Kodachi walked to the office door and went inside.

Miki watched as Kodachi entered her office. "Of course Ms. Kuno." She murmured. Miki saw a man at the end of the bar. "I think someone is looking for company." She walked over. "Hi, I'm Miki." She said cheerfully. "Hey you're cute."

Kodachi went to her desk and busied herself reading reports. Appearances to the contrary, this club was not all or even the most profitable of Ky's holdings. Nor was it the only place where there was prostitution or gambling. First under Ky's leadership and now Kodachi's, the Yakusa presence in her territory had returned to it's more traditional mode of operations. Gambling, prostitution, smuggling were still practiced but with a renewed crackdown on drugs and guns.

There was grumbling by some of the rank and file at first but then along with increased profits a suddenly acquired respect from the public swayed them. In a short time Kodachi's hold on Ky's operations was solidified. 'With the actions of Ranma and Ting Li's teams violent crime and robbery are down but there is still much to do.' She thought. 'Another team would help tremendously.' Kodachi continued working and didn't stop until a knock on her office door made her look up. "Come in." She said. The door opened and Noriko entered.

"You wanted to see me Ms.Kuno." Asked Noriko.

"Please have a seat Noriko." Kodachi waved to the chair in front of the desk. She sat back. "I was impressed by the performance." Kodachi said when Noriko had seated herself.

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied with a touch of relief in her voice.

"Still, I feel dancing may not be the best use of your talents." Kodachi continued. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to undertake a more difficult challenge."

"Challenge Ms. Kuno?" Noriko said cautiously.

Kodachi nodded. "I want you to come to the mansion tomorrow night and be prepared to stay the weekend." Kodachi said. "We will discuss this new challenge then." Kodachi leaned forward. "And determine if you are capable of meeting it." She said.

"I will do my best Ms. Kuno." Noriko said seriously.

Kodachi raised her veil. To Noriko's surprise Kodachi was smiling slightly. "I expect nothing less from you Noriko." Kodachi lowered her veil.

Noriko stood. "Thank you Ms. Kuno." She said. "If you will excuse me." She bowed and walked out of the office. Noriko looked around and then headed toward the bar. "Miki it looks like your understudy days are over. Starting tomorrow you will dancing in the cabaret."

Miki's eyes widened. "Dancing? Me?" She looked at Noriko in concern. "Ms. Kuno wasn't displeased was she?" She relaxed when Noriko shook her head. "Then why?"

"Ms. Kuno has something she wants me to do." Noriko explained. "Something difficult." She said. "The good news is that I'm spending the weekend at the Kuno mansion." Noriko frowned slightly. "The bad news is that I'm going to have to cancel a couple dates." She chuckled sourly. "If this keeps up I'm going to become celibate."

"Why don't you just tell Ms. Kuno you can't make it this weekend?" Miki asked. She rolled her eyes at the expression on Noriko's face. "Forget I said anything." She pursed her lips. "Want me to take over your appointments for this weekend?"

Noriko sighed. "No, thanks, but no." Noriko said. "They're both pretty easy going so I can just reschedule." She frowned. "It's just that I was looking forward to getting laid." She complained. "Don't laugh." She said at Miki's giggle. "It's been over a week."

Miki sobered instantly. "That's not good." She looked at Noriko curiously. "So what does Ms. Kuno have planned for you this weekend?" Suddenly Miki giggled.

"What?" Said Noriko.

"You know, if Ms Kuno was a guy I might be a tiny bit suspicious." Miki giggled again.

"Miki." Noriko said in an amused though admonishing tone. "This is Ms. Kuno we're talking about." She waved a hand in surrender. "I wish she would find somebody though." Noriko sighed. "But who could replace Ky for her?"

"Yeah." Agreed Miki. "Well call me when you get back." She said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Noriko promised. With a wave she went into the back to shower and change. Truth be told it had been a long day and she was tired. Unfortunately her expected departure was delayed when Aoi walked in with a young woman. "Let me guess, this is your cousin." Noriko appraised the young woman.

Aoi nodded. "I called her and she came over." She explained. "Noriko let me introduce my cousin, Ami."

Ami bowed respectfully. She was pretty, with a heart shaped face, dark hair, slim hipped and small breasted. Her short skirt showed a lot of shapely legs. The door to the dressing room opened and Kodachi walked in. "Oh Noriko, I'm glad you're still here. I forgot to tell you to bring clothing suitable for heavy exercise." She noticed the newcomer. "Who is this?" Kodachi asked.

"Ms Kuno this is my cousin Ami." Aoi said in a hurried introduction. "Bow." She hissed out of the side of her mouth. "Deeply." She added in the same hiss. "This club belongs to Ms. Kuno." She told her cousin.

Ami bowed deeply. "An honor, Aoi talks about you all the time." Ami said in a pleasant soprano.

"Indeed." Kodachi replied. She smiled slightly behind the veil. Kodachi walked slowly over to Ami then started to walk slowly around the young woman. "Age?" Kodachi asked.

"Nineteen." Ami replied.

"Nineteen Ms. Kuno." Aoi hissed. "Please excuse her," Began Aoi but a wave of Kodachi's hand made her stop.

"It is not required." Kodachi said calmly.

Ami bowed hurriedly. "I apologize Ms. Kuno." Ami said quickly. "Aoi is right I was being disrespectful."

"I'm beginning to like this girl." Noriko murmured.

Kodachi nodded slightly. "Experience?" She continued to circle Ami. The girl seemed calm despite the circumstance.

"Experience?" Ami replied. "Ms. Kuno?" She added quickly.

"You do know what is expected don't you?" Kodachi asked seriously. "This is a gentlemen's club." She explained. "I cater to their need," Kodachi smiled behind her veil. "To play." She added.

Ami smiled slightly. "And I'm a toy?" She asked impishly. "I kind of figured that Ms Kuno." Ami said easily. "It's not like I don't know how Aoi makes a living." She shrugged. "This has got to be better than working in an office." She said. "Ms. Kuno." She shook her head. "I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking. I like sex; would be nice to get paid too."

"That's not all one of Ms Kuno's girls do around here." Noriko said seriously. "We don't hustle." She said. "We entertain."

"Entertain?" Ami said questioningly.

"Cuz, a guy'll give you a tip just for being nice to him." Aoi said with a smile. "Do not underestimate the power of the GFE."

"GFE?" Ami asked.

"The Girl Friend Experience. GFE." Aoi explained. "Isn't that right Ms. Kuno?"

Kodachi smiled again behind her veil. She nodded. "It is indeed Aoi." Kodachi continued her circle. "Most of the men who may avail themselves of your services are not so much seeking sex as they are companionship, it is up to you to provide that companionship. As Aoi has mentioned, successfully providing even a light GFE will translate to tips."

Kodachi stopped in front of Ami. "We offer our clientelle a wide range of experiences but I do not countenance hard drugs. For either my clientelle or my girls. Is that understood?" Kodachi continued her circle. "I don't mind you smoking Marijuana but only after hours not while on duty. And never before work."

Ami nodded again. "Yes Ms Kuno." She replied. "If you don't mind my saying Ms Kuno I'm surprised you said that."

"Considering how harmless it is in comparison to what is allowed, it would be hypocritical of me to abide by that law when I break so many others." Kodachi said cooly. "I've done my own small research on the subject." Kodachi, an accomplished botanist, said modestly. "If you're so inclined ask our physician." Ami nodded.

"There are some very important people who come here, if they demand something you are unable or unwilling to provide, see Noriko or myself immediately. Is that understood?" Ami nodded once again. "If you work here, you will see the physician at least once a month or immediately if you're even slightly suspicious something might be amiss. Is that understood?"

Ami nodded. "Yes Ms Kuno."

"I'll arrange an appointment with Dr. Ono." Noriko said. "That's our physician." She pulled out an appointment book and quickly made an entry.

Kodachi nodded approvingly. "The house gets five thousand yen for each hour of private entertaining ." Kodachi continued. "Is that understood?"

Ami frowned. "Five thousand yen, Ms. Kuno?" She asked. "That seems a lot."

"If you aren't getting twenty-five thousand yen or better for an hour of your time, then something is wrong." Noriko said. "Anyone offering less should be directed to," Noriko paused. "Somewhere else." She said. "I will provide you with a list of lesser locations."

"What if a client wants company overnight or for dinner or something?" Ami asked. "Is that allowed?"

"Allowed and even encouraged. The house will get fifteen thousand yen on all such appointments, especially if it results in you missing an evening's work." Kodachi tilted her head. "You're pretty enough, and with Aoi's recommendation I am inclined to give you a try." She turned to the other woman. "Aoi, please show your cousin around."

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Aoi and Ami chorused. With a bow they walked away though they started giggling before they went even ten steps.

"Well that's one." Noriko observed. "We still need at least one more." She looked at Kodachi. "Heavy exercise?" She asked.

Kodachi lifted her veil. "If you had the opportunity what would you have done to Toshio Wasamura?" She asked.

"Ripped his balls off and fed them to him." Noriko said angrily. She flushed. "Excuse my language Ms. Kuno." She said apologetically. Kodachi smiled grimly and waved off the apology. "It wasn't right." Noriko said firmly.

Kodachi lowered her veil. "I agree." Kodachi said. "I will see you this weekend."

End Chapter 1

Author's notes: Miss me?


	40. Book 4 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'New Challenges'

Noriko Mata stared at the long stairway to the front door of the Kuno mansion. This wasn't the first time she had been there but this was the first time she was unsure of why she was there, Noriko started walking up the stairs carrying a small valise. 'Am I a guest or an employee?' She thought. 'And what's this task Ms. Kuno wants me to take?' It didn't occur to Noriko that she could have asked earlier or even refused but this was 'Ms Kuno' and one didn't ask. 'What is it about her?' She thought.

The door to the mansion opened and a liveried retainer raced out. "A million apologies." The man said. "I was unavoidably detained." He explained. "Please let me take your valise." He reached over and took the suitcase from Noriko. "A minor emergency." The man continued. "Unfortunately no one else was available."

Noriko started when he noticed that the man's uniform was torn. She licked her lips. "Is that blood?" She said in a weak voice. She pointed.

The man looked down. He grimaced. "That's going to come out of my salary." He grumbled. He sighed in discontent. "It's not even my blood." He complained. The man led her into the house. "Miss Kuno is delayed."

"Ms. Kuno." Noriko corrected irritably.

"Of couse." Agreed the man. "As I was saying My Lady is detained. She was in the middle of an experiement." He smiled. "My Lady does not like to leave things in the middle."

"No she does not." Noriko agreed firmly. "Noriko Mata." She bowed.

"Yoshi." The man introduced himself. "of the Kuno." He smiled proudly. "I am a Kuno family retainer Miss Mata, for all intents and purposes I am a Kuno." He continued walking and Noriko followed. "My Lady has given you the blue suite." Yoshi stopped at a door. "This is the Blue suite." He said and opened the door.

Noriko stopped open mouthed at the door ways. "My gods." She exclaimed. "It's as big as my whole apartment." She breathed. She looked around. "Where's the bed?"

Yoshi grinned. "This is just the sitting room." He explained. He walked to the far end of the room. Noriko hurried after. Yoshi pulled aside a curtain revealing another door. He opened it. "This," He said. "Is the bedroom."

"Oh. My. Gods." Noriko entered into room even larger than the outer one. Even the massive king sized heavy oak four poster bed against the wall seemed curiously shrunken. Noriko walked into the center of the room and stretched her arms out to her sides as far as they could go and spun in a slow circle. "I'm in heaven." She said giddily.

"I doubt that rather highly Miss Mata." Yoshi said in amusement. He looked at the valise in his hand and put it on the bed. "I don't suppose you have an evening gown in there?" He asked.

Noriko waved her hand down her chest indicating the gray and black business suit. It was stylish and cut to accentuate her narrow waist and long legs. "What's wrong with it?" She complained when Yoshi shook his head.

"Nothing but it won't do for dinner." He walked over to a closet and opened it. "Perhaps you can find something in your size in here." He waved a hand.

"Are you sure I'm not in heaven?" Noriko said in a hush as she entered the closet. "I sleep in something this size."

"Quite sure Miss Mata." Yoshi said. "I'll leave you to get settled. My Lady will see you at dinner." With that he exited the room.

"I don't care what he says." Noriko said to herself. "This is heaven." She ran her hand caressingly down a long line of gowns. Her hand stopped at a neon blue dress. "Please let this fit." She said quietly. She lifted the gown off the rack and held it against her body. "Thank you." She whispered. She carried the gown out of the closet and laid it carefully on the bed. She looked around and spied another door. "I wonder where that leads." She said to herself. She walked over and opened the door. "Bathroom." She squeaked. She walked into the largest bathroom she had ever seen. The tub was filled and the steam rising from the water attested to it being heated and ready. "The rich really are different." She murmured. "But, oh to be rich even for a day." She started to disrobe. "I am going to make the most of this."

* * *

Noriko was finishing getting dressed for dinner when there was a knock on the door. "Coming." She said and hurried to open it. "Ms. Kuno." She bowed hurriedly and waved for Kodachi to enter. 

"Noriko." Kodachi said in greeting. Kodachi was wearing a black evening dress, with matching shoes and, of course, her veil. "Forgive me for not greeting you earlier."

"No apologies necessary, Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied. "Yoshi mentioned you were in the middle of an experiment."

"Still I do apologize." Kodachi gave Noriko a critical look. "That dress suits you." She commented. "An excellent selection."

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Noriko said. "I'm gratified you approve." She looked at the veiled woman. "Pardon my bluntness Ms. Kuno but," Noriko trailed off as she tried to ask the question.

"I suspect you wish to know what this special assignment is, we'll speak later." She stated. "Are you ready to go down to dinner?" Kodachi asked. Noriko nodded. "Excellent." Kodachi linked her arm through Noriko's. "I must tell you I was very impressed with how well you learned that dance routine. You showed an athleticism I didn't expect."

Noriko smiled slightly. "I was a bit of a tomboy growing up." She admitted. "I always did like sports."

"Any martial arts?" Kodachi asked.

"No, not really." Noriko replied. "Though I did study Kendo for a semester in High School."

Kodachi raised an eyebrow behind her veil. "Did you." She said thoughtfully. They stopped at a door. "Ah here we are, we'll talk more after dinner." The door opened. "I think you know most of my other guests." Standing around talking were Genma, Nodoka, Soun, and much to Noriko's surprise and pleasure, Koko and her daughter Kiko. The little girl turned.

"Auntie Dachi." Kiko exclaimed happily and ran over. Kodachi scooped the little girl up into her arms. "Missed you."

"Missed you too Kiko." Kodachi hugged the little girl and put her down. Taking Kiko's hand she led the girl and Noriko over to Koko. "Koko." She and Kodachi exchanged quick hugs. "Thank you so much for coming tonight."

Koko laughed. "Oh and disappoint Kiko? I don't think so." She said. "Hey Noriko." They exchanged hugs. "Nice dress."

"Indeed." Agreed Kodachi. "I believe the last person to wear it was," Kodachi tapped her lower lip with her index finger. "Oh I can't remember her name, some European countess or something."

"Countess of not, I can't believe she left it behind." Noriko ran her hands down the side of the gown. "I wouldn't."

"Oh she didn't leave it, not exactly." Kodachi replied. "It's my dress, or rather I had it made." Kodachi explained. "She just wore it."

Noriko and Koko exchanged a look. "A countess huh?" Noriko asked.

"A countess." Confirmed Kodachi. "Shall we go in to dinner?"

Noriko found herself sitting next to Nodoka Saotome. The older woman was impeccably dressed in an elegant kimono. Thinking back on it, it seemed to Noriko that more often than not the woman wore a kimono. 'You'd think such an old fashioned woman would object to what goes on at the club.' She thought. However once seated Nodoka had immediately started inquiring on the club, the clientelle and even the health of the girls.

"Dr. Ono gives the girls a physical once a month." Noriko had replied in response to the last question. "Everyone is fine." She gave an approving nod. "Probably better than they've ever been in their lives."

"Excellent." Nodoka replied. "And you, Noriko, how are you?"

Noriko smiled. "I think I'm better than I've ever been as well." She replied. She leaned over. "I hope you don't mind me saying so." She began. "But, well I'm surprised you're so supportive."

"Ah." Nodoka looked embarrassed for a moment. "That was before I knew," She gave Koko a quick glance. "Before I knew a lot of things." Nodoko sighed. "My son has forced me to open my eyes to the world and see what is, is not what I wish things to be. Meeting Kodachi's girls, and you, has furthered my education." She glanced over to where Koko was talking to Soun. "I did not know such cruelty existed." She turned back to Noriko. Nodoka's smile was strained. "I think, no I know, I would have been happier to continue being ignorant." She said. "I don't think I could do what you do." She laughed self-consciously. "Not that I think anyone would be interested in an old woman like me."

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Saotome." Noriko said in wry tones. "I think you'd do pretty good."

Nodoka's eyebrow rose. Then to Noriko's astonishment, the older woman blushed. Nodoka shook herself. "No matter." She said brusquely. "The point is that now that I know and there is no going back to the bliss of ignorance." Nodoka looked again at Koko. "I know some who think someone like Koko deserved what she got."

Noriko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've heard some people say things like that." She said flatly.

"Well I don't." Nodoka said firmly. "I may not approve of, of what you do, but you're people." She looked at Koko again. "Nice people."

"We're just people, Mrs. Saotome, but thank you." Noriko leaned over to Nodoka. "Do you have any idea what Ms. Kuno has in mind?" She asked quietly. "She never said anything. Just come for the weekend and be prepared for heavy exercise."

"Yet you came anyway." Nodoka pointed out.

"Well it's Ms. Kuno." Noriko said as if that explained everything.

Possibly it did because Nodoka smiled approvingly. "I see, well I don't want to ruin Kodachi's fun." She hid her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "But, at least she did say heavy exercise." She nodded toward Genma and Soun. "I wondered why she invited them." She said. "Now I know."

"Well Mr. Saotome is your husband." Noriko said in mild confusion. "And Mr. Tendo is," Noriko paled. "Oh no." She swallowed nervously. "I am not a martial artist." She said.

"You're not?" Nodoka said in surprise. "But Kodachi is." Nodoka said half to herself. Nodoka pursed her lips. "Ah, I think I see." She gave Noriko a look of respect. "Apparently Kodachi trusts you." She said. "Interesting."

* * *

Kodachi smiled behind her veil at the childish chatter that came from Kiko. She leaned over. "Hold the fork like this." Kodachi instructed. She helped the little girl adjust her hand. "Perfect." She said. Kodachi straightened then leaned over to Koko. "You don't know how envious I am of you." She told the other woman. 

"Envious?" Koko said in surprise. "Of me?"

Kodachi nodded toward Kiko. "Envious." She said. Kodachi sighed. "Thank you again for bringing her."

Koko bit back the trite phrase that came to her lips. 'Telling Ms. Kuno she'll have her own one day.' She broke off her thought. Koko looked at the veiled woman and her hand went to her scarred cheek. "Thank you for inviting her." Koko replied hesitantly. "Though I do worry she takes too much of your time."

"Nonsense." Kodachi replied. "If anything I worry I don't give her enough of my time." She looked fondly, and a touch longingly, at the little girl. 'We might have had a little girl Ky.' She thought in regret. 'One just like Kiko.' Kodachi hand reached under her veil to wipe at her eyes. 'Oh Ky, I miss you.' Kodachi felt a touch on her arm and looked down. Kiko was looking at her in childish concern. "Thank you Kiko." Kodachi said in quiet tones. "I'm alright now." She turned back to Koko. "Envious." She repeated.

Koko smiled in sympathy. "Well if you're sure you don't mind, I guess Kiko can come here more often." She looked at her daughter. "If she does her homework and her chores."

"Mommy!" Kiko said in childish outrage.

"Your mother is right." Kodachi said sternly. "And I expect you to do your best." She said. "And your mother will keep me informed." She raised a finger. "Just as I will inform your mother if you misbehave here." Kodachi looked at Koko and the two women exchanged firm nods.

"Yes Auntie." Kiko grumbled. Then she smiled brightly. "I got an A on my last test." She said proudly."It was math."

Kodachi tapped Kiko lightly on the nose. "That's my girl." She said in approval.

I

* * *

t was morning and Noriko walked into the Kuno training salon with trepidation. She was, as Kodachi had strongly suggested, dressed for a heavy workout. Fortunately Noriko had always been fit and her recent dance rehearsals had toned her body further. Shorts and matching midriff baring top were combined with leggings she had pushed down to her ankles. Early as it was she found Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome already there and already engaged in a fierce match. Nodoka Saotome was there as well, kneeling at the edge of the mat and watching the match intently. Noriko walked over and knelt down next to Nodoka. "Good morning." She said quietly. 

"Good morning." Nodoka replied. She smiled in greeting at Noriko and the two women exchanged polite bows. Nodoka gestured to the match. "They'll be done soon." She informed the younger woman. Nodoka stood. "In the meantime why don't we start stretching."

Noriko stood. "We?" She asked as the two women walked over to section of the salon. Before Nodoka could answer the door to the salon opened again and Kodachi entered with Koko and Kiko.

"Oh excellent." Kodachi said as she swept into the salon. "Everyone is here." She stopped in front of Nodoka and Noriko. "Good morning Auntie. Good morning Noriko." Kodachi said.

"Good morning." Chorused Nodoka and Noriko. "Your timing is excellent Kodachi." Nodoka continued. "We were just about to start our stretches." She informed the Kuno daughter. "Shall we?" They moved to the center of the room and, with to Noriko's surprise, Nodoka leading.

'Well she is from a martial arts family.' Noriko realized. The stretching period was slow at first, giving everyone time to warm up early morning muscles. Stretching was followed by simple and easy aerobic exercise. The exercise started easy but quickly became more and more intense and Noriko started sweating heavily. She looked at Kodachi who seemed as fresh as if they hadn't exercised at all. Noriko set her jaw and continued grimly.

The aerobics finally ended and there was a short break as everyone took the opportunity to grab some water and wipe themselves down. The little girl, Kiko, sat between her mother and Kodachi a big happy smile on her face. Once the break ended, Noriko found herself walking shakily back and forth on a balance beam. Noriko grit her teeth and continued without complaint.

The morning exercises gave way to martial arts training with Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo taking over, at least for Noriko and Koko. Kodachi took Kiko over to a separate section and started teaching the little girl some of the basics of gymnastics. Nodoka pled fatigue, something Noriko wished she could do, and sat off to one side to rest.

Despite the intensity of the workout, Noriko found herself starting to enjoy the training. Looking over to Koko, Noriko could see a similar look of both determination and enjoyment on the other woman's face. During a break the two woman sat side by side. Koko had obviously worn makeup even to the workout but sweat had washed it off leaving the pale, angry scar on her face visible.

"Gods." Breathed Koko. "I don't think I've exercised this hard since high school." She looked at where her daughter was training with Kodachi. "Huh." She laughed. "At least I'm not going to worry about getting her to sleep tonight." She said.

"Me neither." Admitted Noriko with her own laugh. "We're going to pay for this in the morning." She looked at Kiko. "Ms. Kuno seems very attached to Kiko." She said in comment.

Koko nodded. "Yeah." She took a sip of water and watched as Kiko stood on her hands under the watchful guidance of Kodachi. "Don't you dare tell Ms. Kuno but, well I was worried about that." She admitted. "Still am, a little, but." She broke off.

"She's Ms. Kuno." Noriko said firmly. "She would never do anything wrong."

Koko laughed. "Oh I know that." She said. "What I meant was I was getting a little jealous." She nodded toward Kodachi and her daughter. "I'm not used to sharing her attention."

"Ah." Noriko said in understanding. Noriko and Koko watched the interplay for a while before Noriko turned back to Koko. "So?" She asked. "Do you know what this is about?" She waved a hand to encompass everything and everyone. "Ms. Kuno didn't tell me anything."

"Does it matter?" Koko replied calmly. "I don't know about you but I owe Ms. Kuno." She laughed a little self consciously. Then her hand went to the scar on her cheek. "I owe her my life." She said quietly. "Corny I know, but it's true." She smiled as Kiko came skipping over. "Having fun baby?" She asked the little girl.

Kiko nodded enthusiastically. "Did you see me standing on my hands?" She asked in a childish babble. "I never stood on my hands before." She said. "Auntie Kodachi said she'd teach me everything she knows." She said. "Please mommy. Please."

"Well if your Auntie Kodachi isn't too busy." Began Koko.

"Yayyy." Cheered Kiko. She hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you mommy."

Kodachi walked up. "remember our deal Kiko." Kodachi said. "You do your chores, study hard." Kodachi looked over the little girl's head at Koko."and listen to your mother."

"Yes Auntie." Promised Kiko.

"Good." Kodachi said in approval. "Now go over and talk to Auntie Nodoka." She ordered. "I need to speak to your mother and Noriko." She waved her hands. "Shoo." Giggling Kiko ran over to Nodoka. Kodachi watched her run, sighed then turned back to Koko and Noriko. "Thank you again for bringing her." She told Koko. Kodachi sat down on the floor next to Noriko and Koko. "I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised how well the two of you kept up." She looked at Noriko. "especially you Noriko."

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Noriko said.

"Unfortunately, neither of you will never be true martial artists." Kodachi said critically. "But I didn't expect that to be the case in any event." She continued. "But it doesn't hurt to be in shape." She shook her head. "No, you'll never be true martial artists." She smiled. "But then again a pimp won't expect a whore to fight back ever. True?"

"Not if she wants to keep her teeth." Noriko replied. She looked at Koko. "Or her looks." Her eyes widened. "You want to do what the Terrible Three are doing, don't you?" She said in realization. "But Ms. Kuno, everyone knows I work for you."

"That's where Koko comes in." Kodachi said. "Hair and makeup can change a woman's looks, can they not?" She explained. "And we may need a driver."

Noriko nodded slowly. "That explains Koko." She said. "And me?"

"Bait." Kodachi said flatly. "But not yet, not until you can defend yourself."

Noriko chewed on her lip, then she stood. "Then I'd better start learning how." She said. She bowed to Kodachi. "If you'll excuse me." She said. "Oh and Ms. Kuno."

"Yes Noriko?"

"thank you."

* * *

"Hey Ran-chan, have you seen the Tomboy?" Ukyo asked. 

Ranma looked up from watching the television. "Not recently." He replied. He screwed his face up in thought. "I think she said something about needing some fresh air." He shrugged. "Try the roof."

Ukyo nodded and went outside and up to the roof. "Nope not here." She said. Then she frowned. "Why's it so cold?" She said to herself. The sun was out and it was, everywhere else, a warm spring day. Ukyo concentrated. 'Soul of Ice?' She thought to herself. 'Without someone to watch her?' Ukyo's frown deepened. 'And why is she hiding?' Ukyo scanned the roof with her chi sense. "There you are." She said finally. She walked over to where she sensed Akane hiding in the Umisenken. "No sense hiding sugar, I can sense you."

"I wasn't hiding." Akane's voice said from seemingly nowhere.

Ukyo's frown became worried. Akane's voice seemed even more monotone and emotionless than was usual from the Soul of Ice. "Show yourself sugar." The air seemed to blur and ripple in front of Ukyo, when it stopped Akane was revealed standing in front of her though facing away. "You know you're not supposed to go into the Soul of Ice without a spotter." Ukyo scolded.

"I'm fine." Akane's said distantly.

"Okay, you're fine." Ukyo said in concern. "Now come out of it."

"No." Akane replied.

"No?" Ukyo walked around Akane so she could see her face. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm fine." Akane repeated in the same distant voice. "It's peaceful."

"I know sugar but you have to come out of it." Ukyo said gently. Ukyo grabbed Akane's shoulders to shake her and immediately pulled her hands away. "Damn you're freezing." She looked at Akane. "Please sugar, come out of it."

Akane seemed to hesitate then shook her head. "No." She repeated.

"Ranma!" Ukyo shouted over her shoulder. She turned back to Akane. "Come on sugar, you're scaring me." She said. Akane said nothing. "At least tell me why." Ukyo persisted. "And something other than 'it's peaceful'." She added. "Please Akane, talk to me."

"what's going on Uk, oh crap." Ranma raced over and before either Akane or Ukyo could react, punched the dark haired girl in the jaw and knocked her unconscious. Ranma caught Akane before she fell. "Stupid, stupid Tomboy." Ranma said in quiet tones. He carried her gently into the apartment. "She's gonna hate me when she wakes up."

"I hope so Ran-chan." Ukyo said seriously. "Better than her acting like a robot." She explained. "I thought she was getting better." Ukyo followed Ranma into the bedroom and watched as Ranma carefully put Akane in the bed and pulled the covers over the dark haired girl.

"She is." Ranma said. He smoothed the cover over Akane. "My poor Tomboy."

"I wonder what triggered this?" Ukyo sat down on the bed next to Akane. "She's got to know by now that you love her." She looked at Ranma. "You do love her don't you?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Maybe I don't tell her that enough." He sat down on the other side of the bed. Akane made a noise and Ranma put a smile on his face. "Hey Tomboy."

"Wha-what happened?" Akane said groggily. Her hand went to her jaw. "Ow. That hurts."

"You're going to have a nice bruise too." Ukyo said. "Welcome back." Ukyo said. "You got stuck in the Soul of Ice."

Akane rubbed her jaw and nodded. She turned her head and looked at Ranma. "Couldn't you think of a better way to pull me out of it?" She asked grumpily. She ran her tongue over her back teeth. "I think you loosened a tooth."

"Better your tooth then half the city block." Ranma replied. A sudden clap of thunder punctuated Ranma's words. "With all the cold chi you were putting out I'm surprised it took so long for the storm to hit."

"I made it rain?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"No." Ranma replied. There was another thunderbolt. "You made it storm."

"You're joking?" She looked at Ukyo. "Tell me he's joking."

"Beats me sugar." Ukyo replied. "You joking?" She asked Ranma.

"Nope." Ranma replied. "Congratulations Tomboy." Ranma said. "You don't need to use battle chi to create a storm." Ranma explained. "Just a warm day." Ranma grinned. "Even I can't do that." He said. "Yet."

"Are you crazy Ran-chan?" Ukyo complained. "She was stuck in the Soul of Ice." She looked at Akane. "You didn't want to come back sugar." She said worriedly. "You said you were happy."

"I am Uk-chan." Akane replied. "Mostly." She admitted. "It's hard to explain." Akane rubbed her jaw. There was another clap of thunder. Akane looked out the window. Rain started spattering the glass. "I did that?" A slight smile came to her lips. "Cool."

"You're both crazy, you know that?" Ukyo said testily. "You scared the shit out of me Akane."

"Sorry Uk-chan." Akane took Ukyo's hand in a gentle grip. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." Akane smiled. "But you should know by now that the two of us really are crazy."

Ukyo snorted. "No kidding. Two of a kind, the both of you."

"Yep." Ranma and Akane chorused. The three broke up into laughter. Akane sat up in the bed and rubbed her jaw again. "Well I'm definitely not working tonight." She shrugged. "A night off sounds nice."

"Yeah and with the storm you called up, not too many people will be out tonight anyway." Ranma said. "Movie night." He stated. "Anyone feel like watching the new Ryoga and Konatsu tape?"

"I'll make the popcorn." Ukyo said. She jumped up and ran out of the room.

Akane put the tip of her index finger between her lips. "What should I do?" Akane asked in her Aoi voice.

"Just lie there and be cute." Ranma replied. "Okay Baby?"

"Okay Baby." Akane replied in her Aoi voice. Akane watched Ranma leave and stretched. "Ow." She said. "Jerk," She grinned when she said it. Akane got up and got out of her clothes and into an oversized t-shirt. "We're not going out tonight." She said to herself. Akane jumped back into the bed. "a night home with my two favorite people; sounds like heaven to me." She said. "What more can I ask for?"

She listened to the rain patter on the window and lost herself in the sound. 'I did that.' She thought in amazement. The smell of popcorn made her look up. Ukyo walked in holding a big bowl of popcorn. Ukyo had also changed into an oversized t-shirt. Akane smiled reassuringly at the anxious look on Ukyo's face. "It's okay, Uk-chan." Akane said "I really am sorry for scaring you." Akane patted the bed. "Now come over here with that popcorn."

Ukyo's smile was one of relief. She walked over to the bed, handed the bowl of popcorn to Akane, and sat down next to her. The door to the bedroom opened. "Hey save some popcorn for me.." Ranma said. He held up a small case. "Found it." He said. Ranma had changed as well and was wearing pajama bottoms. He inserted the disc into the player, grabbed the remote, and jumped into the bed. "Comfortable Tomboy?"

"A cuddle would be nice." Akane said. She nearly purred when Ranma wrapped her in his arms. "That meant you too Uk-chan." Akane said after awhile. Ukyo cuddled up against Akane's back. "I really, really am sorry for scaring both of you." Akane said quietly. "But I really, really am happy." Akane smiled as the hugs tightened. "I wouldn't trade us for the world and I mean that."

"So why didn't you want to come back?" Ranma asked. He looked at Akane's face. The dark haired girl had her eyes closed but she seemed at peace.

"Just being chicken I guess." Akane replied. She opened her eyes. "Even that deep in the Soul of Ice, the memory of what it's like coming out of it held me back. " She shrugged inside the encircling arms. "For what it's worth, Uk-chan nearly had me out of it even before you slugged me." She rolled slightly dislodging the bowl of popcorn.

Ukyo grabbed the popcorn bowl before it spilled. "Hey let's not waste that."

Akane laughed happily. "Good point." She said. "Let me up guys." Akane sat up and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Now let's watch that movie." Ranma laughed and pressed a couple of buttons on the remote. The video began to play. Akane sat back and chewed on some popcorn. She shook her head. "He is such a jerk."

"Worse than me?" Ranma asked with a grin. He grabbed some popcorn.

"It's close but yeah." Akane grinned back.

"Whoa." Said Ranma as Akane's smile became blinding. "I remember that smile." He said. "Welcome back Tomboy." Ranma said. He put his arm around Akane. "I missed you."

"I missed me too." Akane replied with a laugh.

"You guys want to be alone?" Ukyo asked from her side of the bed. "I can sleep in the spare bedroom."

"Hell no." Akane giggled. "You're not going anywhere Uk-chan, if you hadn't noticed, Ranma is being very guy tonight." She elbowed a smiling Ranma. Akane rubbed her jaw. "And since my mouth is currently out of commission," She grinned at Ukyo's bark of laughter. "Exactly."

"Besides it's a rainy night." Ranma added. "Why be alone if you don't have to be?"

"Okay, okay, I give up." Ukyo said laughing. "Just so you admit I did offer."

"You offered Uk-chan." Ranma said. "But you haven't heard either one of us saying we wanted to change anything." He looked over as Akane shook her head. "And you haven't found anyone else." He pointed out.

"Not looking." Admitted Ukyo. "Don't feel like looking."

"Then until you do, your place is here." Akane said. "Now, shut up and let's watch the movie." Akane pulled Ukyo closer to her and leaned against Ranma. They watched the movie. "He is such a jerk." Akane repeated after awhile.

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow what a welcome back. Too many people posted reviews for me to list them all. Though apparently I'm going to need something to remove all the glue from my shoes. Heh.

Couple things - Yeah there is a lemon. Not necessary for the plot or anything though it does give a little bit of insight into the characters. BTW Howard, you completely defined the difference between porn and erotica. Email requests only. There was a question about a blog or website. Just so happens I'm on MySpace.

Oh and Wharpt - Put the crystal ball down and back away.


	41. Book 4 Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

'Auntie's night out'

Noriko Mata walked into the club. The last couple of months had made their mark on the young woman.

The training was no longer confined to weekends, nor did it require the accompaniment of Kodachi though Noriko preferred it when Kodachi was there. Three, sometimes four, times a week for two or more hours, Noriko would be trained by either Mr. Tendo or Mr. Saotome. Noriko liked training with Mr. Saotome best because it meant that Nodoka Saotome, 'Auntie' as she insisted, would be present. Besides the club was closed during most of the day and even when open, the club ran smoothly and efficiently due to Noriko's leadership. Between the physical training and an income that no longer depended on turning tricks, though she did keep one or two of her regulars, Noriko had become even more confident and assured.

Noriko looked around at the pleasant bustle around her. The croupiers and dealers were at their tables, waitresses carried trays of drinks, and, Noriko smiled, couples were being escorted to tables near the stage. She caught the eye of one of the working girl's, a smile and a quickly flashed V, was all the answer Noriko needed. Noriko nodded in satisfaction. She proceeded to her desk. Her desk being more of a concierge station than an office.

Being manager of the club meant being responsible for the million and one things that kept the club running. No sooner had she sat down than one of her assistants ran up with a clip board full of things for Noriko to sign. Bills needed to be paid, food and drink ordered, inventory to be checked. Noriko had her assistants. By some unspoken agreement all the assistants were working girls. It had started when Kodachi had first given Noriko an opportunity and Noriko saw no reason to stop. 'Besides, I know them all.' Noriko had told herself. Noriko leaned her chair back during a lull. "I think it's time to take a walk around." She decided. Noriko stood and began circulating. 'Ms. Kuno has no appointments today.' She mused as she walked. 'I do hope she decides to stay home.' She pulled out her cell phone and punched a number. "Yoshi, is Ms. Kuno preparing to leave?" She nodded. "Good, why don't you convince her to stay home? I'll call if anything important comes up." She smiled into the phone. "Thanks Yoshi," Her smile became a grin. "We still on for this weekend?" She laughed and disconnected.

The evening continued to pass uneventfully. 'Still need another girl.' She thought as she watched the steady stream of couples toward the back rooms. Ami had worked out well and, in fact, was becoming pretty popular. The most popular girls however were the girls that danced in the cabaret. What they lost in frequency they were more than making up for the higher rates they found they could charge. Noriko suppressed a giggle at the memory of a small bidding war that had broken out over Miki one night. The only downside was now all the girls wanted to dance. 'Not that I blame them.' She admitted. Noriko also admitted that this was another reason to only have the girls as assistants, that way she could add to their income. 'And give them benefits.' She thought in satisfaction. 'Speaking of Miki.' Noriko thought as the mentioned woman hurried over.

"Girl, you are not going to believe who is here?" Miki giggled. She grabbed Noriko and turned her toward the door.

"Mrs. Saotome." Noriko said in surprise. "Quick, find an empty table."

"Already taken care of Boss." Miki grinned. "Come on." Miki pulled Noriko along though Noriko quickly matched her pace. The quickly approached the older woman. Nodoka was dressed in her trademark kimono. "Gods I hope I look that good when I'm her age." Miki said in a quiet aside.

"Me too." Agreed Noriko. "Auntie." Noriko said in greeting. "This is a surprise." She bowed in friendly fashion and then looped her arm through Nodoka's. "A pleasant one, but a surprise." She looked at Nodoka closely. "Oh dear, is something wrong?"

Nodoka sighed in exasperation. "Not wrong, just Genma." She said shortly. "I really needed to get out of the house."

"And you came here?" Noriko said in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. She escorted Nodoka to an empty table. Another girl hovered near the table. Noriko nodded at the table and she walked over and greeted Nodoka. "You remember Miki and Aoi don't you?"

"Of course." Nodoka said in pleased recognition. "How are you two?" She asked pleasantly. She smiled at the affirmative responses. Her smile widened when Miki, Aoi and Noriko all sat down. "Oh you are so kind to keep an old woman company."

"Stop fishing for compliments Auntie." Noriko said in laughter. "You're not old." She said. "And I'm sure you still turn heads."

"Obviously not Genma's." Nodoka grumbled. "Men." She said in exasperation. She smiled ruefully at the laughter that erupted around her. "Well you know what I mean."

"Yes we do Auntie." Noriko said cheerfully. She raised a hand and a waitress rushed over. "What you need Auntie is a drink." Noriko said decisively. "Sake?" She asked. "From Ms. Kuno's private stock." She sang enticingly.

"Well in that case." Nodoka said. The waitress raced away. She quickly returned with a large bottle of Sake, properly warmed Nodoka noted, and hovered nearby. The sake was as good as she expected and Nodoka let the hot wine relax her enough to start enjoying herself. This was the first time Nodoka had been to the club and she was terribly curious. "Is there going to be a Cabaret tonight?" Nodoka asked.

"In about an hour Auntie." Noriko replied. She nodded at Miki. "In fact Miki needs to change soon."

"You're dancing Miki?" Nodoka asked. "That's wonderful. I can't wait to see it." Nodoka frowned slightly at the suddenly embarrassed look on Miki's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no Auntie." Miki replied. "It's just that the show is a little," She paused. "Um, risque."

Nodoka laughed. "I'm not that old fashioned." She protested in amusement. "Akane did teach you, didn't she?" She said. "And I have seen U.S.A. dance." She fanned herself briefly. "Somehow I doubt what you are doing is quite the same."

Miki and Aoi laughed. "Aren't they great?" Miki gushed. "All the girls have been to the Kabuki to see them." She sighed. "Gods I wish I could move like that." Noriko and Aoi made noises of agreement. "Or look like that." Miki added. "Especially Ranko, gods that girl is built." She looked at Nodoka. "And I see where she got it."

Nodoka snorted quietly. "My son surpasses me in that department." She said ruefully. She smiled at the giggles from the surrounding girls. "Well he does."

"It's so strange to hear someone refer to Ranko as he." Aoi commented.

"Well he was born a boy." Nodoka said easily. She rolled her eyes. "Though sometimes he does seem to forget that." She said.

"Akane and Ukyo don't." Noriko said knowingly. "I have never seen two women who looked so damn satisfied with a man." She said. "Makes me jealous."

Nodoka smiled proudly. "Well he is a very manly young man." Nodoka sipped her sake. "And apparently a very womanly young woman as well." She laughed self consciously. "It takes a little getting used to." She said.

"I'm sure." Aoi said. "But I'd trade places with Akane or Ukyo in a hot minute."

"Amen sister." Miki and Noriko chorused. Miki stood. "I have to change. I hope you enjoy the show Mrs. Saotome."

"Oh I'm sure I will." Nodoka said in a reassuring tone. She smiled. "Break a leg, as my son says." She waved her hands. "Go on." Giggling Miki hurried off. Nodoka sipped some more sake. She looked around the club. "I assume the games are honest." She said in a slightly questioning voice.

"As if Ms. Kuno would have it any other way." Noriko said firmly. "Do you want to play? We could give you a line of credit if you want."

Nodoka laughed. "Thank you, but no dear." She said. "I fear I have no head for games." She lifted the sake bottle. "Oh dear, it's empty." Before Nodoka could say anymore the hovering waitress had retrieved the bottle and hurried away. "My the service here is excellent.."

"Thank you Auntie." Noriko replied. She gave the waitress an approving nod when she returned with a fresh bottle of sake. "Please bring Mrs. Saotome something to eat." She instructed the waitress. "Something light." She turned to Nodoka. "Ms. Kuno found us an excellent chef." She explained. She giggled. "We're beginning to have people come just for the food." She said. "Makes a girl jealous."

Nodoka frowned. "Sometimes I think Genma stays with me for the same reason." She grumbled.

"Then he's an idiot." Noriko replied. A girl ran over and whispered something in Noriko's ear. "I'll be right there." She told the woman.

"Problem?" Nodoka asked in concern.

"Nothing I can't handle." Noriko replied confidently. "If you'll excuse me. I'll be back in a minute." With a polite nod to Nodoka Noriko walked away.

Nodoka followed her with her eyes as Noriko walked over to the bar and picked up a telephone. Nodoka shrugged and turned her attention back to the goings on in the club. Gambling didn't bother Nodoka and she approved of what Nabiki was trying to accomplish and more importantly of what her son had accomplished.

Nor was Nodoka immune to the increased respect she was getting. Many of the older women would come to Nodoka and, not exactly, ask for assistance. And Nodoka would have a word in Nabiki or Kodachi's ear. Homes had been saved, jobs were found, disputes settled. Prostitution still bothered Nodoka but she had come to know, like and even respect some of them. 'I hope Kodachi understands what a gem Noriko is.' She thought to herself.

Lost in thought Nodoka barely acknowledged when Aoi excused herself, and further failed to notice that she was suddenly joined by two men. Not until one of them spoke.

"May we buy you a drink?" A hesitant voice said at Nodoka's right.

Nodoko looked up and noticed the two men. Nodoka judged them both to be in their mid twenties at the most. Both were atheletic, something Nodoka appreciated. 'My how manly.' She thought. "May I help you?"

"I hope so." The second man said in a pleasant tenor. "My buddy and I noticed you and we, well er, we." To Nodoka's surprise the second young man started to blush. "Do you work here?" He half squeaked.

"Work here?" Nodoka's eyebrow arched high. 'They think, oh my.' Nodoka fought down a blush. "Aren't I a little old for you, young man?" To Nodoka's surprise both men shook their heads vigorously.

"You look great." Gushed one. The other nodded quickly. The both looked at Nodoka hungrily.

Nodoka covered her mouth as she giggled. 'I think I'm beginning to understand why some women become prostitutes. The attention is almost irrisistable.' She blushed. "Nodoka Saotome.' She scolded herself. 'Shame on you.' She looked at the two hopeful young men. "Why don't we start with a drink?" She suggested. She raised a hand and the waitress seemed to appear by magic. "Another bottle of Sake." She told the waitress.

"I'm paying," The first young man said.

The waitress leaned over. "Mrs Saotome they think you're working." She whispered urgently.

"I know." Nodoka whispered back. "Isn't it exciting?" She smiled brightly at the two young men. "A big bottle of Sake." She said in a louder voice.

The waitress smiled wryly. 'Wants to play does she?' She thought in amusement. "One large bottle of Sake coming up." The waitress smiled. "Miss Nodoka." She started giggling as she walked away. By the time she returned the two men had changed their seats so they were flanking Nodoka. She placed the bottle on the table and was paid. 'I'd better tell Ms Mata about this before it gets out of hand.' She thought. She fought down another bout of giggles as she noticed that the two men each had an arm under the table and the waitress was pretty sure she knew where their hands were. Still fighting her giggles she hurried back to where Noriko was.

Nodoka found herself fending off the questing hands of the two young men. Though truth be told she wasn't trying too hard. Nodoka giggled. She raised her empty sake glass and the two men almost fought to fill it for her. 'This is turning out to be a wonderful evening.' She thought.

Noriko looked up when the waitress came over. "Yes?"

"You're going to have to rescue Mrs Saotome." She looked back of her shoulder and giggled. "But maybe not yet."

Noriko stood and looked over at Mrs Saotome's table. "Tell me it's not what I think it is." She rolled her eyes. "Well I'd better break it up before it gets out of hand."

"Oh let the old girl have some fun." The waitress pleaded.

An evil smile came to Noriko's lips. "I have a better idea." She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello Mr Saotome?" Noriko said. The waitress giggled. Noriko cupped the mouthpiece. "Go make sure Mrs Saotome doesn't leave the table with them." She ordered. "This is Noriko Mata. How are you?" She asked. "Your wife? Why yes, I have seen her, she's here." Noriko rolled her eyes. "I assumed you knew." She said. "Hello? Hello?" Noriko put down the phone and smiled.

* * *

Genma burst into the Club. "Where is she?" He roared. He scanned the club through slitted eyes. He quickly spotted Nodoka seated at a table. "Nodoka?" Anger suffused his face as he also realized she wasn't alone. He almost ran over to the table. "Nodoka." He growled.

Nodoka turned in her chair and peered tipsily at Genma. A big smile came to her face. "Hey Baldy." She sang.

"Nodoka." He said reprovingly. "You're drunk." He accused. Then his face fell as Nodoka's words penetrated. "Baldy?" He said in hurt tones.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Nodoka scolded. "You look good bald." She said. "And I have it on very good authority that bald men are the most virile." She frowned. "Though one wouldn't know that by your actions. Or inaction." She declared loudly. "You haven't touched me in months."

"Well you see Nodoka." Stammered Genma.

"No I don't see." Nodoka replied tartly. "I have needs too you know." She waved a hand to indicate the two, now nervous looking, young men flanking her. "And apparently if you don't find me attractive, there are plenty of men who do.' She cupped the chin of one of the young men. "Don't you young man?" Despite his nervousness the young man nodded. "See?" She said to Genma.

"Nodoka." Genma said reprovingly. "We're going home." He declared. "I really wouldn't try to interfere little boy." Genma said as one of the young men half rose in his seat. He picked Nodoka up and slung her over his shoulder. He marched out of the club.

"Bye." Sang Nodoka to the two young men. "I had a wonderful evening." She blew kisses at them.

The two young men waved forlornly to Nodoka's retreating figure.

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Just for fun.


	42. Book 4 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Number one girl'

Hikaru Nakamura was doing hand-stand pushups in the corner of his cell. The correctional facility he was in consisted of small cells, barely large enough for the single occupant. Hikaru had been in this cell since he was rearrested. Hikaru dropped lightly to his feet and began a series of stretching exercises.

His exercises completed Hikaru dropped to the floor and assumed a cross-legged full lotus position. His hands rested lightly on his knees. A few deep breaths and the room suddenly developed a sheen of condensation as the temperature dropped. Hikaru breath formed long slow plumes of vapor in the cool air as he entered the Soul of Ice. His thoughts stilled and his mind became clear and Hikaru extended his senses. Something had caught his attention earlier in the day and now was as good a time to analyze it. 'I was being watched.' He decided. A wry smile came to his lips. 'Ah, of course.' Hikaru stilled his mind. And waited.

It was just after two in the morning when the door to his cell opened. "I see you've been practicing." Said a raspy voice approvingly. "Ready to leave son-in-law?"

Hikaru opened his eyes. "Hello Honored Elder Cologne." Hikaru got to his feet. "I'm ready."

Cologne looked at the Yakusa lord. Hikaru waited patiently. She nodded. "Yes, I think you just might be." She said. "Come along." She hopped out on her staff. The hallways seemed unnaturally quiet yet the staff made no sound as the traversed the hall. They came upon the body of a guard. "The drug used will erase all memory of this evening. No one will know of your escape until they check your cell. We will be well gone by then."

"Cameras." Hikaru pointed out.

"Taken care off." Cologne replied. "They will show nothing unusual." Cologne glanced over to Hikaru. "You could have left at any time." She commented in an off-hand tone.

"True." Agreed Hikaru. "But I decided to see if you still had some use for me."

Cologne cackled. "Indeed I do, son-in-law. Indeed I do." They came to the main junction of the prison. More guards lay unconscious.

Shampoo stood waiting. Her arms were crossed and her face registered impatience. "There you are." She said. "We go." She turned on her heel and marched out. Hikaru and Cologne followed.

"She doesn't seem happy to see me." Hikaru commented.

"She has other things on her mind." Cologne answered. "Do not concern yourself over it." She said. "You have your own concerns."

Hikaru nodded. "Yes I do." He looked at Cologne. "Does this mean the Council is backing you again?"

"Not exactly." Cologne answered easily. "Rather it's a matter of them not interfering." She shrugged. "Ting Li has not been unsuccessful and the money she sends home is considerable." She said. "And having the ear of the Ice Queen is important in its' own right."

"Then we must convince them that having my ear is just as important." Hikaru replied gravely.

"Truly you have grown son-in-law." Cologne said. "That's exactly what we must do." They exited the prison and into a waiting car. Shampoo was already inside. Hikaru sat down next to Shampoo while Cologne took the facing seat. As soon as Cologne was settled Shampoo rapped on the window that divided the back half of the limo from the driver. The car drove off.

* * *

"It's been a month." Nabiki said irritably. "A month since Hikaru escaped." She said. "Again." She looked around the table at the assembled Yakusa lords. She noted similar looks of irritation on the faces of some of her allies. "Kyoshi, Tokio. Anything?"

"No Ice Queen." Kyoshi Narumi replied. "I've had my people looking everywhere without success."

"If he's anywhere near Tokyo we should have found him by now." Tokio added.

"Then perhaps he is not in Tokyo." Kodachi said from behind her veil. "It would be too difficult, let alone too dangerous, for him to attempt to set up any operation where we can find it." Kodachi leaned back in her chair. "Ting Li has said it's quiet in all the Chinese communities." She said almost to herself.

Nabiki looked at Kodachi sharply. "There's no evidence Cologne was involved." Nabiki also leaned back, "Yet," She said musingly.

TokioWasuhara gave the two women a reluctant look of admiration. 'If they were men they'd rule Japan.' He thought. It was a well worn thought. Tokio was a tough, vulgar, almost brutish man and normally would not take instructions from any woman but he wasn't stupid and he recognized genius when he saw it. He leaned forward. "Then I suggest we assume she is involved." He said gruffly. "Better safe than sorry."

Nabiki leaned forward. "I agree Tokio." She gave the Yakusa lord a brief nod that conveyed respect. She rubbed her nose. "If the old ghoul is involved she's going to have weapons." She grumbled. "Lover?"

"I'll have Captain Osigi increase patrols." Tatewaki rumbled. He gave a small smile. "He's been itching for some action." He said. "And to play with his new toy." His smile became wider. "That last pirate he captured had, in the Captain's words, a sweet little ship." He shook his head. "And now even more heavily armed than the yacht."

"We'll need it." Nabiki said firmly. "Okay I think we know what we need to do." She said. "Is there anything else that needs to be discuss? No?" She rose and the assembled Yakusa lords rose in response. "In that case gentlemen, ladies, we are ajourned." She looked at Kodachi. "Thank you again for the use of your club, Ms. Kuno."

Kodachi nodded. "I was honored you accepted." She looked at the Yakusa lords. "Please feel free to avail yourselves of anything the club has to offer." Kodachi pressed a button on the wall. The door opened almost immediately and Noriko stuck her head in.

"Is your meeting over Ms. Kuno?" Noriko asked. Kodachi nodded. "I have a section reserved for the gentlemen." She waved her hand to indicate the door. The Yakusa lords filed out. Noriko paused at the door. "I have three of the girls already at the table." She announced to Kodachi. "I will join them and make sure everything goes smoothly." She said. "And make sure the gentlemen are happy." She smiled at Kodachi then left.

"Of course you will." Kodachi said to the closed door.

Kimi, who had been sitting quietly next to Nabiki taking notes looked up and frowned slightly. She leaned over to Nabiki. "I think I detected a little note of jealousy there." She whispered. "I don't think Kodachi likes the idea of Noriko entertaining."

Nabiki looked at the veiled woman. "Maybe." Nabiki replied in the same tone. "But they're not lovers." She looked at Tatewaki. "Lover, would you mind making sure the boys don't get out of hand?"

Tatewaki grunted. "That probably is a good idea." He rumbled. He leaned closer to Nabiki. "Tell me about it later." He said quietly. "I do worry about her." Nabiki nodded and Tatewaki left.

Nabiki waited until the door closed before standing and walking over to Kodachi. "I don't know about you but I could use a drink." Nabiki said. "Is there any of the '98 left?"

Kodachi seemed to shake herself. "Where are my manners?" She said in dismay. "I'll have Noriko." Kodachi stopped. "Oh dear. I forgot." Kodachi looked at the closed door then walked over to a bar set up in the corner of the room. Kodachi ducked behind the bar and stood a moment later holding a bottle. "I think there's a bottle opener somewhere."

"Let me." Kimi said easily. "Why don't you sit?" Kimi took the bottle from Kodachi. "Sit." Kimi repeated. Kimi waited until Kodachi joined Nabiki before she started rattling the drawers looking for a cork screw. "Ah found it." She announced. Within moments she had served Nabiki and Kodachi before filling her own glass and sat down next to Nabiki. "So, want to talk about it?"

"I-I don't know what," Kodachi broke off. She looked at Kimi. "Do you miss it?" She asked instead. She waved a hand. "The business." She said in explanation.

"You mean turning tricks?" Kimi said easily. "Not really." She said. "But that's only because I have everything I need." She gave Nabiki a quick but fond look. "To be honest, if it wasn't for Nabs, I'd still be hooking and not thinking twice about it." Kimi sipped her wine then leaned forward and place the glass on a table. "Do you mind listening to a little piece of advice?" Kodachi hesitated then waved Kimi on. "Jealousy will kill you in the long run."

"Jealous?" Kodachi said in disbelief. "I am not jealous." Kodachi paused. "I don't think of her that way." She said almost angrily.

"That's what it looks like to me." She waved a dismissive hand. "I'm not talking about sex." She said. "You're as straight as they come Kodachi." She said firmly. "But it's obvious it bothers you."

Kodachi looked down. "I-I." Kodachi swallowed. "Yes." She whispered. "She's better than that."

"Better than what?" Kimi persisted. "Being a whore?" She shook her head. "It's what she is and what she does." Kimi said. "But there's one thing you're not seeing." She waited until Kodachi looked up. "She's doing it for you."

"Me?" Kodachi said in disbelief.

"You." Kimi asserted.

"You should be happy Kodachi." Nabiki said with a smile. She placed a hand on Kimi's shoulder.

"Happy?"

"Very happy." Nabiki insisted. "You've got yourself a Kimi." She and Kimi exchanged looks. Nabiki looked back at Kodachi. "Like Kimi said, we're not talking about sex, though it's part of it. We are talking about having a partner."

"Someone to watch your back." Kimi added.

"And someone to be your friend." Nabiki finished. She smiled. "If I didn't already have Kimi, I'd be jealous."

"A friend." Kodachi said wistfully. Her hand touched the bullet under her dress. 'Are they right Ky?' She thought. 'Am I being jealous?' Kodachi closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them, she stood. "Please feel free to enjoy the hospitality of the club." She said to Nabiki and Kimi. "There is something I must attend to." She turned and walked out of the office.

Kimi and Nabiki watched her go. Nabiki turned to Kimi. "She's going to keep Noriko at the table." Nabiki predicted. "That's for certain."

"Yep." Kimi agreed. She looked at Nabiki. "Jealous huh?"

"I said if I didn't already have you." Nabiki smiled regally. "But since I do, I have no need to be jealous."

"Prove it." Kiki said in her own imperious tones. She squealed when Nabiki pulled her close very quickly and then purred when Nabiki captured her mouth with hers. Kimi melted against Nabiki. "Okay." She said in a happy sigh. "I'm convinced."

* * *

Kodachi walked briskly across the club and to the table occupied by the Yakusa lords. To her relief, Noriko was still at the table. Actually all the girls were but Kodachi only was concerned about Noriko. Noriko, Kodachi observed, was being monopolized by her brother. Kodachi frowned as she approached. "Brother." She said.

"Ah Sister." Tatewaki grumbled cheerfully. "We were just speaking of you and here you are." Tatewaki stood. "I need to check on something. Would you mind holding my place until I return?" Without waiting for an answer Tatewaki strode away. Kodachi rolled her eyes behind her veil than sat in the vacated seat. "I hope my brother wasn't pestering you." She said to Noriko.

"Oh not at all Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied. "Did you need something?"

"No." Kodachi replied. "I just came out to see how," Kodachi paused. "Things were going." She leaned closer to Noriko. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd prefer if you didn't," Kodachi paused again. "Entertain." She said finally. "I really can't spare you."

Noriko leaned closer. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean the girls aren't going to complain, these boys tip heavily and all that, but," She stopped when Kodachi put a hand on her elbow. "Ms. Kuno?"

"Please Noriko." Kodachi said. "Not tonight. Not with them." She gave the assembled Yakusa lords a quick glance. The gangsters seemed in good spirits and were not paying any attention. "Especially not with them." She looked back at Noriko. "Please." She repeated.

Noriko looked at the veiled woman for a long moment, then she raised a hand. One of the free girls hurried over. "Yes Ms. Mata?" Her eyes widened when she saw Kodachi. "Ms. Kuno."

"Please join the other girls Ami." Noriko said. "Ms. Kuno has decided to join us and I feel I should be the one to attend to her needs."

"Of course Ms. Mata." Ami dimpled a smile. "No explanation required." She looked at Noriko and giggled. Then walked over and sat down next to one of the gangster lords.

Noriko rolled her eyes and then returned her attention to Kodachi. "She's worked out well." She said to Kodachi. "But she is a horrible gossip." She informed Kodachi.

"Gossip?" Kodachi blushed behind her veil. "She thinks, that is, oh dear." Kodachi stopped. "I guess that's what it looked like." She looked at the expression of Noriko's face. "You thought it too." She said. "Noriko." Kodachi scolded. "And you would, wouldn't you?"

"Well of course." Noriko replied with a touch of exasperation in her voice. "That's what I do." She said. Noriko looked down the table as the girls made sure the gangsters' needs were met. Several seats had just become vacant as some of the needs were being met in more private settings. "We need more girls." Noriko mumbled. She turned back to Kodachi. "I hope I didn't offend you Ms Kuno but, well, I really wouldn't mind." She said. 'In a heartbeat.' She thought.

Kodachi licked her dry lips. "N-no, not at all." She replied. "Just surprised." She shook her head. "And maybe a little flattered." She admitted. Kodachi shook her head again. "But no." She smiled slightly behind her veil. "But I would like you to come to the mansion this weekend." She said. "Maybe we could just talk." Kodachi hesitated. "Like friends."

Noriko tilted her head and looked at Kodachi for a long time. "What time would you like me to show up?" She said finally.

Kodachi raised her veil. "I'll send a car." She said.

* * *

Hikaru Nakamura deftly evaded Xian Pu's attack with an almost distracted air. It wasn't that he wasn't paying attention but rather he was so deep into the Soul of Ice he was able to divide his attention without losing his awareness of where Xian Pu was and what she was doing.

For her part, Xian Pu, was totally concentrated on Hikaru. Despite her best efforts Xian Pu had never been able to really master the cold center of the Soul Of Ice. Oh she could enter the Soul of Ice and generate cold chi but not for long and not to the extent Hikaru had achieved. Instead she concentrated on her other attacks. Suddenly Xian Pu seemed to split into two and attacked Hikaru from two sides.

Cologne cackled softly to herself as she watched her two pupils spar against each other. 'Excellent. Excellent.' She thought in self satisfaction. 'Now if only I can get them to fight together as well as they fight against each other.' She smiled to herself. 'But that will come in time.' Cologne turned from the match and pogoed on her staff to an old battered desk. On it was a map of Hokkaido. 'Ripe for the picking.' She thought in satisfaction. 'Let Nabiki have Tokyo.' She thought. "For now." She said aloud. "In the meantime." She turned. "Enough training you two." She said loudly. The sparring match stopped as if a plug had been pulled. "Hikaru, tomorrow you will meet with the leader of a local gang."

"I've read his file." Hikaru said dismissively. "A thug." He walked over to a bench and picked up a bottle of water.

"Indeed." Cologne agreed. "See that this is your last meeting with him."

Hikaru nodded impassively. "I had the same thought." He did not smile.

"What I do?" Xian Pu asked impatiently.

"I have to admit, Nabiki Tendo has the right of it." Cologne said. She pogoed over to Xian Pu. "You will be responsible for all prostitution and you will emulate the Ice Queen in her approach."

"What if they no want join?" Xian Pu asked.

"Oh one or two random attacks should suffice to demonstrate the importance of having your protection." Cologne cackled. "Especially when you will then demonstrate you're effectiveness in delivering the culprit." She cackled again. "What's left of him."

"With the additional benefit of giving the pimps the same incentive to work for me." Hikaru added. "The whores can sell the drugs along with the pussy." Hikaru smiled. "Let the Ice Queen have Tokyo, for now, in six months we will own Sapporo." He promised.

"Excellent Son-in-Law." Cologne cackled approvingly. "And you are correct, we will let Nabiki Tendo have Tokyo. For now."

Shampoo kept her face as emotionless as she could. It wasn't that she disagreed with Cologne or, for that matter, Hikaru. The world ran on money. Money bought food, shelter and protection. Protection in China was expensive. In a world of sheep the Amazon's were wolves. The predator does not consider the wellbeing of the prey. If the Japanese were willing to kill themselves with drugs and guns, that was their business. It just meant more money for home. No, that wasn't why Shampoo hid her emotions. 'Don't know why we need Hikaru.' She thought in disgust. 'We can do better without him.'

* * *

It was early Friday afternoon. The limosine drove up the long driveway to the Kuno mansion. Noriko found herself almost pressing her face against the window. As the car pulled up to the long entry stairway Noriko spotted two figures waiting at the top. Even before the car had stopped the two figures had already reached the bottom. Noriko waited impatiently for the driver to open the door. She composed her features as she stepped out. 'This is going to be an interesting weekend.' She thought.

"Noriko." Kodachi said and embraced the other woman. "Thank you for coming.'

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied.

"Please call me Kodachi." Kodachi almost begged. "Friends call each other by name."

"K-kodachi." Noriko said hesitantly. She put a smile on her face. "So, what are we going to do this weekend?" She asked brightly. "Kodachi?"

"Anything you want." Kodachi promised.

Noriko turned to the other person. "Hey Yoshi." She greeted he Kuno retainer. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Ms. Mata." Yoshi replied. "Let me get your bags." Yoshi smiled as Kodachi looped her arm through Noriko's and led the woman up the stairs. 'I haven't seen My Lady this happy in months.' Yoshi mused as he followed. 'This should be a very interesting weekend."

"Anything I want?" Noriko questioned as they walked up the stairs. "That could be expensive." She half threatened.

Kodachi laughed. "Oh good." She said cheerfully.

Kodachi and Noriko walked along the, to Noriko now familiar, corridors of the Kuno mansion. They stopped in front of an equally familiar door. "I've begun to think of this as your room.' Kodachi said as she opened the door. She and Noriko entered the room followed by Yoshi.

"Have you M," Noriko stopped. "Have you Kodachi?" Kodachi nodded behind her veil. 'You know I think I know the first thing I want to do." Noriko said. She stood in front of Kodachi and raised her hands.

"Noriko, what?" Kodachi said as Noriko hands touched the top of her head. "My veil." She gasped. She made to stop Noriko.

"You don't need this with me Kodachi." Noriko said softly. She removed the veil. "You can be the Black Widow for them but not for me, okay?" She looked into Kodachi's eyes. After a long hesitation Kodachi nodded. Noriko tossed the veil on the bed. "You know what the second thing I want do is?" She pulled Kodachi over to the bed and made her sit down she sat down next to Kodachi. "Let's talk." She smiled.

Kodachi slowly returned the smile. "That sounds like fun." She said. "What do you want to talk about?" She looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Yoshi stood at the door. "Yes?"

"Would you and Ms. Mata like some refreshments?" He asked politely. He caught Noriko's eye and gave her a wink. "Popcorn? If I remember correctly the few times you had friends over you insisted on popcorn."

"And champagne." Noriko said. "Popcorn and champagne." She said. "I've always wanted to eat popcorn with champagne."

"What other way is there?" Kodachi said archly. "Oh ho ho ho." She laughed quietly behind her hand. "I think this is going to be a fun weekend."

Yoshi bowed and walked out. 'Yes this is going to be a very interesting weekend.' He thought to himself. 'My Lady laughed.' A thoughtful look came to his face. 'I must inform Cook.' He made his way to the kitchen. "Yuki, Miss Kuno wants popcorn and champagne. She's with Miss Mata." He informed a woman. The woman nodded. Yoshi made his way to the back of the kitchen. Cook's domain.

Cook, his name as well as his profession, was a burly man in his mid fifties with his round face and ruddy complexion it was difficult to think of him as anything but a cook. That would be a mistake. Cook like all Kuno family retainers was a Ninja and in this case a senior Ninja. He looked up at Yoshi's approach. "Yes?"

"Miss Kuno laughed." Yoshi said."Really laughed."

"Did she?" Cook replied. He rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

"I thought so Cook." Yoshi replied. "They're having popcorn and champagne in the Blue suite." He continued. "She's good for her."

"So you keep telling me." Cook replied. "Are you sure you're not letting your own feelings toward Miss Mata get in the way?" He shook his head. "You're asking a lot."

"I know Cook but Miss Kuno let Miss Mata remove her veil." He nodded at the look on Cook's face. "Exactly."

"I'll make the arrangements." Cook replied.

"Thank you Cook." Yoshi replied.

* * *

Noriko giggled at a comment from Kodachi. The two women sat cross-legged on the bed eating popcorn and drinking, as Noriko always wanted, champagne. 'I've never seen Ms Kuno so alive.' She thought to herself. 'No wonder Ky fell in love with her.' She giggled again. "Did you really tie Ranma up with your ribbon?" She asked in amusement.

Kodachi nodded cheerfully. She leaned closer. "I even think he liked it." She said conspiratorally.

Noriko giggled. "Probably." She said. "I've had a couple clients like that."

Kodachi found her expression falling at the reminder of Noriko's original profession. 'I think I really am jealous Ky.' Kodachi thought. "Would you stop?" Kodachi asked. "Entertaining I mean."

"Well I pretty much have." Noriko replied easily. "Between running the club and the training I've been doing." She shrugged. "I'm lucky if I get laid once a month." Suddenly Noriko blushed. "Please excuse me." She said hurriedly.

Kodachi waved a hand. "It's not as if I haven't heard the girls say worse." She said. "Please don't apologize." Kodachi sighed. "At least you have someone."

"For now." Noriko grumped. "I think I'm going to lose one of them." She complained. "And he was a lot of fun too." Noriko looked curiously at Kodachi. "Why do you ask?"

Kodachi waved her hands helplessly. "I don't know." She began. She stopped. "No, that's not true." She looked at Noriko. "It bothers me." She said flatly. "You could do so much, be whatever you wanted." She said in a rush. "I, I." Kodachi broke off as a panicked look appeared on her face.

Noriko pulled Kodachi into an embrace. Kodachi resisted for a moment then. as if some door Kodachi had kept shut was allowed to open, she started to sob. "It's okay Kodachi." Noriko said soothingly. "I'll be whatever you want me to be." She said softly. "I'll do whatever you want me to do." Noriko stroked Kodachi's hair. "Ky would understand."

"I miss him so." Kodachi said brokenly into Noriko's shoulder. "He was a good man. A good man."

"Yes." Noriko replied. "But only after he met you." She said. "Oh Ky wasn't a bad man, but after he met you, that's when he became a really good man." Noriko fished a tissue from a pocket and wiped Kodachi's eyes. "That's why I follow you." She declared. "That's why we all follow you." She pushed Kodachi away so she could look into her eyes. "We were common whores until you showed up." Noriko smiled into Kodachi's eyes. "We're still whores but not common ones."

"You're not a whore." Kodachi said firmly, almost angrily.

"Yes I am Kodachi." Noriko disagreed. "I'm a whore, I'm a good whore." She said.

"But," Began Kodachi but she was stopped when Noriko put her hand over Kodachi's mouth.

"I'm a whore, Kodachi." Noriko said softly. "But I'm not just any whore. I'm Ms Kuno's number one girl." She said proudly. Noriko smiled broadly. "And that's as good as it gets."

"My number one girl?" Kodachi said in surprise. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "And you're happy with that?"

"More than you can imagine." Noriko said. "As good as Ky was he'd never have made me manager of the club." She said. "The best I could have hoped for was what I was or being" She shrugged. "His number one girl." She chuckled. "And you already were that."

Despite herself Kodachi giggled. "It has a different meaning when you say it." Kodachi wiped her eyes again.

Noriko giggled in response. "Well we did wonder." She admitted. "That was before we got to know you." She continued. "It didn't take us long to realize you were different. Ky became nicer to us because of you. I'm not saying he was bad to us." She added hurriedly. "It's just that we weren't individuals. Not really." She said. "Just someone to fuck and look good on his arm." She shrugged. "He was pretty generous though." A look of sadness came to her face. "Then Koko happened." She looked at Kodachi and the look was one of pure wonder. "You," She pointed a finger. "He did it for you."

"He did it for the Ice Queen." Kodachi said in disagreement.

Noriko shook her head. "No." She said firmly. "He did it for you." Noriko took Kodachi's hand between both of hers. "He did it for you Kodachi. He wanted you to be proud of him. He wanted to be worthy of you."

"I wanted to be worthy of him." Kodachi said in a near whisper.This time when the tears returned to Kodachi's eyes, tears from Noriko's joined them. The two woman leaned closer until their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a long time before they separated. "We must look a sight." Kodachi coughed a laugh. "I haven't had a good cry in ages."

"Me neither." Noriko admitted. "Feel better?" She asked.

Kodachi nodded. "Yes." She said. "Thank you."

* * *

Cook put down the headphones he was holding to his ear. "Remarkable." He said quietly. He pulled out his cell phone and punched a number. "Lord Kuno?" He said. "It's Cook." He smiled. "She's well Lord Kuno, I'll be sure to let her know you asked of her." He nodded. "Yes My Lord, Ms. Mata is here." He said. "My Lord, about Ms Mata." Cook chewed his lip for a moment. "We think she will do." He nodded. "Tonight."

End Chapter 4

Author's notes: You know what I like best about my readers? They have such good ideas and I shamelessly admit stealing the best of them.


	43. Book 4 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Be her friend'

Noriko was just putting on her nightgown when there was a knock on the door. She grabbed a matching robe and threw it on and walked to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Yoshi." Came a familiar voice.

A grin came to Noriko''s face. She opened the door and posed against the doorway. "Yoshi." She said in pleased greeting. Then she pouted. "I'd invite you in but I'm expecting Ms. Kuno."

"Dressed like that?" Yoshi asled dubiously.

"What did you expect? Flannel pajamas?" Noriko laughed. "Oh don't look at me like that." She said as a frown formed on his face. "This is how I normally dress for bed."

"My apologies." Yoshi said seriously. "Actually I think My lady will approve."

"My Lady." Noriko echoed. "You mean it when you say it." She sighed. "I envy you that." Noriko said wistfully. She became aware of the strange look she was getting from Yoshi. "What?"

"Come with me Ms Mata." Yoshi said in suddenly formal tones. "There are some people who wish to speak to you." He turned and started walking.

"People?" Noriko asked. "What people?" Yoshi continued walking. Noriko chased after him. "What people Yoshi?" She demanded.

"You'll see when we get there." Yoshi promised.

Noriko stopped. "I'm not going any further until you tell me what's going on?" Noriko demanded.

Yoshi continued walking. "If you truly love My Lady you will follow."

"Love?" Demanded Noriko. She hurried after Yoshi. "Who said anything about love?" Unthinkingly she followed Yoshi along the long corridor. "I didn't say I loved her."

Yoshi paused at a door. "If that is true then return to your room and enjoy the rest of your weekend." He said in formal tones. "Only those who love My Lady may enter."

"Only those who,?" Noriko looked at the door. "Do you love her?" She asked as she stared at the door.

"Of course." Yoshi replied. "She is My Lady."

Noriko licked suddenly dry lips. "My Lady." She echoed. Noriko slid open the door. Hesitantly she walked into the darkened room. The room became even darker as the door closed behind her. She stepped forward then stopped as a pale blue light appeared around her. Forming a dim circle of light in the darkness.

"Noriko Mata." A gravelly voice echoed in the darkened room.

"Wh-who's there?" She said in a voice hoarse with nervousness.

"Noriko Mata." The voice repeated.

"Yes, yes I'm Noriko Mata." Noriko snapped.

"Why are you here?" Intoned the voice.

"Why?" Noriko voice became angry. "Why?" She repeated. "I was told I was supposed to come here if I loved Kodachi Kuno."

"Who?" There was a dangerous tone to the voice.

"Ko." Noriko stopped. "Oh gods." She whispered as realization came to her. She licked her lips again. "I was told I was supposed to come here if I loved My Lady." She choked out.

"And do you?" The voice was approving now.

"Yes." Whispered Noriko.

"Would you fight for her?" Asked the voice.

"Yes." Noriko replied. "At her side. That's why I train. So I can." She said defiantly.

"Would you die for her?" The voice asked. "Do not answer lightly."

Noriko was silent for a long moment. "I don't know." Noriko whispered finally. "I'm afraid to die." Noriko trembled in fear. Unsure of what was happening.

"As are we all." The voice said soothingly. "Would you die for her?" The voice repeated. Noriko was silent. "Would you die for her?" The voice demanded.

"I don't know." Shouted Noriko. "And even if I said yes, why should you believe me?" Noriko half sobbed half screamed. "I'm just a whore. I have no honor. I'm a whore." She screamed. "Gods you don't know how much I wish I could just say yes. You don't know how much I want to say yes." Noriko sank to the floor. "I have no honor." She sobbed.

"No honor?" The voice asked in an amused tone. "If you had no honor you would have said yes thoughtlessly, easily." The voice said. "And you would have been given the chance to prove it." The voice said the last coldly. There was the sound of metal hitting the floor and a blade landed in front of Noriko. "That's what you would have been given if you had said yes." The voice chuckled. "Instead you did your best to convince me that you wouldn't, couldn't say yes. No honor indeed."

Noriko looked at the blade. "That's not honor, that's cowardice." She protested.

"Honor I say." The voice was gentle now. "Noriko Mata."

Noriko looked toward the voice. "Yes?" Her voice trembled.

"Your Lady will be expecting you in your suite." The voice said. "It would be good if you were there." Noriko got to her feet. "I understand Your Lady has asked that you refer to her as Kodachi. Do so." The voice continued. "Though she really likes being called Dachi." There was a pause. "Remember; be her friend. She needs a friend."

Trembling Noriko backed away until she hit the door. She turned and scrambled at the door handle until the door opened. Yoshi was waiting. Without even acknowledging his existance, Noriko ran down the hall and back to her room. She was stopped by powerful arms before she opened the suite door. Noriko was spun around and found herself facing Yoshi. "Let me go." Noriko demanded in fright

"Not until you hear what I have to say." Yoshi replied calmly. "I think you don't fully understand the honor given you." He said. "You are the first outsider accepted as a retainer in over fifty years. Think on that." He released her. To Noriko's surprise he bowed deeply. "Welcome Sister." He said. "Welcome Noriko of the Kuno."

Noriko hesitantly returned the bow, turned and entered the suite. Shakily she went to the bathing area to wash her face and then returned to her vanity to repair her makeup. She was just finishing when there was a knock on the door. "That must be her." Noriko said. A smile lit her face as she raced to answer the door. 'Remember call her Kodachi.' She told herself. 'I don't think they want her to know.' She guessed. She opened the door. Kodachi stood there in night clothes that were very similar to Noriko's. "Kodachi." She said. "Come on in."

Kodachi held up a number of DVD cases. "I wasn't sure what you liked to watch." She explained. "So I brought some of my favorites." She said. "I hope you like them." Standing behind Kodachi was a woman with a serving cart. "I think I had enough popcorn for today." Kodachi said with a giggle. "But," She stopped. "Is something wrong Noriko?" She asked in concern. "You seem flushed." Kodachi placed the movie cases on the serving cart.

"No. No, I'm fine." Noriko said hurriedly. She forced a laugh. "I think you're right about too much popcorn." She said in explanation. She looked at the serving cart. "Please tell me there is more champagne though."

Kodachi laughed. "Of course." She swept into the room, followed by the woman with the cart. As the woman passed her she gave Noriko a bow and a wink. "if you need anything, ask for Yuki." The woman said quietly as she passed. "Sister."

"Th-thank you." Noriko replied. The woman nodded and pushed the cart into the room. "Will there be anything else, My Lady." Yuki asked politely. At Kodachi's no, Yuki walked out leaving the cart behind. "Alone at last." Noriko said with a shaky laugh.

Kodachi joined her in laughing. "Indeed." She said in agreement. "Not that one is truly alone here." She said grumpily. She waved a hand toward the ceiling. "I think you should be aware that every room in the mansion can be monitored." She said. "I asked them not to pry but one never knows."

"You mean someone is always listening?" Noriko said in horror.

"Or watching." Kodachi sighed. "It's for my own protection." She said. 'And once to teach me a lesson.' She thought in rememberance.

"That may be true but," Noriko shook herself. "Nevermind, if you can stand it, I can stand it." She declared. She stared at the ceiling. "Yuck."

"I agree Yuck." Kodachi shrugged. "The price of being wealthy." She said. "Or rather, the price for being a Kuno." She walked over to the rolling bar and poured two glasses of champagne. "I feel like getting drunk tonight."

"Good idea." Noriko took the drink. "I knew there was a reason you were the boss." She raised the glass to Kodachi. "To friends." She said in toast.

"To friends." Kodachi replied. They both took a large swallow. Kodachi refilled their glasses. "Movie?"

"What'cha got?" Noriko walked over to the cart and started looking at the titles. "Hey, what's this one?" She held up a unmarked case. She opened it. "Nothing written on it."

"Odd." Kodachi looked at the case. "I don't remember putting that there." She took the case from Noriko. "I think my Brother wants to tell me something." She said musingly.

"What's your Brother have to do with that?" She asked. "You probably picked it up by accident."

"In this household? Oh ho ho ho." Kodachi laughed, though truth be told the laugh was a quiet shadow of its' former manifestation. "You have much to learn about the Kuno." She declared. "There are few accidents here." She handed the case to Noriko. "Go ahead , play it."

"It's probably pictures from your last birthday." Noriko said. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it to reveal the wide screen tv and an audio sound system few could imagine. When Noriko discovered it the first time she had just sat and stared at it in awe for nearly an hour before she even turned it on. Now familiarity took away the awe but none of the pleasure. She inserted the disk into the player and turned on the tv.

Noriko walked to where Kodachi had already seated herself on a love seat. Noriko raised the remote and pressed the play button. After a moment the image of Tatewaki Kuno came on the screen. "Good evening sister." Tatewaki's image said. "And good evening to you as well Ms Mata."

"What the?" Noriko began only to be stopped by a touch on the arm by Kodachi. Noriko nodded and sat back.

"...My Ladies Nabiki and Kimi send their fond regards as well." Tatewaki continued. "Forgive the theatrics Sister but I didn't want to interrupt your," He smiled. "Sleep over." A satisfied look appeared on his face. "I just want you to know that it does my heart good to see you smile again."

"Thank you Brother." Kodachi whispered. Noriko moved closer and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Kodachi leaned against Noriko.

"I have made it clear that you and Ms Mata are not to be discomfited in any manner." He said. "I want you both to enjoy this weekend." Tatewaki sighed. "You may drive any of the cars you wish." He said. "Do try not to dent the Maserati." His voice was filled with resignation.

Kodachi giggled. "I'll tell you later." She promised in a whisper.

"Again enjoy your weekend Sister." Tatewaki seemed to look directly at Noriko. "And you too Ms. Mata. Consider the Kuno mansion your home." The image froze.

"That must be it." Kodachi said quietly.

"Yeah." Noriko pressed a button and the image vanished from the large screen. She leaned back against the sofa. Her arm still around Kodachi's shoulders. "Whoa." She said in awe. "He looked like he was looking straight at me." Noriko suddenly realized where her arm was and pulled it away. "Sorry." She said in embarrassment.

"Why?" Kodachi asked. "It felt nice."

"Yeah, but it could lead someplace maybe we shouldn't go." Noriko said in regretful tones. Suddenly she laughed. "Listen to me; if you were Ky we'd already be in bed." Noriko clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Ms. Kuno. I didn't mean." She made to pull away but Kodachi stopped her.

"It's okay Noriko, I already figured that out." She laughed. "You even told me once; you told me all the girls sleep with the boss." She nudged Noriko. "And it's still Kodachi." She giggled. "In a way I have to thank you and the girls. Ky was an excellent lover."

Noriko laughed. "Yeah. Though I think you give us too much credit." She said. Norko turned to look at Kodachi more fully. "It's not that I don't want to Kodachi." She said seriously. "The gods know I think about it more than I should."

"Do you?" Interrupted Kodachi.

Noriko nodded. "Yeah." She said. "You're so beautiful, so graceful. A girl would have to be made out of stone not to want you." Noriko sighed. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Kodacih asked in confusion. "I thought you've been with a woman before."

"I have." Noriko replied with a touch of annoyance. "That's not what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid if we become lovers it will affect how we work together."

"There is that." Kodachi agreed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You'd have to be blind not to." Returned Noriko. "If you were one of the girls you'd have men lining up." Noriko snorted in amusement. "Did you know that every time you'd come out of your office someone would ask me, not you mind, ask me what you charged. I think they were too afraid to ask you directly."

"How could they tell?" Kodachi asked. She snuggled closer to Noriko. "I wear a veil."

"Kodachi Kuno." Noriko retorted. "You could wear a burlap sack and men would still fall over themselves for the opportunity." She placed her arm back around Kodachi's shoulders. "Hell Kodachi half the girls would too." She said. "What am I saying? There isn't a single girl who doesn't wish she were me right now. And we haven't done anything yet." She grumped. Kodachi giggled.

"I have a question." Kodachi said. "How much did you tell them I charged?"

"I told them if they had to ask, they couldn't afford you." Noriko replied. "They usually nodded and walked away."

Kodach started laughing deeply. "Oh ho ho ho. You told them that?" Kodachi doubled over with laughter. "Nod and walk away." She gasped. "Oh ho ho ho." She rolled off the sofa and started rolling on the floor.

Noriko smiled in pleasure as Kodachi laughed. 'If anyone deserves to be happy, you do.' Noriko thought. 'My Lady.' Noriko waited until Kodachi wound down to catch her breath before reaching out with her hand. Kodachi took it and Noriko pulled Kodachi back on the sofa. "Weren't we planning on getting drunk tonight?" Noriko asked slyly.

"So we were." Kodachi nodded. She made to stand but was stopped by Noriko.

"Let me." Noriko said. She jumped up and quickly filled two glasses and returned to the sofa with the bottle. "Here you go." She raised the glass. "Well we already toasted to friendship." She said. "What should we drink to this time?" She asked. "I know." She raised her glass. "To Ky Young Ji." She said formally. "The only man worthy of Kodachi Kuno."

Kodachi wiped at her eyes. "Thank you Noriko." She raised her glass. "To Ky." She said quietly. She and Noriko downed their champagne. Kodachi held out her glass and Noriko refilled both their glasses. "My turn." She said. "To Ky's Cafe. Where we met." She raised her glass.

"I'll definitly drink to that." Noriko declared. They downed their drinks. "We better slow down." Noriko said as she placed her glass on an end table. "I want to get drunk, not sick."

"That's one of the things I like about you Noriko." Kodachi said. "You think ahead." She placed her glass on the end table next to her. Suddenly she frowned. "No one ever made an offer?" She asked with a touch of annoyance. "Not even a bad offer?"

"Well one gentlemen offered one hundred thousand yen." She admitted. "I laughed."

"You have got to tell me." Kodachi leaned forward. "What do you think I would be worth?" She giggled at Noriko's expression. "Please?" She begged cutely.

"For a night or an hour?" Noriko asked. "Though if I were you, I'd never consent to only an hour." She said. "It would be a weekend or nothing." She said firmly. "Being an escort, that's where the real money is."

"Indeed?" Kodachi sat back and tapped her chin musingly. "Do you think we should move in that direction?" She asked seriously.

"I would." Noriko said firmly. "As much as we can anyway." She added. "We're definitely going to need more girls."

"I will speak to the Ice Queen." Kodachi said seriously. "She may have some ideas." She looked at Noriko. "You still haven't answered the question. Assuming a gentleman was willing to spend a weekend with me, what wouldn't you laugh at?"

Noriko shrugged. "Five hundred thousand yen?"

Kodachi sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Five hundred thousand yen." She said slowly as if tasting the sound. She nodded. "Yes, that seems to be an adequate amount." She and Noriko shared a giggle. Kodachi sighed happily.

"I think it's time for another drink." Noriko declared. She picked up the bottle.

* * *

Cook put down the headphones and flicked several switches on the console in front of him. "Remarkable." He said to himself. He turned in his chair. "About your orders Lord Kuno." 

"No video, no sound recordings." Tatewaki replied firmly. "Let what happens, happen. There will be no interference."

"Yes My Lord." Cook said. He turned to the console and flicked several more switches. "Done My Lord." He turned. "If I may venture an opinion My Lord?" Tatewaki waved him on. "Ms Mata is a young woman who I believe was born to serve."

Tatewaki nodded. "So My Lady Kimi has already surmised."

Cook smiled. "Now there is a woman who was born to lead." He said in admiration. "A fitting consort to a Kuno."

Tatewaki smiled proudly. "She is indeed." Tatewaki said. "And a fitting companion to my Lady Nabiki."

"My Lord is most fortunate." Cook said seriously. "Though we do have one concern." He said. "My Lord needs an heir."

"In due time Cook." Tatewaki promised. "In due time." He clapped Cook on the shoulder. "Fear not, there will be an heir." He said heartily. "Now I must return to My Ladies." He smiled, turned and walked out of the small room.

Cook turned in his seat and flicked several switched. The monitors returned to life and Cook watched Tatewaki walk through the corridor and out of the mansion. Cook waited until Tatewaki's car pulled away before shutting down the monitors again. He stood and walked out of the room and locked it behind him.

Cook walked back to the kitchen, turning off lights as he went. As expected Yoshi and Yuki were waiting. "There will be no observation." He announced. He smiled at the looks of relief on the two's faces. "However, I think it would be prudent if the two of you would attend to their needs for the weekend."

"It would be an honor Cook." Yoshi replied. Yuki murmurred a firm agreement.

"Excellent." Cook replied.

* * *

"Whoo." Kodachi said. She raised her hand to her head. "I think I'm getting tipsy." 

"Well you did say you wanted to get drunk." Noriko took the glass from Kodachi's hand and placed it on the table next to her. "If you were a man, I'd be giving you a massage right now."

"Oh a massage sounds nice." Kodachi said. "But we don't have a massage table."

Noriko smiled. "No, but we have a very big bed and I brought some really nice massage oil." She said. Noriko extended a hand and when Kodachi took it she pulled Kodachi to her feet. "Come along Kodachi. It's time to go to bed."

"Oh I was wondering when this would happen." Kodachi weaved slightly as Noriko led her to the bed. "I think I need one more teensy drink." She said.

"I think you had enough." Noriko giggled.

"Please." Kodachi begged.

"Lie down first." Noriko said gently. "Get comfortable." Noriko went back to the sofa and picked up Kodachi's glass. 'Maybe half a glass.' She thought. She smiled to herself. 'I'm Kodachi Kuno's number one girl.' She looked over her shoulder. Kodachi had removed her nightgown and lay face down in just panties. Noriko licked her lips in anticipation. 'I will be your friend My Lady, the Gods know you need one.' She thought as she walked back to the bed. "Here." She said. Kodachi rose up on her elbow and accepted the drink. Kodachi downed the drink and handed the glass back to Noriko. Noriko placed the glass on a convenient table and started to remove her nightgown. 'And I will be your lover. For as long as you want me.' Noriko picked up the bottle of massage oil she had placed on the side of the bed.

Noriko straddled Kodachi and sat lightly on the small of her back. "I'll have you know my former regulars always enjoyed my massages." She pour a little oil on the palm of one hand and then rubbed her palms together.

"Did they?" Kodachi murmurred. Kodachi had had massages many times before. And some of the masseusses were world famous. She had been prepared for a sensual but amature performance. Kodachi was totally unprepared for her reaction to Noriko's first touch and she knew instinctively that it was a lover's touch. It seemed to Kodachi that Noriko was memorizing her body through her hands. "Oh." Kodachi sighed. "Former regulars?" She asked quietly when she regained her composure.

Noriko leaned forward until her mouth was next to Kodachi's ear and breathed hotly. Noriko smiled as she felt Kodachi squirm under her. "Well I am your number one girl aren't I?" She asked. Kodachi nodded. "That means I don't sleep with anyone you don't want me to."

Kodachi raised up. "Does that include Yoshi?" She asked seriously. "I'm sorry Noriko but." Kodachi felt herself pushed back down.

"That includes Yoshi." Noriko said as she continued her massage. "Did you watch?" Noriko asked. Kodachi nodded. "Why?" Noriko slid down and started massaging the small of Kodachi's back.

"I don't know." Kodachi whispered. "I erased the recording." She said in the same quiet voice. Kodachi licked her lips. "I, I don't." Kodachi stopped. "Did he make you happy?"

"Yoshi is a lot of fun." Noriko said. "And not a bad lover." She slid down lower. "Why are you still wearing these?" Noriko complained. She grasped the edges of Kodachi's panties and pulled them slowly off. "Much better."

"For you or for me?" Kodachi asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"The answer to that question is 'yes'." Noriko giggled. "If you want me to stop seeing Yoshi, I'll stop seeing Yoshi." Noriko continued. "It's that simple." Noriko got off Kodachi's legs. "Roll over." She said. Noriko watched Kodachi roll over in hungry anticipation. "Gods you're beautiful." Noriko breathed.

Noriko lay down next to Kodachi and started tracing the outline of Kodachi's breasts with a finger. Her finger brushed against the bullet that hung between Kodachi's breasts. Noriko cupped the bullet in her hand and looked at it. 'You were standing right next to him.' She thought. Noriko placed the bullet reverently between Kodachi's breasts. She looked at Kodachi. "You're so beautiful." Noriko whispered again.

"So are you." Kodachi whispered back breathlessly. "I-I don't know what to do." She said hesitantly.

"I do." Noriko replied quietly. "Let me show you."

* * *

Kodachi opened her eyes slowly. 'This is not my room.' She thought muzzily. She became aware of an arm around her waist and a warm body pressed against her side. "Who?" 

"Morning." Noriko's whispered sleepily.

"Oh Noriko." Kodachi relaxed or tried to. "Oh my head." She moaned.

Noriko giggled. "I told you not to have that last glass." She sat up. "Whoa." She blinked. "Maybe I shouldn't have had that last glass either." She smiled at Kodachi's giggle. Noriko stretched. "Bathroom." She decided.

"You had to say that, I was trying to ignore it." Kodachi sat up. "Oh well." She threw off the bed clothes and grabbed her robe. Noriko was barely a beat behind her. The two woman performed their morning ablutions. "What would you like for breakfast?" Kodachi asked a little later as Noriko washed her back.

"Something expensive." Noriko said. She rinsed Kodachi's back. "And a pot of coffee."

"How can you drink that stuff?" Kodachi asked. "Turn around. I'll wash your back."

"An acquired taste girlfriend." Noriko replied. "Oh that feels good. I don't remember the last time anyone washed my back." She giggled. "You're going to spoil me Kodachi Kuno."

"Oh good." Kodachi giggled. "Then we'll both be spoiled." She said. "Though I am a teensy bit mad at you." Kodachi continued. "Taking advantage of me like that." She wrapped her arms around Noriko from behind. "And there I was all drunk and helpless and unable to fend you off."

"Uh huh." Noriko snickered. "Drunk maybe, helpless never." She said. "And if I remember correctly I wasn't the one who kept yelling don't stop, don't stop." She and Kodachi shared another giggle. "Was it what you expected?" Noriko asked.

"I don't know what I expected." Kodachi laid her cheek against Noriko's back. "But it was all I hoped for." She stayed like that for a long moment . "Now." Kodachi said briskly, she stood. "Let's see about that expensive breakfast." She said.

With Noriko following quickly the two walked naked back into Noriko's bedroom. Kodachi went to plate attached to the wall. "You press this button." Kodachi pressed a button. "Breakfast for two in Miss Mata's suite." She said. "Miss Mata has requested something expensive."

"Of course Miss Kuno." A voice came from the plate.

"And a pot of coffee." Noriko said loudly.

"French or Italian Roast?" Came the voice. "We have some very fine Sumatran as well."

"Is Sumatran expensive?" Noriko asked Kodachi. Kodachi nodded. "Oh the Sumatran then, of course." Noriko giggled.

"Of course." Kodachi echoed. "And a change of clothes for myself. Miss Mata and I are going shopping." She grinned. "We'll be taking the Maseratii."

"It's already in the driveway Miss Kuno." Replied the voice. "Give us a half hour."

"Excellent." Kodachi walked back to Noriko. "So what should we do for a half hour?" She asked.

Noriko put her arm around Kodachi's waist and led her back to the bed. "Oh I can think of a thing or two." Noriko said. She pushed Kodachi on to the bed. Noriko lay down next to Kodachi. "You can't claim being drunk this time you know." She said as she began to kiss Kodachi's shoulder. Kodachi nodded. "Good." Noriko purred.

* * *

Kodachi parked the Maserati and she and Noriko exited. Noriko looped her arm through Kodachi's. "So where would you like to go next?" Kodachi asked. So far Kodachi had bought Noriko a completely new outfit, including shoes and matching jewelry. 

"We could go back to the mansion and fool around some more." Noriko said cheerfully.

"Noriko." Kodachi said in scandalized tones. She giggled. "Later." She promised. There was a beeping from her purse. "Oh bother." She fished her cell phone from her purse. "Kodachi Kuno." She said shortly into the mouthpiece. "Koko?" She said in surprise. "Whatever is the matter? Kiko? What's wrong with Kiko?" She demanded. "What do you mean she was in a fight in school?"

"Back to the car." Noriko turned Kodachi around and they headed toward the Maserati. "Give me the keys." She ordered. "I'll drive." Kodachi handed the keys to Noriko and got in the passenger side. They drove off. "Tell Koko we're on the way." Noriko expertly drove the sports car through the narrow streets.

"I can't believe Kiko was in a fight." Kodachi said in disbelief and anger. "What has come over her?"

"We'll find out when we get there." Noriko said soothingly. "I can't believe she was in a fight either." Noriko drove while Kodachi fretted. Finally they arrived at the school Kiko attended. No sooner had Noriko had parked the car then Kodachi was out and running toward the entrance. Noriko caught up with her just as she reached the Principal's office. Koko jumped up as Kodachi entered.

"Ms Kuno." Koko said in relief. "Thank you for coming."

"Koko." Kodachi said. "What in the name of all the gods is going on?"

"I don't know." Koko said worriedly. "They wanted you here before they said anything."

"Me?" Kodachi said in surprise. She turned as the door to the Principal's office opened and the Principal opened it. She was a short, stocky woman with steel gray hair tied into a tight bun. "Mrs Kobiashi? Ms Kuno?" The principal asked. "I am Principal Akahito." She introduced herself. "Please come in." The Principal noticed Noriko as she followed Kodachi. "And you are?"

"This is Noriko Mata." Kodachi said. "My aide and companion." She looked at the Principal. "She goes wherever I go."

The Principal nodded. "Irregular but under the circumstances I think," She waved her hand. "Come along." She turned and opened the door. Kodachi, Koko and Noriko entered the office. Kiko, in her school uniform, sat in a chair. Her entire body radiated defiance. She looked up as the door opened.

"Mommy!" Kiko jumped out of her chair and over to her mother. Koko gathered Kiko up in her arms. "They were saying bad things about you and Auntie Dachi mommy." Babbled the little girl.

"What is she talking about?" Kodachi asked the principal.

"Apparently some of Kiko's schoolmates made some unkind comments about you and Mrs Kobiashi and Miss Kobiashi decided to let her fists do the talking." She looked at Kodachi. "Someone has been teaching her martial arts." She accused. Kodachi smiled slightly. "I am not going to have the same nonsense here as there was at Saint Hebereke and Furinken. Oh yes, I know all about your antics." The Principal said sternly. "If she can't learn to keep her temper then we will have no recourse but to expel her."

"Expel her then." Kodachi snapped. "If you can't teach your students to keep a civil tongue in their mouths then maybe Kiko doesn't belong here."

"You tell'er Auntie Dachi." Kiko cheered. "They called mommy ugly."

"Did they?" Kodachi said dangerously.

Kiko nodded with rightous affront. "And they said all Kunos were crazy." Kiko balled her tiny fists. "No one talks like that about my Mommy and my auntie."

"I've heard enough." Kodachi growled. "Noriko. Please make arrangements to provide a private tutor for Kiko."

"Of course Ms Kuno." Noriko found herself falling comfortably back into her normal role as Kodachi's aide. 'So much for worrying if being lovers will affect how we work together.' Noriko thought in satisfaction. Noriko pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. "Yoshi?" She said. "Where are you?" Her eyebrows raised. "What are you doing there?" She asked. "Never mind, Mrs Kobiashi and Kiko need a ride home." She stopped at a touch on her arm. She looked into Kodachi's eyes. "My mistake." She said. "Mrs. Kobiashi and Kiko will be joining us for dinner." She said while looking into Kodachi's eyes. "And they will be staying overnight."

Kodachi nodded. "Thank you." She turned to the Principal. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss? No?" She turned her back on the Principal. "Come along ladies." With Kodachi in the lead the three woman and one little girl strode out of the Principal's office and out of the school. As they exited the school grounds a car pulled up. The door opened and Yuki stepped out.

"Yoshi and I will bring Mrs Kobiashi and Miss Kiko to the mansion." Yuki said.

"Tell cook Kiko's to have Ice Cream." Kodachi said.

"Of course My Lady." Yuki closed the door and reentered the car. The car drove away.

Kodachi sighed. "Well I'm afraid we are going to have to cut our shopping trip short." Kodachi said apologetically. "I hope you aren't too upset."

"Upset? I would have been upset if you ignored Kiko." Noriko said firmly. "That little girl needed her Auntie Dachi." Noriko leaned forward and gave Kodachi a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

Kodachi and Noriko parked the Maserati. With Kodachi in the lead the two women hurried into the mansion. Yoshi was waiting for them at the door. "Miss Kiko is in the kitchen having ice cream and we've put Mrs. Kobiashi into a suite in the east wing." 

"Excellent." Kodachi said. "Noriko would you please see that Koko is properly settled?"

"Of course Ms Kuno." Noriko said. She smiled to herself as Kodachi hurried toward the kitchen. "We wont be seeing either one of them until dinner." She murmured.

"Probably not." Agreed Yoshi. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Noriko said. "That little girl needs her Auntie Dachi and Ms Kuno needs to be Auntie Dachi." She said firmly. "Now how about taking me to Koko?" She said.

Yoshi started walking and Noriko matched his pace. "I was surprised you called her Ms Kuno." Yoshi commented. "I thought you were to call her Kodachi."

"She was being Ms Kuno." Noriko said matter of factly. "I'll call her Kodachi when she's being Kodachi." She looked at Yoshi. "Why? Do you think I'm wrong?"

"No." Admitted Yoshi. "I think you handled that perfectly." He smiled at Noriko. "Well done Ms Mata."

"Thank you Yoshi." Noriko said honestly. "Could you ask Yuki to bring some tea? I have a feeling Koko is half out of her mind right now."

"Already on the way." Yoshi replied. He stopped at a door. "We put them in here." He said. "We thought it best they be put far enough away to ensure some modicum of privacy for you and Miss Kuno."

Noriko looked curiously at Yoshi. "You know." She said finally.

"We know Ms Mata." Yoshi replied. "You make her happy. We can forgive most anything because of that." He bowed. "I'll leave Mrs Kobiashi in your capable hands." Yoshi bowed again and left.

Noriko looked at Yoshi's retreating back then turned back to the door. She knocked. The door opened and Koko stood in the doorway. "Noriko." Koko said in relief. "Please, please come in."

Noriko entered the suite. "Not bad." She said as she took in the suite.

"It's too much." Koko said nervously. "Oh Noriko how am I supposed to pay for a tutor?"

"You don't." Noriko replied. "Ms Kuno will do that." She raised a hand. "Let her do this Koko." She said firmly. "For Kiko"

"But." Koko protested. "A tutor is expensive."

"Koko Kobiashi." Noriko scolded in an amused tone. "Do you really think money is important to Ms Kuno?" She asked. "No, What is important to Ms Kuno is Kiko." She pointed a finger at her chest. "And what is important to me is that Ms Kuno is happy. Kiko makes her happy." She looked at the door for a moment then turned back to Koko. "Let her do this Koko." She repeated.

There was a knock on the door. "That must be Yuki." Noriko said. She went to the door and opened it. It was Yuki. "Ah our tea." She said. "Thank you Yuki."

"My pleasure Ms Mata." Yuki pushed the cart into the room.

Noriko looked at the cart. "No extra video this time?" She asked.

"Not this time Ms Mata." Yuki dimpled a smile. "Miss Kuno asked me to tell you that dinner will be informal." She said. "Miss Kiko asked for hamburgers and french fries."

"Oh please don't go to any trouble." Koko began.

"Oh no trouble Mrs Kobiashi." Yuki replied. "Ms Kuno thought it was a wonderful idea." She bowed. "Dinner will be at seven." She said. "If you'll excuse me." Yuki left.

* * *

Kodachi shook an admonishing finger at the six year old Kiko. "You caused your mother a lot of trouble, you know." 

"But they said bad things about her Auntie." Protested Kiko.

"I know." Kodachi replied. "And that is the only reason you are not being punished." Kodachi shook her head. "You must learn to control your temper." She leaned forward. "And there are other ways of defending your families honor. Better ways." She said conspiratorally.

"Like what Auntie?" Kiko asked in fascination.

"Well." Kodachi drawled. "There was the time I put itching powder in a rival's gym shorts." She giggled. "She ended pulling them off in the middle of class." Kiko giggled in delight. "Oh there are so many ways." Kodachi said. "While I do admit a good punch in the nose has it's charms a young lady must never stoop to mere violence."

"Yes Auntie." Kiko said. "Auntie?"

"Yes Kiko?"

"You're not wearing your veil." Kiko stated. "Does that mean you don't cry anymore?" She asked.

"Not as much, no." Kodachi replied quietly.

"Good." Kiko replied in satisfaction. "You're too nice to be sad."

* * *

Noriko looked up at a knock on her suite door. "It's open." She called. To her pleasure Kodachi walked in. 

"Noriko I was wondering," Kodachi trailed off. "You're packing." She said in a quiet voice.

Noriko sighed. "Yeah, the weekend went so fast." She said in slightly sad tones. "Too fast." She looked up at a slight whimper coming from Kodachi. "Kodachi?"

"I thought you liked it here?" Kodachi said in a small voice.

"Of course I like it here." Noriko said.

"Then why are you packing?" Kodachi asked. "Wouldn't you rather stay here?"

"You want me to move in?" Noriko asked in disbelief. Kodachi nodded. "Not that I'd say no; but are you sure?" Kodachi nodded again. Noriko looked around the room. "Will you be staying here as well?"

"I think that would be too great an imposition on you." Kodachi said. "You may wish," Kodachi chewed her lip. "Other company."

Noriko chuckled. "You mean men." She said. Kodachi nodded. "I told you, I won't sleep with anyone you don't want me to." She said. Noriko walked over to Kodachi and looked into her eyes. "I meant it then and I mean it now. I'm here for you. Not Yoshi, not even me. You." She smiled. "That's what being number one girl means."

"Do you mean if I told you to sleep with, oh Tokio Wasuhara, for example?" Kodachi ventured slowly. Noriko nodded. "Even him?" Kodachi asked in disbelief. Noriko continued to nod. "Why?"

Noriko shook her head and put her arms around Kodachi's waist. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Noriko asked. "Because I love you Kodachi." She said quietly. "Not the way Ky loved you but in my own way. A whore's way." She placed a hand over Kodachi's mouth to stop the expected protest. "You own me Kodachi Kuno. Body and soul. What you want me to do, I'll do and I'll do it happily, gladly." She said. "For you."

End Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Actually nothing to say. For the adrenaline junkies, stay tuned, there is going to be fireworks. Eventually.


	44. Book 4 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Action at last'

Kodachi walked into Noriko's suite. "It's almost time." She said. "Yoshi will have the car waiting for us."

Noriko nodded. "I hate Mondays." She muttered. She examined Kodachi closely. Kodachi was wearing her usual elegantly tailored black. "You look good." Noriko decided. "But something is missing."

"Missing?" Kodachi asked.

Noriko nodded. She walked over to a table picked up something and returned to Kodachi. She raised her hands and, to Kodachi's astonishment, placed the veil she had removed her first day back on Kodachi's head. "Everyone will be expecting the Black Widow. We shouldn't disappoint them."

* * *

Kodachi entered the club with Noriko a step behind. As they walked toward the office they were greeted with polite bows from guests and employees alike. Kodachi entered her office and Noriko went to her station. Several people immediately ran up to Noriko. "Tea for Ms Kuno." She told one. "She has a busy schedule so make sure there is always fresh tea." The woman nodded and ran off. "Check the wine cellar." She told another. "There is going to be a bachelor party tonight." The woman nodded and ran off. Noriko looked up into the grinning face of Miki. 

"So?" Miki asked. "How was the weekend?"

Noriko fought down her own grin and only let a calm smile appear on her face. "It was a very good weekend." Noriko said. "And that's all you're going to hear from me." She looked toward Kodachi's office. "It wouldn't do."

"Girl." Miki said with a sympathetic smile. "You got it bad." Miki leaned forward. "Good for you." She said. "And good for Ms Kuno." She placed a hand on Noriko's shoulder. "You take care of her, okay?"

"I will Miki." Noriko replied. "Thanks."

"No problem girlfriend." She said. "I'm jealous as hell you understand but you're the right girl for her." She squeezed Noriko's shoulder. "And I think I speak for everyone on that." She removed her hand. "Oh by the way, there are two girls who are here looking for work." She nodded toward a table near the back. "They came down from Sapporo."

"Sapporo?" Noriko asked. "They came down together?"

Miko shook her head. "That's the weird thing, they're both from Sapporo but they came down separately."

Noriko shrugged. "Weird." She agreed. "Well let me talk to them." She walked toward the table. Miki having nothing to do decided to tag along. "What are their names?" Noriko asked.

"Suki Uma and Amiko Nimura." Miki replied. "Suki is the redhead and Amiko is the blond." Miki elaborated.

Noriko nodded. They reached the table. "Miss Uma? Miss Nimura?" The two women nodded. Suki Uma was tall, willowy and her redhair reached almost to her knees. 'A definite plus.' Noriko thought critically. Amiko Nimura was short, round, almost plump, but carried herself well. Both were very attractive in their own ways. "I'm Noriko Mata, I'm the manager of this club." The two women got to their feet and bowed. Noriko waved them back down and joined them at the table. "Well you're both pretty enough." She commented.

"Thank you Miss Mata." Suki said.

"Ms Mata." Miki corrected idly. "Well, I have to get ready." She looked at Noriko. "Call me later, okay?" Noriko nodded and Miki walked off.

Noriko returned her attention to the two women. "So what brings the two of you down from Hokkaido?"

"I don't know about Amiko." Suki said. "But," She hesitated. "About a month ago I started hearing rumors about some new outfit moving in on the old families. Next thing I know my pimp was telling me I had to start selling drugs to my customers." She shook her head. "Uh uh. No way."

"You too? Me too." Amiko said in surprise. "Look I'm a whore not a dealer." Amiko continued. "I don't mind someone smoking a blunt now and then, but we're talking about hard stuff. Crack, meth, heroin." Suki started nodding as Amiko spoke. "Then this Chinese broad came around and started telling us that if we knew what was good for us we'd cut her in on a piece of the action. In exchange for," Amiko wiggled two fingers of each hand. "protection."

"Same here." Suki said in her own surprise. "That's exactly what happened to me too."

Noriko's eyes widened in shock. She stood. "Come with me please." She waited for the two women to stand then turned and headed directly to Kodachi's office. She knocked and stuck her head in. "Sorry to disturb you Ms Kuno, but I think you need to hear this." She entered the office and waved the two women in. "This is Suki and Amiko, they came looking for work." She turned to the two women. "This is Ms Kuno, please tell her what you just told me."

* * *

"Hokkaido." Nabiki mused. She walked to a wall that contained a map of Japan. "Good choice." She said in reluctant admiration. "He could hide a small fleet in any number of secluded harbors and hide an army in Daisetsu-zan National Park. Not to mention a ton of tourists for the sex and drugs trade." She walked back to her desk, "By the time the authorities take any legal action he'd be impossible to dislodge." 

Kyoshi Nerumi, the senior member of Nabiki Tendo's organization nodded in agreement. "And until we know the extent of his resources." He broke off. "Hell he's probably already absorbed who knows how many of the small gangs that were there to begin with." He shook his head angrily. "And he won't stop with Hokkaido." He predicted.

"No." Agreed Kimi. "No he won't." She made some notations on her laptop. "I say we send someone to scope it out."

"I agree." Nabiki said. "Ladies? Gentlemen?" She asked. This time the 'Ladies' included Noriko Mata. Nabiki watched as Noriko whispered something in Kodachi's ear then returned to her own laptop.

Kodachi tapped her chin in thought."The obvious choice is Ranma's team." Kodachi said finally. "But I believe one of us should go as well." She smiled. "As ambassador, if you will."

"Two of us." Tokio Wasuhara said suddenly. "And I want to be one of them."

"While I agree with Ms Kuno's suggestion, I must remind you that it will be dangerous." Nabiki pointed out. "Once they know you've arrived Hikaru will come after whoever it is."

"So?" Tokio replied with a swagger in his voice. "My people are pretty good. They should be; they've been training with your father." She gave Kodachi a look that was a combination of admiration and leer. "And unless I miss my guess, the Black Widow was planning on going herself."

"Sister?" Tatewaki said in shock.

"Who else could go Brother?" Kodachi said reasonably.

"I forbid it." Tatewaki exclaimed loudly. He stopped when Nabiki placed a hand on Tatewaki's shoulder.

"You'll have to let her go lover." Nabiki said quietly yet firmly. She caught Tatewaki's eyes with her own and even he had to defer to the Ice Queen. "She's the best choice."

"I could go." Tatewaki declared.

"You are going Lover." Nabiki said in sad tones. "I need you and Captain Osigi to look for his fleet."

"There is that." Tatewaki said grudgingly. "And to assist or retrieve anyone in trouble." He nodded. The he looked directly at Noriko. "You don't leave her side." He ordered. "And you will take Yoshi and Yuki with you." He said to Kodachi.

"I hadn't planned." She stopped at a touch from Noriko. She turned and looked at the woman who helped fill the void in her soul. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly. Noriko nodded though it was obvious the girl had gone pale.

"T3 is our strongest team." Kyoshi pointed out. "We'll be vulnerable."

Nabiki smiled slightly. "But they're not our only team." She said. "We still have some significant muscle at our disposal. And it has been quiet recently." She looked at Tokio. "Tokio do you have someone you trust to run things in your absence?" She asked. "Or do you want one of us to do it?" She nodded her chin at Kyoshi. "If it were me, I'd have Kyoshi watch out for your interests."

"Why thank you Ice Queen." Kyoshi replied in pleased tones. "I am humbled by your trust."

Tokio laughed. "Sure, why not? Kyoshi you want the job? You can have the job." He turned to Nabiki. "I know a couple people there. Stand up guys. I'll talk to them first." Tokio sat back. 'I could end up owning a big piece of Hokkaido out of this.' Tokio smiled in anticipation.

Kodachi looked through her veil at Tokio. 'He's a pig but he's a smart pig.' Kodachi thought. 'I expect he's going to try carving a piece of Sapporo for himself.' She shrugged mentally. 'Let him, it's a small price to pay.' She leaned back slightly. "Noriko?" she said quietly.

"Yes Ms Kuno?" She replied in the same tone.

"Have Yoshi keep an eye on Tokio." She whispered. "I want to know who he sees and where he goes."

"Yes Ms Kuno." Noriko replied. She shot a glance at the Yakusa lord. 'Don't even think of touching her you pig.' She thought. 'I saw the way you looked at her. She is not for someone like you.' She returned her attention to her laptop and made a few notes.

* * *

"Action at last." Chortled Ranma. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "It's been boring recently." He said. "I like Itabashi but there's no one here to give me a challenge." He grinned at Akane and Ukyo. "Besides you guys that is." 

"Of course." Akane said in agreement. She cracked her knuckles. "I expect Shampoo is there as well." She said. "Probably added a trick or two since we last tangled." She admitted. "But so have I." She declared.

"Don't get over confident sugar." Ukyo said warningly. "Don't play with her, take her down and take her down fast."

"Worried Uk-chan?" Akane grinned. "Come on; what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could be dead." Ukyo replied seriously..

Akane mimed a yawn. "Been there. Done that." Akane said. "Trust me Uk-chan it's overrated." Akane walked over to Ukyo and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Uk-chan, I'll take her seriously." She grinned. "But you gotta admit it has been boring."

Ukyo snorted. "You have a point." She said. "Okay, I'll lighten up." She promised. "So how do you want to handle this?"

"I've always wanted to go to Sapporo. Especially the Susukino." Ranma declared. "Night clubs out the wazoo." He said. "I think it's time for U.S.A. to take the show on the road.."

"Alright." Akane cheered. She waved a finger at Ranma. "But we are going to hit at least one hot spring." She demanded. "And my family will kill me if I don't bring back some chocolate."

Ranma raised his hands in surrender. "No argument from me Tomboy." He said cheerfully. "Why go to Sapporo if we don't?" Ranma chuckled. "Don't worry Tomboy we'll hit a spa or two."

"Good." Akane said firmly. She rubbed her chin. "Nakamura probably knows we're U.S.A." Akane said almost to herself. She grinned. "Yeah, there's no way he'll ignore us." She nodded. "All we have to do is dance and wait for him." She nodded again. "It works."

"Not to mention we'll make a few yen while we're at it." Ranma said with his own grin. "I figure we hit the main strip clubs in the Susukino. Make some connections. You know the usual." He looked at the nodding Akane and Ukyo. "Let's find out how much he's accomplished so far."

"If the old ghoul's involved, he'll have a good chunk by now." Akane muttered. She looked up as the doorbell rang. "That must be Chikato." She said. Akane strode to the front door and opened it. "Hey Captain." Akane greeted the heavyset Captain Noriudo. "Come on in." She waved the policeman into the apartment.

"Hey Akane. Guys." Chikato greeted the martial artists.

"Beer?" Ranma asked. Chikato nodded. Ranma went over to a small refrigerator and opened it. A row of beer bottles lay on a shelf. He snorted. "Sapporo, heh. You guys gonna share as usual?" He asked. Akane and Ukyo made a sound of acknowledgement. Ranma pulled out several bottles. He tossed one to Akane, kicked the refrigerator door closed and twisted off the two remaining bottle caps with his fingers. He handed one bottle to the police captain. Ranma sat down on the couch next to Chikato. "So what can you tell us?"

Chikato took a slug of his beer before answering. "About what Nabs predicted. He's taken over enough gangs and their territories for the bigger families to begin to take notice." Chikato made a motion like he was toasting someone. "Nabiki just told me one of the Yakuza lords in Sapporo contacted her today." He said. "A social call he called it. From one Oyabun to another." Chikato leaned forward. "His name is Kinnikun Honda and he heads one of the older families in Sapporo. Very old school." He said. "He's agreed to meet with Kodachi and Tokio." Chikato grimaced. "Nabiki is going to end up running Sapporo isn't she?"

Akane snickered. "Probably." She said cheerfully. "Oh, don't worry so much; just be glad it's Nabs."

Chikato blew out a breath and nodded. "Trust me, I am." He said moodily. He chugged his beer before continuing. "I can't run interference for you or Nabiki in Sapporo." He said in the same moody tones. "Not directly anyway." He explained. "I have a couple of friends in the Sapporo department but the amount of information I can get from them is limited. Not without having to explain about you three." He shook a finger. "That means you're on your own."

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to the Gold Club; Sapporo's premier club for adult entertainment." The MC said into the mike. "We have a special treat tonight." He said. "And judging by the size of the crowd tonight word has gotten out." A thumping beat came over the speakers. "Direct from Tokyo. Every man's wet dream. The Baddest Bad Girls in Japan. Usagi." Out through the curtain back flipped a red head in red halter and shorts. "Sugoi." A brown haired beauty in silver white bounced through the curtain. "And everybody's sweetheart, Aoi." An athletic girl in blue skipped to center stage. 

"Hello boys." Akane said in her baby Aoi voice. "Are you ready to have some fun tonight?" There was a smattering of shouts of approval. Akane cupped an ear with one hand. "I can't hear you." She said. "Are you ready to have some fun tonight?" She asked again.

"Yes." Roared the crowd.

"That's better." Akane said. "I was starting to think you weren't happy to see me." She put a pout on her lips. Akane paced to the edge of the stage. "Hey stud." She called to one patron at the bar. "Are you happy to see little Aoi?" The man nodded rapidly.

Ranma and Ukyo walked up to stand on either side of Akane. "Hey he's cute." Ranma said.

"Hands off Usagi." Akane wagged a finger. "I saw him first."

"Awww." Ranma complained. She sighed. "Oh woe. It's Saturday night and I'm all alone." She said melodramatically. "Isn't there anyone who wants to take me home?" The shout that erupted from the crowd caused the windows to rattle.

"Hey leave one or two for me." Ukyo stepped up front.

"One or two?" Akane asked sweetly. "That's all? Since when?" She said to laughter.

"Well I heard Sapporo men are the best.' Ukyo raised her hands and pulled them apart. "And the biggest." She smiled at the howls of agreement from the crowd. 'We haven't even started stripping and we have them eating out of our hands.' She thought smugly. She, Ranma and Akane were now in position to start their routine. "Let's do it guys." Ukyo said.

Ranma stepped forward. "Usagi."

Ukyo raised her arms. "Sugoi."

Akane struck a cute pose with her finger on her chin. "Aoi."

"We're U.S.A." The three said in unison. For the next half hour the crowd at the Gold Club was given ample demonstration of why U.S.A. were the hottest strippers on the circuit. By the time they were down to their tiny bikini bottoms the stage was completely covered with bills of different denomination yen and the crowd was waving even more. In fact the crowd was so wild the manager started to worry that there was going to be a riot.

The manager of the club, Gengi Chiba, mopped his forehead. "My word." He said as the three strippers gathered all the money on the stage. "I think I'm going to need another bouncer." He said in awe. "I've never seen anything like that."

"No kidding." Said the bartender. He gave a low whistle. "You have got to get them to move here." He said seriously. "Look out there." He pointed with his chin. "I've never seen it this crowded." He started setting up glasses as a number of waitresses started rushing toward him. "Hell with the bouncer, get another bartender."

The waitresses came giggling to the bar. "Did you see that move?" One girl said the the other.

"Which one?" The other said. "The one where the three of them made the human pretzel?" She shook her head. "Or the one where the Usagi squrimed all over Aoi and Sugoi like a snake?"

"Yeah, that one. Hot." The waitress replied. "Better get another case of beer Beni." She said to the bartender. "Everyone, and I do mean everyone, is staying for the next set." She turned to the manager. "And you better get the girls out there pronto Gengi or they'll be a riot."

Gengi Chiba smiled. "Really?" He said. "I wonder if they'll consider extending their engagement?" He rubbed his hands together in avarice. "Maybe I can convince them to move here." His smile broadened as the subject of conversation exited from the dressing room. He applauded. "Girls, that was great." He enthused.

"Thank you Mr. Chiba." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo chorused cutely. They giggled. "Do you mind if we go and," Akane paused. "Greet our fans?"

The manager laughed. "You'd better or, as I've been told, there's gonna be a riot." He waved his hands. "Go." He watched the trio move into the main part of the club. A roar went up as they were noticed and the chant of U.S.A. arose.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo in matching tank tops and tight booty shorts in their trademark Red, Blue and Silver-white, strode through the mob of men like three hungry lionesses in the middle of a herd of antelope. Only instead of running away the men clustered closer. "You're gonna be a total slut aren't you Usagi?" Akane accused with a chuckle.

Ranma nodded her head rapidly. "Yep." She said cheerfully. "And I think I see my first victim." Ranma walked, no slinked, over to one man seated in a large cushioned chair. "Think you can handle it stud?" She asked.

"Two to one he doesn''t last thirty seconds." Ukyo whispered out of the side of her mouth as she watched Ranma straddle the man's lap.

"You're on." Akane replied cheerfully. Akane rolled her eyes as Ranma wiggled on the man's lap like the redhead was riding a bucking horse. "Twenty, twenty-one." Akane counted under her breath. At twenty-six the man eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head as he shuddered under the wiggling Ranma. "Damn, I thought he'd make it." Akane grinned. "My turn." She walked over to a man who just took a seat in a similar chair. The man held a wad of middle denomination yen. A minute later Akane was squirming her entire body against the patron. The wad of bills tucked securely in Akane's bra.

Ukyo laughed to herself as a third man waved a stack of bills at Ukyo. "My turn." She announced as she walked over to the man. 'Get ready for the ride of your life sugar."

* * *

"Now remember Kiko." Kodachi said. "I expect you to work hard while Ms Mata and I are gone." She smiled at the grumpy look on the little girl's face. "Promise?" She asked. 

"Yes Auntie." Kiko replied in resigned tones.

Kodachi reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone. "Now this is for you." She handed the telephone to Kiko. "You can call me before you go to bed or if something important comes up." Kiko nodded. Kodachi turned to Koko. "The car will come every morning to pick Kiko up for class, and then take her to the Tendo's for training. I've left Mrs. Saotome in charge of the club in our absence but I'm relying on you to help her."

"Of course Ms Kuno." Koko replied. She smiled. "It will be nice to see the girls again."

"They'll be happy to see you too." Noriko said from doorway. "The car is waiting." She said to Kodachi.

"Thank you Noriko." Kodachi replied. She knelt down. "Now give your Auntie Kodachi a hug." Kodachi smiled when the little girl gave her a fierce hug. "Heavens. It's not like I'm not coming back." She said with a smile. She hugged the little girl back before she stood. "We can go now." Kodachi turned and walked over to Noriko. She gave Kiko one last glance before they walked away.

"You know what I'd do?" Noriko said in an aside. "I'd call her from the airport."

"I planned to." Kodachi replied with a quiet laugh. Kodachi reached over and squeezed Noriko's hand for a moment then let go.

They walked out of the mansion and down the steps. A car waited at the bottom. Standing almost at attention were Yuki and Yoshi. Yoshi was wearing black slacks and a black pullover.

Yuki was dressed in a light blue knee length skirt with matching blouse. This was the first time Noriko had seen the woman in anything other than a servant's uniform. Noriko was impressed. "You should dress like that more often." She said to the woman. "It suits you."

"Thank you Ms Mata." Yuki replied. She opened the rear door of the car. "Please." She waved Noriko and Kodachi into the car. With Yuki in the middle, she and Yoshi entered the front of the car. Yuki checked to make sure Kodachi and Noriko were settled before she told the driver to drive off.

It was a relatively short drive to the airport and the driver let them off at the terminal. Yoshi took charge of the bags while Yuki accompanied Kodachi and Noriko from a discrete distance behind. Yuki watched in pleased satisfaction as Kodachi made a call to her young ward. 'Between Noriko and Kiko, Miss Kuno is nearly her old self.' She thought to herself. 'Better than her old self.' She corrected herself.

Being Kodachi Kuno had its' privileges and the one Noriko was now appreciating was that Kodachi Kuno never stood in lines. They bypassed all the tiresome security checks and reservation confirmation and Noriko found herself, along with Kodachi and Yuki, in a private lounge. Noriko and Kodachi both accepted cocktails while Yuki refused the offer. Noriko observed the woman. 'Ninja.' She thought. One of the first things Noriko learned after she had moved into the mansion was that all Kuno retainers were trained in the martial arts. 'That includes me.' She realized in sudden surprise.

Yuki turned her head as if she realized she was being watched and looked directly at Noriko. Then she bobbed her head in a gesture that seemed to convey an understanding of a common cause but in a way that seemed to also say that she knew Noriko would do her best for that common cause. Noriko bobbed her head back and she turned her attention back to Kodachi.

Kodachi was sitting quietly on the couch with a pensive look on her face. "I wish I could have brought her." Kodachi said quietly.

"Too dangerous and you know it." Noriko said. She leaned over and put her arm across Kodachi's shoulders. "It's only three days. Four at most." Kodachi nodded. "But if I were you; I'd bring back plenty of chocolate." Noriko continued. Noriko smiled at Kodachi's snort of amusement. "That's better." She said in approval. "You were getting all moody again." She leaned closer. "What you need is a good massage." She whispered. "Complete with a happy ending."

"Imp." Kodachi giggled. She smiled at Noriko. "I'd like that." Kodachi leaned into Noriko and sighed happily when Noriko wrapped both her arms around her. Kodachi let Noriko hold her until Yoshi returned to announce that their flight was ready.

Noriko learned another thing about being Kodachi Kuno. "You own a jet?" She said in disbelief as they walked through the gangway.

"It's not a very big jet." Kodachi protested cheerfully. "And the Kunos own it, not I personally."

"You own a jet." Noriko grinned. "Kewl." She chirped.

* * *

Nodoka and Koko Kobiashi walked into the club. Nodoka wore her usual, though this time a not too formal, kimono, while Koko wore a light blue skirt and blouse combination. It was going to be a long evening and both women wanted to dress as comfortably as they could get away with. They were immediately approached by two familiar women. Koko was greeted enthusiatically first then they turned to Nodoka. "Good evening Mrs. Saotome." They chorused. 

Nodoka smiled in greeting. "Miki. Aoi. It's so good to see you again." Nodoka said.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Saotome." Aoi replied. She stopped at Nodoka's wagging finger. "Mrs. Saotome?"

"No. No. No." Nodoka said in disapproval. "I told you before; you must call me Auntie Nodoka." She said. "Mrs Saotome is way too formal." She smiled. "Now give Auntie Nodoka a hug." She said. Nodoka smiled widely as the two women embraced her simultaneously. "That's better." Nodoka linked her arm through the two women's arms. "I assume Noriko or Kodachi asked you to help us." She said. "And I for one am very pleased it's the two of you."

"Thank you Auntie. Noriko hoped you'd say that." Miki said. Aoi nodded in pleased agreement. "Sometimes you'll just need to sign off on credit lines or an invoice but mostly what Noriko did was made sure everything was running smoothly." Miki explained. "Abe will handle any drunks." She smiled wryly. "Abe is very good at it."

"Excellent." Nodoka said in approval. "And once Genma comes off work he will sure to come here and help out." Nodoka rolled her eyes. "If only to get some free beer." She stopped suddenly. "And that's the only thing he gets, free or otherwise." She said firmly. "Is that understood?" She frowned. "I wouldn't put it past the old reprobate." She grumbled. "I swear the man must have been raised by wolves."

Miki and Aoi giggled. "I'll let the girls know." Miki promised.

"You do that dear." Nodoka replied. They stopped at a door. "Kodachi's office?" She eyed the door. She turned to Koko. "Let's get settled first then go walk around and say hello to everyone."

"Sounds good to me." Koko replied. She followied Nodoka into Kodachi's office. Curious, Koko looked around. Even with the light on, the room felt dark and sombre. The only bright spot was a single red rose in a vase on a small table. Koko walked over. At the base of the vase , under a pane of glass, was a card. Koko bent down. "It's a wedding invitation."

"I know." Nodoka said quietly. "I helped her write it." Nodoka placed her handbag on the desk. "Why don't we walk around."

Nodoka and Koko walked around the club. Those that knew Koko of course greeted her immediately. Nodoka knew most of the girls and was pleased by the enthusiastic greetings she did get. "Hello young woman." Nodoka greeted one of the waitresses. "I don't believe we were introduced but you seem familiar."

The waitress, a pretty brunette, smiled widely. "I should." She said. "I'm Fumie." She giggled. "Miss Nodoka."

Nodoka's eyes widened in remembrance."I suppose I have you to thank for my not making a complete fool of myself." Nodoka said.

Fumie giggled and shook her head. "Nope that was Ms Mata." She said. "Me I would have let you had some more fun."

"Oh they weren't serious." Nodoka said in dismissal. "It was just two young men being kind to an older woman."

"Oh I don't know about that." Fumie replied "Every time they come here they ask when 'Miss Nodoka' was coming back."

"Fumie!" Nodoka scolded. "Stop teasing." Then Nodoka's expression changed and she giggled. "You don't know how close I was to," She blushed. "Well it certainly was a memorable evening." Nodoka fanned herself. She and Fumie shared a giggle and Nodoka continued her walk around the club.

As Miki had promised the most frequent request was to approve a line of credit but mostly Nodoka's main job seemed to be more of den mother than manager. 'I know this can't be all Noriko does.'

Nodoka walked back to Noriko's station and sat down. Koko was off somewhere, catching up with a friend of two, Nodoka assumed. No sooner had she sat then a waitress brought over some tea. She looked around. Waitresses plied the tables. Croupiers ran the games. The bartender controlled the bar. And the working girls seemed to be in all three places. 'Four if you count the rooms upstairs.' Nodoka started to nod slowly. 'Everyone knows what they should be doing.' She realized. 'Well done Noriko, well done.'

The evening continued to pass uneventfully. Any 'business' that required Kodachi's attention was probably being handled by Kodachi while in Sapporo. Anything more immediate could, at worst, be given to Nabiki to deal with. 'No, I'm just the den mother.' Nodoka admitted to herself.

"Miss Nodoka!" Came a enthusiastic chorus from two tenor voices. Nodoka looked up. "Oh dear." She thought in a combination of dismay and, to her chagrin, anticipation. She put a smile on her face. "Hello boys."

"See I told you she'd be back." One young man said to the other. The other young man nodded. "We missed you Miss Nodoka." He said. He gave Nodoka a sad look. "Didn't you like us?"

"Well of course I liked you." Nodoka protested. "It's just that." Nodoka stopped. "Oh dear, this is embarrassing." She said. "Do you have a table?" She asked. 'Someplace far away.' She thought.

"We just got here." The first young man said.

"Let me see," Nodoka began. She stopped as Fumie hurried over. "Oh Fumie." Nodoka blushed. "Could you find a table for," She turned. "Oh dear, I don't know your names."

"I'm Jiro." The first young man said. "That's Daisuke." He said. "Will you be joining us Miss Nodoka?"

"Well I'm very busy." Nodoka said.

"Please." Chorused Jiro and Daisuke.

"Oh go ahead Miss Nodoka." Fumie said cheerfully. "It's a quiet night."

"But." Nodoka protested.

"Now you know the Black Widow would want you to have a little fun while you watch things for her." Fumie said.

"You know the Black Widow?" Daisuke breathed. "Wow."

"Miss Nodoka is the only person the Black Widow would trust to watch things in her absence." Fumie said in serious tones.

"But." Nodoka attempted to protest again.

"I'll have the Black Widow's private table prepared right away." Fumie smiled at Nodoka and raced away.

"But." Nodoka said to Fumie's retreating back. Swallowing, she turned back to the two young men. They were looking at her with expressions that bordered on hero worship. "She's just a friend of my son's." Nodoka said. "He's about your age." She smiled apologetically. 'There that should make them realize their mistake.' Nodoka thought in regretful relief. "I'm sure I could find someone more your age to keep you company."

The two men's faces fell. "I thought you said you liked us." Daisuke said mournfully.

"Well I do." Nodoka said in exasperation. "But I'm so much, I mean, I'm too, I mean, I'm sure I'm older than the girls you usually meet."

"They're so boring." Daisuke said in near contempt. "All they talk about is clothes or some singer or something."

"Boring." Jiro chimed in. "And none of them were as pretty as you."

Daisuke nodded in vigorous agreement. "Or as sophisticated." Daisuke added.

"Or as elegant." Jiro said. "Or as everything."

"Your table is ready Miss Nodoka." Fumie's voice broke in. "And I took the liberty of bringing a bottle of Sake from the Black Widow's private stock." She looked at the two men. "Nothing but the best for Miss Nodoka." The look she gave Jiro and Daisuke was measuring. "You just might do." They blushed in unison.

Nodoka looked at the two young men again. "You really would like me to join you?" She asked them. They nodded vigorously. "Well maybe I could take a little break."

Jiro and Daisuke looked at each other. "Yes!" They pumped their fists.

In minutes Nodoka found herself, along with her two admirers, at Kodachi's private table. It was situated in a small alcove near a wall, close to both her office and the stage. It's location and the depth of the alcove gave a measure of privacy to anyone at the table. What Nodoka had not anticipated was that instead of chairs a wide curved bench ran along the back of the table. "The Black Widow likes to watch the shows sometimes." Fumie said. "But she doesn't like to be disturbed."

"People could see her if they walked by." Daisuke pointed out. He and Jiro had seated themselves on either side of Nodoka. "It's not that private." He said in a slight tone of complaint.

"Well complete privacy is impossible in this part of the club. For that you'll have to go upstairs." Fumie admitted. She suppressed a grin as the two men looked at Nodoka hopefully. "However," She walked over to the arch of the alcove and undid a sash. A semi-transparent black curtain closed off the back half of the alcove with Fumie, now only a shadow, on the outside. "If you don't turn on the light over the table, no one can see in." Fumies voice came from the outside. She stuck her head through the curtain. "Now if you need anything. The call button is under the table." She pulled her head out and walked away, leaving the curtain in place.

Nodoka looked to her left and then to her right. She looked straight ahead. She looked down. Saw her sake cup. It was full. She picked it up and downed the hot sake in one gulp. She put the cup down on the table. Nodoka looked left. She looked right. Nodoka looked straight ahead and licked her lips. She felt two hands each take possesion of a knee. "Oh my."

* * *

Genma nodded at Abe as he approached. "Evening Abe." Genma greeted. "All quiet?" 

"Evening Mr Saotome." Abe replied. "All quiet." He confirmed. He opened the door and let Genma in. As Genma passed, Abe pressed a button next to the door.

Genma entered the club and started to look for Nodoka. Before he took more than a step or two a waitress hurried over. "Mr. Saotome." She greeted cheerfully. "Your wife told us to look out for you."

"Speaking of my wife." Genma replied. "Where is she?"

"Oh she's around somewhere." The waitress said vaguely. "In the meantime, we have a table reserved for you near the dance floor." The waitress said quickly. "Why don't you have a beer while you wait for her?" She took Genma's arm and pulled him along. "Hi Genma." Several girls sang in greeting as Genma was led to his table. They waved their fingers and giggled cutely. "I can go find her for you." The waitress said as Genma sat. Two of the girls that greeted Genma walked toward the table.

"Oh don't bother her if you don't have to." Genma said hurriedly. "I'm sure she's busy."

The waitress turned her head and looked off to a corner before returning her attention to Genma. "Very busy, I think at this moment." She said. "Why she may be occupied for at least another hour or two." She added. "Let me get you that beer." Fumie and the two girls who approached the table winked at each other.

Fumie walked over to where Koko was now sitting at the Noriko's station. "Okay they're both occupied." Fumie reported.

"Good but remember only the beer is free." Koko giggled. "At least for Mr Saotome."

"Oh the girls know that but I think , no I know, one or two wouldn't care as long as Auntie is having a good time." Fumie replied. She looked toward Kodachi's private booth and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Amazing coincidence that they showed tonight." Koko said in a slightly accusing tone.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Fumie said cheerfully. "Well I'd better go." She said and hurried away.

Nodoka didn't know if it was the sake or the attention of the two young men that was affecting her judgement. Both were intoxicating. "I need another drink." She declared. She giggled as the two young men both reached for the sake bottle simultaneously. Jiro reached the bottle first and refilled Nodoka's cup. Nodoka reached forward for the cup and squeaked in surprise as Daisuke took the opportunity to get his hand underneath Nodoka's kimono. Nodoka gasped as Daisuke's warm hand caressed Nodoka's bare thigh. Nodoka gasped again when Jiro also capitalized on Nodoka's distraction to start caressing her breasts through the material of the kimono. Nodoka turned her head toward Jiro to, weakly, protest when the young man captured her mouth with his own. A moan escaped from Nodoka's mouth.

Fumie listened to the faint moans coming from the curtained booth. A self-satisfied smile came to her lips. "Have fun Auntie." She said quietly. Fumie took it upon herself to make sure no one came too close to the booth while the other waitresses took up the slack. What was happening in the booth was, by now, common knowledge among the working girls. All of them, without exception, approved. 'Why should the guys have all the fun?' They all thought in one way or another. But most of all they liked Nodoka. 'Auntie' as she insisted they call her.

They even liked Genma. Not as much as 'Auntie' Nodoka but they thought he was alright for a man. No worse than most and surprisingly better than many. In their world he was just a regular guy. Besides Genma was, Fumie giggled at the sudden shrieks from the floor as a giant panda was suddenly rolling on his back under a dogpile of the working girls, cuddly.

Author's Notes: Thought I'd let the old girl have some fun.


	45. Book 4 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Kinnikun'

Tatewaki Kuno took his small flotilla across the narrow straight between the Japanese main island and Hokkaido. He stood on the bow of his yacht and watch the coast line approach. Tatewaki heard footsteps behind him. "Captain." Tatewaki said without turning around.

"Milord." Captain Osigi said. He stood next to Tatewaki and stared out over the water. "Your sister has safely arrived in Hokkaido."

"Thank you Captain." Tatewaki said solemnly.

* * *

A long, black limosine was waiting as Kodachi exited the airport. Yoshi placed the bags in the trunk and then sat with the driver while Yuki sat in the back with Kodachi and Noriko. Instead of driving toward the center of the city as Noriko expected the limo took them away from the city. "Where are we going?" Noriko asked.

"Oh a charming little inn I discovered the last time I was here." Kodachi said offhandedly. "It doesn't have the convenience of being close to the city but we do have the limo." Kodachi smiled slightly. "I also felt it prudent to have some measure of distance between ourselves and Tokio." She turned to look at Noriko. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Noriko shook her head. "Uh uh. The man's a sleezeball and you know it." Noriko waved a hand in dismissal. "Just because he''s smart doesn't mean he's not slimy." She snorted. "As if you'd be interested in the likes of him." She sneered. "Not even for half a million yen." She said seriously. "You'd never be that desperate." She looked closely at Kodachi. "He made a pass at you." She said suddenly. "Didn't he?" Her voice became a growl. "Why that slimy, how dare he."

"It wasn't exactly a pass. But his intentions were obvious." Kodachi laughed. "He is slimy isn't he?" She said in agreement. "Not even half a million yen?" She asked teasingly.

"Not even a million yen." Noriko said firmly.

"Goodness." Kodachi said in amusement. "My price just keeps going up and up." She said. "At this rate no one will ever be able to afford me." Noriko joined in when Kodachi laughed. Kodachi sobered. "What do the girls do when faced with a similar situation?" She asked.

Noriko shrugged. "Close our eyes and think about the money." Noriko admitted. She shook a finger at Kodachi. "But that's us, not you." She said.

"I suppose." Kodachi admitted reluctantly. "Still it does worry me." She said. "I want the girls to be, I don't know, happy I guess."

Noriko smiled. "We are Kodachi." She said. "Mainly because we know that's what you want." She put an arm around Kodachi's shoulders. "Now, no more talking about Tokio, at least not anymore than we have to." She amended. "Does this place have a hot spring?" She asked.

"Why it just so happens it does." Kodachi replied.

"Oh good." Noriko replied.

Yuki listened silently to the back and forth conversation between Kodachi and Noriko. It didn't bother her that she wasn't included in that conversation. In fact she was grateful. It allowed her to pay attention to her surroundings. Whether in household uniform or a dress she was first and foremost a Kuno retainer. Like all Kuno retainers she was well trained in the martial arts. She may not be in the same league as Sasuki. 'That bandy legged little troll may be funny looking.' She had often thought. 'But he's a talented little troll.' She didn't even consider herself in the same league as her Mistress. A fact that filled her with both annoyance and pride. With the pride being the most dominant. No she may not have been in the same league but she was well trained and ready and eager to prove herself.

* * *

The next afternoon Nodoka walked into the club a little hesitantly. 'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.' She thought in dismay. 'Nodoka Saotome what came over you?' She blushed as memory came unbidden. Her blush deepened as the waitress Fumie ran up to greet her.

"Good afternoon Auntie." Fumie greeted the older woman. She saw the expression on Nodoka's face. "Auntie? Is something the matter?"

"Is something the matter?" Nodoka echoed in disbelief. "I made a complete fool of myself and you ask if something is the matter?" She said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Fumie asked in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about." Nodoka snapped. "Those two young men. You all must have laughed yourselves silly."

"Laugh?" Fumie's confusion deepened. "Why would we laugh?" She asked. "Didn't you enjoy yourself." Her expression became apologetic. "If those two boys did anything to displease you," She began. "Oh Auntie, I'm sorry but I thought they would make you happy."

Nodoka's anger ebbed and was replaced by confusion. "You weren't trying, I mean it wasn't a joke?"

"Joke?" Fumie replied. "Of course not Auntie. Why would we do that?" Fumie exclaimed. "You're our Auntie Nodoka. We, all of us, wanted you to have a good time." She said. "Well if those two weren't any good, I'm sure there are plenty of young men who would be honored to try to make you happy."

"No. No, they were," Nodoka blushed redly. "They were fine." She finished weakly. "It's just that, oh I think I'm making an even bigger fool of myself." She said. Nodoka wrung her hands. "It's just so embarrassing."

"Why?" Fumie asked in puzzlement. "Miki isn't embarrassed. Aoi isn't embarrassed. None of the girls are embarrassed by what they do." She shrugged. "It's what they do." She said. "Besides, I thought they were pretty cute." She elbowed Nodoka gently. "You thought they were pretty cute, didn't you?"

"Well yes." Admitted Nodoka. "But, but I'm a married woman." She said. "It's just not done."

"Why not? Half the men that come here are married." Fumie pointed out. "And I think I remember you complaining about a lack of attention." Fumie smiled. "Relax Auntie, no one thinks less of you." She stated. "Though if you keep giving it away for free." She giggled at the expression on Nodoka's face. "Now that was a joke." Fumie said. She leaned closer. "However don't be surprised if there is a line of young men hoping to get as lucky." She said conspiratorally.

"Fumie." Nodoka scolded as she blushed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Fumie said. "Oh by they way, there was a delivery for you. I put it in Ms Kuno's office."

"Delivery?" Nodoka asked as they started walking. "What was delivered?" Nodoka turned her head when Fumie didn't answer. "Fumie?"

"I think you should see for yourself." Fumie said in an obviously teasing tone. They reached Kodachi's office and Fumie stepped aside. "After you." She chirped.

Nodoka looked at Fumie suspiciously then at the door. With a sigh Nodoka opened the door and stepped into the office. Nodoka stopped and her hand shot to her mouth. "Oh my." She breathed. On the desk, in fact covering the desk, was an elegant and obviously expensive floral display. Nodoka walked slowly to the desk. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"There's a card." Fumie said innocently.

"Card?" Nodoka looked at the flowers on the desk. She quickly found the card tucked among the flowers. She reached for the card hesitantly. Nodoka picked up the card and opened it. Only her eyes moved as she silently read the card. She noticed that there were two signatures on the bottom. Nodoka put the card back in it's envelope and tucked it in her kimono. "Well it seems that some young men have manners." She said.

"Nice card huh?" Fumie smiled.

"It was very sweet." Nodoka straightened her kimono and patted at her hair. She turned around. "I suppose I should go out and see if I'm needed to sign anything." She said calmly.Nodoka said. They walked out into the club. "Oh and Fumie?"

"Yes Auntie?" Fumie replied.

"Have my private table made ready at, oh about 8:30." Nodoka said. Nodoka blushed redly as Fumie broke up laughing.

* * *

"Ms Kuno." Kinnikun Honda greeted the veiled woman with pleasure evident in his voice and his face. He was a tall powerfully buiilt man in his mid forties with slicked back black hair. "I have heard so many good things about you."

"Thank you Mr Honda. As I you." Kodachi replied. "May I introduce my aide and companion, Noriko Mata."

"Ms Mata." Kinnikun Honda ran his eyes over Noriko. "A pleasure." Noriko nodded her head in greeting. "You don't know how happy I am that you're here." He leaned forward. "You're rescuing me from an evening of interminable boredom." He said conspiratorally. He offered his arms to Kodachi and Noriko and to his pleasure they looped their arms through them. "My colleagures are, much as I respect them, not known for their conversational skills." He smiled at the suppressed giggle that came from both Noriko and Kodachi.

"Has Tokio Wasahara arrived?" Kodachi asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Kinnikun replied. "What does the Ice Queen see in him?" He asked curiously. "The man is vulgar beyond belief."

"Vulgar yes." Kodachi replied seriously. "But don't let yourself be distracted by his vulgarity, he is also very intelligent and very ruthless."

"I will take your recommendation under consideration." Kinnikun replied gravely. He led them to a conversation nook that was occupied by a number of older men, several quite elderly. "Well here she is." Kinnikun said. "The Black Widow." He said in introducing Kodachi. "And her trusted companion, Noriko Mata."

"You make us sound like a comic book crime fighting duo." Noriko said in amusement. She smiled triumphantly as both Kodachi and Kinnikun laughed. She smiled at the assembled Yakusa lords. Several she recognized from Kimi's briefing before they left. Kinnikun introduced Kodachi and Noriko. Seated in one chair was Tokio Wasamura. He rasied a glass in greeting. Kodachi and Noriko gave Tokio a short, though respectful, bow in greeting.

"Please be seated." Kinnikun said. His hand waved toward a couch.Kinnikun made sure both Kodachi and Noriko were seated on a wide couch before he himself sat. "Thank you again for coming." Kinnikun took a comfortable chaiir closest to Kodachi. He raised a hand and a servant hurried over. "Something to drink?" He asked Kodachi and Noriko. "I understand you prefer French wine." He said. "That's one thing we have in common." He said to Kodachi. "I think you might enjoy this delightful Cabernet I have acquired."

Kodachi smiled behind her veil and nodded. "That sounds lovely." She said in gracious tones.

"And you Ms Mata?" Kinnikun asked.

"I'll have whatever Ms Kuno is having." Noriko said with a slight smile. 'Putting on the charm, isn't he?' She thought in mild amusement. 'Though I'm not sure which of us he is trying to impress.' Her smile widened slightly.

Kinnikun waved the servant away. He turned back to Kodachi. " It wont be but a moment." He said.

Kodachi nodded. The servant came back with a tray. He offered the tray first to Kodachi and then Noriko. Once everyone had their drinks the servant took up a station at the far end of the room. Close enough to respond to any requests and far enough away to allow the conversation to be private. Kodachi raised her glass. "To new friends." She toasted.

Kinnikun smiled widely. "Something truly to be hoped for." He replied. He raised his glass. "To new friends."

Tokio suppressed any show of amusement. 'Friends.' He glanced at Kinnikun. 'Friends is not what he has in mind.' His smile turned slightly sour. 'Too bad the only person the Black Widow is spreading her legs for is that little whore.' He smiled nastily. 'I wonder if she knows Ky used to fuck her?'

Noriko also watched the interplay between Kodachi and Kinnikun. She too realized that Kinnikun was strongly attracted to Kodachi. Kinnikun turned his head and smiled at Noriko. 'And me as well.' She smiled back at Kinnikun. 'Good looking, smart, dangerous.' She thought in admiration. She stole a quick glance at Kodachi. 'I wonder.' She thought musingly.

The meeting was, as Kodachi expected, more of a social gathering than anything. No negotiations of any sort would occur today. Today was devoted to getting to know each other. Kodachi had to admit that Tokio managed to keep his cruder comments to a minimum and it didn't take long for Kodachi to realize that an alliance was foremost on the senior Tendo Yakusa lord's mind. 'So he can control himself if he wishes.' She thought. 'At least when the stakes are high enough.' She amended mentally. As for Kinnikun Honda, Kodachi was impressed. 'The Ice Queen would do well to forge an alliance with this one.'

Kinnikun Honda smiled in satisfaction as the meeting began to wind down. He found he had to revise his estimate of his guests several times during the meeting. At first he considered Kodachi and Noriko nothing more than eye candy and assumed Tokio was the actual negotiator. Now he realized that the woman referred to as the Black Widow was the key player. Not that he dismissed Tokio, he realized that the man deserved his reputation and his position but Kodachi Kuno impressed him more than he let on. 'With a woman like that at my side I could own Hokkaido itself.' He thought. 'A pity she is still in mourning.' He smiled at Noriko. 'Aide.' He mused. 'According to Tokio she's nothing more than a whore.' He suppressed a snort. 'Somehow that doesn't feel right.'

Kinnikun Honda shrugged mentally. "Well this has been a very productive meeting." He said smoothly. "I must say the Ice Queen seems to surround herself with very capable people." Kinnikun said.

"The Ice Queen greatest skill has always been finding the right person for the job." Kodachi replied. "And she rarely lets her emotions get in the way."

"I gotta admit she's got the right of it." Tokio added. "Coldest bitch I've ever met."

"Indeed." Kinnikun said noncommitedly. 'She must be if she can stand you.' He thought in contempt. He gave Noriko a quick glance and caught the barely concealed look of similar contempt on the woman's face. "Yes, well being the head of an influential family is not something for weaklings." He said. "I too have been called cold."

"Surely not." Kodachi said surprising herself. She stood. "I must admit meeting you has been a greater pleasure than I expected but Noriko and I must be going."

Kinnikun hastily got to his feet. "Of course." He said amiably. "Please let me escort you two lovely ladies to the door." Kinnikun walked with Kodachi and Noriko to the door of his suite.

At the door Kodachi raised her hand, which Kinnikun immediately took in his hand. He bowed over Kodachi's hand and, to Kodachi's surprise, kissed the back of her hand. To her further surprise he repeated the gesture with Noriko. "I see you spent some time in France." She said in a slightly flustered tone. Kinnikun nodded. "Well again, it was a pleasure," She paused. "Kinnikun."

Kinnikun smiled agreeably. "For me as well Kodachi." He replied. He turned to Noriko. "A great pleasure, Noriko." He said.

"Bye Kinnikun." Noriko chirped. Noriko looked at Kodachi. 'Well, well what do you know.' Noriko looped her arm through Kodachi's and guided her out of the room and the building. Noriko waited until they were back in the limo before she said anything. "Now that." She declared. "Is a man."

Kodachi was jolted out of whatever reverie she was in. "Why would anyone think he was cold?" She said in a distracted tone.

"I thought he was pretty hot too." Noriko giggled.

"Noriko." Kodachi scolded. "That was not what I meant." She said. "Though I must admit he had a certain something."

"In other words you thought he was hot." Noriko replied.

"I did not." Kodachi replied haughtily.

"Sure." Noriko said knowingly. "Well if you don't want him, can I have him?" She half begged. "I bet he's hung too."

"Noriko." Kodachi said in scandalized tones. "You are incorrigible, did you know that?"

"If that means a man like that makes me horny, oh yeah." Noriko giggled. "Heck I'd do him for free."

Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "Truly?" Noriko nodded. "Do you really want to sleep with him?" Kodachi asked.

"Well I don't know how much sleep I'd get." Noriko said cheerfully. "You know, if it was any other Yakusa boss, he'd sort of expect a woman." She said thoughtfully. "It's kind of traditional." She explained.

"Well he did seem taken with you." Kodachi said reluctantly and, to her chagrin, with a touch of not quite jealousy, though it was part of it.

"Not as taken as he was with you." Noriko retorted. "Take it from a whore Kodachi, he was looking at you like a kid looks at an ice cream cone." She said. 'Not too thick Noriko, just get her thinking about it.' She thought to herself. "I think the only thing preventing him from propositioning you then and there was your veil." She giggled. "I bet he'd pay a half million yen."

Kodachi snorted. "I thought you raised my price to a million yen." She said archly.

"Stud discount." Noriko replied easily. "Everyone else pays the higher price." She smiled as Kodachi giggled.

"Imp." Kodachi laughed. "Do you really think he was attracted to me?' She asked in a wistful tone.

"Like iron filings to a magnet." Noriko said firmly. 'Hallelujah, she's thinking about it.' Noriko frowned. "If I know Tokio he's probably already has a girl on hand." She sighed dramatically. "Oh well, there goes that fantasy." Noriko suppressed a grin at the half growl that came from Kodachi. "Something the matter Kodachi?" She asked innocently.

"He probably did." Kodachi snapped. "That, that pig."

"Oh I don't know." Noriko replied. "Just being a good business man." She sighed again. "I just hope he picked a decent girl, a bad experience could ruin everything you've worked so hard for." She rolled her eyes. "Probably picked some second string girl." She grumbled. "Now a real Yakusa boss would offer his number one girl." She batted her eyes at Kodachi. "Hint, hint."

"You really are an imp." Kodachi laughed. "Tired of me already?" She asked in slightly sad tones.

"Of course not." Noriko said quickly. She leaned closer to Kodachi. "And when we get back to the inn I'll prove it to you." She whispered. Noriko smiled at Kodachi's blush and sat back. "But I was serious about what I said. I really, really hope Tokio picked a decent girl." She said. "Anything less might be considered an insult."

Kodachi found herself nodding. "You may have a point." Kodachi agreed reluctantly.

"You know I do." Noriko replied firmly. "I don't know what kind of girls Tokio likes but if they like him," She trailed off and shuddered. "Bleh."

Kodachi giggled. "I agree, bleh." She looked curiously at Noriko. "Did," She licked dry lips. "Did that happen with Ky?" She asked hesitantly. Noriko nodded. "Oh dear." Kodachi said. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Noriko asked in surprise. "Who else could Ky trust to treat a potential ally right?" She preened slightly. "I am very good at what I do you know." She grinned. "And you do know." Noriko suddenly frowned. "The only thing I worry about is that if Kennikun is really insulted I might not be enough." Her mouth twisted slightly. "Maybe we should have one of the other girls, maybe Miki, come out here. Two girls usually is enough to smooth out any insult."

"I'm sure it wont come to that." Kodachi replied quickly. "We'll just have to trust Tokio to handle it properly." She leaned back against the car seat. "Oh bother." She complained. "Something else to worry about."

"Have you called Kiko?" Noriko said suddenly. "I mean since this morning?"

"You know i haven't." Kodachi smiled. "What a wonderful idea." She fished out her cell phone and punched in a number. "Hi Kiko." Kodachi said warmly.

Yuki had spent the entire ride sitting and listening. There were several times she wanted to shriek in outrage but had kept silent. 'What the hell is she up to?' She thought in concern. As if aware of her gaze Noriko turned to look at Yuki. Yuki let some of her anger show on her face. Noriko raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "What?" Asked Noriko.

"What are you doing?" Yuki hissed quietly.

Noriko snorted. "What do you think?" She turned to look at Kodachi. "Good she's not paying attention." She turned back to Yuki. "Look this is not the time but you have to trust me." Noriko said soothingly. "Wait until we get back to the inn."

Yuki nodded reluctantly. She sat quietly, though impatiently, for the rest of the ride back. Finally they reached the inn.

"I'll meet you in the suite." Noriko said to Kodachi. "I have to check something." She waved Kodachi off and waited until Kodachi was out of sight.

"Okay she's gone." Yuki said. "What were you doing?" She said angrily. "It sounded like you were, were, I don't what you call it but I know you're trying to get her to sleep with that Yakusa."

"Well if I'm right, she won't sleep too much." Noriko said in amusement. "Of course that's what I'm doing." She asserted to Yuki's surprise. Noriko raised her hands. "Let me explain." She said quickly.

"You'd better." Yuki said direly.

"She needs a man and you know it." Noriko said firmly. "She's mourned long enough."

"But she has you." Yuki protested.

"Of course she has me." Noriko said in exasperation. "But that woman needs a man, and not just any man, a strong man, a smart man." She smiled. "She likes dangerous men." Noriko looked toward the suite. "She wasn't sure if she could be intimate with anyone ever again." She said without looking at Yuki. "That's where I came in." She turned back to Yuki. To Yuki's surprise the look on Noriko's face was one of sadness mingled with pride. "And she certainly isn't sure she could be with a man again." She continued. "Or love a man again." She shook her head.

"And now you think she is?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Maybe." Noriko smiled. "She may need a little help." Noriko giggled. "That's where I come in again." She put her hands on her hips. "I love the woman Yuki. Do you really think I'd hurt her?" She reached over and patted Yuki's hand. "Trust me." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me I must not keep My Lady waiting." With a wave she ran off.

"No. I suppose you mustn't." Yuki said in bemusement to Noriko's retreating back.

Noriko entered the suite.Kodachi had was sitting in front of the vanity slowly brushing out her hair. There was a pensive look on her face. Noriko walked over and took the brush from Kodachi's unresisting hands and took over the brushing.

"He was very charming." Kodachi said in a faraway voice. "Wasn't he?" Noriko made a sound of agreement. She turned to look at Noriko. "We must have an alliance with him. We must." She said almost desperately.

"You'll get the alliance Kodachi." Noriko said soothingly.

"Not if Tokio insults him." Kodachi replied. Kodachi's face became suffused with rage. "If Tokio ruins this I'll kill him."

"Then don't let him ruin it." Noriko said firmly.

"How?" Kodachi asked plaintively.

"You know how." Noriko replied.

Kodachi stared at Noriko for a long moment. "I can't." She said in a hoarse whisper. "Ky." Kodachi broke off as tears began to run down her face.

Noriko took a tissue from the vanity and wiped Kodachi's face. "Ky would understand." She said gently. "Ky would do more than understand. He'd approve." Noriko said. She placed a finger on Kodachi's lips. "Wouldn't you do whatever was necessary to keep what belonged to Ky?" She asked. Noriko held Kodachi's eyes until Kodachi nodded. "You loved Ky." She said. "No one could ever doubt that but it's time for you to start living again." Noriko stood then knelt in front of Kodachi. "It's time baby. It's time."

"I'm afraid." Kodachi said in a pained whisper.Her hand went to the bullet that hung between her breasts.

"I know Dachi." Noriko said soothingly. Noriko placed her hand over Kodachi's. "Ky would understand." Noriko repeated. "Don't worry I'll be there." She withdrew her hand and smiled hopefully at Kodachi. "Just in case you forgot what to do."

Despite her tears Kodachi laughed. "Imp." She said. "You just want him yourself." She accused. Kodachi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Noriko smiled triumphantly. "Well yeah." Drawled Noriko. "Trust me, that man is going to be a first class stud." She avowed. "A whore is never wrong about such things."

Kodachi's hand went back to the bullet between her breasts. She closed her eyes. Images of her times with Ky seemed to flash before her minds' eye. For the first time in longer than she could remember the memories were no longer painful. 'We had some good times, didn't we Ky?' Kodachi took a deep breath and held it for a second then let it out slowly. "Then I must be a whore too." Kodachi said in almost normal tones. "Because I think you're right."

* * *

"They're here." Cologne rasped. She pogoed into Hikaru's office. There were two desks, Hikaru occupied the main one, Xian Pu had her own desk off to one side. Xian Pu looked up.

"Who here. Great Grandmother?" Xian Pu asked.

"I think she means Ranma." Hikaru replied impatiently. "In the Susukino most likely." He snorted. "Where else would a whore go?" He said derisively.

"Airen not whore Airen." Xian Pu said in protest.

"He takes her clothes off and does lap dances at the very least." Hikaru said dismissively. "He's a whore." He shrugged. "Probably a good one." He waved a hand. "Regardless, the faggot is challenging me." He looked at Cologne. "Don't you agree?"

Cologne nodded. "Obviously." She agreed. "What is your plan?" She asked.

"Nothing fancy." Hikaru said. "We'll find out where he is working and hit him in the middle of a set." He smiled. "I figure all the hot chi being given off will hide my own battle chi."

Xian Pu bent her head over her desk. 'Airen is not a whore.' She thought resentfully. 'And he definitely isn't a faggot.'

* * *

Kodachi looked up at the knock on her suite door. The door opened and Yoshi stuck his head in. "Mr Honda is here to see you My Lady."

"Please show him in." Kodachi said. "Then make sure we are not disturbed."

"Of course My Lady." Yoshi replied. He stepped into the room with Kinnikun Honda on his heels. "Ms Kuno will see you now." He said formally to the Yakusa lord. With a final bow Yoshi left.

Kinnikun Honda smiled as both Kodachi and Noriko walked over to greet him. "Kodachi." He took Kodachi's extended hand in his and bowed over it before kissing the back of her hand. "Noriko." He repeated the gesture. "Thank you so much for inviting me over."

"It was our pleasure, Kinnikun." Kodachi replied. "Please sit." She said. "Drink?" She asked. "While we don't have anything as delightful as the Cabernet from the other night, we did find a lovely Australian wine I think you might like."

"Well if you like it, I'm sure it will be nectar." Kinnikun replied. It was obvious from his freshly shaven face and meticulously styled hair to the tailored suit he was wearing that Kinnikun Honda was trying to impress Kodachi just as much as Kodachi was trying to impress him. He sat at the chair indicated. Noriko walked over as soon as he had settled himself with a glass of the wine. Both Kodachi and Noriko seemed to wait anxiously as he tasted the wine.

Kinnikun swirled the wine in the glass and then stuck his nose close to the rim of the glass and sniffed. He nodded in appreciation. The amount he sipped was just enough to let the wine coat his palate. "Excellent." He said and took a second deeper sip. Kinnikun looked at Kodachi and Noriko over the rim of his glass. Kodachi wore her usual black but somehow, even with her veil, the look didn't have a somber quality. 'My gods she's magnificient.' He thought.

His gaze shifted to Noriko. As if in order to both contrast and yet reflect Kodachi's black, Noriko wore a green and pastel red dress of a similar cut. Both women were showing a greater amount of leg than at the meeting and the dress was cut to leave their shoulders bare. Kinnikun so lost himself in admiring the feminine view that he missed Kodachi's question. "Excuse me." He said in apology though without any embarrassment. "Forgive me." He said. "I missed what you said." He laughed quietly. "One would think a man of my age would be more immune to feminine beauty."

"You make yourself sound so old." Kodachi protested. She blushed slightly. "And I think Noriko and I would be somewhat insulted if you didn't notice us." Noriko nodded rapidly in agreement. "Especially after all the work we put into it." Kodachi continued with a shy smile. "And you're obviously in the prime of your life." Kodachi replied to her own near astonishment. 'My gods, I'm flirting with him.' She thought. "I had just wondered if there had been any decision made as yet."

Kinnikun smiled. "These things take time." He said reassuringly. "I was most impressed with how well you represented the Tendo Yakusa." His eyes narrowed and he frowned. "You seem unduly concerned."

Kodachi looked at Noriko for a moment then licked dry lips. She waved a hand at Noriko. "My companion brought to my attention a concern of her own nnd I feel I must agree." She began. "Oh dear, how do I ask this?" She hesitated. "If Tokio has done anything to offend you, please accept my apologies on the Ice Queen's behalf."

Kinnikun looked puzzled for a monent then his face cleared in understanding. "Ah, you refer to his 'gift'." Kinnikun spread his hands in a shrug. "I don't believe he meant it as an insult. She was actually quite attractive in an overblown way. I politely refused." He chuckled. "Please don't concern yourself over it." He looked at Noriko. "Looking out for your boss like a good lieutenant." He said approvingly. "Such loyalty is rare."

"Indeed." Kodachi concured."I've been thankful ever since I met her." She said. Kodachi leaned forward. "I am gratified you're being so understanding but," Kodachi hesitated.

"What Kodachi is trying to say is that the Ice Queen would be displeased if you suffered any insult, accidental or not." Noriko explained. "That's why she sent Kodachi." She said. "Tokio looks out for Tokio but Kodachi looks out for the Ice Queen."

"I see." Kinnikun said thoughtfully."And if I had been insulted?"

Noriko smiled sultrily. "I don't think anyone would describe me as overblown."

"Noriko." Kodachi said reprovingly. Then she looked down. "Her loyalty sometimes goes beyond what I would ask." She said quietly. "Of anyone other than myself. But she, like I, understands how important it is that we are successful." To Kinnikun's astonishment Kodachi removed her veil and placed it on the couch next to her.

"My gods you're even more beautiful than I had imagined." Kinnikun said in near awe. Kinnikun placed his wine glass on the table in fear of spilling it. He leaned forward and seemed to almost try to breath in Kodachi. "I was not insulted." He said almost regretfully. "Would you truly have offered youself if I had been?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Kodachi admitted. "Which is odd because until I met you I knew the answer would have been no." Noriko reached over and squeezed Kodachi's shoulder. "Thank you Noriko." Kodachi said quietly. She looked at Kinnikun. "Would I have been enough to satisfy an insult?"

"More than enough." Kinnikun said with a slight smile. "There will be an alliance Kodachi."

"Hmph." Noriko said in disgust. "Couldn't you have pretended to be even a little bit insulted?" She smiled as both Kinnikun and Kodachi laughed, even though she could hear the slight tone of strain in Kodchi's laugh. 'She still laughed.' She thought. "A girl has some pride you know." She shift away from Kodachi and patted the space she made. "Why don't you sit here?"

"She is an impudent imp." Kodachi said to Kinnikun as he sat between Kodachi and Noriko. "But it's one of the things I like about her." She leaned her arm on Kinnikun's shoulder and looked at him with lidded eyes. "I'm curious." Kodachi said.

"Curious?" Kinnikun asked as Noriko grabbed his other arm and put it around her shoulders. "I see what you mean about impudent." Kinnikun commented. He turned back to Kodachi. "Curious about what?"

"A man of your obvious refinement is a Yakuza Oyabun," Kodachi said in a questioning tone.

"I could say the same about you." Kinnikun replied. Noriko leaned over and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Is she always this forward?" He asked.

"I fear I've been depriving her of something that I cannot provide." Kodachi said in amusement. "Until now I hadn't realized how deprived she actually felt." She watched Noriko almost frantically unbuttoning Kinnikun's pants. "Do you want her to stop?"

"No." Kinnikun replied quickly.

"She actually begged me to let her, did you know that?" Kodachi asked.

"No." Gasped Kinnikun as Noriko reached into his boxers. "I didn't."

"Hey I'm her number one girl." Noriko replied. "Ooh nice one lover." She purred. "I'm supposed to ask." She looked at Kodachi. "Am I doing this solo?" She asked.

"For the time being." Kodachi replied. "Don't let me stop you."

"Okay. I won't." Noriko replied. Noriko pulled Kinnikun's boxers to his ankles.

"You will tell me if she is doing anything you don't like?" Kodachi said. She leaned against Kinnikun. "And be sure to tell me if I do something you don't like as well." She purred and captaured his mouth with her own.

* * *

Ranma sat on the floor doing stretches when the door opened and Akane and Ukyo walked into the dressing room. "Hey guys." Ranma greeted them cheerfully. "How's the crowd?"

"Standing room only." Ukyo reported with a slight frown.

"Wassup?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not sure." Ukyo said. "Felt something."

"Something?" Ranma asked curiously.

"I think I felt something too." Akane replied. "It felt sort of like you." She suddenly looked at Ukyo sharply. "Hikaru?"

"Maybe." Ukyo rubbed her chin. "Been over a week." She pointed out. "He must know we're here by now." She looked over to where Ranma was starting to rub her hands together in anticipation. "We don't know he's here for sure Ran-chan." Ukyo warned. Suddenly Ukyo smiled. "Oh who am I kidding?" She said. "He's here."

"Good." Ranma purred. "Boy just wont learn." Ranma shook her head. "Idiot."

"I think we've given him enough chances Ranma." Akane said coldly. The coldness filled the room.

"Hey knock it off Akane." Ukyo said in complaint. The room began to warm as Akane dropped out of the Soul of Ice. "Better." She turned to Ranma. "The Tomboy is right, we've given him enough chances." She said grimly. "We've given all of them enough chances." She looked at Akane and then Ranma. "They go down." She said.

"Hard." Agreed Ranma. "No more games. No more bullshit."

"Right." Akane and Ukyo chorused.

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to the Gold Club." The MC said in oily tones. "The Susukino's top club for adult entertainment." He smiled at the large crowd of men, and a number of women. 'I don't think I've seen this many women here before. Not in the crowd anyway.' He thought. "Well we all know why you're here and who you want to see, so without further ado." He waved to the curtain behind him. "You love'em. You want'em." He said. "Usagi, Sugoi. Aoi." He announced. "U.S.A."

Ranma, Ukyo and Akane strode panther-like on to the stage. "Hello boys." Akane purred. "It's so nice to see so many of our fans tonight." She put her hands on her hips. "And it looks like we have some new fans. Hello ladies." She said. Akane crooked a finger and Ranma walked over to stand next to her. "Look Usagi." Akane pointed to a group of women sitting together at the edge of the stage.

"Ooh. A buffet." Ranma chirped to laughter from the crowd and hungry blushes from the group of women.

"Slut." Akane and Ukyo chorused. Ukyo leaned over. "Better be careful girls, Usagi doesn't take no for an answer."

"When was the last time you said no Sugoi?" Akane purred.

Ukyo tapped her lips with a manicured finger. "You know." She said musingly. "I can't remember." Akane and Ranma were now flanking Ukyo. "I'm such a bad girl." As if on cue, which it was, Donna Summer's, 'Bad Girls' started coming through the sound system.

Hikaru Nakamura and Xian Pu sat at a table near the back of the bar and watched the performace. "Look at him shake his ass." Hikaru commented. "What a faggot."

Xian Pu glared angrily at Hikaru but kept silent. She turned her attention back to the stage. 'Airen not faggot.' She thought. 'Hmmph.' She snorted. "Ranma only problem is he not find real woman." She said almost to herself. "Real woman, not those pervert girls." Though she wouldn't admit it even to herself Shampoo was secretly impressed with Akane and Ukyo's performance. 'Hmmph.' She thought. 'I can dance better than that.'

"Maybe I should fuck him first before I kill him." Hikaru mused. "Let him know what it's like with a real man." He said unconsciously echoing Xian Pu.

Xian Pu laughed coldly. "And you call Ranma faggot?" She sneered. "You know he man and you still want fuck him." She negligently blocked Hikaru's attempted backhand slap. "I almost hope Ranma kick you ass." She smiled snidely. "Again."

"Watch your mouth bitch." Growled Hikaru. Hikaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As he did so the temperature around him started to drop. "We cannot afford to bicker." He said in a near monotone. Hikaru looked at the stage where Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were down to just their tiny bikini bottoms. He stood. "It's time."

Xian Pu stood as well and the two of them started making their way slowly to the stage. Their progress was hindered by the fact that the closer to the stage they got the denser the crowd got. They were also hindered by the additional reluctance of many of the patrons to give up a prime location though this was mitigated by the discomfort they experienced by the extreme cold that emanated from Hikaru.

Hikaru let his chi build and, as he reached the foot of the stage, raised his arms in preparation of unleashing a blast of cold chi. He dropped his arms as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo suddenly went into a very fast choreography that made it nearly impossible for Hikaru to focus on any of them. When they slowed he again raised his arms when they suddenly went into a routine that had them rolling across the floor. Hikaru lowered his arms again. 'I can wait.' He thought. Hikaru continued to let his chi build.

Akane stopped moving and took a cute bent over pose and held it. Ranma backflipped until she was cuddled up to Akane's back and a moment later Ukyo was cuddled up against Ranma's back. Hikaru raised his arms and sent a blast of all the chi he had been building while he waited for the perfect moment. This was the perfect moment. The blast of chi hit the three on stage full on. There was a soundless whump throughout the club that knocked almost alll the patrons off their feet. There was the sound of shattering glass as the windows to the club blew outwards. Without even waiting to see what affect it had on the dancers, Hikaru threw a second and then a third powerful blast of chi. His energy spent, Hikaru dropped his hands and looked to see the results of his handiwork.

End chapter 7

Author's notes: Heheheh a cliff hanger. It's been a while since I did that. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. A note to Wharpt. Well sort of. Originally the two young men were Hiroshi and Daisuke I had to change it since those two young men would have been sure to know that Miss Nodoka was Ranma's mom and I don't think they'd be that brave.


	46. Book 4 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Wo Ah Ni'

Hikaru looked at the three figures sprawled bonelessly on the stage. "That was easy." He commented in contempt. The three figures suddenly sat up. "What the,?"

"Hi." Ukyo chirped.

"Impossible." Hikaru gasped in disbelief. "I hit you with three blasts. Three. You should be dead."

"If you had actually hit us you'd probably be right." Ranma said in a near monotone. Ranma raised his hands and then suddenly thrust them at Hikaru. Another soundless whump filled the bar and Hikaru went flying backwards. Ranma turned his head. "Hello Shampoo."

"Hello Airen." Shampoo replied calmly. She looked at Akane and Ukyo. "We fight?"

"If you want." Akane said in a voice as cold as Ranma's. "Personally I'd rather you just leave Japan."

"Can't." Shampoo replied. "Not unless great-grandmother say." She bowed slightly to Akane. "Another time?" She said and then seemed to vanish.

Hikaru shook his head and slowly stood up. He saw Ranma approaching. "You're all alone Hikaru baby." The half naked redhead said. "Shampoo is gone."

"So what?" Growled Hikaru. "I don't need the bitch to beat you."

"No?" Ranma purred. "Maybe not." She conceded. "But against the three of us?" Ranma waved a manicured hand.

'The faggot's right.' Hikaru thought. Hikaru stomped the floor causing an explosion that shook the entire club. Any patron who had regained their feet found themselves back on the floor again. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo staggered but remained standing. When the shaking stopped Hikaru was gone.

"After him." Shouted Ranma. Three half-naked women raced out of the club.

* * *

"This is Sumi Chiba reporting from Sapporo." The pretty reporter said in barely suppressed excitement. "Earlier this afternoon the police were called to the Susukino to investigate an explosion in a local club. When they arrived they found this." Her image was replaced by an recorded image of the front of the Gold Club. The picture showed the frosted front windows shattered and the door lying half off it's hinges. The picture was replaced by an image inside the club. Tables overturned and the mirror behind the bar shattered. The image returned to the reporter. "Amazingly no one was hurt. Soon after, reports came in of explosions in Odori Park." The reporter pressed her hand against her ear. "We have a report from our eye in the sky." She said. "Gojiro Takahashi reports." The image shifted to a still of a reporter while the sound of helicopter rotors filled the air.

"Thank you Sumi." Came the voice of the reporter almost yelling over the rotors. "The scene below is almost too fantastic to be believed." He said excitedly. The still picture was replaced with a live shot from the air of Odori Park. Grainy overhead images of three half naked women could be seen chasing a man through the manicured park. The three women were throwing what appeared to be balls of energy at the fleeing man. Even as the image rolled the fleeing man stopped turned and launched his own barrage of balls of energy. The watchers could see the energy balls impact an invisible shield that surrounded the women. "Wow." Came the Gojiro Takahashi's voice. "Did you see that?"

"We saw it Gojiro." Sumi Chiba's voice replied.

The fleeing figure jumped into the lower branches of a tree, a height that must have been at least ten feet. A moment later the figure was seen jumping from the top of the tree to the next tree. It seemed the man barely grazed the topmost branches before leaping onward. The three women stopped and then they too leaped into the trees. The chase continued along the tree tops, sometimes reversing direction, sometimes the combatants jumped and spun over each other's heads while all the time they threw balls of chi or exchanged quick blows. The helicopter camera image swung dizzily as the pilot struggled to keep up.

Other helicopters flew over the park, the Sapporo police department had arrived on the scene. These helicopters sported powerful spot lights that lit up the park below. Even though the pilots of these helicopters were veterans of many an aerial chase they also struggled to keep up with the figures below.

The reporter's helicopter cameras picked up the arrival of the helicopters and the police cars that were converging on the park. Members of the Sapporo police department could be seen running into the park. A radio warning forced them to give up their chase and the video of the battle below was suddenly cut off and replaced with Sumi Chiba's opened mouth expression. It took repeated prompting over her ear piece before she straightened and faced the camera. "It appears," She paused and swallowed. "Thank you Gojiro Takahashi for that incredible footage."

* * *

'Heheheheheh." Chortled Ranma in a strange voice. "It's wabbit season."

"Duck season." Akane chirped back.

"Wabbit season." Ranma returned. She, Akane and Ukyo all launched bolts of energy toward the fleeing Nakamura. One ball of chi exploded close to Hikaru and knocked him out of the tree he was in. "Good shot Uk-chan." Ukyo pumped her fist into the air.

"Uh oh." Akane said. "The Police have arrived." She pointed. "And Hikaru is still moving." Akane said grimly. "We have to stop him now before someone gets hurt." Akane leaped to the ground and resumed the chase.

"The only one that's gonna get hurt is Hikaru." Ranma said to Ukyo. Ukyo nodded. The two leaped to the ground and followed Akane. A thunderbolt split the night sky illuminating the park in an actinic blue light.

* * *

Hikaru bounded along the tree lined park. 'Shit.' He thought. 'I can take the faggot but not with his two dykes backing him up.' For the first time Hikaru regretted Shampoo's absence. 'Stupid bitch.' He grumbled. Hikaru dodged behind a statue to catch his breath. Hikaru heard a sizzling sound and then a nearly simultaneous blast of lightning and thunder. 'Close.' He thought.

Hikaru pulled more air into his lungs and gathered his chi and felt his strength return. "Yeah." He stretched his arms and bent his back. "Yeah." He said again as he straightened. Hikaru dropped his arms and curled his fists and a light blue glow appeared around his fists. Suddenly Hikaru leaped into the air. He spun in mid air and unleashed a powerful barrage of chi at the approaching three figures forcing them to dodge wildly.

Another thunderbolt split the sky.

* * *

"This is Sumi Chiba reporting on the amazing happenings in Odori Park tonight." The pretty reporter said into the camera. "For those who've tuned in late; after responding to reports of an explosion in the Susukino, the Police then found themselves in the middle of a fairytale battle in Odori Park." Grainy overhead images appeared in split screen with the reporter. The images showed four figures engaged in a titanic battle. Balls of energy could be seen shooting from the hands of all the participants and the park ground itself seemed to have been torn apart as if by an earthquake. The screen went white and the sound of thunder was heard through the recording. "It was at this moment that the Police and our own sky reporter were forced to return to their hangers." The screen returned to a full image of the reporter. "According to our meteorologist Ayako Oh, this storm was unexpected."

The image changed to another pretty young woman with glasses. "That's right Sumi." The meteorologist said. A weather map appeared behind her. "This is the doppler image just before the first reports came in." She waved her hands. "As you can see from the image the evening was calm." The image changed showing, in green, a small swirling mass just over Chiba park. "This was an hour later." The image changed again. This time the green swirling image was larger, almost obscuring the park. "And this is now." The meteorologist looked at the monitor. "That's ridiculous." She said almost to herself. She shook herself. "I mean, it's very unusual." She said quickly.

The image returned to Sumi Chiba. "Ayako will continue to monitor this unusual weather pattern. Just as we will continue to report on the battle in the park." She said. "But first, a word from our sponsor."

* * *

"Knock it off you guys." Ukyo screamed over the thunder. "I'm not dressed for rain." She complained. "Like they care." Ukyo grumbled to herself.

Ranma and Akane dropped out of the Soul of Ice. If Akane experienced any psychic pain it wasn't noticeable. 'I'm where I belong.' Akane thought. 'And I'm doing what I should be doing.' She turned her head from side to side to look at Ranma then Ukyo. "And with the people I should be doing it with." She said aloud. "Sorry Uk-chan." She yelled over a roll of thunder.

* * *

They finally cornered Hikaru at the base of a rain slicked statue. Ranma strolled closer. "You don't learn Hikaru." Ranma said. "I'm the best."

"Best?" Sneered Hikaru. "Three of you and I still held you off." Hikaru's chest heaved as he gulped air into his oxygen depleted lungs. The rain slicked his hair to his scalp.

"That's why I'm the best baby." Ranma purred. "Because I'm not stupid." She said easily. "Where's Shampoo Hikaru?"

"Who cares?" Hikaru snapped back

"See, there's your problem right there." Ranma replied. "If she were my partner, I'd care." Ranma tossed her head. "Like I said stupid." She came even closer. Ranma laughed. "Enjoying the view Hikaru baby?"

"Fuck you." The gangster spat.

"I told you before; you're not my type." Ranma sneered in return. "Now here is how it's gonna go down." Ranma became serious. "You let yourself get arrested. When you escape later, you will leave Japan." She said. "Or it ends here and now." Ranma raised her arms. Akane and Ukyo shifted their stances to match Ranma's.

"Bring it on bitch." Hikaru let his chi build. "I'll take option b." He raised his arms and his chi built even stronger.

Suddenly something dropped from the top of the statue and landed behind Hikaru. A hazy blur surrounded Hikaru that moved too quickly to be identified. Just as suddenly the blur stopped and Shampoo was standing behind Hikaru. The gangster swayed for a moment then collapsed to the ground. Shampoo dropped the bottle in her hand. The sound of it's shattering was loud in the sudden silence. Shampoo looked down at the motionless Hikaru Nakamura. She spit on his unconscious body. "When he wake he not remember last two years. He be weaker." She said without looking up.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"You know I there, yes?" Shampoo asked instead. Ranma nodded. "I heard what you say." She said. "You speak to me." Ranma nodded again. "That why."

Shampoo walked over to Ranma and put her arms around the redhead's neck. She looked down at Ranma and there appeared to be a struggle going on just below the surface. Finally Shampoo sighed. "Wo Ah Ni, Airen." Shampoo said softly. She leaned down and kissed Ranma on the lips. It was a quick kiss.

Shampoo dropped her arms and walked over to Akane and Ukyo. "You only keeping his bed warm until he come to senses, you know that." She said.

"Sure Shampoo." Akane replied. "What are your plans?"

"Thought maybe stay in Hokkaido, Hokodate maybe." Shampoo replied. "Great grandmother be angry but she not hurt me."

"Got money?" Ukyo asked. "What am I saying?" Ukyo snorted. "You wouldn't be you if you hadn't stashed something away by now."

"Still not know what Airen see in either one of you." Shampoo said. "But at least you smart." She smiled. "I be okay."

"Don't be afraid to contact Nabiki if you need something." Akane said. She shrugged at Shampoo's look. "Trust me, she has a soft spot for you." She said. "Just don't call us." Shampoo smiled and seemed to vanish into the darkness. "Come on guys." Akane said. "Let's get out of here before we have to do some explaining."

"How come she wasn't a cat?" Ukyo asked as they raced away.

"Waterproof soap probably." Ranma replied. "Or something the old ghoul cooked up." She said. "Who knows?"

"Who cares?" Akane added.

* * *

"Hey Mr Chiba." Ranma said as she, Akane and Ukyo returned to the club. "Sorry about your club." She said contritely. She handed the stunned club manager a card. "When you figure out how much it'll cost to fix everything, call this number." She said. "The Ice Queen will reimburse you."

"Just don't pad the total too much." Akane added. "She will check." She said emphatically. "Come on guys, let's get our stuff and go." The three disappeared into the dressing room. When they emerged, Genji Chiba blinked. Instead of three women it was now two women and one man.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked. "And where's Usagi?"

"Right here Mr. Chiba." Ranma pointed a thumb at his chest. Genji Chiba blinked again. "Come on girls, let's get the rest of our stuff from the hotel." He said. "We can catch a midnight train north."

"North Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Well yeah." Ranma replied. "I did promise you girls a couple days at a spa."

Akane grinned. "Just like old times, huh Uk-chan?" She said as she looped an arm through Ranma's.

Ukyo took Ranma's other arm. "Just like old times." She agreed with a matching grin.

"W-wait." Gengi Chiba said, almost shouting. "You're really Usagi?" He asked. He licked his lips when Ranma nodded. "You're Ranma Saotome, aren't you?" Ranma grinned widely and nodded. "Heard about you." He said. "I was wondering," He said hesitantly.

"Why Mr. Chiba." Ranma laughed. "Are you making a pass at me?" He looked at Akane and Ukyo. "You mind?" He asked.

"You are such a slut Ranma." Akane giggled. "Oh go ahead." She and Ukyo released Ranma's arms. Ranma strolled over to Gengi with a strippers strut. As he neared Gengi could see that while Ranma was male he was wearing eyeshadow and mascara.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to settle for a kiss, Gengi." Ranma said with a sultry smile. "Pucker up."

* * *

Captain Osigi opened the door of the main cabin. The room was lit only by a single dim light. "Milord?" The captain looked around. He spotted Tatewaki sitting cross-legged on the floor. His sword lay on the floor next to him.Tatewaki's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. "Milord."

Tatewaki opened his eyes slowly. "You found them." Tatewaki stated in a rumble.

"Yes Milord." Captain Osigi reported. "Six ships. Two cargo and four fighters." The captain said. "They're anchored in a nearby natural harbor."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Just before noon Milord." The captain replied.

Tatewaki picked up his sword and stood. "Then it's time." He said. "Give the word." He ordered.

"At once Milord." Captain Osigi said with barely concealed anticipation. He saluted Tatewaki, turned smartly on his heels and strode away.

Tatewaki turned to look out the window of the cabin. "I hope you are safe sister." Tatewaki said quietly. "I fear I may be busy for a time." Tatewaki felt the yacht's engines throttle up through the soles of his feet. Tatewaki smiled.

* * *

The morning found Kodachi, Noriko and a smug looking Kinnikun Honda enjoying a late breakfast. The suite had a secluded breakfast nook and they were taking full advantage of it. Yuki watched attentively from her station near the door. She watched as Kodachi laughed and flirted with the Yakusa lord. 'Noriko was right.' She thought in half grudging admission. Yuki walked over with a tea pot and poured more tea for Kodachi and Kinnikun and then hurried back to get coffee for Noriko.

The door behind Yuki opened and Yoshi walked in carrying several newspapers. He had a bemused expression on his face. "The papers My Lady." Yoshi announced. "I think you might find the headlines of interest." He added.

Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "Noriko please see what Yoshi is talking about."

"Of course Ms Kuno." Noriko replied. She held out her hand and Yoshi handed her one of the newspapers. Noriko unfolded it. A moment later she began to chuckle. "Well, well, well." She said. "It appears that the Terrible Three were busy last night."

"Terrible three?" Inquired Kinnikun.

"Three of the Ice Queen's most effective enforcers." Noriko explained. "Nakamura was captured last night." She said to Kodachi.

"That is good news." Kodachi said in satisfaction. Suddenly Kodachi frowned and she turned to Kinnikun. "Oh dear, I guess there goes the reason for an alliance." She said regretfully.

"On the contrary, my dear Kodachi." Kinnikun replied. "If anything the very effectiveness of the Ice Queen's people just make an alliance that much more important."

"Well the Terrible Three are effective." Kodachi agreed.

"I wasn't speaking of the Terrible Three." Kinnikun smiled. "Not completely." He said. "No I was referring to the two lovely women who so kindly invited me spend some time with them." He bowed slightly from his seat. "Last night was an evening I'll long remember."

"It was an evening I'll long remember as well Kinnikun." Kodachi replied huskily. "You will visit us when you come to Tokyo?" Kodachi added in warm tones.

"I will be counting the days." Kinnikun avowed. "I hope you'll allow me to see you off."

"Well our flight isn't for another three hours." Kodachi replied.

Noriko turned in her seat and made a shooing motion with her hands at Yuki and Yoshi. The two retainers nodded, bowed and left. She stood and walked over to Kinnikun and pulled him to his feet. "We've got a couple hours to kill before we need to leave." She purred. "Why don't we see if we can have a morning we will remember for a long time as well."

"Noriko." Kodachi scolded in amusement. "She is incorrigable." She said to Kinnikun. She stood and took Kinnikun's arm. "But I must admit she does have some good ideas." Noriko took his free arm. "It's one of the things I like about her."

"Indeed." Kinnikun replied in tones of amusement. He looked at Noriko fondly. "Good ideas. The hallmark of a good lieutenant."

* * *

Dong Chi Ming, the Captain of the pirate fleet lowered his binoculars. "It looks like a private yacht." He said to the man standing next to him on the bridge. He raised his binoculars again. He snorted. "Yeah, bunch of rich shits." He laughed. "Brought their women along I see." He said. "Nice tits on them." He lowered the binoculars again. "Let's see if we can take them alive." He turned to the man next to him. "Give the order Fai Low."

Tatewaki walked into the bridge. "Is everything in readiness, Captain?" Tatewaki rumbled.

"Yes Milord." Captain Osigi reported crisply. He smiled coldly. "And it appears they've taken the bait."

Tatewaki's smile matched his Captain's. "Excellent." Tatewaki replied. "Well don't let me keep you from your fun."

Captain Osigi's smile was now so wide it seemed impossible that it could widen anymore with hurting him. "Thank you Milord."

Tatewaki waved a hand and left the cabin. As he strode along the decks he saw the two women who volunteered to act as bait putting sunscreen on their bare breasts. On the deck next to them was their clothes and their weapons.

Tatewaki continued along the swaying deck until he reached the stern of the boat. Waiting patiently was a familiar figure. "Ah Sasuki my old friend." Greeted Tatewaki. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Well Master." The diminutive ninja replied. Sasuki glanced at the inflatable rubber craft on the deck next to him. "Master?" He said hesitantly. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Wise?" Tatewaki rumbled in reply. "Probably not." He admitted. "But somehow appropriate." He too looked at the small rubber boat. It had a powerful looking outboard motor and cables ran from the small boat to a winch. Tatewaki walked over to the winch and soon the craft was rising off the deck. Between the efforts of Tatewaki and Sasuki they soon had the craft lowered to the water. Sasuki jumped over the rail and landed lightly in the boat. Tatewaki waited until his servant had the motor lowered into the water before he swung down one of the cables and into the boat as well. Tatewaki unhooked the cables as Sasuki started the engine.

"Ready master." Sasuki announced.

Tatewaki drew his katana and held it over his head. "In that case, once more into the breach."

"Banzai." Shouted Sasuki and aimed the small craft toward the approaching pirate craft.

* * *

Dong Chi Ming looked on in disbelief as a motorized rubber dinghy raced toward him. A madman with a sword stood in the front of the small craft. "What the hell?"

"Captain." One of the pirates ran up. "More ships are coming into the harbor." The pirate pointed. Three more yachts had entered the mouth of the harbor and were racing toward them.

"Fuck." Dong Chi Ming exclaimed angrily. "What are those idiots playing at?" He growled. "Well if they want to play." He smiled nastily. "Give the order; fire at will." He said. "I want those ships burning."

"Yes Captain." The pirate ran off.

"And someone shoot that madman in the rubber boat." He yelled after the crewman. An explosion shattered the air and a geyser of water erupted just off the bow. The captain spun around. From where he stood he could see a flurry of activity coming from the first yacht. "Cannon?" He stared for a moment. "It's a trap." He yelled.

* * *

Tatewaki smiled grimly as Sasuki wove the small craft in a zig zag pattern toward the pirate ship. He saw a pirate raise a weapon, there was the sound of automatic fire. Tatewaki's sword wove a pattern in front of him forming a shield against the bullets.

The rubber craft reached the side of the ship and Tatewaki leaped into the air and on to the deck of the pirate craft. Sasuki was a step behind.

* * *

Captain Osigi had a smile on his face as he led his flotilla into battle against the pirates. His crew efficiently manned their posts. He calmly shouted orders which were obeyed with the speed and control that came after hours upon hours of practice.

Tatewaki had spent a lot of money refitting the captured yachts. Cannon rose smoothly out of their hidden housings and he barely suppressed a laugh as one of the cannon was operated by the two topless women. ""Give them hell girls." He shouted from his bridge. "Gods but this is the life." He said cheefully.

* * *

Nabiki looked up from her desk as the door opened. Into her office strode Kodachi and just behind her Noriko Mata. The two women walked to the desk and bowed. Nabiki sat back in her chair and examined Kodachi closely. The gymnast was wearing her veil and dressed in black but there was something different about Kodachi. "Welcome back." Nabiki said pleasantly.

"Thank you Lady Kuno." Kodachi said in reply.

Nabiki waved to the seats in front of the desk and the two women sat. "I see congratulations are in order." Nabiki said once the two women were seated. "Well done Ms. Kuno."

"Thank you Lady Kuno." Kodachi repeated. "Though I feel Noriko deserves much of the credit."

"Does she?" Nabiki gave Kodachi's companion an approving look. Before she could say anything more the door opened again and Kimi walked in. "Kimi?"

"I just heard from Tatewaki." Kimi smiled broadly.

"Good news?" Kodachi asked.

"Excellent news." Kimi replied. "Hey Kodachi, good to see you." Kimi said in greeting. "You too Noriko."

"It's good to see you as well Lady Ota." Kodachi replied. Noriko nodded in agreement. "My brother is well?"

"Well he certainly sounded cheerful." Kimi said with a smile. "He's on his way home." She reported. "Lover boy said to put some champagne on ice." She told Nabiki. Nabiki sat back and blew out a relieved breath. "Worried baby?"

"A little." Admitted Nabiki. "You know Tatewaki is too brave for his own good."

"Well he is a Kuno." Kodachi said with a touch of pride in her voice. "We may have our faults, but the Kuno have always been brave."

"Very brave." Nabiki gave Kodachi an approving look. "Present company included." Nabiki leaned forward. "Oyabun Honda called to congratulate me on having such competant people representing me." She said. Nabiki looked at Noriko. "He included you in his praise."

Noriko smiled in satisfaction. "That was very sweet of Kinnikun." She said in a tone that matched her expression. "Wasn't it Ms Kuno?"

Kodachi raised her veil. She was smiling. "Indeed Noriko." She replied "Very sweet." She said. "Maybe you should call him later to thank him personally?"

"I'll make a note of it Ms Kuno." Noriko replied. "Maybe a conference call?" She suggested. "Maybe we could reminice."

"Ooh," Kodachi giggled. "Good idea."

Nabiki and Kimi exchanged raised eyebrowed looks with each other. "The Black Rose is back." Nabiki said so only Kimi could hear. "Be afraid." She said. "Be very afraid."

Kimi laughed.

End Book 4

Author's Notes: Another book done. Don't despair, there is another, shortish piece, on the way. I call it Fallen Angels and it is in response to some requests and I hope you enjoy it. You'll have to wait though, I'm going on vacation, to Hawaii this time, and wont be back for a couple weeks. Later.


	47. Book 5 Chapter 1

Book 5

Fallen Angels

'Makoto '

Nodoka sat drinking tea. For once in her own kitchen. It was early afternoon and having slept late and still not needing to be at the Club for another couple of hours, Nodoka enjoyed this moment of relaxation. Uk-chan's was being run by the son and daughter of a friend of hers. They needed the income and Nodoka was more than happy to have someone else run it. She didn't even consider having Konatsu run the restaurant. Or Ting Li. The brother and sister gave Nodoka forty percent of the profits. She had asked Ukyo's permission first of course. Ukyo not only approved she insisted Nodoka keep the profits. Nodoka did but she had started a savings account for Ukyo with most of it. It was already a sizable amount. 'She'll never want, no matter what happens.' Nodoka thought in satisfaction.

Genma was at work. To both of their surprise, Genma enjoyed construction work. Not that he didn't sometimes need a little prodding to actually do work, but once he got started he pulled more than his weight.

Nodoka sighed. "He'll probably show up again tonight." She said to herself. She sighed again. "And they'll probably show up as well." Nodoka blushed and fanned herself. "Nodoka Saotome you should be ashamed of yourself." She said in scolding tones that couldn't hide the laughter underneath. She fanned herself again. A small smile appeared on her face.

The sudden sound of her doorbell abruptly shattered her reverie and Nodoka started. She looked at the wall clock. "Odd, I'm not expecting anyone." She shrugged and wrapped her robe around her; she'd dress later, and went to answer the door. "Yes?" She said through the door.

"Mrs. Saotome?" Came a woman's voice. "I'm so sorry to disturb you unannounced." The woman's voice continued. "Can I speak to you?"

Nodoka raised an eyebrow and opened the door. A women in her late thirties or early fourties stood at the door way. Standing next to her was a very tall, athletic looking, young woman in her early twenties at the most. Nodoka frowned at the heavy makeup the girl was wearing. "Why do you wish to speak to me, Mrs,?"

"Hiramatsu, Noemi Hiramatsu." The woman said in hurried introduction. "This is my ungrateful daughter Makoto." She said. "Bow." Noemi hissed out of the side of her mouth. "For once try not to be rude."

"Mother." Makoto said in embarrassed annoyance. She gave Nodoka a barely civil bow.

Nodoka examined the women more closely. The older woman's face reflected a life of struggle and want. Though with a dignity that came with meeting those struggles. And even prospering to a small extent. The younger woman's face reflected barely concealed boredom. Nodoka shrugged mentally. "Please come in." She said. "I'll make some tea."

"Oh please don't go to any trouble." Noemi Hiramatsu said hurriedly.

"Oh no trouble." Nodoka said calmly. She led the two women into the kitchen. "Please sit." Nodoka made some tea and served her two visitors. "So, what can I do for you Mrs Hiramatsu?"

"Not me, my daughter." Noemi Hramatsu replied. "She's such a disappointment."

"I'm sitting right here mother." Makoto said in annoyance. "Mother is just mad that I didn't go to college."

"You passed the exams." Noemi replied heatedly. "Your father and I would have found the money."

"And then what?" Makoto shot back. "I become an office lady while I look for a husband?" Makoto snorted. "No thank you."

"You don't want to get married?" Nodoka asked curiously.

"No she'd rather spend all her time going to parties and doing who knows what with who knows who." She turned in her chair. "You never tell me where you are , you come home at all hours of the night. I'm sick of it, do you hear, sick of it."

"I'm a grown woman mother." Makoto snapped. "Honestly you treat me like I was twelve."

"Ahem." Nodoka cleared her throat.

Noemi Hiramatsu flushed. "My apologies."

Nodoka waved a hand in dismissal and turned her attention to Makoto.The younger woman was pretty, but, in Nodoka's opinion garishly made up. Despite the girl's mother's complaint Nodoka thought the girl was trying too hard to appear wild. 'And failing.' She thought. "I don't think that shade of eyeshadow suits you." Nodoka said. "And sit up straight." She snapped. Makoto responded to Nodoka command almost without thinking. "better." Nodoka continued her visual examination. "I don't know." She murmured dubiously. "It would take a lot of work."

"Mrs. Saotome?" Noemi Hiramatsu asked.

"Oh I don't know." Nodoka repeated. "Fumie did say they needed another waitress at the club."

"Club?" Noemi Hiramatsu and her daughter chorused. Though in completely different tones. Makoto sounding much more interested.

Nodoka nodded. "A friend of my son's owns it." She explained. "She may be willing to give your daughter a position. Maybe." She added in emphasis. She looked at Makoto critically. "But not as you are right now."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Complained Makoto.

"You look like a slut." Her mother shot back.

"Crude." Nodoka said. "But somewhat accurate." She looked at Noemi. "If you wouldn't mind leaving your daughter here, we will see if she will do tonight."

"Tonight?" Chorused Makoto and her mother. "But, but." Noemi protested. "I was hoping," The woman trailed off at the stern look from Nodoka. "Yes of course." She said in quieter tones. "I apologize Mrs Saotome." The woman said contritely. She turned to her daughter. "Don't you dare embarrass us." She hissed. She stood.

Nodoka stood as well. "Let me escort you to the door." Nodoka said. She looked at Makoto. "You stay where you are." She ordered.

Makoto swallowed. She had never met any woman as forceful as this and she found herself almost instinctively obeying. She nodded nervously. She watched Nodoka escort her mother out of the kitchen. She heard Nodoka say something unintelligable to her mother then the sound of the door opening and then after a long pause closing. Makoto fidgited nervously in her chair. "Damn that woman is scary." She said under her breath.

Nodoka walked back into the kitchen and walked to the counter. She turned around and crossed her arms. "Stand up." She ordered. "I said, stand up." She repeated forcefully when the young woman failed to respond. Makoto jumped to her feet as if stung. "Better." She said. "Understand this, I will not stand for any slovenly behavior from you." She raised an imperious finger. "You do not speak until I have finished." She ordered.

Makoto opened her mouth to retort hotly and stopped with her mouth open. She had heard the term stone faced but now she understood what it really meant. This woman meant business. Makoto slowly closed her mouth and nodded.

Nodoka gave the younger woman a faintly approving smile before returning to it's previous unyielding expression. She pointed toward the kitchen door. "Walk." She ordered. "The first thing we are doing is have you wash off that horrible makeup." She said. "Fortunately for you Koko will be here in an hour and she'll do your face properly." Makoto walked as indicated. "In there." Nodoka ordered.

Makoto walked into a mid sized bathroom. She looked questioningly at Nodoka. Nodoka waved a hand. "Soap and water will do." Nodoka said. "And you can use the towel behind you." She watched critically as Makoto began washing the makeup off her face. "That should be enough." Nodoka said.

Malota dried her face on the towel. "Now what?" She asked in annoyance.

"Now?" Nodoka replied. "Now we will talk." She walked from the bathroom. After a moment Mokota followed. Nodoka walked back to the kitchen. She pointed to the seats. "Sit." Nodoka waited until Makoto sat before she took her own seat. She gave the young girl a critical look. "Well you're pretty enough without makeup." She said. "And it appears you can hold your tongue if you want." Nodoka leaned back. "Let's assume you're a normal young woman of?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nineteen." Makoto replied.

"Nineteen." Nodoka said musingly. "I was married at Nineteen." She leaned forward. "I had a son by twenty." She shrugged. "I love my son but sometimes I wish I had waited."

"For a minute there I thought you were going to tell me i should get married, just like my mother." Makoto said in some relief.

"I am not your mother." Nodoka replied tartly. "If you were a more traditional girl I might but I see that you are not." Nodoka leaned back again and crossed her arms. "Okay we've established that you are nineteen. Since you passed the college entrance exams I must also accept that you are intelligent." She said. "Why didn't you want to go to college?"

Makoto shrugged. "What for?" She replied sourly. "Sure I passed the exams but just barely." She admitted. "I think I was more lucky than smart." Makoto sighed. "High school was hard enough." She said almost angrily. "I don't want to go to college and I certainly don't want to get married." She snapped.

"What do you want?" Nodoka asked.

"I want to live a little. Have some fun before I have to settle down." She rolled her eyes. "And I don't want to settle down right now." Makoto leaned her elbows on the table and rested her head in her cupped hands. She sighed.

Nodoka smiled indulgently. "Indeed." She said. "As I was saying you're obviously a normal, intelligent, reasonably attractive young woman of nineteen." Nodoka said. "And you're unemployed and living at home?" Nodoka inquired.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah." She said sourly. "That's about it."

"I want you to think of tonight as an entrance exam." Nodoka said suddenly. "If at the end of tonight I am satisfied with your performance I will recommend you to Kodachi."

"Kodachi?" Makoto asked.

"Kodachi Kuno." Nodoka replied. "Some call her The Black Widow." She smiled at Makoto's suddenly widened eyes. "Ah, I see you've heard of her."

"Oh gods yes." Makoto gasped. "Everyone is talking about her. How she lost the love of her life to an assassin's bullet and then tracked the killer down herself." She sighed. "It's so romantic."

"Quite." Nodoka said dryly. "Now, let's see if I have something suitable for you to wear tonight." She stood a crooked a finger. "Come with me." She led Makoto into the back of the house. "When my son had to go away I had some of his things brought here." Nodoka explained.

"Your son?" Makoto said slowly.

Nodoka opened a closet door. "My son." She affirmed. "He's somewhat larger than you in the chest department but I think we'll be able to put together something acceptable." She reached into the closet. "Now this skirt would look good on you."

"Your son wears dresses?" Makoto took the skirt. Then what Nodoka had said registered. "Your son has breasts?"

"Only when he's a girl." Nodoka replied. "Now this blouse is very nice and I think it should fit." She said. "Now what size shoes do you wear?"

"Five?" Squeaked Makoto.

"Ah you're in luck." She knelt down and took out a pair of pumps. "These should fit and they'll match the skirt." She handed the shoes to Makoto. "Well what are you waiting for? Get dressed." Ordered Nodoka. "Koko will be here soon and we need to be ready."

Makoto nodded dumbly and removed her street clothes and started putting on the skirt. "Mrs. Saotome?" She said in a voice that cracked nervously. "About your son." She began.

"He's taken." Nodoka said sharply. "Don't even think of coming between him and Akane Tendo or Ukyo Kuonji."

"Akane Tendo and Ukyo who?" Makoto moved slightly away from Nodoka. "And he has tits?"

"I so detest that word." Nodoka said. "It makes them sound like a breakfast food." She smiled at Makoto's giggle. "Ukyo Kuonji. My son has two fiances, three if you count Shampoo, which I certainly don't. He favors Akane Tendo but his life right now precludes a traditional family."

Makoto shook her head as she tried to wrap her mind around what the older woman was telling her. 'Her son has two fiancées. Okay.' She drawled in thought. 'And he has tits.' She made a smacking sound with her lips. "Okay. Sure." She said aloud. "No problem he's taken." Makoto shook her head again. "And he has ti, boobies?"

"Only when he's a girl." Nodoka repeated. "Which is more often than I like but both Akane and Ukyo assure me that my son is more than manly enough." She giggled. "Apparently almost more than they can handle sometimes." She smiled proudly. "Anyway, you're going to have to take my word for it but he becomes a she." Nodoka walked over to the vanity and picked up a silver framed picture. "Here. This is my son. Ranma."

Makoto took the frame and looked at the picture. Actually it was two pictures. One a tall, muscular dark haired handsome man in his early twenties and the other a short, buxom redhaired woman of about the same age who was, in Makoto's opinion, drop dead gorgeous. "Well he's pretty hot I admit but who's the girl? Is that Akane or Ukyo?"

"No they're both Ranma." Nodoka replied. "And no I haven't missed any of my medications." Nodoka said in dry amusement. "He'll prove it to you if you meet him but for now take my word for it." Nodoka walked back to the vanity and picked up another framed picture. "This is Akane and Ukyo."

The picture showed two extremely atractive women hugging each other but facing the camera. Their cheeks touching and making a kissing expression with their mouths. "Akane is the one with the short black hair." Nodoka looked at the picture with a fond expression and put it back on the vanity along with the picture of Ranma. She turned to look at Makoto. "Well you look presentable enough." She said. There was the sound of a doorbell. "That must be Koko." Nodoka stood. "Now you wait here." Nodoka hurried off.

Makoto waited nervously for Mrs Saotome's return. "What have I got myself into?" She said to the empty room. "Crazy or not, if I can get a job working in a club." She snorted. "And maybe even meet the Black Widow." She said in near awe. "Wow." Makoto sat up straighter when she heard the sound of footsteps and low conversation approaching.

The woman that entered the room with Nodoka was probably at most in her early thirties. Pretty in a more mature way, though her features were marred by a slight distortion to the end of her mouth. Makoto looked at the woman's face more closely and thought she detected the faint outline of a scar along the woman's cheek. Makoto stood and bowed politely.

"Apparently she learns quickly as well." Nodoka murmurred. "Makoto this is Mrs. Koko Kobiashi."

"Call me Koko." The woman grinned. "So you're the new recruit." She said appraisingly. Koko tilted her head and pursed her lips. "I think you have an autumn complexion." She said. "Sit." Makoto sat.

Koko placed a small case , about the size of a lunch box, on the vanity and opened it. The insides telescoped out to display a good number of compartments, Koko select a jar and opened it. She also removed a large brush from the case. Koko walked over to Makoto and stated applying a foundation. "Nodoka tells me you're a young woman looking for a little excitement in her life?' She asked conversationally. Makoto nodded. "gotta boyfriend?"

"Not really." Makoto replied. "Not too many guys like tall girls." She said sourly.

She leaned back and examined Makoto critically. "I think we'll use some red in your eyeshadow." She said mostly to herself. "But you're okay with sex?" Koko asked almost in passing.

"I guess." Makoto replied. "Not that I've done it a lot, but yeah."

"Interesting." Murmurred Koko.

"Do you think her hair needs to be done?" Nodoka asked. She finished changing into a red toned floral evening kimono.

"Hey you look good." Makoto exclaimed. She felt great. For the first time in her life Makoto felt like she was being treated as an adult. And the transformation she saw reflected in the mirror made her look more adult than she ever had hoped or expected. 'Hell, I look hot.' She thought in glee.

"So do you." Nodoka replied. "Koko?"

"I don't have time to do it justice tonight." Koko said regretfully. "You have excellent hair but it really needs a style more than a trim." She shook her head.

"A French braid perhaps." Nodoka suggested. "Something simple."

"Hmmm." Murmurred Koko. "I can see why you suggested that." She nodded. "I guess that will work." Koko spun Makoto's chair around and quickly fashioned a braid and tied it off with a red ribon that she wove into the braid itself. "Nodoka also told me you're living at home." She said. "That must suck."

"Koko." Nodoka said reprovingly. "Language."

Koko grinned. "Sorry Auntie." She said. "I mean that must be uncomfortable." Her grin widened at the murmur of "better" that came from Nodoka. "Why haven't you moved out?"

"Got no job so I got no money." Makoto replied sourly. "I really need this job, Mrs. Saotome." She said to Nodoka. "I'll do just about anything to have my own life." She waved to her reflection in the mirror and then the clothes on her body. "I want to look like that all the time." She said. "I want to wear nice clothes." She exclaimed. "I don't care what I gotta do to get this job, Mrs. Saotome, but I promise you'll never regret it."

"We'll start you as a waitress tonight." Nodoka promised in return. "But so far I find your enthusiasm most commendable."

"We better get a move on." Said Koko. "Miki called and said she already had to reserve a dozen tables for the first show."

"Oh dear, and it is only Thursday." She said in realization. "Not as busy as the weekend but well no matter, Fumie will have to train you." Nodoka smiled smugly. "That'll keep both of you out of mischief."

"Look who's talking." Koko said knowingly. Koko gave Nodoka's outfit a critical look. "You know one day I should just do you up as a Geisha."

Nodoka blushed. "Now that you mention it." She said slowly.

"Tomorrow." Koko said. "You'll make a Friday night debut." Koko finished repacking her makeup. "Everyone ready?" She said. Nodoka grabbed a purse and nodded. To Makoto's surprise, Nodoka handed her a small purse as well.

"I noticed you didn't have one. All young ladies should carry a purse." Nodoka said amiably. "Shall we go?"

Makoto followed the two women to the door. To Makoto's amazement a limo was parked out front and waiting. She almost jumped into the car. "This is living." She said happily. "Who do I have to fuck to get this?"

"Language Makoto." Nodoka said sharply. "If you wish to be one of Kodachi's Girls you must keep a civil tongue in your head." She wagged a scolding finger. "Nor will you use such language in my presence ever again."

Makoto ducked her head. "Sorry Mrs. Saotome."

"Apology accepted." Nodoka said in satisfied tones. "However, to answer your question, that's up to you." Makoto turned in surprise and Nodoka captured her with a gaze. "Do you want to travel like this?" She asked. Makoto nodded. "However we are getting ahead of ourselves. Tonight we will see if you will be asked to return tomorrow night."

"What will I do?" Makoto asked.

"Tonight?" Koko answered instead. "Serve drinks mostly."

* * *

Serving drinks was exactly what Makoto ended up doing for most of the evening." She had met some of the staff. Too many names for Makoto to remember so she concentrated on those she had the most contact with. That being Mrs. Saotome, Koko and the waitress Fumie. Fumie, it seemed, knew everyone. Including most of the customers. "How do you do it?" Makoto asked during a short break. "Remember all those names, I mean."

"I dunno, practice I guess." Fumie replied. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried." Makoto hissed back nervously. "I need this job." She said. "Look I live at home and it's killing me and my mom." Makoto looked at her shoes. "I have to get out of there."

"Girl, I hear ya." Fumie replied. "Moving out was the best move I made." She said. "My mom and I even get along now." She patted Makoto on the arm. "Look as far as I'm concerned you got the job."

"Thanks Fumie." Makoto said feelingly. "I just hope Mrs Saotome thinks so too." She shivered. "Man that woman is scary."

"Auntie?" Laughed Fumie. "Scary?" She shook her head. "As long as you don't curse or act like a slut in front of her you're fine." She snorted at the look on Makoto's face. "Which one did you do?" She asked.

"Both." Admitted Makoto.

"Ooh girl, she's gonna make you suffer." Fumie giggled. "Maybe I should keep my distance."

"Don't you dare." Makoto said in panic.

"Don't worry I wont." Fumie replied laughing. She looked up as she heard the door open. "Heads up." She told Makoto. "Speaking of Auntie."

"Ah Makoto, I'm glad I found you." Nodoka said as she approached. "I need you to deliver a bottle of Sake to the second floor." Nodoka shot a look at Fumie. Fumie just looked innocently at the ceiling. "Go to the kitchen and get the bottle." Nodoka ordered. "And see if they need anything else." She clapped her hands. "What are you waiting for?" She said. "Go." Makoto rushed away. She looked at Fumie. "Well?"

"Nasty trick Auntie. You have a gift." Fumie said approvingly. "I don't think she's really figured it out yet."

"Then it's time she did." Nodoka replied sternly. She gave Fumie a nod. "And thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome Auntie." Fumie replied. "And to answer your question, I like her."

* * *

Makoto carried the tray and the bottle of hot sake in it's carrier to the designated room. She reached the door and knocked. A female voice responded from the room. "I have the Sake you ordered." She said through the closed door. "Come in." Responded the woman's voice. Makoto opened the door and carried the tray and sake into the room. "Where should." Makoto stopped. The woman on the bed was naked. So was the man lying next to her. Makoto swallowed nervously. "Where should I put this/" She squeaked out.

"Bring it over here." The woman said. "Where's the receipt?" She asked.

"Receipt?" Makoto said dumbly. "Oh yeah, that's right." Makoto fumbled in her apron. "Here it is." The woman on the bed nodded to the man. Makoto's eye's widened in understanding and she handed the receipt to the man to sign. "I think you keep the yellow copy." She looked at the woman again who nodded. The man signed the receipt and took the yellow copy and handed it back to Makoto. She licked dry lips. "Anything else?" She said with forced calm.

"Anything else baby?" The woman asked the man. He shook his head. The woman waved a hand at Makoto in dismissal.

Makoto backed out of the room slowly and then closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and blew out a breath. "I didn't know they could be so big." She said in disbelief. After regaining her breath, she went back downstairs to the kitchen and handed over the receipt. "Have you seen Mrs. Saotome?" She asked in a tight voice. She was directed to the main office.

Makoto hurried to the office and knocked. "Mrs. Saotome?" She heard the older woman's voice. Makoto opened the door. "May I speak with you?"

Nodoka was sitting at Kodachi's desk. She held a cup of tea in one hand and was leaning comfortably against the back of the chair."Is something the matter Makoto?"

Makoto walked until she stood in front of the desk. Her hands were clasping each other and twisting nervously."Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Babbled Makoto. "Do you know what goes on, on the second floor?"

"I'm well aware of what goes on everywhere in this club." Nodoka replied with steel iin her voice. "Will it be a problem for you?" She asked with emphasis. Nodoka leaned back when Makoto shook her head. "But there is a problem." Nodoka questioned.

"Am I supposed to do, do that?" Stammered Makoto.

"Supposed to?" Nodoka asked. "No." She said firmly. "No one is forced to do anything." She said. "If that is your only concern, don't worry you won't be asked to entertain."

"Entertain?" Makoto echoed. "Is that what you call fu," Makoka broke off at the warning look in Nodoka's face. "Having sex?" She asked Nodoka. "Oh never mind, entertaining it is."

Nodoka let an approving smile come to her lips. "And it is entertaining." Nodoka added. "In both senses of the word." Nodoka leaned back. "Ms Kuno, and that's what you will call her if she decides to keep you on, Ms. Kuno will not have it any other way."

"But it would be better for me if I did?" Makoto asked.

"Financially, yes." Admitted Nodoka. "And that doesn't include other fringe benefits." Nodoka smiled wryly. "The limo for one. Any girl who goes on an outcall is driven to and from the client." Nodoka informed her. "A minor point I admit but some of the girls appreciate it."

"I didn't mean that." Makoto replied. "Doesn't my job depend on it?" She asked.

"Oh heavens no." Nodoka smiled reassuringly. "We truly do need a waitress." She said emphatically. "However only the working girls are eligible for a certain set of perks and, I'm afraid, Ms. Kuno is unyielding about it."

"Like the limo." Makoto said slowly.

"That's one, yes." Nodoka replied. "You will find that Kodachi is generous in terms of salary. Even as only a waitress you should still be able to afford to share an apartment with someone." Nodoka added. "Though most of the working girls do that anyway." Nodoka tapped her lower lip with a manicured finger. "I understand one of the girls, Miki, is looking for a roommate." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." She called. The door opened and Ami walked in. "Yes Ami?"

"A line of credit for you to approve, Auntie." The blond said. She walked over with a bound folder. "Mr Ichi, Auntie." She said and placed the folder in front of Nodoka. "He wants a half million yen line." She said. "We ran a credit check." She informed Nodoka. "He's good for it."

"Excellent." Nodoka picked up a pen. "Oh Ami, have you met Makoto?"

"Hey." Ami chirped. "You're the new girl."

"We haven't quite decided." Nodoka informed Ami. "I fear Makoto has some reservations." She handed the folder back to Ami. "Give Mr. Ichi a drink on the house." She said.

"Of course Auntie." Ami replied. She looked at Makoto. "Reservations?" She said to Makoto.

Makoto shrugged. "Do you," She shot a quick glance at Nodoka. "Do you entertain here?"

"Oh heck yeah." Ami said cheerfully. "I got a string of five regulars already." She leaned closer to Makoto. "What's the matter don't you like sex?"

"Actually Makoto is applying for a waitress position." Nodoka said. "She wouldn't be required to entertain."

"No?" Ami said in some disbelief. "Too bad, I think you'd be very popular." She said. "Oh well, we do need another waitress." She bowed to Nodoka. "I better get Mr Ichi his money." She said. "Nice meeting you Makoto."

"Nice meeting you. Ami." Makoto replied hesitantly. Makoto watched the young woman walk out of the office. Makoto slowly turned her head back to Nodoka. "She's nice."

"Oh Ami is a very sweet girl." Nodoka said in approval. "But I must warn you she is a terrible gossip."

Makoto looked back at the door. "Five regulars?" She said almost under her breath.

"What I believe you refer to as a 'booty call.' " Nodoka explained. "With the added inducement of being paid." Nodoka smiled slightly. "Most of the girls have at least a couple regulars."

"Mrs. Saotome?"

"Yes dear?" Nodoka replied.

"Do you think I'd be popular?" Makoto blushed slightly.

"I think you'd be very popular." Nodoka replied. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves." She said. "The position being offered is waitress. Whether you have the qualities necessary to be one of Kodachi's girls is something Kodachi will have to decide." She raised a finger. "Is that understood?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes Mrs Saotome." Makoto stood. "I guess I'd better get back to work." She said. "Thank you for talking to me Mrs Saotome."

"My pleasure Makoto." Nodoka said approvingly. "Oh and Makoto." She waited until the girl looked up. "You may call me Auntie."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you Auntie."

* * *

The dressing room was packed with girls changing out of clothes, changing into street clothes or waiting for a turn at the showers. Makoto had already showered and was just finished getting dressed. She started slightly as a couple girls pointedly sat down next to her. One was Ami. The other, Makoto blushed redly, the other was the girl from the upstairs room. "Hi." She squeaked.

"Hey." The girl replied. "We haven't been introduced. "I'm Aoi." She said. She waved a hand at Ami. "You've already met my cousin." She said. "How was your first night?"

"Different." Makoto admitted.

"Sorry about before." Aoi said contritely. 'Toshiro is a bit of an exhibitionist." She explained. "Dangling the lure as he keeps saying." She giggled.

Makoto joined Aoi in giggling. "Lure hell." She replied. "It was the whole damn rod." She exclaimed. Makoto let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad it was his idea and not yours." She said thankfully. "Though come to think on it." Makoto stopped suddenly and looked at the door. "Auntie." She said. "Ooh. She got me good."

"Probably testing you." Ami opined. "And since you're calling her Auntie I guess that means you passed." Ami smiled. "Welcome aboard." Ami stood. "Hey everyone, Makoto is staying." There was a sudden rush and Makoto found herself the center of attention. "Stand up Makoto." Mokoto stood nervously. "Say something." Ami urged.

"Hi?" Makoto hazarded. There was an acknowledging and friendly chuckle. "I hope we'll all be friends."

The door to the dressing room opened and Nodoka walked in. Nodoka nodded in satisfaction where the girls were clustered around Makoto. "I see you've all already met our newest girl." She smiled. "Excellent." She looked around. "Ah Miki." She said to a slim brunette, "are you still looking for a roommate?"

Miki nodded. "Yes Auntie." She looked at Makoto. "You?" Makoto nodded. "Sure why not?" Miki said agreeably. "The rooms are kinda small but the view is great."

"Do I have to share a room?" Makoto asked.

"No." Miki replied.

"I'll take it." Makoto replied to some understanding laughter. Suddenly Makoto frowned. "Wait a minute." She said. "I just started this job, I don't have any money yet."

"I think Ms Kuno will approve an advance against your salary." Nodoka said calmly. "In fact, I'm sure of it."

"But Auntie." Makoto protested. "I just started." She explained. "And Ms Kuno hasn't even met me." She stopped when Miki tapped her arm. Makoto looked at Miki inquiringly.

"Don't worry about it." Miki said. "If Auntie likes you then Ms Kuno will like you." She explained. "Besides, we really do need more girls here." She looped her arm through Makoto's. "Hey I have a great idea." She exclaimed. "Move in tonight."

"Tonight?" Squeaked Makoto. "I can't. All I have to wear is what I have on." She said. "And besides my Mom is expecting me to come home." She looked at her watch. "Oh shit."

"Language Makoto." Nodoka scolded. "while I understand the sentiment, such language is not tolerated while you are here."

"Sorry Auntie." Makoto said contritely.

"You're forgiven." Nodoka said. "As for your mother, I've already explained to her that you would most likely stay somewhere else tonight." She said calmly. "As for clothing. Miki?"

"I have a few things that'll fit you." Miki said to Makota. "Anything else you can get later."

"Take her shopping tomorrow." Nodoka said to Miki. "Within reason Miki." She said with a slight sigh. "No more than one hundred thousand yen."

"A hundred thousand yen?" Makoto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not enough?" Nodoka asked cooly.

"Are you kidding?" Makoto said. "I don't think I've spent that much in my life, total." Makoto licked dry lips and bowed deeply. "Auntie, thank you." She gushed.

Nodoka nodded regally. "Now hurry and get ready, all of you." She clapped her hands briskly. "The limos are leaving in ten minutes." With that Nodoka sailed out of the room.

"Limos?" Makoto asked Miki.

"Shuttle service." Miki grinned. "For those who don't have their own transportation." Her grin dimpled. "Lucky for you, I have my own car." She shouldered a bag. "You got everything?" She asked impishly.

"Funny." Makoto said dryly. "Yeah, let's go." She turned to Aoi and Ami. "Later guys and thanks." She waved to the rest of the girls and followed Miki out of the club. The walk to the car was nonexistant as it was parked just behind the club. Makota whistled in appreciation when she saw the car. "Nice." She declared. The car was red, fast looking and new. "Very nice."

"Thanks." Miki pressed a button on her keychain to unlock the door. "Get in."

Makoto almost jumped into the car. She looked around then inhaled. "Gods they're right, new cars do smell different." She leaned back in the seat and wiggled. "This is living." She said as the car drove away. She looked out the window as Miki drove the car expertly through the narrow streets. "I've never lived on my own before." Makoto said quietly.

Miki gave Makoto a quick glance. "Don't worry kid." She said reassuringly. "Auntie wouldn't have asked me to take you in if she didn't think you were okay." Miki said. "She likes you, you know."

Makoto nodded. "I don't know why though." She said. "She just met me today." She blew out a breath. "I can't believe I woke up this morning thinking today was going to be just another dull, boring day." She heard Miki chuckle. "Miki?"

"Hmm?" Miki responded as they drove along.

"What's it like?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"What's what like?" Miki asked.

"Being, being." Makoto stammered. "Doing what you do?"

"What? Being a whore?" Miki asked easily. She drove the car around a corner and into a parking lot. "We're here." She parked the car and she and Makoto exited. "As far as jobs go," Miki said answering Makoto's question. "Being a whore isn't too bad." She led Makoto into a mid sized apartment building. They entered the elevator. "The money's good. The people are pretty nice and I get all the cock I can eat." Makoto joined Miki in giggling. "Why? You interested?"

"I don't know." Admitted Makoto. "I mean, I really haven't had a lot of experience, I don't know." The elevator door opened and Makoto followed Miki down the hallway. "I mean it's not something your guidance counselor would recommend as a career."

Miki laughed. "Solve a lot of problems if they did." Miki said in amusement. They reached a door and Miki took out a key and opened the door. They entered. Miki turned on the lights.

"Wow!" Makoto exclaimed. "This place is bigger than my folks apartment." She said in awe. "Wow." She exclaimed again.

Miki grinned and walked over to the coffee table and opened what looked like a humidor. She pulled out something and held it up. "You smoke?" She asked. Makoto looked at the joint Miki held and nodded. "Cool." Miki lit the joint and took a deep toke then passed it to Makoto.

Makoto took a toke and held it before letting the smoke escape from her nose. "Ooh nice." She passed the joint back to Miki.

"Here let me show you your room." She said and led Makoto to a door. Miki opened the door and waved Makoto in. "Like I said, the room is kind of small." She said in apology.

"Small?" Makoto said in disbelief. "I share a room this size with my sister." Makoto walked into the room and after a moment spotted the rolled up futon against the wall. "This is perfect." She said happily. "Thanks Miki." Miki grinned and passed the joint back to Makoto.

"No problem kid." Miki replied. "Let me show you the rest of the apartment. "That'll take all of five minutes." Miki and Makoto left the bedroom. "Here's the bathroom." She said. "Kitchen over there and my room is here." She said. She opened the door. Makoto followed Miki into the bedroom. It was larger than Makoto's but seemed smaller because of the amount of stuff Miki had. Pictures filled the walls and books filled two shelves and it appeared that every flat surface was occupied by stuffed animals. Instead of a futon, Miki had a queen size bed that dominated the room. Miki sat on the bed. "That thing still lit?" She patted the bed next to her.

Makoto sat and handed the joint back to Miki. Makoto looked around the room. "It feels homey." She said at last. "And not at all what I expected." She said. "I mean, it's so normal." She blushed. "You're all so normal."

Miki laughed. "I wouldn't go that far." She said with a smile. "It's funny, Auntie said pretty much the same thing when she first met us." She said. "She's an amazing woman Auntie." Miki said in admiration. "She really doesn't like what we do, you know." She stated. "But she, well Auntie cares about us." Miki looked at the stub of the joint in her hand. "You want any more?" She asked.

"I'm good." Makoto replied.

Miki nodded and stubbed out the roach. "You sleepy yet?" Miki asked.

"I think I'm still too wired to sleep yet." Makoto replied. "So much has happened today." She sighed. "Auntie says I don't have to, you know."

Miki shrugged. "You don't." She said. "Look Makoto, none of us have to entertain." She stopped as Makoto snorted. "What?"

"You say it too." Makoto said. She wiggled two fingers on each hand. "Entertain."

Miki grinned wryly. "Well fucking is such a coarse word." She said in a very Nodoka like tone. "And it really doesn't do what we do justice." Miki pursed her lips and shrugged. "Ms Kuno is the same way." She waved a hand. "It's kind of funny." Miki said. "We're whores but the two of them expect us to act, not like ladies exactly, the closest description I could give you is Geisha."

"Geisha?" Makoto said in disbelief.

"Geisha." Affirmed Miki. "Only updated a bit." She smiled wryly. "If you decide you want to," She grinned. "Entertain, then it's only fair to warn you of some perks that come with the job."

"Warn me?" Makoto asked.

Miki nodded. "Koko will do your hair and your makeup." She stated. "Good isn't she?" Makoto nodded. "Well besides Koko, there is Madam Demille, Ms. Kuno's deportment teacher. You'll see her if Ms Kuno is dissatisfied with your behavior and trust me you'll see her. You'll hate it at first." Miki raised a hand and started ticking off items. "Plus Ms. Kuno insists we work out at least twice a week. The only exceptions are the dancers." She said. "Like me."

"You were so great." Makoto gushed. "I'd never have the nerve to do that."

"Thanks but if you want to see great, you'll go see U.S.A. at the Kabuki." Miki replied modestly. "Noriko was pretty damn good too." Miki said proudly. "That's Ms. Mata to you. Understand?" Makoto nodded. "Look if we're gonna talk, let's at least get comfortable." She pointed to a dresser. "Top drawer." She directed. "Toss me whatever's on top."

Makoto walked over to the dresser and opened it. She chuckled. "Flannel." She looked around the stuff animal filled room. "Figures." She pulled out a pair and tossed it to Miki and took out a second pair for herself. Suddenly Makoto yawned. "Whoa." She said. "I guess I'm getting sleepy."

Miki patted the bed. "The bed's big." She said. "And I'm getting sleepy too." She quickly stripped down and put on the pajamas. "Good thing we showered before we left."

"Yeah." Makoto got into her own pajamas and jumped on the bed. She yawned again.

"Get in." Miki directed. She shifted over in the bed. Makoto got in. "You don't seem to concerned about sleeping in the same bed with another woman." Miki commented.

"Slept with my sister all the time." Makoto said sleepily. "Kinda used to it."

"Yeah, me too." Miki replied. "Why don't we go to sleep? We can talk more tomorrow."

Makota yawned. "Good idea."

* * *

Mokoto woke to an empty bed and the smell of coffee. "Wha?" She mumbled sleepily. She sat up in the bed and looked around. "Oh yeah."Makoto threw back the covers and scrambled out of bed. Yawning she walked out of the bedroom and followed her nose to the kitchen. Miki looked up from a newspaper.

"Morning sleepy head." Miki said. "Coffees on the counter and there's some rice in the cooker."

Makoto nodded sleepily and walked to the counter. A cup of coffee and a bowl of rice and Makoto felt herself coming more awake. "What time is it?" Makoto asked.

"Just before noon." Miki said. "We got a lot to do today." She iinformed the younger woman. "Clothes shopping for you and we need some groceries."

Makoto nodded. "I should call my mom and let her know I'm okay." She said. Makoto spotted a phone on the wall. "You mind?" She said waving to the phone.

Miki waved a hand. "Go ahead."

Makoto with coffee cup in hand went over to the phone. "Hello, Ryoko? What are you doing home? Oh. Okay, is mom around?" Makoto cupped the mouthpiece with her hand. "That girl gets the worst periods." She uncovered the mouthpiece. "Mom?" She pulled the phone away from her ear. "Calm down mom." Makoto said into the phone. "I thought Aun, Mrs. Saotome spoke to you." Makoto rolled her eyes. "Then what are you yelling about? I'm fine. I'm fine. I stayed with one of my, um, coworkers. Her name is Miki and she's really nice." Makoto nodded. "Mom, mom listen." Makoto said. "It isn't official yet, but I think I got the job." Makoto chewed her lower lip. "Well Ms. Kuno has the final decision and she's out of town." She said. "I'm working tonight." Makoto took a breath. "Mom, I'm moving out."

* * *

Makoto and Miki walked into the club. "Oh crap my second day and I'm already late." Grumbled Makoto. She was carrying a shopping bag in one hand.

"Don't worry about it." Miki said easily. "If you have to you can blame it on me." She nodded with her head. "Here comes Auntie now."

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." Makoto mumbled under her breath.

"Good afternoon Ladies." Nodoka said as she approached.

"Good afternoon Auntie." Chorused Miki and Makoto. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Continued Makoto. "But." She stopped at Nodoka's raised hand.

"No need. No need." Nodoka said. "I anticipated you being delayed." She said. "I did tell you to go shopping." She looked at Miki. "You did get receipts?" She asked. Nodoka gave Makoto's current outfit, jeans and a blue midriff baring top a critical look. "That color suits you." She said. "But I don't think it's appropriate for tonight." She looked at the bag Makoto carried and raised an eyebrow. "Well let's see what else you bought." She waved a hand. "Come with me."

To Makoto's surprise she led them to Kodachi's office. She opened the door and waved them in. Waiting in a chair and sipping tea was Koko. Koko greeted the women cheerfully. Koko stood and walked over to Makoto. "Good." She said after a moment. "You only put on foundation."

"Miki said I should." Makoto replied. "I." She was stopped by Nodoka.

"Miki was correct." Nodoka said. "Thank you Miki." She exchanged a glance with Miki, the other woman nodded slightly. "Now let's see what you will wear tonight." She said. She picked up the shopping bag. "No you sit down Makoto and let Koko do your face." She started looking through the shopping bag. "I presume you tried on everything." She asked.

"Yes Auntie." Makoto replied. "Miki made sure." Koko started applying her skills to Makoto's face which served to silence her.

"Excellent." Nodoka started removing articles of clothing. "Now this is a darling blouse." She carried it over to Makoto. "This particular shade of blue suits you."

"There's a matching skirt Auntie." Miki pointed out. She walked over to Makoto and watched critically as the makeup was applied. "She has good cheekbones doesn't she?"

Koko nodded. "Very good." She said as she continued applying makeup. "There." She said in satisfaction. She held up a mirror. "Here, tell me what you think."

Makoto looked into the small mirror. The woman who stared back was her yet not. The face that stared back was older, more sophisticated, sexier. "Ohh my." She breathed. "Thank you Koko." She said feelingly.

"Yes indeed." Nodoka agreed. She clapped her hands together sharply. "Now come over here and get dressed." She ordered.

Makoto jumped to her feet. "Yes Auntie." She said. Makoto looked around for a moment then shrugged and started removing the clothes she was wearing until she was down to her underwear.

"Stop." Nodoka ordered. She shook her head. "Next time please make sure the bra and panties match." She said. "Just because no one can see does not mean you don't coordinate." She said. "Details dear, details."

Makoto nodded. "Yes Auntie." She put on the blouse and skirt. She saw that Nodoka had also selected her shoes from the two pairs she brought. The heels Miki insisted she buy. Makoto licked her lips. "Don't you think I'm tall enough as it is Auntie?" She said hesitantly.

"Nonsense dear." Nodoka said firmly. "You have beautiful long legs, you must show them off." She tapped her lips with a finger. "Don't you think so Miki?"

"Definitely Auntie." Miki agreed cheerfully. "That's why I picked that skirt." She nodded. "You're looking hot Makoto."

"Do you really think so Miki?" Makoto asked.

"You're going to have men lining up just to talk to you." Predicted Miki. She looked at her watch. "Uh oh, I'd better get changed." She said. "If you'll excuse me Auntie, Koko?"

"Run along dear." Nodoka replied. "There are a few things I need to discuss with Makoto before she starts work."

"Later kid." Miki said to Makoto. With a wave she walked out of the office.

Nodoka looked at Makoto critically."Stand up." She ordered. Makoto quickly go to her feet. "Now walk." Makoto gave Nodoka a questioning look. "I want to see the effect." Makoto shrugged and walked slowly toward the door. "Now back." Ordered Nodoka. Makoto walked back toward Nodoka. "Excellent." Nodoka said. "You have a natural grace."

"Thank you Auntie." Makoto replied.

"You're welcome dear." Nodoka said. "Now let me see you smile." She nodded when Makoto smiled. "Not too broadly dear. Try to project a sense of inner amusement." She nodded again. "Much better." Nodoko walked around Makoto. "Now remember, you are here to serve drinks. That's all."

"Yes Auntie." Makoto replied.

Nodoka did not miss the slight note of disappointment in the younger woman's voice."That does not mean you ignore our clients." Nodoka continued. "Smile, listen and laugh." She said. "Above all, smile." Nodoka walked over and started fussing with Makoto's hair. "Smiles bring tips."

"Yes Auntie." Makoto replied. "Auntie?"

"Yes dear?" Nodoka straightened Makoto's collar.

"What if?" Makoto licked her lips. "What if a, a someone asks me to, um entertain?"

"If by chance that were to occur you will see me or Koko immediately." Nodoka replied. "We will explain the situation to them." She smiled. "Any other questions?"

"No auntie." Makoto replied.

"Good." Nodoka made a last infinitesmal adjustment to Makoto's blouse. "Now remember smile." She said. "Run along dear." With a quick bow Makoto walked quickly out of the office.

"What do you want to bet she's propositioned within an hour?" Koko asked when the door closed.

"As Nabiki might say, that would be a foolish bet. No doubt there will be many offers." Nodoka replied. "But I believe we should wait."

"What for?" Koko asked. "The highest bidder?"

Nodoka nodded. "Actually yes." She replied. "She needs to know her worth." Nodoka smiled. "Now I believe it's my turn for you to work you magic on." Nodoka said. She walked to a closet and pulled out a suit bag. "What do you think?" Nadoka unzipped the bag to reveal an pale green kimono with light pink and gold accents. "Do you think my boys will like it?"

Koko snorted in amusement. "Your boys." Koko grinned. "Oh they'll like it alright, but they'll like you better out of it." Her giggle was joined by Nodoka's. "Now sit down."

* * *

Makoto hurried to the bar with her latest order. "A large bottle of sake and two Kirin's Sami." She placed her tray on the bar and sat on a vacant stool. "Man it's busy." She said to the bartender.

"That's why we needed another waitress." The bartender replied as he placed two large bottles of beer and removed the sake from a microwave under the counter. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay." Makoto replied with satisfaction evident in her voice. She picked up the tray and balanced it on her shoulder. "See you in a bit." Makoto walked back with her order. Makoto was very pleased with herself. Not only was she keeping up but she was getting some sizable tips. Especially when she smiled. Nor was Makoto unaware of the speculative and interested looks on the faces of many of the men in the club. She placed the drinks on the table and smiled.

"You're new here, aren't you?" One of the men at the table said.

"Yes sir." Makoto smiled. "Just started yesterday."

"See I told you she was new." The man said to another. He leaned back in his chair. "What's your name?"

"Makoto sir." Makoto replied still smiling.

"Makoto." The man said almost to himself. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you sir." Makoro flushed at the compliment. "Did you want anything else sir?" She asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah, how about going upstairs with me?" He gave Makoto a hungry look.

Makoto flushed even redder. "I'-I'm sorry sir but I'm just a waitress." She cursed herself for stammering. "But if you're looking for company I'm sure one of the other girls," She stopped when the man shook his head. "Sir?"

"Don't be like that." The man said almost petulantly. "I know all you girls work here."

"Really sir, I'm not allowed." Protested Makoto.

"Is there a problem?" A voice said from behind Makoto.

Makoto turned. "Oh Koko." Makoto said with a touch of relief. "No, no problem." She said hurriedly. "I was just explaining to this gentlemen that I'm only a waitress and, and." She stopped at Koko's raised hand. "Koko?"

"It's allright Makoto." Koko said reassuringly. "Why don't you run along?" She said. "No wait." Koko said suddenly. "Why don't you go see Auntie?" The way she said it could only be interpreted as an order. "It's okay, really." She waved her hands. "Go." Makoto nodded and hurried away.

Koko waited until Makoto was out of sight before she turned her attention back to the man. "Hey Hirohito."

"How are you Koko?" The man, Hirohito replied.

"Good." She said."Real good." She smiled. "You have excellent taste, as always." She nodded toward where Makoto had gone.

"What's the deal Koko?" Hirohito asked curiously. "All the girls work."

"Well not all but most." Admitted Koko slowly. "And possibly Makoto will as well." She smiled. "She may have to be convinced though."

Hirohito nodded in understanding. "Virgin?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Koko replied reluctantly. "But as best as we can tell she's only had a single lover." She informed Hirohito. "And apparently not that often."

"Really?" Hirohito said in very interested tones. "And she'll be charging how much?" He asked questioningly. Koko just smiled wider and didn't answer. "I see." He licked his lips. "I'm interested." He said.

"Excellent." Koko replied. "Please see Mrs. Saotome or myself before you leave."

* * *

Makoto approached the office door hesitantly. She knocked quickly. "It's Makoto, Auntie." Makoto said through the door. "Koko said I should see you." She heard Nodoka tell her to come in through the door. Makoto opened the door and entered. "I hope you're not mad at," Makoto stopped. "Auntie!" Exclaimed Makoto. "You, you look womderful." She gushed.

Nodoka sat in a chair positioned, thronelike, in front of the desk. She was wearing the elegant kimono she had brought, unlike the kimomo she had worn before this kimono was long enough to almost form a train, the sleeves too were long and billowy. The collar wide and it exposed and framed Nodoka's neck and shoulders. Her hair had been elaborately braided and piled high on her head with tasseled hair pins holding her locks in place. It was her face that took Makoto's breath away. Nodoka's face seemed to have been cast from porcelin and her lips colored to form a small bow.

"Thank you Makoto." Nodoka said regally. "Pllease tell me what happened."

Makoto looked at her shoes. "I was serving a table and, and this man." Began Makoto.

"Client Makoto," Corrected Nodoka. "Everyone who comes here is a client."

"Client." Makoto nodded. "Well this client, he," Makoto flushed. "He wanted me to go upstairs with him Auntie. I tried explaining that I wasn't allowed to do that, that I was only a waitress, but I don't think he believed me. " She said nervously. "Then Koko showed up." She said.She looked up hesitantly. "I tried to explain Auntie, really I did."

"It's alright Makoto." Nodoka replied soothingly. "You did nothing wrong." She pointed to a chair near her. "Sit." Makoto sat. "Did he offer any money?" Nodoka asked. Makoto shook her head. "That's good." Nodoka tilted her head. The tassels swaying with the movement of her head. "If, and it still is if, if it is decided that you will entertain, then we can discuss what your services will command, but we get ahead of ourselves once again." Nodoka said with a slight sigh. Then Nodoka smiled. "Do you really think I look alright?" She asked.

Makoto nodded rapidly. "You look like a princess out of a fairy tale." Makoto gushed.

Nodoka kept her face calm in order to preserve the makeup. "Thank you Makoto." Nodoka looked up at a knock. "Please see who that is Makoto."

Makoto stood. "Yes Auntie." Makoto went to the door and opened it. Two men barely older than her were standing at the door. "Yes?" Makoto asked.

"Is Miss Nodoka here?" One of the men asked anxiously. "She wasn't in her booth."

"Is that you Jiro?" Nodoka asked from inside the room.

"Yes Miss Nodoka." Jiro said in relief. "And Daisuke is here with me."

"Please admit them Makoto dear." Nodoka ordered almost imperiously.

Makoto stepped aside and waved the two young men in. To Makoto's surprise, and hidden annoyance, they barely glanced at her as they hurried into the office. The two young men stopped suddenly as they saw Nodoka. "Miss Nodoka." The two young men breathed in unison.

Nodoka rose gracefully to her feet and walked over to the two stunned men. "Now that you're here, you can escort me to my table." She looped her arms through theirs. "Makoto." Nodoka said. "Please have some Sake brought to the table."

"Yes Auntie." Makoto bowed and walked out of the office.

Nodoka's passage through the club was marked by the sounds of exclamation and surprise from the clientelle. Makoto hurried to the bar and ordered sake. "Hurry up." Makoto said urgently. "It's for Auntie."

"Relax Makoto." The bartender said. "By the time Mrs. Saotome gets to her table the Sake will be ready."

Makoto turned as Fumie ran up to the bar. "Did you see her?" Fumie asked excitedly. "I mean I've heard her threaten to do it before but I never expected." She sighed. "She looks so beautiful."

Makoto nodded. "I don't think I could pull it off." Makoto said enviously. "Hey Fumie, you know everyone." She asked hesitantly. "There two guys with Auntie?"

"Ah you mean Jiro and Daisuke." Fumie giggled. "Cute aren't they?" She waved a scolding finger teasingly at Makoto. "Hands off, those are Auntie's boys." She giggled again. "Or should I say boy toys."

"Auntie?" Makoto said in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Fumie looked into the club and saw Nodoka reach the private booth. "Better get the Sake over there."

Makoto nodded and picked up the tray with the warmed Sake and hurried over to the private booth. "Your Sake Auntie." Makoto said.

"Thank you Makoto." Nodoka replied regally. "Please close the curtain before you leave."

"Yes Auntie." Makoto placed the sake on the table and then fumbled with the curtain for a moment before it dropped into place. The curtain hadn't even dropped before she noticed one of the two men begin kissing Nodoka's bare shoulders. She returned to the bar. Fumie was still there.

"Auntie is all settled?" Fumie asked. Makoto nodded. "You closed the curtain?" Makoto nodded again. "Good." Fumie said. "Now listen, if a fat, baldheaded guy comes into the club looking for Auntie you tell him she's busy and can't be disturbed." Fumie said seriously. "Is that understood." Makoto nodded again. "Then you tell me or Koko right away so we can arrange," Fumie grinned. "A distraction."

* * *

The nights seemed to rush by and, despite the change in her sleeping habits, Makoto was beginning to adjust to her new routine. Every night she'd work until closing, go home with Miki and sleep late. Sometimes she and Miki would just laze around until they had to work, other times they'd go shopping or go to a local gym to work out.

It was the following Tuesday night and Makoto and Miki entered the club. The club always efficiently busy seemed to have an added busyness to it. As she entered she saw Auntie Nodoka hurrying over. "Oh Makoto, Miki I'm glad you're here." Nodoka said. "Kodachi and Noriko have returned and Kodachi is anxious to meet you."

"Kodachi?" Makoto asked. "The Black Widow?"

Nodoka nodded. "Indeed." She said. "Now come along both of you." She turned and walked back to the office. After a moment of hesitation Makoto and Miki followed.

"Relax Makoto." Miki said reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

They reached the office and Nodoka waved them in and followed them into the office. Nodoka closed the door behind them. "Well here she is." Nodoka announced. "Makoto may I introduce Kodachi Kuno and Noriko Mata."

Mokota stood very still as the two woman at the desk turned their attention toward her. The Black Widow was dressed all in black and wore a veil. The slender brunette next to her gave Makoto a penetrating look. The brunette walked over.

"So you're Makoto." Noriko said pleasantly. "I don't think Nodoka's description did you justice." She said. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you Ms. Mata." Makoto said nervously.

"Have you enjoyed working here?" Noriko asked.

"Yes Ms. Mata." Makoto replied. "Everyone has been very kind."

"I have explained the arrangement to Kodachi and Noriko." Nodoka said. "And they feel inclined to make your position permanent."

"Oh thank you." Makoto said in relief.

"There is just one concern." Nodoka continued.

"Let me." Kodachi interrupted. "And before you say anything, everyone has been very happy you're here." Kodachi watched as Makoto blew out a relieved sigh. Kodachi smiled behind her veil. "However I have heard that you've been," Kodachi paused for a moment as she select a word. "Approached." She said finally. "It's going to happen again, will that be a problem?"

"Oh no Ms Kuno." Makoto said fervently.

"We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Kodachi added.

"No. No. It's fine Ms. Kuno." Makoto assured Kodachi. "It, it didn't make me uncomfortable, not really."

"Not really?" Questioned Noriko. "You were either uncomfortable or not."

"I wasn't." Makoto said quickly. "I was, I was." Suddenly Makoto blushed redly. "I think I liked the attention." She said quietly. "I thought guys didn't like tall girls." Makoto said almost to herself. If anything Makoto blushed deeper. "They follow me with their eyes."

"Turns you on, doesn't it?" Noriko asked. Makoto nodded. "Okay girl, we're at the moment of truth." Noriko said. "Do you think you can do what Miki does?" She asked. "And what nearly every other girl in this place does." She pointed out.

Makoto looked at her shoes. The high heels Miki insisted she buy. She looked at Miki. "Miki?"

"It's up to you kid." Miki said. "Just so you know, no one will think less of you if you don't." She said. "We all like you kid."

"Yeah?" Mokoto asked. Miki nodded. "I'm not very experienced." Admitted Makoto.

"Tell us something we don't know." Miki said in amusement. "That will come," She grinned. "With experience." She waved a dismissive hand. "No one expects you to perform like a porn star, you know." She said. "Heck half the guys that come in here are just happy there is a girl who's willing to talk to them."

Mokoto looked down at her shoes again. She was silent for a long time then she nodded hesitantly. "I-I," She stopped and licked her dry lips. "Yes." She whispered. She looked up at Kodachi. "Yes." She said in a louder voice. To her surprise Kodachi lifted her veil and returned Makoto's gaze.

"Noriko." Kodachi said without taking her eyes off of Makoto. "Make an appointment for Makoto with Dr. Ono." She said.

Noriki pulled out her notebook and made a couple of notes. "Of course Ms. Kuno."

"Auntie has brought to my attention that several of our clients have expressed great interest in you Makoto." Kodachi informed the young woman.

"Really?" Makoto said in surprise.

Kodachi nodded. "Several have gone so far as to place a sizable deposit with us in the hopes you'd consider him." She said. "We've narrowed down the list to three potential clients." Kodachi continued. "You may choose one of them or reject them all if you wish."

"I can?" Makoto said in disbelief.

Kodachi nodded firmly. "You can." Kodachi said. "You will always have that choice." Kodachi lowered her veil. "All three will be here tonight." She said. "They will have a red rose on their table. If any are acceptable, you will take the rose."

* * *

Makoto made her rounds in a state of heightened awareness. Every noise, every smell seemed magnified. 'Calm down.' She told herself. So far she hadn't seen anyone with a rose on their table. She saw three men sit down at a table and she hurried over. "Good evening gentlemen." Makoto said pleasantly and smiled. The three men smiled back. "What can I get for you?" She asked. She gave the table a quick glance. No roses.

"Bring us a big bottle of Kirin." One of the men said.

Makoto nodded and hurried back to the bar and placed her order. To her delight Miki was sitting at the bar. "Hey Miki."

"Hey kid." Miki replied. "Your secret admirers show up yet?"

"No." Makoto said in a combination of relief and annoyance.

"Nervous?" Miki asked.

"Scared." Makoto admitted. "What if I do something wrong?"

"Trust me, you'll be fine." She nodded toward the bottle on the tray. "Better get that to the table before it gets warm;"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah." She picked up her tray and carried the bottle and three glasses back to the table. "Your beer gentlemen." Makoto's voice trailed off. Each of the men had a long stemmed rose in front of them. Makoto swayed on her feet for a moment and would have dropped the tray if one of the men hadn't caught it. Makoto shook herself and placed her tray on the table. "S-sorry." Makoto murmurred.

"Why don't you sit down?" One of the men said. He indicated the lone empty chair at the table. Makoto sat stunned. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Tenchi Koizumi." He said in a thick baritone. He was a thickset man in his late thirties of average height but seemed to radiate authority and strength.

"Kojiro Matsuro." The second man introduced himself. He was tall, slim with deepset eyes in a narrow face. He seemed to be the youngest of the three and the best looking.

"Genji Morimoto." The third man said. He was the oldest of the three, a dignified looking man in his late forties. "And you're Makoto." He smiled. "It appears we are the finalists." He said in amusement to the other two men. He turned back to Makoto."So pretty Makoto, how do I get you to choose me?"

Makoto looked at the three men. Each was attractive to Makoto in different ways but attractive nonetheless. 'They want me to choose.' She thought in amazement. Makoto looked at the three roses. She looked at Genji. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" She asked. Genji raised an eyebrow and nodded. "W-why don't you each tell me a little about yourselves?" She said hesitantly. "Maybe then I could choose." Remembering Nodoka's admonition Makoto placed a smile on her lips.

"An excellent idea." Kojiro rumbled. "But talking is such thirsty work." He chuckled.

Makoto flushed. "Oh where are my manners?" She said. She picked up the bottle and then placed the three glasses in front of her and poured drinks for the three men. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm new at this." She flushed when the three men chuckled.

"It's alright pretty lady." Kojiro said. "That's part of your charm." He waved his hands at Tenchi and Genji. "If that wasn't true we wouldn't be here." His face screwed up. "No, we'd be here but we wouldn't be here." He said. "Did that make sense?" Makoto giggled. Kojiro smiled triumphantly.

Makoto found herself chatting comfortably with the three men. Kojiro was funny. Tenchi radiated an awesome self confidence. And Genji was erudite and sophisticated. And each was becoming more attractive to Makoto by the minute. "Oh I thought talking would help but now it's even more difficult to choose." Makoto said at one point. "I would feel terrible hurting any of you." For some reason that seemed to encite the three men to further competition.

Makoto looked up as three people approached the table. She paled and jumped to her feet. "Ms. Kuno." She bowed quickly.

"Please return to your seat Makoto." Kodachi said calmly. She waited until Makoto had returned to her seat. "Gentlemen." Kodachi greeted the three men who had also stood and bowed politely to Kodachi and then bowed again to the two women who were with her. Noriko Mata and Nodoka Saotome. "I just came by to say hello." She raised a hand and a waitress ran over with a bucket and a stand. The waitress, Makoto was relieved to see it was Fumie, quickly placed the bucket on the stand. "My Brother suddenly came across an interesting item recently and I thought I'd share it with you." She waved to the bucket. "Compliments of the house."

Nodoka walked over to Makoto and started stroking the woman's hair. "I see you haven't chosen yet." She said to Makoto.

"It's so difficult Auntie." Makoto replied. "They're all so nice." She turned in her seat. "Which one would you choose Auntie? For me I mean." Makoto suddenly became aware of the silence that fell at Makoto's words.

"Well if it were me," Nodoka blushed suddenly. "No I don't think that would work." Nodoka sighed. "I'm sorry my dear but you'll just have to choose on your own."

"But I like all of them Auntie." Makoto said. She turned back to face Tenshi, Kojiro and Genji. "Really I do." She said. "I just know that my first time will be wonderful no matter who I pick." She said into the silence that again descended.

"I will double my offer." Genji said quietly.

"Now gentlemen we already agreed." Began Kodachi.

"Triple." Kojiro said cutting Kodachi off. "And she goes with me for the weekend."

"Now gentlemen, we never said," Kodachi tried again.

"Triple my offer," Genji said. "For the weekend of course." He looked at Makoto. "Tell me pretty Makoto have you ever been to Sapporo?" He said. "I know a very quaint, very private inn just outside the city."

"If it's the one I'm thinking of." Noriko said, shaking her head in amazement. "I'd count it in his favor." She said to Makoto.

"Really?" Makoto asked. Noriko nodded.

"We could be there in less than three hours." Genji said enticingly.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Makoto said with a sigh. "But Genji I wasn't expecting to go out of town." She leaned closer her hand touched the stem of his rose. "And what if you were disappointed in me?"

"I doubt that would be possible." Genji said. He seemed to hold his breath as Makoto's fingers closed around the stem. "After." He breathed. "I'll take you to Sapporo after. I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe."

Makoto picked up the rose to the accompaniment of groans from Tenchi and Kojiro. Genji rose from his seat and extended his hand to Makoto. When she took it he lifted her to her feet. Makoto suppressed a giggle when she realized that she was nearly a head taller than Genji. Genji for his part seemed to regard her height as something to be admired. Suddenly Makoto ran over to Nodoka and hugged the older woman. "Auntie?"

"You will be fine dear." Nodoka said gently. "Just be yourself." She hugged Makoto. "And personally I think you made an excellent choice." She said quietly. "Enjoy your weekend my dear."

"Thank you Auntie." Makoto replied. "For everything." She hugged Nodoka again and walked back over to Genji. She bowed to the men at the table and then to Kodachi. Kodachi returned the bow. "Okay I'm ready." She said to Genji.

Kodachi watched Makoto and Genji walked off toward the stairway to the second floor. "The room is ready?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Ms Kuno."Noriko confirmed.

"Excellent." Kodachi turned to the two remaining men at the table who were also following the progress of Makoto and Genji to the stairs. "I'm sorry gentlemen but it appears Mokota has chosen." Kodachi informed the men. "I will of course return your deposits."

"Don't bother." Tenchi replied. "With your permission I would like to take Makoto away next weekend."

"Well of course that's up to Makoto but I believe she would be amenable to such an arrangement." She turned to the last member. "And you?"

Kojiro waved a hand in a shrug. "On one condition, no one else."

Kodacahi raised an eyebrow behind her veil. "I think that can be arranged as well." Kodachi agreed."Now please," She waved a hand toward the wine bucket. "Please enjoy." She smiled. "A poor consolation I admit but at the moment the best I can do."

"Well if Ami is free." Tenchi said inquiringly.

Kodachi smiled. "She will be." She promised. She looked at the other man. He nodded. "Wonderful." Kodachi said.

* * *

Makoto led Genji to the second floor in silence. Her heart beat so loudly she was amazed that Genji hadn't commented on it. Upon reaching the second floor she saw Miki waiting for them. Miki smiled but didn't say anything. She just waved a hand and led Makoto and Genji to a room. Miki opened the door and waved them in. Makoto breathed in a gasp. The room was dimly lit but light enough to see that there were what appeared to be rose petals on the bed.

"Now, if you need anything." Miki said to Makoto. "Here is the call button." She indicated a box on a low table next to the rose petaled bed. Miki turned and gave Makoto a reassuring smile. She turned to Genji. "Ms. Kuno has informed me that you may have the room as long as you'd like."

"Tell her thank you for me." Genji replied. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Of course sir." Miki bowed to Genji and gave Makoto another reassuring smile. She backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Makoto turned to Genji. Genji was loosening his tie. "Let me." Makoto said hesitantly. She walked over to Genji and helped him remove his jacket and tie. She looked at the bed and swallowed nervously. Instead Makoto led Genji to a large, overstuffed chair and had the older man sat down. To Genji's surprise Makoto curled up on his lap. "I really hope you won't be disappointed with me." Makoto said quietly. "I'm really not that experienced."

"I won't be." Genji assured her. He started stroking Makoto's hair.

"You're going to have to teach me, you know." Makoto said with a shaky laugh.

"I know." Genji replied.

Makoto looked into Genji's eyes. "Then teach me Genji." Makoto said fervently. "Teach me how to make love to you."

* * *

Miki looked up when she heard someone inserting a key into the lock and open the door. She put down the magazine she was reading and stood. Makoto opened the door and walked in. She was dragging a new suitcase behind her. "Welcome home Makoto." Miki said in greeting. "How was your weekend?"

"Good." Makoto replied in a quiet voice. "Genji was very sweet." She indicated the suitcase. "And very generous." Makoto sighed.

"You okay kid?" Miki asked in concern.

Makoto shrugged. "Yeah, I think so." She replied. "Miki?"

"Yeah kid?" Miki replied.

"When did you know I was going to, to." Makoto broke off and looked down.

"Entertain?" Miki asked. Makoto nodded. "Honestly? I think I knew the first day you walked in." She replied. Miki walked over to Makoto. She lifted Makoto's chin with her hand. "I really knew when you came home with me that same night." She said. "You reminded me of me." She continued. "I was the same way, hungry for excitement, for adventure, for fun and scared out of my mind." Miki put an arm around Makoto's waist and led her into the apartment. "Let me make you some tea."

"Miki?" Makoto said.

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm a whore." Makoto declared quietly.

"No Makoto." Miki replied to Makoto's surprise. "You're better than a whore." She stated. "You're one of Ms. Kuno's girls."

Author's Notes: A little something suggested by my readers.


	48. Book 5 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Rei'

"Makoto." Called a melodic voice.

Makoto turned. "Rei." She exclaimed. She rushed to embrace the other woman. Rei was obviously of an age as Makoto. Though unlike Makoto she was average height, with an almost golden complexion and had long, straight black hair that reached nearly to her knees. "You look great." Makoto exclaimed.

"So do you." Rei replied in envious tones. "Gods girl, what did you do, rob a bank?" She waved at the outfit that Makoto was wearing. "That's a Donna Karen suit, isn't it?"

Makoto nodded sheepishly. "It was a gift." Makoto replied. "A," Makoto hesitated. "A friend bought it for me." She explained.

"A friend bought it for you." Rei said in disbelieving tones. "Tell me another one."

"No really." Makoto protested. She threw her hands into the air. "It would take too long to explain." Makoto said.

"I'm in no hurry." Rei said. "Come on girl, I haven't seen you in almost a year." She said in annoyance. "I though we were friends."

"We were." Makoto replied quickly. "We are." She amended just as quickly. Makoto looked at her watch. "Well I don't have to be at work for a couple hours." She said.

"Work?" Rei asked curiously.

Makoto smiled slightly. "I'm a waitress in a private club." She explained. She raised a finger. "Wait a minute." Makoto pulled a cell phone out of her purse and punched in a number. "Hey Miki." She said. "Look I ran into an old friend." She started. Makoto snorted. "Not that kind of old friend." She said. "One of my girl friends from high school." Makoto looked at Rei. "Yeah, that's what I had in mind." Makoto nodded. "I'll call you later, thanks Miki." She disconnected.

"Miki?" Rei asked.

"My roommate." Makoto explained. "Maybe you'll meet her sometime." Makoto looped her arm through Rei's. "Come on, let's get a cup of coffee or something."

"Sounds good." Rei agreed.

A short walk found Makoto and Rei sitting at a table at a local tea house. Modern times being what they were, the shop also served coffee. Makoto rested her elbows on the table as she sipped her tea. "So, how are you doing?"

"Not as good as you obviously." Rei said enviously. "I'm doing alright I guess." Rei added with a shrug. "I work in an office." She grimaced. "Gods it's so boring."

"Boyfriend?" Makoto asked.

"I wish." Rei replied emphatically. "The only guys I meet are total dorks." She said dismissively. "How about you?"

"Oh you know." Makoto replied easily. "I'm playing the field." She smiled to herself. "I see a couple guys kind of regular but nothing serious."

"A couple guys?" Rei said enviously.

"Well three actually." Makoto coughed. "But enough about me." She said.

"Oh no. You don't get off that easily" Rei retorted. "I haven't seen you in a year."

"It hasn't been a year." Protested Makoto.

"Nearly." Rei shot back. "You've changed Makoto." Rei said. "For the better." Rei laughed. "Gods you were such a stick in high school." Rei waved a hand. "Now look at you." She shook her head. "Nice clothes. Fancy jewelry." Rei narrowed her eyes. "And you claim you're a waitress." She curled her lip. "Tell me another one."

"Really, I really am a waitress." Makoto protested. "It's just that Ms. Kuno pays very well."

"Kuno?" Shrieked Rei. "Kodachi Kuno?" Rei grabbed Makoto's hand. "Kodachi Kuno as in, her boyfriend was murdered and she tracked his killer down and beat him like a dog, Kodachi Kuno?"

Makoto nodded reluctantly then clapped her hands over her ears as Rei shrieked in envious disbelief. "Well I don't know if Ms. Kuno actually beat him like a dog." Admitted Makoto when Rei stopped shrieking to catch her breath. "But knowing Ms. Kuno, even as little as I do, I can believe it." Makoto nodded. "Yeah that Kodachi Kuno."

Rei tilted her head. "And she owns a club?" Makoto nodded. "I thought the Kuno's were independantly wealthy."

"They are." Makoto confirmed. She sighed. "It was her boyfriend's club." Makoto explained. "She, well, it's hard to explain."

"What's so hard to explain?" Rei said positively. "How else would she keep his memory alive?" She sighed. "It's so romantic."

Makoto nodded and gave her own sigh. "Yeah."

"They got any openings?" Rei asked. "Come on Makoto, it's obviously better than working in an office." She said. "Be a pal Makoto." She begged. "And put in a good word for me."

"I can't Rei." Makoto replied. "I mean I could but, oh fu, oh crap." Makoto shut her eyes. "Sorry Auntie." She whispered. Makoto opened her eyes. "I really don't think it's for you Rei."

"Why not?" Rei said with a touch of heat in her voice. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "You don't think I'm good enough, do you?" Rei jumped to her feet. "And I thought we were friends, I guess I was wrong." She grabbed her purse.

"Rei wait." Makoto said desperately. "Please don't go away mad." She begged. "Look sit down, please sit down." Makoto swallowed nervously. "Look what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

Rei felt her anger suddenly ebb and replaced by both curiousity and concern. "You're not in any trouble are you?" Rei sat down.

"No. No nothing like that." Makoto said. "Though I could be if you tell anyone. Okay?"

Rei held her hand up and palm out. "Swear." She leaned forward. "Okay spill it." She said conspiratorally.

"Well you see." Makoto blushed. "Look it's this really, really private club." Makoto said. "And well, like they have gambling."

"Gambling?" Shrieked Rei. She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered. "Gambling?" She asked quietly.

Makoto nodded. "And um other things too."

"Drugs?" Rei asked in horrified fascination.

Makoto expression became angry. "Never." She growled. "Not in one of Ms. Kuno's clubs."

"Okay. Okay." Rei waved her arms in surrender. "No drugs, so what are the 'um other things'?" She asked. "Drinking?" Makoto nodded. "That's not so bad."

Makoto chewed her lip. "Well, um, there's, there's." Makoto broke off.

"More 'um other things'?" Rei asked. "Well it's not gambling, you already said that, and it's not drinking and it's definitely not drugs, that doesn't leave much." Rei's eyes widened suddenly. "You don't mean?" She asked. Makoto nodded. "You?" Makoto nodded again. Rei sat back abruptly. "You." She stated. "The girl who didn't kiss a boy until she was seventeen, you?"

"I wasn't that bad." Protested Makoto.

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you." Rei snorted. "I thought you'd never lose your virginity and now you are sitting there and trying to tell me that you, you." Rei stopped. "How many men," Rei licked her lips. "How many men have you, you know."

"Just the three." Makoto replied. "I'm only allowed the three." Makoto said with a touch of confusion in her voice. "I don't know why but Ms. Kuno insists." She smiled to herself. "Not that I'm complaining you understand."

"How?" Rei licked her lips again. "How much," Rei broke off. "They pay you?"

"Well not exactly." Makoto replied. "Ms. Kuno pays me very generously and I make a lot in tips." She explained. "My regulars give me some spending money too." She smiled. "Not that they ever let me spend my own money when I'm with them." She sighed. "Especially Genji." She said. "Don't tell anyone but he's my favorite." Makoto suddenly became aware that Rei was staring at her open mouthed. "What?"

Rei's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment. Rei swallowed. "You're not kidding, are you?" She whispered in awe. "You're really a, a, a."

Makoto leaned forward. "I think the word you're looking for; is whore." Makoto shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess?" Rei asked in fascination. "What's that mean?" She leaned forward. "You're fucking these guys aren't you?" Rei tilted her head at the wince that appeared on Makoto's face. "What?"

"Please, not that word, okay?" Makoto begged. "Anything but that word."

"Well what do you call it then?" Rei asked.

Makoto didn't say anything for a moment then she smiled. "Entertaining," She said. Makoto looked Rei in the eyes. "Now do you see why I can't recommend you for a job?"

Rei sat back in her chair and looked at Makoto. She took in the clothes, the jewelry. But mostly she took in Makoto. The gawky and shy girl she knew from high school was gone and replaced with the assured, and damn it, sexy, woman in front of her. Rei licked her lips. "Please." She begged.

"Rei!" Exclaimed Makoto.

"Come on Makoto." Rei pleaded. "Look at you then look at me." She said. "I want nice clothes too, you know." She grabbed Makoto's hand. "Please Makoto. Just an introduction."

Makoto sighed deeply. "Wait a minute." Makoto fished her cell phone out of her purse again and punched in a number. "Auntie?" She said when the call was answered. "It's Makoto." She said hesitantly. "Um Auntie I hope you wont be mad at me but I um ran into a friend and um well I told her," She broke off. "Sorry Auntie." She said. "She's a good friend from high school." She looked Rei. "Yeah, she's pretty." Makoto nodded. "Black hair." She said. "No really, black, the girls used to call her Raven."

"Makoto." Scolded Rei. "You don't have to tell her that."

"Yeah that was Rei." Makoto ignored Rei's outburst. She cupped the phone. "Auntie says you have a nice voice." Makoto put the phone back to her ear. "Well we could use another waitress." Makoto said. She looked at Rei again. "Well not with what she's wearing."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Demanded Rei.

Makoto cupped the phone again. "It won't do. Ms. Kuno has standards." She explained. she unconvered the phone again. "Sorry Auntie." She nodded again. "Yeah, I suppose." Makoto nodded again. "Thank you Auntie, love you." Makoto disconnected. She looked at Rei. "Okay you got your introduction. At least to Auntie."

"Great." Rei said happily. "Thanks Makoto." Rei sucked her lips in for a moment. "Um, who's Auntie?"

"Auntie is the woman you're going to have to impress." Makoto explained. "Hang on again." She punched another number into the phone. "Miki?" She said. "I have to go to the club early. I'm introducing Rei, that's my friend, to Auntie." She looked around. "I'm at the Red Umbrella Tea Shop on Blossom Street." She said. "You sure? Okay, we'll wait for you here." She said. "Thanks Miki." She disconnected again. "Well Miki will pick us up here." She waggled a finger at Rei. "Don't you dare embarrass me." She warned.

It was barely fifteen minutes later when Miki pulled up in her sportscar. She honked the horn and Makoto, followed by Rei, hurried out. Makoto got into the front seat and Rei got into the rear. "Nice car." Gushed Rei.

"Thanks." Miki replied. "So you're an old friend of Makoto's huh?" Miki glanced in the rear view mirror. "Well you're pretty enough."

"Thanks." Rei replied. "I hope you don't mind me asking but are you, I mean, do you, I mean at the club." She babbled. "Like Makoto?"

"Well no one is like Makoto." Miki said cheerfully. "And not as much as I used to." Miki replied. "I think I dance more than entertain." She laughed. "But yeah." Miki looked in the rearview mirror again. "You gotta boyfriend?"

"No." Grumped Rei. "Like I was telling Makoto, most of the guys I meet are lame."

"You said dorks." Makoto pointed out.

"That too." Agreed Rei.

"How about a girlfriend?" Miki asked. "And I don't mean like Makoto."

"If I don't meet a guy soon that may be a possibility." Rei said in tones of frustration. Her lips curled wryly when Miki laughed. "Go ahead laugh." She grumped. "It's brutal out there."

Miki laughed again. "I think I like her Makoto." Miki said.

The car pulled into the parking lot behind the club. Miki parked the car and the three women got out. "Now remember Rei." Makoto cautioned. "Auntie is very old fashioned. Don't curse or act rude."

"But be yourself." Miki added.

"And smile." Makoto said. They entered the club. "Hey Abe." Makoto greeted the burly bouncer.

"Hi Makoto." Abe rumbled in pleased greeting. "Hi Miki." He nodded at Rei. "Who's this?"

"Abe this is Rei." Makoto said in introduction. "She's an old friend of mine." She said. "Auntie is expecting her."

Abe gave Rei an evaluatiing look. "Not bad." He said finally. "Mrs. Saotome is in the office." He said to Makoto. Abe opened the door and waved them in. "Hope you get the job Rei."

"T-thanks." Rei stammered and hurried into the club after Makoto and Miki. "He's huge." She said to Makoto. "And kinda cute." She added a moment later.

"You thiink Abe is cute?" Miki shook her head. "Oh well, it takes all kinds." Miki led Makoto and Rei to the office and knocked on the door. Miki opened the door. "Good afternoon Auntie." She and Makoto chorused.

"Good afternoon." Nodoka replied from behind the desk.She stood and walked over. "And this must be Rei." Nodoka wore her usual elegant kimono, this one in peach tones.

Rei nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"My." Nodoka commented. "Your hair really is black." She said in appreciation. "And wonderfully long." She started circling Rei. "Stand up straighter." She commanded. "Better." She said when Rei complied. "How many lovers have you had?" Nodoka asked.

"Ma'am?" Rei asked in confusion.

"It was a simple question." Nodoka replied cooly. "How many lovers have you had?"

Rei counted under her breath. "Does one time count?' She asked after a moment. Nodoka nodded. Rei mumbled a little more. "Um, six?"

Nodoka nodded. "Well that's not too bad." She said calmly. "If you eliminated the one times, how many?"

"Two Ma'am." Rei replied quickly. 'Gods this woman is scary.' She thought.

"Any special talents?" Nodoka asked.

"Talents Ma'am?" Rei squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Don't squint." Nodoka scolded. "Talents." She continued. "Can you play an instrument, for example."

"No Ma'am." Rei replied.

"Rei's being modest Auntie." Makoto interjected. "Rei used to sing in the school choir." She said. "And if I remember correctly, didn't you sing in a band?"

"Wasn't much of a band." Muttered Rei. "Yeah, okay I can sing a little."

Nodoka nodded. "Interesting." She murmured. "And are you currently employed?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rei replied. "I'm an office lady." She said.

"Well if you're employed why would you consider working here?" Nodoka asked sharply. "An office is a perfect place to find a husband."

"Yuck." Rei said. "A boyfriend sure, but a husband?" She shook her head. "Uh uh, no way. Not yet." She gave Nodoka a pleading look. "Please ma'am." She waved toward Makoto. "Makoto was the plain one and look at her." She sighed enviously. "I would kill to look half as good."

"Rei." Protested Makoto. "I'm nothing special."

"I see we still have to work on your self esteem Makoto dear." Nodoka said gently. She returned her attention to Rei. "I assume today was a day off?" Rei nodded. "And how much notice will you have to give?" Nodoka asked.

"A week, I think." Rei replied. "Does, does that mean you're willing to give me a chance?"

Nodoka sighed. "Yes, I suppose so." She said. "On one condition."

"Anything." Rei replied.

"Sing for us." Nodoka said.

"What? Here?" Rei said in disbelief.

"No not here." Nodoka walked to the door and opened it. "Follow me." Without looking to see if she was followed she walked out of the office. She pointed. "There."

Rei followed Nodoka's finger to the stage where a small number of women were practicing a dance routine. "You're kidding?" She said.

"No." Nodoka replied. "I am not." She said. "We have an excellent Karaoke system. I'm sure you can find something you know."

"But." Rei began. "I sang mostly American Jazz and Soul music." She explained. "So if you're expecting something traditional."

"Oh come on Rei." Makoto urged. "Show Auntie what you can do."

"But." Rei tried again.

"Please." Begged Makoto.

Rei blew out a breath. "Oh alright." She said reluctantly. She walked over to the Karaoke machine and started flipping through the song lists. Here eyebrows raised when she realized Nodoka was understating the system. 'Damn the song list is huge.' She thought. "Ah." She said aloud.

Nodoka walked over to the stage and clapped her hands briskly. "Girls." She said. "I hate to intrude on your rehearsal but we have someone who applying for a position and she claims to be a singer." She waved her hand to indicate Rei. "Are you ready?" She asked Rei.

Rei nodded and pressed a selection on the machine and then walked quickly to the center of the now vacated stage. A slow sultry beat began to play and Rei started to sway to the rhythm. With the first notes the club quieted down and Rei was singing 'Smooth Operator' by Sade. Her voice started off hesitantly but soon strengthened as she lost herself in the song. Rei finished to the sound of applause.

"More." Shouted some of the girls from the side of the stage.

"Well, I don't know." Rei began. She looked at Nodoka who nodded. "Well okay." A cheer went up as the girls and some early patrons seated themselves around the stage.

It was halfway through the impromptu concert that Kodachi and Noriko entered the club. Kodachi raised an eyebrow as she listened as the young woman on the stage sing song after song. "She's not bad." Kodachi said.

"Not bad." Snorted Noriko. "We're going to have people coming here just to hear her sing." Noriko asserted. "What do you want to bet there is going to be a bidding war over her too?"

Kodachi nodded with a pleased smile on her face. "Excellent." She said. Kodachi indicated the stage. "Shall we?" Noriko nodded. The two women walked over to the stage just as Rei finished another song. Kodachi and Noriko clapped their hands. "Excellent." Kodachi said. "Most excellent." She turned. "I see you found us another gem Auntie."

"Actually Makoto found her." Nodoka said. She waved Rei over. "Kodachi may I present Rei," Nodoka paused. "Oh dear."

"Rei Ayami." Rei said hurriedly. "An honor to meet you Ms. Kuno." She bowed.

"A pleasure." She indicated Noriko. "May I introduce my companion, Noriko Mata."

"Ms. Mata." Rei bowed again.

"It appears that Rei and Makoto were school mates." Nodoka supplied. She looked at Makoto. "It is fortunate that Miss Ayami is acceptable." She said to Makoto. "Else I would still be disappointed with you."

"Sorry Auntie." Makoto said contritely.

"You're forgiven but you must be more discrete in the future dear." Nodoka said imperiously.

"I'll try Auntie." Makoto promised.

"So Rei." Kodachi said. "Am I to assume you wish to join our little family?"

Rei nodded vigorously. "Yes Ms. Kuno." She said. "Very much so."

"Wonderful." Kodachi said.

"There is a minor problem." Nodoka interrupted. "Miss Ayami is already employed and it would be; you did say a week?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rei replied.

"Call me Auntie." Nodoka said offhandedly. "That is a pity." She said. "Though the fact that you wish to give notice does speak highly of you."

"Thank you Ma'am." Rei replied in pleased tones. "I mean Auntie." She said hurriedly at a warning look from Nodoka.

"Do you have a business card?" Noriko asked. Rei nodded. "Give it to me." Rei fished in her purse and pulled out a business card. She handed it to Noriko. Noriko looked at it and a slow smile came to her face. "I don't think it will be a problem." She said and showed the card to Kodachi.

Kodachi chuckled. "No I don't suppose it will be."

Noriko pulled her cell phone out of her purse and punched in a number. "Hello?" She said. "Oh Kimi, it's Noriko." She smiled. "Fine, fine." She said. Noriko looked at the business card as she spoke. "Kimi, could you do me a favor?" She asked. "We have a Miss Rei Ayami here and it appears she works for IQ Holdings." Noriko nodded. "Well she's applying for a position here at the club and we'd like her to start tonight."

"Tonight?" Squeaked Rei. "Sorry." She said hurriedly at the looks that were shot her way.

"Yes that was Miss Ayami." Noriko chuckled. "Actually as a singer." Noriko said into the phone. "Thanks Kimi." She said. "The three of you are still coming for dinner this weekend right?" She asked. "Good. Later Kimi." Noriko disconnected. "Okay problem solved." She said to Rei. "As of this moment, you are officially, though very temporarilly, unemployed."

* * *

Rei swallowed nervously from the sidelines watching the dancers on the stage. The last several hours had been a whirlwind of activity. Once her employment was finalized she was run through a gauntlet of preparations. A costume for her debut was found and fitted. It was black, tight fitting and low cut.

Then she was exposed to the wizardry of Koko Kobiashi her face was made up and her hair was put in two long ponytails on either side of her head giving the impression of wings. All the while Nodoka Saotome kept a running commentary of what was expected of her as one of Kodachi's girls. 'Not at all what I thought.' Rei thought.

"Remember Rei." Nodoka had said. "You do not accept any offers. If a gentlemen is interested, you are to direct him to either myself or Koko." She instructed. "You will leave all the negotiations to us." She said. "Nor will you entertain until after your second show. Is that understood."

"I think so Auntie." Rei had replied.

"Good." Nodoka had replied. "Don't look like that, we have only your best interests in mind."

Rei took a sip of water. She smiled as Makto ran up. "Ready Rei?" Makoto asked. "I just know you're going to be a hit."

"Yeah, if I don't throw up." Rei grumped. "I didn't expect to sing."

Makoto giggled. "What did you expect?" She asked. "Lounging around in a teddy all night?" Makoto shook her head though she continued to smile. "Maybe in some common brothel but not here." She said. "Here we entertain." She leaned forward. "The girls have a pool going."

"Pool?" Rei asked.

Makoto nodded. "To see how high the bidding will be for you."

"Bidding?" Squeaked Rei.

"Um hum." Makoto grinned. "I picked a hundred and fifty thousand yen." She said.

"A hundred and fifty thousand yen?" Rei's eyes widened.

"Oh not for an hour." Makoto added. "That's for a weekend." Makoto gave Rei a quick hug. "We're all pulling for you Rei." She said. "Now you go out there and show'em what you got."

"Rei." Came Nodoka's voice. Rei and Makoto turned around. "Good evening Auntie." Rei and Makoto chorused.

"Good evening ladies." Nodoka smiled as she approached. "My you look lovely Rei."

"Thank you Auntie." Rei said.

"Nervous?" Nodoka asked. Rei nodded. "You'll be fine dear." Nodoka said. "Jusr remember to smile."

"Yes Auntie." Rei put a smile on her face.

"Excellent." Nodoka said in approval. "Just like that." The was the sound of applause and Nodoka looked at the stage. "Ah, the girls finished their first set." She turned back to Rei. "Now wait for your introduction."

To Rei's surprise Nodoka walked to the stage. "Good evening everyone." Nodoka said to the audience. "We have a special treat tonight. A new girl has joined us." She smiled at the sudden murmur from the crowd. "Now all our girls are special as you know and all have their talents." Nodoka continued. "Our new girl is no exception." She waved a hand and Rei walked hesitantly to the stage. "Now since this is her first night here she's a little nervous as you might expect. Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to the newest member of our little family. Raven." There was a smattering of polite applause.

"Raven?" Rei whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Oh I am so going to get Makoto back for that."

"I don't see why dear." Nodoka whispered back. "The name suits you." Nodoka gave Rei's shoulders a squeeze. "You'll be fine dear." Nodoka leaned a little closer. "Break a leg." She whispered. Nodoka released Raven and left the stage.

Rei swallowed nervously then raised the microphone to her mouth. "H-hi." She stammered. She looked around and noticed all the working girls were facing the stage. Makoto was at the foot of the stage and she flashed Rei a quick thumbs up. "Go Raven." Shouted Makoto. Her shout was taken up by the rest of the working girls. Rei giggled. "Oh what the heck." She said. "Hit it." Nodoka pressed a button on the Karaoke machine and the opening strains of 'As time goes by' flooded the room. Rei began to sing.

Kodachi reached under her veil and wiped away a sudden tear. Noriko leaned over and squeezed Kodachi's shoulder. "Fitting, don't you think Noriko?" Kodachi said huskily. Kodachi closed her eyes behind the veil and let the sadly sentimental song wash over her. Her hand went to the bullet between her breasts.

"Yeah." Noriko replied and wiped a lone tear that ran down her own face.

Kodachi opened her eyes. "She does have a lovely voice." She said after awhile. Kodachi applauded along with the rest of the audience as the song ended. "It appears our clients appreciated it as much as I." She said approvingly.

Rei sang five more songs to complete her set. Rei beamed as the applause washed over her. She bowed over and over before skipping off the stage and over to the waiting and smiling Nodoka and Makoto. "That was great." Makoto squealed. She jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't wait for the second set."

"I must agree." Nodoka nodded at Rei in approval. "Very pleasant dear." Nodoka looked up as Fumie hurried over. "Yes?"

"Ms. Kuno would like to see you and Rei at her booth." Fumie said. Fumie smiled at Rei. "I think Ms. Kuno was pleased."

"Of course she was pleased." Nodoka said. She took Rei's arm. "Come along dear." She said. "Oh Makoto."

"Yes Auntie?" Makoto replied.

"Please walk around and, discretely mind you, see what our clients thought." Nodoka directed. "You know what I'm looking for."

"Yes Auntie." With a short bow Makoto wandered off.

Nodoka led Rei toward Kodachi's private booth. Kodachi and Noriko looked up at their approach. Rei bowed nervously. Kodachi inclined her head regally. "Very well done Miss Ayami." Kodachi said approvingly.

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Rei said in relief.

"Please join us." Kodachi indicated the padded bench. "Fumie, please get Ms. Ayami a glass." Fumie placed a glass quickly on the table. Kodachi smiled wryly behind her veil. To Rei's surprise Kodachi poured the wine herself. "A gift from a friend.." She said indicating the wine. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Rei smiled hesitantly and took a sip of the wine. Her eyes opened wide. "What is this?" She took another sip. "It's wonderful."

"A cabernet." Kodachi replied. "You mean you've never had wine before?"

"I've had wine but it never tasted like this." Rei took another sip. "I used to think I hated wine." Rei said. "This is good."

Kodachi smiled. "Indeed." Kodachi leaned over. "Your problem Miss Ayami is that you never had good wine before." She said in amusement. Kodachi leaned back in her seat. "Fortunately that is something that can be remedied." She tapped her lips with a manicured finger. "I was most pleased." Kodachi said. "But something was missing."

"Missing Ms. Kuno?" Rei asked in concern.

"Live music." Noriko said firmly.

"Of course." Kodachi agreed. "That's exactly what was missng."

* * *

Makoto walked around the club. Stopping at tables to chat with the clientelle. Most of the regulars knew of Makoto's lack of availability though that didn't stop some of them from making a request of two. Mokoto just smiled and turned the conversation back to Rei. A half hour or so later she walked over to Kodachi's private booth.

Nodoka looked up at Makoto's approach and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Makoto placed a number of envelopes in front of Nodoka. "Eight bids Auntie." She looked around . "Where's Rei?"

"She's in my office resting." Kodachi replied. "Eight bids and that's after one set." Kodachi said approvingly. "Excellent."

Nodoka picked up one of the envelopes and opened it. "Well let's see what our Miss Ayami is worth." Nodoka extracted a slip of paper and looked at it. "He has to be joking." She said. Nodoka opened a second envelope and then a third. "Ah now this is more like it." She placed that envelope off to a side. "Makoto dear."

"Yes Auntie." Makoto said eagerly.

"Do you know where the camera is?" Nodoka asked. She opened another envelope and looked at the bid. She placed it in one of the piles.

"Yes Auntie." Makota nodded.

"Please get it." Nodoka opened another envelope as Makoto ran off. By the time Nodoka had gone through all the envelopes Makoto had returned.

"I have the camera Auntie." Makoto said proudly.

"Excellent." Nodoka handed Makoto three envelopes. "Please take pictures of the clients who made these bids and let them know they are being considered." She smiled indulgently at Makoto's happy giggle.

"And give them a drink on the house." Kodachi said.

"Of course Ms. Kuno. I'll be right back Auntie" Makoto smiled happily and ran off. 'Three acceptable bids.' Makoto throught. 'Oh Rei is going to be popular.' Makoto checked the markings on the envelopes that indicated the table it came from. She approached the first table. A man in his early middle age was sitting there nursing a drink. He looked up inquiringly as Makoto approached. 'Not bad looking.' Makoto judged. "Good evening sir." She greeted the man.

"Good evening." The man returned.

Makoto raised a hand and one of the waitresses ran up. "Ms. Kuno is buying this gentleman a drink." She said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and ran off. "The house would also like to inform you that your bid is being seriously considered." The man's face lit up with a smile. "You seem like a nice enough guy." Makoto commented.

"Thank you." He said.

Makoto nodded. "You're welcome." She raised the camera. "Smile." Makoto took the man's picture and ran off. She stopped at the remaining two tables where a similar conversation ensued. Makoto took each man's picture and hurried back to Kodachi's private table. "I got the pictures Auntie."

"Excellent." Nodoka took the camera. "Rei's second set is soon. Why don't you check up on her?"

"Thanks Auntie." Makoto ran off to the office and knocked on the door. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey Rei." She greeted her friend. "How are you doing?"

"Nervous as hell." Rei admitted. She was sitting on a chair in a conversation nook. "It's all happened so fast."

"That's how it goes here." Makoto shrugged slightly. "At least that's how it happened for me too." She said. "One moment me and mom are fighting and the next moment," Makoto blushed. "The next moment I felt like the most desired woman on the planet."

Rei chewed her lips nervously. "Makoto?" She said in a tiny voice. "I don't know if I can go through with it."

Makoto walked over quickly and put a comforting arm across Rei's shoulders. "Then don't." Makoto said firmly. "Ms. Kuno will keep you around as a singer." She said. "You heard them, they loved you."

"She won't be upset?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Of couse not." Makoto blushed. "Though it really isn't that bad." Makoto said sheepishly. "Especially with Genji." Makoto sighed. "He treats me like a princess." She sighed again. "I was nervous too but, look it's really hard to explain but when I was in high school none of the guys would talk to me, let alone ask me out." She said in tones of an old hurt. "Too tall, remember?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "I remember."

"Not here." Makoto almost preened. "Here, I'm the most exclusive girl in Ms. Kuno's stable." She declared. "I don't know why Ms. Kuno doesn't want me to work like Fumie or Ami but I'm not complaining." She laughed. "And you know what's even funnier?"

"No what?" Rei asked.

"The more exclusive she makes me the more they want me." Makoto laughed. "Heck Rei, saying no will probably just make your fee that much higher."

Rei looked down. Her long hair hung down like a curtain. "Do you really think someone would pay one hundred fifty thousand yen?" She asked quietly. "For me?"

"Rei the people who come in here are either rich or powerful and usually both." She said. "They can afford that much easy."

Rei looked up through the curtain of her hair. "Yeah?

"Yeah." Affirmed Makoto. "According to Miki, before Ms. Kuno, this place wasn't that different then any gambling den. Mostly legit games, overpriced drinks and the girls hustling as best they could." Makoto looked at the ceiling. "Ms. Kuno changed all that." Makoto said. "It started with the dancers." She said. "With Noriko in fact but Miki said that the bidding started with her."

"They bid on Miki?" Rei asked.

Makoto nodded. "They still do." She said. "Miki says she makes more that way." She giggled. "Most of the dancers do the same." She shook her head at Rei. "Rei, I know Miki gets more than fifty thousand yen for an hour of her time and she's just in the chorus line." She giggled again. "Now Ami and Aoi on the other hand work at what they call a volume discount." Rei joined Makoto in giggling. "And Fumie only works when it's busy or when she needs some extra money." They stopped at a knock on the door. The door opened and Nodoka walked in. Makoto jumped to her feet. Rei followed a moment later.

"Ah ladies." Nodoka said cheerfully. "All rested Rei?" She asked.

"Yes Auntie." Rei replied.

"Excellent." Nodoka said approvingly. "Now before you go out, Kodachi and I were wondering if you wouldn't be too hurt if we put off making a decision on your first date for a day or two?"

Rei's eyes widened. "You want me to wait?"

"If it isn't too inconvenient." Nodoka said innocently. "But we feel that we might have underestimated your appeal." She said. "For that we apologize." Nodoka smiled hopefully. "You do understand, don't you?"

"No. No. It's fine." Rei said quickly.

"Wonderful." Nodoka beamed. "Now let me look at you." Nodoka examined Rei's face and gown. "You look fine." Nodoka said after her inspection. "Though I think we'll ask Koko to give you a more exotic style next time." She said. "Oh and Makoto, would you mind taking Rei shopping tomorrow?"

"Shopping?" Rei's eyes widened.

"All right." Makoto cheered. "Oh. Oh. I've got to talk to Miki." Makoto was almost jumping up and down with excitement. "We'll go together. Miki knows all the best places to shop."

"Shopping?" Rei asked again.

"Well of course." Nodoka said. "You don't expect to wear the same thing every night?" She said. "Of course not." Nodoka declared. "We'll discuss this afterwards." Nodoka said firmly. "Right now, you have some songs to sing."

* * *

Ranma, naked and in male form, stared pensively into his closet. "What to wear?" He said to himself. "What to wear?"

The door to the bedroom and Akane and Ukyo walked in. "Ranma. Ukyo and I were talking and," Akane stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you dressed?" She said in annoyance."The limo will be here soon."

"I can't decide what to wear, Tomboy." Ranma complained. He pulled out a light gray suit. "The suit?" He said. Ranma reached back into the closet. "Or the black dress?"

Akane rolled her eyes. Then she giggled. "Only you would have such problems." She said. "Okay, we'll help you decide." She turned her head. "Ukyo. Steak or sushi?"

"Steak." Ukyo said promptly.

"Steak." Akane said casting her vote. "You're wearing the suit." Akane said firmly.

Ranma gave the black dress a last look before reluctantly putting it back in the closet."Oh well." He said. "I've been feeling kinda guyish anyway." He said. Ranma took the suit to the bed and returned to the vanity to put on his makeup before putting on the suit. He was just finishing buttoning his shirt when the doorbell rang.

"That's the limo." Akane said from the vanity. She made a last minute correction to her makeup before standing. Ukyo got off the bed where she had been lounging watching Ranma dress. The two women grabbed their purses. A few minutes later Ranma was in the back seat of the limo with Akane and Ukyo flanking him. "Sure nice of Kodachi to send the limo." Akane commented. She leaned comfortably against Ranma with her legs curled up under her.

"Yeah." Agreed Ukyo from her position on Ranma's left. "I could get used to it." The ride to Kodachi's club took nearly an hour. Ukyo leaned against Ranma as she watched the scenary go by. She could feel Ranma move a little to make Akane more comfortable. Any feeling of being left out was mitigated by feeling Akane's hand touch lightly on her shoulder.

"You know we could have roof hopped and been here in half the time." Ukyo commented as the car pulled into the parking lot.

"And chance getting my clothes dirty?" Ranma replied. "No way."

Ukyo laughed. "Yeah, what was I thinking?" She conceded. "Just that there used to be a time when you didn't care."

"Like hell he didn't." Akane disagreed. "Baby always cared about his looks." She said. "No matter what sex he was at the time." She looped her arm through Ranma's. Akane waited until Ukyo took his other arm. "Of course back then he didn't spend a hundred thousand yen on a suit." She smiled triumphantly at Ranma's bark of laughter. "Neither did I for that matter." Akane sighed happily. "Life is good." She said. "I got a good man and the best girl friend a girl could have." She looked across Ranma and caught Ukyo's eyes. "And I mean that."

Ukyo smiled. "I know you do sugar." She replied. "And I mean that too."

"Good." Akane said. She nodded. "Life is good." She repeated.

They entered the club greeting Abe as they did. "Everything calm tonight Abe?" Ranma asked.

Abe snorted. "It was until just now." He said in friendly complaint. "Try not to break too much okay?"

"Me?" Ranma laughed. "You wrong me, my friend." He placed his hands over his heart. "You hurt me right here." He said melodramatically. He grinned as Abe laughed. "We'll do our best Abe. Promise."

Abe laughed again then gave Ukyo and then Akane a measuring and appreciative look. "You guys gonna promise to be good too?' He asked.

"Nope." Ukyo replied. Akane nodded in agreement. "Oh don't worry Abe." She said. "At least we cause a lot less damage than Ran-chan." Ukyo pointed out.

Abe raised a hand with his thumb and forefinger held slightly apart. "About this much difference." He said knowingly. "I don't know Ranma." Abe said. "They look like trouble."

"Oh they are." Ranma said in cheerful agreement. "That's what I love about'em."

"Our reputation has preceded us." Akane sighed. She sauntered closer to Abe. "Why you being mean to us baby?" Akane said in her Aoi voice. "You not getting enough loving?"

Abe laughed. "Here?'" He said in disbelief. He opened the door. "Have fun guys." He smiled widely as Akane and Ukyo both gave him an affectionate kiss. "Don't even think it Ranma." Abe said as Ranma passed by.

Ranma laughed and followed Akane and Ukyo into the club. They were immediately met by a familiar face. "Hey Noriko." Ranma greeted the brunette. "Good to see ya." Ranma claimed a kiss from Noriko that left her breathless. He released her at the familiar chorus of 'slut' from Akane and Ukyo.

"Better not let Auntie hear you talk like that." Noriko said. She grinned as Akane and Ukyo both paled. A thoughtful expression appeared on Noriko's face. 'I hope Auntie decides to be 'good' tonight.' She thought in amused annoyance. 'I don't think they know about Auntie's 'boys'. Noriko quickly put a smile back on her face. "Ms. Kuno is expecting you." She said.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo exchanged amused looks. "Ms. Kuno?" Akane looped her arm through Noriko's, "After all the two have been through together?" She asked innocently. "I would think you would at least be calling her Kodachi by now." She said. "Tell me, have you heard from Kinnikun lately?"

"Trying to embarrass a professional whore is useless, Akane." Noriko replied cooly. Then she smiled in resignation. "Actually I even call her Dachi every so often." She said. "When we're alone." She threw up a hand. "Or with Kinnikun." She smiled fondly. "Kinnikun flew in last weekend if you must know." She said. "It was a good weekend."

"I bet." Akane giggled. "Not bad for an old guy."

"I wont ask how or what you know." Noriko said. "And he's not old. He's mature." She looked over her shoulder at Ranma then turned her attention back to Akane. "Maybe you'll find out what I mean one day." Noriko said sweetly.

"Ouch." Ranma said in complaint. "You better quit while I'm ahead Tomboy." Ranma said with a smile. "So." He asked after a moment's thought. "Is it serious?"

Noriko shook her head. "No and it couldn't be." She said. "There's always going to be Ky." A bittersweet smile appeared on Noriko's face. "In a way, I'm glad." She said. "Kinnikun is a real man and Kodachi needs a man but," She waved a hand indicating the club. "There's always going to be Ky." She finished. Ranma nodded in understanding. His nods echoed by Akane and Ukyo.

They reached the door to Kodachi's office. Noriko knocked and opened the door. "You have visitors Ms. Kuno." she waved Ranma, Akane and Ukyo into the office then followed them in and closed the door.

Kodachi, with her veil lifted off her face, rose to greet her guests. "It's so good to see the three of you." Kodachi said after giving and receiving embraces and kisses from her guests. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."

"Hey and miss one of your discoveries?" Ukyo exclaimed. "Uh Uh." She said."Besides we like coming here." She said. "Especially when we're not in the mood for the Black Orchid." Ukyo accepted a drink from Noriko. "Thanks." She snorted. "And especially when Konatsu is mad at Ryoga." She exclaimed. "Like now."

"Trouble in paradise?" Kodachi purred in amusement.

"Ryoga's being selfish." Ranma stated firmly. "If I were Konatsu I'd kick the jerk out." Ranma said. "And he is a jerk." He said with conviction. Akane and Ukyo nodded knowingly in agreement. "Giving a little head isn't going to kill him you know."

"Is that what the problem is?' Kodachi asked archly. "How droll." She tapped her lips. "I wish Konatsu had told me, I could have done something before now." Kodachi's voice wound down as she spoke and ended in a whisper. Kodachi wiped at her eyes for a moment then lowered her veil. "Excuse me." she said quietly. Noriko hurried over and knelt down next to Kodachi and took her hand. Kodachi sighed then nodded. "Yes of course." She said in a quiet voice. "Well I can do something now." She added in a stronger voice.

"Count us in." Ranma said with an evil grin.

"Right!" Echoed Akane and Ukyo.

"Oh ho ho ho." Kodachi laughed. Though it was a slightly pained laugh it was still a laugh of true amusement. "You'd think he would have learned his lesson last time." She said.

"Some people need more than one hard lesson." Ranma said. "And Pigboy has a really thick head." Ranma downed the remains of his drink. "Well this girl talk is great and all that." Ranma said.

Noriko laughed. "Girl talk?"

"What?" Asked Ranma in deep yet feminine tones. "Don't I qualify?"

Noriko opened her mouth and closed it again. "That was so weird." She said. "You sounded just like Ranko for a second."

"What's weird about it?" Ranma replied in the same tones. "I am Ranko." He pointed out.

* * *

Fumie looked around the club to see if anyone needed anything. She noticed the three people standing at the Karaoke machine. From the gestures she guessed they were trying to select a song. "I better tell them no one's supposed to sing until after Rei's set." She said to herself. Her eyes widened when she realized who she was looking at. Fumie looked around and signaled frantically to another waitress. The woman ran over. "Ami." Fumie said. "That's U.S.A." She hissed.

"U.S.A?" Ami looked at the Karaoke. She immediately recognized, even without their trademark wigs, the two women flanking the tall muscular man. Ami had been to the Kabuki and had seen them perform , the man was unknown to her but she had heard the rumors. "That's her?" She asked. "I mean him, her, whatever. That's Usagi?"

Fumie who had met Ranma in both forms nodded. "That's her." She affirmed. "Come on." She grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her along as she hurried over to the trio. "Please, please, please tell us U.S.A. is going to perform." Fumie started pleading even before they reached the Karaoke machine.

"Well I'm not quite dressed for it." Ranma waved his hand down his body. "So to speak." Ranma chuckled. "And I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Please." Chorused Fumie and Ami again."I'm sure we have something you could wear." Ami added.

"Tempting." Ranma admitted. He appeared to consider the idea then he shook his head. "Nah, like I told the girls, I'm feeling kinda guyish tonight." He said. "Still I hate disappointing my fans." He said musingly.

"Oh stop teasing them Ran-chan." Ukyo scolded cheerfully. She turned to Akane. "He is such an attention whore." She said.

"No kidding." Akane agreed. "He was just waiting to be asked." She said to Fumie and Ami. She smiled as the two girls laughed. "Well if you're sure it's all right." She said. "I guess we could do one or two songs." She added. "Just to warm the crowd up."

"Yes!" Shrieked Fumie and Ami. Fumie raised her hands. "Don't sing yet." She said excitedly. "Wait, I've got to tell Ms. Kuno." Fumie raced off. Ami watched Fumie run off then turned her attention to Ranma.

"I've seen that look before." Ranma said toAmi. "Yeah, it's true." He said. "But I ain't showing you tonight." Ranma smiled at Ami.

"I don't think she minds." Ukyo said in an amused aside to Akane. "Look on the bright side, at least he's not likely to do any lap dances tonight."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Akane shot back. Akane giggled. "If there's a switch hitter here tonight, baby will find him." She gave Ranma a fond look. "He may be a slut, but he's our slut."

Ukyo glanced over to Akane. 'Ours, huh?' She thought. 'She means it too.' Ukyo moved closer to Akane and put an arm around the dark haired girl's waist. 'I think I mean it too."' She smiled at Akane. "Yeah." She said aloud. "I hope you have one of those packets left." She whispered to Akane. "Just in case." She smiled as Akane laughed and then nodded. "Oh good." She looked up at the sound of someone approaching. "Here comes Fumie. Judging by the grin I guess we got the green light."

Fumie ran up. "Ms. Kuno said yes." She said excitedly.

* * *

Rei sat nervously in her chair as Koko fussed over her makeup. Makoto sat on the vanity and watched the transformation to her friend in awe. "You look just like a song bird." Makoto said. Indeed Koko had used bolder colors on Rei and brushed on in a way to give the impression of feathers. Her long black hair cascaded wing like from either side of her head and Koko had added ribbons of diffferent bright colors. The colors Koko had picked were echoed by the irridescent colors of Rei's long and tight fitting dress.

"Indeed." Nodoka said from her seat in front of the vanity. She walked over and examined Rei's face critically. Finally she nodded. "Excellent Koko, you've outdone yourself."

"Thank you Auntie." Koko smiled. Koko's smile fell at the sound of music that came through the closed door. As one the four women turned their heads toward the door. "I thought there wasn't supposed to be any Karaoke until after Rei sang." Koko said in annoyance.

"There wasn't." Nodoka frowned. She walked to the door and opened it. She poked her head out and looked toward the stage. After a moment Nodoka beckoned with her hand.

* * *

An angry bluesy guitar riff filled the club and all eyes turned to the stage. Three people, a man and two women, were standing on the stage. The man in front of the microphone and the two women stood just behind. All three moved in time to the rhythm. The man grabbed the microphone in both hands. Ranma began to sing in an almost gutteral growl.

On the day I was born,

All the nurses gathered round

And gazed in wonder

At the joy they had found

Then the head nurse spoke up

And said; leave that one alone

She could tell at a glance

I was bad to the bone.

Ranma sang George Thorogood's 'Bad to the Bone' with a voice full of growling, swagger. Akane and Ukyo's dancing reflected the swagger. The expressions on their faces affirmed Ranma's right to swagger.

B-b-b-b-bad

B-b-b-b-bad

Ranma finished the second chorus then released the microphone and stepped back during the guitar solo and began to dance. His motions matched those of Akane and Ukyo.

The waitresses and working girls stopped in their tracks and stared hungrily at the tall man whose motions, while the same of the two women, were different, more masculine. Very masculine. And yet there was a quality to the man's movements that seemed to evoke the blatant sexuality of a stripper. Their eyes seemed inexorably drawn to the man's hips as they moved in a way that men's hips were never expected to move. The women slowly began to gravitate to the stage. When the man began to sing again there was a collective sigh .

B-b-b-b-bad

B-b-b-b-bad

Again the man stepped back from the microphone and joined the two women dancing. The working girls, veterans of many an encounter and who thought they had seen it all, found themselves squealing like teenagers.

Four women clustered in a doorway and watched the show. Rei had found herself moving to the beat and mouthing the words along with the man singing. "He's good." She said in admiration and her nervousness forgotten. "Do you know who he is?"

"That, Rei dear," Nodoka said proudly. "Is my son."

* * *

Rei basked in the applause that rose deafeningly as she finished her last song. Makoto ran up to the stage with a bouquet in her hand and gave it to Rei. "You were great." Makoto enthused.

"thanks Makoto." Rei replied giddily. She gave a final bow to the patrons then skipped off the stage. Rei felt glorious. Her set had gone well and the audience already warmed up, first by U.S.A. and then the dancers that followed, was wildly appreciative. Rei nearly ran back on stage to take another bow but was stopped as Nodoka approached clapping her hands.

"wonderful Rei dear." Nodoka said warmly.

"Thank you Auntie." Rei replied almost breathlessly.

Nodoka looped her arm through Rei's. "You are most welcome." She said fondly. "Now come along, Kodachi wishes to speak to you." Nodoka turned her head. "Oh Makoto dear, I'm glad I found you." She said. "It appears you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Makoto asked. Her eyes widened. "Please tell me it's Genji." She said hopefully.

"Well it just so happens it is." Nodoka began. She chuckled as Makoto hurried away. "That girl." She said in amusement. Nodoka sighed. "I fear one day she's just going to run off with him."

Rei, who had seen pictures of Genji, looked over her shoulder curiously. "Do you really think so?' She asked. "I mean he's good looking and all that but isn't he a little old for her?"

"Nonsense." Nodoka said firmly. "Age is just a number." She said. "besides there are few men her age who could afford her."

Rei's expression sobered at the reminder of Mokoto's profession. 'And maybe mine as well.' She thought. "Auntie?"

"Yes dear?" Nodoka answered.

"H-has any decision been made? About me I mean." She asked hesitantly. "I don't want to appear ungrateful but," Rei took a breath. "Maybe not so old?"

Nodoka laughed. "Don't worry Rei dear, we've taken that into consideration." She patted Rei's hand. "And to answer your question, we have narrowed the choices down to a very select few." Nodoka stopped and turned to Rei. "But I want you to remember, you may refuse any or all of them if you wish."

"Won't Ms. Kuno be angry?" Rei asked. "I mean, she's spent so much on me already." She stopped as Nodoka raised her hand.

"No dear." Nodoka said. "Kodachi will never be angry at you." She said. "As for the money, pittance in comparison to what you've already given in return." Nodoka started walking again. "No put any such concerns out of your mind." Nodoka led Rei to Kodachi's booth. "Well here she is." She announced.

To Rei's surprise Kodachi stood and walked over to Rei and, to Rei's further surprise, embraced her warmly. Rei hesitantly returned the embrace. A minute later Rei found herself seated at the booth with a glass of cabernet in front of her. She took an appreciative sip."Ooh, I think this one is even better than the other one." She said.

Kodachi nodded. "I agree." She said. "You have a remarkably discriminating palate for someone who once believed she didn't like wine." Kodachi said in approval. Kodachi sat back. "now." She said. Kodachi handed Rei a stack of folders. "I want you to take these home and look through them."

Rei took the folders and opened one of them. Inside was a picture of a man, not bad looking in Rei's opinion, and what appeared to be a biography and, as Rei looked closer, a financial statement. Rei whistled in awe at the numbers listed. She looked at Kodachi. "What is this?" She asked in confusion.

"Your suitors." Kodachi replied simply. "If any are acceptable you will let me know." She said. "So we can arrange an introduction."

"Introduction?" Rei asked.

"Well yes." Kodachi replied emphatically. "You can only tell so much from a picture. I wouldn't want you to be with someone you didn't like."

Rei counted the folders. There were an even dozen. "Twelve men wanted me?" She asked in awe.

"Actually the number was closer to fifty." Kodachi replied ofhandedly. "These are just the ones we thought would be most suitable."

"Fifty?" Squeaked Rei. Rei looked at the folders again. "This is not what I expected." She said almost to herself. Rei laughed sheepishly. "Makoto was right, I was expecting to lounge around in a teddy." Rei looked at the folders again. She began to giggle. "This is better."

Author's Notes: Well I have a Usagi, an Ami, a Makoto and, now, a Rei. No this isn't going to be a Sailor Moon crossover but the names were chosen as both a homage and to evoke certain Sailor Moonish aspects.


	49. Book 5 Chapter 3

'Fallen Angels - First Blood'

The limo stopped in front of the Kuno mansion and the driver got out and opened the passenger door. A giggling group of women exited and clustered in a group as their luggage was removed from the trunk. There were six in all; Aoi and her cousin Ami, Miki, Makoto, Rei and Fumie. Makoto and Rei stopped giggling and stared open mouthed at the mansion. "Look at this place." Rei said in awe to Makoto. "It's huge."

"Wait till you see the inside." Miki said. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "I've been here exactly twice before." She grinned. "We are going to be so spoiled."

"Do you have any idea why Ms. Kuno invited us?" Makoto asked. "Not that I'm complaining you understand." She gazed at the mansion in awe. "It's just." She trailed off with a blush.

"Had to break a date with Genji?" Miki guessed. Makoto nodded. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Oh he does." Makoto admitted. "When I told him Ms. Kuno invited me for the weekend he just told me to have fun." Makoto looked down at her shoes. "It's just that I was looking forward to seeing him." She said plaintively. The laughter that rose up around her was sympathetic.

'I just hope Genji is as attached to Makoto as Makoto is to him.' Miki thought. It was a thought that came more frequently to Miki as the weeks had progressed into months. The one thing she worried about was that one day Genji would get tired of Makoto, or more likely, find someone new. Makoto's two other regulars, while they hadn't dropped Makoto, had already had a different girl or two. 'On the other hand.' Miki mused. 'They all still prefer Makoto when they want to impress a client or when their egos needed stroking.' Miki suppressed a giggle. 'And, from what I hear, Makoto is certainly good at stroking.' She took Makoto's hand. "Don't worry kid, he'll be there next weekend." She said encouragingly. "Now, no more moping. Let's enjoy the weekend."

A number of liveried retainers hurried down the long front entrance stairway and started collecting the luggage. One woman remained behind. "Good afternoon ladies." She said. "My name is Yuki. Ms Mata asked me to look after you."

"So you're Yuki." Miki said. "Noriko speaks very highly of you." She said. "I'm Miki."

"Ah yes." Yuki said in recognition. "Ms. Mata has mentioned you as well." She bowed politely.

Miki smiled. "May I present Makoto, Rei, Fumie, Aoi and Ami." Miki introduced the rest of the 'girls'.

"A pleasure." Yuki replied. "If you will follow me." Yuki led the women into the mansion. "Ms. Kuno has given you two adjoining suites." Yuki said as the walked. "They share a common room." She stopped at a door and waved all six into the room.She suppressed a smile at the oohs and ahhs that came from the six women. "This is the common room." She said. Yuki walked over to a door and opened it. She indicated Makoto, Rei and Miki. "Ms. Mata thought you three would prefer taking this room." She walked over to a second door. "And you three would have this room." She said to Ami, Aoi and Fumie. "Dinner will be at eight." Yuki said. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She pointed to a plate on the wall. "Press the right hand button and ask for me."

"Thank you Yuki." Miki said. Her thanks were echoed by the rest of the girls. Yuki bowed herself out of the suite. Miki looked around. "Well everyone let's get settled and then meet back here." Miki went to the connecting door and opened it and she, Makoto and Rei went into their suite.

"This place is huge." Rei said in awe. "And beautiful." Makoto and Miki nodded in agreement. The room held three futons already laid out and their luggage was at the foot of each futon. "Hey what's this?" On each futon was a garment bag and two small boxes. Rei picked up the bag that she, because her luggage was at the foot of the futon it was on, assumed it was for her. Rei opened the bag and gasped. "It's a evening dress." She said. "It's beautiful."

"Hey I got one too." Makoto said. She opened a box. "And shoes."

"And a matching purse." Miki added. "And a note." She waved an envelope then opened it. "A small token of our appreciation." She read. "It's signed by Ms. Kuno and Noriko." She informed the other two women. She laughed happily. "Small token." She said in amusement. "Even with the money I'm making these days, I don't think I could afford this." Miki placed the garment bag carefully back on the futon. "Well I guess I know what we're wearing to dinner." Miki said.

After unpacking and examining the rest of the suite the three woman made their way back to the common room where they found Ami, Aoi and Fumie sitting around and talking excitedly. "Have some champagne." Ami said cheerfully as they entered. "It was here waiting for us."

"And it's pretty good too." Fumie added.

"Raven will be the judge of that." Miki laughed good naturedly. The rest of the girls giggled, including Rei. "Was there a gift waiting for you guys as well?" Miki asked. There were nods from the other women. "Oh good." She looked at her watch. "We've got a lot of time to kill before dinner, what should we do?"

"Look around the mansion?" Fumie suggested. "I wonder if they give tours." She mused. Any further suggestions were interrupted by a knocking on the common room door. The door opened and Kodachi and Noriko walked in. The six women scrambled to their feet.

"Good afternoon ladies." Kodachi said pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kuno." They chorused in return."Good Afternoon Ms. Mata."

"I hope everyone is settled in?" Kodachi asked. She smiled at the nods. "I want to thank you all for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us, Ms. Kuno." Miki replied for everyone. Miki chewed her lip. "Pardon me for asking Ms. Kuno, not that any of us are complaining, but," She waved a hand to indicate the room and by implication their very presence in the mansion.

"Because the six of you are, each in your own way, my best girls." Kodachi replied. "And Noriko and I wanted to show our appreciation." Kodachi smiled at the sudden exclamations of surprise and equally sudden looks of pride that appeared on the women's faces. Kodachi walked along the line of women like a general reviewing her troops. "Ami and Aoi here, for example, seem to have a knack for getting our clients to, shall we say, open up."

"Those stock tips you provided were very profitable." Noriko added. "The Ice Queen was very pleased." Ami and Aoi looked at each other and grinned.

"And you Fumie." Kodachi smiled. "Don't think I don't know about how well you've watched out for Auntie." Kodachi said knowingly. "Your devotion to her is most commendable."

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Fumie said quietly.

Kodachi stopped in front of Makoto and Rei. "And I think everyone would agree that the two of you have made some wonderful contributions to our little family." Finally Kodachi came to Miki. "And you Miki, the girl all the other girls go to first with their problems." Kodachi placed a companionable hand on Miki's shoulder. "Everybody's big sister." Mki blushed at the murmurs of agreement from the other girls. "Thank you." Kodachi removed her hand. "Yes, you are my best girls." She declared.

The six women exchanged pleased and happy glances with each other, then nearly as one they bowed to Kodachi. The bow Kodachi returned was deeper and more respectful than they expected and left them slightly flustered. "Now." Said Kodachi briskly. "Is there anything you'd all like to do before dinner?" She asked.

Miki looked around to the faces of the other girls. 'Guess I'm the spokesgirl.' She thought. "Well if you wouldn't mind." Miki said hesitantly. "We'd really like to see more of the mansion."

"Oh ho ho." Laughed Kodachi. "Would you really?" She asked in true curiousity. "Then let's." She said at the nods. Kodachi stood. "Where would you like to start?" She asked.

"I think the gardens would be best." The uptill now silent yet smiling Noriko said. "You better introduce them to Midorigami before someone decides to take a dip." She rolled her eyes at the assembled women. "Don't worry he's harmless really."

"Who's harmless?" Asked Miki. "What's a Midorigami?" She swallowed nervously at the twin, evil grins that appeared on both Noriko and Kodachi's faces.

* * *

Kodachi watched in satisfaction as her 'girls' chattered and giggled happily during dinner. 'They work so hard, give so much.' She thought. 'And it takes so little to make them happy.' Kodachi mused sadly. 'A kind word, just a kind word, will make them smile.' She raised her wine glass to hide the expression on her face.

Noriko leaned over. "I keep remembering the looks on their faces when you introduced them to Midorigami." Noriko smiled at Kodachi's sudden giggle. 'Good.' She thought. 'You were looking sad again.' Noriko took a sip of her own wine. 'I think inviting the girls over was a good idea.' Noriko thought. 'For Kodachi and the girls.' Noriko put her glass down. "When was the last time we had a girls night out?" Noriko said in a louder voice. "I think we should be the one's who are entertained for once, don't you?"

"Tonight?" Kodachi asked in reply. Noriko nodded. Kodachi leaned forward and tapped a water glass with a fork. "Girls. Girls." Kodachi waited until she had the attention of all the women at the table. "Noriko has suggested a girls night out and," She stopped at the shrieks of glee from the assembled women. "I guess that means they like the idea." Kodachi said in amusement. She raised a hand and Yuki, who had been standing off to the side, hurried over. "Yuki we'll be needing the stretch limo."

"Yes My Lady." Yuki replied.

"And wear something slinky." Noriko added.

"Miss Mata?" Yuki asked in comfusion.

"You are going with us, aren't you?" Noriko replied. "For our protection."

"Well yes but," Began Yuki.

"Noriko is right." Kodachi said. "You'd stick out. You might as well wear a sign that says; I'm a bodyguard." She gave Yuki an evaluating glance. "Slinky, yes, and short."

Yuki licked her lips. "I don't really have anything like that."

"I brought a couple outfits." Ami piped up. "We're about the same size."

"Wonderful." Kodachi enthused. "That's settled." She said. "Now then, where should we go?"

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of the brightly lit club. Eight women stepped out and into the night. A ninth woman stepped out of the passenger seat of the very long limo and joined them. The sign on the club identified it as being the 'Toyonese'. It was similar to any number of clubs in Nerima. The music played was loud, the dancefloor large and the drinks overpriced. And from the sound of laughter and howls of enjoyment that emanated from the club every time the door opened, popular and crowded.

With Kodachi and Noriko in the lead, the women headed toward the entrance. The doorman looked up and a quick smile came to his face. He had the door opened and waving the women in even before they reached him. "I guess we're in." Noriko said in an aside to Kodachi.

"Did you doubt?" Kodachi asked.

"I'm still learning not to, wherever you're concerned." Noriko replied easily. Noriko had been watching Kodachi most of the evening and was satisfied with what she saw. "Does your influence extend to getting us a table?" She asked impishly.

Kodachi grinned. "Let's find out, shall we?" Fifteen minutes later nine women found themselves seated at a large table off to the side with drinks in hand and chattering and laughing happily. Well except for Yuki who had a bottle of water and watched everyone in the crowd suspiciously. "Try to relax." Kodachi told Yuki. "Or if you can't relax, at least try to smile."

Yuki flushed. "Yes My Lady." Yuki tugged at the hem of her dress in an attempt to get it to cover more of her legs than it did. Ami's dress fit her, barely, and Yuki found herself dividing her time between watching the crowd and trying to keep from falling out of the dress.

Kodachi rolled her eyes. "Noriko remind me to send her on a vacation." She said in a half whisper to Noriko.

"Of course Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied. She took a smal notebook out of her equally small purse and made a notation. She returned the notebook to the purse. "Well I don't know about you." Noriko said. "But I want to dance." Noriko stood and pulled Kodachi to her feet. "Come on." Kodachi laughed happily and followed Noriko to the dance floor. Yuki followed reluctantly.

Makoto and Rei sat next to each other at the table and looked around, people watching. Though as far as they were conncerned the people they most wanted to watch was Kodachi and Noriko. "According to Miki, Ms. Kuno and Ms. Mata are lovers." Makoto said in a conspiratoral whisper.

"Really?" Rei said in fascination. She frowned. "But what about that man we see them with sometimes. What was his name, Kinnikun something." Rei pointed out. "They seemed pretty, close."

"Honda, Kinnikun Honda." Makoto nodded. "Well Miki says they're lovers also." She said. "All three of them." She laughed quietly. "Miki says a lot of men like having two women." Makoto looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder if Genji would like that." She said musingly.

Rei laughed. "You don't go five minutes without mentioning Genji." She teased. "He must be one hell of a lover." Rei giggled at the blush that appeared on Makoto's face.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "Not that Tenchi and Kojro aren't great too but," Makoto sighed again. "Genji is special."

"He must be." Rei admitted enviously. Not that she was disappointed with her own selections. She allowed herself, as Nodoka put it, to be escorted by two of the acceptable clients.

So far she had attended a number of small functions in their company. Nodoka had insisted on an itinerary from the two men she had selected. One was to a night club where her date was meeting some important people in his industry. Nodoka had recommended that Rei take the opportunity to perform if it was at all possible. Rei hid a grin as she remembered the extra and generous tip she had received after an impromptu set. Her date informed her, much later, that the other businessmen attending were suitably impressed. With him because of her.

Auntie was just as suitably pleased with with the man's glowing compliments, though it was a little embarrassing. Nodoka's inquiry over Rei's 'pillow' conversations, as she put it, was as detailed as it was done gentily, using an impressive array of euphamisms from the older woman. To Rei's relief, her dates never expressed any complaints.

Rei was beginning to get a vague idea of what Auntie and Ms. Kuno were trying to accomplish. 'Just because I'm a whore, doesn't mean I have to be cheap.' She thought in approval. Her income from tips from her singing alone was enough to keep her from ever being desperate and, as she suspected was intended, able to be choosy. 'I think Miki is right.' She thought. 'We're Geisha.'

Fumie sat at the table with a wide and uncontrollable grin on her face. 'Her best girls', she called us.' She thought in manic glee. 'I'm one of Ms. Kuno's best girls.' Suddenly Fumie jumped up and ran on to the dance floor and toward where Kodachi and Noriko were dancing energetically. Fumie stopped and looked at Kodachi and Noriko hopefully. She giggled in delight when Noriko waved her over. Fumie started dancing and it was obvious she was dancing for Kodachi. A moment later Ami and Aoi hurried over and the dancers formed a small circle.

Miki looked up and grinned. She looked over to Rei and Makoto. "Hey you two." She nodded toward the dance floor. "Let's joiu the party." Soon there was a circle of eight women dancing together. Or rather there were eight women dancing but seven of the women took turns dancing for and with the eighth.

There was a ninth woman. Yuki stood off to one side, uncomfortable in her borrowed dress but even more uncomfortable in her feeling of isolation. Though she tried not to admit it even to herself, Yuki felt an unaccustomed jealousy. 'Why should I feel jealous?' She demanded of herself. 'I am a Kuno retainer. My father and mother were Kuno retainers. My grandparents.' She thought. 'And what are they? Whores.' She thought in contempt. Her contempt faded and was replaced by that faint jealousy. 'We couldn't make her happy after Ky.' She looked at Noriko. 'But she could.' She looked at the rest of the women. 'Her best girls, she called them.' Yuki's feeling of jealousy grew stronger.

"Hey what you doing standing there?" Miki walked over and grabbed Yuki's hand. "Come on Yuki, dance with us." She said.

"But." Protested Yuki. 'I'm on duty."

"Well be on duty and dance." Miki said firmly. "It's time for Ms. Kuno's girls' to party."

"I'm not one," Began Yuki.

"The hell you're not." Miki interrupted. Miki giggled. "The only difference between you and us, is that at least we get to lie down once in a while." She smiled at the reluctant giggle that came from Yuki. Miki took Yuki by the arm and led her to the circle of dancers. "Now dance."

"All right Yuki." Ami called. "It's about time you joined us." Her cries of greeting were taken up by the rest of the girls.

Yuki looked around the circle of faces and finally fastened her gaze on Kodachi. 'My Lady looks so happy.' She thought in wonder. Yuki looked at the faces of the women around the circle. She noticed that most of the time they looked at Kodachi. After a moment Yuki recognized the look. She saw it on Cook's face when he recounted some great deed Lord Kuno had done. Pride, that's what is was. Pride in his Lord. 'Of their Lady.' She thought in understanding. Yuki looked at Kodachi and she wouldn't have been surprised that the same look came to her face as well.

Yuki began to dance. Hesitantly at first, copying the moves of the women around her. Then, as the evening progressed, more comfortably. An unaccustomed smile of pure joy appeared on Yuki's face.

* * *

Nine women laughed themselves out of the club and into the late evening air. "Where shall we go next?" Kodachi sang in a slightly tipsy voice. Kodachi spun around. "It's a beautiful evening."

Noriko leaned over to Yuki. "Call the driver and tell him to follow us." She said. "Discretely." She added. "I think Ms. Kuno is going to want to walk for awhile." Yuki nodded and pulled out her cell phone.. Noriko walked over to Kodachi and linked an arm through Kodachi's. Without consciously saying anything the nine women started walking down the street. The limo traveled slowly behind eventually holding about a block away as the walk progressed.

Each of the women responded to the evening in their own way but they all shared a number of things in common. First off they all let Kodachi lead. Even Noriko who, by virtue of place, could have guided their peramulation, let Kodachi set the pace and directions. Then there was the frequent exchange of looks that the following seven women gave each other. Yuki recognized the looks. "Team mates.' She thought. 'friends.' She amended her thought.

The evening had provided Yuki the opportunity to question a number of assumption she had. Over time she'd come to know, like and even respect Noriko. But Yuki barely knew the other women. The tall and elegant Makoto, much to Yuki's surprise, turned out to be shy and a little insecure about her looks. The long haired Rei had a voice that, even when she was speaking, had a musical quality to it. Fumie, Ami and Aoi were beginning to be the Three Muskateers in Yuki's thoughts and then there was Miki. She turned her head and looked at the attractive woman strolling down the street next to her. ''I see why My Lady called her everybody's big sister.' She thought. You just couldn't help liking Miki.

'I always wanted a night out with the girls." Yuki thought in bemusement. 'I just thought it would be with a different set of girls.' Yuki suppressed a snort. 'Oh who are you kidding Yuki? You never had any girlfriends. Period.' Yuki walked along and examined her feelings. 'Oh hell Yuki, admit it, you like all of them.' Yuki found herself relaxing. Yuki's feeling of relaxation ended when her trained senses detected something. She stopped walking.

"Hey Yuki signal when you stop suddenly." Rei complained. "I almost walked into you." She stopped at Yuki's suddenly raised hand. "What?"

"Shh." Yuki growled. "I thought I heard something."

Kodachi, hearing Yuki's hush, stopped and turned. Her eye's narrowed and her head turned side to side.

"What's going on?' Makoto whispered to Rei. Rei shrugged and opened her ears to the night. Her eyes widened. "Someone's screaming." She said. She pointed. "That way." She started running in the direction she pointed. The other women raced after. They reached a dark and deserted decaying tenement and now all the women could hear the screams.

Kodachi put on a sudden burst of speed and raced ahead. Noriko and Yuki struggled to catch up but the slim gymnast widened her lead. Yuki and Noriko exchanged looks and followed with grim looks on their faces. The remaining six women formed a dense following pack.

The scene that greeted Kodachi's eyes when she reached the source of the screams was one from her nightmares. A girl, naked and bleeding, was being repeatedly raped by one man while two other cruelly laughing men held her down. One of the men holding the girl down looked up at Kodachi's approach. With an anticipatory grin the man jumped to his feet and raced toward Kodachi. Before he could reach the temporarily stunned gymnast a twin blur raced around Kodachi and barreled into the man. Yuki kicked the man hard in the groin and sent him groaning to the ground. Noriko followed it up with an even harder kick.

"You. You animals." Shrieked Kodachi in outrage. She approached in a tumbling run that seemed to mesmerize one of the men, the other too busy thrusting into his victim didn't even look up. He only became aware of Kodachi when she kicked him in the head.

Miki, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Aoi and Fumiko reached the battle scene. Their mouths opened in awe as they watched Kodachi turn from rich socialite to avenging fury. Miki noticed the girl and raced over. "Oh shit." She exclaimed. She gathered the crying and shivering girl in her arms. "It's okay kid, it's over. It's over." She looked over her shoulder. "Someone call an ambulance." She shouted. With a curse Ami pulled out her cell phone.

The three rapists lost interest in their victim and became interested in escape. One pulled a large knife, almost a small sword in size, out of a holder on his hip. He slashed at the air to force Kodachi away. Kodachi did move away but only to look for an opening. "Animal." She spat again. The man waved the knife. He stopped waving the sword when he was hit by something and made an exclamation of pain and surprise.

Makoto stooped down and picked up a second rock and flung it hard at the man with the knife. He flung up a hand to protect himself. Then a second missle hit him in the side. Then a third from another direction as Rei joined in. He turned to run but found himself confronting a slim brunette holding a trash can lid. With an angry growl he swung the large knife. The sound of metal meeting metal was loud in the quiet evening as Noriko used the trashcan lid to deflect the knife. Noriko lashed out with her leg, forcing the man to retreat. The man turned and Kodachi was glaring angrily at him. He turned again to find Yuki advancing on him.

The circle of women closed in on the three men. Kodachi strode out from the pack and toward them. A sudden kick of her leg and the man with the knife found his hand empty. Kodachi raised her hand and the knife fell into her hand as if it were guided. She looked at the blade for a second before she tossed it contemptuously away. As if it was a signal the other women rushed the men. Yuki and Noriko may have been the most trained but the rest of Kodachi's girls were just as angry.

"Ms. Kuno." Miki's voice from behind caused Kodachi to turn around. The limo was rushing toward them. It stopped in a squeal of brakes and the driver raced out. He stopped as he saw what was happening to the three men. "Take the girl to the hospital." Kodachi ordered. "We'll meet you someplace else." She said. "Miki go with her."

"Yes Ms. Kuno." The driver helped Miki get the girl into the limo and Kodachi watched the car drive off. She didn't turn around until the car lights vanished in the distance. "That's enough girls." Kodachi snapped. "We musn't be here when the police arrive." She looked at the three weakly groaning men on the ground. "Consider yourselves fortunate." She said to the men in icy tones. "The ambulance may arrive in time to save your miserable lives." She looked around and then turned. Without a word she ran off into the darkness . Kodachi's girls followed.

* * *

Hotaru Masaki woke up disoriented. She groaned as her body became aware of the aches and pains that sleep had suppressed. "Where am I?" She croaked through a dry throat. Hotaru opened her eyes and looked muzzily around. "Hospital?" She sighed. The door to her room opened and a tall, handsome man with spectacles walked in.

"Ah you're awake." The man said. "How are you feeling Ms. Masaki?" He asked as he began taking her vitals. Hotaru flinched at his touch. The man nodded as if her reaction was expected. He raised his hands and stood back from the bed and then walked to the door. "Kasumi could you come in here?"

An extremely attractive woman walked in. "Ono?" She said. Dr. Ono pointed to the bed and Kasumi walked quickly over. The woman seemed so maternal and so loving that Hotaru found herself relaxing. Hotaru tensed again as Dr. Ono walked back over to the bed. Kasumi eyes widened in understanding. "It's okay, he won't hurt you." Kasumi said gently. "No one is going to hurt you." Kasumi took Hotaru's hand and felt for a pulse. "Pulse is 75, Ono." Kasumi wrapped a sphigmometer around the woman's upper arm and efficiently took the woman's blood pressure. "Normal." She reported.

"Check for concussion. Ono directed. "And internal bleeding."

Kasumi nodded. "Now don't you worry." Kasumi said to the young woman as she continued to examine Hotaru and reporting her findings to Ono. Finally Kasumi replaced the blanket over the woman. "There all done." She said.

Hotaru reached out and grasped Kasumi's hand almost desperately. "Please don't go." She begged.

Kasumi sat on the edge of the bed. "Shh. It's aright." Kasumi said. "Would you like to talk?" She asked. The woman nodded. "Why don't you finish your rounds Ono." Kasumi said without taking her eyes off of the young woman. Dr. Ono nodded and walked out of the hospital room.

Hotaru again felt herself relax a bit. "Thank you." She said. "It's just." She broke off and began to cry."They wouldn't, I begged them, they wouldn't, they wouldn't." She sobbed brokenly. "I'm a good girl, a good girl." She half moaned. "It hurt and they laughed. They laughed."

"Don't worry they're not laughing now." Kasumi said with a gentle tone that didn't hide her anger. "The girls made sure of that." Her voice took on a tone of satisfaction.

"The girls?" Hotaru asked. "You mean it wasn't a dream?" She said. "They were real?"

"Oh very real." Kasumi replied.

"I thought they were angels." Hotaru said quietly.

* * *

Kodachi sat moodily in a chair in the library. An untouched cup of tea at her elbow. She frowned as the library door opened. "I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed." She said angrily.

"Auntie Dachi?" Said a childish voice.

"Kiko?" Kodachi looked up. "What are you doing here?" She extended her arms. "Come here baby." Kiko ran over and soon was sitting in Kodachi's lap.

"Auntie Noriko called and said you were sad. So I came over." Kiko said. "Why are you sad Auntie Dachi?" She asked in childish concern. "Did someone hurt you?" She said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"No, I wasn't hurt." Kodachi hugged the little girl. "But someone was and, and." Kodachi sighed. "Oh gods I'm glad you're here." She hugged the child again.

Noriko closed the door to the library. "Thank you for bringing her Koko." She said. Koko nodded. The two women started walking through the mansion and stopped at a door. Noriko knocked and opened the door. Seven women were sitting around a coffee table.

Yuki looked up. "How is My Lady?" She asked.

"Better. She's with Kiko." Noriko replied. She smiled reassuringly. "She'll be fine by this afternoon. She's more upset over the girl than anything else." She looked at the assembled women. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but it's too pretty out to stay indoors." Noriko continued. "Why don't we all have lunch by the pool?" She said. "And then get some sun."

"I'm in." Rei said quickly. She looked at her gold complexioned arms. "I'm turning into a ghost." Rei pouted at the laughter that arose. "Well I am." She protested.

Noriko stood. "Excellent." She said in unconscious imitation of Kodachi. "I'll talk to Cook and meet you at the pool."

"I'll go with you." Yuki jumped up.

"You gonna hang out with us by the pool?" Miki asked. "If anyone deserves it, you do."

"Of course she will." Noriko said firmly. "Isn't that right Yuki?"

Yuki hesitated. "I really shouldn't." She began. "Well maybe for a little while." She said changing her mind. She smiled shyly at the happy exclamations that rose from the women. Yuki waved to the women and followed Noriko out of the suite. Yuki was silent for a while. "Makoto surprised me." She said finally. "They all surprised me." She admitted. "But Makoto more than any of them."

"Kept her head." Agreed Noriko. "And Rei," She shook her head. "She's better than radar." She said. "But Miki is the one that I admired the most." She declared. "went right to the girl." Noriko and Yuki exchanged looks. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that there's going to be some more people training regularly." Yuki replied. "Then yes."

* * *

Kodachi, in a tiny black bikini, and Kiko in a black bikini more appropriate for a child, strolled toward the pool. The little girl obviously trying to imitate Kodachi's swaying gait. Kodachi leaned down. "Why don't you go to your Mommy, baby." She said. "I'm sure she misses you."

Kiko looked at Kodachi. "Okay but you call me if you feel sad." She scolded in imitation of her mother.

Kodachi knelt down and hugged the little girl. "I will Kiko." She said. "Thank you." Kodachi stood and gave Kiko a little push. Kiko giggled and raced off to find her mother. Kodachi watched her run off. Not for the first time did she regret what might have been. She turned as Noriko walked over.

"Still upset?" Noriko asked. She handed Kodachi a cocktail glass.

Kodachi llooked at the glass then took it. "A little." Kodachi admitted. She took a sip of the drink then sighed. "But then I'd have to be upset with myself, wouldn't I?" She said.

Noriko shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She said. "You would have been a bit more artistic I believe."

Kodachi snorted. "Definitely." She looked down at her drink. "Thank you for Kiko." She said "Thank you for worrying,"

"That's what friends are for." Noriko chewed her lip for a second. "I called Lady Kuno." She reported. "She said not to worry. She'd take care of it." She smiled lopsidedly. "Then she asked to be warned the next time the Fallen Angels decide to have another girls night out."

"Fallen Angels?" Kodachi asked in sour tones. "Oh just wonderful." Then she threw her hands skyward in resignation. "Well I've heard worse names." She said. "I know, I just know I'm going to be hearing that name from now on." Kodachi looped her arm through Noriko's. "Do you think the girls would be willing to, as Nabiki put it, have another girls night out?"

"Try and stop them." Noriko said. They reached the pool's bar. Miki was behind the bar mixing drinks. Makoto in a bikini covered by a short, gauzy robe and her head covered by a wide straw hat was seated at the bar sipping a drink. Makoto looked up at Kodachi's approach.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kuno." Makoto called in greeting. "I'm happy to see that you're feeling better."

"Thank you Makoto." Kodachi replied.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kuno." Miki said. "Can I freshen your drink?"

"I'm alright for now but thank you Miki." Kodachi replied.

Fumie, Ami and Aoi hurried over from the poolside. "Good afternoon Ms. Kuno." They chorused.

"Good afternoon ladies." Kodachi replied. A wet sound made Kodachi turn. Rei and Yuki still dripping water from the pool approached quickly.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kuno." Rei said musically.

"Good afternoon My Lady." Yuki said with a hurried and deep bow.

"Good afternoon." Kodachi rolled her eyes. "You could have dried off first." Kodachi put her hands on her hips and survey the assembled women. "I am not going to have a repeat of last night." She said sternly. "The very idea." She exclaimed. "Rei what were you thinking; running ahead like that?" She fixed the singer with a steely eye. "Next time you just point."

Rei fought down a smile. "Yes Ms. Kuno."

"And you Makoto." Kodachi continued. "Rocks?" She shook her head. "You could have cut yourself and ruined your hands. We will find something more appropriate."

Makoto didn't even attempt to hide her grin. "Yes Ms. Kuno."

"And the huffing and puffing I heard from some of you." Kodachi said in annoyance. "It's my fault. I have been too lax in letting you control your own training. " She said. "That stops. From now on all of you, without exception, will be training under proper supervision." She wagged a finger. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Ms. Kuno." Chorused the women. Including, to Kodachi's hidden amusement, Yuki. 'So.' Kodachi thought. 'She now identifies herself with them.' Kodachi ran her eyes over the assembled women. "Noriko please make the arrangements."

"Of course Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied with a small smile.

End Fallen Angels - First blood

Author's Notes: Well this is the end of this piece. It was more of a side story that got out of hand then anything else. Still it finally introduced the Fallen Angels, my homage to Sailor Moon. Queen Rat is going on hiatus for a short time while I, drum roll please, work on Book 10 of Couch Trips.

Later all.


	50. Book 6 Chapter 1

Queen Rat

Book 6

'The Rats come out at night'

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said to the camera. "I'm your host, Satchi Kato." She swivled the chair to face another camera. Pixiled images of girls pole dancing on dingy stages sequenced behind her. "Strip clubs." She said. "What is the attraction? Why do men, and a growing number of women, frequent these sleazy dens of cheap thrills and illicit sex?" She turned to another camera. "Tonight we wil talk to several eminent psychologists and get their insight." She smiled. "When we come back."

* * *

'A visit to the Kabuki'

Kasumi held tightly to Ono's arm as they entered the Kabuki Club. Even dressed modestly, Kasumi's grace and beauty was evident. Ono was still the same, lanky, slightly befuddled man, dressed in a loose fitting suit that somehow conveyed his calling as Nerima's leading healer. "Honestly Ono." Kasumi said in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell him I'm not entering the contest?" She looked up when Dr. Ono didn't answer."Ono, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, what?" Tofu Ono blinked and pushed his glasses back. "Sorry sweetheart." Ono said contritely. "I was, nevermind." He said hurriedly. "What did you say?" He said intently.

"Ono." Kasumi said reprovingly.

"Sorry sweetheart." Ono repeated.

"Honestly, I don't understand why my sister insists we come here." Kasumi complained. "I think she enjoys embarrassing me." She and Ono found a table off to one side of the stage. Kasumi looked around and immediately moved her chair closer to Ono's. "Ono, everyone is staring at me." She whispered nervously.

Ono put his arm around Kasumi and pulled her closer. "Don't worry sweetheart." He said reassuringly. "No one will bother you, they know better."

"Maybe." Kasumi said doubtfully. "But why do they stare so?" She asked. "I mean, here especially." She frowned when Ono coughed. "Ono?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Ono said hurriedly. He waved for a waitress. "Why don''t we have a drink." He said. A waitress in a very short skirt, tight blouse and high heels came to the table.

"Hot tea." Kasumi said firmly. "For both of us." She told the waitress.

For some reason the waitess giggled. "Coming right up honey." The waitress replied. She gave Kasumi a speculative look. "You know you look a bit like Aoi."

"My sister." Kasumi replied in slightly stiff tones.

"Really?" The waitress said excitedly. "Wow." She exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you dance." She said. The waitress hurried away.

"I'm not dancing." Kasumi called after the retreating back of the waitress. "Honestly." She complained. Spot lights lit the stage. It was an unusually large stage with room for four maybe five strippers at one time, though it was unoccupied at the moment. Kasumi looked around and noticed how the patrons of the club began to turn their attention more and more toward the empty stage. The tea arrived just as a fanfare, a jazzy saxophone solo, rumbled from the sound system.

Through the curtain walked a tall thin man in a white suit. He carried a microphone in one hand. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." He said. "And welcome to the Kabuki." He looked around the crowd and focused on Kasumi. A huge smile appeared on his face. "You're back." He said in pleased surprise. He sighed. "Still not gonna dance?" There were groans from the crowd at Kasumi's exasperated shout of 'No'. "Can't blame a guy for asking." He said. "Oh well, it isn't amature night anyway." He conceded. The MC gave Kasumi one last look before returning his attention to the rest of the audience. "You know, I've been working at the Kabuki for a couple years now and I've seen many a beautiful woman grace our stage." He said. "And I've loved watching them all." There were hoots of agreement from the audience. "Most of the time I didn't care if they could dance or not." He raised a finger as a chant of U.S.A. began. "I'd say I still don't care but then I'd be lying." The chant of U.S.A. got louder. "Here they are, the hottest girls on the strip, the baddest of the bad girls, the girls who put the tease back in strip tease, Kabuki's own; The one, well the three, the only" He waved a hand. "U.S.A." The crowd joined the MC in a shout.

The curtain opened. At first nothing happened then a blue haired girl, in blue halter top and matching tight blue shorts, entered backwards from the curtain. A leash was held in one hand and she was pulling on it. "Come on Sugoi." She ordered as she pulled on the leash. Aoi turned to the audience. "Sugoi was being a bad girl." She said conspiratorally. "And she needs to be punished." She turned back to the curtain. "You're just making it worse for yourself, Sugoi." She said to the closed curtain. Aoi pulled on the leash again and a silver haired woman in silver white crawled out on to the stage. Close behind a buxom redhead in a skimpy red outfit and carrying an oversized and padded paddle followed. The crowd howled in laughter.

"Ono." Whispered Kasumi. "Ranma isn't going to spank Ukyo with that, is he?"

"It's just play acting." Ono whispered back. "I think." He muttered.

On the stage, Akane as Aoi, held the leash and Ukyo now stood next to her. "Say it." Akane ordered.

"Do I gotta, Aoi?" Ukyo as Sugoi complained. "Ow." Ukyo jumped as the paddle, swung by Usagi/Ranma, connected with her ass. "I was just asking." Sugoi complained.

"Say it." Aoi repeated.

"I'm a bad girl and I should be punished." Sugoi intoned in a grumpy tone. "Ow." She exclaimed as the paddle landed again. "Hey, I said I was a bad girl."

"Oh, sorry Sugoi." Usagi said impishly. "I forgot."

"Sure you did." Sugoi replied. "Aoi, Usagi is being mean to me again."

"Oh she is, is she?" Aoi said direly. The music starting thumping loudly as Aoi and Sugoi spun around and grabbed Usagi. What ensued was a combination of erotic dance routine, cat fight and three stooges comedy bit, that eventually left the three girls, mostly, naked and the audience howling in both laughter and longing.

The reason for the overly large stage became apparent as the three girls swung from pole to pole, sometimes in apparent defiance of gravity. Low, medium and high denomination yen seemed to fly on stage as the antics sometimes had the girls sitting in a very lucky patron's lap, sometimes on a table, though usually the performance remained on the stage. Bits of clothing were found here and there draped on someone's head. Less chance then it seemed as the current possessors were the biggest tippers and the bits of clothing could be redeemed later for a favor or two. One widely beaming young man had three pieces of clothing. One from each girl.

Eventually the three nearly naked girls ended up dancing on top of a table. One particular table. Kasumi and Ono stared up at the three nearly naked girls. Kasumi's tea cup frozen halfway to her lips.

Kasumi felt her face turning redder and redder as her sister, Ranma and Ukyo, danced, wiggled and giggled on the table. Ranma especially seemed to concentrate on Kasumi. Suddenly Ranma seemed to stumble and the forgotten cup of tea in her hand spilled just as Ranma landed in her lap. Suddenly Ranma began to grow and change and there was an audible twang. Kasumi felt more than saw something fly passed her face.

"Oops." Ranma said in his male voice.

Kasumi looked at, the now male, Ranma sitting in her lap. Kasumi chewed her lip. She couldn't help it and Kasumi looked down. "Like what you see?" Ranma said in a sultry voice as Akane and Ukyo giggled. Kasumi quickly looked back up.

Ranma jumped to his feet. To Kasumi's amazement there was a burst of applause from the audience as Ranma grabbed Akane and held her in front while Ukyo jumped on his back. "Nice hat." Ranma said and raced back to the stage. Without letting go the girls grabbed the remaining bills off the stage as Ranma ducked through the curtain to wild applause. Kasumi slowly reached up and gingerly felt on top of her head. Her hand encountered something satiny and she lifted the material off her head and looked at it. Usagi's tiny red bikini bottom dangled from her hand. "Oh my."

"I'll give you a thousand yen for that." A man's voice said. Kasumi turned as a middle aged man approached. "Five thousand yen." Another man said.

"I-I'm sure Ra-ra-Usagi wants it back." Kasumi swallowed dryly.

"She does." Chorused a group of voices hungrily. Several of the hungry voices were female.

"N-no I think I'll return it myself."She said to groans. Kasumi straightened in her seat. "Ono, if you'll excuse me, I think I will find my sister." She said. "Ono?" She turned her head to see Dr. Tofu staring straight ahead, his glasses completely fogged up. "Ono." Kasumi said reprovingly. There was a crack as Kasumi's hand connected with Ono's cheek. "Ono!"

"Oh, what?" Dr. Tofu blinked, took off his glasses and cleaned them. He put them back on. "Sorry sweetheart, what did you say?"

"I'm going to find my sister." Kasumi said stiffly. "You behave yourself."

"Yes sweetheart." Ono said immediately.

Kasumi stood and made her way to the back of the club. She was stopped at the entrance to the backstage by a bouncer. "Only dancers..." Began the bouncer. He took one look at Kasumi and stopped. "Dressing room is on the left." He opened the door. Kasumi walked through the door and started looking for Akane. "Okay Akane, I know you're around here." Kasumi called loudly. A door opened.

"Hey big sister." Akane said cheerfully. She waved Kasumi into a separate room. "Come on in." She said. Kasumi gave Akane a sharp look then entered.

"Hey Kasumi." Ranma, back in female form, called. "Enjoy the show?" She asked impishly. She looked at the bikini bottom dangling from Kasumi's hand. "Oh, there it is."

"That was very naughty of you Ranma." Kasumi began. She stopped when Ranma, Akane and Ukyo broke up into giggles. Kasumi's mouth worked for a second then she joined in the giggling. "It wasn't an accident was it?" Kasumi finally asked. Ranma shook her head. "I didn't think so." She looked at Akane. "You really need to get better control over your boyfriend, sister." She handed Ranma the bikini bottom. "Did you know someone offered me five thousand yen for it?"

"That's all?" Ranma complained. "It's worth at least four times that." Ranma grinned. "You know you can redeem it for a lap dance, don't you?" She said.

"So that's why..." Kasumi looked at Ranma. "They saw you change." She said. Ranma nodded. "And they still want a, a...what you said."

"Lap dance." Ranma said. "Yep."

"This wasn't the first time." Akane giggled. "And around here, ordering hot tea usually means you're interested in the male Ranma."

"Oh, so that's why there are so many women in the audience." Kasumi said in realization.

"Oh them too, sugar." Ukyo said. "But you'd be surprised how many men order hot tea."

"Hey, if they tip good enough." Ranma said with a grin.

"Slut." Akane and Ukyo chorused. "You have no idea, big sister." Akane mock complained. "At least it's only lap dances." She grabbed Ranma's ponytail and pulled the redhead's head back. "Isn't that right?" She growled.

"Hey why would I need to cheat when my Tomboy gives me what I need?" Ranma protested cheerfully.

"Good answer." Akane leaned down and kissed Ranma hungrily. "And if you're a good girl, I may, just may, use a certain packet." Akane said when she broke the kiss.

"How about me?" Ukyo asked. "I've been good." She said.

"You've been bad and you know it." Akane replied. "Which is another reason to use the packet." Akane grinned as Ukyo rubbed her butt. Akane turned her attention to Kasumi. "So sis, how's it going with you?"

"Good." Kasumi giggled. "I really should be very, very angry with the three of you but considering how distracted Ono was, I suspect I won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight." She said.

"Anytime sis." Akane replied cheerfully. "Anytime."

Kasumi sat down on a chair and slapped her thighs with her hand. "Daddy says hello and wants to know when the three of you are coming for dinner." Kasumi began.

* * *

"This is Satchi Kato and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said. "Our top story, the Fallen Angels have struck again." A grainy picture showing a group of women in black cat suits appeared on the screen. The quality of the picture made recognizing features impossible. "For the third time in as many weeks, the mysterious group were instrumental in foiling an attempted rape." The picture on the screen was replaced by that of a young woman. "The victim, twenty year old Cho Umeki, credits the timely arrival of the 'angels' for her rescue."

The reporter turned to another camera. "In related news, the Terrible Three were spotted bouncing along the rooftops of Itabashi." A video showed three people, two women and one man, making seemingly impossible leaps between buildings. "And no, that isn't trick photography." The reporter voice-overed the video. "Later in our show, we will be interviewing several prominent martial artists to discuss and possibly explain exactly how they are doing it." The reported smiled. "But first, these messages."

* * *

Dressed in her usual black dress and veil Kodachi Kuno walked into the private suite used only by the girls. Kodachi had it built as part of the recent expansion of 'Ky's Cafe'. It was still the same scaled down version of Ric's Cafe American from Casablanca but, now, not as scaled down as before. Kodachi had bought the building the club resided in from the proceeds of the, now mostly legitimate, club, and her share from some of the Ice Queen's ventures. She had no need for the money and she poured everything she earned into the club. The second floor still contained the private rooms where the girls entertained their guests, though greatly updated and improved. On the third floor were more private rooms. These rooms, suites rather, were for those guests who, for one reason or another, desired to maintain another residence other than their official one. Official being even more appropriate in one or two cases. Kodachi charged heavily for both the privacy and service these suites afforded.The third floor was also the 'girls' domain. They had their own suite. Only Kodachi's girls were permitted here. This was their home away from home their inner sanctum. It was also their private training area. Kodachi looked in approval as each of the girls was engaged in some form of exercise or other training.

Makota, for instance, was tossing knives at a target. It turned out Makoto had a knack for hitting what she threw something at. Knives, darts, rocks, if she could hold it in her hand, she could generally throw it where she wanted. Not shuriken though, Kodachi didn't want Makoto to damage her hands, the knives were bad enough, but the risk was more acceptable.

Yuki and Noriko were sparring with each other, Noriko, being the closest in skill to Yuki, was a frequent sparring partner. Ami, Aoi and Fumie were going through a stretching routine together while Miki and Rei had their heads down looking through what appeared to be an instruction manual.

Kodachi clapped her hands together. "Good afternoon, ladies." Kodachi smiled behind her veil as the girls quickly assembled around Kodachi. "Good afternoon, Ms. Kuno." The girls, including Yuki, chorused in reply. "Noriko." Kodachi said. "Have you completed your reports for our meeting this afternoon?"

"Yes, Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied confidently. Noriko's hand went to caress a pendant that hung around her neck. It was an unusual pendant. A delicate gold spider with ruby eyes clutching a black pearl with it's legs.

"Excellent." Kodachi said in satisfaction. "Miki?"

"We have enough supplies for the weekend, Ms. Kuno." Miki replied. "But I've taken the liberty in contacting our suppliers. Just in case." Around Miki's neck was another gold spider pendant. Miki had recently been promoted to manager as Noriko's duties as Kodachi's aide left her little time to spare for the club.

Kodachi nodded. "Fumie, I'll be expecting you to assist Koko and Auntie Nodoka tonight." She said. "Noriko has pointed out that you have been of great assistance to Miki in running the club. She has suggested that we make you assistant manager." Kodachi smiled behind her veil at the exclamations of approval from the other girls. "I am inclined to agree."

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." Fumie said gratefully. "I will do my best." She too had a similar pendant. In fact all the girls, all of Ms. Kuno's special girls, had the spider pendant.

"I have no doubt about that." Kodachi said. "Yuki, you will accompany myself and Noriko to the meeting. Wear something appropriate." Yuki nodded. "As for the rest of you, I expect it to be a busy evening, so rest up." She tapped her chin. "Oh, Makoto, are any of your gentlemen expected this evening?"

Makoto pouted. "No, darn it." She grumped. "I think Tenchi and Kojiro are out of town." She looked down.

"Problems?" Kodachi asked.

"I think they may be thinking of," Makoto paused for a second. "Moving on."

"And Genji?" Kodachi asked in concern.

Makoto smiled. "Oh he's not going anywhere." She said firmly. Makoto made a face. "He's stuck in a meeting." She said. "He never eats properly when he has those meetings." She said in complaint. "He gets such terrible indigestion."

"Well I'm sure you'll take good care of him if he does." Kodachi gave the younger woman a fond and approving look. Makoto straightened at the praise. "But that does present a problem." Kodachi said. "Or maybe an opportunity." Kodachi raised her veil. "Would you have any objections to taking on a new client?"

Makoto shook her head. "Of course not Ms. Kuno." She said. "Did you have someone in mind?" Her hand went to her pendant.

Kodachi shook her head. "No." She replied. "I just wanted to know."

Author's Notes: Hi everyone, QR Bk 6 is nearly completed and I couldn't see any reason not to start posting. I hope you like it. BTW - the scene in the Kabuki was suggested by longtime reader and reviewer, Wharpt. I hope he, and the rest of you, likes what I did with it.


	51. Book 6 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I want a real man'

"Welcome to Japan Tonight, I'm Satchi Kato." The pretty reporter smiled at the camera as a picture of a number of women in black catsuits was displayed in the screen behind her. The women's faces were all concealed, by what appeared to be feathered masks that gave each of the women a birdlike appearance. "The Fallen Angels strike again." She announced. "This picture was taken by a motorist with his cell phone." She said.

"A police report of the time and place shows that an alledged pimp was found trussed up with ropes and hanging under a water tower." The image changed to show a man dangling upside down while a firetruck was extending a ladder to reach him. "According to the police report, the man had been beaten badly and required hospitalization." Satchi Koto smiled coldly. "At about the same time and very close to where the alleged pimp was found an ambulance was called to pick up a thirty year old woman for a broken nose and jaw." The picture behind the reporter showed a woman with her face being patched up. It hurt to even look at her yet the woman was smiling victoriously. The image switched back to the reporter. "Tonights topic, The Fallen Angels, heros or vigilantes?" She said. "When we come back."

* * *

"Next on the agenda." Kimi Ota said. "Our expansion into Hokkaido." She pushed her glasses back. "Mr. Wasuhara?"

Tokio Wasuhara leaned back in his chair. "Oyabun Honda has an excellent organization." The Yakuza lord began. "Maybe a little too excellent."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Explain." She demanded. "Are you having problems with Oyabun Honda?"

Tokio laughed. "You misunderstand, Ice Queen." He said. "They've been looking for an entryway to Tokyo for years," There was a box on the table in front of Tokio and he opened it. He extracted a cigar. He looked at Nabiki. "You mind?" He asked. Nabiki shook her head. Tokio nodded and lit the cigar. "Kinnikun has a packing crate full of these cigars. Just waiting for us to bring it into Tokyo." He puffed the cigar. "Not to mention; chocolates, liquors, and what have you."

"I don't see the problem." Kyoshi Nerumi commented.

"The problem, Kyoshi." Tokio said. "Is that Oyabun Honda has more contraband than anyone anticipated." He waved the cigar. "Our current distribution system is inadequate."

Nabiki nodded. 'I must remember to not underestimate Tokio.' She told herself. 'He may act like a pig, but there's a first class brain behind that coarse exterior.' Nabiki pursed her lips. "I agree." She said. "Suggestions?" Nabiki noticed Noriko whisper into Kodachi's ear and then point something out on her laptop. "Ms. Kuno?"

"Noriko may have found us a solution." Kodachi said slowly. "Nothing definite as yet, but it looks promising." She cut her eyes over to Tokio. From behind her veil she could see the Yakusa Lord's eyes narrow.

Nabiki nodded. "Well let us know. In the meantime, anyone else?" There was a general murmur of negatives. "In that case, Kimi is there anything else?" Kimi shook her head. "Then, I declare this meeting adjourned." Nabiki rose. "Thank you gentlemen, ladies." She said. Right behind Nabiki, Tatewaki rose as well.

"Oh Brother." Kodachi called. "You do remember we are having dinner this weekend?" Kodachi said to Tatewaki. "Cook will be very put out if you cancel yet again."

Tatewaki chuckled. "We can't have that." He rumbled. "Don't worry Sister, we will be there."

Kodachi looked at Kimi. "I'm expecting you to make sure he keeps his word, Lady Ota." She said sternly.

Kimi laughed. "By which you mean, both of them. Don't worry, Kodachi, we'll be there." She said. She waved her hand in goodbye as she followed Nabiki and Tatewaki out the door.

Kodachi and Noriko walked silently out of the room, picking up Abe as they left. This was not the first time Kodachi used Abe as a bodyguard. Not that she needed it but there were appearances to maintain and the huge Abe was an intimidating presence . Abe followed Kodachi and Noriko into the garage and to their waiting limo. The limo driver, a Kuno retainer, came to attention as they approached. Abe opened the passenger door for Kodachi and Kimi and waited until they settled themselves before closing the door. Abe climbed into the front passenger seat. Abe turned to look into the back seat. "Home, Ms. Kuno?" He asked.

"Yes, Abe." Kodachi replied. "And thank you."

"No problem, Ms. Kuno." Abe rumbled. He turned back around and nodded to the driver. A smoked glass partition rose blocking off the front compartment's view.

Kodachi sighed and removed her veil. "Wasuhara grows bold." She said without preamble. "That was a deliberate attack on Nabiki." She said.

"Trying to make it seem as if Nabiki is slipping?" Noriko thought about it for a moment. "You may be right." She said. "On the other hand, he showed his own incompetance by not having a solution at the ready." Noriko pointed out.

"Indeed." Kodachi said with a grim smile. "But he doesn't need to be perfect, does he?" She said. "Nabiki may be successful but old habits die hard." Kodachi leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. "Let's just hope we are successful in convincing him."

* * *

Makoto walked into the club dressed in an short evening dress in her favorite shade of blue. She waved hello to Abe at his station in front of the door to the club in the back. Abe smiled and opened the door for Makoto. "Good to see you, Makoto." Abe said in greeting.

"You too, Abe." Makoto replied. "Rei here yet?" She asked. To Makoto's surprise the big, burly bouncer seemed to blush.

Abe nodded. "Miss Ayami arrived about a half hour ago."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. 'Miss Ayami?' She thought. 'Interesting'. Makoto entered the club. It was early evening, not yet eight, but the club was already busy. She walked to the back of the club and got into a private elevator that took her to the third floor. She tossed her bag onto a couch and then walked back into the elevator to take her back to the main floor.

Makoto went to the changing room. By some unspoken agreement, all of Kodachi's special girls changed in the same room as the other working girls. In Makoto's case, changing consisted on putting on a small apron. She waved hello to the girls there and chatted with one or two before going out into the main part of the club.

Makoto was a very popular girl at Ky's Cafe. The fact that she was unavailable except to a very select few didn't stop many regulars from flirting with her. When she first started working at the club the occassional comment would make her blush. Now, more confident, she learned to give as good as she got. Sometimes she'd sit with one or two of the more important high rollers and talk. Somehow and without being raunchy or crude, as if Auntie would let her, Makoto could arouse any patron. Aoi would half joke that any time one of the regular working girls needed to make some money all they'd have to do was follow in Makoto's wake.

Tonight would probably be no different but first she had to say hello to Rei. The raven haired Rei was, as was usual for her, when she wasn't singing, sitting in at a small private booth near the back. Auntie's booth. Rei usually sat there when, as now, Auntie Nodoka was not in the club. Again this was a special priviledge of Kodachi's girl's but Rei was the only one who sat there regularly. Rei was sipping from a tea cup with a slightly pensive look on her face.

"Hey girlfriend." Makoto called as she approached. "Scoot over." She eased into the booth next to Rei. "How's it going?"

Rei waggled a hand. "So, So." She replied. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but; I'm bored." Rei sipped her tea. "Not bored with the club, bored with the men." She blew out a breath. "I want a real man." Rei looked momentarily toward the door to the outer club.

Makoto snorted. "So do something about it." She said firmly. "I mean, you have to know Abe likes you."

Rei spit out her tea. "Abe?" She coughed. "I didn't say it was Abe." She stammered to a halt. "What do you mean he likes me?"

Makoto slapped a disbelieving hand over her face. "You have got to be kidding." She said. "The man only half worships you."

"How can you say that?" Rei shot back. "He never talks to me. Did you know he's started calling me 'Miss Ayami'?" She said plaintively.

Makoto shook her head. "Man, and Miki says I'm slow." She said. "He's obviously afraid of being rejected by you."

"Why would he be afraid of being rejected by me?" Rei asked slowly. "I'm nice."

Makoto shook her head again. "Rei. Rei. Rei." She intoned sadly. "What will we do with you?" She said in passable imitation of Nodoka. "I hate to tell you this, but you're the only one who thinks he's cute." She shuddered slightly. "The man is huge."

"I like big men." Rei said defensively.

"I dare you." Makoto said suddenly. "I dare you to go out to Abe and talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Rei asked slowly.

"Yeah." Makoto said firmly. "Talk to him." Her hand reached out and tapped Rei's spider pendant. "Besides, the honor of Kodachi's girls is at stake."

Rei's hand closed around the pendant. Her face suddenly firmed. "You're right." She said decisively. "I'm one of Kodachi's Girls and we're not afraid of any man." She stood. Makoto made room for Rei to leave. "If I want to talk to Abe, I will talk to Abe."

"You got it girl." Makoto said in approval. "Now go get your man."

"Right." Rei exclaimed.

Makoto watched Rei march away. "Thank the gods." She said under her breath. She shook her head. "Abe." She said in amusement. "Who'd of thought it?" She rolled her eyes. "Well it takes all kinds."

Rei strode toward the door that led out of the club. She slowed as she reached the door. Her hand reached for the doorknob, Rei hesitated. Her other hand rubbed her pendant. Rei took a breath. "Here goes." She said under her breath. She opened the door.

Abe blinked as the door opened and Rei walked out. He scrambled to his feet and bowed. "Miss Ayami." He said respectfully. Abe straightened and shifted uneasily on his feet. "Is there something I can do for you, Miss Ayami."

"Rei." Rei said sharply. "My name is Rei, it's my name, use it." She said firmly.

Abe blanched. "I couldn't do that, Miss Ayami." He mumbled.

"Why the hell...heck not." Rei said. "Sorry Auntie." She muttered. She put her hands on her hip. "Don't you like me?" She raised a finger and shook it under Abe's nose. "What's wrong with me?" She demanded. "I know you've been with Aoi at least once and one or two of the other girls." She said. "What's wrong with me?" She repeated. "Abe," She stopped. "What is your name anyway?"

"Botan." Abe said meekly.

"Botan Abe ." She said sternly. "You are the most frustrating man I've ever met."

"Ah c'mon, Rei." Abe said. "Why'd I think as fine and as beautiful a woman like you would want to be with a big, stupid, fat man, like me?" He said plaintively. "Even if I could afford you?"

"Me." Rei said firmly. She pushed the big man back with her finger. Abe bounced back like he had been hit with a sledgehammer and fell onto his stool. To Abe's surprise, Rei immediately crawled into his lap. "I like big men and what I charge is my business. Okay?" She said. "And you're not stupid, Ms. Kuno doesn't keep stupid people around her." She poked the big man in the chest. "Got it?"

"Yes Rei." Abe said. He wrapped her in his arms.

Rei purred in contentment. "I just knew you'd know how to hug." Rei said happily. She pressed herself against Abe's bulk.

"You gotta date tonight?" Abe asked.

"Depends." Rei replied. "You asking for a date?"

"Yeah." Abe rumbled huskily.

"Then yes, I have a date tonight." She looked up at Abe. "I get off at two."

Abe looked down at the woman in his arms. "I know."

Kodachi , Noriko and a trailing Yuki entered the restaurant fronting Ky's club and headed toward the back. Kodachi and Noriko stopped suddenly. "Is that Rei?" Kodachi whispered to Noriko. Noriko nodded numbly. The two women stared at the scene in front of them. Rei Ayami the star attraction at Ky's Cafe in the embrace of Botan Abe, the bouncer. Kodachi raised a finger, lowered it, raised it again. Kodachi sighed. "Good evening , Ms. Ayami, Abe."

Abe's eyes widened in shock. "Ms. Kuno, I, we, I mean." He stopped when Rei elbowed him.

"Good evening Ms. Kuno." Rei said cheerfully.

"I hope you remember you have to perform in," Kodachi looked at her watch. "Exactly 45 minutes." She folded her arms across her chest. "And I don't want Abe not paying attention to his responsibilities."

"Don't worry, Ms. Kuno, he won't." Rei said for the two of them. She sighed. "I should get ready." She said. Rei climbed off Abe's lap. "Two a.m. sharp, remember?" Rei said to Abe, Abe nodded. "Good." She waited until Abe opened the door then followed Kodachi, Noriko and Yuki into the main club. Rei veered off to her dressing room while Kodachi, Noriko and Yuki made a beeline for the rear office.

"What do we have scheduled tonight?" Kodachi asked as they entered the office. Kodachi sat at her desk. She removed her veil and placed it carefully on the desk.

"The usual." Noriko flipped quickly through an appointment book. "A couple of the boys have a delivery to make but that's all." She tossed the book on the desk. "Makoto?"

Kodachi nodded. "Makoto." She said in agreement. "Yuki, could you please find Makoto and ask her to come see me?" Yuki nodded. "Oh and Yuki?" Kodachi said. "I must commend you on your choice of clothing." She said. "That golden orange is definitely your color."

"You're looking hot, Yuki." Noriko said in approval.

"Thank you My Lady. Ms Mata." Yuki blushed slightly. "Miki helped me pick it out." She admitted. She tugged at the hem of her high cut dress. "I still think it's too short." She grumped slightly. She bowed. "If you'll excuse me, My Lady."

Yuki turned and exited the office. Despite her earlier complaint, Yuki liked the attention she was getting. 'And why not?' She asked herself. 'I deserve it.' She then answered herself. Yuki found her time with the 'girls' had changed her. Always confident, her confidence had changed. Before she had been confident that she could take any man now she was confident she could have any man. Not that she had but that wasn't important. Yuki looked around and spotted Makoto at a table talking to some men. Yuki smiled ruefully. 'She makes it look so easy.' She thought in envy. 'And she doesn't even know she does it.' Rei walked over. "Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I'm going to have to take Makoto away." She smiled at the suppressed groans from the men.

"Oh poo." Makoto grumped with a smile. "Sorry boys." She stood. The men at the table hastily climbed to their feet and bowed. Makoto walked away. "What's up?" She asked Yuki.

"Ms. Kuno wants to see you." Yuki replied. She looked over to Makoto. "I don't know what it is but it has to do with your Genji." She said cheerfully. "Something good."

"Really?" Makoto squealed excitedly.

"What do you see in that man?" Yuki asked in curiosity. "I mean, he's not bad looking for a man his age but," Yuki stopped when Makoto started to giggle. She raised an eyebrow. "Come on girl, give?" Yuki begged. Makoto giggled and shook her head. "That good, huh?" Yuki asked. Makoto nodded. Yuki sighed. "I'm going to get it out of you one day, you know that?" She warned. Makoto smiled.

They reached the door to the office. Yuki knocked. "It's Yuki." She said through the door. "I have Makoto with me." She opened the door and Yuki waved Makoto in. Makoto nodded to Yuki and entered the office. Yuki followed behind and closed the door.

Kodachi and Noriko stood in greeting as Makoto entered. "Good evening, Makoto." Kodachi said. Noriko nodded hello. Kodachi waved Makoto to a couch. "Please sit." She said. Kodachi sat in a seat opposite. "Noriko, why don't you get Makoto some of the '02." She said. Kodachi waited until Makoto was served. "So tell me, Makoto, how are things going with Genji Morimoto?"

"Oh Genji is very happy." Makoto said. "He only wishes he could see me more often." Makoto sighed. "He really doesn't like sharing me, but he understands."

"You did say Tenchi and Kojiro were getting restless." Kodachi said musingly. Kodachi leaned forward. "My Brother and his Ladies are coming to the mansion this weekend." Kodachi said. "I was wondering if you and Mr. Morimoto would like to attend?"

"Really?" Makoto said excitedly.

Kodachi nodded. "I want to be honest with you Makoto, your Genji could do the Ice Queen a great service and I'm counting on your help."

"You can count on me Ms. Kuno." Makoto promised. "Oh, oh, I have to call Genji." She exclaimed. Makoto looked at Kodachi who nodded. Makoto fished into her clutch purse and took out a cell phone. She quickly punched in a number. Makoto raised the phone to her ear. "Hello Genji baby?" Makoto smiled. "Yes, it's me." She said. "Baby, Ms. Kuno wants to know if you'd like to come to dinner at the mansion this weekend?"

"He can stay to entire weekend if he'd like." Kodachi added.

"Did you hear that baby?" Makoto asked. "Yes, a whole weekend together." She giggled. "I should never have told you that." She said teasingly. "Maybe if you're a good boy." Makoto giggled again.

"Tell him we'll send a car." Kodachi said in amusement. "Saturday afternoon."

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Shortish chapter but at least you're getting it fast. I'll probably release a chapter a week for awhile. By the way, Botan Abe, should by rights be shown as Abe Botan but I don't want to confuse the issue. Asians tend to put the family name first, given name last but like I said, I didn't want to confuse the issue.


	52. Book 6 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Weekend at Kuno's'

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight, I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." The reporter had a sad expression on her face. "Kodachi Kuno. The Black Widow." She said as an image appeared on the screen behind her. Kodachi Kuno in black and wearing a veil. "It's been over a year and still she mourns." She said. "Who hasn't heard the story by now? Can even the most cynical deny that this was a once in a lifetime love?" The reporter sighed. "Except for the occassional public viewing and always with her companion, Noriko Mata," The image changed to one of Noriko. "Kodachi Kuno, once Japan's greatest socialite has become a virtual recluse." The reporter smiled slightly. "Much to the dismay of much of Japan's high society." She said. "Tonights' Topic: Kodachi Kuno and Ky Young Ji. The greatest love story ever told?" She said. "Right after these messages."

* * *

Friday afternoon came and Kodachi and Noriko were again at the club going through some ledgers when Kodachi's private phone rang. Noriko picked up the phone. "Hello?" Noriko said. Her eyes widened. "Kinnikun?" She exclaimed.

"Give me that." Kodachi demanded. She almost grabbed for the phone. "Kinnikun?" She said into the phone. "This is a surprise." She listened. "You're what?" Kodachi grabbed a pen and a pad. "Eight fifteen." Kodachi cupped the mouthpiece. "Kinnikun is coming into town tonight." She said excitedly.

"Yes!" Exclained Noriko. "How long is he staying?"

"I hope you can stay more than a night." Kodachi said into the phone. "You can?" She said. "Wonderful." She smiled. "I'll have a car waiting for you." She said. "We can't wait to see you." She said. Kodachi disconnected. She looked at her watch. "Oh gods, we have less than two hours to get ready."

"We?" Noriko said in amusement. "You sure you don't want him all to yourself this weekend?" She asked. "Not that I don't want to see him too but..."

"Nonsense Noriko." Kodachi replied firmly. "Kinnikun distinctly said he was looking forward to seeing both of us." She said. "And both of us is who he will see." Kodachi walked over to the couch and sprawled into it. "Besides, it's safer this way." She said softly.

"Falling for him, huh?" Noriko asked. "You don't have to answer, it's obvious." Noriko sat on the arm of the couch closest to Kodachi's head. Noriko reached down with a hand and started to stroke Kodachi's head. "It's okay honey." Noriko said. "I understand." She said gently. "There's no rush." Noriko smiled. "Except for getting ready for Kinnikun." She stood. "Come on, baby, times a wasting."

Kodachi laughed and got to her feet. "Have I ever told you, you're an impertinent imp?" Kodachi walked over to the desk and picked up her veil. She looked at it for a long moment, then, with a sigh, put it on. "I still miss him." She said quietly.

Noriko walked up behind Kodachi and put her hands on Kodachi's shoulders. "I know, Dachi." Noriko said. "I do too."

Kodachi reached up with a hand and took one of Noriko's hands. They didn't say anything, something they both appreciated. Unspoken was an understanding of a shared loss. Kodachi had long ago realized she had replaced Noriko as Ky's 'Number one girl'. Noriko had as much admitted it a number of times. Noriko had long ago realized that she had lost out to the right girl. In a strange way it helped; both of them.

Kodachi dropped Noriko's hand and the two women straightened. "Goodness, we're going to have to hurry." Kodachi said briskly. She smiled behind her veil. "We wouldn't want to keep Kinnikun waiting."

"Translation, you're horny and you're planning to jump his bones in the limo." Noriko cracked.

"That's what I said." Kodachi agreed. She laughed.

* * *

Yuki walked quickly to the library. She knocked. "It's Yuki, My Lady." Yuki opened the door and entered. "You wanted to see me, Ms.Kuno?" Yuki asked. "Good afternoon, Ms. Mata. Mr. Honda." Noriko and Kinnikun nodded in greeting then went back to talking quietly to each other.

"Yes Yuki." Kodachi said. "Makoto's Genji Morimoto will be having dinner with us tonight."

"Yes, My Lady." Yuki agreed.

"And my Brother and his two ladies as well." Continued Kodachi.

"Yes, My Lady." Yuki agreed again.

"Well, with the unexpected visit from Mr.Honda, I decided a more formal dinner than I had originally planned was appropriate." Kodachi said. Kodachi waved a hand in a sort of shrug. "But now we have a problem." Kodachi said with a slight frown. "The table is too uneven for a formal dinner, I was thinking of asking Miki but she has a slight cold."

"I'd be honored to volunteer, My Lady." Yuki interrupted.

"I didn't want to impose." Kodachi said apologetically. "But..."

"Oh it's quite all right, My Lady." Yuki said. Her hand went to her pendant. "I know how important it is to get Mr. Morimoto's assistance." She said.

"Thank you, Yuki." Kodachi nodded her head.

"You're most welcome, My Lady." Yuki replied. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find something appropriate to wear." With a short, though respectful bow, Yuki left the library.

Kodachi walked back to the couch. "Now." She asked as she sat down. "Where were we?"

"You were about to suggest doing something terribly naughty." Noriko said.

"Oh yes, that's right." Kodachi agreed.

* * *

The limousine pulled up in front of the Kuno mansion. The driver got out and opened the passenger door. A distinguished and fit looking middle-aged man got out then reached a hand in. The second passenger's long legs swung out and still holding the man's hand stood. "That was terribly naughty of you Genji." Makoto said as they ascended the stairs to the mansion entrance. "I'm sure I look a mess."

"I don't think that is possible, Makoto." Genji Morimoto replied cheerfully. Fit, lean and tanned, Genji Morimoto looked years younger than the fifty he actually carried.

"Flatterer." Makoto giggled. "And a terrible liar." She leaned over and kissed the top of Genji's head. "Don't stop." She said quietly. Genji chuckled. "I'm so excited, Genji." Makoto bubbled. "Imagine the Ice Queen wants to talk to my Genji." She said proudly. "I just know the two of you will hit it off."

The door to the Kuno mansion opened as they reached the top landing and Kodachi Kuno stood in the doorway. As usual she was dressed in black and a short veil covered the top half of her face. "Mr. Morimoto." Kodachi greeted the older man. "It is so good of you to come." She waved the couple into the mansion. "I know you've had a long drive, so why don't the two of you go to your suite?" She said. Kodachi looked at Makoto. "I'm sure you'll both wish to freshen up before dinner." She said with an amused smile. "It's the Red Suite, Makoto." She told Makoto. "I'll have Yuki get you when it's time for dinner."

"Thank you, Ms. Kuno." Genji Morimoto said politely. "Until later." Makoto reclaimed Genji's arm and they walked off toward the long stairway to the second floor.

Makoto led Genji down a long hallway and stopped at a door. "Here we are." Makoto said. She opened the door and the couple walked in. Genji Morimoto was wealthy. He had to be in order to afford someone like Makoto. An astute business man and investor he had a fortune that few could rival. He was used to being surrounded by the rare and valuable. The beautiful. He had thought envy was something for others. "My gods." Genji said in awe.

The Red Suite was so named for the dark, rich reddish hue of the wood paneled walls and floors. The hand-woven rugs were predominantly red as well. Artwork and other art objects continued the reddish theme. Genji walked over to one object in particular. A red lacquered suit of armor. "It's real." He said after a long moments scrutiny. "And it's had some use." He said. Genji looked around. "Ms. Kuno honors me greatly."

"You deserve it Genji." Makoto said firmly. "You're a very important man." She said. "And Ms. Kuno knows it."

"Now Makoto, I'm just a businessman." Genji said modestly though pleased with Makoto for saying it. "I'm nobody special."

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you." Makoto replied with a laugh. "Just a businessman." She rolled her eyes. "That's like saying Ranma Saotome is just a martial artist." She reached over and loosened Genji tie. "Now, enough talking, we have just enough time for you to take a nap before dinner." She waved her hands. "Go on." Genji laughed and headed for the bedroom. "And remove your jacket first." Makoto called after him. "That man." She complained fondly.

* * *

Yuki knocked on the door of the Red Suite. The door opened and Makoto stood framed in the doorway. "Hey Makoto." Yuki called in greeting. The two women gave each other a quick embrace and a kiss on the cheek. "You have fifteen minutes."

Makoto nodded and waved Yuki into the suite. "Fifteen minutes, Genji." Makoto called. She turned back to Yuki. "Nice outfit." Makoto said in appreciation. She waved her hand to indicate the gold and black evening dress Yuki was wearing. "Hot date?" She asked teasingly.

Yuki blushed slightly. "Well, sort off." Yuki replied. "Oyabun Honda came into town yesterday and, well with Lord Kuno, the Ice Queen and Kimi Ota, Ms. Kuno decided Mr. Morimoto might feel uncomfortable so..."

"You?" Makoto interrupted in amazement. "She picked you to be Genji's date?"

"Well, I kind of volunteered." Yuki admitted. "I hope you don't mind..."

"Mind?" Makoto laughed. "Of course I don't mind." She said. "You're perfect."

"Who's perfect?" Genji asked from the doorway of the bedroom. He was now dressed in a tuxedo though his tie was undone. Makoto walked over and started doing Genji's tie.

"Yuki." Makoto explained. She tossed her head toward the female retainer. "It seems that one of the Ice Queen's business partners is visiting." She leaned forward. "Kinnikun Honda, I told you about him." Genji nodded. "Well Ms. Kuno didn't want you to feel out of place so she got you a second dinner date." She patted down Genji's tie. "There, you look very handsome." She turned to Yuki. "Doesn't he Yuki?"

"Very handsome." Agreed Yuki.

"Good." Makoto looped her arm through Genji's. They exited the suite. "You take his other arm, Yuki." Makoto said firmly. "Yuki is one of my best friends among the girls, Genji." She said. "And I know I can trust her." They walked down the hallway and to the stairs. "Besides, Yuki is cute." She said. "You do think she's cute, don't you?"

"Very." Genji said in amused tones. "As long as you're happy about it." He added. "You know I like to make you happy."

Makoto sighed happily. "See why I love him?" She said to Yuki. "He says things like that all the time."

Yuki nodded. 'okay, so he's good looking, smart, wealthy and a sweet-talker.' Yuki thought to herself. 'That would be more than enough, so why do I think there's more to it than that?' Yuki shrugged internally. 'Oh well, I'll get it out of her eventually.' Yuki led Genji and Makoto to the first floor. "We'll be dining in the small dining room." Yuki said conversationally. She led them to a set of doors and opened it. It led not into a dining room but something like a small library. A bar stood off in one corner and there were a number of people sitting in a conversation nook or standing just next to it.

"Mr. Morimoto." Kodachi approached quickly. "It's so good of you to come." She said.

"Thank you for inviting me." Genji replied. "Makoto speaks fondly of the times she's been priviledged to stay here." He said. "I begin to understand." He tilted his head. "The armor?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"My great, great grandfather first wore it." Kodachi replied proudly. Kodachi smiled. "But here I am monopolizing your time when I should be introducing you to my other guests." Kodachi waved a hand and led Genji and Makoto over to conversation nook. "Everyone, our final guests have arrived." Kodachi waved a hand toward a tall, powerfully built man with shaggy black hair. "Genji Morimoto, my Brother, Tatewaki Kuno."

"Lord Kuno." Genji bowed politely. "This is an honor, a great honor."

"Mine as well." Tatewaki rumbled. "May I introduce my Ladies?" He said. "My betrothed, the Lady Nabiki Tendo." He smiled. "Some know her as the Ice Queen." He said.

"I prefer Nabiki." Nabiki interrupted. She extended a hand. "My friends call me Nabs."

"I hope one day to be so fortunate." Genji replied taking the hand and shaking it. "I must admit I'd been hoping to meet you one day."

"And here you are." Nabiki replied. She waved a hand to the attractive blond standing next to her. "Have you met my companion, Kimi Ota?"

"No," Replied Genji. "But I've been hearing her name." He said. "Usually in conjunction with your name." He bowed to Kimi. "An honor." Kimi returned the bow.

Kodachi waved her hand again. "And I know you remember Noriko Mata."

"Ms. Mata. A pleasure to see you again." Genji replied. Noriko bowed politely.

"And our other guest." Kodachi indicated the remaining guest. He was a thick set and distinguished looking man at most ten years Genji's junior. The man rose. "Mr. Kinnikun Honda."

Genji raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Kinnikun Honda?" Genji replied. "Shouldn't that be, Oyabun Kinnikun Honda, from Hokkaido?" Kinnikun nodded slowly. A hush seemed to descend on the room. Genji's mouth worked for a second then he looked at Makoto. He smiled at Makoto before returning his attention to Kinnikun. Genji smiled a smile that was reminiscent of one often seen on Nabiki Tendo's face. "I have a feeling this will be a most profitable evening." He said. Genji bowed. "A pleasure, Oyabun Honda."

"The pleasure is mine." Kinnikun Honda replied. He chuckled. "Morimoto Transport." He said musingly. "Perfect."

"Now, now, no business before dinner." Kodachi admonished. "And that includes you Lady Tendo." Nabiki laughed in response.

* * *

Dinner was, in Genji's opinion, magnificient. "Your chef is a wizard." Genji declared at the end of the meal. "An absolute wizard." There were exclamations of agreement and Cook, much to the burly chef's embarrassment, was brought out and applauded by the guests. After dinner the guests moved back to the small library where they had gathered before dinner. Genji found himself seated in a very comfortable chair.

"Cigar?" Nabiki asked. She extended a box.

"Oh please, Genji." Makoto said. "Let me." She looked at the cigars in the box and selected one. Makoto rolled the cigar with her fingers, next to her ear. She nodded. There was a small device in the box, something like a nail clipper, that Makoto removed and expertly clipped off one end. Makoto puffed the cigar alight before offering it to Genji. "Genji taught me that." Makoto confided to Yuki. "Genji teaches me everything."

"Excellent cigar." Genji said after a moment. He chuckled. "One of yours, Oyabun Honda?" The Yakuza lord nodded. Genji smiled. "So," He said. "What's in it for me?"

"Ten percent of the profits." Nabiki said briskly. "Provided you can deliver."

"Oh I can deliver." Genji promised. "But not at ten percent." He puffed the cigar. "Thirty-five percent." Genji smiled shark-like.

"You'd ruin me." Nabiki replied. Her smile matched Genji's. "I might be willing to go to twelve percent." She said doubtfully.

"Thirty-Two." Genji shot back. "Moving this will be difficult and dangerous."

"Fifteen." Nabiki's smile widened. "And I doubt it will be all that difficult." She said. "I'm sure you're no stranger to difficult."

"But still dangerous." Genji puffed the cigar. "Shall we stop dancing, Ice Queen?" He said. "Twenty-five?"

Nabiki nodded. "Twenty-five will be acceptable." She inclined her head toward Genji. "I foresee a long and profitable relationship, Mr. Morimoto."

"And I have something to, as they say, sweeten the deal." Kodachi added. "It appears that Makoto's other clients have seen fit to move on." Kodachi said. "Normally I would be looking for a replacement or two but I think, in this case, it won't be necessary." She smiled as Makoto clapped her hands gleefully. "I see Makoto is agreeable." Kodachi sighed. "We'll miss her at the club, but I hope you'll see fit to allow her to visit now and then."

Makoto stopped clapping and a stricken look appeared on her face. "Miss me? Visit?" She said in shock. "But. But." Suddenly Makoto stood. "No!" She shouted. "I never said," Makoto broke off. "Ms. Kuno how could you?" Makoto exclaimed tearfully. Her hand went to the pendant around her neck. She pulled it off and threw it to the floor. "No." She said again and ran out of the room.

"My Lady." Yuki said in reproving anger and raced after Makoto.

Stunned by the suddeness, Kodachi did not react at once, when she did her gaze fell on the fallen pendant. Kodachi stooped and picked it up. "I-I." stammered Kodachi. Then without a word she ran out of the room. Kodachi hurried toward the Red suite in hopes that was Makoto's destination. She stopped at the door then hesitantly knocked. "Makoto?" Kodachi siald. "Makoto are you in there?" She said. Kodachi pressed her ear against the door. "Yuki? Yuki if you're in there, please, please open the door." Kodachi stepped back. Her hands twisted nervously together. Kodachi felt something in her hands and looked down. The pendant. The door slowly opened.

"My Lady." Yuki said in sombre greeting.

"Please let me in, Yuki." Kodachi said pleadingly. "I must speak to her." Yuki stepped back slowly. "Thank you." Kodachi said gratefully. She walked through the suite and into the bedroom.

Makoto looked up from the bed. "You didn't ask." Makoto said angrily. "You treated me like a whore."

"Yes." Kodachi said in a whisper. "Forgive me." Kodachi pleaded.

"I thought I was part of something, something good. Something important." Makoto shook her head. "It was a lie."

Kodachi hung her head. "Yes." She whispered again. Kodachi raised her head and lifted her veil. "Forgive me, Makoto." She extended both hands with the pendant nestled between them. "Please Makoto, take this back." She begged. "Take this back and make it not a lie."

Makoto made no move to reclaim the pendant. "I like working at the club." Makoto said. "That's where my friends are." She said. "Would you want to give up your friends, your family?"

Kodachi shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I'll take back the offer, I'll do anything, just..." Kodachi broke off. "I'm so sorry, Makoto."

"Did you know the other girls, the regular girls, all think being one of Ms. Kuno's girls, is something special?" Makoto said. She reached out a hand and took the pendant. "I was so proud when you gave me this." She looked at the pendant. "I want to be proud of it again." Makoto said. "But how can I?"

"Would you pledge your honor, My Lady?" Yuki asked. "As Lady to vassal?" Yuki said. "For isn't that what they are? What they should be?" Kodachi's eyes widened, then she nodded in agreement. Yuki looked at Makoto. "The Kuno are many things, but they've always understand their responsibilities to their vassals." Yuki took the pendant from Makoto and offered it to Kodachi. "Isn't that true, My lady?"

Kodachi took the pendant. She held it out. "Redeem my honor, Makoto." She said. "Make us both proud again." Makoto bowed her head and Kodachi placed the pendant around Makoto's neck. The two women bowed to each other. "Thank you, Makoto." Kodachi said.

"Am I supposed to call you My Lady, now?" Makoto said with small smile.

"I suppose." Kodachi replied. "But somehow it doesn't seem, oh I don't know, appropriate." Kodachi shook her head. "No, I think I prefer, Ms. Kuno."

* * *

The guests looked up as the door to the small library opened. Makoto entered first, followed by Yuki then Kodachi. Kodachi walked over and stood in front of Genji Morimoto. Kodachi bowed. "Please forgive me, Mr. Morimoto." She said. "I must take back my offer of before, it was not mine to give."

"I love you, Genji, really I do." Makoto said. "Please don't make me give up the club."

Genji looked at Kodachi. "Even if our entire deal hinges on it?" He asked quietly. Kodachi nodded firmly. "I see." Genji inclined his head in respect. He looked at Makoto. "So, pretty Makoto, it seems you'll continue to work at the club." He said. "Though I would have liked the exclusiveness." He said to Kodachi.

"That is not mine to offer as well." Kodachi said. "That too belongs to Makoto."

"I'll be faithful, Genji." Makoto said eagerly. "I promise."

Genji looked at Nabiki. "Twenty-five percent, was it?"

Nabiki nodded. "It was."

Genji nodded in return. "Excellent." He said. Genji stood. "I will be in touch, Ice Queen." He bowed. "If you'll excuse us?" Makoto linked her arm through Genji's. "I think we'll turn in." He bowed. "Until tomorrow."

Yuki held the door open for Genji and Makoto. She yelped in surprise when Makoto grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Hey." She exclaimed.

Makoto giggled. "The evening isn't over." She said. "You should at least walk us to our room." She said. "Isn't that right, Genji?" Genji raised an eyebrow then nodded. "See?" She said to Yuki. "Now you take Genji's other arm." She ordered. Yuki hesitantly took Genji's arm and they continued walking along the corridor. "Did I tell you Yuki is one of my best friends?" Makoto asked.

"You mentioned it." Genji replied genially.

"I didn't realize how good a friend until tonight." Makoto continued. They reached the Red Suite and Makoto opened the door. "Does anyone besides me want a drink?" Makoto asked.

"A short one, Makoto." Genji said. He sat down on the couch in the main part of the suite.

"I should go." Yuki began.

"Come on, just a little drink." Makoto pleaded. "Genji doesn't mind." She said. "Do you baby?" She cooed to Genji. Genji chuckled and shook his head. "See?" Makoto went over to the bar. "Now if I remember correctly, you like cognac." She looked at Yuki standing at the door. "Come on Yuki, stay awhile."

"But don't you two want to be alone?" Yuki asked.

"Now is that any way for one of Ms. Kuno's girls to act?" Makoto walked over with a glass and handed it to Yuki. "You're supposed to stay until the client tells you to go." Makoto raised her own glass. "And Genji hasn't told you to go yet."

Yuki blushed. "I'm sure Mr. Morimoto..." Yuki began.

"Genji." Makoto said firmly.

"I'm sure Mr. Mor-Genji wasn't expecting, I mean, you don't think, do you?" She looked at Genji. "Did you?" Genji shook his head. "See?" Yuki pointed out.

"Of course, now that I think of it, I can see Makoto's point." Genji loosened his tie and leaned back against the couch. "Stand next to each other." Genji said. Makoto drained her glass and stood next to Yuki. Genji chuckled. "She barely comes to your shoulder, Makoto."

"Yeah, but she's awful cute." Makoto replied. "Besides, I like her, Genji."

"So you keep telling me." Genji sipped his drink. "I have to admit, she is cute. Not what I'm normally attracted to, but cute nonetheless."

"Excuse me, but are you guys talking about what I think you're talking about?" Yuki asked in a squeak.

Makoto nodded. "Um hmm." She said cheerfully. "I promised Genji a second girl but I never found anyone I thought I could trust around Genji." Makoto said. "Besides, don't you want to know Genji's secret?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, but." Yuki began but was stopped when Makoto kissed her full on the mouth. "Makoto?" Yuki exclaimed when Makoto broke the kiss. "Genji..." She began again when Makoto kissed her again. "Whoa." Breathed Yuki. She reached up and grabbed Makoto by the back of the head and pulled her down and kissed her.

"Whoa." Makoto said when Yuki released her. She turned her head and looked at Genji. "See, I told you she'd be perfect." She told the older man.

"So you did." Genji stood. "Bedroom. Now." He ordered.

"Yes, Genji." Makoto and Yuki chorused.

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thought I'd give you this one a little early. Sorry, no lemon.


	53. Book 6 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'A visit from Gosunkugi'

"Welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter smiled into the camera. "I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." She turned to another camera and an image of three people, a man and two women, appeared on the screen behind her. "The Terrible Three." The reporter said in identification. Another picture appeared behind the reporter. This time three women. Two of the three women were in both pictures. The third was a short buxom girl with flame red hair."And the Terrible Three?" The reporter said in inquiry. "It appears the long standing feud between Ranma Saotome and Ranko Tendo continues. The reporter looked into the camera;. "Unless you believe the incredible explanation that they are actually the same person."

Two pictures appeared side by side. The dark haired Ranma and the flame haired Ranko. The image enlarged until only their blue eyes were visible. "Tonight's topic. Ranma and Ranko, one and the same? You decide." She said. "Right after these messages."

* * *

Yuki walked into the girl's private suite at the club. It was empty except for Miki. "Hey Miki." Yuki said. "Where is everyone?"

Miki grinned. "You mean, where is Makoto?" She said teasingly. She laughed as Yuki blushed. "Your girlfriend will be here soon." She informed the Kuno retainer. She waved an admonishing finger playfully. "Should we put your name out for bids now?" She asked. "I know a couple high rollers who would be very, very interested."

"Miki!" Yuki retorted in embarrassment. "It was, I was, I mean Ms Kuno needed," She threw her hands up in surrender. "Oh I give up." She said sourly. "I should know better than to expect anyone to keep a secret around here." She sighed. "What did Makoto tell you?"

"Only that you're now, as Makoto put it, her bestest girlfriend and that Genji was very, very pleased." Miki replied. "I just put it together." Miki guided Yuki over to a small table and had her sit down. Miki poured Yuki a cup of tea. "Okay, give." She said. "What's Genji's secret?" She asked.

Yuki blushed redly. "Makoto didn't tell you?" She asked. Miki shook her head. "Then I won't either." Yuki declared. 'Bestest girlfriend.' Yuki thought. The thought made her blush even redder though it made her happy. "If Makoto wants you to know, then she'll tell you herself."

"Aw come on Yuki." Miki pleaded. "We're all dying to know."

"Uh Uh." Yuki declared. Yuki heard the door to the suite open. To her pleasure it was Makoto. Before she could say anything Makoto was already halfway across the room with her arms wide and a big grin on her face. Yuki stood and found herself being hugged by the tall girl. "Hey Mako-mmph." Yuki's greeting was interrupted by a kiss that Yuki found herself eagerly returning.

"The back bedroom is free." Miki teased.

"Maybe later." Makoto said cheerfully. She fished into her purse. "Genji got you this." She said. "I hope you like it." She pulled out a small, wrapped package. "I helped pick it out." She held out out the package with both hands. "Open it. Open it." She urged.

Yuki opened the package and gasped. It was an elegant, gold and diamond evening watch. "Oh Makoto, I can't accept this."

"Don't you like it?" Makoto asked in concern.

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful." Yuki replied. "But it's way too expensive."

"That's the whole point." Makoto said. "It's supposed to be expensive."

"But." Yuki began.

"And Genji would be very hurt if you didn't wear it." Makoto said.

"But." Yuki tried again.

"Especially this weekend." Makoto said.

"But.." Yuki stopped. "This weekend?"

"Mmhmm." Makoto nodded. "You're spending it with Genji and me. Genji insisted." She giggled. "Well after a little prompting from me."

"The weekend?" Yuki licked her lips."But Makoto, he's your boyfriend."

"Client." Miki murmured. She was surprised when both Makoto and Yuki turned to her and shook their heads in near unison. "Not client?"

"It's boyfriend, Miki." Yuki said firmly. "Especially now that Makoto only sees Genji." Makoto nodded cheerfully in agreement. "Genji really does care about Makoto." Makoto nodded even faster. "Hel-Heck, I'm surprised they're not engaged."

"You're joking?" Miki said. Yuki shook her head. "I mean, we all know Genji likes Makoto but...you don't really think he'd...you do, you really do." Miki exclaimed. She looked at Makoto. "But he knows that you're a..." Miki stopped. "Oh my."

Yuki nodded. "Oh my." She agreed. "That's why I'm hesitating." Yuki continued. "I don't want to ruin it for Makoto." She turned to Makoto. "I mean it was fun and Genji is really..." She broke off.

"Really what?" Miki pounced. "Really a good lover, really hung, really what? Come on guys." She pleaded.

"Don't worry Yuki." Makoto ignored Miki. "You wont ruin it." She grinned. "Might even get him to propose sooner." She said. "So, it's settled. You're spending the weekend with us." She said firmly. "Be sure to wear the watch."

* * *

Yuki looked at the door in front of her. She had seen that door a thousand times or more. She had been in the room beyond hundreds of times, yet she hesitated before knocking. "Do I really want to do this?" She asked herself in a whisper. The answering pang of desire shocked her. Yuki's hand went to the spider pendant around her neck. She raised her other hand and knocked. "It's Yuki, My Lady." Yuki announced herself. She heard Kodachi's voice inviting her in. Yuki opened the door to Kodachi's office and walked in. She bowed hurriedly to Kodachi and Noriko. "Excuse the interruption, My Lady, but..."

Kodachi leaned back in her chair. "Is there a problem, Yuki?"

Yuki's hands twisted together in front of her nervously. "I-I" Began Yuki. She stopped and looked down. "Genji is taking Makoto away this weekend and, and they..." She stopped again. "Genji invited me to go with them." She said in a near whisper.

Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "Genji invited you?" She asked. Yuki nodded. "Well, I'm sure I can call Mr. Morimoto and explain that he's made a mistake." Kodachi began.

"Oh My Lady." Yuki interrupted. "That's not the problem."

"It isn't?" Kodachi asked in surprise. Yuki shook her head. "You want to go." Kodachi said in sudden understanding. Yuki blushed and nodded. "I see." Kodachi tapped her lower lip with a manicured finger. "And what does Makoto think?"

Yuki blushed even redder. "It was her idea." Yuki said quietly.

"Really?" Noriko asked. Yuki nodded. "That's wonderful."

Yuki looked up in surprise. "It is?"

Noriko nodded. "Well besides the fact that it sounds like you're going to have a fun weekend, Mr. Morimoto is very important to the Ice Queen," She nodded her head to Kodachi. "And to Ms. Kuno." She looked at Kodachi. "We did sort of give the impression that it was..."

"A privilege?" Suggested Kodachi. "No." She corrected her self. "Expected." Kodachi nodded. "So we did." She gave Yuki a nod. "Enjoy your weekend, Yuki." She said. "And thank you."

"My Lady." Yuki bowed and retreated from the library.

* * *

Ranma looked up at a knock on the door. "Yeah?" He said. There was no answer. Ranma got up and walked to the door and opened it. He frowned, no one was there. Ranma looked around then looked down. There was a large envelope lying on the ground. He stooped and picked it up. "Hmm, no address." He said. Ranma opened the envelope. Ranma smiled. He walked back into the apartment. "Hey guys." Ranma called. "Gos left us something." Akane and Ukyo hurried into the main room.

"Man I hope it's a Ryoga-Konatsu vid." Akane laughed nastily. "I want to know if Ryoga spits or swallows."

Ukyo joined Akane in giggling. "I just want to see him do it." Ukyo said. "Popcorn?"

"Popcorn." Ranma and Akane chorused. Ranma walked over to the entertainment system. It was a very large and expensive looking system. The large screen television dominated the wall. Ranma inserted the disc into the player, picked up the remote and walked over to the couch. He sat down and raised his arm. Akane jumped on the couch and snuggled next to Ranma. He lowered his arm and placed it around Akane.

"Ummmm." Purred Akane. She rested her head against Ranma's chest. Akane sighed happily as Ranma started to stroke her hair. Akane wiggled closer to Ranma. Ranma continued to stroke Akane's hair as they waited for Ukyo to return.

"You guys look comfortable." Ukyo's voice came from the door to the kitchen.

"I am." Akane said cheerfully. "Now bring that popcorn over here, we have a video to watch."

"Did you know you're bossy?" Ukyo said with a chuckle. She walked over and sat on Ranma's other side.

"Guilty as charged." Akane said. She elbowed Ranma. "what are you waiting for? Start the movie." She said.

"See, bossy." Ukyo chuckled. She sat down on Ranma's free side and leaned against him. "You heard the lady, start the movie." Ukyo said. She placed the bowl of popcorn on Ranma's lap and grabbed a handful.

Ranma chuckled and started the video. A dimly lit room came on screen. "Looks like a hotel room." Ranma said after a moment. "Looks expensive." In the video a door opened and three people entered the room. The occupants on the couch all leaned forward. Akane made a slight sound of disappointment.

"Well it's not Ryoga or Konatsu." Akane said. "I don't recognize," Akane broke off. "Hey, she's Geisha." She said. "Looks expensive too." The other people on the screen, both young men, started caressing and kissing the Geisha. "Show time." Akane said in anticipation. She grabbed some popcorn.

"How old do you think she is?" Ukyo asked.

"Late thirties, early forties. She's in good shape though." Ranma replied. He chuckled. "Hey maybe they're the pros."

"Ya'think?" Akane asked curiously. She grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Good popcorn, Uk-chan." Akane said. "Man, I hope my tits look that good when I'm her age." Akane commented enviously. "They're as good as Ranma's."

"No kidding, sugar." Ukyo agreed. 'She looks kind of familiar.' She thought to herself. "Whoa, the old girl's got some skills." Ukyo exclaimed suddenly. "Damn Ran-chan she's as greedy as you." She snickered. "Last time I saw someone handle two cocks like that was the last time Akane and I used the packets."

"She's coordinated. I'll give her that." Ranma agreed. He grabbed a handful of popcorn. He looked down when he felt someone 's hand slipping into his pants. "Uh-oh, someone forgot to say may I." He sang.

"Uk-chan." Akane scolded. "You know you're supposed to ask." She waved a finger teasingly. "You're going to have to be punished, you know that?"

"Whoops." Ukyo pulled her hand out.

"Hey, who told you to stop?" Ranma complained. Ukyo giggled and put her hand back inside Ranma's loose pants and resumed her caresses. "Man look at the old girl go." He said. "Maybe they're all pros." Ranma handed the bowl of popcorn to Akane. "Better hold this before Uk-chan spills it." Ranma said. Akane snorted, grabbed the bowl and put in on the floor before resuming her position against Ranma's side. "Still she does look familiar." He said. "Come to think of it, the two guys look kind of familiar too." Ranma shifted on the couch. "Oh that feels nice." Ranma murmurred as Ukyo continued stroking him. Suddenly Ranma rocked forward. "Oh crap."

"Hey." Ukyo complained.

"Stop looking at them." Ranma exclaimed in agitation. "Stop looking at them."

"What's the matter with you?" Akane asked in annoyance. "Since when are you a prude?"

"Can't you see? It's Mom. It's Mom." Ranma covered his eyes with his hands. "Yuck, ack, bleh."

"What?" Exclaimed Akane and Ukyo. Akane peered at the screen. "You know, now that I..." She elbowed Ranma who was still making noises of disgust. "Stop it Ranma." She said. Akane whistled. "Well now we know where Ranma gets it from." Akane said. She grabbed the remote and turned off the player. "Will you stop it, Ranma."

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." Ranma complained. "I'll kill her." Ranma said. "No, I'll kill Gos." Ranma started pacing. "No first I'll kill Gos, then I'll kill Mom." He said. "What's gotten into her?" Ranma spun around and waved a finger at Akane and Ukyo. "And no jokes."

"Damn, and I had a couple ready to go." Ukyo complained.

"So did Ranma's mom." Akane cracked. "Oh grow up Ranma." Akane said when Ranma began to sputter. "Ukyo and I will go see your Mom." She said. "You look for Gos."

"But..." Ranma began.

"Gos." Ordered Akane. "Now find him." She pointed at the door. "And bring him back here." She said. "In one piece."

"Well mostly one piece." Ukyo added. She waved her hands. "Go on, he can't be too far away." Ukyo and Akane waited until Ranma finally left before they looked at each other. "Blackmail or warning?" Ukyo said to Akane.

"Warning." Akane replied. "Gos' would know better than to try blackmail." She turned her head. "Isn't that right...Gos?" She looked into a corner of the room. "No sense pretending, I can see you." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me?" She walked over to a corner and raised a fist. Before she could swing, Gos appeared, or rather he was suddenly noticeable. What before could have been, and was, mistaken for a pile of discarded clothes on a chair was now the pale and skeletal form of Hikaru Gosunkugi. He held a video camera in one hand.

"Eep." Squeaked Ukyo.

"Interesting." Gos said in his cadaverous voice. "How is it Ranma didn't see me?"

"He wasn't looking for you." Akane said. "I, on the other hand, remembered how much of a voyeur you are." She put her hands on her hips. "Not to mention he's too pissed to pay attention." She said. "That won't last." Akane warned.

"Came in with the mail didn't you?" Ukyo said. Her lips twisted. "Enjoy the show?"

"Disappointed." Gosunkugi intoned. "It ended much too soon." What might have been a smile flitted across his cadaverous features. "I was hoping to see what...punishment you were going to receive."

"I bet you were." Akane smiled wryly. "What do you want, Gos?"

Gosumkugi seemed to become more difficult to see and both Akane and Ukyo had to remind themselves forcibly that the man was there. "Consider this." Gosunkugi's voice seemed to become fainter. "A favor." Despite their best efforts, Gosunkugi now no longer appeared to be in the room. Akane blinked and then, with a sigh, opened the front door of the apartment and counted to ten then closed the door. She walked back into the room. Ukyo opened her mouth but Akane raised a finger to silence her. Akane spun in a slow circle, then blew out a breath. "He's gone."

"You sure?" Ukyo said unconvinced. "He vanished in front of us."

"Yeah, but It was a struggle." Akane pointed out. "He can't maintain it for that long." She spun around again slowly. She nodded. "Yeah, he's gone."

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She shook her head. "We better go see Mrs. Saotome." She said. "And let her know she was being indiscrete." She said. "Last thing I want is for Pops to find out." She smiled at Akane's snort of agreed exasperation. Ukyo walked back to the couch and sat down. She picked up the remote. "After we see the rest of this."

Akane giggled and hopped on to the couch. "Oh yeah." She said. She leaned down and picked up the bowl of popcorn. "Roll it." She ordered. The video began and Ukyo advanced it past the beginning. "Right there." Akane said. Ukyo tossed the remote to the side of the couch. "Whoa, so that's where he gets it." Akane said after watching for awhile. Ukyo laughed in agreement.

* * *

"Akane. Ukyo." Nodoka said in greeting when she opened the door. "What a wonderful surprise." She waved the two women into her home. "Come in. Come in. I'll make some tea." Nodoka had the girls sit down and bustled into the kitchen. She came out minutes later carrying a tea service. "I bought one of those electric tea makers." Nodoka said. "I don't know how I ever did without it."

"Is Pops around?" Ukyo asked.

"No Genma is at work." Nodoka said. "Did you want to talk to him?" She asked.

Ukyo shook her head. "No, just wanted to make sure we were alone." Ukyo sipped her tea. She examined Nodoka. Always elegant, Nodoka Saotome was dressed in her usual floral Kimono. "Were you going out?" She asked. She pointed with her chin at the Kimono.

Nodoka laughed. "Just to the club." Nodoka said. "I fear that if I didn't wear one, no one would recognize me."

"Oh, I'm sure at least two people would recognize you without it." Akane said. She sipped her tea and looked at the suddenly flustered Nodoka. "From what we saw, they could recognize you in the dark."

"What?" Nodoka licked suddenly dry lips. "What are you talking about?" Nodoka tried, and failed, to sound genuinely confused.

"Your boys." Ukyo replied. "Jiro and Daisuke. That is their names isn't it? You repeated it often enough." Ukyo shook her head. "Honestly Auntie."

Nodoka's hand went to her mouth. "How?" She gasped.

"Gos." Akane replied. "The same person who took those pictures of Nabiki." Akane sighed heavily. "Ranma knows." She announced slowly.

Nodoka wrung her hands in agitation. "Oh dear." Nodoka said worriedly. "I hope Ranma doesn't do anything rash." She said. "My boys can be very protective." Nodoka sighed. "Especially where I'm concerned."

Akane tilted her head and gave Nodoka a penetrating look. "Martial artists?" She asked finally.

"Of course." Nodoka twisted her hands together. "Oh they're not in Ranma's league but they're not helpless." She said. "And there are two of them." Nodoka fished in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She punched in a number. "It's me." She said. A regretful smile came to her face. "Not tonight, I'm afraid." She said. "My son knows." Nodoka chewed her lower lip. "That would be best." She said. "I'll call you." Nodoka disconnected. "Satisfied?" She asked sourly. "That is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Well until Ranma calms down." Akane nodded. "Don't look at me to judge you, Auntie." She said.

"Either of us." Ukyo added.

"Thank you for that." Nodoka replied. She sighed. "You probably think I'm a silly old woman but..."

"Like we said." Akane interrupted. "We, especially me, have no right to judge you." Akane smiled slightly. "And they certainly seemed to appreciate you."

"Not like a certain bald-headed fat man we can name." Ukyo said. "Just do us a favor and try to be a little more...discrete." She said. "Ranma'll calm down, eventually, and as mad as he is right now he certainly won't tell Pops."

"Oh like Genma has a reason to say anything." Nodoka snorted. "He's been through half the girls in the club." Her expression turned sour. "As if I didn't know." She said. "The old reprobate." She shivered slightly. "Pervert is more appropriate. Do you know which girl he sees the most?" Akane and Ukyo shook their heads. "Suki Uma." Nodoka said. "The redhead." Nodoka said. "He even has her put her hair in a pigtail."

"Ewww." Chorused Akane and Ukyo.

* * *

Ranma prowled the rooftops of Itabashi. "Where is that creep?" He growled to himself. His anger at his mother had passed some time before. Oh, he was still upset but now more at Gos for invading his mother's privacy than for what his mother was doing. Running along the rooftops cooled his anger and allowed him to think more rationally. Ranma stopped at a rooftop and looked around. "I'm never going to find him." He muttered. Ranma stared out over the skyline. "I need to work off some steam." He grumbled. "Where's Pig-boy when I need him?"

Ranma resumed running along the rooftops, changing direction every so often just to keep from getting bored. His travels finally took him to an area of abandoned warehouses. Or they should have been. Ranma's eyes narrowed as he noticed several trucks parked around one supposedly abandoned building. "Don't tell me the Old Ghoul is back." He said to himself. Sinking into the Umisenken, Ranma snuck into the dimly lit warehouse and started looking around. 'Nope, not the Chinese.' Ranma decided. 'But too organized to be a new group.'

Ranma prowled around looking for some clue as to the identity of this group. It was obvious that this was an illegal operation, the fact that it was happening in an abandoned warehouse was a giveaway. 'Hmm, this is pretty close to Wasahara's territory.' Ranma realized. 'I'm surprised he hasn't noticed.' Unseen, Ranma wandered through the warehouse and started examining some of the contraband that was being stored there. Most of it was pretty innocuous; low-end luxury goods, liquor, etc., and Ranma was about to go when he heard the muffled sound of someone sobbing. Curious, Ranma made his way silently toward the sound. It was coming from a closed door. Ranma tried the door. 'Locked.' Ranma was about to snap the lock when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Even in the Umisenken there was still a chance of being discovered, especially if someone turned on the lights. Ranma faded into a corner and waited.

Two burly thugs approached the door. Ranma didn't recognize either one of them but that didn't really mean anything. Both of the thugs were, in Ranma's opinion, nothing more than muscle. Smart enough to follow directions as long as they were spelled out. 'With lots of repetition.' Ranma thought derisively. The two thugs opened the door to the room and entered. Ranma snuck in behind them and jumped to the ceiling. Ranma looked down and barely suppressed an angry growl erupting from his throat. Chained to a bed was a young woman, girl actually. 'I doubt she's even fifteen.' He thought angrily. 'Oh fuck it.' Ranma dropped down and knocked the two men out before they even knew he was there.

The girl's mouth opened to scream and Ranma clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"No time." Ranma said shortly. He reached over and snapped the chains with negligent ease then picked up the girl in his arms. "Now quiet, until I get you out of here." Ranma said. "Hang on." With the girl in his arms, Ranma charged out of the room and across the warehouse. He jumped to the window he used to come into the warehouse. Ranma bounded out of the open yard and onto the roof of a nearby building. With the girl in his arms he jumped along the rooftops and toward home. The girl shrieked and buried her head against his chest.

Ranma looked down at the girl in his arms. "You okay?" He asked as the bounded along. The girl lifted her head and gabbled in a language unknown to Ranma, Ranma landed on a rooftop and stopped. He put the girl on her feet. "What's your name?" Ranma asked slowly. The girl again gabbled a response. 'Sounds sorta Chinese.' Ranma thought to himself. He asked again in Chinese. He patted himself on the chest. "My name, Ranma." He said in Mandarin, then Cantonese.

The girl brightened. "Pema." The girl replied. "Me Pema Tenzin."

"Tenzin?" Ranma's eyes widened. "That's a Tibetan name."

"Tibet, yes." Pema said.

Ranma raised a hand then pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number. "Tomboy?" Ranma said. "Where are you?" He gave Pema a reassuring smile. "Meet me at the apartment." Ranma said. "I think we have a problem." Ranma walked over to the girl. He held his arms out. "Pema?" The girl hesitantly approached. Ranma picked her up gently and soon they were again bounding across the rooftops. Pema buried her head against Ranma's chest and Ranma could feel her shake in his arms.

It didn't take Ranma that long to make it back to the apartment. Ranma again placed the girl, Pema, on her feet and waved her into the apartment. "Hungry?" He asked in Cantonese. He rubbed his belly. A rumbling from the girl's stomach answered the question. Ranma led the girl into the ktichen and had her sit down. There was already rice in the cooker and Ranma scooped out a large bowl. Pema grabbed the bowl and started shoveling the rice into her mouth with her hand. Ranma refilled the bowl two more times before the girl slowed down. Pema was finishing her third bowl when Ranma heard the front door of the apartment open. "In here." Ranma called.

The ktichen door opened and Akane and Ukyo walked in. Pema jumped up and tried to hide behind Ranma. "It's okay, Pema." Ranma said soothingly. "Guys, this is Pema." Ranma quickly filled Akane and Ukyo on what he'd discovered. Akane growled angrily when Ranma came to the part about Pema being chained.

"I hope you tore the place apart." Akane said. "Why not?" She snapped when Ranma shook his head.

"I had to get Pema somewhere safe first." Ranma replied easily.

"Sorry." Akane said contritely. Akane was about to say something more when Pema started moaning as if in pain. "Hey what's wrong with her?" Akane gave the young girl a closer look. "Hey, she's starting to sweat." Akane observed. Suddenly Akane grabbed the girl's arm and examined it cliosely. "Oh crap." She said. "Ranma, get some blankets. Now." She said. Ranma hurried off.

"What's going on, sugar?" Ukyo said in concern.

"Withdrawals." Akane growled.

"She's an addict?" Ukyo said in disbelief.

"I doubt it's by choice, Uk-chan." Akane patted Pema reassuringly. "It's okay." She said. "It's okay." Akane pointed at the girls arm. "Judging by the number of tracks, they've haven't been giving her the junk all that long." She said. "Long enough though." Ranma came in with the blankets and they wrapped them around Pema. "It's okay, baby." Akane said soothingly. "You'll be fine." She looked at Ukyo. "Call Ono."

"On it sugar." Ukyo already had her cellphone in her hand. She quickly relayed the information. "Ono'll be here in a half hour." Ukyo reported.

"Good." Akane picked up Pema, blankets and all, and carried her to the bathroom. "She's probably gonna start puking soon." Akane said grimly.

"Ranma." Wailed Pema. Her arm reached out imploringly to Ranma, a look of near terror on her face.

Ranma hurried over and took the young girl's hand. "It's okay, Pema." Ranma said gently. "Akane will take good care of you." With Ranma still holding Pema's hand, Akane carried the young girl into the bathroom. Ukyo followed a couple minutes later with a bowl containing a towel. Just in time as Pema started to retch violently. Akane, Ranma and Ukyo did their best to comfort the young girl while they waited for Ono. When Ono, along with Kasumi, finally arrived, Pema was shivering and moaning.

"Doc." Ranma said in relief. "Gods I'm glad you're here."

Doctor Ono hurried to the girl's side. He began pressing pressure points on the girl's shoulders and neck. "I can't do much here." Ono muttered as he worked. "She really should be in a hospital." He said. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Pema, She's from Tibet." Ranma said. "And I found her chained in a warehouse."

"That's horrible." Kasumi exclaimed quietly.

"It's worse." Ranma said. "The Tomboy thinks she was given drugs against her will."

"Akane is probably correct." Ono said grimly. "I'd say for at least a week." Ono patted the now much calmer Pema on the shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine." Ono said. Pema gabbled something in her language. Ono said something similar in response. The girl started gabbling even faster, Ono raised his hands and said a few more words. The girl looked disappointed but a little more hopeful. She said something. Ono nodded. "Yes, we'll get you home."

"Of course we will." Kasumi said firmly.

"I wanna know how she got here in the first place." Ranma said angrily. "And who brought her here."

"I'm pretty sure Nabiki will want to know the same thing." Kasumi didn't even try to hide her anger. "And if she doesn't I'll make certain she changes her mind." Kasumi said in very Nodoka-like tones.

"You're not alone." Akane said. "Don't worry Sis, we'll take care of it."

"Good." Kasumi said.

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Say hello to Pema.


	54. Book 6 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'It's one of them'

Nabiki leaned back in her chair. An iced drink pressed against her chin. Her eyes were closed. Except for the occasional sip of the drink she seemed carved from stone. Kimi was seated at a nearby desk working on her computer. "It's one of them." Nabiki said finally. She sat up. "Someone thinks I've gotten complacent."

"Or thinks they're too important to you for you to interfere." Kimi replied. "Or both." She added. "probably, both."

"Probably." Nabiki agreed with a nod. "The question is; who?" She pointed out. "Tokio, Nerumi, Oyabun Honda, heck it could even be Genji Morimoto." Nabiki hesitated. "Okay, not Genji Morimoto."

"Probably not Kinnikun Honda either." Kimi said. Then she grinned. "Or if it is, he'd better have his insurance all paid up." Nabiki snorted in agreement. "I'll check anyway." Kimi added.

"You do that." Nabiki said."In the meantime, what do we know about the girl?"

"Not a lot." Kimi replied. "There is a record for a Pema Tenzin that fits her description but it also says she's dead." Kimi said reading the screen. "Hmm, the date of death is less than a month ago." Kimi called up a browser window and ran a query. Then another and then another. She finally went to a site and read silently for awhile. "Yeah, I thought that's what I remembered." Kimi said sourly. "Some families will sell a girl into prostitution or slavery and then declare the girl dead." Kimi's voice vibrated with anger. "Just so the family won't be dishonored." Kimi spat the words. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Met a couple girls from there." Kimi's voice became sad. "Addicts. Both of them."

Nabiki sat her chair up and stood. She walked over to Kimi and put her hands on the blonde woman's shoulders comfortingly. Then her grip tightened not painfully but firmly and with resolve. "Not on our watch, partner." Kimi turned her head to look up at Nabiki and Nabiki smiled down at Kimi. "Isn't that right, My Lady Kimi?"

"Absolutely, My Lady Nabiki." Kimi smiled. "Hey, I think I'm getting used to it." She said cheerfully.

"As you should, My Lady." Tatewaki's voice rumbled from the doorway. He was dressed in his usual swordsman's outfit. It fit him well. Tatewaki entered the office. His entrance the glide of the accomplished swordsman. "It suits you." Tatewaki walked to a bar and poured himself a glass of water. "I have news." He intoned. Tatewaki drank from his glass.

"The boy sure does have a flair for the dramatic." Kimi said to Nabiki. Nabiki snorted in agreement. "You found the buyer." Kimi guessed.

"Nay." Tatewaki admitted. "But I did find the transporter." Tatewaki said grimly. "Pirates." Tatewaki said. His mouth twitched slightly. "Captain Osigi has been hearing stories about one pirate captain in particular." Tatewaki said. "One story has it that he once tangled with the Ice Queen and survived." Tatewaki chuckled. "Apparently his reputation did not suffer from such an admission."

Nabiki's faced firmed into near immobility as she listened to Tatewaki. "Kimi." Nabiki said in icy tones. "Do you happen to remember the name of the captain of the first ship we captured?"

"To be honest, No." Kimi replied. "But I bet Ting Li does."

* * *

"Dou Gan Shou." Ting Li said in angry tones. "I can't believe he live." Ting Li paced back and forth. Even angry her motions were fluid and controled. Her time in Japan and her growing wealth did little to change the orange haired Joketsuzoku warrior, other than to make her even more beautiful. She was in great demand as a model and her face and figure were becoming more and more well known throughout Japan. "That mistake I soon correct." She snarled. Ting Li stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "How girl?" She asked when she was under better control.

"Doc Ono says she'll be fine." Kimi replied. "Which is more than Dou Gan Shou will be able to say when we find him." She said in cold tones.

"And we will find him." Nabiki vowed. She looked around the apartment with approval. A large apartment by Japanese standards it was situated on the top floor of a ten story building in a very fashionable part of Nerima. "Where's Konatsu and Ryoga?" She asked.

Ting Li rolled her eyes. "Who knows?" She said. "Last I saw, Konatsu chasing Ryoga across rooftops." Ting Li rolled her eyes again. "They have another fight." She said in exasperation. "They both such children sometime."

"What is it this time?" Nabiki asked in amusement.

"Oh just usual silliness." Ting Li barked a laugh. "They kiss and make up soon." Her laughter was joined by those of Kimi and Nabiki. Ting Li sobered quickly. "No worry, we be ready."

Nabiki nodded. "Good."

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight, I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." The reported looked down at some papers as a image appeared on the screen behind her. "Ryoga Hibiki." She said. "Powerful, handsome, popular with the ladies. Undefeated in every street fight and legitimate ring fight. A man's man." A picture of an orange haired and beautiful woman appeared on the screen. "He has been frequently seen with super model Ting Li." The picture was replaced with another of an equally beautiful woman. "And just a frequently with the notorious transvestite, Konatsu Kanzen." She said.

The reporter swiveled her chair toward another camera. "Rumors have circulated around the three of them for months." She said as an image of the three appeared behind them. "Tonight's topic: Who is Ryoga really seeing? We'll have some interviews with those who know him best." She smiled. "After we come back."

* * *

Ryoga landed heavily on the next roof. The distance had been a little more than he was used to, plus he was getting tired. "Aw come on Natsu, give it a break." The burly martial artist yelled over his shoulder. Ryoga evaded another thrown pepper bomb. He sneezed as it exploded less than five meters away. "Achoo."

"Don't call me Natsu." Konatsu said angrily. "Only my friends call me that." The Kunoichi tossed another pepper bomb. "Right now you're not my friend." Though male, Konatsu had the appearance and mannerisms of a very pretty young woman. Trained as a female ninja by his parents and raised in a brothel by his step-mother, Konatsu was also one of the premier martial artists in Japan. "Why do you have to be so selfish?" Konatsu asked plaintively as he tossed a large number of Shurikens at the dodging Ryoga.

"Let's not start that again." Ryoga complained. Ryoga stopped in the middle of the rooftop and braced for Konatsu's next attack. 'He's gotta be outta weapons by now.' He thought. Despite his complaints, Ryoga was actually happy about fighting Konatsu. 'Good thing Natsu is as good a fighter as Ranma or I'd have no one to spar against.' He told himself. 'Gotta stay in shape.' Ryoga shifted his stance. "I'm not sucking your cock." He declared.

"Why not?" Konatsu took his own stance. "You fuck me." He pointed out angrily.

"Yeah but only from behind." Ryoga shot back. "That way I can pretend you're really a girl." Ryoga raised his hands. 'Here it comes.' He thought in anticipation.

"Grrr." Growled Konatsu and attacked in a blur of punches and kicks. Ryoga blocked rapidly and responded with his own counter attack. Forcing Konatsu to block and retreat. The battle between the two martial artists raged on and on and sweat began to pour down the faces of both of them. Fortunately for Konatsu his Kunoichi garb was designed to absorb the sweat and prevent if from getting into his eyes. Ryoga's bandana did the same until Konatsu ripped it off his head. Ryoga suddenly found himself blinking away the sweat to keep it from obscuring his vision. A sudden blow from Konatsu while Ryoga was distracted had the burly martial artist on his back on the roof. Konatsu leaped and landed astride Ryoga and pinned him to the roof. Konatsu looked down at Ryoga angrily then the expression on his pretty face fell. "Why do you have to be so mean?" He said sadly. "Don't I give you everything you want?"

"Aw c'mon, Natsu." Ryoga replied. "It's bad enough that I fuck you." He waved his hands in front of him as Konatsu raised a fist. "I gotta rep to maintain, you know." He said.

"Who's going to know?" Konatsu pointed out with a pout.

"In this town?" Ryoga said incredulously. "With Gos on the loose?" Ryoga gave Konatsu a dirty look. "How many people did you show the last vid to?" He asked sourly.

"I only showed them a little bit." Konatsu said innocently. "And only to my closest friends." Konatsu laid his head on Ryoga's chest. He smiled triumphantly when Ryoga put his arms around him. "Oh, okay, I suppose I'm not mad at you anymore." Konatsu said.

"Good." Ryoga grunted. "Cause I'm hungry and I'm horny." He declared. "Food first." He decided. Ryoga sat up and without letting go of Konatsu flowed to his feet. Ryoga put Konatsu on his feet. "Let's go home." He said.

* * *

Ranma untangled himself from the twin embraces of Akane and Ukyo. Ranma threw on a robe and opened the door of the bedroom. He stopped. Sleeping in a ball at the door was Pema. The young Tibetan girl, they had learned she was fourteen, was curled up in a nest of blankets. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. Pema struggled to her knees and placed her head on the floor. "Pema?" Ranma knelt down and tapped the girl on her shoulder. He made a rising motion with his hands. The young girl rose to her feet but she kept her eyes on the floor.

Pema had been living with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo for a little over a week. Ranma insisted and Akane and Ukyo were vocal in support of the idea. The first couple days, Pema had done little more than, eat, sleep and, with help from one of the three, go to the bathroom. To their satisfaction Pema grew stronger each day. Still, there had been some bad nights and, again, one of the three would stay up with her. If you had asked any of them why they wanted to take care of the young girl instead of putting her in a hospital, none of the three really had a good answer. Honor, duty, responsibility all were given as reasons and, possibly, it was all of it. And possibly, probably, something else. Something more. All they really knew was that they felt protective about her.

The last two nights had been relatively calm. Pema slept both nights in some comfort and she no longer needed help getting around. "It was malnutrition more than the drugs that was hurting her." Was Ono's assessment. "And not just from her captivity." He had said. "Her family was living marginally at best for a long time."

Ranma examined the young girl standing trembling before him. She was still pale but her face was regaining some of it's color. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly when she looked up. Ranma guided Pema to the kitchen. Pema's eyes lit up when she realized what the room was for. She looked at Ranma. "Might as well teach you how to make something to eat." Ranma said to Pema. He walked over to the rice cooker and waved Pema over. "Watch." He said. Ranma showed Pema how to plug in the cooker and how to make rice with it. Pema looked at the rice cooker with awe.

The rice going, Ranma then proceeded to make breakfast. He took out some vegatables. Pema pointed at the knife and then at herself. Pema mimed her chopping the vegetables. "You wanna help?" Ranma asked. He held out the knife. He put some vegetables in front of Pema.

When Akane and Ukyo staggered into the kitchen, they found Ranma sitting at the table sipping some tea and Pema assembling breakfast dishes. The young girl was singing quietly as they entered.

Pema looked up as Akane and Ukyo entered. She made to kneel down on the floor. "Pema." Ranma said sharply but softly. The young girl looked at Ranma. Ranma shook his head and mimed a bow. Pema nodded and bowed to Akane and Ukyo. Then the girl hurried over with plates and put them down. "She wanted to help." Ranma said as the girls sat down. "Don't worry, I didn't let her do anything hard." He nodded toward Pema who was back at the counter. "Tough kid." He said approvingly. "Pema." Ranma called. He pointed to the table. "Sit." Pema shook her head an almost frightened look appeared on her face.

Akane and Ukyo waved their hands as well. "Come on, sugar." Ukyo said. She smiled and nodded. "It's okay." Akane patted the seat. Pema hesitantly walked over. With a little more coaxing she sat down though she kept her head down as she ate. "Poor thing." Akane said in sympathy. "According to Ting Li." Akane said. "Even if we could get her home, it wouldn't do any good." She said. "As far as her family is concerned; she's dead."

"Yeah." Echoed Ukyo and Ranma sadly.

"So, what do we do?" Ranma asked. "She wouldn't last ten minutes on her own."

"She needs to be with someone who'll take care of her properly." Ukyo said. "I'd say us but," She waved a hand to emcompass the apartment. Pema looked up nervously and Ukyo made a reassuring motion. "I don't think we're the right role models."

"Uk-chan's got a point." Ranma conceded reluctantly. "But I don't want to, you know, just dump her off somewhere." He looked at Pema. The young Tibetan girl has finished her breakfast and was sitting quietly with her head down. Ranma's face firmed. "I just don't."

"We don't either." Akane said. She placed her hand over Ranma's. "Whatever you want, Ranma." She said. "Is what we want." Akane squeezed Ranma's hand. "Hey, what about Daddy?" She said. "Since Kasumi moved out, he's been rattling around in the big house all by himself."

"Except when Pops shows up." Ranma said sourly. He shrugged. "On the other hand your dad is a really nice guy." Ranma began to nod. "It might work." Ranma nodded again. "Let me think about it but it sounds like a plan."

"I think it will be good for both of them." Akane said. "Daddy needs to feel needed." Akane looked at Pema. The young Tibetan girl was still looking down. "Pema." Akane said in friendly tones. "Still hungry?" She asked in Cantonese. The young girl shook her head. Instead she stood up quickly and collected the dishes and brought them to the sink and started washing them.

"I think she's trying to be useful." Ukyo guessed. "Probably afraid we'll kick her out."

When Pema finished the dishes she stood in the middle of the kitchen with her head down. "Pema." Ukyo stood and took the young Tibetan girl by the arm. "Bath." She said. "Hey Akane, you think you got something she could wear? She's close to your size."

"Maybe some sweats." Akane replied. "She's awful thin." She waved her hand. "Get her washed up." She said. "Then I think we'll go shopping."

"Shopping?" Ranma perked up. "Hey great idea, I need a new outfit." Ranma watched as Ukyo took Pema out of the kitchen. "Poor thing." Ranma said.

"Yeah." Agreed Akane.

Akane was sorting through some old clothing when Ukyo and Pema, both wrapped in towels, walked into the bedroom. Ranma looked up. "My turn." He said. "I'll make it quick." He smiled at Pema as he walked out.

Between Ukyo and Akane they got Pema dressed and the two martial artists grimaced at the sight of Pema's naked body. They had given her a sponge bath while she was sick but seeing her all at once was a shock. 'You can see her hip bones." Ukyo said quietly. Ukyo handed Pema some underwear, panties and a t-shirt. "Here." Pema looked at the underwear, shrugged and put them on. It wasn't until Akane started bringing out blouses that a flicker of interest appeared on the Tibetan girl's face. When Akane pulled out a blouse of vibrant blue, Pema made a sound, almost a mewl, and her hands reached out before she dropped them at her sides.

"The blue one, huh?" Akane said. "Girl's got some taste." She said. Akane held out the blouse and nodded.

Pema almost grabbed the blouse. She looked at Akane who nodded again. Pema's face lit up with a shy smile as she took the blouse. She held the fabric against her cheek for a moment before she put it on. Akane found a pair of faded jeans that Pema was able to wear with a sash instead of a belt. Akane shook her head. "Maybe the sweats are better." She said doubtfully. Akane looked up at a knock at the bedroom door. "It's me." Came Ranma's voice. Akane noted how Pema looked eagerly toward the door. 'There goes the Saotome magic again.' Akane thought in amusement. "Come in Ranma." Akane called.

The door opened and Ranma with a towel wrapped around his waist walked in. He held a glass in one hand. Pema's eyes widened when she saw Ranma's half naked and muscular body. She quickly looked down, though Akane could see the young girl peeking. Akane suppressed a giggle. "Can't help showing off, can you Ranma?" Akane said. "Be careful Ranma, you may have another fiance to deal with."

"No thanks." Ranma replied with a exagerated shudder. "The one I got is more than enough." He said looking at Akane. "Besides, she's only a kid." Ranma beckoned to Pema. "Pema, don't be afraid." He said in Cantonese. "Watch." He raised the glass and poured it over his shoulders. Pema bit back a scream when Ranma changed in front of her. "It's okay, it's still me." Ranma said in her female voice.

"R-ranma?" Pema said nervously. "You girl?" She looked at Akane. "Ranma girl?"

Akane nodded. "Ranma girl. Ranma boy." She said in Cantonese. "Magic."

"Magic?" Pema asked. She walked over to Ranma and hesitantly reached out with a hand to touch Ranma. "Real." She decided. Pema looked closely at Ranma. "Same eyes." She said.

"Observant, isn't she?" Ukyo said to Akane. "Most people don't notice Ranma's eyes that quickly."

"Most people don't look at Ranma's face that quickly." Akane retorted. "In either form." She snorted in amusement. "Okay, my turn for the shower." Akane walked out of the bedroom. A smile appeared on her face. 'So, he thinks of me as his fiance.' Akane thought. 'Again.' Akane quickly showered, returned to the bedroom and dressed quickly. Ranma, Ukyo and Pema got to their feet as Akane entered the main room. "Ready guys?"

"Ready." Chorused Ranma and Ukyo. "Cab or rooftops?" Asked Ranma.

Akane laughed. "You just want to show off." She accused playfully. "Rooftops." She said. "Cabs are too slow." She and Ranma exchanged grins. "Let's go." Akane said.

"You got it, Tomboy." Ranma replied. Pema squeaked in surprise when Ranma scooped the Tibetan girl up in her arms. Ukyo got the door and Ranma carried a confused Pema out of the apartment and to the roof. "Relax." Ranma said in Cantonese to Pema. Pema shrieked when Ranma jumped off the roof and buried her face against Ranma's chest. Once she realized she wasn't going to die, Pema lifted her head and she pouted angrily at Ranma. Her anger quickly disappeared and was replaced with exhilaration as she began to enjoy the unusual mode of transportation. Despite herself a giggle of delight escaped from Pema's lips.

Pema looked around and her eyes widened when she realized that Akane was pacing her and Ranma easily. She looked for Ukyo and saw the brown haired woman sliding along a nearby telephone line on top of what looked like a giant spatula. Pema could hear the brown haired woman's squeals of delight as she rode the telephone lines. 'They're gods.' Pema thought in wonder.

"Having fun, Pema?" Ranma asked. Pema nodded rapidly. "Good." Ranma said in satisfaction.

Ukyo guided her spatula along the telephone line. At the next pole she flipped, kicked off the telephone pole and landed next to Akane. Ukyo quickly matched Akane's stride."Want me to move out?" She asked conversationally.

"You heard that, huh?" Akane asked. Ukyo nodded. "Nah." Akane replied. "Kind of got used to you being there." Akane turned her head and grinned. "Besides, Ranma isn't the only one who thinks you're fun in bed."

"Yeah?" Ukyo found she was blushing.

"Yeah." Akane said firmly. "When it's time, we'll all know."

"And it ain't time, huh?" Ukyo asked,

"Nope." Agreed Akane.

"Cool." Ukyo grinned.

From the cradle of Ranma's arms, Pema looked around with great interest as they bounced along the rooftops. She still wasn't sure what these gods intended with her but she had decided that she owed them her life so it was theirs to do as they wished anyway. What she was sure of was that they were going out of their way to make her comfortable and feel secure. It was a heady feeling being a favorite of a god and she was determined not to disappoint them. She leaned comfortably against Ranma's chest. Pema suppressed a giggle. ' They may be gods, but they're vain gods.' She thought. Pema shrieked again, but this time in delight, as Ranma performed a forward flip and somersaulted over and over into empty space. As Pema trustingly expected they landed softly on the street below. Ranma placed the young girl on her feet.

"We're here." Ranma said. She waved her hand. Pema turned to see a store front. Pema's mouth opened in awe. The store window was filled with mannequins wearing skirts and dresses and blouses. All manner of accessories were displayed. Handbags, shoes and things that Pema could not identify but she thought was just too cute for words. Taped discretely in the lower corner of the window was a flyer for the Kabuki .

"It heaven." Pema breathed.

"Yep." Ranma agreed. "Mama Takai's House of Fashion." Ranma grinned. "The best Itabashi has to offer." She took Pema's hand. Ranma looked over her shoulder to Akane and Ukyo. "Ready guys?"

"Ready." Akane and Ukyo chorused. Akane and Ukyo linked arms and followed Ranma and Pema into the store. No sooner did they enter then there was a shriek of joy. An ample middle aged woman rushed toward the front of the store. "Usagi." The woman exclaimed. "Aoi, Sugoi." The woman embraced Ranma, then Akane and Ukyo and gave and received kisses on the cheek. "How are my favorite girls?"

"Hi Mama." Ranma greeted the woman warmly. "Miss us?"

"Of course I did." Mana Takai replied. "It's been weeks." She took a step back. "And who are you?" She asked Pema.

"She doesn't speak Japanese, Mama. Not a lot anyway." Ranma explained. "Mostly some Cantonese." Ranma turned to Pema. "Pema this is Mama." She said in Cantonese. Pema bowed. "She needs something to wear."

"Indeed she does." Mama Takai said. "She's much too skinny." Mama said critically. She smiled at Pema reassuringly. "Come. Come." She waved her hand.

Ranma gave Pema a little push. "Go with Mama." She said.

With a backward look Pema followed Mama to a rack of clothes. Ranma watched her walk away with a pensive look on her face. "She can't be the only one." Ranma said. Her face seemed to lose all expression and the air took on a chill. "I want him." She said. "I want the buyer."

"We'll find him, Ranma." Akane said. "And when we do there wont be enough left of him to bury." She promised.

"Uk-chan?" Ranma asked quietly.

Ukyo rotated her shoulder. The one that had taken a bullet. "Just try keeping me away." She said. "Where you guys go, I go."

Ranma nodded. "Good."

End Chapter 5


	55. Book 6 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Ms.Kuno's Girl'

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight, I'm your host, Satchi Kato." The pretty reporter said to the camera. An image of a woman in black and wearing a veil appeared behind her. "We have an update for all you Kodachi Kuno fans." She said. The images behind her showed the veiled woman on the street, attending a show. Always in the company of her constant companion Noriko Mata. "In recent weeks, Ms. Kuno has been seen more and more frequently in public, though she continues to maintain a low profile."

The Reporter turned to another camera. "Tonight's topic, Kodachi Kuno, is her mourning finally over?" She asked. "When we come back."

* * *

Kodachi paced back and forth nervously. Noriko watched her friend and companion with some amusement. "Relax Dachi." Noriko said. She looked at her watch. "The competition doesn't start for another, hmm, fifteen minutes."

"I know. I know." Kodachi said. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm never nervous before a competition."

"Well that's probably because you're usually the one competing." Noriko said. "Not waiting for your protege to perform." She walked over and put her hand on Kodachi's shoulder comfortingly. "She'll do fine." The door to the locker room opened. "Heads up, here she comes." Out of the locker room skipped Kiko Kobiashi. The seven year old was wearing black tights with a red rose applique along the front. "The Red Rose." Noriko announced in amusement.

"Auntie Dachi." Kiko said excitedly. "You came." She jumped into Kodachi's arms. "Mommy wasn't sure you'd make it."

"And miss your first competition? Never." Kodachi replied fiercely. "Now go stretch." Kodachi ordered.

"Yes Auntie." Kiko replied. Kodachi put Kiko down and walked over to the bleachers. Koko Kobiashi was sitting on one of the lower seats. She was biting her fingernails nervously. "Ms. Kuno." Koko jumped up and bowed. "Thank you so much for coming." Kodachi waved her back to her seat and sat down next to her. Noriko sat on Kodachi's other side.

"Did you really think I'd miss her first tournament?" Kodachi shook her head. Kodachi sighed nostalgically. "I remember my first tournament." She said. Kodachi leaned over. "I did terribly.' She confided. Kodachi clapped her hands. "Oh, it's starting." She said excitedly.

The first event was the balance beam and Kiko was the fourth competitor. Kodachi looked over to Kiko. The little girl was stretching in the corner but Kodachi could see her watching each girl closely as they did their routines. To Kodachi's satisfaction the little girl continued her stretches and even did some breathing exercises to calm herself. Finally it was Kiko's turn.

Kiko looked over to her mother and Kodachi. The two women smiled encouragingly. Kiko's face firmed in determination. 'For mommy and Auntie Dachi.' She told herself. Kiko approached the balance beam. She took a deep breath before she hopped up on the bar. Kiko steadied herself before she began her routine. It was a simple routine as would be expected for her age, but Kiko demonstrated a maturity that spoke of hours of practice under a knowledgeable coach. Both Koko and Kodachi were sitting on the edge of their seats and barely breathed. They held their breath as Kiko completed the last compulsory move before Kiko got ready for her dismount.

"Come on, baby." Kodachi murmurred. "Just like you practiced." Kiko flipped off the bar and landed on her feet. Her arms shot into the air just as she was taught. Kodachi jumped to her feet almost the moment Kiko's feet hit the ground. "Yes!" Exclaimed Kodachi. Her applause was joined by the audience.

Kiko bowed to the judges, the audience and then turned to where Koko and Kodachi were standing and bowed to them as well. A huge and proud smile was on the little girl's face. There were matching smiles on both Koko and Kodachi's face. Kiko walked over to the bench with the rest of the young competitors and waited for her next event. Kiko would glance over to her mother and Kodachi from time to time but for the most part watched the other competitors.

After the balance beam, Kiko competed on the unevern parrallel bars and finally the floor exercise. To Kodachi's critical eye, the little girl was too nervous to relax between events and by the time she did the floor exercise, Kiko was obviously getting tired. Kiko bobbled a back flip and stepped out on her landing but she completed the routine. Still, Kiko did well enough to finish third overall.

It was a very subdued Kiko that approached her mother and Kodachi after she changed. She walked over to Kodachi with her eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry, Auntie Dachi." Kiko said sadly.

"Sorry?" Kodachi asked in surprise. "Whatever for?" She said. "You did wonderfully for your first competition."

"But I didn't win." Kiko exclaimed and tears began to run down her face.

Kodachi immediately knelt down and gathered the little girl in her arms. "You have nothing to apologize for, baby. Nothing." Kodachi said comfortingly.

"But, I wanted to win." Kiko sobbed. "I-I wanted you to be proud of me."

"Oh, baby. I was never so proud of anyone in my entire life." Kodachi said fiercely. "I could never be prouder than I am right now. Never." She stood with Kiko in her arms. "oomph, you're getting to heavy for me to pick up." Kodachi mock complained. "Now, no more apologies." She said. "We are going out and celebrating." She put Kiko down on her feet and took the little girl's hand.

After a short trip in the limousine the three women and one little girl were enjoying a treat in a local ice cream parlor. The child's natural resiliance came to the fore and Kiko smiled more naturally. Kodachi reached into her purse and took out two wrapped packages. "I was going to wait for your birthday." Kodachi said. "But since you did so well." She placed one of the packages in front of Kiko. The other she placed in front of Koko. "And I do hope you'll forgive me for not giving you this sooner." She said.

"Ms. Kuno?" Koko looked at the wrapped package and slowly opened it. Inside was a velvet box. Koko opened the box to reveal a gold spider pendant with ruby eyes. "Oh, Ms. Kuno, I don't deserve this." She protested. "This is for your special girls." Her hand went to her scarred cheek. "I don't..." Koko broke off. "Not since..."

"If you don't then no one does." Noriko commented. "You've been a tremendous help at the club." Noriko smiled. "And no one does hair and makeup like you do." Noriko said. "There are many ways of being one of Ms. Kuno's special girls."

"Indeed." Kodachi agreed.

There was the sound of tearing paper as Kiko attacked her gift. "Oh mommy, mommy, look." She held up a pendant. "I got one too."

* * *

Pema's eyes opened. Three weeks had passed since Ranma had rescued her and she had recovered from her ordeal. Pema looked around. Something had woken her. She strained her ears and heard the sound of moans. Pema slipped quietly out of the, to her, too comfortable bed and padded to the door of the bedroom. She placed her ear against the door. Pema slowly opened the door. The moans were a little louder and seemed to be coming from the gods' bedroom. Pema tiptoed to the closed door and eased it open. She stuck her head inside. Pema's eyes widened. "No!" She yelled. "Ranma not for you. Ranma for Akane and Ukyo."

Pema launched herself at the two men who were, from Pema's point of view, violating the red haired goddess that was Ranma's other form. She attempted to pull one of the men, a monster of a man with black hair, off of Ranma. "Ranma not for you." Pema repeated over and over as she beat on the man's back with her fists. The other man, brown haired and slim, started laughing. "No laugh." She spat angrily. "No laugh."

"Pema, stop." Laughed the black haired man. "It's me, Akane." He said in Cantonese. The man pointed to the laughing brown haired man. "That's Ukyo."

Pema stopped hitting the black haired man. She looked at the redhead. Ranma nodded. Pema jumped away and prostrated herself on the ground. "Forgive Pema." She said in a trembling voice. "Forgive Pema." She closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Ranma for Akane and Ukyo, huh Sugar?" The voice of one of the men. Pema trembled even more when she found that she recognized the voice as being Ukyo's. Pema moaned in fear. Pema heard the two men sigh. "just as it was getting good too.' Muttered the other man in a deep baritone. "Well, at least we know she doesn't want Ranma for herself." The man said.

Pema looked up with an incredulous look on her face. "Want Ranma?" Pema looked down hurriedly. "Ranma god." Pema said to the ground. "Only Akane and Ukyo worthy."

"You know, that's the most words out of her at one time." Ranma commented in her contralto voice. "Pema right." Ranma said in Cantonese. "Only Akane and Ukyo worthy." Ranma said. "And Pema, good friend."

"Ranma not angry?" Pema looked up.

"Ranma not angry." Ranma said. "Now go back to bed." Ranma said gently.

Pema nodded and walked out of the room. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and began to giggle. "Okay, where were we?" Akane asked. "Before Pema decided to protect your honor, that is."

The next morning Pema woke early and began to make breakfast. "Oh please don't send me away." She repeated to herself over and over. She looked up in fright as the door opened and Akane, back in female form, staggered into the kitchen. "Please tell me you made tea." Akane half groaned.

Pema hurried over with a tea pot. "Pema make tea." She poured a trembling cup and placed it in front of Akane. Akane lifted the cup and inhaled the aroma before taking a sip. "Ahh." Akane said in appreciation. She looked at Pema over the rim of the cup. "Don't worry, we're not mad." Akane smiled. "Do you really think Ranma could be..." Akane paused in mid sentence. "Oh." Akane shook her head. "Not Ranma." She said.

Pema looked thoughtful for a moment then she nodded. "Ranma powerful god."

"Not a god, Pema." Akane said. "God killer." Pema's eyes widened. Akane nodded. "Ever hear of Saffron?" Pema shook her head. "Some thought he was a god. For good reason."

"Ranma kill?" Pema asked in shock.

"Ranma kill." Akane nodded. "To save me."

"Ahh." Breathed Pema. "Ranma love you lots." She looked at the door. "Ranma save Ukyo too?"

Akane chuckled. "No." She said. "Ukyo save us." The door opened and Ranma and Ukyo stumbled into the kitchen. Pema put cups of tea in front of both of them. Akane waited until both Ranma and Ukyo had a couple sips. "I was thinking we'd let Pema stay." Akane said. She looked at Ukyo. "We may not be the best role models but I think it's safer here than with Daddy."

"Pops?" Ranma said sourly.

"Yeah." Akane agreed. "Besides, I think we know we can trust her."

"I got no problem with it." Ranma said. Ukyo nodded in agreement. "Pema?" Ranma got the Tibetan girl's attention. "Last night. It what we do." He said in Cantonese. "Understand?"

Pema nodded rapidly. "Pema understand. No worry." She promised. Pema waved a hand. "Pema clean, make food." She said eagerly. "Pema clean good. Cook good." Pema almost danced in place.

"Pema go school. Learn Japanese." Ranma said firmly. Pema nodded eagerly. "Good." Ranma looked at Akane and Ukyo for a moment. He returned his attention to Pema. "Pema meet someone, answer all questions. Tell truth." He said.

"Pema tell truth." Pema replied wide eyed.

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight. I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." The pretty reported smiled as an image appeared on the screen behind here. "Nabiki Tendo, rich, intelligent, beautiful and engaged to the most eligible bachelor in all Japan, Tatewaki Kuno." There was a momentary look of jealousy on the reporters face.

The reporter swiveled her chair to face another camera. Images appeared behind her as she spoke. "Born the middle daughter to a poor but proud martial artist, she lost her mother when she was eight, Nabiki Tendo defied the odds to become one of the most powerful women, one of the most powerful people, in all of Japan. What drives her? What is the secret of her success? Are the rumors about her true?" The reporters voice hushed slightly. "Tonight's topic; Nabiki Tendo, the Ice Queen." She said. "But first, these messages."

* * *

"So." Nabiki said. "This is Pema."

"This is Pema." Ranma said somberly. "Pema. This Ice Queen." He said. "She leader."

"Oh this take too long." Ting Li said. She started rattling in a dialect. Pema replied quickly. Ting Li pointed to different people, starting with Nabiki and spoke. Pema's eyes widened and she looked at Nabiki with an expression that combined shock and fear. Ting Li pointed to the rest of the people in the room. Ryoga. Konatsu, Kimi Ota, Kodachi Kuno, Noriko Mata, Tatewaki Kuno and finally a gruff and craggy man. "Chikato Noriudo." Ting Li introduced the man. She said something else and Pema suddenly ducked behind Ranma.

"What did you tell her?" Ranma said in concern.

"That he cop." Ting Li replied. Ting Li rattled off some more of Pema's dialect. Pema peeked out from behind Ranma. "I just tell her, Chikato not arrest. Not deport."

Chikato Noriudo looked at Pema for a moment then nodded. "Tell her I promise." He told Ting Li. Chikato leaned back in his chair. "I will not have slave runners in Japan." The police captain rumbled menacingly. "Lord Kuno have you found the pirate's base?" He asked.

"Aye." Tatewaki rumbled. "They have ten attack craft."

"Ten?" Chikato exclaimed. "That's a fucking navy."

"Aye." Tatewaki agreed moodily. "Too many for my people to attack all at once." He smiled grimly. "I think we needs emulate the pirates somewhat."

"Do what you have to, Lord Kuno." Chikato said. "I'll cover for you." He and Tatewaki exchanged respectful nods. Chikato looked at Nabiki. "But I want the pirate leader alive." He said.

"Lover will do his best." Nabiki promised. Nabiki reached out a hand and Kimi placed a folder into it. "Ting Li tell Pema I want her to look at these pictures. I want to know if she recognizes any of them and from where." She placed the folder on the desk opened it and turned it around and pushed it in front of Pema while Ting Li spoke.

Pema nodded and started looking through the pictures. Nabiki could see the young girl concentrating on each picture. She hissed at one picture and tapped it. "Know him." She said in accented Japanese. "Take me from village."

"Dou Gan Shou." Nabiki replied in icy tones. She waved a finger. "Tell her to keep looking."

Pema resumed looking through the pictures, finally she shook her head as she reached the last one. "Not know." She said. She placed her hands over her eyes. "Not see." She looked up as TIng Li spoke. She nodded and replied.

"Blind folded." Ting Li explained. Pema added something. "She hear voice. Man, speak Japanese." Pema shuddered and kept talking. "She say she never forget voice." Ting Li translated. "Ugly voice."

"Ugly?" Nabiki asked.

Pema nodded. "Say lot bad word." She said through Ting Li. Pema looked down in embarrassment. "Sound like bad word." She corrected herself. "Feel hand." She placed a hand on her breast. "Here." Her hand made a vague motion downward. "There." She said in shame filled tones. "Feel like, like..." She looked at Ting Li and said something.

"Slimy." Ting Li interpreted.

"Wasuhara." Nabiki growled.

"All we have is one little girl's say so." Kimi cautioned. "Not that I don't believe her, but it's not enough."

"Agreed." Nabki said reluctantly. "Kyoshi will need convincing evidence to turn on Tokio." She looked at Ranma. "Did you go back to the warehouse?" She asked.

Ranma nodded. "Empty." He replied. "They even vacuumed."

Nabiki nodded. "No one said Wasuhara was stupid." She said coldly. "Keep looking." She said. Nabiki looked at Kodachi. "Have your girls heard anything?"

Kodachi shook her head. "Not at the moment." Kodachi tapped her lips with a manicured finger. "If there is anything to be learned, Ami will learn it." She said. "But I will alert her to our suspicions." She paused as Noriko leaned over and whispered something into Kodachi's ear. "Really?" Noriko smiled and nodded. Kodachi turned to Nabiki. "It seems one of Tokio's men is a regular at the club." She shrugged. "Whether as spy or something else, he represents an opportunity."

"Good." Nabiki said in satisfaction. "I think that's all we can do now." She said. Nabiki looked at Pema. "Thank you." She said to the young girl. Pema bobbed her head nervously. Nabiki looked at Akane. "I'll arrange for an allowance for her." She said. "If anyone asks, she's an exchange student from Tibet."

"That'll work." Akane said. "Mostly true too."

End Chapter 6

End Part 1

Author's Notes: Well, part one is done. Part two will begin in a week or two. I'm still putting the finishing touches on part three. I've been reading the reviews and, as usual, my readers have provided not only excellent critiques but even more interesting and excellent suggestions.

I have to make a comment that has nothing to do with Queen Rat. It's about the Olympics. . Both the opening and closing ceremonies, in my opinion, set the bar so high that I almost pity the UK. That is going to be one tough act to follow.


	56. Book 6 Chapter 7

Part 2

Chapter 1

'Water Rats'

"Good evening and welcome to Tokyo Tonight, I'm your host, Satchi Kato." The pretty reporter turned in her chair to face another camera. "Some people are born wealthy, some beautiful, some are talented in the arts or skilled at sports. Few are all." A picture appeared behind the reporter. "Lord Tatewaki Kuno." She said in introduction. "Heir to the Kuno fortune. Skilled martial artist, hollywood looks and a speaking style more suited to the theatre." The image changed as she spoke, showing Tatewaki in a business suit, swordsman's Hakuta and at a beach in swim trunks. The last picture was Tatewaki on his yacht. She turned in her chair. "Our topic tonight; Tatewaki Kuno, An in depth look at the life of the super wealthy. " She announced. "When we come back."

* * *

"Captain." The watch officer saluted. "Our outriders report a ship closing in on our location."

"One ship?" Captain Osigi raised an eyebrow.

"Yessir." The watch officer reported.

Captain Osigi smiled in anticipation. "Excellent." He said.

* * *

"Private yacht, Captain." The pirate reported.

"Any other ships?" The pirate captain asked.

"Nothing on visual. Nothing on radar." The pirate replied with an anticipatory smile. "Go?" He asked.

The pirate captain nodded. "Go." He grinned evilly. .

"Aye Aye." Replied the pirate.

* * *

"The ship just picked up speed." Captain Osigi's tactical officer reported. "You called it Captain." The tactical officer said respectfully.

"Old habits die hard Ensign." The captain replied. Captain Osigi pressed a button on the arm of his command chair. "Lord Kuno, it begins."

"Acknowledged." Tatewaki's voice came from a speaker. "We'll be ready."

"I have no cause to doubt that, Lord Kuno." Captain Osigi replied. "Good hunting, My Lord."

"And you as well, Captain." Tatewaki's voice replied. "Tatewaki. Out."

Captain Osigi rubbed his mustache in anticipation. "Good hunting, indeed." He murmured. He pressed another button. "All hands, this is the Captain." He said. "Our guests are arriving." He said. "Let's give them a warm Kuno welcome, shall we?" He said. "Good hunting, all." Captain Osigi disconnected. "Ensign tell me when we're in range."

"Yes sir." The Ensign looked at his monitor intently. "On my mark." He said a minute later. "Mark."

"Acquisition." Sang out the weapons officer moments later.

"Helm, prepare to bring us around." Captain Osigi barked. "Weapons." His voice seemed to hum in anticipation. "Fire." His command was punctuated immediately by twin explosions as the yachts cannon fired. He pumped his fist as flames flared from the approaching ship. "Helm." The yacht seemed to almost stand on end as it executed a tight turn and began racing away.

The stricken pirate ship swerved and slowed as the helmsman fought to recover. Crewman ran around, those that could, putting out fires and removing debris. Other crewmen were manning cannon and automatic weaponry and fired uselessly after the fleeing ship.

The pirate captain marched along the deck barking orders. "Why isn't the fire put out yet?" He screamed. He climbed down a ladder into the hold of the ship. "How long before the engines are running again?"

"She's flooded, Captain." A voice yelled back grumpily. "Ten minutes."

"Captain." An voice shouted into the engine room. "We got visitors." Suddenly the sound of gunfire came to the pirate's ears and he raced out of the engine room. The pirate captain looked on in disbelief as his ship was attacked by men on jet skis.

Tatewaki and his men had been dropped off hours earlier from the yacht. The yacht had been converted to carry and drop off half a dozen modified jet skis and their two man crews. One man piloted the fast little craft and one to fire the assault weapon mounted on the rear. Like Indians surrounding a wagon train from an old western, or charioteers from the Roman colliseum, the jet skis circled the pirate vessel and fired continuously. The jet ski's had been painted a mottled green and blue and the ninja all wore uniforms designed to blend into the sea. Only after Captain Osigi had the pirates attention in front did they power up and chase from behind.

"I really wish you'd sit down, Master." Sasuke grumped as he piloted the agile little craft. "Your Ladies would never forgive me if you were hurt." Tatewaki laughed. Sasuke guided the jet ski toward the ship, zig-zagging as he went to evade returning gunfire from the ship. Once they reached the ship, an eager Tatewaki and somewhat less eager Sasuke leaped onto the deck of the pirate ship.

Once there, the swordsman and his ninja tore through the disorganized pirates with near impunity. Tatewaki moved so quickly that he seemed to be in several places at once. A pirate, who was one moment aiming his rifle at the back of Tatewaki's head, found the swordsman behind him. With unfortunate, at least from the pirate's point of view, results.

Tatewaki's sword flashed and left behind a trail of devastation. Most of the time Tatewaki's sword ripped through weapons, most of the time. Tatewaki had seen too much over the past two years to even consider mercy. Ting Li was only the first woman or girl they found on a pirate ship. Not the last. Drugs they had also found in plenty. Bought with the lives of their victims. The rest of Tatewaki's ninja's climbed on deck and swiftly disarmed the remaining pirates. The last to be captured was the pirate captain.

"Search the ship." Tatewaki ordered. He strode over to the pirate captain. "This is your lucky day, Captain." Tatewaki said coldly.

"Lucky?" The pirate captain snarled.

"Yes, lucky." Tatewaki replied. "None of my men were hurt. So it appears you will live." Tatewaki's sword was suddenly pressed against the pirates throat. "Don't make me regret my generosity."

* * *

"Heaven's Scimitar has been sunk, Captain." Reported the tall man in angry tones. Known as One Eyed Wong for the patch he wore, he was Dou Gan Shou's second in command. "Who?" He demanded. "Who did this?"

"She did." Dou Gan Shou replied. "The Ice Queen. It must be." The burly and scarred pirate captain said positively.

One Eyed Wong looked at his Captain. "I don't understand your obsession with her. She's just a woman." He said in derision. "The way you talk, you'd think she was the queen of hell itself.

"Don't underestimate her." Snapped Dou Gan Shou."You weren't there." He said. "If I hadn't run across that fishing boat, I'd be dead right now." The Captain looked down at a map table. "Put out the word." He growled. "No ship is to attempt to take a ship alone. No matter how tempting." He said. "In fact, I want the remaining ships to be grouped into threes." He looked at his second. "You, me and Nguyen will make up one group." He continued. "Pick two men to command the remaining groups."

"All because of a woman and her rich boyfriend?" One Eyed Wong asked incredulously. "The men will think you're weak."

"Let them." Dou Gan Shou replied hotly. "In the meantime, has the girl been located?"

"Not yet." One Eyed Wong replied. "I don't know what the big deal is, she's just a girl." He said. "Millions more like her."

"Because I said so." Dou Gan Shou half shouted. "Besides I don't like the timing." The pirate took a breath. "First the girl goes missing and now the Ice Queen is taking an interest." The pirate captain smiled grimly. "And if the Ice Queen is taking an interest, we'll need a bargaining chip." He said. "Find her."

One Eyed Wong nodded his head and strode out of the Captain's cabin. 'Lost his nerve.' He decided as he walked. 'But it won't hurt to get the girl back.' One Eyed Wong returned to his own ship and gave some orders.

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight, I'm your host, Satchi Kato." The reporter turned to face another camera. An image of three people, two women and one man, appeared behind her. "Since moving to Itabashi more than two years ago, the Terrible Three have become a familiar and welcome sight to the residents of this important community." She said. "According to police reports, Itabashi has become virtually crime free."

The reporter turned to another camera. "However, the Terrible Three have been notably absent over the past few weeks. Where are they? Are they in hiding? And why?" The reporter looked sombre. "Tonights Topic: Is a crime wave in Itabashi's future?" She asked. "But first, these messages."

* * *

Pema hummed happily to herself as she entered the kitchen. Another month had passed and she had become more comfortable living with the gods. As had become her habit the first thing she did was light some incense at a small Buddhist altar she had erected in one corner of the kitchen. After saying a quick prayer of thanks, she began making breakfast. 'Gods will be up soon.' She thought. Though Ranma, Akane and Ukyo had all, at one time or another, insisted they weren't gods, Pema persisted in believing they were. Especially Ranma.

The next thing Pema made was tea, before she began making breakfast in earnest. 'Hmm, must tell gods we need to go to market." She said to herself. She was just finishing preparing breakfast when Akane, as usual, stumbled into the kitchen first. Pema hurried over and guided Akane to the table and handed her a cup of tea before preparing a plate for the black haired goddess. She then placed mugs of tea on the table for Ranma and Ukyo just as they entered the kitchen. After seeing everyone fed, Pema made a plate for herself and sat down at the table. It still made her nervous having breakfast with the gods but they insisted.

"Good breakfast Pema." Akane said. She patted her flat stomach contentedly. The enthusiastic agreement from both Ukyo, especially Ukyo, and Ranma made Pema blush. Breakfast over and the table cleared everyone, though they needed to coax Pema, moved to the living room. "So what do we have planned for today?" Akane asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Ranma said. "But I feel like going for a run." He looked at Pema. "We go out, you stay, okay?"

Pema nodded. "Pema stay." She said. "Pema do clothes." Pema said. "Oh, we no have food." Pema said contritely. "Pema not make," She paused. "What word?" Pema seemed to mumble to herself. "D-dinner?" She said unsurely.

"Dinner." Agreed Ukyo. "Don't worry sugar, we'll bring back groceries." She walked over to Pema and handed her a cellphone. "Do you remember what we showed you?" She asked. Pema nodded. "Good." Ukyo said. She wagged a finger. "Now, don't work too hard." She admonished. "Get some sun, watch a movie, okay?" She waited until Pema nodded. "Good." She tousled the girl's hair.

Pema started sorting the dirty laundry while Ranma, Akane and Ukyo changed. 'Such tiny clothes.' Pema thought in amusement. The greatest thing in the apartment, as far as Pema was concerned, was the washer and dryer The first batch of clothing was in the washer when Ranma, Akane and Ukyo came out of the bedroom. Pema looked at the three in admiration. Dressed in loose black pants and black t-shirts that highlighted their sculpted physiques', Pema could even see a faint aura surrounding their bodies, they looked like the gods Pema thought they were. Pema followed the three to the roof. They waved goodbye to Pema and then with a mighty bound started bouncing along the rooftops. Pema waited until they were nearly out of sight before returning to the apartment.

Pema did the laundry, cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed and even dusted but there really wasn't a lot to do and she was quickly done. She passed a difficult but rewarding hour working on her Japanese language lessons before taking a break. 'Maybe movie.' She told herself. The second greatest thing, as far as Pema was concerned, was the entertainment center. She looked through the movie collection. Pema stopped at one that had the names of the gods written on it. With some anticipation she placed the DVD in the player and started the movie. Five minutes later she was staring open mouthed at the screen. "I don't think I should be watching this." Pema said to herself but she couldn't stop watching for several minutes more. Pema shook her head in disbelief. "Now I know they gods, mortals can't do that." She said. "Or that." She said a moment later. "And I don't think a mortal man is supposed to be that big." She giggled. "So vain."

With a final giggle, Pema turned off the video. Shaking her head in amusement she made her way to the roof of the apartment building. The residents of the apartment building had originally divided up sections of the rooftop for their personal use, though with the arrival of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo and the assorted people that would stop by, the building residents had become cautious about using the roof. There were a number of people sunning themselves but when they saw Pema sit in the section reserved for the Terrible Three, they began packing up. Pema didn't mind, she was still uncomfortable around most Japanese and privacy was a commodity she relished. She sat down in one of the three lounge chairs that were there, leaned back and closed her eyes.

Pema's eyes opened with a snap. "Oh no, I fell asleep." She said to herself. She looked at the sky and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she had dozed for maybe an hour. She looked around the now empty rooftop. Pema stretched with a contented smile. Pema's eyes widened slightly. 'I don't remember the last time I was this happy.' She thought in wonder. Pema hurried downstairs and back into the apartment. She walked into the kitchen , lit some incense and placed it in the altar. She put her hands together. "Thank you." She said.

It was just approaching sunset when Ranma swung into the apartment from the outside window. "We're home." He called. Akane then Ukyo swung in behind him. Ukyo and Akane both carried bags of groceries. Pema came running out of the kitchen. She clapped her hands joyfully.

"Oh you back." Pema said happily. She hurried over and made to take the groceries. "Please, I take."

"It's okay, sugar." Ukyo laughed. She made her way into the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. Akane put her bag on the counter as well. Ranma started putting away the groceries.

"I got some sea bass." Ukyo said to Pema. "That okay?" To Ukyo's surprise Pema hugged her. "Hey, it's just sea bass." Laughed Ukyo.

"Never have." Pema looked down in embarrassment.

"Really?" Ukyo said. "Well time to change that." Ukyo returned the hug. "Now be a good girl and set the table." Pema nodded and almost skipped away. "Nice to see the kid smile." Ukyo said.

* * *

Pema woke up early as was usual. She quickly, though sleepily, performed her morning ablutions before heading toward the kitchen. As she approached she heard the sound of music coming quietly from the kitchen. Pema frowned. She slowly opened the kitchen door and peeked inside. To her initial horror, Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were already in the kitchen. 'Oh no.' Pema thought in dismay. Her dismay quickly changed to disbelief and then an awe that bordered on jealousy as she watched the three 'gods' dancing around the room while making breakfast. Dancing being as good a description as Pema could make.

Pema watched as the three strode, slid, shimmied and spun in time to the music. Ukyo mostly stayed at the stove and Akane, mostly, stayed near the table, while Ranma moved from one girl to the other. Every so often Akane or Ukyo would join Ranma in doing a number of dance steps before returning to whatever chore they were doing. The three staying in constant motion. Pema pushed the door open further. Ranma was the first to notice her.

"Good Morning, Pema." Ranma half sang. "Breakfast will be done in a moment."

"But, but, that Pema job." Pema protested.

"Not today." Ukyo said cheerfully. "Today, you sit."

"Nah." Ranma replied. He performed an intricate dance step that brought him to the kitchen door. "Today, Pema dances." He said with a grin. Before Pema could react, Ranma took Pema's hand and spun her in a circle.

"But, but, but." Pema began only to find herself being spun around by Akane and then Ukyo. All the while breakfast continued to be made. To Pema's disbelief food, plates and utensils flew through the air. And still Pema found herself being made, not unpleasantly, to dance. Pema couldn't help it and she began to giggle.

"There we go." Akane crowed. "I knew there was a giggle in there somewhere." She smiled approvingly at Pema. "Now, you sit." She said. "Breakfast is served."

* * *

"You want me do what?" Pema asked.Pema had been living with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo for nearly three months now. Pema's language skills had grown quickly and, while not fluent, could understand most of what was said and speak Japanese well enough to allow her to interact with others.

They still couldn't really explain why they wanted her there instead of a facility designed for such situations but they were determined not only to care for the teenage Tibetan girl but to introduce her, though under strict conditions, to Japanese society, starting with some of their closer associates. Dressed in a typical Japanese schoolgirl outfit, Pema looked like an equally typical teenager. She was still too thin but no longer painfully so and her return to health brought out her natural beauty. Her black hair hung in a silken wave that was tied with a bow. The way Akane used to wear it many years before.

"Babysit." Akane replied. "Well sorta." Akane smiled. "Look, there's this little girl, Kiko, she's seven." Akane said. Pema nodded. "She's staying at the mansion for a couple days as a reward." Akane said. Pema nodded again. "Her mother and Ms. Kuno are both very busy and would like someone to watch her when they're not there, understand?" Akane asked. Pema nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry." Akane said. "I'm sure you can handle a seven year old for a couple days."

Pema nodded. "I not fail you." She promised.

Ukyo stuck her head into Pema's room. "I got Kodachi on the phone." Ukyo held up a cell phone. "What do I tell her?"

"That Pema babysit." Pema said proudly.

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm ba-ack...Sorry for the delay. Work, life and a bad case of writer's block got in the way.


	57. Book 6 Chapter 8

Chapter 2

'Adventures in Babysitting'

A man walked passed the gate to the Kuno mansion. He stopped and lit a cigarette, ignoring the glares of some passerbys, and looked through the gate. Every so often he'd remove a notepad from his jacket , check his watch, and make an entry. He was about to toss away his cigarette when he heard the sound of an approaching car. The man stepped back and allowed the limo to pass. In the back of the limo was a young girl with her face pressed against the passenger window. A look of awe was on the girl's face. The young girl waved to the man as the car passed and the man waved back slowly. The gate opened and the limo drove up the paved driveway to the front steps of the mansion. The gate closed.

The man watched the girl get out of the car and start up the stairs before turning and walking away. He lit another cigaretted before removing his cell phone. He punched in a number. "It's Shigata, I gotta talk to the boss." The man said. "Boss..." The man stopped. "Yeah, yeah I know that boss. Boss, this is important." He said. "I found her." He said in triumph. "I found the girl."

* * *

Pema carried her small overnight bag up the stairs that led to the front door. As she approached the door opened and a girl of about six or seven stepped out. The girl was dressed in jeans and a pink t shirt. "You must be Pema." The girl said, Pema nodded. "I'm Kiko." The girl introduced herself. She looked at Pema curiously. "Are you really from Tibet?" Kiko asked. Pema nodded again. "Wow." She waved a hand. "Come on in." She said. Kiko started walking and Pema followed.

"House so big." Pema looked around in awe. "Like temple."

Kiko nodded cheerfully. "It's great for playing hide and seek." Kiko gushed. "Do you like playing hide and seek?"

"Pema never play." Pema admitted.

"Really?" Kiko said in surprise. "Wow."

"Maybe you teach Pema?" Pema asked the little girl. Kiko nodded. "Oh good." Pema clapped her hands together happily. Kiko giggled. Kiko led Pema along the hallways then stopped at a door. "This is our room." Kiko said. She opened the door.

"Ohhh." Breathed Pema. "It beautiful." The room was, as were all Kuno bedrooms, large and this one was no exception. Yet the feel of the room was delicate. The furniture were of bamboo and the walls were painted in pastel shades of pink and yellow. One wall was covered with framed photos. Pema walked over and looked at the photos. Most were of a black haired young woman in leotards. The pictures spanned what seemed to be a dozen years.

"That's Auntie Dachi. This used to be her room." Kiko said. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Pema nodded. "Hey that you." Pema pointed to a picture showing Kiko in her leotards. Kiko nodded. Kiko's hand went to the pendant around her neck. Pema noticed the movement. "Oh, that pretty."

Kiko looked down at her pendant. "It's special." She said. "Auntie Dachi gave it to me." Kiko looked up at Pema. "Only Auntie's best girls get one." She said with a proud smile. "She gave mommy one too." Kiko took Pema's hand and led her over to a nightstand next to the bed. On the nightstand was a picture. "This's mommy." The picture showed a woman in her mid to late twenties. She might have been pretty once, even beautiful, but a faint scar along one side of her face and a twisted up lip marred her features. Still Pema was able to see where Kiko got much of her looks. Kiko ran a gentle finger over the picture. Pema could see the little girl's expression start to fall and she walked over and put a comforting arm around the little girl. "Mommy used to be so beautiful, then the bad man hurt her." Kiko said in a trembling voice. "Pema?" She said. "You ever get so sad you thought you'd never be happy again?"

Pema nodded. "Yes, Pema once sad like that." She said quietly. Pema sighed then abruptly stood. "It too pretty day to be sad." She declared. "We play hide game, yes?"

Kiko giggled. "Yes."

* * *

Kodachi looked up from her desk at the sound of giggling that seemed to echo down the halls of the Kuno mansion. "Now what?" She asked.

"Sounds like fun, whatever it is." Noriko replied from her laptop.

"No doubt." Agreed Kodachi. "I have to admit, Akane had an excellent idea." She said. "But it is terribly distracting."

"Meaning you wish you were out there playing with them?" Noriko asked impishly. She laughed at Kodachi's reluctant nod. "Me too, girl, me too." Noriko stood and walked to the door. Noriko opened the door and stuck her head out. She suppressed a giggle as she watched Kiko and Pema play what appeared to be an elaborate game of tag. "Pema. Kiko." Noriko called. The two girls hurried over. "I hate being the ogre, but you need to tone it down a bit."

Pema paled. "Sorry Lady Mata." Pema said contritely.

"It's okay Pema and it's Noriko." Noriko cut the Tibetan girl off. "Or Ms. Mata if you must." She leaned closer. "If Ms. Kuno wasn't so busy she'd probably be joining you." She said in a stage whisper. "To be honest, so would I." She admitted. "Kiko, why don't you and Pema find Yoshi and have him take you out for ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Kiko said excitedly. She took Pema's hand. "Come on Pema."

Noriko watched Pema and Kiko race, giggling, down the hall. With a a fond smile and a sigh, Noriko returned to the office. "Well now we'll get a few hours peace." She said. "That is unless you want to go get ice cream with them." She said coaxingly.

"Gods, I'd love to." Kodachi replied. She sighed and waved her hand at her paper cluttered desk. "Maybe after we finish this." Kodachi chuckled sourly. "Who'd have thought being a Yakuza lord would entail paper work?"

* * *

Kiko held on to Pema's hand as they walked along the streets. Each of the girls had an ice cream cone in their free hand. Pema especially was enjoying the, to her, unusual treat. Trailing behind them was a tall slim man with sharp eyes. Yoshi may have considered what he was doing as babysitting but he was too much a loyal Kuno retainer to either resent it or take it lightly, especially when it came to Kiko. Like Noriko before her, Kiko's ability to comfort and cheer Kodachi was something the retainers all cherished. It didn't hurt that Kiko was as devoted to Kodachi as any Kuno retainer and the little girl had quickly become a favorite among the retainers. Pema, on the other hand, was an unknown though being vouched for by Ranma was in her favor.

Thoughts of Noriko gave Yoshi some pause. He had long ago come to terms with Noriko's relationship with his 'Lady' and was especially gratified to see Kodachi smile and laugh more frequently and more naturally since Noriko had arrived. If anything the only thing that Yoshi resented, if that was even the right term, was that Noriko was no longer available to him. 'Oh well.' Thought Yoshi. 'It was fun while it lasted.' His eyes continually swept his surroundings and even deep in thought he kept his attention focused on what was around him.

Ninjas, like bodyguards, are trained to recognize when things are wrong or out of kilter. Assassins and, unfortunately, other ninja are trained to blend into the crowd, to not be noticed, until too late. Resulting in an almost Darwinian dance between the bodyguard and the assassin. Yoshi was well trained as both. His eyes narrowed as something caught his attention, something out of place. Yoshi quickly scanned the crowd and detected three men closing in on him and the girls. A further look around and Yoshi saw another two men coming from another direction.

Yoshi frowned; not because five people were too much for him, they were, though Yoshi was confident her could get the girls to safety, but because it appeared to Yoshi that the two approaching teams were unaware of each other. Yoshi moved a little faster to close the distance between himself and the girls while interposing himself between them and the approaching men. "Kiko. Pema." Yoshi said loudly. "It's time to go." He said.

"Aw do we gotta, Uncle Yoshi?" Kiko whined.

"We gotta." Yoshi replied. "Now take Pema's hand while I call for the car." Yoshi pulled out his cell phone. He looked around. "Why don't we wait in here?" He pointed to a tea shop. Yoshi guided the two girls into the tea shop and got them seated before he made his call. "This's Yoshi." He said. "I need a car pronto." He smiled. "yes, exactly. Five of them." He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes? Yeah, that should be fine." Yoshi disconnected and put the phone away. Yoshi sat down opposite the two girls and facing the entrance. 'I can waste ten minutes easy.' He thought. Yoshi ordered tea for the girls. From his position he noted when the men entered. 'I was right.' He thought. 'Two separate groups.' As the men came in at different times.

One group of three men took a table across the room while the second group, of two, went to the counter. Yoshi snorted. 'Definitely two separate groups.'

"Uncle Yoshi." Kiko said. "I gotta go."

"I take her, Mr. Yoshi." Pema volunteered quickly.

'Perfect.' Thought Yoshi. "Wait a minute." Yoshi said. He waved a waitress over. "Could you take these two young ladies to the rest room?" Yoshi reached into his wallet and pulled out a bill. "For your trouble." He said.

"Oh no trouble." The waitress said though she took the bill. "Come along girls." Pema and Kiko went off with the waitress while Yoshi remained behind. Each of the groups tracked the girls' progress with their eyes. 'They haven't had a lot of training.' Yoshi realized. 'They're just muscle.' He looked at his watch and smiled in satisfaction.

When he saw the girls returning, Yoshi walked over and intercepted them halfway. The two groups of thugs had also risen. Yoshi hid a smirk when the two groups of men nearly collided with each other in their haste. The five men stopped and glared at each other. Yoshi leaned over. "Now listen you two, it's going to get very noisy in here soon but I don't want you to be afraid."

"What's happen, Mr. Yoshi?" Pema asked quietly. "Bad mens?"

"Bad mens." Agreed Yoshi. He looked up briefly when the door to the tea house opened and two men walked in. Yoshi smiled slightly. "Now remember, don't be afraid." He said reassuringly. Pema wrapped her arms around Kiko and nodded wide-eyed. Yoshi nodded back in approval.

Yoshi made eye-contact with the two newcomers. They nodded in return. The two men conversed briefly then one reached into his jacket. "Pema. get ready." Yoshi whispered. Pema knelt down and Kiko climbed on the girl's back . The newcomer tossed something. It rolled between the legs of the five, now arguing, men. There was a flash, followed by the sound of firecrackers. "Run Pema." Yoshi shouted. He pushed Pema toward the door. Pema started running while Yoshi ran protectively between the disorganized and coughing thugs and Pema. The other two men joined them and added their protection.

Yoshi, Pema and Kiko hurried outside and into a waiting limo. As soon as the doors closed the car shot away in a squeal of tires. Yoshi whipped out his cellphone again. "Get me Cook." He said. "It's important." Yoshi looked at Pema and Kiko. The young teenage girl had a comforting arm around the seven year old. Yoshi gave Pema another approving look. "Cook, it's Yoshi." He said. "There was an incident." He said. "No one was hurt." He added quickly. "Please inform our lady."

* * *

"Both groups were after Pema." Yoshi reported in definite tones.

"And you're sure it was two groups?" Kodachi asked in tones of repressed anger. They were in one of the smaller parlors. The girls, Pema and Kiko, were in the gymnasium under Yuki's watchful eye.

Yoshi shrugged uncertainly. "They didn't know the other group was going to be there, that's certain." Yoshi turned a hand over weighingly. "But they did recognize that they were there for the same thing." Yoshi thought for a moment. "And the way they were arguing, I think they knew of each other."

"Probably would have taken Kiko anyway." Noriko muttered. "As a bonus." She went over to a bar to make herself a drink. "Anyone else?" She asked.

"Nothing for me, Ms. Mata." Yoshi declined respectfully.

"Whatever you're having, Noriko." Kodachi said. She leaned back in her chair and tapped her lower lip musingly. "Two groups." She said thoughtfully. "Pema's original captors and," She paused. "The buyer?" She hazarded. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" She asked.

"Other than the fact that one of the men in the two man group was Chinese, not a lot." Yoshi replied. "Hmm, now that I think on it..."

Noriko chuckled. "Yeah, you're a Kuno all right." She sobered quickly. "Hmm, is right." She tilted her head. "Dou Gan Shou?" She suggested. "Only Chinese we know that would be interested in Pema." She said. "Maybe he was trying to get his merchandise back."

"Ms. Mata makes a good point." Yoshi agreed. "And one that supports your conjecture, My Lady." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I think we should explore that lead and see where it takes us." He bowed slightly. "If you will excuse me, My Ladies?" Kodachi nodded and Yoshi left the room.

Kodachi turned to Noriko and was about to say something but stopped at the look on Noriko's face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"He said, 'My ladies'." Noriko half stammered. "I mean, I can understand calling Nabiki or Kimi, My Lady, but...me?" She asked plaintively."Aw, come on." She complained. "I'm just, just...well, you know." Noriko shook her head. "Besides, I'm not a Kuno."

"Of course you are, Noriko." Kodachi smiled and walked over to Noriko. "You became a Kuno the moment you swore oath to me." Kodachi cupped Noriko's chin with her hand. "Did you think I did not know?" She asked seriously. "Oh they tried to keep it secret, they're just not as good at keeping a secret as you are." Kodachi smiled into Noriko's eyes. "Only those who love my lady may enter." Kodachi shook her head. "Cook always did have a flair for the melodramatic."

"You know." Noriko said in shock.

"I just said that." Kodachi said in amusement. "What difference does it make?" She asked. "You've been a good friend Noriko. A true friend. That's what matters." She waved a dismissive hand. "The ceremony, was just that, a ceremony."

"Scared the shit out of me." Noriko complained.

"As it was intended to." Kodachi dropped her hand to Noriko's shoulder. "They weren't sure of you, not as I was, and they needed some reassurance." Kodachi squeezed Noriko's shoulder. "As did I."

"All I did was get you laid, you know." Noriko said ruefully.

"Oh ho ho ho." Kodachi laughed gaily. "True." She said. "But that wasn't all you did and you know that too." Kodachi said pointedly. "Yoshi is just acknowledging a fact." She said. "If I am a Yakusa lord, what does that make you?" She said almost playfully. "No, Yoshi is right, if something happened to me, you would be expected to take over." She said. "You are my second in command after all."

"Your brother." Noriko began.

Kodachi interrupted. "My Brother cannot be associated with this part of our endeavors." She said. "And Nabiki would want at least some semblance of seperation between her," Kodachi spread her hands in a shrug. "territory and mine." Kodachi shook her head. "No, it will have to be you." Kodachi's smile became a little sad. "Besides who else would keep Ky's memory alive?" She asked. "Except someone who loved him as well?"

Noriko looked into Kodachi's eyes and she knew that her own eyes mirrored the expression on Kodachi's face. Noriko nodded slowly. "Who else?" She said quietly.

* * *

Pema watched in fascination as seven year old Kiko seemed to dance along the balance beam. She clapped her hands in applause when Kiko executed a backflip off the end of the beam and landed solidly on her feet. "Oh, that so wonderful." Pema said excitedly. "I never see," Pema made a waving motion with her hand as she searched for a word. "Wood dancing." She said finally.

Kiko giggled. "Wood dancing." She said."That's funny." Kiko grabbed a water bottle and sat down next to Pema. "Wait till you see Auntie Dachi." Kiko said. "She's the best." She declared.

"You love you Auntie very, very much." Pema said in approving tones. She nodded toward the balance beam. "Train hard to show love, yes?"

Kiko nodded vigorously. "Yeah." Kiko replied. Kiko's hand went to her spider pendant. "Remember when I asked if you were ever so sad you thought you'd never be happy again?" Kiko asked. "Me and mommy were sad like that, then Auntie came." Kiko looked at the door. "She made Mommy smile and made the bad men go away." Kiko said. "Wouldn't you love someone like that?"

Pema nodded. "Pema do." She replied. Pema leaned closer to Kiko. "Pema dead once." She said in a near whisper. "In Hell." Pema shook her head sadly. "Pema not know what Pema do wrong to be in Hell, maybe Pema very, very bad in last life. but Pema in Hell."

Kiko stared wide-eyed as Pema spoke. She swallowed in a suddenly dry mouth. "Really?" Kiko breathed.

Pema nodded. "Really."

"Was it hot?" Kiko asked fearfully.

"Very hot." Pema replied. "And dark, just like stories." Pema shivered. "Sometimes Pema hear screams of others." Pema shivered again. "Sometimes it Pema that scream." Kiko leaned against Pema and Pema put her arm around the little girl. "Pema pray and pray." Pema said. "And one day, prayer answered." Pema looked down at Kiko. "The god Ranma take pity on Pema and take Pema from Hell."

Kiko looked up. "Uncle Ranma?" Kiko asked in awe. Pema nodded. "Wow." Breathed Kiko. "What happened?" Whispered Kiko.

"The god Ranma appear from nowhere." Pema continued not knowing why she unburdened herself to a seven year old, but in the short time Pema had known Kiko, she and the seven year old had already formed a bond. "Oh Pema not believe eyes. One second demons try hurt Pema again, next second, they at god Ranma's feet. God Ranma break Pema's chains and then, and then..." Pema's expression became almost ecstatic. "Then we fly."

* * *

Pema pressed her face against the passenger window of the limosine as it approached an apartment building. "Home." She said softly. The limo stopped. She could see Yoshi, sitting in the front passenger seat, open his door and step out. Before he could open the rear door, Pema saw three forms appear, seemingly from nowhere. Her face lit up and she hurriedly pushed the door open. Next thing Pema knew she was in the triple embrace of the 'gods'.

"Pema." Ranma whispered in pleased greeting. His greeting and tone echoed by Akane and Ukyo. Ranma pushed Pema slightly away and looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Pema nodded. "I fine, Ranma." She declared. "Mr. Yoshi keep bad mens away."

Ranma looked over Pema's head to Yoshi. He inclined his head respectfully. "We're grateful." Ranma said seriously.

"It was an honor." Yoshi replied. He smiled slightly. "My Lady wishes me to convey her hopes that you will not let this minor incident prevent Pema from babysitting Kiko in the future." Yoshi said. "May I add my own hopes in that regard as well." He looked at Pema fondly. "She was very brave." He said. "My Lady also wishes me to ask that you hold off on any deserved retaliation."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Wait?" He asked. "How long?"

"Not long." Yoshi replied. "Two weeks at most." He said. "She understands your anger and she shares it but," Yoshi paused. "There are some things that needs be considered."

"Two weeks?" Akane asked in a grumble.

"Two weeks." Yoshi replied firmly. "At most." He repeated.

Ranma nodded. "Two weeks. No more." He agreed. Ranma gave Yoshi a short bow. "Thank you again for bringing Pema home." He scooped Pema up in his arms. "Two weeks." He repeated and leaped into the air. Akane and Ukyo waved and followed.

Yoshi watched the them reach the roof before stepping back into the limo. It drove away.

Ranma, with Pema in his arms, landed softly on the roof. Akane and Ukyo joined them a second later. He placed Pema on her feet but kept an arm across her shoulders. They were immediately flanked by Akane and Ukyo. Without saying anything they went back into the apartment.

Pema gasped when the door of the apartment opened. She could see a large banner across one wall that said, 'Welcome home, Pema.' Pema clapped her hands together gleefully. "Oh it so wonderful." She impulsively hugged first Ranma, then Akane and finally Ukyo. "It good be home." She declared.

End Chapter 8

End Part 2

Author's Notes: Part 3 is still being worked on...I'm almost finished. Thanks for all the great reviews, after all this time and you guys are still reading and reviewing. I'd think you'd have gotten sick of me by now...just kidding. I was on a message board last week, one of those Evolution v Creationism boards, and having an exchange with another poster. We were discussing Intelligent Design. For those who may not know what it is, it's creationism in pseudo-science clothing. The postulate is that life is too complex to have been created by accident and there must be a Designer. Maybe...but the, at least to me, fun corollary to ID is that the 'Designer' can be anything from a diety to the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Which led me to paraphrase Clark's Law, (any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic), to ''Any sufficiently advanced or powerful intelligence is indistinguishable from a god'.

So you have to forgive Pema for thinking Ranma is a god.


	58. Book 6 Chapter 9

Part 3

Chapter 1

'The rot within'

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said. "I'm your host Satchi Kato." She swivled her chair to face another camera. Images appeared on the screen behind her. Most were of hard faced men in business suits. "The Yakusa." The reporter said in identification. The image changed to an attractive young woman with dark hair styled in a helmet cut. "And the Ice Queen." The reported looked down at her notes for a second. "Ms. Tendo, the future Lady Kuno, has continued to deny any connection but rumors persist." She said. "Tonight's topic; Nabiki Tendo, Criminal Mastermind or the target of jealous slander." She said. "When we come back."

* * *

Nabiki and Kimi looked up as the door to their office opened seemingly on its' own, no one appeared to be there. Nabiki looked at the screen of her laptop. "Hello Gos." She said. "Did you get what I asked for?" An envelope appeared on the desk in front of Nabiki.

"The cameras see me?" Gos said in his sepulchral voice. "It shouldn't be possible."

"Infra red." Kimi said from her own laptop. She also did not look up. She snorted. "And even then we needed to find something really sensitive. You're barely above room temperature." She said in complaint.

Nabiki picked up the envelope. "It's not Pema, I hope."

"No." Gos replied in a faint voice. "Another girl." Gos intoned. "Younger." He said. "Less...developed."

"Sick bastard." Growled Kimi.

"I have been called similar names." Gos' voice contained a hint of amusement.

"You're just a voyeur, Gos." Kimi replied. "In my book that puts you in the 'mostly harmless' category." Kimi took a breath. "And you're sure it's Tokio?"

"Very sure." Gos' said in cold tones.

"Thank you Gos." Nabiki said. "Kimi will transfer your fee into your account tonight."

'Thank you." Gos replied. "InfraRed? Hmm, I must work on that." A moment later the door to Nabiki's office opened and closed. Nabiki kept her eyes on the monitor for several moments after. Finally Nabiki leaned back in her chair and looked at Kimi. "Well we learned two things today." She said.

"Tokio being a freak is one." Kimi replied. "What's the other?"

"That as long as we don't try looking at Gos we can remember he's here." Nabiki picked up the envelope and grimaced. "You realize I'm going to have to look at it anyway, don't you?" She said in tones of disgust. "Just to be sure."

"We'll look at it, together." Kimi said in emphasis. "And if it's as bad as I think it will be, then we'll get drunk."

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Kyoshi." Nabiki said.

"You said it was important, Ice Queen." Kyoshi Nerumi replied. The Yakusa lord looked around. "I'm surprised Tokio isn't here already. He's usually the first to arrive." He accepted a glass of cognac from Kimi as he sat down in a comfortable chair.

"That's because he wasn't invited." Nabiki replied. She sat down opposite Kyoshi and sipped her own drink. "We have a problem, Kyoshi." Nabiki said in cool tones. "A problem that threatens our entire operation." She leaned forward. "A problem that even my," Nabiki paused. "Friends." She said after a moment. "In the police department will not be able to overlook." Nabiki leaned back and sipped her drink. "I've worked too hard building this organization to let some sick fool tear it apart." Somehow the very coldness of her delivery made the simple statement menacing.

Kyoshi gulped his drink down. In the two plus years he had been with Nabiki he has seen her in many moods. But this was a side of Nabiki he had never seen before. Kyoshi could feel the sweat start beading on his forehead. 'And I'm not the one she's mad at.' He thought in a concern that bordered on fear. "Wh-who?" Kyoshi stopped. "Tokio." He said suddenly. Nabiki nodded. "What did he do?" Kyoshi's voice was calm now that he understood the recipient of Nabiki's anger.

"What he did and what he continues to do." She raised her hand and Kimi slapped a folder into her palm. She handed the folder to Kyoshi. "It appears our Mr. Wasuhara has been less than forthcoming about some of his operations." Nabiki began as Kyoshi started flipping through the folder. "As you know I have no real objection to prostitution." She began. "Within certain boundaries." She said. "Tokio has exceeded those boundries." She nodded toward the folder. "What you're holding represents the combined efforts of Kimi and a number of other resources." She turned her head. "Kimi?"

"Over the past eight months, Tokio has smuggled, into Japan, at least a dozen teenaged girls from Tibet and China." Kimi snorted. "And when I say teenaged, I mean the oldest was fifteen." Her voice became a growl. "The girls are bought from very poor families," Kimi took a breath. "Drugged until they're docile. And put to work in brothels." Kimi jerked a chin at the folders. "Those are the ones I''ve located." She said. "They're spread around a half dozen brothels. Wasuhara's brothels."

"Tokio?" Kyoshi said in disbelief. "I know he's a pig but..." Kyoshi shook his head in denial. "Not even Tokio would stoop so low." He said. "You know the kind of women he likes."

"Apparently he's expanded his taste." Kimi replied.

"I can forgive a lot of things." Nabiki said in her coldest voice. "But not this."

"You're going to," Kyoshi stopped. "It'll mean a war." He predicted. "Tokio's organization is the largest single group in our association." Kyoshi stood and walked over to the bar and made himself another drink. "And he wont go down without a fight."

"No. He won't." Agreed Nabiki. She gazed at the Yakuza lord over the rim of her glass. "The question is; who will you back?" She raised a hand. "before you answer, understand one thing, whether you join me, join Tokio or sit it out altogether, this will not go unanswered." Nabiki sat up and leaned forward. "If Tokio, or anyone, thinks otherwise, they are gravely mistaken."

Kyoshi stared into the cold eyes of Nabiki Tendo. Like a card player looking for a 'tell' he tried to read the expressionless face in front of him. Kyoshi found he was the one to break the unspoken test of wills. Kyoshi Nerumi was, as had been remarked, a man who understood when and how to be violent. Part of his control came from others knowing that he would, and could, be violent. Looking at Nabiki he instinctively recognized and understood the same thing about her. Kyoshi sipped his drink. "You know the answer to that, Ice Queen." Kyoshi said firmly. " Or you wouldn't have invited me here tonight." He grimaced slightly. "Tokio probably already knows I'm here." He said.

"Oh we're sure of it." Kimi replied. "We made sure."

Kyoshi looked at Kimi in surprise. His surprise changed to understanding. "You want him worried."

"We want him scared." Nabiki replied. "We want him to make a mistake."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, My Lady." Yuki asked.

"Ah Yuki." Kodachi replied. "I understand you and Makoto will be seeing Mr. Morimoto this weekend."

"Yes, My Lady." Yuki replied with a slight blush.

"Will you be going out of town?" Kodachi asked.

Yuki shook her head. "No." She replied. "Genji, I mean, Mr. Morimoto, has several meetings he must attend in Tokyo." Yuki sighed. "That man works as hard as the Ice Queen." She grumbled. "And he gets such terrible indigestion afterwards." She looked up at Kodachi's laugh. "My Lady?"

"You sound just like Makoto." Kodachi said. "Don't tell me you're falling for Genji Morimoto as well." She raised an eyebrow at Yuki's deepening blush. "I see." Kodachi said in surprise. "I thought he was Makoto's man."

"Genji is a very nice man. You can't help liking him." Yuki said defensively. "And he's Makoto's." She said firmly. "I'm, I'm just, just helping things along." She stammered. She turned her head to look at the snickering Noriko. "Well I am."

"I apologize, Yuki." Noriko said soothingly. "Sometimes it's difficult for an old whore to keep her mind out of the gutter." She said.

"Noriko." Kodachi said reprovingly. "You're not that old." She said in deadpan tones. She smiled when Noriko barked a laugh. She returned her attention to Yuki. "Some day you're going to have to tell us his secret." She said in a coaxing tone. Yuki looked at the floor. "Nevermind, that wasn't why I called you here." She picked up an envelope off her desk. "Since Mr. Morimoto has seen fit to request your presence, what is this the third, fourth time?"

"Fourth, My Lady." Yuki replied.

"Fourth." Agreed Kodachi. "Since it appears that you will be entertaining Mr. Morimoto on a somewhat regular basis, Noriko and I feel you should be suitably recompensed for your efforts." She extended the envelope with both her hands. "Unfortunately we never did negotiate what your services would be worth but Noriko convinced me that, since you're as exclusive as Makoto, you should receive a similar amount."

"My Lady," Yuki stopped. "Ms. Mata flatters me, but there's only one Makoto." She said with a slight smile. "And it's unnecessary, my salary as a Kuno retainer."

"Doesn't cover this." Kodachi said firmly. She waggled the envelope. "We insist."

"Buy yourself something nice." Noriko urged.

Yuki hesitated for a long moment then, reluctantly, took the envelope. "Oh well, maybe I could put it in the bank of something." She said. "Thank you, My Lady."

Kodachi raised her veil. "Oh, that's another thing." She said. "I believe my girls call me; Ms. Kuno."

Yuki looked at Kodachi for a moment. Her hand went to the pendant around her neck. She straightened her already erect posture even more. "That's right, we do." She said. "Ms. Kuno."

"Thank you, Yuki." Kodachi replied as she lowered her veil. "Enjoy your weekend."

* * *

Nodoka put down her book with a sigh as the limo came to a stop in front of the club. The door was opened by the driver. Nodoka nodded to him in thanks and walked toward the entrance of the club. As usual she was wearing a full kimono, this one was in somber shades of blue. The doorman bowed as Nodoka approached then opened the door and waved her in. The noise of the outer club was muted.

As the inner, more exclusive club had changed, so too had the outer club. Now more restaurant than bar it catered to those who desired an evening of elegance, style and more than a touch of mystery and danger. The food was superb, the service excellent but more people came because they knew who owned the club and the rumors surrounding her. Rumors that were enhanced by the looming presence of Abe at the entrance to the inner club. The private club was now even more private, even more exclusive. Everyone hoped for an invitation. An invitation that could be extended by Nodoka Saotome.

Nodoka's entrance into the outer club brought the background conversation to a virtual halt only to be replaced by a sudden buzz. As Nodoka walked toward the back of the restaurant more than one patron stood and bowed as she passed. Nodoka nodded regally to the various patrons and even stopped to chat with one couple at one table. By the expression on the young couple's faces, it appeared they had received such an invitation.

Nodoka finally reached the entrance to the inner club. "Good evening, Abe." Nodoka greeted the huge bouncer.

"Good evening, Auntie." Abe rumbled in greeting. The bouncer respectfully opened the door to the inner club and bowed Nodoka through. Nodoka was immediately met by a familiar young woman. "Good evening, Fumie." Nodoka said in greeting.

"Good evening, Auntie." Fumie replied. "It looks like it's going to be a quiet evening." She informed the older woman. She shook her head saidly. "They called again." She said in a quiet aside. "You're going to lose them if you don't see them soon." Fumie said in warning tones.

Nodoka sighed. "Maybe that would be for the best." She said. They reached Nodoka's private booth and Nodoka looked at it before she sat down. "Tea, Fumie." Nodoka sighed despondently. Fumie nodded and walked off. She relayed Nodoka's request to the bartender and went to see Miki.

"How's Auntie?" Miki asked.

"About as you'd expect." Fumie replied. "She's miserable." She said. "And she's not the only one." She looked back toward Nodoka's booth. "This has gone on long enough." She said suddenly. "If she won't call them, then I will."

"I'm surprised you've waited this long." Miki said in mild complaint. "It's been weeks." She said. "I'm surprised the boys haven't looked for someone else." Miki's voice held a questioning note. "They haven't, have they?" Her voice became worried.

"Believe it or not, no." Fumie replied with a touch of amusement. "Whatever she's got, they still want it." She said. "And it isn't the money." She raised her hand with just her thumb, index and middle fingers extended. "Three," She said. "Three women have already put in bids on the boys. Good bids. More than Auntie's paying. A lot more." She said. "They turned them down. They said they'd wait a little longer." Fumie pulled out her cell phone. She punched in a number. "She's here." She said without preamble. "We'll take care of everything, cousin, you just get down here and talk to Auntie." She hung up the phone. 'Who's in the suite?" She asked Miki.

"Aoi, I think." Miki replied. She tapped her lower lip in unconscious imitation of Kodachi as she checked an appointment book. "Oh good, Suki's not booked. I'll put her on retainer for tonight." She said decisively. "Just in case." She and Fumie exchanged knowing smiles. "The rest is up to the boys."

* * *

Nodoka sipped her tea and listened as Rei sang to the evening crowd. Since it was a weeknight, the crowd was smaller and Rei took the opportunity to work on some new songs. Mostly, it seemed to Nodoka, unrequited love songs. Nodoka sighed. She placed the tea down and leaned back against the seat. She sighed again and closed her eyes as Rei started singing yet another torch song. "it's for the best." She told herself softly. Her resolve didn't prevent a tear of regret to fall from one eye. "Silly old woman." She scolded herself. Nodoka's eyes opened with a start when she felt something touch her cheek. She found herself looking into a pair of very familiar eyes. "Jiro?" She gasped. Just behind him she saw another familiar face. "D-Daisuke?"

"Miss Nodoka." Daisuke and Jiro chorused quietly. Jiro gently wiped the tear from Nodoka's eye. "You shouldn't be crying." Jiro said in concern. "You're supposed to smile."

"You shouldn't be here." Nodoka choked out. Jiro's familiar touch on her face was destroying all her resolve. "You shouldn't, " she protested. "We can't." she said when Daisuke sat down on her other side. "Someone could..." Her protest was weak even to her own ears.

"Oh there you are." Came Fumie's voice.

Nodoka sighed in relief. "Oh Fumie. Thank the gods you're here." She said. "We, we..."

"You can't stay here." Fumie said. She waved her hands. "Come on, come on."

"What?" Nodoka said in confusion. She found herself being guided out of the booth and quickly found her arms looped through the arms of her two young men. "What?"

"Come on." Fumie said impatiently. She strode away and Nodoka found herself compelled to follow as Jiro and Daisuke almost carried her along as they walked after Fumie. They came to a door. She pressed a button and the door slid open. Nodoka found herself in an elevator and wedged tightly between Jiro and Daisuke. Closer than the smallness of the elevator accounted for.

"Where?" Nodoka asked in confusion. The nearness of her two former lovers, the feel of their bodies against hers, was causing rushes of emotional memory to cascade over Nodoka. Nodoka mewled in a mix of despair and delight as the two young men wrapped their arms around her. The car stopped and Nodoka was escorted out of the elevator and down a hallway. They stopped at a door and Fumie opened it with a key. She pushed the door open and waved the three in. "This way." Said Fumie. She led them to a back room. Fumie opened the door and waved the three into the room. Fumie grinned. "Later." She said and closed the door.

Nodoka looked at the closed door in shock and barely felt the two young men begin to undress her. It wasn't until Nodoka's Kimono fell to the floor that Nodoka realized what was going on. "We musn't.." Began Nodoka only to have her protests smothered when Jiro captured Nodoka's mouth with his own. Nodoka moaned.

She barely felt Daisuke remove the rest of her clothing but became all too aware when Daisuke pressed his body against hers and she realized he was naked. Daisuke's hands captured her breasts as, this time, Jiro pulled away. Nodoka lost herself in the rush of illicit pleasure as Daisuke kissed the back of her neck hungrily.

Nodoka felt a pair of warm hands spread her thighs and her back arched in ecstasy . "Ooh Jiro." Purred Nodoka. "That's my good boy." Her hand pressed against the back of Jiro's head. Her other hand reached behind her and searched for and quickly found what she sought. "My good, good boys."

* * *

Fumie sashayed out of the elevator with a smug look on her face and a rhythm in her walk. She saw Ami approaching. The blonde raised a hand and she and Fumie slapped palms as they met. "Auntie's settled in."

"Good." Ami replied. She looked around. "I saw Jokoto last night." She said conversationally.

"Oh?" Fumie asked. Jokoto was one of Tokio Wasuhara's men who frequented the club. In fact he was the only one of Tokio's men who frequented the club. "And how is Joe?" She asked. "He seemed a little down the last time I saw him."

"Pissed, actually." Ami replied. "He told me Tokio has been a real prick lately." She reported. She leaned closer. "Something big is going down and soon." She said in quiet tones.

"Oh good." Fumie replied in satisfaction. "I'll make sure Ms. Kuno knows."

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Basically a message to Amwood Co... I spent a long time trying to decide if was going to reply to your review or not. Dude, I love ya man, you've been a constant and friendly reviewer for a long time but...you really have got to keep up. The evolution of the eye, while complex, is not 'irreducibly complex'. It was an interesting and thought provoking puzzle and it provoked a lot of discussion and debate in the scientific community but in the end a plausible model of eye evolution was proposed. It is currently undergoing review. Which leads to a couple points. Just because someone finds a potential 'hole' in a theory that does not mean that a) the whole theory is incorrect and b) it does not make the competing theory, in this case Creationism, correct. It just means there is something the current theory cannot explain. For example, Newtonian physics is perfectly valid, up until a certain point. Einsteinian Physics is even better, up until a certain point, at which point quantum physics takes over. But the point is, all three Theories, and they are all theories, are still valid within the bounds of what it can be used for. The second point is that Science is a self correcting and constantly expanding discipline. But the basic doctrine applies which basically states; Nature has rules. These rules can be discerned and explained without requiring divine or magical intervention.

Creationism has its' own flaws, the primary one being that there's no evidence. No fingerprint, marker or signiture. And until Creationists, especially those at ICR, decide to actually research, publish and submit for peer review any of their theories, they will continue to be considered nothing more than con men. Harsh but true.

Now I'm not saying you're doing this but one of the main issues most 'evolutionists' have with Creationists is the characterization of 'evolutionists' as atheists or that Evolution itself is a religion. Contradictory positions that are often held at the same time. You must understand that it is very difficult to discuss a subject with someone who considers disagreement as a one way ticket to hell. I've communicated with many an evolutionist and I have found that, to the contrary, many were people of deep faith.

Another issue is the use of mischaracterization of Evolution itself as an argument. For example; conflating Cosmology with Evolution or Abiogenesis with Evolution or, as is most usual, conflating all three. Evolution is what happens to Life once life starts. Period. And don't get me started on Nebraska Man, Lady Hope, or the Paluxy River tracks. All hoaxes.

But the biggest issue science, not evolution science, has with Creationism is that it is an attack on rationalism and the scientific method. Why study anything if the answer is always going to be; God did it or Magic? God may have done it but he used the physical laws he/she/them/it set in place.

Peace


	59. Book 6 Chapter 10

Chapter 2

'Shadow War'

A thunderstorm broke just as Ranma, in female form, Akane and Ukyo were settling in for the evening when there was a hesitant knock on their bedroom door. "Yes?" Said Akane.

"It Pema." The door opened slightly and Pema stuck her head in. "I hope I not disturb." She said hesitantly. "But..."

"What's the matter, Pema?" Ranma asked. The door opened wider and Ranma could see Pema was clutching her blanket. "Can't sleep?" Pema shook her head. "I'm not surprised." Ranma patted the bed. "Come here."

"No, it okay, I sleep on floor." Pema protested.

"Uh, uh, Sugar." Ukyo disagreed. She scooted over to leave a space between her and Ranma. "Plenty of room." She pronounced. Ukyo patted the vacant spot. "Come on, it's okay."

Pema hesitantly approached the bed. "I not..." She began.

"We know, sugar." Ukyo said soothingly. "It's okay." She repeated. Ukyo got out of the bed and escorted Pema to it. "I hate being alone when it's thundering." She got the young girl into the bed and got in after. Pema found herself wedged, not uncomfortably, between Ukyo and Ranma. Akane reached across Ranma's body to pat Pema on the shoulder.

"I know I do." Akane said easily.

"Me too." Ranma said in agreement. "I used to get horrible nightmares when I slept alone."

"You were sleeping with Pops." Ukyo pointed out.

"Like I said, when I slept alone." Ranma grimaced. "Pops really wasn't any good with the comforting thing."

"Who...Pops?" Pema asked sleepily. The combination of the warmth of the bodies, the softness of the bed and the comforting presence of her 'gods', especially Ranma, made Pema relax. Pema knew down to her bones that she was safe.

"My dad." Ranma replied. "If you're really, really lucky you won't get to meet him for a long time."

Pema laughed sleepily. She yawned. "Excuse Pema." She mumbled. Her eyes closed slowly and in what seemed mere moments Pema was asleep.

Ranma leaned over and kissed Pema on the forehead. "Sleep well, little sister." Ranma said softly. "Thanks, guys." Ranma said quietly.

"For what?" Akane asked in the same quiet tones. "My sisters and I used to sleep together whenever there was a thunderstorm." She smiled and reached over to sweep a wayward lock of hair off of Pema's face. "Kind of nice having a baby sister."

"Yeah." Ukyo agreed. Ukyo leaned over. "Sleep well, little sister." She whispered.

* * *

Rei pushed open the door that led to the outer club. As she expected the imposing bulk of Botan Abe was waiting for her. "Hey Baby. Wanna date?" Rei greeted the bouncer. She giggled as Abe blushed. "Is that a yes?' She asked.

"Do-don't you have a date tonight?" Abe asked.

"He canceled." Rei said cheerfully. "Of course if you don't want..." Rei began.

"No!" Abe exclaimed. "I mean..." He stopped as Rei began to giggle. "I'll get the car." He said. "Better grab an umbrella, it's raining."

There was a muted crash of thunder as if to punctuate Abe's announcement. Rei clapped her hands over her ears. "Ow." Complained Rei. "That's loud." She waved a hand. "Get the car baby." She said. "I'll wait here." She said. Abe turned away. "Oh and baby." Rei said. Abe turned back. "Hurry." Rei ordered. Abe moved surprisingly fast for a man of his bulk. Rei watched him go with a fond smile on her face.

Abe reached the door leading out of the club and opened it. Abe stepped through. There was a sound like fire crackers and Abe staggered back into the club. One of Abe's hands went to his stomach while the other slammed the door closed. "Rei." Abe said in pain filled voice. He waved a hand toward the door to the inner club. "Get the girls. We got trouble." Abe hissed in pain.

"Abe, what?" Began Rei. The door shuddered as something impacted against it from outside. Rei pulled opened the door to the inner club. "Abe's hurt." Rei yelled.

Fumie and Miki looked up from their station at Rei's shout. "You go check. I'll call the girls." Miki ordered. She reached under the station and pulled out a baseball bat and a case. "Take these."

Fumie grabbed the bat and case and raced toward the outer club. She ran into the outer club to see Abe sitting against the door and Rei kneeling next to him. She was trying to look under Abe's big paw like hand.

"Let me see it." Rei ordered.

"I got the kit." Fumie placed the case next to Rei. "What we got?" She asked.

"Let me see it." Rei ordered again. "Someone shot Abe." She said. "Look, how am I supposed to do anything if you keep your hand in the way?" She said to Abe. Rei reached into the case and pulled out a roll of gauze. "Sounded like the door took a few hits as well."

"But Rei." Protested Abe.

"Stop being a baby." Rei said. "I gotta stop the bleeding." She said. "Call the doc." She said the Fumie. "Oh stop it." She said to Abe.

"But it hurts." Complained Abe. He lifted his hand. Rei quickly placed the gauze over it. Abe lowered his hand to hold it in place. He blew out a breath. "I'll live."

"Of course you will baby." Rei said proudly. "It's going to take more than one little bullet to stop my Honey Bear." She leaned against Abe comfortingly.

"Doc'll be here in ten minutes." Fumie reported. Fumi raised the cellphone again. "It's Fumie, Ms. Kuno."

* * *

Yuki lifted her head sleepily from the surprisingly comfortable chest of Genji Morimoto. She looked around to see what woke her. Her sleepy senses finally recognized her cell phone buzzing quietly on the nightstand. "Hello?" She said muzzily. Suddenly Yuki sat upright and the covers dropped away to reveal her naked chest. "say that again." Yuki's mouth dropped open. "As soon as we can." She replied to an unheard question. She hung up. "Makoto." She said urgently. "Wake up." Yuki got out of the bed. "Wake up." She said in a louder tone.

"Huh, what?" Makoto mumbled. She opened her eyes to see Yuki rummaging through her suitcase. "Yuki, what's going on?"

"Someone shot Abe." Yuki replied shortly.

Makoto looked down at the now awake Genji Morimoto. "Sorry Genji baby, but..." She leaned down and kissed the older man hungrily. "That should keep you until we get back." She said in forced amusement. Her amusement quickly faded. "We have to go."

"The bouncer? The fat guy?" Genji demanded. He got out of the bed as well.

"The bouncer." Yuki replied. "He may be fat and he may be a guy but he's one of Ms. Kuno's people."

"Besides he's Rei's man." Makoto added as she shimmied her long body into a form fitting black cat suit. A cat suit that matched the one the Yuki already had on. The only color on the suits was the applique white angel wings on the back. Yuki was placing a feathered mask over her face,

Genji walked over to Makoto. He waved a hand to indicate the outfits Makoto and Yuki were now wearing. "Somehow I don't think those are party outfits." He said.

"Well you see Genji honey." Makoto began. Shei twiddled her fingers. "You know those stories in the tabloids," Makoto licked her lower lip. "You know the ones about the 'Fallen Angels'?" She squeaked. She reached into her bag and pulled out another mask.

"You?" Genji asked in disbelief.

Makoto nodded nervously. "Don't be mad, Genji." She pleaded.

Genji walked over to his desk and picked up the telephone. He looked at the clock on the desk before dialing. "Takashima? It's Morimoto. I don't care what time it is. We have a problem." He nodded. "Yeah, that kind of problem."

"Genji honey? What are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"Helping." He said. "Where are we going?" He asked Makoto.

"We?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"We." Genji said firmly. "Where?" He demanded.

"The club." Yuki replied in response to the sudden tone of authority. A tone that didn't allow refusal.

"Kuno's club." He said into the phone. "As soon as possible." He hung up the phone and immediately dialed another number. "Bring the roadster." He said shortly and disconnected. Genji walked over to his closet and began dressing.

"Genji?" Makoto and Yuki exchanged looks. Yuki gave a confused shrug. "Genji honey, what are you doing?" Makoto asked again.

"I told you, helping." Genji emerged from the walk-in closet dressed in black slacks and black shirt. "And if you think I'm going to have you run off, either of you, into who knows what, without me there. You have another think coming."

"But Genji." Makoto pleaded. "You could get hurt."

"So could you." Genji pointed out. "That's why I'm going." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "By the time we get to the club, there will be twenty of my boys waiting."

"What?" Squeaked Yuki. She grabbed the cellphone and quickly punched in a number. "Ms. Mata?" She said. "It's Yuki." She looked at Genji and shook her head. "Genji is sending reinforcements." She almost shouted. "Yes Genji. Twenty men." She looked at Genji. "They used to fighting?"

Genji snorted. "It's not fighting that they're not used to." He said as he grabbed a leather jacket and shrugged it on. "But they're also the best damn truckers on the planet." He said proudly.

"Sounds like they can fight." Yuki reported over the phone. She nodded. "I will." She said in response to an unheard comment. "I will." She said again. "Thank you, Ms. Mata." Yuki disconnected. "Ms. Kuno sends her thanks, Genji." She said. "She also wishes me to explain what you are getting into." She added. "You may wish to reconsider your offer of help."

"Doubtful." Genji replied.

"We believe Abe was shot by agents of Tokio Wasahara." Yuki began.

"I told you about him, Genji." Makoto sad helpfully. "He's the slimy one."

Genji nodded. "Go on." He said to Yuki.

Yuki nodded. "The Ice Queen strongly suspects Tokio Wasahara of human trafficking. Girls." Yuki's face showed her anger.

"How old?" Genji's voice became a quiet growl.

"The youngest we know of is thirteen." Yuki looked at Makoto. "We need to go."

"I'll drive." Genji said firmly. He walked out of the apartment. A penthouse. Genji Morimoto was wealthy. Mostly self made, he had inherited a trucking business that his father had created. Six Trucks. Thirty years later, Genji Morimoto had turned six trucks into an international transport company that besides trucks, had planes, ships, warehouses and a packing plant. Most of those thirty years had been spent as much behind a wheel as behind a desk. He had worked hard and dealt harder. Never married, never having time to get married, Makoto was his reward to himself.

"And you're the Ice Queen's response?" Genji shook his head as he walked. "No offense, ladies, but you don't seem much of a thr..." Genji stopped in mid word as a knives suddenly fanned from Makoto's gloved hands. Genji looked at the knives and then at Makoto. He chuckled. "So my sweet little Makoto isn't so sweet after all." He said.

Makoto looked down shamefacedly. The knives disappeared back into their hidden sheaths. "I didn't want to upset you." Makoto said in a tiny voice. "You know how delicate your stomach is."

Genji chuckled again. "Somehow I don't think I'm going to worry about heartburn." He shook his head. They entered an elevator. Genji pressed the button for the garage. "Didn't want to upset me, huh?" He asked. Makoto shook her head. "We're going to have a talk when we get back."

"Yes Genji." Makoto said meekly.

"And you." Genji said. "What's your story?"

"I was trained to be one of Ms. Kuno's bodyguards. I'm good at what I do." Yuki leaned against the side of the elevator. "You're taking this well." She commented. "You don't look concerned about going into a fight."

"Oh come on Yuki." Makoto said. "It's Genji. Genji isn't afraid of anything." She declared. "You should know that by now." She scolded Yuki. She turned to Genji. "She didn't mean it baby." She laid a hand on Genji's shoulder. "I'll make her apologize later, okay?" She looked at Yuki. "Bad girl." She looked back at Genji. "Wont that be fun?"

"Been talking to Akane again." Muttered Yuki.

Genji chuckled as the elevator stopped and opened. "Okay." He said. "If it makes you happy." He smiled. "You know I like to make you happy." Makoto squealed happily. They walked out of the elevator and into the garage. There was a sportscar waiting and already started up. A stocky man stood next to the car. "Hey Ito."

"Mr. Morimoto." Ito replied. "Are you going to a costume party?" He said.

"Something like that." Genji replied. "Get in." He said to Makoto and Yuki. He started the car and soon they were driving along the streets and toward the club. "Fallen Angels, huh?" Genji shook his head. "And you plan on taking on Tokio Wasahara, who, if Makoto is to be believed, is the head of the largest group that make up the Tendo Yakusa."

"Makoto!" Yuki exclaimed. "You told him that?"

"Well of course I did." Makoto replied. "I tell Genji everything." She blushed. "Well except for being one of the Angels." She leaned her head on Genji's shoulder as he drove the sports car. "It's not just us, Genji." Makoto said. "Remember that fight in Odori Park?" She asked. "Well that was the Terrible Three." She explained. "And you know that street fighter everyone is talking about?"

"The one with the tranny girlfriend?" Genji chuckled. "Or is that boyfriend?"

"His name's Ryoga. In Konatsu's case, girlfriend is probably more appropriate." Yuki added from the back seat. "He's also sleeping with Ting Li."

"The model? The boy gets around." Genji shook his head. "So?"

"Both Ting Li and Konatsu are also accomplished martial artists." Yuki said in a reporting tone. "Very accomplished." Yuki leaned forward and placed a hand on Genji's other shoulder. "They're really very, very good." She said. "The point is, don't underestimate the assets the Ice Queen has at her disposal."

* * *

Ranma, still in female form, woke to the insistent sound of a telephone. She looked at the clock. It was after three in the morning. "I got it." She heard Akane grumble sleepily. Ranma felt the weight of someone cuddled against her breast. She looked down and suppressed a chuckle. Pema was sleeping peacefully against her with her thumb in her mouth. Ranma's amusement faded at Akane's muffled exclamation. "Tomboy?" She asked quietly so as not to wake Pema.

"It's started." Akane said. She walked around the bed. "Uk-chan, wake up." She said quietly.

"Huh? Wazzup?" Mumbled Ukyo.

"It's started." Akane repeated. "We have to go."

Ukyo blinked in puzzlement for a moment then her eyes widened and she got out of the bed. "I'll make some tea." She mumbled. Ukyo threw a robe on and headed out of the bedroom.

Ranma looked down at the sleeping Pema. "What do we do about Pema?" She asked.

Pema took that moment to waken. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "Excuse." She mumbled. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Pema looked around to see Akane getting dressed. Pema looked at the clock then looked at Ranma. "Ranma?"

"Sorry to wake you, little sister." Ranma said. "But we have to go out." She reluctantly got out of the bed. "And we don't want to leave you alone."

Pema looked at Akane again. "Ahh, you go fight demons, yes?" Pema nodded and jumped out of bed. "Pema go with you." She shoved her feet into her slippers. "We have time for tea?" She asked.

"No, Pema, wait." Ranma shook her head and sighed. "Ukyo's already making tea, why don't you go help her." Ranma said. Pema nodded cheerfully and ran out. "You'd think she'd want to stay here, where it's safe." Ranma grumbled to Akane.

"She probably thinks being with you is the safest place to be." Akane replied. She walked over to Ranma and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "You have to admit, she has good reason to think that." She nodded toward the bedroom door. "Uk-chan does too." She said. "Why else would she have crawled into the prison after she was shot?"

"But..." Began Ranma. Akane placed a hand over Ranma's mouth.

"I feel the same way." Akane said quietly. "Besides, isn't it likely that they know where she's been living by now?" Akane asked. "Just because Yoshi stopped them the first time, doesn't mean they've given up." Ranma nodded reluctantly. "At least this way, they'll have to go through us to get to her." Akane added. "Right?"

Ranma nodded. "Right." Ranma looked into Akane's brown eyes. "Thanks Tomboy." She said. Suddenly Ranma grinned. "So, steak or sushi?"

"Darn, you would ask the hard questions." Akane grinned back. "Tell you what, why don't we let Pema decide?" She said. "Two to one she picks the male Ranma."

"Sounds like a sucker bet." Ranma grumped. Then the redhead smiled. "Oh hell, either way, I win." She said. "You're on."

End Chapter 2


	60. Book 6 Chapter 11

Chapter 3

'Birds of a Feather'

Genji stopped the sports car in front of the Club. As he promised there was a group of men hanging outside the building. One of the men walked over. "Hey boss, what's the...oh hell," He exclaimed suddenly as the two women in the car got out. "Those are, they're, she's, oh shit." The man suddenly crossed his hands over his crotch. "Angels."

"Relax handsome." The smaller of the two masked women said. "Mr. Morimoto vouched for you." She smiled. "For tonight, anyway." She walked over to the man and placed a finger on his chin. "Be good and you have nothing to worry about." She said.

"Be nice, Tsumi." The taller masked woman said.

"Yes Tobi." The one called Tsumi replied with a cool smile.

"Tsumi? Tobi?" Genji whispered to Makoto.

Makoto nodded. "I'll explain later." Genji gave Makoto a look then nodded. Makoto and Yuki walked to the door of the club and opened it. The men followed the two girls into the club. Once inside they found a number of girls all dressed in black cat suits and wearing feathered masks. There was a huge man lying on a table being checked by a man in his mid or late thirties who, based on his demeanor, was probably a Doctor. Assisting him was a beautiful young woman in her mid twenties.

As the men entered the 'Angels' looked up. Genji's men, normally loud and often crude, decided, to a man, to be on their best behavior. One of the Angels beckoned Genji over. Genji, with Makoto at his side, walked over. As he approached he suddenly snorted in amusement. "And what should I call you?" He asked quietly. "Other than Ms. Kuno, that is?"

"We call her Inu-Washi." Makoto answered helpfully.

"It's a bit schizophrenic, I admit." Kodachi added. "But as recent pictures on the television attest, necessary." She smiled behind her mask. "On the other hand, the masks do have an interesting side effect." She nodded toward the cluster of Genji's men. "As you can see." Another masked woman walked over. "Ah, Hayabusa, are we about ready?"

"Just waiting for the muscle to arrive." The woman replied. "Ting Li called and they're on their way."

"And Ranma and his women?" Kodachi asked.

"Any minute now." The woman replied. She smiled at Genji. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm Noriko." Noriko looked up as the door to the club opened. "Oh yes, and I sent Yoshi to pick up Tsuru and Piyopiyo." She smiled at the squeal that erupted from the doorway.

Into the room came two figures in black catsuits and feathered masks. One was adult but the other was obviously a little girl. "You can't seriously be considering taking a child into a fight?" Genji said angrily.

"Of course not, Mr. Morimoto." Kodachi replied. "Kiko will stay behind with her babysitter." Kodachi knelt down as the miniature fallen angel ran over to Kodachi. "My aren't you the perfect little angel." Kodachi cooed in greeting. "Give your Auntie a hug." She released Kiko and shook a playful finger at the little girl. "Now, I want you to promise to be good and listen to your babysitter."

"Yes Auntie." Kiko promised somewhat reluctantly. "I hope she's nice."

"Oh, I think you'll like her." Kodachi promised. "You seemed to get along well before." She looked up as the door to the club opened. "Ah, here she is now." Coming through the door were four people, three adults all dressed in black cotton pants and muscle-t's and a skinny teen aged girl in jeans. Though the rain had stopped earlier, the man wore a rain slicker.

Kiko turned to look. "Pema!" Kiko exclaimed in delight.

"Kiko, that you?" Pema replied in confusion. Pema looked around quickly and noted how there were other women dressed in similar costume. Saw the costumed women surrounding the little girl. "Ah." She said in understanding. Pema ran over to Kiko. "It is you." She said. Pema bowed quickly to the adults around her. Then took Kiko's hand. The teenager took the little girl off to one side.

Genji Morimoto watched the two children go off. He looked at Kodachi and raised an eyebrow. "And she is...?" He inquired. He stopped as the three other people walked over. "Let me guess, the Terrible Three?"

"In the flesh." Ranma replied. Now that he was closer, Genji noticed that Ranma was obviously wearing makeup; theatrically applied reddish eyeshadow and matching lipstick.

"Well not as much as usual." Akane said in an aside to Ukyo. Ukyo snorted in agreement.

Ranma suppress a grin with some difficulty. "Genji Morimoto?" Ranma asked. Genji nodded. "Those your boys?" Ranma asked. Genji nodded again. This time Ranma did grin. "I think I recognize one or two of them." He said. "You must pay well cause they tip pretty good." Ranma tapped his chest. "I'm Ranma." He pointed to the black haired and athletic looking girl. "That's the Tomboy."

"Akane." Akane clarified. Genji noticed that Akane was wearing similarly theatrically applied blue eyeshadow and the remaining woman wore silver eyeshadow.

"And that's Uk-chan." Ranma continued waving a hand toward the silver eye-shadowed woman.

"Ukyo." Akane clarified as well. "But once you get to know her." She elbowed Ukyo. "Uk-chan fits better."

"You got that right, Tomboy." Ranma agreed.

"You guys." Ukyo mock complained. She waved to Genji. "Hey."

"And the girl?" Genji asked.

"Pema." Ranma replied. "Part of the reason Abe was shot." Ranma looked over to where Pema and Kiko were sitting and giggling. "Tokio is trying to get his property back and sending a message." He looked around. "Where's Pig Boy?" Ranma asked. "Can't have a party without a pig."

"Maybe he stopped for something to eat." Akane cracked. "You know how that boy loves to stuff his face."

"I'm missing something." Genji said when the people around him broke into laughter.

"I'll tell you later, Genji." Makoto promised.

"I'm going to talk to my Sister." Akane said. "Get me when you guys decide what to do." She turned. "Coming, Uk-chan?"

"Right behind you, Tomboy," Ukyo replied. With Akane slightly in the lead they walked off toward Kasumi.

Ranma turned to Kodachi. "Speaking of which, what did you have in mind?" He jerked a thumb at the retreating Akane and Ukyo. "The guys and me don't care as long as we get to pound something." Ranma nodded toward where Pema and Kiko were sitting and playing a complicated hand clapping game. "We've been wanting to pound the bastards since I found Pema." He said. "And we gotta lot of pent up 'pissed-off' to work off."

"Crude, but essentially what I had in mind." Kodachi said grimly. "We are going to Tokio's main, shall we say, hideout." There was no humor in Kodachi's smile. "Once there we will see to it that it is no longer usable."

"Tokio gonna be there?" Ranma asked.

"Unlikely." Kodachi replied. "And if he is, The Ice Queen has reserved the right to deal with him, herself." Kodachi raised a hand. "Do not doubt that I share your anger." She turned her head toward where Kiko and Pema were giggling over something. "She could have been hurt."

"Or worse." Added Noriko. "It's getting late." She said. "Dawn is in a couple hours."

"The Pig probably got lost on the way." Ranma said sourly. The door into the club opened just as he said it. Ranma laughed. "What'd he do; fall in a puddle?" He said to the newcomers. Apparently two pretty women and one angry looking pig.

One of the two women was dressed in traditional Joketsuzoku armor. Greaves and vanbraces, covered shins and forearms. A breastplate made of strips of metal, chainmail and laquered leather covered her upper body. Her orange hair held in place by a head piece that seemed more crown than helmet. The other woman wore the traditional garb favored by female ninja. In her arms was the pig. "I told him to wear a raincoat, but no, he has to be all macho." The kunoichi said sourly. The pig squealed. "Yeah, yeah, hot water." One of the catsuited girls came over with a tea pot. "Thanks girlfriend." The kunoichi said. Without fanfare she poured the hot water on the pig.

Genji's eyes widened in shock as the pig suddenly transformed into a powerfully built and naked young man. "Konatsu." The transformed pig complained to the kunoichi. "You could have found someplace private."

"What and have us miss the show?" The cat suited girl said. She whistled. "Not bad, Ryoga, not bad at all."

"You ain't seen nothing." The kunoichi said in smug tones. His hands spread apart. "You should see him when..."

"Konatsu!" Interrupted Ryoga angrily. "what did I tell you?" He asked. "And would you mind giving me my clothes." He complained.

"Oh you such baby." The orange haired warrior growled. She tossed Ryoga a bag. "Here."

Genji turned to Ranma. " Did he just..." He stopped. "He was a pig." He complained.

"Curse." Ranma replied with a chuckle. "Cold water pig, hot water man." He said. "Don't worry about it."

Ryoga, dressed in a leather skirt and a leather and metal chest protector that was similar to Ting Li's, wandered over to Ranma. Ting Li and Konatsu followed just behind. Ryoga crossed his massive arms across his equally massive chest. "Still wearing makeup, huh girly?"

"I wouldn't talk, Pig boy." Ranma replied. "Nice dress."

"Kilt." Growled Ryoga. "It's a kilt."

Genji turned to Makoto. "Old friends?" He asked in amused tones. Makoto nodded. Genji looked over at the assembled group. "So this is the Ice Queen's muscle." Genji Morimoto nearly rolled his eyes. "And you're going against Tokio Wasuhara?" Makoto nodded again. "They better be as good as you say they are." He said in doubtful tones.

"Don't worry, Mr. Morimoto." Kodachi said. "They are." Kodachi clapped her hands. "Girls." She called. Kodachi's girls hurriedly made a semi circle around Kodachi. "Girls, our target is less than twenty minutes frrom here." She said briskly. "Tsumi. You and Tobi will liase with Mr. Morimoto and his men." Makoto clapped her hands together gleefully. Yuki seemed less enthused but she understood she was being made responsible for Genji Morimoto's safety. "Misago, you and Zuku will coordinate getting any girls we may find out of there."

"Miki and Fumie." Whispered Makoto to Genji.

"The rest of you will be with me." Kodachi continued. "Ranma do you want to take point or..."

"Point." Ranma interrupted. "The Tomboy needs to work off even more steam than I do." He grinned at Ryoga. "Don't worry Pig-Boy, Akane'll leave you plenty to do." His grin got wider. "Maybe."

"What about Dou Gan Shou?" Ting Li demanded.

"I'm so glad you brought that up." Kodachi smiled.

* * *

The pirate craft rocked gently as the early morning tide came in. Anchored in a natural and secluded harbor the pirates barely maintained more than the minimum security and those that were on watch were more concerned with nursing a hangover then paying attention to any possible discovery. Dou Gan Shou had discovered this harbor many years before and he and his crew had good reason not to worry too much.

Had they been looking, they would have seen a dark object break the surface near one ship. Then another and another. The first of the objects extended a hand and revealed itself to be a swimmer. The swimmer climbed the side of the boat quickly and quietly until he reached the deck. He was quickly joined by a half dozen others.

"On your command, My Lord." One of the men said in quiet tones.

"Remember, we want the pirate leader alive." The man replied. He waved an arm. "Go." The men dispersed except for the leader and one other. A diminuative bandy legged dark clad figure. "Ready, old friend?" The man asked.

"Ready, Master." The little man replied with a sigh. "You will try to stay out of trouble, won't you master?"

"Trouble? Me?" The man replied with a chuckle. "You worry too much Sasuke." He rolled his eyes at the grumble that came from the retainer. "Oh, all right, Sasuke, I'll keep my head down." He promised.

"Thank you, Master." Sasuke replied. "I'm sure the Lady Tendo will thank you as well."

"Oh that reminds me." Tatewaki said. "I need a best man for the wedding." He said conversationally though quietly. "I have a few thoughts, but I'd appreciate hearing any suggestions you might have."

Sasuke and Tatewaki reached a door. Tatewaki pressed against the side as Sasuke picked the lock. Sasuke opened the door and darted inside. Tatewaki followed. The sole occupant of the cabin was asleep. Sasuke blew some powder into the man's face. The drug ensured that the man would not wake. Sasuke examined the man's face. "Not Dou Gan Shou." He declared. They slipped out of the cabin. "Best Man, Master?" Sasuke asked. "I wouldn't presume to suggest anyone master but I would think he would need to be of impeccable heritage."

"Agreed." Tatewaki rumbled. They reached another cabin door and again they slipped quietly inside. Again someone was asleep. Sasuke padded over and was about to blow the sleeping powder into the man's face and stopped. "Problem, Sasuke?" Tatewaki asked.

"I fear you will unable to keep your promise to Lady Tendo." Sasuke said quietly. Sasuke reached over and turned the man's head. "Dou Gan Shou, Master." Sasuke said. "And he appears...dead."

Tatewaki walked over to the body on the bed. He examined the body and then shook his head. "Disappointing." He murmured. "I had hoped to provide my Lady with a suitable wedding present." He shrugged. "Ah well, I suppose she will have to content herself with a diamond or some equally meaningless trinket." Tatewaki sighed. "I do hope she forgives me."

"I'm sure she will Master." Sasuke replied. "Maybe she will accept whomever killed Dou Gan Shou instead." Sasuke suggested. He looked at the dead pirate. "He must still be on this ship." Sasuke pointed out.

"Aye." Tatewaki agreed. He headed toward the door of the cabin. He could hear the ship begin to stir as the actions of his men began to be noticed. The two men exited the cabin and walked down the narrow corridor. "So, what other qualities should a best man have?" Tatewaki asked.

"I would hope he would be a friend, Master." Sasuke said as he scanned the corridor. A cabin door burst open and a pirate careened out backwards. He was followed by one of Kuno's retainers. The retainer blew some powder into the pirates face who immediately collapsed. The retainer sketched a short bow to Tatewaki and then hurried off in search of another pirate.

"A friend." Tatewaki said musingly as if nothing had happened. "Aye, that would be something to hope for." He said. "A friend, with impeccable heritage, then?"

"Yes, Master." Sasuke agreed. Sasuke looked up as a monster of a man, with an eyepatch, suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor. The man carried a large knife, almost a sword, from the way he handled it, it was obvious he knew how to use it. "Master." Sasuke said in warning.

"I see him, my friend." Tatewaki rumbled. "Ho varlet." Tatewaki called. "Will you surrender?" The pirate narrowed his one eye angrily and charged. "I suppose that is a no." Tatewaki said in amusement. "Have at thee then, knave." Tatewaki cried and met the man's charge. The quiet of the ship ended as Tatewaki's blade met the pirates knife.

"He always has to play." Sasuke grumbled half-heartedly. In truth, Sasuke was proud of Tatewaki. Proud of his skill and even prouder of his actions. 'It's about time these pirates were dealt with.' He thought in satisfaction. Sasuke contented himself with guarding Tatewaki's back as Tatewaki fought the pirate. From Sasuke's point of view it was obvious that Tatewaki was playing with the pirate.

Sasuke turned as one of the retainers approached. The man was obviously going to intervene. Sasuke blocked the man's path. "This one belongs to the Master." Sasuke said quietly. "You wouldn't want to shame him by interfering, would you?" The man hesitated for a moment then shook his head. "Good." Sasuke said. "The ship?"

"Secure." The man reported. "All personnel have been dealt with."

"Excellent." Sasuke replied. "The Master will be pleased." Sasuke looked over to where Tatewaki was sparring, well Tatewaki was sparring, with the pirate. "Oh we found the Captain." Sasuke told the retainer. "Dead."

"Pity." The retainer replied. "Still, I believe Lord Kuno is fighting the second in command." He nodded toward the pirate. "That's One-Eyed Wong." The retainer and Sasuke exchanged grins.

"Master." Sasuke called. "It looks like you'll have a suitable present for Lady Tendo after all."

* * *

Dawn was just beginning to lighten the sky as a convoy of trucks and cars pulled up before the gate of a well protected enclave. The compound was, as Kodachi decribed it, Tokio Wasuhara's main 'hideout'. Genji Morimoto looked at the gate from the drivers seat of his sports car. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now we wait until the gate...um...opens." Makoto replied.

Genji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He noticed when the black haired and athletic woman, known as Akane Tendo and the burly Ryoga Hibiki approached the game. They appeared to be shaking their fists at each other. Finally Ryoga waved a hand toward the gate. "What's she going to...oh crap." Genji exclaimed as the black haired girl ripped the gate right off and tossed it aside. "That's impossible."

"Not for her." Yuki commented. "I told you, don't underestimate the resources at the Ice Queen's command." She jerked her chin toward the gate. "Time to go in."

Makoto took Genji's arm. "Now you stay with Tobi and me." Makoto said. "Tobi." She nodded her head at Genji's other arm. "Honestly, you'd think she'd know by now." She said in complaint to Genji. "You're going to be even more important to the Ice Queen after tonight." She told the older man proudly. "She's finally seeing what I saw when I first met you."

Genji Morimoto smiled a pleased smile that quickly faded as the assault group advanced. Genji's eyes widened in shock as the leading martial artists; Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Ting Li and Kontasu, started bounding ahead, taking incredible leaps that left Genji, his men and most of the Fallen Angels behind. Only one of the cat suited women kept up. "My gods, is that Ms. Kuno?"

"Inu-Washi, Genji." Makoto scolded playfully. "You have to call her Inu-washi." Makoto smiled innocently. "It's the rules." She nodded rapidly. "Mmhmm." She said in agreement. Suddenly Makoto pulled Genji to the side and stopped. "Watch out, Genji." She pointed to the ground in front of her. Stretching ahead and following the path of the martial artists were three lines of whitish footprints

Genji's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is that ice?" He asked. He bent down and examined the ground. There was a rumble behind him. Genji looked up as his men and the rest of the Angels gathered around him.

"Did you see that, boss?" One of the men said excitedly. "Those guys can really move." He grinned. "I heard about it, but I never saw them in action before." He looked toward the house. "Hey boss, is it true what Karasu said?" He nodded toward one of the masked women. Now that Genji really looked he could see that the masks resembled the birds the girls were named after.

"Aoi." Makoto whispered in Genji's ear.

"What did, um, Karasu, tell you?" Genji asked.

"About the girls." The man asked. Genji nodded. The man looked toward the house. "How do you wanna play it boss?"

"Hard." Genji replied. He waved a hand. "Do what you have to."

"You got it boss." The man said. He started jogging toward the compound. The rest of Genji's truckers and the Angel's followed.

Genji stood. "Ice." He mused. He shrugged and started walking toward the main building. Now that they were in the compound he could see that there were several other buildings, though as he looked one of the buildings seemed to shiver and then collapse. "How are they doing that?" He asked.

"Chi." Yuki answered. "They're adepts." She smiled behind her mask. "As is Lord Kuno."

They reached the main building. Genji could see a large hole where, presumably, there once was a door. With Makoto still holding his arm, they entered the building. Genji's men were in the middle of a fierce fight against an equal number of thugs. It seemed to be an even match until the the street fighter, Ryoga Hibiki, waded into the midst of the fight. It seemed that the massive street fighter did little more than tap a combatant on the arm or leg or basically any body part to put the thug out of action.

"Chi?" Genji asked Yuki.

"Chi." Agreed Yuki. She took Genji's other arm. "From what I understand, he's being nice about it too." She pointed to where Konatsu Kanzen was dealing with another group. Well Genji assumed it was the Kunoichi, what he actually saw was a blur that at times solidified into the Kunoichi. "Konatsu is being nice too." She said. "Duck!" She exclaimed a moment later as a Yakusa thug sailed, screaming, over their heads. "Ting Li's playing nice too."

"Hate to see her mad." Genji commented. Genji shook his head. "It's like watching one of those silly animes." He said. "Doesn't look so silly in real life."

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Nothing really, except to say I picked Inu-Washi for Kodachi for two reasons, one it means "Golden Eagle" and two, it sounds similar to another Rumiko Takahashi character.


	61. Book 6 Chapter 12

Chapter 4

'Cold War'

Bored, now that Doctor Ono had finally left with Abe and Kasumi, Kiko and Pema left the outer club and walked into the inner club. "This is where mommy works." Kiko told Pema. She pointed to a door. "And that's Auntie Dachi's office." She told the Tibetan teenager.

"You visit Auntie and Momma here?" Pema asked in surprise. Innocent Pema may have been about most things she realized that this was a some kind of club. The bar and gaming tables were obvious even to her.

Kiko nodded. "Well once." She amended. "And only cause Auntie Dachi was really, really sad." She clarified. "Hey, wanna see something?" Without waiting for an answer, Kiko grabbed Pema's hand and pulled her along. They went to a door near the back. Kiko pressed a button. There was a hum and then the door clicked and opened. Kiko and Pema entered the elevator and Kiko pressed another button. The elevator rose.

"Where we go?" Pema asked.

"A place only for Auntie's special girls." Kiko said. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Kiko led Pema to a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and they stepped inside. "Tahdah." Kiko said cheerfully. "We can stay here until everyone comes back." She said. Kiko sighed. "I can't wait until I'm older." She said. "Then I can come here all the time." She tapped herself on the chest. "I'm gonna be Auntie's number one girl when I grow up." She declared.

* * *

Ranma couldn't help but be proud of Akane. The black haired girl was methodically demolishing the house as efficiently as a team of demolition experts. Only faster. He nodded in satisfaction as Ukyo kept close to Akane, both to cover her back and, when necessary, lend a hand. 'Good ole Uk-chan.' Ranma thought. 'Best buddy the Tomboy and I could ever have.' Ranma made a mental note to be extra nice to Ukyo. 'She must know by now I've chosen Akane.' Ranma realized. 'And it looks like she doesn't mind.'

Knowing both Akane and Ukyo were okay, Ranma turned his attention to the rest of the conflict. Ranma looked around. "Hey Pig-Boy, feel like sparring after this is over?" He called. "You're barely working up a sweat."

"No kidding." Ryoga called back. "This guys are lame." He shook his head. "Not today, maybe next week." He said conversationally as he continued tossing Yakusa thugs around like rag dolls. "I promised Ting Li and Konatsu a small vacation." He said. "Okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Ranma replied. Ranma looked around. "Well this is boring." He said to himself. "Ryoga doesn't need help, Akane doesn't need help." He looked off to where Kodachi was capturing Yakusa thugs with her ribbon and tossing them into the air. "And Kodachi certainly doesn't need any help." He strolled over to where Genji Morimoto was standing, flanked between two catsuited women. "You know, we could have just left this to you and your boys." Ranma said without preamble. "And the Angels."

"Well, Ms. Kuno certainly." Genji replied.

"Inu-Washi, Genji." Makoto scolded mildly.

"Inu-washi." Genji agreed with a chuckle. A muffled saxophone riff suddenly sounded from the vicinity of Ranma's belt. Ranma reached down and pulled out a cell phone. "Yeah?" He said. "Okay thanks." He closed the phone. "Tomboy. Uk-chan. Front and center." He yelled. Ukyo looked up and tapped Akane on the shoulder. She had to do it twice to get the black haired girl to stop smashing walls. Ukyo pointed over to Ranma. Akane nodded and the two women hurried over.

"What's up?" Akane asked.

"Tokio knows." Ranma held up the cell phone. Akane and Ukyo nodded. "Time to go." Ranma turned to Genji Morimoto. "Tell the gang it was fun and all, but we had to go." He waved a hand and sprinted away. Akane and Ukyo quickly caught up. There was a thunderclap just as the moved out of sight.

* * *

Kiko led Pema around the apartment. "And this the kitchen." Kiko opened the door. "Wanna soda?" Pema nodded. They entered the kitchen and stopped. There was an older woman and two young men sitting at the table, sipping tea. Which would have been fine, except that the woman was wearing a nearly transparent robe and the two young men were, apparently, naked. Only the fact that they were sitting and the angle of the table prevented Pema and Kiko from seeing more than they should have.

Nodoka looked up. "Oh dear." She exclaimed quietly. "Girls, close your eyes." Nodoka ordered. The two girls quickly obeyed. "Boys, get dressed." She said in regretful tones. There was a sound of chairs being pushed back. "You can open your eyes now." Nodoka said a minute later. Pema and Kiko opened their eyes. Nodoka was looking at them with a slightly puzzled look. "What are the two of you doing here?" She asked. She glanced at a wall clock. "And so early." Nodoka tilted her head. "You must be Pema."

Pema nodded her head nervously. "Gods bring me here, so I safe. They go fight demons."

"Gods, demons?" Nodoka asked. She smiled. "You think my son is a god?"

Pema nodded. Then her eyes widened in shock as Nodoka's words sank in. "You Ranma, mama?" She squeaked. Nodoka nodded. "Please forgive." Pema said hurriedly. Pema started bowing over and over.

"Child, stop." Nodoka ordered."Now explain.What do you mean, fight demons?" She demanded.

"Demons who hurt Pema." Pema began.

"Mommy said they're going to get the bad men that hurt Abe." Kiko said at the same time.

"Abe?" Nodoka said sharply. "Abe is hurt?" Kiko nodded. "Boys!" Nodoka yelled.

Less than a minute later the kitchen door opened and Jiro stuck his head in. "Yes, Miss Nodoka?" Jiro asked.

"Someone hurt Abe." Nodoka said. She looked at Kiko. "How?"

"Mommy said someone shot him, Auntie." Kiko replied.

Jiro nodded. "I'll tell Daisuke." He said. Jiro smiled reassuringly. He pulled his head out and closed the door.

Nodoka smiled slightly. "That's my boys." She murmured. She looked at Kiko and Pema. "Tea?"

"I make, Lady...No-Nodoka?" Pema stopped.

"Call me Auntie." Nodoka replied. "Everyone else does." She smiled. "Sit." She ordered the two girls. "I'll make the tea." She said. Nodoka raised an admonishing finger. "Sit." She said to Pema. The two girls sat down, though Pema was obviously nervous. Nodoka stood and walked to the counter. "so," Nodoka's tone was amused. "You think of my son as a god."

"He is a god." Pema declared in an indignant tone. "He strong as god, as beautiful as god, he...he fly." She declared. "Mortal man not do what Ranma do." She frowned as Nodoka chuckled. "Pema not care you no think he god, Pema know."

"I'm not laughing at you, dear." Nodoka said in reassurance. "It's a rare mother who doesn't think her child is special." She brought a tea service to the table and poured tea for the two young girls. "Though even I would draw the line at 'god'." She smiled. "He is strong, isn't he?" She said proudly.

Pema nodded firmly. "And beautiful." Pema sighed. "Too beautiful for Pema." She said quietly. "Only Akane and Ukyo beautiful enough." Pema sighed again. "Only Akane and Ukyo strong enough." Pema suddenly clapped her hands over Kiko's ears.

"Hey." Complained Kiko.

"He very, very big. Akane, Ukyo need be strong." Pema confided. Pema took her hands away from Kiko's ears. "You too young." She explained to Kiko.

"So are you." Nodoka observed though she was smiling very widely as she said it. "So, you're in love with my son, too." She said. Pema blushed. "I thought so." Nodoka commented.

"Ranma think of Pema as little sister." Pema said in regretful tones. "At least he let Pema stay. It enough for Pema."

"You're too young for him, dear." Nodoka said with a gentle smile. She refilled the two girl's cups. "Now, while we're waiting, why don't we play a game?" She said cheerfully.

* * *

Tokio Wasuhara listened griimly as his lieutenant gave his report. "Nothing?" He growled.

"Nothing, Boss." His Lieutenant replied nervously. "Just a pile of rubble. No booze, no drugs, no girls, nothing. Just a pile of rubble." The man wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Boss," The man stopped and then pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "I found this on the gate. It's...it's addressed to you." He offered the paper to the Yakusa Lord. The man took a step back as soon as Tokio took it.

Tokio unfolded the paper and stared at it for a long time. "Did you read this?" Tokio asked in a dangerous tone.

The man jerked a nod. "Yeah Boss."

Tokio grunted and looked at the paper again. "It's from the Ice Queen." Tokio said in cold, angry tones.

"Yeah, Boss." The man agreed. The man licked his lips. "Boss, what does it mean; a finger isn't enough?"

"It means nothing." Tokio snorted. "Bitch thinks she can frighten, Tokio Wasuhara." He sneered. "With what; strippers and whores? Who does she think she's kidding? She was useful at the beginning by keeping the cops away but now..." Tokio's head snapped up at a knock on his office door. "Go see who that is." He ordered his lieutenant. The man hurried to obey glad to put some more distance between himself and his fuming boss. "Yeah?" He said to the closed door. He cocked his ear but heard nothing. The man reached his hand inside his jacket. Like most Yakusa, the lieutenant favored the knife. "Boss, get down." He said in a low voice. He opened the door. He immediately tried to slam it shut. He grunted in pain as the door exploded inward.

A middle aged man with a gray mustache and wearing a dark gi entered the room. Following him were two, also middle aged men, a craggy faced stocky man in an ill fitting suit and a Chinese officer. Unlike the gray mustached man or the Yakusa, they had guns. Following them were two attractive women with long blond hair. "Thank you, daddy." One of the blonds said to the mustachioed man. "Hello Tokio."

"Ice Queen." snarled Tokio Wasuhara. "How did you get passed my men?"

"Your men?" Nabiki Tendo purred. "Daddy can be so persuasive when he wants to be." Soun's head was suddenly replaced by a demon's head with horns and forked tongue. The head snaked toward Tokio on an impossibly long neck. The demon bared his teeth in Tokio's face before snapping back and vanishing, leaving the mustached man staring coldly at the Yakusa lord. "See what I mean." Nabiki said. She smiled at the mustached man. She turned her attention back to Tokio. "You broke the rules, Tokio, my rules." She said in her coldest tones.

"Fuck your rules." Tokio spat. "I don't take orders from a damn cunt."

"Your loss." The other blond said.

"Fuck you, bitch." Tokio snapped.

"Tokio Wasuhara?" The craggy faced man said in mild tones. "I'm Captain Chikato Noriudo of the Tokyo Police." He indicated the uniformed man next to him. "This is Captain Li Chiang Bo, my counterpart from China." The Chinese officer sketched a short bow with an amused expression on his face. "Captain Li and I shared a common trait, we're pragmatists."

"There will always be things people want that not allowed." The Chinese captain said in heavily accented Japanese. "Some things' women, liquor." The captain shrugged. "Maybe we don't look too closely."

"What we don't want is a reason to look too closely." Captain Noriudo's voice became a growl. "It upsets people." He pointed a finger. "You." He said. "You upset people."

"I told you at the beginning, Tokio." Nabiki said. "I'd make you rich, all you had to do was do what I told you to do." She said. "I thought I made it simple enough even for you." Nabiki's features froze into immobility. "The girls were bad enough, would have been enough." She said in the iciest of tones. "Drugs would have been enough, guns would have been enough." She said. "Enough." The last was a statement.

"You think you've beaten me?" Tokio said in a sneer. Tokio looked at the two police officers. "I sent a dozen of my best men over to the Kuno bitches club." He laughed. "By now they've got that little mountain girl, they don't hear from me soon, you'll never hear from her." His smiled was cold. "Again." Tokio straightened his jacket.

Nabiki shook her head. "An empty threat, Tokio." She said. "Did you actually think I'd leave the girl unwatched?" If Tokio's smile was cold, Nabiki's barely registered above absolute zero. "No Tokio, Pema is quite safe."

"If I go down, you all go down." Tokio threatened. "There's no way it won't come out in the trial."

"Trial, Tokio?" Nabiki asked. "What makes you think there will be a trial?" She waved a hand to indicate the two Police officers, one Chinese, one Japanese. "Did either one of these two gentlemen say anything about arresting you?" Her smile was as cold as her voice. "Good bye, Tokio." Nabiki turned to leave. She took about five steps before she stopped and turned. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said. "Kimi." Nabiki said and reached out a hand. Kimi slapped an envelope into Nabiki's palm. Nabiki walked over to the Chinese Captain. "I understand you usually send a bill for the bullet to the family of the deceased." Nabiki offered the envelope to the Chinese Captain. "I think his family has suffered enough shame."

Nabiki turned and walked out of the office. Kimi followed just behind. Soun took a last look at Tokio Wasuhara, shook his head and then followed his daughter out of the office.

* * *

Jiro and Daisuke walked quietly down the emergency stairwell toward the first floor. They reached the second landing when the lights in the stairwell went out. "Not bad." Said an ironic voice. "But you need to work on being a little quieter." The two young men, well trained martial artists, immediately went on guard. ""Relax." Said the voice quietly. "We're Kuno."

"We?" Jiro asked. "Kuno?"

"Shade your eyes." The voice ordered. The two men covered their eyes loosely. A greenish glow dimly illumninated the stairwell. By the green light Jiro and Daisuke realized they were surrounded by four men. Though one seemed more interested in the door then them. More importantly they recognized the man holding the light.

"Yoshi." Daisuke said in recognition, having seen the Kuno retainer at the club. He turned to Jiro. "We should have figured there'd be someone watching." Daisuke turned back to the retainer. "Miss Nodoka is our responsibility."

"And Kiko and Pema are ours." Yoshi replied.

"Yoshi." Hissed a voice. "They're here." The light was immediately doused.

"How many?" Yoshi asked.

There was a pause as the man peeked through the door. "Shit." The man exclaimed in a hushed voice. "It must be a dozen men."

Jiro and Daisuke exchanged looks. They nodded. "They'll have to go through us." Jiro said grimly. Yoshi gave them a short bow and turned to the other Ninja. "Kuno honor is at stake. They shall not pass." He said in quiet yet firm tones. The six men turned to the door as one. "With the elevator out they must come this way." Yoshi said quietly. They waited. Suddenly there were shouts then screams and then something thudded against the door forcing it open. The men tensed and prepared to defend but nothing happened. One of the Ninja leaned closer. "He ain't moving." The Ninja said. More screams came from the main club. And Yoshi, his Ninja and Jiro and Daisuke rushed out of the stairwell.

A large number of the biggest men short of Sumo Wrestlers, and not by much, were chasing after three bouncing women who seemed to be fighting the men. One women, a tiny and busty redhead, went out of her way to taunt the men as she'd dart in with a quick series of punches and kicks that seemed to have an affect way out of proportion to her diminutive form. Another women, this one with dark blue black hair, was picking up and tossing the oversized thugs toward the third woman, this one brown haired held with a bow, who would bat them out of the air with an over sized spatula.

"Whoa." Breathed Jiro and Daisuke in unison. Their breath steamed. "Damn, it's getting cold in here." Jiro said. As he looked a frost started forming on first the mirror behind the bar, then along the brass railings. The three women suddenly closed up into a triangle as if they were getting tired. Sensing an advantage Tokio Wasuhara's men regrouped and charged and the three women were buried under a pile of thugs. "We have to help them." Jiro shouted and charged. Daisuke was barely a step behind. Yoshi jerked his head and he and his Ninja followed.

Jiro and Daisuke reached the pile of shifting, straining bodies just as it exploded outward in a blast of cold air. "Brrr." Jiro and Daisuke chattered. Pops and cracking sounds filled the air as the mirror shattered and the various bottles of wines and other liquors exploded. Standing in the center of where the pile of bodies had been were the three women a blue nimbus of energy surrounded them. Each woman had the same serene smile on their faces. Jiro looked at Daisuke. "I guess they didn't need any help, after all." He said. Daisuke nodded slowly in shocked agreement but it didn't stop either of the two young men from making sure that the dazed thugs didn't get a chance to recover.

Even dazed the thugs, by virtue of their size and endurance still managed to put up a resistance and the fight continued. Jiro blocked a knife thrust from one thug as Daisuke slammed a fist into the same thug's gut. Yoshi and his team took care of another. One by one the thugs fell until with a double kick to the head by Jiro and Daisuke the last thug fell. For a long moment silence reigned as the victors looked around for another attacker not realizing they had already won. Then the sound of wild clapping broke the silence. As one all eyes turned to the source of the applause.

Standing in the doorway and clapping and cheering like sports fans were Nodoka, Pema and Kiko. "See I told you, they gods." Exclaimed Pema in tones of vindication.

First Ranma, then Ukyo seemed to shiver for a second and the air seemed to get a little warmer. There was still the cold chi coming off of Akane. Ranma frowned. "Tomboy?" She said in concerned tones.

Akane's expression barely changed. "It's going to hurt." Akane said.

Before Ranma or Ukyo could say anything Pema ran up. "Oh that so wonderful." She gushed. She stopped at the expressions on Ranma and Ukyo's face. "What wrong?" She asked in concern. She searched the three's faces. "Why Akane look so," She searched for a word. "So empty?" Her hand reached out. "Cold." Pema's hand went to her mouth. "Oh no." Pema turned to Ranma. "Please Ranma, no let Akane return to Heaven. It not time." She turned back to Akane. "No Akane, please no leave Pema."

Akane looked at Pema for a long moment. "You want me to stay?" Pema nodded rapidly. Akane blinked and shivered. She swallowed. "That wasn't so bad." She reached out and tousled Pema's hair. "I'm back." Pema threw her arms around Akane. "Hey, hey. It's alright." She said as Pema hugged her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere." Pema hugged Akane even tighter.

Ranma, satisfied that Akane was okay, turned his attention to his mother. He frowned as the two young men, Jiro and Daisuke, were being soundly kissed by Nodoka. "Let it go, Ran-chan." Ukyo said quietly. "They could have run but they didn't."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah." He looked around. "Yoshi." He called. "Everything under control?"

"Everything's fine." The Kuno retainer replied. He was holding Kiko's hand. "Ms. Kuno called. They're on their way back. You can take off if you want."

"That's probably a good idea." Ranma replied with a last look at his Mother. He turned and walked over to Akane and Pema. Ukyo just behind. "You guys wanna go home?"

"You want to go home, Pema?" Akane asked the Tibetan girl who still hadn't let go.

Pema looked up and nodded. "I go say goodbye to Kiko first." She said. Pema reluctantly let go of Akane and with a couple backwards glances, as if to reassure herself Akane was still there, went over to Kiko. Ranma and Ukyo stood next to Akane. "You okay, Tomboy?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded. "I think so." She ran a hand through her short hair. "Hey Ranma, you mind if I carried Pema home?"

Ranma smiled. "Sure Tomboy." He replied. "I think she'd like that."

"I think I'd like that too." Akane replied. Akane smiled as Pema ran up. "Ready to go, Pema?" Pema nodded. Akane scooped Pema into her arms. "I thought I'd give Ranma a break." Akane said to the surprised Pema as they walked out of the club. "I hope that's okay?"

Pema looked at Akane for a second then wiggled to make herself more comfortable. "That very fine, Akane." Pema said happily. Minutes later they were bouncing along the rooftops and toward home.

* * *

The door to the apartment opened and Ranma, Ukyo and Akane, still carrying Pema, entered the apartment. For some reason Akane seemed reluctant to put Pema down and Pema seemed just as reluctant to be put down. Finally Akane just sat down on the couch with Pema on her lap. "And here I thought I was going to worry about YOU and Pema." Ukyo said to Ranma in a quiet aside. "I'll make tea." Ukyo announced in a louder voice.

"Need help, Uk-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Nah." Ukyo replied. "Why don't you go sit with Akane and Pema?" Ukyo walked into the kitchen while Ranma walked over to Akane and Pema. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Pema." Ranma heard Akane say as he sat down.

"She really didn't mean it, Pema." Ranma added. "Sometimes it's hard for the Tomboy to come back."

Pema nodded in understanding. "Heaven must be wonderful." She said. "I know Pema be selfish but..." Pema searched for words. "Pema happy you stay."

"So am I." Ranma said in agreement. "Looks like you're stuck here, Tomboy." Ranma said cheerfully. Ranma placed an arm around Akane's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so." Akane mock grumped. "I thought you were in love with Ranma?" Akane said to Pema.

Pema paled for a second. "Am." She admitted quietly. "But Pema love all of you." She amended in a louder voice. "Pema should know better than keep secrets from gods." She said mostly to herself. "Please forgive."

"Nothing to forgive, baby." Akane replied. She looked up as Ukyo came out of the kitchen.

"Tea's up.'" Ukyo announced. "I made us a snack." She placed a tray with several mugs of tea and a plate of cookies on the small table in front of the couch and then sat down on Ranma's other side. "Though I'm not sure Akane should get a cookie. Not with that grumpy look on her face."

"More for me then." Ranma said cheerfully. She reached for a cookie and had her hand slapped by Pema. "Hey." Ranma complained. Then she grinned widely. "Okay Pema, I'll be good." She leaned over to Pema. "Whenever she gets too grumpy, Uk-chan and I usually tickle her." Ranma confided.

"Back of her knees is a good place." Ukyo said. She sipped her tea. Pema giggled. "Okay, maybe one cookie." Ukyo said. "If we get a smile."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Threats, nothing but threats." She said. Akane smiled.

"Ahh." Pema said in awe. "Now that how a god supposed to smile."

"Gotta agree with Pema on that." Ranma said.

Ukyo put down her cup. "Who's up for a nice cuddle?"

"Me." Ranma and Akane chorused.

"How about you, Pema?" Ukyo asked. Pema nodded rapidly. "Oh good. Well since you brought Akane back, you get to decide."

"Decide?" Asked Pema.

"Um hmm." Ukyo grinned. "So which Ranma do you want to cuddle with, Boy or Girl?"

Pema blushed. "Well if it okay with Akane." Pema said hesitantly. "Boy?"

"Steak." Chorused Ukyo and Akane. Akane swatted Ranma on the back of the head. "Go change." She ordered. "And wear your red pajamas." She said. "No boxers when Pema's with us." Akane waited until Ranma was out of the room. "Ground rules time." She said to Pema. "Right now, you are way too young." She said. "Cuddling is okay, looking is okay." Akane said seriously. "Touching, especially when Ranma is a guy, you ask me or Ukyo, anything beyond that is out. Understand?"

"Yes, Akane." Pema said meekly.

"Good." Akane replied. She stood taking Pema with her. "Now, let's see if one of my nightgowns will fit you." Akane placed Pema on her feet. "Hmm, if I'm blue and Uk-chan's silver." Akane mused. "Green?" She asked. "Or yellow?"

"What do you think, Pema?" Ukyo asked as they walked toward the bedroom. "Personally, I think you'd look good in green."

"If you think so, Ukyo, then I think so." Pema chirped happily. Pema reached up and pinched the inside of her arm. "No. Not dreaming." She said. Pema blushed when Akane and Ukyo laughed. They entered the bedroom. "Where Ranma?" Pema asked.

"Waiting for you to change." Akane replied. "Now, we said green, right?"

Pema sat on the edge of the bed as Akane brushed her hair. "Now remember, no touching without permission." Akane said in a firm yet gentle voice. "And that includes me and Uk-chan." Akane said in an amused tone.

"Yes, Akane." Pema replied quietly. There was a knock on the door and Pema looked up eagerly.

"Hey guys, can I come in now?" Ranma's plaintive voice came through the door.

"Should we let him in, Pema?" Akane asked. Pema nodded so fast her teeth chattered. "Come in Ranma." The door opened and Ranma, in red silk pajamas, walked into the bedroom. Pema immediately looked down. Ranma walked over to the bed and stood in front of Pema. His hand cupped her chin and raised her head until she was looking into his eyes.

"You don't look down for anyone." Ranma said gently. "Especially not me." He said. "Did you explain the rules, Tomboy?" Ranma asked without breaking eye contact with Pema. Akane made a noise signifying an affirmative. "Good." Ranma said. "Now, we're just going to cuddle. Understand?"

Pema nodded. "Yes, Ranma."

"Okay then." Ranma said. "Where's she sleeping, Tomboy?"

"Between you and me." Akane replied. "Uk-chan gets to decide who's back she cuddles up against." She said. "As if I didn't know." Ukyo stuck her tongue out at Akane. "If Pema wasn't here I'd make you use that tongue."

Pema suddenly looked stricken. "Oh no, I causing problem."

"Relax, sugar." Ukyo said gently. "We got plenty of opportunity to fool around. The Tomboy can go a night or two without it."

"Yeah, but not more than two nights." Ranma added. "Then she gets cranky."

"Don't listen to them, Pema." Akane said in testy tones. "Sometimes I can go three, even four nights." Akane smiled when Pema giggled. "That's better." She said. Akane looked at Ranma. "Well get in, we promised Pema a cuddle." Ranma grinned and got into the bed. Ukyo immediately jumped in a cuddled up to Ranma's back. "Go ahead, Pema." Pema got into the bed and was wrapped in Ranma's arms. Akane got in and Pema found herself in a two way hug. A moment later Ukyo reached around Ranma and placed a hand on Pema's shoulder.

"Oh, this must be what Heaven like." Pema said in near ecstacy. "Pema never knew she could be so, so happy." She cried. "Ow." She said suddenly. "Ranma pinch me, Akane." Pema pouted.

"That was just to show you, you weren't dreaming." Ranma said cheerfully. "Ow." He said suddenly. "Akane, Uk-chan pinched me."

"Don't even think it." Akane said warningly to no one in particular. "They can be such children, sometimes." Akane said.

Pema giggled and wiggled against Ranma to make herself more comfortable.With her head pillowed on Ranma's arm and wrapped in Akane's arms, Pema didn't think it was possible she could ever be happier. She closed her eyes, only to open them again a minute later. "Akane?" Pema whispered.

"Yeah, Pema." Akane replied.

"Pema think, maybe, Pema should not sleep here." Pema said in slightly nervous tones. "Pema think, maybe, Ranma need his womans."

"You getting a hard on dummy?" Akane said crossly.

"Oh like I can control it, Tomboy." Ranma replied. "Sorry Pema." He said. "I can switch with Ukyo if it bothers you."

"No, no, it not bother Pema." Pema said quickly. "Pema just," She stopped. "Pema not want Ranma not be happy." Pema moistened her lips. "Pema think Ranma be very uncomfortable."

"I can always turn girl, you know." Ranma said.

"No!" Pema said quickly. "I mean..." She stopped as Akane and Ukyo started giggling. "You're making fun of Pema."

"Well, maybe a little." Akane said teasingly. She tapped Pema on the nose. "But's that's only cause we really, really like you." She said. "If we didn't, you wouldn't be here." Akane smiled at Pema. "Relax Pema, nothing is going to happen." Akane suppressed a laugh as both relief and disappointment warred on the young Tibetan girl's face. She leaned forward. "You're very cute, you know." She said quietly. Pema blushed.

"I really don't mind being a girl, if you're uncomfortable, Pema." Ranma said with quiet humor. "Though the guys say I cuddle better as a guy."

"Much better." Ukyo added. "And Ran-chan is really cuddly as a girl but sometimes I like being held." She said. "Don't you?"

Pema nodded. "Pema like being held very much." She sighed when Ranma tightened his hold on her. "Ranma cuddle very nice." She giggled quietly. "Still think Ranma be very uncomfortable."

"He'll live." Akane said. Pema giggled again. "You're not here for that. You're way too young." Akane continued. "You're here because we really, really like you."

Pema sighed happily. "That very nice, Akane." Pema replied. She closed her eyes and let herself revel in Ranma's embrace and the feeling of belonging. "Akane?" She said after a minute or so.''

"Yes, Pema?" Akane replied.

"When Pema no too young?" Pema asked without opening her eyes.

"Soon, Pema, soon." Akane replied gently.

Pema smiled. "Thank you, Akane." She wiggled herself closer to Ranma. "Ukyo rifght. Ranma cuddle better as boy."

End Chapter 4

End Book 6

Author's Notes: Another Book done. I'm always sad when I post the last chapter of any book. Still it isn't really over. I'm working on a couple side stories for Queen Rat. They're still in the works and I don't have an ETA for them. Till then...


	62. Book 7 Chapter 1

Queen Rat

Book 7

The Saatchi Kato Interviews

'Ice Queen'

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight, I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." The pretty reporter said. "We have a special, very special, show tonight." The reporter said in barely suppressed excitement. The reporter took a deep breath to calm herself. She composed her features and faced the camera. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. "I'm going to be interviewing the Ice Queen." She suddenly squealed. "Nabiki Tendo has graciously offered Japan Tonight an exclusive interview." She was almost panting by the time she finished the sentence. She pulled herself together. "When we come back."

The reporter stood as the commercial began and walked over to a separate section of the studio. Two chairs, each with its' own end table, centered the stage. She sat down in one chair and clipped on her clipped on her microphone while an assistant adjusted her makeup. "Is she ready?" She hissed to her assistant. The woman nodded.

"Ten seconds." Called the program director. "And in five, four." His hand came up and showed three fingers, two fingers. He pointed to Saatchi Kato.

"Welcome back." The reporter said to the camera. "Beautiful, wealthy, intelligent." She enumerated. "These words, and more, have been used to describe my guest." The reporter began. "Yet much remains a mystery. We hope, tonight, to dispel some of the mystery that surrounds her." The reporter stood and waved a hand. "Nabiki Tendo, The Ice Queen." The small studio audience erupted in applause.

From the wing of the studio, Nabiki Tendo walked on stage. She wore an obviously custom made and just as obviously expensive black busines suit that enhanced rather than disguised her figure. Her hair was in its' familiar helmet cut. A gold and jade necklace adorned her neck. Nabiki walked over to the reporter who bowed deeply. Nabiki returned the bow and the two women sat. "Ms. Tendo, thank you so much for coming here tonight."

"Call me Nabiki." Nabiki replied. "It's my pleasure, I've long been a fan of your show."

"Thank you." The reporter paused. "Nabiki." She smiled. "You were born the second of three daughters, to a well respected martial artist." The reporter began. Nabiki nodded. "Your mother died when you were six, I believe."

"Seven." Nabiki corrected. "My baby sister, Akane, was six."

"Ah yes, please excuse me." The reporter said contritely. "That must have been difficult, growing up without a mother."

Nabiki nodded. "I think Daddy and Akane suffered the most." Nabiki said. "But, yes, it was difficult." Nabiki reached over to the small table and picked up a glass and took a sip. "Sometimes very difficult, but we survived." Nabiki added. She placed the glass back on the table.

The reporter nodded sympathetically. "You attended Furinken High School. It was at Furinken that you picked up the nickname, the Ice Queen. Could you tell us how that came about"

Nabiki laughed. "It was an insult."

"An insult?" The reporter replied in disbelief.

Nabiki nodded. "I went on a date," Nabiki paused. "You know, I can't remember his name at the moment." Nabiki said musingly. "I suppose the date didn't go according to his plans," Nabiki shrugged. "Next thing I knew, everyone was calling me the Ice Queen." She smiled. "It could have been worse." Nabiki said. "Still, I didn't date much in High School." She said. "And the one boy I might have been interested in, was more interested in my little sister."

"Lord Kuno?" The reporter asked.

"He was Tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder, then." Nabiki laughed. "I don't think he liked me much in those days." Nabiki said in a confiding tone. "To be honest, I wasn't trying to be very likeable." Nabiki leaned back in her seat. "I really didn't have time for a boyfriend."

"And why is that, Nabiki?" The reporter asked in a fascinated tone. 'Oh gods, please don't let me fuck this up.' She prayed inwardly. 'This is going to be the interview of my life.'

"Had to take care of my family, for one." Nabiki replied. "Daddy did his best but we had a lot of expenses." She snorted. "It got worse once the Saotomes arrived."

"Speaking of the Saotomes." The reporter almost licked her lips in anticipation. "Ranma Saotome, there are so many rumors about him." She said in an inquiring tone. "Rumors that include your," The reporter paused. "Cousin, Ranko Tendo."

Nabiki grinned. "Well, it's really Ranma's secret to tell." Nabiki said in a teasing tone. "You really should ask," Nabiki's grin widened. "Them, yourself."

"If only." The reporter replied. She sighed and shook herself. "But back to you; you were saying, it got worse when the Saotome's arrived."

Nabiki nodded. "Trouble magnets, the both of them." Nabiki smiled slightly. "Though it was entertaining." Her smiled widened. "And profitable, very profitable." She laughed. "And it only got more profitable once my baby sister got involved."

"Which, and I apologize in advance, brings up what must have been the low point in your life; prison." The reporter asked almost hesitantly. "You must have thought your life was over."

Nabiki's face seemed to still. "Don't think I didn't consider it." She said in even tones. "There was a moment..." Nabiki's face softened. "but then I met someone who made me realize that the only way to go on, was to go on."

"Kimi Ota." The reporter guessed. Nabiki nodded. "You met her in prison." The reporter offered.

"You might say, I met me in prison." Nabiki replied. "Or more accurately, I met what I might have been without all the advantages I had." Nabiki smiled wryly. "It wasn't until I met Kimi that I realized that I even had advantages." Nabiki's eyes unfocused slightly in remembrance. "She helped me through the worst times." Nabiki suddenly smiled. "And made the good times, better." Nabiki crossed her legs. "We make a pretty good team." She said firmly.

"Maybe next time you could bring Ms. Ota with you." The reporter said casually. "I'm sure our audience would love to get to know her better." She said. 'Please say yes." She thought fervently.

Nabiki gave a noncommittal nod. "I think they'd like what they found out." Nabiki replied.

'That wasn't a no.' The reporter thought cheerfully. "I'd love the opportunity." The reporter looked at her notes. "You were released early." The reporter noted. She gave Nabiki an inquiring look.

"Good behavior." Nabiki said with a smile.

The reporter gave Nabiki a slightly disbelieving look but let it pass. "After you got out, you and Ms. Ota formed a partnership." The reporter said. Nabiki nodded."Obviously a successful one." The reporter added. "The two of you bought into your first business less than three months later." She observed. "And your second two months after that." Nabiki nodded with a proud smile. "By the end of your first year together you were already what most people would consider rich." The reporter shook her head in admiration. "Have the two of you ever considered writing a book on investing?" She asked. "I'm sure it would be a best seller."

Nabiki laughed. "I doubt some of our methods would be practical for some." She said cryptically. "Maybe one day." Nabiki teased.

"Well, if and when you do, I hope you'll come back to discuss it." The reporter replied. "Oh, it looks like we need to take a break for our sponsors." The reporter swiveled in her seat and turned to the audience. "More with Nabiki Tendo, the Ice Queen, when we come back." She said.

"And off." Called the director.

Stage hands came out from the wings and refilled water glasses, fixed the make up of the reporter and Nabiki, and generally checked to ensure the continued smooth running of the show. Throughout the break Nabiki maintained a composure that the reporter could not help but envy. "Do you need anything?' The reporter asked solicitously. Nabiki smiled and shook her head.

"And in five, four, three." The director held up two fingers, one and then pointed to the reporter.

"And we're back with our fascinating interview with Nabiki Tendo, the Ice Queen." The reporter said to the camera. She swiveled her chair to face Nabiki. The reporter looked at her notes. "In less than two years, you and Ms. Ota, acquired a fortune that most people would need a life time to achieve." She said. "And, forgive me again, a fortune that some say was fueled by an association with..." The reporter hesitated.

"Criminals?" Suggested Nabiki. "Unfortunately that is somewhat true." Nabiki frowned slightly. "Kimi and I made a mistake, we needed cash to bankroll some of our ventures and we didn't look too closely at who wished to invest."

"Tokio Wasuhara." The reporter said.

Nabiki nodded in obvious reluctance."It wasn't until much later that Kimi discovered the truth. I didn't believe it at first, but her evidence was solid." Nabiki leaned forward. "You must understand, while we were released from prison, we were still on parole. Still are." Nabiki said seriously. "We could have been sent back if we did anything even remotely illegal." Nabiki smiled sourly. "I even have to have my books audited four times a year." Nabiki waved a hand. "As soon as Kimi reported her findings we immediately contacted our parole officer."

"That would be Captain Chikato Noriudo." The reporter said.

"Captain Noriudo. Probably the hardest nosed, straightest arrow in the Tokyo Police force." Agreed Nabiki. "He almost sent us back to prison right then and there." She smiled slightly. "Fortunately Kimi and I were able to convince him we'd be more useful where we were."

'This is news.' The reporter thought excitedly. "Are you saying you went, what's the term, undercover?" She asked.

Nabiki waggled her head non-committedly. "We convinced Captain Noriudo that we could gather enough evidence to put Oyabun Wasuhara away for a long time." She said. "And we did." Nabiki said proudly. "Unfortunately, Oyabun Wasuhara must have learned that the police were on his tail and fled the country." Nabiki raised a hand. "I hope you don't mind if we don't speak of him anymore." Nabiki said. "It's a sore subject."

"Of course, Ms. Tendo." The reporter replied.

"Nabiki." Nabiki corrected with a smile.

"Nabiki." The reporter smiled and looked at her notes. "Why don't we go back to Lord Kuno." The reporter suggested. "You reconnected after your parole." To the reporter's surprise Nabiki giggled. "Nabiki?"

Nabiki waved a hand. "Not important." She said. Nabiki sighed in remembrance. "If anyone had told me I would fall in love with, let alone marry, Tatewaki Kuno, I would have laughed in their face." Nabiki looked down for a moment. "When we were in High School, I thought he was a fool."

"I gather he changed." The reporter said dryly. To the reporter's surprise Nabiki shook her head. "I don't understand, if he was a fool, as you say..."

"He was never a fool." Nabiki interrupted. "Obsessed with my sister, yes, but a fool never." She said. "If anyone was a fool it was me."

"You really shouldn't listen to her." A familiar masculine voice said from the wings. "She tends to blame herself for the faults of others." A tall, athletic figure strode on the stage. The studio audience erupted again in applause and more than a few squeals from the mostly female audience.

"Lord Kuno." The reporter said in astonishment. She quickly stood and bowed. "I had no idea, we didn't..."

Tatewaki raised a hand. "Please, no apologies." He said. "If anyone should apologize, it is I." He looked at Nabiki. "My Lady." He said in greeting.

"My Lord." Nabiki responded. Nabiki stood and was immediately swept up into Tatewaki's arms and in defiance of custom was kissed passionately.

"Ooooh." Murmured the audience.

"Close up." Hissed Saatchi Kato. "If you want to keep working, get a damn close-up." It was an unnecessary threat as the camera operator knew a great shot when he saw one. The camera slowly zoomed in on the couple. Saatchi Kato forced herself to stay calm when what she actually wanted to do was squeal along with the audience, though for different reasons. 'On my show.' She thought triumphantly. 'Thank you whatever gods planned this.' She thought fervently. The reporter made a mental note to visit a local Buddhist temple. 'My gods, they're still kissing.' She thought in envious disbelief.

"Break it up, you two." Came a soprano voice from the wings. Kimi Ota, in a long blonde wig and a business suit similar to Nabiki's only in white, walked on to the set. She walked over to Saatchi Kato. "I knew this was a bad idea," She said in resignation. "You'd think they hadn't seen each other for a week, rather than just three hours ago."

"Ms. Ota." The reporter said in astonishment.

"Call me, Kimi." She said. "Hang on." She turned to the still kissing Nabiki and Tatewaki. "Earth to Nabs and Tate." She said in teasing tones. They ignored her. Kimi walked over to Tatewaki and Nabiki and whispered something. Whatever she said was effective as they broke their embrace. "Sorry My Lady Nabiki, My Lord Tatewaki but..." She said.

"No, you were correct, My Lady Kimi, we were being rude." Tatewaki said contritely. He bowed to the reporter. "Please forgive us."

"No need to apologize, Lord Kuno." The reporter replied. To her approval, set hands had already brought out two additional seats and her assistant held two lapel mikes in her hands. "Please. Sit." She said. 'Oh please, sit.' She thought. The reporter sighed in relief as Tatewaki and Kimi sat in the pro-offered seats. She saw the director frantically signalling. "Our interview will continue, when we come back." She said to the camera.

"And off." The director said.

The reporter quickly turned in her seat. "Lord Kuno, Ms. Ota, you don't know how thrilled I am." She gushed. The reporter quickly tamped down on her enthusiasm. "Especially you, Ms. Ota." The reporter said. "I've been hoping to meet you for what seems like forever." The stage hands finished affixing the mikes to Tatewaki and Kimi and glasses of water were placed on the tables. The reporter glanced at a clock. "We have thirty seconds; is there anything else you require?"

Tatewaki chuckled. "No, I think I have everything a man could ask for." He said looking first at Nabiki and then, to the reporters surprise , Kimi Ota.

"And in five, four..." The director signaled with his hand.

"We're back." The reporter said. "For those just joining us, we have two additional and unexpected guests." She said. "Tatewaki, Lord Kuno." The camera panned to Tatewaki. "And Lord and Lady Kuno's constant companion, and Lady Kuno's business partner; Ms. Kimi Ota." The camera panned to Kimi. The reporter turned in her seat. "Welcome." She said.

"Thank you." Tatewaki replied. "Much as I wish otherwise, I must correct you." Tatewaki said somberly. "My Lady Nabiki and I are not yet married." He said. "Thus she cannot rightly be called Lady Kuno." Regret was obvious in Tatewaki's voice.

"If you don't mind my asking; what's stopping you?" She asked. "Surely not reticence on Ms. Tendo's part." She looked at Nabiki. "Don't tell me you're having cold feet." She said in some disbelief.

Nabiki laughed. "Hardly." She said. "No, the problem is logistics." Nabiki reached over to take Tatewaki's hand. "The only person Tatewaki and I trust to plan the wedding is Tatewaki's sister, Kodachi." Nabiki said.

"Oh, of course. I should have realized." The reporter said contritely. "And it's only been recently that Ms. Kuno has come out of mourning."

Tatewaki nodded. "We nearly canceled the engagement ball due to the death of her own betrothed; Ky Young Ji."

"They were engaged?" The reporter asked in surprise. "There was no, no mention, no announcement." The reporter sat back. "Yet she continued with your engagement ball." She pointed out.

"She needed to keep busy." Kimi Ota explained. "For the most part, it worked." Kimi said in sad tones. "She still needs to stay busy, but..." Kimi shrugged slightly. "One thing you learn about the Kunos, they are an amazingly strong and resilient family with a sense of duty that's almost frightening. Kodachi is a true Kuno and it is my honor to know her."

"For someone who supposedly was feuding with Ms. Kuno that is a surprising statement." The reporter commented.

"It wasn't exactly a feud." Nabiki interrupted. "Kodachi, rightly, was concerned about her brother's association with both Kimi and myself." Nabiki said. "Kimi was an unknown and I had a reputation of being, well, financially opportunistic."

"Ms. Kuno thought you were marrying Lord Kuno for his money?" The reporter guessed. Nabiki nodded. "And Ms. Ota?"

"I have a bit of a past." Kimi admitted.

"And it is, 'a past'." Tatewaki rumbled. "My Sister has long since changed her opinion and she and Lady Kimi have even developed something of a friendship." He said. "A fact that fills me with both pride and satisfaction."

The reporter's eyes widened slightly. "I notice you call Ms. Ota, Lady Kimi." She said slowly.

"A fitting title." Tatewaki interrupted the reporter. "Other than My lady Nabiki, there are few I would consider as noble or as honorable as Lady Kimi."

"He's gotten pretty smooth, hasn't he, My Lady Nabiki?" Kimi said impishly.

"Indeed, My Lady Kimi." Nabiki said in obvious imitation of Tatewaki's tone and cadence. She turned to the reporter. "And, believe me, as far as Kimi and I are concerned, if you looked up the word noble in the dictionary, it should have a picture of Tatewaki next to it."

"I'd give that an 'amen'." Kimi agreed in a quiet voice.

"My Ladies." Tatewaki said reprovingly. "You embarrass me." He nodded toward Saatchi Kato. "And we are ignoring our host."

"Please don't apologize, Lord Kuno." The reporter said. "It's obvious the three of you are, um, very close." She said. "Speaking of which, I understand the three of you share a penthouse in Nerima; isn't that difficult?" She asked. "The lack of privacy alone..."

Kimi and Nabiki exchanged amused looks. "Not really." Kimi replied. "It's a large apartment." She said with a smile.

"But still." The reporter persisted.

"There was a time." Kimi interrupted. "When Nabs and I were living under a threat." She said. "We needed a protector. Tatewaki became that protector." The adoring look she gave Tatewaki was echoed by Nabiki. "We got used to his being there."

"Wow." The reporter said under her breath. She fanned herself with her notes for a second. Then stopped when she realized what she was doing. The reporter took a sip of water. 'If there aren't three people in his bed, there should be.' She thought. She put the glass down. 'Better change the subject Saatchi, if you want them to come back..' She told herself. "I see. Well when you put it like that..." She caught Nabiki's eye. Nabiki nodded in both amusement and approval. A motion out of the corner of her eye made the reporter turn. "Amazing, it appears we're almost out of time." She said. "I want to thank all of you for coming today. It was a priviledge to meet all of you."

"It was our pleasure." Nabiki replied for all of them.

"I'm sure I speak for my audience when I express the hope that we could do this again." The reporter said hopefully. "And I especially want to thank for giving us the opportunity to get to know her better. To command such, such respect from the likes of Lord Kuno and the Ice Queen, well it's obvious you're someone special." She bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you." The reporter turned to the camera. "Well that's it for Japan Tonight. I am your host Saatchi Kato. Good night."

"And off." The director called.

Author's Notes: Well here, as promised, is Book 7. I'm breaking my self imposed rule of never publishing until a story is really complete. In this case, I am mostly complete. There are some open issues to close and a sidestory or two to write, but it's mostly done. Thanks to Wharpt and Matty29 for doing a little bit of pre-reading.


	63. Book 7 Chapter 2

Queen Rat Book 7

Chapter 2

The Saatchi Kato Interviews

'Terrible Three plus One'

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said to the camera. "I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." She turned in her chair to face another camera. Images began to slide show behind her. Three people leaping across incredible distances between buildings. A powerfully built and handsome man with a pigtail holding glowing hands in front of him. "Ranma Saotome." Two women, one with what looked like an over sized spatula, the other athletic and muscular, locked in battle with a pack of wolves. "Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji." A buxom redhead caught somersaulting over the heads of a crowd. An image of the redhead filled the screen. "And Ranko Tendo." She said. "What resident of Itabashi or Nerima hasn't at least glimpsed one or more of them as they've run the rooftops, as they call it." The reporter smiled. "Tonight's guests; the Terrible Three." She said. "Plus one?" She added enigmatically. "When we come back."

"And off." Said the director.

The reporter got up from her seat and walked over to the adjacent set. There were five chairs set in a semicircle though one chair was set off from the other four. The reporter sat down in that chair. One of her assistants came over and started repairing her makeup while another affixed a lapel mike. "Well, is she here or not?" The reporter asked urgently.

"Not." The assistant replied. "They brought some foreign teenager instead. A girl. Very pretty." The assistant checked her clipboard. "Says her name is Pema Tenzin." She read. "Supposedly their ward or something."

"Damn." The reporter grumped. "I was so sure she'd be here."

"Thirty seconds, Ms. Kato." A stage assistant called.

The reporter nodded gloomily. She sighed then put a smile on her face. "No matter, I have the Terrible Three, that's good enough."

"Ten seconds." The director said. He paused. "And five, four..." Three fingers, then two he pointed the remaining finger toward the reporter.

"We're back." The reporter said to both her small studio audience and the camera. "For nearly ten years, the rooftops of, first Nerima and later Itabashi, have become the private highway of an exclusive club of martial artists. Some call them vigilantes, some call them heroes. Some even call them criminals. They call themselves..." The reporter stood. "The Terrible Three." The reporter applauded along with the studio audience.

From the wings came four people. A tall muscular man in his mid twenties, his black hair tied back in a long pig-tail. He was dressed in a dark gray, loose fitting silk suit that enhanced rather than hid his muscular frame. He held the hand of a pretty teenaged girl with exotic features who shyly tried to hid behind the man. The girl wore a demure knee length green skirt and green blouse. Walking just behind them were two women in their mid twenties. The shorter of the two women had short black hair, a short blue skirt and a midrif baring blue top that showed off her defined abs and muscular arms. The second woman was slim, with long brown hair. She wore an outfit similar to the black haired woman's though her's was in silver white, on her back she carried what appeared to be a giant spatula.

The applause went on for a long while. Ranma finally raised a quelling hand and the audience slowly quieted down, though scattered squeals and a few shouts continued to break the silence.

"Good evening." The reporter said. "And welcome." She turned to the camera. "For those not familiar wiith our guests, they are; Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji, collectively known as the Terrible Three and the young girl is, I understand, your ward, Pema Tenzin."

"Ranma, what ward?" Pema asked Ranma in a nervous whisper.

"It means we're you're family, Pema." Ranma replied in reassurance. "Yeah, ward is a pretty good description." He said to the reporter. "Though we usually call her 'little sister'." He added. "Thanks for having us." Ranma said. "We've been fans for a long time." Ranma grinned. "I loved that expose you did on Pig Boy." He said. Akane and Ukyo made noises of agreement.

"Pig Boy?" The reporter asked.

"Ryoga Hibiki." Akane said with a touch of disgust in her voice. She waved a hand in dismissal. "You'll have to ask him." She said. "I wont...squeal." She said with an evil grin. Her grin widened when Ranma and Ukyo laughed.

"Good one, Tomboy." Ranma said in approval.

The reporter's nose for news was twitching like mad. 'I smell a huge story.' She thought to herself. She had to restrain herself from licking her lips in anticipation. "A surprising attitude about someone who used to, what's the term you use, oh yes, run, run with you?" She hazarded.

"Ryoga was as much rival as friend." Ranma replied. "He's not a bad guy, not really." He said.

"He's too stupid to be evil." Ukyo interjected.

Ranma snorted in agreement. "Yeah, there is that." Ranma smiled at the reporter.

The reporter felt her knees grow weak. 'Oh gods, that smile.' She thought. She gave Akane and Ukyo envious looks. 'Bet he's hung too.' She thought. The reporter took a breath. "Maybe we'll come back to Mr. Hibiki later." She said. "Back to you." She said. "All of you." She amended quickly. "I must admit, I'm a little disappointed Ranko Tendo was unable to attend."

"Oh she's here." Ranma replied. His grin got wider.

The reporter looked around. She looked at the wings of the stage, the audience, she even looked up to the rafters. She looked back at Ranma. "Mr. Saotome?"

"Trust me." Ranma replied. "She's here."

"And can't wait to come out either." Akane said in wry tones. "You are such a slut, Ranma."

"Yeah, I know." Ranma admitted. "But you guys love me anyway."

Ukyo looked at Akane. "He's got us there,Tomboy." She told Akane. Akane nodded with a wry smile on her face.

Pema looked at Ranma. "Ranma, what slut?" She asked innocently. Pema blushed at the laughter her remark brought from the audience.

"We'll explain later, little sister." Ranma replied. "Okay?" Pema nodded. Ranma turned back to the reporter. "Ranko'll be out later." He said. "I promise." He smiled again at the reporter.

'That smile.' She thought again. 'He smiles like a woman.' The reporter thought in realization. Looking closer she also realized that Ranma's complexion, his lips, were too perfect. 'He put on his own makeup.' The reporter's mouth dropped open slightly. 'No.' She thought in denial. 'It can't be.' She shook herself. "I'll expect you to keep that promise." She said. The reporter tilted her head. "Forgive me for saying this, but...Ms Tenzin." She said questioningly. "I'm sure she could have stayed in the Green Room."

"Pema still gets a little nervous around strangers." Akane explained. Akane smiled reassuringly at the Tibetan girl. "Now you just stay next to Ranma, baby." Akane said. She looked at the reporter and her expression became serious. "Pema has good reason to be nervous." She said. "Ranma rescued her from slavers." The audience gasped at Akane's words.

"Slavers?" The reporter said in horror. She looked at Pema. The Tibetan girl was looking at Ranma in adoration. "Slavers as in...?"

Akane nodded. "If Ranma hadn't found Pema, she'd either be working in some brothel right now, hooked on heroin, or dead." Akane took a breath to calm herself.

The reporter looked at the Tibetan girl again. "I see." She said. "Well, of course if she gets nervous." The reporter smiled at Pema. "And if Ranma wants you here." She said. She shook her head. "Well it's certainly shaping up to be an interesting evening." She turned in her chair. "We'll be right back."

"And off." Said the director.

"We have a couple minutes." The reporter said. "That was quite a bombshell you dropped." She said almost cheerfully. "Slavers? Really?"

"Really." Ranma replied. He looked down at Pema. "You okay, baby?" Pema nodded. "If it gets too much for you, just let me know." Ranma added. Ranma looked at the reporter again. "We're a bit protective of her, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't ask her too many questions." Ranma warned.

"Thirty seconds, Ms. Kato." A stage hand called.

The reporter nodded in acknowledgment. She looked again at Pema. The Tibetan girl was almost hiding behind Ranma. "I can understand that." She said. "Okay, on one condition, you tell the story."

"Deal." Ranma replied.

"And in five, four..." The director held up three, two, he pointed to the reporter.

"And we're back." The reporter said to the camera. "Tonight we are interviewing the Terrible Three, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji, plus one, Pema Tenzin." She said. "Just before our break, Akane Tendo revealed that Ms. Tenzin was once held by slavers and faced a life of prostitution and drug addiction." She said.

"It probably would have been a short life too." Akane said. "Though I want to correct you, Pema wasn't going to be a prostitute, she was going to be a sex slave."

"Same thing, isn't it?" The reporter commented.

Akane shook her head. "No." She said firmly. "While sex slaves are prostitutes, prostitutes aren't usually sex slaves."

"Most aren't." Ukyo added. "The difference is choice." She said.

"Choice?" The reporter asked in disbelief. "Why would a woman, a self respecting woman, choose to be a prostitute?" The reporter paused at the laughter that came from her three guests. "I said something funny?"

"Funnier than you know." Ukyo replied. "I personally know several," She raised her hands to make air quotes. "respectable women who work as escorts." She smiled. "And a lot more who work part time out of their apartments." She said. "Some do it for the money and some for the thrills. But they choose." Ukyo looked at Pema. "No one stole them from their home and drugged them." She said. "And if we have our way, there won't be any more girls like Pema."

"I was taking a run, working off some steam," Ranma began without preamble. His eyes unfocused in remembrance. "Can't remember what I was mad about. It's not important." Ranma said. "Anyway, there I was, bouncing along the rooftops when I noticed some activity in a supposedly abandoned warehouse. Being the curious guy that I am, I decided to...look around." Ranma looked down as Pema leaned against him. "I found her chained to a bed in that warehouse. When I got her out of there and home, we found they had been drugging her. Getting her hooked on junk, so she'd be do what they wanted."

"She went through withdrawals for about a week." Akane added. "Believe me, it wasn't pretty." She said. Ukyo nodded in agreement. "She suffered horribly." Akane finished.

"She toughed it out though." Ranma said approvingly. "Even during the worst of it, she never complained." Ranma put his arm around Pema's shoulders. "She's been with us ever since and we don't plan on changing that. If she wants to leave, that's one thing, we won't stop her..."

"Pema not leave." Pema interrupted quietly. "Ranma bring Pema to Ranma home. Akane and Ukyo open arms to Pema." She said. "Pema only leave if they tell Pema leave."

"And that's not going to happen." Akane said firmly.

"You got that right, sugar." Ukyo agreed. "Pema's family, our little sister."

Pema wiped at her eyes, a motion seemingly copied by every member of the audience. Someone started clapping and soon the entire audience was on their feet and clapping. The reporter couldn't help herself and got to her feet as well. The applause went on for a long time.

"And off." Called the director.

The reporter looked at the director in surprise. "Off?" She looked at the wall clock. "Oh gods, we're out of time." The reporter took a deep breath and sighed. "It was a wonderful interview." She said. "But I so wanted to meet Ranko." She said in plaintive tones.

Ranma laughed. "I did promise didn't I?' Ranma said cheerfully. Ranma stood up and removed his jacket and handed it to Pema. "Hold this, okay baby?" Pema giggled and nodded. To the reporters surprise and some gasps from the audience, Ranma turned his back to the audience and removed his pants. He handed those to Pema as well. Akane and Ukyo got up from their chairs and stood between Ranma and the audience. Only the reporter could still fully see Ranma, the rest of the audience could just see the back of Ranma's head.

The view the reporter had was, as said, unobstructed and she ran her eyes appreciatively over what parts of Ranma's body that was revealed, which was mostly his legs. 'Nice legs.' She thought to herself. The reporter frowned slightly and looked at Ranma's legs again. 'He shaves his legs?' she thought. Suddenly music started playing. It took a moment for the reporter to place the tune. ''Wild Thing?' she thought.

Ranma started singing the lyrics along with the tune.

Wild Thing

You make my heart sing

You make everything groovy

Wild Thing

Wild Thing, I think I love you

But, I wanna know for sure

Come on and hold me tight

I love you

Behind Akane and Ukyo the audience could see Ranma raise an arm over his head. In his hand he held a bottle. The bottle upended just as the second chorus began, this time Akane and Ukyo sang.

Wild Thing

You make my heart sing

You make everything groovy

Wild Thing

Wild Thing, I think you move me

But, I wanna know for sure

So, c'mon and hold me tight

You move me

As the water spilled from the bottle and splashed on Ranma's head, Ranma seemed to blur and shrink. The reporter's mouth dropped open as she watched the tall, muscular and black haired Ranma Saotome morph into the short, buxom and red haired, Ranko Tendo. Ranma's boxers sailed over Akane and Ukyo's head and landed in the lap of the reporter. Akane and Ukyo stepped to the side to reveal Ranko, the gray shirt that Ranma had been wearing was unbuttoned and revealed a red camisole top underneath. Ranko was wearing red shorts. The reporter looked down at the boxers in her lap. "Oh gods." She whispered. "It's true."

Akane, Ukyo and Ranma sang together on the third chorus. They strode to center stage.

Wild Thing

You make my heart sing

You make everything groovy

Wild Thing

Wild Thing

C'mon, c'mon, Wild Thing

Shake it, shake it, Wild Thing.

Ranma, now Ranko, danced a solo while Akane and Ukyo continued to repeat the third chorus. Pema giggled and applauded. The reporter just sat there with her mouth open.


	64. Book 7 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The Black Widow'

"Good evening, and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said to the camera. "I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." The reporter turned her chair to face another camera. An image of an attractive woman, dressed all in black, appeared behind her. "Is there anyone in Japan who does not recognize her face and know her story?" The reporter asked in somber tones. "For over a year, almost two years, Kodachi Kuno mourned for Ky Young Ji." The reporter said. "Yet even the deepest mourning must come to an end." The reporter said. "Tonight, Kodachi Kuno, The Black Widow." The reporter smiled."When we come back."

"And off." Called the director.

The reporter immediately stood and walked quickly to the part of the set used for interviews. The reporter looked at the set in satisfaction. 'I knew it was a good idea to focus on longer interviews.' She thought cheerfully. 'Ratings up." She smiled. 'Salary's up.' She sat in her chair and waited for her assistant to affix her lapel mike and repair her makeup. "Well?" She said to her assistant.

"She's in the green room." The assistant replied.

"Is someone with her?" The reporter demanded urgently. "You know how fragile she still is."

"Relax boss." The assistant said reassuringly. "She's got her companion, Noriko Mata, and her niece." The assistant looked at her clipboard. "Kiko Kobiashi."

"Niece?" The reporter frowned.

"Well the girl, she's nine by the way, keeps calling her Auntie Dachi." The assistant replied. She shrugged. "Probably from some cadet branch of the family."

"Twenty seconds, Ms. Kato." A stage hand called.

The reporter nodded. "What's with the wealthy and their...companions?" She muttered under her breath.

"Jealous, boss?" The assistant teased. The reporter snorted in amusement.

"And five." Called the director. "Four," Three fingers, two fingers. The director pointed to the reporter.

"And we're back." The reporter said. "Wealthy, beautiful and intelligent, she was once Japan's most storied socialite until tragedy entered her life. For almost two years she mourned. Some say she still mourns." The reporter stood. "Kodachi Kuno." The reporter clapped her hands together along with the rest of the audience.

From the wings walked Kodachi. Dressed in black and wearing a half veil, she almost hesitantly walked to center stage. The reporter bowed respectfully. "Ms. Kuno." The reporter said. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." Kodachi replied graciously. The reporter waved a hand to one of the seats and Kodachi sat. The reporter waited for Kodachi to settle herself before she took the other chair.

"Before we start...How are you?" The reporter asked in real concern.

"I...am well." Kodachi replied.

The reporter nodded and looked at her notes. To Kodachi's and the audience's surprise, she shook her head and placed the notes on the table. "I had so many things I wanted to ask you but, forgive me, I and I think most of Japan have only one thing we wish to talk about."

Kodachi took a breath. "Ky." She stated.

The reporter nodded. "Your future sister-in-law mentioned you were engaged, yet..." The reporter trailed off.

"We were keeping it a secret." Kodachi said after a long pause. "We wanted to wait until after, after the ball." The brittle smile on Kodachi's face was almost painful to look at. "Only my brother, his fiance, Lady Nabiki and Lady Kimi knew." Kodachi took a breath and reached under her veil. "Forgive me, you'd think after all this time."

"Please don't apologize." The reporter said quickly. "You, you have every right to, to take your time." The reporter smiled in sympathy. "If it's not too painful, could you tell us a little about Ky? What was he like?" She asked.

Kodachi sighed. "He was a good man." Kodachi said firmly. "Better than I deserved."

The reporter raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

Kodachi nodded. "I was a spoiled brat." She raised a hand. "Please, I really was." Kodachi smiled a little more naturally. "All I cared about was my own pleasures." She sighed again. "My brother tried to get me to change, as did Lady Nabiki." She shook her head. "But I was too willful, too spoiled." The audience seemed to murmur in disagreement. Kodachi looked at the audience. "Thank you, but it's true." She smiled again. "Then came Ky." Though the audience could not see through the veil, Kodachi closed her eyes for a moment. "For the first time in my life, I wanted to be worthy of someone else." The audience murmured in agreement this time. "He was a good man." Kodachi said firmly, almost fiercely. "He would have been a great man." She said. "The Lady Nabiki had such hopes for him." She said. "As did I. As did I."

The reporter wiped at her own eyes. "Yes." She said simply. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the director signal. "Must we?" She asked. The reporter sighed. "We need to break for some messages." She said. "More of our interview with Kodachi Kuno." She said. "When we come back."

"And off." Said the director.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kuno?" The reporter asked again in concern.

Kodachi nodded. "Yes, thank you." She replied. Kodachi smiled helplessly. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, talking about Ky." She said.

"Maybe we should change the subject, anyway." The reporter offered. "I'm sure our audience would understand." Anything else she might have said was interrupted by a short figure running in from the wings. "You're making Auntie cry." A childish voice accused. Next thing the reporter knew there was a child standing between her and Kodachi. The child, a girl of about nine, had an angry look on her face and her hands were bunched into fists.

"Hush, Kiko." Kodachi said. "It's alright."

"She made you cry." Kiko responded angrily. She turned at some scattered laughter from the audience. "Stop laughing." She said in even angrier tones. "It's not funny." Kiko turned back to Kodachi. "You don't have to..."

"Kiko, stop." Kodachi said sharply. "It's okay."

"But..." Kiko protested.

"It's okay, Kiko." Kodachi repeated in gentler tones. "I knew they'd ask about Ky." She waved a finger. "And I thought you promised you'd stay in the Green room."

"Ten seconds, Ms. Kato." A stage hand called.

"Now be a good girl and go back to the Green Room." Kodachi said.

"Yes, Auntie." Kiko said in obviously reluctant tones. She turned and started walking away. Suddenly she spun around. "And if you make Auntie cry again, I'll, I'll...well you'll be sorry." Kiko stomped off the stage.

"And in five, four..." Three fingers, two, the director pointed at the reporter.

The reporter blinked. "Goodness." She said. She shook herself. "We're back." The reporter waved her hands helplessly for a second. "Excuse me." She said. "While we were on break, Ms. Kuno's niece..." She shook her head. "We had a visit from Ms. Kuno's niece." She said in more controlled tones. "A very, um, fierce young lady."

"Headstrong, you mean." Kodachi laughed quietly. "I was the same at her age." She said in fond tones. "She's not really my niece." Kodachi smiled slightly. "She's the daughter of a friend." Kodachi's smile became slightly sad. "It was the day I met Kiko." Kodachi paused. "The day I met Kiko was the day I realized what a good man Ky was." She shook her head. "I hope you don't mind if I don't tell the story just now." She said. "Maybe another time."

"Of course, Ms. Kuno." The reporter replied in understanding tones. "Why don't we talk about something else?" She suggested. "Other than...well the only other topic most of our viewers are interested in, is your brother's wedding." She said. The reporter relaxed as a smile appeared on Kodachi's face. "Your future sister-in-law was most adamant that you and only you could be, in her words, trusted to handle the details."

Kodachi leaned back in her chair and crossed her long legs. "Nabiki always did have a wicked sense of humor." Kodachi said. "As she often says, the reward for a job well done is another and harder job." She smiled slightly. "By the way, I never did compliment you on how well you handled yourself at the engagement ball." She said. "We were hesitant to let the press be involved at all but...well we were all pleased." Kodachi uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "We do hope you'll be able to reprise your role for the wedding."

The reporter licked her lips. 'Ohmygod, I just got invited to the wedding.' She thought excitedly. She forced down her desire to squeal. 'Later.' She promised herself. "It would be a pleasure and an honor." The reporter replied in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"Excellent." Kodachi replied with an amused smile. "Noriko will call you with the details."

"That would be Noriko Mata." The reporter replied. 'Your, um, assistant."

"Aide." Corrected Kodachi. She nodded regally. "And friend." She added. "We met at Ky's club." Kodachi said in reminiscence. "She was a waitress." She said. "Head waitress actually." Kodachi sighed. "Ky was a good man, but he did have his blind spots." Kodachi's mouth momentarily twisted into a wry expression. "Women being one of them." Kodachi sighed again and lapsed into silence.

The reporter turned her head and looked at the director. He nodded. The reporter turned back to Kodachi. "I think this is a good time for a break." She turned in her chair to face another camera and the audience. "We'll be right back."

"And off." Said the director.

"Are you all right, Ms. Kuno?" The reporter asked once more.

Kodachi reached under her veil to wipe at her eyes for a moment. She nodded. "Yes, thank you." She said. "It's just..." Kodachi broke off. "Do you mind if Noriko and Kiko join us?" She asked in almost plaintive tones.

"Of course not." The reporter said quickly. She raised a hand and her assistant ran over. "Get chairs for Ms. Mata and the girl." She ordered. "And get them out here; now." The order appeared unnecessary as both Noriko and Kiko were already hurrying on stage. Kiko immediately climbed into Kodachi's lap.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Noriko said to the reporter. Noriko sat in a chair that had hurriedly been brought out.

Ten seconds Ms. Kato." A stage hand called.

"And five, four..." The director held up three fingers, then two, he pointed at the reporter.

"We're back." The reporter said to the camera. "Joining us are Ms. Noriko Mata, Kodachi Kuno's aide and companion and, Miss Kiko Kobiashi..."

"Just call her, her niece." Noriko said. Noriko looked at Kodachi and Kiko. "Better give'em a minute." She said.

"Of course, Ms. Mata." The reporter said. "If you don't mind, what did Ms. Kuno mean about Ky Young Ji having a blind spot when it came to women?"

Noriko waved a hand in a sort of shrug. "Ky would never have made a woman the manager of his club, for one." She said. "At least not before Ms. Kuno showed up." She looked at Kodachi and Kiko for a second. "But then again Ky never met a woman like Kodachi Kuno." Noriko smiled slightly. "But then again, neither did I." Noriko shook her head. "I didn't even know women like Ms. Kuno existed."

"What do you mean?" Asked the reporter.

"Smart, independent, successful." Noriko said. "Usually women like that tend to be bit...not that nice." Noriko amended as the audience laughed. "Not Ms. Kuno." She said.

"Oh hush, Noriko." Kodachi protested. "She makes me sound like a saint." Kodachi complained. "And I'm anything but."

"You'll have a hard time getting anyone to agree with you, honey." Noriko shot back. "Right Kiko?" Kiko nodded in fierce agreement. "See?" Noriko laughed. "And the rest of the girls agree with Kiko."

"The rest of the girls?" The reporter asked. She turned at a motion from the director. "Oh, we're almost out of time." She said regretfully. "I'm sure I speak for our audience when I say this was a most fascinating interview." The reporter turned in her chair. "Well that's it for Japan Tonight, I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." She smiled. "Good Night."

"And off." Said the director.


	65. Book 7 Chapter 4

Book 7 - Part 1

Chapter 1

Training Days

Pema walked along the street carrying a bag of groceries in her arms. At almost sixteen and after two years living with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo the young Tibetan girl was no longer painfully thin. Slim, yes, but it was a healthy slimness. One that spoke of good diet and regular exercise. Though still somewhat shy the young girl, now verging on womanhood , seemed to have a perpetual and contented smile on her pretty face. A smile that seemed to widen as her destination came into view. 'Home.' She thought happily. 'I'd better hurry.' She thought to herself. 'The gods will be home soon.' She giggled slightly. 'I can't believe Ranma ate a whole tub of ice cream by himself.'

Pema came to the intersection in front of the apartment and waited for the light to change. The light changed and Pema started across the street. She was half way across when a car barreled through the intersection and ran the light and headed right for Pema. Pema's mouth opened in fright and a scream barely had time to leave her throat when a triple blur landed in front of her. Pema felt herself scooped up in powerful arms and suddenly the street was far below her. The next thing Pema knew she was being placed on her feet on the roof.

"Are you alright, baby?" Akane's voice was full of concern. "Oof." Akane said as Pema hugged her hard.

"Pema okay, Tomboy?" Ranma's voice came from behind them. Ranma and Ukyo walked from the edge of the roof.

"She's fine." Akane hugged the Tibetan girl. "Just a little frightened." Akane said. "You get the driver?"

"No, damn it." Ukyo grumbled. "He just kept going."

Akane nodded and pushed Pema away to look at her. The young girl seemed on the verge of tears. "It's okay, baby, you're safe."

Pema nodded. "Pema sorry, Akane." Pema said in a tearful whisper.

"Sorry?" Akane said in surprise. "It wasn't your fault."

"But Pema doubted." Pema replied. "Pema should know you watch me." She said. "Please forgive." The tears began to fall.

"Oh baby, it's okay. Don't cry." Akane said in reassuring tones. Akane scooped the young girl up in her arms and carried her down the stairs and into the apartment. Ukyo picked up the discarded bag of groceries and followed. Ranma looked out over the street; a pensive look on his face. The pensive look changed to anger that he quickly suppressed.

"I'll get mad later." He told himself. With a last look at the streets below he turned and entered the apartment building.

When Ranma entered the apartment he found Ukyo in the kitchen. "Where's Pema and the Tomboy?" He asked.

"In Pema's bedroom." Ukyo replied. "Akane's going to stay with her for awhile." Ranma nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter. Ukyo gave Ranma an appraising glance. "You've got that 'someone is going to pay' look on your face." She commented.

"That's cause someone is." Ranma grumbled. "I don't think it was an accident." He said in cold tones, literally cold as the temperature in the kitchen dropped. "If we hadn't come back early..." Ranma began. He stopped. "She froze, Uk-chan."

"Speaking of freezing, you mind turning off the air conditioning?" Ukyo said. She waited until Ranma dropped out of the Soul of Ice. "Better." Ukyo said. She walked over to Ranma and placed an arm around his shoulders. "She's not a martial artist, Ran-chan." Ukyo reminded Ranma. "She's just a normal teen aged girl."

"Yeah, I know." Ranma replied. "She's never gonna be one either." He said more to himself than Ukyo. "But she can't keep relying on us to save her." Ranma shook his head. "No, she's got to be able to take care of herself. Even if it's only to run away." Ranma grabbed at his pigtail and looked at the ends. "If I'm right, they're going to try again."

"Even if they don't, it's a good idea." Ukyo said in agreement.

Akane helped the shaken Tibetan girl undress and get into a nightgown. Pema remained quiet throughout. It wasn't until Akane was placing the covers over her that Pema suddenly grasped Akane's hand. "Please Akane, stay with Pema."

Akane smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure Pema." She replied. "Let me just tell the guys, okay?" She said gently. Pema nodded and released Akane's hand. Akane paused at the door of the bedroom to look back at Pema. She smiled reassuringly and left the bedroom. Seeing no one in the main room, Akane headed into the kitchen. Ranma and Ukyo, sitting at the table and drinking tea, looked up as Akane entered.

"How is she, Tomboy?" Ranma said in concern.

"She's still a little shaken, but okay." Akane replied. There was a grim look on her face. "We can't be with her all the time." She said.

"Ran-chan was just saying the same thing." Ukyo commented. She sipped her tea. "She needs to be trained." Ukyo put the cup down. "But in what?" Ranma frowned and nodded.

"Well you two think about it." Akane replied. "I'm going to stay with Pema."

"You do that, Tomboy." Ranma said in approval. "She's staying with us tonight." He said firmly.

Ukyo made a noise of agreement. "I"ll make dinner anyway, maybe she'll be hungry later." She said.

"I'll try to convince her." Akane exchanged a smile with Ukyo. "Later guys." Ranma and Ukyo waved and Akane returned to the bedroom. "You still awake, baby?" Akane said quietly as she entered.

"Pema awake." Pema replied from the bed. "Not sleepy, just..." Pema shrugged.

"I know, baby." Akane said. She started removing her clothes. "Let me get out of these street clothes and then you and I will cuddle for awhile. Okay?" Akane said.

"That be very nice." Pema said. Akane quickly changed into a nightgown and got into the bed with Pema. Akane gathered the Tibetan girl into her arms. "It's okay baby." Akane said soothingly. "I got you." Pema nodded against Akane's chest. "Would you like to stay with us tonight?" Akane asked. Pema nodded again. Akane chuckled. "We should just move your stuff into our bedroom." Akane commented.

"Oh no, Akane." Pema protested. "Pema just be in way, Ranma need his womans and, and...," Pema looked up from the cradle of Akane's arms as Akane chuckled. "Akane?"

"Nothing, baby." Akane replied. "Well, there is that." Akane admitted. "But I'm sure we could work something out." Pema mumbled something. "What was that, baby?"

"Pema just say, Pema wish she were older." Pema said quietly. "Then maybe..." Pema broke off. "Akane?" Pema's voice trembled slightly. "Will it hurt?"

"Will what...oh." Akane stroked Pema's hair. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, baby." Akane said. "You have plenty of time."

"But Pema want grow up, want be woman." Pema said. "Want be Ranma woman." She whispered. "Like Akane." She said. "Like Ukyo."

"Been thinking about it a lot, haven't you?" Akane asked in quiet tones.

Pema nodded. "It what Pema here for, yes?" Pema said. "When Ranma rescue Pema, when you take Pema in, Pema knew then. Knew she belong Ranma. Pema know she not worthy." She said quietly. "Pema know she never be in Ranma heart, not like Akane, not like Ukyo. Pema only mortal. But maybe...maybe Pema give back little bit of what you give Pema."

"Oh Pema." Akane wiped at her eyes. "You give more than you know." she said. "You're still too young." Akane said a moment later. "I'm not promising anything but," Akane hugged Pema a little tighter. "Maybe."

* * *

Ranma and Ukyo looked up as the door to the kitchen opened. Akane walked in. She had changed back into slacks and a blue blouse. "Hey Tomboy." Ranma said in greeting. "How's Pema?"

"She's fine, Ranma. She's taking a shower." Akane replied. "Mmm, that smells good." She said as the smells of Ukyo's cooking registered. "Sea Bass?" She asked. Ukyo nodded. "Pema's favorite."

"That's why I made it, sugar." Ukyo replied. "I figured it might make her feel better."

Akane walked over to Ukyo and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Uk-chan." Akane said. "Hey Uk-chan, how old were you when you and Ranma did it that first time?"

Ukyo blinked in surprise, then blushed. "Sixteen years, two months and three days. On a Saturday night." She said. "But who's counting?" Ukyo quipped. "Why?" She shook her head. "Never mind, Pema?"

"Pema." Akane said.

"She's too young." Ranma said firmly.

"I know that, Ranma." Akane replied testily. "But.." Akane twiddled her fingers. "Maybe not too young to, um, play? Just a little?" She said in slightly embarrassed expression changed to something more knowing. "And don't tell me I'm the only one." She said in accusing yet playful tones. She gave a lopsided smile at the sheepish looks that appeared on Ranma and Ukyo's faces.

"Yeah, well..." Ranma began to protest and broke off. "Guilty."

"That makes three of us, sugar." Ukyo replied quietly. "What did you have in mind, sugar?" Ukyo asked in a louder voice. "Just out of curiosity."

"I don't know, but it has to be special." Akane replied earnestly. "It has to be something romantic."

"Candles, incense, that kind of thing?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded. Ranma smiled in approval. "Sounds nice." He said. "Just touching?" He asked.

Akane shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe a little bit more, but not a lot more." She amended firmly. "So, we're agreed?" Akane caught Ukyo's then Ranma's eyes. "We give Pema a night to remember." Ukyo and Ranma exchanged looks. They turned back to Akane and nodded.

* * *

Pema sat down at the dinner table. Still a little shaken by the events earlier she ate quietly despite the best efforts of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Still by the end of the dinner she was beginning to regain her smile. "That was very nice dinner, Ukyo." Pema said quietly. "Pema wish she cook like Ukyo."

"No one cooks like Uk-chan." Ranma said. "Right Tomboy?"

"Mhm." Akane said in agreement. She stood and started gathering dishes. "Why don't you and Pema go watch a movie or something?" Akane said. "Go on." Akane said. "Uk-chan and I got it."

Ranma grinned. "Let's go, Pema, before Akane changes her mind." His grin widened when Pema giggled. He took the Tibetan girl's hand and led her out of the kitchen. Ranma led Pema to the couch. "You decide, TV or movie." He told Pema.

"Pema not care." The Tibetan girl said. She leaned against Ranma. "What Ranma like, Pema like." She sighed happily when Ranma draped his arms across her shoulders. "Pema not care if we not watch anything, Pema just happy Ranma hold her."

Ranma chuckled. "You know, you sound more like the Tomboy and Uk-chan everyday." Ranma reached over with his other hand and lifted Pema's chin with a finger. "You're even as cute as them."

"Ranma teasing Pema." Pema complained. "Pema never be as pretty."

Ranma leaned over. "Take it from me, baby." Ranma said. "The only reason you're not beating the boys off with a stick right now is because they don't know where you live."

"Good." Pema replied. "Not want boys to know where Pema live." She declared. "Not want boys."

"Oh?" Ranma's voice was teasing. "Should I change into a girl?"

"Ranma!" Pema scolded. "You know that not what Pema mean." She stopped as Ranma started to chuckle. "Why you always tease Pema?" She said with a pout.

"It's a guy thing." Ranma replied. "I always tease the girls I like, just ask the Tomboy." He smiled. "And the more I like them, the more I tease them." He said. "And I tease you a lot." He chuckled as Pema thumped him in the chest with her tiny fist. "Yep, getting just like the Tomboy." He said. "Okay, okay I'll stop teasing you." He said. He pulled Pema closer. "Well if I can't tease you, I'll just have to do something else." To Pema's astonishment he leaned closer and kissed the young girl on the lips.

Pema pulled away and stared at Ranma. "Ra-Ranma?"

"Well that's the first time a girl did that." Ranma said in amusement. "Usually they like it when I kiss them."

"Is Ranma teasing Pema again?" Pema said in unsure tones. Ranma shook his head. "Ranma not teasing?" Ranma shook his head again. "Ranma really want kiss Pema?" Ranma nodded. "Pema not know how kiss." Pema said. "Ranma teach?" She asked hopefully. Ranma grinned and nodded. "Now?" Pema more demanded than asked.

Ranma laughed. "Pucker up, baby." Ranma said. "Class is now in session." He put a hand behind Pema's head and pulled her face close to his. The kiss that followed surprised Pema in a gentleness that somehow conveyed a suppressed hunger. Pema shivered as Ranma's tongue caressed her lips and her own tongue met his almost instinctively. When Ranma broke the kiss, Pema's lips tried to follow.

"Ahh." Breathed Pema. "Again?" She whispered. The following kiss was still gentle though hungrier. Mostly on Pema's part. This time Pema broke the kiss and leaned her head against Ranma's chest. "I think Pema must be in heaven." Pema looked up. "Ranma?" She asked. "Does this mean Ranma make Pema his woman now?"

"Is that what you want, Pema?" Ranma asked. "You're still too young." Ranma said gently when Pema nodded. He raised an admonishing finger. "You're still too young." He repeated. A disappointed look appeared on Pema's face. Ranma smiled. "But the Tomboy thinks you're old enough to move the boundries a little." Ranma said. "A little." Ranma repeated. Pema squeaked in surprise when Ranma scooped her up in his arms. "I know you took a shower earlier." Ranma said. "But I didn't."

"Ranma?" Pema eyes widened.

"I need someone to wash my back." Ranma started walking toward the bathroom. "And you're elected."

"Really?" Pema's voice vibrated in excitement.

Ranma chuckled. "Really." Ranma carried Pema into the bathroom. The bathroom was large for an apartment it's size but Ranma thought it was worth the money. It had been custom designed to allow three people to share comfortably, four once Pema moved in. While Pema had slept with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo it had always been to cuddle and sleep. And never had Pema showered or bathed with Ranma when he was male.

Ranma slipped off his shirt and removed his cotton pants. He looked at Pema. "Are you planning to wash my back fully dressed?" He asked in amused tones. He walked over to Pema. "Here, let me help you." He started unbuttoning Pema's blouse. The young girl, almost woman, stared trustingly into Ranma's eyes and let him remove her blouse without resistance. It wasn't until she was stepping out of her skirt did she react. Pema blushed redly. "Do you want to stop?" Ranma asked gently.

Pema looked down and shook her head. "Pema..." Pema licked her lips then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She lifted her head to look at Ranma. "Pema, not want to stop."

Ranma smiled approvingly. "Now remember, you're just washing my back." He reminded the Tibetan teen. He reached for his boxers to pull them down. "You can turn around if you want." Ranma said in light teasing tones. Pema shook her head so quickly she made herself dizzy. Ranma suppressed a laugh. He lowered his boxers. Pema's eyes widened in awe as Ranma's full assets came into view. Ranma turned and walked over to a stool that stood in the center of the shower. He sat. "Fill the bucket, Pema." Ranma said.

Pema shook herself and ran over to the stall and picked up a bucket. She hurried to a tap and turned the spigot. "Warm water." Ranma said. Pema nodded and adjusted the temperature. She filled the bucket with warm water and carried it to where Ranma was still seated. Pema placed the bucket next to Ranma. Ranma dipped a wash cloth in the water and started washing his arms. "My back, Pema." Ranma said in amused tones.

Pema stared at the broad expanse of Ranma's back before she dipped a sponge into the water. She squeezed some liquid bath soap onto the wet sponge and made a lather before applying the soapy sponge to Ranma's back. "A little lower." Ranma directed. "Ahh." He said when Pema washed the right spot. "Not bad, Pema." Ranma said after Pema had been washing his back for awhile. Pema rinsed the remaining suds off of Ranma's back. Pema stood and retrieved a towel and brought it over to Ranma. Ranma raised his arms. "Go ahead." Pema hesitated for a second then started drying Ranma off.

Pema used the towel to dry Ranma's back and arms. He turned and Pema dried Ranma's chest. Pema's movements slowed as she took her time. "Ranma so beautiful." Pema murmured Pema continued drying off Ranma. She knelt down and started to dry his legs. Pema swallowed nervously as she had her first close up view of Ranma's manhood. "Maybe you dry?" She said.

"No, go ahead." Ranma replied. "Gently." Pema nodded and began drying between Ranma's legs. Even thrugh the towel she could feel Ranma's shaft hardening slightly. "I think I'm dry enough." Ranma said eventually. "Stand up, Pema." Pema stood. Ranma took the damp towel from Pema's hands and hung it up. Then, with a fluid motion, scooped Pema into his arms. Without a word, Ranma carried Pema out of the bathroom and through the apartment. He stopped in front of the main bedroom door. "It's us." The door opened and Ranma carried Pema into the bedroom.

"Ahh." Pema breathed. The room was lit solely by dozens of candles. A delicate odor wafted through the air. Standing naked at the foot of the bed were Akane and Ukyo. Ranma carried Pema to the bed and placed her in the center of the bed. He got in the bed and gathered Pema in his arms. Akane and Ukyo followed, with Akane on Pema's other side and Ukyo behind Akane. Pema reached out and gently touched Akane's face. "Why you do this for Pema?" She said quietly.

"Because we love you, baby." Akane replied. She smiled. "There's just something about you."

"I think the Tomboy fell in love with you the day Ran-chan brought you home." Ukyo added. "I know I did."

"Truly, Ukyo?" Pema asked.

"Truly, sugar." Ukyo replied. "As the Tomboy said, there's something about you." She reached across Akane and stroked Pema's face. "Something that makes us want to make you happy." She smiled helplessly. "We like making you smile." Pema smiled. "Yeah, just like that." Ukyo said.

"Oh Pema not know how she could be happier." Pema gushed. She wiggled against Ranma. Pema giggled suddenly. "I think Ranma needs his womans again."

"Really?" Akane asked in a sly tone. "Hmm, we can't have that." She said. "Now can we Uk-chan?"

"Nope." Ukyo replied. "What do you think we should do, Pema?"

"What Pema think?" Pema's eyes widened. "Ranma say he not make me his woman tonight." Pema said slowly. "Ranma say Pema too young."

"You are." Akane said. She smiled at Pema to take the sting out of her words. "But." Akane paused. "Okay, here are the rules. Rule number one, you ask." She said seriously. "Rule number two, you don't hide what your're doing."

"Ask?" Hide?" Pema said. "Pema not understand."

"Akane asked permission for you to be here. Like this." Ranma said. "We all agreed."

"Only way it can work, sugar." Ukyo added. "Say, for example, I want to sleep just with Ranma." Ukyo said. "I ask both of them; I ask Ranma if he wants to sleep with me and I ask Akane if it's okay if she sleeps on the couch." Ukyo grinned when Akane snorted in amusement.

"So, if Pema want sleep with Ranma." Pema blushed. "Pema ask everyone?" Pema thought about it for a moment. She nodded. "Pema think it good rule."

"Now rule number three applies only to you." Akane again smiled as she said it. "You, baby, are still too young for real sex." She reached over and stroked Pema's face. "But we think you're old enough for some of the," Akane's smile widened. "The basics."

* * *

Lemon section

* * *

Pema woke in the middle of the night. Her head pillowed on Ranma's chest, and the rest of her intertwined with the limbs of Akane and Ukyo. A faint blush came to her face as she remembered the events of earlier in the evening. To Pema, it was magical. She had been fondled, caressed and kissed by, not just Ranma, but Akane and Ukyo and she had kissed, caressed and fondled them in return. However, to Pema's disappointment, and some relief, that's as far as it went. Pema was still a virgin and it appeared she was going to remain one for some time to come. Regardless, Pema knew she belonged. She sighed happily closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Author's Notes: Yeah there's a lemon and yeah it really bites when I excise it from the story. Especially when the lemon is nearly as long as the chapter. Not really necessary for the story really but I thought it was kind of sweet in it's own way.


	66. Book 7 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Jewel'

Pema awoke early the following morning. Her 'gods', her lovers, were still asleep. Pema gently extricated herself from the triple embrace without waking them. Pema hurriedly threw on some clothes and went to the bathroom where she quickly went through her morning ablutions. Shortly thereafter she was busy at the stove making breakfast. The tea was made and Pema was assembling bowls of food when, as usual, Akane stumbled into the kitchen first.

"Good morning, Akane." Pema said shyly.

"Just a good morning?" Akane said with a smile. "Don't I get a kiss?" Akane smiled when Pema nearly threw herself into Akane's arms. Akane kissed the teen aged girl. "That's better." Akane said. "If you're going to sleep with us, we're going to expect a morning kiss."

Pema blushed. "Every morning?" She asked in hopeful tones.

"Mhm." Akane replied. "And at least one before we go to bed too." Akane smiled when Pema hugged her again. "Sounds good, huh?" She said. "Now how about some tea?"

"Yes, Akane." Pema hurried over and returned with Akane's mug filled with tea and a bowl of rice porridge. She went back to the stove and filled bowls and mugs for Ranma and Ukyo who took that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tomboy." Ranma said cheerfully. "Good morning, Pema." Ranma smiled when Pema ran over and raised her face. Pema's mouth puckered. Pema sighed happily when Ranma kissed her. "Now go give Uk-chan a morning kiss." Ranma told Pema when he broke the kiss. The words barely finished leaving his mouth when Pema skipped over to Ukyo to demand a kiss from the third member of the Terrible Three. "Not a bad way to wake up, huh Tomboy?" Ranma said to Akane.

"Nope." Akane agreed.

Soon the four were busily eating breakfast. Every so often Pema would shyly glance up at either Ranma, Akane or Ukyo. After nearly two years, Pema still had trouble believing how her life had turned out. She had been saved from the depths of hell and now was the beloved of three gods. Her gods. Even after two years, Pema still thought of them as gods and nothing was going to change her mind. Besides she'd seen more than enough evidence of their being gods with her own eyes over the past couple years. No, they were gods, Pema's gods.

Ranma sat back and patted his stomach. "Good breakfast, Pema." He said. Ranma looked around the table. "Well guys, what do you want to do today?" Ranma looked up as his cellphone rang. It was one of three cellphones charging on the counter. Ranma got up and picked up his phone. "Big Daddy." He said in the phone. He raised a hand. "Calm down, Mr. Akahito." He said urgently. "What happened."

"Old man Akahito?" Akane asked in concern. Ranma nodded as he listened. Akane looked at Ukyo. "Let's get dressed." She said. Akane and Ukyo stood. "Sorry, Pema." She said to the teen aged girl. "I think we're going to have to go out."

"That okay, Akane." Pema said cheerfully. "Gods must go help others." She gave Akane and Ukyo adoring and proud looks. "Pema wait here."

Akane looked thoughtful for a moment. She shook her head. "No, I think you should go with us." She said. "At the very least, you can keep Mr. Akahito company while we check it out."

"You want Pema help?" Pema asked excitedly. She clapped her hands. "Oh, oh, Pema so happy." She said. Before anyone could react she ran out of the kitchen. With a chuckle, Akane and Ukyo followed more slowly. "Seems like she likes the idea." Akane said in amusement.

"Seems like." Ukyo replied.

Akane and Ukyo walked into the bedroom to change. "Old man Akahito, huh?" Akane muttered. "Better go as U.S.A." She said to no one in particular. She went to the dresser and pulled out a blue outfit.

Ukyo nodded. She snapped her fingers and walked to the bedroom door. "Pema." She called. Pema stuck her head out of her bedroom. "Wear green." Ukyo said. Pema's eyes widened and she nodded rapidly. Ukyo walked back into the bedroom and quickly changed into her silver-white Sugoi outfit. Ranma, now in girl form, entered the bedroom and changed into her red Usagi outfit.

"Just like old times, huh guys?" Ranma/Ranko chirped.

"Just like Ran-chan." Ukyo/Sugoi replied. "Hey guys, mind if I carry Pema?" She asked.

"Got under your skin, didn't she?" Teased Akane. Ukyo nodded sheepishly. "Good." Akane said in approval. "Last thing we need is any of us getting jealous of Pema." Akane scolded lightly. Ukyo nodded. "And you were getting jealous, weren't you?" Akane added.

"A little." Ukyo admitted. "Ah hell guys, she's so, so..."

"Sweet? Innocent?" " Akane suggested. "And cuter than a box of kitt...puppies?" Akane put her arm around Ukyo's waist. "Hell, Uk-chan, if anyone should be jealous it's me." She pointed out. "And I'm not."

"Good for you Tomboy." Ranma said approvingly. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that it's all settled, let's go help Mr. Akahito." She led the way out of the bedroom to find Pema waiting. The Tibetan teen was wearing a green blouse, a modest green skirt and green stockings. "Hey, not bad."

"Ranma like?" Pema asked.

Ranma nodded. "Now, if anyone asks, your name is, um..." Ranma snapped her fingers. "Um, help me out guys."

"Jade." Suggested Ukyo

"Midori." Suggested Akane.

"Ze?" Pema said hesitantly. "It mean Emerald."

"Emerald?" Ranma said. "Hmm, that's a jewel isn't it?"

"Jewel?" Akane said. "I like it." She said decisively. "Suits." She looked at Pema. "What do you think, Baby?" She asked. "Would you like to be called, Jewel?" Pema nodded. "Jewel it is." Akane said. Pema clapped her hands together happily. "Okay, let's go guys." Akane nodded toward Ukyo. "Pema, you're traveling with Uk-chan."

"Ukyo want carry Pema?" Pema said. Ukyo nodded. Pema skipped over to Ukyo, When Ukyo scooped Pema up, the Tibetan girl wrapped her arms around Ukyo's neck and gave Ukyo a quick peck on the cheek. Ukyo carried Pema to the roof. With a short run and a hop, Ukyo launched herself into the air with Pema in her arms. Ranma and Akane followed.

"So, what's the story with Mr. Akahito?" Akane asked as the ran the rooftops.

"Couple punk kids had been making a nuisance of themselves." Ranma replied. "Petty theft, tagging his store, annoying his customers, that sorta thing." Ranma explained. "Then this morning his grand daughter, Kagomi, caught one of them in the act and took a broom to him." Ranma said. "The punk hit her."

"She okay?" Akane asked.

"Split her lip, but yeah." Ranma replied. "They trashed the store too." Ranma said. "Old man Akahito is more upset about his granddaughter than the store but that store is their livelihood." Ranma looked at Akane. "Water tower?" He asked.

"After we scare the shit out of them, but yeah." Akane agreed. She and Ranma exchanged nasty grins.

"Did you have fun last night?" Ukyo asked Pema as they bounced along the rooftops. Pema blushed and nodded. "Good." Said Ukyo. "Now remember, Akane is Ranma's number one girl." Ukyo cautioned. "And as much as Ranma likes you that's not going to change, understand?"

"Pema understand." The Tibetan girl replied earnestly. "Pema just happy Ranma think Pema worthy to be Ranma woman." Pema pouted. "Even if Ranma still think Pema too young." Pema grumped.

Ukyo chuckled. "If I remember correctly, even you thought you were too young." She said. "Especially after seeing Ranma in action." Ukyo teased. Pema blushed. "Don't worry, sugar, you'll be old enough, soon enough." Ukyo said in reassuring tones. "But between you and me, Ran-chan does take a little getting used to." Ukyo smiled. "And I had the same reaction you did." She said conspiratorally. "Oops, hang on sugar, we're there." Ukyo leaped off the next building and somersaulted through the air. Pema squealed in delight.

Three soft thumps were all that marked the landing of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Ukyo placed Pema on her feet. "Remember, you're Jewel." She reminded the Tibetan teenager. Pema nodded. Pema and Ukyo followed Ranma and Akane into a store front.

The first thing that Pema saw was a young woman, not much older than herself, sitting at the counter with a cold compress over her mouth. Next to her was an older man already being spoken to by Ranma and Akane. "Jewel, Sugoi, get over here." Akane called.

"Coming Aoi." Ukyo replied. "Remember, I'm Sugoi, Ranma is Usagi and Akane is Aoi." Whispered Ukyo. Pema nodded. They walked quickly over to Akane and Ranma. "Mr. Akahito, Kagomi, this's Jewel." Akane introduced the Tibetan girl. "She'll keep you company while we find the boys who did this."

"Company?" The girl, Kagomi, mumbled around the compress.

"Pe-Jewel help clean-up." Pema replied. She looked around. "We have big job." She shook her head. "You not worry, they..." She waved a hand toward the retreating backs of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "find bad boys, who do this."

Kagomi smiled then grimaced as the action caused pain. "Ow." She pressed the compress against her lip. "I could use the help." She mumbled. She stood. "I got an extra broom."

Soon the two young women were busy cleaning up the mess left by the vandals. Kagomi's grandfather started carting the swept up debris to the refuse containers. Kagomi kept glancing toward Pema as they worked. Suddenly her eyes widened. "You're Pema." She blurted out. "I saw you on Japan Tonight." She said. "I thought U.S.A. looked familiar." She added.

Pema raised a finger to her lips. "Shh..." She said. "You not tell."

Kagomi shook her head then she giggled."Ow." She complained. Kagomi pressed the compress against her lip. "Not gramps, anyway." She said. "He'd have a heart attack if he found out Usagi is really a guy." She looked at Pema. "She really does change, doesn't she?" Pema nodded. Kagomi giggled again. "Poor gramps." She said. She looked at Pema. "So why Jewel?" She asked.

Pema giggled. "Pe-Jewel think it game." She said. "They want me be Jewel, me be Jewel." She said simply.

Kagomi started sweeping the last of the debris into a pile. "Wow, we're almost done." She said in relief. "You live with them?" Pema nodded. "Lucky." Kagomi said.

Pema nodded. "Jewel very, very lucky." She said. Pema looked around. She nodded. "Store look better." She agreed.

Kagomi nodded in agreement. "I'm going to make some tea." Kagomi said. "Want some?" Pema nodded. "Gramps." She called. "Ow." She rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting about my lip." She muttered. "I'm making tea." Mr. Akahito nodded. "Come on, Jewel." Kagomi said. Kagomi led Pema through a curtained entrance to a small kitchen behind the store. "Have a seat." She pointed to one of two chairs. "Won't be a minute."

Pema looked around. "You live here with Grampa?" Pema asked. Kagomi nodded. "Where Momma and Poppa?" At Kagomi's silence, Pema looked back at the young girl. "Jewel say something wrong?"

Kagomi sighed. She shook her head. "No, you didn't know." She said. "Mom and Dad died in a car crash when I was seven, been with gramps since." She walked over and placed a couple cups and a tea pot on the table. "Be right back." She said. Kagomi filled a mug with tea and walked through the curtain. She returned a minute later and sat down at the table. She poured tea for herself and Pema. "Kind of nice having someone my age around." Kagomi said.

Pema nodded in both sympathy and agreement. For a while the two teen aged girls just chatted and giggled like old friends. Pema looked at the curtain as the sound of several voices reached her. "Gods back." She said happily. Pema stood. "Thank you for tea, Kagomi."

"Thanks for helping out." Kagomi replied. "Um, maybe, maybe you could visit. You know, once in awhile."

Pema smiled. "Jewel ask." She stood up. "Jewel must go." Pema walked out of the kitchen and into the store. Kagomi followed. "Those boys won't be bothering you again, Mr. Akahito." She heard Akane said. Akane gave the old man an envelope. "Big Daddy hopes this will cover the damages." Akane said. Pema smiled proudly at her 'gods'. Pema walked over to the group.

"Jewel was a wonderful help." Kagomi said. "Wasn't she, gramps?"

"Oh yes, a great help." Mr. Akahito said enthusiastically. The old man cackled. "If only I were forty years younger." He moaned theatrically.

"More like sixty gramps." Kagomi cracked. "Thank you again, Jewel." She said. "I hope to see you again."

"Jewel hope so too." Pema replied. She turned to Ukyo. "Jewel ready to go home." She smiled happily when Ukyo scooped her up. Pema waved good bye to Kagomi and her grandfather and soon Pema found herself bounding across the rooftops.

Kagomi watched them disappear into the distance. She looked around. The store had been cleared of most of the damage and judging by the denominations on the bills her grandfather had removed from the envelope the rest of the damage would be fixed in no time. Kagomi thought of Pema as she looked around. A sudden recollection made her frown slightly. 'Gods?' She thought. Then she smiled. "I don't blame her for thinking that." She said quietly and laughed.

Author's Notes: A shortish chapter. Nothing really to say, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

End Chapter 5


	67. Book 7 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"To be a Kuno'

"Good Afternoon, Ladies. Gentlemen. Thank you for coming." Nabiki greeted her guests. "Please be seated." She looked around the table. This was a meeting of her senior people. After Tokio Wasuhara had been removed, Nabiki had reshuffled and reshaped her organization. She had combined some of the territories of some of the smaller organizations and redivided some others. Former leaders were now lieutenants and, in a few cases, some were no longer associated with her. What remained was represented by the four leaders in front of her; Kyoshi Nerumi, Kodachi Kuno, Kinnikun Honda and, their newest member, Genji Morimoto.

Sitting in her usual spot to Nabiki's right was Kimi Ota. Kimi, like Nabiki, was dressed in a tailored black business suit. Out of what might have been a fit of impishness they both wore their long blond wigs. Or possibly it was due to Tatewaki Kuno's presence at the wet bar.

Sitting just behind Kodachi was, as usual, Noriko Mata. While Noriko could have sat at the table, as Kimi did, the former prostitute preferred to maintain the illusion of being Kodachi's aide. An illusion that only Kodachi and possibly Nabiki actually knew was an illusion. Noriko had, with Kodachi's encouragement and support been taking over more and more of the daily responsibilities inherent in being a Yakusa lord.

Representing themselves were Kinnikun Honda, Kyoshi Nerumi and Genji Morimoto. Genji's presence was due to his actions against Tokio Wasuhara. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Genji refused any territory, forgoing it in favor of a percentage and the opportunities represented in coordinating all the shipping activities of Nabiki Tendo's organization, legal and illegal. Tokio's territory had instead been divided equally between Kyoshi, Nabiki and Kodachi. Kinnikun Honda had no need or desire for more territory, though his influence in Hokkaido had grown by virtue of his association with Nabiki.

Sitting at the bar and chatting with each other and Tatewaki were Makoto ,Yuki, Miki and Ami. Makoto because she was with Genji, Yuki because she went wherever Kodachi went and Miki and Ami were there just in case Kyoshi needed a little soothing. Or a reward. Both had volunteered. The meeting place was in an office in a fashionable part of Nerima. It was, in fact, the main office of IQ Holdings, Nabiki's primary business front.

Makoto leaned over to Yuki. "Genji's taking me to an onsen this weekend." She said in low tones so as not to disturb to business dealings going on. "Wanna go?" Makoto smiled enticingly. "You know Ms. Kuno wont say no."

"Did you ask Genji first?" Yuki shot back quietly. "I don't want a repeat of last time." Makoto nodded cheerfully. "Really?" Makoto nodded. Yuki looked over to the conference table. Genji was waving a hand as he made a point. Judging by the looks on the other peoples faces, whatever he was saying was very well received. As if aware of the scrutiny, Genji turned his head and looked at Yuki. Genji tilted his head in inquiry. Yuki smiled and nodded. Genji smiled widely and returned his attention to the meeting. "I guess I'm going." Yuki said.

"Yes!" Makoto exclaimed quietly.

"What is his secret?" Miki asked in complaint. "Come on guys, have a heart." She said plaintively. "A hint, just a hint." She pouted when both Makoto and Yuki shook their heads. "I'm going to get it out of you, you know that." Miki said warningly. "Oops." She said. "Looks like Kyoshi needs something." She got off the stool, walked over to the Yakusa lord and knelt down. The Yakusa whispered something. Miki nodded then whispered something back. The Yakusa lord smiled. Miki straightened and walked back to the bar.

"Looks like we have a date this weekend." Miki said to Ami. Ami rubbed her hands together in glee. "You have to admit," Miki said. "Kyoshi is hot." Ami nodded in agreement.

"Not my type." Makoto replied . "Right Yuki?" Yuki blushed. Makoto leaned closer. "Genji had this really, really great idea." She told the Kuno retainer. "And if you're a good girl, we can try it this weekend." Yuki blushed even redder. Makoto giggled. "And if you're a bad girl, we can try it tonight." Yuki's blush bordered on incandescent.

Tatewaki chuckled in amusement as he listened to the byplay between the 'girls'. When he had learned of Yuki's involvement with Genji Morimoto he was, at first, concerned that Yuki was only 'entertaining' Mr. Morimoto out of loyalty to her lady. Over time he had come to realize that there was an actual affection between his retainer, Makoto and the trucking magnate. And, the more he learned about Genji Morimoto, the more he approved of the relationship. 'Especially after his actions with helping to remove Tokio Wasahara.' He thought.

Tatewaki approved of all of his sisters 'girls' but none more so than Noriko Mata. He gave the brunette a fond look. Noriko was busy taking notes and, occasionally, whispering some point or suggestion into Kodachi's ear. He nodded in satisfaction. 'My sister lives again.' He thought. He looked at Kinnikun Honda. 'And loves again.' Not that Tatewaki fully approved of Kinnikun Honda, not because of his profession, Tatewaki was too honest with himself to fail to realize the hypocrisy, but rather he felt that the Yakusa lord had not yet, in Tatewaki's eyes, proven himself worthy of being more than a temporary, though welcome, fancy of his sister's.

"Looks like the meeting is breaking up." Miki's voice broke into Tatewaki's reverie. Tatewaki looked at the meeting. The various members of Nabiki's alliance were pushing away from the table and getting to their feet. Tatewaki nodded and touched a button next to a grating on the bar. "Cook, the meeting has adjourned." Tatewaki said.

"Five minutes, My lord." Cook's voice replied from the speaker.

"Thank you." Tatewaki replied.

Five minutes to the second there was a knock on the conference room door. Ami went to open the door and Cook, along with several assistants, rolled several trolleys into the room. The assistants quickly placed a white linen table cloth over the conference table and set dinner plates and utensils. Kodachi immediately took charge in arranging the seating. Placing her brother at the 'head' of the table should have been a given but Kodachi was all too aware of preventing any imagined slight to Nabiki and she found herself momentarily frozen in indecision.

"Tatewaki, you shouldn't have." Kimi said. "Actually, you should have." Kimi quickly amended with a smile. "Nabs was planning on giving us sandwiches."

'Thank you, Kimi.' Kodachi thought. "How do you put up with her, Lady Kimi?" Kodachi said. "Well, brother, take the head of the table as you are supposed to." She said. "Mr. Nerumi, you have the right, Mr. Morimoto the left." Kodachi smiled. "And, of course, Oyabun Honda will sit here." Kodachi indicated the seat opposite Tatewaki. "Girls, please take your seats as well." Kodachi fought down a impish grin. "That includes you, Ice Queen."

Nabiki did grin. "Well, If I'm one of the girls, then I suppose we can dispense with some of this tiresome formality." She said. "Wouldn't you agree...Kodachi?"

"It can be tiresome, can't it...Nabiki." Kodachi replied. With a nod to Nabiki, Kodachi sat herself to Kinnikun's right, while Noriko took the left. Miki and Ami looked at each other. "Miki, you sit on Mr. Nerumi's right." Kodachi ordered quietly. Kodachi looked at the Yakusa lord. "Miki is, after all, my senior girl, after Noriko that is."

Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you chose her for her beauty." The Yakusa lord said genially. Miki giggled.

"Well that, as well." Kodachi replied.

The Yakusa lord shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, Ms. Kuno."

"Kodachi, please." Interrupted Kodachi."The Ice..Nabiki did request some informality."

The Yakusa lord inclined his head. "So she did." He replied. "As I was saying, I don't know how you do it." He turned to Kinnikun Honda. "Some of my associates have complained, out of jealousy I suspect, that all the beautiful women work for or want to work for Kodachi Kuno."

Kinnikun Honda chuckled. "I have heard the same from some of my own people." He said.

"I must agree." Genji Morimoto added. "Though, and I hope you'll forgive my obvious bias, none more beautiful than the woman whom I wish to marry."

Makoto dropped her fork. "Genji?" She stammered.

"I know this is sudden, my pretty Makoto, but I couldn't think of a better time to propose." Genji Morimoto said. "And in what better company?"

Makoto swallowed. "R-really?" Makoto's eyes began to tear. "Oh Genji, do you mean it?" Genji nodded. "Oh Genji." Makoto swallowed and nodded.

"This is wonderful." Kodachi said in very pleased tones. "I do hope you'll allow me to make the arrangements."

"I would be honored if you would." Genji Morimoto replied. "Though I do hope you'll honor a request that the wedding be held where I met this beautiful woman."

"And the girls as bridesmaids?" Makoto said hopefully. "Oh Genji." Makoto half sobbed when Genji nodded genially. "Excuse me," Makoto said. "I have to, have to..." Makoto stood. "Yuki, please?" Without waiting, Makoto nearly fled from the conference room. Yuki made a hurried bow and followed.

Yuki hurried to catch up with Makoto and followed her into the nearest bathroom. Makoto was standing in front of a mirror. "You okay?" Yuki asked. Makoto nodded. "Well, you got your wish." Yuki said cheerfully. "You're going to be Makoto Morimoto." She said. Makoto nodded. Yuki sighed. "Well there goes the weekend." She half grumbled.

Makoto looked at Yuki in the mirror. "Genji was planning to propose all along." Makoto turned. "Even before he asked me to go to the Onsen with him." She walked over to Yuki. "So don't even think about not coming with us." She raised a finger. "Didn't I say I thought you'd help get him to propose?"

"Well, yeah, but." Yuki began.

"You're coming with us and no arguments." Makoto said firmly. "Now, help me fix my makeup." She said. "And then tonight you and I are going to show Genji how much we love him." Makoto smiled. "You do love him, don't you?"

Yuki lowered her head. "Yeah." she said quietly.

"Then it's settled. You're going." Makoto said firmly. Makoto suddenly giggled. "Maybe I should ask Genji to take you on the honeymoon too." Makoto snickered. "Now stop blushing and help me fix my makeup."

"Yes Makoto." Yuki replied.

* * *

The diners looked up as the conference room door opened and Makoto and Yuki walked back in. They quietly reseated themselves. "Sorry we were so long, Genji." Makoto said meekly.

"It's alright, pretty Makoto." Genji replied. "As long as you're saying yes."

"Genji Morimoto." Makoto scolded. "I've wanted to marry you since nearly the day I met you." She said. "Of course I'm saying yes."

"Then let me be the first to offer my congratulations." Kodachi said. "I suppose this time you really will be leaving the club."

"If that's what Genji wants." Makoto replied quietly.

"What, and have you give up your friends?" Genji replied in gentle tones. "I nearly lost you once because of that." Genji pointed out. "No, you can continue working for as long as you wish." Genji said generously. "And I suppose I will have to put up with the occasional ladies night out." Genji sighed theatrically.

"See why I love him, Ms. Kuno?" Makoto said happily.

Kyoshi Nerumi leaned over to Miki. "What is his secret?" He whispered. "I mean, he's nearly three times her age and I don't think it's because of his money."

"Don't ask me." Miki whispered back. "We've been trying to get it out of them for years."

"Them?" Kyoshi asked in curiosity.

"Yuki." Miki replied.

The Yakusa lord turned his head to look at the Kuno retainer sitting on Genji's left. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Miki replied in slightly sour tones.

The Yakusa lord chuckled. "Good for him." He said amiably. "Speaking of two women..."

Miki chuckled. "Baby, Ami and I are used to working together." She said. "And Ms. Kuno did say she wanted you to be...happy."

"Excellent." The Yakusa lord said approvingly.

* * *

Nine year old Kiko Kobiashi walked to the center of the gymnasium with a determined look on her face. "Number 27, Kiko Kobiashi." Came the announcers voice over the noise of the crowd. Kiko raised a hand and smiled. The music started and Kiko's face returned to its previous serious mein. She started her routine with a tumbling run that brought applause from the crowd.

"That's right baby." Kodachi, wearing a black dress with a half veil covering her eyes, said. "Show them who's boss." The crowd oohed as Kiko achieved an incredible height as she back flipped through the air. Kodachi pumped a fist when Kiko stuck the landing. "Yes." She exulted. "That's my girl." Kodachi looked around the crowded gymnasium. To her satisfaction and pride nearly the entire crowd was focused on Kiko. The only exceptions, apparently, were those judges watching other girls compete.

"I can't believe that's my daughter." Koko Kobiashi said in awe.

"Believe it, Koko." Noriko, sitting between Kodachi and Koko, said. "That girl trains like a Kuno."

"And I know what that means." Koko shook her head. "You know I should be jealous." She said. "I never could get her interested in anything and I had to fight to get her to do her chores." Koko smiled lopsidedly. "Now she's the one reminding me," She said in emphasis. "To do my chores." Koko laughed. She shook her head. "Jealous, nooo, I don't think so." She said. "Look at her." She said. "My daughter can fly."

Sitting next to Koko was a delighted Pema and a disbelieving and awestruck Kagomi Akahito. "She's amazing." Kagomi breathed.

"Go Kiko." Shouted Pema. Kagomi picked up the shout and the two teen aged girls got to their feet and cheered Kiko on.

Kagomi leaned closer to Pema. "Thanks for inviting me." She said.

Pema smiled. When Kodachi had called to ask if Pema could babysit Kiko and some of her school friends, Pema had asked if she could bring Kagomi. Actually she asked Ranma first. To her pleasure Ranma thought it was great that Pema had a friend her own age and agreed. After clearing it with Kodachi, Pema immediately called Kagomi . While Pema and Kagomi had spoken several times on the phone since their first meeting, this was the first time they had gotten together.

"Pema happy you say yes." Pema replied. "Pema know you need help grampa."

"Oh gramps can handle the store for a day or three without me." Kagomi replied. She giggled. "Though I was afraid he was going to have a heart attack when the limo came to pick me up." Pema joined Kagomi in giggling. Kagomi gave Pema a shy smile. "Thanks." She said.

"We friends, yes?" Pema replied. Kagomi nodded. "Good." Pema said firmly. "Pema going need help this weekend." She said in admission. "Kiko good girl, but there be ten more girls." Pema giggled. "Pema just hope we be friends after weekend over." She said to Kagomi .

Kagomi giggled in understanding. Kagomi licked her lips. "Are we really going to stay at the Kuno mansion, I mean for a whole weekend?" She asked. Pema nodded. "Wow." Kigomi exclaimed. "A whole weekend."

Pema nodded. "That one more reason why Pema happy Kagomi here." Pema said. "Pema not like being away from Ranma. Pema get lonely but Pema think Kagomi keep Pema from be too lonely."

Kagomi smiled and nodded. 'I'm sure Ranma is happy to get her out of the apartment.' She thought to herself. 'Just for the privacy.' Kagomi smiled again. "Anytime." She said.

Kiko attacked her routine like a lioness stalking and bringing down her prey and the crowd oohed and ahh-ed with each successfully executed routine. Kiko did not hear the crowd, didn't see the crowd as her entire focus was on her routine. Finally, with a backward pike flip that had Kiko spinning in midair like a propeller, she stuck her landing and threw her arms into the air.

The crowd got to its' collective feet and roared in approval. But Kiko turned to the only people whose approval mattered. Her mother and her Auntie Dachi were on their feet with the crowd and Kiko fancied she could hear their cheers above the crowds. Kiko grinned then turned to wave to the crowd. The applause redoubled. Kiko threw her head back and basked in the sound.

Kodachi looked at her protege with pride written large on her face. 'It's a heady feeling, isn't it, baby?' Kodachi thought. 'Enjoy the applause, you''ve earned it.' Kodachi turned to Noriko. "Noriko." She said.

"Yes, Ms. Kuno?" Noriko replied.

"Please inform Cook that Miss Kiko has brought great honor to the Kuno household." Kodachi said in approving tones. "Please use those exact words, if you would, Noriko."

"Of course, Ms. Kuno." Noriko pulled out her cell phone and punched in the number. "Cook, please." She said. "Cook, Ms. Kuno wishes to advise you that Miss Kiko has brought great honor to the Kuno household." She said. "Yes, those were Ms. Kuno's words." Noriko nodded. "Yes, I would agree." She said. Noriko smiled. "Thank you, Cook." Noriko disconnected. Noriko punched another number. "Yoshi?" She said. "Noriko." She said in identification. Noriko smiled. "You should be here." She said. "Hopefully Gos is here and getting it all recorded." She snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." She nodded again. "Is everything set?" She asked. "Excellent. See you in about..." Noriko looked at her watch. "An hour at most." She disconnected.

The tournament continued with Kiko wowing the crowds in every event she was in, which was nearly all of them. Even before the tournament ended it was obvious that the only way Kiko would not finish first overall would be a rule change to exclude her.

"I think she's even better than I was at the same age." Kodachi said proudly. "No I take that back, I know she's better." Kodachi looked up as two people, a man and a woman, approached. "Ah, I was wondering when you two would show up." She shook her head. "No." She said firmly.

"But Ms. Kuno, she could be an star." The man protested.

"What do you mean, could?" Kodachi said cooly. "She will be." She said firmly. "And I will thank the two of you not to interfere." Kodachi raised her veil and glared at the two until they lowered their eyes. "Now, if there is nothing else..." The two shook their heads. "I thought not." Kodachi said. "Good afternoon then." The two people looked at each other and sighed. They nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" Koko asked Kodachi.

"Two people who have a greater opinion of themselves then they deserve." Kodachi replied. "As if Kiko needs their help to make the Olympics." She said dismissively.

"Olympics?" Squeaked Koko. "I mean, she's good, but..."

"She's better than good, Koko." Kodachi interrupted. "As I should know." Kodachi clenched her hand into a fist. "The world will know of Kiko Kun...," Kodachi broke off with a horrified expression on her face. "Forgive me, Koko, I forget myself, I meant Kiko Kobiashi." She said in a rush. "Forgive me, please."

Koko's hand went to her scarred cheek. "Kobiashi is my, may he rot in hell, husband's name." Koko said fiercely. "The only good thing he ever did was give me Kiko." Koko looked at Kodachi. "I was thinking of changing my name back to Nagano." She said. "Except my family wants nothing to do with me either."

"Their loss." Noriko said.

"Indeed." Kodachi agreed. "Still, she is your daughter, not mine." She said in plaintive tones.

Koko laughed. "Sometimes I'm not so sure of that." She said. "Sometimes she acts more like a Kuno and I mean that in the best way possible." Koko blushed. "So, if you, well, Kuno is a very honorable name."

Kodachi raised her veil again and looked at Koko. Her eyes were shining. "Thank you, Koko." She said quietly. "We'll speak more later." She said. "In the meantime, it is time for our champion to get her due."

"And in first place overall, Number 27, Kiko Kobiashi." The announcer intoned. Kiko strode to the center of the gymnasium where the judges waited. She stopped in front of the judges and bowed. The judges bowed back and then presented Kiko with her trophy. Kiko looked at the trophy for a moment then raised it over her head. The audience erupted into applause.

* * *

Three limos pulled up in front of the Kuno mansion. From one, Kodachi Kuno, Noriko Mata and Koko Kobiashi emerged, the second and third erupted in a mass of nearly a dozen squealing nine and ten year olds and two teenaged girls. Pema and Kagomi quickly got the girls in a semblance of order and herded them into the mansion. Kodachi, Noriko and Koko followed at a more sedate pace.

"Yuki picked a good time to go away." Noriko said cheerfully.

Kodachi snorted in amused agreement. "Indeed." She said. "I just hope our two babysitters are up to the task."

"Oh, I think they'll be just fine." Koko said. She pointed with her chin. "Did you see how quickly Pema and Kagomi took charge?" She barked a laugh. "It was like watching two sheep dogs."

Kodachi and Noriko joined Koko in laughing. Kodachi and Noriko linked arms. Kodachi offered her free arm to Koko. "Shall we?" She said.

Koko looked at the arm for a second then linked her arm through Kodachi's. "Let's." Koko replied. She threw back her head and laughed. The three women walked into the mansion. Koko raised an eyebrow. "Where are the kids?"

A slim man in his twenties walked in from a side door. He wore a tailored suit that seemed to evoke a uniform in its severe cut. "We told Pema which rooms to take them to." The man said in answer. "They'll be back down after they're settled in."

"Thank you, Yoshi." Kodachi replied.

"Cook said to tell you all will be in readiness." Yoshi said with a smile. "I hope you'll forgive me if I say that, on behalf of your personal retainers, we are most proud." He bowed to the three women. "Most proud indeed." He repeated on straightening.

* * *

Pema and Kagomi spent the better part of an hour getting the pack of nine and ten year olds to settle in and settle down. "Still happy you here?" Pema asked in amusement. She and Kagomi shared a giggle. "It going be happy weekend, Pema just know."

"No climbing the furniture." Kagomi shouted. "If we live through it." She said in an aside to Pema. "Put that down." She scolded another pre-teen. She turned to a giggling Pema. "A little help, please."

"But you doing so well." Pema giggled. Pema clapped her hands together. "Okay, everyones settle down." To Kagomi's astonishment and chagrin the preteens all quickly quieted. "That better." Pema said. "Now, Pema want everyones be good." Pema looked over the crowd of young girls. "Everyones unpack?" She asked. There were general nods. "Good." She said. "Kagomi and Pema need unpack. You be good until we come back, yes?"

"Yes, Pema." Chorused the preteens.

"How'd you do that?" Kagomi asked as they left the suite containing the girls and headed to their own bedroom down the hall.

Pema shrugged. "Pema not know, just do." She said. "Pema hope Mr. Yoshi put bags in room." She said as she pushed open the bedroom door. "Oh good." She said. She pointed at the two small suitcases on the floor. She looked around. "This nice." She said.

"Nice?" Kagomi exclaimed. "Gramps and I live in less space."

Pema nodded. "When Pema in Tibet, whole family live in one room this size." Pema pointed. "Stove there. Water barrel there." She said. Pema pointed to another spot. "family sleep there." Pema counted on her fingers. "That six people."

"Six?" Kagomi exclaimed. "Man, and I thought I had it bad."

Pema shook her head. "That not bad. Nice having family close." She disagreed. "What bad is not having food." Pema shrugged. "That why Poppa sell me." She said. "For food."

Kagomi swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat. "You really were sold?" She asked quietly. Pema nodded. Kagomi blew out a breath. "Whoa." She said. "I guess we should unpack." Kagomi said. Pema smiled and nodded. Neither girl had brought a lot and unpacking and putting their clothes away didn't take long. "We better get back to the kids." Kagomi said. Pema nodded and the two girls walked back to the suite holding all the pre-teens.

Pema knocked. "It us." She said and opened the door. The pre-teen girls were sitting around the main part of the suite drinking juice, chatting and giggling. Pema looked around. "Where Kiko?" She asked one of the young girls.

"Mr. Yoshi came for her a couple minutes ago." The girl replied. "She should be back soon."

Pema nodded. "Okay, we wait until Kiko come back."

* * *

Yoshi and Kiko stopped at a door. He looked down at the nine year old. "Only those who love My lady may enter."

"You mean Auntie Dachi?" Kiko asked. Yoshi nodded. Kiko looked at the door. "Uncle Yoshi?" She asked. Yoshi made an inquiring sound. "Why do you call her My Lady?"

"Because she is." Yoshi replied simply.

"Do you love her?" Kiko asked.

Yoshi smiled. "Yes I do." He said. "Don't you?" He asked. Kiko nodded. Yoshi pointed to the door. "Then open the door, Kiko, and go inside." He said.

"It's going to be dark in there, isn't it?" Kiko said in slightly sour tones.

Yoshi laughed. "Yes it wll." He said. "Afraid?"

Kiko looked down at her feet. She nodded. "A little."

"Good." Yoshi said. "Fear is not always a bad thing." He said in a slightly teasing voice. "But believe in your Auntie Dachi and, I promise you, all will be well."

Kiko looked at Yoshi for a long moment, then turned her attention to the door. Kiko's hand went up to clasp the spider pendant around her neck. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked in. The room was, as she had expected, dark. She slowly advanced forward then stopped suddenly as she was surrounded by a blue light. Kiko's hand tightened on the spider pendant.

"Kiko Kobiashi?" Came a deep voice.

"Yeah?" Kiko said nervously. "Oh stop scaring her." Came a familiar voice. "Mommy?" Into the blue light stepped Koko Kobiashi. "What are you doing here?" Kiko asked.

"The same thing you're doing here, baby." Koko replied. Koko knelt down. "Who's your favorite person in the whole world?" She asked.

"You are mommy." Kiko replied. She smiled when her mother hugged her.

"Other than me, I meant." Koko replied. "Think carefully."

"Oh that's easy, Auntie Dachi of course." Kiko replied. "Why?"

"Cause I think she's my favorite person in the whole world, too." Koko replied. "Other than you, of course." She said. "And because she's my second favorite person in the whole world, I wanted to give her a present. Something special."

Kiko nodded enthusiastically. "Auntie Dachi deserves something special. Because she's special." Kiko declared. "What did you get her, mommy?"

"Well it's funny." Koko Kobiashi said. "In order for me to give her the present, I have to take something away from you."

"From me?" Kiko said in surprise. Then her expression firmed. "Well if it's for Auntie Dachi." She said. "Whatever it is, she can have it." Kiko declared.

Koko stood and took Kiko's hand. "I am here because I love My Lady." Koko said to the darkness. "As does my daughter." She said. "We have little enough to give, and most of what we do have, comes from My Lady." Koko looked down at her daughter. "I have two things to offer. One is nothing, meaningless. The other beyond price."

"What is meaningless?" Asked the voice.

"My name. Kobiashi." Koko replied. "I give it up gladly, easily."

"What is beyond price?" Asked the voice.

"My daughter. Kiko." Koko replied.

"Mommy?" Kiko asked in an unsure voice. Koko squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly.

"And what would you wish in return for such gifts?" The voice asked.

"For me, nothing." Koko replied. "For my daughter, a name she can carry with pride." Koko bowed deeply.

"So be it. Koko Kobiashi is no more." The voice said. "Kiko." The voice said sternly.

"Y-yes?" Kiko said in nervous confusion.

"You're mother has requested a name to be proud of." The voice said. "What say you?" The voice asked. "If you could pick a name, any name, what name would bring you the greatest pride?"

"That's easy." Kiko said. "Kuno." Kiko declared.

"So be it." The voice said again. "From this day forth, you shall be known as Kiko Kuno." The voice said. "Daughter of Koko of the Kuno." The lights slowly came on to reveal a stocky man sitting in a chair and a slender woman standing just behind him.

"Auntie!" Kiko said in surprise.

"Hi Baby." Kodachi said almost shyly. She knelt down and spread her arms. "Come here."

Kiko looked at her mother. Koko smiled and nodded. Kiko ran over to Kodachi. Kodachi wrapped Kiko in her arms. When Kodachi pressed her cheek against Kiko's, the little girl pulled back. "Auntie, you're crying."

"Happy tears, baby." Kodachi said reassuringly. "Happy tears."

* * *

The door to the suite opened and Kiko walked in. She smiled as all her friends shouted her name in greeting. Kiko went and sat down in the circle of girls. "You're awful quiet, Kiko." One of the girls said. "You okay?"

Kiko nodded. "Yeah." Kiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where's Pema and Kagomi?" She looked around. "Oh, there they are." She said when she saw Pema and Kagomi sitting together and talking.

"They're really nice." Another girl said. Kiko nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah." Kiko smiled. "Just a little tired." She said in explanation. Kiko stretched her arms over her head. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." She said. "Hey Big Sister, when do we eat?"

Pema smiled. "We just waiting for you get back." Pema stood and clapped her hands. "Everyones." She said. "We go downstair now." She said. "And no one run, yes?"

"Yes, Pema." Chorused the young girls. Pema and Kagomi quickly got the girls lined up. Pema pressed a button on a grating next to the door. "This Pema, we have lots hungry little girls." There was a chuckle from the grating. "Bring them down, Pema." A deep voice replied. "Thank you, Mr. Cook." Pema said. "Okay we go now." She said to the girls. "Remember no run." Pema opened the door and led the girls out of the room. Kagomi took up the rear.

'I don't know how she does it.' Kagomi thought in admiration. 'All she does is clap her hands and, poof.' Kagomi smiled. 'This is going to be a great weekend.' She thought gleefully.

The pre-teens and their two teenaged babysitters left the suite and down the stairs to the main part of the mansion. While Pema seemed to be able to keep them mostly under control. It was only 'mostly'. Even getting them to go downstairs in one group took all of Pema and Kagomi's skill and patience but in the end she got them lined up outside the dining room. The dining room doors opened.

"Oooh." Chorused the young girls. The dining room had been transformed and made young girl friendly. In other words it was pink. Pink bunting, pink banners. Apparently the only reason the table cloth was white was so the pink plates and utensils would stand out. In the center of the table was a huge pink and white cake. An even larger banner spanned an entire wall, it read 'Congratulations Kiko Kuno.' Kiko giggled and clapped her hands together in glee.

End Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Originally this was going to be broken into two or three chapters (there's still more to to happen) but because I've been late in releasing a chapter I thought I'd make amends by releasing it as one long chapter. Oh, and I apologize for the delay in getting any lemons requested. It's been very busy at work recently.


	68. Book 7 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Learning the Basics'

Two very tired teen-aged girls dragged themselves into their suite and threw themselves on a couch. "Gods, I'm glad that's over." Kagomi moaned. She leaned over and started rubbing her foot. "I need a bath and then I'm going to sleep for the rest of the weekend."

Pema giggled. "They keep us very, very busy, yes." She agreed.

"Busy?" Kagomi snorted. "I feel like I ran a marathon." She giggled back. "I gotta admit, it's been a lot of fun." She said. "And it's only the first day."

Pema nodded. "Kagomi want bet they all have tummy ache tomorrow?" She and Kagomi laughed. "Pema not believe little girls eat so much." She looked at Kagomi. "Bath sound like best idea."She said. "Pema wash Kagomi back."

"I don't remember the last time someone washed my back." Kagomi jumped to her feet. "Let's go." They entered the bathing area. "Damn this place is huge." Kagomi said as she started removing her clothes. "I mean, look at the size of that tub." She shook her head. "I bet you could put six people in it."

Pema nodded. She pointed to a stool. "Kagomi sit. Pema wash Kagomi back. Kagomi wash Pema back and then we get in big, big tub."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagomi replied. She sat down. Pema knelt behind Kagomi and washed the girl's back. Kagomi returned the favor and it wasn't that much later that the two teen girls were sitting side by side in the oversized tub. "Ahh, that feels great." Kagomi said. Pema nodded in agreement. "Thanks again for inviting me, Pema."

Pema smiled. The two teen-aged girls soaked for a time in the tub and then, regretfully, left the tub, dried off and wrapped in towels returned to the bedroom. They quickly got into their night clothes. "You sure do where a lot of green." Kagomi commented seeing the nightgown Pema put on.

"That because Ranma like Pema wear green." Pema replied. "Oh, that remind Pema, must call Ranma, say goodnight." Pema walked over to a vanity and picked up her cellphone. She punched in a number. "Hi Ranma, it Pema." She said warmly when the phone was answered. Pema nodded. "Pema having good time." She said. "But Pema miss Ranma. Does Ranma miss Pema?" She asked. Pema sighed happily. "Pema so happy." She made a kissing sound into the phone. Pema giggled. "Now Ranma remember give goodnight kiss to Akane and Ukyo for Pema." Pema spoke for several minutes more before signing off with more kisses into the phone. Pema hung up and sighed.

"You know you sounded more like you were talking to your boyfriend then a guardian." Kagomi remarked with a giggle. "Except for the part about Akane and Ukyo." She said. "I don't think you tell a boyfriend to kiss other girls." Kagomi frowned. "Not that I'd know." She grumped. "That's the worst thing about living with gramps." She said. "No boys."

Pema made a dismissive sound. "Pema not care about boys." She said. "Pema have Ranma." She said. Pema pouted slightly. "Even if Ranma think Pema too young." Pema brightened. "Oh well, Akane say Pema not be too young forever."

Kagomi smiled sympathetically. "Sure Pema." She said. 'Man, she really has a crush on Ranma. They're probably just humoring her.' She thought. 'Not that I blame her.' She admitted to herself. "Those eyes." She said aloud. Kagomi blushed at Pema's giggle. "Did I say that out loud?"

Pema nodded cheerfully. "Pema agree. Ranma have beautiful eyes." Pema got into her futon and pulled the covers up to her waist. "All of Ranma beautiful." She said in a longing voice.

"Can't argue with that." Kagomi agreed. Kagomi nodded to herself. "Yeah, I guess compared to Ranma boys are, well, boys." Kagomi admitted.

"Little boys." Pema amplified in smug tones. "Not big man, like Ranma." Pema shook her head. "All this talk about Ranma make Pema miss Ranma more." She said moodily. "Wish Ranma here to cuddle Pema." She looked at Kagomi. "Ranma cuddle nice." Pema said.

"Cuddle?" Kigoma asked in surprise. "You mean, like in bed?" She asked slowly. Pema nodded. "I don't think you're supposed to cuddle with your guardian."

Pema laughed. "What better place to cuddle?" Pema asked. "And where Pema be safer than in Ranma arms?"

"And where's Akane and Ukyo when you and Ranma are...cuddling?" Kagomi asked in worried tones.

"Oh they there." Pema said reasonably. "Sometime Pema cuddle between Akane and Ranma. Sometime between Ranma and Ukyo." She sighed happily. "Pema feel so warm, so safe. Sometime Pema not want get out of bed."

Kagomi breathed a sigh of relief. 'For a minute...but if Akane and Ukyo are there, then they're just cuddling.' She thought. "Sounds like fun." Kagomi admitted. "I never cuddled with anyone." She said in regretful tones.

"No?" Pema said in surprise. She raised the edge of the blanket. "Kagomi can cuddle with Pema if Kagomi want." She said.

"Well..." Kagomi drawled in indecision.

"Please." Pema begged. "Maybe Pema not miss Ranma so much." She said. "Please."

Kagomi giggled. "Oh. Okay." She said. Kagomi scooted over to Pema's futon. "Um, which way?" She asked.

Pema giggled. "Get in." She directed. Kagomi got under the covers with Pema and lay on her back. Pema placed an arm over Kagomi. "Nice yes?"

"Well it's warm." Kagomi admitted. "Kind of close though."

Pema giggled again. "Kagomi really never cuddle." She said in amusement. "What you think cuddle mean?" Pema tightened her hold on Kagomi. "This cuddling." She said. "Sometimes I not know which arm belong Pema or belong Ranma or Akane or Ukyo." Pema giggled again.

"You do this every night?" Kagomi asked.

"Almost every night." Pema replied. She rested her head on Kagomi's shoulder. "Kagomi have nice shoulder." She lifted her head and kissed Kagomi on the cheek. "Thank you, Kagomi." Pema placed her head back on Kagomi's shoulder. "Night Kagomi."

"Night Pema." Kagomi replied.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the inner club. Only one person ever knocked and Botan Abe immediately got to his feet and opened the door. A woman, wearing the makeup and kimono of a professional Geisha, stood framed in the doorway. Standing just behind her were two young men in their twenties. Abe bowed deeply. "Good evening, Auntie." Abe rumbled.

"Good evening, Abe." Nodoka replied in a melodic voice. "Have you lost weight?" She asked.

"A little, Auntie." Abe replied. "Rei, well, you know how it is."

"Indeed I do." Nodoko replied with an approving smile. She nodded to the bouncer and made her way to the outer club. The club, usually quiet, even when busy, became even quieter as Nodoka made her entrance. Nodoka unfolded a fan and held it in front of her face as she walked slowly around the outer club. What had started as a caprice was now a tradition. Every night Nodoka, usually in full Geisha mode, would come out of the inner club and select a small number of hopefuls and allow them into the inner club. Being invited into the most exclusive club in Tokyo was a prize that more and more people, couples especially, hoped for.

Nodoka fluttered her fan as she walked slowly around the club. She always made a full circuit of the club before making her selections and the various patrons followed her path like a flower follows the sun. Nodoka stopped at a table. "My, what an attractive couple." She said to the young man and woman seated there. She sat down much to the nervous pleasure of the couple. "Newlyweds?" She asked.

"Y-yes M-miss Nodoka." The man stammered, using the agreed upon greeting. The young woman nodded wide-eyed.

"Wonderful." She said. "Would the two of you care to join me at my table?" Without waiting for an answer Nodoka returned to her feet. The young couple shot to their feet and followed Nodoka back to the inner club. The young man and woman looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful." the young woman said in a hushed voice. "Like something out of an old movie."

"I'll be sure to tell Kodachi you liked it." Nodoka said in regal tones. "So few seem to appreciate the effort she has made." They stopped at Nodoka's private table and Nodoka sat down. She was immediately flanked by the two young men. "Please sit." Nodoka said to the newlyweds. Once they had seated themselves, Nodoka raised a languid hand. A waitress hurried over. "Ah, Fumie." Nodoka greeted the waitress.

"Good evening, Auntie." Fumie replied. She looked at the newlyweds. "Hey, you guys are cute." She chirped. "The usual Auntie?" She asked Nodoka.

"If you would, Fumie." Nodoka replied. Fumie nodded and walked away.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty." The young woman whispered nervously to her husband. The man nodded. "Th-thank you for inviting us, Miss Nodoka." The woman said.

"My pleasure." Nodoka replied. "Please, tell me about yourselves." She said. "Why don't you start with your names." Nodoka suggested.

"Isamu Cho, Miss Nodoka." The young man replied. "This is my wife, Kotone."

"Kotone, my that's a beautiful name." Nodoka said. "And you've been married, how long?"

"A week, Miss Nodoka." Kotone replied with a blush.

"A week?" Nodoka exclaimed in delight. "Newlyweds indeed." Nodoka laughed gently. Nodoka, being the superb hostess she was, quickly made the young couple comfortable. Fumie returned with a bottle of champagne and placed it in a ice bucket next to the couple. One of the young men flanking Nodoka, Jiro, stood and filled several fluted glasses. "A toast." Nodoka said. "To Isamu and Kotone Cho, may you have many happy years together." They drank.

A fanfare brought the couples attention to the stage. A young woman with extremely long black hair and wearing an iridescent green and blue, tight fitting and low-cut, gown, walked to center stage. A black man wearing dark green pants, a white shirt with vertical green stripes, green arm bands and a dark green fedora, walked to a piano. He sat and began playing a jazzy blues riff.

As Noriko had observed, Rei needed live music and a search was made to find just the right musician. While they hadn't specifically looked for a black man, the moment Ron Jackson, the pianist's name, walked into the club they knew they had found their 'Sam'.

Ron played and Rei sang and the couple felt as if they had been transported to some bygone era. "All that's missing, is a fat man in the corner." Kotone whispered with a quiet giggle. "Oops, spoke to soon." She said a moment later. "Look to your left." Isamu looked and there was indeed a fat man at a corner table. A pretty redhead sat next to him. "All he's missing is a fez."

"We have tried to get him to wear one." Nodoka said in amusement. She gave the redhead a sour look that she quickly hid.

Kotone sighed as Rei sang one love ballad after another. "She's wonderful." She said in awe. "Everything's wonderful." After Rei sang and the stage was cleared a half dozen women in tight shorts, blouses tied just under their breasts and their hair done in vintage 40's styles came onstage and performed a dance routine that was energetic, skilled and sexy enough to border on erotic.

Nodoka smiled indulgently as the young couple were swept up in the evening. Nodoka convinced the young woman to dance with both Jiro and Daisuke while she claimed a dance from Isamu. The evening ended with the young couple dancing slowly together as the piano player tinkled the ivories.

Nodoka lounged against the back of her booth. Jiro and Daisuke sat comfortably close by. Nodoka looked up as someone approached. She frowned. "Oh, Suki." She said cooly. Nodoka tilted her head. "Is something wrong?" The redhead looked down. She nodded almost imperceptibly. "What has Genma done now?" Nodoka asked in exasperation.

"Genma." Suki licked dry lips. "It's not Genma, Mrs. Saotome." She said in a sad voice. "I-I think..." Suddenly Suki sat down. "Wh-why am I the only girl who can't call you Auntie?" Suki sobbed.

"Boys, leave us." Nodoka ordered. "And close the curtain." She looked at Suki. "Come here, Suki." She patted the seat next to her. "Come here, child." Suki hesitantly moved to sit next to Nodoka as the black curtain closed to give them some privacy. "Talk to me." She ordered.

"I-I th-thought I was doing what you wanted." Suki said in a tearful rush. "I-I k-keep him busy, I-I even tie my hair in that stupid pigtail when we, when we...I'm trying, I'm really trying." She wailed. "Why?"

Nodoka sighed and touched a button under the table. A minute later Fumie stuck her head through the curtain. She frowned at seeing the crying redhead. "What's the matter with Suki?"

"In your opinion does Suki have what is necessary to continue working here?" Nodoka asked calmly.

"What's necessary?" Fumie parted the curtain and sat down next to Suki. "Of course she does." She said. "Of course you do, Suki. You're one of our best girls."

"Apparently not everyone agrees with you." Nodoka said in slightly sour tones. "One member of our family has not been giving Suki the respect she deserves." She sighed. "Unfortunately that person happens to be me." Nodoka shook her head. "I can understand if you wish to leave, Suki and if that is your decision I will of course give you a letter of recommendation, but..." Nodoka broke off.

"I don't want to leave, Mrs. Saotome." Suki said forcefully. "I just want, I just want." She broke off. "Please, Mrs. Saotome, tell me what I've done wrong."

"Nothing Suki, you did nothing wrong." Nodoka sighed. "If anyone deserves respect around here, you do." She snorted. "Especially putting up with Genma." Nodoka said tartly. She smiled slightly as Suki nodded. "No, the fault is mine." Nodoka said contritely. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to give me another chance." She said.

"Oh Mrs. Saotome." Suki began.

Nodoka raised a finger. "Auntie." She said. "If you would."

Suki smiled a tremulous smile. "Thank you, Auntie. That's all I ever wanted." She wiped her eyes. "I suppose I should go back to work." She said in a voice that shook slightly with emotion. "You know how Genma gets." Suki sniffed.

"I do indeed." Nodoka replied. "Fumie, please arrange for Suki to take a vacation. I think a week at an Onsen would do you good." She said to the redhead. "And , of course, a new wardrobe is a must." Nodoka smiled. "And when you come back, we'll see if we can, shall we say, find something less onerous for you to do."

Suki laughed shakily. "No, that's okay...Auntie." Suki said in almost a shy voice. "It's not that bad, and someone has to do it." Suki stood. "Thank you for listening, Auntie." She bowed to Nodoka and walked away.

Nodoka sighed. "Was I the only one who didn't know?" She asked quietly. "Don't answer that, I'm afraid the answer would be yes." Nodoka sighed again. "She's on permanent retainer, isn't she?"

"Yes Auntie." Fumie replied. "Your Husband isn't known for tipping." She added coolly. "What do you want to do?"

"Make it up to her somehow." Nodoka said firmly. "At the very least we can increase the retainer fee." She said.

"With an appropriate bonus?" Fumie suggested meaningfully.

Nodoka nodded. "I will leave the size of the bonus up to you." Nodoka said. "Thank you Fumie."

"You're welcome Auntie." Fumie stood. She smiled. "Shall I send the boys back in?" She asked. "You look like you could use a little comforting yourself."

"Yes please." Nodoka said. "And Fumie." Nodoka said. The waitress turned. "Thank you again."

"Any time, Auntie." Fumie replied with a smile. She walked out of the booth, almost immediately Jiro and Daisuke re-entered.

"Is everything alright, Miss Nodoka?" Jiro asked in concern.

Nodoka nodded. "Yes, thank you Jiro." She replied. "How are our newlyweds?" She asked.

Daisuke chuckled. "Oblivious." He replied. "Ron said he'll play as long as they're here."

"Excellent." Nodoka stood. "I think I'll go to the suite." She said. "Will you join me?"

Jiro and Daisuke looked at each other. They smiled. "Of course, Miss Nodoka." They chorused.

* * *

The door to Captain Chikato's office opened and a tall, muscular man with long black hair tied into a pigtail walked in. He wore an expensive gray silk suit. "Hey Chikato." Ranma greeted the police officer.

"Ranma." Captain Chikato Noriudo replied in cool tones. "You're alone?" He said questioningly. "I said I wanted to see all of you." He pointed out. "You really need to keep this bar better stocked." A female voice said to his left. Chikato turned to see two women, one black haired and muscular and the other taller, slim and brown haired, busy at his wet bar. "I won't ask how you did that." The captain said evenly. He pointed to several chairs in front of him. "Sit."

"We're good." Akane said easily. "You got any ice?" She asked. "Ah, here it is." She said in discovery. "Your usual, Chikato?"

"I'm not in the mood for games." The captain said in annoyance. He looked at Ranma. "I should arrest the three of you right now." He said coldly.

"Arrest?" Ranma protested. "We didn't do nothin."

"Fucking a fifteen year old girl is considered rape." Chikato Noriudo replied angrily. "Even if she asks for it."

"Give us some credit, Chikato." Ranma snapped back. "We're not fucking her." He said. "And she's nearly sixteen."

"So, she sucks your cock instead?" Chikato growled back.

"You mind telling us how you know?" Ranma asked. "I know it wasn't Gos, we can tell when he's around." Ranma tilted his head and gave the Police Captain a glare. "You were guessing, you were fucking guessing, weren't you?"

"I'm a cop, remember?" Chikato growled. "You're acting like a fucking pimp, you know that?" Chikato snapped. "Next thing you'll be having her turning tricks." The captain turned at the twin barks of laughter from Akane and Ukyo. "What's funny?" He asked angrily.

"Acting like a pimp." Akane laughed. "Ranma is a pimp." Akane pointed out. "The only difference is that he turned out his girl side too." Akane said coldly. "Just as you wanted."

"Me?" Chikato's head snapped back in disbelief.

"You." Akane replied. "Who got us stripping in the first place, hmm?" Akane jerked her chin at Ukyo. "And wasn't that what you wanted Uk-chan to be; our pimp?"

"And me and the Tomboy as the ho's." Ranma added with a grin.

"It was a cover." Chikato replied in annoyed tones. "It wasn't supposed to be real."

"Oh, like stripping isn't real. Lap dances aren't real." Ukyo rolled her eyes. "What do you think happens when we go home?" She asked in a near growl. "You think we go home and take long showers to wipe off the stink?" She asked sarcastically.

Akane raised a hand dramatically to her forehead. "Oh woe is me, For I am a fallen woman." Akane said in a exagerated pained voice. She made a spitting gesture. "Get real." She snapped. "Face it, Chikato, we are what you wanted." She took a healthy swallow of her drink. "What you needed." She added. "You wanted us deep, we're deep."

"The only difference between what you wanted and what we're doing is that Ran-chan is playing Big Daddy, not me." Ukyo said. Ukyo chuckled. There was no humor in her chuckle."Good thing too, since I don't really have the equipment to pull it off." She said. "It works better this way." Ukyo shrugged. "As for Pema..."

"We're not hurting her." Ranma interrupted. "If anything she's better off than most." Ranma stood and leaned across the desk and brought his face close to the Police Captain. "Stay. Out. Of. Our. Business." He snarled.

Chikato to his credit didn't even blink and met Ranma's stare and returned his own glare. "Sit down." Chikato ordered in a quiet voice. Ranma held his glare for a moment and then sat back down. "I can't cover you if this comes out." Chikato said coldly. "You get caught, you go down."

"Fair enough." Akane said. She walked over to Chikato's desk and sat on the edge. "What did you really want to see us about?" She took a sip of her drink and looked at Chikato over the rim. "I know you Chikato, you don't threaten, you act. If you really thought Pema was in any danger you'd have already taken her away," Akane took another sip. "What's up?" She asked.

"You should have cleared it with me before you broke cover." Snapped the captain.

"Oh relax, Chikato." Ranma said. "Our cover, such as it is, still works." Ranma shook his head. "People only believe what they want to believe." He said. "And people don't want to believe in magic."

"Well the crowds at the Kabuki have gotten bigger." Ukyo admitted. "And more people are ordering hot tea." Ukyo waved a dismissive hand. "As Ran-chan says, it still works." Ukyo drained her glass. "Anything else?" She asked. "No?" Ukyo stood. Ranma and Akane stood as well. "Then we'll be off." She grinned. "Pema's coming home tomorrow and we got things to do."

* * *

Kagomi woke in the middle of the night. Something had disturbed her. Somehow, while they slept, Kagomi had ended up on her back and Pema lay nearly on top of her. Pema's hand was caressing one of Kagomi's breasts and Pema's leg was between both of Kagomi's. A quick look at Pema made Kagomi realize the Tibetan girl was fast asleep.

"Akane." Murmurred Pema sleepily as her hand continued to caress Kagomi's breast.

'Akane?' Kagomi thought in surprise. "Pema." Kagomi said softly. "Wake up." The Tibetan girl just snuggled closer. "Pema." Kagomi said in a louder voice.

"Hm?" Pema said muzzily. "What?" Pema slowly opened her eyes. "It morning?" She asked in faint tones.

"No, it's still night." Kagomi replied.

"Why you wake Pema?" Pema asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well, um, you see." Kagomi said hesitantly. "Your hand." She nodded with her chin. "It, um, it seems, um, you're touching, um."

"You wake Pema for that?" Pema said in sleepy complaint. "Pema go back to sleep." Within seconds Pema's breathing became more regular. Her hand seemed firmly attached to Kagomi's breast. "Ukyo." Pema murmured.

'Oh great, now what do I do?" Kagomi asked herself. She reached down and gently pulled Pema's hand off her breast. "Better." She muttered. Kagomi closed her eyes. She opened them a minute later when Pema's hand once again attached itself to her breast. "Akane." Murmured Pema. Kagomi rolled her eyes and removed Pema's hand and moved it to her waist. Pema wiggled for a second then settled down. Kagomi breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

Kagomi found it difficult to get back to sleep. While cuddling with Pema turned out to be more comforting than she had expected it also triggered feelings within Kagomi. 'Not to mention having someone play with my tits was nice.' She thought wryly. Pema squirmed against Kagomi and Pema's head moved to her breasts. 'If she starts, oh great..." Kagomi rolled her eyes. 'Her hand was bad enough, now...' Kagomi shivered when Pema's mouth captured a breast. "Eep." She squeaked aloud. "Pema." Kagomi said urgently. "Wake up."

"hnh." Pema mumbled. "Wha..Kagomi?" Pema said sleepily. "Why you wake Pema this time?" She complained.

"Cause you're molesting me in your sleep." Kagomi said in forced light tones. "You're worse than the last boy I went out with." She complained. Kagomi rolled her eyes. "At least he called my by the right name." She said. "You can't decide if I'm Akane or Ukyo." Kagomi said.

Pema giggled sleepily. "Sorry, Kagomi." Pema said. "I try remember to say Kagomi." Pema promised.

"That's not what I meant." Kagomi replied in sour tones. "And could you stop playing with my boobs when I'm yelling at you?" She added."I'm surprised Akane or Ukyo haven't complained."

Pema giggled again. "No, they no complain." Pema said. "Pema not know Pema do that." She explained. "Pema hope Kagomi not mad."

Kagomi blew out a breath. "No, I'm not mad." She said. "I'm worried, Pema."

"Worried?" Pema asked in puzzled tones. "Why you worried?"

"Oh come on Pema." Kagomi said shortly. "You told me you..." Kagomi made air quotes with her fingers. Not that Pema could see her hands from her position but Kagomi made them anyway. "Cuddle with Ranma." She pointed out. "Now you're grabbing my tits and calling out Akane and Ukyo's names." She blew out another breath. "Come on Pema, what's really going on?"

"Kagomi friend, yes?" Pema asked quietly. Kagomi nodded. "If Pema tell Kagomi something, she not tell, keep secret?" Kagomi nodded cautiously. Pema licked her lips. "Before Pema come Japan. Before Pema sold to bad mans. Pema live with family. Family always hungry." Pema lay back down and put her head on Kagomi's shoulder. "Mama say; family hungry, not enough to eat. Pema be good girl, do what she told." Pema sighed. "Mama say; Man come, Pema go with man. Do what man want. Not complain." Pema said. "And man come." Kagomi wrapped her arms around Pema. Pema smiled sadly. "Man ugly but Pema good girl, do what Mama say. Do what man say. But man not say anything." Pema closed her eyes from the pain of remembrance. "Man hurt Pema. Hit Pema. Give Pema bad medicine. Drugs, Ranma say." Pema shrugged. "Medicine make Pema feel good. Not care what happen to Pema." She said. "And man do things to Pema. Touch and..." Pema stopped. "And Pema knew, inside, this Pema fate." She took a deep shuddering breath. "Inside, Pema die."

"Oh Pema, I'm so sorry." Kagomi said in a shaky voice. "I didn't know."

"It alright, Kagomi." Pema replied quietly. "Then Ranma come." Pema's voice took on a hush. "Ranma take me to his home. He no need do that." Pema said in an almost questioning tone. "But he take Pema home. Pema meet Akane and Ukyo." Pema's voice took on happier notes. "Ranma say; this Pema, she live with us." Pema looked up at Kagomi. "And Akane and Ukyo say; Pema, this your home. We your family." She said. "And, inside, Pema begin live again."

"Whoa." Breathed Kagomi. "But..."

"No but, Kagomi." Pema interrupted softly. "Pema cook for Ranma. Clean for Ranma. Pema do anything for Ranma." Pema smiled slightly. "Pema expect Ranma make Pema his woman right away but Ranma wait. Ranma say; Pema too young." Pema shook her head. "For two year, Ranma not touch Pema. For two year, Ranma think of Pema as little sister." She said with a pout in her voice. "Ranma still think Pema too young but then Akane say; Pema want be Ranma woman. Pema should be Ranma woman. Pema learn how be Ranma woman."

"Akane?" Kagomi said in surprise.

"Akane." Pema confirmed. "Akane say; it time Pema learn basics." Pema giggled. "Basics lots fun."

"Basics?" Kagomi asked.

Pema nodded. "Akane teach Pema how to use hands, mouth to please Ranma." Though Kagomi could not see, Pema blushed. "Akane say; Pema good girl, make Ranma happy." Pema sighed happily. "Then Ukyo say; Ranma become girl, Pema must learn make girl Ranma happy." She said. "And Ukyo teach." Pema laughed quietly. "Pema not know which more fun." She said. "But if it make Ranma happy, Pema do." Pema said firmly. "Sometime it make Ranma happy when Pema make Akane, Ukyo happy." Pema smiled reassuringly at Kagomi. "Pema very, very happy to be Ranma woman. Pema want be Ranma woman. From day Ranma save Pema it all Pema ever want." Pema smiled softly. "Now Ranma say; Pema Ranma woman, and inside, Pema fly." Pema sighed happily. "Kagomi understand now?" She asked. "Kagomi see there no need to worry?"

Kagomi blew out a breath, then nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Kagomi." Pema said. "Now we try sleep again?" She asked in a drowsy voice.

"Are you kidding?" Kagomi replied. "After what you just told me?" She shook Pema slightly. "Come on, Pema, you gotta tell me everything." She demanded. "Please?" She begged.

Pema giggled. "In morning, Kagomi." Pema yawned. "Pema tell Kagomi in morning."

End Chapter 7

Author's Notes: What? Did you think I'd turn Pema into a sex toy without comment? Not gonna happen. The thing is, Ranma really is a pimp now. While I never wrote a chapter explicitly showing Ranma in pimp mode, he has become Big Daddy. Oh it's true neither Akane nor Ukyo are turning tricks but there is a fine line being walked. On the one hand, Ranma, Akane and Ukyo strip, do lap dances and generally do their whorish best to separate a man, and a few women, from their money.

I have a pretty broad definition of what constitutes a sex worker. Obviously I consider prostitutes sex workers, as well as strippers and I doubt anyone would disagree. I also include masseuses and massage therapists and, sometimes, I include manicurists, pedicurists and those women who do the bikini waxing. The point is, I could easily make a case that a sex worker is anyone who provides a service that results in some type of physical pleasure, some sensual experience.

Orgasm is optional.


	69. Book 7 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Basics'

The weekend flew by for Kagomi. In the mornings and for most of the day, she and Pema watched over Kiko and her young friends. Most of the time they did little more than sit in the same room as the young girls and talk to each other. Other times, such as when a meal was served or at the pool, Kagomi and Pema had to chase and herd one wayward girl after another back to the group. Kagomi was under the constant worry that something priceless would be damaged or destroyed. Each evening she breathed a sigh of relief that no disaster had occurred. At night, and after Pema called Ranma, she and Pema would talk. Mostly about Ranma.

Kagomi would listen in fascination as Pema would describe some event or some aspect of her life with Ranma and , as Pema put it, his 'womans'. "You know, the more you talk about it, the more it sounds like Ranma is building a harem." Kagomi commented. "I mean, first Akane, then Ukyo and now you." She shook her head. "Don't any of you get jealous?"

Pema shook her head and giggled. "Well Ukyo say Akane used to gets very, very jealous." Pema admitted. "But Ukyo say that before Akane know in heart that Ranma love her best." Pema giggled again and leaned closer to Kagomi. "Ukyo also say, Ranma too much man for one woman, too much even for goddess like Akane." She said. "Need other womans so Akane not get worn out." She confided. "And it true." Pema said with a firm nod. "Pema know, Pema see." She gave Kagomi a wide eyed look. "Ranma big, big man."

Kagomi licked her lips. "Um, how big?" Kagomi's mouth dropped open when Pema spread her hands apart. "Oh come on, he can't be that big." Kagomi complained.

Pema looked at her hands. "Oh you right." She said. Pema spread her hands further apart. "That closer." Pema giggled.

"You're kidding." Kagomi said. Pema shook her head. "You're not kidding." Kagomi said. Pema nodded. "Whoa." Kagomi breathed. Kagomi looked down at her crotch. "It'd never fit." She muttered.

Pema giggled. "That what Pema say." She said.

"And...?" Kagomi prompted.

A slightly annoyed expression appeared on Pema's face. "Pema still not know." She said. "Ranma still think Pema too young." Pema's expression became happy again. "But Akane say Pema be old enough soon." She said proudly. "Even if hurt, Pema do best to make Ranma happy."

"Still sounds like a harem." Kagomi muttered. "I mean, what would you do if Ranma decided he wanted a fourth or fifth woman? Then what?"

"If that what Ranma want." Pema said seriously. "But it not up to Pema, Akane one who decide." She looked at Kagomi with a sly expression. "Why you ask? You want be Ranma woman?" She asked. She giggled when Kagomi blushed. "Pema not mind, Pema think Kagomi cute." She said. "Maybe Pema ask Akane, yes?"

"Yes, I mean no." Kagomi said hurriedly. She pouted when Pema's giggles redoubled. "Okay, okay, I think he's hot."

"Everyone think Ranma hot." Pema agreed cheerfully. "That because Ranma...hot." Pema smiled. "But..." Pema paused. "You think girl Ranma hot?" She asked.

"Well she's cute." Kagomi said slowly. She looked at Pema. "Oh, yeah, you said..." She broke off as Pema nodded. "Really?"

"Really." Pema said in confirmation.

"Whoa." Kagomi breathed again. "I don't know...I mean doing something you don't really like..." She trailed off as Pema started laughing. "You like it?"

"Pema like very much." Pema said. "Just like boy Ranma best." Pema giggled. "All Ranma womans like boy Ranma best." She explained cheerfully. "But being Ranma woman mean making Ranma happy when boy, when girl." Pema grinned. "Pema like very much making Ranma happy." Pema sighed. "Pema wish Ranma here now."

"Well we'll be going home tomorrow." Kagomi said, "Kind of sad the weekend's over." She grumped. Kagomi looked at Pema. "It's been fun." She said. "Thanks." Kagomi looked up as someone knocked on the door. Kagomi got up and opened the door. She stepped back. "Lady Kuno." She said and bowed. Pema scrambled to her feet and bowed along with Kagomi.

"May I come in?" Kodachi asked. Kodachi was dressed in her usual black, though this time it was black slacks and matching jacket. A half veil covered her eyes.

"Of course Lady Kuno." Kagomi replied.

"Ms. Kuno." Corrected Kodachi with a smile. "Lady Kuno would be Nabiki Tendo once she marries my brother." She said with a smile. "Which brings me to part of what I wanted to speak to the two of you about." She said. Kodachi walked over to one of the beds and sat down. Pema and Kagomi looked at each other than sat on the other bed. "First, I want to say I've been very impressed with the two of you."

"Thank you, Ms. Kuno." The two teenaged girls chorused in response.

Kodachi smiled. "No, thank you." She replied. "Kiko by herself is a handful, Kiko and her ten friends..." Kodachi laughed. "Honestly I don't know how you did it."

"Pema really deserves the credit." Kagomi said. "She's, well, they listen to her."

"So I noticed." Kodachi replied. "But don't dismiss your own contributions, Miss Akahito." Kodachi said. "You both deserve the credit." She reached into her jacket. "Speaking of which, I would like to give the two of you a small token of my appreciation." She removed two packages from her pocket and handed them to Pema and Kagomi. "Why don't you open them later." She suggested. "As I said, I was very impressed with the two of you and wondered if you'd both consider reprising your roles at my Brother's wedding?"

Kagomi nearly dropped the package she was holding. "Wedding?" She squeaked. She swallowed audibly. "You, you want me, I mean me and Pema...?" Kagomi looked down at her feet. "I can't." She said in a near whisper. "I-I have, I'm not..." Kagommi ground to a halt. "I'd just embarrass you."

Kodachi looked at the teen for a moment. Then her eyes widened in understanding. "I have no intention of being embarrassed or embarrassing you." Kodachi replied gently. "As a member of the wedding party, your dress would, of course, be provided."

Kagomi looked up at Kodachi. Her eyes shone. "Oh Ms. Kuno." She exclaimed. "Do you really mean that?"

"Well of course I do." Kodachi smiled. "I assume from your response that you are willing to attend?" She asked. Kagomi nodded almost frantically. "Excellent." Kodachi slapped her thighs and stood. "Noriko will be in touch." Kodachi smiled. "Good night, ladies."

Kagomi waited until Kodachi exited the bedroom and the door had closed before she screamed. "Omigod, I'm going to the wedding." She shrieked. "Omigod, omigod, omigod." Kagomi started panting in excitement. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself. "Calm down, Kagomi." She scolded herself. "Omigod, omigod, omigod." She chattered again.

Pema giggled as Kagomi paced across the room. "Kagomi best sit down before she make hole in floor." Pema laughed. She sat back down on her futon. "Kagomi come here." She patted her futon. "We cuddle little bit before sleep."

"Sleep?" Kagomi exclaimed. "How do you expect me to sleep?" She asked. "I was just invited to the biggest event...omigod, omigod, omigod." Kagomi said.

Pema patted her futon again. "Kagomi come here." Pema repeated. "We cuddle, then sleep." She said firmly. "Kagomi not want big circles under eyes, yes?"

Kagomi walked over to Pema's futon and sat down. "I'm never going to get to sleep." She muttered. Kagomi remembered the the package in her hand. "Can I open this first?" She asked.

Pema looked at her own gift. She smiled. "We both open." She said. There was the sound of paper ripping. "It box." Pema said. Pema opened the velvet box. "Ooh, pretty."

"It's a charm bracelet." Kagomi said in excitement. "And look it even has charms already on it." She looked at the small charms dangling from the bracelet. "This must be Kiko." She decided upon looking at the charms. This charm was a female form. "And this..." She looked at one charm closely. "A spider?"

Pema nodded. "That mean you friend of Ms. Kuno." Pema said. "Remind Pema to ask Kiko to show you necklace." Pema said. Pema looked at the other charms. She nodded. "Little sword, little crown." Pema nodded again. "That Lord Kuno and Ice Queen." Pema closed the jewel box. "It very nice present."

"Nice?" Kagomi exclaimed. "It's better than nice, it's beautiful." Kagomi sighed. "Thanks Pema."

Pema tilted her head. "Why you thank Pema? Ms. Kuno give you present." She pointed out.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Kagomi pointed out. She reluctantly closed the box and put it on the nightstand. "Thanks." She said again.

Pema patted the futon. "You want thank Pema, you come here, we cuddle." She said. "Okay?"

Kagomi smiled wryly. "Always trying to get me into your bed, aren't you?" She said in teasing tones.

"Of course." Pema replied. "Pema like Kagomi." Pema smiled at the other girl. "Now get in bed." She said with a touch of impatience in her voice. "We may not cuddle again for long time." She said.

Kagomi raised a finger. "Good point." She said. "Move over." Kagomi got into the bed with Pema. The Tibetan girl immediately leaned her head on Kagomi's shoulder. Pema threw an arm across Kagomi. "You know, I think I'm going to miss cuddling with you." Kagomi said a minute later. She snickered. "Even if you do molest me in your sleep." She turned her head to look at Pema. The Tibetan girl was looking back at her. "You did last night, you know." Kagomi said.

"Who Pema call you this time?" Pema asked with a smile. "Pema think.. Akane?"

Kagomi shook her head. "No." She replied. Kagomi licked her lips. "You said..." Kagaomi paused. "Kagomi." She said in a near whisper.

"Oh." Pema breathed. "Pema hope Kagomi not mad."

Kagomi shook her head. "No, not mad." She said. "Confused." She admitted. "Do you, I mean..." Kagomi blushed. "I don't know what I mean." Kagomi said. "Do you think of me...?" Kagomi blushed redder. "Do you, I mean, were you...oh heck...maybe I should shut up." She mumbled.

Pema giggled. "Kagomi so cute when she blush." She said. Pema placed a finger against Kagomi's lips. "Pema like Kagomi very much." Pema said. "And Pema know Kagomi like Pema very much too." The Tibetan girl said quietly.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" Kagomi asked.

"Pema know because Kagomi still want cuddle with Pema." Pema replied with a smile. "Even when Kagomi know Pema, what that word Kagomi use?"

"Molest?" Kagomi supplied.

Pema giggled. "Yes, even though Kagomi complain Pema molest Kagomi in sleep, Kagomi still want cuddle." Pema giggled again. "At least Pema said right name this time." Pema wiggled closer to Kagomi and her hand stroked Kagomi's cheek. "Pema think Kagomi think of Pema the way Pema think of Kagomi, yes?"

"I don't know." Kagomi whispered. "I thought I liked guys." She half complained. "But, when you...touch me." Kagomi sighed. "I don't know."

"Pema like guys." Pema replied. "Pema like Ranma, remember?" Pema's hand moved down and cupped Kagomi's breast. She could feel Kagomi shiver against her. "Kagomi can tell Pema stop." Pema gently squeezed Kagomi's breast. She smiled. "Kagomi not saying stop." She sang knowingly.

Kagomi blew out a breath. "No, I'm not." She admitted.

"Feel nice?" Pema asked. Kagomi nodded. Pema giggled. "You want Pema show Kagomi...basics?"

* * *

Noriko Mata was sprawled out on a settee in one of the many small offices in the Kuno mansion. She idly tapped some notes on her laptap. She looked up a sound. She turned her head to look at Kodachi Kuno who was writing some notes on some obscure botanical project she was currently working on. The sound came from Kodachi. The woman was humming to herself. Noriko smiled at the sound. 'Someone's feeling good.' Noriko thought in satisfaction. Noriko nodded to herself and returned to her notes.

Noriko continued working for another ten or fifteen minutes before her concentration was again interrupted this time by a knock on the door. "Yes?" She called.

"It's Yoshi, Ms. Mata." Yoshi announced himself through the door. "Miss Ami and Miss Miki have returned.'

Noriko suppressed a giggle. 'Miss Ami and Miss Miki.' She thought. 'Only a Kuno would ever announce any of the girls like that.' She looked over to Kodachi. Kodachi was sitting back in her chair with an interested look on her face. "Send them in, Yoshi." Noriko called. The door opened and Yoshi ushered the two women into the room. "Thank you, Yoshi." Noriko said. Yoshi nodded and exited, closing the door behind him.

Noriko closed her laptop and sat up. "Ladies." Noriko greeted the two women. "Drink?"

"I'll make them." Miki said. "You're always too heavy on the vermouth." Miki said as she walked over to a small bar. "Your usuals?"

"I'm good." Kodachi said. "You're back sooner than we expected." Kodachi said. "Nothing wrong, I trust."

"Nah." Ami replied. "Kyoshi had some work to attend to." She said. "Don't worry, he was suitably rewarded for his recent efforts." Ami said in Nodoka like tones. She giggled. "Boy couldn't stop talking about being given two of Kodachi's top girls as a reward." Ami sat down in a chair opposite Kodachi. She accepted a drink from Miki and took a sip before she said anything. "He's loyal." She said finally.

"Kyoshi realizes who's buttering his bread and he's fine with it." Miki added.

"More than fine." Ami said. "The man is bright enough to have figured out most of Ice Queen's plans." Ami smiled wryly. "Well as much as anyone could figure out any of her plans."

"Lady Kuno is never to be underestimated." Kodachi agreed. "Or the Lady Kimi." Kodachi looked down for a moment. "As I should know." Kodachi leaned back in her chair. "What does he know?" Kodachi asked. "Or thinks he knows"

"He's already figured out that the Ice Queen has converted the majority of her holdings into a single, legal entity. Though he believes it's only a cover." Ami reported. "He's realized that most of the prostitution, the street walking kind, is being confined to smaller and smaller areas. In response he's converted most of his prostitution activity to emulate what you, Ms. Kuno, have implemented." She smiled almost proudly. "There are several new gentlemens clubs in his territory."

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Kodachi murmurred. "And in this case, a welcome imitation." She said. "Go on."

"Kyoshi has pretty much figured out, though he hasn't figured out how, that the Ice Queen is somehow laundering everything Oyabun Honda is bringing into Tokyo. He suspects Genji Morimoto is somehow involved but considers Genji a harmless dupe." Ami said crisply. She looked at Kodachi with a curious expression. "Is he?"

Kodachi smiled. "It's a mistake to consider any of Lady Kuno's inner circle as harmless. Including Genji." She said in response. "what else?"

"That's about it, other than the fact that Kyoshi wants to know if we're available next weekend." Ami grinned a chipmunk grin. "Are we?"

"Tell him, maybe." Kodachi replied in amusement. "You were a reward, after all." She shook her head. "How do you do it, Ami?"

"It's a joy to behold, Ms. Kuno." Miki piped up. "Ami had him eating out of her hand."

"Sounds kinky," Noriko said with a laugh. "Good work ladies." She said.

"Agreed." Kodachi said. "Good work."

* * *

The limo stopped in front of an apartment building in a fashionable part of Itabashi. A liveried retainer stepped out of the passenger side of the front and opened the rear passenger door. "You're home, Miss Tenzin."

Pema stepped out of the limo, followed by Kagomi. "You wait little while?" She asked the retainer. "Pema want Kagomi say hello." She nodded toward the apartment building.

The retainer smiled. "We'll stay as long as you want." He said. The retainer looked right and left and then leaned toward Pema. "Do you think you could...?' He pulled a book out of his pocket. "I'd really like U.S.A.'s autograph." He said.

Pema giggled. "Pema think she can do that." She took the book from the retainer and grabbed her suitcase. "Let's go, Kagomi." Pema hurried toward the front door with Kagomi in tow. A quick trip up the elevator and Pema was opening the door to the apartment. "Pema home." She called.

Ranma hurried out of the kitchen. Kagomi suppressed a giggle to see the tall and muscular Ranma Saotome wearing a frilly apron. "Pema." Ranma grabbed Pema in a bear hug and swung her, giggling, around. Pema's giggles changed to happy sighs when Ranma kissed her warmly. "welcome home, baby." Ranma said quietly. "We missed you."

"Pema miss everyones too." Pema replied. She looked up at Ranma. "Where Akane, where Ukyo?" She asked.

"Went to get a few things." Ranma replied. "They'll be back soon."

Pema rested her head against Ranma's broad chest for a moment then pushed away. She took Ranma's hand and led him to the door, where Kagomi was standing open mouthed. "Ranma remember Kagomi?"

"Sure I do." Ranma replied. "Hey." He said in greeting. He grinned as the teenaged girl blushed. "Come on in." He said.

"I-I don't want to, to impose." Kagomi began.

Pema made as tsking sound. "Kagomi not impose, Kagomi, Pema friend." She said. Pema looked up at Ranma. "Kagomi big, big help to Pema." She informed the martial artist. Pema looked down at her feet. "Pema miss Ranma but Kagomi keep Pema from beings too lonely."

"We're home." Came Akane's voice. She swung in through the window carrying a bag. Ukyo, carrying another bag, swung in right after. "Pema!" Akane exclaimed. Her exclamation was echoed by Ukyo. For the second and then third time, Pema found herself being swung around the room. Both Akane and Ukyo kissed the Tibetan girl soundly.

Ranma laughed. He looked down at Kagomi. "You in a hurry?" He asked.

Kagomi licked her lips. "Well the limo..." Began Kagomi.

"That can wait." Interrupted Ranma. "Call your grandfather." Ranma ordered. "And tell him you'll be late." Ranma said. "You're having dinner with us."

"But.." Kagomi began.

"But, what?" Ranma asked. "You in that much of a hurry to get away from Pema?" He asked lightly. Ranma's smile widened at Kagomi's blush. "Thought not." He said. "Call your grandfather." Ranma returned his attention to Pema. "Pema." He called. "Kagomi's staying for dinner." He smiled when Pema clapped her hands together happily.

Pema reached into her pocket. "Pema almost forgot." She handed the book to Ranma. "Man in limo want USA au-automo-auto, Kagomi what word?"

"Autograph, Pema." Kagomi replied.

"Yes, that." Pema said.

"Sure punkin." Ranma replied. He took the book. "Guy, huh?" He asked Pema. Pema nodded. Ranma scribbled something in the book then handed it to Akane. Akane read what Ranma wrote, giggled and then signed it herself. She handed the book to Ukyo. Ukyo signed it and gave it back to Ranma. "Be right back." Ranma said. Ranma dove headfirst out of the window.

"Eep." Kagomi squeaked. "He..he just..."

"It alright, Kagomi." Pema said reassuringly. "Ranma fine." Pema walked over and wrapped an arm around Kagomi's waist. "Pema so glad Kagomi not go home yet."

Ukyo looked at Akane. "Looks like baby has a friend." She commented quietly. "A good friend."

"Ya'think?" Akane asked. Ukyo nodded. Akane tapped a manicured finger against her lips. She shrugged. "We'll deal." She said. Ukyo pursed her lips, then nodded in agreement.

Ranma returned a few minutes later. He had Kagomi's suitcase in his hand. "I told the driver to head home." He said. "Old man Akahito doesn't live that far away." He looked around. "Where's Pema and Kagomi?" He asked.

"In Pema's room." Akane said. "Um, Ranma, Uk-chan thinks..." Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "We think Pema and Kagomi." Akane began.

"It's okay, Tomboy, I kind of figured that." Ranma smiled. "I think Pema was about to tell me, when you guys showed." He shrugged. "You guys okay with it?"

"I guess." Ukyo replied. She barked a laugh. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think I was getting jealous."

"Again?" Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to be the unreasoning, jealous one." Akane said. She poked Ukyo in the chest. "You're supposed to be the warm, accepting one, remember?" Akane smiled at Ukyo. "So Pema has a girl friend, she needs someone her age around." Akane pointed out. "Right?" Ukyo nodded. "Good." Akane said. "Now, how about you get in the kitchen and rattle some pots and pans?" Akane said. Ukyo laughed. "I'll set the table." Akane said. "And Ranma will go check on the girls." She turned to Ranma and waved a finger. "Just check on them, don't try seducing Kagomi." She said in a teasing voice. "not without us, anyway."

"Spoilsport." Ranma replied. He laughed. "Okay Tomboy." He said. "Call us when dinner's ready." Ranma walked to Pema's bedroom door and knocked. "It's me." He said. The door opened quickly. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Ranma know he not need ask." Pema replied. She took Ranma's hand and led him into the bedroom. Kagomi was sitting on the bed with a guilty look on her face. Pema had Ranma sit on the bed then sat down so she and Kagomi flanked him. She leaned against Ranma and sighed happily when Ranma put an arm around her. Ranma snuck a quick glance at Kagomi and suppressed a chuckle at the look of jealousy that appeared on the teen's face.

"Did you call your grandfather?" Ranma asked Kagomi. Kagomi nodded. "And?"

"Gramps said it was okay." Kagomi said quietly.

"Great." Ranma replied. "Looks like we're gonna start seein' a lot of you, Kagomi." Ranma said casually. "I suppose you'll be sleeping over every so often too."

"Oh, can Kagomi really sleep over, Ranma?" Pema asked excitedly.

"If you want, baby." Ranma replied. "You know we want you to be happy."

'Pema very happy." Pema declared. "Ranma?"

"Yeah, baby?" Ranma replied in gentle tones.

"Pema need tell Ranma something." She said quietly. "Pema really, really like Kagomi." She began. "And Kagomi really, really like Pema." She said.

Ranma looked at Kagomi. The teen was blushing redly. Ranma put his free arm around Kagomi's shoulders. Kagomi looked at Ranma in surprise. "Go on." Ranma said.

Pema looked at Kagomi. She smiled happily when she saw Ranma put his arm around the other teen. "Kagomi and Pema..." Pema paused. "Kagomi and Pema cuddle and..."

"Pema!" Kagomi exclaimed. "You're not going to tell him that?"

"Pema must, Kagomi." Pema replied.

"But Pema..." Kagomi wailed.

"But Kagomi..." Pema responded.

Ranma chuckled. "Now, now girls, let's not fight." Ranma squeezed both girls. "Pema is just doing what she's supposed to, Kagomi." Ranma said. "But you're embarrassing Kagomi, Pema." Ranma scolded. "Now, the girls and I think it's fine that you have a girlfiriend, Pema, but you have to be a little more discreet until Kagomi gets used to how things work around here."

Pema looked down. "Pema sorry Ranma." Pema said. "Pema sorry Kagomi." Pema's voice was contrite.

"It's okay, baby." Ranma replied. "Right Kagomi?" Ranma squeezed the girl's shoulder.

"But Mr. Saotome." Kagomi began.

"Ranma." Ranma corrected. He grinned. "Or Usagi, or Ranko, depending." Ranma gave Kagomi an amused look. "Though, I'd prefer you call me Usagi when your grandfrather is around. I don't want to confuse the old man too much."

Kagomi couldn't help but giggle. "You guys are so weird." She said."Is Pema going to tell you everything we do?" She asked plaintively.

Ranma shrugged. "Just enough so we know no one is getting hurt." Ranma said. "Look Kagomi, Pema, well our relationship with Pema is complicated, you understand?" He said. "But we really care about her and want her to be happy."

"Do you love her?" Kagomi asked.

Ranma nodded slowly. "Yeah, we do." Ranma said simply. "So, we cool?" Ranma squeezed the two girls.

Kagomi nodded."Yeah, we're cool." She replied. Without her quite realizing it, Kagomi found her head against Ranma's broad chest. She sighed contentedly. Her sighs were echoed by Pema. It didn't enter Kagomi's mind to question being held by Ranma. She was enjoying the sensation too much to really care. 'I feel so safe.' She thought. 'Just like Pema said.' Kagomi closed her eyes.

"Dinner." Came Akane's voice through the door.

Kagomi opened her eyes with a start and, realizing what she was doing, pulled away from Ranma. "Excuse me." She said hurriedly.

"Aww." Complained Ranma. "I kinda liked it." He flashed Kagomi a warm smile. "Come on guys." Ranma said. "Let's see what Uk-chan's got for us tonight." He said.

"Wait you taste Ukyo food." Pema agreed enthusiastically. "Kagomi never want eat anywhere else." Pema grabbed Kagomi's hand and nearly dragged the girl out of the bedroom. Ranma followed at a slower pace.

By the time Ranma made it to the dining area, Kagomi and Pema were already sitting at the table and chatting was opening a bottle of unfiltered sake and Ukyo was placing the last platter on the table. "Smells good, Uk-chan." Ranma said appreciatively. Ranma sat down and was immediately joined by Akane and Ukyo. "Sake, Kagomi?" Ranma asked. The teen nodded and Ranma poured a glass.

"That's a lot of Sake." Kagomi commented. "Aren't you supposed to put it in little cups or something?" She took an experimental sip. "Hey. It's cold." She exclaimed. Kagomi took another sip. "Good though."

Ranma smiiled in response. Soon the group were busy eating. Pema began recounting the events of the weekend. "...and then Kagomi and I spent rest of evening getting little girls down from chandelier." Pema giggled. Her giggle was joined by Kagomi's.

"You should have seen Kiko." Kagomi said. "She shimmied up the chain like, like I don't know, like a monkey or something." She said. "I thought sure Ms. Kuno was going to yell at Kiko but then..."

"Ms. Kuno climb up chain after her." Pema interrupted. "And then two of them stick tongues at us." Pema and Kagomi giggled. Pema sighed. "It very happy time." She said.

"Sounds it." Ukyo commented. "So, Kodachi has adopted Kiko." She said in approving tones. "Good for her." She said. "Good for both of them." She added. "More sake?" She asked the teens. "Pema?" Pema nodded. "Kagomi?"

Kagomi nodded. "Everything tastes so good." She said. "Better than I expected." Kagomi giggled. "I mean, when I first saw you guys, I thought, I mean, you guys dress like, like, I don't know..."

"Strippers?" Akane guessed in amusement. "That's cause we are."

"Huh?" Kagomi said in confusion. "I thought that was an act...you know, like secret identities or something." She said. "You mean, you really...really?"

Ukyo and Akane laughed. "Really." Akane said. ""Damn good ones, if we say so ourselves."

"The best." Ukyo added. "Especially Ran-chan." Suddenly Ukyo laughed. "Hey Ran-chan, how about giving the girls a demonstration?"

"Well..." Ranma hesitated.

"Oh please, Ranma." Pema begged. "Pema never see." She turned to Kagomi. "Ranma tell me all about, but Pema too young to go to Kabuki." Pema said with a pout. "Please Ranma." She begged again.

Ranma chuckled. "Oh, all right." He said. Ranma tapped his lips with his fingers. "Hmm. Steak or sushi?"

"Steak." Akane and Ukyo chorused.

"Steak or sushi?" Kagomo asked Pema.

"Boy or girl." Pema replied. "Boy, steak. Girl, sushi." Pema giggled. "Pema think she want see boy Ranma dance." She said. "What Kagomi think?"

Kagomi looked at Ranma's powerful physique. She licked her lips. "Steak?" She squeaked.

"You heard the girls, Ranma." Akane said gleefully. "Ladies night." She announced. "Uk-chan, you grab the Sake." Akane led the giggling teens into the living room. "Sit." She told the teens. The two girls sat and were immediately flanked by Ukyo and Akane. Akane sat next to Kagomi and Ukyo, much to Ukyo's delight, sat next to Pema.

Ranma, in the meantime, had disappeared into the bedroom. He returned several minutes later dressed in swordsman's outfit. Though it was doubtful that any swordsman, Tatewaki Kuno included, would have worn one that was covered in red sequins. Ranma grabbed a remote and pressed a button. Music began to play, a slow, sensual rhythm. Ranma turned his back on the fiour women and started moving his hips in time to the music.

Even covered by the fabric of the costume, Ranma's movements captured the eyes of the women, Kagomi and Pema especially. As it was a strip tease, Kagomi and Pema squealed excitedly every time some part of Ranma's costume hit the floor. They sighed when Ranma's shirt came off, revealing his broad, muscular chest. And Kagomi's gulp was audible over the music when Ranma removed the loose pants, revealing his briefs covered bottom. Kagomi's mouth dropped open when Ranma turned around.

"Careful Kagomi." Akane whispered into the teen's ear. "Ranma considers an open mouth an invitation." She giggled when Kagomi's mouth closed with a click. "Spoilsport." Akane said.

"Akane." Complained Kagomi with a blush. Kagomi took a large swallow of her Sake. A moment later her mouth dropped open again. "Oh, gods, he's gorgeous." She said in awe. Her eye's widened as Ranma turned around to face away from Kagomi and slowly removed his briefs. "Turn aournd." She found herself whispering, almost praying. "Please turn...oh my gods." Her mouth dropped open again. Ranma wasn't naked, his sex was covered by a tassled and sequined, fabric sheath. "Tell me there's a sock in there." She squeaked.

"Oh no, Kagomi, that all Ranma." Pema said proudly. She clapped her hands together happily. "More." She demanded. "Akane, what they say at club?"

"Take it off?" Akane asked in amusement.

"Yes, that." Pema agreed. "Take it off." Pema said in excitement. "Show Kagomi. Show Kagomi." She turned to the other teen. "Kagomi want see, yes?" She demanded more than asked. "Say yes, Kagomi, say yes." Pema pleaded.

"You mean, he'll really...I'll see...really?" Kagomi asked. She looked at Akane. The older woman nodded. "Yes?" She said while looking at Akane.

"Good girl." Said Akane in approval. Akane reached out with a hand and turned Kagomi's head to face Ranma. "And since you're such a good girl, Ranma will let you do the honors." As Akane spoke Ranma walked over to stand just in front of the teen. "Go ahead." Akane urged.

Almost mesmerized Kagomi slowly reached up to take a hold of the sides of Ranma's g-string. With a deep breath Kagomi pulled the fabric down. "Oh. My. Gods." Kagomi breathed in awe.

"I love it when they say that." Ranma commented. He grinned at the twin chorus of 'slut', from Akane and Ukyo. "You bet." He agreed. "Ah, ah." He said in caution as Kagomi's hand reached for him. "No touching without permission." He chastised in an amused voice.

Pema looked over her shoulder at Ukyo. "Can Kagomi ask?" She asked Ukyo. Ukyo nodded. Pema smiled happily. "Oh thank you." She turned back to Kagomi. "Kagomi." Pema said excitedly. "Say what Pema say." Pema said. Kagomi nodded without taking her eyes off of Ranma's sex. "Kagomi say; Ranma."

"Ranma." Breathed Kagomi.

"Can I." Prompted Pema.

"Can I." Kagomi swallowed.

"Suck." Pema said.

"Suck." Kagomi said

"Your cock." Pema urged. "Say it Kagomi."

Kagomi swallowed again and then looked up at Ranma. "Can I suck your cock?" She whimpered to a chorus of 'good girl' from Akane and Ukyo. "Please." She begged.

"Pema too, Ranma." Pema said. "Pema show Kagomi how Ranma like."

* * *

Ranma, in female form, dropped down in front of a storefront with Kagomi in her arms. The lights were off but Kagomi walked over to a door just next to the store's main door and unlocked it. She opened it and she and Ranma walked in. "Gramps, I'm home." She called.

"Kagomi." The old man's waspy voice came from another room. "Do you have any idea..." The old man began when he came into the main room. "Oh." The old man stopped when he saw Ranma, in female form and in full Usagi mode. Which meant she was wearing very short red shorts and a tube top that barely contained her large breasts.

"Hi, Mr. Akahito." Ranma said in her sexiest contralto. "I'm so sorry I brought Kagomi home so late." She shimmied over to the old man. "It's all my fault." She said in apology. "I hope you will forgive me."

"S-sure, Usagi." The old man said.

"Oh, Kagomi said you would understand." Ranma/Usagi exclaimed. She pulled the old man into an embrace and between her breasts. "You're so sweet." She cooed then placed a kiss on top of the old man's head. She gently pushed the old man away from her breasts. "You're going to be seeing a lot of us, sweetie." Ranma cooed. "Because Big Daddy has taken a personal interest in Kagomi." Ranma said with a smile. "Understand?" The old man nodded rapidly. "Good." Said Ranma. Ranma turned back to Kagomi. "See you next Friday, Kagomi." With a wave, Ranma walked out of the small apartment and took to the rooftops.

Kagomi sighed. "I'm going to bed." She announced. 'Alone.' She thought regretfully. "Oh, I almost forgot." She opened her suitcase and removed a large envelope. "A present from the girls." She held out the envelope. Kagomi suppressed a laugh when her grandfather reached eagerly for it. "Night gramps."

Old man Akahito opened the envelope and, with trembling hands, took out the first of the photos. It was a full frontal nude of Usagi. The old man licked his lips in anticipation and headed to his own room.

* * *

Pema knocked on the bedroom door. "It Pema." She heard Akane's voice telling her to come in. Pema opened the door. Akane and Ukyo were sitting up on the bed. Pema walked to the foot of the bed. "Pema want thank Akane and Ukyo." She said. "Pema love Ranma, love Akane, love Ukyo but..." Pema hesitated.

"It's alright sugar, we understand." Ukyo said. She patted the bed invitingly. Pema almost jumped on to the bed. "We should have realized you needed a girlfriend." She said. "Relax sugar, we like her."

"Duh." Added Akane with a smile. "Of course we are a teensy bit mad at you for not asking first."

"Sorry Akane." Pema said contritely.

"It's okay, baby." Akane replied. "We can see why you like her." She said. "Not to mention she's a lot of fun." She tapped Pema on the nose with a finger. "Though she's not as...talented as you." She smiled when Pema giggled. "She's really going to have to practice more." Akane said. Pema giggled again. "You got Ukyo all jealous, you know." Akane commented.

"Oh noes." Pema exclaimed. She turned to Ukyo. "Please Ukyo, no be jealous." She begged. "Pema never want Ukyo, never want anyone, be unhappy." Pema threw herself into Ukyo's arms. "Ukyo tell Pema what she need do." Pema begged urgently. "Pema do anything Ukyo want."

"Now that's an offer I'd be crazy to refuse." Ukyo said. "And I ain't crazy." Ukyo kissed Pema on the nose. "Relax sugar, I'm not jealous." She said. "Not any more." Ukyo smiled. "But if you really want to make it up to me..." Ukyo laughed as Pema started nodding vigorously. "You mean you're not all tired out from before?" She asked teasingly. Pema shook her head. "Well, in that case..."

Ranma entered the apartment from the window as usual. The redhead went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and found Akane sitting there. "Hey Tomboy." Ranma greeted the dark haired girl. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Akane giggled. "I should be, but Pema is busy apologizing to Ukyo." Ranma joined Akane in laughing. "Looks like we're exiled to the couch tonight." Akane added.

"Really?" Ranma said in interested tones. "Be right back." Ranma left the kitchen and returned several minutes later in male form. "Figured since it's just the two of us..." Ranma grinned. "Unless you want me to change back."

"Don't you dare." Akane mock growled. "I am not in the mood for toys." She said. "I want the real thing and , baby, there ain't no substitute for what you got." Akane strode over to Ranma. "Now are you gonna give me what I need or am I gonna have to take it?"

Ranma grabbed Akane and pulled her into his arms. "You know I love it when you talk tough, Tomboy." Ranma said huskily. "Pema and Uk-chan are fun but you're still my number one girl."

"Good." Akane replied. "Now stop talking and start fucking."

End Chapter 9

End Part 1

Author's Notes: As I said in my last AN, Ranma really is a pimp. Oh he may not have Akane or Ukyo turning tricks but there is only a fine line separating what they do with true prostitution. A lap dance is sex even when at least one of the participants is still fully dressed. So Ranma, along with Akane and Ukyo, are 'sex workers' and sex workers usually have pimps. As I illustrated in a previous chapter, Ranma calls himself 'Big Daddy' at least when the phone rings. Ranma also, as mentioned in an earlier chapter, strips in male form as well so nothing in this chapter should be that surprising. Pimps are always on the look out for new 'talent'.


	70. Book 7 Chapter 9

'Interlude'

The limo stopped in front of a small store, The door to the store opened and a pretty teenaged girl, dressed in jeans and peach colored hooded sweatshirt, walked out carrying a suitcase. "See you later, gramps." Kagomi called over her shoulder. A liveried retainer opened the rear passenger door for Kagomi. "Thanks." Murmured Kagomi and entered the rear of the limo. There were already two other passengers. "Hi Pema, Hi Kiko." Kagomi greeted the other occupants.

"Hi Kagomi." Chorused Pema and Kiko. Kiko and Pema were, like Kagomi, wearing jeans and sweatshirts, though Kiko's sweatshirt was blue and Pema, as usual, wore a green one.

Kagomi noted the sour tones coming from Kiko. "What's the matter, Kiko?" Kagomi asked. "I thought you'd be excited to stay at the mansion again." She said. "I know I am."

"Mansion yeah." Kiko replied glumly. "But...Madame Demille is going to be there." Kiko shuddered. "I think I'd rather swim with the alligator."

"Madame Demille?" Kagomi asked.

"The deportment teacher." Kiko replied in the same glum tones. "Blechh."

"Kiko complain too much." Pema scolded. "You Kuno now." She said. "Act like Kuno." Pema declared. "Ranma tell Pema all Ms. Kuno girls take lessons." Pema said to Kagomi. "Ranma ask Ms. Kuno have Madame Demille teach Pema." She said. Pema turned to Kiko. "Pema very happy Ranma ask and Pema work hard so Ranma not dis-disa..., Kagomi?"

"Disappointed." Kagomi supplied.

"Yes, that word." Pema said. "Disappointed."

"You want to take the lessons?" Kiko asked in disbelief.

Pema nodded firmly. "Of course Pema want." She said . "Ranma know many important people, not want important people think Pema silly mountain girl." She said pointedly. "Not want Ranma feel ashamed of Pema." Pema frowned. "Pema still talk like mountain girl." She groused. "Wish Japanese not so hard."

"You're doing a lot better." Kagomi said supportively. "And no one who knows you thinks you're silly...mountain girl or not."

"Thank you Kagomi." Pema said gratefully. Pema looked at Kiko. "Now Kiko promise to listen to Madame Demille." She said. "Make Auntie proud."

Kiko sighed. "Yes, Pema." She said glumly.

"Good." Said Pema. "Kiko not worry, we have plenty fun this weekend." Pema started fishing through her purse. "Oh Pema almost forget." She said. She pulled a small package from her purse and handed it to Kagomi. "Pema get Kagomi present. Hope Kagomi like."

The sight of the present immediately pulled Kiko out of her bad mood. "What'd Pema get you, Kagomi?" She asked. "Come on, open it already."

Kagomi laughed. "Okay, okay." She said. Kagomi gave Pema a fond look before she started carefully opening the present. Under the wrappings was a small box. Kagomi opened the box. "Ooh, a new charm." She exclaimed. "Pema, it's beautiful." Kagomi lifted the charm out of the box and examined it. The charm was gold and resembled two intertwined pentagonal 'jewels'.

"Pema have one just like." Pema said. "See?" She held up her wrist. "Now everyone know, Kagomi and Pema bestest friends."

* * *

"Good morning, ladies." Madame Genevieve Demille said in flawless Japanese. Madame Demille was, despite all hopes to the contrary, an austere and somewhat forbidding French woman in her early sixties. Her steel gray hair was tied in a tight bun and held in place with two hairpins. The clothing she wore was in shades of gray and was a cut as severe as the woman herself.

"Good morning, Madame Demille." Kiko, Pema and Kagomi chorused in response.

Madame Demille gave her charges a look of barely concealed doubt. She turned to the slim woman in black and wearing a veil standing next to her. "I don't know, Kodachi." She said. "A shop girl, a tomboy and a mountain girl?" She sighed. "Your other...girls were difficult enough...but..."

Kodachi smiled behind her veil. "And you did wonders with them." Kodachi interrupted. "I'm sure these three will be no more difficult." She looked at Kiko. "Except maybe the little one." She said. "She does have a problem listening."

"Auntie." Kiko said in complaint.

"As if you were any different at her age." Madame Demille said tartly. "Oh very well." She said in resignation. The deportment teacher turned back to the three girls. She pointed at Pema. "You." She said sharply. "Let me see you walk." She ordered. Pema started walking. "No. No. Head high." She said. "I despair."

Kodachi chuckled. "Well I'll see you all at lunch." She said. With a wave she exited the room.

Kiko watched her Aunt go. Despite her protestations of earlier, Kiko was both proud and excited to be taking the lessons. To Kiko the lessons represented both a trust and a responsibility. 'Pema was right, I'm a Kuno now and it's time to act like one.' She returned her attention to Madame Demille determined to make a good impression. 'Tomboy.' She thought. 'I'll show her Tomboy.' She vowed. Her vow echoed, though she didn't know it, by Pema and Kagomi.

The morning was one test after another. Madame Demille had them walk, had them sit, had them stand, over and over, correction after correction. Each girl gritted their teeth. "Smile." Barked Madame Demille. The girls smiled. "No matter what, you smile." Madame Demille said firmly. Pema giggled. "Did I say something funny, Miss Tenzin?"

"Sorry, Madame Demille." Pema said quickly. "It just..." She stopped when Kagomi elbowed her. "No, Madame Demille." Pema put a smile on her face.

Any hopes the three girls had of their lessons ending at lunch were immediately dashed when Madame Demille joined them for the meal and corrected them as they ate. It seemed that nothing the girls did was correct and it was with audible sighs of relief that the deportment teacher announced an end to the days lessons. "I will see you ladies in morning." The deportment teacher said in dire tones. "At breakfast." She waved her hands. "Well, go on."

"Yes, Madame Demille." Chorused the three girls. They hurriedly backed out of the room.

Madamae Demille turned to Kodachi. "Are you sure that young girl isn't really yours?" She asked in arch tones. "She's obviously a Kuno." She added.

Kodachi smiled somewhat sadly. "Do you really think so?" She asked.

The deportment teacher nodded. "Breeding will always shine through." Madame Demille replied. "As for the others; I must admit some surprise at how well the Tibetan girl takes instruction." She said. "Oh, she is obviously of low birth but there is a tremendous desire to improve." The deportment instructor sighed. "If only some of my wealthier clients had the same drive." She shook her head. "The shop girl..." She rolled her eyes. "Typical modern Japanese."

"But trainable?" Kodachi asked.

"Oh my yes." Madame Demille replied. "The Tibetan girl will see to that." She raised an eyebrow. "Kagomi has a terrible crush on her, you know."

Kodachi laughed in delight. "Does she really?" She asked.

Madame Demille nodded. "You know how young girls are." She replied. "In fact, I seem to remember another girl of about that age with her own crushes."

Pema, Kagomi and Kiko left the dining room and made a bee-line for their bedrooms to change clothes. Kiko put on her exercise clothes and waiting outside her room for Pema and Kagomi. The two teens arrived several minutes later dressed in their own workout clothes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kagomi asked as they headed for the gym. "I can understand the shrimp working out, that's what she does after all."

"Shrimp?" Kiko exclaimed indignantly. "Who you calling shrimp?"

"I'm calling you shrimp, shrimp." Kagomi replied with a grin. Kagomi placed an arm across Kiko's shoulders. "Good thing you're a pretty okay shrimp." She said. Kagomi looked at Pema. "Okay, other than the shrimp, why are we doing this?"

"Pema do because Ranma say so." Pema replied simply. "And Kagomi do because Pema say so." Pema added with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagomi grumbled.

The three girls made it to the gymnasium to find it already occupied. A tall, powerful looking man in swordsman's attire was practicing a slow sword form. The three girls stopped to watch the man. "That's Auntie's brother." Kiko said quietly. "Lord Kuno."

"Gods, he's almost as good looking as Ranma." Kagomi breathed.

"Good thing Kagomi say 'almost'." Pema said firmly. "Or Kagomi find she sleep alone tonight."

"See what I have to put up with, Kiko?" Kagomi complained. "Threats, nothing but threats." Kagomi said. Kiko giggled. The noise brought their presence to the attention of the swordsman who stopped. "Sorry sir." Kagomi said in apology. "W-we can come back later." She began.

"Nay." Tatewaki replied. "I was waiting for you." He said.

"For us?" Squeaked Kagomi.

Tatewaki nodded. "You must be Kagomi." He said to the Japanese girl. "Hello again, Pema." The two teens nodded. Tatewaki looked at Kiko. "Hello, little sister." Tatewaki smiled in greeting. "I've been hearing good things about you." He pointed to the exercise equipment. "Don't let me interrupt your exercises." He said in tones that indicated it was an order. "I wish to speak to Pema and Kagomi." Tatewaki pointed with his chin. "In private."

Kiko licked her lips and nodded. She went off to the part of the gymnasium set aside for gymnastics though she continued to look back as she walked away.

Tatewaki waited until Kiko started her exercises before turning his attention completely to the two teens. He shook his head. "Ranma's perversions goes beyond anything..." Tatewaki stopped as he suddenly found Pema standing right in front of him and vibrating in anger.

"Pema not care who you are." She said in fury. "You not say bad things about Ranma." Pema started beating Tatewaki on his chest with her fists. She might as well had tried beating up a rock for all the effect her efforts had.

"Desist maiden." Tatewaki ordered. He captured both of Pema's hands in one of his own. To Tatewaki's surprise the other girl, Kagomi, took up where Pema had left off. With the Japanese girl adding kicks along with punches. Tatewaki grabbed the Japanese girl's hands in his free hand and held the two girls at arms length. "Well, I can't say much for your taste, but your loyalty is admirable." He shook his head. "Desist, I say." He repeated. Tatewaki released both girls once they stopped trying to kick him. "Better."

"Why you say mean thing about Ranma?" Pema demanded. "Ranma not say mean thing about you." She crossed here arms across her chest and turned her back on Tatewaki. Her action was copied by Kagomi. A chuckle came to Pema's ears. She turned around. "Why you laugh?" She demanded.

"So like Akane." Tatewaki replied with admiration in his voice. "All that you're missing is a mallet." Tatewaki sighed. "Please forgive me." He said somberly. "I only speak out of concern." He said. "You're so young , too young to..."

"Too young, Too young." Pema interrupted angrily. "That all Pema hear." She growled. "Ranma say Pema too young. Akane say Pema too young, now you, you say Pema too young." She snapped. "Well Pema say she not too young. Pema woman. If Pema in village, Pema have baby now. Maybe two." She shook her fnger under Tatewaki's nose. "Pema woman, Ranma's woman."

"I think you'd better apologize before she hurts you, lover." An amused female voice said from behind Pema. Pema spun around. "Hello Pema." Standing behind her were Nabiki Tendo and Kimi Ota.

"Ice Queen. Lady Ota." Pema bowed nervously. Then Pema straightened. "You here to say Pema too young too?" She asked in combative tones.

"I would have except Akane already spoke to me." Nabiki replied. "Threatened me in fact." She said in amusement. "I think her words were; don't upset Pema or else." She smiled wryly as Pema straightened even further. "Ranma's woman, huh?"

"Yes, Ice Queen." Pema said proudly.

"And Kagomi?" Kimi asked. "Ranma's woman too?" To Kimi's surprise Pema shook her head. "No?"

"No, Lady Ota." Pema said firmly. Pema reached out and took Kagomi's hand. "Kagomi, Pema's girlfriend."

"Of course." Kimi said in ironic tones. "I should have guessed." Kimi's hand made a throw away motion. "Could be worse, Nabs." Kimi said. "Ranma may be a selfish shit but at least he's not turning them out." She said in slightly sour tones. "Okay. You're Ranma's woman." Kimi said to Pema. "You're the girlfriend." She said to Kagomi. "And we'll mind our own business."

"Thank you, Lady Ota." Pema said gratefully.

"Which doesn't mean we're not getting involved." Nabiki said cooly. "Akane also asked that lover boy give you some self defense lessons." She said.

"That's the only thing they've said that I agree with." Tatewaki rumbled. "Understand, if I had my way, I'd pack you off to a boarding school." He said. "Some place where Ranma could not find you." Tatewaki added. "However since you appear set on this foolishness..." Tatewaki walked over to a bag sitting on a bench nearby. "This should suffice." He said. "Carry them at all times." He said. Tatewaki handed each of the two girls a velvet bag.

"Whoa, these are heavy." Kagomi said. She opened her bag. "A fan?"

"Carrying a fan would go unremarked in Japan." Tatewaki said. "Even one made mostly of steel." Tatewaki took the bag from Kagomi and extracted the fan. He opened it with a quick flip of his wrist. The two teens jerked back in surprise at the loudness of the sound. "It is a weapon, after all." He said. "Once you learn how to use it."

Author's notes: Not quite a side story, but not really part of the next arc.


	71. Book 7 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Cold War'

The limo stopped at a corner in downtown Nerima and three girls, two teens and an adolescent, exited from the back. A tall, slim man in a severely cut suit exited from the front passenger seat. With the man walking several paces behind, the three girls walked down the busy streets and window shopped.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but gods I'm glad to get away from the mansion." Kagomi said in relief. Since that first time she had babysat, Kagomi had been invited to the mansion nearly every weekend. The reason for Kagomi's statement was that as part of her staying at the mansion, along with Pema and Kiko, she was required to take deportment and etiquette lessons from the formidable Madame Demille. Not that any of the three actually disliked the deportment teacher, in fact they all liked her, but the lessons were something else.

"Me too." Chimed Kiko. "Boring."

"You two." Pema said in scolding tones. "You not know how good you have it." She reminded them. "Pema think lessons fun."

"You would." Kagomi rolled her eyes. "I agree with the shrimp; boring." She said. Kagomi stopped in front of a window. "Ooh, those are cute." She said. Pema and Kiko pressed their faces against the window.

For the next couple of hours the three girls enjoyed their free afternoon. All the while the slim man trailed unobtrusively behind. As had been remarked upon before, Yoshi may have considered what he was doing babysitting but he did not take his duties lightly. Especially now that Kiko was now, for all intents and purposes, the adopted daughter of Kodachi Kuno. In fact, Yoshi was part of a growing number of Kodachi's personal retainers who believed Kiko should be living full time at the mansion.

Yoshi frowned and touched his ear bud. "Bring the limo." He ordered. "They've been recognized."

Pema turned as a number of girls around her age came up to her. "You're Pema, aren't you?" One girl said. Kagomi giggled. "Sound familiar?" She said to Pema. Pema smiled in remembrance. She nodded. "Yes, I Pema." She said. The girl thrust out a book. "Can I have your autograph?" The girl exclaimed. "You want Pema autograph?" Pema asked in surprise. The girl nodded frantically.

"Face it Pema, you're famous." Kagomi said as Pema signed the book and another was thrust in her face. "You're the girl who lives with the Terrible Three, remember?" She said. "I'm surprised they're not asking for Kiko's autograph too."

"Omigod." One of the girls screamed. "It's Kiko Kuno." She said in sudden recognition. Kiko suddenly found herself on the receiving end of the autograph hunters.

"Me and my big mouth." Kagomi muttered. She looked up as Yoshi approached. "Time to go?" She guessed. Yoshi nodded. "Darn." She grumbled. Kagomi sighed. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." She said. "Come on guys." She said to Pema and Kiko. Kagomi took Pema and Kiko's hands and dragged them away from the autograph seekers. Only Yoshi's scowling presence kept the teenaged fans from following. Soon the three girls were back in the limo and driving away.

The limo was just approaching the gates of the Kuno mansion when another car rammed into its' side. A second car screeched around the corner, stopped, and disgorged a number of men in dark suits. These men had guns and the air was suddenly filled with the sound of gun fire and the smell of gun powder. Bullets panged harmlessly off the armored sides and bulletproof glass of the limo. Pema instinctively threw herself protectively over Kiko and pulled Kagomi down with her.

The driver of the limo gunned the engine and the limo shot away leaving the attackers far behind. The mansion gates swung open and the limo raced toward the mansion even as angry retainers could be seen pouring from the mansion itself. Pema kept her arms around both Kiko and Kagomi even as the car stopped. The rear door opened.

"Everyone okay?" Yoshi asked in concern.

"I'm okay." Kiko said from beneath Pema. "Pema?"

"I fine." Pema replied. "Kagomi?" There was silence. "Kagomi?" Pema repeated in concern. "Kagomi!"

"Let me see her." Yoshi ordered. The retainer quickly turned the Japanese girl over. His hand pressed against her neck, then he lifted a closed eyelid. "She's alive but unconscious." He said. He turned as several retainers approached the car. "Get a stretcher. The girl may have a concussion." He said warningly as hands reached for the teen. He put a comforting arm around Pema and led the Tibetan girl away from the car. Pema kept looking back.

* * *

Kodachi knocked softly on the door to the bedroom before opening the door and entering. Pema was sitting on the bed and didn't look up even when Kodachi sat down next to her. "I just spoke to the doctor." Kodachi said in gentle tones. "She's going to be fine." Pema nodded without looking up. Kodachi looked at the Tibetan girl. "It wasn't your fault." She said softly.

"But..." Began Pema.

"It wasn't your fault." Kodachi repeated firmly.

"Listen to Kodachi." A familiar voice said from the doorway. "She's telling the truth."

"Ranma!" Pema exclaimed tearfully. Pema leaped from the bed and threw herself into Ranma's strong arms. Pema started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh." Ranma said soothingly. "I'm here, baby." He said. Pema felt herself being wrapped in several additional pairs of arms. "We're all here." Ranma looked over Pema's head and at Kodachi. Kodachi nodded and left the bedroom. "It's okay, punkin." Ranma said softly. "You're safe."

Pema looked up at Ranma with tears running down her face. "Th-they hurt Kagomi." She said in a whimper. Pema freed a hand and wiped angrily at her eyes. "An-and Pema d-did nothing." She said in self reproach. "Pema j-just let th-them..."

"Now you stop that right now, Pema." Akane said sharply. "There was nothing you could have done." Akane said.

"That's our job." Ukyo added. "Don't worry baby." Ukyo said. "We'll find out who did this." She said. "And when we do..."

"You make them pay." Pema interrupted angrily. "You promise Pema. You make them pay."

* * *

Pema opened the door slowly. The room, one of many in the mansion, had been converted into an infirmary. Lying on the single bed in the room was Kagomi. "You awake?" Pema asked quietly.

"Hey Pema." Kagomi called in greeting. She smiled when Pema hurried over to the bed and started fluffing the pillows and straightening the blanket. "I'm okay, Pema, really." She said. "I just bumped my head." Kagomi patted the bed. "Now how about sitting down and telling me what's been going on." She said. "No one tells me anything." She complained.

"Kagomi sure she okay?" Pema asked in concern. "You asleep for two day." She said. "Pema so scared Kagomi never wake up."

"I'm fine, Pema." Kagomi said. "And bored." She complained. "I'm so bored I'd even be happy to see Madame Demille." She said with a smile.

"Now Pema really worried." Pema replied. The two teens looked at each other for a long moment then they simultaneously broke into giggles. "Oh Pema so happy Kagomi alright." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Kagomi grandpa call. Pema tell grandpa what happen. Ooh, grandpa use bad, bad word when Pema tell." Kagomi giggled along with Pema. "Ranma still not find bad mens who hurt Kagomi." Pema said. "But Ranma say he not stop looking." Pema said in satisfied tones. "Kagomi not worry, Ranma punish bad mens when Ranma find."

"Ranma doesn't have..." Began Kagomi.

"Ranma do, because Pema ask." Pema interrupted. "And Pema ask because no one hurt Pema bestest friend." She declared. "That promise." Pema lay down next to Kagomi. "Pema need Kagomi get better real quick." She said. "Pema miss cuddling with Kagomi." She said softly.

* * *

"This is JNN." The middle aged reporter intoned. "Our top story; what can only be described as a 'Reign of Terror' has engulfed Japan's underworld." The reporter announced. "Pimps, dealers, small gangs and large, from Tokyo to Hokkaido, none seem immune." The reporter said. Images appeared on the screen behind him. Warehouses in flames, cars smashed, bars with their windows shattered and doors hanging off their hinges. Image after image. "So far there has been no loss of life and the injuries have been minimal but for how long?" The reporter asked. "Who's behind it? And why?"

* * *

Nabiki Tendo composed her face into it's Ice Queen immobility. "Bring them in Kimi." She said in controlled and cold tones. Kimi nodded and walked to the office door. She opened it. "The Ice Queen will see you now." Kimi said in her own cold tones. A half dozen men strode angrily into the office. One even was bold enough to advance menacingly on Nabiki.

"I would suggest you stop." A calm, masculine voice said from the wet bar. There was the ringing sound of metal on metal as a sword appeared in the man's hand. Tatewaki Kuno strode from the bar and stood in front of the angry group of men with his sword held steady in his hands. "The next person to even take a single step forward will regret it." He said. "Only not for very long." His voice dripped menace.

"I thought we had an agreement." The apparent leader spat. "We leave you alone and you leave us alone." He said.

"Yes, we did." Nabiki replied. "And someone has broken it." Nabiki leaned back in her chair and gazed at the men calmly. These men were Yakusa lords in their own right. Though not associated with Nabiki's organization in any way. Nabiki had been careful not to encroach on their territories or activities. Nabiki's own territory and influence was great and continued to grow but there were limits. Nabiki was patient and she knew that, in time, she would be able to bring many of them over to her way of thinking but not now and not yet. "An associate of mine has been...insulted." She said. "Someone, possibly someone in this room, has broken the truce."

"Who?" Demanded the apparent leader.

"Unknown." Nabiki said simply. "And until I know who has perpetrated this insult..." Nabiki gave the barest of shrugs. "There is little I can do." She leaned forward and smiled coldly. "In fact, there is little I wish to do." She said.

"It'll mean war." The Yakusa threatened.

"If that's what you wish." Nabiki replied in icy tones. Nabiki smiled. It was a cold smile devoid of any humor. "Possibly you may even win." She said. "It's a faint possibility but a possibility none the less." Nabiki folded her hands on her desk and gazed calmly at the angry Yakusa lords. "Or...you can find out who started this and end it." She said. "Your choice."

The Yakusa lords looked at each other for a moment. There were several faint nods. The Yakusa lord who had been speaking turned back to Nabiki. "We need time." He said.

"You have a week." Nabiki said cooly.

"Impossible." The Yakusa lord exclaimed.

"A week." Repeated Nabiki. "And I want them alive."

"Alive?" Exclaimed the Yakusa lord.

"Alive." Repeated Nabiki in even colder tones. "I want to hear the confession from their lips myself." Nabiki explained. "Just to be sure."

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo stood on the edge of the rooftop and stared out over the city scape. If one had looked they would have seen that the three had nearly the same expressions on their faces. It was a cold look, both figuratively and literally.

"Where to tonight?" Ukyo asked in a near monotone. After months and months of effort, Ukyo had finally been able to attain the more rarified characteristics of Ranma's modified Soul of Ice. Like Ranma and Akane before her, she found her that the Soul of Ice made her thoughts sharper, her reflexes faster and her emotions nearly non-existant. Unlike Akane, who still suffered some degree of pain upon exiting the Soul of Ice, Ukyo was able to make the transition smoothly and easily. On the other hand, Akane was still the only one of the three who could produce her own private cold front and cause a storm. Regardless it was very, very cold where the three of them stood.

"Docks?" Suggested Akane. "There's usually something happening there." She pointed out. Like Ukyo, her voice was a near monotone. Akane suddenly pointed. "Heads up." She said. "Company." A lone figure bounced along the rooftops and in their general direction. "Well, well." Akane said in recognition. "look who's back in town." The figure changed direction slightly and headed directly for them. A minute later the figure landed on the rooftop. The arrival was a woman with long purple hair that she wore in two long braids. She had vanbraces covering her arms and what looked like metal shoulder pads. She wore a purple midriff baring top. Two long panels of purple fabric covered her bikini covered bottom front and back. Purple furred boots covered her feet. "Hello Shampoo." Akane said cooly.

Shampoo ignored Akane and walked directly over to Ranma. "Hello Airen." Shampoo chirped.

"Shampoo." Ranma replied. "I thought you were staying in Sapporo." He said coldly.

"Was.." Shampoo replied. She rubbed her arms. "It like ice box. You mind we go someplace where it warm?" She grumped. "Shampoo have news." She said.

* * *

Pema eyed the purple haired newcomer with suspicion. "Pema not like way she look at Ranma." Pema whispered to Ukyo. "Pema not trust."

"Welcome to the club, sugar." Ukyo whispered back. "Her name is Shampoo and she's dangerous." She said. "Now be a good girl and go make tea." Pema nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Shampoo see Airen have new girl." Shampoo said with a smirk. "What matter, pervert girl, Airen tired of you already?" She said with a purr.

"Can it Shampoo." Akane shot back. "You said you have news, so tell us already and go."

"Now, now is that any way for friends to behave?" Shampoo replied with a sly smile. "You make Shampoo think you not happy to see her."

"Since when are we friends?" Akane snapped.

"Quiet, all of you." Ranma snarled. "Why are you here, Shampoo?" He asked curtly. He raised a finger. "And if you call me 'Airen' again, you can just leave."

"Ranma no fun anymore." Shampoo mock grumped. She smiled as Pema came out of the kitchen carrying a tea service. Pema carried the service to the table, knelt down and poured tea. "Very nice." Shampoo said in approval. "See why you keep, she very pretty." She said. "Maybe you let Shampoo...borrow?" She giggled when Pema nearly jumped up and ran to hide behind Ranma.

"Hands off, Shampoo." Ranma growled. "I won't warn you a second time." Ranma reached behind him and took one of Pema's hands. "Don't worry, baby, you're safe." He said. "She's just trying to frighten you." He said. "Why don't you sit with the Tomboy?" He suggested. Pema nodded and went over to Akane who immediately pulled her into her lap. Ranma turned back to Shampoo. "Okay, what's the news?"

Shampoo gave Pema another amused look before answering. "Great grandmother back in Japan." Shampoo reported. "Back in Tokyo." She sipped her tea.

"Damn." Ranma exclaimed.

"You don't suppose she's behind...?" Ukyo trailed off. "No, that wouldn't make sense." She corrected herself. Ukyo shook her head. "Great, it's bad enough someone's trying to hurt Pema, now the ghoul is back. Great. Just great."

"Oh is someone trying to hurt your little...pet?" Shampoo said in silky tones.

"You're starting to piss me off, bitch." Akane snarled. She tightened her hold on Pema. "If I find out that you're behind it..."

Shampoo laughed. "Me?" She asked. "If I want dead, she be dead." Shampoo said in cheerful tones. "No worry, pervert girl, it not Shampoo." She sipped her tea. "Not great grandmother either." She added.

"I'm not so sure about that." Akane said. Akane looked coldly at Shampoo. "The people who attacked the car had guns. The last time there were guns, was when your boyfriend was supplying them." Akane grinned nastily. "Speaking of boyfriends, how is Hikaru?" She asked. "I bet he's real popular."

Shampoo made a throw away gesture. "Shampoo not really care." She said. "Hikaru fool, deserve what he get." She shrugged. "If it great grandmother, she not tell Shampoo."

"Would you tell us if she was?" Ranma asked. Shampoo shrugged again. "At least you're honest about it." Ranma said in grudging admission. Ranma rubbed his chin. "The Tomboy's right, the last time there were guns, there was the old ghoul and Jerkamura." He said. "Come to think of it, I'm surprised he's still in prison." He said musingly. "He should have escaped by now."

"Shampoo take away memories, remember?" Shampoo pointed out.

"It's not permanent and you know it." Akane replied heatedly. "As I should know."

"You think he got his memories back and is popping in and out of prison, like we did?" Ukyo asked. Ranma nodded. "Makes sense." Ukyo said in sour tones.

"Too much sense." Akane said. "Explains the guns and the attacks on baby." Akane squeezed Pema comfortingly. "Don't worry, baby, he'll have to go through us to get you." She said. "And no one gets through us." She declared. Akane's declaration was followed by noises of agreement from both Ranma and Ukyo.

"Shampoo may not like pervert girl, but Shampoo never thought you stupid." Shampoo said. She sipped her tea for a moment. Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo agree. It most likely Hikaru." She said. "And if true, HIkaru maybe not as big fool as Shampoo think." She said in grudging admission. She grinned. "Maybe Shampoo go visit Hikaru." She said. "Hikaru may not be Ranma, but he oh so close." Shampoo turned her head to look at Pema when the Tibetan girl snorted in derision. "I see your pet not think so."

"Pema not pet. Pema Ranma's woman." Pema replied hotly from the cradle of Akane's arms. "Pema not know this Hikaru but Pema know Ranma. Ranma best and always be best." She declared. "No one close."

Shampoo barked a laugh. "Ranma's woman, eh?" She gave Pema a cold look. "Then Shampoo tell little mountain girl truth. Ranma belong to only one woman and Shampoo that woman. You never be more than pet. Plaything."

Pema stared at Shampoo for a long moment. "Akane, what that bad word you use little while ago?" She asked without taking her eyes off of Shampoo.

"Bitch?" Akane asked in amusement.

"Yes, that word." Pema said. "Bitch."

Shampoo laughed coldly. "Little mountain girl better watch tongue." She warned. "Before Shampoo remove it." She snapped.

Akane gave Pema a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, we won't let the purple haired bimbo hurt you." She cooed. "She's just mad that Ranma wants to sleep with you and not her." She told the Tibetan girl. Akane smiled nastily at the Amazon. "Isn't that right, Shampoo?"

"Stop it." Ranma ordered. "All of you." He pointed a finger at Shampoo. "Who I sleep with is my business, not yours. Got it?" Ranma growled. "Now the girls and I thank you for the information." He said. "And I'm sure the Ice Queen will want to show you her appreciation in a more...tangible manner."

Shampoo waved a dismissive hand. "Not care about Ice Queen." She said. "Care about Ranma." She looked at Pema. "Oh yes, little mountain girl, Shampoo do care about Ranma." She smiled. "Shampoo even agree with mountain girl, Ranma best, deserve best." Shampoo preened. "And Shampoo best there ever be."

"Best what?" Akane asked sweetly. "You're a whore just like the rest of us." Akane laughed. "And don't even try to deny it." She said. "I got the pictures to prove it." Akane gave Pema a squeeze. "Get up, baby." Akane said. Pema got off of Akane's lap and sat on floor. Akane stood and hip swayed over to Shampoo. "Now listen up, Shampoo." Akane said. "That 'Ranma is mine' bullshit may have meant something once, but not anymore." She said. "Can it." She said sharply when Shampoo tried to interrupt. "Ranma is his own man. As he said, who he sleeps with is his own business." She laughed again. "Hell, if you tried being nice instead of a bitch, Ranma might even give you a pity fuck." She said.

"She's gonna have to be pretty damn fucking nice for me to do that." Ranma muttered. He smiled when Pema giggled.

Akane snorted. "Stranger things have been known to happen, dummy." Akane said. "And if he does, guess what?" She said. "I won't complain." Akane snorted again. "Heck, maybe I'll even join in." She gave Shampoo a leer. "I bet you'd love that."

Shampoo sipped her tea. "So, pervert girl not even deny she pervert girl." Shampoo said in amusement. "About time." She put the tea cup down. "Shampoo accept."

"Excuse me." Ukyo said in surprise.

"Shampoo accept." Shampoo repeated. She gave Akane a wry smile. "It boring in Hokkaido." She said in mild complaint. "No one worth fighting." Her smile became slightly sour. "No one worth fucking, either."

"Well you ain't fucking Ran-chan." Ukyo returned in annoyed tones. Pema voiced her agreement.

Shampoo grinned. "Oh no?" She said in amusement. "All Shampoo have do is be nice." She said. "Shampoo can be very, very nice when she want be." She said in a purr. "You see." Shampoo stood. "Well Shampoo go now." She said.

"Call Nabs." Akane said. "Tell her you're back in town." Shampoo nodded. "And call Kodachi too." Akane added. "She could use someone with your abilities hanging around." Shampoo smiled and nodded."And leave Pema alone." Akane said firmly. Shampoo gave the Tibetan girl an amused look. Shampoo nodded.

"Thank you for tea." Shampoo said. She gave Pema another amused look and then...she was gone.

"You don't believe any of that bullshit, do you?" Ukyo asked.

"Which bullshit?" Akane replied. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I believe her about the old ghoul." She said. "I even believe her when she said she's bored." She chuckled coldly. "The rest, however, is pure unadulterated bullshit."

"Pema think bitch going cause trouble." Pema grumbled.

"Pema probably riight." Ukyo agreed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need a cuddle."

"I think Uk-chan's feeling a little blue, Tomboy." Ranma said.

"Are you feeling blue, Uk-chan?" Akane asked in concern.

Ukyo blew out a breath. "Not blue, really." Ukyo replied. "Just a little...inadequate." She said. "Everytime Shampoo..."

"Ah." Akane said knowingly. "You don't have the blues, you have the purples." Akane nodded. "Fortunately there is a cure for the purples."

Ukyo smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah?" She asked. "And what's the cure?"

"Yes, what cure?" Pema asked. "Because Pema think she have purples too."

Akane laughed. "Now we can't have our two favorite girls have the purples, now can we Ranma?" Akane said in a teasing tone.

"Nope." Agreed Ranma. "I dunno Tomboy, I don't think I can get both of em out of the purples all by myself, I think I'm gonna need help." He and Akane exchanged grins. "Tell you what, I'll start the...cure." He said. "Why you..."

"Change...into something more appropriate?" Akane said in an off hand manner.

"Exactly." Ranma agreed. Ranma walked over to Ukyo and put his arm around her waist. "Come here Pema." Ranma said. Pema hurried over and Ranma put his free arm around the Tibetan girl's waist. He started guiding them toward the bedroom, while Akane skipped off in the opposite direction. Ranma led Pema and Ukyo into the bedroom. With some purposefully unhelpful help, Ranma eventually succeeded in getting himself and the by now giggling Ukyo and Pema undressed.

Pema licked her lips. "Does Ranma want Pema to...?"

"Hold that thought, punkin." Ranma said. He walked to the door of the bedroom. He opened the door a crack. "Ready?" He asked quietly. If there was a response neither Ukyo nor Pema heard. Ranma opened the door wider. "Tah Dah!" Ranma sang. Into the room strode a tall and powerfully built man dressed in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Pema stared wide-eyed at the man. Suddenly she broke into giggles. "Akane?" The now male Akane nodded and pulled the towel off. "Surprise." He said.

"I can feel the purples leaving already." Ukyo said with a chuckle. "Pema honey, I hope you're really, really hungry." She said in an aside to the Tibetan girl.

"Pema very hungry." Pema said huskily. She looked back and forth between the naked forms of Ranma and Akane. She licked her lips. "Pema very, very hungry."

The male Akane seemed to undulate toward Pema. He cupped Pema's chin and leaned closer. Akane kissed the Tibetan teen hungrily. Pema responded just as hungrily. Akane broke the kiss and scooped Pema up in his arms. Akane carried Pema to the bed. A surprised squeal let Pema know that Ranma had copied Akane's actions and was carrying Ukyo to the bed.

"Hey Baby." Akane said in his husky male voice. "You don't mind if we let Ranma take care of Uk-chan first, do you?"

"Oh no, Akane." Pema replied. "Uk-chan have bad case of purples." She said with a slight giggle. "Pema want to see if cure work." Pema rolled around with her back pressed against Akane's front. "Maybe Ranma need help." She chirped. Akane laughed. Pema wiggled against Akane. "Ooh, that must feel good." Pema said. "Pema never see Uk-chan smile so big." Akane laughed at Pema's words. Pema wiggled again. Pema giggled. "Akane?"

"Yeah, baby?" Akane husked in a deep baritone.

"Pema think Akane need womans." Pema said.

"Akane thinks Pema is right." Akane replied. "I wonder what I should do about that?" Pema turned in Akane's arms. "Oh I know." Akane said. Akane captured Pema's mouth with his own.

* * *

Lemon section removed email me, email not PM, if you want it.

* * *

Pema woke up several hours later in a tangle of arms and legs, her head was comfortably pillowed on Ranma's chest. She could feel a warm and obviously male body pressed against her back. 'If this Ranma, that must be Akane.' She thought. She opened her eyes to see Ukyo asleep and sharing Ranma's chest. "I'm Ranma's woman." She thought happily. Pema giggled quietly. "And Akane's." She thought. "just like Ukyo." Pema sighed happily and went back to sleep.

Author's Notes: Coming to the end of Book 7, couple more chapters. I'm also almost done with the wedding scene. More of a sidestory. Anyway, like I said, almost done.


	72. Book 7 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Getting girls off the street'

Kodachi was sitting at her desk in her office at the club. Noriko was standing just behind her as the two of them were going over the financial figures for the month. "It looks like we're going to need a couple more girls." Noriko pointed at a figure. "And not just here. All the clubs." She shook her head. "Especially the lower end clubs." She said. "I know you wanted to close them down, but that's where we're getting the bulk of our revenue."

Kodachi sighed and nodded. "I had hoped..."

"Not everyone can afford a Miki or a Rei, you know." Noriko pointed out. "Or even an Ami and you know how little she charges." She said. "At least in comparison to the rest of the girls."

"I know. I know." Kodachi replied. "But..."

"No buts, Dachi." Noriko replied. "We've got to cater to the working man too, you know." She shrugged. "There's more of them after all. And they need lovin' too." Noriko put a hand on Kodachi's shoulder. "Look Dachi, you're giving them a safe place, well a safer place, to work. " Noriko said. Kodachi nodded reluctantly. "And they know they have you and Nabs to complain to if things go wrong, right?" Kodachi nodded again. "So, okay, they don't get taken to Onsens or a fine restaurant, but they're making a living and more importantly living to enjoy it."

Kodachi sighed. "I suppose you're right." She admitted. "And we are getting girls off the street."

"Exactly." Noriko looked up at a knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Fumie stuck her head in. "A...visitor for Ms. Kuno." Fumie looked over her shoulder for a moment. "She said you know her. Chinese woman with purple hair."

Kodachi sat back in her chair. "Shampoo." She said in resigned tones.

"You mean that's really her name?" Fumie rolled her eyes. "Send her in?" She asked. Kodachi nodded. Fumie pulled her head out and then the door opened wider. "Ms. Kuno will see you now." She said. Fumie stepped away and Shampoo, dressed in a purple leather jacket and matching leather pants, entered the room.

"Ribbon girl." Shampoo chirped. "It be too long."

"Hello Shampoo." Kodachi replied. "And it's Kodachi." She indicated Noriko. "This is my aide and companion, Noriko Mata." She said in introduction. "Noriko, this is Shampoo, one of my more dangerous acquaintances." She looked at Shampoo. "Why are you here Shampoo?"

"Why everyone act like they not happy to see Shampoo?" Shampoo complained. "Shampoo not feel wanted." She grinned. "I here because Ranma say so. Shampoo staying in town. Need job." She said. "Ranma say you may have job."

There was another knock on the door. "Yes?" Noriko said.

The door opened and Fumie stuck her head back in. "Excuse me Ms. Mata, Ms. Kuno." She nodded toward Shampoo. "I'm getting inquiries."

"Indeed?" Kodachi said. "Any offers?"

Fumie walked into the office and placed two envelopes on Kodachi's desk. "Two, Ms. Kuno, both very high rollers." Fumie gave Shampoo a questioning look. "Is that your natural hair color?" She asked. Shampoo smiled and nodded. "Thanks, they asked." Fumie turned back to Kodachi. "What do I tell them?"

"Tell them...negotiations are underway." Kodachi replied. "Thank you, Fumie." Fumie nodded and exited the office. Kodachi looked at the envelopes for a moment then opened one. Kodachi's eyebrow raised. "Interesting." She opened the second envelope. "Most interesting." Kodachi looked up to see Shampoo smirking at her.

"They looking for dates?" Shampoo asked in amusement. Kodachi nodded. "How much they think Shampoo worth?" She asked. Kodachi pushed the envelopes across the desk. Shampoo sashayed over and picked up an envelope. She smiled. "Not bad. Not enough, but not bad." Shampoo sat down in a chair. "But that not kind job Shampoo looking for."

"I didn't think you were." Kodachi replied. "Still, these are two of my bigger clients. I'd hate to disappoint them." Kodachi smiled. "I have a club, another club, it needs a manager and some cleaning up." She explained. "It also is the center of some territory that could be profitable if it too were cleaned up." Kodachi leaned back in her chair. "I was thinking of putting one of my senior girls in charge but, to be honest, I really can't spare any of them."

Shampoo crossed her legs. "How big territory?" She asked in interested tones. "And what wrong with club?"

"Big enough." Noriko said crisply "It's a mixed use area; residential, small businesses, a good number of bars, couple night clubs." Noriko smiled. "Not including yours, of course."

"Of course." Shampoo agreed. "And my club?" She asked with a smile.

"The previous manager was associated with Tokio Wasuhara." Noriko replied. "You weren't here for that; let's just say the girls were working harder than they should have."

"How many girls, I have?" Shampoo asked.

Noriko opened a folder. "Five." She replied. "If you need more, you'll have to find them yourself." She held the folder out to Shampoo. "I think most of what you need to know will be found in here. Anything else, ask."

"One thing." Kodachi said. "Or rather several things but it's really one thing; The Ice Queen's rules are to be obeyed." She said. "No drugs, except Marijuana. No guns." She raised a hand as Shampoo made to object. "Nabiki is not foolish enough to leave your people helpless, but you personally do not need weapons, you are a weapon."

"Shampoo weapon?" Shampoo said innocently.

"Please do not treat me like a fool, Shampoo." Kodachi said tiredly. "Your bimbo act may fool some but not me, and certainly not Lady Kuno." She said. "The Ice Queen will not countenance any form of weapons trafficking other than traditional weapons. Swords, knives, fine, guns..." Kodachi snorted. "If anyone is foolish enough to break that rule, they will find the Ice Queen ...unforgiving." Kodachi said firmly. Shampoo looked sour but nodded. "And finally, the Pema rule."

"Ah, Ranma's little pet." Shampoo said in amusement. "What Pema rule?"

"Sex slavery and trafficking is more than forbidden, we are actively against it." Noriko said 'The Ice Queen will not have any more Pemas. Anyone, and I mean anyone, who breaks that rule will find the Ice Queen more than unforgiving. Assuming there's anything left of the rule breaker if Ranma gets to them first..." Noriko smiled coldly. "Or us, the Ice Queen will personally feed what's left of the rule breaker to the sharks."

"I thought it was 'swim with the fishies'." Shampoo said in amusement.

"The Ice Queen does not indulge in metaphor." Kodachi said in her own amused tones.

Shampoo raised an eyebrow. "Shampoo see." She said slowly. "Mercenary girl have grown." Shampoo shrugged. "Not problem. There plenty girls who be willing."

"True." Admitted Kodachi. "You will also ensure that your girls see a doctor regularly, keep them off hard drugs and, where appropriate, get them out of the business."

"Ribbon girl joke." Shampoo protested.

"No joke, Shampoo." Kodachi replied. "Ice Queen's rules." She said. "You either follow them or go back to Hokkaido."

Shampoo rolled her eyes. "Lots trouble over whores." She complained. "Oh well, at least it not be boring." Shampoo leaned forward and picked up the two discarded bid envelopes. "High rollers, yes?"

Kodachi nodded. "There are rooms on the second floor, if you need one." Kodachi raised her veil. "Very nice rooms, if I do say so myself." She said proudly. "The house gets ten thousand yen for use of the rooms."

"Must be very nice rooms." Shampoo said in amusement. "What, is toilet made of gold?"

"Gold plated." Noriko admitted. "But no one really looks close enough to tell the difference."

Shampoo laughed.

* * *

It was raining as Kagomi ran from her grandfather's store to the open door of the waiting limo. A liveried retainer held an umbrella in front of the door to protect Kagomi as she got into the rear passenger compartment. "Hi Pema." She said. She and Pema exchanged a quick kiss. "Hey, shrimp." Kagomi said to Kiko.

"Hey Kagomi." Kiko replied. "missed you."

"Missed you too, shrimp." Kagomi said. It had been nearly a month since the car incident and the first time Kagomi was returning to the mansion. "Heck, I even miss Madame Demille."

"You're right Pema." Kiko said. "She hit her head harder than we thought." The three girls giggled. Kiko smirked. "We'll see how much you miss her by the end of the weekend." Kiko said. "Madame Demille told us to tell you that your vacation is over and it's time to get back to work."

"Madame Demille say no such thing." Pema said tartly. "She say, time for Kagomi stop being so lazy." She said with a smile.

"Hey, now you're both ganging up on me." Kagomi complained. She pouted for a moment then broke into giggles. "Damn, I really did miss you guys." Kagomi all but bounced in the car seat. "So, what's the plan for this weekend; other than Madame Demille, that is?"

"Oh we have big, big plans for weekend." Pema said. "Ms. Kuno say if Madame Demille happy with us, we all go to club."

"Club?" Kagomi said in excitement. "As in THE Club? Ms. Kuno's club?"

"That the one." Pema replied.

"Oh wow." Kagomi breathed. "Really?"

"Really." Pema replied. She wagged a finger at Kagomi. "But only if Madame Demille happy." She warned. "With all of us."

"Okay, okay." Kagomi said hurriedly. "I'll be good." She promised. "Heck, for a chance to go to the club, I'll be a living angel." Kagomi squealed in excitement. "The club." She said excitedly. "Do you think Raven will sing?" She asked. "Please tell me she's going to sing."

* * *

Kagomi and Pema finished unpacking. They were in the same room they had before, the one Kagomi claimed was bigger than the apartment she shared with her grandfather. She may have exagerated but not by a lot. All the suites in the Kuno mansion were large and well appointed and this one was no exception. Once unpacked the two teenaged girls sat on Pema's bed. "Okay, give." Kagomi said. "You've been biting your lips ever since I got in the car." She said. "Something happened." Suddenly Kagomi's eyes widened. "You didn't." Pema nodded. "Really?" Pema nodded again. Kagomi licked her lips. "Did it...did it hurt?"

Pema shook her head and sighed happily. "Ranma and Akane were oh, so gentle." She said. "Ranma take time, so Pema get used to feeling." She giggled. "Pema don't think she ever get used to feeling. Pema feel so, so...full." She said.

Kagomi nodded. "I bet." She said in slightly jealous tones. Then Kagomi frowned as Pema's words sank in. "Wait a minute, Ranma AND Akane?" She asked.

Pema giggled. "Oh that right, Kagomi not know." Pema leaned closer to Kagomi. "Akane have magic potion, make Akane man." She said in a confiding whisper. She giggled quietly. "Big man." Pema said. "Ukyo say, good thing Pema there or Ukyo be only woman." She giggled. "Again."

Kagomi's mouth dropped open. "You mean, Akane...you and Akane...you and Ranma..." Kagomi stammered. "Really?"

"Really." Pema raised a finger. "Now, if Kagomi be good girl maybe, just maybe, Pema ask so Kagomi find out what it like." Pema placed an arm around Kagomi's shoulders. "Would Kagomi like that?" Pema asked in a teasing tone. Kagomi looked down and nodded. "Good." Said Pema. "Kagomi, Pema bestest friend and bestest friends share everything."

Kagomi looked up. "Yeah?" She asked. "Who says?"

"Akane says." Pema replied. "Akane, Ukyo and Ranma bestest friends. Share everything." She said. "Share home, share food." Pema giggled. "Share Pema." Pema said. "Pema think one day they share Kagomi too." Pema giggled again. "But only if Kagomi be good girl." She said.

"Yeah?" Kagomi said again. "And what do I have to do to be a..." Kagomi made air quotes with her fingers. "Good girl?"

Pema giggled. "Pema thought Kagomi never ask." She gently pulled Kagomi closer to her and it took little prompting before the two of them were locked into a hungry kiss. "Missed you." Pema whispered when they broke the kiss.

"Missed you too." Kagomi whispered back.

* * *

"Well look who's here." Nabiki said in sour tones. "Hello Sis." She said in reluctant greeting. "Ukyo." She greeted the brown haired martial artist. "Where's Ranma?"

"On the roof." Akane replied. "Standing guard." She frowned. "Well, aren't you going to invite us in?"

Nabiki hesitated. "Standing guard?"

"Both your ex-boyfriend and the old ghoul may be back in town or at least getting active again." Akane replied. "In?" Akane asked pointedly. Nabiki nodded somewhat reluctantly. "What with you, sis?" Akane asked as they entered the penthouse.

"Pema." Nabiki replied. "Come on guys, she's fifteen for pity sakes." Nabiki said angrily.

"Sixteen next week." Akane replied. She leveled a finger at Nabiki. "I thought we settled this. I told you. Ranma told you." Akane walked into the main part of the penthouse and immediately went to the wet bar and started making drinks.

"I've told you." Ukyo chimed in. "And Pema's told you. She's happy. We're happy. No one's getting hurt. End of story." Ukyo said. "Just a short one, sugar." She said to Akane.

"Besides, you've got bigger things to worry about than who we're fucking." Akane said. "Ice, ice...oh here it is." She said. "Where's Kuno? Where's Kimi?"

"Lover is...oh crap." Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Is Ranma male or female?"

"Male." Akane grinned. "Relax." Akane said. "The worst that could happen is they both get a good workout." Akane's grin got wider. "Unless there's something about Kuno you haven't told us." Akane said in false sweetness.

"Anyone ever tell you, you can be a complete bitch?" Nabiki asked in conversational tones.

"Yeah, me." Ukyo said in cheerful tones. "She's had some good teachers." Ukyo gave Nabiki a smile that could only be described as icy. "Right?"

Nabiki chuckled. "Guilty as charged." Nabiki said. Nabiki's face became immobile. "Do you really think it's them?" She asked in her best Ice Queen tones. "I have a half dozen Yakusa lords claiming they don't know who it is."

"Maybe they don't." Ukyo said reasonably.

"Maybe." Nabiki replied. "Hang on." Nabiki walked over to a door, opened it and stuck her head in. "You awake?" She said. There was a barely audible response. Nabiki chuckled. "You may be tired, but lover is on the roof, working out." There was a sound almost like a shriek. "Not my fault." Nabiki said. "Now get up and come out here, we got problems." Nabiki closed the door. "Kimi'll be out in a minute or so." Nabiki smiled ruefully at the knowing chuckles coming from Akane and Ukyo. "I drink bourbon." Nabiki said to Akane. "Neat."

"Ooh, tough girl." Ukyo said in admiration.

Akane handed Nabiki her drink. "What did you expect; she's a Tendo." Akane said proudly. "What should I make for Kimi?"

"I'll share Nabs' drink." Kimi said from the doorway of the bedroom. She walked into the room wearing a pale yellow silk robe. It was obvious that was all she was wearing. Kimi walked barefoot over to a settee and lay down. Nabiki walked over and sat down next to Kimi. Nabiki handed the drink to Kimi. "What's the story?" Kimi said after she took a healthy sip.

"HIkaru and the old ghoul." Nabiki replied. "Maybe." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And this information came from where exactly?"

Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "Shampoo told us about Cologne, we figured out the rest." Akane replied. "She hasn't visited you yet?" Akane asked. Nabiki shook her head. "Well don't blame us, we told her to speak to you."

"Which is probably why she's delaying." Kimi said. "I suspect we'll hear from her in another day or two."

"I suspect we'll hear from her in about ten minutes." Nabiki predicted. "Mercenary girl." Chirped a familiar voice. "Or less." Nabiki turned and put a smile on her face. "Hello Shampoo."

"Shampoo not stay long." Shampoo said. "You know about Great Grandmother and second Airen?" She asked. Nabiki nodded. "Good." Shampoo looked at Akane. "Shampoo have what pervert girl drinking." She said snorted and started making a drink. "Shampoo decide follow Ranma suggestion and work for Ribbon Girl."

Akane walked over to Shampoo with her drink. It was her stripper walk. "I bet." Akane handed Shampoo her drink. "The two of you always did get along." Akane leaned her face close to Shampoo's. "What's your game, Shampoo?"

"Game?" Shampoo said in innocent tones. "Shampoo tell you truth, Shampoo bored." She said. "Shampoo never bored here."

"She's got a point." Nabiki said. "Kodachi gave you that club? She asked. Shampoo nodded. "She explain the rules?" Nabiki asked.

"Too much trouble for whores." Shampoo grumped. "No worry, Shampoo follow rules." She said in resigned tones. "What next? Day care?"

"Any girl who needs day care, you send to me." Nabiki said. "I'll find her something else to do."

"In the meantime, you get that territory cleaned up." Kimi chimed in. "Tokio was a pig in more ways than one." She said. "His clubs sold watered down booze. His girls were over worked. And he was charging too much in protection." She said briskly. "So you're going to have an uphill battle to get them to to trust you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Shampoo said dismissively. She downed her drink. "Mercenary girls not worry. Shampoo know what to do." Shampoo stood. "Shampoo go now." She said. "Much to do. Shampoo be in touch." Shampoo skipped to a window and jumped out.

"Would it be too much to hope she just killed herself?" Kimi grumbled. Kimi sighed. "Hikaru's back, huh?"

"Maybe." Ukyo replied. "Probably." She amended a moment later.

* * *

Ranma evaded another sword thrust from Tatewaki. "Admit it." Ranma said. He backflipped over the next sword strike. "Even though you know me and the pig-tailed girl are one and the same, you're still turned on by her." Ranma ducked under the sweeping blade then captured the blade between his palms. "Come on, admit it. I turn ya on."

Tatewaki lashed out with a leg forcing Ranma to jump back. "She does." Tatewaki snapped. "You don't."

"Same difference." Ranma laughed. Ranma made kissing sounds at Tatewaki. "Come on, you know you want it."

"I always knew you were a pervert." Tatewaki raised his blade into an attack position. "And you've only become worse."

"Look who's talking." Ranma turned his back on Tatewaki and wiggled his rear. Ranma looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Come and get it." He sang. "No?" Ranma said. "Oh, I know what's wrong, you're a bottom." Ranma grinned. "I'll be gentle." Ranma's grin widened as Tatewaki's attacks started coming faster.

"Knave." Growled Tatewaki. "Poltroon."

"Hey no fair using words I don't know." Ranma complained.

"That would be most of them." Tatewaki shot back.

"Ooh, that was almost funny." Ranma replied. He flipped and spun to evade the sword strikes of the enraged swordsman. Ranma jumped into the air, landed on Tatewaki's shoulders and then jumped again. Ranma landed on his hands and started running on his hands across the roof top. Ranma passed Tatewaki's gym bag and grabbed a water bottle, flipped on to his feet and upended the bottle. Ranma blurred and shrank and where there once was a tall and powerfully built young man there was now a short, buxom redhead. "Hi honey." Ranma sang in her soprano. "I'm back."

Despite seeing the change and knowing Ranma was the redhead, Tatewaki hesitated long enough for Ranma to get past his defenses. The tall swordsman suddenly found the redhead pressed against him. "B-back foul fiend." Tatewaki jumped backwards when he felt the redhead's hand reaching between his legs. "Not funny." He growled.

"You see me laughing?" Ranma giggled. "Okay, that was a laugh." Ranma put a pout on her face. "You don't love me anymore." Ranma said sadly. "And after all we've meant to each other." Ranma strode, panther like, toward Tatewaki. "How about we kiss and make up?" Ranma puckered her backed away. His sword raised in guard before him. "No?" Ranma asked. Ranma raised her hands. "Okay, okay, I'll be good." Ranma grinned evilly. "Though I'm told I'm a lot more fun when I'm bad."

"Ranma." Growled Tatewaki.

"Oh chill, Tatewaki baby, I'm just kidding around, though if you..." Ranma broke off as Tatewaki began to growl. "Kidding, just kidding." She said. "Good workout, by the way." She said. "I'm glad to see you're still in shape." Ranma said in suddenly serious tones. "Nakamura is back."

"What?" Exclaimed Tatewaki angrily. "When? How?" He demanded. "I thought Shampoo took away his memories?"

"She did." Ranma replied. "He got them back." Ranma shrugged. "We think."

"You think?" Tatewaki's voice dripped sarcasm. "Disregarding the obvious fallacy in that statement, what do you mean, you think?"

"We haven't checked it out yet." Ranma said reasonably. "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to tag along." Ranma grinned at the questioning look in Tatewaki's face. "We think." Ranma said in emphasis. "That Hikaru is playing possum and pretending to be weakened but is actually sneaking out at night and rebuilding his organization." She reached behind and grabbed her pigtail. "Just like Akane and I did when we were in prison." Ranma shrugged. "He's more than good enough to do that."

"And if it is Nakamura?" Tatewaki snarled. "What then?"

"You tell me." Ranma said. "Someone has already taken two shots at Pema. I'm not planning on letting whoever it is take another."

Tatewaki was silent for a moment then with a graceful sheathing of his sword turned and strode toward the stairwell. "We must consult my Ladies." He said without turnng around.

Ranma grinned and followed. "Nab's is right. You are getting smarter." She said.

* * *

"And stand, two three. amd walk, two three." Madame Demille intoned. "Miss Akahito, what is so interesting on the floor?" She demanded.

"Nothing, Madame Demille." Kagomi replied in resigned tones.

"Exactly." Madame Demille said. "Head up, Miss Akahito, head up." She instructed. "And smile." Kagomi plastered a false smile on her face. "No. No. No." She complained. "Are you trying to be annoying., Miss Akahito?"

"No Madame Demille." Kagomi replied. "It's, It's...oh forget it." Kagomi suddenly sat down on the floor. "What's the use?" She said in self-loathing. "I'll never get it."

"You will stand up right now, Miss Akahito." Madame Demille said sharply. "A lady does not sit on the floor."

"A lady?" Kagomi gave a bitter laugh. "Who's supposed to believe I'm a lady?"

"You are." Madame Demille said firmly. Madame Demille walked over and knelt down next to Kagomi. "You, Miss Akahito, are a lady." The deportment teacher said in surprisingly gentle tones. "You only need to believe in yourself, Miss Akahito." She said. "Your friends do." The deportment teacher lifted Kagomi's chin with a finger. "And I do." She said. "Now, what did I say about ladies and floors?"

Kagomi gave the deportment teacher a wry smile. "That they, I mean we, do not sit on them." The deportment teacher nodded in approving agreement. Kagomi got to her feet. "Sorry, Madame Demille."

"You are quite forgiven, Miss Akahito." The deportment teacher replied. "Now let's try that from the beginning shall we?" She said. "Places everyone." She ordered. Kagomi, Pema and Kiko sat down at the dining room table. "Now remember, a lady..." Madame Demille looked at Kagomi. "Holds her head high at all times." She said. "She does not slouch." She gave Kiko a look. "Or fidget." She told the three girls. "Or look at the floor."

"Yes, Madame Demille." Chorused the three girls.

* * *

Four figures leaped over the wall that surrounded the correctional facility. They landed against the inside wall and, keeping to the shadows, made their way toward the main building. They halted at the base of the building and then, in seeming defiance of gravity, the four figures effortlessly scaled the sheer sides of the building. Once on the roof the four fanned out. They seemed to be searching for something.

"Here." One voice called quietly. The other three gathered around.

"Good work, Tomboy." Ranma said in a near whisper. "Remember, down the air vents, into the generator room and then up one level to solitary." He said. "And keep it quiet." Ranma said. "We get caught, we'll have a lot of 'splaining' to do." Ranma grinned. "Just like old times, hey guys?"

"Just like, Ran-chan." Ukyo said cheerfully. "Ready?"

"Ready." Akane and Ranma chorused. "Kuno?" Ranma asked.

"Aye." Tatewaki Kuno said somberly. "Though I still don't understand why we are doing it this way." He grumbled. "We could have just gone through the regular channels, instead of sneaking in."

"A hunch." Ranma replied. "If I'm right, we would have learned nothing. If I'm wrong..." Ranma shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

Several minutes later the four were quietly creeping through the ventalation system of the high security prison. Unlike the one Ranma and Akane had been in, which despite the nature of some of the inmates, was a mid-level security prison, this one was designed to deal with the more violent and dangerous segment of the criminal population. And as violent as the general prison population was, there were those even too violent for them. This was where they were headed.

Like rats creeping through their burrows, the four continued silently through the metal shafts. They finally reached the generator room. "Now careful." Ranma cautioned. "There are cameras everywhere." He said to Tatewaki. "Do what we do, when we do it." Ranma opened the door to the corridor. The corridor was dimly lit but bright enough for Ranma to make out two cameras making a covering sweep of the corridor. Ranma counted under his breath then jumped to ceiling and crept upside down along the ceiling. Ranma reached the first camera and fiddled with the housing for a second before moving on to the second camera.

"The cameras are not moving." Tatewaki rumbled. "They're going to notice." He said.

"It's temporary." Akane replied. "Now shut up and follow." She said. Akane raced down the corridor hugging the left side. Ukyo followed. After a moment Tatewaki followed as well. Tatewaki stopped at the end of the corridor and looked back. True to Akane's words the cameras were starting to move again. "This way." Hissed Akane. Tatewaki shrugged and followed. Several corridors and a stairwell later the four found themselves standing in front of a steel door.

"Now what?" Tatewaki whispered. "The doors are locked."

"Watch." Akane replied. Akane placed her hands against the door. There was a bluish glow and then Tatewaki saw frost start to form on the door. Akane removed her hands and then hit the door with the flat of her hand. There was a click and the door popped open. Akane opened the door wider and the four entered the room. a form could be seen sleeping on a narrow cot along one wall of the narrow cell.

"Looks like you were wrong, Ran-chan." Ukyo whispered in disappointment. "He's here."

"Yeah?" Ranma strode over to the sleeping form and pulled it over. Ranma's hand slapped down on the figures mouth. "Shut up and you'll live to complain about it." Ranma hissed. "Wrong, huh?" He said. "Take a look."

Tatewaki leaned forward. "That's not Nakamura." He growled.

End Chapter 11


	73. Book 7 Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Jail bait'

Nabiki Tendo sat at her desk in her office. An untouched drink sat at her elbow, as did an equally untouched lunch. While Nabiki never had or could learn The Soul of Ice, she didn't need it to get her mind racing. There were few who could match her when it came to her ability to concentrate on a problem. And right now Nabiki was concentrating furiously. "How long?" She said to herself.

"At least six months, probably more." Kimi said from a couch in a conversation pit.

"Huh?" Nabiki replied.

"You were thinking out loud again." Kimi said. "You said 'How long', I figured you meant how long has Hikaru been popping in and out of prison. The earliest attack on Pema was about that long ago." Kimi said. "Add a week or two to learn about Pema..." Kimi trailed off. "Why Pema?" She asked.

"To hurt Ranma." Nabiki replied. "Though I think it also means that Hikaru is not personally executing the attacks. She's be dead if he were." Nabiki pinched the bridge of her nose. "The real question is; is the old ghoul backing Hikaru again?"

Kimi got up from the couch and walked over to the desk. Kimi walked behind Nabiki and started massaging Nabiki's shoulders. "You're tense." Kimi said after a moment. "You haven't eaten and you're barely sleeping." Kimi leaned closer. "Now, I want you to do both." She ordered. "No buts, Nabs, you need a break and you know it." She said. "We're on alert, Sasuke is watching the penthouse, lover...no, forget that, you need sleep."

"Spoilsport." Nabiki grumbled. "Okay, okay, a nap, I'll take a nap."

"Good." Kimi replied firmly. "Well, go on."

"Yes, mother." Grumbled Nabiki. Nabiki got up and plodded toward the bedroom. She paused at the door. "Don't blame me if it all goes to hell while I'm napping." She said. Nabiki entered the bedroom and closed the door.

Kimi shook her head and cleaned up Nabiki's desk before sitting down at the desk herself and started reviewing Nabiki's notes. She got so engrossed in what she was reading she didn't hear Tatewaki enter the apartment until he was standing just in front of her. Kimi looked up. "Eep." She squeaked. "Lover!" She scolded. "At least make a little noise." She complained.

"My apologies, My Lady." Tatewaki replied. He looked around.

"She's taking a nap." Kimi supplied.

"Good." Tatewaki replied. "She works too hard." He said. "It is good she has you to watch over her." Tatewaki said approvingly. "Else I fear she'd work herself sick." He said. "Drink?"

"Short one, lover." Kimi replied. "I know what you mean, if I don't watch her..." Kimi sighed. "Why'd we have to fall in love with a workaholic?" She complained. Tatewaki snorted in amused agreement. She accepted the drink Tatewaki handed her. Kimi sat back in Nabiki's chair and took a sip. "I think we need to get her out of town." She said. "With no laptop." Kimi put her glass down. "In the meantime.." Kimi stood and walked out from behind the desk. "If I know Nabs, she's probably not really napping." She said. "So, let's see if the two of us can distract her enough to get her to really sleep."

* * *

Pema, Kagomi and Kiko sat nervously in salon chairs. The three girls were dressed only in terry cloth robes. That wasn't what was making them nervous. Part of what was making them nervous was that Madame Demille had been satisfied with their progress and tonight they were going to the club. Kagomi had almost fainted when she heard the news. The other part was the woman who had just arrived along with Kiko's mother Koko. The newcomer was a middle aged woman dressed in an elegant and expensive kimono in shades yellow and cream. "Oh noes." Pema whispered in nervous awe. "It Ranma mama." Pema scrambled out of the salon chair and bowed so deeply her chin threatened to hit her knees.

Nodoka walked over to the bowed over Pema. "Look at me, child." Nodoka said. Pema straightened slowly. Nodoka lifted Pema's chin with a finger. Nodoka smiled slightly. "Ranma has already spoken to me about you." She said. "I may not approve but Ranma has made clear his feelings in the matter. Akane and Ukyo were very vocal in their agreement." Nodoka took a breath. "You may call me Mother."

"Y-yes, M-m-mother. Thank you, Mother." Pema squeaked. Pema licked her lips and gestured toward Kagomi. "Mother, this Pema best friend Kagomi."

Nodoka nodded. "Ah yes, Ranma mentioned you as well." She said. "You may call me Auntie."

"Thank you...Auntie." Kagomi replied. 'Damn, this woman is scary.' She thought. Kagomi curtsied the way Madame Demille had shown her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said in as calm tones as she could muster. "Pema has often mentioned how she wished you'd visit more often."

Nodoka smiled in amusement and a touch of approval. "And Genevieve claimed you were the untrainable one." She murmured. "She is rarely so...spectacularly wrong." She said in a louder voice. Nodoka gave Kagomi an appraising look. "Though she was accurate when she said you were very attractive."

"Thank you, Auntie." Kagomi replied.

"Well sit down." Nodoka ordered. "Koko has work to do and not a lot of time." She said. The two girls returned to their seats. "What will you be wearing?" She asked the three girls.

"Kiko will be wearing blue." Koko said. "She spent the better part of a day trying on every item of clothes in her closet." Kiko continued. "I think you'll approve."

"I'm sure I will, Koko." Nodoka replied. "And the two of you?"

"Pema buyed..." Pema began.

"Bought." Corrected Kagomi. Nodoka raised an eyebrow and gave Kagomi an approving look.

"Bought." Pema repeated. "Pema bought new blouse for Pema and Kagomi." Pema turned to Kagomi. "Pema hope you like." Pema tried to sit up but Koko pushed her back down. "But..."

"Just tell us where it is." Koko said. Pema pointed to a corner. "Fine...now look up." Koko started applying make up to Pema's face.

Nodoka walked over to the corner and picked up a bag that was lying there. She opened it. Nodoka's eyebrow lifted in appreciation. "You picked these out, Pema?"

"Yes, Mrs...Mother." Pema replied. "Shh." Said Koko sharply. Pema nodded.

"Impressive." Nodoka murmurred. "The green one is yours, I assume." Nodoka said. "Just nod." Nokoka said. Pema nodded. "And peach would be Kagomi's color." Nodoka walked over to Kagomi and held the blouse next to the girl's face. "Yes, peach would go well with your complexion." Nodoka gave Pema an approving look. "You have an eye." She said to the Tibetan teen. Pema smiled. "Peach with a touch of green." Nodoka said musingly. "I see."

Koko worked on Pema's face for several long minutes. Koko stopped and stood back. "Well, what do you think?" Koko asked in smug pride.

Nodoka tilted her head. "Astonishing." She said.

"Oh. My. God." Breathed Kagomi. Kiko squealed at the same time.

"I wish I could take credit for it." Koko said.

"What? What?" Pema said in near panic. Koko spun the chair around so Pema could face the mirror behind her. "Ohhh." Pema breathed. "Is that Pema?" She asked. "Must be Pema." Pema declared. "Her mouth moving like Pema." Pema turned to Kagomi. "Do Pema really look like that?" She asked. Kagomi nodded mutely. Pema turned back to the mirror. "Ohhh."

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of 'Ky's Club'. A liveried retainer exited from the front passenger seat and opened the rear door. The first to exit was a little girl of nine or ten. She appeared somewhat self conscious in the blue dress she was wearing. Kiko nervously clutched the small purse she held in her hand. The next person to exit was her mother who took her hand. "Now remember Kiko, your Auntie is counting on you to act like a lady." Admonished Koko.

Kiko nodded glumly. "Yeah, I know." She grumbled.

Nodoka, in her usual elegant kimono, this one in shades of yellow and cream, exited the limo. Followed by Pema and Kagomi. The two teens wore similar outfits; a blouse, the ones Pema had purchased, a complimentary skirt that was hemmed slightly above the knees, thigh high stockings and pumps. Nodoka's grudging acceptance of Pema, became grudging and then not so grudging approval of the teen-aged girl. 'Simple yet sophisticated.' She thought. 'Not the whorish look most girls her age adopt.' Nodoka shook her head. 'Not to mention her extraordinary beauty.' Nodoka sighed.

"Excuse me...Mother." Pema asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

"No dear." Nodoka replied. "I'm just adjusting to certain...realities." She smiled at the look of confusion on the Tibetan girl's face. "Never mind dear, it's unimportant." She indicated the entrance to the club. "Shall we?"

"Ohmigod. Ohmigod." Kagomi chattered nervously. "I just know I'm going to do something stupid, I just know it."

"Kagomi not worry." Pema said firmly. "Just remember what Madame Demille say, then you be fine."

"Astonishing." Nodoka said under her breath. "Listen to Pema." Nodoka found herself saying. Nodoka led the way into the club. While not dark, it took a moment or two for their eyes to adjust. Kagomi hissed when she saw the big man sitting near the back of the restaurant. "He's huge." She whispered to Pema. Kagomi blinked when she realized the huge man had a companion. A young woman with long black hair was sitting on the huge man's knee. "Omigod, that's Raven."

"Indeed." Nodoka replied. "Good evening Abe, Rei." Nodoka greeted the incongruous pair.

"Good evening Auntie." Chorused Abe and Rei.

Rei hopped off Abe's lap. "I'll talk to you later baby." Rei said to the huge man. "Hey Koko, Kiko." Rei greeted the stylist and her daughter. Rei took a look at the two teen girls. Rei blinked. Rei blinked again. "Whoa." She breathed. "Better keep a close watch on these two, Auntie." She said.

"I intend to." Nodoka replied.

"Open the door, baby." Rei said to Abe. "We have an entrance to make." Rei waited until Abe opened the door to the inner club then led the group inside. Compared to the comfortable muted lighting of the outer club, the inner club was ablaze with light and it took the arrivals a second or so before their eyes adjusted.

"It's...it's..." Kagomi stopped as she groped for a proper adjective. "Omigod." She squealed quietly.

"Breath, Kagomi, breath." Nodoka said in amused sympathy. "It is, isn't it?" She said impishly. Kagomi nodded and looked around wide eyed. Nodoka led them to her private table. "Sit, I'll go inform Kodachi you've arrived." Nodoka said. "Rei, if you would remain with them?" She asked. "I may be awhile."

"Of course Auntie." Rei replied.

Nodoka nodded and walked away leaving the three girls in the company of Rei. As far as Kagomi was concerned life couldn't have been better. She was in the club, with Pema and in the presence of Rei Ayami. Kagomi sighed. "Thanks Pema." She whispered.

Nodoka walked to Kodachi's office, knocked on the door and then let herself in. "Well they're here." Nodoka said after greeting Kodachi. "Rei's with them."

Kodachi chuckled in amusement. "You look like you've bitten into a lemon." She observed. "Was being nice to Pema that difficult?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Nodoka said sourly. "She's everything Ranma and Akane said she was. Sweet, intelligent , and almost painfully attractive." Nodoka sighed. "Hating her would be like hating a puppy." She shook her head. "To make matters worse, she was obviously terrified of offending me in any way." Nodoka sighed again.

"Someone needs her boys." Noriko said in amusement from the couch. "Where are they, anyway?"

"They'll be here." Nodoka replied. "Later." She said grumpily.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Fumie stuck her head in. "Excuse me, Auntie, but we are getting inquiries." She said. "Lots of inquiries." She held up a fist full of envelopes. "You'd think they hadn't seen a pretty girl before." She complained. Fumie walked over and placed the envelopes on Kodachi's desk. "And they've been here what, ten minutes?" Fumie shook her head.

"Oh dear." Kodachi, Noriko and Nodoka chorused. "They're sixteen Fumie." Nodoka informed the waitress.

"Oh like any of them care." Fumie replied. "All that'll do is make them bid higher." She said. "Where did you find them?" She asked. "Especially the Chinese girl, she's gorgeous."

"You don't recognize her?" Kodachi replied. "That's Pema."

"You joke." Fumie said in disbelief. "The babysitter?" Fumie began to giggle. "Ohhh my." She grinned like a chipmunk. "Oh, tonight is going to be a lot of fun." She said. "Can we assume U.S.A. will be showing up?"

"It's a distinct possibility." Nodoka replied. "Let the girls know." She smiled. "In the meantime." She held her hand out. "The envelopes." She said. "Let's, at least, see what they think they're worth."

* * *

Pema and Kagomi sat in the private booth chatting with Rei and taking in the sights afforded by Ky's club. "It's as wonderful as I imagined." Kagomi gushed. "More." She added. Kagomi looked at Rei with awe written on her face. "I-I hope you're not upset having to babysit us."

"Upset?" Rei laughed. "A little jealous maybe, but not upset."

"Jealous?" Kagomi asked in confused tones. "Why would you be jealous?"

"You don't know, do you." Rei said in amusement. "Honey, every guy in this place has been staring at the two of you since you walked in." She said. "Isn't that right, Koko?" The older woman nodded cheerfully. "If you two were working here, you'd be very, very popular."

"Would I be popular, Mommy?" Kiko asked innocently.

Koko sighed. "Probably." She muttered under her breath. "The club is not for you." She told Kiko sternly. "Ms. Kuno has other things planned for you." She said. "Such as going to college."

"Blehh." Complained Kiko.

"No blehh." Scolded Pema. "Kiko not know how lucky she am."

"Is." Corrected Kagomi absently.

"Is." Pema said. "Pema not want hear blehh again."

"Yes, Pema." Kiko said contritely. "Sorry, Pema."

"That better." Pema said. "Still, club very nice." Pema continued. "Pema think of many worse places to work."

Koko and Rei exchanged looks. "Excuse us, but Kiko and I need to visit the ladies room." Koko said. "No arguments, young lady." She said as Kiko made to protest. "Rei, needs to talk to Pema and Kagomi." She eased out of the booth and, taking Kiko by the hand, walked away.

"Pema say something wrong?" Pema asked in concern.

"You know Pema, for all the things you've been through, you still can be awful innocent." Kagomi said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "I think Rei is supposed to tell us what the girls do here." She looked at the singer. "I saw several girls go with guys through that door." She pointed with her chin. "Am I getting warm, Rei?"

"Very warm." Rei replied. She looked at Pema. "This is a gentleman's club, Pema." Rei began.

"Pema not as innocent as Kagomi say." Pema interrupted. "Pema see same thing as Kagomi see." Pema said. "Pema know what girls do. It what Pema almost do. Yes?" Pema said. "Pema also see girls not drugged. Pema see girls smile with real smile." Pema shrugged. "Pema mean what Pema say, many, many worse places to work." Pema looked toward where Koko and Kiko has walked off to. "Ranma tell Pema about Koko. How Koko got scar."

"How did Koko get that scar?" Kagomi asked. Kagomi's eyes suddenly widened in understanding. "Koko used to work here?' She asked.

"No!" Rei shook her head sharply. "No, Koko worked the streets." Rei said. "Her pimp did that." Rei leaned forward. "If she had worked here, it would never have happened." Rei said firmly. "Our clients know better than to try to hurt one of us."

"Us?" Kagomi said. "You mean...you?"

Rei grinned and nodded. "Of course, if they want me, they're gonna pay and pay large." Rei chuckled. "And if you think I'm expensive, you should see what Makoto used to charge. Before Genji took her off the market that is." Rei pointed to a table where a middle aged man and two women sat. "See the tall one? That's Makoto."

Kagomi and Pema turned their heads. "My gods, she's beautiful." Kagomi said. "Almost as beautiful as Pema."

Pema giggled. "Kagomi getting very nice reward later." She said. "Kagomi right, Ma-ma..." Pema paused. "Makoto." Supplied Rei. Pema nodded. "Makoto very pretty." Pema smiled proudly. "But Ranma even prettier, Ranma get most money." She declared.

"No kidding." Rei agreed. "Every time Ranma comes in here..." Rei laughed. "I think the last offer was two million yen." Rei sat back and gave Pema a look. "You really aren't as innocent as you look."

"Busted." Kagomi said cheerfully."You mean, all the girls who work here..." Kagomi paused.

"We usually say entertain." Rei supplied. "Almost all." She said. "But yes." Pema and Kagomi exchanged looks before returning their attention to Rei. "Disappointed?" She asked.

Kagomi and Pema exchanged looks again. Kagomi shrugged. "Not really." Kagomi replied. "I mean, Ranma and the girls really are strippers." Kagomi pointed out with a slight blush. "And you really are a singer."

"Good one too." Rei said cheerfully.

Kagomi nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "I have all your songs you know." She gushed. "You really don't have to..."

"Entertain." Prompted Rei.

"Entertain." Kagomi shrugged slightly. "Yeah, you don't have to entertain." Kagomi pointed out. She stopped at the grin that appeared on Rei's face. "You like it don't you?" Rei nodded cheerfully. "Don't you want a boyfriend or something?" She asked plaintively.

"Got one. Good one too." Rei replied in satisfied tones. "You met him."

"The bouncer?" Kagomi exclaimed. Rei nodded. "He's huge." Kagomi said.

Rei shrugged. "I like big men." She said simply. "Besides, Botan treats me good, doesn't get jealous and is a pretty damn good lover."

"Botan?" Kagomi asked. "His name is Botan?" Kagomi giggled. "Sounds like a Sumo wrestler's name." She stopped giggling. "Come to think of it, he's big enough." She looked at Rei. "Oseki." The singer said cheerfully. "Whoa." Breathed Kagomi.

* * *

Kodachi looked up at the knock on the door. "Auntie?" Came a young voice. "Are you in there?" Kodachi all but ran to the door and opened it. "Kiko!" Kodachi exclaimed happily. "My, don't you look pretty."

"I think I look dumb." Kiko said moodily. "I wanted to wear my black dress but it was at the cleaners."

"Well I think you look very nice." Kodachi said firmly. "Where's your mother?" She asked.

"Mommy went back to Auntie Nodoka's table to keep Pema and Kagomi company." Kiko smiled. "Mommy said I should stay with you." Kiko walked into the office. "Hi Auntie Noriko."

"Hey kiddo." Noriko replied. "I think your mommy had a good idea." She said. "Why don't you keep Auntie Kodachi company while Auntie Nodoka and I go out into the club?" Noriko stood up. "Coming Nodoka?"

"Just a moment." Nodoka replied. She gathered up several envelopes and dumped the rest into a trash can. "Oh, don't look at me like that, I just thought the girls might find it...interesting." Nodoka said slightly self consciously. She followed Noriko to the door. She looked back at Kodachi and Kiko, smiled, and followed Noriko out of the office and into the club.

Noriko and Nodoka took their time returning to the private booth. Nodoka, especially, often stopped to greet a familiar face. At one table she stopped and waved one of the bid sheets. "Noburo." Kodachi greeted the man. He was middle aged, portly and slightly balding. He was also one of the richest men in Tokyo and not someone Kodachi would want to be...upset. She kissed the man on the cheeks and sat down. Noriko leaned a hip on the table.

"Good news? I hope." Noburo said in anticipation.

"Unfortunately, no." Nodoka said in tones of regret. "But only because they are not,as yet, accepting clients." Nodoka said. "Nor have they indicated that they'd wish me to act as...intermediary." She said. "So, as you can see, your offer, which I must say was most generous, is a bit premature."

"Oh." The man replied in disappointed tones. "You will inform me if and when they decide to accept clients." The man continued.

"Of course we will." Noriko replied. Noriko fished a card out of her pocket, looked at it, then handed it to Noburo. "Though if Chinese girls are what you're looking for..." Noriko grinned. "This week." Noburo laughed. "Why don't you visit this address?" Noriko said. "The new manager has an eye for Chinese girls." She said. "I don't think you'll be disappointed."

"In the meantime, I understand Suki is looking for a new client." Nodoka said. "And I do remember you expressing a fondness for redheads." Noboru laughed again. Then nodded. "Excellent." Nodoka said. She stood. "I will send her over right away." She bowed. "If you'll excuse us?" She asked. The man bowed in response.

Nodoka and Noriko continued toward the private booth, though they did stop Fumie and asked her to find Suki. Confident that all would be taken care of, Nodoka and Noriko finally returned to the private booth. Rei, Koko, Pema and Kagomi were sitting and chatting like old friends. Pema and Kagomi had wide smiles on their faces, though Pema's smile dropped as soon as she saw Nodoka. Pema almost jumped to her feet to bow.

"You don't need to bow every time you see me." Nodoka said with a touch of amusement in her voice. "Sit, sit." She said. Pema nervously returned to her seat. Nodoka and Noriko sat down at the table, with Nodoka sitting next to Pema. "I hope you ladies are enjoying yourselves."

"Oh yes, Mrs..." Kagomi began and then stopped at Nodoka's raised finger. "I mean, Auntie." She blushed at Nodoka's murmurred 'better'. "Everyone has been very friendly." She giggled. "It really isn't what I expected."

Nodoka smiled. "And you, Pema, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes Mother." Pema said earnestly. "But, and I hope Mother no mind, but Ranma want me be called Jewel when I out." She bowed in her seat. "Please forgive me for not saying sooner."

"Jewel?" Nodoka murmured. "I can see why." She smiled. "Jewel it is." She declared. "Rei will make sure you are addressed properly."

"Hey." Complained Kagomi. "How come I don't have a 'going out' name?"

Pema giggled. "Not want give Kagomi name without talking to Kagomi first." She said. "But Pema, I mean Jewel think, if Jewel, Jewel, then Kagomi...Gem?" Pema raised her wrist to show her charm bracelet. "That why Jewel get charm."

"Jewel and Gem?" Rei said. "Wait until our clients hear that." She murmured. "The bids'll go through the roof."

"Bids?" Kagomi asked.

Nadoko placed several cards on the table. "This club is, shall we say, very upscale and very discreet." Nodoka said. "We cater to the wealthy, the influential and the powerful." She continued. "The girls who work here are as much companions as, um..." Nodoka paused. "Let us just say, bed partners." She said finally. Pema and Kagomi giggled. "As such, the girls are not paid for individual services, so much as the client pays a fee for...access to the girl." She said. "It's a somewhat exclusive arrangement."

"Really?" Kagomi said wide-eyed. "But I saw one girl go off with two different men."

"That would be Ami." Nodoka replied. "But I digress." She said. "If a client is interested in a particular girl he bids on their services. That's assuming she is willing to add another client, of course. The client then deposits the bid amount into a special account. The girl herself is paid by the club. No money changes hands." She smiled. "If a client wishes to tip a girl, that's his perogative, but it's not required." She said. "But as long as he continues to pay the..." Nodoka waved a hand in a way that conveyed some amusement. "The retainer fee, all the client need do is call to see if she's available."

"Are you saying someone has bid on P-Jewel and me?" Kagomi asked. In response Nodoka placed one of the bid slips she was carrying in front of Kagomi. Kagomi picked it up. Her mouth dropped open. "For me?" She choked out. "This can't be right."

"Not enough?" Rei asked with a smile. Kagomi passed the slip over to Rei. Rei looked at it. "Not bad." She said in appreciation. "About average." She said. "For one of our better girls." She grinned. "On the other hand...Jewel and Gem...sounds like a team." Pema and Kagomi exchanged blushing looks. Rei grinned. "Teams get paid more."

"A lot more." Koko added.

"Regardless, you are both too young for consideration." Nodoka said firmly. "We are skirting things just by allowing you in here in the first place." Nodoka said. "Still both Ms. Kuno." Nodoka looked at Pema apologetically. "And my son, feel it was time you were...introduced to. um, society."

Suddenly Rei's head snapped up and toward the door to the outer club. "Botan's arguing with someone." She said suddenly.

"I don't hear anything." Kagomi said in complaint.

"Rei has exceptional hearing." Nodoka commented. "Are they still arguing, Rei?"

"No, now they're fighting." Rei reached under the table and pressed a button and a series of lights along the wall began to blink. A thump as if something had banged into the door was heard. "You guys better get down." Rei said. "Anyone who can get by Botan is not someone to take lightly." She said in worried tones.

"Oh dear." Nodoka said. "I wish my boys were here." She said. "I'd even take Genma."

Pema and Kagomi looked at each other. Pema nodded and the two girls stood and walked to the head of the booth. There was a ringing sound and the two girls now each held an open fan. "You not worry, Mother." Pema said. "Gem and Jewel protect you."

"Maybe, but who's going to protect you?" Countered Nodoka. Nodoka reached under the booth and pulled out a long, wrapped object. She unwrapped it to reveal a samurai sword. "Rei. Stay behind us. " She said to the singer just as the door to the outer club exploded inwards and the burly bouncer pinwheeled helplessly into the club and crashed into a table. Screams and shouts began to rise from the guests to mix with the screams and shouts that already existed in the outer club.

A tall, powerfully built man strode arrogantly into the club. His entire posture radiated confidence that none could prevent him from taking what he wanted and dire warning to any who would try. His eyes scanned the club and stopped when he espied Pema and Kagomi. "Ah, there you are." He said in satisfaction. He strode toward Pema. "It'll be a shame to lose you, sweet cheeks, but Ranma needs to be taught a lesson."

"I would suggest you stop now." An angry female voice said. The man turned. A woman in a black catsuit and wearing a feathered mask resembling a golden eagle strode toward the man. A ribbon dangled from her hand.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The man said in contempt.

"Sometimes they call me Ina-washi." The masked woman replied in calm tones. "Hikaru Nakamura."

"Ina-washi?" The man asked. He laughed harshly. "You could call yourself Kami-sama for all the difference it'll make." He said dismissively. "You're still just a cunt." He smiled coldly, literally as the room temperature seemed to drop.

"Just?" The masked woman replied. "There is nothing 'just' about me." She smiled. "Isn't that right, Hayabusa?"

"That's what I've always said." Another woman said as she stepped out of a corner. She too was wearing a black catsuit and feathered mask.

The man seemed to smile contemptuously. It was hard to tell since there was almost no expression on his face, but the feeling was there. "So there are two of you."

"Three." Another masked catsuited woman said.

"Four." Said another. And then one catsuited woman after another started appearing from doors and corners and, in the case of two women, under a table. The two women from under the table leaned over to kiss the middle aged man seated at the table on the cheeks before turning toward the gangster. The man himself glared balefully at Hikaru.

"Hikaru, honey!" Exclaimed another voice. Into the room slinked three women. One buxom and redheaded and wearing red shorts and a red t-shirt, one slim and brunette wearing a silver-white version of the same outfit and the third muscular and with hair so black it had a blue sheen. She too wore a similar outfit only in blue. "See Tomboy, I told you he'd take the bait." The redhead said to the muscular girl.

"Ranma!" Growled Hikaru as his anger temporarily took him out of the soul of ice.

"You gotta work on your control." Chided Ranma. Ranma turned her head to look at Pema. "You okay, Punkin?" Pema smiled and nodded. "Now you stay with Mom." Ranma returned his attention to Hikaru Nakamura. "You really are an idiot, did you know that?" She said. "No backup, no reserves...no plan." She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you figured since the boss here is a woman..." Ranma rolled her eyes again. "You know, you're not really worth the effort." She looked at the masked woman who called herself Ina-washi. "Nice outfit." She said. "Mind telling me where you got it?"

"Later." The masked woman replied. "After we take out the trash." She said.

"Do you really believe a bunch of whores can beat me?" Hikaru spat. He took a breath and again a chill seemed to descend around him.

"What I believe is unimportant." The woman called Inu-Washi replied. "What I know is." She smiled behind the mask. "And what I know is that my girls are going to..." She turned her head. "Hayabusa, what was that phrase?"

"Hand him his head?" The other masked woman replied. "Kick his butt?"

"Kick his butt, kick his butt." Piped a childish voice from the ceiling. Hikaru looked up. There was another catsuited figure sitting in a chandelier. It was obviously a child even behind the yellow feathered mask. The incongruity immediately shocked Hikaru out of the Soul of Ice once again.

"Piyo-Piyo." Scolded Ina-washi. "I thought you were going to stay behind."

"Are you starting to get the picture, Hikaru?" Ranma said. She walked over to Hikaru, hips swaying. "You're a joke." She declared. "A nothing." Ranma sighed. "And I had such hopes." Ranma nonchelantly blocked a quick fist strike from the assassin. "Too slow." Ranma sneered. "See, that's what I mean, you're stupid." Ranma said. Before Hikaru could react, before he could even blink, Ranma slid an arm under Hikaru's armpit, twisted his hips and Hikaru found his arm behind his back and his face rubbing against the floor. Hikaru twisted his head and tried to break free but Ranma held him fast. "See? Stupid, even Pig Boy wouldn't have fallen for that." Ranma taunted.

"If you were smart, you would have done some recon first, seen how strong I had gotten, maybe even looked for someone to train ya." Ranma continued. Hikaru just glared at Ranma in response. "Oh, did you look?" Ranma laughed. "And you couldn't find the old ghoul." Ranma said knowingly. "That shoulda told ya something right off." Ranma released the hold and tossed Hikaru to the floor.

"The old bitch is probably still in China." Growled Hikaru. He raised a hand to wipe at his mouth. He looked at his hand to see blood. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo broke into laughter.

"Shampoo showed up a couple weeks ago." Akane said from the side. "Which means, Cologne is around as well." Akane laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's here." Akane looked around. "Well, Gos is here." She waved to an apparently vacant corner. "And, yep, there's Cologne." Akane pointed to another vacant spot. In response a figure appeared in the corner.

"Very good, Akane Tendo." Cologne pogoed toward the group on her staff. "My granddaughter was correct in her assessment. You've become much stronger." Cologne looked at Ranma. "What are your plans for Hikaru?"

"Why?" Ranma asked. "You want him?"

"Actually...yes." Cologne replied. "But, I believe it's neither yours nor my decision." Cologne looked at the leader of the masked women. "I believe the decision belongs to Ms. Kuno." She said. "He did kill Ky Young Ji, after all." Suddenly Cologne lashed out with her staff as Hikaru tried to move away. The assassin froze in place. "We are not through with you." She told the now paralyzed man. "As I was saying, the decision is yours, Ms. Kuno."

"What will you do with him?" The feather masked woman asked.

"With your permission he will have a long and useful life in the village." Cologne replied. "I give you my word he will never trouble you again."

The masked woman walked into the circle and bent down to look at the paralyzed Hikaru Nakamura. "When you killed...murdered...Ky...I wanted his killer dead and, failing that, for my own life to end." Kodachi reached up and slowly removed the bird mask. "For better or for worse, I have been denied both." She said. Suddenly Kodachi's gloved hand lashed out and along the side of the gunmen's face. A long jagged and bloody furrow appeared in her hand's wake. "That could have just as easily been your throat." She hissed. Kodachi straightened and turned her back on Hikaru. "Take...it away."

* * *

Botan Abe opened his eyes with a wince. "Why am I always ending up on the floor?" He grumbled. The big man slowly realized his head was pillowed on something soft. "Rei?" He asked.

"Who else would it be?" The singer replied. "Welcome back, baby." She said. "You missed all the fun."

Abe struggled to a sitting position. After his head stopped spinning he looked around. "What happened?" He asked. "Last thing I remember was fighting this guy..." Abe stopped suddenly and looked around again. Nothing appeared damaged. "No fight?" He asked in confusion.

"Well you fought him, baby." Rei replied. "But...turns out Ranma was setting a trap." She smiled. "I'll tell you about it later." Her smile became impish. "Unless you're not feeling well enough to take me home." She giggled when Abe almost jumped to his feet. "I guess you're not tired of me yet, huh?"

"The only reason I'd be tired of you is cause I'm dead." The big man replied. "I suppose I should say good-night to Ms. Kuno first." He said. With Rei holding possessively to his arm, Abe walked over to where Kodachi Kuno, still wearing her black catsuit, was talking to a number of people. "Ms. Kuno." He said.

"Abe." Kodachi said in concerned tones. "Should you be up?" She asked. "You received quite a blow from that, that creature."

"I'm fine, Ms. Kuno." Abe replied. "I'm sorry I failed you."

"Failed me?" Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "Botan Abe, if you hadn't delayed him as long as you had, we would have had real trouble." She said firmly. "To be honest, I'm impressed you held him off as long as you did." She said. "Whether you realize it or not, you held off someone nearly as powerful as Ranma." She made a dismissive gesture. "There is no need to apologize, and more than enough reason to praise you." She said. "Now, I want you to go home..." She looked at Rei. "And, Miss Ayami notwithstanding, get some rest."

"Yes, Ma'am." Abe replied. Abe turned and with Rei clinging to his arm left the club.

"He's hurt worse then he's letting on." Noriko said in an aside to Kodachi. "Normally Rei rides on his shoulder." She pointed out.

"Rei will watch him." Kodachi replied confidently. "Bit of an anti-climax, wouldn't you agree?" She commented. "Almost boring."

Noriko shook her head. "Boring is fine." She said firmly. "And the only climaxing I want is in bed." She said with feeling. "Anti or otherwise."

Kodachi chuckled. "Liar." She responded affectionately. "You love the excitement and you know it." She said. "Though I do agree with you about the climaxing." She sighed. "Too bad Kinnikun is out of town." She said. Kodachi made a face. "We really need someone closer to hand, so to speak."

Noriko nodded. "No kidding." She agreed. "Kinnikun is nice and all that, but too far away." She said. "It takes all the sponteneity out of it." She griped.

"Exactly." Agreed Kodachi. "Oh well, I suppose it'll just have to be you and I tonight." She said in mock disappointment.

"Oh good." Noriko replied. She linked her arm through Kodachi's. "Maybe we should put our names out for bids." Noriko said in thoughtful tones. "For just such an occasion. I bet the bids will be...spectacular." Kodachi chuckled in response. Kodachi paused and then nodded. "Oh good." Noriko said cheerfully.

The two women strolled arm in arm through the club. Most of the girls had changed out of their catsuits and back into their 'work' clothes. Fumie and Miki were at the concierge station. Makoto and Yuki were back at their table with Genji. While Ami and Aoi were sitting at the bar chatting with the other, regular girls. Kodachi and Noriko stopped at the bar. "Anyone who wants to go home, can." Kodachi said.

"Is the club closing?" One of the girls asked worriedly.

"Maybe for a day or two." Kodachi replied. "I wouldn't be too concerrned." She told the regular girls. "I know, why don't you all take a small vacation?" She said. "A couple days at an Onsen, perhaps?" She said. "The club will pay."

"Thank you, Ms. Kuno." Chorused the regular girls.

Finally, Noriko and Kodachi made it to the private booth, where Nodoka, Koko, Kiko, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Pema and Kagomi were sitting. They sat down at the table next to Akane, Ranma and Ukyo. "I'm surprised you haven't left already." Kodachi said to Akane.

"What, without saying goodnight to our hostess?" Akane said with a smile. "That would be rude."

Kodachi snorted. "Indeed." Kodachi looked around the table. Kodachi nodded toward Pema and Kagomi. The two teen girls were in animated conversation with Nodoka. "It seems Auntie approves of your two...proteges."

"I suppose it has something to do with how they stood up to defend her." Akane pointed out. "Remind us to thank your brother for their training." Akane said. Kodachi nodded proudly. "And thank you," Akane continued. "For everything you've done too."

"Thank you, Akane." Kodachi replied. She nodded agan toward Pema and Kagomi. "There was great interest among the clientelle." She said in leading tones.

"Up to them." Ranma replied. "When they're eighteen." She smiled. "Until then I see no harm with them paying a visit to your club; every so often." Ranma raised an inquiriing eyebrow. Kodachi smiled wryly. She nodded. " I assume they can continue their lessons?" Ranma asked.

"Certainly." Kodachi replied. "It will only serve to raise their value." She said. "Not to mention that it will ensure Kiko continues with her lessons as well." She gave Ranma an inquiring look. "Forgive me if I express surprise about your attitude."

"I don't know why you're surprised." Akane answered. "We love Pema, but we don't own her." She said. Ranma and Ukyo nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention, my Mom will make sure she finds a good man." Ranma said. "Just like she did for Makoto." Ranma grinned. "Heck, if you let her, she'd probably find husbands for all your girls."

Kodachi and Noriko laughed. "No doubt." Kodachi said in agreement.

"Pema." Ranma called to get the Tibetan girl's attention. "The girl's and I are going home." Ranma raised a hand. "Why don't you and Kagomi finish up your weekend, okay?" She said. "We'll see you Monday." She continued when Pema, after a moments hesitation and a look toward Kagomi, nodded. "Excellent." Ranma stood. Akane and Ukyo joined him. "Mom, you still coming to dinner next week?" Nodoka nodded. "Okay, later everyone."

Pema watched Ranma, Akane and Ukyo leave the club. Pema smiled at how closely Ranma and Akane walked together. The dark haired Akane's arm around the redhead's waist. Her smile widened further when she saw that Ranma was holding Ukyo's hand. She nodded. 'Good. All is well with my gods.' She thought. Though she would have gladly gone with them if they had asked, she was just as happy to remain behind. Besides enjoying being at the club, there was Kagomi and Kiko to consider. Pema turned to another reason why she was happy to remain behind. "Mother coming to dinner?" Pema asked. "That wonderful." Pema added when Nodoka nodded. "Pema help Ukyo." Pema declared happily. "Not that Pema cook like Ukyo."

"No one does." Kagomi said in agreement.

"She does have a gift." Agreed Nodoka. "Still I'm surprised you didn't leave with them, Kagomi notwithstanding."

Pema smiled. "Gods need time together." She said simply. "There be plenty time for Pema." She said cheerfully.

"Still, I was given to believe that Ranma had chosen...you." Nodoka said in slightly flustered tones.

Pema nodded cheerfully. "Pema, Ranma's woman." She declared. "Ohh." She exclaimed in sudden understanding."Mother think Ranma make Pema number one girl?" She guessed. Nodoka nodded slowly. Pema shook her head. "Oh no, Mother, Pema never be first in Ranma heart." She declared. "That Akane place." She said. "Pema know. Ukyo know." She shook her head in emphasis. "Pema just happy Ranma think Pema good enough to be Ranma woman." She said. "That more than enough for Pema." She said. Pema looked at Nodoka speculatively. "Is that why Mother want Pema say; Mother?" She asked. Nodoka nodded. "Oh." Pema said in slightly disappointed tones. "Maybe Pema say Auntie, like other girls?"

Nodoka chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment. Finally she shook her head. "No, I think Mother is appropriate." She said.

Pema smiled widely. "Thank you, Mother."

* * *

Tatewaki stood at the bow of his yacht watching the horizon. He was dressed, as was his wont, in his swordsman's garb. Once an affectation, time and experience transformed the man to fit the clothing. His hands were clasped loosely behind his back. Tatewaki turned his head slowly at the sound of approaching steps. Tatewaki smiled and turned to face the two approaching women. "My Ladies." Tatewaki said in pleased greeting.

"My Lord." Nabiki and Kimi chorused. The two women were dressed in white cotton gowns that covered them from neck to the deck. The outfits seemed to cling to their bodies so closely that they appeared almost painted on. The two women flanked Tatewaki. A liveried retainer hurried over with a wine bucket, glasses and table. It seemed mere moments before they were holding glasses. The retainer bowed himself away.

Nabiki turned and gently leaned a hand on the railing. "I love watching the sunset from here." Nabiki said musingly. "it's so peaceful." She sighed. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Every day, My Lady." Tatewaki replied with a smile. "Whenever I am blessed with your presence, My Lady." He said. "Or the presence of My Lady Kimi."

"Ooh, smooth, lover." Kimi laughed quietly.

"Smooth, perhaps." Tatewaki replied. "But still the truth." He said. "Sometimes I feel as if this is but a dream. A beautiful dream but a dream nonetheless. And one I am doomed to awaken from." He shook his head. "forgive me, My Ladies, I wax meloncholy." He said contritely. "The night is too young and my ladies too beautiful for me to spoil with such gloomy words."

"Problems, lover?" Nabiki asked in concern.

Tatewaki smiled. "Problems, My Lady?" He asked. "Nay, rather struck humble by the sheer number of ways I've been blessed." He said. "Not a day goes by where I don't ask; what great deed did I do in some past life to deserve the life I have today?"

"You were probably a Kuno." Nabiki replied. "Isnt that right, My Lady Kimi?" Nabiki said with a fond smile.

"No doubt about it, My Lady Nabiki." Kimi replied in return.

* * *

HIkaru Nakamura slowly returned to consciousness. He sat up and a wave of nausea rolled over him causing him to roll over and retch helplessly. Hikaru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, took a deep breath and again tried to get to his feet. Hikaru staggered unsteadily. "What did that old bitch do to me?" He muttered. HIkaru paused at hearing his voice. "My voice!" He stammered. "Wh-what's wrong with my voice?" A horrible suspicion dawned on the former hitman and he gingerly started patting his body. "No." He whispered. "No!" He screamed as his hands located physical features he shouldn't have had. His hand descended to his crotch. "No!" He screamed again. "Not again." Hikaru started beating his fists against the walls of the small room he was in. "You bitch." He screamed. "Change me back." He demanded in near hysteria. "Change me back."

There was the sound of something sliding open and light came into the darkened room from a slit in the door. "Ah, great grand daughter, you are awake." Came Cologne's dry voice.

Hikaru threw herself at the door. "Don't call be great granddaughter, you bitch." She screamed at the opening. "When this shit wears off..." She threatened.

"Wears off, great grand daughter?" Cologne's ancient voice held amusement and a touch of impatience. "Why would I make you female just to have it wear off?" She said. "I promised Kodachi Kuno you'd have a long useful life in the village." Cologne said. "And what would be more useful than for you to have many, many children?" She said. Cologne cackled. "You're going to be a very popular girl in the village, Hikaru Nakamura, a very popular girl."

End Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Well this arc is done...Oh there is a sidestory, the wedding of Nabiki and Tatewaki but this story line is done. It's been fun everyone. Other news, the Couch Trip bug hit me. Got a story started. Don't know when it'll be done but...well stay tuned.

Henry


	74. Wedding Belles

Wedding Belles

Kodachi was at her desk going through a few last minute details for the wedding when there was a knock on her office door. "Yes?" The door opened and Noriko walked in. "Oh Noriko."

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Kuno." Kodachi's aide and friend said. "But you have a guest." She said with a wide smile. Noriko stepped aside and a very familiar looking woman walked in.

"Konatsu!" Kodachi exclaimed in delight. "Where have you been?" She demanded. "I haven't seen you for..." Kodachi stopped and looked at the Kunoichi in surprise. The transvestite martial artist seemed the same but something was different. It took a moment before Kodachi realized what had changed. "Konatsu, you didn't..." She said in amazement.

"Do you like them?" Konatsu asked coyly. The transvestite turned in profile. For the first time in as long as Kodachi had known the transvestite, Konatsu's profile contained something it had not had before. Breasts. "Ryoga paid for them." Konatsu raised hands to the breasts she now apparenty had. "Of course, now I have to find a new place to hide the pepper bombs, but it's worth it." The transvestite smiled widely. "Now give me a kiss hello." Konatsu said. She and Kodachi embraced and exchanged kisses on the cheek.

Konatsu held Kodachi at arms length and looked at the woman closely. Finally Konatsu nodded in some satisfaction. "You're looking better." Konatsu released Kodachi, walked over to a couch and sprawled seemingly bonelessly on it. She raised a hand as Noriko walked over with a glass. Konatsu smiffed the glass. "Armagnac. You remembered." The transvestite said in appreciation. "Thanks, Noriko." Konatsu took a sip.

"You should know better than to expect Noriko to forget someone's favorite drink." Kodachi said in slightly reproving tones. "Move your feet." She demanded of the transvestite. Konatsu complied and Kodachi sat down. "Besides the breasts, how are you?" She asked. "It's been months." She said in slightly hurt tones.

"Sorry girlfriend." Konatsu said in contrite tones. "I got kind of sidetracked." He said. "Well, first I had to find a doctor willing to do the operation." He said. "You really should check out Brazil." The transvestite said. "I met some...girls there ... that made me look like I wasn't even trying." Konatsu shook his head. "I had to keep Ryoga on a very short leash."

"Sounds kinky." Noriko supplied.

"Noriko, hush." Kodachi said. "That's not what Konatsu meant." Kodachi paused. "I think." Kodachi laughed. "We are talking about Ryoga Hibiki, after all." She waved a hand. "Go on, you found a doctor..."

Konatsu took a sip of his drink. "I found a doctor." Konatsu raised a finger. "No. I found an artist." He said. "There's hardly a scar." He said cheerfully. "Well anyway, I found a doctor to do the operation, then there was a couple weeks to recover." Konatsu pouted. "You don't know how horny I was." he said. "Or how horny Ryoga was." He said. "Which is why it took so long to get back here." Konatsu smiled demurely. "Once the swelling went down." Konatsu chuckled. "The swelling went up."

"Konatsu." Scolded Kodachi. "You're incorrigible." She said. "I take it Ryoga was pleased with the results?"

"That's putting it mildly." Konatsu replied. "I didn't realize what a breast fixation the boy had." He rolled his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining you understand."

"And that other little issue that Ryoga has?" Kodachi asked. In response Konatsu's smile widened. "I see." She sighed. "Noriko please make a check out to Akane for two hundred thousand yen." She turned back to Konatsu. "I assume you have proof." She asked. Konatsu nodded cheerfully.

Noriko laughed. "That reminds me, we really should have a couple...boys...at the club."

"Really?" Purred Konatsu. "My, my girlfriend. Your clientelle certainly is...expanding." He said. "I may know of one or two who you might find acceptable." Konatsu tapped a manicured finger against lipsticked lips. "Maybe I should visit the club more often." He said. "Speaking of which, I need a loan."

"A loan?" Kodachi asked in surprise.

Konatsu nodded. "I want to buy the Orchid." He announced. "Or rather, buy into the Orchid." Konatsu clarified. "One of the original partners is getting out of the business and I thought..."

"I'll want to see the books." Kodachi said firmly. "I assume you'll be the manager?" Kodachi asked. Konatsu nodded. "Set up a meeting."

"Of course, Dachi." Konatsu sat up. "Well, I know you're busy with the wedding next week and all."

"You will be there, won't you?" Kodachi asked.

"You just try keeping me away." Konatsu promised.

* * *

"Good afternoon and welcome to an extended and very special Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said into the camera. "I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." The reporter was wearing an elegant, formal gown in black and silver. Her hair had been expertly and stylishly done. A silver pendant hung around her neck. The camera panned back to show the reporter sitting on a high stool in the middle of what appeared to be an open sided held the microphone in one hand. The reporter smiled widely. "Well it's the day." She said simply as if everyone knew what day she was talking about. "But the big question is; will mother nature cooperate." She said. "For a weather update we go to our meterologist, Mitsui Oh. Mitsui?"

The image changed to show a pretty, though serious looking brunette with glasses, standing in front of a large video screen. The meteorologist had a smile on her face. "Thank you, Saatchi." The meteorologist replied. "Well it looks like even Mother Nature does what the Ice Queen wants." She said. A satellite image appeared on the screen behind her. "As you can see, clear skies." She said. "And with highs expected to reach the mid-seventies; I can't imagine a more perfect day for an outdoor wedding." The meteorologist said. "Back to you Saatchi." She said.

"Thanks Mitsui." The reporter said. "Well you heard her, a perfect day for the wedding of the year, probably the century " She said. "More, when we come back.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Kuno?" Yuki, Kodachi's personal retainer, asked. Yuki was dressed in an irridescent and form fitting gold toned gown.

"Ah Yuki." Kodachi replied. Kodachi was wearing an elegent gown in black, a half veil covered her eyes. Kodachi gave her retainer's outfit a critical look. Finally she nodded. "Excellent choice of gown, Yuki." She said. "Don't you think so, Noriko?"

"You're looking hot, Yuki." Noriko agreed.

"Thank you Ms. Kuno." The retainer replied in pleased tones. "Thank you. Ms. Mata."

"Anyway, that wasn't why I called you here." Kodachi replied. "I understand that the Morimoto's have arrived..." Kodachi suppressed a smile as the retainer suddenly looked at the door of the library. "And I wondered if you would greet them for me." She said. "They've been given the red suite again." Kodachi did smile at the sudden and rapid nodding of Yuki's head. "Excellent." She replied. "Oh and Yuki."

"Yes, Ms. Kuno?" Yuki replied.

"The wedding is in two hours, try not to muss your gown." Kodachi said impishly. "You may go." Kodachi barked a laugh as her retainer all but ran out of the library. "One day we are going to get the secret out of them." Kodachi said musingly.

"One day." Agreed Noriko. "In the meantime, you are scheduled to be interviewed..." She looked at her watch. "In about fifteen minutes."

"Oh bother." Kodachi complained. "I have so much left to do."

"Relax, Dachi." Noriko said soothingly. "Everything's under control." She said. "Besides, we need the media, meaning Ms. Kato, to stay friendly." Noriko walked over and placed a hand on Kodachi's shoulder. "Now, be a good girl, and do your interview." Noriko ordered.

"Yes, Noriko." Grumped Kodachi. "I wish Kinnikun could have attended." She complained.

Noriko snorted. "That makes two of us." She said. "However, a little birdie told me that there have been some very, very interesting bids recently." Noriko linked her arm through Kodachi's and walked her to the door of the library and out into the hall. "And, according to the same little birdie, those bids are coming from some, shall we say, talented individuals."

"The little birdie wouldn't happen to be Karasu, would it?" Kodachi asked in amusement.

"Why yes, yes it is." Noriko replied. "And if anyone would know, she would."

"True." Admitted Kodachi. The two woman walked along the hallway and toward the stairwell. Kodachi stopped at the top of the stairs. "How talented?" She asked.

Noriko unlinked her arm from Kodachi and held her hands apart. "About that talented." Noriko replied. "And, again according to Karasu, they know how to use them."

"Indeed." Kodachi said. They started walking down the stairs. "Not that I'm agreeing to anything, you understand." Kodachi began. "But, um, exactly how interesting were the bids?" Kodachi asked. Noriko leaned over and whispered into Kodachi's ear. Kodachi's eyebrow rose. "Really?" She asked. Noriko nodded. "Interesting."

"that's what I said." Noriko replied.

"So you did." Kodachi said. "So you did."

* * *

"Good afternoon and welcome back to our extended version of Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said into the camera. "I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." She smiled. "Well our last guest was certainly blunt." She said. "But what else could you expect from Japan's hardest nosed police officer?" She said. "Despite some of his criticisms it's obvious there is a great deal of respect, maybe even affection, between Captain Noriudo and the Ice Queen." She touched her ear for a second. "I've just learned that Kodachi Kuno has arrived." She stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, Kodachi Kuno."

Kodachi entered from stage left and walked over to the reporter. The reporter's bow was deep and respectful. "Ms. Kuno. A pleasure." The reporter said.

Kodachi waved a finger. "Now is that any way for friends to greet each other, Saatchi?" She admonished in a teasing tone. "I distinctly requested you call me Kodachi."

The reporter flushed. "I didn't want to presume... Kodachi." The reporter replied. 'Friends?' She thought in pleasure. She waved to a chair. "Please sit." She said. "So, the big day is finally here." She said once Kodachi was seated.

"It's about time." Kodachi said with a quiet laugh. "The Kuno family has been without a Lady Kuno for far too long." She said. "I'm just gratified my brother found someone of the caliber of Nabiki Tendo." She said. "I had despaired of my brother finding anyone suitable." She leaned forward. "He was a terrible playboy, you know."

The reporter smiled and nodded in agreement. "He did cut a swath through most of the eligible young women, didn't he?" She said. "I hope you'll forgive me, but I've been puzzled by something." The reporter said. Kodachi waved a hand to continue. "For nearly three years we've been referring to your brother as Lord Kuno, but...isn't your father...he still lives doesn't he?"

Kodachi snorted. "Oh indeed. Father is alive and well but...for reasons I can't get into at the moment, he decided to abdicate his position in favor of Tatewaki." Kodachi leaned forward again. "Father spends most of his time in Hawaii these days anyway." She sighed. "In fact, he won't be attending the wedding." She informed the reporter. 'Thank heavens for that.' Kodachi thought. "Father has sent his regrets and he will be sorely missed." She added.

"I see." The reporter replied.

"However, the Tendo and Saotome families attendance will more than make up for his absence." Kodachi continued. "Especially Soun Tendo." Kodachi smiled slightly. "He is a most forgiving and gracious man and it will be an honor to be related to him, even if only by marriage."

"And speaking of marriage, there's been such secrecy." She said. "For example, we don't even know if the wedding is going to be a traditional or western ceremony." she raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Oh ho ho ho." Laughed Kodachi. "And here I thought you were a reporter." She said teasingly. "Forgive me, that was unkind." She said in immediate said. "I must admit, there is something to be said for the pomp and grandeur of a western sytle wedding." Kodachi said. "However, both the Tendo and Kuno familes are devoutly Buddhist and very traditional." She explained. "And as such, the ceremony itself will be conducted by a Shinto priest and Lady Kuno will wear an Uchikake while my brother will, of course, wear a formal Kuno kimono."

"Of course." The reporter replied. "Well I know you are very busy and need to get back." She said. "And I want to thank you again for taking time out of what must be an incredibly hectic schedule but...one last question?" She asked. Kodachi nodded. "Kimi Ota." The reporter said.

"Lady Kimi." Corrected Kodachi. "As you recall, Nabiki Tendo, the soon to be Lady Kuno, has adopted Lady Kimi as her sister, and I suppose I'm not giving too much away, Lady Kimi will be Lady Kuno's heir." Kodachi shrugged. "Oh I suppose calling her Lady Kimi is somewhat inaccurate, but there is a great deal of affection between my brother , Nabiki Tendo and Lady Ota. To be honest, I find it very easy to call her Lady Kimi." Kodachi averred. "It's been a privilege and an honor to know her and, a personal pleasure,to consider her a friend."

"I see." The reporter said again. "Well thank you again, Kodachi." The reporter said. "I hope we can speak again," The reporter smiled. "Once things quiet down." The reporter turned to the camera. "More of the wedding, when we come back."

"And off." Called the director.

"Before you go, Kodachi." The reporter said. "And completely off the record." She promised. Kodachi raised an eyebrow and nodded. The reporter leaned forward. "Don't you worry that people may find out that Lady Kimi shares your brother's bed?" She asked in a near whisper.

Kodachi raised an imperious eyebrow. "I hope this isn't some tiresome attempt at blackmail, Ms. Kato." Kodachi said in warning tones.

The reporter blanched. "Forgive me, Ms. Kuno, that was not my intention." The reporter said hurriedly. "Please believe me when I tell you that such stories won't be coming from me." She explained. "I-I was just expressing concern." She continued. "The Ice Queen has done so much good it would be a shame..." She broke off. "Please forgive me."

Kodachi gave the reporter a penetrating stare. "I think I believe you." She said finally. "Saatchi." Kodachi smiled slightly as the reporter gave a sigh of relief. "I trust we'll be able to count on you ensuring that such rumors are considered just that, rumors."

"You have my word, Ms. Kuno." The reporter promised in earnest tones.

"Kodachi." Corrected Kodachi. Kodachi tapped her lips with a finger. "Are you still interested in doing a story on the club?" She asked in apparent non-sequitor. The reporter nodded. "Excellent, Noriko will be in touch."

* * *

Five people, five very attractive people, walked into the Kuno mansion. Ranma, with Akane and Ukyo on his arms, and walking slightly ahead of them, the teens Pema and Kagomi. Ranma was wearing a expensive looking steel gray silk suit. He seemed the embodiament of the masculine ideal except for the fact that he was wearing reddish eyeshadow, matching lipstick and his too perfect complexion indicated that more than his eyes and lips benefited from makeup. Akane and Ukyo, both wore very low cut, and hip slitted dresses. Akane's gown was an electric blue while Ukyo, in deference to the wedding, forgoed her usual silver-white and instead wore a gown of cream yellow. The teens, wore matching and brightly colored, Yukata Kimono in green and peach.

"Omigod, omigod." Chattered Kagomi. "I can't believe I'm here." She exclaimed.

"Relax, Kagomi." Akane said. "It's just a wedding."

"Just a wedding?" Kagomi exclaimed in disbelief. "That's easy for you to say; you're, you're Akane Tendo. Founding member of the NWC, one of the Terrible three, not to mention one of the hottest strippers in Japan and drop dead gorgeous." She said.

"That she is." Ukyo agreed. Ranma nodded firmly in agreement.

"Sister of bride, former love interest of the groom. These are the people you grew up with." Kagomi pointed out. "I'm just some shop girl who got lucky."

"Maybe so, sugar." Ukyo said cheerfully. "But do you really think you'd be here if we all didn't think there was something special about you?"

"Well." Kagomi said in hesitant tones.

"No." Ukyo said firmly. "Oh you got your foot in the door when you became Pema's girlfriend. But you've earned your place." She pointed out. "Right, Pema?"

"That right." Pema said. "You listen to Ukyo. She tell truth." She said. "Pema knew, when Pema met Kagomi, that Kagomi special." She declared. Pema grinned. "And not just because Kagomi lots fun, right Ranma?"

"That's right, punkin." Ranma replied. "Relax, Kagomi, you belong." Ranma grinned. "Though you do need to practice your...oral technique a little more."

"Ranma." Kagomi exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Don't listen to him, Kagomi." Akane elbowed Ranma in the ribs. "He's just saying that because he wants you to do it again."

"Now?" Kagomi and Pema chorused hopefully.

Ranma chuckled. "Maybe after the wedding." He said. "Speaking of which, don't you two girls have some baby sitting to do?"

"Oh noes." Exclaimed Pema. "We need go." Pema grabbed Kagomi's arm. "We see you later at wedding." Pema said. She and Kagomi hurried away.

Pema and Kagomi almost ran through the hallways of the Kuno mansion until they reached a door. Pema knocked and opened the door. Their ears were immediately assaulted by the squeals and giggles of nearly a dozen nine and ten year old girls in various states of dress. These girls were the friends and team-mates of one little girl who seemed to be their leader. Kiko. The girls turned toward the door as it opened. "Pema." The girls shouted in gleeful unison. "Kagomi." Immediately the two teens were surrounded by the adolescents.

"Hello everyones." Pema said in happy greeting. Pema clapped her hands together. "Everyones settle down." Pema said firmly. It took a little while and a few repetitions but finally the young girls quieted. "That better." Pema said in approval. "Now is everyones dressed and ready for wedding?" Pema asked. She looked around and shook her head. "It no look like everyones is ready." She said.

"That's putting it mildly." Kagomi added in an aside. She sighed. "Half of you aren't even washed." She said. "I dunno Pema, maybe we should tell Ms. Kuno to forget about using the girls in the wedding ceremony."

"No, Please." The little girls all begged. "We'll be good." They promised.

"Well, maybe it be okay." Pema raised a finger. "If everyones get washed and dressed right away." Seconds later there was a sudden flurry of little girls racing to the bathroom to wash and dress. Pema and Kagomi followed the girls around and assisted them in getting ready.

Kagomi braided ribbons into one little girl's hair. She hummed happily as she worked. 'Damn.' She thought. 'One minute I'm just plain Kagomi Akahito, shopgirl." She snuck a look over to where Pema was getting shoes on another little girl. 'And the next...' Kagomi blushed. 'Omigod, I can't believe I did that.'

"Is something wrong, Kagomi?" The little girl asked. "You're face is getting awful red."

"Nothing. It's nothing." Kagomi said hurriedly. She put a smile on her face. "Let's see how you look." Kagomi gave the girl a critical look then rocked her head in grudging approval. "I think you'll do." She said.

"You don't think it makes me look like a baby, do you?" She asked in doubtful tones. "I'm ten, you know." She said in confiding tones. "Almost a teenager." She said. "So I shouldn't look like a baby." She leaned forward. "Do you think I could wear..." She swallowed. "You know...makeup?"

"Makeup?" Squealed a dozen girls in unison. "If Michiko gets to wear makeup, I should wear makeup." One girl said loudly. "I'm older." It took a moment before Pema and Kagomi recognized the voice as belonging to Kiko.

"Well I don't know..." Began Kagomi.

"Please!" Squealed a dozen girls including Kiko.

"What do you think, Pema?" Kagomi asked.

Pema tapped her lower lip with a finger then walked over to the door and pressed a button. "Hello, Mr. Cook?"

"Hello, Pema." The man's voice replied from the speaker. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Cook." Pema replied. "Pema looking for Kiko momma, you know where?"

"Is there a problem with Kiko?" The cooked asked in a voice full of concern.

"No problem, Mr. Cook." Pema replied in reassuring tones. "Just need ask Koko question."

There was a click from the speaker."Hello Pema." Koko's voice came from the speaker. "What's the question?"

"Little girls no think they little girls no more." Pema said. "Little girls think they young ladies." there was a shout of agreement from behind Pema.

"Young ladies, eh?" Koko's voice was amused. "And what do the young ladies want?"

"Makeup!" Shouted the young girls at the speaker. "I'll bring my makeup case." Koko replied with a chuckle. "Ten minutes."

"Thank you, Koko." Pema replied. Pema turned back to the group of pre-teens. "Okay, problem solved." Pema raised a finger. "But there be no pushing." Pema said. "Kiko."

"Yes, Pema?" Kiko replied.

"You help make sure no pushing, yes?" Pema asked. Kiko nodded firmly. "Good." Pema said in approval.

* * *

"Good afternoon and welcome back to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter almost gushed into the camera. "Well with the wedding only hours away, we thought we'd show you where the wedding will take place." The camera shifted to show an outdoor scene. The rolling and extensive back lawn of the Kuno estate had been decorated for the wedding. White folding chairs had been set out. From the number of chairs set out, it was obvious that there would be hundreds of guests. The chairs had been set up in two sections with a wide aisle separating the two sections. At one end was a wide flower bedecked arch that stood on a low platform. The camera showed two priest already kneeling on the platform and chanting. The television audience could see the smoke coming from two censors stationed on either side of the arch.

"Rumors abound as to the guest list. Members of the Diet, business leaders and several top entertainers and Idols are expected to show." The reporter said. "Why there is even a rumor that the Emperor and Empress themselves may attend." She shook her head. "While unlikely, it's an indication of the interest and importance of the event that fuel such speculation." The reporter said. "regardless, the guest list has been a closely guarded secret." The reporter smiled. "I suppose we'll just have to find out...together." She said. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait." She all but squealed.

* * *

A helicopter touched down in a somewhat secluded section of the rolling Kuno grounds. A double row of Kuno retainers lined the path from the landing platform to the mansion itself. Standing at the head of the ranks of retainers stood six people in three rows. The first row was comprised of Tatewaki Kuno and Nabiki Tendo, the second Kimi Ota and Sasuke, the third Kodachi Kuno and Noriko Mata It was hard to determine which of the six was the most nervous. Even the Ice Queen's legendary icy demeanor seemed inadequate for the situation.

"I can't believe they accepted." Kimi whispered nervously to Nabiki.

"I know." Nabiki whispered back.

Two obviously military men exited from the helicopter first and then several additional military people followed and lined up to form two rows, matching the Kuno retainers. For several minutes nothing else happened and then a middle aged couple exited from the helicopter. Immediately the double row of Kuno retainers dropped to one knee. Tatewaki, Nabiki, Kimi, Sasuke, Kodachi and Noriko didn't kneel but did bow nearly in half.

Tatewaki waved a hand and the kneeling retainers stood. "Kuno." He exclaimed. "The Emperor."

"Banzai." Shouted the retainers. "Banzai." The retainers immediately returned to their kneeling positions.

"Lord Kuno." The Emperor said in greeting.

Tatewaki bowed his head. "Tenshi." He replied in respectful greeting. "You honor me."

The Emperor of Japan smiled. "My wife, the Empress Michiko." He said in introduction.

"Your majesty." Tatewaki replied. "A great honor." He said. The empress nodded. "May I introduce my intended, Nabiki Tendo. Lady Kuno." Tatewaki said.

"Lady Kuno." The emperor said in greeting. He smiled. "I've been hearing such interesting things about you."

Nabiki struggled to remain impassive. "Your Majesty." Nabiki replied. "I hope what you've heard wasn't too disturbing."

The emperor laughed. "Disturbing? No." He replied. "Fascinating. Yes." The Emperor gave Nabiki an approving look. "I hope you continue to...fascinate."

"I will do my best, your highness." Nabiki replied in her best Ice Queen voice.

"Fascinating." Murmured the Emperor.

"My Lady's companion, Kimi Ota." Tatewaki continued indicating Kimi Ota. "Lady Kuno and I call her Lady Kimi."

"Than we shall as well." The Emperor replied. He turned his head. "A pleasure, Lady Kimi."

"Your majesty." Squeaked Kimi Ota. The Emperor nodded his head.

"My Sister. Kodachi Kuno." Tatewaki continued. Kodachi bowed again. "Her aide and companion, Noriko Mata." Noriko copied Kodachi's bow. "And finally, my personal retainer and best man for the wedding, Sasuke of the Kuno." Sasuke immediately dropped to one knee.

"Unusual to have a retainer as a best man." Murmured the Empress.

"Sasuke has been more than a retainer, your highness, he has been a most loyal companion and, to my good fortune, a good and true friend." Tatewaki replied. "He has been at my side through strife and battle, so it is fitting that he stand at my side on this happiest of occasions." Tatewaki said solemnly.

"Of course." The Empress said in agreement. "You are a most fortunate man, Lord Kuno."

"More fortunate than I deserve, your highness." Tatewaki replied.

The Emperor of Japan smiled knowingly, "Perhaps, Lord Kuno." The Emperor agreed. "Yet, as devout Buddhists, we should realize that fortune often comes at a price." He said. "Something I think I'd know a little bit about."

"Aye." Agreed Tatewaki. "A great fortune may exact a great price." He said. "Yet if so, then it is a price I gladly would pay."

"A most fortunate man." The Empress repeated. "Japan is served well." She declared. The Emperor nodded in agreement.

"If you'll follow me, your majesties." Tatewaki said. "My Ladies and I will escort you to your suite."

* * *

"Welcome back to our special and extended version of Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said the camera. "I'm your host, Saatchi Kato." The image switched to show the grounds where the wedding was to be held. "With the wedding scheduled to begin in less than an hour, the guests are already starting to take their seats." The reporter's voice said in narration. The camera focused in on people being ushered to their seats by a seemingly endless supply of Kuno retainers both male and female. The camera focused on several important looking men in tuxedos. "As expected, there are members of the Diet." The camera panned to a cluster of heavy set men in dark business suits. "Industrial leaders." The camera panned again to follow a very attractive woman as she followed an usher. "And movies stars." Once more the camera panned, this time to where the wedding was to take place and focused on where a standing partition had been erected off to one side of the wedding platform. "And exactly who is expected to be sitting behind that screen has been the source of incredible speculation."

The camera returned to the reporter. "Well, I have just received word that the Emperor and Empress are indeed attending." The reporter exclaimed in excitement. "And while I honestly doubt that I'll be able to interview the Emperor, just the very fact that he and the Empress are here, should do much to dispell some of the horrible rumors that have surrounded the Ice Queen."

* * *

Kodachi switched off the television. "Excellent Saatchi." Kodachi murmured. She turned. "Well ladies, unless there is an earthquake, it appears the wedding will go on." She said to the cluster of women that surrounded her. Kodachi's mouth twisted slightly. "I see Yuki has not yet returned." She said to a general giggling from the women. "We'll give her ten more minutes." She said. "Before we send someone to get her."

"Better have Koko standing by to repair her makeup and hair." Noriko said knowingly.

"Let's just hope that's all that needs to be repaired." Kodachi replied in amusement. Kodachi nodded and went to a wall panel. She pressed a button. "Cook have you seen Koko?"

"She's in the girls' suite." The cooks baritone replied. "Wait a moment."

There was a click. "I'm here, My lady." Koko's voice came from the grill. The squeals of young girls voices could be heard. "Just putting the finishing touches on our flower girls." She said. "Is there a problem?"

"Yuki still has not returned from the Morimoto's suite." Kodachi began. She stopped at the sound of laughter that came from the speaker. "I'll be there in five minutes, My lady." Koko promised. "Thank you, Koko." Kodachi replied. There was a sound of the door opening and a breathless Yuki walked into the room. "Ah, she's here." She said.

"Sorry I'm late, ." Yuki apologized. "I lost track of the time." Yuki blushed redly at the laughter that came from the surrounding girls. "Well, I did." She said plaintively.

"I suppose we can forgive you." Kodachi said. "After all , it must have been at least a week since you've last seen them." Kodachi walked over to the retainer and put her hand on Yuki's shoulder. "As long as your happy, Yuki." Kodachi said gently. "that's all that matters."

Yuki looked down for a moment. "I'm happy, Ms. Kuno." She replied quietly.

"Good." Kodachi replied. Kodachi clapped her hands together. "Okay ladies." She said. "We have less than an hour to go." She said. "With the arrival of the Emperor and Empress." Kodachi paused as her 'girls' squealed excitedly. "As I was saying, with the arrival of the Emperor and Empress, it will be part of your responsibilities to ensure that no one, and I mean no one, approaches their majesties without first clearing it with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Kuno." Chorused the girls.

* * *

Running a television show requires more than a cameraman and a reporter and though the audience didn't see them, there were nearly a dozen people running the entire show. Besides Saatchi and the cameraman, there was the director. A grip handled the lights and other equipment. And there was a bank of young men and women sitting at a number of computer terminals. As different people were identified their names would appear under them on the screen for the viewers at home. Courtesy of the young men and women sitting at the terminals.

Saatchi watched her own monitor and nodded in approval as the names appeared. At times she make a comment or two. One young couple was focused on. "As if anyone needs to be told who that is." The reporter said in slightly jealous tones. "She's obviously a Tendo. Kasumi Tendo. The eldest Tendo sister and some say, with a lot of justification, the prettiest of the Tendo girls." She said. The camera seemed to reluctantly pan away from Kasumi and focus on the man next to her. "And this lucky, and handsome, man is her fiance, Dr. Tofu Ono." She said. "Nerima's most prominent physician."

The camera panned away and focused on another. An actor. Panned away again. A Councilor. The camera panned again. "Konatsu Kanzen." The reporter said in barely suppressed excitement. "Oh my." She whispered. "I promise you, I will be interviewing her." She said. "If not today then soon." She said. The camera panned to the side. "Ryoga Hibiki." She said in awestruck tones. "Hard to believe he defended his title just last night." She said. "He doesn't even have a scratch on him." The camera panned again. "And wherever you find Konatsu and Ryoga, you find supermodel, Ting Li." The camera focused on the orange haired and exotic looking woman at Ryoga's side.

Again the camera panned away and resumed picking out the different dignitarys in attendance. There was a small cluster of tough looking men, surrounded by an impressive display of very attractive women. The camera moved on quickly.

With a sound somewhere between a dulcimer and a harp the almost etheral music of the koto filled the afternoon air. The guests kept their conversations low but as there were hundreds of guests the murmur added a subtle counterpoint to the traditional music. Sitting in a large tent along with her cameramen, the reporter, Saatchi Kato began a quiet almost hushed narrative of the events.

"With the playing of the Koto, it appears the wedding is about to begin." Saatchi Kato said quietly. Saatchi motioned one cameraman to focus at the rear section of the assemblage. The television audience had the image of the reporter replaced with what the camera was seeing. A group of girls, no more than ten or eleven in age had begun to line up. Each adolescent girl was wearing a blue and white skirt and blouse combination and each carried a large basket. The adolescent girls began to walk slowly down the wide aisle between the two sections of seats. "I see Ms. Kuno decided to keep a few surprises intact." The reporter said in amusement. "Flower girls." Standing at the rear of the adolescent girls were two attractive teenaged girls in matching peach and green Kimono.

The camera followed the adolescent girls as the walked slowly toward the raised dais scattering white rose petals as the went. The camera focused on one girl walking in front of the rest. "Ms. Kuno's adopted daughter, Kiko Kuno." The reporter said quietly. "According to my sources, a formidable gymnast who , at ten, is already being scouted as a potential olympian." She said. "Considering her adopted Aunt was almost an olympian in her own right, this is not surprising."

Following the adolescents, almost herding them, were the two attractive teenaged girls. "Pema Tenzin and Kagomi Akahito." The reporter said in quiet introduction. "For those who've been living under a rock, Pema Tenzin was the young girl who had been rescued from slavers several years ago and is currently living with the Terrible Three." She said. "Kagomi Akahito is reportedly Pema's closest friend.' She said. "I remember when I first met Pema Tenzin, she was a skinny and frightened little girl." The camera focused on Pema. "Living with the Terrible Three obviously agrees with her." She said. "She's become a beauty."

"As for Ms. Akahito." The reporter continued. "Other than her being Pema's closest friend, I have little to add." The reporter said. "But you have to admit she's nearly as attractive as Ms. Tenzin." The reporters voice was filled with amusement. "I suspect we're going to be seeing and hearing a lot about these two in the coming years."

The camera continued to follow the flower girls and their teenaged guardians as they completed their trip down the center aisle and, with some obvious urging from the teen girls, into a fidgeting line near the altar. The camera caught Pema and Kagomi waving to someone in the audience and another camera focused on several people waving back. "Speaking of the Terrible Three." The reporter said as the camera panned in on the three people waving back. The reporter sighed. "Have you ever seen such beautiful people?" She asked in almost plaintive tones.

The camera returned its attention to the rear of the assembly where a distinguished looking and mustachioed man in formal kimono stood. "Soun Tendo." The reporter said in a hush. "Father of the bride." Dignified in his black and gray kimono, Soun slowly walked down the aisle,the camera followed his perambulation. When Soun reached the raised dais where the priests waited, he bowed to the priests and stepped to the side.

The camera again shifted back to the rear of the congregation. Two men stood there. One was tall, dark haired and handsome. His face had graced numerous magazine covers and appeared many times in evening newscasts. Usually in the company of a young starlet or society girl. For many years since graduating high school and through his years in college speculation had been rife over who, if anyone, he would marry. Today, the speculation ended. Tatewaki Kuno, Lord Kuno, was getting married.

Standing next to Tatewaki was a short and snaggle toothed man who looked extremely uncomfortable in his formal kimono. The camera caught Tatewaki placing a hand on the shoulder of the shorter man. "According to information released by Kodachi Kuno, the man standing with Lord Kuno is Sasuke, one of Lord Kuno's chief retainers and, and Ms. Kuno would like this empasized, probably one of Lord Kuno's oldest and dearest friends." She said. "And isn't that who should be standing with him?" She asked rhetorically.

There was a sudden increase in the background murmur. Tatewaki and Sasuke turned.. The camera caught the approaching procession. At first, all that could be seen was a large red umbrella. The camera zoomed in. "Oh. My. God." The reporter said in awe. The reason for the reporter's exclamation became apparent. A traditional Japanese wedding kimono, the Uchikake, is white and this one was no exception. From head to toe, Nabiki was in white. It was a blinding white, the white of freshly fallen snow, the white of the Ice Queen. Even her makeup seemed designed to enhance and reflect the whiteness of her kimono. Nabiki looked almost etheral. "You just know that kimono is going to end up in a museum somewhere." The reporter said. "We will try to get a closeup of the material to see what pattern has been woven into it." The reporter promised her audience.

The camera panned a close up on Tatewaki's face. There was a chuckle. "I believe Lord Kuno approves." Came the reporters quiet voice. "What do the American's say?" The reporter continued. "Oh yes, he looks 'blown away'." She said.

As was traditional for the Uchikake, the kimono was so long that if not held up, would have prevented Nabiki from walking. That function fell to a woman in a magnificient red and gold kimono. Kimi Ota. Where Nabiki's makeup was pale, Kimi's was a firey match to her kimono.

Walking just behind Nabiki and Kimi and wearing a Tomesode kimono was Nodoka. The top half of her kimono was black as was traditional while the overlaying skirt was in hues of peach and green, and in fact very similar in design to the Kimono worn by Pema and Kagomi. "Nodoka Saotome." The reporter said as the name appeared below Nodoka on the screen. The mother of Ranma Saotome and surrogate mother for the Tendo girls." Saatchi said. "Gods, I hope I look half that good when I'm her age." Following Nodoka and wearing matching Furisode kimono in shades of peach, pink and white were Kodachi and Noriko.

Nabiki, with Kimi's help, walked to stand at Tatewaki's and Nabiki looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before Nabiki dropped her eyes demurely. They turned toward the dais at the end of the aisle .Two women in black and red kimono walked to stand in front of the wedding party. The wedding party bowed to the two women and then the two women began to walk down the aisle. The wedding party slowly followed. The camera followed the party and the reporter remained silent letting the imagery speak for itself. The wedding party reached the dais. The two women in black and red, the Miko, bowed to the priests before ascending to the dais.

Tatewaki took a deep breath then he too bowed to the priests. His actions were copied by Sasuke and the two men ascended on to the dais. Then Nabiki bowed and, with a lot of help from Kimi, climbed the steps to stand on the dais. Nodoka went to stand next to Soun.

Once they had assembled on the dais, Tatewaki and Nabiki turned to the partitioned section and bowed. Kimi and Sasuki also bowed, though a half second after Tatewaki and Nabiki. After a few seconds Nabiki and Tatewaki turned back to the priests. "For those who have not figured it out, the Emperor and Empress are behind the partition." The reporter said in a hush. Saatchi Kato licked her lips in anticipation. 'I am so going to renegoitiate my contract.' She thought cheerfully.'Again.' She licked her lips again, this time to moisten them. 'I know I said this before, but only a fool can continue to believe the outrageous rumors that have swirled around Lady Kuno. I mean, the Emperor for the gods sakes." She said. "Oh, the Mikos are pouring the sake." She said excitedly..

One Miko picked up a bowl of sake and offered it to bowed and took the bowl. He turned the bowl in a half circle and took three quick sips of the sake, emptying the bowl. He bowed again and held out the bowl. The bowl was taken by the Miko and refilled. This time the bowl was offered to Nabiki who repeated Tatewaki's manner of drinking the sake. "How graceful." The reporter said in a near sigh. "But what else would you expect from the Ice Queen?"

Perhaps it was the presence of the Emperor and Empress, perhaps it was sense of history being made but even the priests appeared caught up in the moment. Their voices soared as they chanted their blessing over the couple. The Shimi wands were waved, prayers were chanted and the Koto continued to play in the background. The wedding seemed to go on and on yet no one, not the participants, not the assembled guests and certainly not Tatewaki or Nabiki seemed to care. A slow pan of the audience showed a singularly rapt look of attention on all their faces. Yet, even the most prolonged and dramatic of ceremonies has an end and this one was no exception. With a final chant, a final chord of the Koto and a final set of bows the wedding ended.

Tatewaki extended his hand to Nabiki. Nabiki placed her hand on top of Tatewaki's and, again with a lot of help from Kimi, they descended from the Dais. There was a sudden susseration from the congregation. It started near the back of the large gathering. The camera panned over to one side of the grounds just as an open white carraige, drawn by two white horses, rounded from behind a small copse of trees. The carriage stopped in front of Nabiki, Tatewaki and Kimi. Tatewaki helped Nabiki into the carriage. For a moment Kimi seemed about to turn away when the camera captured Tatewaki extending his hand to Kimi. Kimi again hesitated and this time the camera caught Nabiki lean toward Kimi from inside the carriage. Whatever she said made Kimi laugh. She took Tatewaki's hand and he guided her on to the carriage where she sat in the seat opposite Nabiki. Tatewaki waited until both Nabiki and Kimi were settled and then, with a bow to Sasuke, he leapt into the carriage and sat down next to Nabiki. With a crack of the whip the driver drove the carraige away.

* * *

"I am so glad that's over." Nabiki said in relief. She, Kimi and Nodoka had returned to the suite Nabiki has used earlier in getting prepared. "Now someone help me out of this thing."

"Not just yet, Nabiki dear." Nodoka cautioned. "There is still the official wedding pictures." She smiled at Nabiki's groan. "Don't worry, we'll make it as quick and painless as possible." She promiised. "Now, we have just enough time to repair your makeup." She said cheerfully. "Yours too, Kimi." Nodoka smiled. "Excuse me, Lady Kimi."

"Auntie." Kimi mock protested. "Not you too?"

"Well if the Emperor is calling you Lady Kimi, who am I to argue?" Nodoka said.

"Who indeed?" Nabiki said in agreement. Nabiki sighed. "Pictures, huh?"

"Pictures." Nodoka agreed.

* * *

It was a strange tableau. Standing in the middle of a large group of people were Tatewaki, Nabiki on his right, and Kimi, standing on Tatewaki's left. Standing to the right of Nabiki were the Emperor and Empress. Standing to the left, next to Kimi were Nodoka and Soun. The rest of the group was a wide assortment of the denizens of Nerima. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were there, of course. As was Kodachi, Noriko and Kodachi's special girls. Including Kiko, who was surrounded by her own retinue of ten year old girls.

Ryoga was there with Konatsu and Ting Li each possesively holding on to one of Ryoga's massive arms. Soun and Gema had somehow found a Shogi board and were playing in a corner., Kasumi and Ono were in deep conversation with Nodoka, two young men who stood behind Nodoka smiled politely but saying little. A purple haired chinese woman leaned against a wall and watched the whole group.

That wasn't what was strange. What was strange was that every so often a group of people would move off to a separate section and stand as if posing and there would be a flash as from a camera. What was stranger was that everyone seemed to think there was nothing strange at all. Except for two people.

"Excuse me, Lord Kuno." The Emperor said in slghtly confused tones.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Tatewaki replied. "Smile everyone." Tatewaki said. They smiled and there was a flash. "You were saying, your Majesty?"

"Where is the photographer?" The Emperor asked.

"Ah." Tatewaki replied. He pointed. "There, your majesty." There was nothing where Tatewaki was pointing. "Show yourself, sorceror." Tatewaki demanded. "Your Emperor commands."

"Lord Kuno?" The Emperor began. Then he stopped as a figure appeared less than twenty feet away. The figure was a man, possibly in his late twenties, Or eighties. Or dead. It was hard to tell. The man seemed more ghost than living man with his pale white skin, and lank black hair. "Gods." The emperor exclaimed. The Empress gasped after in counterpoint.

"Hikaru Gosunkugi, your majesty." Tatewaki said in introduction. The corpselike man bowed. "Fear not, he's harmless."

"Mostly harmless." Nabiki corrected.

"Mostly harmless." Tatewaki said in agreement. "And very useful." Tatewaki turned to the Emperor. "And loyal, your majesty." He said. "As are we all."

"So I've been advised." The Emperor replied. He looked at Gosunkugi intently for a moment and then turned to look at Nabiki. "You have interesting associates, Ice Queen." He said. "We'd like to meet some of them." The Emperor smiled.

"Starting with Ranma Saotome."The empress said in anticipatory tones. "Is it true he changes into a woman?"

"Yes, you majesty." Nabiki replied.

"Fascinating." Said the Emperor.

End Wedding Belles

Author's Notes: I've been sitting on this side story for some time. In fact I had forgot about it until I started working on another Queen Rat episode. So rather than wait until I complete QR Book 8, I thought I'd release it now. Enjoy.


	75. Book 8 Chapter 1

This story takes place two years after the wedding

Queen Rat Book 8

'Colors of the Night'

Chapter 1

'Green, Peach and...Sumire'

Two extremely attractive young women walked down the street of a upscale section of Itabashi. One of the young women was Japanese whose classic good lucks were augmented by the expert application of makeup, well shaped eyebrows, perfectly manicured nails and a hair style that suggested both youth and sophistication. She wore an expensive and expertly tailored skirt and blouse covered by a short jacket all in shades of peach and green. The other girl was exotic even by Japanese standards. With her high cheekbones and shiny black hair she stood out even next to her attractive partner. Like the other young woman she wore a skirt and blouse also covered by a short jacket, the entire ensemble also in shades of peach and green but where the first girl wore clothes that were predominently peach, the second's clothing was predominently green. In the middle of each girl's forehead, just between their eyebrows, was affixed a small gem. The Japanese girl had a peach colored gem, while the exotic girl wore a green one.

For the last two years the two young women had been seen often in the neighborhood. If one had paid attention they would have noticed that the two women visited the same stores over and over but always in a different order and on different days. And though they usually left one or more of the stores with a package or some small item they never spent a lot of time in each of the stores. And sometimes they even left a package with the proprietor.

The bell rang over the door of one such shop as the two girls entered. It was your basic general store that sold candy, newspapers, cigars, wine and the like, though even a cursory glance would reveal that the store was somewhat sparsely stocked. The middle aged man behind the counter looked up. A broad smile came to his face. "Jewel. Gem." The man greeted the two women warmly. He pressed a key on his cash register and pulled out an envelope. "I expected you last week." He said as he offered the envelope to the exotic looking girl. "Nothing wrong, I hope."

"Nothing wrong, Mr. Kuragama." Pema replied. "Usagi just thought you might need little extra time." She said. She took the envelope. "She little worried about you, you know." Pema opened the envelope and quickly thumbed through the bills. She nodded.

"Please thank Usagi for her concern." The shopkeeper replied. He shrugged. "You know how it is with a new business." He said apologetically. "And Big Daddy has been very understanding." He sighed. "Maybe it was a mistake to open a store in this economy but I've..." He stopped. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Oh no, Mr. Kuragama." Pema said. "How Big Daddy going help..."

"To help." Interrupted Kagomi. "You should say, 'to help'."

Pema smiled and nodded. "How Big Daddy going to help, if Big Daddy not know something wrong?" Pema said. Pema raised a finger and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly punched in a number. "Oh hi, Sugoi, it Jewel." She said warmly. "I at Mr. Kuragama store." She said in explanation. "Yes, he pay but business little slow." She nodded as she listened. "Oh, he will?' She said cheerfully. "That so wonderful." She exclaimed. "I tell Mr. Kuragama." She disconnected. "Good news, Mr. Kuragama." Pema said. "Big Daddy want talk to you." She looked at Kagomi. "That right, talk to you?" Kagomi nodded. Pema turned back to the shopkeeper. "Anyway, Big Daddy want talk to you, he have idea that you may like."

The shopkeeper paled. "I-I don't want Big Daddy to go to any trouble." He said hurriedly.

"It no trouble, Mr. Kuragama." Pema replied calmly. "It what you pay for." She said firmly. "Big Daddy only make money if you make money, so Big Daddy want you make, I mean, to make money."

The shopkeeper scratched his head. "I thought i was paying for..." He broke off. "Well I didn't think I was paying for that."

"You're confusing Big Daddy with...those other guys." Kagomi replied with a smile. Pema nodded vigorously in agreement. "Big Daddy..is well..." She shrugged helplessly. "Big Daddy is Big Daddy and there's no one else quite like him." She said. "Now, don't you worry, Big Daddy will think of something." The bell over the door rang and Kagomi turned to see who came in. She exchanged amused smiles with Pema as the customers were a group of teenaged boys around their age.

The group of teenaged boys walked around the store and pretended to shop. It was obvious they were pretending since they never took their eyes off of Pema and Kagomi. Pema and Kagomi giggled quietly and even Mr. Kuragama chuckled. One of the boys, bolder than the rest, walked over. "Hey." The boy said.

"Hello." Chorused Kagomi and Pema. The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Um, my buddes and I are, um, having, um a party and, and we were wondering..." The boy stammered out.

"Oh, you asking us to party?" Pema said cutely. The boy nodded. Pema tapped her lip with a perfectly manicured finger. "I not know, need to ask Big Daddy."

"B-b-big Daddy." The boy stammered, this time in fear. "Yo-you're a, a Daddy's Girl?" He squeaked. Pema and Kagomi nodded cheerfully. "Please...I-I meant no..no disrespect...I-I...oh crap."

Pema and Kagomi giggled. "Oh, you not worry." Pema said. "Jewel not tell Big Daddy." She raised a finger. "If you buy something from Mr. Kuragama, that is."

"I-i-is a soda okay?" The boy squeaked nervously.

"Soda fine." Pema said. "Big bottle." She called after the hurrying boy. A whispered conversation among the boys and lots of craning of necks and the pack of boys all bought sodas and quickly exited the store with a lot of backwards glances.

"You know, Pema." Kagomi whispered into Pema's ear. "If it wasn't for the fact that we get to sleep with Ranma on a regular basis I might get a bit upset."

"Oh?" Pema whispered back. "You really want little boy after being with Ranma?"

"It's not that." Kagomi shot back quickly. "It's just the scared looks they all get once they figure out who we are." Kagomi rolled her eyes. "Not that I blame them but...I kinda want a boyfriend that I don't have to share...with anyone but you that is." She and Pema broke into giggles. The bell over the door rang again and Kagomi and Pema turned.

Into the shop strode a tall, powerfully built young man in his mid to late twenties. He wore a white linen suit over a white shirt and white tie. He wore a white fedora but a long queue was visible hanging down his back. The man removed hiw sunglasses and smiled. With the sunglasses removed it was obvious the man was wearing eyeshadow and his eyebrows were too perfectly and femininely shaped to be the result of anything but frequent visits to a beauty parlor. Yet, there was nothing really effeminate about the man.

"Big Daddy." Chorused Pema and Kagomi happily. They both ran over to the man and turned their faces up for kisses that was quickly granted. The two girls leaned against Ranma and sighed when Ranma wrapped them in his powerful arms for a brief though heartfelt hug. Pema and Kagomi each took one of Ranma's hands and walked with him over to the awestruck shopkeeper.

"B-big Daddy." The shopkeeper bowed deeply. "You honor me but..." He began.

"Jewel said you needed help." Ranma interrupted. "And if Jewel wants me to help you, then I'm going to help you." Ranma looked around. "Usagi was right, you need more stock and more variety." Ranma said. "Probably could use another cooler." He said. "And some specialty items." Ranma said musingly.

The shopkeeper sighed. "Everything you say is true." He said. "But..." The shopkeeper shrugged moodily. "It takes money." He said. "I spent everything I had just to get this much." The man said. "And it's not that business is really all that bad, just..."

"Just not enough?" Ranma asked. The shopkeeper nodded. "Yeah." This time it was Ranma who shrugged. "Look Mr. Kuragama." Ranma said. "I'm a business man." He said. "You got a nice looking store in a decent location." He nodded toward the door. "Good foot traffic." He said. "You just gotta get them in here." He said. "And the best way to get them in here is to give them something, anything, that they could buy."

"Money, Big Daddy, it all takes money." The shopkeeper tilted his head. "Are you thinking about...investing?"

"Only if you want me to." Ranma replied. "You need, what? Two, three million yen?" He asked. The shopkeeper nodded slowly. "What's that worth to you?" Ranma asked. "Not to mention I know where I can get some first class merchandise at a decent..." Ranma smiled. "Very decent price." Ranma walked over to the shopkeeper and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I take care of my own, Mr. Kuragama."

The shopkeeper looked into Ranma's eyes. He looked passed the makeup and the shaped eyebrows. The shopkeeper licked dry lips. "I...I..." He stopped. "That's about a third of what I already put into this business." The man almost desperately projected honesty to the tall man in front of him as he instinctively realized that this...person in front of him could mean the difference between just survival and success. Just as he instinctively trusted him. "maybe a little bit more." He added.

"Not enough to count." Ranma replied. He smiled. "Twenty-five percent, then?" He said it as a suggestion but the shopkeeper knew that the offer was generous almost beyond belief. The shopkeeper bowed deeply. "Excellent." Ranma said in response. "My lawyer will be here in the morning." He took a cell phone out of his coat pocket. "In the meantime..." He punched in a number. "Hi Makoto." He said when the call was answered. "Is Genji around?" Ranma chuckled. "Oh, I see." He said. "Well see if you can tear him away from Yuki for a second." Ranma laughed at something. "I didn't mean it literally." Ranma laughed again. "Genji!" Ranma sang into the phone. "I found you another outlet." He said into the phone. "He needs everything." Ranma said. "And another cooler." Ranma nodded. Ranma then gave the address to the store. "Thanks, Genji." He said. Ranma disconnected. "There will be a delivery tomorrow."

"Delivery?" The shopkeeper croaked out. He swallowed to moisten his throat. Everything was happening too fast and his head was spinning. "Delivery?" He asked again.

"Like I told Genji, you need everything." Ranma replied. He smiled. "Tomorrow...you'll have... everything."

The shopkeeper looked at Ranma in shock as full realization struck. HIs mouth worked soundlessly for a long moment. With an effort he closed his mouth. 'The rumors are true.' He thought almost gleefully. 'And if those rumors are true then, then maybe the others are true too.' The shopkeeper bowed again. "Thank you." He said over and over.

Pema looked at the bowing Mr. Kuragama then looked at Ranma. 'And so my god saves yet another.' She thought proudly. She leaned her head against Ranma's arm and sighed happily.

"We gotta go, Mr. Kuragama." Ranma said. "Now that we're partners, you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"You'll always be welcome." The shopkeeper replied. He escorted Ranma and the two young girls to the door and watched as they entered a limo that was waiting for them. The shopkeeper watched the limo drive away before re-entering the store. The shopkeeper looked at the currently sparsely stocked shelves and imagined them full. A wry smile came to his face. "Decent price." He snorted. "No doubt." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "takes care of his own." He laughed. "If even half of what I've heard is true, I'm going to be rich."

Pema and Kagomi leaned against Ranma as the limo drove through the streets of Itabashi. The limo and driver actually belonged to the Ice Queen but Ranma used them whenever he was in his Big Daddy presona. As Nabiki put it, how were people supposed to believe Ranma was a successful and dangerous Yakusa enforcer if he walked everywhere he went. Not that Ranma really needed a lot of convincing, there were certain advantages to having a limo. One of which was that Pema, and by extension, Kagomi, liked being driven in one.

Ranma looked down at the young Tibetan girl. Gone was the emaciated and frightened girl that he had found chained in a warehouse. The young girl, no young woman, leaning against him was by every and any measure imaginable beautiful almost beyond belief. Yet, and almost despite her beauty, Pema remained unchanged in one important area. She was still the same unspoiled and loving girl that he had brought home. 'Everyone loves her.' Ranma thought. He snorted. 'Even Chikato.'

Pema looked up. "Ranma?"

"Just thinking about something, Punkin." Ranma replied. "I'm glad you called about Mr. Kuragama." He added. "He really was struggling."

"He very nice man." Pema replied.

"Kind of reminded me of gramps." Kagomi added. Referring to her grandfather.

"Speaking of your grandfather." Ranma said. "How's he enjoying his retirement."

Kagomi laughed. "He hates it." She said. "He says he's bored." She snapped her fingers. "Hey, I bet Gramps would love to help out Mr. Kuragama." She said.

"Not bad, Kagomi." Ranma said approvingly. "Give him a call later." He said. "Oh, that reminds me, Kodachi called." He said. "Kiko's having a party at the mansion this weekend and she wanted to know if the two of you would attend."

"Oh, like I'll say no to spending a weekend at the mansion." Kagomi replied. "Besides, we haven't seen the shrimp in almost a month."

Pema nodded in agreement. "You tell Ms. Kuno we very happy...to help." She said. "I miss Kiko." She added.

"Good." Ranma replied. "I'll let Kodachi know."

Kagomi leaned forward and caught Pema's eyes. She nodded toward Ranma with a pleading look. Pema hid a giggle. "Ranma?" Pema asked.

"Yeah, punkin?" Ranma replied.

"Since we not be home this weekend." Pema said. She took a breath. "Can we sleep with you tonight?"

"Please." Added Kagomi.

"Now, you girls know you gotta ask Akane and Ukyo first." Ranma chided. He curled his arms to bring the two girls closer to him. "And...when they say yes..." He smiled when Pema and Kagomi squealed happily. "Course you know the Tomboy is going to demand equal time." He said offhandedly.

Pema giggled. "Pema know." She said cheerfully. "You going watch like last time?" She asked in teasing tones. "Pema like when Ranma watch."

"Pervert." Kagomi called from the other side of Ranma.

"Oh look who talking." Pema shot back. The two young women leaned forward, looked at each other and giggled. The leaned back against Ranma and sighed. Pema closed her eyes and just enjoyed her proximity to Ranma. After four years with Ranma she still had trouble believing how her life had turned out. Four years ago she had been a frightened, lonely, drug addicted, though not by choice, little girl with no hope for any future. Now the future seemed endless. 'Mama would be so surprised that her little Pema walks with gods.' She thought. Thoughts of her mother brought the accompanying thoughts of the rest of her family. Even knowing that her parents had sold her did not diminish her feelings for them. She still missed them. Pema wiped her eyes.

"You okay, punkin?" Ranma asked in concern.

Pema opened her eyes. "I okay, Ranma." She said with a sad smile. "Just thinking of home." She said in explanation. She laughed a little sadly. "Sometimes I wish I see mama again." She said. "Let her know, her Pema okay." She shook her head. "But that not happen." She looked up at Ranma. "Do you think Mama be proud of her Pema?" She asked almost plaintively.

"I think your Mama would be very proud of her Pema." Ranma replied. "I know I am." He said. "Anyone who really knows you would be proud of you." He said. "Right, Kagomi?"

"Right." Kagomi said supportively. "And if your Mom is anything like you, I bet she misses you all the time." Kagomi declared.

"You really think so, Kagomi?" Pema asked. "Oh, I hope she not too sad." She said. "I no want Mama...to be sad."

Kagomi shook her head. "That's our Pema for you." She said to Ranma. "More love in her little finger than any ten people's whole bodies."

"I don't think anyone's gonna disagree with that." Ranma declared. "Oh, we're almost home." He said. "Better put a smile on your face, Pema." Ranma said warningly. "You know Uk-chan will blame me if you're sad." Ranma rubbed the back of his head as if rubbing a bump. "That spatula can hurt." He said plaintively. He smiled when Pema giggled. 'That's better." He said approvingly.

* * *

"Good evenimg and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty reporter said into the camera. "I'm your host. Saatchi Kato." The reporter swiveled her chair to face another camera. "Before we get to today's stories, I have an announcement." She said. "This will be my last show for the next four weeks." She said. "Starting Monday, Japan Tonight will be hosted by our very own Mitsui Oh." The camera panned over to the pretty and bespectacled meterologist who bowed to the camera. The camera returned to the reporter. "I know Mitsui will do a fine job." The reporter turned to look off camera. "And I am coming back, Mitsui." She scolded teasingly.

The reporter shifted back to the main camera and looked at her notes. A montage of a pretty girl of about twelve appeared behind her. The pictures of the young girl were of her in various locations but the majority of the pictures were of the girl wearing leotards. One picture moved to center and enlarged. It was of the girl, again in leotards and holding a trophy over her head, a broad and radiant smile on her face. "Kiko Kuno." The reporter said in identification. "Not since another Kuno retired from gymnastics has any female athlete so captured the public's imagination." The picture on the screen was replaced by one of Kiko Kuno and an older woman wearing a half veil. "The adopted daughter of Kodachi Kuno continues her domination of female gymnastics." The reporter shook her head. "And no, despite the rumors to the contrary, Kiko Kuno is not Kodachi Kuno's illegitimate daughter."

The reporter swiveled to face another camera. "This reporter wants to go on record in not only denying these rumors but to say; shame, shame on those who persist in spreading such lies." She said sternly. "It's hurtful not only to the Black Widow but to Kiko Kuno herself." She said. "I know that the Black Widow has her detractors, misguided though they may be, but to attack someone, a child, who's only crime is to emulate a loved parent, adopted or otherwise..." She waved a finger at the camera. "Shame."

* * *

Saatchi Kato unhooked her lapel mike and stood as one of her assistants hurried over. "There's a limo here for you, Ms. Kato." The aide said breathlessly. "And wait until you see the driver." The aide gushed as she fanned herself with a hand. "Hot."

Saatchi Kato chuckled. "No doubt." She said dryly. "Now remember, I'm not going to have my cellphone with me." She said. "But I will check my email at least once a day." She said. "But other than that, I'm unavailable." She said. "No one, I repeat, no one is to know where I am going."

"I don't know where you're going." Complained the aide. 'What if there's an emergency?"

"Handle it." Saatchi replied. "Now I really must go." She said and strode off toward the wings of the studio. A tall, thin and saturnine looking man in chauffeur liveries was waiting for her. 'Hot is right.' Saatchi thought. The man bowed and then silently beckoned her to follow him. Saatchi followed the man out of the building and to a parked limo. 'Rented." Noted the reported. 'Ms. Kuno is really trying to keep this secret." The chauffeur opened the passenger door and waited for the reporter to enter before closing the door. He entered the drivers seat.

"No luggage, I see." The chauffeur commented.

"Ms. Kuno said I wouldn't need it." Saatchi replied a touch nervously.

"She was correct." The chauffeur replied. "All that you need will be provided." He said. "I am Yoshi." He said in introduction. "I hope you won't mind a personal comment." He said. He started the limo and pulled away from the curb.

"Personal comment?" Saatchi asked.

"Today's broadcast." Yoshi said in explanation. "I think I speak for all of Ms. Kuno's retainers when I say, we very much appreciated your defense of Miss Kiko." He said. "Miss Kiko may not be Ms. Kuno's daughter of her body but she is her daughter of her spirit and Ms Kuno is fiercely protective of Miss Kiko." He smiled into the mirror. "As are we all."

"I just thought it was wrong, that's all." Saatchi replied.

"It was wrong." Yoshi agreed. "We'll be changing cars at the next corner." He said abruptly. The car made the turn and then turned into an open garage door. "Please wait until the door closes before exiting." Yoshi instructed. Yoshi exited the car and then, when the garage door had closed, opened the passenger door.

The reporter stepped out of the lime and was waved toward a second limosine. Yoshi opened the door and waved the reporter in. As the reporter entered the limo she realized it was already occupied. The woman in the car was of apparent middle age but was dressed and made up in the style of a professional geisha.

"Good evening, Ms. Kato." The Geisha said. She patted the seat next to her. "Please sit." When the reporter sat down the Geisha tapped the window that separated the front of the car from the rear compartment with a fan. Moments later the limo started up and drove out a second garage door. "Wine?' The Geisha asked in regal tones. She smiled. "Or something stronger." She said impishly. "Forgive me, but you look like you could use something more...bracing."

"You got that right." The reporter replied. "I'm not used to all this...cloak and dagger." She smiled wryly. "But then again, I'm not used to riding in limos either." She said. "Scotch, if you have it." A moment later the reporter was leaning back against the seat cushion with a drink in hand. "You know, you look familiar." She said musingly. "Have we met?"

"Several times, dear." The Geisha replied. "Though I didn't have..." She waved a hand to indicate her face. "My business face on." The Geisha laughed at the expression on the reporter's face. "My son bet me that you'd never guess without a clue." She smiled. "That was your clue."

"Son?" The Reporter peered intently at the Geisha. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open. "Mrs. Saotome?" She squeaked. The Geisha nodded. "You...you..." She shook her head. "Damn, you look good."

"Thank you." Nodoka replied. "I do try."

"You succeed." The reporter replied. The reporter's mouth dropped open as a second realization hit her. "You're that Miss Nodoka?" She exclaimed. The reporter looked out through the tinted windows. "We-we're going to The Club?"

"Well you did say you wanted an exclusive behind the scenes." Nodoka said with a laugh. "And what better way than to...shall we say...live the life?"

"Are you...I mean...I'm not exactly unrecognizable." The reporter pointed out. 'Live the life?' She thought.

"Oh, don't worry, once Koko gets her hands on you, even your own mother wouldn't recognize you." Nodoka said confidently. "The woman is a wizard with hair and makeup." She waved her hand to her face. "She does my makeup." She pointed out.

"Koko?" The reporter echoed.

"Don't worry, you'll meet her." Nodoka promised. "Now, before we get there, there are a number of things we need to discuss." Nodoka said in business-like terms. "First, you will not be allowed to take pictures of the clientele or use their names in your...report." She admonished. "Our clientele do relish their...anonymity."

"I-I..." She sighed. "Okay."

"Good." Nodoka replied. "Second, you will live and work at the Club." She smiled. "Trust me, it will not be a hardship." She said. "Nor will you be allowed out of the club without a chaperon." The reporter nodded. "Third, it is not only Kodachi that is taking a great risk by allowing this, what you may learn could affect Nabiki as well." She tilted her head at the reporter. "Yet both of them seem to believe you will be...sympathetic."

"Nabiki?" The reporter questioned. "Nabiki?" She repeated. "You don't mean..." The reporter gulped her drink. "The Ice Queen?" She squeaked out. Nodoka nodded. "I-I...oh lord...really?" Nodoka nodded again. The reporter extended her glass. "Could I have another?" She asked plaintively.

"Having reservations, dear?" Nodoka asked. "We could just turn around and..."

"No!" Exclaimed the reporter. "Please, no." She said urgently. "I was just surprised." She explained. "I mean I know that Ms Kuno and the Ice Queen..." The reporter shut her mouth with a click. "I'm babbling, aren't I?" She said apologetically. "If they're so concerned, then why was the offer made?" She asked.

"It is a puzzle." Agreed Nodoka. "Yet, as I said, they believe you will be sympathetic." She said. "Finally, and this is my own condition, while you are at the club, you will do as you are told, with no questions." She said. "Nor will you interfere with any of the...services provided." Nodoka sighed. "Honestly, I just don't know what those two were thinking when they agreed to this."

The reporter looked at her drink. "In the last six years, the crime rate in and around Tokyo has decreased an average of five percent a year, every year." She said quietly. "In the past four years." She continued. "Unemployment in the Tokyo area, but mostly in Nerima and Itabashi, has decreased by nearly twelve percent." She took a large slug of her drink. "In that same period of time, Nabiki Tendo went from being a paroled criminal to one of the richest women in Japan." She pointed out. "And the current Lady Kuno."

"And you think, what?" Nodoka asked in amused tones. "That Nabiki had something to do with it?" She waved a dismissive hand.

The reporter looked hard at Nodoka. "I think, Lady Kuno, the Ice Queen, is the most powerful woman in Japan." She said in equally hard tones. "So, yes, I do think Nabiki had a lot to do with it." She placed the glass down in the cup holder on the arm rest. "Just as I think that she has the backing, or at least a hands off, from the authorities."

Nodoka leaned back against the seat back."Go on."

The reporter chuckled. "Not going to deny it are you?" She said. Nodoka just smiled. "And I think that Ms. Kuno is central to Lady Kuno's operations.." She said. "I want to know how she's doing it." She said. "Not for a story, not for ratings." The reporter explained. "I just want to know." She said. "I need to know."

"Need?" Nodoka asked.

The reporter nodded. "If I know how she's doing it, then I can...prepare for the inevitable rumors that will arise." The reporter picked up the glass and swirled the contents. She sipped some of the scotch flavored ice melt.

Nodoka nodded as if something had just become clear. "So, Nabiki was correct once again." She murmured. "You've been very honest with me, Ms. Kato, so I will be equally honest with you." She said. "The moment we reach the club, there is no turning back." She said. "This is not a game, Ms. Kato." She said. "If you are to become...a member of our organization there must be no doubts, no question of your loyalty."

"I'll do whatever is necessary, Mrs. Saotome." The reporter promised.

Nodoka smiled. "We'll see, Ms. Kato, oh indeed, we will see." She said. "And, from now on, you will address me as...Auntie."

The reporter blinked in surprise. "Auntie?" She asked. Nodoka nodded. The reporter hesitated for a moment then bowed her head. "Yes, Auntie."

Nodoka's smile widened. "Excellent." She looked up as the limo slowed. "Ah, we are almost at the club."

The limo turned into an alleyway that led to the rear of the club. A moment later the passenget door opened and the saturnine Yoshi reached a hand in to escort first Nodoka then the reporter from the rear of the limo. Yoshi led the way to a door and opened it for the two women. "I will leave you here." He said. He bowed to Nodoka. "As always, a pleasure seeing you Auntie." He bowed to the reporter. "Ma'am."

Nodoka and the reporter walked through the rear entrance and to a second door. Upon opening the door they found a pretty red head waiting for them. Around the red heads neck hung an unusual pendant, a gold spider with ruby eyes, clutching a black pearl. "Ah, Suki." Nodoka greeted the woman. "Is everything in readiness?"

"Everything is as you instructed, Auntie." Suki replied. Her hand reached to the pendant and caressed it momentarily. "We put her in the rear suite on the third floor." She looked at the reporter curiously but didn't say anything. She returned her attention to Nodoka. "Koko is on her way and will meet us at the suite."

"Excellent, Suki." Nodoka replied. She nodded toward the pendant around the red heads neck. "I think I speak for all the girls when I say, you've earned it."

Suki's eyes glistened slightly. "Thank you, Auntie." Suki bowed and waved the two women on. "I've taken the liberty of selecting some of your clothes." She said to the reporter. "If you need anything altered, please let me know."

"Suki has a talent for tailoring." Nodoka added.

"Miki and Fumie will come by later to do the orientation." Suki continued. "Makoto and Yuki will be in later, Aoi and Ami are already here and Rei will be entertaining the diners in the outer club." Suki reported. They came to a door. Suki opened the door revealing it to actually being the entrance to an elevator. Suki waited for the two women to enter before pressing a button. The elevator rose smoothly and silence descended as the elevator took them to the third floor. Finally the elevator stopped and Suki opened the door.

"Oh, my." Exclaimed the reporter as she exited the elevator and into a lounge. The room was dimly lit but bright enough to make out most of the details, such as the walls being covered in a red and textured wallpaper, the two comfortable couchs in a rich chocolate brown and the small but well stocked bar in the corner. The lounge was empty but soft, smoky jazz wafted in from hidden speakers. She also noticed that there were four doors spaced equidistant around the room.

"This room is shared by any of the other...guests...in their suites at the time." Nodoka informed the reporter. "Right now there is only one other guest though I doubt you will meet him." Nodoka said. "But if you do, he wishes to be addressed as Mr. Smith."

"You're kidding." The reporter said in a incredulous disbelief.

"It's a little joke of his." Nodoka replied. She waved at Suki to lead. The red head nodded and went to the door across from the elevator. "This will be your suite." Nodoka said as Suki opened the door. "I do hope you like it."

The reporter walked through the door and into a small vestibule that had a small bench and a closet. The space under the bench held a dozen pairs of plush looking house slippers. A new and still wrapped pair sat on top of the bench. The reporter chuckled and slipped off her shoes and into the new slippers. The action copied by Nodoka and Suki, with, she noted, specific slippers from under the bench.

With slippered feet she entered the large main room. Like the outer lounge there was a smokey and sensual feel to the room. Like the outer lounge, there was a wet bar in a corner. Near to the bar was a small, delicately carved, though obviously very functional desk and chair. A plush and dark green leather sofa and a chair bracketed a low, glass table was set up closer to the opposite room, giving the room the impression of actually being two separate rooms.

"And over here is the kitchenette." Suki said and walked over to set of doors. She slid those apart to reveal a small but functional kitchen. "The kitchen is usually restocked every Tuesday and Friday." Suki informed the reporter. "But you can always request something at any time or..." She walked to a grill set in the wall. "The kitchen is open until 4 a.m. every day."

Suki then walked over to another pair of doors and slid them apart to reveal a separate room. Suki went to one blank wall and pulled on a large metal handle set halfway up the wall. The wall tilted down to reveal a king size murphy bed. "Nice." The reporter breathed as Suki raised the bed to hide it away once again. The reporter looked around all the drawers and cabinets were built in so there was nothing for the bed to avoid but, the reporter noted, there were chairs and small tables stacked against the corners furthest from the bed. She also noticed, with some touch of avarice, that that same far wall held a built in large, flat screen television and what was obviously a computer keyboard. "Very nice." The reporter said. She noticed another door and walked over to it and opened the door. "Nice." She said again when the bathroom was revealed. "Gold?" She asked.

"Gold plated." Nodoka replied with a small smile.

The door to the suite opened and a woman in her mid thirties entered. "Sorry I'm late, Auntie." She said. "Hey Suki." She held a metal case in one hand.

"Hi Koko." Suki greeted the newcomer. "and you're not late."

"Koko this is our guest." Nodoka said. "Ah, I knew I forgot to mention something." She said. She turned to the reporter. "While you are here, you will be referred to as Sumire." She said. "Sumire." Nodoka continued. "This is Koko."

The newcomer walked over to the reporter. As she approached the reporter was able to discern a faint line running the length of her right cheek and a slight upward twisting of one lip. "Sumire, huh?" Koko said in amusement. "Well let me look at you." She reached out with a hand and grabbed a hold of the reporters chin and turned her face from side to side. "You look paler on television." She said. "And thinner."

"You recognize me." The reporter stated.

"Well, yeah." Koko replied. "Met you at the wedding, too." Koko pursed her lips. "I think we'll go with something bold around the eyes in order to distract from the rest of your face." She said in decision. "Your hair is too short to do anything with." She murmured.

"A wig perhaps." Nodoka suggested.

"I'd like to avoid using a wig unless I have to." Koko demurred. She pointed to a chair. "Sit." She ordered. "Sumire huh?" She repeated. "I think that's Auntie's way of suggesting a theme for you." She grinned. "Violet would look good on you." Koko tapped her lips with a finger. "Violet eyeshadow, Violet lipstick." Koko snapped her fingers. "And a domino." She said. "Suki, go down to the costume room, there's a..."

"I think I know where they are, Koko.": The redhead said helpfully. "I'll be back in no time." Suki hurried out of the suite.

"And while Suki gets the mask, I'll pick out your outfit for tonight's debut." Nodoka said.

"Tonight?" The reporter exclaimed. "But... but...it's...it's...late." She stopped as Koko shook her head. "Not late?"

"It's early, Sumire." Koko said. "The club isn't even half full."

Ky's club. Tokyo's most exclusive and enigmatic club. Though Kodachi had made many and substantial modifications over the passed four years it remained true to Ky's original vision. Any fan of Casablanca would immediately recognize the source of Ky Young Ji's inspiration. Large ceiling fans spun lazily from the ceiling and iron railings separated and defined individual sections. One side of the club was dominated by a stage and one of the most complete and expensive media systems available. One section contained a number of gaming tables, while another contained the long wooden bar. Here and there individual booths, some large enough to hold a dozen, others barely large enough for two. A very intimate two. A dance floor fronted the stage and was surrounded by it's own wrought iron railings. And, in keeping with the theme, a lone pianist, a black man in his later thirties or early forties, wearing a white shirt with thin green stripes with green garters on the sleeves, dark green pants and a matching dark green derby, tinkled lazily on the piano. Every so often one of the many waitresses and hostesses would go over to the pianist and request a song. The patrons who would request a song seemed swept up in the period atmosphere and the music requested was invariably from that same period

Ron Jackson, RJ to his friends, loved his job. Twenty years earlier, dissatisfied with both his life and the society in which he lived, he had emigrated to Japan. When he first arrived, with Japanese phrase book in hand, and little else, he had wandered into a local nightclub and, seeing that the club had a piano, had started playing. Ten minutes after he had started playing the manager of the club placed a large empty brandy snifter on the piano and then very ostentatiously, placed a large denomination yen note in the glass, patted Ron on the shoulder and walked away. He played in that club almost every night for the next five years before leaving for a better opportunity. The manager of the club had cried the night he left but threw Ron a large farewell party nonetheless. Sometimes Ron found he regretted having left but knew he couldn't return.

Ron Jackson changed jobs two more times before Kodachi Kuno walked into the club he had been playing at and, after listening to him the entire night, made him an offer just before she left. Ron had visited the club the next night. Ron took one look at the club, sat down at the piano and began to play. When Kodachi Kuno walked over to the piano and placed a large empty brandy snifter on the piano and then placed a large denomination yen note in the glass, Ron knew he was home.

"Hey RJ baby." Called one the hostesses, a pretty blond in her mid twenties. Around her neck she wore a pendant identical to the one worn by Suki.

"Hey, Ami." Ron Jackson replied. He smiled as the hostess sat on the wide piano bench next to him and leaned against him. 'Second best part of my job.' He thought in satisfaction. Ron began playing a love song for Ami. Softly singing along with the melody so only Ami could hear. Ron's baritone voice was suited for love songs and he used it to his full advantage. Ron knew exactly what happened in the club, and what the girls did, but as far as Ron was concerned that was just a perk of the job and would avail himself of a good number of the girls services whenever possible. Especially since a good number of the girls agreed with him and, to Ron's greater satisfaction, never charged him. Though he ended up, more often then not, with Ami.

Ami kissed Ron on the cheek when the song ended. "I'll see you on your break, RJ Baby." She said impishly. She smiled at the anticipatory look in the pianist's eyes. "Oh, nearly forgot, new girl is showing tonight." She said. "She's a 'special'."

"Another actress slumming?" Ron asked with a grin. "I mean, researching for a role." He added in amused tones.

"Close." Ami replied with a laugh. Ami stood. "See you on break, lover." She repeated and hip swayed away. Ami walked over to the concierge station where another pretty woman, this time a brunette, was manning a computer console. "Hey Miki."

"Hey, girl." Miki replied. She too wore a spider pendant. "Perfect timing, I need to go upstairs and check on our guest." She said in anticipation. "I can't wait to see what Koko's come up with this time." Miki walked away from the concierge station and Ami took her place. Ami watched Miki go before turning her attention to the console in front of her.

Miki walked to the back of the club where she was met by another young woman with light brown haird and a spider pendant around her neck. "Ready to bring out the new girl, Fumie?" She asked. The other woman nodded with a grin. "What do you think the bids'll be like?" The two women entered the elevator.

"Well, even without Koko's magic, she's attractive as hell." Fumie replied. "However, since no one's supposed to know who she is, I'd say somewhere in the three hundred thousand range." She said. "The real question is; will she accept a bid?" Fumie and Miki giggled.

"No one's turned down the opportuniity for...the experience...yet." Miki reminded Fumie. The two women giggled again. "But, in this case, we'll see." The elevator stopped and the two women exited. As before the outer lounge was empty and they headed directly to the door to the reporter's suite. They entered without knocking. They changed into slippers and entered the main part of the suite.

Koko looked up from where she was working on a woman who was sitting in a chair with her back to them. "Good timing, girls." She reached over to a small table and lifted up a violet piece of material that she then affixed to the woman's face and tied in the back. "Stand up, Sumire." Koko instructed. The woman in the chair stood and turned around.

Miki and Fumie stared at the woman before them. From head to toe she was dressed in violet. Violet dress, violet shoes, and the violet face mask. The eye holes in the mask were large and revealed the violet eye shadow and violet tinged eyelashes. The dress which was long in the back turned out to be short in front to reveal violet colored sheer stockings and the straps of a violet garter belt that held up the stockings. Her elaborately braided hair had been given violet highlights and her skin dusted with a faint violet powder. Fumie leaned over to Miki. "Five hundred thousand."

Nodoka stood from the couch she had been sitting in. "Well ladies, shall we introduce our latest...offering?"

* * *

The elevator door opened and six women stepped out. One, the redhead, waved a goodbye and headed off in a separate direction. Of the remaining five, two women, one dressed as a Geisha and the other dressed in a expensive black and gold kimono but without the makeup of a Geisha flanked the other three women. Of the remaining three, the two women each took a hand of the woman in the center, a woman dressed in violet.

The five women walked from the elevator and toward the stage. Even before the five women reached the stage the general noise and rumble of conversation had quieted to a low anticipatory murmur. The two women holding the woman in violet's hands ascended the stage and walked to center stage while the two women in kimono walked over to Ron Jackson and his piano. At a nod from Nodoka, Ron started playing a familiar melody and several members of the audience could be seen mouthing the words to "As Time Goes By".

Nodoka picked up a microphone that was sitting on a small stand while Koko leaned against the piano. Nodoka waited until the song ended before raising the microphone. "Good evening." She said in an amplified voice. The audience could be heard to respond with 'Good evening, Miss Nodoka'. Nodoka smiled. "My friends, and you are my friends, My friends I give you..." She waved a languid hand toward the stage. "Sumire."

With the introduction the woman in violet, after a whispered instruction from Miki, curtsied to the audience. Miki and Ami led the woman in violet to each of the corners of the stage where after another whispered instruction the woman in violet curtsied again. By the time they reached the third designated spot, the woman in violet curtsied on her own.

"Ohmigod, I can't believe I'm doing this." The reporter whispered nervously.

"Doing what, Sumire?" Fumie replied. "All you're doing is being introduced as the latest hostess at Ky's club." She said in innocent tones. "All the new girls do this."

"You know what I mean." The reporter whispered back. "I feel like, like...they think I'm..."

"Shh." Hissed Miki. "You're not supposed to talk." She said stern yet amused tones. "Now smile." Miki put a wide smile on her face and she and Fumie led the reporter to another designated spot on the stage where the reporter once again curtsied. They returned to the center stage where the reporter curtsied once again. The audience erupted into applause.

From her vantage point at center stage, the reporter watched as the hostesses began circulating around the room to the separate tables. A unheard exchange would occur and more often than not they would leave an envelope with one or more people at the table. The reporter continued to stand there for another long minute before Miki and Fumie led her off the stage. The reporter found herself led from table to table, though never for more than a few moments before she'd be led to another table and other clients.

Finally she was led to a table set in a deep alcove that was already occupied by Nodoka and Koko. "Please sit, Sumire." Nodoka said. "Champagne?" She asked while offering a tall fluted glass. The reporter sat and gratefully accepted the drink. "Enjoying yourself?" Nodoka asked in arch tones.

The reporter took a log sip of her champagne before replying. "All the girls do that?"

"Well the tradition has evolved somewhat over time." Nodoka said. "But basically, yes."

The reporter took another long sip of the champagne. "It's a strange feeling." She said almost musingly.

"What is, dear?" Nodoka replied in knowing tones."The attention?" Nodoka continued. "I'm surprised, a famous personality such as yourself should be used to being...admired."

"Not like..." She nodded toward the other tables. "That." She said. "And don't give me that innocent act." The reporter said though in surprisingly affectionate tones. "Auntie." A slow smile came to the woman's face. "One man was practically drooling."

"Client, dear, we say client." Nodoka said in mildly reproving tones.

The reporter snorted quietly. "Of course you do." She said. Her smile became slightly wider. "I recognized one of the people I was introduced to." She said. "Though he wasn't using his real name." She said. The reporter laughed.

"Not all that unusual, dear." Nodoka replied. She looked up as another blond approached. "Ah, Aoi." She said. "Aoi this is Sumire."

Aoi smiled in greeting. "There was great interest in Sumire." Aoi said. She handed Nodoka a stack of envelopes. She looked at the reporter. "Especially among several women." She said.

"You're joking." The reporter exclaimed. She paused. "Several?" She asked.

Aoi grinned. "Three to be exact." She said.

"You're joking!' The reporter repeated.

"I think it's the mask." Koko said in cheerful tones.

"This is a test, isn't it?" The reporter asked suddenly.

"It's all a test, dear." Nodoka replied. "From the moment you got into the limo, it's been a test." She said. She picked up the envelopes. "This too is a test." She said. "Though a different kind of test." She said. "You may refuse these and still continue with...your research." She said. "Not all of Ms. Kuno's girls...entertain."

"Ms. Kuno's girls?" Echoed the reporter.

"The female inner circle." Explained Nodoka. "Those women who...share a common background." She said, "That is where you want to be, isn't it?" Her tone became challenging.

"Yes." The reporter replied. She nodded toward the envelopes. "And that's how I get in?" She asked.

Nodoka opened an envelope. "This is just one way in." She said. Nodoka extracted the folded paper inside the envelope and scrutinized it. She smiled and offered the piece of paper to the reporter. "Though a very...siignificant way in."

The reporter tentatively took the piece of paper. She didn't look at it at first. Instead she looked at the women in and around the table. They all seemed to be holding their breaths. 'Despite what she said, this is the real test.' She thought. She looked down at the paper. Her eyes reflected her confusion. On the paper was a name that she vaguely recalled from her introductions and a number. It took her a moment to realize that the number represented an amount. "This is...for what?" She asked slowly.

"For your...company." Nodoka replied. She opened another envelope and looked at the paper within. "Maybe this is a more...acceptable number." She said and passed the second bid over to the reporter.

"For...me?" The reporter took the second piece of paper and looked at it. Again it was just a name and a significantly larger number. The reporter picked up her forgotten glass of champagne and drained it.

"Now this one is a little bit less but very surprising." Nodoka said. She handed the reporter a third piece of paper just as another woman, this one wasn't wearing a spider pendant, dropped off a stack of envelopes wordlessly; though looking somewhat enviously at the women at the table. "In fact this is the first time this particular client has ever bid on anybody." She said. "She's very attractive but terribly shy."

"For...me?" Repeated the reporter. "She?"

"Its the mask." Repeated Koko.

"I...this is so fast." She gasped. "I just got here."

"Yes, dear." Nodoka replied. "But as I told you, once you reached the club there'd be no turning back." She said. "You said you needed to know." Nodoka said. "But we need to know too."

"You're not expecting me to...to...sleep with someone." The reporter sputtered.

"Do you sleep?" Fumie asked Miki.

"Only if it's for a weekend." Miki replied. "Oh wait, I think she was using a, you know, a metaphor."

"Ohhh." Fumie replied. Fumie gave the reporter a searching look. "Did you really think Ms. Kuno was going to give you full access without getting some...assurances?" She asked. "You're bluff's been called." She said in low tones. "Sumire would, at the very least, speak to one of her admirers." She said. "Saatchi Kato would not." She said. "But only Sumire will get...entry."

The reporter shook her head and then a determined expression appeared on her face. "Well, they say a good reporter lives her story." She said mostly to herself. The reporter leaned back against the soft leather seat. "Full access?" She asked. An answering smile appeared on Nodoka's face and she nodded. "Everything?" The reporter persisted. "Including things of an...angelic...nature."

Nodoka laughed. "If such an...item...exists then yes, you would."

The reporter held up one of the pieces of paper and looked at it. "What do I do?" She asked. "I mean, what's happens next?"

"Next?" Nodoka replied. "Assuming we're talking about a potential...client." She said. "Then the next step would be to meet them." Nodoka said. "No one would expect you to take on a client you didn't like." Nodoka smiled. "Would you like to meet one of your admirers?" She asked coyly. In answer, the reporter handed Nodoka the piece of paper she was holding. Nodoka looked at it and nodded. "Ah, as I suspected." Nodoka handed the piece of paper to Fumie. "Fumie, please inform this client that Sumire wishes to meet and move them some place private." She said.

Fumie looked at the paper, then looked at the reporter. She smiled and, to the reporters surprise, gave her a thumbs up. "Give me fifteen minutes, Auntie." She said with a departing giggle. Fumie sped away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes almost to the second, the reporter found herself standing in front of a black curtain. The curtain surrounded one of the many private alcoves dotted around the club. Saatchi Kato took a deep breath and...Sumire parted the curtain. The alcove inside was surprisingly well lit but not overly bright."Good evening." She said in a quiet voice. "You wanted to...meet me?"

The occupant looked up and a wide though shy smile appeared on her face. She was, as Nodoka had stated, a very attractive woman in her late thirties or early forties. Her clothes were well tailored and covered an obviously trim and toned body. Her hair was equally well maintained and attractively styled. "Sumire." She breathed. "You're even more attractive close up." She said. "Please." She said in anticipation. "Sit."

Sumire sat, though not too close but not so far as to seem afraid or repelled. "Thank you." She said in quiet tones. "Ms..." She began.

"Michiko, please." The woman almost begged to Sumire's surprise. "Or Mitch." She added quickly. "My friends call me, Mitch." The last said with a touch of pleading in her voice.

"I-I wouldn't want to presume a friendship on a first meeting." Sumire replied quietly. "Maybe..." Sumire swallowed in a dry throat. "Maybe Michiko...for now?" She said.

"Please, forgive me." The woman replied. "I'm...I' don't usually do this sort of thing but when I saw you." She stopped in embaressment. "I'm ruining this, aren't I?"

To her own surprise, Sumire giggled. "I think you're doing very well, considering." She replied. "I'm a little new at this too." She confided. She swallowed again. "Is there something to drink?" She asked.

There was a small box in the middle of the table. The woman pressed a button on the box. As if she were waiting, Funie stuck her head in. "Yes, Ms. Osakawa?" She asked. "Is everything all right?" She looked at Sumire on the last. Sumire nodded.

"Some...something to drink." Michiko Osakawa replied quickly. "Champagne or, oh they have this lovely white wine here." She said. "The '03 wasn't it, Fumie?" She asked.

"I think there might be a bottle of the '03 left." Fumie replied. "And something to eat?" She asked. "Something light?"

"Sumire?" Michiko Osakawa asked.

"I'll have whatever...Mitch is having." Sumire replied.

"Wonderful." Michiko Osakawa said. The woman wiped at her eyes when Fumie left. "You...you called me Mitch." She said breathlessly.

"I..I think I'm starting to like you." Sumire replied with a rueful smile.

"Truly, Sumire?" Michiko Osakawa said in hopeful tones. Sumire looked down and nodded. Michiko patted the bench seat next to her. "Please." She all but begged again. Michiko breathed a sigh of relief when Sumire slid closer, though not quiet as close as Michiko indicated. "Why...why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Michiko suggested.

"Not a lot to tell." Sumire temporized. "I'm just...what you see." Sumire placed a hand over one of Michiko's. "Please, Mitch, let's not talk about...who I was." She said. "Here, I am just Sumire."

"Oh, Sumire." Michiko said in near anguish. "I...I shouldn't have pried." She said. "Please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Mitch." Sumire replied. She squeezed the hand she was holding. "My past would just...get in the way." She said truthfully. At that moment a noise outside the curtain announced Fumie's return. "Enter." Sumire called. 'Enter?' She thought. 'Where did that come from?'

Fumie entered the alcove. She smiled at the closeness between Sumire and Michiko Osakawa. She placed an ice filled wine bucket on a stand. Besides the ice, the bucket contained two bottles of wine. She also placed a small tray containing tidbits on the table. Finally she placed a small piece of paper in front of Michiko Osakawa. The woman looked at it. "Can I put something for Sumire..." Michiko began.

"The first gratuity line is for me, the second is for Sumire." Fumie informed the woman. "If Sumire accepts you as...a client...then a different arrangement will be made."

Michiko Osakawa looked at Sumire for a long moment then quickly wrote on the paper. She signed it and then offered it back to Fumie. Fumie looked at the paper and smiled. "If you wish to avail yourself of any additional...services...please let me know." Fumie leaned over to Sumire. "For what she just tipped you, you'd better at the very least kiss her good night." She whispered. Fumie bowed to the two women and left the alcove making sure the curtain was tightly closed.

Michiko Osakawa made to reach for the wine bucket. "No, please." Sumire said quickly. "Let me." She picked up two fluted glasses and placed them on the table. Then she picked up one of the wine bottles and tried to carefully pour the wine but her hands shook slightly and she spilled some of the wine on the table. "I-I'm more nervous then I thought." She said quietly. Sumire quickly sopped up the spilled wine with a napkin. "You're probably already disappointed in me."

"Never." Breathed Michiko. "You...you even spill wine gracefully." She picked up one of the glasses and took a deep swallow. "I-I think I'm more nervous than I thought too." She laughed self consciously. "I've had other lovers." She said almost to herself. "But...not like you."

"We're not lovers...yet." Sumire replied. She picked up her own glass and took as deep a swallow as Michiko's. "I've had other lovers too." She said. "Not many." She added hurriedly. "But...they were all men." She admitted. "But, for some reason, they never worked out." She took another though smaller drink from her glass. "I have a confession to make." She said. "Up until now, I never thought about taking a woman for a lover." She said. "I'm still not sure." Sumire gave Michiko a slightly confused smile. "Yet the moment I met you..." She shook her head. "I don't want to lead you on, Mitch." She said. "I like you, I really do, but..." She looked down.

"Are you attracted to me?" Michiko asked quietly.

"Yes, darn it." Grumbled Sumire. She looked up when Michiko put a hand on her shoulder and found herself looking into Michiko's eyes. "I haven't said yes." She said to the emotions she read in the other woman's eyes. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I want to say yes." She admitted. "But...I can't."

"Why not?" Michiko asked in the same quiet tones.

* * *

Kodachi Kuno and Noriko Mata walked into Ky's club. As was usual Kodachi wore a black dress and a half veil covered her eyes. Noriko wore a well tailored dark blue business suit. The two women looked around with some satisfaction. "I wonder how our...latest acquisition is doing." Kodachi said to Noriko. "I hope she isn't hiding in her suite." Noriko laughed. The two women walked over to the large private booth that Kodachi would sit in when she wasn't in her office. They found Nodoka and Koko sitting at the booth. "Good evening, Auntie. Koko." Kodachi said in greeting.

"Kodachi dear." Nodoka replied. "We were just talking about you."

Kodachi and Noriko sat down. Kodachi looked around. "Where is our...guest."

Nodoka and Koko giggled. "Our Sumire is...entertaining a client." Nodoka said. "By the way, Noriko, you owe me ten thousand yen."

"You're joking." Noriko said in delight. "Who?" She asked.

"Michiko Osakawa." Nodoka replied.

"Mitch?" Kodachi exclaimed. "Shy, little Mitch?" She laughed when Nodoka nodded. "Oh ho ho ho." She laughed. "Oh, this is too good." She wiped her eyes. "Who would have thought it."

"I did." Nodoka pointed out.

"So you did." Kodachi laughed. "So you did." She wiped the laughter induced tears away from her eyes again. "Still, I didn't expect our guest to be so...bold."

Koko and Nodoka looked at each other. "Well, we might have had a little to do with that." Admitted Nodoka sheepishly. "We sort of...gave the impression that it was...um..."

"Necessary." Koko supplied.

"Ladies." Kodachi said in reproving tones that was immediately marred by a giggle. "Oh this is too perfect."

"Fumie said that you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife." Koko added. "And that Sumire was practically in Michiko's lap."

"We must say hello." Kodachi said decisively.

"Be nice, Dachi." Noriko scolded. "We may interrupt something."

"I am being nice." Kodachi replied in innocent tones. "We're members of the same social circle, did you know that?" She said. "She had this terrible crush on this ballerina." She shook her head. "Poor thing was shattered when the ballerina rejected her advances; said she was too old for her." She sighed. "We aren't close, but I do like her." Kodachi raised a hand. As she expected Fumie was soon approaching. "Fumie." She said. "How are they?"

"Honestly." Fumie complained with a laugh. "They should have been up in Sumire's suite by now." She rolled her eyes. "Slow, the both of them."

"Just shy." Kodachi said. "See if they'd be willing to have a visitor." She said. "And then we'll see if we can't encourage them to...take the next step." A disturbance from the back of the club distracted her. "Oh second thought, maybe not." Coming toward them were Michiiko Osakawa and an embarrassed looking Sumire. Michiko had a firm hold on one of Sumire's hands and was pulling her along. Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Mitch?" She asked when they reached the table.

"Don't Mitch me, Dachi." Michiko replied. "I demand you free this poor girl from whatever cruel hold you have on her." She waved a finger under Kodachi's nose. "I know you, Kodachi Kuno, you, you, you evil creature." She spat out. Michiko turned to a stricken looking Sumire. "Don't worry, dear heart, I'll free you from her clutches."

"Evil? Clutches?" Kodachi said in surprise. "Sumire, what have you been telling...?"

"Don't you dare try to blame poor Sumire.". Michiko spat. "She refused to say anything, but, but, I know you."

"Calm yourself, Mitch." Kodachi said soothingly. "No one has anyone in clutches, evil or otherwise."

"You must." Declared Michiko. "Why else would Sumire say she must see other, other...people."

"Please, Mitch." Kodachi said. "You're making a scene." Kodachi urged the angry woman to her private booth. "Please, sit, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." With some urging from Kodachi and a nervous looking Sumire they got Michiko Osakawa to sit. "Now, and please, without the hystrionics, what is this all about?"

"Don't pretend." Michiko said. She turned to Sumire. "You don't have to see anyone you don't want to." She said firmly. "I'll see to that." She turned back to Kodachi. "Well?"

Kodachi blinked. "Well...what?" Kodachi said in confusion. She blinked again. "Are you requesting an exclusive contract with Sumire?"

"Of course I am." She said. She turned back to Sumire. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of this." She turned back to Kodachi. "I will not allow you to, to work this sweet woman like some, some common trollop." She wagged a finger in Kodachi's face. "No one, I repeat no one, touches Sumire that Sumire doesn't want touching her." She declared. "Do we understand each other?" Kodachi blinked and nodded slowly. "And, and no one touches Sumire that I don't approve of first, as well."

"Now wait..." Began Kodachi.

"It's money, isn't it?' Michiko sneered. "Someone bid more than me, didn't they?" She almost screamed. "Well, well I'll double, no I'll triple whatever they bid." The woman almost vibrated with anger. "I can afford it." She said. "You know that."

"That's not..." Kodachi stopped. "I suppose something could be arranged." She said reluctantly. "Sumire is...special."

"At least we agree on that." Michiko said slightly mollified.

"But..I was hoping to introduce her to others." Kodachi pointed out in reasonable tones.

"No!" Michiko snapped. "No one else." She turned back to Sumire. "Don't you worry, baby." She said. "You just have to be firm." She turned back to Kodachi. "Four times the top bid."

"Mitch, no." Sumire exclaimed. "That's too much." She said in shock. "I'm not..."

"Yes, you are." Michiko said firmly. "I've never met anyone as, as sweet, as, as intelligent, as, as warm, as you." She turned back to Kodachi. "And you, you harpy, would turn her into a common... I can't even bring myself to say it." She snarled.

"Mitch, please." Sumiko pleaded. "I'm nothing of the sort...if, if you knew, if you knew who and what I really am, you...you'd hate me." Sumire buried her face in her arms on the table. "I'm not, not worth..."

"Yes. You. Are." Michiko said firmly. She placed an arm across Sumire's shoulders. "Are you happy now?" She snarled at Kodachi. "Look what you've done." She said. "You made her cry." She turned back to Sumire. "There, there, baby." She said. "It's okay."

"It's not okay." Wailed Sumire. "I'm a fraud, a fake." She said. "You must, you must know who I am." She sobbed. "It's the only way." She said. "Th-the only way." Sumire took a breath. "M-my re-real name is...Saat..."

"Sumire...stop." Ordered Kodachi. "Unbelievable." She said. "What about our agreement?" She asked.

"I-I changed my mind." Sumire replied with a sniff. "I'm just going to end up hurting Mitch." She said. "I-I can't do that."

Kodachi threw up her hands. "I don't believe this." She said. "You've known Mitch, what, an hour?" She said. "And you're already willing to give up everything you've ever wanted... unbelievable." She said. "Why?"

"I-I thought it would b-be fun, a..a joke." She looked sadly at Michiko. "I-I thought y-you'd be the ty-typical d-dyke." She said."I-I wa...was going t-to...why'd you have to be so nice?" She wiped at her eyes, smearing her violet makeup. "S-see? I-I'm n-not a nice person." She wiped at her eyes, smearing her makeup even more. "I-I use p-people."

"Five times the top bid." Michiko said quietly.

"Mitch!" Sumire exclaimed in horror. "Weren't you listening?"

"I think she was listening very closely." Noriko said softly.

Kodachi looked up to see that the booth was surrounded by all her 'girls' and all of them had the same concerned look on their faces'. "Fumie, please escort Sumire to her suite." She said quietly. "Koko..."

"Of course, Ms. Kuno." Koko stood. "Don't worry honey." She said to Sumire as they led her away. "We're just going to fix your make up."

"B-but, Mitch." Sumire looked over her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." Koko said. "You'll see."

Michiko Osakawa made to get up and follow but was restrained by Kodachi's hand on her shoulder. "Let them go." Kodachi said quietly. "We have some business to conduct." She said. "Three times the top bid, I believe it was."

"I said five." Michiko replied suspiciously.

"Did you?" Kodachi said airily. "I'm sure I heard three." She waved a dismissive hand. "I think three is more reasonable anyway." She said. "She will be expected to perform her other duties." Kodachi said. "She was hired to be a hostess, after all."

"Nothing else?" Demanded Michiko.

"Not without your permission." Kodachi replied. "That was one of your requirements, I believe." Kodachi shook her head in amusement. Kodachi's expression became serious. "But I have a requirement as well." She said. "You must not try to discover her identity." She said firmly. "This is not negotiable."

"What if she decides to tell me on her own?" Michiko asked.

"Put your fingers in your ears and go 'lalalala, I can't hear you'." Noriko said with a smile.

"But..." Michiko began.

"Four weeks." Kodachi said. "Her identity must remain a secret for four weeks." Kodachi said. "If, after four weeks, Sumire still wishes to reveal her identity..." Kodachi shrugged. "My contract with Sumire ends in four weeks." Kodachi sat back and smiled. "You can wait four weeks, can't you?"

"I.." Michiko stopped. "Four weeks?"

"Four weeks." Kodachi replied. "From today." Michiko hesitated for a second then nodded. "Excellent." She said. "Now, I'm going to assume that you'll wish to take Sumire to dinner or a show from time to time." Kodachi said. Michiko nodded firmly. "Excellent." Kodachi said. "I will expect you to advise us well before hand so we can arrange for someone to cover for her." She said. "I will also expect you to advise us if Sumire will be...late coming home for the evening and, for the time being, we do expect her to be home every evening." Kodachi looked up as Miki approached with a binder. "Thank you, Miki." She said as she took the binder. She placed in on the table and opened it. She looked at it for a moment then turned it around and placed it in front of Michiko. "It's a standard service agreement." She said. "Miki was kind enough to put in your retainer fee." she tapped a section of the document. "If you would initial?"

* * *

Sumire finished washing her face. "I look a sight." She said into the mirror. "what's come over me?"

"It's the mask." Koko said. She walked over to Sumire and took her face in her hands. "There is no way I'm going be able to fix this tonight." She bemoaned. "And that mask is...going to get in the way." She shook her head. "Take it from me, honey." Koko said. "Put a mask on someone and their true personality will come out."

"You've had experience with...masks?" Sumire asked.

"That sounded more like a Saatchi Kato question." Koko said in amusement. "Put your mask back on, Sumire." She said. "On second thought, wait." Koko reached into her bag and pulled put a translucent piece of cloth. It was violet in color. "Give me a minute." Koko began folding the cloth and pulled out a needle and thread and began to quickly sew.

"Now, you're going to see magic." Fumie said. "Well, it's too late for more than a quick bath." She said. "And you're not going downstairs any more tonight." She looked Koko. "Teddy?"

"Teddy." Agreed Koko. "And the robe." She giggled. "Give Mitch something to unwrap."

* * *

Michiko Osakawa, accompanied by Kodachi and Noriko, walked out on to the third floor of the club. Sitting in the lounge were Koko and Fumie. They nodded to the three women. Kodachi turned to Michiko. She held out her hand. "Now this is the key to the room." She handed Michiko a card. "It will register with our system every time you use it." She said. "And the account you've set up will be deducted the agreed upon amount.

"What if I leave and come back the same day?" She asked.

"That would still be considerd a single visit. If you came back within twenty-four hours it would still count as a single visit." Kodachi said in assurance. "Ninety percent of the fee gets placed in Sumire's account. Minus expenses." She said. "Sumire is charged a minimal fee for room and board but once that is satisfied for the month, the full ninety percent would go directly to her." She said in explanation. "The rest belongs to the house." She said. "Of course if you wish to give Sumire an.. .allowance, well that's between the two of you."

"The kitchen is open until 4 a.m. and reopens at seven." Noriko added. "The suite has a small kitchen that is restocked twice a week." She said. "If it needs to be restocked more often than that, Sumire will be charged for the additional items."

"If there is something specific that you wish." Kodachi said. "We'll do our best to accomodate you." She said. "Within reason." She smiled. "Oh, one more thing, if perchance you bring an additional...guest into the suite."

"Dachi." Michiko said reprovingly.

"Well you did say that no one could touch Sumire without your permission, so I assumed." Kodachi replied. "An extra guest would need to be cleared by us and your account would be charged the minimum retainer fee we discussed earlier."

"I didn't mean..." Michiko replied quickly. She stopped at Kodachi's quiet chuckle. "Okay, maybe I did but only...only if Sumire..." She blushed. "You really are an evil woman, Dachi." She said. "But then, I suppose, so am I."

"I do not judge, Mitch." Kodachi replied. "But, and for what it's worth, I hope you'll both be happy.:" She smiled at Michiko. "Now, I think I've kept you from Sumire long enough." She said. "Good night and...pleasant dreams." Kodachi nodded to Koko and Fumie and the two women stood and joined Kodachi and Noriko and reentered the elevator leaving Michiko Osakawa alone in the third floor lounge.

The door to the suite opposite the elevator opened and a woman stood framed in the dimly lit doorway. She was wearing a translucent violet robe over an opaque, bright violet teddy. Instead of the mask she wore earlier, she was wearing a head covering that reached to just below her nose and had a wide slit for her eyes. "I thought I heard..." The woman began."Mitch?" She said. "Mitch!" She exclaimed happily and ran over to the older woman. "Koko said you'd be here but, but..." She stopped. "Mitch." She whispered. Sumire silently took Michiko''s hand and led her into the suite and closed the door.

The four women in the elevator looked at each other for a long moment before all four broke out laughing. "Mitch." Chuckled Kodachi. "And Sumire." She shook her head. "Who would have thought it."

"Auntie did." Fumie pointed out. "She likes her you know." She said. "Heck, I like her."

"But can we trust her?" Kodachi said seriously. "Much as I hated to do it, I have the camera running." Kodachi said. "Just in case."

"Let's just hope that won't be necessary." Noriko said. The other three women nodded in agreement.

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: It seemed you guys liked Wedding Belles. It was, however, a side story. This is the beginning of the real Book 8. A long chapter to get everyone up to speed with where we are and some hints as to where we are going. Enjoy the ride.


	76. Book 8 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Mom had a date'

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty, bespectacled brunette said into the camera. "I'm your host Mitsui Oh, Saatchi Kato is on vacation." The reporter turned in her chair. "Well tongues were wagging in elite society this week as the normally reclusive Michiko Osakawa, heir to the the Osakawa fortune, reappeared on the social scene after a long absence."

The reporter turned to face another camera. "And what a splash she made." She said as a picture appeared on the screen behind her. The picture showed a trim and fit Michiko Osakawa in a well tailored and revealing evening gown and in the company of a woman wearing an even more revealing iridescent violet gown though the woman incongruously wore a head covering reminiscent of the head coverings worn in the more repressive Muslim countries. "Ms. Osakawa and the mystery woman in violet have been seen for the past week all over Tokyo." She said as the image of the woman in violet expanded to show only her violet made up eyes. "So far all we know is that she answers to the name Sumire but those that have had the good fortune to speak to her have all come away impressed, even awed, over the depth of knowledge the woman has displayed in an extraordinarily wide variety of subjects."

The reporter turned to face another camera. "Who is she?" She asked rhetorically. "Where does she come from?" She said. "We'll be interviewing several people who've had the opportunity to speak to the mysterious Sumire." She said. "When we come back."

"And off." The director called.

Mitsui Oh leaned back in her chair and sighed happily. "And here I thought I was going to have trouble finding interesting cover stories with Saatchi gone." She said to no one in particular. Her cosmetician hurried over and made some adjustments to the reporter's makeup. "Not everyone has access to the Ice Queen or the Terrible Three or even Kodachi Kuno like Saatchi had." The reporter said. The cosmetician nodded as she worked. "Thank you, Sumire." She said earnestly. She waved her hands. "Okay, enough." She said. "We're about to start." The cosmetician made a last adjustment and walked away just as the director started his countdown. Three fingers, Two, then one.

"And we're back." Mitsui Oh said into the camera. "Our first guest is Lady Rei Aoki, the matriarch of the Aoki clan and one of Tokyo's wealthiest women. A great socialite and philanthropist as well as an accomplished historical author, Lady Rei was gracious enough to come on the show and discuss her first impressions of the mysterious Sumire." The reporter stood. "Lady Rei." She said. She applauded along with the audience as a woman in an expensive kimono walked on stage. The woman was in her late middle age who was gracefully entering her senior years. She seemed to almost sail over to the reporter. Mitsio Oh bowed. "Lady Rei, a great honor." She waved to one of the two chairs in the interview area. Mitsui waited for the older woman to sit before taking her own seat.

"Lady Rei, thank you for coming on the show.' The reporter began.

"Thank you for having me." The woman replied. "Especially to talk about Lady Sumire."

"Lady Sumire?" The reporter asked in surprised and curious tones. "Have you learned something?" She asked in suppressed excitement.

The woman laughed self consciously. "Oh my no." She replied. "But..." The woman smiled helplessly. "The woman is so incredibly charming and astonishingly well informed." She said in admiration. "Why, she seemed to know more about me than I knew myself." She added. "And, oh my, incredibly well read as well." She shrugged delicately. "We just started calling her that out of respect." The older woman leaned forward though obviously delighted by the attention she put a serious expression on her face. "But whoever she is, her life must have been...tragic."

"Tragic?" Asked the reporter. 'Oh this is wonderful.' She thought. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Her reticence to speak about her own past, spoke volumes in itself." The woman replied. "Even the most innocent question seemed to bring the poor thing almost to tears.' She said. "No wonder Mitch took her under her wing." She said.

"Mitch?" Asked the reporter.

"Michiko Osakawa, dear." The woman said in slightly disappointed tones. "All her friends call her Mitch."

"Unfortunately, I've never met the woman." The reporter replied self consciously. 'Oops.' She thought. "Let alone being her friend." She said. 'Note to self, better background research.' She thought.

The older woman's expression thawed. "Unfortunate is correct, Ms. Oh." She replied. "Mitch was always taking up one hopeless cause after another. Always putting her all into it." She said. "But so terribly, terribly shy around people." She added.

Mitsui Oh made a signal with her hand and the picture of Michiko Osakawa and Sumire appeared on the screen behind her. The reporter looked at the picture. "She doesn't look very shy here." She commented.

"Isn't it wonderful?" The older woman gushed. "She's like a catapiller that has finally become a butterfly." She said. "I'm sure Sumire had something to do with that." Suddenly the woman blushed but said nothing.

"So what else can you tell us about Sumire?" The reporter asked."She's obviously Japanese."

The older woman laughed. "Obviously." She said. "Unfortunately that seems to be about the only thing anyone can agree on." She said. "Why Kodachi Kuno even had the effrontery to suggest that Sumire was just a common girl playing dress up." She laughed again. "Common girl, indeed." She snorted. "No, she's definitely from a family of some note, only a certain class of people have that level of articulation, that certain type of poise...the bearing." She laughed again. "No, whoever Sumire is, she's certainly no Cinderella."

"So, Lady Sumire may not be so...far off." MItsui Oh suggested.

The older woman gave Mitsui Oh an approving nod. "No, not so far off, at all."

* * *

A limo pulled up the long driveway to the Kuno mansion. Even before it came to a stop, the front door of the mansion opened and a young girl of twelve ran out and down the steps. "Pema." She called happily. "Kagomi."

The door of the limo opened and two very attractive teen aged girls stepped out. "Kiko." Chorused Pena and Kagomi as the three girls hugged each other happily. Despite the age differences between the older girls and Kiko, the three were fast friends and frequent companions. Not that Kiko didn't have friends her own age, she did, lots of them as the frequent parties at the mansion testified. But there was a special bond between the three girls.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here." Kiko said breathlessly. She linked her arms through Pema and Kagomi's and the three skipped up the stairway to the house. "Now I know we'll have a good time." She declared.

"We always have good time, yes." Agreed Pema. "Where friends?" She asked when they entered the mansion.

"They're coming tomorrow." Kiko said. "And Mom and Auntie Dachi are working late tonight."

Pema and Kagomi looked at each other. "Slumber party." They said together. Kiko squealed happily in agreement.

Minutes later found the three girls in the bedroom, suite actually, that Kagomi and Pema usually stayed in when they visited the mansion. As was also usual, Kagomi and Pema sat on one of the beds while Kiko sat on the floor and Pema was already brushing Kiko's hair. "So, tell me all new." Pema said. "You got boyfriend yet?" She asked with a giggle.

Kiko giggled in response. "No." She replied. "No boyfriend, but I think Mak Inada likes me." She said conspiratorially. "He's fourteen, you know." She said.

"What is it about older men?" Kogomi said in arch tones. She, Pema and Kiko giggled. "Better watch yourself. Shrimp." Kagomi said knowingly. "He might try to kiss you."

Kiko squealed in embarrassment. "Kagomi." She said in complaint. She looked down and chewed her lip. "Not that he notices me when Mitsuki is around." She grumped. "Ever since she started..." Kiko put her hands in front of her chest. "Growing, all the boys...honestly, is that all boys think about?" She complained.

Pema and Kagomi giggled."Pretty much, shrimp." Kagomi said. "Don't worry, Shrimp, if you're anything like your mother, the boys will soon forget about Mitsuki." She declared.

"Oh that reminds me." Kiko said excitedly. "Mom had a date." She said with obvious approval. "It must have been a good date." Kiko said. "Cause Mom was smiling for days."

"That wonderful." Pema said, "Your Momma very nice woman, she should have good man." Pema declared. "She should be happy."

"Can't argue with that." Kagomi added. "Popcorn." She said suddenly. "We need Popcorn." Kagomi got up from the bed and padded over to a metal grill set into the wall. She pressed a button. "Hello Mr. Cook." She sang into the grill.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kagomi." Cook's deep voice rumbled from the speaker. "Let me guess, popcorn?" His laughter rang loud from the grill. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes almost to the second, there was a knock on the suite door and one of the many Kuno retainers wheeled in a trolly. She rolled the trolly to the center of the room and uncovered the lidded items, revealing not only popcorn but drinks and some additional dainties. With a bow and a smile for Kiko the woman left.

Kagomi grabbed the popcorn and the three girls sat on the floor in a circle and chatted away. For Kiko, Pema and Kagomi were the older sisters she never had and found she desperately wanted. For Pema and Kagomi, Kiko was a favorite little sister. Pema especially found Kiko a unexpected comfort and substitute for her own missed sisters. And, for Kagomi, an only child and an orphan, Pema and Kiko represented the family she had lost. Not that they didn't tease each other, they did, frequently, but that just added to their shared feelings of family.

The three girls chatted for hours before Pema looked at her watch. "Oh, must call Ranma." She said. "Must say good night."

"You guys are so lucky." Kiko said enviously. "Living with Ranma and Akane and Ukyo."

"Look who's talking, shrimp." Kagomi shot back as Pema called home. "You're at the mansion more than your own home." She said. "Not to mention you get to...dress up." she grinned. "Speaking of which, how are the girls?" She asked. Kagomi turned to Pema. "Don't hang up, I want to say good night too." She turned her attention back to Kiko. "Has Piyo Piyo made another appearance?"

"Kagomi." Kiko said in complaint. "You know I hate being called Piyo Piyo." She said. "That's a baby name."

"Well I don't think there's a Shrimp bird, so I think you're stuck with Piyo Piyo for awhile." Kagomi teased. "But, you know , I kind of agree with you. You're getting too old to be called Piyo Piyo." Kagomi said. "I know, Why don't we pick you a new name?" She suggested. Kagomi turned to Pema again. "Give me that." She said and reached over and took the cellphone from Pema. "Hi." She said. "Hey Akane." She said. "Where's Ranma and Ukyo?" She giggled at something Akane said. "Again?" Kagomi giggled again. "Tell you what, when Pema and I come home..." She stopped and started giggling uncontrollably. "You're so bad." She said. "Love you." She said. "Give a...kiss to Ranma and Ukyo for me." She grinned. "Night Akane."

"Night Akane." Called Kiko.

"Here's Pema again." She said and handed the phone back to Pema. Kagomi waited until Pema finished her good nights. "Kiko needs a new name." Kagomi said.

"New name?" Pema asked in confusion.

"Her angel name, she's too old to be called Piyo Piyo." Kagomi explained.

"Ohhh." Pema breathed. She looked at Kiko. The young girl was definitely beginning to take on a more feminine shape. Pema also knew that Kiko considered her inclusion as one of the Fallen Angels as one of the most important things in her life. "Kagomi right, Kiko no longer little chick."

"I knew you guys would see that." Kiko saiid gratefully. "Not like Mom and Auntie Dachi." She grumped. "They still think I'm a baby."

"You know that not true." Pema scolded gently. "They know you not baby, just not know, know."

"Huh?" Kiko said in confusion.

"They see you as baby because they see you with heart." Pema explained. "In you Momma's heart, in your Aunties heart you always be little Kiko." Pema smiled. "Heart always last to know."

"So, what do I do?" Kiko asked plaintively.

"I think first thing you do is talk to Madam Demille." Pema said.

"Madam Demille?" Kiko exclaimed in disbelief. "You're kidding."

Pema shook her head. "Pema no kid." Pema replied. "If you show Madam Demille you not little girl, Madam Demille tell Momma and Auntie." She pointed out. "If Pema or Kagomi say..." Pema shook her head. "They not listen same way they listen to Madam Demille."

"Perma's got a point, Shrimp." Kagomi said. "Madam Demille may be tough, but she's fair." She said. "And she does listen." She said. "All you have to do, is talk to her." Kagomi tousled Kiko's hair. "But be yourself." She cautioned. "Show Madam Demille the real Kiko is growing up."

"Listen to Kagomi." Pema said firmly. "Now, I think that enough talk about growing up." She declared. "Now we talk about party." She grinned. "And...boys." She said. "So...is Mak cute?"

Kiko giggled. She nodded. "Uh huh."

* * *

Sumire wandered through the club greeting different patrons as she passed. She was, of course dressed in violet and wore one of Koko's latest creations, a head covering that covered her hair, and her nose but exposed her violet made up eyes and violet tinged lips and gave Sumire a vaguely serpentine appearance. The violet dress was one of Sumire's favorite as it was the first one she had worn. Long in the back and very short in the front it exposed her legs. The low cut bodice exposed plenty of shoulder and breast. Her skin had been lightly dusted with a violet tinged powder. She was truly the embodiement of Sumire.

Being a hostess at Ky's Cafe was not what Sumire had imagined. She was expected to ensure that the patrons were,in a phrase, having a good time. Sometimes all that meant was making sure a patron had fresh water or a glass of wine, other times she'd sit and talk to them. But above all it meant being...Sumire.

Saatchi was amazed at herself for how quickly she became Sumire. How easy it was to...be Sumie. It was as if a heretofore unsuspected personality had always lurked just below the surface waiting for the right circumstances to come out. Sometimes she felt that she really was Sumire and that Saatchi Kato was the pretend personality.

Sumire smiled at a pair of men sitting at a table and walked over. One of the men was good looking in a greasy sort of way with slicked down hair and a thin mustache and shiny dark gray suit, the other was, in Sumire's opinion, cute though in desperate need of a better haircut. 'Why do men comb over their bald spots?' She thought While his clothing was appropriate it was obviously something bought off the rack. "Good evening, gentlemen." She said in warm greeting.

"Good evening." The greasy looking man replied while slowly letting his eyes roam over her body. The other man gave a preoccupied greeting while craning his neck obviously scanning the small afternoon crowd.

"Is your friend looking for someone?" Sumire asked ignoring the first man's ogling. 'Creep.' She thought.

The first man rolled his eyes. "Oh Hiro's hoping to see this woman he met last week." He said. He turned to the second man. "Honestly, Hiro, I don't know what you saw in her." He said. "She's not even pretty." He declared. "Pretty damn ugly if you ask me."

"She's not ugly." The second man said firmly. "She's...she's..." He looked down. "She was nice to me."

"Aw man, you could do so much better." The first man said. "There are dozens of girls here." He pointed out. "Pretty girls, not one's with scars on their faces." He shuddered. "I don't even know why they keep her here." He said in disgust. "I'm sure she scares the customers."

"Scar?" Sumire asked. "You wouldn't happen to be speaking of Koko would you?"

"Do you know her?" The second man asked eagerly. "She was here last week." He said. "We...we...she said she had a good time." He looked down and shook his head. "She was probably bored out of her mind." He said woefully. "I'm not...not really good with women."

The first man rolled his eyes. "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, what am I going to do with you?" He said. "There are plenty of girls here who'd be just as nice as that freak was." He said.

"She isn't a freak, Kyoshi." Hiro replied vehemently. "She was smart and warm and...and...I...I liked her."

Sumire rose. "Excuse me gentlemen." She said with a warm smile for Hiro and a cursory nod to Kyoshi. "I need to check on something. I'll be back in a moment." She walked away scanning the crowd. She smiled and changed direction. "Hey Fumie."

"Hey Sumire." Fumie replied. "What's up?"

"You know that guy Koko was talking about?" Sumire asked. "The sweet one?"

"Yeah?" Fumie asked. "What about him?"

"Well he's at table twenty three and looking for Koko." Sumire replied. "Not my type, but I can see why Koko's attracted to him."

"Cute, huh?" Fumie asked with a grin.

Sumire nodded. "Cute in a puppy dog kind of way." She explained. "And already in love with Koko."

"Oh, really?" Fumie replied as she searched through the pocket of the small apron all the hostesses wore. "Ah, knew I had one." She pulled out a very familiar envelope. "What makes you think he's in love with her."

"Because the guys he's with, a real creep by the way, was bad mouthing Koko and Hiro, that's his name, looked like he was just about to slug him." She said. "Was real loud defending her." Sumire looked at the envelope. "You wouldn't."

"Sure I would." Fumie said cheerfully.

"He didn't look rich, Fumie." Sumire cautioned. "I think his buddy is though."

Fumie smiled amd nodded. "Kinda figured that." She said. She tapped the envelope. "And it's not that I don't trust your instincts, Sumire, but we can't have Koko having her heart broken, now can we?" She leaned closer. "Now, you keep the creep distracted while I talk to, what was his name again?"

"Hiro." Replied Sumier. "And how distracted?"

"Just distracted enough to not pay attention to me and Hiro." She grinned evilly. "And leave the rest to me."

The two women walked back toward the table with the two men. Hiro looked up in anticipation when Sumire returned but his face fell when he realized the woman with her was not Koko. Sumire sat near the first man while Fumie sat next to Hiro. It was easy to distract the first man since he basically never took his eyes off of Sumire's breasts. A few judicious wiggles and some deep breaths were all that it took. He even tipped her.

Fumie sat down next to Hiro. "So." She began. "You're interested in Koko?" She asked. Hiro nodded eagerly. Fumie shook her head. "I don't know." She said slowly. "Koko is one of Ms. Kunio's top girls and very special."

Hiro nodded rapidly in agreement. "She is." He sighed. "She's the warmest, sweetest..." He broke off. "Aw, who am I kidding?" He grumped. "Why would she be interested in a nobody like me?"

"Well, that's what we're trying to find out." Fumie smiled warmly. She placed the envelope in front of Hiro. "Why don't you give her a reason to be interested?" She said. Fumie handed Hiro a pen. "Start writing." She ordered.

Hiro looked at the pen and the envelope. "I thought these were for...you know." He said slowly. "I can't afford a..."

"Companion?" Suggested Fumie. "That is what you are looking for, isn't it?" She said. "It's not always about money, honey." She said. "Tell her how you feel."

Hiro took the pen and with a deep breath slowly began to write.

* * *

Koko was sitting in Kodachi's office going over the schedules. Besides her duties as makeup artist and hair stylist Koko also made sure that there were no conflicts in scheduling for the girls and that they were not overworked and took days off and saw the doctor regularly. It wasn't a difficult task but it was time consuming. Koko liked it as it gave her some privacy during the evening. 'Besides, I don't have to be reminded of what I'm missing.' She thought moodily. She sighed and returned to the computer. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Fumie walked in. "Hey Koko." Fumie greeted the older woman. "Got a little problem." She said. "Seems a client has bid on someone who isn't on the roster." She waved the envelope. "I thought it was a pretty generous offer and I thought you might...talk to her."

"That's not standard policy, Fumie." Koko said in slightly annoyed tones. "We're not..." She sighed. "Oh, I suppose it won't hurt to talk to her." She reached out her hand. "Who's the...lucky girl?"

Fumie grinned and handed Koko the envelope. "You." She said.

"M-m-me?" Squeaked Koko. She took the envelope like she was handling a snake. "Wh-wh-who?"

"Just look at it, honey." Fumie replied.

Koko gingerly opened the envelope and extracted the paper inside. She began to read. In moments her hand went to her mouth. As she read her hand went to her breast, just over her heart and her eyes began to tear up. When she finished reading she put the paper down and stared at it for a long time. "I-is he still here?" She asked in a faint voice.

"I put him in booth ten." Fumie replied. "So..." Fumie stopped and grinned as Koko raced out of the office.

Koko ran out of the office and through the main part of the the club. She slowed as she approached one particular booth. It seemed that someone, probably Fumie, had closed the privacy curtain and Koko hesitated. 'Okay Koko, it's just a man. You've had plenty of men.' She told herself. 'Sure you had a good time but...' She swallowed nervously and wiped clammy hands on her dress. Koko stared at the privacy curtain for what seemed like an eternity before she finally parted it. "Hiro?" She said softly.

Hiro stood quickly. "Koko." He breathed.

Koko shivered at the look in Hiro's eyes and for the first time in a very, very long time Koko felt the thrill of being desired and she felt her body respond in kind. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. She swallowed a few times. "May I sit down?" She asked in a slight quavering voice.

"P-please." Hiro almost gasped. "You..I...you..." To his relief, Koko sat. He sat back down. "I don't know how to begin." He said finally. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had to beg Kyoshi to bring me here, even though I can't stand him, and...gods I wanted to see you again. To hold you again." He said in a rush. "And when the, um, hostess said I should...oh gods, you probably think I'm..." He stopped when Koko put a hand over his mouth.

"I think you're very sweet and very nice." Koko said. "And I had a wonderful time last week too." She sighed. "And I so want to you to hold me right now." She wiped at her eyes.

"Gods, you don't know how much I want to hold you." Hiro replied emphatically.

Koko giggled sadly. "Hiro." She said in a quiet voice. "I-I have to tell you something." She said. "Something important." She looked down at the table. "About me."

"You don't have to..." Began Hiro.

"Yes, I do." Koko replied quickly. "The girls here, the hostesses, they're...they're more than just hostesses." She said looking at the table. "Some provide...extra services."

"That's what Kyoshi said but..." Hiro said.

"Hiro." Koko put her hand along her scarred cheek. "If it wasn't for this...if it wasn't for this...I probably would be one of those girls because I was one of those girls." Her voice was almost a whisper when she finished.

Hiro was silent for a long time. "I-I was never good with women." Hiro said and he too looked at the table. "I didn't have a single date through High School and you could probably count on one hand the number of dates I've had since." he said in embarrassed tones. "I'm not much to look at, and can't tell a joke or make small talk, and...I took ballroom dance classes just so I could touch a woman." He said in self disgust. "I only came here last week because Kyoshi was paying." He looked up. "And then I met you." He said in tones of wonder. "And suddenly I found myself with a woman who seemed to actually like me and there I was telling jokes and laughing and dancing and...and it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world." He smiled helplessly. "For the first time in my life I really felt like a man." He said. "I don't care what you were, I don't care what you did, all I care about is that I want to be with you and make you laugh and dance with you...and...and love you, if you'll let me." Hiro stopped and looked back down at the table. It was quiet in the booth for a long time.

"Hiro." Koko whispered.

"Yes, Koko." HIro whispered back.

"This is where you're supposed to kiss me." Koko whispered.

"Is it?' Hiro replied in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah." Koko replied in breathless anticipation.

"Oh." Hiro leaned toward Koko. She met him more than halfway and the kiss that followed made Hiro's ears ring.

* * *

Sumire continued to talk to Kyoshi. 'I bet he doesn't even realize Hiro's gone.' She thought in dismissal. 'Now to get out of here myself." She thought. "There you are." Came a stern voice. Sumire turned. Standing behind her was Michiko Osakawa with her legs spread and her arms on her hips. "Mitch?"

"Don't Mitch me." Michiko said in disapproval. "I turn my back for one second and what do I find?" She pointed a finger. "You." She moved the finger. "With...that?" Michiko gave Kyoshi a disapproving look. "It's one thing to cheat on me." She declared. "But with...that?"

Sumire stood. "I'm not cheating on you, Mitch." She replied in indignation. "And if I was, It certainly wouldn't be with..." She pointed at Kyoshi. "Him."

"Hey." Protested Kyoshi.

"You were shaking your tits at him." Michiko accused.

"That's my job., Mitch." Sumire said in protest. "I'm supposed to shake my tits."

"Even to...that?" Mitchiko replied. She winked at Sumire.

Sumire fought down a grin. Instead she looked down and sighed heavily. "Even...that." She said woefully.

Michiko wrapped her arms around Sumire. "Oh, you poor baby." Michiko said loudly. "How you must suffer."

"It's terrible, Mitch." Sumire sobbed and cuddled closer to Michiko. "Just terrible." Michiko started stroking her hair. Sumire wrapped her arms around Michiko's waist. "Forgive me?" She asked.

"I'm the one who should be begging your forgiveness, baby." Michiko replied. "It's just that I get so jealous."

"You have no reason to be jealous, baby." Sumire replied. Stepped back but kept her arm around Michiko's waist. Michiko put her arm around Sumire's waist. "If I wanted you to be jealous, I'd pick someone more believable."

"Hey." Kyoshi's voice came after them as they continued walking away.

Sumire walked over to another table where a couple were sitting. Both man and woman were in their thirties and attractive. "Now he's more believable." Sumire said. The man smiled. Sumire pointed at the woman. "And she's..." Sumire paused. She leaned over to the woman. "What are you doing later, honey?" She asked. The woman blushed.

"Sumire." Scolded Michiko. "That was flirting." She accused. "That was most definitely flirting." Michiko pulled Sumire away.

"Just a little bit." Admitted Sumire. She turned around. "Bye honey." She said.

End Chapter 2


	77. Book 8 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Party Girls'

The party the next day was like all parties Kiko had at the mansion. A pack of giggling girls descended on the mansion and by early afternoon the party was in full swing. Since it was early April, it still was too cold for swimming but warm enough that most of the teen and pre-teen girls were in shorts. It was apparent, to Pema and Kagomi, that Kiko wasn't the only girl who no longer considered themselves 'babies' and those girls who's breasts were budding wore, much to Kiko's chagrin and envy, blouses that did much to draw attention to their newfound shape.

"Good thing there no boys here." Pema said to Kagomi with a giggle.

"Good thing." Agreed Kagomi. "There are way too many places for someone to hide in the mansion." She shuddered. "And some of Kiko's friends look like they can't wait to go hide with the first cute boy that says hello." She smiled wryly. "Hell, I couldn't wait when I was around Kiko's age." Pema looked up as one of Kiko's friends walked over. "Hello, Mitsuki."

"Hi Pema, Hi Kagomi." Mitsuki replied. As Kiko had intimated, Mitsuki was already developing a bust and was one of the girls flaunting the fact. Like most of the girls she was wearing shorts and a blouse that was unbuttoned enough to slightly reveal the edge of the blue bra she was wearing. She sat down next to Pema and leaned back on her hands. Mitsuki didn't say anything at first but it was apparent to Pema and Kagomi that the young girl was working up the nerve to say something. Pema and Kagomi each raised an eyebrow and looked at each other but said nothing. "Ca-can I ask you guys a...a question?" She asked finally.

"Of course you can, Mitsuki." Kagomi replied.

"Well..you see...there's this...friend of mine." Mitsuki began hesitantly. "An-and she's got this older brother." Mitsuki blushed. "An-and anyway I, I mean my friend, walked into his room and he was with his...girlfriend, I guess, and they were..." She broke off. "Touching." She whispered.

"Nothing wrong with touching." Kagomi said with a smile.

"Bu-but she was touching his...his..." She pointed downward. "And it was..." She broke of with a blush. She looked down. "It made me feel...funny and I sort of...watched for awhile." She said. Then my brother, I mean my friend's brother yelled at me to leave."

"That's good." Muttered Kagomi. "It's okay. Mitsuki, really."

"Listen to Kagomi." Pema said in support.

"Is that what boys and girls do?" Mitsuki asked in tone that combined plaintiveness and eagerness."

"Well, if they like each other, yeah." Kagomi said.

"But only if you say it okay." Pema said firmly. "You must give...Kagomi, what word?"

"Permission?" Supplied Kagomi.

"Permission, yes." Pema said. "One day you find boy." She said with a gentle smile. "And boy, cute." She said cheerfully. Mitsuki giggled. "Boy so cute you want touch all over." Pema said. Mitsuki blushed. "And he want touch you." She added. "And if you say it okay." Mitsuki blushed even redder. "It okay." She said. "But touch only." She said firmly. "Okay?"

"Okay, Pema." Mitsuke replied. "Thanks." She smiled at Pema and Kagomi, stood and went back to the party.

"How much you want to bet we're going to get a lot of questions like that pretty soon?" Kagomi asked.

"Pema not want bet, she lose all money." Pema replied with a giggle. She sighed. "All this talk of touch...make me think of Ranma." She gave Kagomi a look. "It good thing Kagomi here."

"Uh oh." Kagomi replied in pretend alarm. "I'm in trouble now." She grinned. "Good thing." She and Pema giggled. Pema saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. "Oh, Ms. Kuno and Ms. Mata come." The two older women walked into the center of the party and was immediately greeted by Kiko. Pema and Kagomi stood and walked over.

Kodachi, with Kiko hanging on to her arm, and Noriko were standing in a loose cluster of young of the many Kuno retainers hurried over in case Kodachi needed something. "Good afternoon, ladies." Kodachi said in greeting. Noriko smiled a hello.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Kuno. Ms. Mata." Pema and Kagomi replied in greeting.

"Noriko and I cannot stay too long." Kodachi said mostly to Kiko. "But something's come up." "Nothing serious, in fact quite the opposite." Kodachi smiled. "But it seems your mother has an...admirer at the club." She said with a bemused laugh. "And..." She began.

Kiko pumped a fist. "Yes." She said in excited approval. She looked at Kodachi. "Is he cute?" She asked. "Hey, is it the same man that mom dated last time?" She asked. "It's him, isn't it?" She said excitedly. "Is he nice?" She asked. "Please tell me he's nice." She begged.

"Slow down, sweetheart." Kodachi said with a laugh. "It's the girls' unanimous opinion that he's very cute." She said. "And yes, it's the same man."

"Yes." Kiko said happily.

"And yes, he seems very nice." Kodachi said. Kiko squealed happily. "Your mother wasn't sure how you'd take it." She said in amusement.

"Are you kidding?" Kiko exclaimed. "Mom deserves someone." She said firmly. "Someone nice, someone who can make her smile. He made her smile." She said in approval. "Is she with him now?" She asked. "I could call her and..."

"I don't think you should call your mom just yet, kiddo." Noriko said hiding a smile. "Give her, oh, a couple hours."

Kiko squealed in glee. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Noriko replied. Kiko squealed again.

"Anyway..." Kodachi said in amused tones. "Your mother wondered if you wouldn't mind staying another night or two."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Kiko said in staccato approval.

"Of course that will depend on whether Pema and Kagomi can stay those extra days as well." Kodachi said in caution.

Kiko spun around. "Please Pema." Kiko begged. "Just a couple extra days?" She said. "For mom?"

Pema and Kagomi giggled. "Oh, I think it be okay." Pema said. "I call Ranma."

* * *

"Good evening." The pretty bespectacled brunette said into the camera. "And welcome to Japan Tonight." She said. "I"m your host, Mitsui Oh, Saatchi Kato is on vacation for the rest of the month. She turned to another camera. "Hope you're having a good time Saatchi." She said. A picture appeared on the screen behind the reporter. "Well it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone but we now know that the mysterious Sumire is the latest of the equally mysterious Miss Nodoka's discoveries." A picture of Nodoka Satome with her face half concealed by a fan in the full geisha dress and makeup of a very senior Geisha appeared in the center of the screen for several seconds before the a second image this one of an extraordinarily beautiful woman shared the screen. "First there was Makoto." Another image flashed large on the screen of a woman in an irridescent gown and madeup to look almost birdlike with feathers woven into and strreaming down her ankle length black hair. "Then Raven." The images rearranged themselves on the screen with the image of Nodoka was above the images of Makoto and Rei. Another picture flashed, this one was a woman in violet. "And now Sumire." The reporter smiled. "Miss Nodoka was kind enough to sit with me for an interview earlier today." The reporter's smile was triumphant. "Exclusively on Japan Tonight." Her smile became more professional. "When we come back."

The director indicated it was clear and the reporter leaned back in her chair and blew out a breath. Her assistant ran over. "Problem, Ms. Oh?" The assistant asked. The reporter shook her head. "No, no problem." She said. "It's just that I'm beginning to realize how tough a job this really is." She laughed ruefully. "Saatchi made it look so easy."

"You're not doing too bad yourself, Ms. Oh." Her assistant said. "According to the latest numbers you're holding the audience." She said. "Well most of it." She added after a moment. "On the other hand, there's been a definite spike in your fan mail."

The reporter perked up. "Really?" She asked. The assistant nodded. "Anything good?' The reporter asked.

"Oh the usual marriage proposals." The assistant said with a laugh. "But the majority are guesses as to the identify of Sumire." She laughed again. "It's amazing how many people think it's Saatchi." The assistant snorted. "Yeah, right." She said in dismissal. "Saatchi? Come on. That cold fish?" She and the reporter laughed.

* * *

The next morning Pema and Kagomi joined Kiko for breakfast. They were halfway through breakfast when Kodachi and Noriko joined them. Kodachi waved for the three to remain seated when they made to stand. "Good morning, ladies." Kodachi said in slightly tired tones. She sat down and accepted a cup of tea from one of her retainers.

"Good morning." The three girls chorused in reply. Kiko looked at Kodachi with concern. "You look tired, Auntie."

"A long night, sweetheart." Kodachi replied. "It was unusually busy at the club."

"That's putting it mildly." Noriko said wryly. "Sumire is turning out to be one of the biggest draws the club has seen since Makoto." She sipped her coffee. "Ah." She breathed in appreciation.

"And Mitch positively enjoys watching Sumire flirt with the other guests." Kodachi added with a laugh.

"Enjoys it?" Noriko snorted in amusement. "She encourages it." She said. "Just so she can walk over and...interrupt." Noriko rolled her eyes. "I think people are starting to come to the club just so they can see the antics those two get up to."

"Is Sumire really that beautiful?" Kiko asked in breathless awe.

"It's not just that she's beautiful, though she is, Kiddo." Noriko replied. "But it's more...it's the whole Sumire persona." She reached over and tousled Kiko's hair. "Which your mother did a heck of a lot to help create." She smiled.

"Koko did an excellent job with her." Kodachi agreed. She looked at Kiko. "You should be proud of your mother."

"Oh, I am, Auntie." Kiko said seriously. "I've always been proud of Mom." She declared. "Even when..." Kiko looked down for a second. Kiko put a smile on her face and looked up. "I spoke to Mom last night." She said. "She was worried that she was ignoring me." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Auntie, if there is one thing Mom doesn't do, is ignore me." She said..

"Of course not sweetheart." Kodachi agreed. "She's a good mother."

"The best." Agreed Kiko. She looked at her watch. "Oh poo." She stood. "Sorry Auntie, but I have to leave now if I don't want to be late to my lessons with Madame Demille." She gave Kodachi a quick hug and a kiss before hurrying away.

Kodachi watched Kiko leave with a bemused look on her face. "That's the first time I ever heard her worry about missing a class with Genvieve before." She laughed quietly. "Why when I was her age..." Kodachi paused. "When I was her age I was already a bitch."

"Someone needs to go back to bed and get a few more hours of sleep." Noriko said decisively. "No arguments, Dachi." She said sternly though fondly. "You're always cranky when you don't get enough sleep." She stood and pulled Kodachi to her feet. "Now be a good girl and go back to bed." She ordered. "I promise to wake you if something really important comes up." Noriko swatted Kodachi on her butt. "Go."

"Oh, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kodachi admitted. She leaned over and kissed Noriko on the cheek then wandered away.

Noriko watched Kodachi walk away with a fond smile then turned to Pema and Kagomi, "Actually, I wanted her out of the way while I talked to you." She said to the teen girls. "Now that your both over eighteen it's time to start thinking about your future." She said. "You can't stay with Ranma forever, you know that, don't you?" Noriko sipped her coffee.

Pema and Kagomi exchanged a look. They turned back to Noriko. "Pema know." Pema said as Kagomi put a hand on her shoulder. "But Pema's life belong to Ranma." She said. "Pema only leave if Ranma say so."

"And you, Kagomi?" Noriko asked. She looked at the Japanese teen over the rim of her cup. "When do you leave?"

"When Pema goes." Kagomi replied firmly. "Why are you asking?"

"How would you girls like a job?" Noriko replied instead.

"Pema and Kagomi have job." Pema replied. "We Daddy's Girls." She said. "It our job...to visit those under Ranma protection." She said. "Let Ranma know who need help."

"And pick up their...insurance premiums." Kagomi added. She giggled. "Or deliver a picture or two." Kagomi giggled again and Pema joined her. "Not that it takes a lot of time each day." She tilted her head and looked at Noriko. "The Club?" She asked. Her smile widened when Noriko nodded. Kagomi turned to Pema. "Please?" She begged. "Just one night a week." She said. "Please?" She begged again.

Pema giggled and tapped Kagomi on the nose. "I ask Ranma." She promised. "Maybe two nights."

"Yes." Exclaimed Kagomi. Kagomi raised her hands in the air and started dancing in her seat. "Party time." She sang. "It's Party Time." She looked at Noriko. "When do we start?" She asked eagerly.

Noriko chuckled. "And here I thought I was going to have to try and convince you." She said.

"I not know why you think that, Ms. Mata." Pema replied. "We be at Club many, many times." She said. "We like Club."

"You just like it when men drool when they see you." Kagomi scolded with a giggle.

"When they see us." Pema corrected. Pema giggled. "I think we have good, good time."

"Oh yeah." Agreed Kagomi. "Look out world, here comes Jewel and Gem." Kagomi started dancing in her seat again and this time Pema joined her. "Party time. Party time." They sang. "Oh, we have to go shopping." Kagomi said suddenly. "We need new outfits."

"Ms. Kuno will give each of you one hundred thousand yen for new outfits." Noriko said with a laugh.

"Yes." Kagomi and Pema squealed.

"Koko will do your hair and make-up." Noriko said.

"Yes." Kagomi and Pema squealed again. "Oh we have to have a party." Kagomi said excitedly. She turned to Noriko. "Can we do that, Ms. Mata?" She asked. "Please."

"A party?" Noriko asked in surprise. Pema and Kagomi nodded eagerly. "You do know what goes on in the club, don't you?"

Pema and Kagomi giggled. "Oh yes, Ms. Mata." Pema replied. "We very much know." She shook her head. "We not do...that." She said. "Not without Ranma permission." She added. "But if Ranma say it okay..." She nodded. "But we be very, very...Kagomi, what word?"

"Picky?" Kagomi replied. "Hell yeah, we're gonna be very picky."

"A party, huh?" Noriko said. Pema and Kagomi nodded again. "Sure why not?" She said. Pema and Kagomi squealed.

* * *

Kiko opened the door to the salon that Madame Demille conducted her lessons in deportment and etiquette. "Good morning, Madame Demille." Kiko said and bowed.

"Good morning, Miss Kiko." Madame Demille replied. "On time for once."

"Yes, Madam Demille." Kiko replied. "I...I apologize for my past tardiness, I hope to do better."

Madame Demille raised an eyebrow. "I see." She said. "Hope? Not a promise?" She asked.

Kiko shrugged in embarrassment. "I've not been very good at keeping my promises to you before." She replied. "Much as I intend to be better..." She shrugged again. "I thought it best not to make promises."

Madame Demille gave Kiko a rare smile of approval. "A well bred lady should always be sparing with promises." She said. "Sometimes the only thing a lady has, is her word." She said firmly. "Your word must have worth."

"Yes, Madame Demille." Kiko agreed.

Madame Demille gave Kiko a thoughtful look. The young girl was wearing what she normally would for her lessons with her. A short dress, black buckled shoes, white stockings. "Walk for me." She said suddenly. Without a word, Kiko started walking back and forth under Madame Demille's watchful eye. She nodded as if something became apparent to her. "Now, sit." Madame Demille pointed to a chair. "You're not comfortable." She declared.

Kiko grimaced. "No Madame Demille." She admitted. Kiko took a breath. "Can...can I speak to you about something?"

"Does it have to do with why you are not comfortable?" The deportment teacher asked. Kiko nodded. Madame Demille sat down in the chair next to Kiko's. Genvieve Demille had a very good idea what Kiko wanted to talk to her about. 'After all, what young lady wishes to be considered a child?' She thought. "I think we should have tea." She said. "Don't you?"

* * *

Hayato Fujitaro was a salaryman. Moderately successful, he was the manager of Paying and Receiving for a mid-sized retail bank in Toshima Ward. Married twenty years to the girl he met in college, two kids, girls aged twelve and ten. Every day he took the train from Bunkyo Ward to his job and was at his desk by eight thirty every morning. Every evening he'd accompany his boss and a dozen coworkers to one of a number of bars, restaurants or night clubs. He'd usually get home no later than eleven for a quick bath and an even quicker good night to his daughters but he'd usually make up for it as much as he could on weekends. It was a comfortable though boring rut.

Hayato looked at the clock and shut down his computer just as his boss got up from his desk and started walking down the row of desks populated by his subordinates. His coworkers got up from their desks and fell in behind. He stood to greet his boss with a short bow. "Mr. Tomohara." He said in greeting and took his place in the following group. Due to his position he moved close enough in case Mr. Tomohara wanted to speak to him. After picking up the last of the staff they took an elevator to the garage where a company shuttle bus waited. His company took care of their staff and made sure everyone got to and from wherever they went.

Now, most senior managers had a favorite, for lack of a better word, hangout and Mr. Tomohara was no different but he did occasionally like to try out a new place someone might have recommended. "Have you heard of the Purple Cat Lounge, Hayato?" Mr. Tomohara asked without turning his head.

"No, Mr. Tomohara." Hayato answered truthfully.

"Nobutetsu mentioned it in passing and I thought we'd give it a try." Mr. Tomohara replied. "Nobutetsu said the beer was good and the kitchen made excellent Ramen."

Hayato nodded slightly. He liked ramen. "Sounds nice, Mr. Tomohara."

Mr. Tomohara reached into his jacket and extracted a card. Without turning he passed it behind him and Hayato took the card. When they reached the van Hayato spoke briefly to the driver before entering the van himself and seating himself in the row just behind his boss. The van drove off.

While the bank was in Toshima ward the club was in the Kita Ward. Not a particularly long trip and Hayato was privately pleased that he wouldn't be too far from home when the evening ended. Some other evening jaunts went as far as Edogawa ward and Hayato never fully enjoyed them since he'd get home much later than normal when they did.

When the van pulled up to the club Hayato exited the van first and went to the door of the club. There was the expected burly bouncer though this one was, to Hayato's surprise, both female and, even more surprising, Chinese. Hayato fought down a surge of annoyance. 'Great, she probably can't speak proper Japanese.' He thought. "Good evening." He said aloud. "I with Mr. Tomohara, he have reservation. Understand?"

The woman snorted. "I understand perfectly well." She said in fluent Japanese. She picked up a clipboard that hung from the side of her stool. "Tomohara, Tomoha...ah, here it is." She said. "The reservation was for fifteen people." She said. "Is that correct?"

"Fourteen." Hayato corrected.

The woman made a note on her clipboard then counted the number of people that exited the van. She made another note on her clipboard. "You're a little early, but I believe your table is ready." She said directly to Mr. Tomohara. She opened the door and ushered the party into the club where they were met by a pretty waitress. Japanese, Hayato noted with some relief. The waitress led them to a large table near a corner.

"Beer?" The waitress asked. "We have Sapporo, Kirin, Heinikin and Fosters." All thirteen subordinates turned to Mr. Tomohara. "Sapporo." Grunted Mr. Tomohara. The waitress nodded and walked away. Mr. Tomohara picked up a menu sitting on the table in front of him and scanned the items. The rest of the party waited a moment before picking up their own menus. As Mr. Tomohara had indicated the majority of the dishes were ramen but there were a few others.

Hayato looked around the restaurant/night club. It seemed pretty typical to Hayato though he did raise an impressed eyebrow at the size of the sound system at the small stage. The decor was tasteful and the lighting muted but not dim. There was a definite Chinese overtone to the decor but, in Hayato's opinion, tailored to a Japanese sense of harmony. As he looked around he noticed there were a number of attractive women sitting at the bar. Most were Japanese, The one non-Japanese was a Chinese woman in her mid twenties with long purple hair who sprawled more than sat on a settee near the bar. And, while the Japanese women all wore tasteful evening dress or business attire, the lone Chinese woman wore a purple and red Chang Som whose tight bodice seemed hopelessly inadequate to hold the woman's large breasts. The high side slits made Hayato wonder if she were wearing underwear.

The Chiinese woman held a long thin pipe in one hand that she would take the occasional and langorous puff. As if she were aware of Hayato's scrutiny she slowly turned her head and looked directly at Hayato. She gave him a long and appraising look before turning her head away though not before her expression became one of amused dismissal. For some reason Hayato found himself more relieved then insulted.

The waitress returned interrupting Hayato's thoughts and forcing him to return his attention to the table and, of course, Mr. Tomohara. She placed several large bottles of Sapporo beer on the table and then went around the table taking dinner orders. Hayato ordered a seafood ramen that sounded interesting.

The evening went pretty much as Hayato expected. Mr. Tomohara drank just enough to become convivial, several of his coworkers got up and sang karaoke. Badly. And Hayato allowed himself to become nicely but not overly inebriated.

It was a little after ten and Hayato and his coworkers were beginning to wind down when the door to the club opened and three people walked man was tall and powerfully built and dressed all in white. White suit, white shoes and white fedora. A long queue hung down the middle of his broad back. He was flanked by two women. One dressed in a formfitting and low cut blue dress that showed off broad muscled shoulders and even more cleavage. The blue seemed to be reflected off her shiny short black hair. The other woman had long brown hair and wore a red slit dress that showed off shapely legs and while her gown was not low cut it did emphasize her firm breasts. It was not Hayato's imagination that the entire club immediately quieted. All eyes followed the progress of the trio.

The Chinese woman looked up and a wide and happy smile appeared on her face. She ran over with the obvious intent on hugging the man when the two women stepped in front. of him and while they were smiling there was something cold in their smiles. The Chinese woman gave the two other women an annoyed look but stopped. They started talking and Hayato, along with nearly everyone else in the club, strained their ears to listen in. While muted some of the conversation drifted across the club. Not a lot but enough to rivet the attention of the diners and partiers.

"Now is that any way for friends to greet each other?" The Chinese woman said with a pout in her voice. "You think, after all this time, you get over that little...misunderstanding." She said. The two women snorted in response but the atmosphere seemed to lighten. "I been good, yes?"

"You're still a conniving bitch, Shampoo." The woman in blue replied.

"Take one to know one." Shampoo replied. "Hello Akane." She said in pleasant tones. "Ukyo." She greeted the other exchanged looks with Akane and Ukyo and the two woman reluctantly stepped back. "Ranma." Purred Shampoo. "You finally come see Shampoo."

Ranma shrugged a shoulder. "This is not purely a social call." He said. "You're still a fucking bitch, Shampoo." Ranma said in even tones. "But you're an honorable bitch, in your own twisted way."

"Sweet talker." Shampoo replied cutely. "We fuck now?"

Akane snorted. "Talk about a one track mind." She said. "We're not kids anymore, Shampoo." Akane smiled coldly. "So, if Ranma decides to give you what you want, all it means is that Ranma is giving you the baby you want. Nothing more."

Shampoo twisted her mouth wryly. "Is not that Ranma decision?" She asked.

"That is my decision, Shampoo." Ranma said firmly. "Take it or leave it."

"Oh, I take." Shampoo replied. She smiled sexily. "I no worry, once Ranma have Shampoo, Ranma not want anyone else." She said. "Shampoo make Ranma forget all about Akane and Ukyo."

"Hah." Ukyo laughed disparagingly. She leaned her face close to Shampoo's. "Let's get one thing straight, sugar." She said. "You don't make Ranma do anything." Her smile became almost cruel and she reached with her hand to cup Shampoo's chin. Her thumb caressed Shampoo's lower lip. "We're going to have such fun breaking you, sugar." She said softly. Ukyo snatched her hand back when Shampoo tried biting her thumb. "No biting, Miss Kitty." She scolded with a laugh.

"Well maybe a little biting." Akane replied.

"Enough." Ranma said sharply. "Nab's wants to expand our presence in Kita." He said. "Two of the local families have already agreed to follow the Ice Queen." He looked at Shampoo with some doubt. "Nabs seems to think you should be in charge." Shampoo nodded as if she expected Ranma's announcement. Ranma tilted his head. "There's also going to be a party at Kodachi's club this weekend." He said. "For Pema."

"Oh, how is little mountain girl?" Shampoo purred. "She still share your bed?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, she does." Ranma replied. "Now if you promise to be nice..."

"I'll settle for not bitchy." Akane muttered.

"Not worry, Ranma." Shampoo replied obviously ignoring Akane. "Shampoo no have interest in little mountain girl." She said. "I leave alone for two year, yes?" She added. "Surprised you keep for self so long." She said. "Such waste." She said. "So much money lost."

Ranma ignored Shampoo's comment. "Like I said, if you promise to be nice, you can come to the party." Ranma looked at Akane and Ukyo. "Let's go guys." He said.

"Why you rush off, Ranma?" Shampoo pouted. "I not see for months and you already leave?" She shook her head. "I have too, too private room upstairs." She said coaxingly. "Why you not let Shampoo show you?"

"Beg for it Shampoo." Akane said with a sneer. "I want to hear you beg for it." She pointed down. "Get on your knees and beg for his cock."

"It usually men who beg me." Shampoo shot back. "I no need beg man."

"That's where you're wrong sugar." Ukyo replied. "No askee, no dickee." She turned to Ranma. "Isn't that right, Ran-chan?" She said. She leaned against Ranma. "Want me to suck your cock, Ran-chan?" She pitched her voice so Shampoo would hear. "Please, Ran-chan." She begged cutely.

"I dunno, Uk-chan." Ranma replied. "Should I let Uk-chan suck my cock, Tomboy?"

"Only if I get to watch." Akane replied in hungry tones. Ranma chuckled and Ukyo looked at Shampoo and deliberately licked her lips. Akane also looked at Shampoo. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Akane said. "You've got to beg me for it too."

"You want watch too?" Shampoo asked in amusement.

Akane nodded in anticipation. "You don't know how long I've wanted to see you one your knees in front of Ranma." She said. "Beg for it." She commanded. "I just might say yes."

Shampoo laughed. "Maybe next time." She said. She gave Akane an grudgingly respectful look. "Who know." She smiled at Akane. "I might...beg, one day." She looked at Ranma. "Does Shampoo at least get good night kiss?" She asked.

"No free samples, Shampoo." Ranma replied. Ranma gave Shampoo an approving nod. "But keep up the good work and maybe..." Suddenly Ranma smiled and he looked behind Shampoo. "Hello, old ghoul." Ranma laughed and turned. Akane and Ukyo each took an arm and they made their way out of the club. The door closed behind them. Slowly the background noise in the club returned to it's previous levels and some brave soul took to the karaoke.

Hayato breathed out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I think I could use another beer." He muttered.

"Good thinking, Hayato." Mr. Tomohara said. He mopped his forehead. "One more beer and then I think we should all go home."

"Yes, Mr. Tomohara." Chorused his employees.

Cologne hopped out of a corner on her staff. "He's stronger then ever." She rasped. "They all are." She said. "He's agreed to give you a child." She said. "Beg if you must, but you will have Ranma's child."

"Want Ranma too." Shampoo said with a pout.

"Take what's given, child." Cologne replied. "You have six months." She said.

Shampoo frowned slightly and looked down. "Yes, Great Grandmother." She said in resignation.

"Oh cheer up, child." Cologne with a cackle in her voice. "I'm sure there are worse fates then pillowing Ranma." She said. "Even if it's only for six months."

Shampoo smiled. "True." She agreed. Her smile dropped. "She still not found?"

Cologne shook her head. "No." She admitted. "But it's just a matter of time before she shows up here." She said. "After all, where else could she go?"

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo entered the limo that was waiting for them. Akane and Ukyo curled up comfortably against Ranma "Where to guys?" Ranma asked once they were settled . "It's still early."

"I feel like celebrating." Akane said. "The bitch was mine." She said in a satisfied snarl. Akane barked a laugh. "I liked that line, Uk-chan." She said. "We're going to have so much fun breaking you." She said in a fair imitation of Ukyo's voice. She extended an arm across Ranma and bumped fists with Ukyo. Akane sat up. "I know." She said. "Let's go to the club." She said. "Let's see what Kodachi has in mind for..." She grinned. "Daddy's Girls."

"Hey, good idea, Tomboy." Ranma said in agreement. He leaned forward and pressed a button next to a grill in the side of the limo. "Ky's Club, please." He said. Ranma leaned back against the back seat of the limo and Akane and Ukyo both resumed their curled up positions next to Ranma. "I think you scared her, guys." Ranma said after they had drove along for awhile.

Akane snorted. "I know I scared her." She said emphatically. Akane looked up at Ranma and found him looking down at her. "Cologne's back." She elbowed Ranma when an anticipatory smile appeared on his face. "Hey dummy, you know it's going to be tough, whatever it is."

Ranma laughed. "Yeah." He said. "Aint it great?" He said enthusiastically. Ranma shrugged his powerful shoulders. "Whatever it is, we either deal with it or we don't." He said. "Might as well have some fun along the way."

"Ooh, now he's a philosopher." Ukyo snuggled against Ranma's side.

"And it was getting boring." Ranma added.

"Now, that's the Ranma I know." Akane said contentedly. She changed her position against Ranma's side so that she was able to look out the window. One arm was raised so that the back of her hand was against Ranma's chest. Ranma's hand rested comfortably on her stomach. 'We're not kids anymore.' She thought replaying her conversation with Shampoo in her head. 'No we're not.' She watched the buildings go by through the window. "It's funny." She said aloud. "When I'd daydream about the future..." She chuckled slightly. "It certainly wasn't this one." She said. Akane felt Ranma's hand squeeze comfortingly against her stomach. "What's funny is that I think if any of those day dreams had come true..." She chuckled again. "I think I'd be bored out of my mind."

Ukyo nodded against Ranma's shoulder. "Ting Li said something similar once." She said. "She said she expected to be training every day and living like a monk, or something like that." She said. "I kind of expected to have at least a couple kids right now."

"Yeah, me too." Akane said in quiet agreement.

"Don't laugh, but so did I." Ranma said. "I fell asleep on the couch the other day and had this weird dream." Ranma said. "You, me and Uk-chan were...married, I guess." He said. "And we had a bunch of kids together."

"Boys or girls?" Ukyo asked.

"Both." Ranma replied. "They all had my curse." Ranma laughed. "And I even had a kid of my own." He said. "Courtesy of the Tomboy."

"Figures." Ukyo said in amused tones. Ukyo turned slightly and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "So, even in your dreams the three of us are together." She said musingly.

"Even in my dreams, Uk-chan." Ranma agreed.

"I guess that means I should stick around a little longer, huh?" Ukyo said.

"You hear me or Ranma telling you to leave, Uk-chan?" Akane said.

"Just checking." Ukyo replied. "Do you really plan on giving the Joketsuzoku the baby they want?" She asked a few moments later.

"Yeah." Ranma said reluctantly."At least I know they'll take care of the kid." He said.

"Do I get one too?" Ukyo asked. She laughed. "All this talk about children." She sighed. "So, do I?"

"Believe me, Uk-chan." Akane said. "I'd much rather Ranma gave you a baby that Shampoo." She said. "And if you want a baby and Ranma agrees..." She smiled. "All you have to do is ask."

"I'll hold you guys to that." Ukyo said teasingly.

The limo finally pulled up in front of the club. The driver, an employee of the Ice Queen's, opened the passenger side door. Limo's were not an unusual occurrance at Ky's club and neither were beautiful people. The ever present papperazi boredly raised their cameras. The driver walked over to the passenger door and opened it. A pair of shapely legs extended from the car as flashes from the cameras lit up the night. The flashes became a constant strobe once the blue gowned woman's identify became known. When Ranma and then Ukyo exited the limo, it spawned a frenzy usually associated with the sharp toothed denizens of the world's oceans. Several of the papparazi pulled out cellphones and started shouting.

"They're here." One papparazi shouted. "What do you mean, who am I talking about?" The man shouted. "Them." He said. "The Terrible Three." He said. "Yes." The man put down the phone and raised his camera to take several more pictures of the posing trio.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked into the the outer club where their presence caused nearly as big a stir as outside. Even before they reached the door to the inner club, Abe had climbed to his feet and was bowing respectfully. The big man found himself on the receiving end of a triple hug and kiss.

"I really wish you'd do that when you're a girl, Ranma." Abe complained good naturedly. "I got a rep to maintain, you know." He said. Ranma laughed. After a moment so did Abe. "Good to see you guys." He said as he opened the door to the inner club. "You really should visit more often."

"We get here when we can, Abe." Akane said. She patted the big man on the cheek. "When we can." She repeated.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo entered the club. Before they even took a dozen steps a woman in a expensive and heavily embroidered kimono in red, peach and white and made up in the stylized makeup of a very senior Geisha hurried over. "Ranma." Nodoka exclaimed happily.

Wiith a laugh Ranma swept his mother up in a hug and swung her around. Nodoka giggled like a schoolgirl. Ranma placed his mother back on her feet. "Hey Mom." He said. "Have I told you, you look great?" He said. His smile became slightly sour when two young men walked over and took obviously protective positions behind Nodoka. "Jiro, Daisuke." Ranma said in greeting. "Still here, huh?"

Nodoka swatted Ranma with her fan. "Be nice to my boys, Ranma." Nodoka scolded. "They're good boys." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ranma replied. He gave the two young men a apologetic bow. "My apologies."

"Gratefully accepted, Mr. Saotome." Daisuke replied. The two young men bowed respectfully in return.

"That's better." Nodoka said cheerfully. She turned to Akane and Ukyo. "Well?" She said imperiously. Akane and Ukyo laughed and gave Nodoka a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. Nodoka gave the two young women a penetrating look before breaking out into a wide smile. "Obviously my son is treating you two well." She said in approval. She linked her arms through Akane and Ukyo's arms and led them through the club. "I've already had a number of very promising inquiries over Pema and Kagomi." She said as they walked.

"I thought you didn't take bids until the..unveiling." Ukyo asked in surprise.

"Oh, my dear, when it comes to my girls, very little is left to chance." Nodoka said firmly. "Fumie does a very good job of vetting our clients." She said. "For example, when we introduced Sumire there were three bids from women." Nodoka smiled. "Women hardly ever bid on a girl." Nodoka continued.

"You told them to bid?'" Ukyo guessed.

"I suggested they might find Sumire...sympathetic." Nodoka replied. "I think any one of them would have been acceptable to Sumire but I do confess to some satisfaction that she chose Mitch." She squeezed Akane and Ukyo's arms. "I do hope you'll be able to stay long enough to say hello."

Akane and Ukyo turned their heads and looked at Ranma. "Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I want to meet them too." Ranma said with a smile. "Besides, the food here is pretty good."

"Oh, wonderful." Gushed Nodoka. They reached Nodoka's private booth and sat down. Nodoka took the seat next to Ranma much to the amused annoyance of Akane, Ukyo, Daisuke and Jiro. "Now, let me take a good look at you." Nodoka said. Her smile twisted slightly. "I was going to say, I wish you wouldn't use so much makeup." Nodoka began. "Except that it looks good on you."

"Thanks Mom." Ranma replied.

"Now, as I was saying." Nodoka continued. "We've already had a number of inquiries regarding Jewel and Gem." She said. "In fact, I was looking over several of the more serious ones just before you arrived." She indicated a small pile of folders. "Most of them..." Nodoka shook her head. "But..." She indicated several folders that were in a separate pile. "Take this one for example." She opened the folder. "The Sagahara twins." She turned the folder so Ranma, Akane and Ukyo could see the contents. "Wealthy...old money...well educated and...unfortunately... extraordinarily close in a way that twins sometimes are."

"I have a pair of cousins like that." Ukyo said idly.

Nodoka opened another folder. "Now these two young men are not twins though they are cousins." Nodoka said. "Their parents are...concerned."

"Meaning they're gay." Akane guessed. She shook her head. "Cross them off the list." She said firmly. "Pema and Kagomi need real relationships, not pretense."

Nodoka nodded and moved the folder into the larger pile. She took the remaining two folders. "And finally...these two." She said. "Also cousins." She laughed. "And definitely not gay...exactly."

"What does...not gay...exactly, mean?" Ranma asked in amused tones.

"Well..." Nodoka paused. "They've been with both Aoi and Miki and they...tend, yes tend to, um, share." She explained. "Aoi feels that they're, shall we say, curious." She said. "On the other hand, both Aoi and Miki report that their pillow skills are more than adequate and very enthusiastic." She tapped the two folders. "I also spoke to their mothers." She said with a smile. "They seemed quite excited by the prospect."

"No doubt." Drawled Akane. "Ranma has the final say, of course, but the twins and those two are probably the best choices."

"Ranma?" Nodoka asked. Ranma nodded. "Excellent." Nodoka exclaimed. "Now it's just a matter of making sure the bids are...appropriate." Nodoka raised a hand and within moments Fumie was approaching the table. The pretty blond exchanged greetings with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo before giving Nodoka an expectant look. Nodoka handed Fumie the three folders. "Fumie be a dear and make the necessary arrangements." She said. "Oh and have the kitchen make us something to eat." Fumie nodded.

"One thing, Fumie." Ranma said suddenly. "I want you to make it clear to these young men who the girls are and who I am." He said. "If they hurt my girls..." He said threateningly.

"Don't worry, Ranma." Fumie said reassuringly. "Auntie wouldn't choose anyone like that but...I can't see the harm of...reminding them." She said. "How's that?" She asked. Ranma nodded. Fumie looked at the folders, smiled and walked away.

End Chapter 3

Author's Note: And the beat goes on.


	78. Book 8 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Bargains'

Lady Nabiki Kuno sat at her antique desk and studied some notes. Since their marriage, Nabiki and Tatewaki, along with Kimi Ota, had taken up residence in the mansion. Though they maintained a separate wing from Kodachi and Noriko. The mansion was large enough, and so well equipped, that they could go days without running into each other. In the past two years, Nabiki had consolidated her grip on Nerima and had great influence in the surrounding four wards of Suganama, Nakano, Itabashi, and Toshima. Her influence in the next closest wards of Shinjiku and Kita was not as strong but strong enough to be left alone by all but the largest Yakusa families. So far, those families had found it both expedient as well as cautious to not interfere and had left her alone.'Of course having the muscle to back it up doesn't hurt.' Nabiki mused.

What Nabiki had done with some official complicity though not official sanction was to turn the black market, at least in her areas of control, into a gray market. As long as Nabiki kept the peace and generated income that the government could tax without disrupting the legitimate economy, they left her alone. For the last two years, Nabiki had done just that. Through a complex chain of both dummy and legitimate companies, Nabiki funneled contraband into her territory and out through legitimate businesses. Businesses that she had financed either directly or indirectly. Businesses that hired people. People that paid taxes. As her wealth and power grew she converted more and more of her holdings into mostly legitimate ones. The operative word being 'mostly'. But, again, as long as Nabiki kept to her part of the bargain, the government left her alone.

Lying on her stomach on a settee nearby, Lady Kimi of the Kuno looked down at her laptap on a stand next to the settee and idly clicked a key every so often. As she studied her screen an instant message chat request box appeared on the corner. 'Cook.' She thought on recognizing the screen name. She reluctantly pressed the chat accept key. "?" She typed.

"You must speak to her." Cook wrote back. "It's been two years."

"I can't." Kimi typed back. She looked over to Nabiki. The dark haried women with the helmet cut hair style was engrossed in her notes. She looked back at the keyboard.

"You must." Cook had typed back. "We beg you."

Kimi sighed and broke the connection. "Lover boy will be back in a couple days." Kimi said conversationally.

Nabiki put down her pen and leaned back in her chair. A wry smile appeared on her face. "I was trying very hard not to think about that." She crossed her arms across her chest. "What's up?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Kimi replied.

"Don't give me that." Nabiki returned. "I know you too well, Kimi Kuno." She said. "You have something on your mind."

Kimi sighed. "Not my mind." She disagreed. "Other peoples' minds." Kimi sat up."I need a drink." She said. "Join me?" She asked.

"Will I need one?" Nabiki asked sourly. Kimi nodded. "A short one."

Kimi walked over to the bar and quickly made a couple drinks. Bourbon on ice. Nabiki's favorite drink. She walked over to Nabiki and handed her the drink, then rested her hip on the desk. "I've been putting offf talking about this for a while." She said. "There's a downside to..." She waved an all encompassing hand. "All this." Kimi took a good swallow of her drink and stirred the ice with her finger.

"A downside?" Prompted Nabiki when Kimi's silence continued. She sipped her drink.

"For the past few weeks..." Kimi took another swallow of her drink. "For the past few weeks I've been...approached." She rolled her eyes. "Ambushed more like." She said in exasperation. "I can't walk down a hallway without one of the Kuno stopping me." Kimi drained her drink and walked back to the bar. "All this comes at a price, Nabs." She said as she made another drink. "And they want you to start paying them back."

"Paying who back." Nabiki asked. "The Kuno?" She hazarded. "I don't under..." Nabiki trailed off. "No." She said. "Oh no." She said angrily. "I am not a brood mare."

"I hate to tell you this, Nabs old girl." Kimi replied. "But yes you are." Kimi swallowed another hefty slug of her drink. "So am I."

Nabiki looked at Kimi in surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm the official concubine, Nabs." Kimi replied. "Right?"

"That's a sham and you know it." Nabiki replied.

"Is it?' Kimi interrupted with a sour laugh. "If it is, someone forgot to tell the Kuno." She shook her head. "You're expected to produce an heir, Nabs." She said. "And I'm expected to produce...a backup." She said. "That's what he said anyway."

Nabiki prided herself on her ability to maintain her composure under the most extreme pressures and, for a moment, she succeeded. But only for a moment. "He?" She asked. "Oh...crap." She sputtered. "It's Cook isn't it?' She growled. "Who the hell does he think he is?' She stood up. "I am going to give that...that overfed...over...grrrr."

"Nabs, stop." Kimi said in annoyance. Kimi looked at her drink. "He's...he's right." She looked at Nabiki. "He's right and you know it." She said. "It's your fault you know." She said with a touch of humor in her voice. "You were the one who wanted to marry Tatewaki." She said. "You're the one who wanted to be Lady Kuno." She looked down at her glass. "And don't pretend you didn't expect this." Kimi said. "You've used tradition and custom often enough to get your way." She said. "And to manipulate others."

Nabiki looked at Kimi and then sat down somewhat heavily in her chair. "Damn." She said in a near whisper. "I hate it when you're right." She grumped.

"You just hate being out-manuevered." Kimi disagreed. She nodded. "Me too." She said. "I really don't see a way out of this Nabs." She said moodily. "We're going to have to give them what they want."

"We?" Nabiki asked in surprise. "Don't you mean me?' She said.

Kimi gave Nabiki a helpless smile. "Hey, you don't expect me to let you suffer alone, do you?" She said. "I have a great idea." She said brightly. She raised the bottle of bourbon. "Let's get really drunk."

Nabiki snorted. "That's what I like about you Kimi." Nabiki said. "You always have such good ideas." She extended her glass. "I'll have a double."

* * *

Genji Morimoto sat in an easy chair in front of a fire. He was wearing a heavy brocaded robe and smoking a cigar. A snifter of brandy held in his other hand. Though in his fifties he had the drive and ambition of a man half his age. He was fit though slightly heavyset. He looked like what he was, a successful and influential businessman who was no stranger to the...rougher side of business. Now even more so since he joined forces with the Ice Queen.

Genji inherited a business that was no stranger to smuggling. There were many times in his rise to the top that he made some good and quick money moving questionable merchandise. To be fair and to his credit, he never transported drugs, or women, but there were times he didn't ask a lot of questions. And there were times where only his wits and his fists were all that stood between Genji and, in at least one time in his life, death. Genji looked at the end of his cigar and smiled in satisfaction. "Kinnikun gets some damn good cigars." He said. Genji looked up as the door to his study opened and a tall, shapely and extremely attractive woman stepped into the room.

"We're home." She said. She walked over to Genji and sat in his lap. She took the cigar from Genji and took a puff. Then she licked the end of the cigar and put it in Genji's mouth.

Genji laughed around the cigar. "Welcome home, my pretty Makoto." He placed the cigar in an ashtray and his now free hand started stroking the tall brunettes shapely stockinged legs. "Did you and Yuki have fun shopping?" He asked.

Makoto giggled and nodded. "Wait until you see what I got for me and Yuki to wear to the party." She said in teasing tones. Makoto took the brandy snifter from Genji and took a sip. She licked her full lips. "Yum."

Genji smiled and ran his hand under Makotoa tight skirt and caressed her tight rear. "Yum." He said. Makoto giggled and rolled slightly to give Genji better access. Which Genji took advantage of. "I hope you didn't spend all my money." Genji said in false dire tones.

"But Genji, what's the good of having money if you can't spend it?" Makoto replied in reasonable tones. She spread her legs to allow Genji to caress the insides of her thighs. "Aren't I worth it?" She said in a pout.

Genji chuckled as he caressed Makoto. "That you are, my pretty Makoto, that you are." He said fondly. "You're worth every penny you spend and more." Makoto smiled happily and lay against Genji's chest as Genji continued his caresses. "I don't see Yuki." He said. "Was she bad?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh very bad, Genji." Makoto giggled. "I had to tie her to the bed again."

It was a game the three of them played frequently. Yuki would do something 'bad' and Makoto would then demand that Genji 'punish' Yuki. Bad had a very flexible meaning to Makoto. Yuki could be bad for any number of offenses, such as smiling at someone on the street or wearing the wrong underwear. Makoto enjoyed dominating Yuki and Yuki, for her part, found that she enjoyed being dominated. She'd sometimes even go out of her way to do something 'bad'. And if 'bad' had a very flexible meaning so too did 'punish'.

Neither Makoto or Genji would do anything that would cause the Kuno retainer any pain, but that didn't stop them from putting Yuki into uncomfortable or embarrassing situtations. It was the price Yuki gladly paid for having sex with both Makoto and Genji. Especially Makoto and Genji. It wasn't that Genji was a superb lover, he was, or that he was well endowed, he was no Ranma but then again, who was, it was more that Genji, aided and abetted by Makoto, was extraordinarily creative when it came to sex and Makoto was happily willing to act out any of Genji's more creative suggestions.

"Oh, then I suppose I should go and punish her." Genji said amiably. Makoto clapped her hands gleefully. "That's what I love about you, Makoto." Genji said. "You always try to keep me happy."

"That's because I love you, Genji." Makoto said. She hopped off Genji's lap. "Now,let's go punish Yuki." She said in anticipation. She looped her arm through Genji's and they exited Genji's study. "And then we can all go out for dinner."

* * *

A limosine carrying Tatewaki, Lord Kuno, drove up the long curving driveway that fronted the Kuno mansion. He was returning after a long absence having spent the last two months with Captain Osigi hunting for pirates. While it was true that many pirates were smugglers and Tatewaki himself protected the contraband shipments of Kinnikun Honda, Tatewaki did not consider them the same thing. Kinnikun Honda for all his being Yakusa was, in Tatewaki's opinion, a gentlemen. More so when Oyabun Honda had taken Kodachi's severing of their relationship with good grace.

Tatewaki exited the limosine. It seemed that nearly every retainer he had was lined up in front of the mansion and up the stairs to the mansions entrance. In the past, Tatewaki, would demand such a display of fealty regardless of the length of his absence or its' reason. Being the loyal retainers that they were, they did as requested but there was always something lacking and perfunctary in their attitude. Oh they would be polite and respectful but there was...' There was no heart.' Tatewaki thought. Standing at the foot of the stairs was, in Tatewaki's opinion, the heart that was missing, "My Lady." Tatewaki greeted his wife Nabiki, the Lady Kuno.

Nabiki bowed. "My Lord." She said in reply. Nabiki stepped closer and was immediately wrapped in Tatewaki's arms for a kiss in greeting. An audible sigh wafted from the lines of attending retainers. "It's good to have you home. You were gone too long." Nabiki said in a voice thick with emotion when the kiss finally ended. "Will you not greet your Lady Kimi?" She asked indicating the blond woman standing just off to the side. "She too has greatly missed her lord and protector." Nabiki said in a formal voice pitched to carry.

Tatewaki raised an eyebrow but knowing Nabiki did little without great thought approached Kimi and gave her, while not as demonstrative as the kiss he gave Nabiki, a kiss that was more affectionate then due a mere friend. Again another whispering sigh wafted from the retainers. To Tatewaki's ears the sigh seemed surprisingly approving.

Tatewaki turned and raised his hand. Nabiki placed her hand on top of Tatewaki's and the two ascended the stairs to the mansion. Kimi walked along on Tatewaki's left but did not attempt to touch him. 'Methinks there is much afoot that I have missed out on.' Tatewaki mused. As they ascended the long stairway to the entrance of the Kuno mansion, the Kuno retainers bowed and fell in behind them as they passed. That was not unusual and Tatewaki barely took notice.

"Did you have a successful hunt, My Lord?" Nabiki asked in conversational tones that was nonetheless heard by the quietly following retainers.

"Passable, My Ladies." Tatewaki replied including Kimi in his reply."Barely passable." He added. "We may have to either broaden our patrols or move to an entirely new area all together." Tatewaki laughed. "Our good Captain is quite diligent in carrying out his duties." He said. "I fear he's chased them all away." He said mournfully.

Nabiki laughed. Her laughter was echoed by Kimi of course but there was an approving susseration from the following retainers. "I believe the Kuno are pleased by your news, My Lord." She said. "We should let our Captain do what he deems best." Nabiki said. "I assume he wishes to move his fleet?"

"Yes, My Lady." Tatewaki replied. He was pleased by the murmur of approval and respect that came from Nabiki's words. "He has not made a suggestion as to where but I believe he is considering Hokkaido."

Nabiki nodded. "He'd be a fool not too and our Captain is anything but a fool." she replied. "He's there often enough as it is." She pointed out. "Now enough of our good Captain. Cook has been working overtime in the kitchen and dinner promises to rival one of Kasumi's greater efforts."

"That's no lie." Kimi added with a rueful chuckle. "There goes my diet." She bemoaned as she patted her trim mid section. "Good thing Nabs makes me do those katas every day."

"One thing My Lord, your sister has informed me that while she would love to join us she has some unexpected guests." Nabiki said. "It seems that your Sister's Koko has a boyfriend."

"Indeed?" Tatewaki replied in interested tones. "And what does Miss Kiko think of all of this?" He asked. There was a muted chuckle from the following retainers. They reached a set of doors and two retainers ran ahead to open them for Tatewaki and his party.

"I hear she approves." Nabiki replied. "Of the idea anyway." She added. "This is the first time they've met."

"Indeed?" Tatewaki replied. "I must meet this man as well." Tatewaki said decisively. He half turned. "Please extend an invititation to my Sister and her guests." He said to a retainer standing just behind him.

* * *

Hiroichii Kiyuo was, in his own words, not much to look at. He was slightly below average height, slim to the point of being skinny and it made his head seem too large. The dinners that Koko had cooked forshadowed an ending to that state. He had a bald spot that he had unsuccessfully tried to comb over. That was until Koko put a stop to it. Most people thought he was entirely too self-critical. He'd never be called handsome but most women thought he was cute in his own way but he was painfully uncomfortable around women. His inexperience with women was something Koko found a little frustrating but what he lacked in skill and endurance he made up for in enthusiasm. Kiko suppressed a giggle at the thought.

On the plus side he was intelligent, gentle and kind. He was also already deeply in love with Koko. Something Koko found she was unaccustomed to and overwhelmed by at times.

Koko and Hiro sat side by side on a couch as they both nervously watched the person pacing back and forth in front of them. The person finally stopped in front of Hiro and leaned closer. "Well, you're cute enough I guess." Kiko said doubtfully.

"Kiko." Koko admonished. "Be good."

"I doubt she was ever...good." Kodachi said from where she was leaning against a wall.

"Auntie." Complained Kiko. She twisted her mouth. "Okay, I guess I deserved that." She said in admission. She looked at her mother. "Do you really like him, Mom?"

"I really like him, honey." Koko affirmed.

"Well okay then." Kiko said. She leaned closer to Hiro until their noses almost touched. "But you better be nice to my Mom."

"I don't dare be anything but nice." Hiro chuckled self-consciously. "I'm...I think Koko, I mean your mother, is stronger than me."

Kiko giggled. "Probably." She agreed. Kiko leaned back. "So what do I call you?" She asked. "Uncle Hiro? Mr. Kiyuo?" She asked. "I'm not calling you Dad." She said. "Not unless you marry Mom." Kiko giggled at the hopeful look on Hiro's face. "I think I'll call you Uncle Hiro." She said. "And you may call me Kiko."

"I'd like that, Kiko." Hiro said in relief.

Kodachi smiled proudly at Kiko. 'She sounded just like a Kuno.' She thought. Kodachi turned her head as Noriko escorted one of the many Kuno retainers into the room. She raised an eyebrow upon recognizing the man as one of her brother's personal retainers.

"Excuse me for intruding, My lady." The retianer said. "But Lord Kuno wondered if you and your guests would care to join him and his Ladies for dinner?" The retainer smiled. "Lord Kuno was most interested in meeting the man who's captured Koko's heart." The retainer made a slight head movement toward Kiko. "You can understand his interest."

"My brother is too kind." Kodachi replied. "I had not wanted to impose." She said. "Excuse me for a moment." Kodachi turned. "It appears my brother has invited us to dinner." She announced though she looked directly at Koko and Hiro. "What should I tell him?"

"Dinner?" Squeaked Hiro. "With Lord Kuno?" He swallowed nervously. "I-I'm not dressed properly." He said in some alarm.

Kodachi smiled. "Easily remedied." She said. "Koko, I believe there may be something suitable for Mr. Kiyuo to wear, oh, in the red suite." She smiled at the look of excitement on Koko's face. "You might avail yourself of something more...fashionable as well." She waved Koko away. Kodachi covered her mouth to hide the smile that appeared as Koko all but dragged Hiro away. Kodachi turned to the retainer. "Please inform my brother that my guests and I are honored by his invitation and that we we be there once we are suitably attired." Kodachi smiled. "I suspect my brother is somewhat impatient to spend some time with his Ladies."

The retainer smiled briefly. He bowed slightly. "If I may venture a...request, My Lady?"

Kodachi sighed. "I know what you wish," She said. "And I share that wish." Kodachi smiled sadly. "For many reasons." She nodded. "She will do what is required." She said. "After all, she is a Tendo."

"And Lady Kimi?" The retainer asked pointedly.

Kodachi looked down, though not as far down as she used to, Kodachi suddenly realized, to the listening Kiko. For a moment Kodachi was going to dismiss her but she hesitated. 'No.' She thought in decision. 'She's needs to start learnng about such things.' Kodachi turned back to the retainer. "While the word of an Ota has not been tested, I feel I will not be disappointed when it is." Kodachi looked back to Kiko. "The Kuno think far into the future." She said."But for there to be a future, there must be an heir." She explained. "They wish me to speak to Lady Nabiki about having...a child."

Kiko nodded in understanding. "But what does that have to do with, Auntie Kimi?" Began Kiko. She stopped. 'They've been speaking formally.' She thought. She bowed briefly to the retainer. "Pardon me, I meant no disrespect." She said. "I should have said Lady Kimi."

The retainer smiled approvingly. "Apology gladly accepted, My Lady." He said. "If Lady Kimi had a child and the...paternity was sufficiently verified...that child would have some...standing among the Kuno."

Kiko looked at Kodachi. Kodachi nodded in confirmation. A knowingly amused smile appeared on Kiko's face. She nodded. "I think that's...sweet." She said.

Kodachi laughed in delight. "Spoken like a true Kuno." She said in approving tones.

"Most like a Kuno." Agreed the retainer. He bowed. "If you'll excuse me, My Ladies." He said. Kodachi nodded and the retainer walked quickly out of the room.

"We should get ready as well." Kodachi said. "Oh Kiko, I bought you a new outfit." She said with a smile. "Something Madame Demille suggested." She said. "I do hope you like it."

"I'm sure it's beautiful, Auntie Dachi." Kiko said swallowing her disappointment. 'I love you Auntie.." She thought. 'But sometimes." With a quick bow she exited the room and hurried down the hallway to her own room. Kiko spent so much time at the mansion that she found herself thinking of her room here in the mansion her reall bedroom and the one in the apartment with her mom, well that was her real bedroom too but she really didn't live there. "Please. please, please no bows." She muttered as she opened the door to her bedroom. She walked in and looked at her bed. In the center of her bed were a number of boxes and packages. She sighed and walked over.

Kiko picked up the first box. "Well no matter what it looks like it must have been expensive." She said quietly as she recognized the store name on the box. She slowly opened it. When she removed the covering paper she gasped. It was a skirt, a simple black skirt, but the kind of skirt a teenager, with refined taste that is, might wear. Kiko slowly lifted the skirt out of the box and looked at it for a long moment, then she spun around to face the full length mirror near the bed and held the skirt against herself. A look of glee appeared on Kiko's face. "Thank you, Madame Demille." She said fervently. Moments later Kiko was tearing open the rest of the packages. Shoes, stockings, blouses, belts and even a clutch purse were revealed. Kiko stepped back from the bed and just stared.

* * *

The door opened to the smaller dining room and the already seated guests looked up. Koko was about to scold her daughter for keeping everyone waiting but the words caught in her throat as Kiko entered. The young girl was wearing a simple white blouse and a black skirt. A wide black belt encircled her waist. She was wearing thigh high stockings and a black ribbon was tied high on her head. She had taken the time to brush out her hair and it was obvious she was wearing makeup and it was also obvious that she had been paying attention whenever she had watched her mother applying makeup to herself and others. Kiko wore her spider pendant and she had found a bracelet that went well with both the outfit and the pendant.

Kiko bowed. "Please forgive me for keeping everyone waiting." She said in quiet tones. "It was unforgivably rude of me."

Tatewaki Kuno chuckled quietly. "I don't think my sister could have timed that better." He said giving Kodachi an amused glance. He sister didn't notice as her eyes were fixed on Kiko. "An entrance worthy of a Kuno." He said. Tatewaki bowed to Kiko. He waved a hand to the table. "Please." He said. "Join us."

"Thank you, Lord Kuno." Kiko said formally. She walked over to her chair and one of the retainers pulled it away and seated Kiko. "Thank you." She said to the retainer. Kiko turned to her Mother. "I am sorry I was late, Mother." Kiko said.

Koko's mouth worked for a moment. "Who? What?" She finally choked out. Koko swallowed. "When did you grow up?" She asked in almost sad tones. Koko reached out a hand and touched her daughter's hair. "Look Ms. Kuno." She said. "Our baby's growing up."

* * *

Pema and Kagomi looked around the third floor suite excitedly. "Look Pema, it's even got it's own home theater." Kagomi ran to a door and slid it open. "Eee." She squealed. "Dresses." She reached in. "Oh, this would look good on me." She stated in anticipatory tones.

"If you need something altered, either Suki or Koko will be able to take care of it." Noriko Mata informed the two teens.

Kagomi and Pema clasped hands and jumped around the room and squealed in glee. Pema released Kagomi's hands, turned and ran over to the tall powerfully built man leaning against the wall. "Oh Ranma, it so nice."

"Nothing but the best for my baby." Ranma cupped the Tibetan girl's chin with a powerful hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with a touch of concern in his voice. "It's not too late to back out."

Pema stood on her tip toes and kissed Ranma on the cheek. "Pema know." She said. "Pema have four wonderful year with Ranma but it time Pema start living own life." She looked down for a moment. "Pema just hope there be always room in Ranma heart for Pema."

"Always, Punkin." Ranma replied. He wrapped Pema in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "And it's not like you're leaving forever. We expect you home on Monday" He said. "Both of you." Ranma said looking at Kagomi. "Now remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said firmly. "Or be with anyone you don't want to be with." Ranma felt Pema nod against his chest. "And if anyone bothers you." Ranma stopped when Pema started giggling. "Too much?' He asked.

Pema leaned back and looked up at Ranma. She shook her head. "Not too much." She said with a smile. "I laugh because Ranma sound jealous." She teased.

"Well, maybe a little." Ranma admitted.

"Good." Pema said happily. She pushed Ranma. "Now go." She ordered. "Kagomi and Pema need get ready."

* * *

Two middle aged women approached the entrance to the inner club with nervous looks on their faces. They were not unattractive though a little matronly in appearance. Both were the wives of very successful business men who were first cousins. As such they had seen each other often from the first days of their respective marraiges to the present day and had become good friends. Normally a place such as "Ky's Cafe" would not have been somewhere they would have even considered frequenting but their sons were in their twenties and hadn't found the right girls. A mutual friend had suggested speaking to the legendary Miss Nodoka, Japan's most famous Geisha.

The meeting with Miss Nodoka had been surprisingly pleasant and she had contacted them several days later with what she said was 'good news' and had invited them to visit the club prior to the opening. Their sons had also received invitations but Miss Nodoka had requested that they arrive separately from their sons to discuss certain matters. The two women approached the massive bouncer sitting on a stool in front of the door to the inner club. "G-good Afternoon." One of the woman stammered.

"Ah, Mrs. Tamasayo and Mrs. Yamada." Abe said respectfully. "Miss Nodoka told me to expect you." He turned to press a button next to the door. "Miss Nodoka should be with you in a minute." He said. "If you'd like to wait at the..." Abe hesitated. "No, I don't suppose you would." He smiled reassuringly. "It will be only a minute." He said.

Almost a minute to the second the door to the inner club opened and Nodoka stood framed in the doorway. "Chisako." Nodoka exclaimed in greeting. "Nagisa." Nodoka stepped back and waved the two women into the club. Once they entered the club Nodoka linked her arms through theirs and led them deeper into the club and toward her private booth. "I'm so glad you were able to get here before the official opening." She said regally. "We have much to talk about."

"Is there a problem?" Chisako Tamasayo asked in concern.

"Not a problem, exactly." Nodoka said soothingly. "It's just that there is so much interest in the Crown Jewels that I'm going to need your help."

"Crown Jewels?' Nagisa Yamada asked.

"Jewel and Gem." Nodoka explained. "Surely I...oh I suppose I didn't." Nodoka said contritely. "The two girls that I spoke of are usually referred together as either the Crown Jewels or Daddy's Girls." She ushered the two women into her private booth. "Personally I prefer the Crown Jewels." She waited until the two women were settled before seating herself. "Actually Jewel and Gem are not their names." She said. "But we use those names in order to prevent unwanted...attention." She said conspiratorally. "You may have heard of them by their real names...Pema Tenzin and Kagomi Akahito?"

"Them?" Gasped Nagisa Yamada. She swallowed audibly. "Bu-but they're..."

"Two of the most eligible single women in Japan?" Purred Nodoka. "You did say you wanted women of refinement and standing for your sons." Nodoka sighed. "But herein lies the problem." She said. "as I said, there is so much interest that...well frankly the competition is going to be rather...intense, shall we say?"

Nagisa and Chisako looked at each other and then looked at Nodoka. "Wha...what can we do?" The two women gave Nodoka almost identical pleading looks. "Please Miss Nodoka, if...if our boys...oh gods, could you imagine if our boys...Oh gods, Lord and Lady Kuno would be, be..."

"Virtually your in-laws, yes." Nodoka said with a smile. "At least through Lady Kuno's sister, Akane Tendo anyway." She looked at the table and traced a random pattern with her finger. "In fact there are a number of people, associates of the Kunos, who will wish to..interview your sons to see if they're suitable." She looked up and at the now breathless women. "That is the purpose behind the bids, after all." She said reasonably. "To ensure that the...parties involved are serious."

The two women started fanning themselves frantically. "We'll do anything." They said in near unison. "We-we'll iincrease the bids." Chisako said in desperation.

"The bids were quite sufficient, Chisako." Nodoka said reassuringly. "But with all the interest..." She shrugged. "If you could see your way clear to...oh how do I put this..?" She said. "The girls are both orphans, as you know..." She said in apparent non-sequitor.

"Oh, how terrible." Nagisa said. "I didn't know." She declared. "The poor things."

"Poor things." Echoed Chisako. She pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and dabbed her eyes. "I didn't know." She said. "No parents?"

"No parents." Confirmed Nodoka. "But that's wasn't..." She stopped. "They've depended on each other for years and, I feel, they will need to be together for awhile longer." She said. "So, while I'd be very happy if they chose your sons." She said. "I don't think they are ready for anything... permanant." She said. "Not right now, anyway." She said. "But that also means that they always do things together." She said. "I know that might pose a difficulty, always double dating...your boys..."

"But, but...that's no problem at all." Chisako gushed. "Our boys are just the same." She said. "Oh don't you see, Miss Nodoka, that just means that our boys should be with the Crown Jewels." She said firmly. "They must be together." She declared. She turned to Nagisa, the other woman nodded firmly. Chisako returned her attention to Nodoka. "I know you said the bids were sufficient but..oh dear, it's the boys that are bidding." She said in concern. "Nevermind, you have our word that whatever our boys bid, we will more than match." She declared. Nagisa nodded firmly in agreement.

"Speaking of your boys." Nodoka said apparently ignoring Chisako's declaration. "Much as your sons must love you, I am afraid that your presence might inhibit them and we do want your boys to make the best impression." She pointed out.

"Oh but I so want to meet them." Nagisa said plaintively.

"Well if your not adverse to a little innocent...fun." Nodoka said teasingly. "I do have a suggestion."

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Not a lot to say. Hope everyone is enjoying QR Book 8


	79. Book 8 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Party Girls'

Evening fell on Tokyo and with the closing of the day the omnipresent neon started flickering into life signaling the start of another weekend. Neon signs appeared over all the major and minor night spots of Tokyo. All but the most exclusive, that is. Exclusivity meant not having to advertise their presence and no club was more exclusive and thus more subdued at night than the nightsport known simply as 'The Club' or to those with longer memories, 'Ky's Cafe American'. Oh there were lights, spot lights cleaved the sky and the entrance of the club was well lit but no name glowed in neon above the entrance. If you had to ask, you probably didin't belong.

The ever present paparazzi were on high alert. Years of following the rich, famous and powerful had honed their senses to a fine edge and one and all agreed, something was...up. Limousines pulled up to the curb, one after another, to disgorge their storied passengers. Cameras flashed and the photographers shoved and jostled each other for the best pictures possible. One limo's passenger door opened and a familiar trio emerged. The massive frame and trademark kilt of legendary street fighter and MMA champion Ryoga Hibiki was unmistakable and the orange hair of one of the women on his arm alerted everyone to the presence of supermodel Ting Li. The other...woman...was not a woman but Japan's most famous and notorious transvestite, Konatsu Kanzen. The three posed for the cameras before entering the club.

Limo after limo pulled up and each set of passengers prompted greater and greater frenzied flashes. One paparazi, a veteran of many years, shook his head. "All that's missing are the Kunos." Another limo pulled up, disgorging a group of six. "Oops, spoke too soon." He said excitedly.

Tatewaki Kuno exited the limo and reached in a hand to escort first an attractive and regal looking woman with her hair in a helmet cut. She wore a black gown with white and silver embroidery that brought to mind a hard frozen landscape. He then escorted an attractive blond also wearing a black and silver gown though the silver-white pattern was more reminiscent of a field of snow. Again Tatewaki reached his hand in and escorted out a young girl of twelve or so. The young girl wore a tartan skirt and pink blouse under a tartan patterned coat.

"Well, well, Kiko Kuno." The paparazzi said as he raised his camera. "This will look great in the teen section." He said as he began snapping pictures.

Another pair exited the limo. The paparazi all seemed to scratch their heads in unison. The woman was known, she was after all Kiko Kuno's biological mother but the man was a complete unknown. They took pictures anyway.

Hiro leaned over to Koko. "Is it always like this?" He asked self-consciously. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Smile and pose." Koko said cheerfully. She put her hand on Hiro's shoulder and smiled at a camera. "Like this." She squeezed Hiro's shoulder. "Smile." She said. Hiro smiled. Koko kissed Hiro on the cheek as the cameras flashed.

"I can understand them taking pictures of you, you're beautiful." Hiro protested. "But..." He was interrupted by a quick kiss from Koko. The cameras flashed.

"That was pretty smooth, Uncle Hiro." Kiko giggled. "Better get used to it.." Kiko said. "You're dating one of Ms. Kuno's girls." She pointed out.

"Speaking of which." Koko said. "We'd better go in,." She said somewhat reluctantly. "I do have some work to do."

"Wait a moment." Kiko said. She took her mother's hand and then one of Hiro's. "Smile." She said. The cameras flashed. Kiko dropped the hands she was holding and walked over to one of the paparzzi. "Could you please send a copy of a picture of the three of us to the Kuno Mansion?" She asked politely.

The photographer smiled. "Sure, Miss Kuno." He said. "You mind telling me who he is?" He nodded toward Hiro.

Kiko smiled widely. "Hiroichi Kiyuo" She replied. "And there's a good chance he's going to be my step-father." she said. "So spell it right."

Even before Koko took a single step into the inner club, Nodoka was rushing over to her. "Oh Koko, thank heavens you're here." She said. "I know I promised you'd only have to do Pema and Kagomi if necessary but something's come up." She linked her arm through Koko's. "I promise I'll have her back in no time, Mr. Kiyuo." She said to Hiro. Nodoka led Koko away leaving Hiro standing motionless in their wake.

Hiro felt a hand slip into his. He looked over to see Kiko smiling at him. "Don't worry, Uncle Hiro, she'll be back." She giggled. "Tell you what, you can be my date until Mom comes back."

Hiro smiled widely in response. "I think I'd like that, Kiko." He extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Kiko grinned and took Hiro's arm. "Let's." She replied.

Koko was looking behind her helplessly as Nodoka led her away. She smiled when she saw Kiko take hold of Hiro's arm. "Thank you, Baby." She said under her breath. She turned to Nodoka. "So, what's the emergency?"

"Oh, no emergency." Nodoka said with a laugh. "Just a bit of fun." She said. They reached the door to the elevator. They opened the door and entered the elevator. "I did as much as I could, but I need you to finish it properly."

"Auntie." Koko said in amused reproving tones. "What have you done now?"

"Chisako Tamasayo and Nagisa Yamada." Nodoka said in explanation. The elevator stopped on the second floor and Nodoka led Koko to Ms. Kuno's Girls suite. "Originally I was going to have them wear masks but..." She opened the door and walked in. "Sorry to have kept you waiting ladies, but..ladies may I present both mine and Ms. Kuno's personal cosmetician, Koko." She said dramatically. "I begged her to attend to your faces personally and she has, graciously, agreed."

Koko repressed a giggle at both the expressions on the two womens faces and the fact that they two matrons were in their underwear but with the first layer of makeup already on their faces. Two elegant Kimono were hanging on individual stands next to the the chairs of each of the women. Koko spread her hands apart gracefully. "Ladies, a pleasure to meet you." She said. "Shall we begin?" She smiled as Chisako and Nagisa squealed excitedly.

"I'll check on our Crown Jewels." Nodoka said. "Ladies, I leave you in Koko's more than capable hands." Chisako and Nagisa squealed in response.

Nodoka left the suite and took the elevator to the third floor. She entered one suite to be met with music playing on the sound system and the sight of Kagomi and Pema in the middle of the main room standing side by side and dancing in place in time to the music. Nodoka just watched them for a moment. 'They are genuinely happy.' She thought in mild surprise. She let them dance some more before she cleared her throat. "Ladies." She said when she got their attention.

"Auntie." Chorused Pema and Kagomi. They struck poses. "How do we look?" Kagomi asked.

Nodoka this time gave the two young women a more critical examination. Both were wearing short mid-thigh iridescent dresses that showed plenty of shapely arms and legs and enough bosom to be interesting but not sluttish. As Nodoka expected when it came to these two young women, Pema was wearing a dress in shades of green and Kagomi was wearing a dress in shades of peach and orange. Usually the girls would wear something that had shades that reflected the other girl's colors but, at first, Nodoka could not spot it, when she did, she smiled. Pema was wearing a jewel between her eyebrows as she normally did, as did Kagomi, usually it was in their signature color but this time they had reversed it. "Straighten your stockings, the both of you." She tapped her lower lip with a manicured finger. "I see Genvieve's touch." She said in appreciation. "Sexy yet sophisticated."

"Thank you, Auntie." Chorused Pema and Kagomi.

"Koko has arrived but has a small project to attend to." Nodoka said in explanation. "I don't think she will be too long." Nodoka smiled.

* * *

Tatewaki, Lord Kuno, surveyed the club from the comfort of one of the private booths scattered around the club. He had already been recognized and greeted by several of his more important, and legitimate, associates. Based on even the short conversations he had had, it was apparent that their being here was not unusual. If anything, it was Tatewaki's presence, along with Nabiki and Kimi, that elicited the greater surprise.

What was not a surprise, at least to Tatewaki, was that the club boasted an impressive wine list and the items on the extensive menu was most promising. "My gods." He said in shocked amusement. "My Sister must have raided the wine celler."

"No doubt." Nabiki said in her own amused tones. Nabiki looked around and even before she could raise a hand, one of the hostesses, a redhead, hurried over..

"How may I help you, Lady Kuno?' The woman asked.

"I was just wondering if Ms. Kuno had arrived yet." Nabiki replied.

The redhead laughed quietly. "Sometimes it's more of a question if she's gone home." She said. "If it wasn't for Noriko and..." She nodded toward Kiko. "Miss Kiko, I think she's sleep here if she could."

"Auntie works too hard, sometimes." Kiko piped up. "Hi Suki."

"Hi honey." Suki replied. "Got a new boyfriend, I see." Nodding toward Hiroichi Kiyuo.

Kiko giggled. "Just keeping him warm for Mom.' She replied. "Suki, this is Hiroichi Kiyuo." She said. "I call him Uncle Hiro." She said. "He's really nice."

"So I've heard." Suki said. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kiyuo." She turned back to Nabiki. "I believe Ms. Kuno is occupied at the moment, should I let her know you wished to see her?" Suki asked in tones that seemed slightly challenging.

Nabiki smiled her best Ice Queen smile and shook her head. "Not if it means interrupting her." She said. "But hopefully she will find time for her..." Nabiki paused. "Her other family." She finished.

"I'm sure she will, Lady Kuno." Suki replied confidently. "If you will excuse me?" She bowed and walked away.

"You know if you could bottle whatever Kodachi uses to inspire such loyalty, you'd rule the world." Kimi commented in amused tones. "You may scare people into following you, Nabs, but you'll never get them to love you...not like that."

"I have you two, don't I?" Nabiki said archly. "Who else do I need?"

Tatewaki smiled fondly. "My Lady does us great honor." Tatewaki replied. "I have need for nought else in this life..yet." Tatewaki paused. "I am hesitant to..." Tatewaki stopped as Nabiki placed a gentle hand over his mouth.

Nabiki leaned closer and removed her hand. "Yes, my love." She said. "You..." She smiled. "And the Kuno, will have their heir." Her smile became slightly evil. "If it takes both myself and Lady Kimi to do it."

* * *

Nodoka Saotome, in full Geisha attire and makeup, walked regally into the main club. Right on her heels were two women. They too were dressed as Geisha. If it wasn't for the makeup it would have been obvious they were blushing redly. As it was they giggled and tittered almost uncontrollably as they followed Nodoka through the club.

"Oh I feel so..naughty." One of the trailing Geisha giggled to the other.

"I know." The other agreed with a responding giggle. "Gods, I feel twenty again."

Nodoka smiled in amusement at the chatter from the two women. Chisako Tamasayo and Nagisa Yamada had jumped at the chance to play Geisha as Nodoka was sure they would. 'Inside every proper woman, is an improper woman trying to get out.' She thought. She led them to her private booth where two young men were already seated. "Good evening boys." She greeted the two young men who stood as they approached. "Ladies, these are my two boys, Jiro and Daisuke." She said in introduction. "Boys, this is Ume and Sakura, please keep them company until I return." she said. "Treat them as you would treat me."

Daisuke and Jiro smiled widely. "Of course, Miss Nodoka." Jiro replied for the two of them. Nodoka gave the two men a wink and then walked away. The two young men waved the two middle aged women into the booth. Once the women were seated Jiro and Daisuke sat down as well, flanking the two women, much to the two women's excited embarrassment. They sat so close that the two women could feel the heat coming off Jiro and Daisuke's bodies. The two women pulled out fans and started fanning themselves.

"Miss Nodoka called you her boys." Chisako ventured. "Are you related?" She asked nervously.

Jiro and Daisuke laughed. "No." Daisuke replied. "We're her...companions." He explained.

"Companions?" Echoed Nagisa questioningly. "Oh, you mean like you accompany her when she goes shopping?"

"That too." Daisuke replied with a smile. "But usually we just help her...relax." Daisuke shook his head. "It's amazing how tense she gets." He grinned. "Sometimes Jiro and I have to spend...hours on her."

"Hours?" Squeaked Chisako.

"Both of you?" Nagaisa asked in a tiny voice. When Jiro and Daisuke nodded the two women fanned themselves even harder.

"You know, you two seem a little tense yourselves." Jiro commented.

"We're fine." Chorused Chisako and Nagia in unison. They fanned themselves faster.

"Are you sure?" Jiro asked. "Miss Nodoka did say to treat you the way we'd treat her." He said in a warm voice. "She'd be very disappointed with us if we didn't." He smiled. "I know, how about a nice shoulder massage." He reached around Chisako's shoulders and started rubbing gently. "Tsk." He said. "I was right, tense."

"This is terribly improper." Began Nagisa when Daisuke started rubbing her shoulders as well. She closed her eyes. "But, gods, that feels good."

* * *

Nodoka walked around the room greeting guests. Her first stop was a booth that contained her son, Ranma, and Akane and Ukyo. "Ranma, my son." She said in greeting.

"Hey Mom." Ranma said in greeting. "Man the place is packed." He said after giving his mother a hug.

"Well, of course." Nodoka said in satisfaction. "Our clients have been looking forward to this day for years." She said. "There are going to be a number of very...disappointed men tonight." She said in resigned tones. "It's a good thing I was able to borrow a number of... young ladies from some of the other clubs." She said. "Just to soothe those disappointements away." She gave Ranma a quick kiss. "Now I really must go." She said."There's still so much to do." She explained.

"I still get final say." Ranma said seriously.

"Of course you do, my son." Nodoka said. "But I truly believe you will find Chouji and Naoki more than satisfactory."

"Those the twins?" Akane asked.

Nodoka shook her head. "After some consideration I felt the twins would not do." She said. "No, I was referring to Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada." Nodoka explained. "The...curious cousins." She said. "I am quite sure that Jewel and Gem will be pleased as well." She said. "Now, I really do have to go." Nodoka gave Ranma another quick kiss on the cheek and sailed off.

Nodoka's next stop was another private booth. In the booth were two young men, both in their early twenties. Nodoka hid a smile. 'Very satisfactory, indeed.' She thought. Both men were tall, athletic and masculinely handsome. "Mr. Tamasayo. Mr. Yamada." Nodoka greeted the two young men. "I'm so happy you are here."

"Miss Nodoka." Chorused the two young men in respectful greeting.

"Oh, please, don't get up." Nodoka said as the two men began to rise. Nodoka sat down."I can't tell you how pleased I am that you've decided participate in our little...tradition." She smiled. "I think you'll find that it was a wise decision." She gave the two young men a critical look. The two were wearing very similar apparel. Tan slacks, a dark sports jacket over a blue shirt. The top two buttons of their shirts were unbuttoned. The two men were clean shaven and it was apparent that they had both had recent haircuts. Nodoka glanced down at the young men's hands. Clean and manicured. She nodded. "You'll do." She said. "Now remember, all the bids mean, at the moment, is that you wish to meet them."

"Meet them?" Chouji Tamasayo asked.

"Meet them." Nodoka replied. "I'm sure I know what you've heard but that is not the whole truth." She said. "No, young man, that is not the whole truth indeed." She nodded. "Oh you may have had some...contact with some of the other girls but all that meant was that they liked you." She said. "You should feel complimented." Nodoka leaned forward and steepled her fingers in front of her. "What you paid for...was a date." She said. "What you do on your date is no one's business." She said. "It certainly isn't mine." Nodoka leaned back against the chair. "Now, as to the girls tonight." She said.

"Jewel and Gem." Naoki said. He and Chouji looked at each other for a second. They turned to Nodoko. Naoki waved his hands vaguely. "Who..?"

Nodoka laughed. "That's up to you." She said. "What Jewel and Gem want...and deserve...are two gentlemen who will treat them well, and by that I mean, you are expected to take them places where they will be seen; dancing, movies, theatre, oh especially the theatre." She said. "You've read the papers, you've seen their names, you know who they are." She pointed out. The two men nodded. "And aren't they worth it?" She asked. "If you do that and pay the fee of course, then gentlemen, I promise you, you will be the envy of Japan."

The two young men looked at each other for a moment. "That sounds great and everything but, what makes you think they'll choose us?" Chouji asked.

Nodoka smiled. "You both went to Tokyo University, both graduated near the top of your class, so both of your parents' were more than happy to give you a greater share of responsibility in running the family businesses. Your futures are bright." She said. "And both Miki and Ami," She smiled a little wider as the two men flushed slightly. "Were as impressed with your personalities...as they were with your pillow skills." She leaned forward again. "For you see, gentlemen, as much as Gem and Jewel deserve recognition for who they are, we believe that you..." She said in emphasis. "Deserve recognition for who you are and will be." She nodded. "Lord and Lady Kuno are here tonight." She said. "And they are most interested in meeting whomever they pick." She leaned back again. "As I said gentlemen, what you heard was not the whole truth, not the whole truth at all."

"The bids?" Naoki asked.

"They are sufficient." Nodoka replied. "Though giving your companions an allowance is encouraged." Nodoka said. "About half the bid per week is the norm." She said. "But remember one thing gentlemen, whether anything comes from tonight's meeting is totally up to the girls." She said. "So I would recommend being as charming as possible." She smiled and stood. "I must go, it was a pleasure speaking to two such fine young men."

Naoki and Chouji stood and bowed. Nodoka smiled and turned and walked away. Naoki and Chouji sat and looked at each other again. "Did that sound the way I thought that sounded?"

"Which part?" Asked Naoki. "The unspoken promise that we're going to sleep with the two hottest girls in Japan or the unspoken threat that we'd better treat them good, um, or else?" He said. "The fucking Ice Queen for pity's sake."

"Yeah, that's what I got too." Chouji replied. "Damn weird way to get a girlfriend." Chouji mused.

* * *

Nodoka walked back through the club and toward her private booth. The privacy curtain had been drawn and Nodoka hid a smile. "That's my boys." She said quietly. "Hello." She said in a louder voice. "I'm back." Nodoka quickly opened the privacy curtain, walked through and closed it behind her. "Do forgive me, ladies." She said. Chisato and Nagisa quickly sat up from where they were...resting against the broad chests of Daisuke and Jiro. From the disheveled nature of the fronts of the two women's kimonos, it was apparent that the two women had been almost completely seduced. Just as Nodoka had instructed her boys to do.

"Oh, Miss Nodoka, we, I, I mean." Begain Nagisa.

"There is no need to explain, Ume." Nodoka said. "I assume my boys have been satisfactory company while I was gone."

"Oh, oh yes, satisfactory." Chisako replied quickly. "Most...most satisfactory." She straightened the front of her kimono. "Very...friendly."

"Excellent." Nodoka said easily Nodoka gave Daisuke and Jiro a slight nod of of her head.

"If you two lovely ladies will excuse us?" Daisuke said. He and Jiro smiled warmly at Chisako and Nagisa. "We have to attend to a few things."

"P-please hurry back." Chisako said quickly. "I mean..." She blushed.

"You'll hardly know we were gone." Promised Jiro. They stood and eased past the two women. They both kissed Nodoka on the cheek before walking two women gave Nodoka very jealous looks.

"So manly." Chisako said in dreamy tones.

"So...bold." Nagisa added with a sigh.

Nodoka feigned a sigh. "You know, I must thank you." She said to the two women. "It's so rare they get to meet sophisticated women such as yourselves." She sighed again. "Sometimes I fear they'll get bored just being with me." She said woefully. Nodoka smiled. "Though I'm quite sure they'll be extra attentive later." She laughed gently. "If only because they'll be thinking of you."

Chisako and Nagisa giggled. "I truly doubt that'." Nagisa replied. She sighed. "But it would be nice to believe they would think of us." She sighed again. "For a moment I felt, well not like a teenager, but, well you know." She shook her head. "It's so unfair." She pouted. "Men can always find some young thing but..." She said in tones that dripped experience. She looked off toward where Daisuke and Jiro had walked off. "It's so unfair."

Nodoka hid another smile. "Life can be unfair sometimes." She agreed. "But sometimes the scales do balance." She said. "My boys appreciate the charms of a, shall we say, mature woman." She raised a hand and giggled behind the hand. "Some of the girls here do sometimes get a little...jealous because of that."

"Gods, I'd love someone to be jealous of me." Griped Nagisa. "If only for a moment." She again looked off to where Daisuke and Jiro had gone. "If only..." She sighed.

Nodoka nodded slightly. "There is always...possibilities." Nodoka said idly. "And opportunities." She said. "For those willing to be...daring."

"Daring?" Nagisa asked.

"Daring." Confirmed Nodoka."Suppose...now I'm just speaking hypothetically, you understand." Nodoka continued. "But suppose if one were daring one might, what was that you said?" Nodoka said. "Oh yes, if one were daring one might inspire a little...jealousy." She said. "If only for a moment?" She leaned forward. "Now suppose that were possible." She smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned being Miss Nodoka, is that there are endless possibilities."

"Is it possible to get..." Nagisa blushed as she nodded toward where Daisuke and Jiro had gone. "Something like that?"

"Nagisa!" Scolded Chisako. "I can't believe you said that." She said coldly. "Thinking it, is one thing, saying it is another." She held an affronted pose for a few moments then collapsed into giggles. "Did I just say that?" She shook her head and sighed. "You are one lucky woman, Miss Nodoka." She said. "I love my Husband but..." She shook her head again. She looked down at the table. "Is it?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"As I said, my friends, and you are my friends, there are endless possibilities." Nodoka replied. "And since you are my friends, I will confide in you a litle secret." She beckoned with her hands and Chisako and Nagisa leaned forward. "My boys are obviously taken with you." Nodoka said in confiding tones. Nodoka smiled as the two womens' mouths dropped open. "Well, as much as I enjoy having others be jealous of me, I find that I myself am not a jealous woman." She said. "If my boys wish to spend a little time with some of my friends, well as I said, I myself am not a jealous woman."

"But...I...we really couldn't." Chisako began.

"Of course I am still speaking hypothetically." Interrupted Nodoka. She reached into the bodice of her kimono and extracted a card. "My boys are very discreet." She handed the card to Chisako. "Now, I really must leave again." She smiled. "So much left to do." Nodoka stood. "ladies." She said. Nodoka left the booth and closed the privacy curtain behind her. She didn't have to walk too far to find Daisuke and Jiro. "Boys." She said in greeting. "Remember, they still need to meet Gem and Jewel but afterwards..." She said. "The Ice Queen considers an alliance with their Husbands... beneficial."

Jiro and Daisuke nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Miss Nodoka." Jiro said. "We know what to do."

Nodoka chuckled. "Of that I am fully aware." She said. "I hope you don't think too badly of me, but we do need..."

"Jiro and I know what's needed...and why." Daisuke said. "You know we will do anything for you."

"Such good boys." Nodoka said. "Still, I hope I can make it up to you."

Daiksuke and Jiro chuckled. "You always do, Miss Nodoka." Daisuke replied. "Will you watch the video?" He asked.

"Only if you promise to make it...interesting." Nodoka replied with a smile. "Now, go." She said. "There are two women waiting, impatiently no doubt, for your return." Nodoka smiled at the retreating backs of Jiro and Daisuke. "Such good boys." She repeated. Nodoka sighed and started walking through the club, She had not gotten far when Suki ran up.

"Goof evening, Auntie." Suki said in greeting. "I know you're busy." She said apologetically. "But...he's here."

"He didn't call did he?" Nodoka said in exasperation. "Honestly, Genma gets worse each day." She shook her head. "Are you expecting any of your other gentlemen?"

"Mr. Nagoya, Auntie." Suki replied.

"Hmm." Nodoka mused. "Mr. Nagoya, Mr. Nagoya...oh yes, I remember." She said. "The school girl fetish."

"Yes, Auntie." Suki replied with a smile. "I thought I could have the new girl, Misumi, take Mr. Nagoya tonight." She said. "But, I thought I should clear it with you first."

Nodoka tapped her lips with a finger. "Have you discussed this with Misumi?" She asked.

"I asked if she would be willing, but that's all." Suki replied.

Nodoka nodded. "Make sure you write up a voucher for the difference both for Mr. Nagoya and for what Genma should be paying you ." Nodoka said. "I will approve it." She said. "I'm continually impressed with you, Suki." Nodoka said. "especially with your willingness to deal with that husband of mine."

"Thank you Auntie." Suki replied in grateful tones. Her hand went and caressed the spider pendant around her neck.

"No, thank you." Nodoka replied. "For...many things." She said. "Now, I really must go."

"Of course, Auntie." Suki said.

Nodoka continued her walk through the club finally reaching a large private table. "Good evening." She said. "Lord and Lady Kuno." She said "It's so good to see you and, of course, Lady Kimi." She bowed. "Good evening, Koko. Hiro." She greeted the new couple. "Kiko." She frowned. "I expected Kodachi to be with you."

Kiko rolled her eyes. "You know how busy Auntie gets." She said.

"Yes, I do." Agreed Nodoka. "But she's neglecting her guests. Kiko be a dear and see if you can get your Aunt to join us."

"Okay..." She grinned. "Miss Nodoka."

"Don't be impertinent, young lady." Nodoka replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Now scat." With a giggle Kiko skipped away. "They grow so fast." She sighed. Nodoka sat down. Nodoka eyed the glasses of water in front of Nabiki and Kimi. "Not drinking, I see." She said.

"We're taking a break, Auntie." Kimi replied easily. "Nice crowd." She said.

"Well of course, the two most eligible women in Japan are having their official debut." Nodoka replied. "So to speak." She said. "The bidding is sure to be ferocious." She said with a touch of amusement. Nodoka smiled. "I've already advised the winners that you will wish to speak to them."

"Auntie, Auntie, Auntie." Kimi said in mock horror. "Are you saying the contest is...rigged." She laughed. "So, it will be Tomosayo and Yamada then?"

"Well the final say remains in the hands of Gem and Jewel but I believe they can be easily swayed to, at the very least, consider the two young men." Nodoka replied. "It really shouldn't be all that difficult, the young men are handsome and wealthy, after all." She smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent." Nabiki said.

* * *

Sumire sat at her vanity applying her violet makeup. At her elbow and draped over a form was the mask she was going to wear tonight. Another of Koko's creations. If was violet, of course, and was designed to look vaguely like a gladatorial helmet; two wide holes for her eyes and reinforced strip that would cover her nose. Two flaps hung down from the sides to cover her ears and long enough to reach past her shoulders. The back of the mask was short to allow her hair to flow freely. As Sumire reached for the mask her eyes went to a small calendar that was affixed to the corner of the mirror. Every day she would cross off a day on the calendar. Her eyes widened when she realized that, as of the coming Monday, her agreement with Kodachi Kuno would end and so would her time as Sumire.

"No." Sumire whispered in shock.

How long Sumire stared at the calendar she didn't know and she only realized she was staring at the calendar when a knock on the dressing room door snapped her out of it. "Y-yes?"

"Sumire, honey?" Michiko Osakawa's voice came through the closed door. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm..." Sumire began. Suddenly she began to sob uncontrollably. "I-I can't." She sobbed. "I-I can't."

"Sumire?" Michiko's concern filled voice came through the closed door. "What's wrong?" There was no answer. "Honey?" Michiko said. "You're scaring me baby." Michiko said after again not hearing a response. "Baby?" Michiko said. "If you don't answer me, I'm coming in." Michiko counted to ten and when the door didn't open she opened it herself and walked in. She found Sumire at her vanity with her head buried in her arms. The faint sound of sobbing came to her ears. Michiko walked over to Sumire and knelt down next to her. "Baby?"

"T-two more days." Sumire said in a pain filled muffled voice. "T-two more days b-before you h-hate me."

"Oh Baby." Michiko replied soothingly. "You know I'll never hate you." She said. "I love you."

"Y-y-you love Sumire." Sumire replied. She began to sob louder.

"But Baby." Michiko placed an arm across Sumire's shoulders. "You are Sumire." She said. "No matter who you are, you'll always be Sumire."

"I-I'm s-s-so scared, Mitch." Sumire replied without lifting her head from her arms. "T-this passed month." She sniffed. "I've never...never been s-so happy. I-I never f-felt..." Suddenly Sumire raised her head and buried her face against Michiko's shoulder. "I can't..can't l-lose you, I-Id rather...rather ...d-d-die."

"Shh. Shh." Michiko said gently. "What's all this talk of dying?' She said. "You won't lose me." She said. Sumire lifted her head to reveal her tear streaked and unmasked face. Michiko's mouth opened in a wide O of surprise. "You know, Dachi is going to very mad at you for revealing yourself before the contract is up." Michiko said finally. She smiled."Your makeup is terribly smeared."

"Y-you don't hate me?" Sumire replied. "Now that you know?"

"Well, I guess I should be a little bit angry." Michiko grabbed a tissue from the vanity and started drying Sumire's eyes. She shook her head in amusement. "Who would have thought that cable's coldest bitch had a heart."

"I am cold." Sumire declared sadly. "A cold fish, that's what everyone calls me."

"That's because they don't know you, like I do." Michiko replied. She chuckled. "You know, your reputation as a bitch is going to be totally ruined, Ms. Kato."

"Sumire." Sumire pleaded. "Please Mitch, Sumire."

"Always, Baby." Michiko replied. "I told you; no matter who you really are, you're always Sumire to me." She said. Sumire hugged her hard. "My poor baby." Michiko said in soothing tones. "Now, why don't I let you put your face back together..." She began.

"Don't leave me." Sumire said almost frantically.

Michiko leaned forward and kissed Sumire on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere." She said.

* * *

The elevator opened and two women walked out. An attractive and fit woman in her early forties and a younger women dressed all in violet. The women in violet held the older woman's hand tightly and walked very close as if afraid the older woman would disappear. To those who knew Sumire, and that included all the women who worked at the club, the woman in violet seemed a nervous shadow of her usual self. So much so that several of them stopped what they were doing and began to follow the couple.

"Sumire looks scared out of her mind." Miki said to Fumie in concern. "Do you think they had a fight?" She said. "Oh hell, they're heading straight for Ms. Kuno's office." She grabbed Fumie's hand. "Come on." She said. The two women followed Michiko and Sumire all the way to Kodachi Kuno's off. They approached just as Sumire knocked hesitantly on the door.

"It's Sumire, Ms. Kuno." Sumire announced herself in a hesitant voice. "I need to speak to you." She said through the door. The door opened and Noriko Mata stood in the doorway. "Excuse me, Ms. Mata, but I...I need to speak to Ms. Kuno."

Noriko looked at Sumire then looked at Michiko. Michiko was looking at Sumire with an expression of deep concern. "We were just about to leave." Noriko said. "But..." She stepped back and waved the two women into the office. Miki and Fumie walked in with them. Miki shut the door behind them.

Kodachi was sitting behind her desk and Kiko was sitting on the edge of the desk, both were looking at Sumire. Still holding Michiko's hand, Sumire approached "Excuse me, Ms. Kuno, I apologize for disturbing you." She said looking down. "I just came to say...goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye?" Kodachi said in surprise. "Are you leaving?"

Without looking up, Sumire nodded. "Yes, Ms. Kuno." She said.

"Dare I ask, why?" Kodachi replied.

"I-I've broken my promise." Sumire's shoulders' shook in despair. "I-I...oh, Ms. Kuno, it's over." She sobbed. "It's all over." She said in a rush. "Tonight...tonight I realized...and then Mitch...and I couldn't stand it anymore, Ms. Kuno."

"Sumire, slow down." Kodachi said in alarm. "You're not making any sense." She looked at the older woman. "Mitch, whatever is the matter with Sumire?"

"She knows." Wailed Sumire. "I was so afraid...so afraid...she knows Ms. Kuno." She stopped. "But...but I'm glad Mitch knows, I couldn't pretend anymore, Ms. Kuno, I couldn't...I just couldn't." Sumire took a breath. She swallowed and visibly got control of herself. "So, you see, Ms Kuno." She said. "I broke my promise." Sumire swallowed again. "I will...will..."

"And when did this revelation occur?" Kodachi interrupted.

"About five minutes ago." Michiko Osakawa said. "It's okay, baby." She said to Sumire. "You can stay with me tonight."

"Five minutes ago." Mused Kodachi. Kodachi leaned back in her chair. "Noriko." She said. "How many days has...Sumire been here?" She asked.

"Counting tonight?" Noriko replied. She tilted her head. "Why, I believe that makes exactly twenty eight days."

"Does it?" Kodachi said in amused surprise. Kodachi sat up. "I will expect you to finish out the evening, Sumire." Kodachi said in no nonsense tones. "I am very disappionted, Sumire, very disappointed." Kodachi raised a hand as Kiko was about to speak. Kodachi gave the young girl a wink. "I was hoping that you'd at least be willing to continue your employment on a...part time capacity."

"Part time?" Sumire said in surprise.

"Four weeks, Sumire." Kodachi said. "Your contract was for four weeks." She sighed. "If we did something that would make you want to leave, I apologize." Kodachi said contritely. "I did think you were a wonderful addition to our...family." She sighed again and pulled open a drawer in her desk. "I had already had your...graduation present...made." She reached into the drawer and pulled out a small wrapped package.

"But... but..." Stammered Sumire.

"Not even two days a week?" Kodachi asked in sad tones. She extended the package. "Two days a week?" She teased. "I thought for sure you'd tell her the first week." She said.

"I think Suki won the pool." Miki said in a loud aside. "She had eighteen days."

Sumire hesitantly took the package. "I would like that very much, Ms. Kuno."

Kodachi smiled and nodded. "Mitch I do hope you'll continue your...patronage of our little establishment." She said. "Unfortunately my contract with Sumire ends tonight so you'll have to make your own arrangements directly with Sumire. We will however have to charge you our standard fee if you have need of a room...for the evening."

Michiko Osakawa chuckled. "You are an evil woman, Dachi." She placed an arm around Sumire's waist. "I expect Sumire to have her suite for the rest of the weekend." She said to Kodachi. Kodachi smiled and nodded. "Excellent." Michiko turned to Sumire. "See Baby, I told you everything would be fine." She said. Michiko gave Kodachi a negligent wave and led Sumire out of the office.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted out." Kodachi said once the door closed. She stood. "Now I think we should...join the party."

Kiko hopped off the desk and took Kodachi's hand. "Good." She said. "I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." She giggled. "Except maybe Mom." She said. Kodachi joined Kiko in laughing. "Oh I can't wait to see Pema and Kagomi." She said excitedly. "And I can't wait to meet their new boyfriends," She said. "I know they're going to be cute." She said confidently. "Auntie Dachi?"

"Yes, Baby?" Kodachi replied.

"When I'm eighteen, can I work in the club too?" Kiko asked. The women in the room all seemed to hold their respective breaths.

Kodachi choked off the immediately denial. 'You knew she was going to ask one day.' She thought. 'She sees the fun, the excitement. She sees the clothes and hears the laughter.' Kodachi sighed. 'It's your own fault.' Scolded herself silently. "Ask again when you're eighteen, okay Baby?" The rest of the women in room all breathed out in relief.

Kiko smiled. "Okay Auntie." Kiko replied.

Miki looked at her watch. "We better get going." She said. "Or there'll be a riot."

Nodoka looked up as three women, well two women and a young girl, approached the table. "There you are." Nodoka said in mild annoyance.

"Sorry, Auntie." Kodachi replied. "Several last minute...details to attend to." She said. "Good evening, brother." She greeted Tatewaki. "Lady Kuno, Lady Kimi." She said in greeting. The two women nodded their heads in reply. "Thank you so much for attending."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kimi Ota replied. "Good thing you showed up." She said. "Auntie was running out of small talk and..." She waved a hand toward Koko and Hiro who were looking into each other's eyes and were seemingly oblivious to anything around them. "As you can see, Koko and her boyfriend have been, shall we say, less then communicative."

Kodachi hid a smile behind her hand. "So I see." She said. Kodachi looked at Kiko. "Should we...disturb them?" She asked.

Kiko shook her head firmly. "No way." She declared.

"I agree." Kodachi replied. "Well Auntie, as they say, it's show time."

"Wonderful." Nodoka said pleasantly. She stood up from the table and bowed to everyone. "If you will excuse me?' She said. She waited untill Tatewaki nodded before turning away and made her stately way to the stage and the clubs sound system. Nodoka glanced at the stage and saw Aoi waiting at a curtain. Nodoka nodded. Aoi grinned and went behind the curtain.

Nodoka walked over to the stage and picked up a microphone. "Good evening." Her unamplified voice was barely heard over the murmur of the crowd. "Oh bother." She checked the console, sighed and pressed a button. She raised the microphone again. "Good evening." This time her amplified voice cut through the chatter. Slowly the room quieted.

Nodoka waited until she was sure she had the crowds full attention. "Good evening." She said again. "My friends." She turned to the black man at the piano. She nodded. Ron Jackon turned and began to play. "You must remember this." She sang. "A kiss is but a kiss." The crowd picked up the song until it seemed the entire audience joined in on the refrain. "As time goes by." Nodoka stopped singing and blew a kiss to the audience. "My friends, tonight is a special night. A night many of you have waited impatiently for." She said. "Some of you may even have been here when they first appeared." She smiled as several restrained but carrying calls of agreement came in response. "My friends, may I present; Daddy's Girls, the Crown Jewels of Ky's Cafe, our own Jewel and Gem."

Unlike the stately, almost ritualized manner that occurred when Sumire was presented, Pema and Kagomi bounced out from behind the curtain and started waving to the crowd. Seemingly as one, the entire audience shot to their feet and applauded the two girls. Pema and Kagomi smiled widely. The piano started playing a spritely swing number from the era and Pema and Kagomi started dancing to the music. The two teen girls waved to different people, blowing the occasional kiss to someone. They strutted back and forth like models on a catwalk. Cries of 'Gem' and 'Jewel' filled the air as patrons tried to get the two girls attention. Pema and Kagomi smiled wider. Pema whispered in Kagomi's ear suddenly. Kagomi giggled and nodded.

Pema walked over to the edge of the stage and beckoned to Nodoka. Nodoka walked over. Nodoka smiled at something Pema said and handed her the microphone. Pema took the microphone and walked back over to Kagomi. "Hi everyone." Pema and Kagomi chorused cheerfully. "Jewel and Gem just want to say." Pema said. "That we oh, so happy, we here." She said. "We hope to make...that right Gem...to make?" Pema asked. Kagomi nodded. "We hope to make many new friends."

"And maybe a couple good friends." Kagomi added.

"Oh yes...good friends." Pema said with a smile. "Maybe."

Ranma leaned back in his booth and started chuckling. "That's my girl." He said in cheeful but quiet tones. "Sell it."

"It's already sold, remember?" Akane pointed out.

"For now." Ranma replied. "Tomasayo and Yamada are going to have to work real hard to keep them."

"Those boys don't have enough money to keep them for long." Ukyo added.

"Wasn't talking about the boys." Ranma replied. "I have no doubt that Nabs has already spoken to the boys' fathers." He said. "And...have you noticed that the privacy curtain is around Mom's booth but Mom is at the stage?" He said. "Yet Mom's boys aren't with her."

"And the two new Geisha are nowhere to be seen." Ukyo said musingly. "You know they didn't really act like Geisha." She said. "They acted more like...like..."

"Two rich ,proper and extremely bored, housewives." Akane suggested. She giggled. "She wouldn't..." Began Akane. "Yes she would." Akane corrected herself. "I wonder if there will be a video." She looked around. "I don't see Gos."

"They'll be a video." Ukyo said assuredly. "Insurance."

"Ewww." Ranma said in disgust. Akane and Ukyo laughed.

Pema and Kagomi returned the microphone to Nodoka and with a last wave left the two girls strutted off the stage and back through the curtain. The crowd erupted into applause. Pema and Kagomi stuck their heads out, waved one more time and then ducked back through the curtain. Waitresses and hostesses began circulating through the crowd while Nodoka walked back to her curtained booth.

"Ladies?" Nodoka said annoncing her presence. Nodoka heard a frantic rustling from behind the curtain. She counted to ten before parting the curtain and entering the dim alcove. The two women where straightening their kimonos as Nodoka entered. "Have my boys been good company?" She asked as she entered. Chisako and Nagisa nodded quickly. "Excellent." Nodoka rubbed her hands together. "Are you still interested in meeting Gem and Jewel?" She asked.

"Well." Nagisa said breathlessly. "Maybe...maybe another time." She panted. "I feel...I feel a little faint."

"Oh that's terrible." Nodoka replied. "That will not do." She said. "Boys." Nodoka said. "Why don't you take our guests to the second floor?" She suggested. "I think a short rest will do you both good." She said. "No, what you both need is a massage." She corrected decisively. "My boys have such excellent hands." She nodded to Daisuke and Jiro. "As I know so well." She said. "Why they'll have you...purring like kittens in no time." She smiled. "Nothing is too good for my good friends." Nodoka said earnestly. "I'd be terribly hurt if you didn't."

"Well...if you're sure it isn't an inconvenience." Nagisa said in longing tones.

"Not at all." Nodoka said. "I insist." Moments later Nodoka was alone in her booth. She raised her hand to her mouth as she giggled. "What good boys." She said. Nodoka opened the curtain before sitting down. She sniffed. Nodoka took a small bottle from her bodice and sprayed the air. "That's better." She said a moment later. She beckoned with a hand and Fumie ran over.

"It's a madhouse out there, Auntie." Fumie said with laughter in her voice. "Everyone's bidding." She said. "Even clients wth dates." She said. "And the dates are putting them up to it." She shook her head. "We're running out of envelopes."

Nodoka chuckled. "Excellent." She said. "Have Miki bring the girls over in about...oh...ten minutes." Nodoka took an envelope from her bodice and placed it on the table. She then extended her hand and Fumie gave her an additional stack of envelopes. "We must make this look...proper." She said.

"Of course, Auntie." Fumie said in agreement. "Do you really think you can get them to pick Tomosayo and Yamada?" She asked.

"Oh, I think so." Nodoka replied. "Make it fifteen minutes, Fumie."

"Yes, Auntie." Fumire replied. She walked away.

Nodoka sorted through the envelopes that Fumie had brought along with a number more that Suki and Aoi brought over soon after. By the time Fumie returned with Miki, Pema and Kagomi, she had three piles in front of her. Nodoka looked up as an excited Pema and Kagomi slid in next to her. "The curtain Miki." Nodoka said. Miki closed the curtain and then sat next to Fumie. "Well ladies." Nodoka said in pleased tones. "Your debut has met with...understandable enthusiasm."

Pema and Kagomi looked at each other and smiled. They both looked at Nodoka. "So, bids good?" Pema chirped.

Nodoka gave Pema a slightly annoyed look that was quickly replaced with one of understanding and respect. "The bids were, for the most part...appropriate to the circumstances." Nodoka replied.

"That either means they were what Auntie thought they'd be or...more." MIki commented. "Come on Auntie, don't leave us in suspense." She said. "I have money riding on this."

"Yes." replied Nodoka with a smile. "I know." She said. "Oh very well." She said. Nodoka waved to the stacks. Each stack held three or four envelopes." Nodoka tapped one stack. "These were the highest bids." Nodoka said. "In fact so high that Fumie made sure they were checked and verified before accepting them." She nodded to the pretty brunette. "Each of the men represented by these envelopes are beyond rich. You will want for nothing."

"What's the catch?" Kagomi asked. "Gramps always said when something sounded too good to be true, it usually had a catch."

"Your grandfather is most perceptive and you honor him by remembering his words." Nodoka said in approval. "The catch, Gem..." Nodoka replied. "Is that the youngest of these men is in his sixties." Both teenaged girls grimaced. Nodoka tapped the second stack. "Now these bids were significantly smaller but, in my opinion, still very generous."

"Generous?" Miki said. "Whoa." She said. "Auntie doesn't use that word often."

"Two of the men are married." Nodoka continued. "And the third is a woman in her fifties."

"She pretty?" Pema asked with a touch of interest.

"Handsome rather than pretty." Nodoka replied. "All three would treat one of you well."

"One of us?" Kagomi said musingly. "That's sort of not what we were looking for." She said. "I think Jewel and me, well, you know."

Nodoka smiled. "Which brings me to the last bids." She said. "Individually they are...adequate." She said. "But there are two bids in each envelope."

Kagomi and Pema leaned back and smiled. "Now it sound interesting." Pema said. "Any Gem and Jewel age?"

"Actually all of the young men are in their early twenties." Nodoka said.

"Very interesting." Kagomi said. "Go on."

"The two young men in each envelope are either cousins or brothers." Nodoka said.

"Brothers?" Kagomi asked. "Twins?" She asked. Nodoka nodded. "That could be fun." She said to Pema.

"Maybe...for little while." Pema replied doubtfully. "What about other two?" She asked.

"First and second cousins respectively." Nodoka continued. "Early twenties, tall, handsome, they aren't rich themselves but their parents are." She said. "All college educated." She informed the two teens. "Very much alike." She said. "As were their bids."

"I guess we could flip a coin." Kagomi said. "Handsome, huh?"

"Very." Replied Nodoka. "just ask the girls." She nodded toward Fumie and Miki. "It's En'ichi and Kenichi Sagahara and Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada." Nodoka said.

"Cute." Chorused Miki and Fumie.

"En'ichi is a little shy though." Miki continued."Other than that..." Miki shrugged. "Well there is one...difference." Miki added after a moments thought. "I did go on a date with two of them." She said.

"Miki, I don't think that's something the girls are interested in hearing." Nodoka said sharply while inwardly praising the woman. 'I am so glad I spoke to Miki first.' She thought.

"Yes we are." Kagomi disagreed. "DId you say you dated both or went on a date with both of them?"

"The second." Miki replied. She grinned. "It was fun."

Pema and Kagomi looked at each other. They turned back to Miki. "They no mind..." Pema asked. "Being together?"

"I think they prefer it." Miki replied.

Pema and Kagomi looked at each other again and smiled. They turned to Nodoka. "Which one their envelope?" Asked Pema. Nodoka shuffled through the envelopes and then handed one to Pema. Pema took it and opened it. There were two cards. Kagomi leaned her head next to Pema's and the two girls looked at the card. They raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "I think we want meet Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada." Pema said. Kagomi nodded in agreement.

End Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Glad everyone's enjoying the latest QR story but more importantly, I'm very happy everyone liked Mirror Mirror. Later all.


	80. Book 8 Chapter 6 and Epilogue

Chapter 6

'Punishment to fit the crime'

The paparazzi perked up as another limo approached. The driver opened the door and a slightly stocky though fit man in his fifties stepped out. More than one photographer smiled in anticipation. They immediately recognized the man as Genji Morimoto though less for the fact that he was a very successful businessman and more for the women who usually accompanied him.

Genji reached a hand in and the first thing the photographers saw were a pair of very long and very shapely legs. Cameras flashed and the photographers started shouting a single name. "Makoto. Makoto." They shouted. Makoto smiled but turned back to the car. The photographers could see that Makoto had the end of a leash in her hand. The cameras flashed as she tugged on the leash. Out of the car came a woman. She was dressed in a black leather outfit that fitted her from neck to ankles and to wrists like a second skin. White furry gloves and boots covered her hands and feet. Her face had been expertly made up to resemble a cat's. A pair of white cat ears peaked out of her hair and around her neck was the other end of the leash.

Makoto took Genji's arm and the two of them strolled into the club. Yuki in her cat outfit padded along behind.

Cameras flashed. "Gods, I love the rich and famous." One photographer said gleefully. Unseen a figure in dark colors slipped next to the side of the building. The figure seemed to wait for another flashing of cameras and then began to effortlessly climb up the side of the building.

* * *

Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada were deep in conversation. As the evening had worn on and Gem and Jewel had not made their reappearance they were beginning to have second thoughts. "I don't know how you talked me into this, Naoki." Grumbled Chouji Tamasayo.

"Hey, don't blame me." Replied. Naoki Yamada. "It's our Moms who insisted we do this." He said grumpily. "And the more I think about it, the worse the idea gets." He shook his head. "Sure Gem and Jewel are hot..." He sighed. "At least in the pictures we saw."

"You think they were 'shopped?" Chouji asked. Naoki hestitated for a second then somewhat reluctantly shook his head. "I didn't think so either." Chouji said. "Hey cheer up." Chouji said suddenly. "Look on the bright side, if they don't pick us that means we can see Miki again."

"That's true." Agreed smiled. He looked up as the light from the outer club was blocked off. Two young women were standing at the end of booth. Naoki sat up. "Whoa." He breathed.

"Is that any way to say hello?" An exotic looking girl with high cheekbones asked in a throaty purr.

Chouji and Naoki hastily climbed to their feet and bowed deeply. "Good evening." They chorused.

"That better." the exotic girl said. "May we join you?"

"Please." Gasped Chouji. To the young men's surprise the two young women came into the booth and squeezed passed them to sit together. Chouji and Naoki looked at each other and then sat flanking them. Chouji sat next to Pema and Naoki sat next to Kagomi. "I'm Chouji." Chouji said in introduction.

"Naoki." Naoki quickly added.

"I Jewel." Pema said looking first at Chouji then Naoki. She pointed to Kagomi. "That Gem."

"B-but we know..." Began Chouji.

"Jewel and Gem." Pema said firmly.

"Sure, Jewel and Gem." Naoki said quickly. "Whatever you want."

"Keep thinking like that and everything will be fine." Kagomi said with a smile.

Naoki chuckled in response. "Speaking of which, do you want something to drink?"

Kagomi turned to Pema. "Hey, he learns quick." She said. "If we say yes, what will you order?" She asked Naoki.

"Champagne?" Guessed Naoki.

"Good boy." Purred Kagomi. She reached over and pressed a button set into the side of the table. Within moments a hostess, it was Ami, appeared at the table. "Hi Ami." Kagomi greeted the blond. "Champagne, they're buying."

"Of course they are." Ami replied. "Hi boys." She said warmly. "Nice to see you again."

"Um, hi Ami." Chouji replied uncomfortably. "Nice...nice seeing you again too." He said. "You're. um, you're looking good."

"Why thank you, Chouji." Ami replied with a smile. "I'll be right back with the champagne." She promised and walked away.

Chouji leaned back against the seat. "You, um, know Ami?" He asked Pema.

"We know all girls here." Pema replied. "They our friends." She tapped Chouji on the nose. "We know all about Ami and Miki." She said cheerfully.

"You do?" Chouji replied nervously.

"Like Jewel said, they're our friends." Kagomi said.

"You, um, don't mind?" Naoki asked.

"We no mind." Pema replied with a smile. "Because it happen before." She said. "Now no more Miki or Ami." Pema said firmly. "Now only Gem and Jewel, yes?"

"Yes." Chorused Naoki and Chouji quickly. They looked at each other. "Does that mean...um...?"

"Hey, you're cute when you blush." Kagomi said cheerfully. "We haven't decided yet." The sounds of swing music came from RJ's piano."Can you boys dance?" Kagomi asked suddenly.

"Some." Naoki replied.

"Good." Kagomi said. "I want to dance."

Naoki and Kagomi went to the dance floor and began dancing to the music. Moments later they were joined by Pema and Chouji. When the song ended the two girls giggled and switched partners for the next dance. They switched back and forth several times before they returned, laughing, to the booth. The champagne had been delivered and Chouji poured glasses for the four of them. Chouji raised his glass. "A toast." He said. "To new friends."

"To new friends." Chorused Naoki, Pema and Kagomi. The four touched glasses and downed their champagne.

Pema and Kagomi looked at each other. Pema raised an eyebrow and Kagomi nodded eagerly. Pema grinned. "I think it time you meet Ranma." Pema said. 'Then, if Ranma say it okay, you meet Lord and Lady Kuno and Lady Kimi." Pema stood and took Chouji's hand. Kagomi did the same with Naoki. Pema and Kagomi led Chouji and Naoki across the club and to one of the private booths. With the privacy curtain open Chouji and Naoki could see that the booth was occupied by three people.

"Damn." Naoki murmured. "That's the Terrible Three." He said in awed realization.

"Of course." Pema replied. "Who you think I mean when I say Ranma?" She said. "We Daddy's Girls."

"I knew who you meant." Naoki said. "But...I guess I didn't know, know." He looked at Pema."And you guys live with them?" He asked. Pema nodded cheerfully. Naoki exchanged looks with Chouji and the two young men bowed very deeply when they reached the table.

Pema nodded in approval. "Ranma." Pema said. "This Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada." She said in introduction. "They want be our boyfriends." Chouji and Naoki bowed again.

Ranma stood up and walked out of the booth and started circling the two young men. Chouji and Naoki stood nervously stiff as Ranma continued his circle. Suddenly the two young men jumped. "Hey." Squeaked Chouji and Naoki. "Nice asses." Ranma said.

Pema and Kagomi giggled. Pema walked over to Ranma and shook her finger at him. "You no touch without ask first." She scolded playfully. Ranma grinned. "So, it okay?" Pema asked a moment later.

"It's okay, Punkin." Ranma replied. "They seem nice enough." He said. Ranma turned to the two young men. "Okay, you can date Jewel and Gem ." He said. "Just remember that they're..." Ranma pointed to himself. "My girls." He said firmly. "Understand?"

"Yes sir." Naoki said quickly. Chouji nodded rapidly.

"Good." Ranma grunted. "Why don't you..." Ranma looked up. "Hmm, maybe not." He said. Ranma nodded with his head. Pema and Kagomi turned. A buxom Chinese woman with long purple hair and wearing a high slit purple and red Changsom was approaching the table.

"What she doing here?' Pema hissed in annoyance.

"Be good, punkin." Ranma said. "I invited her." Akane and Ukyo stood and exited the booth and took up position on either side of Ranma. "Hello Shampoo." Ranma said in greeting. "So you decided to come after all."

"Is that promise?" Shampoo asked with a wide smile. "Hello Ranma." She said in a husky voice. She nodded to Akane and Ukyo. "Akane. Ukyo." She said in cooler greeting. "And little Mountain Girl and her fuck slut here too." She laughed. Pema snarled in response.

Akane gave Pema and Kagomi a quelling glance. "I said you could come here if you weren't going to be a bitch, Shampoo." Akane said coldly.

"Why's it suddenly getting cold in here?" Chouji whispered to Naoki. He blew out a breath and watched it steam.

"Hard to break old habit." Shampoo replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Well break it fast." Snapped Akane. "Or I'll make you beg Jewel for Ranma's cock." Akane laughed. "And you know what she's going to say."

"No one take joke no more." Shampoo complained. She sighed. "Oh okay." She gave Pema a curt bow. "I apologize for calling your...friend, fuck slut." She said.

Pema ignored Shampoo. "Why she here, Ranma?" Pema asked plaintively.

"To keep the peace, punkin." Ranma replied. "Sometimes even I have to do things I don't want to." He said. "Now don't pout." He said. Ranma leaned forward and started whispering in Pema's ear. At first Pema's face reflected anger then it slowly changed, first to annoyance and then Pema turned her head and gave Shampoo an amused look. Pema turned back to Ranma and nodded. "That's my girl." Ranma said in approval. "Now, why don't you take your new boyfriends to meet Nabs and Tatewaki?"

"Okay, Ranma." Pema replied. She gave Shampoo that same amused look. "Too bad I not be home to see." She said.

"Too bad." Agreed Shampoo. "Maybe you learn something."

"Pema not one who going learn something." Pema sneered. She waved her fingers at Shampoo. She turned to Kagomi. "We go see Lord Kuno now." She said firmly. She gave Shampoo one last amused smile and then took Chouji's hand and led him away. Kagomi grabbed Naoki's hand and dragged him after Pema and Chouji.

"What are they going to do to her?' Kagomi asked in anticipation.

Pema giggled. "Remember when Ukyo got jealous of Gem and Jewel?" Pema replied. "Remember what Ranma NOT do for whole week?"

Kagomi giggled. "I can't believe how much she likes...ohh." Kagomi said in sudden realization. "Who?" She asked in anticipation. "Oh please tell me it's going to be Akane."

"Akane and Ukyo." Pema replied in satisfied tones. She and Kagomi giggled.

"We're missing something." Chouji said to Naoki."At least it's warmer here." He said. "We must have been standing under the AC or something."

"What do you think that was all about?" Naoki asked. "Who was that...?"

"You don't want to know." Kagomi said with a tight smile."We forgot to ask." She continued. "Either one of you know how to fight?"

Chouji and Naoki looked at each other for a second. They grinned at each other. They returned their attention to Kagomi. "We wouldn't want to brag..." He began.

"Good." Kagomi said seriously. "Don't." She cautioned.

"It not good idea get in between, when gods fight." Pema warned.

"Gods?" Chouji asked.

Pema nodded firmly. So did Kagomi. "You be around Ranma, . you see." Pema said.

"Trust us, boys." Kagomi said. A secretive smile appeared on her face. "It's futile to argue against someone who is telling the truth." She said. "What Jewel means is that anyone who goes against Ranma, is either an idiot or someone who can kill you in a heartbeat."

Chouji looked at Naoki again. "They're not kidding, are they?" Chouji asked. Naoki shook his head slowly. They shrugged. "Okay." Chouji said simply. "Yeah, we can fight."

"Good." Kagomi smiled.

"I ask Ranma give you lessons." Pema said in decision.

They continued through the club. Chouji and Naoki kept looking at each other with similar looks of confusion on their faces. Similar thoughts went through their heads. The evening was not going at all as they expected. Not the evening, not the girls, not...anything. Oh Gem and Jewel were as attractive as hell and the two young men looked forward to the implied promise being fulfilled. But the...encounter earlier with the Terrible Three and the purple haired Chinese girl would not leave their thoughts.

They approached a large table in a corner of the club. The table was situated in such a way that it commanded an enviable view of the stage and the gaming two young men's expressions became serious as they stopped in front of the table. Chouji and Naoki recognized most of the people at the table. Lord Kuno's face had graced many a magazine cover, recently and most usually with the two women who flanked him. Nabiki, Lady Kuno, The Ice Queen was a frequent subject of magazine and newspaper articles. Not always in a positive light. The blond sitting on the other side of Tatewaki Kuno was mentioned less frequently but still often enough for the two young mens fathers had cautioned their sons to be very polite to the Lady Kimi.

It was both the young mens fathers unanimous opinion that The Ice Queen and her Handmaiden were two of the hardest working and successful business people they had ever met. They also both agreed that having them as enemies would not be...healthy. Both their fathers had sat them down the previous evening and...explained that if they did happen to meet the Ice Queen, or any known associates of the Ice Queen, that they had better be extremely polite.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen." Tatewaki said in greeting.

"Good evening Lord Kuno." Pema and Kagomi replied. "May we present, Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada." Pema said formally. Chouji Tamasaoyo and Naoki Yamada bowed deeply.

"A pleasure." Tatewaki replied. "May I present , my wife, the Lady Kuno and her sister by adoption the Lady Kimi." The two young men bowed just as deeply. "My sister, Kodachi Kuno." Tatewaki continued. "And her companion, Noriko Mata." Chouji and Naoki bowed again. "My Sister's ward, Kiko and Kiko's mother, Koko."

"Don't forget, Uncle Hiro." Kiko piped up.

"I'd be terribly remiss if I did." Tatewaki replied. "And Koko's...suitor...Hiroichi Kiyuo." He said. "Please, sit." Tatewaki said politely but in tones that made it an order. Chouji and Naoki pulled out chairs for Pema and Kagomi, seated them, before taking their own seats on either side of them. Chouji and Naoki put attentive and polite expressions on their faces.

"Well you seem presentable enough." Tatewaki said. He looked at Pema and Kagomi. "I assume they've met Ranma." He said. Pema nodded. Tatewaki nodded in return. "Since you're here I must also assume he's approved." Tatewaki rumbled in slightly disapproving tones.

"Yes, Lord Kuno." Pema agreed. "Only one person need approve now."

"I assume you mean my Lady." Tatewaki replied.

Pema giggled. "Oh no, Lord Kuno." Pema replied. "Lady Kuno already approve." She said. "No, must get approval from most important person here." She said. "Right Gem?"

"Oh, definitely, Jewel." Agreed Kagomi with a smile. She and Pema looked at Kiko. "So?" She asked. "What do you think?"

Even Tatewaki smiled at Kagomi's words. "I needs admit, she has the right of it." He said in an aside to Nabiki. "At least for now."

Kiko got up from her seat and bowed to her mother before walking around the table. Not that her mother noticed, she and Hiro were still too engrossed in each other to pay much attention to what was going on around them, much to Kiko's delighted approval. 'I wonder if he'll move into our apartment or we'll move into his.' She thought. Kiko walked around the table to take a closer look at Chouji and Naoki.

Chouji and Naoki found the scrutiny from the young girl somewhat intimidating. In fact it seemed that both 'Gem' and 'Jewel' also appeared slightly uneasy. Finally the young girl folded her arms across her chest. "I guess they're okay." She said. "They don't talk much, though."

"That could be counted in their favor, Kiko." Kodachi said in amusement.

Kiko was about to giggle in response when something caught her attention. "Auntie, look out." She said suddenly. Kiko leaped across the table and tackled her Aunt just as something slammed into the table and shattered it.

Tatewaki shot to his feet and pushed both Nabiki and Kimi behind him. A sword appeared in his hand as if by magic. Twin ringing sounds were heard as Pema and Kagomi unfolded metal fans and took guard positions next to each other. Koko dove on top of Hiro. Chouji and Naoki remained seated too stunned to move for several long seconds before they finally got to their feet and faced the threat.

The first thing anyone saw was a pink haired woman in a dark colored Chinese pant suit and holding a mace in one hand. The woman would have normally been considered beautiful but the look of pure hate on her face twisted her face into something horrific and bringing into highlight three faint lines running across one cheek. She advanced toward where Kodachi lay under the protective form of Kiko.

Kodachi pushed Kiko off of her and bounced to her feet. "I don't know who you are." She began.

"Don't know?" Screamed the pink haired girl. "Don't know?" She screamed again in outrage. The sound of someone running toward her caused the woman to spin around with her mace raised. Approaching her was the purple haired form of Shampoo. "I won't go back." She screamed more in fear than rage, her anger at Kodachi completely forgotten. "I won't." Her voice took on a sobbing note.

"Is that anyway for Joketsuzoku to act, Hika?" Shampoo said in disgust.

"Hikaru." Screamed the woman. "Not Hika, Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" Chorused Nabiki and Kimi. The two women took a closer look at the pink haired woman. "Oh hell, Nabs." Kimi said in recognition. "It really is Hikaru."

"I sorry for Hika's behavior." Shampoo said to Kodachi. "She run away from village." She said in explanation. "No worry, we take her back."

"No." Shouted Hikaru Nakamura in terror. She started spinning the mace in a protective pattern. "Keep her away." She screamed hysterically. "Stay away." She shouted at Shampoo.

"Stop." A commanding voice pierced the air. Nodoka strode toward the table. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. "Our clients are in an uproar." Nodoka gave the pink haired woman an appraising glance. "If you're looking for the father of your child, there are better ways than destroying furniture." She said. "Kodachi." Nodoka said sharply. "Is she one of the girls from one of your other clubs?" She asked.

"She's no girl, mom." Ranma said as he walked up behind Nodoka. "That's Hikaru Nakamura." He said. "I told you about..." Ranma trailed off. "Child?" He asked.

"She obviously pregnant, my son." Nodoka said. "And just as obviously, frightened out of her mind." Nodoka walked over calmly, ignoring the mace. She put her arm around the pink haired woman's shoulders. "Come along dear." Nodoka said firmly. "A nice cup of tea would do you good."

To everyone's surprise Hikaru dropped the mace and clutched Nodoka. "Don't let her take me back." She pleaded.

"Shh." Nodoka said gently. "No one will take you anywhere you don't want to go." She said. "Ranma will see to that." She said to the sobbing Hikaru. "Come along dear." She repeated. Hikaru meekly allowed herself to be led away.

Ranma blew out a breath and turned to Shampoo. "Locked, huh?" Shampoo nodded. "Hmm." Ranma said. "And the father is...?"

"That not important." Shampoo said quickly.

"Meaning that you're the father." Nabiki said coldly. "Why didn't you just kill him?" She asked. Nabiki waved a hand. "Never mind, I think I know why." She said in realization.

"That was Hikaru?" Kodachi said in surprise. "So that's what Cologne meant." She raised a hand and a good number of women hurried over to Kodachi. Several were wearing black catsuits and wearing bird masks. One bird masked woman was leading a woman on a leash who's face was made up to look like a cat. "Tsumi, Tobi." Kodachi said to the bird and cat pair. "Guard Auntie and our guest." She nodded toward where Nodoka was leading a still sobbing Hikaru. The two women nodded and hurried after Nodoka and Hikaru. "The rest of you, stand down and calm the patrons." The women, both masked and not, nodded and hurried away.

Kodachi turned to Shampoo. "Is Lady Kuno correct?" Kodachi asked in tones of restrained anger. "Are you the father?" She asked. Shampoo hesitated before nodding reluctantly. "Much as I despised Hikaru and everything he represented, I cannot and will not tolerate rape." She said. "Even for someone who so richly deserved to suffer."

"Why you care? He kill..." Began Shampoo.

"Do not defile his name by speaking it." Kodachi said in cold fury. "He was your creature." She pointed out angrily. "He would not have been the monster he was without your help." Kodachi took a deep breath. "Leave." She said. "I will discuss...Hika's fate with your grandmother... tomorrow."

"Come on, Shampoo." Akane said in surprisingly cheerful tones. "You can stay with us tonight." She smiled and put her arm around Shampoo's waist. "We're going to have so much fun." She promised in a purr. "Maybe even as much fun as Hika had."

Pema and Kagomi watched as Akane led Shampoo away with Ranma and Ukyo trailing. They turned to each other and gave each other identical coldly satisfied smiles. "Purple haired bitch not going be able to sit for week." Pema said.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer girl." Kagomi agreed. "Maybe she wont be able to speak for a week as well." She said. Pema snorted in amusement.

"What just happened?" Chouji Tamasayo asked in plaintive tones. "Who was that?"

"And why was everyone calling her, 'he'?" Naoki added.

"And why did it get so cold in here?" Chouji complained.

"Told you." Pema said. "It not good to get between, when gods fight." She said. "But you do okay." Pema added with a touch of approval. "Not get scared." Pema turned to Tatewaki, Nabiki and Kimi. "If you excuse, we want talk to boyfriends."

"We'll expect you and your boyfriends and their parents for dinner next week." Nabiki said in Ice Queen tones. She nodded to Pema and Kagomi.

Pema took Naoki's hand and Kagomi took Chouji's. They walked away from the table. "Where're we going?" Naoki asked Pema.

Pema smiled. "You do good so we give you little reward." She said. Pema and Kagomi led the two young men to a door and opened it. It revealed itself as an elevator and the two couples got in. Pema pressed a button and the elevator smoothly began to ascend with a faint hum. It was a short trip to the third floor but long enough for Chouji and Naoki to give each other a look. They shrugged at each other.

When the door opened it revealed a subduedly lighted room, with rich red textured wallpaper and chocolate brown leather couches and chairs. Before Chouji and Naoki could make any comments they were led to a side door. Pema took a card from her clutch purse and slid it through the lock. The door opened with a click.

Pema pushed the door open and the four entered the small suite. "Hey not bad." Said Chouji in appreciation. He turned his head and spotted the bar. "I could use a drink." He said. Chouji turned to Kagomi. "You mind...?" He asked.

"What are you having?" Kagomi asked.

"Scotch, if you have it." Chouji replied.

"A small one for me with plenty of ice." Kagomi said. "Jewel?" She said to Pema. Pema nodded. "Make it two." She said.

"Two with lots of ice, got it." Chouji went to the bar. "Naoki?" He asked. His cousin nodded. Chouji quickly made the drinks and gave Pema and Kagomi theirs. Naoki wandered over to the bar and took his own. He and Chouji took a healthy swallow before turning their attention back to Pema and Kagomi.

The two girls were perched on the arms of a small couch. Pema nodded her head toward the couch.

Chouji looked at Naoki. "Gem or Jewel?"He asked.

"Does it matter?" Naoki replied. He walked over to the couch and sat down closest to Kagomi. Chouji sat down on the side next to Pema. The two men took another healthy swallow of their drinks.

"Don't get drunk on us." Kagomi warned. Pema made a noise of agreement.

"What was that?" Naoki asked. "I thought I was in the middle of a war zone."

"You were." Kagomi replied. "That...girl...isn't...well she is but she used to be a guy." She explained. "Long story and you won't believe us until you find out for yourself." She took a sip of her drink.

"Jewel think that sound like fun." Pena said. Kagomi grinned. "Hika used...to be Hikaru." She said. "Very bad man." She frowned. "Tried kill me once."

"What?" Exclaimed both Chouji and Naoki.

Pema nodded. "Hurt Gem very bad." She gave Kagomi a look that expressed her horror at the memory. Pema's expression calmed. "But then Ranma fix, not see Hikaru for years." She smiled wryly. "Now that Jewel see again, Jewel almost feel sorry." She said. "Almost."

"And the purple haired woman?" Asked Chouji. "One of, um, Hikaru's..." He waved a hand. "Women?" Pema and Kagomi laughed. "That was funny?" Chouji asked in surprise.

"Very funny." Pema replied. She reached with a hand and started plaing with Chouji's hair. "Enough talk about other women." She said firmly. "If you want talk about women, you talk about us."

"That's assuming you still want to be our boyfriends." Kagomi said. She started copying Pema's actions with Naoki.

* * *

Kodachi sat at her private booth as Abe and several other of her male employees cleared away the remains of the table that Hikaru had shattered. Sitting next to her was Kiko. Every so often she'd look at Kiko. 'Her first thought was to protect me.' She thought over and over. "Baby?' She said eventually.

"Yes, Auntie Dachi?" Replied Kiko. Kiko tilted her head. "Are you all right, Auntie Dachi?" She asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Kodachi replied. "I was...I was just wondering, now that your mother has a boyfriend..." She hesitated. "Well...now that she has a boyfriend, I was wondering...your Mother's apartment isn't that big and I'm sure they'd like some privacy..."

Kiko giggled. "I know my Mom would." She said. "I don't think Uncle Hiro cares as long as he's with Mom."

Kodachi smiled. "Probably not." She agreed. "Well, I was thinking, and if your mother agrees, I was thinking that maybe you could...permanently move into the mansion?"

"Oh, like I'm going to say no." Kiko said with another giggle. "I don't think Mom will mind." Kiko said. "Or notice." She grinned. "At least for a while." She nodded toward a separate table where Kiko's mother and Hiro were sitting together. "She really likes him, Auntie Dachi." Kiko said in satisfaction. She turned her attention back to Kodachi. "You know what I want, Auntie Dachi?"

"What, sweetheart?' Kodachi replied.

"A baby brother or sister." Kiko said. Kiko looked down at the table. "I don't think Uncle Hiro will run out on her."

"No, I don't think he would." Kodachi agreed. She sighed. "I need to speak to...her." She said. "Would you care to come with me?" She asked. "I think I'd feel better if you were there."

Kiko put a serious look on her face as she nodded. "I think I'd feel better if I were there too." She said. Kiko stood and waited for Kodachi to stand. When Kodachi got to her feet, Kiko took hold of one of Kodachi's hands. They started walking toward Kodachi's private office. "You know what else I would like, Auntie Dachi?" Kiko said.

"What's that sweetheart?' Kodachi asked.

"I know you'll probably think it's silly but, well, if I live at the mansion..." Kiko looked up, though not as far as she used to, at Kodachi. "Do you think...oh, it's silly..."

"No matter how silly, I promise not to laugh." Kodachi said with a smile.

Kiko looked down. "Do you think, at least sometimes, I could call you...Mother?" Kiko asked hesitantly. She looked up as she heard a sob. "Auntie?" She said in concern. "Oh, I'm sorry Auntie I didn't mean to..." She stopped as Kodachi hugged her. "Auntie?"

"I would very much like for you to call me Mother." Kodachi said tearfully. "At least when your real mother isn't around."

Kiko hugged Kodachi back. "Mom says sometimes she's not even sure who my real mother is." Kiko said. "Mom says I act more like you than her." She said. Kiko stepped back. "Tell you what, I'll call mom, Mom and you...Mother." She said. "Okay, Mother?"

* * *

Lemon: yes there is one.

* * *

Kodachi opened the door to her office and she and Kiko walked in. The office was dimly lit with only a single light illuminating the room. The light came from a baby spotlight that shone on a small table that held a single rose in a vase. It took a moment to find Nodoka and the pink haired Hikaru. They were sitting on a small couch off to one side. Well, Nodoka was sitting on the couch, Hikaru was lying on her side and curled into a tight ball. Standing off to one side were the masked forms of Makoto and Yuki. They nodded to Kodachi and Kiko. Kodachi noted, with approval, that despite the leash around Yuki's neck, the Kuno bodyguard was on high alert and that Makoto had her knives at hand.

Not that it appeared that either Yuki's skills or Makoto's knives were necessary. Faint sobs came from the curled up figure on the couch. Nodoka was rubbing the pink haired woman's back. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." Muttered Kodachi. "How is she?" She said in a louder voice.

"I suppose as well as can be expected." Nodoka replied in quiet tones. "My son said he went through something similar the first time he was stuck." Nodoka sighed. "There, there," She said soothingly. "It was a terribly cruel thing they did to you." Nodoka said.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Kiko asked in affronted tones.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Kodachi replied. "If you're born a girl." She said. "But for someone like Hikaru, it's very cruel."

Hikaru rolled over on the couch. "I-I apo-apo-apologize, f-f-for earlier...I-I.." She stopped as she began sobbing again.

Kodachi walked over to the table under the spotlight and looked at the card that was under the glass. "You killed the only man I truly loved." Kodachi said in controlled tones. Kodachi felt Kiko take her hand. She looked at Kiko and smiled gratefully. "You don't know how many times I sat where you sit now and wept." She said looking down at the card. "Or how many times I wished I had killed you then and there."

"Yo-yo-you d-d-don't know h-how m-many t-t-times I wished y-you h-h-had." Hikaru replied brokenly. "Instead of..." She broke into another fit of sobbing.

"So, you blamed me." Kodachi said quietly.

"Yes." HIkaru whispered.

Kodachi turned around. "Is Shampoo the father?" She asked.

Hikaru nodded. "Only...only...only m-m-man I could not d-d-d-defeat." Stammered Hikaru. Hikaru buried her face in her hands. "I-I b-b-begged b-b-but sh-she ...I b-begged...I begged." Hikaru began to sob louder. "Look what she did to me." She suddenly screamed. She put her hands over her slightly rounded belly. "Look what she did to me." Her voice rose in hysteria. She buried her face against Nodoka's shoulder and sobbed loudly.

The door to the office opened and Noriko walked in quietly. "Is everything all right, Ms. Kuno?" She asked.

Kodachi sighed. "I don't think things have been 'all right' for some time now, Noriko." She replied. Kodachi looked at the sobbing Hikaru. "Is the Ice Queen still here?"

"Yes, Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied. "That's why I'm here." She explained. "She asked me to convey two things; one that Shampoo is necessary to her plans." Noriko grinned. "And two, that it doesn't mean you can't whip her ass." She said. "Sorry Auntie." She said to Nodoka. "She did say that you may wish to wait on the second though, as Akane has her own plans for Shampoo's ass." She smiled. "Sorry Auntie." Noriko nodded toward HIkaru. "What are you going to do with her?"

HIkaru lifted pink haired her head. "Don't send me back, please." She said in frightened tones. "Please."

"How far along are you?" Kodachi asked instead.

"I-I don't know." Hikaru replied in tones of misery. "Three, four...I don't know." She exclaimed. "All I k-know is that I'm..I'm...I'm...No." She wailed in anguish. "I can't be...I can't...No." She howled again. "Th-there's th-this thing." She shouted in a voice that rose in panic. "Growing...in me."

"It's called a baby, dear." Nodoka admonished. "Not a thing."

"No." Hikaru said in pained denial. "I can't..."

"Yes." Kodachi said. "A life for a life, Hikaru." She said. Kodachi pointed at Hikaru's stomach. "A baby," She said. "For Ky." She stared hard at Hikaru. "And for my protection." She said sternly. "Decide."

Hikaru's already defeated and beaten expression crumbled even further. She hung her pink haired head. "I'm so scared." She whimpered.

"Decide, Hikaru." Kodachi repeated. The former hit man's houlders slumped even further. Finally the pink haired woman nodded. "Noriko, have Abe get Hikaru to a safe house." She ordered. "And see if Ono can see her tonight."

"Yes, Ms. Kuno." Noriko replied.

* * *

Shampoo entered Ranma's apartment. The ride to the apartment wasn't that long but Shampoo was beginning to tire of the looks she was receiving from Akane and Ukyo. Truth be told she was also a little nervous. Akane had defeated her in their last meeting and Shampoo had no reason to believe she'd be any more successful next time. "Nice apartment." Shampoo began.

"Yes it is." Akane interrupted. "Don't get used to it." She said. "Who wants a drink?" She asked.

"Make me a double, Tomboy." Ranma said as he sat down on the leather couch. "I'm gonna need it."

"Having second thoughts about giving the Bimbo a baby, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked.

"Having second thoughts about sticking my dick in her pus...cunt." Ranma replied. "Who knows what I might catch."

"Why you be so mean, Ranma?" Pouted Shampoo. "Shampoo no have dirty shimaymay." She said in hurt tones. "Shampoo not street whore."

"It isn't the cocks that have been in your cunt that worries me, Shampoo." Ranma said. "I just wouldn't put it past you or the old ghoul stuffing it with drugs."

"He's got a point, sugar." Ukyo said. She took a drink from Akane. Akane walked over and gave Ranma his drink then walked back to the bar to fix her own drink.

"Shampoo no do that." Shampoo protested."Shampoo no need do that." She added forcibly.

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, probably not." He said reluctantly. "You really the father?" He asked. Shampoo looked down. She nodded. "Thought you didn't like being a guy." Ranma commented.

"Don't." Shampoo replied. "Can Shampoo have drink?" She asked Akane. "Please?' She added quickly. "Something strong."

Akane gave Shampoo a look before she nodded. "Ice?" She asked. Shampoo shook her head. Akane nodded again and poured something into a glass. She brought the drink to Shampoo. Shampoo took the glass a downed the contents and handed the glass back to Akane. Akane walked back to the bar and poured a second shot into the glass and gave it back to Shampoo.

Shampoo took the drink. "No matter how rough Ranma be." She snorted. "Or Akane." She gave Akane a wry look. "Still be better than Hikaru." She said. "I like rough...most times." She admitted. "Just not all time." Shampoo looked down at the glass. "Don't expect Shampoo feel sorry for Hikaru." She downed the drink. "Now what?"

"The first thing you're going to do is get down on your knees and beg Ranma for forgiveness for all the shit you put him through." Akane said coldly. "And if, and only if, he decides to forgive you, then that fat ass of yours is going to get reamed." Akane walked over to Shampoo and stared into her eyes. "And then, maybe, Ranma will give you the baby you want." She said. "The baby you need."

"Shampoo ass not fat." Grumped Shampoo. "Shampoo have nice ass."

"That's one of the things we're going to find out, Sugar." Ukyo said in anticipatory tones.

"You too, Spatula Girl?" Shampoo asked with a touch of surprise in her voice.

"You really think I'm going to pass up on this kind of opportunity?" Ukyo asked with a laugh. "I may not turn guy as often as the Tomboy does, but I have my moments." She said. "Maybe if you beg nicely enough, the Tomboy will let me go first."

"That's supposed to be reward?" Shampoo said sourly.

"I'm smaller than the Tomboy." Ukyo replied with a wide grin.

"Oh, that make it so, so better." Shampoo replied in disgust. "Why we need do this?"

"Because you were one hell of a pain in the ass, Shampoo." Akane replied with an evil smile. "Thought we'd return the favor."

"You've lost, Shampoo." Ranma said with a cold smile. "That's why you're here." He said. "I know you and I know the old ghoul." He said. "Beg, Shampoo and the war is over." He leaned back against the couch. "You get a baby, so you don't go home in disgrace, Cologne gets a piece of Nabiki's pie and we all live happily ever after." He smiled as Akane and Ukyo both snorted in amusement.

Shampoo sighed. "Why we always think Ranma dumb." She asked no one in particular.

"He works at it." Akane replied. "Get on your knees, Shampoo." She ordered.

Shampoo sighed and slowly sank to her knees. "Shampoo tired of war. Tired of being Ranma enemy." She said quietly. She bent forward until her head touched the ground. "Please forgive Shampoo." She said.

* * *

Lemon: Yes there is a second one

* * *

Cologne raised her wrinkled head as the door to their apartment opened. It was a good sized and well appointed apartment, two floors above the club that fronted as hers and Shampoo's base of operations. "Ah, Shampoo, you've returned." She said. Cologne frowned as the disheveled form of her apprentice staggered into the main room. "What happened to you?" She asked in more annoyance than concern. "I trust whoever did this to you has been eliminated."

"Great grandmother." Shampoo replied in sour tones. She rubbed her rear for a moment. "Great grandmother, Shaampoo never think she say this, but...shut up." She staggered across the maiin room and over to a bar. Shampoo poured herself a drink.

"Shampoo." Cologne said in shocked tones.

"I need bath." Shampoo decided. Shampoo turned and looked at the old woman. "Ranma will give Shampoo the child Shampoo need." She snorted. "Maybe already pregnant."

"Excellent." Cologne replied. "That still does not excluse your disrespectful behavior."

"No?" Shampoo replied. "That only because you not know what it like." Shampoo snorted in self disgust. Then she gave Cologne a defiant look. "And because I no longer belong to you."

"Shampoo?" The old woman said in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"Shampoo saying what Shampoo mean." The purple haired Shampoo replied. "Shampoo no longer your whore."

"Whore?" Cologne narrowed her eyes at Shampoo.

"Whore." Shampoo affirmed. "Akane Tendo riught, Shampoo whore." She said. Shampoo waved an encompassing hand. "This...this all come from Shampoo lying on back and spreading legs." She said. "Shampoo good whore." She looked at her drink, raised the glass to her lips and downed the contents. She looked down at her empty glass. "Now that Shampoo know, Shampoo decide she no longer want be Great Grandmother's whore." She said. "If Shampoo must be whore she want be Ranma's whore." Shampoo put the glass down and walked to the hallway that led to her room and the bath. "Oh, Shampoo almost forget." She said. "Rib...Black Widow have Hika."

"What?" Exclaimed Cologne. "We must..."

"Hika lost to us." Shampoo interrupted. "Child...maybe not." She said. "Now, Shampoo have nice hot bath and get sleep." She said. "Good night, great grandmother." Shampoo left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno walked into his study. He was wearing a formal kimono in the Kuno colors as was the headband he wrore around his walked over to a large and ornately carved cabinet. From the outside, with it's small shelves containing incense burners that Tateaki carefully lit, it resembled a family shrine. There were even cushions placed in front of the cabinet. Tatewaki opened the two large front doors of the cabinet to reveal a large screen. Tatewaki picked up a small black box that was in front of the screen and walked to the cushions. Tatewaki knelt down on the middle cushion.

The door to his study and Nabiki and Kimi walked into the study. Like Tatewaki they wore formal Kimono. Nabiki and Kimi took their places on the cushions next to Tatewaki.

Tatewaki Kuno pressed a button on the box then placed it carefully to one side. The screen lit up to reveal an regal though somewhat mild looking man in his mid sixties. Tatewaki, Nabiki and Kimi bowed their heads.

"Good evening, My Lord Kuno." The man said. "Lady Kuno, Lady Kimi."

"Good evening, Tenshi." Tatewaki replied in formal tones. Nabiki and Kimi responded in quiet voices.

"The Empress sends her fond regards." The man said. A slightly disapproving look appeared on his face. "She also said to remind Lady Kuno that two years is long enough."

"Please thank her highness for her concern and please let her know that it will not be a matter of concern much longer." Nabiki replied.

"The Empress will be pleased to hear that." The man said. "I'm sure Lord Kuno is just as pleased." He said. "A very interesting report appeared on my desk this morning." The Emperor said in pleasant tones. "It appears that there has been a decided decrease in pirate activity." He said. "Your Captain is most effective."

"He will be pleased to hear you approve, Your Highness." Tatewaki said.

"And you, Lady Kuno." The Emperor continued. "Appear most effective in your tasks as well." The Emperor smiled somewhat wistfully. "Would that I could publically acknowledge what you have done and continue to do."

"I thank His Majesty for such consideration." Nabiki replied. "But that would be...unwise." She said. "As His Majesty well knows."

The Emperor sighed. "I do indeed." He said."You're a very brave woman, Lady Kuno."

"She is a Tendo, Tenshi." Tatewaki Kuno rumbled proudly. "Being brave is what a Tendo is." He said. "As I have learned."

"My Lord gives me too much credit." Nabiki replied in here best Ice Queen tones.

The Emperor laughed. "Fascinating."

End Chapter 6

* * *

Epilogue

"Good evening and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty brunette and bespectacled reporter said. "I'm your host, Mitsui Oh." She said. "This is my last night hosting Japan Tonight, Saatchi Kato returns tomorrow." The reporter swivled her chair to face another camera. "It's been a very exciting month for me.' She said. "And it's an experience I'll never forget." She smiled. "For the past month I've been reporting on the antics and glamour of the mysterious Sumire, so it's only fitting that my final guests tonight are Sumire and Michiko Osakawa." She stood. "Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to introduce; Michiko Osakawa and Sumire." She turned and applauded along with the audience. From the wings came two women, the fit and trim Michiko Osakawa and the violet garbed and masked Sumire.

Mitsui Oh walked over to the center stage where a conversation nook had been set up and bowed as the two women approached. "Ms. Osakawa, Sumire." She said in greeting.

"Call me, Mitch." Michiko Osakawa replied. "All my friends do."

"An honor...Mitch." Mitsui Oh replied. "Please, be seated." The two women sat. "I was very surprised when you called requesting to be on my final show."

"Final, for now." Sumire replied. "I'm sure this wont be the last time you host Japan Tonight." She said with a smile. "Mitch and I both enjoyed your shows."

"Thank you." Mitsui Oh replied. She laughed. "Maybe you could put in a good word with Ms. Kato."

Sumire and Michiko looked at each other and grinned. "Oh, I think we can do that." Sumire replied. "Personally I think you're wasted just reporting the weather." She said. "Don't you think so, Mitch?"

"Oh, definitely." Michiko Osakawa replied.

'From your mouth to Saatchi's ear.' Mitsui Oh thought. She gave Sumire an envious look. 'Look at her; dress, hair, nails...all perfect.' She leaned forward slightly as something came to her attention. "That's a beautiful necklace." Mitsui Oh said to Sumire. "And so unusual."

"Thank you." Agreed Sumire. She took a hold of the spider shaped pendant for a second before releasing it. "It's one of my greatest possessions."

The reporter nodded in understanding agreement. "As I was saying, I was very surprised when you contacted the producer asking to be on my...tonights's show." Mitsui Oh continued.

"Oh that's because Sumire is...taking a short break." Sumire replied with a smile. She turned to the murmuring audience. "Oh not forever." She said directly to the audience. "I enjoy being Sumire too much to give her up." She said chidingly. "But even ladies of mystery have to pay the bills." She sighed. "Tomorrow, I must return to my...other life." She said sadly. "And I just wanted to come by and say thank you."

"Speaking of your...other life." Mitsui Oh said. "There has been so much speculation..." She said leadingly. "Some believe you're hiding a tragic past."

"Tragic?" Replied Sumire. "I suppose, in a way." She straightened in her chair aand placed her clasped hands across her knees. "But it was a tragedy of my own making." She said.

Mitsui blinked.'That sounded like an intro...no...' She thought. She blinked again as Sumire turned in her seat to directly speak into the camera. "Oh my." She breathed.

Sumire looked into the camera. "For the passed month you have seen and heard about Sumire." She said in professional speaking tones. "The tabloids and television have been filled with speculation." She continued. "The big question of course is; who is she?" She said. "And what secrets lie behind the mask?" She gave a professional smile. "Tonight, we will find out."

"Sa..." Began Mitsui Oh.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sumire replied. "You can't just blurt it out." She chided. She returned her attention to the camera. "As I was saying, tonight we will find out." She smiled. "Let's start with the secrets, shall we?" She said. "And to help us, we've invited the two people who know Sumire best." She tapped herself on the chest and then reclasped her hands. "Me, of course." She said with a quiet laugh. "And the one person who would know Sumire almost as well as Sumire is her friend and..."

"I think companion will do." Michiko Osakawa said with a broad smile. "Damn, you're good at this."

"Why thank you Mitch." Sumire smiled. "Her friend and companion, Michiko Osakawa." Her smile widened. "When we come back."

"And off." Shouted the director. "Oh hell."

"The phones are ringing off the hook." Someone shouted from a doorway. "Hell, we're getting calls from Brazil for crissake."

"Saatchi?" Exclaimed Mitsui Oh. "is that really you?"

"Hello, Mitsui." Saatchi Kato replied. It was a subtle difference between Sumire and Saatchi Kato. A slight shift in tone and cadence. To Saatchi Kato it felt odd to be Saatchi and not Sumire. 'Like putting on a mask.' She thought. She smiled and became Sumire again. "I hope you aren't too disappointed in me." She said with a touch of amusement in her voice.

"Disappointed?" Exclaimed Mitsui Oh. "Surprised, yes." She said. "Shocked, definitely." She shook her head. "And envious as all hell." She admitted. "Disapponted...that word didn't even come to mind." She leaned forward. "This is a heck of a gamble you're taking, you know that?"

"Ten Seconds, Ms. Kato." A stage hand called. "Sorry, eight seconds, Ms. Oh."

Sumire laughed. "I'm not the only one gambling." She replied. "I just gave you the story of the year." She waved a hand to the camera. "See what you can do with it."

Mitsui Oh blinked then turned to face the camera just as the director finished his count down. "And, we're back." She took a deep breath. "For those just joining us we have Sumire and Michiko Osakawa as our guests and Sumire was just about to reveal her identity." Mitsui paused. "And before we continue, our guest really is Sumire as the presence of Michiko Osakawa attests." Mitsui swiveled her chair. "But for the record, Mitch, is this really Sumire?"

"She's Sumire all right." Michiko replied.

"I had no doubt but there might have been skeptics in our audience." Mitsui said. "Sumire, when I asked if the rumors of a tragic past were true, you claimed it was a tragedy of your own making,." She said. "Yet I think it would be difficult for anyone to believe that of someone who, in your other persona, is one of the most successful and recognizable people on television."

"Excellent question, Mitsui." Saatchi/Sumire replied. "Oh it's true I am successful and, in my own small way, famous." She admitted. "But it wasn't until I became Sumire that I realized the price of my success." She said. "Success is an empty victory when you have no one to share it with, Mitsui."

Mitsui raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you became Sumire to find...companionship?"

Sumire laughed. "Oh my, no." She said. "I became Sumire to find a story." She turned her head and looked at Michiko Osakawa.."What I found instead was...Mitch." She smiled at Michiko and then turned her attention back to Mitsui. "And I found...me." She said in more serious tones. "A month ago, I made a...let's call it a deal, with Kodachi Kuno." She said. "I wanted to get behind the scenes of Tokyo's most exclusive and most enigmatic club." She rolled her eyes. "You would not believe some of the rumors I had heard about Ky's Cafe American and Ms. Kuno herself." She said. "And being, I thought, a good reporter, I wanted to find out for myself."

"Well there are a lot of rumors." Mitsui Oh pointed out. "Some even claim that the club is nothing more than a, a brothel." Sumire and Michiko started laughing. "That was funny?"

"Funnier than you can imagine." Sumire replied. Michiko contnued to giggle. "Mitch can you imagine Ms. Kuno as a ..as a...?"

"A Madam?" Michiko replied in between giggles. "I am so going to tease Dachi the next time I see her." She promised. Michiko wiped at her eyes. "Is that what people really think?" She asked Mitsui Oh.

"There has been...talk." Mitsui Oh replied. "Makoto for example." She said. "There are those who claim she is nothing more than a high priced escort."

"And is now married to Genji Morimoto." Sumire/Saatchi replied. "I think Genji would be very upset to hear that his wife is being slandered in such a fashion." She turned to Michiko. "Don't you think so, Mitch?"

"I'd be more worried that Makoto would take offense." Michiko replied. "You know how protective she is of Genji."

"Good point." Sumire/Saatchi replied. She rubbed the pendant around her neck for a second. "But those were the very rumors that caused me to make the deal with Ms. Kuno." Sumire said. "I should have realized immediately that the rumors were false once Ms. Kuno accepted my proposal."

"I see." Mitsui Oh replied. "What about the supposed connection with the Yakusa?" She asked. "And the belief by many that the Ice Queen herself has a stake in Ky's Cafe."

"Oh, Lady Kuno definitely has a financial interest in Ky's Cafe." Sumire/Saatchi replied. "But to insinuate that Lady Kuno, and by extension, Lord Kuno are involved in criminal activities." She shook her head. "While it's true that Lady Kuno has been in prison and, according to Lady Kuno, rightfully so, it's a crime she has paid for." She shook her head again. "So many people are jealous of her success." She said sadly. "It's a terribly misguided jealousy considering that Lady Kuno has been spearheading an economic redevelopment project, a legitimate redevelopment project, that has already been successful in reducing unemployment in some of the more benighted areas of Tokyo." Sumire/Saatchi put a disapproving look on her face. "It's time for such attacks on Lady Kuno to stop." She said firmly. "Did you know that the Tax Authority audits all of Lady Kuno's financial records quarterly?" She pointed out. "Audits that she passes each and every time."

"I didn't know that." Admitted Mitsui Oh. "But if that's true..." Mitsui Oh nodded in understanding. "I can see why you believe the attacks on Lady Kuno are motivated by jealousy." Mitsui glanced up at a clock on the wall. "We're almost out of time." She said. "One last question or rather...a request." She said. "May we see the lady behind the mask?"

Saatchi/Sumire took a breath. "Do you know I'm actually nervous about removing my mask?' She said almost to herself. "Mitch, would you mind?"

Michiko stood and stood behind Sumire/Saatchi. "I'll remove the mask, but I'll expect you to be wearing it tonight at the theatre." She said teasingly. Michiko squeezed Saatchi/Sumire's shoulder for a second before undoing the ties that held her current mask in place.

Saatchi/Sumire raised her hands to her face and slowly removed the mask. A faint gasp was heard from the small studio audience. Saatchi turned to the camera. "This is Saatchi Kato, for now, saying...good night."

"And off." Called the director.

End Book 8

Author's Notes: I think I've said this before but I'm always sad when I finish and post the final chapter of any of my stories. As usual, a shout out to everyone who has left a review or emailed me with a comment. A special shout out to my most loyal reader and frequent pre-reader, Wharpt. Thanks again for all the help. For those who wish the Lemons, EMAIL me. I do not respond to private messages.

Will there be more episodes of Queen Rat? Maybe, if I can think of an interesting enough story. Or maybe I'll write something completely new.


	81. Book 9 Chapter 1

Queen Rat Book 9

Shifting Loyalties

Chapter 1

'Queen's Gambit'

The Purple Cat Lounge was to outward appearances a restaurant. A very popular and successful one at that. It was but it was also the home and headquarters to one of the more powerful members of the Tendo Yakusa, Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku. In her mid twenties she was still the same Chinese beauty that had come to Nerima ten years earlier. Of course she was no longer in Nerima. That ward was, while not exactly forbidden to her, not a place she was welcome. Not without an invitation anyway. Instead she had been...given Kita ward, as her territory, by the Ice Queen, and Shampoo had subsequently opened the Purple Cat Lounge. Like Ky's Cafe, the Purple Cat Lounge was a combination restaurant/club. Though her gaming tables were on the second floor and her girls took their clients to rooms on the third floor. Shampoo's own quarters was the entire fourth floor. Shampoo's office was in the back of the club on the Second floor, though she spent a good part of her time in the club itself.

Shampoo would never admit it but she was both impressed with and terrified of the Ice Queen and her Cold Handmaiden, Kimi Ota. In five short years, Nabiki Tendo and Kimi Ota had, together, successfully carved out one of the largest Yakusa territories in Tokyo, if not all of Japan. An achievement that was made all the more impressive by virtue of also having thwarted Cologne's own attempts to do something similar through Hikaru Nakamura. Ranma and his allies may have been the muscle but Nabiki and Kimi were the brains.

It was Nabiki and Kimi's actions that finally forced Cologne to admit defeat and accept what the Ice Queen offered; a piece of Tokyo's black market, some local influence and a child for Shampoo by Ranma Saotome, in exchange for acknowledging Nabiki as Oyabun and adherence to all of Nabiki's rules.

While Cologne grudgingly accepted Nabiki as Oyabun, it was Shampoo who was required to follow the rules set down. And while Cologne continued to scheme, something had changed in Shampoo. She no longer wanted what Cologne wanted. Now she had her own goals.

Shampoo looked at the calendar again and nodded. "Three weeks." She said almost to herself. "I must tell Great grandmother." She said in reluctant decision. Shampoo looked at the calendar again. "But first, I tell...her."

Shampoo carefully and deliberately dressed herself in a conservative black business suit then walked downstairs of the building that housed the Purple Cat Lounge and into her office. Two Chinese women, Joketsuzoku, stood on either side of the office door. They nodded as Shampoo walked into her office. Shampoo sat down at her desk and, with a deep breath, picked up her telephone and dialed a number. She smiled sourly as the phone was answered. "Hello Mountain Girl." She said. "May I speak to Akane Tendo?"

* * *

Shampoo stepped out of the rear of the limosine. "I do not know how long I will be." She said to the female driver. The driver, also Chinese, nodded. Shampoo looked at the building in front of her. She hid a meloncholy sigh and walked to the entrance. It wasn't an overly large building, only five stories, but it was well maintained and well appointed, and in the heart of a more upscale section of Itabashi. Shampoo had been to this apartment a number of times over the past three months. And despite why she had been to this apartment, she couldn't honestly call her visits pleasant. 'Akane Tendo was right.' She thought moodily though she kept a pleasant expression on her face. 'I am a whore.' Her expression changed slightly to one that reflected a touch of satisfaction. 'At least I'm Ranma's whore.' She pressed a call button. "Yes?" Said a familiar voice. "It Shampoo." Shampoo replied. The door buzzed and unlocked. Shampoo opened the door and walked through a small, though well decorated lounge, and to an elevator. Shampoo entered the elevator and took it to the top floor. 'Now comes the hard part.' She thought when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

As she exited the elevator a door opened at the end of the hall and a familiar pair stood in the doorway with their arms crossed. This time Shampoo did not hide her sigh. She walked to the door and bowed nearly in half.

Pema Tenzin looked at the bowed form of Shampoo with great satisfaction. It was an unspoken condition imposed on Shampoo. One that Pema knew grated on the Joketsuzoku. Not that Pema was happy with Shampoo having 'access' to Ranma but Pema knew and accepted the reason behind it. Still having Shampoo virtually prostrating herself in front of her and Kagomi every time she visited was almost worth it. "Akane say you have news, Joketsuzoku."

"Yes, Mountain Girl." Shampoo replied still bowed over. "I carry Ranma's child."

"That's what we figured." The other woman, Kagomi Akahito commented."Well, I suppose you should come in and tell Ranma yourself."

Shampoo straightened and gave Kagomi a nod though she didn't speak directly to Kagomi. A second unspoken condition, Shampoo did not speak directly to Kagomi or use either Kagomi or Pema's names, though she took pains to be as polite as possible. Shampoo entered the apartment and followed Pema and Kagomi into the main room.

"Going to a funeral, Shampoo?" Akane asked. She and Ukyo were both pouring over a red bound book with great interest, but she had looked up when Shampoo entered. "Bit somber for you." She said indicating the black business outfit Shampoo was wearing.

Shampoo shrugged. "Maybe." She replied. "Maybe mine."

Akane raised an eyebrow and walked over to Shampoo. "Explain." She ordered. "If you're pregnant, then .."

"I pregnant." Shampoo interrupted. "That not what Shampoo mean." She said. "Shampoo need Ranma child to reclaim honor, yes." She said. "But Shampoo no longer want go home." She said. "Shampoo no expect Akane Tendo to like Shampoo..."

"Good, cause I don't." Akane said.

Shampoo nodded. "Akane Tendo have good reason." She admitted. "But, now that Shampoo have Ranma child, Shampoo free." She said. "So Shampoo say, she no longer want go home."

"What does Cologne say about that?" Ukyo asked in interested tones.

"Shampoo no yet tell Great Grandmother." Shampoo said. "Shampoo decide that frst night, she no longer Great Grandmother's whore."

"You still whore." Pema said from behind Shampoo.

"Yes, Mountain Girl, Shampoo whore." Shampoo admitted without turning around. "Just not Great Grandmother's whore."

"I doubt Cologne is going...Oh." Ukyo said in realization. "You're treading on dangerous ground, Shampoo." Ukyo warned. She stopped as Shampoo nodded. "What do you want, Shampoo?"

"Protection." Shampoo said bluntly. "Ice Queen say, all whores under her protection." She said "As Mountain Girl say, Shampoo whore." She said. "Ranma's whore." She smiled slightly.. "All Shampoo want is Ranma say it true." She looked around. "Where Ranma anyway?"

"Ranma's on the roof, training." Akane replied. "Pema, why don't you and Kagomi get Ranma." She said.

Ukyo stood. "I'll make tea." She declared. "I have a feeling, we're going to be here for awhile."

In moments the only people in the main room were Akane and Shampoo. "Okay Shampoo, what's really going on?" Akane asked. "And don't give me this protection shit." She said. "You don't need Ranma to get Nabiki's protection."

"No, Shampoo need Ranma to protect me from Great Grandmother." Shampoo replied. She sat down where Akane and Ukyo had been sitting and idly started leafing through the red bound book. "If Ranma claim Shampoo as...his, then Great Grandmother be less likely do something... drastic." Shampoo frowned at the book. "Where Ranma get this?" She asked suddenly. "This old knowledge."

"You're probably one of the few people who'd believe us if we told you." Ranma's sad as he came into the room with Pema and Kagomi. "Hello Shampoo." He said cooly.

Shampoo smiled briefly. "Ranma." She replied. "I have news, Ranma." She said. "I bear your child."

"She doesn't want to go home, Ranma." Akane cut in. "She's..." Akane paused. "What are you doing, Shampoo?"

Shampoo smiled. "Territory that Ice Queen give..." She tapped her chest. "She give me." She said. "I earn that territory." She said. "On my back, like good whore." She said fiercely. "It mine." She declared. "Not great grandmother's...mine."

"She's not going to like that." Ranma said in understanding.

"It mine, Ranma." Shampoo said in near pleading tones. "Shampoo follow Ice Queen rules, yes? Shampoo work hard." She pointed out. "Goods move, people work, girls happy." She said. "Much money made, yes?" She said. "It mine, Ranma."

"Ranma?" Pema said softly.

"Yeah, Punkin?" Ranma replied.

Instead of answering, Pema walked over to Shampoo. "You a bitch." She said. "And you whore." She continued. Pema nodded sharply. "I no like you." She said. "No think I ever like you." Shampoo smiled wryly and nodded in return. Pema smiled back. "But you Ranma's woman." She said. "Ranma always treat his womans right." She said. "Is that not right, Ranma?"

Ranma snorted. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that." He said in amusement. "Tomboy?"

Akane grinned. "Well, you do." She said in acknowledgment. Akane gave Shampoo a questioning look. "How hard do you think the Old Ghoul is going to...disagree?" She asked. "She's not going to risk the baby." She said.

"No." Agreed Shampoo. "But that don't mean she be nice."

"She's got a point, Ran-chan." Ukyo said as she walked into the room. She was holding a tray that Kagomi immediatly walked over and took. Kagomi carried the tray to the table, knelt down and poured tea. Ukyo nodded in approval. Kagomi made sure that everyone, starting with Ranma, was served tea.

"Yeah, I know." Ranma said. "I know Nabs will back you." Ranma said. "But she doesn't want a war." He shook his head. "Yet I don't see how we can avoid one."

"Probably not." Agreed Akane. She idly raised a hand and concentrated. Suddenly a flame ignited in the middle of her palm. Just as suddenly it was extinguished. Akane snorted in amusement. "On the other hand, it has been boring recently." She smiled coldly at Shampoo. "Fifteen percent."

"Shampoo thought Akane Tendo not like Shampoo." Shampoo said in amusement. "Fifteen percent very fair."

"I don't like you, Shampoo." Akane replied in agreement. "But since you've been playing by the rules, so will we." She said.

"Like you said, your girls are happy." Ukyo added. "That counts a lot in our book." She smiled slightly. "We don't like you, probably never will." She said. "And if we find out you're fucking with us..."She said in threatening tones.

"Shampoo understand." She said. She stood. "Shampoo think it good idea she leave now." She bowed nearly in half. "Oh, almost forgot." She said. "Hika." She raised a hand to forestall any comments. "Great grandmother still want child." She said. "It, what word, oh yes, leverage." She bowed again. "Shampoo thank you." She said.

"Walk her to the door, Punkin." Ranma said to Pema. Pema nodded and she and Kagomi escorted Shampoo to the door. Ranma waited until Pema and Kagomi returned. "Well?" He said.

"Almost forgot, my ass." Akane said. "That was the real reason she came here."

"She as much as told us that the Old Ghoul is going to try to find and...retrieve Hikaru." Ukyo said. "And just as much told us that as long as we have Hikaru...and the child, that she's going to be cautious."

"Tomboy?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded. "Which means, I think, that once the child is born, Hikaru is toast." Her expression turned sour. "Which also means, Shampoo is under the same threat."

"Is that why bitch wear black?" Pema asked.

"If the Tomboy is right, which I think she is, then yes." Ranma replied. "The Joketsuzoku have been running a breeding program for a long time." He smiled sourly. "Now that I think of it, now that Shampoo is pregnant, I'm pretty much expendable as well."

"Once the baby is born." Ukyo agreed. "So the earliest Cologne would go after Hikaru is about five months from now, and Shampoo and Ran-chan, in about eight months or so." Ukyo blew out an annoyed breath. "Nabs is not going to like this." She predicted.

* * *

"They're right." Nabiki, Lady Kuno said. "I don't like it." She leaned back in her leather chair and closed her eyes. "Not that I'm surprised." She said without opening her eyes. "Shampoo has been doing most of the work for some time now."

"Maybe Nabs." Kimo Ota, the Lady Kimi, replied doubtfully. "But pimps don't like losing a good whore." She smiled slightly. "Goes double for Madams." She said. "What I don't understand, is why now?"

Nabiki leaned forward and opened her eyes. "There's a lot about the Joketsuzoku that's hard to understand." Nabiki replied. She leaned back in her chair again and folded her palms over her flat stomach. "And some that's pretty damn easy." She said in slightly sour tones. "Cologne's actions aren't all that different from a certain fat chef we know." She said. "My guess is that Shampoo just got tired of being a good little Joketsuzoku girl."

"Ranma's that good a lover?" Kimi asked in amused tones.

"More like my sister is that good a martial artist." Nabiki replied. "Joketsuzoku law requires that Shampoo kill Akane but..." Nabiki shrugged. "I think Shampoo is rethinking her strategy." She leaned back and closed her eyes again. "I think Shampoo is rethinking a whole lot of things." She smiled without opening her eyes. "She may be a homicidal bitch, but I think she's getting tired of being a lonely, homicidal bitch."

"And the potential threats against Hikaru, Shampoo and Ranma?" Kimi asked. She picked up a glass of water and took a sip.

"That's more difficult." Nabiki replied. "And pretty much depends on how successful Shampoo is in getting and keeping control of her territory." Nabiki pursed her lips thoughtfully. "If Shampoo does succeed then I think we can convince Cologne that it's in her best interests to...play nice."

"So, we let it play out for now?" Kimi suggested more than asked.

"We let it play out for now." Agreed Nabiki. Nabiki opened her eyes and sat up. "Well, I'm not going to get anymore work done today." She declared. "Feel like taking a walk?"

Kimi snorted in amusement. "You just want to show off."

"No, I want to be waited on hand and foot." Nabiki replied. "And to watch Cook run himself ragged."

Kimi laughed. "Now that sounds like fun." She agreed. Kimi stood, walked over to Nabiki and pulled her friend and partner to her feet. The two women strolled arm and arm out of Nabiki's private office. "Where to first?' She asked. The sound of hurrying feet made the two women turn. One of the Kuno family retainers was approaching quickly.

"My Ladies." The retainer said breathlessly. "Are you in need of something?"

"Just taking a walk." Nabiki said with a slight smile.

"Alone?" The retainer said in horror.

"I think we're quite safe in the mansion." Nabiki replied.

"Well yes, of course." Replied the retainer. "But..." The retainer stopped. "Please permit me to escort you."

"We're only going to the veranda." Nabiki said in amused tones. Her smile widened as the retainer lifted his wrist. The retainer like all Kuno retainers were 'wired' and could communicate with each other. The retainer spoke briefly. Nabiki and Kimi exchanged looks and resumed their stroll down the hallway.

"The weather is turning chilly, My Ladies." The retainer said as he followed. "I'll have someone bring you both a shawl."

"And some coffee." Kimi said.

"Sorry, My lady." The retainer said apologetically. "But Dr. Ono has prohibited that particular beverage." He said. "He has, however, approved green tea."

"It was worth a try." Kimi said in slightly sour tones. "Oh well, green tea it is."

"Yes, My Lady." The retainer said smoothly. "Cook wishes to know if you are hungry." He continued.

Nabiki and Kimi looked at each other with smiles. "You know, I've been having this terrible craving for a caviar and truffle omelet." She looked at the retainer. "That is on the approved foods list, I presume."

"Yes My Lady." The retainer replied.

"I think I'd like one as well." Kimi said cheerfully.

"Very good My Lady." He raised his wrist and murmured into it. "Your meal will be ready shortly." He smiled in relief as the two women continued walking. He later smiled in approval when two female Kuno retainers were waiting at the doors to the veranda with silk cloaks. Cloaks they helped Nabiki and Kimi put on. 'Two heirs.' He thought in satisfaction. 'Hopefully at least one will be male.'

In another part of the mansion, the training salon, Kodachi Kuno and her adopted daughter, Kiko Kuno were going through a rhythmic dance routine together. Though it was a dance routine that would never be performed for an audience. Not a willing one, anyway. Kodachi pulled out her ribbon and used it to snag a post that jutted out of the wall and high above the ground. With the ease of the acrobat that she was, she used the ribbon to launch herself high into the air. Kiko quickly followed. Back and forth they swung across the salon in an elaborate game af tag, Their laughter rang loud in the salon.

Noriko Mata, Kodachi Kuno's friend and companion, watched the antics of Kodachi and Kiko with a huge smile on her face. "Gods it's good to hear her laugh.' She thought in approval. "You were getting too serious again, Dachi." She said quietly.

Noriko continued through her own exercises. While she would never achieve the level of athleticism demonstrated by either Kodachi or her protege, Kiko, she was determined to push herself to her limits. An attitude that was matched by the other, though currently not present, members of Kodachi's inner circle. This was mostly due to the efforts of Noriko as she had decided that Kodachi and Kiko needed some 'Mother and Daughter' time. The rest of the Fallen Angels would be at the mansion over the weekend.

Noriko stopped as one of the Kuno retainers, one of Kodachi's personal retainers, approached. Noriko grabbed a towel and a bottle of water and intercepted the retainer. "Is there a problem?" Noriko asked while pointedly blocking the retainer from continuing.

The woman paused and bowed. "Forgive me, Ms. Mata." The retainer replied. "But...it's her." She said. "And..."

"Tell me what's going on." Noriko replied. "I'd prefer not to interrupt Ms. Kuno, if at all possible."

"Of course not, Ms. Mata." The retainer replied. "I meant no disrespect." She said. "She's...she tried again." She said. "Fortunately her room is monitored and we were able to prevent her from truly harmng herself."

Noriko nodded in understanding. "If you haven't already, call Dr. Ono." She replied briskly. "And then see if Auntie will speak to her."

"Dr. Ono is on his way." The retainer replied. "I hadn't wanted to presume about Mrs. Saotome." She said. "Which is why I came to see My Lady..."

"Ah, I understand." Noriko interrupted. "I will call Auntie."

"Thank you, Ms. Mata." The retainer said in some relief. She bowed and walked away. Noriko watched her go then retrieved her cell phone. "Auntie?" She said when the phone was answered. She looked over to where Kodachi and Kiko had taken their game to a pair of pommel horses. Noriko smiled. "They're playing, Auntie." She said. "Auntie, the reason I called." She said. "Yes, Auntie...it's Hikaru." She nodded as she listened. "Could you?" She asked in mild but somewhat plaintive tones."I'll have a...oh that's right, Abe will drive you."

* * *

"Genma." Yelled Nodoka as she arranged a silk scarf over a simple and conservative but expensive two piece outfit in shades of red and maroon. She waited until Genma walked into her room. While still living together and married Genma maintained a separate bedroom in the home. It was not a hardship for either of them. "I need to go to the mansion." She said.

"It's that boy again." Genma said disapprovingly.

"That boy, as you call her." Nodoka said pointedly. "Is almost five months along." She said. "And none of your business." She said tartly. "What is your business, is Suki." She said. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Genma Saotome."

"I don't see the problem." Genma said petulantly. "The club pays her."

"That's the problem, Genma." Nodoka replied sharply. "The club is paying." She said. "Crack open that wallet of yours and buy her something, anything, I don't care what it is, but use your own money for once." She said sternly. "She's a nice girl and..." The doorbell to the house rang. "That will be Abe." She said. "Now I may have to spend the night there so don't wait up."

"Yes, Nodoka." Genma grumped in reply. "Don't know why I have to buy her anything." He muttered.

"I'll make it easy for you, Genma." Nodoka said in falsely sweet tones. "Either buy her something, something nice, or you will find her...unavailable?"

"Yes, Nodoka." Genma replied in resigned tones.

"Good." Nodoka replied. She walked to the door and opened it. As she expected, the massive form of Botan Abe was waiting. "Good afternoon, Abe." She said in greeting. The big man bowed respectfully and escorted Nodoka to the waiting limo. He opened the passenger door and made sure Nodoka was settled before he got into the drivers seat and drove away.

Botan Abe drove his passenger carefully through the crowded streets of Nerima. Occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror to check on his passenger as well as the traffic behind him. Abe smiled slightly. "Lonely, Miss Nodoka?" He asked. "I'm sure I could stop and..."

Nodoka laughed quietly. "Thank you, Abe." She replied. "But not right now." Nodoka looked out of the window of the limo. "Maybe afterwards."

"Of course, Miss Nodoka." Abe replied smoothly. Abe hesitated a moment. "I know you're busy, Miss Nodoka, but.." Abe hesitated. "It's about Rei."

Nodoka turned her head. "Oh dear, I do hope you and Rei are all right." She said in concern. "Rei hasn't indicated that anything was wrong."

"We're fine, Miss Nodoka." Abe replied quickly.

Nodoka suppressed a laugh as a bright red flush appeared on the back of the big man's neck. "But...?" She asked.

"Well, it's just..." The big man began, then trailed off. "It's just..." Abe began again and again he trailed off.

"Why, Abe." Nodoka said with a slight laugh in her voice. "Are you getting jealous?" She smiled as the flush down the big man's neck deepened. "Well, I suppose I can understand that." She said. "Rei is a very lovely girl." She continued. "And very popular." She said. "For those that can afford her."

"That's the problem, Miss Nodoka." Abe replied in muted pained tones. "I'm just a bouncer and..."

"Ah." Nodoka said. "And you feel you can't afford to, um, have an exclusive contract?" She said in slightly teasing tones. "Have you spoken to Rei?" She asked. The big man shook his head. "Would you like me to?" She asked. Abe's flushed deepened even further. He nodded hesitantly. "Then I will." Nodoka said. "Oh, and Abe, I thought by now you'd realize you were not 'just a bouncer'." She said in slightly scolding tones. "Do you really think Ms. Kuno would entrust the safety of even the least of her girls to just a bouncer?" She said. "My dear Abe, even an an Angel needs a Guardian."

* * *

The pink haired woman lay curled up in fetal position in the middle of a single bed. Though the bed would be normally found in a hospital, it was actually in a small suite on the top floor of the Kuno mansion. A suite that had been converted for use as a medical facility. Originally Kodachi had intended to place the woman in one of several safe houses she had established for those working girls that, for one reason or another, needed protection from their pimps and in some cases, their husbands. She had later decided to move Hikaru here after her first suicide attempt.

Hikaru Nakamura was, despite appearances, once a man. Barely more than a year previously he had been a Yakusa hitman and was poised to take control of one of the largest and most powerful Yakusa families in Japan. Intelligent, ruthless and trained by Cologne of the Joketsuzoku there were few that could match him in battle. Yet, in the end, he had been not only matched but defeated. As punishment he had been cursed and locked in female form, imprisoned and forcibly impregnated by his former lover, if such a word is appropriate, Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku.

She had eventually escaped and here ended up here living in the home of the woman whose fiance she had murdered. As a man, Hikaru Nakamura was never prone to introspection, doubt or fear. Now, as a women, she found herself wracked by the very emotions she once scorned. And, as her pregnancy progressed, those emotions buffeted her fragile psyche harder and more insistently. The bandages Dr. Ono was wrapping around her wrists were mute testimony to the depths of her despair.

"Well the damage wasn't all that severe." Dr. Ono said reassuringly. "Kodachi's people did a very good job." He said to the silent Hikaru. "You'll be fine in no time." In response Hikaru rolled over and turned her back on Dr. Ono. Dr. Ono sighed. "Kasumi...?"

"I'll stay with her until Auntie arrives." Kasumi said calmly. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started gently rubbing the pink haired woman's back. Tofu Ono watched for a moment before exiting the room. Kasumi continued rubbing Hikaru's back, Kasumi, being Kasumi, maintained her silence and just rubbed Hikaru's back comfortingly.

"H-how do you st-st-stand it?" Hikaru said finally in a teary voice. "Knowing..."

"I was born a woman." Kasumi said simply. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you." She said in quiet sympathy. "I know you're frightened, but you can't keep trying to hurt yourself."

Hikaru wiped at her face. "Ev-every day, " She sniffed. "Every day I feel a little more of...of...of myself slipping away." She said. "Every,...every day." She sniffed again.

"Shh..shh." Kasumi said soothingly. Kasumi looked up as the door to the bedroom opened and Nodoka looked in. "Ah, Auntie is here." Kasumi stood but kept her hand pressed comfortingly against the small of Hikaru's back. "I must go." She said in gentle tones. HIkaru nodded without looking up. Kasumi walked to the door. "Thank you for coming, Auntie." She said quietly. "She's..."

"Don't worry dear." Nodoka said in her own quiet tones. "I can handle it from here." She gave Kasumi a short bow before walking over to the bed and taking Kasumi's place as she also began to rub the pink haired woman's back.

"I wish I was d-d-dead." Sniffed Hikaru.

"That's a foolish wish." Nodoka said sternly. "Ranma would never say such a foolish thing."

HIkaru rolled over and glared angrily at Nodoka. "Then I wish I could change places with that fa...with Ranma." She corrected herself at a warning glare from Nodoka.

"I suspect my son would grant that wish if he could." Nodoka said in mild amusement. She sobered quickly. "And have you considered the possibility that, once the child is born, you will return to your male form?"

Hikaru curled into a ball, almost tucking her head between her knees. She nodded. "I-I thought about it but... but what if I d-d-don't?" She said in despair. "And what d-d-does it m-matter?" She moaned. "I won't be, won't be...m-m-me."

"I've never heard such foolishness." Nodoka scolded. "Won't be you, indeed." She said dismissively. "Who else would you be?" She asked. "Who else could you be?" She put a stern expression on her face. "You will be Hikaru Nakamura."

"Hika." Corrected Hikaru mournfully. "Don't you understand?" She moaned. "I'm..I'm be-becoming...becoming Hika." She raised her head from between her knees. "I-I-I can feel it." She hissed in a pained whisper.

End Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's the Holiday Season again. Thought I'd give you an early present.


	82. Book 9 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Girls of a feather'

"Good evening, and welcome to Japan Tonight." The pretty, bespectacled brunette said to the camera. "I'm your host, Mitsui Oh." She smiled. "Well news for all you Mitch and Sumire watchers out there." She said as an image appeared on the screen behind her. The image showed two women posing arm in arm on a red carpet. One woman was a trim and attractive woman in her early forties and was wearing a low cut and form fitting black gown, the other woman was younger and dressed in an equally low cut and form fitting gown, though her gown was violet and on her face was a violet colored domino mask. "Mitch Osakawa and Sumire attended last night's gala celebrating the start of Tokyo's opera season."

The reporter swiveled her chair to face another camera. "Some of you have asked why, since we all now know that Sumire is, in reality, Saatchi Kato, we continue to refer to Saatchi as Sumire and why she continues to wear her masks." The reporter smiled widely. "I think the better question is; why do we keep referring to Sumire as Saatchi Kato."

The reporter turned to another camera. "Regardless of how she is referred to, Sumire and MItch have been the stars of this year's social season and the must have couple for any A list event." She smiled again. "And speaking of power couples..." The image behind the reporter changed to show two couples. Two athletic and handsome young men in their twenties with two extremely attractive young women on their arms, one of the women had the high cheekbones and long black hair proclaiming her Tibetan heritage, the other was virtually the living epitomy of the Japanese feminine ideal. "Pema Tenzin and Kagomi Akahito have once again been seen in the company of Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada." The reporter chuckled. "Though exactly who is dating whom has been the subject of frequent speculation and debate." She said. "One thing is certain though, Chouji Tamasayo and Naoki Yamada are probably two of the three most envied men in all of Japan."

The image changed again to show a fit middle aged man with a tall and extraordinarily beautiful woman on one arm., while a second attractive woman stood next to the couple, a collar could be seen around the neck of the second woman with an attached leash that was held by the first woman. "The most envied man in Japan, of course, being Genji Morimoto who is married to the magnificent Makoto, the woman who has topped Japan's most beautiful list two years in succession." She said. "Mr and Mrs. Morimoto along with their frequent companion, known only as Yuki, were also in attendance at last nights gala."

The reporter swiveled her chair to face another camera once again. "More society news." She said with a smile. "When we come back."

* * *

The limo stopped in front of the Kuno mansion and a woman in violet and wearing a violet domino mask stepped out of the back. As she approached the stairs leading to the front entrance of the mansion, the door opened and a number of male retainers hurried down the stairs. As the two retainers retrieved the woman in violet's belongings the door opened again and two women stepped out. The woman in violet walked up the stairs and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Makoto. Yuki." She said in pleased greeting.

"Hey Sumire." The tall and elegant Makoto replied. "Say hello, Yuki." Makkoto ordered.

"Hi, Sumire." Yuki said obediently.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "You two." She said in amusement. "Don't you ever break character?"

"Look who's talking...Sumire." Makoto replied with a laugh. "How's Mitch?" She asked.

"Mitch is fine." Sumire replied. "A little put out that she won't see me this weekend, but she understands." She said. "How's Genji?" She asked.

Makoto grinned. "Probably the same as Mitch." She said cheerfully. "It's good for them." She said. "We can't allow them to take us for granted, now can we?" Sumire and Makoto laughed. Yuki looked down.

"You don't agree, Yuki?" Sumire asked in surprise.

Yuki looked at Makoto. Makoto nodded. "Oh, I agree." She said. "It's just that I'm not supposed to talk about Genji unless Makoto says it's okay." She said with a blush.

"What'll she do if you did?" Asked Sumire. "Spank you?"

"Oh much worse." Yuki replied.

"Worse?" Sumire asked.

Yuki nodded wide eyed. "Much worse." She said. "She won't spank me."

Sumire looked at Yuki for a long moment then broke into laughter. "Oh my." She said as she wiped at her eyes. "I have a feeling this is going to be a...memorable weekend."

"It always is." Makoto said. She looped her arm through Sumire's. Then tugged on the leash with her free hand. "Come along Yuki."

The three women walked into the mansion. "Ms. Kuno's girls, and that includes you Sumire, have a suite on the second floor." Makoto said. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room." She said. "As far as I know, Suki doesn't snore." She said loudly as they entered a room.

"I heard that and no I don't." The redheaded Suki said cheerfully. "Hey Sumire."

"Hey Suki." Sumire replied. "So, we're going to be roommates this weekend, huh?" Suki nodded. "Sounds good to me." Sumire said.

"Good." Makoto said. "Well Yuki and I will let the two of you get better aquainted." She said. "Dinner is at seven. Formal dress." Makoto turned to leave then stopped. "Oh almost forgot." She said turning around. She walked over to a desk against the wall. There was a box on the desk. "This is yours, Sumire." She said. "You are expected to wear it at dinner."

"What is it?" Sumire asked. She walked over to the desk and opened it. Inside was a feathered mask. She lifted it out of the box slowly. "Oh." Sumire breathed. "I never, I mean I had hoped, but..."

"Ms. Kuno will..." Makoto stopped. "Just wear it tonight." She said. Makoto tugged on the leash. "Come along, Yuki." Makoto waved a goodbye and left the room. Yuki trotted off eagerly after her.

Sumire shook her head. "Are they always like that?" She asked.

"Always." Suki replied with a smile. Her smile changed slightly to one that was colder. "Almost always." She corrected herself. "Sometimes Makoto lets Yuki off her leash." She said. "When she does..." Suki shook her head. "Try to stay out of the way."

* * *

Sumire, wearing a violet gown and wearing her feathered mask, and Suki, wearing a green gown and wearing her own feathered mask stopped at the closed doors to the dining room. Two Kuno retainers stood on either side of the double doors. Almost as one the two women reached up and caressed the spider pendants around their necks. "The first time I came here, I was scared out of my mind." Suki confided in a whisper to Sumire.

"Oh good." Sumire replied. "I thought it was just me."

Suki laughed quietly and nodded to the two retainers. They gave the two women a short but respectful bow and the two retainers opened the double doors. A burst of chatter from the room stopped as the doors opened. Sumire took a breath and the two women walked through the doors. Around the table sat nearly a dozen women all in evening gowns and all wearing feathered masks. They all rose to their feet as Sumire and Suki entered. The room fell silent.

"Who approaches the Aerie?" The woman at the head of the table said in formal tones.

"It is Toki, Inu-washi." Suki replied in the same tones. "I return to the Aerie."

"Who approaches the Aerie?" The woman called Ina-Washi asked again.

"An Angel that has fallen." Suki replied.

"Has she a name?" Inu-washi asked.

"No Inu-Washi." Suki replied. "She has flown alone and had no need for a name."

"Then how shall the flock know her?" Inu-washi asked.

"She must be named." The women and, now that Sumire looked, one girl chorused.

"Indeed." Inu-Washi said. "An Angel must have a name." She said. Inu-Washi looked down for a moment. "I name you...Mozu." She said. "Welcome Mozu." She said. "I am Inu-washi."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said. "I am Hayabusa."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said. "I am Karasu."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said. "I am Hitaki."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said. "I am Ravenu."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said. "I am Tobi."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said. This one looked at Tobi first and waited for her to nod. "I am Tsumi."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said."I am Misago."

"Welcome Mozu." Another woman said. "I am Zuku."

"Welcome Mozu." The young girl said. "I am..." She paused for a moment.. "I am...Hime Taka." She said a little self-consciously.

"Welcome to the Aerie, Mozu." Inu-Washi said. She waved a hand to two vacant seats. "Please take your places."

Sumire and Suki walked to the table. Sumire looked at the table and noticed a place card in front of one setting with the name Mozu written in fine calligraphy. Sumire stood in front of the seat and waited.

Inu-washi, obviously Kodachi, raised a glass. "Angels; to...the Night."

"The night." The woman chorused and drank from their glasses. The women took their seats.

Sumire leaned over to Suki. "The night?" She asked.

"Well we are ladies of the evening." Suki replied with a wide smile.

"Ouch." Sumire replied with a laugh. She looked around the table. "Tobi is obviously Makoto and Tsumi is Yuki." Began Sumire. "And Hime Taka can only be Kiko." She said. "But...the masks are pretty good."

"They should be." Ina-Washi/Kodachi said. "They cost enough." She said. "Ladies." Kodachi raised her mask. Her action was copied by the rest of the women.

Hayabusa turned out to be Noriko as Sumire suspected. Karasu was Aoi, Hitaki was Ami, Ravenu was, unsurprisingly, Rei, Misago was Miki and Zuku was Fumi. Kiko was the last to remove her mask. "My mom couldn't make it." She said with a very satisfied smile and to accompanying chuckles from the rest of the women. "But when she's with us, she's Tsuro." She informed Sumire.

"I'll try to remember that." Sumire promised.

* * *

A knock on her office door made Shampoo look up from the reports she was reading. "Yes?" She called.

The door opened and a Chinese woman stuck her head in. "Excuse me for interrupting, Simo." The woman said. "But you have a visitor." She stepped aside and an orange haired Chinese woman entered. The woman was dressed in a simple blue skirt with a white blouse and a short blue jacket over the blouse. Despite the simplicity of her outfit the woman was extraordinarily beautiful.

Shampoo smiled slightly. "Hello Ting Li." She said in Cantonese.

"Shampoo." The orange haired Ting Li replied in the same language.

Shampoo waved a hand to indicate several chairs. "Please, sit." She said. "Would you like tea?"

Ting Li raised an eyebrow. "Tea would be...appreciated." She said.

"Cho Leong." Shampoo said to her Chinese aide. "Have tea brought here for our guest." Shampoo ordered. She stood and walked over to Ting Li and bowed. "I thank you for coming." She said. "The tea will be here shortly. Please sit."

Ting Li took one of the chairs, sat and crossed her legs. "I was...surprised to get your invitation." She said.

"I apologize for not having invited you before." Shampoo replied. "It was most gracious of you to overlook my former rudeness." She bowed again before she sat.

Ting Li's eyebrow raised even higher. "I see." She replied. "I'm sure your reasons, at the time, were compelling."

"Thank you for understanding." Shampoo replied. "As you said, at the time my reasons were compelling." She bowed her head slightly. "At the time." She looked up at a knock on the door. "Enter." She said. The door opened and the Chinese aide, Cho Leong, walked in with a tray holding an elegant, hand crafted and delicately glazed tea service. The Chinese woman placed the tea service on the table between Shampoo and Ting Li, bowed and exited. Shampoo picked up the tea service and poured a cup of tea which she then raised to her lips and sipped. She waited a moment before pouring tea into a second cup and extending the cup to Ting Li.

Ting Li nodded. "An unnecessary but appreciated gesture." She said. She picked up the tea cup and sipped it. "Excellent tea." She said.

Shampoo nodded. "It serves to remind me of home." She replied. "I am too rarely home and, it appears, I may not be able to visit for some time." She said. "It may be possible that I will not be welcome even if I do go home."

"I have not heard such in any of the letters I have received from the village." Ting Li said in mild tones. "Has something...changed?"

Shampoo nodded. "Many things have changed." She replied. "For one, I bear Ranma's child."

Ting Li sat up straighter. "Interesting." She said in calm tones that belied her excitement. "If that is so, then I would think you would be more than welcome at home."

"Normally that would be true but along with Ranma's child, I have also requested and received his promise of protection." Shampoo said. She sipped her tea. "He, and his women ..." She said deliberately. "Will support my request for control of Kita."

"His women...?" Ting Li asked in questioning tones. "By that I assume you mean you have revoked any claim you might have had on Ranma?" She said. Shampoo nodded. "Yet having his child would seem to support your claim." She pointed out.

Shampoo put down her tea cup. "Normally that would also be true but I have...my reasons." She leaned forward. "I will be honest with you, Ting Li." Shampoo said. "I believe I have been...mistaken in my support of Great grandmother."

Ting Li put down her tea cup slowly and carefully. "That is...surprising news." She said. "And dangerous." She said. "Welcome but dangerous." She said. "Before I make any commitment though I..."

"Akane Tendo opened my eyes to what I was." Shampoo interrupted. "What Great Grandmother had made me." Shampoo looked down. "What I let myself become." A sour expression appeared on her face. "The child Ranma gave me, he gave me...out of pity." She said. "The way he gave me the child, he gave me...out of contempt."

Ting Li gave Shampoo a surprisingly sympathetic smile. "I think I understand." She said. "I need to think about this for a while." She said. "But my inclination is to support you."

"Thank you." Shampoo replied quietly.

"Great Grandmother isn't going to like being...replaced." Ting Li said. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Back home." Shampoo replied. "But she is expected to return by the end of this month ." She said. "I must have control before she returns." She said. "Nearly half of the Joketsuzoku here will support me." She added.

"Nearly half?" Ting Li questioned. "The odds...' Ting Li paused."The odds are pretty good,actually." She said after a moments thought. "But you'll have to maintain control afterward." She said. "You're going to need people."

"I know." Shampoo replied. "And the only person who has the...kind of people I need is not one who is likely to do me any favors." She said. Shampoo smiled slightly. "More tea?" She asked.

Ting Li nodded. She waited until Shampoo refreshed her tea and took a sip as she went through all the permutations of Shampoo's statements. 'Who has...oh.' She thought in realization. "Does Great Grandmother still seek Hika?" She asked. Shampoo nodded in response. "I suspect the assistance you seek will be dependent on Hika's health and well being."

A sour look reappeared on Shampoo's face. "No doubt." She replied. "I've already informed Akane Tendo of Great Grandmother's intentions." She said. "It may not be enough but...Ranma has surprised Great Grandmother in the past."

Ting Li sipped her tea and looked over the rim at Shampoo. Her examination didn't go unnoticed but Shampoo made no comment. 'Truly things have changed.' She thought. "I still need to think about this but I do have a suggestion." She said. Shampoo looked up. "I know you don't do humble well, Shampoo, but in this case...make an effort."

* * *

Morning found Hikaru Nakamura lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling. She hadn't slept well nor had she slept well for a long time. Not since she had woken up in China and found she was now, and apparently permanently, female. Her mind wandered back, as if often did, to those first few months in the village.

It started the first week in the village. She had been woken up by the sound of her cell door opening. The next thing she knew a man was lying on top of her and pawing at her breasts while at the same time trying to remove the loose pants she wore. Even sleepy and disoriented, Hikaru was not helpless and she stopped the attempted rape by the simple expedient of breaking her attacker's arm. After the man was removed by a couple of armed guards, both women, she was allowed to bathe, dress, eat and generally was left to her own devices for the rest of the day.

The next morning she was again wakened by someone entering her cell and again a Joketsuzoku male attempted to rape her. And again she successfully fought her attacker off. Once again two armored guards came in and removed the man and she was left alone for the remainder of the day.

The morning attacks repeated nearly every day. The only times there were no attacks were during her periods. Hikaru shivered at the memory of the first time she had a period. Nothing terrified her more, not even the morning attacks, then having a period.

Over time, Hikaru became aware of a number of things about her attackers. The first and most obvious, other than they were men, was that they were drugged. Whatever drug was being used made the normally placid Joketsuzoku males highly aroused and extremely aggressive. The next thing she realized was that each succeeding attacker was more difficult to repel then the preceding ones. Still for weeks that turned into months, Hikaru successfully defended herself and maintained her fragile grip on her masculine identity.

Then one dark morning the door opened and Hikaru knew she was lost. A tall and powerfully built man with long dark blue hair walked in and grinned at her. "Good morning, Airen." The man had said. "I hear you be good girl, save yourself for me."

"Bitch." Whimpered Hikaru as she frantically shut down the memory of that day. Hikaru was less successful shutting off the memories of the days and weeks that followed. Every day Shampoo would come into her cell. At the beginning Hikaru fought her off as long as she could but no matter what she did the result was the same. The male Shampoo would take delight in inflicting as much humiliation as was possible and would violate and ejaculate into every orifice Hikaru possessed. By the end of two weeks a defeated and dispirited Hikaru no longer had the strength or will to resist. By the end of a little more than a month, when her period did not come, when the horrible realization of what had happened came instead, something snapped within Hikaru.

It took all her remaining strength and will power to finally escape the village that very night and make her slow and torturous return to Japan. Hikaru whimpered again at the memory. She had climbed down sheer cliff faces , crossed snake infested swamps and tiger roamed forests before finally coming upon civilization. For a short while she believed she was free and even tried to start a new life but in a matter of weeks she spotted a Joketsuzoku in the village she was in. She left that evening. The next weeks were devoted to getting back to Japan and vengeance on the woman who had given her to the Joketsuzoku, Kodachi Kuno.

But vengeance did not come as expected and now, here she was, living in Kodachi's home but not, as Hikaru knew, out of any concern for her but concern for the unborn child. This had not been her first attempt to kill herself since her return, nor the second, or even the third. Finally Kodachi brought her here and under the constant watch of the Kuno retainers.

The door to the room opened. HIkaru tiredly turned her head expecting the visitor to be one of the retainers whose purpose it was to check on her, make sure she ate, went to the bathroom or to give her a sponge bath, but this time her visitors were none of these. Two people had walked into the room. Kodachi Kuno and a young girl that Hikaru vaguely remembered from the club. Both women, young and old, wore similar outfits; black leotards, covered by black shorts and a t-shirt also black.

Kodachi and the young girl walked over to the bed. "Still feeling sorry for yourself, I see." Kodachi said in cold tones. HIkaru rolled over and turned her back to Kodachi in response. "Auntie says you wish you were dead." Kodachi continued. "No more than I, Hikaru, no more than I." She snarled. "And once the baby is born you can do what you want." She said. "In the meantime...get up." She snapped. Hikaru didn't move. "Get up, I said." She repeated. "Get up or so help me I will drag you out of that bed."

Hikaru rolled over. "Why?" She asked moodily.

"You need to exercise." Kodachi said sharply.

"She needs a bath more, Mother." The young girl said.

"She can bathe after she exercises, Kiko." Kodachi replied. "Now get up." She said to Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and sat up. With a little help from Kodachi and Kiko they got Hikaru to her feet and helped her dress in a pair of loose sweats and a sweatshirt. At a little over four months pregnant, Hikaru was not really showing and the privation and stress of her time in China and her subsequent return had burned off most of her fat reserves. Fortunately Hikaru had been an exceptionally fit individual to begin with and neither she nor the developing child were in any danger but Kodachi was not taking any chances.

Kodachi and Kiko escorted Hikaru to the private training salon where nearly a dozen women were working out. Most of them stopped what they were doing when the trio entered the salon and looked at the pink haired woman curiously.

"That's Hikaru?' Sumire whispered to Suki.

"Yeah." Suki replied. "Hard to believe she was once a man, isn't it?"

"That's putting it mildly." Sumire said. "And you say it was done by...magic?"

"That's what Ms. Kuno says and if Ms. Kuno says it was magic." Suki smiled slightly. "Then it's magic." She said. "Apparently you can even get these packets of powder that'll make you change sex for a few hours or so." She added.

"Hours?" Sumire replied. "Really?" Sumire blushed. "That...that would be...um.." She stopped as Suki started laughing.

"Who'd use the packet, you or Mitch?" Suki asked in teasing tones.

"Mitch." Sumire replied in a tiny voice.

Suki laughed again. "Missing the cock, huh?" Suki asked.

"Don't you dare tell Mitch." Sumire pleaded. "It's just that...sometimes"

"Relax, Sumire." Suki said. "Your secret is safe with me." She said in reassurance. "I don't know about the packets but I do know this little shop." She grinned. "It's amazing what they can do these days."

Kodachi and Kiko spent the rest of the morning getting Hikaru to go through a series of gentle exercises. Mostly stretches and light calisthenics. To Hikaru's surprise, once her muscles warmed up, she actually began to enjoy the exercise. And just as quickly as the feeling of enjoyment appeared it vanished like a soap bubble. Hikaru fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

In moments Hikaru was surrounded by nearly a dozen women. They didn't say anything but instead let Hikaru cry herself out while standing around her protectively. The same as they would do for any woman the Fallen Angels found in a similar situation. Eventually Hikaru's sobs faded to a faint hiccuping. Hikaru felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up teary eyed to see Kodachi looking back at her. "Here." Kodachi said in brusque tones. She gave Hikaru an opened bottle of water. "Drink some water." She said. Hikaru took the water bottle and drank. She handed the water bottle back with a sniff. "I think you've had enough for today." Kodachi said in quiet, sympathetic voice. Hikaru nodded sadly and stood.

"S-sorry." Hikaru sniffed. "I..I...I don't..."

Kodachi gave Hikaru an almost resigned smile. "It's okay, you've been through a lot." She said gently. Kodachi sighed. "I think we've all had enough for today." She announced. "Why don't we all wash up and then we can have lunch on the patio." She said. "Come along...Hika." She turned. "Noriko, Kiko, if you would."

Kiko and Noriko looked at each other for a moment. Kiko shrugged and Noriko smiled wryly. They turned and followed Kodachi and the subdued Hikaru out of the salon. Kodachi led Hikaru to a bathing area, one of several that were connected to the salon. The rest of the women went to a second larger bath.

Sumire looked behind her to watch the three women walking away before she entered the larger bathing area. Actually Sumire had entered the locker room. Each locker had a name of one of the Fallen Angels. Sunire had been delighted to find one with Mozu already on it when she had come here earlier. She quickly stripped out of her exercise outfit and wrapped herself in a towel. She grabbed her bathing supplies and hurried into the bathing room proper.

Her entrance prompted a series of catcalls from several of the other women. Sumire blushed slightly but couldn't help grinning. The feeling of acceptance was almost overpowering. "Hey Sumire, over here." Suki called. "I saved you a spot." She said. "Hurry up and wash." Suki said when Sumire sat down. "I want to get in a good long soak before lunch."

Kodachi, trailed by Kiko and Noriko, led Hikaru into a smaller bathing area. The undressed the unresisting Hikaru. Kodachi found herself feeling unexpectedly sympathetic. Over the past several years she, in the company of the Fallen Angels, had visited many of the women they had rescued from rapes. Especially those women where the rescue had been...late. Kodachi had become quite familiar with the emotional aftemath of rape and Hikaru...Hika, Kodachi corrected herself mentally, exhibited all the signs and symptoms. 'There really isn't much of Hikaru left.' She realized.

Hikaru sat on a stool in front of a tab with her head bowed and made no attempt to wash herself. Nor did she even react when Kodachi poured a bucket of warm water over her back and started washing her back. She did look up when she felt someone take her arm and wash it as well. Hikaru wearily turned her head to see the young girl, Kiko, washing her arm. Kiko returned her gaze. The look in Kiko's eyes was one that reflected the conflicting emotions in the girl. Kiko silently washed Hikaru's arms all the time giving Hikaru the same look that combined rage and disgust, even fear, all overridden by a confused concern.

It was the concern that made Hikaru react. "I-I can wa-wash myself." Hikaru said and took the towel.

"Good." Kiko replied. "Cause I wasn't washing your butt."

A thin smile appeared on Hikaru's face as she completed her own washing. Even that smile vanished quickly as she rinsed herself off. "Dr. Ono advises a short soak only." Kodachi said as they entered the hot bath. "It will do you good."

Hikaru eased herself into the hot waters of the communal bath. Noriko and Kiko followed quickly after. The three women, and Hikaru included Kiko in her thoughts, stared at Hikaru. For the first time she was able to escape from her own woes enough to return their gazes and examine their faces. She could easily make out the hatred and the contempt. That was expected even welcome. But once again it was the look of concern that was also evident that tore at Hikaru's soul. "I-I can't...can't stand it." She screamed suddenly.

Hikaru clumsily but frantically scrambled out of the tub and without bothering to dry herself or even cover herself with a towel she started to run. There did not seem to be any conscious choice of a direction, she just ran. Despite now being female, despite being pregnant and despite all the hardships and privations she had experienced in her return to Japan, Hikaru was fast. So fast she began to blur. On and on Hikaru ran, first out of the salon then up the stairs to the main floor and finally out the main door and down the steps fronting the mansion and toward the far gate...and freedom.

"Got you." Exclaimed a masculine voice and Hikaru found her head long rush suddenly checked. She tried to struggle, to break free. Hikaru screamed as she bit and clawed at the person holding her. "Desist, madam." Tatewaki exclaimed. "Hold on to her, Brother." Kodachi's voice yelled. Tatewaki turned to see his sister, Noriko Mata and Kiko Kuno all naked and running toward him and what appeared to be a dozen naked or near naked women trailing behind but approaching at a dead run. "Hurry, Sister." Tatewaki yelled back. "Migods, she fights like a demon possessed."

"Almost, Brother." Kodachi said as she approached. She raised a hand and a fine spray shot from her hand and full into Hikaru's face. The former hit man collapsed. Tatewaki scooped her into his arms. Kodachi walked over and lifted one of Hikaru's eyelids, then checked her pulse. "Brother if you'd be so kind as to call Dr. Ono." She smiled slightly. "I seem to have forgotten my phone." She waved a hand to indicate her naked body. She turned as a number of female retainers ran up with robes. One of the retainers helped Kodachi put on a robe.

"It was near on like fighting Ranma in his female form." Tatewaki grumbled.

"No doubt, Brother." Kodachi replied. One of the retainers ran up with a gurney. "Take her to her room." She said. "Brother, Ono." She directed. "I think the excitement is over for the moment, Ladies." She said to her Fallen Angels. All now wearing robes. She looked at the women who followed her unquestioningly. She smiled in approval that the two newest members of the Angels, Suki and Sumire, had, like the rest of the Angels, had obviously not stopped to dress. "Shall we adjourn for lunch?"

Sumire followed the other Angels and Ms. Kuno back to the locker room. "I can't believe Rei heard Hikaru scream." She said in an aside to Suki. The two women were beginning to form a solid friendship. They both were the newest members of the Angels as well as roommates for the weekend.

"Better than radar." Suki agreed. "Well there goes my long soak." She grumbled in amused tones. "On the other hand, I'm kind of hungry."

* * *

Hikaru woke to see Kasumi Ono looking down at her. The woman's face had the same confused concern Hikaru had been seeing in the faces of most of the women that she had seen since she returned to Japan. HIkaru tried to roll over and away from the expression on Kasumi's face but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You really must stop trying to hurt yourself or run away." She said quietly. "If not for your sake then for the baby's."

"I-I don't want it." Hikaru replied in pained tones. "No-no one asked m-me," She whimpered. "No-no one asked me." She said." No one asked..." Hikaru's voice faded to an unintelligible mumble. "It's not..." Hikaru began and then stopped once more.

"Fair?" Kasumi asked. "No, I suppose not." She said. Kasumi placed her hands over her own swelling belly. "It's...difficult for me to imagine not wanting a child." She said quietly. "Ono and I have wanted one since the beginning." She said. "I guess that's the difference." Kasumi added thoughtfully. "We wanted to have a baby." She said. "You didn't have that choice."

"No." Moaned Hikaru in agreement.

"Ranma was raped once." Kasumi said quietly. After a moment Hikaru rolled over and looked at Kasumi. "By...my sister." She said with a touch of shame in her voice. "They both suffered."

"Shampoo doesn't su-su-suffer." Hikaru said in an angry whisper. "Bitch."

Kasumi put a pleasant smile on her face. "I have no doubt there are many who share your opinion of Shampoo." Kasumi said. "Myself...included." Kasumi smiled at Hikaru. "It took Akane a year to tell me." Kasumi went on. "She went through a period somewhat like your own." She said. "Ranma told me she even had the knife picked out."

"Why di-didn't she?" Hikaru croaked.

"Well other than because Ranma would have stopped her." Kasumi replied. "She found a way toward...redemption." She said. "She found a reason to live, despite her self hate." She said. "She found a purpose." Kasumi looked at Hikaru. "You were not...a nice man, Hikaru." She said. "Both Kodachi and my sister Nabiki." She nodded. "Yes, Nabiki is my sister." She said to the look of realization on Hikaru's face. "They have good reason to hate...Hikaru." She said. "Yet they both find themselves torn by their feelings...for Hika."

"Feelings?" Hikaru asked in a hoarse whisper. "They h-h-hate me." She declared.

"I told you, they hate Hikaru." Kasumi disagreed. "Hika.." Kasumi smiled. "Hika cofuses them." She said. "You are everything they have pledged themselves to fight against." Kasumi took a tissue from a dispenser next to the bed and started wiping Hikaru's tear streaked face. "Rape, sexual abuse, sexual slavery all wrapped in the body of the one person they have reason to despise more than anyone on the planet." Kasumi shrugged slightly. "Hika confuses them."

"Hika con-con-confuses me too." Hikaru replied.

Kasumi smiled gently. "No doubt." She agreed. "Now, I think it's much too nice a day for anyone to be cooped indoors." She said. "Don't you?"

"Outside?" Hikaru said in nervous tones. "I-I can't..."

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Kasumi reassured the pink haired woman. "Now, let's get you dressed."

* * *

Sumire, in her persona as Saatchi Kato, had , by virtue of being the host of one of the top rated entertainment news shows on television, been to many an elegant dinner and met and mingled with the social elite. Yet she found herself comparing the so called elite to the women she was having lunch with and, frankly, found the elite lacking.

Suki leaned over. "You've got that look on your face." She said teasingly.

"What look?" Sumire asked.

"The 'why aren't they acting like whores' look." Suki said with a grin.

Sumire blushed. "Well, um..." Sumire sighed. "Busted." She admitted. "Sort of." She amended. "I've met a lot of the so called upper class and a lot of them are...um...how do I say this politely?"

"Crude?" Suggested Kodachi from the head of the table. "How about crass?" She smiled. "No, vulger."

"I meant no disrespect, Ms. Kuno." Sumire said hurriedly.

"None taken." Kodachi said. "I happen to agree with you." Her smile became sheepish. "I must admit I was very much the same." She smiled wryly at the exclamations of disagreement from the women at the table. "Well I was." She averred. "Then I had the great good fortune of meeting and getting to know all of you." She said in tones that included everyone at the table. "I forced myself to be better because I..." Kodachi blushed slightly. "Because I didn't want to disappoint any of you."

"And that, Ms. Kuno, is why we've worked so hard." Noriko replied with a fond smile at Kodachi. "Because we didn't want to disappoint...you." Noriko turned to Sumire and was about to say something then stopped. "Oh my." The women at the table all turned to see what Noriko was looking at. Coming toward them were Kasumi and a pink haired woman in a conservative gray skirt and white blouse. The pink haired woman looked at the ground as she walked.

"I do hope we are not intruding." Kasumi said pleasantly. "But I convinced Hika that a little sunshine would do her good." She turned to the pink haired woman. "Isn't that right, Hika?"

"Yes, Kasumi." Hikaru said quietly.

Kodachi looked at the pink haired former hit man. She raised a hand and a Kuno retainer hurried over. She looked back at HIkaru. "Hika and Kasumi will be joining us for lunch." She said. The retainer nodded and hurried away. He returned within a minute with two folding chairs and two additional retainers. One carried a covered tray. Minutes later Hikaru and Kasumi were sitting at the table between Kiko on one side and Yuki on the other. When Hikaru sat down, Makoto very deliberately unhooked the leash from around Yuki's neck.

"Why'd Makoto do that?" Sumire whispered to Suki.

"So Yuki won't have to ask permission to...intervene if necessary." Suki whispered back. "Not that she would anyway but..." Sumire could hear the determination in her voice. "It's also letting everyone else know she's on alert."

Sumire nodded in understanding and turned her attention to the pink haired Hikaru. 'Kasumi called her, 'Hika;.' She thought. "And so did Ms. Kuno." Sumire paused for a moment as she realized she even thought of Kodachi as Ms. Kuno. She shook off the thought. 'Ms. Kuno called her Hika too.' Sumire nodded to herself. "I'd try the salad if I were you, Hika." She said in a conversational voice. "It's perfect on a day like this."

"I must concur with Sumire's assessment." Kodachi replied. She gave Sumire an approving look and the rest of the women returned to their conversations. Not that they relaxed but they acted as if they did, following Kodachi's lead. Kodachi served Hikaru a portion and sat back. She watched as Hikaru slowly began to eat with her head down. "I'm so glad you decided to join us." She said. "Both of you."

Kasumi laughed quietly. "And miss having lunch with the girls?" She said. "I would never forgive myself." Kasumi looked at Hikaru. "How's the salad, Hika?" She asked.

"Good." Mumbled Hikaru. "Co-could.." Hikaru stopped and moistened her lips. "Could I have something to dr-dr-drink." She asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course you can..Hika." Kodachi said. "Kiko, would you..."

"Of course, Mother." Kiko replied. She poured Hika a glass of juice, "It's pomegranate." She informed the pink haired woman. "A little tart." She said. "But very refreshing."

"Thank you." Hikaru raised the glass with a trembling hand but was able to drink without spilling. "Good." Hikaru whispered. "Co-co-could I have some m-m-more?" She asked. Kiko refilled her glass.

* * *

Akane Tendo stood on the edge of the roof of the apartment building she lived in along with Ranma and Ukyo. The setting sun outlined her bowed head form. She stood like that for a long time, long enough for the sun to completely drop below the horizon. Then she slowly raised her head. Akane looked out toward the purpling horizon. "Hello, Ranma." She said. Ranma, in male form, stepped out of the shadows near the elevator housing and walked to the edge of the building and stood next to Akane.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"No." Akane shook her head. "Not really." She said. "I've been thinking about...Hika." Akane looked down again. "Every time I think about...her...I'm reminded of..." Akane swallowed in a dry throat. "I keep seeing your face, the way you looked at me...after I...after I..." Akane's eyes began to tear. "Raped you." She said in a whisper. Akane turned toward Ranma as she felt his arms go around her. "I'm no better than Shampoo, am I?" She said into Ranma's broad chest.

Ranma was silent for a long moment. "There was a time, just after, that I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me." He looked down at Akane. "You wanna know what changed my mind?" He asked. Akane nodded against his chest. "Everything that happened since." He said simply. "If you were really like Shampoo, you wouldn't have cared, wouldn't have tried to make it up to me." He said. "If you were really like Shampoo, you wouldn't be here." Ranma smiled. "And there's another really big difference." He said. He reached down and raised Akane's chin with a gentle hand. "I. Love. You." He said deliberately."And you love me." He added.

"I know, but.." Began Akane.

"No buts, Tomboy." Ranma interrupted. "That's all that matters." He said. "Now. How about giving me that smile?"

Akane punched Ranma on the chest. "Jerk," She said. Akane looked up and a slow smile blossomed on her face. Her smile became a squeal as Ranma leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Ukyo looked down from her perch on top of the same elevator housing the Ranma had hid next to in the shadows. She smiled triumphantly as Ranma kissed Akane. She pumped her fist and then slowly and deliberately she turned around and scanned the surrounding, 'No one, I mean no one, better interrupt them tonight.' She thought.

Ukyo had already told Pema and Kagomi to stay off the roof and give Ranma and Akane some privacy. She hadn't needed to work hard to convince them. Pema and Kagomi agreed with Ukyo about Ranma. He belonged to Akane and Akane belonged to Ranma. Unbeknownst to Ranma and Akane; Ukyo, Pema and Kagomi agreed on one other thing, they themselves belonged to Ranma and Akane. 'I wonder if this is how my other self feels?' She thought. "Hey, Uk-chan." She heard Ranma call. "Are you gonna stand up there all night?" Ukyo turned. "Depends." She replied. "How long were you planning to stay on the roof?"

Ranma and Akane laughed. "Get down here, Uk-chan." Akane called. Ukyo jumped down and landed lightly in front of Ranma and Akane. "Still watching our backs, huh Uk-chan." She said in understanding.

"Well." Ukyo replied. "You know how it is."

"Yeah." replied Akane. "I do." She said. "You would have stayed up there all night, if you had to." Akane said in tones that conveyed fond amusement. "I bet the other Uk-chan would have done the same."

Ukyo laughed. "I was just thinking about her." She admitted.

"Well, nice as the night is, it's going to get colder soon." Akane replied. "So, if you want to watch our backs, why don't we do it somewhere more comfortable." She wrapped an arm around Ukyo's waist. "How does that sound?"

"I thought you guys might want some privacy." Ukyo replied in quiet protest.

"We know baby." Akane replied. She looked at Ranma for a moment then returned her attention to Ukyo. "Woulld you like to sleep with us tonight?" She asked. Ukyo looked down and nodded. "Good." Akane said. "Face it, Uk-chan." She said. "It's going to be the three of us for a long, long time." She said. "Because if we're anything like...them, we're going to grow old together." She said. "And you know something?" Akane said. "That sounds pretty good to me."

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes. Couple of things. First a special shout out to DnDGeekGirl. I have to admit getting a SQUEEE made my day. The rest of you guys, JamesAxelrod, Jerry Unipeg and, of course, Wharpt, and all the rest, thank you. By the way Wharpt, what did I tell you about using the crystal ball? Heh. For those who haven't read it, you're going to see a number of MirrorMirror references in this story, so maybe you should read it first. Any way. Enjoy the latest chapter.


	83. Book 9 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Temporary Help'

Shampoo took a deep breath before exiting the limo. She looked at the club front in front of her. 'Humble, Shampoo, be humble.' She told herself. Since it was early evening the line outside the outer club was short, not that it mattered as the doorman waved her through immediately. Shampoo walked to the back of the outer club and to the massive bouncer sitting on a stool in front of a door. Shampoo may not have been a fan of Sumo but she recognized power and skill when she saw it. She gave the huge man a bow. "Shampoo to see Black Widow." She said carefully.

"You are expected, Ms. Shampoo." Botan Abe replied. He stood and held the door to the private club open and waved Shampoo through. Before she took more than a couple steps three women dressed as geisha approached.

"Ah, Shampoo." The middle Geisha said in greeting. She turned to the two trailing Geisha. "Ume, Sakura, please be dears and watch the club for me." She said. The two Geisha, middle aged women now that Shampoo was able to take a closer look, giggled. "Yes, Miss Nodoka." They chorused. The bowed to Shampoo and walked away with their heads together and continued giggling. Nodoka watched them go. "Don't let their...demeanor, fool you." Nodoka said. "Their husbands have become quite wealthy listening to their advice." She said in an aside. "Kodachi was... surprised to hear from you." She said. "I, on the other hand, welcome the opportunity to discuss a few matters."

"Hika." Shampoo said in understanding.

"Among other things, yes." Nodoka said. "Regardless of whatever...understanding you come to with Kodachi, you and I will have...words."

Shampoo looked at the Geisha in surprise. "Who you?" She demanded. Shampoo looked at the Geisha more closely. Her head jerked back ln recognition. "You Ranma mother." She exclaimed.

"Indeed." Nodoka replied. "And you're carrying my grandchild." Nodoka nodded. "Oh yes, dear." Nodoka said cooly. "I know everything." She smiled. Her smile resembled the serene smile that would appear on Ranma's face when he was deep into the Soul of Ice. "Including the price you paid for it." She said. "Akane was gleefully...descriptive." She said. "Was it worth it?" She asked.

Shampoo closed her eyes for a second and took a breath. She opened her eyes and let the breath out slowly. "I...I not sure yet." She replied.

"Good." Nodoka replied. "Ah, we're here." She escorted Shampoo to a door. Nodoka knocked. The door opened to reveal Noriko Mata. She was dressed in a well tailored, dark colored, business suit. She gave Shampoo a cold, appraising look before she stepped back and bowed Shampoo and Nodoka into the office.

Shampoo walked into the office to find Kodachi sitting at her desk. Though she was still called the Black Widow, in recent months she had begun to forgo wearing her half-veil. Not today. Today she wore the half-veil and was dressed completely in black. Sitting on the desk next to Kodachi was Kiko Kuno, Kodachi's adopted daughter. Shampoo find herself the object of interest of four unfriendly pairs of eyes. Shampoo bore the scrutiny for several long moments before she bowed in half. "Thank you for seeing me, Kodachi Kuno." She said.

"Shampoo." Kodachi replied. She leaned back in her chair and waited.

Shampoo nodded as if to herself. She took a breath. "It was Great Grandmother idea to smuggle guns, drugs and women into Japan." She said. "It Great Grandmother idea to use Hikaru." She licked her lips. "Shampoo not deny she thought it good idea." She said. "Shampoo not deny much blame belong her." Her announcement was greeted with silence. "It Shampoo plan, replace Great Grandmother." She said. "Undo what been done."

"And that concerns me...how?" Kodachi asked coldly.

Shampoo licked her again dry lips. "Shampoo have made agreement with Ranma." She said. "He promise help but Ranma help not enough." She said. "Shampoo need..." Shampoo waved a hand as she searched for the words. Finally she pointed to Noriko. "Shampoo need women like her." She said. "Smart women able do more than lie on back."

"Again, how does that concern me?" Kodachi asked again though her tones showed a touch of interest.

"All smartest women belong Kodachi Kuno." Shampoo replied. "Women you train, Shampoo want borrow until she find own." Shampoo looked down. "In exchange, Shampoo..." Shampoo sighed. "Shampoo agree to whatever Kodachi Kuno ask."

"No preconditions at all?" Kodachi asked in surprise. Shampoo shook her head in acceptance. "Interesting." Kodachi said quietly. "And Hika and the child?"

"Shampoo not care what happen to Hika." Shampoo replied honestly. "Child..." Shampoo paused. "Child innocent of what between me and Hika." She said. "But think it better if I no raise." She rubbed her stomach lightly with one hand. "Shampoo hope you understand."

"I do." Kodachi agreed. "And I agree but you will pay support...for both of them." She said in no nonsense tones. "Noriko..." She began.

"I will have a service contract drawn up immediately, Ms. Kuno." Noriko promised.

Shampoo gave Kodachi an envious look. "That what Shampoo mean." She said. "You no have to say anything, your women know what to do."

* * *

Cologne, Elder and Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, one of the oldest and most powerful Joketzukoku of her's and any other generation,was not pleased. Her trip to the village had not turned out as she had expected. The Council of Elders expressed little interest in persuing a more aggressive strategy in Japan, claiming that the policies enforced by Nabiki Kuno, while it produced less income than Cologne's was more reliable and less...confrontational. "They've gotten soft." She muttered contemptuously under her breath. To add insult to injury, the voyage home had been uncomfortable and, now, no one was waiting to greet her.

This last indignity worried her. 'Where are they?" She said to herself. Cologne was about to call when a limousine turned the corner and approached. It stopped and two Chinese women stepped out. "It's about time." She snapped.

"We apologize for the delay, Elder." One of the women replied as the other woman began loading Cologne's luggage into the back of the limo. "An unfortunate mix up in the schedule." She said smoothly. "Shampoo was most upset."

Cologne grunted as she eased herself into the back seat of the limo. "Upset." She said peevishly. "I'll show her upset." She said. "This was a deliberate insult." She said. "It's time and passed time that I reminded her who is in charge." She said under her breath. "Hika's child?" She asked aloud.

"According to Dr. Ono, the child is developing normally." The first woman reported. "Dr. Ono thinks it's going to be a big baby."

Cologne nodded. "Good. Good." She replied. "And Hika herself?" She asked. "Has she been located?"

"Not, as yet, Elder." The Joketsuzoku replied. "Though the Black Widow assures us that Hika and the developing child are being well taken care of." She said. "She even sends medical reports." The warrior paused for a second. "The Ice Queen has...suggested that she will take any attempts to retrieve Hika before the child is born as..unacceptable."

"Unacceptable?" Sputtered Cologne. "Who does she think she is?" She growled. "Lax, that's the problem, I have become lax and everyone forgets their place, most especially my ungrateful great grand daughter." She muttered imprecations under her breath. "Ono." She said suddenly. "He obviously knows where Hika resides, all we need do is follow him." She said.

"We tried that, Elder." The first woman said. "If I may be so bold, Elder, but it's very possible you had your attention on the wrong martial artist." She said. "Dr, Ono..." She moistened her lips. "Dr. Ono is...not what he seems." She said. "He was able to successfully evade our three best trackers." She said. She smiled sourly. "They were...impressed."

"Bah, he's just a man." Cologne disagreed in contempt. "Talented but still a man." She said. "It's Ranma and Hika that we want." She said. "Their blood combined with Joketsuzoku blood, through Shampoo..." Her voice took on tones of anticipation. "Their children will be...exceptional."

Cologne spent the remainder of the trip to the Purple Cat Lounge in ruminitive silence. Her mood, already foul, dropped further as no one came out to greet her. "Insults upon insults." She grumbled. "Where is everyone?" She fumed. Even as she pogoed on her cane toward the entrance of the club, the door opened and Shampoo, flanked by two of her strongest aides, came out to greet her. "There you are." Cologne said peevishly. She nodded toward the two aides. "Expecting...difficulties?" She asked as they walked to Shampoo's office.

"A wise warrior plans for difficulties even on friendly ground." Shampoo replied in somber tones. "Wouldn't you agree, great grandmother?" She asked as they entered the office.

"When a warrior needs bodyguards on friendly ground, then the ground is no longer friendly." Cologne replied tartly. "I begin to tire of your attitude, Shampoo." She snapped. "You become more insubordinate by the day."

"Insubordinate, Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked calmly. "Have I not done all that you've asked?" She said. "Do I not carry Ranma's child?" She smiled coldly. "Did I not give a child to Hika as you demanded?" She said. "So how am I insubordinate?"

"Do not play with me, Shampoo." Cologne snapped.

"Or what, great grandmother?" Shampoo replied. She nodded toward the two women that flanked her. "I'm in good hands."

Cologne snorted. "Do you truly think your bodyguards can stop me?" She asked in amusement.

"You misunderstand their purpose." Shampoo replied. She raised her chin and made a quick hand movement. Before Cologne could blink the two women had large knives in their hands. They gazed at Cologne with deadly calm. "Their purpose is not to stop you but to delay you." Shampoo said. "Just long enough to..." The door to the office opened and a pretty Japanese woman stuck her head into the room.

"Excuse me, Ms. Shampoo." The Japanese woman said. "But is all well?"

"Everything fine, Miki." Shampoo replied. "Oh, Miki, have you met Great Grandmother?"

"Not as yet, Ms. Shampoo." Miki replied. "A pleasure to meet you, Great grandmother." She said. "Ms. Kuno speaks of you...often." Miki gave the two bodyguards an inquiring look. "Ah, excuse me a moment." She closed the door. In less than a minute the door opened again. A tall and extremely attractive woman walked in, she held a leash in one hand, on the other end of the leash was a shorter though almost as attractive a woman. Miki also reentered the office. "If you need any assistance, Makoto and Yuki are quite capable." Miki said.

"Thank you, Miki." Shampoo replied.

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Shampoo." Miki replied. "Oh, by the way, Makoto and Yuki took care of that last remaining problem we discussed earlier."

"Genji helped too." Makoto piped up proudly.

"Shampoo, who are these people?" Cologne demanded angrily.

"Temporary help." Shampoo said in somewhat regretful tones. "The Black Widow loan her best until I find replacements." She said.

"Replacements?" Cologne asked slowly. "You didn't." She demanded as realization set in. "The Council will not stand..."

"Shampoo think Council no do anything." Shampoo interrupted. "If Council truly back Great grandmother then why they leave Ting Li alone?" She asked. "If Council truly back Great Grandmother then why you need go back so often?" She shook her head. "No, Council not do anything." She said.

"Insufferable." Exclaimed Cologne. "I've had just about enough..."

"And Shampoo have more than enough." Shampoo snapped. "Shampoo listen to Great Grandmother and for what?" She glared at the old woman. "To be Great Grandmoher whore?" She asked angrily. "That all you think Shampoo good for." She said. "You say bed Ranma, you say bed Hikaru." She said. "And Shampoo do." She raised her chin. "What else you call that?" Shampoo slowly sat upright. "Well Shampoo say just because she whore it not mean she stupid."

"Amen, Sister." Miki said under her breath. She looked at the tableau in front of her. Shampoo's two bodyguards were barely holding themselves back. A quick glance showed that Makoto had unhooked Yuki from the leash and Makoto herself had slipped on her gloves. One wrong move would result in an explosion. 'What would Noriko do?' She asked herself.

Kimi Ota's briefing made it clear how dangerous Cologne was but instead of being afraid, Miki was proud that Noriko selected her to lead the team and was determined not to fail her. "Excuse me, Ms. Shampoo.' Miki interjected. "Great Grandmother has had a long trip and I'm sure she's tired." She said calmly. "If she were rested she would, undoubtedly, realize that no...reorganization could occur without the Ice Queen's approval."

Shampoo sat back in her chair and a rueful smile appeared on her face. "Yes, of course." She said. "Shampoo should have said that first." She nodded.

"You've been very busy, Ms. Shampoo." Miki replied calmly. "If Great Grandmother wishes, I could arrange for a meeting with Lady Kuno." She suggested. "It may take a day or two but I'm certain she'd be willing to speak to you." She said. "In the meantime, may I suggest that any further discussion be deferred until Great Grandmother has had a chance to rest."

"At least some of your...temporary help have manners." Cologne mumbled peevishly and somewhat defeatedly. Being Joketsuzoku she could not help but be impressed with competent women and the women in the room, especially the Japanese ones, seemed extremely competent. "I think a nap would be...welcome." She said.

"Wonderful." Miki said cheerfully. She turned to Shampoo. "If you'll excuse me, Ms. Shampoo." She said. "I'll escort Great Grandmother to her room."

Shampoo nodded. "Thank you, Miki." She said. Shampoo watched as Miki escorted Cologne from her office. When the door closed she turned to Makoto and Yuki. "Great Grandmother could kill you easy."

Surprisingly Yuki smiled broadly. "Maybe, maybe not." She replied. "Ms. Kuno didn't pick us just for our looks, you know." She said. "Right, Makoto?"

Makoto smiled slightly and fanned her fingers. As if by magic a half dozen knives appeared in each hand. Even from where she sat, Shampoo could see that several of the knives appeared coated in some substance. "Poison?" Shampoo asked.

"Narcotic. One of Ms. Kuno's." Makoto replied. "Strong enough to stop an elephant." She flexed her hands and the knives vanished. "Well I think we've had enough excitement for today." She announced. Makoto turned to Yuki. "And someone is being just a little too smug." She announced. Makoto reattached the leash around Yuki's neck. "I think you need to be punished." She said. Yuki shivered in anticipation. "And since Genji is here." She smiled. "Come along, Yuki." Makoto tugged on the leash and Yuki trotted along eagerly behind Makoto as they left the office.

Shampoo shook her head as the two women left the office. She made a hand movement and her personal bodyguards relaxed as well. "Thank you." She said in Cantonese. "Please have Miki see me when she returns." She asked. She waited until her bodyguards left the room, then Shampoo leaned back in her chair. "I wonder if Ms. Kuno would be willing to part with those three?" She asked herself. Shampoo sighed. "Probably not." She answered herself. "I wouldn't."

* * *

Hikaru Nakamura sat in an overstuffed chair in the room she had been given. A week ago she had been moved out of the temporary infirmary and into this room. It was a small room on the top floor of the mansion. It gave her a sense of privacy that she craved. At nearly five months pregnant, Hikaru was just beginning to show a baby bump. She had nearly panicked when she discovered the bump but, to her dismay, her feeling of panic was overshadowed by an unexpected feeling of accomplishment. 'I really am becoming...Hika.' She thought moodily. There was a knock on her bedroom door. Hikaru glanced at the clock on an end table next to the bed. "I'm not expecting anyone." She said to herself. "Yes?" She said in a louder voice.

"It's Kiko, Hika." Kiko Kuno's voice came through the door. "I was...I was wondering if you'd like some company."

HIkaru looked at the door in surprise. "Company?" She said more to herself than to the door. "I...I...Yes, please come in." She forced out. The door opened and the young girl walked in. Right behind her was a Kuno retainer, a woman, carrying a tray.

"I thought you might like tea." Kiko said. She nodded to the retainer who placed the tea service on a small table then retreated to a position next to the door.

"That would...that would be nice." Hikaru replied. She looked at the retainer for a moment then nodded. "Does...does Ms. Kuno know you are h-h-here?" Hikaru grimaced as her stammer began to manifest itself as it did whenever she was stressed.

Kiko nodded. She smiled slightly. "We had a bit of an argument over it but..." She waved a negating hand. "It's not important." She pulled up a seat next to the table and poured tea for the two of them. "So...how are you?" She asked. Kiko placed the tea cup closer to Hikaru and waited for the changed hit man to take her cup before taking her own.

Hikaru hesitated before answering. "I'm...I'm not sure." She replied. Hikaru took a sip of her tea. "Yo-you'll probably th-think this is str-str-strange but..." Hikaru took another sip of her tea. "I'm b-beginning to for-for-forget." She put down her cup with a trembling hand and waved the same hand in a vague manner. "Be-being...being a-a-a man." For some reason Hikaru found it easier to talk to Kiko than...anyone else. "I-I-I feel like I'm dy-dy-dyiing."

Kiko nodded, not in comprehension, but in an odd form of sympathy. Many years before, one of her earliest visits iin fact, she had been wandering around the mansion. She had entered this very room and had found the woman she was to call Mother sobbing in a corner. Kiko glanced over to that corner. There was a stand there with a fresh bouquet of flowers. Kiko had crawled into Kodachi's lap and tried to give her as much comfort as she could. Kiko remembered how Kodachi had clutched at her and sobbed Ky's name over and over. Right now Kiko was fighting the very same urge to comfort this woman.

Kiko sighed. "Mother is Samurai." She said. "One of the things she loved about Ky , despite his birth, was that he had a code of honor." She smiled. "Of course a Samurai would have..." She gave Hikaru a sheepish shrug. 'Been a bit more permanent in their apology." She leaned forward. "She once told me that she thought the Yakusa had the more intelligent solution."

Hikaru smiled weakly. "I think I en-envy the Samurai." She said quietly. She looked down. "I-I tried again." She made a two handed motion to mime a knife through her belly. She swallowed in a suddenly dry voice. "I had..I had...I had..." She began to sob. With a visible effort Hikaru controlled her sobs. She took a breath. "I.." She paused and licked her lips. "I had the...knife." She said slowly. Hikaru touched her belly with one hand. "Here." She tapped her bellly. Hikaru licked her lips again. "And...and this t-time...I couldn't." Her voice dropped to a whisper. She raied a trembling hand as if it held the knife and looked at it. "Because I knew...I knew..." She repeated in hissing whisper. "There was something...someone," She tapped her belly again. "There." She last said in an almost inaudible breath.

HIkaru felt a hand on her shoulder and she slowly looked up to see Kiko looking back at her.

"You killed Ky Young Ji." She said in a voice that spoke of many conversations with her Auntie Nabiki. "I can't..." She waved her other hand. "No one can." She said. "Forgive that." She stared directly into Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru nodded slowly in defeated acceptance. "But..." Kiko put her arms around Hikaru's shoulders and hugged her. Hikaru's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Kiko back. Hikaru began to sob again.

Kiko held Hikaru and let the pink haired woman cry for many long minutes without saying anything. Eventually Hikaru cried herself out and fell into a sudden and deep sleep. The sleep of someone who had been denying themselves of true sleep for too long. Kiko pressed Hikaru back into the large chair. She was small enough that the chair made a fair sized bed. Kiko looked around. The up till now silent but watchful retainer hurried over with a blanket. Kiko smiled and covered Hikaru with the blanket.

Kiko looked at the sleeping Hikaru. 'Hika.' Kiko corrected herself mentally. She gave the sleeping former hitman a last look then turned and walked to the door. Kiko opened the door to find Kodachi Kuno standing just outside the door. "She's sleeping, Mother." Kiko said quietly. She took her adopted mother's hand and the two started walking slowly away. "I'm sorry about...earlier." Kiko said. "But..." Kiko shrugged. "I had to...talk to her."

"I know, sweetheart." Kodachi replied. She smiled a little wistfully at Kiko. "I think..." Kodachi looked down. "I think I was getting a little...jealous." She admitted.

"Mother." Kiko admonished playfully. She and Kodachi exchanged smiles. Kiko's smile fell. "She's so...broken." She looked back toward the room. "Much as I hate her, I can't help feeling sorry for her." She said.

Kodachi and Kiko walked along in silence until they reached the second floor of the mansion. They stopped in front of Kiko's room. Kiko looked at her watch. "Oh poo, I'd better hurry or I'll be late for deportment class." She said. Kiko leaned closer to Kodachi and kissed her adopted mother on the cheek. She and Kodachi looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly Kiko giggled. Kodachi raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Do you think Madam Demille would be willing to take on a new student?" Kiko asked.

"A new...?" Kodachi stopped. "Oh ho ho ho." She laughed. "Kiko, that's so...evil." She said in approving appreciation. Kodachi nodded. "And surprisingly appropriate."

The next morning Hikaru was awakened by a knock on the door. The door opened and one of the retainers walked in pushing a breakfast cart. Right behind her was Kiko Kuno. "Good Morning, Hika." Kiko said cheerfully. "Rise and shine, you have a busy day ahead of you."

"Huh, what?" HIkaru said groggily. "Busy?" She mumbled.

"Very busy." Kiko agreed. "You'd better eat."

"B-busy?" Hikaru repeated.

"Eat first." Kiko ordered. "Then you are going to take a bath." She said. "And then...eat first." She said. Kiko pointed to the chair that the retainer had set next to the small table. "Eat."

Hikaru blinked in confusion then reluctantly rolled out of bed and sat down at the small table. The waiting retainer uncovered a tray and placed a bowl of rice porridge in front of the pink haired woman. The retainer then poured tea for Hikaru and Kiko. Hikaru looked at Kiko for a moment then slowly began to eat.

Kiko silently watched Hikaru eat. She had eaten earlier and just sipped tea as Hikaru, 'Hika' Kiko reminded herself, as Hikaru slowly ate. "Okay, now take a bath." Kiko said. "No arguments." She said brusquely.

"Yes, Kiko." Sighed Hikaru. Hikaru went to the small bathing area and quickly bathed, she returned quicker than Kiko had expected but she had already had the retainer lay out clothing for Hikaru to wear. Hikaru stared at the clothes on the bed. "That's...that's..."

"It's no different than what you wore to lunch the other day." Kiko said firmly. "Skirt, blouse, nothing unusual." She pointed out. "Now get dressed." She said. "Or do I have to call Kasumi?"

A faint smile appeared on Hikaru's face. "No, I...I j-j-just was su-su-surprised." Her hand clenched into a fist. "St-st-stupid st-st-st-stutter." She forced out. With a little help from Kiko and the silent retainer, Hikaru put on the conservative knee length gray skirt and white high necked and long sleeved blouse over the most conservative underwear the retainer was able to find. Hikaru looked in a mirror. "I l-l-look like a li-li-librarian." Hika said.

"You know that almost sounded like a joke." Kiko commented. "Okay now that you're dressed we can go." She looked at her watch. Kiko shook her head. "We're already late." She bemoaned. Kiko beckoned with one hand. "Well, come on." She said.

Hika followed Kiko down from the third floor to the first floor and to the small salon that had been set aside for Kiko's, and the occasional girl from Kodachi's club, deportment lessons. The steel gray haired woman looked up from her tea as Kiko and Hika entered the salon. "Please forgive me, Madam Demille." Kiko said. "It took longer to get Hika ready than I anticipated." She indicated Hika with a hand. "Madam Demille, may I introduce my Mother's guest, Hika." She said. "Hika, this is Madam Demille."

Madam Demille gave Kiko an approving nod. She looked at the pink haired woman. "So...you are Hika."

"Ye-ye-yes, Ma'am." Hika stammered out."Hi-hi-Hika." Hika slammed her fist into her side in frustration.

"That's a terrible stutter." Madam Demille said in concern. "Have you always stuttered?" She asked. Hika shook her head. "I see." Madam Demille looked at Hika curiously. "Walk for me." She ordered. She raised a hand. "Just walk." Hika nodded and silently walked back and forth. "My god." Exclaimed Madam Demille in horror. "You walk just like a man."

Madam Demille studied the pink haired woman as Hika walked back and forth. "You may sit." Hika sat and Madam Demille studied Hika. She shook her head. "Dreadful, simply dreadful." She exclaimed. "You even sit like a man." She said. "If you weren't obviously pregnant." Madam Demille's eyes narrowed as Hika flinched slightly. "Kiko, explain." She demanded.

"Hika is like Ranma Saotome, Madam Demille." Kiko replied. "Only she can't turn back."

"I see." Madam Demille said quietly in understanding. Hika nodded shakily. Madam Demille smiled. "Why don't we have tea?"

A half hour later Madam Demille had Hika comfortable enough that she began correcting her posture. "Head up , Hika." Madam Demille said. "A lady always keeps her head up."

"Why?" Hika said in a near whisper.

"So she can spit in the eye of whoever tries to bring her low." Madam Demille said firmly. "A Lady may break but she will not bend." Madam Demille said fiercely. "And a true Lady is very, very hard to break." Hika raised her head slowly. "Better." Madam Demille said in approval. "Be proud of who and what you are." She directed,

"I-I-I..." HIka clenched her fist in frustration as she began to stammer again.

"Take your time." Madam Demille said gently.

"I'm...tr-trying ..." HIka began. "It's h-hard being a.a.a wo-wo-woman."

"Tell me something I don't know, Hika." Madam Demille said in amusement. "Even for one born a woman." She said. "And harder still to be a lady." She said. "But if you're willing to try, I think you will do well." Madam Demille sat back in her chair. "Class is almost over." She said. "I do hope you will come back."

Hika was silent for a long moment. "I-I..." She took a breath. "I would l-like that."

"Excellent." Madam Demille said in approval. "Tomorrow then." She said. "Kiko, a moment if you please."

"Wait by the door, Hika." Kiko said. "When Madam Demille says a moment, she usually means it." She said. HIka nodded and walked out of the salon. Kiko turned. "Yes, Madam Demille?"

"She was raped, wasn't she?" Madam Demille said in tones of cold fury.

"Yes, Madam Demille." Kiko agreed.

"I do hope Kodachi has...dealt with the creature who did it." Madam Demille continued.

"That will be unlikely, Madam Demille." Kiko replied. "It's very complicated and..." Kiko paused. "It's complicated." She said. "Hika is...was Hikaru Nakamura...the man who killed Ky Young Ji." She said. "And the man who raped her, raped her in order to get her pregnant...is a woman."

Madam Demille bit back an oath. Her frequent visits and conversations with the many women she had trained had given Genvieve Demille a very complete understanding of everything that Kodachi Kuno and Nabiki, Thei Lady Kuno, were involved in. The name Hikaru Nakamura was not unknown to her. Many things were not unknown to her. She had even been to the club a number of times and had developed a friendship with the notorious Miss Nodoka. Much of what she had learned had been verified by the elegant Geisha.

Madam Demille took a breath and held it for a moment. "I see." She said finally. "Complicated..." She shook her head. "You have Kodachi's gift for understatement." She said. Madam Demille thought for a moment. "Well that's neither here nor there." She said finally. "I'll expect the two of you tomorrow." She said briskly.

"Of course, Madam Demille." Kiko replied. She gave the older woman a grateful smile. "And thank you." Kiko bowed, turned and walked away. She found Hika waiting for her on the other side of the door. "See?" She said. "I wasn't long at all." She looked at the pink haired woman. HIka was looking down. "I have lessons for the rest of the morning but..."

"Wou-would you mind if...stayed with you?" Hika asked. "I d-don't f-feel like..."

"It's going to be boring." Kiko promised with a smile. "Sure, come on."

Hika spent the rest of the morning with Kiko. As Kiko promised the rest of the morning was spent with her tutor. The class was held in a small library and while Kiko poured over her text books, Hika found a comfortable chair next to a handy bookshelf. She idly picked a book off the shelf and just as idly leafed through it. Every so often she would rub her gently swelling belly. It was a strangely domestic scene, strange in its's very normalcy.

Hika felt herself relax more than she had in over a year. Hika, as Hikaru, had always considered women nothing more than accessories. Their purpose was to look good and provide sex whenever he demanded it. Nothing more, nothing less. He had never cared about or even considered that women might have needs and desires that did not include him. "I never cared." Hika said quietly to herself.

That evening, Hika found herself invited to dinner. It was a relatively intimate dinner with Kodachi, Kiko, Kiko's Mother Koko and Koko's fiance, Hiro. It was the other three people in attendance that nearly caused Hika to bolt and run to her room as she found herself the subject of intense scrutiny from Tatewki, Lord Kuno, Nabiki, Lady Kuno and the Lady Kimi. It was not the baleful glare from Lord Kuno that unnerved Hika, it was the sadly amused looks she was receiving from Nabiki and Kimi.

Hika nervously approached the dinner table and took her place next to Kiko and opposite Tatewaki, Nabiki and Kimi. Hika was wearing the same conservative outfit she had worn all day. In an odd way, the very conservativeness of her outfit was soothing. HIka looked down at the table in an attempt to avoid acknowledging the stares she was receiving.

"Head up." Kiko hissed out of the side of her mouth. "You're supposed to at least act like a lady."

Startled, HIka raised her head and found herself looking into the eyes of Nabiki and Kimi. They had that same sadly amused look, yet Hika had the feeling that they were not laughing at her but rather that Hika was, or should be, in on a private joke.

"Stop glaring at Hika, lover." Kimi said to Tatewaki. "It's impolite."

"I must agree with Lady Kimi, Brother." Kodachi said. She turned to Hika. "Don't mind my brother, Hika." Kodachi said. "He has difficulty getting over even the least slight." She said. "Why it took him years to get over being defeated by..." Kodachi grinned evilly. "Ranko."

"Sister." Tatewaki said reprovingly.

"Ranko is very...sk-sk-skilled." Hika stammered queitly. "She d-d-defeated me." She said. "N-n-n-no." Hika squeezed a hand to make a fist. "No shame." She forced out.

"Listen to Hika, Brother." Kodachi said. She turned to Hika again. "I'm glad to see you're starting to get control of your stammer." She said.

"I cannot believe this." Tatewaki exclaimed. "Have all of you taken leave of your senses?'" He asked. He pointed to Hika. "You're all acting like she's some, some...that's Hikaru." He said angrily.

"Hikaru?" Kodachi replied calmly. "Hikaru is dead, Brother." She said in the same calm tone. "He died at the hands of the Joketsuzoku over a year ago." She turned to Hika. "Isn't that right, Hika?" She asked in a challenging tone.

Hika stared at Kodachi for a very long time before she finally nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. "Hi-Hikaru is dead." Hika was surprised at the sudden relief that came with her statement. She swallowed."Hikaru is dead." She repeated in a stronger voice.

Nabiki lifted her glass and took a sip of water. She stared at Hika over the rim of the glass. She put the glass down and nodded. "And who would know better than someone who...saw him die." She looked at Hika and nodded again. "Thank you for...bringing us the news." She said. "It lifts a great weight off my mind." She said. "Now, I think we will speak no more of...Hikaru."

"I agree." Kodachi said firmly. She turned to Hika. "Do try the smoked salmon, Hika." She said. "Not only does it taste wonderful but it's full of healthy omega three oils." She said. "Just what your body needs."

"Sister." Tatewaki having held silent too long nearly shouted. "I can't believe..." He began.

"Brother stop." Kodachi replied quickly. "It's over, Hikaru is dead." She put her hand on Hika's shoulder. "Hikaru's soul can burn in every hell possible for all eternity." She declared. "Hika's soul... is innocent of his crimes."

Tatewaki glared at the pink haired woman for some time but slowly his glare changed to a puzzled examination. Hika, with a little prodding from Kiko, had again raised her head though she didn't meet anyone's eyes with her own. What puzzled Tatewaki was that, though he knew Hika was Hikaru, his senses both his trained regular ones and his Ki sense were telling him that the person in front of him was not only really a woman but not Hikaru. He had met Hikaru Nakamura and had fought him. Tatewaki would have recognized Hikaru in the dark. His brow furrowed. 'This is not...him.' He thought. "So be it." He said quietly.

Hika's lips trembled slightly. Partially because of the reminder of her condition and partially the emotional aftermath of accepting Kodachi's ...offer. 'Hikaru is dead.' She thought. Hika looked at Kodachi. "Th-thank you." Hika paused. "Ms. Kuno." She said.

Only a slight widening of her eyes betrayed any surprise at Hika's words. "Not at all, Hika." Kodachi replied. "I would do the same thing." She said. "For any of my girls." She finished.

Nabiki and Kimi exchanged glances. Kimi nodded in response to an unasked question and sat back. Nabiki returned her attention to Hika for a moment then looked at Kodachi. "Speaking of your girls." Nabiki said. "Your Miki has conveyed a request from Cologne for a meeting." She nodded to Hika. "To discuss, Hika." She said. The pink haired woman flinched hard. "And Hika's child."

"Neither are negotiable." Kodachi replied sternly. "If Hika wishes to go with her..."

"No." Hika wailed in despair and horror.

"Then it's settled." Kodachi stated.

"I never said I was planning on negotiating at all." Nabiki said. She sipped water from her glass. Nabiki put the glass down. "We will discuss Hika and the child." She said. "She will ask for the one or the other, I will say no and then...we will see what happens."

"D-dangerous." Hika stammered. "C-c-cologne is v-very dangerous."

Nabiki smiled her best Ice Queen smile. "So am I, Hika." She replied in icy tones. "So am I."

End Chapter 3


	84. Book 9 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Forgiveness'

Two limousines pulled into the long winding driveway of the Kuno mansion. In the first limosine sat Cologne, Elder and matriarch of the Joketsuzoku and the two remaining Joketsuzoku women whose loyalty she commanded. Apparently the only reason these two had not been relieved of their duties was out of some remaining feelings Shampoo retained for the old woman. Shampoo had explained that she didn't want Cologne to feel totally isolated or unprotected. "Impudent child." Muttered Cologne.

"Elder?" One of the two remaining Joketsuzoku asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Cologne replied peevishly. She looked out of the tinted the windows of the limo. "How goes the search for Hika?" She asked quietly.

"Slowly, Elder." The other warrior replied. "To be frank, Elder, the two of us are ...insufficient to conduct a proper search." She said. "All whomever is hiding her needs do is move her once or twice a month and unless we were very lucky we'd never find her."

"Hiding her?" Cologne asked.

"Of that we are certain, Elder." The woman replied. "But that's all we are certain of."

"Have you tried contacting Gosunkugi?" Cologne asked. "He is quite talented at finding people."

"The Ice Queen's Ghost?" The first warrior asked in horror. "Your pardon elder but that does not seem...wise."

"Bah, are you warriors or frightened children?" Cologne asked. "Despite his appearance, he's a living man." She shook her head in annoyance. "Never mind, we can discuss this later." She said. "We are here."

The two limos slowed to a stop in front of the wide staircase. Cologne and her two aides exited from the first, while Shampoo, Miki, Makoto and Yuki exited from the second. A moment later, Genji Morimoto exited from the front passenger seat.

Yuki immediately turned her attention to Cologne and her aides. While Yuki wore her collar there was no leash attached. Yuki walked to stand on one side of Shampoo while Makoto stood on Shampoo's other side. And just as Yuki did not wear her leash, Makoto already had on her special gloves. With Miki leading the way, Shampoo and her two flanking Angels. Genji Morimoto brought up the rear thereby completely surrounding Shampoo.

Cologne shook her head in annoyance and started her own ascent up the stairs. Considering the gravity of the situation, Cologne decided to forgo her normal pogoing mode of transportation and opted for a more stately though less effective walk up the long stairway. Before either group reached the top of the stairs, the door to the mansion opened and Nabiki, Lady Kuno, The Ice Queen appeared alone in the opened doorway. True to her nickname the expression on her face was cold and distant.

As Shampoo's group, being in the lead, approached Miki, Makoto and Yuki moved aside to allow Shampoo to greet Nabiki. Shampoo stopped at the top landing and bowed nearly in half. Nabiki returned the bow with an infinitesimal nod of her head. Cologne reached the landing and gave Nabiki a short nod. Again Nabiki replied with a barely noticeable nod of her own. Without a word, she stepped back from the door to permit her visitors to enter.

Cologne entered first. "A waste of time if you ask me." She grumbled as she strode through the wide doorway.

"I didn't." Nabiki replied in her coldest Ice Queen voice. "And it is my time to waste or not." She said in cold reminder.

"Thank your seeing us, Ice Queen." Shampoo said as she entered.

"I should not have had to." Nabiki replied in the same cold voice.

Shampoo paled slightly. "I apologize for causing trouble." She said. "But it unavoidable."

"We shall see." Nabiki replied. She waved a hand. "My office." Without waiting to see if anyone would follow, Nabiki started walking slowly into the recesses of the Kuno mansion. She walked to a hallway that led to her office. Nabiki hid any expression from her face. It was a task that was more difficult than usual, Shampoo's unexpected deference and her obvious lack of confidence was puzzling. 'Ah.' Nabiki thought in sudden realization. 'Hika.' She nodded mentally. 'Interesting. she thinks her position is weak because of Hika.' She thought.

Nabiki stopped at a door flanked by two retainers. She nodded and one of the retainers opened the door. Nabiki entered. Again she did not look back to see if she was followed. Nabiki walked to her desk and sat down behind it. Only then did she apparently look up to see if anyone was there. Nabiki hid another smile. Cologne had already climbed into one of the two chairs in front of the desk while Shampoo continued standing. Both Cologne's and Shampoo's entourages had entered and had taken positions along the back of the office. The two Kuno retainers seemed a little confused over who they should be guarding so settled on taking up positions on either side of Nabiki. "Sit." Nabiki said shortly to Shampoo.

The office suddenly became even more crowded when Tatewaki Kuno, Kimi Ota, Kodachi Kuno, Kiko Kuno and Noriko Mata arrived. It became more crowded still when another Kuno retainer arrived. He was pushing a large cart upon which were a number of covered trays and chafing dishes. He was a fat, bald headed man who wore a short gray brimless cooks cap, "Too many people in here." The man said. A second retainer, a woman wearing a long skirt and long sleeved blouse and with her hair covered by a scarf began removing trays and placing them along a side table.

"Cook." Nabiki said in exasperated tones.

"Who knows what germs they might have." Cook continued.

"Cook." Nabiki rubbed her nose with her fingers. "I'm sure they're all healthy as oxen." She said.

"I made you and Lady Kimi a salad of fresh citrus fruits and crisp greens." The cook continued. "Dr. Ono has permitted one Mimosa." He said.

"Cook...a Mimosa?" Nabiki smiled slightly.

"After you finish your salad." Cook female retainer placed a small plate in front of Nabiki and brought a second one to Kimi. She soon returned with a two glasses, one of water and one of the promised Mimosa. Nabiki picked up the mimosa and took a sip. She nodded. It was weak but she tasted the champagne.

"I hope there's enough for Shampoo." Nabiki said.

"I couldn't..." Began Shampoo.

"I insist." Nabiki said firmly.

"Enough." Cologne barked. "We have important things to discuss." She growled.

"Not on an empty stomach." Cook said.

"I quite agree,: Kodachi announced. She accepted a plate from the female retainer with a smile. "Thank you." She said. The retainer nodded and brought a plate over to Kiko. "Oh this salad is divine, Cook." Kodachi exclaimed.

"Thank you, My Lady." Cook replied.

A very confused Shampoo picked at her salad. She nodded in appreciation. The salad was indeed good. "I think this be very popular at club." Shampoo said to Cook. "Unusual dressing."

"I'd be more than glad to give you the recipe, Ms. Shampoo." Cook replied. "Well, I must get back to the kitchen." He looked at the female retainer. "You will remain and see to Lady Kuno's guests." He said. The woman nodded and retreated to where the food was laid out. Cook bowed to the people in the room and left.

"What's it like working for Ms. Shampoo?" Kiko asked Miki.

"Yes, Miki." Kodachi added. "Do tell us."

"Better than we had anticipated, Ms. Kuno." Miki said crisply. She pulled out a computer notebook and quickly found a file. "Ms. Shampoo has done an excellent job of eliminating some of the more serious problems created by Tokio Wasuhara though there is still much work to do." She reported. "Especially in in the North East section of Kita."

"There still bad feelings there." Shampoo admitted. "Tokio cause much anger."

"No doubt." Kodachi agreed. "Pray continue, Miki."

"To be honest, working for Shampoo herself is...she's not living up to her reputation." Mike said with a smile. "Or rather, she's a lot less of a bitch than I expected."

"Oh thank you so much." Shampoo said sourly.

Miki smiled. "Her girls like her." Miki continued. "So do her men." She said. "Though there is some grumbling."

"They're just not used to having a woman in charge." Genji Morimoto supplied. "I've spoken to some of them." He said. "They didn't like Tokio much but..." He shrugged. "It might help if she had a couple high placed men as lieutenants." He said in suggestion.

"Probably." Nabiki said in agreement. "So basically what you're saying is that Shampoo is meeting expectations."

"I would say so, Lady Kuno." Miki replied. "Exceeding some." She added with a smile.

Nabiki nodded. She looked toward the side board and caught the attention of the retainer. Nabiki pointed to her plate. The woman quickly made up a new plate of salad, carried it over to Nabiki and retrieved the used plate. The woman then retreated once again to her station. Nabiki took a bite of her salad. "I've spoken to Kyoshi Nerumi." She said. "His assessment matches Miki's." She said. "I really don't see the problem." She said. "Shampoo is doing what is expected so I have no reason to replace her."

"The problem." Rasped Cologne. "Is that she refuses to acknowledge my command." She said. "Kita is..."

"Kita mine." Shampoo interrupted. "I do work. It mine."

"I've had quite enough of your impertinence, Shampoo." Cologne said threateningly. She stopped as Nabiki slammed her desk with the flat of her hand.

"You forget where you are, Cologne." Nabiki said coldly. "More importantly, you forget who I am."

"How dare you speak to me like that." Cologne spat. "I could..."

"I'd be very careful with your next words, Cologne." Nabiki interrupted. "This is not China and you are not in charge." She said icily. "Now, I suggest we all refrain from making...statements we might regret." Nabiki took a sip of water. The Kuno retainer hurried over with a carafe and filled it. Nabiki gave the retainer a smile.

"I...apologize." Cologne rasped reluctantly.

Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "We'll say no more about it." She placed a hand over her stomach. Her other hand picked up the glass containing the half finished Mimosa. "As I was saying, I don't really see the problem." She said. Nabiki took a sip of the drink. "Between Shampoo and Ting Li, the Joketsuzokuzu are in possession of more assets and more influence then ever before." She gave Cologne a cold smile. "What do you really want, Cologne?"

Cologne was silent and the people in the room could feel the palpable rage that radiated off of the old woman. "What I want." She hissed. "Is my legacy."

"By that I assume you mean,,,the child." Nabiki replied. "HIka's child."

"Of course I mean the child." Cologne snapped impatiently. Behind Cologne, Kiko had walked over to the female retainer and took her hand and gave the retainer a reassuring pat on the hand. Makoto and Yuki also seemed to drift over to the side table and idly scanned the table as if deciding if they wanted something additional to eat. In doing so they, apparently accidentally, blocked Cologne's two aides view of the Kuno retainer. "I've spent the better part of a century on this and I will not be denied."

"Indulge me, Cologne." Nabiki said. "What exactly is your legacy?" She asked. Cologne seemed about to reply but then with a visible effort remained silent. Nabiki smiled. "Won't answer?" She asked in amused tones. "Then how about if I answer for you?" She said. "Let's start with you, Cologne, Honored Elder and Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku." She said. "You are, what, over one hundred years of age yet are quite..." Nabki chuckled. "Robust."

Cologne narrowed her eyes at Nabiki but remained silent.

"Joketsuzoku live long time." Shampoo offered.

Nabiki nodded. "That's putting it mildly, Shampoo." Nabiki replied. "Life expectancy for a Joketsuzoku is, as best as we can determine, about one hundred ten years." Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "And you, Cologne, are nearing the end of that number of years." Nabiki picked up her drink glass and grimaced when she realized it was empty. She sighed and picked up her water glass and took a sip. "We all know that the Joketsuzoku have been running a breeding program for centuries but knowing is not always the same as understanding."

"I Joketsuzoku and I no understand." Shampoo put in.

"That's because only Elders know the true story." Nabiki replied. "If and when you became an Elder you would have learned exactly what the goal of the Joketsuzoku really is." Nabiki turned her attention back to Cologne. The old woman was visibly trembling. "Honestly Cologne, wasn't Saffron a big enough warning?"

"Saffron is why we were doing it." Snapped Cologne.

Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Obviously." She replied. "I've always wondered, was Saffron a natural mutation or an...experiment gone wrong?" She smiled coldly. "Never mind, it isn't really important." She said in dismissal. "Regardless, the Joketsuzoku have spent centuries trying to breed the ultimate warrior." She said. "A female warrior."

"Why female?" Kodachi asked in fascinated tones. Then she barked a laugh. "Oh of course, Saffron's genes are too good to waste." Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "So Hika is supposed to be the...mother of a god?"

"More like grandmother or possibly great grandmother." Nabiki replied. "That was your intent, wasn't it Cologne?" She asked. "Especially after Ranma, defeated Saffron."

"Saffron still lives." Rasped Cologne.

"Yes, but Ranma did stop him, at least temporarily." Nabiki replied. "And when you thought Ranma, and his genes, were lost to you, you searched for...another Ranma." She said. "And found...Hikaru."

"He was close, so close." Cologne mumbled.

"And since Shampoo is as close to the perfect Joketsuzoku as possible..." Kodachi said musingly. She gave Shampoo a look that was both amused and sympathetic.

"The child will be...exceptional." Cologne exclaimed. "A dozen generations skipped." She said. "Hundreds of years saved." Cologne got to her feet. "We must have the child." She said in desperation. "We must."

"And Hika?" Nabiki asked. "What of her?"

"Yes, Cologne." Kodachi added. "What of Hika?" She got up and walked over to the old woman. "Did you plan on using her as a brood mare or were you just going to...put her out of her misery once the child was born?"

"Oh I suspect they would have kept Hika alive for a little while, at least." Nabiki sad in the iciest of Ice Queen tones. "The child might be a boy." She pointed out. "And even if the child was female...there'd be no guarantee she'd make it to puberty." She continued. "There would need to be... spares."

"That's horrid." Kiko exclaimed. "Mother, you can't allow..."

"Hush, Kiko." Kodachi said. "Hika will be fine." She turned her attention back to Cologne. "So, does Lady Kuno have the right of it?" She asked. "I don't know which I find more distasteful." She continued without waiting for an answer. "Your plans for Hika or your plans for Hika's child."

"Don't forget Shampoo's child." Nabiki put in. "Or any other children Ranma may father." Nabiki extended a hand and Kimi placed a folder in that hand. Nabiki opened the folder, closed it and then extended it to Cologne. "This is a copy of a letter Ranma gave me." She smiled wryly. "You may find it...interesting."

Cologne took the folder cautiously. She opened it slowly. She started to read the letter. "Impossible, a forgery." She exclaimed after reading no more than a sentence.

"I assure you, it is quite genuine." Nabiki replied.

"It can't be." Cologne protested. "I never wrote this." She said. Despite her protestation she continued to read the letter. "I never wrote this." She mumbled over and over. Cologne seemed to visibly shrink as she continued to read. Finally she closed the folder. To everyone's surprise the old woman was crying. "I must...think on this." She muttered. Without a word she turned and, leaning heavily on her staff, walked slowly out of the room.

The moment Cologne left the room, there were three soft thumps as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo dropped from the ceiling. "I knew that letter would get her." Ranma said. He looked at the surprised looks on the faces of everyone except Nabiki. "What?" He asked. "Did you think I was going to let you guys try dealing with Cologne on your own?"

"I would have protected My Ladies." Tatewaki rumbled disapprovingly.

"Cologne wasn't after Nabs or Kimi, Tatewaki.:" Ranma replied. "She was after Hika." Ranma turned to the retainer. "How come she didn't notice you?"

"I-I-I" The retainer clenched a fist. "I haven't for-forgotten everything she t-taught me." Hika declared.

"Hika." Gasped Shampoo. "You here all along?" She gave the pink haired former hit man a searching look. "You look better."

"D-don't talk to me." Hika said angrily.

"Now, Hika." Kodachi said. "Remember what Dr. Ono said about your blood pressure." She said. Kodachi turned back to Shampoo. "You will keep Hika's location a secret." She said in dire tones.

"Don't worry." Ranma replied. "She will." Shampoo nodded rapidly. "And Shampoo's right, you do look better." Ranma grinned. "I think motherhood agrees with you."

Hika looked down at her feet. "I-I think so t-too." She said.

Ranma nodded. "Never thought I'd say this but I think I envy you."

"What in letter, Ranma?" Shampoo asked. "I never see Great Grandmother cry before."

"You'll have to ask her." Ranma replied. "So, Nabs, what ward were you planning to give Hika?" He smiled. "Be a bit of a waste to not use her skills."

"Minato." Nabiki replied.

"M-minato?" Hika gasped in surprise.

"That's assuming you're interested." Nabiki replied. "Ranma is right, it would be a waste." Nabiki smiled. "Now I think we've all had enough excitement for today." She declared. "Why don't we all retire to our rooms." She said.

Shampoo rose. "I suppose I should go." She said quietly.

"I said all." Nabiki said sternly. "That included you." She said. "We still have some things to discuss." She stood. "But that can wait until tomorrow." She said.

"Miki, you have your usual room." Kodachi said. "Genji, the red suite of course." She smiled as Makoto clapped excitedly. "And Shampoo, I've given you a room in the green suite." The smile on Kodachi's face could only be described as mischievous. "I hope you don't mind sharing the common room with Ranma and his women." She said. "Dinner tonight will be semi-formal." Kodachi stood. "Kiko, Noriko, Hika, if you will." She said. She walked out of the room followed by Kiko, Noriko and Hika.

"I surprised I invited." Shampoo murmured.

"I'm not." Akane said. "Not after the glowing review Miki gave you." She said. "I'm surprised that you were being nice to Hika."

An embarrassed look appeared ion Shampoo's face. "To be honest, I surprised too." She said. "But when Shampoo see Hika..." She looked down. "You ever wish you able start over, not make same stupid mistakes?"

"All the time Shampoo." Akane replied earnestly.

Hika followed Kodachi out of the office. It had taken all her courage to walk into the office earlier, even with all the assurances she had received from Kodachi and Nabiki. Seeing Cologne had almost make her lose control of her ki but she fought down the panic and maintained control, allowing her to disguise her ki and her identity. A long absent glow of accomplishment suffused her and the balm of success eased some of the pain in her fractured psyche.

Kiko, walking next to Kodachi, looked back at the trailing pink haired woman. "Mother." Kiko said leaning close to Kodachi to speak. "I think there's something wrong with Hika." She whispered. "She has the oddest expression on her face." She continued.

Kodachi looked behind her. "Scamp." She said to Kiko. "It is good to see her smile." She agreed. "You did very well, Hika." Kodachi said in a louder voice. "Lady Kuno was impressed."

"Na-nabiki always had a wi-wicked sense of humor." Hika replied.

"Hey, that's pretty good, Hika." Kiko said. "You barely stammered."

Hika took a moment before she answered. "Thank you, Kiko." She said deliberately.

"Very good." Kiko said in approval. "Now, head up." She said in obvious imitation of Madam Demille. Hika smiled and lifted her head. "Remember, you're a lady now." Kiko continued.

"Yes, Kiko." Hika replied.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo escorted Shampoo to the Green Suite. The door led to a common room. It was a large and well appointed room. There were two leather couches and two leather chairs making a conversation nook. The leather covering the couches and chairs was a deep, rich green as were the porcelain urns flanking a fireplace. Even the walls had been painted a deep green. A wet bar with a green marble top stood in the corner.

There were two doors on either side of the common room. Ukyo walked over to one and opened it. "Dibs." She called to chuckles from Akane and Ranma. Akane and Ranma had taken over one of the couches and Akane was comfortably cuddled up against Ranma. Shampoo's expression became both sour and wistful when Ukyo sat down and cuddled up against Ranma's free side. "No have to rub it in." She muttered.

"Yes we do." Ukyo said cheerfully. She pointed to the facing couch. "Oh sit down and try to look on the bright side." She said. "You got nearly everything you wanted."

Shampoo sprawled more than sat on the couch. She placed one hand over her belly. "Yeah, yeah." She replied. Shampoo was silent for a long moment. "Whatever in letter, it no stop Great Grandmother long." She said quietly.

"Maybe not, but it should make her think." Akane replied. "And no we're not going to tell you what was in the letter." She added with a smile. "Except to say it was...a love letter."

"Love letter?" Shampoo asked in surprised. "I no think Great Grandmother ever love anybody." She said in slightly dismissive tones. Shampoo sighed. "No think my people really know what love is." She said sourly. "We say 'Wo Ah Ni' but..." Shampoo shrugged. "Just words."

"Well maybe you can do better with Xing Xing." Akane replied.

Shampoo looked up in surprise. "Xing Xing?" She asked. "How you know that name?" Shampoo gave Akane a puzzled look. "Shampoo only start thinking of baby names." She shook her head. "Thought Xing Xing be good name but..." Shampoo shook her head again. "Somehow name not seem right."

"Probably not." Agreed Akane.

Once more silence filled the room. "Hika look almost...happy." Shampoo rubbed her belly again. She sighed. "Stupid to care." She muttered.

"Is he going to change back?" Ranma asked in curiosity. "Speaking of which, you don't change into a ...you know, any more."

Shampoo smiled slightly. "That something Shampoo discover on own." She said proudly. "Found right way to use water from magic spring." She said. "I show Ranma if he want."

"I'll pass." Ranma replied.

Shampoo nodded in understanding. "Shampoo not know about Hika, not know how Great grandmother lock Hika as woman." She said. "Maybe after baby born." She shrugged. "Maybe." Shampoo rubbed her belly again. "I wish I could have drink." She muttered. "But if Great grandmother use water from spring..."

"She could change back a couple months after giving birth." Ukyo finished. "Not that I think Hika's likely to care by then." She said. "There doesn't seem to be a lot of Hikaru left." Shampoo nodded almost sadly in response. "Why don't you just go and..." Ukyo said hesitantly.

"Apologize?" Shampoo replied grumpily. "Oh like she believe." She said. "Or even talk to me." Shampoo sighed. "If Shampoo were Hika, Shampoo not want talk to me." She said. "Shampoo woman, supposed know better." She grumped. "But what Shampoo do? Shampoo act like stupid man." She sighed again. "Compared to Shampoo, Akane almost gentle." She shook her head in disgust. "No, not almost." She corrected herself. "Akane gentle."

"Gentle, huh?" Akane said in amusement. "You really do like it rough."

"What Shampoo mean," Shampoo said in annoyance. "Is that Akane not hit, not force." She looked down. "If man do to Shampoo what Shampoo do to Hika, man be dead now."

"Now that sounds familiar." Akane said quietly. "If you're looking for forgiveness Shampoo, you're talking to the wrong girl."

Shampoo sighed. "Shampoo know."

* * *

Yuki stood in the middle of the room with a nervous look on her face. "Do I look okay, Makoto?" She asked. Yuki was wearing a black dress that was hemmed an inch or so above her knees. She wore black heels and around her neck was a string of pearls. On her wrist was delicate wrist watch of gold and diamonds. One of the first gifts she received from Genji.

Makoto, also wearing a black dress, though her's was even shorter to show off her long shapely legs, circled Yuki as she critically examined the Kuno retainer. The relationship between Makoto and Yuki was complex. While neither Makoto nor Genji would ever even dream of being cruel to Yuki, they did expect a certain deference from Yuki. As mentioned before, there were times Yuki would go out of her way to be 'punished', just as Makoto would be very flexible as to what constituted an infraction, but this wasn't one of them. Tonight, Yuki did not want Makoto, and by extension Genji Morimoto, to have cause to be critical.

Finally Makoto nodded. "You'll do." She said to Yuki's relief. "Just remember that you're 'off the leash' only because we're having dinner with Lord and Lady Kuno." She said. "But I'll expect you to show the proper deference to Genji."

"Yes, Makoto." Yuki replied earnestly.

"I'll also expect you to keep an eye on Shampoo." Makoto continued.

"I will, Makoto." Yuki promised.

"Good." Makoto replied. Makoto sighed.

"Something wrong, Makoto?" Yuki asked in concern.

Makoto shook her head. "Not wrong." She said. "It's just that, oh, it's just...Lady Kuno and Lady Kimi and Shampoo and, and even Hika are, are..."

"Are what?" Genji's voice asked from behind. Makoto and Yuki turned to see Genji enter the bedroom. He wore a dark suit with matching vest, a tie dangled from his hand.

Makoto blushed. "Oh, Genji." Makoto looked down. "They're all...pregnant." She said quietly. "And, and..."

"Ah." Genji said in understanding. "Do you want a child?" He asked gently.

Makoto nodded without raising her head. "Your child, Genji." She admitted in the same quiet tones. "If...do...do you...I mean.." She waved a hand. "You need an heir, Genji." She said. "And I...I want...oh Genji, I can't believe I'm saying this but I want a baby."

Genji smiled. "That's another reason why I love you, Makoto." He said calmly. "And why I know you married me because you love me." He said. "If you had married me for my money you would have either become pregnant without discussing it with me first..."

"I'd never do that, Genji." Makoto protested.

"I know." Genji replied. "As I was saying, if you had married me for my money you would have just gotten pregnant or would have divorced me by now and tried to get as much out of me as possible." He said. "But you, my pretty Makoto, are truly concerned about what I want." He chuckled. "A baby, huh?" He asked. Makoto nodded eagerly. Genji chuckled again. "Never thought I'd be a father at my age." Makoto shrieked in glee and threw herself into Genji's arms.

Yuki smiled widely as she watched Makoto and Genji embrace. 'And I'll make sure nothing ever happens to the child.' She promised silently. 'My lady Makoto.'

* * *

HIka looked up at a knock on her suite door. "Yes?" She said.

"It's Kodachi." Kodachi announced through the door. "May I come in?"

Hika quickly walked over and opened the door to her suite. "Ms. Kuno." She said. Hika bowed.

"Goodness." Kodachi protested. "You don't need to bow every time you see me." She said.

HIka looked down. "Y-yes, I do." She said.

Kodachi looked at the bowed head of the former hit man. "We can discuss that later." She said. "Let me look at you." She said. Kodachi examined the pink haired woman. Hika was wearing a conservative gray dress that reached to her ankles. Hika's pink hair was pulled back from her face and tied into a pony tail. "Hmm."

"D-do I lo-lo-look..." Hika clenched her fist. "Do I look okay?" She asked.

"You look fine." Kodachi replied reassuringly. "Though you really should wear makeup."

"Ma-ma-ma-makeup?" Stammered Hika.

Kodachi smiled slightly. "Makeup." She declared. "A lady wears makeup." She said. "Too bad Koko is not here, she has a gift." She said. "So, I suppose I'll have to do it for you." She said. Kodachi waved a hand. "Come along, Hika." Kodachi walked out of the suite. A moment later, Hika followed.

They walked to the second floor where Kodachi had her own quarters. As they approached Kiko stuck her head out of Kodachi's suite. "Oh there you are Mother." Kiko said. "Hi Hika." She tilted her head. "Mother, why does Hika look frightened?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Kodachi said innocently.

"Ma-ma-ma-makeup." Hika stammered.

Kiko giggled. "Makeover time." She said gleefully.

* * *

Ranma examined his reflection in the compact's mirror. His was wearing eyeshadow in shades of red and brown and his complexion had a smoothness and eveness that came with expertly applied makeup. Even his lips bore the unmistakeable though subtle indications of lipstick. "You look fine, Ranma." Akane said in amused tones.

Ranma snapped the compact closed. "Yeah." He replied smugly. "I do." He shifted his broad shoulders to settle the jacket of his dark gray silk suit.

Akane laughed. She was wearing an electric blue sleeveless and high hemmed dress she had found in the suite's voluminous and well stocked closet. Ukyo came out of the bedroom wearing a sliver and red cocktail dress. She was putting on a pair of earings as she walked out. Akane whistled in appreciation. "Damn you have fine legs." Akane exclaimed.

"I've always liked them." Agreed Ranma.

Ukyo laughed. "You guys." She said in cheerful protest."Looking good, Ran-chan." She said. "And speaking of legs, Akane honey." She continued. "If any pair of legs deserve a 'Damn', yours do."

"Why thank you, Uk-chan." Akane replied. "I feel good tonight." She walked over and linked an arm through Ranma's. "Uh, uh, Uk-chan." Akane said when Ukyo went to take Ranma's other arm. "Over here." She said waving her free arm. She linked her free arm through Ukyo's. "That's more like it."

Ukyo and Ranma laughed. "Well I guess we know what the Tomboy wants tonight." Ranma said to Ukyo.

"And that's different from every other night, how exactly?" Ukyo replied.

"Greedy, that's what she is." Ranma returned. "Just plain greedy."

"Oh look who's talking." Akane shot back. "Complaining?"

"Hell no." Ranma exclaimed. "I may be dumb but I aint stupid." He grinned as Akane giggled. "Just like old times, huh guys?"

"Just like, Ran-chan." Ukyo said. "Come on, we'd better head down to dinner before the Tomboy convinces us to skip dinner and just spend the rest of the night in bed."

"Since when did you need convincing, Uk-chan?" Akane said teasingly. "I feel good." She repeated. "Hell, I feel so good I don't even mind having Shampoo around." She said.

"You think it's real?" Ukyo asked as they headed toward the door to the common room. "Shampoo I mean."

"Nabs thinks so." Akane replied.

"So does Mom." Ranma added. "By the way Tomboy, Mom is a little annoyed that her first grandchild is not coming from you." He said. "I told her we've been a little busy."

Akane blushed. "Uk-chan and I will go see your Mom next week." She promised. "To discuss... things."

They walked into the common room to find Shampoo, dressed in a cocktail dress, similar to Ukyo's, in shades of blue and white.. Shampoo was pacing back and forth across the room when they walked in but stopped when the door opened.

Akane raised an eyebrow at Shampoo's dress. "Blue and white." She said musingly. "I think that's her way of declaring her...allegience." Akane said to Ukyo. "Sort of like when we all wear red and black." Akane shrugged. "Come here, Shampoo." She called. Shampoo looked over in surprise and walked over. Akane didn't say anything more, she just stared coldly at Shampoo. Finally Shampoo sighed and sank to her knees. Akane nodded. "That's right." She said. "Now get up." She ordered. Shampoo rose to her feet. "Ranma?" Akane said.

"Your call, Tomboy." Ranma said.

Akane nodded. "Ranma gave me a chance when I fucked up." Akane said to Shampoo. "And I fucked up a hell of a lot worse than you." she saidd. "To quote Pema, you're a bitch and a whore but..." Akane blew out a breath. "You're Ranma's woman." She said. "Now stop moping."

A lopsided smile appeared on Shampoo's face. "Thank you, Akane." She said. "Do I...?"

"You know the deal." Interrupted Akane. "You ask me, you ask Uk-chan and then you ask Ranma." She said. "Just be glad I'm in a good mood." Akane smiled slightly. "Or I'd be making you ask Pema."

"You really are in good mood." Shampoo said in more normal tones.

Akane laughed. "Well, I suppose we should go down to dinner." Akane said finally. "You lead the way, Shampoo."

Shampoo looked over at Ranma's unoccupied arm. She looked at Akane. "It okay?' She nodded toward Ranma's arm.

Akane smiled slightly. "I'm okay with it." she said. "Uk-chan?"

"I'm okay with you holding his arm, but that's all I'm okay with." Ukyo replied. "Ranma?"

Ranma held out his free arm. "Like Uk-chan said, I'm okay with the arm." He said as Shampoo eagerly took his arm. "But you ain't sleeping with us tonight." He said. "Let's go guys."

When they arrived at the dining room they found that they were the first to arrive. The Kuno retainers flanking the dining room entry way opened the doors and bowed the four into the room. Another retainer walked over with a tray filled with appetizers. Shampoo maintained her hold on Ranma's arm, a contented smile on her face.

Next to arrive were Genji Morimoto, Makoto and Yuki. Though Yuki was not wearing her leash she stood in her usual place just behind Makoto. Miki arrived a minute later and, after greeting Ranma and the women with him she went over to talk to the Morimotos and Yuki.

Tatewaki, Nabiki and Kimi came next. Tatewaki wore a dark gray suit very similar to Ranma's while Nabiki and Kimi wore matching black and white cocktail dresses. Tateewaki accepted a glass of wine from one of his retainers, while Nabiki and Kimi were somewhat pointedly given glasses of fruit juice.

Tatewaki looked around. "My sister and her guest have not yet shown?" He asked. Tatewaki signaled to one of his retainers. "My Sister?" He asked.

"On her way, My Lord." The retainer replied. "I understand there was a last minute...detail to take care of." The door to the dining area began to open. "I believe that's your Sister now."

The door opened slowly and at first no one entered. Then Kiko Kuno stepped into the room. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and she wore her hair in a ponytail. "Migods, she looks just like Kodachi at the same age." Tatewaki said in shock.

"My Lord, My Ladies. Honored guests." Kiko said formally. "Please excuse our tardiness." She continued. "We do hope you'll agree that the reason was justifiable." Kiko smiled and then bowed. "My Lord, My Ladies, Honored guests, I give you..." She stepped away from the entrance. "Kodachi Kuno and...Hika."

All eyes had been looking at Kiko now all eyes looked at the door expectantly. Kodachi, wearing a black cocktail dress very similar to Kiko's walked into the room with a pink haired woman holding tightly on to one hand. The pink haired Hika had somehow been convinced to change from the conservative gray dress she had worn earlier into a shorter, though still conservative, black dress that fell just below her knees. Her hair had been brushed until it fell in a shining pink waved that framed her face. It was her face that caused a sudden intake of breath from the observers.

Not only had Kodachi and Kiko been able to convince Hika to wear makeup the make up was both dramatic and sophisticated. Her eyes were shaded in pinks and light browns, her lips a pale but glossy pink. Even her fingernails were painted a matching pink. Hika hesitantly walked into the room.

"Oh my." Breathed a voice breaking the silence. "Hika...Hika look beautiful." Shampoo blushed when she realized it was she that had spoken aloud.

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other then started clapping. Their claps were taken up by the rest of the guests.

Hika seemed to shrink for a moment. "Head up." Kodachi said. "A lady makes an entrance whenever she can." Hika swallowed and slowly raised her head. "Better." Kodachi said. "Accept their applause as your due." She said. "Now Ladies come along and let's greet my Brother and his Ladies." Kodach and Kiko each took one of Hika's hands and led Hika over to Tatewaki, Nabiki and Kimi. "Brother, Lady Kuno, Lady Kimi." She said.

"You never cease to amaze, Sister." Tatewaki said in admiration.

"Thank you, Brother." Kodachi replied. "Though you give me credit for what rightfully belongs to Hika." She turned her head slightly. "Hika."

Hika licked dry lips. "Go-good evening Lord Kuno. Lady Kuno. Lady Kimi." The pink haired woman said. "Th-thank you f-f-for inviting me." She bowed. Her bow was returned by Tatewaki, Nabiki and Kimi.

Kodachi led Hika to where Genji Morimoto, Makoto, Yuki and Miki were standing and watching the proceedings with open astonishment. Hika bowed. "Mr. and Mrs. Morimoto. Yuki, Miki." Hika said. Genji and Makoto bowed in return. Yuki hesitated for a moment as did Miki, then they too bowed in response.

As they walked away, Miki leaned over to Makoto. "She's introducing Hika as if...oh my." She said in realization. Yuki and Makoto nodded slowly.

Kodachi then led Hika over to another group of four. Kodachi could feel Hika start to shake. "I-I do-don't know if...if...if..."

"You must and you will." Kodachi replied. "If it makes you feel any better, I suspect Shampoo is beginning to feel just as...overwhelmed." She said.

"I think she looks scared." Kiko added.

Shampoo was worried. It was beginning to become clear that one of the reasons she had been invited to dinner and to spend the evening was this very moment. Even holding on to Ranma's arm did not dispell Shampoo's sudden feeling of isolation. She turned to look at Ranma and found the pony tailed martial artist looking back at her with an amused look on his face. The look quickly shifted from amused to challenging as he quietly unlinked his arm from hers. Her gaze shifted to Kodachi's and she saw the same challenging look in the gymnast's face. Shampoo decided not to look at Nabiki or Kimi.

Kodachi, Hika and Kiko stopped in front of Ranma. "Good evening." Hika said slowly. She bowed

Ranma bowed in return. "Good evening, Hika." Ranma said. "You're looking...good." He said in appreciation. "Though I would have gone for a bolder color around the eyes." He said. "Ow." He said when Akane elbowed him.

"Don't listen to the jerk," Akane said. "He's just jealous." She said. "Good evening, Hika."

"Good evening, Akane." Hika replied. She bowed. "Good evening, Ukyo." She said. Ukyo bowed.

Shampoo now really felt isolated as she could almost feel all eyes on her. She looked at Hika. The pink haired former hit man was visibly trembling. Shampoo chewed her lip for a second then sank to her knees. 'Once more on your knees, Shampoo.' She thought in resigned dismay. Shampoo bowed her head.

Shampoo sensed someone kneeling down in front of her and she raised her eyes to see Hika looking at her. Shampoo and Hika looked into each other's eyes for a long time. "Di-did you hate m-me that much?" Hika asked.

Shampoo lowered her eyes. "Remember Hokkaido?" She asked. "When Shampoo betray you?" Hika nodded slowly. "Do you know why?" Shampoo asked.

Hika shook her head just as slowly. "I still do-don't remember every...everything." She replied.

"Shampoo remember." Shampoo continued. "Ranma call you stupid, call Hikaru stupid." She said in correction. "Because Hikaru not know, not care where Shampoo was." She said quietly. "Hikaru say he not need partner, not need anyone." Shampoo raised her eyes. "Hikaru treat Shampoo like whore." She said. "Shampo now know she is whore but then she not know." She said. "It hurt." She said. "Maybe it Shampoo fault." She admitted. "Shampoo treat Hikaru bad, Shampoo know that now but Hikaru treat Shampoo bad too."

Hika listened silently as Shampoo explained. Finally Hika nodded. "Yes." She said. "I remember." She said.

"Shampoo want hurt Hikaru way Hikaru hurt Shampoo." Shampoo continued. "And when Great Grandmother order Shampoo to...give Hika child, Shampoo remember how bad Hikaru treat Shampoo and Shampoo..." Shampoo sighed unhappily. "Shampoo do." Shampoo placed her hands on the ground in front of her and bent over until her forehead touched the ground. "If Hika want Shampoo life." She said to the ground. "Then life belong to Hika," She said. "Shampoo only ask that child Shampoo carry be born first."

"Child?" Hika's voice trembled in shock. "Whose?"

"Mine." Ranma answered. "So I would really appreciate it if you'd spare Shampoo's life." Ranma said seriously. "If only for the child's sake." Ranma nodded toward where Shampoo was still bent over. "Shampoo may be a homicidal bitch but she's...my homicidal bitch." Ranma chuckled. "I take that back, she's the Tomboy's bitch."

"Damn straight." Akane agreed. "Isn't that right, Shampoo?" Akane purred.

"Yes, Akane." Shampoo said to the floor.

"We're getting off the subject." Kodachi said impatiently. "And I'll thank you to watch your tongue while Kiko is present." She said scoldiingly. "Whatever Hikaru did has nothing to do with Hika." Kodachi declared. "And no I am not forgetting who and what Hika was." She explained. "But whether your great grandmother intended it and whether or not Shampoo's ... actions is the cause, the woman you see in front of you is not Hikaru." She said. "Not anymore." Kodachi walked over to where Hika was kneeling in front of the prostrate Shampoo. "Get up Shampoo." She ordered. Kodachi waited until Shampoo rose back to her knees.

Kodachi raised her hand to her neck where a thin gold chain hung. She pulled the necklace from between her breasts to reveal a misshapen bullet. Kodachi looked at the bullet. "What has been done cannot be undone." She said softly. "But, hard as it may seem sometimes, we can go on." She retunred the bullet to its place between her breasts. Kodachi took a breath. "Hika, I know this will be difficult but, for Ky's sake, you must try to forgive Shampoo." She said. "As, I hope, you will one day forgive me."

The look of shock on Hika's face was reflected in nearly all the faces of all the onlookers of this little drama. The sole exceptions being Nabiki and Kimi. Hika scrambled to her feet. "Forgive?" She gasped. "What is there to forgive?" She demanded. HIka's stammer vanished in her shock. "I killed Ky." She said. "I would have killed you and anyone else in my way if you hadn't stopped me." She almost shouted. "What did you, what could you have done, that would require my forgiveness?" She asked in disbelief. "What?"

Kodachi smiled sadly. "The child Hika." She said. "You could have so easily had an abortion." She pointed out. "A child created by rape?" She said. "Even the hardest of hearts would not, could not, object." She said. "And I..."

"No." Hika shouted. She crossed her hands over her belly protectively. "It's mine." She exclaimed. "My child, mine." She said angrily.

"A child I forced you to accept." Kodachi reminded the pink haired woman. "As the price of my protection." She said. "No woman should be forced to do that."

"Shampoo not blame Hika if she decide not have child." Shampoo said quietly.

Hika made as if to protest then she stopped. Finally she shook her head. "Kasumi said I needed to find a way to re-re-redemption." She siad quietly. "Ma-maybe a re-real woman." Hika squeezed her fist. "Maybe a real woman." She repeated. "would have that choice." HIka looked at Kodachi and a sad smile came to her face. "What has been done cannot be undone." She said repeating Kodachi's words. She placed her hands over her slightly rounded belly. "But, maybe, with this child, I can go on." Kodachi smiled and nodded.

Shampoo rose to her feet and looked at Hika. For the first time in a long time the pink haired former hit man was able to meet Shampoo's eyes. Shampoo bowed. "Please forgive Shampoo." She said quietly. "Forgive Shampoo so she may go on too."

Hika looked at Shampoo for a long moment. "For Ky's sake." She said with a look toward Kodachi. She took a breath. "And maybe, for my own." HIka looked back at Shampoo. She nodded.

Shampoo bowed. "Thank you, Hika." She said.

"I will hold both of you to your words." Nabiki said into the silence that followed. "Now I think we had best go in to dinner." She said. "You know how Cook gets when dinner is...needlessly...delayed."

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes; Happy Holidays everyone. May the coming year bring you peace and prosperity.

Sarge climbs back on his long neglected soapbox.

Being a frequent commenter on a number of blog and news sites I have come to despair over the loss of civility in civil discourse. The Right calls the Left names and the Left calls the Right names. Now if it was just name calling it would be, barely, forgivable. But with the lack of civility as come a disregard for truth and facts. Heck, it seems that reality has become a casualty as well. It is not civil to call someone a LIEberal. It is not civil to call someone a Repukelican or Dumbocrat. It is not civil. It is not right and it should not be acceptable or accepted. So my New Year's resolution will be to be as civil as possible, to refrain from name calling, to cleave to the truth and to call out those who twist the truth or downright lie for political or social gain.

Won't you join me?


	85. CBook 9 Chapter 5 with Epilogue

Chapter 5 and Epilogue

'Love letter'

Cologne, Elder and Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku looked at the copy of the letter on her desk. She had read it a dozen times. It was obviously a forgery since she knew she never wrote the letter. The problem was that there would be no way, other than her word, to prove it.

It was bad enough that the handwriting and signature were identical to her own. What was worse was that every Joketsuzoku Elder by force of habit included specific and personally identifiable validation markers in every letter and document they wrote, even a draft of a letter contained these markers, and this document contained the proper markers. Cologne sighed and picked up the letter again and read it...again.

"My dearest Son-in-Law' began the letter. 'My time in this life grows short but, thanks to you and yours, I go to my rest with a smile on my face. A smile that you, my most dear son-in-law, placed there. For I know, more than I ever dreamed possible, that the future is secure. Not just the future of the Joketsuzoku but the world's future. Saffron will be contained and the dark shall be kept at bay."

Cologne paused and took a breath before continuing to read the words she had long committed to memory. "Saffron will be contained." Cologne repeated the line aloud. "And the dark shall be kept at bay." She wiped at the tears that began to fall again. "Oh for that to be true." She continued reading.

"Once I schemed to bring you under my control. A scheming driven by fear of that dark. A fear so great that I would have done anything, no matter how cruel or depraved, in order to prevent the dark from consuming the world. Thank the gods that I failed in my scheming for when I look at your children and the children of your allies I see our salvation. A salvation that I almost, in my fear, prevented from appearing. If I have any remaining regrets in this life it is that you never gave Shampoo a child. Forgive me a final conceit but that child would have been...exceptional." The letter went on for another page in a similar vein.

It was signed. "You most loving and fortunate Great Grandmother, Kho Lon of the Joketsuzoku."

Cologne put the letter down. "Your children and the children of your allies." She said thoughtfully. "It's as if this was written by me in another place...another time." She said. "Can it be?" She asked herself. "And if so, how?"

* * *

Dinner that night was memorable, at least for Hika, for several reasons. Kodachi had placed Hika between Kiko and Shampoo. At first Hika found being next to Shampoo nerve wracking but she realized that this was a test of their earlier resolve. At first Hika stiffly and studiously avoided speaking to Shampoo but Kiko made that impossible to maintain as she pestered the purple haired Joketsuzoku with questions about her territory in Kita and then would follow the question up by asking Hika her opnion of what Shampoo was doing. Hika found it next to impossible to ignore Kiko. As she answered a question or expressed an opinion, two things became obvious. The first was that more times than not she agreed with Shampoo's approach and the second was that her stammer seemed to vanish. Hika was not sure which of those facts surprised her more.

"Shampoo's method of concealing ...some of the shipments is very clever." Hika found herself saying. "I know Ms. Kuno does something similar but I think Shampoo has come up with an interesting improvement."

Nabiki nodded. "I quite agree, Hika." She said. "Though I am surprised and a little disappointed you hadn't passed your idea to me and the others." She said to Shampoo.

"Please forgive, Lady Kuno." Shampoo replied. "I still testing idea and..." She shrugged. "And until today, Shampoo not sure she still be running Kita."

"I can accept the first explanation." Nabki said. "The second..." She shook her head. "Ideas are what I want." She pointed out. "And what I expect." She said. "If anything you made it more difficult for yoruself by not sharing your idea." Nabiki smiled her best Ice Queen smile. "Among other things."

Hika chewed her lower lip. "I think I'd have to agree with Shampoo on this." She said hesitantly. "You could have very easily given control to Cologne." She said. "And Cologne might have undone any changes Shanpoo made."

"There is that." Agreed Nabiki. She sipped from a glass. Fruit juice much to Nabiki's disappointment. "One the other hand it might also have...resolved matters sooner."

As dinner continued and Hika was, by the efforts of Kiko and Kodachi, kept in the conversation something else surprised Hika. Shampoo was intelligent, well read and creative. 'Why didn't I see that before?' She asked herself. A sour smile appeared on Hika's face. 'Dumb question.' She answered herself. 'Since when did...Hikaru see women as anything but sex toys?' Hika sighed.

"Is something wrong, Hika?" Shampoo asked hesitantly. "Shampoo hope she not say anything to offend."

"Offend?" Hika asked. She shook her head. "No. Just thinking." Hika looked at Ranma. "Do you mind if I ask you so-so-something?" Hika grimaced and squeezed a fist.

"Let me guess." Ranma replied. "You want to know something about...the curse?" He asked. Hika nodded. "Go ahead."

"It's not a cu-curse, is it?" Hika asked.

"Depends on what you mean by curse." Ranma replied easily. "But if you mean it the way I think you mean it, then no, it isn't." Ranma leaned back and picked up his wine glass a took a sip. "At least when it comes to the curse we have." He added. "I can't speak for Shampoo or Ryoga or Mousse." He said. "Speaking of which, where is Mousse?"

"China." Shampoo replied. "I think he finally get hint." She said with a slight smile. "I not know Ranma." She added. "Sometimes Shampoo think changing sex harder then being ca...little animal." Shampoo shivered slightly. "Shampoo be very, very happy if she never man again." Shampoo turned to look at Akane. "Shampoo not know how you do it."

"It helps to be a bit of a per..." Akane looked at Kiko. "It helps to be open about it." She said instead. Akane put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Of course it doesn't hurt that Ranma likes it when I turn guy." She leaned over and gave Ranma a quick kiss on the cheek. "Gotta give Baby what he needs." She cooed.

Ranma smiled in response. Ranma returned his attention to Hika. "A...man I met once told me that the curse had a purpose." He waved a hand. "Not that it's alive or anything but it does seem driven to fulfill a...need." Ranma tapped his chin with a manicured and red polished finger. "He told me that if I had never been cursed I probably would have ended up, well, like you... I mean like Hikaru."

"Like...Hikaru?" Hika asked slowly.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah." He replied in amused tones. "A total jerk." He pointed a thumb at Akane. "Wouldn't have the Tomboy, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but you would have had Uk-chan." Akane said. She reached across Ranma and squeezed one of Ukyo's hand. "Good old, Uk-chan." She said. Akane frowned. "Cause that would have meant that I didn't.." She said in emphasis. "Have Uk-chan." Akane squeezed Ukyo's hand again. "Thank the gods for the curse." She said feelingly. Akane leaned back. "Yeah, and if that guy was right, which he probably was." Akane grinned.

"He is going to be impossible to live with." Ukyo muttered. She wiggled a little in her chair. "Cool."

"I think the Tomboy; stop that Uk-chan, " Ranma placed a hand under the table for a second. "Later." He said to Ukyo. "Anyway, I think the Tomboy was going to say that you were supposed to get cursed."

"That or die." Akane added. "Or go crazy."

"Cr-cr-crazy may still be an option." Hika replied. A quiet chuckle went around the table.

"That was very good, Hika." Kiko said in approval. "I think Madam Demille would approve." The table chuckled again.

"Crazy is always an option, Hika." Ranma said. "Even for me." Ranma shrugged. "The trick is not to fight it." He said. Ranma waved a hand at Hika to indicate her female form. "For someone like you or me being female..." Ranma stopped. "I can't tell you what to do." He said. "But I can tell you this; the world looks different as a woman." He said. "Not better or worse, just different." He said.

Hika nodded. "I no-noticed." She said.

"I bet." Ranma agreed. "But back to your orginal question, for Hikaru changing into a woman was the worst curse imaginable, for Hika...it might be better described as...one last chance." He said seriously.

* * *

Later that evening, after she had bathed, Hika tried to sleep and found that sleep eluded her. Thoughts of the days events and, surprisingly, thoughts of Shampoo kept intruding. Hika's hand strayed to her slightly rounded belly and she rubbed her belly thoughtfully. Hika shook her head. 'I wish I could just talk to her.' She thought sadly. 'Shampoo's really the only one who...' Hika felt her thoughts slow to a halt. 'She really is, isn't she?' She thought to herself.

Hika threw back the covers and got out of bed. She put on a quilted robe against the cool night air and walked the door of her suite. Hika hesitated for a second then opened the door.

One of the many Kuno retainers was sitting in a chair just outside the door. The retainer stood quickly. "Is there a problem, Miss Hika?" He asked.

Hika hesitated again before answering. "I couldn't sleep." She answered finally. "I was...do you know if...Shampoo is still awake?"

The retainer raised an eyebrow then raised his wrist to his mouth and relayed the question. After a moment he nodded and lowered his wrist. "Ms. Shampoo is still awake." The retainer looked at Hika curiously for a second. "You will need to be escorted if you wish to see her."

For a moment Hika almost walked back into her room. She even turned and looked at the door. Hika turned back to the retainer. "I...I wo-would appreciate the escort." She said.

"Very good, Miss Hika." The retainer replied. He waved a hand. "It's this way." He said. Hika walked in the direction indicated and the retainer followed though he maintained a distance of a couple meters. Hika found herself appreciating the consideration.

Shampoo's suite, the one she shared with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo was also on the third floor though in a separate wing. The silently following retainer waved Hika from the door and knocked. After a short pause the door opened and Shampoo was framed in the open door. She was wearing blue silk pajamas, covered by a silk robe. "Ah, Ms. Shampoo." The retainer said and bowed. "Are you free to receive a guest?" He asked.

"Guest?" Shampoo asked in surprise. She looked down the hallway and saw Hika. "Oh, Hika." Shampoo said. "Of course, of course." Shampoo said. She looked back into the suite. "Maybe it better if...maybe some place else?"

"There is a small study." The retainer pointed back the way he and Hika had come. He looked at Hika. Hika nodded. "If you would follow me." The retainer led the way back down the hallway and to a door. It opened into, as the retainer had put it, a small study. "Tea?" Asked the retainer. Again he looked at Hika. Hika nodded again. "The tea will be here shortly." The retainer reported. "Will there be anything else?" He asked. "Would you feel more comfortable if there were a female...observer?" He asked.

Hika looked at the retainer then at Shampoo. Finally Hika shook her head. "I...I th-think..." Hika squeezed her hand into a fist. "I think Shampoo can protect me if anything...happens."

The retainer raised an eyebrow. "That was not my meaning but...if you are sure." He said questioningly. Hika nodded.

Hika walked into the small study and curled up more than sat in an over large chair. Shampoo took possession of a smaller chair that was situated at an angle to Hika's chair. Hika sighed moodily. "Miss Hika." She said quietly.

"What that, Hika?" Shampoo asked.

Hika looked over to see Shampoo looking at Hika with a look that combine concern and nervousness. "What?"

"You say, Miss Hika." Shampoo said.

"Oh." Hika replied. "that." Hika sighed again. "That's what..." Hika pointed to where the retainer was standing quietly just outside the door. "He called me. Miss Hika." Hika chuckled and rubbed her slightly rounded belly. "I don't think Miss applies." Hika looked up as Shampoo giggled. "Oh so you think that's funny?' Hika asked. Shampoo giggled again and nodded. Hika grinned wryly in response. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Shampoo nodded again. She gave Hika a speculative look. "Hika?" She asked. Hika looked up. "Why you want see Shampoo?" Shampoo asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Hika replied. "And...there must be something wrong with me." She said. She rolled her eyes in self disgust. "That's an understatement." She said. Hika sighed. "I just needed someone to talk to." She said.

"And you..." Shampoo began. She stopped. "What you want talk about?" She asked.

Hika chewed her lip. "I don't know, anything." She said. "Anything other than deportment or makeup or...I don't know."

Shampoo giggled. "Ms. Kuno really make you take deportment lessons?" She asked. Hika nodded sourly. Shampoo giggled again. "Okay, we not talk about deportment." She said. "Why not we just...talk."

HIka smiled slightly. "I'd like that, Shampoo." She said. "I'd like that...a lot."

Hika and Shampoo talked long into the night. The Kuno retainer who originally accompanied Hika was replaced by another retainer. It was a conversation that brought, for both of the women, revelation after revelation. Hika's earlier reassessment of Shampoo kept on being validated. Shampoo was as smart, as creative as Hika thought. What was the most surprising was that Shampoo could at times be funny. Shampoo even did an impersonation of Cologne that made Hika laugh so hard she started to gasp for air.

Shampoo, for her part, has always known Hikaru was intelligent and talented but Hika had a sensitive and vulnerable side that Hikaru would never have shown, let alone admitted to. 'If only Hikaru had half the heart Hika has.' Shampoo found herself thinking over and over. 'If Hikaru had shown even a hint of Hika's soul I could have loved him.'

Finally the conversation between the two slowed as Hika, and to a lesser degree Shampoo, finally began to succumb to the long evening. Shampoo smiled as a Hika fell asleep. Shampoo stood and lifted Hika in her arms. She carried Hika out of the small study and down the hallway. The retainer on duty made to take Hika but Shampoo waved him off with a shake of her head. Shampoo easily carried the sleeping pink haired woman down the long hall and to Hika's room. She waited until the retainer opened the door and carried Hika into the suite and then to her bedroom. Shampoo placed the sleeping Hika into her bed and covered her with a blanket. Hika wiggled a little and rolled over but did not wake. Shampoo looked down at the sleeping Hika for a minute before turning and walking out of the bedroom and to her own room.

When Shampoo got back to the suite the lights were out and there were no sounds from the other room. A fact Shampoo was grateful for and she made her way to here bed. Though she was tired, sleep eluded her for a while as she tried to sort out the day. Then one thought intruded. 'She couldn't sleep and she asked for me.' Shampoo smiled, rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Shampoo was awakened by a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Time to get up, Shampoo." Akane's voice came through the door. "You're having breakfast with Nabs."

Shampoo sat up in the bed and stretched. "I be right there." She called. Shampoo climbed out of the bed and threw on a robe. She walked to the door and opened it. "Good morning." She sang cheerfully, 'It beautiful day, yes?"

"You, um, seem to be in a...good mood, this morning." Ukyo said to Shampoo.

"Shampoo in wonderful mood." Shampoo corrected cheerfully. "I hope you no mind, but if Ice Queen want see me for breakfast, better get ready." She said with a smile. "Not want keep Ice Queen waiting." Shampoo giggled cheerfully and hurried into the bathing area.

"Okay." Ukyo muttered. "I am officially weirded out." Akane nodded in agreement. "Think the bimbo has been into the herb cabinet?" Ukyo asked.

Akane shrugged. "Dunno." She replied. "But if she is, we'd better ask Ono to make sure he has a good supply of whatever she's smoking." Ukyo laughed in response.

It was less than an hour later when Shampoo, Ranma, in male form, Akane and Ukyo sat down for breakfast with Nabiki. Also at breakfast were Kimi, Kodachi, Noriko, Kiko and Hika. To everyone's surprise, Hika and Shampoo greeted each other with smiles. "Good morning, Hika." Shampoo said brightly. "did you sleep well?"

"I think it was one of the best nights sleep I've had in a long time." Hika replied. "And you?"

"Oh Shampoo sleep like baby." Shampoo replied.

Kiko leaned closer to Kodachi. "Mother, Hika isn't stuttering." She whispered. Kodachi nodded in agreement. She and Kiko watched as Hika and Shampoo went over to the serving table and selected items for breakfast. The two women bent their heads over the table. Every so often Hika or Shampoo would giggle. "Mother, did Hika just giggle?" Kiko asked in awe. Kodachi nodded slowly.

"Ladies, and that includes you Ranma, please be seated." Nabiki said. Ranma grinned in response. "We have much to do and discuss this morning." Nabiki continued. "Tatewaki sends his regrets but..."

"Too much estrogen for Bokken Boy?" Ranma asked in an amused voice.

"Something like that." Admitted Nabiki. "Now, if we can get down to business." Nabiki extended her hand and Kimi placed a folder in that hand. Nabiki took the folder, placed it in front of her and opened it. "The first order of business is Shampoo and Kita." She said. "I have no reason to replace Shampoo in her role nor have I a reason to look for such a reason." She said. "Akane has advised me of her agreement with you Shampoo." She continued. Nabiki shook her head. "Never bargain from weakness, Shampoo." She said in tones of mock despair. "Much as I love you baby sister." Nabiki said to Akane. "I think you took advantage of Shampoo."

"Shampoo didn't seem to mind." Akane replied cheerfully. "She did keep coming back for more."

"I was talking about your cut of Shampoo's operations." Nabiki said in slightly annoyed tones. "Fifteen percent is too high."

"I thought it very fair, Ice Queen." Shampoo disagreed."It small price to pay for Ranma protection."

"Not when you're still consolidating." Nabiki disagreed. "You need the capital." She said. "Akane, are you willing to renegotiate?" Nabiki asked. Akane waved a hand in agreement. "Good." Nabiki said. "Five percent." She said firmly. Akane looked at first Ranma then Ukyo. She turned her attention back to Nabiki. She nodded. "Good." Said Nabiki. She looked down at the folder. "Next on the Agenda." She said. "Minato ward."

"I thought you going give to Hika." Shampoo said suspiciously.

"I will." Nabiki replied. "When she's ready." She said. "But in the meantime, someone needs to look after the territory." She said. "I propose..."

"Shampoo." Hika interrupted suddenly. "I-if I ha-have..." Hika squeezed a fist. "I'd like Shampoo to look after Minato." She said deliberately. "I can...trust her to take care of Minato."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "That's a surprising statement considering your history together." Nabiki said in her best Ice Queen voice. "I was going to propose Kodachi."

"Are you sure, Hika?" Shampoo said. "Kodachi very good choice." She said. "Her women best."

Hika gave Shampoo a resigned smile. "Maybe." She replied. "But..." Hika paused. "Please." She said instead.

Shampoo and Hika looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Finally Shampoo nodded. "If Lady Kuno no object, I be very honored."

Nabiki frowned. "There are other reasons why I would hesitate to agree." Nabiki began. She stopped when Kimi placed a hand on her arm. Nabiki turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to suggest a compromise." Kimi said. "Hika, I hope you understand why Nabs is hesitating." She said. "The relationship between the two of you...well, we'd like a few guarantees." She said. "So, I'd like to suggest that Shampoo be responsible for Minato but that Kodachi have oversight." She said. "Until we're...satisfied."

Hika opened her mouth to protest when Shampoo stopped her. "It best idea, Hika." She said quietly. "Lady Kuno have good reason not trust Shampoo and just as many not trust Hika." She said. "I am most honored you ask for Shampoo but...this best." She smiled at Hika. "Besides, this give Shampoo and Hika time to...get know each other?" She said. "Okay?" She asked. Hika looked at Shampoo then at Nabiki. Hika nodded.

"Excellent." Nabiki said. "Kodachi?"

Before Kodachi answered Noriko leaned over and whispered in Kodachi's ear. Kodachi nodded. "I hadn't considered that." She said aloud. Kodachi turned to Nabiki. "Having some of my girls, probably Miki and Fumie, watch over Minato will not be a problem, but I think Hika should acquire her own...headquarters." She said. "Noriko has offered to check the listings for an... appropriate location."

"If Hika want open restaurant, Shampoo know many good chef." Shampoo offered. She smiled at Hika. Shampoo's smile fell. "Hika, what wrong?" Shampoo asked in concern. "Why you crying?" Hika wiped at her eyes and shook her head in response. Shampoo stood and pulled Hika to her feet. "Too much meeting." She declared. "Hika need rest." Without waiting for permission Shampoo took Hika's hand and led her out of the room.

Nabiki watched Shampoo and Hika walk out of the way then turned her attention to Kimi. She raised an eyebrow. Kimi shrugged. "What was that?" Nabiki asked.

"You know for such smart girls, you can be awful dumb." Ranma drawled. "Ow." Ranma rubbed his side where Akane elbowed him. "Akane." He complained.

"That's my sister you're talking to." Akane said. "You not allowed to call her dumb." She said. "That's my job." She added. "Really Sis, how dumb can you get?" She asked. Akane rubbed her nose in a manner reminiscent of Nabiki. "With everything that's happened to her, she's still Hikaru." She said. "Sort of." She said. Akane jerked a thumb at Ranma. "It took Ranma ages to get used to his curse." She rolled her eyes at Nabiki's confused stare. "Mood swings, Sis." She pointed out. "You've accepted Hika as one of your...lieutenants, you're giving her territory, assistance, Heck, you're giving her basically everything she, as Hikaru, lost." Akane rolled her eyes again. "You're being fucking nice to the poor shit and she's so full of guilt and self hate, it's killing her." She said.

"Obviously." Kodachi said in agreement. "And what did I say about watching your tongue when Kiko is around?"

"Sorry Kodachi." Akane replied contritely.

"Accepted." Kodachi replied. "Regardless, Akane is correct." She said. "The poor...thing is obviously overwhelmed." She said. "And just as obviously, Hika and Shampoo have made their peace." She added thoughtfully. Kodachi turned. "Kiko, go with them." She nodded toward the door. "Take Yoshi with you."

Kiko bowed slightly to Kodachi. "Of course, Mother." The young girl said seriously. Kiko turned and followed after Hika and Shampoo.

Kodachi smiled after Kiko. 'So like a Kuno.' She thought in pride. She turned back to Nabiki. "While Hika...rests, we should continue to make plans for Minato." She said.

* * *

Shampoo led Hika to the suite she shared with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo and led her over to a couch. "Now you just sit." Shampoo ordered gently. "I see if I get tea." Shampoo walked over to a grill on the wall and pressed a button. "Hello?" She said into the grill. "If someone there, please send tea."

"Tea is already on the way, Ms. Shampoo." A voice replied through the grill. "It should be there shortly."

"Thank you." Shampoo replied and returned her attention to Hika. The pink haired former hit man was still sitting on the couch where Shampoo had left her. Hika had her head down and was occasionally wiping at her eyes. Shampoo looked around and found a box of tissues. She grabbed the box and hurried over and sat down next to Hika. Shampoo pulled out a tissue and started wiping Hika's aface. Hika raised her head and looked at Shampoo for a second then buried her head against Shampoo's shoulder.

"Sorry." Hika mumbled against Shampoo's shoulder. "I don't kn-know why I keep crying." She said quietly. "I wouldn't bl-blame Nabiki if she decided not to gi-give me Minato."

"Shh." Shampoo said comfortingly. "Ice Queen no do that." She said. Shampoo stroked Hika's pink hair. "And you have good reason for cry." Shampoo chewed her lower lip. "All Shampoo's fault." She said.

Hika shook her head against Shampoo's shoulder. "Mine." She disagreed in a whisper.

Shampoo was silent for a moment. "Tell you what." She said finally. "No more blame." She said. "From now on we try do better, yes?" She said. Shampoo felt Hika nod hesitantly against her shoulder. "Good." She said. "We..." Began Shampoo. She stopped at a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"You wanted tea?" Kiko's voice came through the door. The door opened and Kiko walked in. A retainer pushed in a cart while a tall, thin and saturnine looking man took up position just inside the door. Kiko had the retainer place the tea service on a low table. Kiko pointedly looked at Shampoo and then the low table. With a little prodding, Shampoo got Hika to kneel down at the table.

Kiko knelt next to the table and poured tea for both Shampoo and Hika before pouring a cup for herself. "We really should be doing a tea ceremony." Kiko said in slightly disapproving tones. "But this is better than nothing." She said. "Barely." She added. "Mother says the two of you made your peace." She said. "Have you?"

Shampoo looked at Hika. The pink haired former hit man hesitantly met Shampoo's eyes. Hika nodded. "We make peace." Shampoo replied.

"Good." Kiko replied. "Mother will hold you both to that."

Yoshi, from his position near the door, hid a proud smile. 'So like a Kuno.' He thought in satisfaction.

* * *

Cologne put down the copy of the letter she had received from Nabiki with a sigh. She had lost count of the number of times she had read it. Each time she'd read it she looked for something, anything that could prove it was a forgery. But,other than the knowledge that she had not actually written the letter, there was nothing, nothing at all. The handwriting, the style, the secret marks, everything was hers. "I wrote this." She said aloud. "Yet...I didn't." She stood and started pacing. "And the way it was written...to my...son in law."

It was frightening. "If I wrote this to Ranma as...son in law." She said. Cologne was old, even by Joketsuzoku standards, and well versed in many of the more arcane and deep knowledge of Ki, martial arts and herbal lore. She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She reached in and a box fell into her hands from a secret compartment. She placed the box on her desk and withdrew a key from the sash around her waist. She inserted the key and, with a curious back and forth motion with the key, she opened the box. Inside was a large, leather bound book. Her book. The book that contained her over one hundred years of study and discovery."Then I would have given him this." She said.

Looking at the book a thought came to her and she opened the book carefully and started searching through the pages. "There was something." She muttered. "Something about a...doorway." She said as she searched. "A doorway made by..." She stopped. "Ah ha." She exclaimed. "The Nanban Mirror." She read the tiny but neat notes under a picture of the mirror. "Happi always claimed it was real." She said under her breath. "I must go home." She said suddenly.

Cologne carefully returned the book to the box and then returned the box to its' compartment in the drawer. At least for now. In the morning she would prepare for her return to China. "Fare thee well, Shampoo.' She thought. 'This is your home now." She thought as she walked out of the room. 'It would be best if you did not return to China.' She thought somewhat regretfully. A thought came to Cologne. 'Still...if would be imprudent to have their children share that concern.' Cologne nodded to herself. "They must feel free to visit...their great grandmother." Cologne cackled. "My legacy is not lost yet." She hopped on her cane and pogoed out the door.

* * *

"Good evening." The pretty blond reporter said. "And welcome to Japan Tonight. " The reporter wore a violet domino on her face. "I'm your host, Sumire." She smiled as a picture of a pretty brunette weariing her hair in a helmet cut appeared behind the reporter. The woman was on the arm of a tall and powerfully built man. On the man's other arm was a woman with short blond hair. "Were those baby bumps being sported by both the Ice Queen, Lady Kuno, and her best friend and adopted sister, the Lady Kimi Ota?" The reporter asked. "The answer, when we come back."

"And off." Called the stage manager.

During the commercial break, the reporter went over her notes. A pretty, bespectacled brunette walked over. "Sumire, huh?.

Saatchi laughed. "Hey Mitsui." She replied. She touched her mask. "I just felt like being Sumire today." She grinned. "Besides, it's not like everyone doesn't know." She said. Mitsui Oh nodded wryly.

"Twenty seconds, Ms..." The stage hand shrugged. "Eighteen seconds, Sumire." Sumire nodded in acknowledgement. Mitsui gave Sumire a bow and with a wave walked back to her own desk. "Ten seconds, and five, four..." He raised three fingers, then two, then one. He pointed to Sumire.

"And we're back." Sumire said. "Well it looks like congratulations are in order for Lord and Lady Kuno and for Kimi Ota as well." She said in tones of satisfaction. "I spoke to Lady Kuno earlier in the day and she has confirmed that she and Lord Kuno are expecting their first child." Sumire reached up and caressed the pendant around her neck for a moment. "As it is their first child , Lady Kuno was understandably nervous and held off any announcement uuntil things were...settled.." She smiled sympathetically. "It may come as a surprise to some of her detractors but Lady Kuno is as human as the rest of us. More so then some."

The roll of her eyes was caught by the camera even through her violet domino. "No matter." She said dismissively. Her expression became more serious. "If you recall about a year ago the rumors that began to spring up about some...problems in the Kuno household over the lack of an heir." She said. "And if you remembers I dismissed those concerns," Sumire's expression even through the mask was sad. "It turns out there was some truth to the rumors." She said. "But not in the way some had supposed."

Sumire swiveled her chair to another camera. "Instead of infidelity." She said. "It was infertility." She said. "Their physician, Dr. Tofu Ono, while naturally declining to confirm the rumor of infertility did confirm that the pregnancy , in fact both pregnancies, were the result of in vitro fertilization." She reported. "Dr. Ono has also confirmed, with the permission of Lady Kuno, that both she and Lady Kimi are carrying Lord Kuno's child." She said. "In my conversation with Lady Kuno she explained that Lady Kimi volunteered to carry the only other viable embryo to term..." Sumire looked somberly at the camera. "Just in case." She shook her head. "And they call her the Cold Handmaiden." She said in disgust. "Maybe, finally, this will put an end to some of the nastier attacks on Lady Kimi." She said. "Cold?" She shook her head. "That's not cold, that's love."

Sumire turned to another camera. "This reporter wants to go on record, once again, as demanding that the personal attacks on Lady Kuno and the Lady Kimi stop." She said. "You may not like their politics, you may not like the way they conduct business, that's your right, but when you stoop to lies and character assassination..." She shook her head again. "When all you have is lies and character assassination then you have nothing." She said. "And this reporter pledges to reveal the lies and character assassination as the slander they are." She smiled coldly. "And maybe do a little investigating of my own. My viewers should be assured that if and when I have something to report, it will be verifiable." She said. "That's a promise." Sumire swiveled in her chair once more. "More when we come back."

"And off." Called the stage hand.

End

Epilogue (Sort of)

Hika Nakamura sat in her favorite overstuffed chair in her suite on the third floor of the Kuno mansion. Cradled in her arms was four month old Ky Shokan Kuno happily nursing away at his mother's breast. Hika smiled down at the baby. "Greedy little thing." She cooed. Hika looked up at a knock on the suite door. "Come in." She called.

As Hika half expected, into the room walked Kodachi and Kiko Kuno. "Good morning, Hika." Kodachi greeted Hika.

"Good morning, Ms. Kuno." Hika replied cheefully. "Good morning, Kiko." Hika looked down at the infant again. "I think you've had enough." She said to the infant. She detached the child from her breast, placed the baby on her shoulder and patted the baby gently on its back. Hika smiled at the quiet burp from the child. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked Kodachi.

"I would love to." Kodachi replied. "What a big boy." She cooed. "Shampoo called." Kodachi said. "She thinks she found the perfect location for your headquarters." Kodachi tickled the baby under the chin. "And she wondered if you'd like to take a look." Kodachi smiled at the baby. "I think it's a good idea." She said. "You need to start...establishing yourself."

"I need to get back in shape first." Hika replied.

"I think you can do both." Kodachi disagreed. "Lady Kuno is more than willing to provide the support you'll need." She said. "And Kiko has volunteered to watch little Ky when you need a break." She said. Kiko nodded cheerfully.

"Thank you, Ms. Kuno." Hika replied. "Thank you, Kiko." Hika looked around. "I'm going to miss this room." She said quietly. "So many memories."

Little Ky began to fidget. "I think he wants his mommy back." Kodachi said. She returned the infant to Hika. "You're not leaving just yet, Hika." She said.

"Not just yet." Agreed Hika. "But soon." Hika looked at the infant. "I think you need a nap." She said. Hika stood and walked over to a crib. She placed the child in the crib. It seemed moments before the baby was asleep. Hika looked down at the sleeping child for a long time. Finally Hika sighed. "I suppose I should call Shampoo." She said to the sleeping infabt. "Mommy has work to do."

Ranma read through the same passage in the red leather bound notebook one more time. "It's been four months." He said.

"So, she's not going to turn back, is she?" Akane asked.

"According to what my double wrote here, probably not." Ranma said. "The odds against turning back were against her anyway." He shrugged. "I don't think Hika will mind too much."

"Probably not." Akane replied. She placed her hand over her flat stomach. "You know, I kind of like the name Akama." She said. "I wonder if she's going to be a sex changer too." She said.

"Don't get your hopes up, Tomboy." Ranma cautioned. "Not everything is the same." He said. "And this time, you're having the first kid."

"Don't listen to him, Tomboy." Ukyo said. "Some things may be different but..." She waved a hand to indicated the three of them. "the three of us are together in both worlds." She shrugged. "And if...Akama, isn't a sex changer, she's still going to be..." Ukyo grinned. "Exceptional."

Author's Notes: Another book done. I'll probably have the blues for awhile until I start writing again. The hardest part about writing, especially an Epic like Queen Rat, is not the stories themselves but the crafting of the stories. It takes a lot of time, patience and emotional involvement. It wears a body out. Once I finish a story I need to take a break until the bug bites me again.

One last thing. If anyone has not figured it out, the letter, the red bound volume and other items were give to Ranma by the Ranma of Couch Trips (Mirror Mirror). Despite the different paths taken, some things were/are the same in both universes. Kho Lon especially. CT Ranma gave QR Ranma some items that he felt would come in handy. Kho Lon's final 'love letter' being among the items.

Happy New Year


End file.
